Verbotene Gefühle
by Leopawtra
Summary: Sie sollten die obersten Merlinier werden und Morgana ein Ende setzen, bevor diese ihre Morganier aus den Gräbern auferstehen lassen und damit die Welt in ihre Gewalt bringen konnte. Joslyn und Dave waren jedoch noch Kinder gewesen, als sie erfuhren wer Balthazar Blake war und was ihre Bestimmung war.
1. Die Geschwister

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Die Geschwister  
**๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Geschwister, David und Joslyn, gingen zusammen in die vierte Klasse der Junior High School in New York City und führten eigentlich ein ganz normales Leben. Sie gingen zusammen zur Schule und kehrten zusammen Heim, doch der heutige Tag sollte das Leben der Geschwister vollkommen verändern.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Beiden saßen zusammen mit ihrer Klasse gerade am Hafen von New York City und betrachteten von weiten Liberty Island.

Joslyns schulterlanges und hellbraunes Haar war zu zwei Zöpfen zusammengebunden und ihre Statur war klein und zierlich, allerdings waren ihre braunen Augen schon immer sehr wach gewesen und ihr Blick aufmerksam.

Daher entging es der Brünette auch nicht das ihr Bruder Dave - der kurzes braunes Haar und ebenfalls braune Augen hatte, während seine Statur schlank gebaut war - einen kleinen gelben Zettel schrieb und ihn durch die halbe Schülerschaft an die hübsche, kleine Blondine Becky weiter geben ließ.

Schweigend aß Joslyn ihr Toastbrot, sah umher und erhob sich als die Klasse aufgefordert wurde weiterzugehen.

Sie sah hinter sich zu ihrem Bruder und sah zu wie dieser dem kleinen gelben Zettel folgte, da dieser von einem Windstoß weggeweht wurde, den er vor kurzen zu Becky weiter reichen ließ.

Sofort folgte die Brünette ihrem Bruder und rief immer wieder panisch seinen Namen, während sie sich beim Verfolgen ab und zu nach ihrer Klasse umdrehte.

Doch in der Gasse in dem der ominöse Antiquitätenladen, war sah das Mädchen wie ihr Bruder vor den Türen des Ladens stehen blieb und beobachtete wie der Zettel in den Laden hinein gesogen wurde.

Kurzer Hand lief das Mädchen auf Dave zu, griff nach seiner Hand und sagte bittend: "Lass uns umdrehen. Die anderen machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen."

Doch Dave schüttelte den Kopf, entzog sich ihrer Hand und sagte ernst an seine Schwester gewandt: "Ich will wissen was Becky angekreuzt hat."

So verschwand der Junge zwischen den Türen, woraufhin Joslyn unbehaglich auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute und ihm anschließend folgte.

Sie schlüpfte durch den Spalt der Tür, sah sich in diesem Laden um und folgte mit unsicheren Schritten ihrem Bruder.

"Es ist unheimlich hier...", wisperte das Mädchen, sah immer wieder mit Unbehagen zu den merkwürdigen Gegenständen und linste zu ihrem Bruder.

Doch Dave hörte die Worte seiner Schwester nicht.

Er sah suchend umher, in der Hoffnung den kleinen, gelben Zettel zu finden, den er vor wenigen Minuten Becky gegeben hatte.

"Warum fragst du sie nicht einfach danach?", wollte Joslyn wissen und sah ihren Bruder mit gerunzelter Stirn an, doch dieser rollte nur mit den Augen und hoffte das seine Schwester bald schwieg.

Nun erblickte er eine Art Öllampe, die wie die typische Alibaba Lampe aussah.

Der Junge ging auf die Kommode mit der Lampe zu und nuschelte: "Das gibt's doch nicht."

"Dave, fass das nicht an. Das gehört uns nicht... bitte lass uns gehen.", murmelte die Brünette bittend und beobachtete ihren Bruder ganz genau.

Dave rieb an der Lampe und als nichts passierte hob er sie hoch, woraufhin ein paar Gegenstände von der Kommode fielen, er sich erschrak und einen Schritt hinter sich machte.

Dabei stieß er hinter sich einen kleinen Tisch an, wobei er auch von diesem einige Gegenstände runter stieß.

Joslyn gab einen kleinen Schrei von sich, hielt die Hände vor den Mund und erblickte plötzlich hinter Dave einen älteren Mann mit schulterlangen, dunkelblonden Haaren, stechenden, moosgrünen Augen und einem etwas ungepflegten 3-Tage-Bart. Seine Statur war schlank und dennoch wirkte er recht sportlich gebaut, doch der lange Ledermantel verbarg dies recht geschickt.

Dave drehte sich um und hörte den Mann im ruhigen und doch gefährlichen Ton sprechen: "Der zweite Herrscher der Han-Dynastie schloss die Ehefrau, die er am wenigsten leiden konnte, 10 Jahre lang in diese Urne, auf den Tag genau. Es heißt, wenn ihr sie öffnet, geschieht dasselbe mit euch."

Sein Blick ruhte zu gleichen Teilen auf den beiden Geschwistern und es war als könnte er mit dem Blick in ihre Augen bis tief in ihre Seele schauen.

"Gruselig...", gab Joslyn ganz leise von sich, biss sich unbehaglich auf die Unterlippe und sah dem Mann weiterhin gebannt in seine Augen.

"Es tut mir leid, ich such nur einen kleinen Zettel... haben Sie ihn gesehen?", erkundigte sich Dave etwas stotternd, sah den Mann weiterhin an und schluckte leicht.

"Ein Zettel?", fragte der Mann fast schon spottend, drehte sich um und stellte die Urne an ihren Platz zurück.

"Er ist irgendwie in ihren Laden geflogen... es war nur...", doch Dave sprach nicht weiter, denn er hörte den Mann leise murmeln '_Ein Zufall_', woraufhin Dave nickte und meinte: "Ja... es war nur ein Zufall."

Joslyn sah zu wie der Mann sich wieder zu ihnen umdrehte und die Brünette griff daraufhin nach Daves Hand, während dieser aus dem Augenwinkel prüfend zu seiner Schwester linste.

Langsam schritt er an den Geschwistern vorbei und meinte fast schon sanft: "Ich möchte euch etwas zeigen. Dave. Jos."

Sofort weiteten die Geschwister die Augen, sahen sich kurz an und Dave erkundigte sich: "Woher wissen Sie wie wir heißen?"

Der Mann drehte sich mit ernstem Blick um, sah zu den Beiden und sagte in lauteren Ton: "Weil ich Gedanken lesen kann."

Schließlich entspannte er sich wieder, deutete auf die Beiden und fügte fast schon amüsiert hinzu: "Es steht auf euren Taschen."

Kurz prüften die Beiden, ob dem wirklich so war und traten einen Augenblick, als der Mann sie aufforderte näherzutreten, an den Tresen, auf dem eine kleine Schatulle stand.

Der Mann holte zwei kleine silberne Drachenfiguren aus der Schatulle, setzte sie vorsichtig auf seine Handfläche und sah die beiden Geschwister an.

"Das ist was ganz Besonderes, wenn es euch mag dürft ihr es behalten.", sagte er in einem ganz sanften, fast schon flüsternden Ton, während sein Blick zu gleichen Teilen auf den Geschwistern ruhte.

Dave sah auf die Drachenfigur, schüttelte dann energisch den Kopf und sagte freundlich: "Ach... lieber nicht... unsere Lehrerin hat gesagt wir sollen nicht so lange bleiben... sie weiß ja wo wir sind."

Die Brünette sah ihren Bruder skeptisch an, sah dann wieder zu dem Mann und hörte ihn freundlich sagen: "Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Dave."

Der Junge weitete kurz und erstaunt die Augen und vernahm seine letzten Worte, die ihn wieder entspannen ließen: "Das ist gut..."

Sofort drehte der Junge sich weg, ging Richtung Tür und zog dabei seine Schwester hinter sich her.

Doch die Tür schloss sich wie von Geisterhand und Joslyn gab ein leises '_Auweia_' von sich, schluckte schwer und drehte sich noch mal um.

Schließlich war es die Brünette, die sich nun mit entschlossenem Blick umdrehte und ihren Bruder zurück zum Tresen zerrte.

Joslyn und Dave tauschten einen letzten Blick und Joslyn nickte leicht, als wolle sie ihrem Bruder sagen das sie dies zusammen durchstünden.

Langsam griffen die Beiden nach jeweils einer dieser Drachenfiguren, stellten sie in ihre Handflächen und betrachteten diese für den Moment.

Kurz darauf erwachten die Drachenfiguren zum Leben, schüttelten sich und krabbelten auf den Handrücken der beiden Kinder.

Begierig legten sie sich an den Zeigefinger der Geschwister und umschlossen ihren Finger mit dem Drachenschwanz.

Die Beiden weiteten die Augen, starrten auf die Drachenringe und sahen anschließend zu dem Mann auf, der in diesem Moment fast schon mit einem glücklichen Strahlen in den Augen auf die Beiden nieder blickte.

Das Schicksal nahm seinen Lauf...

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**10 Jahre später**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Seit dem Vorfall in dem Antiquitätenladen hatten Dave und Joslyn oft über die Sache mit den Ringen und der Magie gesprochen.

Beide konnten nie wirklich vergessen was damals passiert war und dennoch lebten die Geschwister möglichst unbeschwert ihr Leben.

Zusammen besuchten sie dieselbe Uni und wohnten zusammen mit einem gemeinsamen Freund in einer Studentenwohnung.

Nie hatten Beide den Mann, dessen Name Balthazar Blake war, vergessen können, der ihnen die Drachenringe gab.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn war zu einer jungen Frau mit einer üppigen, weiblichen Statur herangewachsen, die sie auch gerne etwas mit ihrer Kleidung betonte.

Ihr Haar war schulterlang und immer noch genauso hellbraun wie damals gewesen und auch ihre braunen Augen betrachteten noch immer wach ihre Umgebung.

Beide studierten mittlerweile und gemeinsam hatten sie sich für die Molekular-Physik entschieden. Dave war ein hoch gewachsener, schlanker und recht gutaussehender, brünetter Mann geworden, der seine Zeit am liebsten mit seinen Büchern und Experimenten über Physik verbrachte. Joslyn hingegen betätigte sich gerne kreativ und malte besonders gerne mit Acrylfarben auf Leinwänden.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zurzeit lehnte Joslyn im Gang der Uni an der Wand und ihr gegenüber stand ein ziemlich muskelbepackter, schwarzhaariger, junger Mann, der recht lockere und sportliche Kleidung trug.

Mit einer Hand hatte er sich neben ihrem Kopf abgestützt, während seine andere Hand Ihre festhielt.

Liebevoll küsste er die Brünette, hielt die Augen dabei geschlossen und strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

Joslyn erwiderte diesen Kuss und hörte schließlich jemanden sich räuspern, doch das ignorierte sie gekonnt.

"Jos, bist du fertig?", ertönte die vollkommen entnervte Stimme ihres Bruders, woraufhin sie den Kuss löste ihren Freund Viktor entschuldigend ansah und zu ihrem Bruder blickte.

Auch die stechenden blauen Augen von Viktor waren Unheil verkündend auf Dave gerichtet, doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, zumindest im Moment nicht.

Die Brünette verzog das Gesicht angesäuert und fragte: "Hat das nicht noch einen Moment Zeit?"

Dave schüttelte den Kopf, sah seine Schwester ernst an und meinte: "Nein, hat es nicht. Wir müssen zur Vorlesung."

Schließlich blickte Joslyn liebevoll zu Viktor, strich mit den Fingern über seine Wange, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und schnurrte fast schon: "Wir sehen uns später."

Joslyn schulterte kurz darauf ihre Umhängetasche und verließ zusammen mit ihrem Bruder den Gang.

Sie liefen die Treppe zusammen hinauf und Joslyn fragte ihren Bruder etwas entrüstet: "Warum musst du dauernd bei Viktor und mir am dazwischenfunken?"

Dave mochte ihren Freund einfach nicht und das lag nicht nur daran, weil er ein Hüne und muskulös gebaut war, sondern weil Dave der Meinung war das er seiner Schwester nicht guttat.

"Er ist nicht gut für dich. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde er dich sitzen lassen, Jos.", sagte er mit etwas besorgten Ton, sah wie Joslyn einen traurigeren Blick bekam und schwer seufzte.

Offenbar hatte er Recht, doch Joslyn zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte ehrlich: "So lange, wie das nicht der Fall ist, genieß ich es einfach."

Auf dem zweiten Stockwerk angekommen, sah die Brünette ihren Bruder dankbar lächelnd an und wuschelte ihm liebevoll durchs Haar.

Anschließend verschwand sie als Erste in den Raum in der die Lesungen stattfanden und suchte sich einen Platz, während Dave ihr einen Moment später folgte.

Sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen einen Bruder wie ihn zu haben, denn er sorgte sich wirklich um sie.

Die Geschwister waren nach wie vor füreinander da und unzertrennlich.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Unverhofftes Wiedersehen**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn und Dave kamen am Abend zusammen in ihrer Studentenwohnung an.

Dave öffnete den Kühlschrank und sah dort ein Blatt Papier, mit einer 2-, der aus seiner damaligen vierten Klasse stammte, woraufhin er die Augen weitete.

Als plötzlich jemand zu sprechen begann, dessen Stimme dem Brünetten nicht vertraut war, sah er zu diesem jemand und erblickte Horvath auf einem Stuhl sitzen, der Dave davon erzählte, dass er 10 Jahre in dieser Urne eingesperrt war und nichts zu lesen hatte, außer Daves schlechten Aufsatz über Napoleon.

Joslyn schluckte daraufhin und fühlte sich in die Zeit von vor 10 Jahren versetzt.

In diesem Augenblick prasselten die Erinnerungen auf sie ein.

Der Antiquitätenladen ‚_Arcana Cabana_', Balthazar und er, Horvath.

Sie erinnerte sich mit jeder Zelle ihres Seins daran, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als Dave es nicht sein lassen konnte im Laden zu stöbern.

Er wollte die Wartezeit nutzen, als Balthazar in einem Nebenraum verschwand, um etwas Wichtiges zu holen, um sich umzuschauen.

Dabei hatte ihr Bruder sich wie eh und je tollpatschig verhalten und diese ominöse Urne schlussendlich umgeworfen.

Aus dieser waren tausende von Käfer gekrochen, die sich getürmt und sich schlussendlich zu Horvath geformt hatten.

Einen Mann mit einer kräftigen Statur, schwarzem und gepflegten Bart, schwarzen, kurzen Haaren und einer Kleidung wie ein englischer Gentleman der 30er Jahre.

Er stellte sich kurz vor und wollte anschließend wissen wo _der Seelengral_ sei, doch weder sie noch ihr Bruder wussten wovon er sprach.  
Noch bevor er Hand an die Beiden oder irgendwas anderes legen konnte, schoss ein Blitz durch den Laden und gebot Horvath Einhalt.  
Es war Balthazar gewesen, der sich in diesem Augenblick den Kindern als Magier offenbarte.

Er wies Joslyn und Dave an den Seelengral, der einer Matrjoschka ähnlich war, an sich zu nehmen und zu fliehen.

Sie taten was er wollte und flitzten los, doch Horvath hatten es auf sie Beide abgesehen gehabt und wollte sie mit seiner Magie an der Flucht hindern.

Rückblickend glaubte Joslyn, dass Horvath sie mit seinen magischen Geschossen sogar töten wollte.  
Horvath und Balthazar verschwanden plötzlich in einem Wirbel, der für Joslyn damals wie ein Sandsturm gewirkt hatte.  
Sie hatte nie rausgefunden wo die Beiden hin waren, doch irgendwie hatte sie immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie in diese Urne gesaugt wurden.

"Wo ist der Seelengral?", fragte Horvath ernst und sah wütend auf Joslyn und Dave nieder, nachdem er sich erhoben hatte.

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und sagte ehrlich: "Keine Ahnung, wir haben ihn auf die Straße vor den Laden geworfen."

Plötzlich hob Horvath mit Hilfe der Magie das Küchenmesser, zog es in seine Hand und knurrte: "Ich schneide die Wahrheit aus euch heraus."

Kurzerhand griff Dave nach der Hand seiner Schwester, sah sich um und versuchte etwas zu finden womit er sich wehren konnte.

Doch da war nichts!

Also drehte er sich um, riss die Tür auf und floh mit seiner Schwester im Schlepptau die Treppen des Hausflures hinunter.

Etwas blitzte oben auf dem Stockwerk, auf dem ihre Wohnung lag.

Kurz blieben die Beiden stehen und blickten hinauf.

Es drang ein '_Fast sie_' aus der Wohnung und kurz runzelte die Brünette und auch Dave die Stirn.

Als sie die Wölfe sahen, wie sie ihre Zähne fletschten, weitete Joslyn die Augen und sagte verängstig: "Oh Gott... lauf!"

Rasch zog Dave seine Schwester die restlichen Stufen hinunter, rannte mit ihr aus dem Wohnhaus und zu den Stufen, die zum Bahnhof führten.

Kurz blieben sie stehen, sahen wie ein Mieter die Haustür öffnete und die Wölfe sich an diesem und der Tür vorbei zwängten, um Joslyn und Dave nachzujagen.

Dave zerrte an Joslyns Hand und zwang sie so ihm zu folgen.

In Panik rannten die Geschwister die Treppen hinauf und drängten sich zusammen in das Gitter der Absperrung zum Bahnhof.

Dave zog seine Karte mit zittriger Hand durch das Lesegerät und wimmerte fast schon, als das Gerät seine Karte nicht lesen konnte.

Sein Herz raste und auch sein Atem war um Längen beschleunigt.

Endlich erkannte das Lesegerät seine Karte und die Beiden passierten das Gitter.

Joslyn blieb stehen, beugte sich vor und hielt sich erschöpft atmend ihre Brust.

Sie war nicht sehr sportlich und hatte daher keine gute Kondition, außerdem steckte ihr die Angst tief in den Knochen.

Doch Dave verlor keine Zeit, ging zu seiner Schwester, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

Er zerrte sie unsanft auf die Gleise, zwang sie sich zu ducken und kauerte mit ihr ganz nah an der Bahnhofsplattform.

Immer wieder murmelte er ein 'Oh Mann', während Joslyn kreidebleich und mit glasigen Augen panisch zur Plattform aufblickte.

Sie hörte Horvaths Schritte, das Schnuppern und Tapsen der Wölfe und hoffte das sie und ihr Bruder dies überleben würden.

Dave blickte auf die andere Seite des Bahnhofs und erblickte dort einen Wolf, woraufhin er die Augen weitete und hörte wie der Wolf zu knurren begann.

Joslyn schluckte schwer und sah zu wie sich nun auch die anderen Wölfe in Bewegung setzten.

Sofort erhob sich die Brünette und war nun diejenige die Dave an der Hand hinter sich herzog.

Dummer Weise sah sie im Dunkeln nicht besonders gut, weshalb sie stolperte und zusammen mit Dave zu Boden fiel und voller Angst zu Horvath und den Wölfen aufsah.

Für den Moment blieben sie ruhig, doch als Horvath den Befehl zum Töten gab sprangen die Wölfe los und Joslyn und Dave gaben panische Schreie von sich und kniffen die Augen zusammen.

Bereit sich ihrem Schicksal und dem Tod hinzugeben.

Doch es landeten keine großen Wölfe auf ihnen, sondern kleine und tollpatschige Welpen, woraufhin Dave und Joslyn verwundert dreinsahen und jeweils zwei Wölfe in den Armen hielten.

"Baby-Wölfe?", murmelte Dave verwirrt, sah zu Horvath und beobachtete wie sein selbstgefälliges Lächeln der puren Verwunderung wich.

Joslyn sah zu wie Horvath von etwas niedergerissen wurde und auf die Gleise stürzte.

Kurz darauf landete ein riesiger Metalladler vor den Geschwistern.

Erstaunt und doch erleichtert weitete die Brünette die Augen als sie Balthazar erblickte und wisperte: "Der Magier."

Balthazar blickte auf die Beiden nieder und erkundigte sich sofort: "Wo ist die Puppe?"

Doch anstatt zu antworten deutete Dave nur mit dem Finger hinter dem Metalladler und stammelte immer wieder '_D-da_'.

Sofort drehte sich Balthazar um, sah zu Horvath und wirkte einen Zauber der Horvath wie eine durchsichtige und glibberige Blase umschloss und den Zauberer hinderte seinen Plasmablitz abzufeuern.

„Na los, kommt rauf, schnell beeilt euch!", rief Balthazar den Geschwistern zu, da bereits in der Ferne der Zug zu hören war der immer näherkam.

Geschickt wehte der Magier dem Zugfahrer eine Zeitung vor das Fenster, ließ Joslyn und Dave aufsteigen, verzauberte die Wolfwelpen in Fotos und hob mit dem Adler ab.

Joslyn hatte sich hinter Balthazar gesetzt, ihre Arme um seine Taille geschlungen und sich nah an ihn gepresst.

In ihren Augen war er ihre einzige Möglichkeit sich festzuhalten.

Dave hingegen hielt sich an Joslyn fest und flog nun mit dem Magier und seiner Schwester vom Ort des Geschehens davon.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Auf dem Chrysler Building angekommen stiegen Joslyn und Dave von dem Metalladler, woraufhin Dave an die Brüstung ging und dabei murmelte: "Das ist alles nicht wahr, nein das ist alles nicht wahr. Ich habe so einen sauren Geschmack im Mund."

Der Magier hingegen stieg locker vom Metalladler, strich über seinen Schnabel, blickte kurz zu Dave und sagte freundlich: "Schön ruhig, Dave. Atme tief durch."

Joslyn hingegen lehnte an der Wand, starrte auf Balthazar und den Metalladler und beobachtete für den Moment alles mit geweiteten Augen und offenen Mund.

Dave und Joslyn sahen zu wie der Metalladler sich wieder an seine ursprüngliche Position zurückzog und der Magier eine weiße Taube beruhigte und in seine Hände nahm.

Als Dave zu sprechen begann sahen Balthazar und Joslyn zu ihm und die Brünette merkte ihrem Bruder an das er sehr gereizt war: "Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Sie werden das nicht noch einmal mit uns machen. Haben Sie eine Ahnung wie unser Leben in den letzten 10 Jahren ausgesehen hat?"

Der Magier lehnte sich neben Joslyn an die Wand und begann vorsichtig etwas um den Fuß der Taube zu wickeln, während Joslyns Blick immer noch ehrfürchtig und auch ungläubig auf Balthazar ruhte.

"Ich habe die letzten 10 Jahre in einer Urne gesteckt.", gab dieser trocken von sich, zuckte etwas mit den Schultern und beobachtete Dave.

Dieser setzte zum Sprechen an, nickte leicht und erwiderte: "Na und? Ich auch. Sinnbildlich gesprochen - eine Urne gefüllt mit Hohn und Spott."

Der Magier flüsterte der Taube etwas zu, strich über ihr Gefieder und lauschte dabei Daves Worten: "Wussten Sie, dass in bestimmten Gegenden in der Nähe, ein Nervenzusammenbruch noch heute mit dem Begriff beschrieben wird ‚_Den David Stutler machen_'. Haben Sie das gewusst?!"

Nun sah Joslyn von ihrem Bruder neben sich zu Balthazar, schloss ihren Mund und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

"Versuch gut zu zuhören, Dave.", begann der Magier ruhig, atmete tief durch und wusste das er sich nur Daves Gehör noch verschaffen musste.

Immerhin war seine Schwester vollkommen ruhig und hing sowohl Dave als auch Balthazar gerade an den Lippen, da der Schock ihr noch in den Knochen saß.

"Diese Puppe heißt '_Der Seelengral_'. Es ist ein Gefängnis für die gefährlichsten Morganier der Geschichte. In jeder Schicht der Puppe wird einer von ihnen gefangen gehalten. Horvath will alle Anhänger von Morgana befreien und die Welt vernichten. _Das. Darf. Nicht. Passieren._", erklärte der Magier den Geschwistern, band der Taube das Band um ihren Fuß und zurrte es sachte fest.

Dave blickte Balthazar an, nickte leicht und meinte nur: "Ja, ist klar."

Balthazar drückte sich von der Wand ab, ließ die Taube fliegen und ging auf Dave zu.

"Die Wahrheit ist - ihr besitzt eine ganz besondere Gabe. Das habt ihr nur noch nicht erkannt. Deine Schwester vielleicht schon, doch du noch nicht, Dave.", fuhr der Magier fort, sah über die Schulter zu der Brünetten und sah anschließend wieder zu Dave.

Joslyn schluckte leicht und ihr war klar, dass sie eine besondere Gabe hatten, denn dieser Vorfall damals hatte dies mehr als deutlich gezeigt.

"Ich will nur einfach ganz normal sein. Ein normales Leben führen. Ich will den Kram vergessen - damals bei _Arcana Cabana_. Und ich will alles vergessen was... mit Magie zu tun hat. Ich will alles vergessen.", sagte Dave fast schon verzweifelt, drehte sich weg und blickte auf die beleuchtete Stadt hinunter.

Joslyn vernahm eine Art pfeifendes Geräusch, als würde jeden Moment etwas vom Himmel fallen und als der Magier '_Duck dich_' von sich gab, tat Dave dies sofort, als er sah das etwas Großes auf ihn zu kam.

Sofort trat die Brünette näher, stand neben Balthazar und sagte erstaunt: "Das ist unsere Kommode."

Doch keiner der Beiden ging auf ihre Worte ein, stattdessen lief Balthazar aufgebracht zur Kommode, öffnete sie, holte die Drachenringe der Geschwister heraus und fragte ernst: "Du willst die Magie also vergessen, ja? Warum hast du dann deinen Ring behalten?"

Dave sah den Magier überrascht an, begann herum zu drucksen und stammelte dann ruhig: "Ah... also den wollte ich eigentlich verticken... auf ebay."

Amüsiert blickte Balthazar den jungen Mann vor sich an und sagte süffisant: "Noch immer ein schlechter Lügner, Dave. Das gefällt mir an dir, ist ein gutes Zeichen."

Doch kurz darauf wurde sein Blick wieder sehr ernst und er meinte ruhig: "Du hast die Gabe."

"Nein... ich habe ein Leben.", widersprach Dave und beschwor somit den Zorn des Magiers herauf.

Dieser blickte ihn weiterhin ernst an und knurrte fast schon: "Ihr seid die letzten Menschen, die Horvath mit dem Seelengral gesehen hat, damit steht ihr auf seiner Liste. Also, wenn du nicht willst das er dich in ein physikbegeistertes Schweinchen verwandelt, dann solltet ihr mir helfen den Gral zu finden, bevor er es tut."

"Das ist verrückt... Sie wissen selbst wie verrückt das ist, oder?", gab Dave ehrlich von sich, sah Balthazar fast schon verzweifelt an und hoffte das er es verstehen würde.

Joslyn beobachtete wie der Magier die Ringe sinken ließ, tief durchatmete, nickte und sagte: "Na gut... na gut... Helft mir ihn zurückzuholen und ihr könnt gehen."

"Wirklich?", hakte Dave skeptisch nach und legte dabei den Kopf schief, während Joslyn zwischen den Beiden hin und her sah.

Der Magier nickte und sagte gefährlich ruhig: "Du kannst einfach gehen."

So willigte Dave ein und sah zu wie Balthazar zur Brüstung ging und den Seelengral mit Hilfe eines Zaubers ortete.

Kurz teilte er den Geschwistern mit was dieser Zauber bewirkte und sagte dann ruhig: "Sieht nach China Town aus..."

Die Brünette seufzte lautlos, nickte dann leicht und murmelte: "Das kann ja lustig werden." 

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Der Bannkreis**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Kaum war der Seelengral geortete, hatte Balthazar die Beiden vom Chrysler Building geführt und war mit ihnen in der Tiefgarage verschwunden.

Dort standen sie vor einem Oldtimer, der den 30er entsprungen schien.

Er war staubig und alt, doch kaum saßen sie drin und Balthazar startete ihn nur durch Magie, schien der Wagen zum Leben zu erwachen und war mit einem Mal lupenrein.

Der Weg nach China Town war schnell hinter sie gebracht und dank des Zaubers von Balthazar konnten sie das Haus, in dem der Seelengral war, schnell ausfindig machen.

Doch Horvath lauerte ihnen bereits auf.  
Joslyn und Dave sollten vor dem Haus warten, während Balthazar in das Haus ging und den Seelengral beschaffte.

Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen, begannen sich Balthazar und Horvath zu bekämpfen, als sie im zweiten Stockwerk aufeinandertrafen.  
Joslyn und Dave hingegen hatten selbst ihre Probleme, denn ein Magier war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht und hatte versucht die Beiden mit fiesen, kleinen Tricks auszuschalten.  
Entschlossen wollten die Beiden ihre Magie gegen diesen bösen Magier, der aussah wie ein junger, tibetanischer Mönch auf Abwegen, einsetzen.

Immerhin war er ganz eindeutig auf Seitens Horvath.

Sie mussten feststellen, dass Magienutzung nicht einfach war, denn außer ein paar kleinen Rausschwaden erschien ihn ihren Händen nichts.  
Die Flucht nach vorn war alles was blieb.  
Sie rannten panisch in das Gebäude, da sie überzeugt waren das Balthazar ihnen helfen würde und könnte.  
Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung, dass Balthazar selbst mit Horvath zu tun hatte.  
Abgesehen davon hatte der gegnerische Magier die Gestalt eines chinesischen Drachen angenommen und jagte nun durch den Hausflur den Geschwistern nach.  
Horvath war gerade von einem Perlenvorhang gefesselt worden und damit außer Gefecht gewesen, als Joslyn und Dave in den Raum stürmten.  
Balthazar erkannte rasch welche Gefahr sie verfolgte und versuchte dem Einhalt zu gebieten, doch damit machte er den Drachen nur noch wütender.  
Er hatte die Geschwister angewiesen über die Feuertreppe zu fliehen, was sie auch direkt getan hatten.  
Er selbst folgte ihnen und landete gerade geschickt auf dem Boden, als das Biest durch das Fenster brach und sich erneut auf die Geschwister stürzte.  
Versteckt in der Menge hatte Balthazar einen guten Blick auf die Geschwister und beobachtete, wie diese erneut dem Drachen die Hände entgegenstreckten.

Joslyn und Dave nahmen sich die kurze Instruktion von Balthazar, die er ihnen während der Fahrt über die Grundlagen der Nutzung von Magie gegeben hatte, zu Herzen und begannen sich zu konzentrieren.  
Sie befreiten ihren Geist und versuchten ihre ganze Konzentration auf die Drachenringe an ihren Fingern zu lenken.  
Kurz darauf schossen zwei Plasmablitze aus deren Händen und trafen den Drachen, der daraufhin das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden stürzte.  
Unsanft war der gegnerische Magier gestürzt und somit keine Gefahr mehr gewesen.  
Voller Stolz über ihren Sieg tauchten die Geschwister in der Masse des chinesischen Festes, welches hier gerade im Gange war, unter.  
Balthazar suchte sie direkt auf, lobte sie und freute sich sichtlich, als sie nun zustimmten Magie zu erlernen und Horvath aufzuhalten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

"Ursprünglich war das hier mal ein Wendebahnhof für die U-Bahn, aber die erlauben uns hier unten zu arbeiten. Mein Professor hat das für uns klar gemacht. Es weiß also niemand das wir hier sind.", sagte Dave fast schon stolz, während er zusammen mit Joslyn und dem Magier die Treppe hinunterlief.

Unten angekommen stellte Balthazar die Seelenpuppe auf den Schreibtisch ab und ließ sie durch einen einfachen Trick verschwinden.

"Oh, ich bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen euch das zu geben.", sagte der Magier mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und holte ein sehr kleines Buch heraus.

"Euer Inkantus.", sagte er grinsend und sah dabei in die skeptischen Gesichter von Joslyn und Dave.

Dave betrachtete das Buch, hob eine Braue und meinte dann sarkastisch: "Habe ich ein kleines bisschen größer in Erinnerung."

"Unwesentlich.", kam es voller Ironie von der Brünetten, die das Buch betrachtete und dabei eine Braue hob.

Balthazar grinselte, sah die Beiden an und gab fast schon frech von sich: "Ist die Taschenbuchausgabe."

Kurz darauf begann der Magier das Buch wie ein Papier aufzufalten und sprach dabei: "Der Inkantus ist unser Lehrbuch, die Kunst und die Wissenschaft. Und die Geschichte der Zauberei. Einschließlich unserer jüngsten Vergangenheit."

Vollkommen entfaltet legte er das flache Buch in Daves Hände, hielt die Finger über das Buch als würde er eine Schnur festhalten und zog das Buch zur vollen Fülle in die Höhe.

Dave drohte unter dem Gewicht des Buches vorne über zu fallen und gab dabei mürrisch ein '_Och kommen Sie_' von sich.

Joslyn hingegen beugte sich etwas zu Dave rüber als Balthazar das Buch öffnete, sah interessiert in dieses und musste schmunzeln als der Magier frech grinsend sagte: "Seht ihr. Da seid ihr Zwei."

Dave sah auf seinem Portrait sehr amüsant aus, da er die Hände mit etwas Abstand von seinem Gesicht hielt und schrie.

Joslyn hingegen war auf ihrem Bild mit einem fast schon anzüglichen Lächeln zu sehen, den Kopf verschmitzt zur Seite gedreht und ihre rechte Schulter Richtung Kinn hochgezogen.

"Warum sieht Jos so gut auf dem Portrait aus und ich nicht?", murmelte Dave etwas entrüstet, seufzte anschließend und nahm diese Tatsache einfach hin.

Die Lippen der Brünetten umspielten ein Lächeln, woraufhin sie zu Balthazar hoch linste und dieser ihr neckisch zuzwinkerte.

Dave klappte das Buch zu und der Magier entfernte sich von den Geschwistern, während er seinen Mantel auszog und sprach: "Um Horvath je wieder in den Seelengral sperren zu können müssen wir erst Zauberer aus euch machen und damit fangen wir gleich an."  
Er deutete auf die Schuhe der Beiden und sagte ruhig: „Ihr solltet andere Schuhe tragen. Lederschuhe, um genau zu sein. Das hilft euch den Fluss der Magier besser zu kontrollieren. Die Gummisohlen sind dabei nur hinderlich."  
„Aber in Leder gibt es nur Altmänner-Schuhe.", entgegnete Dave unwirsch, woraufhin Balthazar ihm einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf.  
Immerhin trug dieser ebenfalls Lederschuhe, die allerdings recht elegant und zeitlos wirkten.

Der Magier verschaffte sich Platz im Raum und schob mit Hilfe der Magie einige Teslaspulen und den Schutzkäfig zur Seite.

Dave wollte protestieren, doch Balthazar hielt ihn mit kleinen und doch eindringlichen Befehlen wie '_Augen auf_' und '_Mund zu_' davon ab, während Joslyn einfach nur interessiert danebenstand und zu Balthazar zu sah.

Die Brünette betrachtete Balthazar lange und ausgiebig.

Ihre braunen Augen waren auf ihn fixiert und sie hielt ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Schließlich sahen die Beiden zu wie Balthazar einen grünen Feuerkreis aus dem Nichts um sich herum heraufbeschwor, woraufhin Dave einen überraschten Laut von sich gab und einen Satz nach hinten machte.

Joslyn hingegen zuckte zusammen und weitete überrascht die Augen, während sie ehrfürchtig dabei zu sah wie der Magier noch weitere kleine Kreise und Symbole mit grünlicher Flamme auf dem Boden zeichnete.

Als der Magier damit fertig war hatten sich die Beiden wieder von dem Schreck erholt und sahen nun gebannt auf den Kreis, dessen Flammen verspielt züngelten und Balthazar in ein türkises Licht tauchten.

Balthazars moosgrüne Augen ruhten zu gleichen Teilen auf beiden Schülern und er musterte sie immer wieder.

"Dies ist der Zirkel des Merlins. Er hilft euch eure Energie zu bündeln und euch neue Zauber zu meistern. Hier werdet ihr die Zauberkunst erlernen. Wenn ihr eintretet, lasst ihr alles andere hinter euch. Sobald ihr ihn betreten habt, gibt es für euch... _kein Zurück_ mehr.", sagte der Magier ernst und sah dabei jeden seiner Schüler mit festem Blick in die Augen.

Dave betrachtete diesen Kreis sehr genau und atmete tief durch.

Schließlich ging Dave auf den Kreis zu und warf einen letzten Blick auf Balthazar, holte tief Luft und trat anschließend, fast schon tänzelnd - aus Angst auf die flammenden Linien zu treten - zu ihm in den Bannkreis hinein.

Für den Moment ruhte Balthazars Blick auf Dave und auch Dave sah ihn einen Moment lang an.

Schließlich wandte sich Daves Blick zu seiner Schwester und er sagte sanft zu ihr: "Komm Jos."

Balthazar folgte seinem Blick, betrachtete sie und sah in ihre Augen, während diese einfach nur zurückblickte.

Langsam ging sie auf den Bannkreis zu, hielt ihre Arme noch immer verschränkte und sah nach wie vor in Balthazars Augen.

Ihr Blick war ruhig und dennoch wirkte sie als wollte sie jeden Moment etwas sagen, doch sie blieb schweigsam.

Schließlich seufzte Joslyn lautlos, löste die Haltung ihrer Arme und betrachtete den Bannkreis einen Moment.

Einen Augenblick später trat sie, ohne zu tänzeln wie Dave, zu ihrem Bruder und Balthazar in den Kreis, sah erst Dave und anschließend Balthazar an.

Der Magier sah seine Schüler an, blickte jeweils in deren Augen und sagte ruhig: "Ich bin Balthazar Blake - Zauberer des 777. Grades und ihr seid ab jetzt meine Lehrlinge."

"Krass.", kam es von Dave der dem Ganzen mit fast schon ungläubigem Blick entgegentrat.

Die Brünette sah zu Balthazar auf, da sie kleiner als Dave und der Magier war, atmete tief durch und fragte leise: "Wir hatten eigentlich gar keine Wahl, oder?"

Es überkam dem Magier ein Bedürfnis, das er schon seit vielen hundert Jahren nicht mehr hatte - das Bedürfnis Joslyn zu berühren.

Ihre Frage hatte ihn für den Moment ein wenig traurig gestimmt, da seine Schülerin diese Frage mit einem bedauernden Unterton stellte.

Am liebsten hätte er tröstend über ihre Wange gestreichelt, doch solch '_intime_' Berührungen waren dem Meister seinem Schüler gegenüber untersagt.

Auch sein Schüler dürfte ihn so nicht berühren, selbst wenn es nicht anzüglich gemeint war.

Folgen würde es keine geben, doch solche Berührungen oder Gefühle unter diesem Bund geziemten sich einfach nicht.

Schließlich durfte der Meister, wegen seinen Gefühlen, nicht zu lassen das er seinen Schüler bei Übungen schonte.

Auf ihre Worte hin seufzte Balthazar fast schon missmutig, schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete ehrlich: "Nein, die habt ihr leider nicht."

Joslyn nickte leicht, sah weiterhin in Balthazars Augen und seufzte lautlos auf.

Sie hatte es geahnt und daher leichtfertig diesen Kreis betreten, denn der Schutz der Welt lag nun einzig und allein in den Händen von ihr und ihrem Bruder.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Er hat Schluss gemacht**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar und Dave standen zusammen im Wendebahnhof und Balthazar trainierte gerade mit seinem Schüler die Plasmablitze.

Immerhin war Dave noch nicht besonders geschickt im Umgang mit der Magie und es war bekanntlich noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen.

Dave trug eine Maske, die für Fänger des Baseballs genutzt wurde, genauso einen gepolsterten Brustschutz, der sogar seinen Genitalbereich abdeckte.

Immerhin wollte er sich nicht verletzen.

Dave wusste schließlich nicht was ein Plasmablitz alles anrichten konnte, wenn man ihn noch nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Balthazar stand von Dave einige Meter entfernt und sagte: "Befreie deinen Geist und konzentrier dich."

Dabei trank der Magier eine Tasse Tee, beobachtete seinen Schüler und sah zu wie er einen Plasmablitz entstehen ließ.

Was Neues war das nicht mehr, doch es wäre was Neues gewesen, wenn er ihn hätte halten können.

Doch das schaffte Dave nicht, denn der Plasmablitz schoss auf eine Teslaspule zu und zerschellte förmlich an dieser.

Balthazar wollte ihn gerade auffordern es erneut zu versuchen, da hörte er die Tür ins Schloss fallen und ein wütender Schrei folgte kurz darauf.

"David Stutler!", schrie eine junge, weibliche Stimme und beide Männer erkannten sofort das es Joslyn war.

Aufgebracht rannte sie die Treppen hinunter, ging auf ihren Bruder zu und keifte ihn dabei mit bebender Stimme an: "Warum?!"

Der Schüler war in diesem Moment überfragt was seine Schwester meinte und er zog daher eine Braue in die Höhe, während er den Gesichtsschutz hochschob und in die braunen Augen seiner Schwester sah.

Er bemerkte sofort, dass diese rötlich und glasig waren.

Sie hatte geweint!

"Was meinst du mit '_warum_'?", erkundigte sich der junge Mann, runzelte die Stirn und hörte seine Schwester kurz schniefen.

Die Brünette warf sich ihrem Bruder plötzlich in den Arm und klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihm fest, woraufhin Dave zu Balthazar blickte.

Der Magier hingegen trank seinen Tee aus, stellte die Tasse zur Seite und blickte zu Joslyn und Dave.

Auf den Blick seines Schülers hin zuckte er nur ratlos mit den Schultern und betrachtete Joslyn skeptisch.

"Warum musstest du Recht haben?", wisperte die Brünette schluchzend, sah bedrückt zu ihrem Bruder auf und ließ sich von ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischen.

"Womit?", erkundigte sich Dave in einem sanften und besorgten Ton, während er seine Schwester zu seinem Schreibtisch brachte, sie dort mit sanfter Gewalt auf einen der drei Stühle drückte und ihr ein Taschentuch reichte.

Dankend nahm sie dieses entgegen, wischte sich die Tränen weg und schnaubte kurz.

Nun setzte sich Dave neben seine Schwester und Balthazar trat an ihre Seite.

Die Blicke der beiden Männer waren auf die Brünette gerichtet und schweren Herzens sagte sie: "Mit Viktor..."

Dave nervte es ein wenig, dass er seiner Schwester gerade alles aus der Nase ziehen musste, doch er atmete tief durch, bewahrte Ruhe und streichelte tröstend über ihren Schenkel.

"Was ist denn mit ihm?", wollte nun auch Balthazar wissen, denn er hatte von Dave erfahren, dass seine Schülerin einen festen Freund hatte und Dave der Meinung war das er ihr nicht guttat.

Joslyn blickte traurig zu Balthazar auf, seufzte niedergeschlagen und gestand mit zitternder Stimme: "Er hat Schluss gemacht."

Die Brünette rechnete jetzt damit, dass Dave ihr sagen würde, dass er es ihr doch gesagt hatte, dass Viktor ihr nicht guttat.

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung seufzte auch Dave, strich weiterhin tröstend über ihr Bein und fragte vorsichtig: "Warum tut er das?"

Balthazar konnte nicht verstehen warum ihr Freund die Beziehung beendet hatte.

Immerhin war seine Schülerin bildhübsch, attraktiv und hatte einen wundervollen Charakter, zumindest soweit der Magier das beurteilen konnte.

Das gefiel Balthazar gar nicht, denn auch er war in einer Beziehung und außerdem geziemte es sich nicht für einen Meister sich auf seinen Schüler einzulassen.

Nein.

Balthazar würde jetzt einfach nur für sie da sein, denn ihr wurde gerade das Herz gebrochen und der Magier wusste wie empfindlich Frauen bezüglich der Gefühle waren.

"Wir sind... nach der Lesung noch im Raum geblieben... und... er hat mich umarmt... geküsst und... dann wollte er mehr...", erzählte Joslyn unglücklich, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte vor sich auf den Boden.

Dave sah sie bedrückt an, schüttelte den Kopf und fragte: "Jos... nein... du hast doch nicht etwa...mit ihm geschlafen, oder?"

Joslyn schüttelte eifrig den Kopf, sah Dave in die Augen und wimmerte: "Nein... deswegen hat er ja Schluss gemacht..."

Die Brünette schloss ihre Arme eng um sich, atmete tief aus und schluchzte schließlich wieder, woraufhin Dave seine Schwester fest in den Arm nahm und über ihren Rücken streichelte.

Balthazar sah seine beiden Schüler mitfühlend an, schüttelte den Kopf und war fast schon erschrocken darüber, dass die Gesellschaft so oberflächlich geworden war.

Doch im Grunde war Sex schon immer eine heikle Sache zwischen Mann und Frau gewesen.

Immerhin gab es auch damals schon Männer, die ihre Ehefrauen umbrachten oder verließen, weil diese ihnen den Geschlechtsverkehr verwehrten.

"Alles wird wieder gut, Jos. Vergiss ihn... er ist deine Tränen nicht wert, wenn er dich dafür verlässt.", sagte Dave ganz liebevoll im Flüsterton, strich über ihren Rücken und ließ sie sich ausweinen.

Nein, Dave konnte Viktor wirklich nicht leiden und jetzt noch viel weniger als vorher schon.

Balthazar sah zu Joslyn, lächelte aufmunternd und zog mit seinen sanften Worten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: "Weißt du, Joslyn, wenn man jung ist, kommt einem alles gleich vor wie das Ende der Welt, aber das ist es nicht. Es ist erst der Anfang. Vielleicht musst du erst noch ein paar Fieslinge kennenlernen, doch eines Tages wirst du dem Mann begegnen, der dich so behandelt wie es eine Frau, wie du es bist, nur verdient behandelt zu werden. Eine Frau um die seine Sonne und Sterne kreisen."

Eigentlich war Balthazar kein guter Seelentröster, doch in diesem Moment hatte er einfach das gesagt was ihm dazu eingefallen war und ganz offensichtlich beschwichtigten seine Worte die Brünette, denn sie lächelte ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

"Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte sie mit noch etwas tränenerstickter Stimme und sah in seine moosgrünen Augen.

Dave hingegen war ganz fasziniert darüber gewesen, dass Balthazar überhaupt in der Lage war solch sensiblen Dinge von sich zu geben, doch es stimmte ihn glücklich, dass seine Schwester dadurch wieder lächeln konnte.

Der Magier nickte, sah in ihre schönen Augen und antwortete sanft: "Ich weiß es."

Auf seine Worte hin wischte sich Joslyn die Tränen weg, lächelte mit neuer Kraft und Hoffnung und atmete tief durch.

Sie sah von Balthazar zu ihrem Bruder und sagte liebevoll: "Danke, dass ihr für mich da seid."

Das bedeutete der Brünetten unheimlich viel und sie schmiegte sich an ihren Bruder.

Dave lächelte aufmunternd und meinte: "Das ist doch selbstverständlich."

Balthazar nickte leicht, erhob sich und trat auf den Bannkreis zu, sah über die Schulter zu seinen Schülern und meinte neckisch: "Da du ja jetzt auch anwesend bist, Joslyn, kannst du gleich zusammen mit Dave trainieren."

Die Brünette blickte zu Balthazar, lächelte ihn verschmitzt an und erwiderte: "Natürlich, warum auch nicht das Nützliche mit dem Praktischen verbinden."

Ihr war natürlich schon öfter aufgefallen wie gutaussehend Balthazar war und dass er eine ganz besondere Ausstrahlung hatte.

Das gefiel der Brünetten und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie eine Schwäche für den gut gebauten Magier entwickelt hatte.

Sie konnte zwar nur erahnen wie muskelgestählt sein Körper unter der Kleidung war, doch allein die Vorstellung machte ihr eine Gänsehaut und seine moosgrünen Augen hatten sie schon als Kind fasziniert.

Doch ahnte Joslyn, dass sich eine Bindung zwischen Schüler und Meister einfach nicht gehörte.

Sie sah nun zu Dave, küsste dankbar seine Wange und flüsterte ihm zu: "Ich habe dich lieb, Dave."

"Ich dich auch, Jos.", raunte er sanftmütig, ließ seine Schwester los und erhob sich, woraufhin er seine Schutzmaske wieder vor sein Gesicht zog und zurück in den Bannkreis trat.

Joslyn legte ihre Jacke und Tasche ab, richtete ihre schwarze Jeans und ihr schwarzes langärmeliges Oberteil und folgte ihrem Bruder in den Bannkreis.

Sie verbrachten den Nachmittag damit zu trainieren und schafften es am Ende sogar einen Plasmablitz für ein paar Sekunden zu kontrollieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Wo ist deine Schwester?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Dave war allein im Wendebahnhof und wartete auf Balthazar, denn der Unterricht musste ja weitergehen.

Der Schüler nahm seine Sache sehr ernst, auch wenn er für Becky gerne mal die ein oder andere Unterrichtsstunde sausen lassen wollte.

Doch Horvath war drauf und dran alles daran zu setzten Joslyn, Dave und Balthazar zu töten, um Morgana zu befreien.

Immerhin standen die Drei dem bösen Magier für sein Vorhaben nur im Weg und von daher musste er diese so schnell es geht beseitigen.

Schweigend lief Dave im Wendebahnhof auf und ab, atmete immer wieder tief durch und als endlich Balthazar erschien, erschrak sich Dave heftig.

"Wow... tu das nie... wieder.", sagte Dave atemlos, hielt sich die Brust und atmete tief durch, während Balthazar, fast schon entschuldigend, grinsend zu ihm sah.

Der Magier wandte seinen Blick von dem Jungen ab und sein Blick wurde skeptisch, während er sich im Wendebahnhof umblickte.

Er vermisste Joslyn, da diese nicht im Wendebahnhof war.

Sein Herz begann wild gegen seine Brust zu schlagen und er malte sich aus, dass seine hübsche Schülerin in diesem Augenblick wohlmöglich unter einem jungen Mann lag und sich wild küssen ließ.

_Eifersucht!_

Pure Eifersucht flackerte in Balthazars Innerem auf und er musste versuchen es Dave gegenüber nicht zu zeigen.

Ja, verdammt!

Balthazar hatte sich Hals über Kopf in seine hübsche Schülerin verliebt und dabei hatte er doch eigentlich eine Beziehung mit Veronica.

Doch solch eine Zuneigung und Liebe hatte er noch nie für eine Frau empfunden wie für Joslyn.

Selbst nicht als er mit Veronica zusammenkam.

Schließlich fasste sich Balthazar wieder etwas, sah ernst zu Dave und erkundigte sich im ruhigen Ton: "Wo ist deine Schwester?"

Dave sah irritiert zu dem Magier, hob eine Braue und sah sich dann um.

Erst jetzt fiel dem Schüler auf das seine Schwester gar nicht da war, bis ihm ihre Worte im Kopf widerhallten.

"Oh... ach ja... Jos ist auf einer Party.", erklärte Dave ehrlich, sah Balthazar an und bemerkte sofort das wütende Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Wieder wurde unbändige Eifersucht in seiner Brust entflammt und er fragte ernst: "Auf einer Party?"

Dave nickte mit ehrlichem Blick und sah Balthazar abwartend an, woraufhin dieser tief durchatmete und fragte: "Sind da viele Jungs?"

"Ich nehme an, ja.", sagte Dave ehrlich und wusste nicht warum Balthazar ausgerechnet solch eine Frage stellte.

"Jungs, die sie attraktiv finden?", hakte der Magier weiterhin nach und spürte sein Herz wie wild in seiner Brust schlagen.

Dave sah Balthazar fragend an, runzelte die Stirn und sagte dann: "Davon gehe ich aus."

Balthazar nickte ernst, sah wütend zu Dave und sagte unwirsch: "Wir müssen sie sofort von dieser Party holen."

Immerhin ging es hier nicht nur darum das Balthazar seine heimliche Liebe in seiner Nähe wissen wollte, sondern dass sie vor Horvath geschützt war.

Letzteres war jedoch im Moment zweitranging, da seine Eifersucht ihn beinahe vollständig beherrschte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Wenig später kamen Balthazar und Dave beim Haus an, in dem die Party stattfand.

Vor dem Haus, im Garten und im Haus selbst standen überall Jugendliche und sie tranken, tanzten und unterhielten sich.

_Und da war sie!_

Joslyn stand vor dem Haus am Mauerzaun gelehnt mit einem anderen Jungen.

Dieser hatte blondes Haar, war hochgewachsen und hatte sich mit beiden Händen jeweils von Joslyn abgestützt.

Er war ihr mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah und doch blickte Joslyn ihm nicht in die Augen, sondern hatte ihren Kopf zur Seite gelegt.

Joslyn mochte den Jungen, mit dem sie da sprach, aber sie hatte nie vor gehabt ihm so nah zu kommen.

Die Brünette hatte immerhin ihr Herz an ihrem Meister verloren und dabei wusste sie doch nur zu gut, dass es verboten war.

Plötzlich erblickte sie den Wagen von Balthazar und wie Dave sie zu sich winkte.

Sofort drückte sie den Jungen entschuldigend von sich und lief auf den Wagen zu.

Rasch stieg sie ein und fuhr zusammen mit Balthazar und ihrem Bruder zurück zum Wendebahnhof.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Wendebahnhof zurück stand Balthazar der Brünetten gegenüber, während Dave die Arme verschränkt hielt und das Spektakel betrachtete.

Der Magier sah auf seine Schülerin ernst nieder.

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht den Unterricht einfach zu schwänzen?", knurrte Balthazar seine Schülerin an und in diesem Moment sprach nicht wirklich der Meister aus ihm.

Im Grunde störte es ihn nicht wirklich, dass die Brünette den Unterricht ein einziges Mal sausen ließ, denn Dave tat es wegen Becky auch ab und zu.

Doch in diesem Moment sprach ein eifersüchtiger, verliebter Mann aus dem Magier, der es nicht ertragen konnte, seine heimliche Liebe mit einem anderen Mann gesehen zu haben.

Auch wenn da nichts zwischen den Beiden passiert war.

Joslyn weitete Augen und Mund, sah empört zu Balthazar und rechtfertigte sich: "Ich war _nur_ auf einer Party. Dave ist _ständig_ mit seiner Flamme zusammen und ihm machst du nicht die Hölle heiß!"

Das Mädchen spürte Stiche in ihrem Herzen, denn es tat ihr weh wie Balthazar mit ihr sprach, als wäre sie eine Schwerverbrecherin.

"Das ist nicht dasselbe. Bist du dir überhaupt im Klaren _was_ du getan hast?", knurrte Balthazar ging auf Joslyn zu und stand nun dicht vor ihr.

Das Mädchen verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und gab Zähne knirschend von sich: "Ich habe mich wie eine 20-jährige verhalten und daran ist nichts Schlimmes."

"Was schlimm ist und was nicht das entscheide ich, nicht du.", meinte Balthazar ernst, sah der Brünetten in die Augen und bemerkte ihren wütenden Blick.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sah zur Seite und sagte ernst: "Das ist so lächerlich."

"Füge dich einfach den Regeln, erscheine zum Unterricht und halte dich von solchen Partys fern. Immerhin kann Horvath überall auf euch beide lauern.", entgegnete Balthazar ruhig und dennoch im ernsten Ton, während er sich von der Brünetten entfernte.

Joslyn sah ihm wütend nach und knurrte: "Weißt du wie du dich aufführst? Wie mein Vater. Schlimmer noch, wie ein krankhaft eifersüchtiger Ehemann."

Mit ihren letzten Worten blieb Balthazar stehen, sah über die Schulter zu Joslyn und funkelte sie nur zornig an.

Er ging auf den Kreis zu, deutete auf diesen und sagte mit lauterer Stimme: "Du hast diesen Bannkreis betreten und damit dein altes Leben hinter dir gelassen. Das ist kein Spaß, Joslyn!"

Nun war es Joslyn die auf ihn zuging, dicht vor ihm stehen blieb, ihm wütend in die Augen sah und fauchte: "Ich hatte doch von Anfang an keine Wahl gehabt."

Schließlich drehte sie sich um, lief die Treppen nach oben und hörte Balthazar rufen: "Wo willst du hin, Fräulein?"

"Nach Hause!", keifte sie den Magier an und verschwand zornig aus dem Wendebahnhof, woraufhin Dave und Balthazar zurückblieben.

Der Schüler sah zu seinem Meister und sagte kleinlaut: "Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass sie ein enormes Temperament hat."

Auf diese Worte hin sah der Magier angefressen zu Dave und zog mürrisch eine Braue in die Höhe.

Dave hob schützend die Hände und sagte mit einem kleinen Lächeln: "Aber keine Sorge, sie fängt sich sicher bald wieder."

Balthazar vertraute dem Urteil seines Schülers und hoffte darauf, dass sie bald wieder zum Unterricht erscheinen würde.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Keine Konzentration**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Situation hatte sich wieder beruhigt und Joslyn war nun auch wieder regelmäßig zum Unterricht erschienen.

Sie hatte sich mit Balthazar wieder vertragen und sich für ihr fahrlässiges Verhalten bei ihm entschuldigt.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn kam gerade in den Wendebahnhof, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lief die Treppen runter, während sie sich ihr hellbraunes Haar zusammenband.

Sie war spät dran gewesen, da sie sich mit einer Freundin verquatscht hatte.

Das Mädchen sah sich um und erblickte Balthazar nirgends, doch wusste die Brünette, dass es noch lange nicht hieß, dass er nicht doch da war.

Joslyn ging auf Daves Schreibtisch zu und legte dort Tasche und Jacke ab.

Schweigend ging Joslyn im Wendebahnhof umher, hielt die Arme verschränkt und betrachtete eine der Teslaspulen.

Sie strich über ihre Oberarme mit ihren zierlichen Händen und atmete tief durch.

Hoffentlich erschien Balthazar bald, denn die Sehnsucht nach ihrem Meister wurde immer stärker.

Ja, Joslyn hatte sich in ihren Meister verliebt, doch würde er niemals ihre Gefühle erwidern.

Wusste sie doch von der Beziehung zu Veronica und dass er sich seit über 1000 Jahren nach dieser Frau sehnte.

Es brach ihr das Herz, das sie diesen großartigen Mann niemals ihren Geliebten nennen würde.

Nicht nur wegen dem Verbot, das sich eine Beziehung zwischen Meister und Schüler nicht geziemte, sondern auch wegen Veronica.

Doch sie konnte ihre Gefühle für Balthazar einfach nicht aufgeben und so tun als würde sie nichts für ihn empfinden.

Auch wenn Joslyn stets eine fast schon abwehrende Haltung gegenüber seinen ganzen Belehrungen einnahm, so liebte sie es doch, wenn er sich so um sie sorgte.

"Ich habe dich erwartet, Joslyn.", sprach eine ruhige und dunkle Stimme zu der Brünetten, woraufhin diese zu lächeln begann.

Sie drehte sich in die Richtung um, aus der die Stimme zu hören war, und erblickte Balthazar im Bannkreis stehen.

Seine moosgrünen Augen fixierten die junge Schülerin und wieder einmal fiel dem Magier auf wie bezaubernd die Brünette doch war.

Balthazar hatte Veronica nicht vergessen, doch in Joslyn sah er mehr wie nur eine mächtige Magierin.

Er sah die wunderschöne, junge Frau in ihr, die ihm so wohl Ärger wie auch Freude bescherte.

Der Magier liebte es einfach, wenn sie ihn unter ihrem Schopf, aus ihren wachen Augen, anblickte.

Sein Herz begann in ihrer Nähe zu schlagen und nicht selten geschah es, dass er einen Konzentrationsmangel erlitt.

Balthazar hatte sich wahrhaftig Hals über Kopf in Joslyn verliebt.

Lächelnd sah das Mädchen zu ihrem Meister, ging langsam auf ihn zu und meinte: "Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du hier irgendwo bist."

"Du bist nicht aufmerksam genug, Joslyn. Die Gefahr könnte überall lauern.", mahnte Balthazar seine Schülerin in einem fast schon liebevollen Ton und einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Die Brünette lachte leicht auf, sah lächelnd zur Seite und zog kurz beide Brauen hoch.

"Ich werde dies in Zukunft berücksichtigen.", entgegnete Joslyn ehrlich und blickte Balthazar in die Augen, woraufhin ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Der Magier nickte leicht, atmete tief durch und sagte zu ihr im ernsteren Ton: "Komm in den Kreis. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."

Die Brünette trat zu Balthazar, stellte sich in den Kreis mit dem roten Symbol und betrachtete kurz ihren Drachenring.

Balthazar verschwand aus dem Kreis, begutachtete das Mädchen und begann im ernsten Ton: "Ich will, dass du einen Feuerball entstehen lässt."

Im ersten Moment klang das wirklich einfach, doch Dave und sie stellten sich selbst noch bei Plasmablitzen wie die ersten Menschen an.

Kurz runzelte die Brünette die Stirn, nickte dann leicht und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und ihren Geist zu befreien.

Sie hielt beide Hände in einem kleinen Abstand voneinander entfernt und bemühte sich einen Feuerball hinauf zu beschwören.

Doch dies war gar nicht so einfach und ihre Konzentration wollte auch nicht so wie sie es gerne hätte.

Plötzlich schoss eine Feuersäule aus ihren Händen und Joslyn ließ diese sofort wieder verschwinden, in dem sie ihre Hände erschrocken zurückzog.

Balthazar schüttelte den Kopf, atmete tief durch und meinte: "Und noch Mal."

So versuchte die Brünette es erneut und wieder geschah etwas, auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Feuerball war, der in einer Rauchwolke aufging.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Nach einigen Misserfolgen lief Balthazar um den Kreis herum, wie ein hungriges Raubtier, fixierte er dabei Joslyn und sagte ernst: "Konzentrier dich, Joslyn."

Joslyn sah auf ihre Hände und meinte im ruhigen Ton: "Ich kann nicht."

"Konzentrier dich.", stachelte der Magier seine Schülerin weiterhin an und lief dabei immer noch um den Bannkreis herum.

"Ich kann nicht.", sagte Joslyn mit etwas mehr Nachdruck, sah aus dem Augenwinkel kurz zu Balthazar und sah dann wieder auf ihre Hände vor sich.

Der Magier verengte etwas die Augen zu Schlitzen und forderte in einem lauteren Ton: "Konzentrier dich, Joslyn!"

Auf diese Worte hin ließ die Brünette die Hände sinken, ballte diese zu Fäusten und fauchte Balthazar an: "Verdammt, ich kann es nicht."

Ihr Blick war kurz darauf starr auf den Boden gerichtet und sie biss sich missmutig auf die Unterlippe.

Ihre Augen fixierten den Boden und man sah ihr an, dass es ihr unangenehm war, denn sie wusste ganz genau warum sie sich nicht konzentrieren konnte.

Balthazar sah seine Schülerin ernst an, atmete tief durch und sofort wurde sein Blick sanfter als er Joslyn so dastehen sah.

Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und am liebsten hätte er das Mädchen in seine Arme gezogen.

Doch das geziemte sich einfach nicht, dennoch konnte er sie nicht einfach so dastehen lassen.

Langsam betrat der Magier den Kreis, ging auf sie zu und stellte sich ganz dicht vor sie.

Als er so vor Joslyn stand, überkam ihn einfach das Bedürfnis sie zu berühren.

Sanft legte Balthazar seine Hände an ihre Wangen und hob so ihren Kopf, woraufhin sie zu ihm aufblickte und in seine moosgrünen Augen sah.

Dieser Anblick machte die Brünette ganz schwach und sie spürte wie ihr Herz ihr bis zum Hals schlug.

Ihre Wangen waren leicht rötlich geworden und Joslyn konnte spüren wie ihre Knie weich wurden.

Ihre Fäuste öffneten sich wieder und sie schluckte leicht, während Balthazar ihr weiterhin in die Augen sah.

"Warum kannst du dich nicht konzentrieren, Joslyn?", erkundigte sich der Magier in einem leisen und fast schon liebevollen Ton, während seine Hände noch immer an ihren Wangen ruhten.

Joslyn wusste in diesem Moment nicht ob sie lügen oder ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollte.

Doch warum sollte sie den Mann, den sie liebte, anlügen?

Um sich vor einen eventuellen Korb zu bewahren?

Es war besser, wenn es raus war, dann wusste wenigstens jeder der Beiden woran er war.

Die Brünette nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, sah Balthazar in die Augen und gab, fast schon flüsternd, von sich: "Wegen _dir_."

Auf diese Worte hin weitete Balthazar verblüfft die Augen, sah in ihr Gesicht und fragte verwundert: "Warum wegen mir?"

Doch Joslyn wandte ihre Augen von ihm ab und blickte beschämt zur Seite.

Sachte hob Balthazar ihren Kopf noch etwas mehr an, sah in ihre Augen und raunte: "Sieh' mir in die Augen."

Natürlich gehorchte das Mädchen ihrem Meister, atmete erneut tief durch, legte ihre Hände sanft an seine Unterarme und schluckte schwer.

Ihr Herz hämmerte wild gegen ihre Brust und am liebsten wäre sie vor der Situation davongerannt, denn es war so unerträglich gewesen ihn anzusehen und nicht zu wissen wie er reagieren würde.

"Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Setze ich dich zu sehr unter Druck?", flüsterte Balthazar ihr zu, kam ihrem Gesicht entgegen und strich zärtlich mit seinen Daumen über ihre Wangen.

Joslyn erschauderte bei seinem Streicheln und sagte leise: "Nein, es ist etwas anderes... ich..."

Wieder fehlte ihr der Mut, doch sein bittender Blick, ihm zu sagen was mit ihr los sei, zwang sie dazu ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Die Brünette spürte bereits seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut und sie gestand wispernd: "Es ist..., weil... _ich dich liebe, Balthazar_."

Über ihr Geständnis war Balthazar wahrlich mehr als glücklich und er spürte sein Herz noch schneller schlagen als zu vor.

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, sein Blick wurde liebevoller und dennoch raunte er ihr zu: "Du weißt, dass es sich nicht gehört..."

Ihr Blick wurde traurig und ihre Lippen zierte ein unglückliches Lächeln, woraufhin sie lautlos seufzte und leise sagte: "Ich weiß."

Sie wusste nicht wirklich was sie von seinen Worten halten sollte, da sie weder aussagten ob er auch so fühlte oder es eben nicht tat.

Immerhin wusste Joslyn von Veronica und konnte sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte.

Dennoch wünschte sie es sich vom ganzen Herzen.

Wie hätte Balthazar ihr vor den Kopf stoßen können, wenn sie ihm ihre Liebe gestand?

Was wäre er für ein Mann gewesen diese Schönheit von sich zu stoßen?

Kein Guter.

Außerdem war es genau in seinem Interesse, das sie diese Worte zu ihm sagte.

Schließlich war Balthazar in sie verliebt.

Trotzdem hätte er nie geglaubt, dass Joslyn seine Gefühle erwidern würde.

"Aber ich verrate dir ein kleines Geheimnis, Joslyn.", raunte Balthazar ihr zu, sah tief in ihre Augen und lächelte sie noch immer so liebevoll an.

Der Brünetten wurde ganz mulmig und sie wusste nicht was er ihr nun sagen würde, doch sie harrte der Dinge, die da kamen.

Zärtlich streichelte er mit seinen Daumen erneut über ihre Wangen und gestand: "_Ich liebe dich auch, Kleines._"

Auf sein Geständnis hin weitete Joslyn die Augen, biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und bekam ganz rote Wangen.

Ihr Herz machte tausend Hüpfer und sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass Balthazar auch Gefühle für sie hatte.

Langsam kam der Magier ihren Lippen näher und war nur noch wenige Millimeter von Ihren entfernt.

Zufrieden schloss Balthazar seine Augen, ließ das Verbot hinter sich und verschloss ihre Lippen mit Seinen.

Joslyn spürte seine Lippen auf Ihren, schloss ihre Augen und erwiderte den Kuss ganz sachte.

Wie sehr sie sich danach gesehnt hatte und endlich wurde es Wirklichkeit.

Im Moment war sie das glücklichste Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt.

Balthazar ließ ihre Wangen los und schlang seine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper, woraufhin eine Hand in ihren Nacken ruhte und die andere auf ihrem Rücken lag.

Verliebt legte Joslyn die Arme um seinen Nacken und gab sich dem liebevollen Kuss nur zu gerne hin.

Liebevoll strich sie durch sein schulterlanges Haar, schmiegte sich eng an seinen gutgebauten Körper und strich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken.

Vorsichtig strich Balthazar mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen und bat so um Einlass, den Joslyn ihm, ohne zu zögern, gewährte und sofort seine Zunge liebevoll mit Ihrer begrüßte.

Fest hielt Balthazar seine Schülerin in seinen Armen, streichelte über ihre Seite und ihren Rücken, während ihre Zungen ausgelassen umeinanderkreisten.

Joslyn genoss seine Nähe in vollen Zügen und strich sanft über seine Schultern, während sie seine Zunge ganz innig mit Ihrer verwöhnte.

Schon zu lange hatte Joslyn sich danach gesehnt Balthazar so zu küssen und endlich war es wahr geworden.

Der Magier konnte kaum genug von ihren Lippen bekommen und vertiefte den Kuss erneut, woraufhin er seine Arme enger um ihren Körper schloss.

Nie wieder wollte er die Brünette an seiner Seite missen müssen und Veronica war vollkommen aus seinem Geist und Herzen verbannt worden.

Für ihn existierte nur noch Joslyn und diese wollte er zur glücklichsten Frau der Welt machen.

Genießerisch kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander und umspielten sich immer wieder ganz leidenschaftlich.

Joslyn konnte einfach nicht genug von ihrem Meister bekommen.

Endlich durfte sie ihm ganz nah sein, ihn streicheln, ihn küssen und ihn ganz offen lieben.

Nie wieder wollte sie Balthazar in ihrem Leben missen müssen, denn er war alles was sie brauchte.

Langsam löste der Magier den Kuss, öffnete die Augen und sah in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht.

Die Brünette lächelte ihn verträumt an, kraulte sanft seinen Nacken und atmete tief durch.

"Ich habe 1000 Jahre nach dir gesucht. Nur um festzustellen, dass du nicht nur meine Schülerin bist, sondern das was ich in meinem Leben am meisten liebe.", raunte Balthazar ihr verliebt zu, hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt und sah in ihre Augen.

Verlegen lachte Joslyn leise auf, streichelte über seinen Rücken und flüsterte: "1000 Jahre ist eine sehr lange Zeit. Wir haben viel aufzuarbeiten, Liebster."

Lächelnd nickte er, strich über ihren Rücken und sah einfach nur glücklich in ihr Gesicht.

Veronica hatte ihm nie das Gefühl geben, was er bei Joslyn verspürte, denn dieses Gefühl war unbändige Liebe und tiefe Zuneigung.

Dies gepaart mit Beschützerinstinkt und der Pflicht dieses Mädchen zu unterrichten mischten dieses Gefühl zu einem Zustand, der ihn fast schon süchtig werden ließ.

Joslyn sollte für immer an seiner Seite bleiben und er würde sie mit seinem Leben beschützen.

Sicher würde er auch Dave mit seinem Leben schützen, doch Joslyn genoss nun auch noch seine Liebe.

Was aber nicht bedeutete das er sie deswegen im Unterricht schonen würde.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr, Joslyn.", raunte Balthazar gegen ihre Lippen, küsste diese sanft und sah kurz daraufhin wieder glücklich drein.

Joslyn erwiderte seinen kurzen, sanften Kuss, sah ihn überglücklich strahlend an und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich auch, Balthazar, über alles."

Noch einmal drückte Balthazar seine Joslyn eng an seinen Körper, atmete ihren süßlichen Duft tief ein und löste sich schließlich von ihr.

Joslyn ließ ihn gewähren, sah ihm in die Augen und seufzte wohlig auf, während ihr Meister sie ausgiebig betrachtete.

Schließlich begann er zu grinsen, sah erneut in ihre Augen und sagte: "Glaub nur nicht, dass ich dich im Unterricht schone."

"Das habe ich nicht erwartet.", meinte Joslyn keck, zwinkerte ihm zu und begann erneut mit Balthazar zu trainieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich trainierten die Beiden so lange bis sie die Tür des Wendebahnhofs hörten und zu Dave aufblickten der die Treppe hinunterkam.

Der Schüler kam die Treppe fast schon runter gerannt, ging zum Schreibtisch, legte Jacke und Rucksack ab, sah zu Balthazar und Joslyn und sagte entschuldigend: "Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt komme, aber ich hatte noch was in der Uni zu erledigen."

"Mit Becky, oder?", erkundigte sich seine Schwester neckisch, stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und blickte ihren Bruder frech an.

Dave sah zu seiner Schwester, lachte leicht und nickte verlegen, während er antwortete: "Ja, wir haben noch etwas gequatscht."

Der Magier sah zwischen den Geschwistern hin und her und betrachtete immer wieder Joslyn mit einem sanften Blick.

Schließlich sah Dave zu Balthazar, grinste schief und sagte an ihn gewandt: "Ich wäre dann bereit zum Trainieren."

Die Brünette trat aus dem Kreis heraus, sah auf ihre Armbanduhr und meinte an Beide gewandt: "Trifft sich super, so wird Balthazar nicht langweilig. Ich muss nochmal zur Uni hoch, hab noch einen Kunstkurs vor mir."

Dave nickte seiner Schwester zu, ging auf den Bannkreis zu und stellte sich in diesen, während er zu Balthazar blickte.

Dieser sah Joslyn fast schon unglücklich an, beobachtete wie diese sich ihre Jacke anzog, ihre Tasche umhing und auf Balthazar zu ging.

Was Dave dann sah, ließ ihn die Augen und den Mund weiten, denn Balthazar legte die Arme um ihre Taille und Joslyn ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

Verliebt sahen sich Beide in die Augen und der Magier sagte liebevoll zu der Brünetten: "Ich werde dich Morgen hier wieder erwarten. Lass mich aber nicht zu lange warten, meine Schöne."

Joslyn lächelte ihn glücklich an und entgegnete: "Ich beeil mich, mein Hübscher. Versprochen."

"Ich liebe dich.", raunte Balthazar ihr sanft zu, kam ihren Lippen näher und nahm den Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht.

Joslyn kam ihm mit ihren Lippen entgegen und erwiderte liebevoll: "Ich liebe dich auch."

Innig küsste Balthazar seine Schülerin zum Abschied und drückte sie nochmal fest an sich.

Langsam lösten sich die Beiden, woraufhin Joslyn die Treppen nach oben ging und zu Dave sagte: "Ich sehe dich zu Hause, Brüderchen."

Doch ehe Dave etwas sagen konnte war die Brünette auch schon verschwunden und er sah ungläubig zu Balthazar und erkundigte sich: "Ihr seid ein Paar?"

"Wie das Schicksal nun mal so spielt.", mehr sagte der Magier daraufhin nicht, doch lächelte er seinen Schüler vielsagend an, woraufhin dieser nur nickte und es vorerst hinnahm, denn im Moment gab es Wichtigeres zu tun.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Du und Balthazar**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Noch am selben Abend nahm sich Dave vor mit seiner Schwester darüber zu reden, denn die Sache mit ihr und Balthazar ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe.

Immerhin wussten die Geschwister von der Existenz Veronicas und das Balthazar eigentlich mit ihr eine Beziehung führte.

Daher musste er einfach nochmal genauer nachhaken.

In der Studentenwohnung angekommen zog sich Dave seine Jacke und Schuhe aus, hörte Joslyn in der Küche werkeln und ging sofort in diese.

Ihr gemeinsamer Mitbewohner Bennet war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht in der Studentenwohnung und somit konnte Dave in Ruhe mit seiner Schwester darüber reden.

Etwas erzürnt blickte die Brünette zu ihrem Bruder auf, als dieser die Küche betrat, atmete tief durch und sagte ehrlich: "Du kannst in Zukunft auch ruhig mal den Abwasch machen. Das tut nicht weh."

Dave seufzte lautlos, nickte nur zustimmend und meinte entschuldigend: "Ja, ich versuch's mir zu merken."

Diese Worte beschwichtigten Joslyn ein wenig und sie nickte leicht, ehe sie den Abwasch weitermachte.

Ihr Bruder setzte sich an den Küchentisch, sah zu seiner Schwester und überlegte wie er ihr das sagen sollte.

Schließlich war Dave nicht gerade ein Held darin gut über Gefühle und Beziehungen zu sprechen.

"Sag mal, Jos. Du und Balthazar. Ihr seid... jetzt so richtig ein Paar?", begann Dave vorsichtig, sah seine Schwester prüfend an und bemerkte sofort den verträumten Blick und ihre etwas rötlichen Wange.

Langsam aber bestimmt nickte Joslyn, seufzte glücklich auf und antwortete verliebt: "Ja, das sind wir."

Dave nickte leicht, atmete tief durch und fragte: "Du erinnerst dich aber schon daran, dass Balthazar eigentlich mit Veronica zusammen ist, oder?"

Auf diese Worte hin verschwand das Lächeln der Brünetten und sie sah ihren Bruder bestürzt an, woraufhin sie den Abwasch beendete und sich die Hände abtrocknete.

Missmutig lehnte sich die Brünette an die Küchenzeile und stellte eine Gegenfrage: "Meinst du etwa... Balthazar benutz mich nur als Lückenbüßer?"

Sofort schüttelte Dave eifrig den Kopf, strich durch sein Haar und meinte ehrlich: "Nein, das auf gar keinen Fall. Nur... ich glaube nicht, dass, sollte Veronica zurückkommen, sie darüber sehr erfreut sein wird dich an Balthazars Seite zu sehen."

"Du meinst also, dass Veronica vor Eifersucht mir was antun könnte?", wollte seine Schwester wissen und wurde bei der Vorstellung etwas blass um die Nase rum.

Möglich wäre es auf jeden Fall gewesen, denn immerhin sollte man den Zorn einer verletzten Frau nicht unterschätzen.

Das zumindest hatte ihm das Zusammenleben mit Joslyn schon oft gelehrt.

Daher zuckte Dave nur mit den Schultern, sah seiner Schwester in die Augen und antwortete: "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich schließe es nicht aus."

Die Brünette blickte bedrückt drein, spielte nervös mit einer ihrer Strähnen und sah zur Seite.

Es gefiel Joslyn gar nicht, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Veronica, im Falle sollte sie unversehrt wiederkommen, ihr etwas aus Eifersucht antun könnte.

Vermutlich müsste Joslyn noch einmal mit Balthazar darüber reden, denn sie fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken sehr unwohl.

"Balthazar würde mich davor doch schützen, oder?", murmelte das Mädchen gedankenverloren, starrte dabei aus dem Fenster und sah recht erschrocken aus.

Der Gedanke das eine eifersüchtige Frau ihr was antun könnte verstörte sie sichtlich.

Eigentlich war sie auch gar nicht der Typ Frau, der einer anderen Frau den Liebsten ausspannte, doch bei Balthazar konnte sie irgendwie nicht widerstehen.

Außerdem war auch gar nicht sicher, ob Veronica überhaupt lebend zurückkam.

Dave blickte zu seiner Schwester auf, hob eine Braue und sagte dann überzeugt: "Ja, das wird er. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Das war Dave sich wirklich, denn er schätzte Balthazar nicht so ein, dass er zulassen würde das Joslyn etwas geschah.

Egal ob durch Horvaths oder Veronicas Hand.

"Aber sag mal... wie kommst du dazu mit Balthazar jetzt eine Beziehung zu führen? Ich mein... du bist keine Woche von Viktor getrennt und schon hast du quasi einen _Neuen_'.", sagte Dave verblüfft, zog dabei beide Brauen in die Höhe und sah seine Schwester interessiert an.

Nun begann die Brünette wieder zu lächeln, setzte sich ihrem Bruder gegenüber an den Esstisch, sah in seine Augen und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab.

"Ja, ich weiß, doch ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass Balthazar schon damals, bei _Arcana Cabana,_ etwas an sich hatte das mich... verzauberte."

"Kein Wunder, er ist ja auch ein Magier."

"Haha! Sehr witzig, Dave."

"Ist doch aber so. Und weiter?"

"Na ja... wie wir ihn dann wiedersahen fand ich ihn schon ziemlich anziehend und musste feststellen, dass er echt gut aussieht."

"Und dann hast du dich verliebt?"

"Ja, das habe ich und doch war ich mir im Klaren darüber, dass sich so ein Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis nicht gehört."

"Hm, ja das stimmt wohl. Warst du schon in ihn verliebt als er uns von Veronica erzählt hat?"

"Ja... tat ganz schön weh zu hören, dass er sie liebt..."

"Und dennoch hast du das Gefühl nicht aufgeben?"

"Du kennst mich, Dave. Aufgeben ist nicht meine Stärke."

"Wie recht du hast. Hast du denn kein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Veronica?"

"Doch habe ich, aber... er war 1000 Jahre alleine... ich mein das war doch abzusehen, dass er nicht ewig alleine bleibt... oder?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaub ich könnte auch nicht über 1000 Jahre alleine sein."

"Siehst du und du weißt wie das mit der Liebe ist..."

"Hmmm sie kennt weder Grenzen noch kann man sich aussuchen wo sie hinfällt."

"Ja... genau... na ja..."

Dave sah zu seiner Schwester, atmete tief durch und nickte leicht.

Dennoch machte er sich Sorgen.

Schließlich erhob sich Joslyn wieder, ging zum Kühlschrank und fragte ihren Bruder: "Soll ich uns was zu essen machen?"

"Tolle Idee, ich helfe dir auch.", antwortete Dave freundlich, erhob sich und holte bereits Utensilien für die Zubereitung eines Salates und einer Lasagne heraus.

"Bist du jetzt glücklich, dass du mit Balthazar zusammen bist?", erkundigte sich Dave, schälte die Karotten und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu seiner Schwester.

Glücklich lächelnd nickte sie, seufzte wohlig auf und antwortete: "Ja, ich bin sehr glücklich."

Das war für Dave die Hauptsache, dass seine Schwester glücklich war und dennoch hoffte er, dass seine Schwester nicht irgendwann unter Veronicas Eifersucht leiden musste.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Was ist mit Veronica?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Am Tag darauf machte sich Joslyn nach ihren Lesungen und dem Kunstkurs auf den Weg zum Wendebahnhof.

Das Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder hallte noch in ihrem Kopf nach und sie begann sich zu fragen, was nun mit Veronica sei.

Immerhin war Balthazar vorher mit ihr liiert gewesen und jetzt hatte er Joslyn sein Herz geschenkt.

Würde Veronica vor Eifersucht platzen und ihre ganze Wut an Balthazar oder gar an Joslyn auslassen?

Die Brünette stellte sich diese Fragen immer wieder.

Antworten wollten ihr auf diese einfach nicht einfallen, daher würde sie wohl oder übel mit ihrem Meister sprechen müssen.

Auf dem Weg zum Wendebahnhof begegnete ihr Viktor.

Er stoppte das Mädchen, in dem er sich ihr in den Weg stellte und sie aus ihren Gedankenfluss riss.

Abrupt blieb Joslyn stehen, sah ihren Ex-Freund skeptisch an und hörte ihn sagen: "Hey Süße."

Allein schon wie er sie ansprach ließ Wut in der Brünetten aufkeimen, denn sie war nicht mehr seine _Süße_'.

Eigentlich war Joslyn sogar sehr glücklich darüber nicht mehr mit Viktor zusammen zu sein, denn das Schicksal hatte ihr einen viel besseren Mann beschert.

Joslyn hielt sich bedeckt, sah in seine Augen und erkundigte sich: "Hallo Viktor. Was willst du von mir?"

Die Brünette konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie der junge Mann sie an den Schultern gepackt und an die Wand eines kleinen Secondhand-Ladens gedrückt hatte.

Zärtlich strich er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Schläfe, ihre Wange und ihre Lippen, während er fast schon charmant sagte: "Weißt du, Jos, Baby. Ich bin bereit dir zu verzeihen. Aber dafür musst du mir beweisen, dass du mich liebst und wir Beide wissen ganz genau, wie du mir das beweisen kannst."

Joslyn hätte sich am liebsten gewährt, doch Viktor war damals schon viel stärker gewesen und er war auch nicht umsonst ein Sportstudent an der Universität.

Seine Muskeln waren für jede junge Frau ein Blickfang gewesen und Viktor wusste diese Muskeln nicht nur bei der Verführung einzusetzen.

Doch um Joslyn zu verführen brauchte es ein wenig mehr, wie nur einen tollen Körper und ein charmantes Auftreten.

Doch Viktor besaß nicht das gewisse Etwas das sie wollte.

Er war schon immer ein Macho gewesen und hatte Joslyn versucht zum schnellen Sex zu animieren.

Die Brünette wollte dies aber nicht, da sie es irgendwie im Blut hatte, dass Viktor nicht der Richtige war.

Nicht das Joslyn noch Jungfrau war, doch ging sie nicht wahllos mit jedem ins Bett und Viktor war es auch nicht wert gewesen.  
Sie hatte das alles spät erkannt, aber sie hatte es erkannt.

Ihr Ex-Freund wollte also einen Beweis damit er ihr verzieh?

Joslyn konnte sich nur zu gut denken, dass es Sex war und so verfinsterte sich ihre Miene, woraufhin sie ihn wütend von sich schubste und fauchte: "Ich wollte damals keinen Sex mit dir haben und ich will es bis heute auch nicht!"

Viktor sah sie fast schon verstört an, doch das interessierte nicht länger, denn sie machte sich mit schnellen Schritten daran zum Wendebahnhof zu gelangen.

"Du wirst mich schon anrufen!", rief ihr Ex-Freund der Brünetten nach, doch diese ignorierte ihn bereits wieder vollkommen und wollte jetzt nur noch zu Balthazar.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Endlich kam sie beim Wendebahnhof an, öffnete die Tür, huschte durch den Spalt und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Joslyn war wirklich mehr als glücklich, dass sie nun hier war, denn in wenigen Sekunden konnte sie die geliebte Nähe von Balthazar wieder genießen.

Auf halber Treppe erblickte sie Balthazar, wie er auf einen Stuhl saß und ein Buch las.

Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielten die Lippen der Brünetten und sie ging sofort auf Balthazar zu und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.

"Du bist spät dran, mein Engel.", tadelte der Magier seine Schülerin in einem liebevollen Ton, schloss das Buch und strich mit seiner Hand über Ihre.

Joslyn streichelte seine Finger, beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie sich von ihm löste und ihre Tasche und Jacke ablegte.

"Entschuldige, Liebster, aber ich wurde aufgehalten.", gestand Joslyn sanftmütig und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich erneut, als sie an die Begegnung mit Viktor dachte.

Der Magier bemerkte ihren Blick, erhob sich und ging auf seine Schülerin zu.

Sachte legte er seinen Finger unter ihr Kinn, lenkte ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung und fragte ruhig und dennoch mit ernstem Blick: "Wer hat dich aufgehalten?"

Schweren Herzens seufzte die Brünette, sah in Balthazars schöne Augen und antwortete sanft: "Es war Viktor."

Sofort sah Balthazar erzürnt auf seine Schülerin nieder, legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie ganz nah an sich ran.

"_Was_ wollte dieser Kerl von dir?", knurrte der Magier, sah in ihre Augen und zog Unheil verkündend eine Braue in die Höhe.

_Eifersucht!_

Da war sie wieder!

Dieser brennende Schmerz in seiner Brust der ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Er hoffte für diesen Viktor, dass er seine geliebte Schülerin nicht angerührt hatte, denn Balthazar konnte sehr böse werden.

Joslyn legte ihre Hände sanft an seine Schultern, strich über diese und erzählte missmutig: "Er meinte, dass er mir verzeihen würde, wenn ich als Liebesbeweis mit ihm ins Bett ginge. Ich habe ihn nur angeschrien und bin gegangen."

Der Magier nickte leicht und war beschwichtigt, da sie sich nicht erneut auf ihn eingelassen hatte.

Er war wirklich sehr erleichtert darüber, denn Balthazar hätte es nicht ertragen Joslyn zu verlieren.

Außerdem traute er Joslyn nicht zu sich von ihm zu trennen, wo Balthazar doch sogar der Grund für ihren ständigen Konzentrationsmangel war.

Liebevoll verschloss er ihre Lippen mit Seinen, strich sanft durch ihr Haar und genoss den Moment einfach ihre Lippen so zu spüren.

Joslyn schloss glücklich die Augen, schmiegte sich an ihn und genoss in vollen Zügen seine Nähe.

Doch der Kuss hielt nicht lange, da die Brünette ihn löste und Balthazar etwas entschuldigend ansah.

Langsam entzog sie sich seinem Griff, wandte sich ab und lief im Wendebahnhof umher, während der Magier ihr mit seinem Blick folgte.

Tief atmete sie durch, blieb stehen und sah über die Schulter zu Balthazar.

"Ich muss mit dir reden.", brach sie das Schweigen mit leiser Stimme, wandte sich zu ihm und legte ihren Kopf schief.

Ihr Blick war missmutig und auch prüfend, während Balthazar die Arme verschränkte und seine Schülerin mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete.

Ein Schweigen bedeutete bei Balthazar stets, dass er sie erst mal aussprechen lassen würde und so begann Joslyn vorsichtig zu sprechen: "Du und ich, wir sind nun ein Paar. Doch... da ist noch etwas, dass mich beschäftigt. Was ist mit Veronica?"

Auf diese Frage war Balthazar gar nicht gefasst gewesen und er musste leicht schlucken.

Er hatte Veronica ganz vergessen und nur noch Augen für seine schöne Schülerin gehabt.

Für den Moment sah er zur Seite, atmete tief durch und ging langsam auf Joslyn zu.

Liebevoll nahm er ihre Hände in Seine, strich mit den Daumen über ihre Handrücken und sah tief in ihre warmen Augen.

"Veronica... ist Vergangenheit. Ihr gehört schon längst nicht mehr mein Herz. Es gehört einzig und allein _dir_, mein Engel."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, vertrau mir."

"Das tue ich."

"Aber?"

"Ich habe einfach Angst..."

"Wovor, Liebes?"

"Davor das sie uns Beiden vor Eifersucht etwas antun könnte."

"Das würde ich zu verhindern wissen... und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dir weh tut."

Auf diese Worte hin nahm Balthazar seine Schülerin fest in seine Arme, streichelte über ihren Rücken und strich liebevoll durch ihr Haar.

Nein!

Er würde nicht zu lassen, dass ihr etwas geschah, denn auch er ahnte wie furchtbar die Rache einer verschmähten Frau sein könnte.

Außerdem sprachen sie nicht nur von einer Frau, sondern einer mächtigen Magierin – _Merlins Lehrling_.

Dennoch würde er alles daran setzen Joslyn zu beschützen, wenn Veronica ihr wirklich etwas antun wollte.

Joslyn schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper, presste sich Schutz suchend an ihn und vergrub ihre Finger in seiner Weste.

"Ich liebe dich über alles, Joslyn. Nichts wird uns je wieder trennen können.", raunte der Magier seiner geliebten Schülerin zu, strich weiterhin durch ihr Haar und genoss ihre Nähe.

Die zierlichen Finger der Brünetten strichen über seinen Rücken und sie blickte bei seinen Worten zu ihm auf, woraufhin er ihr in die Augen sah.

Sie lächelte ihn verliebt an, strich durch sein Haar und wisperte: "Ich liebe dich auch... über alles... und noch viel mehr, Balthazar."

Verliebt zog er seine Schülerin noch enger an seinen Körper, sah tief in ihre Augen und presste kurz darauf seine Lippen auf Ihre.

Joslyn schloss genießerisch die Augen und gab sich diesem innigen Kuss nur zu gerne hin.

Zärtlich strich er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und bemerkte, wie sie ihm Einlass gewährte.

Ganz liebevoll umspielte er ihre Zunge und wanderte mit seiner Hand über ihre Seite, ihren Rücken und fand schließlich sein Ziel bei ihrem Po.

Dort blieb seine Hand ruhen, während er das Zungenspiel noch mehr vertiefte, als er spürte wie verlangend die Brünette in sein Haar griff.

Leidenschaftlich kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander, während Joslyn mit ihrer freien Hand zu seinem Gesäß glitt und ihn dort fast schon wollüstig streichelte.

Balthazar griff nun beherzt in ihre wohlgeformten Pobacken und drückte sie mit der anderen Hand nah an seinen Körper.

Langsam aber sicher drängte er die Brünette Richtung Schreibtisch und stoppte mit ihr erst, als diese stehenblieb und beim Griff hinter sich ein leeres Glas umschmiss.

Gierig kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander.

Beide streichelten sich ganz leidenschaftlich, während ihre Zungen einen Dominanzkampf ausfochten.

Schließlich presste der Magier das Mädchen auf den Schreibtisch, spreizte ihre Beine und drängte sich nah an sie ran.

Joslyn schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und presste so seinen Unterleib an Ihren, woraufhin Beide in das Zungenspiel hinein keuchen mussten.

Plötzlich hörten sie die Tür und Dave kam die Treppe runter gelaufen, woraufhin er erschrocken stehen blieb und rief: "Ach du Schande!"

Sofort lösten Beide das Zungenspiel und Joslyn wandte ihren Blick ertappt zur Seite, während Balthazar seinen Schüler fast schon vorwurfsvoll ansah.

Dave stand verlegen vor den Beiden, lächelte peinlich berührt und sagte stotternd: "I-ich wollte nicht… mitten drin reinplatzen. T-tut mir leid."

Entschuldigend strich der Magier über Joslyns Wange, löste sich von ihr und antwortete trocken: "Wir waren nicht mitten drin. Nur am Anfang."

Nun blickte Joslyn ihren Bruder etwas gereizt an, atmete tief durch und nickte zustimmend.

"Tut mir echt leid... ich habe nicht gewusst, dass ihr Beide... intim miteinander werden wolltet.", meinte Dave entschuldigend, strich verlegen durch sein Haar und beobachtete wie Joslyn vom Schreibtisch runterkam.

Sie ging auf Balthazar zu, strich über seinen Rücken und schnurrte ihm wollüstig zu: "Das holen wir nach, mein Schöner."

Der Magier legte seine Hand an ihre Wange, sah tief in ihre Augen und stimmte zu: "Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, meine Liebe."

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich machten sich die Drei daran weiter zu trainieren, denn der Kampf mit Morgana würde irgendwann bevorstehen.

Gegen Horvath mussten die Geschwister auch gewappnet sein, denn dieser würde nicht ruhen bevor er nicht den Seelengral besaß.

Sie mussten oberste Merlinier werden, die mächtigsten Magier laut den Legenden.  
Erst, wenn sie ihre Drachenringe nicht mehr zum Zaubern brauchen würden, würden sie oberste Merlinier sein.

Horvath, Balthazar und Veronica waren einst Merlins Lehrlinge, doch erreichten sie nie den legendären Status.

Im Gegenteil.

Dadurch, dass Horvath und Balthazar Veronica liebten und sie sich für Balthazar entschied, wechselte Horvath auf Morganas Seite.

Nur, um an Balthazar Rache zu nehmen.  
Morgana erhielt durch Horvaths Verrat die Möglichkeit Merlin zu töten und wollte ihre Morganier um sich scharen, um die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen.  
Bevor Merlin starb, gab er Balthazar die Drachenringe und trug ihm auf die zwei obersten Merlinier zu finden und auszubilden.  
Nur sie könnten Morgana aufhalten.

Balthazar und Veronica jagten Horvath und Morgana lange Zeit nach.

Beim finalen Kampf gegen Morgana opferte sich Veronica und wendete einen Zauber an, der Morganas Seele in ihren Körper sperrte.  
Mit Hilfe des Seelengrals sperrte Balthazar, schweren Herzens, sie und somit auch Morgana weg.

Horvath tauchte unter und war lange nicht gesehen, da er seine Wunden leckte.  
Balthazar reiste seitdem durch die Länder der Welt, um unter den besonderen Kindern seine Lehrlinge zu finden.  
Über 1000 Jahre lang tat er dies, bis er seine Suche aufgab und einen Antiquitätenladen eröffnete.

In dem er sowohl Kuriositäten und Antiquitäten anbot, aber auch die mächtigsten Relikte des vergangenen Jahrtausends unter Verschluss hielt.

Horvath tauchte schließlich bei Balthazar auf und forderte den Seelengral, doch statt ihm diesen zu geben, sperrte er Horvath in die Urne.

Anders, als andere Lehrlinge, mussten Dave und Joslyn also im Eiltempo den höchstmöglichen Rang erreichen, bevor Horvath Morgana befreite und damit den Untergang der Welt einläutete.

Solange der Seelengral jedoch bei Balthazar war, blieb ihnen jedoch noch genug Zeit.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Brennende Leidenschaft**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar war am Tag darauf allein im Wendebahnhof und blätterte im Inkantus der Geschwister herum, während er auf Dave und Joslyn wartete.

Das war es womit er am meisten beschäftigt war - mit Warten.

Sicher deren Uni war wichtig und die Geschwister wollten um jeden Preis ihr Studium mit guten Zensuren beenden, doch wenn Beide nicht bald oberste Merlinier wurden würde ihnen das Studium auch Nichts mehr bringen.

Er wusste das Morgana die Welt zerstören würde, wenn Horvath sie befreien könnte und die Geschwister noch nicht bereit waren.

Welch ein Glück das Horvath den Seelengral noch nicht in der Hand hatte, denn ansonsten wäre die Welt bereits dem Untergang geweiht gewesen.

Der Magier blätterte eine Seite weiter und betrachtete die beiden Portraits seiner Schüler.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er das Bild von Joslyn erblickte und ihm ging das Herz auf.

Wie sehr Balthazar sich doch in Joslyn verliebt hatte.

So viel Liebe und Zuneigung hatte er noch nicht Mal für Veronica empfunden und das erschreckte ihn schon ein wenig.

Offenbar war Veronica nie die Frau gewesen, die ihm vom Schicksal her zugeteilt wurde.

Scheinbar sollte er die Frau, die für ihn vom Schicksal erwählt wurde, in seiner Schülerin finden

Plötzlich schlangen sich von hinten zwei schlanke Arme um seinen Bauch und die zierlichen Händen legten sich an seine Brust.

Kurz erschrak der Magier sich, doch er musste lächeln als er einen warmen, zierlich gebauten Körper an seinem Rücken spürte.

Ein süßer Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und allein schon an ihrem Parfum konnte Balthazar seine geliebte Schülerin erkennen.

Doch hatte Balthazar sie gar nicht kommen hören.

War er wirklich so vertieft in den Inkantus gewesen?

"Hallo, Liebster.", schnurrte die Brünette ihrem Meister ins Ohr, legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und streichelte über seine Brust.

Wie sehr sich Joslyn schon darauf gefreut hatte Balthazar heute wiederzusehen.

Auch die Brünette hatte noch nie so viel Liebe für einen Menschen empfunden wie für ihn und sie war mehr als glücklich das sich Balthazar für sie entschieden hatte.

Immerhin hatte das Mädchen nie geglaubt das er seine Beziehung zu Veronica für sie aufgeben würde.

Joslyn ließ Balthazar langsam los, legte ihre Tasche und ihre Jacke auf einem der drei Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch ab und offenbarte Balthazar das sie einen schwarzen, kurzen Faltenrock, pechschwarze Strümpfe die ihr knapp übers Knie gingen, schwarzweiße Ballerinas und ein Neckholder Top in einen warmen Weinrot trug.

Der Ausschnitt des Tops war recht großzügig und es war geradezu hauteng.

Der Magier betrachtete die Brünette einen Moment und musterte sie eingehend, während seine geliebte Schülerin sich durch ihr Haar strich.

Balthazar fand das sie wahrlich sündhaft schön war und als sie sich auf den Schreibtisch setzte und ihre schönen, schlanken Beine überschlug konnte er nicht anders als jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers zu betrachten.

Joslyn blickte zu ihm, musterte seinen Körper und fragte ihren Meister mit unschuldigem Blick: "Habe ich dir die Sprache verschlagen oder warum begrüßt du mich gar nicht?"

Ihre Worte rissen ihn aus seinem starren Blick und seinen unzähligen Gedanken, die um das Mädchen kreisten.

Balthazar lachte ertappt, sah in ihre Augen, trat auf sie zu und gestand: "Ich war leider für den Moment zu beschäftigt damit deinen Körper zu betrachten."

"Oh... ich wollte dich nicht ablenken.", erwiderte Joslyn verspielt, spreizte einladend ihre Beine und gewährte es Balthazar sich zwischen diese zu stellen.

Der Magier zögerte keine Sekunde, stellte sich ganz dicht zwischen diese und stützte sich mit beiden Armen jeweils neben ihr ab, während die Brünette ihre Arme nach hinten abstützte und ihm in die Augen sah.

Wie sehr sie seinen Blick und die moosgrüne Farbe seiner Augen doch liebte.

Sie strahlten so viel Ruhe aus und doch zogen sie einen unglaublich in ihren Bann.

Balthazar atmete den süßlichen Duft seiner Schülerin tief ein, sah in ihre warmen Augen und lächelte etwas.

"Du lügst etwas besser als dein Bruder, aber nicht viel. Das scheint eurer Familie nicht zu liegen.", scherzte Balthazar belustigt, strich mit den Fingern über ihren Hals, ihre Schulter und ihr Schlüsselbein, woraufhin die Brünette erschauderte.

Joslyn lächelte ertappt, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn sachte zu sich runter, woraufhin sich ihre Augen halb schlossen.

"Das stimmt... ich war noch nie eine gute Lügnerin.", hauchte das Mädchen gegen seine Lippen, sah ihm tief in die Augen und lächelte anzüglich, während Balthazar eine Hand an ihre Hüfte und den anderen Arm um ihren Rücken legte.

Sachte zog der Magier seine Schülerin zu sich ran und presste so seinen Unterleib gegen Ihren, woraufhin Joslyn etwas aufkeuchen musste.

Ein Schauer lief Balthazar über den Rücken und er spürte wie sehr er diese junge Frau spüren wollte.

Ein anzügliches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er sagte sanft: "Egal, wie gut du lügen könntest. Ich würde es sehen. Deine Augen verraten dich, meine Schöne."

Joslyn biss sich auf die Unterlippe, kraulte zärtlich seinen Nacken und flüsterte: "Verraten sie dir auch mein Begehr?"

"Dein Begehr mich tief in dir zu spüren?" raunte Balthazar mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, woraufhin seine Hand von ihrer Hüfte hinauf zu ihrem Bauch und zu den Ansätzen ihrer schönen, großen und wohlgeformten Brüste glitt.

Joslyn drückte sich seiner Hand entgegen, blickte ihm wollüstig in die Augen und schnurrte verrucht: "Du bist gut."

"Wart ab bis ich dich nehme.", entgegnete Balthazar erhitzt, verschloss ihre Lippen mit Seinen und küsste die Brünette hungrig.

Ungestüm erwiderte Joslyn seinen Kuss, griff verlangend in sein Haar und spürte wie er seine Hand auf ihre Brust legte.

Sofort durchfuhr sie ein elektrisierendes Gefühl und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrer Haut aus.

Balthazar bemerkte sofort, dass ihr Nippel sich erhärtete und konnte nicht anders als sich dem Verlangen hinzugeben und über diesen mit den Fingern zu streicheln.

Leicht keuchte Joslyn dabei in den Kuss hinein, ließ sich von Balthazar an seinen Körper drängen und griff nun mit der anderen Hand an seinen Hintern.

Beherzt griff sie in diesen und streichelte anschließend ganz liebevoll darüber, woraufhin der Magier seinen Unterleib an Ihren drückte.

Das Mädchen konnte nur zu deutlich seine Erektion durch die Hose und ihren dünnen String fühlen.

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und auch ihr Atem wurde aufgeregter.

Genießerische zog Balthazar mit seinen Fingern kleine Kreise um ihren Nippel und strich ab und zu über die empfindliche Fläche.

Joslyn erregte dies ziemlich und sie keuchte erneut in den Kuss hinein.

Einladend öffnete sie ihre Lippen und lockte seine Zunge mit Ihrer.

Als könne Balthazar da widerstehen.

Natürlich nahm er ihre Einladung an, stupste seine Zunge gegen Ihre und begann diese ganz liebevoll zu umspielen.

Das Mädchen zog kleine Kreise mit der Zungenspitze um Seine, hielt genießerisch die Augen geschlossen und seufzte wohlig auf.

Mit ihrer Hand glitt Joslyn zu seinem Hosenbund und zupfte an diesem, bis sie geschickt seinen Knopf und Reißverschluss öffnete.

Nun löste die Schülerin ihre Hand von seinem Nacken, legte ihre Hände an seine Hüften und zog seine Hose samt Shorts hinunter.

Ehe sie sich mit den Händen an seinem Gemächt zu schaffen machte, legte sie diese an seinen entblößten Po und streichelte diesen ganz zärtlich.

Balthazar keuchte in den Zungenkuss hinein und legte nun seine Hand in ihren Nacken, doch nicht um sie dort zu kraulen.

Nein!

Er begann ungeduldig die Bändchen ihres Neckholdertops zu öffnen und zog ihr das Oberteil über ihre Brüste.

Nun waren diese vollkommen entblößt und die zarte und weiche Haut fühlte sich unter seinen Händen berauschend an.

Der Magier konnte nicht anders als beherzt mit beiden Händen ihre Brüste zu greifen und zu massieren.

Joslyn ließ das Zungenspiel auf dieses Handeln hin gieriger werden und ihre Zungen umkreisten sich viel wilder und leidenschaftlicher als vorher.

Seine Hände drückten ihre Brüste mal sachter und mal etwas fester, während Joslyn mit ihren Händen ganz liebevoll sein Gesäß massierte.

Doch langsam glitt ihre rechte Hand über seine Hüfte, seine Lenden und erreichte schließlich den Ansatz seiner Härte.

Balthazar musste daraufhin in den Zungenkuss hinein keuchen und begann mit seinen Fingern ihre harten Knospen zu stimulieren.

Schließlich wanderte er mit einer Hand über ihren Bauch, ließ diese auf ihrem Venushügel ruhen und zog langsam den Stoff ihres Rockes hoch.

Joslyn erschauderte bei seinem Tun und sie war bereits voller Vorfreude darauf so sinnlich von ihm berührt zu werden.

So spreizte die Schülerin ihre Beine noch etwas einladender, umspielte Balthazars Zunge hungriger und streichelte mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seinen Schaft.

Liebevoll umspielte sie seine Spitze, hörte ihn in den Kuss hinein keuchen und umschloss schließlich sachte sein Gemächt mit der Hand.

Der Magier musste den Kuss lösen, atmete schwer und wisperte: "Joslyn..."

Die Brünette biss sich auf die Unterlippe, rieb quälend langsam mit der Hand über sein Gemächt und spürte wie Balthazar erschauderte.

Genüsslich musste er nun aufstöhnen, vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge und küsste hungrig über ihre weiche Haut.

Seine Hand fand ihr Ziel zwischen ihren Schenkel und fast schon gierig streichelte er über ihre verhüllte Scham.

Vorsichtig schob er den dünnen Stoff von ihren Schamlippen runter, biss zärtlich in ihren Hals und raunte ihr zu: "Du machst mich so wahnsinnig."

Das Mädchen musste aufkeuchen, legte den Kopf zur Seite und bot Balthazar so mehr Angriffsfläche.

"Und du mich erst...", flüsterte die Brünette lüstern, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und stöhnte leicht auf, als sie seinen Mittel- und Zeigefinger an ihrer angeschwollenen Perle spürte.

Der Magier bemerkte das seine Schülerin bereits ganz feucht war.

Diese Tatsache erregte Balthazar noch mehr, woraufhin seine Finger von ihrem Knötchen runter zu ihrer Öffnung glitten und sie dort etwas verwöhnte.

Kurz darauf strich er wieder nach oben zu ihrer Lustperle und reizte sie dort etwas.

Genüsslich stöhnte Joslyn auf, drückte ihren Unterleib seiner Hand entgegen und bettelte: "Ich halt es nicht mehr aus... bitte Balthazar... nimm mich..."

Ihre Worte ließen den Magier erschaudern und er sah ihr voller Lust in ihr wunderschönes und von der Lust gezeichnetes Gesicht.

Balthazar griff nach ihrer Hand und löste diese mit sanfter Gewalt von seiner Härte.

Er legte den Arm um ihren Rücken, drängte sie näher an sich heran und legte seine Spitze an ihre Öffnung.

Joslyn öffnete die Augen, sah ihm tief in die Augen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hörte ihn raunen: "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch.", flüsterte die Brünette aufgeregt atmend, streichelte über seine Seiten und legte schließlich ihre Hände an seine Schultern.

Ganz vorsichtig und langsam drückte er sich in ihren Schoß und versenkte seinen Schaft bis zum Anschlag in seiner geliebten Schülerin.

Genussvoll legte die Brünette den Kopf in den Nacken, stöhnte laut und lustvoll auf und presste sich Balthazar entgegen.

Balthazar legte seine Stirn an ihre Schulter, schloss die Augen und begann sich langsam in der jungen Magierin zu bewegen.

Er atmete schwer und ab und zu drang ein Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle.

Seine Arme schloss er eng um die Brünette, presste ihren zierlichen Körper fester an Seinen und spürte wie sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlang.

Auch ihre Arme legte Joslyn nun um seinen Nacken, griff in sein Haar und strich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken.

Seine Stöße waren langsam und behutsam.

Ihre feuchte Enge war vollkommen berauschend und ein Schauer lief Balthazar über den Rücken, während er sein Gemächt immer wieder bis zu seiner drallen Eichel rauszog und es langsam wieder in ihren Leib versenkte.

Joslyn leckte sich die Lippen, strich mit der Hand unter sein Hemd und strich über seinen nackten Rücken.

Sie spürte seine warme und bereits verschwitzte Haut unter ihren Fingerkuppen, während seine Stöße ihr jedes Mal ein elektrisierendes Gefühl bescherten.

Nun blickte Balthazar in ihr Gesicht, strich über ihre Wange, ihren Hals, ihre Schulter und ihre Seite, während seine Stöße fester wurden.

Joslyn öffnete ihre Augen, sah in Seine und strich liebevoll durch sein Haar.

Die junge Magierin gab sich den Stößen ihres geliebten Meisters vollkommen hin und stöhnte immer wieder ganz genussvoll auf.

Gierig küsste Balthazar die junge Frau, legte seine Hände an ihren Po und drückte sie so fester gegen seinen Unterleib.

Er vergrub seine Finger in ihrem weichen Fleisch, schloss genussvoll die Augen und ließ seine Stöße schneller und fester werden.

Ihre Beine schlangen sich enger um seine Hüfte und ihr Körper begann vor Lust zu beben, während sie lustvoll stöhnte.

"Mehr... mehr... ich will mehr...", bettelte die Brünette, versenkte ihre länglichen Fingernägel in seinen Rücken und zog ihre Hand langsam runter bis zu seinem Po.

Blutige Spuren würden keine bleiben, doch rote Schlieren würde man in ein paar Stunden noch immer erkennen können.

Dieser bittersüße Schmerz erregte den Magier noch mehr und ihr Betteln spornte ihn zu schnelleren Stößen an.

Auf seine schnelleren Stöße hin stöhnte Joslyn lustvoll auf, sah in seine Augen und atmete immer schneller.

Bald würde sie das nicht länger aushalten können, denn der Druck in ihrem Körper wuchs stetig an.

Balthazar stöhnte immer wieder genussvoll auf, streichelte begierig ihren Po und bewegte sich schneller in ihr.

Seine Stöße waren kraftvoll und sein Glied drängte sich immer wieder bis zum Anschlag in den Leib der jungen Magierin.

Auch er hielt den Druck, der sich in seinem Unterleib anstaute, nicht mehr lange aus.

Ein weiteres Mal steigerte Balthazar sein Tempo und stieß mit seiner ganzen Kraft in Joslyn hinein, während das Mädchen sich unter seinen Stößen immer mehr verkrampfte.

Plötzlich löste sich der Druck in Joslyns Unterleib und eine Welle der Erlösung und Glücksgefühle jagte durch ihren Körper.

Ihre Arme und Beine schlangen sich eng um seinen Körper und ein lautes und genüssliches Stöhnen drang über Joslyns Lippen.

Nur zu deutlich hörte der Magier wie die Brünette immer wieder seinen Namen keuchte und das gab ihm den Rest.

Balthazar versenkte sein Gemächt zum letzten Mal tief in ihrem Leib und spürte schließlich eine Woge von Glücksgefühlen in ihm aufkeimen.

Der Druck in seinem Unterleib löste sich schlagartig und seine pulsierende Härte jagte seinen warmen Nektar in den Körper des blutjungen Mädchens.

Joslyn lockerte allmählich den Griff um Balthazars Körper, schmiegte sich an ihren geliebten Magier und kraulte nun ganz liebevoll seinen Nacken.

Sanft streichelte Balthazar ihren Rücken, hielt die Augen geschlossen und legte seinen Kopf auf Ihren.

Verliebt und glücklich lächelnd strich Balthazar durch ihr weiches Haar und flüsterte atemlos: "Du bist wundervoll, mein Engel."

Verlegen lächelte die Brünette, spürte ihr Herz noch schneller in ihrer Brust klopfen und erwiderte wispernd: "Das bist du auch, mein Herz."

Liebevoll legte der Magier seine Hand unter ihr Kinn, hob dieses und sah tief in ihre wunderschönen und braunen Augen.

Zärtlich hauchte er seiner Schülerin einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er sich von ihr löste und sich seine Sachen wieder richtete.

Auch das Mädchen nutzte den Moment ihre Kleidung zu richten, kam vom Schreibtisch runter, sah lächelnd zu ihrem Meister und sagte glücklich: "Ich liebe dich, Balthazar."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Joslyn.", entgegnete der Magier glücklich lächelnd, sah in das bildhübsche Gesicht seiner Schülerin und seufzte wohlig auf.

Sachte zog er das Mädchen bei der Hand in seine Arme, schloss diese um sie und strich verliebt über ihren Rücken und durch ihr Haar, während auch Joslyn ihre Arme um seinen Rücken legte und ihn liebevoll streichelte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn und Balthazar verbrachten den Nachmittag damit zu kuscheln und sich immer wieder Liebesschwüre zu zuhauchen.

Erst am frühen Abend traf Dave im Wendebahnhof ein und begann anschließend zusammen mit seiner Schwester den Schwebezauber zu trainieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Ein Geschenk**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zwei Tage nach dem Liebesspiel von Balthazar und Joslyn liefen die Drei durch die Stadt und hatten sich gerade etwas zum Abendbrot vom Imbiss um die Ecke geholt.

Schweigend lief Joslyn hinter Balthazar und Dave her und ignorierte dabei ihr Gespräch.

Die Brünette war damit beschäftigt sich umzuschauen und schließlich blieb sie an einem Juwelier stehen.

Sie betrachtete die Ringe und Ketten, atmete tief aus und begann verträumt zu lächeln.

Dave blieb ebenfalls stehen, blickte über die Schulter zu Joslyn und rollte mit den Augen, während Balthazar sanft lächelte.

Er ging zu Joslyn zurück, stellte sich dicht an ihre Seite und legte den Arm um ihre Schulter, woraufhin die Brünette sich an ihn lehnte.

Nun trat auch Dave dazu, sah zu seiner Schwester und seinem Meister und blickte anschließend ebenfalls auf den Schmuck des Juweliers.

Kurz hob der junge Magier eine Braue, linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu Joslyn und erkundigte sich: "Gibt es hier was Besonderes?"

"Ach... nicht wirklich. Schmuck mag nur jedes Mädchen, ich bin da wohl keine Ausnahme.", murmelte Joslyn, sah auf den Schmuck nieder und lachte leise, während sie ihren Kopf an Balthazars Schulter legte.

Dave hörte seiner Schwester zu, tauschte mit Balthazar einen Blick, sah dann wieder auf den Schmuck und meinte stichelnd: "Du bist in so einigen Dingen keine Ausnahme."

Schließlich wandte der junge Magier sich ab, zog einen empörten Blick von Joslyn auf sich und lief wieder Richtung Wendebahnhof.

Balthazar strich über die Schulter seiner Joslyn, lächelte sie sanft an und beschwichtigte sie: "Er meint es nicht so."

Skeptisch blickte nun die Brünette zu dem Magier auf, hob eine Braue und zuckte schließlich nur mit den Schultern.

Sie folgten Dave zum Wendebahnhof und Balthazar hielt seine geliebte Schülerin die ganze Zeit an sich gedrückt.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Wendebahnhof angekommen hatten die Drei zu Abend gegessen und Balthazar hatte seine Schüler noch ein wenig trainieren lassen.

Immerhin mussten sie langsam, aber sicher für den Kampf mit Morgana vorbereitet werden.

Die Grundlagen und wichtigsten Waffen eines Magiers kannten sie bereits.

Doch brachte der Magier ihnen auch Weisheiten bei und erklärte ihnen einige schwierige Zauber.

Sie mussten diese noch nicht beherrschen, doch sie sollten wissen worauf sie sich gefasst machen sollten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich verabschiedete Dave sich am späten Abend von Joslyn und Balthazar, da die Brünette noch etwas im Inkantus blättern wollte.

Balthazar blieb natürlich bei ihr, denn er wollte seine geliebte Schülerin nicht allein lassen.

Ihre Worte hallten ihm noch im Kopf und er beobachtete das Mädchen wie sie auf einem der Stühle saß und ihre Beine auf einem anderen Stuhl gelegt hatte.

Der Magier steckte für den Moment seine Hände in die Manteltaschen und spürte etwas Weiches in der Rechten.

Langsam zog er es aus dieser heraus, betrachtete das weinrote Tuch, öffnete es und erblickte die Kette, die er eigentlich Veronica schenken wollte.

Doch in seinen Augen verdiente diese es nicht länger, denn er liebte sie in keiner Weise mehr.

Wieder blickte Balthazar zu seiner fleißigen Schülerin auf, sah zu wie sie die Seite umblätterte und dachte an ihre Worte vor dem Juwelier.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er atmete tief durch.

Die Idee das Joslyn diesen Collier trug ließ ihn schmunzeln, denn es hätte der Brünetten bestimmt sehr gutgestanden.

Als kleiner Beweis seiner unsterblichen Liebe für sie war es wie gemacht.

Langsam ging Balthazar auf seine geliebte Schülerin zu, stellte sich an ihre Seite und blickte auf sie nieder.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie zu ihrem Meister, zog eine Braue hoch und fragte sanft: "Alles okay, Liebster?"

"Ja, ich... möchte dir das hier geben.", sagte er liebevoll, beugte sich vor und legte ihr ganz vorsichtig den Collier um den Hals und schloss den Verschluss in ihrem Nacken.

Verwundert und mit rötlichen Wangen klappte das Mädchen den Inkantus zu, legte ihn zur Seite und blickte auf das Geschenk nieder.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie blickte Balthazar fragend an, während dieser sanft über ihre Wange streichelte.

"Damit du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe und mich nie vergisst.", flüsterte der Magier ihr zu, sah in ihre wunderschönen Augen und lächelte sie glücklich an.

Joslyn begann übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen, streckte die Arme nach Balthazar aus und umarmte ihn als er sich zu ihr hockte.

Glücklich lächelnd schmiegte sie sich eng an ihn, strich durch sein Haar und hauchte: "Ich danke dir, mein Süßer."

Dieses Geschenk machte sie wirklich sehr glücklich, denn sie wusste das es bei Balthazar von Herzen kam.

Sachte streichelte er über ihren Rücken, lächelte glücklich und raunte: "Nicht dafür, mein Engel."

Wie glücklich der Magier sie doch machte, denn damit hatte Joslyn absolut nicht gerechnet.

Liebevoll küsste sie seine Lippen, ließ sich vom Stuhl zu ihm ziehen, lag nun in seinen Armen und presste ihren Körper ganz eng an seinen.

Der Magier drückte seine Schülerin eng an sich, strich durch ihr Haar und küsste sie innig. Balthazar und Joslyn waren sich in einem Punkt sehr sicher, dass ihre Liebe alle Zeit überdauern würde. Egal was passierte und wie es endete.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Wer bist du?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Einige Tage waren vergangen und Joslyn hatte sich im Kunstraum der Universität niedergelassen und begonnen ein Bild zu malen.

Es war ein Bild, das sie und Balthazar zeigte, doch nicht wie sie zurzeit aussahen, sondern in ein paar Jahren und Joslyn malte sich mit einem dicken Babybauch, während Balthazar seinen Kopf an diesen gelegt hatte und glücklich lächelnd an diesem lauschte.

Ein verträumtes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der Brünette und sie summte dabei ein Lied, das sie sehr mochte.

Es erzählte von der großen Liebe, dem Glück zu Dritt und dem Lebensabend zweier Liebender.

Ja, sie wünschte es sich mit Balthazar alt zu werden und eine Familie zu gründen, denn ihr Meister war für Joslyn der Mann ihres Lebens.

Sie war so überglücklich das Balthazar und sie zusammengefunden hatten und die Bedenken bezüglich Veronica waren vollkommen vergessen.

Joslyn würde sich mit Balthazar eine Wohnung suchen sobald sie Morgana vernichtet hatten.

Immerhin wollte sie für immer mit dem Magier zusammen sein und auch seinen Nachwuchs zur Welt bringen.

"_Du_ bist also die oberste Merlinier?", fragte eine männliche, weiche Stimme, doch diese hatte Joslyn vorher noch nie gehört.

Sofort ließ das Mädchen den Pinsel fallen und drehte sich erschrocken zur Tür um.

In dieser stand ein ziemlich fein gekleideter junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, die an den Spitzen blond gefärbt waren.

Im Großen und Ganzen sah er edel und auch recht ausgeflippt aus, doch irgendwie passte es zu dieser Person.

Allerdings fragte sich die Brünette _wer_ dieser junge Mann war.

"Wie bitte?", gab Joslyn etwas verunsichert von sich, da es ihr ein Rätsel war woher er wusste das die Brünette einmal eine der beiden obersten Merlinier werden sollte.

Ihr wurde ganz schlecht, denn Balthazar und Dave hatten ihr von Horvaths Lakai erzählt und in Daves Erzählung hatte sich das so angehört als wäre dieser Morganier furchteinflößend gewesen.

Langsam ging der junge Mann auf die junge Magierin zu, packte sie an den Schultern und drückte sie unsanft an die Wand zwischen den Kleiderhaken und dem Waschbecken.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, strich über ihre Wange und mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre Lippen und meinte: "Du bist also tatsächlich die Schwester dieses Vollidiots und oberste Merlinier, ja?"

Die Brünette verstand nun vollkommen was dieser junge Mann von ihr wollte.

"Ja und wen stellst du da? Depeche Mode?", fragte die Brünette, löste sich geschickt von der Wand und dem Magier, ging zum Bild zurück und hob den Pinsel auf.

Diesen legte sie auf den Tisch, woraufhin er sie ungläubig ansah und fragte: "Du weißt echt nicht wer ich bin?"

"Nein, wer bist du?", wollte Joslyn aus reiner Höflichkeit wissen, hob eine Braue und räumte dabei ihr Bild zu den anderen Bildern hinter einen Vorhang in einer Ecke.

Sie schindete Zeit, um sich einen Plan zu überlegen ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen oder zu fliehen.

Als Joslyn sich wieder zu ihm drehte fiel ihr auf das er sie ungläubig mit geweiteten Augen ansah und offenbar nicht fassen konnte was sie gesagt hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, fasste sich wieder, schnippte und nagelte das Mädchen rasant und ohne das sie sich wehren konnte an der Wand fest.

Joslyn versuchte sich krampfhaft zu lösen, doch das ging nicht. Es war als würde sie an der Wand kleben, denn Nichts hielt sie in irgendeiner Weise fest.

"Mein Name ist Drake Stone. Ich bin ein sehr berühmter Magier. Ein Morganier besser gesagt.", erklärte Drake ganz feierlich, ging vor Joslyn ein paar Mal auf und ab und hielt seine Nase arrogant in die Höhe geregt.

Doch als er die junge Magierin lachen hörte sah er verwundert zu dieser, blieb stehen und zog fragend eine Braue in die Höhe.

Joslyn fand das urkomisch, schüttelte den Kopf und lachte Drake hemmungslos aus, während dieser die Hände in die Seiten stemmte und fragte: "Was ist daran so lustig?"

Nur schwer beruhigte sich das Mädchen, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und antwortete etwas gefasster: "Du bist also der Kultzauberer und schimpfst dich Morganier? Tut mir ja leid, aber ich habe mir einen Morganier nicht _so_ vorgestellt."

Auf diese Worte hin fiel Drake alles aus dem Gesicht und er wollte gerade einen schmerzvollen Zauber auf das Mädchen wirken, als Horvath in den Raum kam.

Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Drake und er sagte ernst: "Finger weg von ihr, Drake. Sie gehört mir, vorerst."

Unsanft zog der Magier die Brünette von der Wand magisch zu sich, legte seine Hand an ihren Hals und sah in ihre braunen Augen.

Horvath sah das Mädchen eindringlich an und knurrte: "_Wo_ ist der Seelengral?"

Joslyn schluckte schwer, sah Horvath verängstigt und doch fest in die Augen und antwortete ehrlich: "Ich weiß es nicht."

Das war in Horvaths Augen die falsche Antwort und so schleuderte er die Brünette durch den Kunstraum und sah zu wie sie unsanft gegen die andere Wand prallte.

Schmerzhaft stöhnte die junge Magierin auf, blieb für den Moment am Boden liegen und rappelte sich erst ein paar Sekunden nach dem Aufprall wieder auf.

Mit etwas wackeligen Beinen und einem schmerzenden Kopf blickte sie zu Horvath auf der durch den Raum auf sie zugeschritten kam.

"Oh Joslyn... du bist eine genauso miese Lügnerin wie dein Bruder... gerade von dir habe ich mehr erwartet, mein Täubchen.", sagte Horvath ernst und mit einem belustigten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Joslyn blickte den Magier sorgenvoll an und atmete tief durch, doch selbst wenn er sie verstümmeln wollte die Brünette würde ihm nicht sagen wo der Seelengral war.

"Horvath... das sollten Sie sich ansehen.", sagte Drake plötzlich und zog das Bild hinter dem Vorhang hervor das Joslyn vor wenigen Minuten noch gemalt hatte.

Entnervt drehte Horvath sich zu Drake, sah auf das Bild und knurrte: "Da ist nur ein-"

Doch weiter kam Horvath nicht zu sprechen, denn dieses Bild hatte seinen Blick gefangen genommen.

Der Stil war so lebensecht und es sah fast wie ein Foto aus, woraufhin der Magier etwas nähertrat und besonders dem Mann auf diesem Bild seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete.

"Das ist _sehr interessant_.", murmelte Horvath, zog eine Braue hoch und ein abgrundtiefböses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Natürlich hatte Horvath erkannt wer die beiden Personen auf dem Bild sein sollten, denn Balthazar war ganz eindeutig an den vielen Ringen und seinem charakteristischen Gesicht zu erkennen, während auch Joslyn eine junge, hübsche Frau war, die mit keiner anderen zu vergleichen war.

Horvath drehte sich wieder zu der jungen Magierin, grinste sie böse an und deutete auf das Bild.

"Du bist also _verliebt_ in Balthazar... das ist verdammt interessant, weißt du das?", gab Horvath höhnisch von sich, grinste das Mädchen an und sah schließlich zu Drake, woraufhin auch dieser etwas zu grinsen begann und zu der Brünetten blickte.

Joslyn machte einen Schritt hinter sich und drückte sich gegen die Wand, denn sie wusste nicht was ihr nun blühte.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller in ihrer Brust und sie sagte leise: "Wir lieben uns... das ist nichts Verbotenes und deshalb weiß ich immer noch nicht wo der Seelengral ist."

Horvaths Augen begannen zu glänzen und ein siegreiches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Frage mit dem Seelengral war nur ein kleiner Test, um zu sehen ob du etwas redefreudiger als dein Bruder bist.", gab Horvath ruhig und noch immer böse grinsend von sich, woraufhin Joslyn fragend zu dem Magier blickte.

Jetzt verstand sie gar nichts mehr.

Er trat auf die junge Magierin zu, richtete seinen Stock auf sie und sagte: "Du bist genau was ich noch brauche."

Horvath jagte einen Zauber auf das Mädchen der sie innerhalb von einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde ohnmächtig werden ließ.

Er hatte Joslyn gar keine Chance gelassen zu reagieren, denn jetzt durften sie keine Zeit verlieren.

Der Magier sah zu wie sie in sich zusammensackte und am Boden wie tot liegen blieb.

"Ich habe alles was ich brauche... na ja... fast.", sagte Horvath ernst an Drake gerichtet, woraufhin dieser schweigend nickte.

Horvath hatte sich den Seelengral längst geholt.

Immerhin hatte er vor kurzem zusammen mit Drake seinem ehemaligen besten Freund einen Besuch abgestattet.

Er hatte nur noch ein Druckmittel gebraucht, das er jetzt zwei Druckmittel hatte, war umso besser.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Verlass mich nicht!**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar und Dave saßen in seinem Auto und besprachen die Taktik, die sie brauchten, um den Seelengral aus Drakes Apartment zu holen.

Der Magier ahnte das dies nicht einfach werden würde und Horvath mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür gesorgt hatte das das Apartment voll von kleinen magischen Fallen war.

Schließlich verschafften sich Dave und Balthazar Zutritt zu dem Apartment.

Joslyn hatten sie bewusst nicht mitgenommen, da sie diese kontaktieren wollten, sobald sie den Seelengral in ihren Händen hatten.

Die beiden Zauberer teilten sich in der Wohnung auf und Dave lief fast schon schleichend durch die Flure, betrachtete die Zimmer misstrauisch und fand das die gesamte Einrichtung mehr als gruselig war.

Nun erblickte er einen Kamin und in der Mitte, zwischen den zwei Säulen, thronte der Seelengral auf einem eigenen Podest.

Dave betrachtete den Kamin misstrauisch und auch etwas ängstlich, doch dann griff er blitzschnell nach dem Seelengral, zog diesen zu sich und über sein Gesicht huschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln.

Rasch erhob sich Dave, hielt die Seelenpuppe in der Hand und lief Richtung Flur, woraufhin er nach rechts abbog und rufend flüsterte: "Balthazar!"

Plötzlich vernahm er die Stimme Horvaths die gehässig sagte: "Das war ja leicht."

Sofort fuhr Dave alarmiert herum, sah in Horvaths Arm Becky und wie er ihr seinen Zauberstab an ihre Kehle hielt.

_Das war nicht alles!_

Zu seinen Füßen lag Joslyn, die regungslos da lag und es schien fast so als würde sie nicht mal mehr atmen, doch dafür war ihre Gesichtsfarbe noch zu dunkel, als dass er davon ausgehen müsste das seine Schwester tot sei.

"Komm Dave, du weißt was du zu tun hast. Gib mir was ich will und ich lasse Beide gehen.", forderte Horvath, sah Dave ernst an und hielt Becky weiterhin im Arm.

Dave fiel der Drachenring von Joslyn an Horvaths Stab auf und entsetzt musste er feststellen das er Joslyn ihrer Macht beraubt hatte.

"Dave! Was ist hier los?", wimmerte Becky voller Angst und ihre Stimme bebte vor Panik, während sie Dave Hilfe suchend ansah.

"Es wird alles wieder gut, dir passiert nichts!", versuchte Dave seine große Liebe zu beschwichtigen, doch die Worte von Horvath ließen seine hoffnungsvollen Worte verblassen.

"Oh doch! Sie wird in kleine Stücke zerrieben und an die Katze verfüttert, es sei denn du gibst mir deinen Drachenring und den Seelengral.", sagte Horvath ernst, sah Dave mürrisch an und bemerkte wie dieser sich Hilfe suchend umdrehte.

Doch bevor Dave nach seinem Meister rufen konnte sprach Horvath spöttisch: "Balthazar versinkt gerade in Bewunderung für die Einrichtung. Also muss ich noch lange warten?"

Schließlich gab Dave nach, denn er konnte nicht zu lassen das Becky etwas geschah, genauso wenig wie er zu lassen konnte das seiner Schwester etwas geschah.

So überließ Dave ihm seinen Drachenring und den Seelengral, woraufhin Horvath Becky von sich schubste.

Sofort war Dave zur Stelle, um seine große Liebe aufzufangen und sie vor einem Sturz zu bewahren.

Dave hielt Becky fest in seinen Armen, strich über ihren Rücken und hörte Horvath murmeln: "Merlins Ringe... ist eine Weile her, dass ich Beiden so nah war... ich frag mich ob sie noch funktionieren."

Kurz darauf schoss er einen Plasmablitz aus den beiden Ringen.

Dave konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig Becky zur Seite drängen, um den Plasmablitz auszuweichen.

Der Plasmablitz zerschoss einem Terrakottasoldaten den Kopf und Horvath war zufrieden Beiden erstmal Angst nur eingejagt zu haben.

Schließlich verschwand Horvath lachend aus der Tür, woraufhin Dave Becky fragte ob es ihr gut ginge und diese ihm versicherte das alles in Ordnung sei.

Anschließend kniete sich Dave zu seiner Schwester, legte den Arm um ihre Schulter und hob sie etwas hoch.

Er betrachtete sie und war glücklich zu bemerken das sie noch warm und ihr Atem recht flach war.

Plötzlich kam Balthazar um die Ecke und blieb wie erstarrt stehen als er dieses Szenario sah.

Rasch kam er auf die Drei zu, hockte sich zu Dave und Joslyn hinunter und strich seiner Schülerin zärtlich über die Stirn.

Auch ihm sah man die Erleichterung, darüber das Joslyn noch lebte, an, woraufhin er zu Dave aufblickte und die Wahrheit nur so aus ihm heraussprudelte: "Er hat unsere Ringe und den Seelengral. Er hätte Becky... und auch Jos sonst umgebracht... es... tut mir leid, Balthazar."

Dieser sah ihn fassungslos und doch sanftmütig an, atmete tief durch, sah in Joslyns Gesicht und betrachtete ihre geschlossenen Augen.

"Ich hätte dasselbe für Joslyn getan, Dave.", sagte Balthazar ehrlich und auch in einem ruhigen Ton, woraufhin der Magier seine Schülerin in seine Arme schloss, ihre Wange streichelte und sich mit ihr auf den Armen erhob.

Zusammen brachten sie Joslyn zu seinem Auto, wo er sie auf den Beifahrersitz setzte und zu sah wie sie langsam ihre Augen öffnete und ihre Hand an ihre Stirn legte.

"Oh... mein Kopf...", nuschelte die Brünette noch ganz benommen, sah sich aus halbgeschlossenen Augen um und man konnte zu sehen wie ihr Blick immer fassungsloser wurde.

Joslyn richtete sich etwas auf, sah zu Dave und Becky und anschließend in Balthazars ruhige, moosgrüne Augen.

"Der Ring... Horvath hat meinen Ring...", gab Joslyn vollkommen entgeistert von sich, sah nochmal jeden Anwesenden an und atmete tief durch, woraufhin Dave missmutig nickte.

Er sah in die Augen seiner Schwester und fügte hinzu: "Meinen auch... und den Seelengral."

Joslyn schluckte schwer, sah wieder zu Balthazar und wisperte: "Wir müssen ihn aufhalten."

"Wie? Wie wollt ihr Beide das machen? Ohne eure Ringe? Ohne Magie?", gab Balthazar bestürzt von sich, strich der Brünette eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und seufzte lautlos.

Langsam richtete er sich auf, sah auf seine Schülerin nieder und sagte etwas gefasster: "Ich mache es allein. Keiner weiß wie viel Zeit wir haben, um bei den Menschen zu sein die einem wichtig sind. Genießt es."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Balthazar um und wollte gehen, doch Joslyn war aus dem Wagen regelrecht aufgesprungen, griff nach Balthazars Hand und hielt ihn fest.

"_Du bist mir wichtig, Balthazar._ Nimm wenigstens mich mit.", gab Joslyn verzweifelt von sich, sah zu wie er sich mit einem matten Lächeln zu ihr drehte und in ihre warmen Augen sah.

Liebevoll streichelte er ihre Wange und raunte ihr zu: "Im Moment... bist du magielos und wärst damit ein leichtes Opfer für Morgana und Horvath. Ich werde das allein machen..."

"Nein... Balthazar... bitte...", wimmerte die Brünette und eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange, woraufhin der Magier ihr diese wegwischte, ihre Hand losließ und die Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper schlang.

Innig verschloss Balthazar ihre Lippen mit Seinen und hauchte ihr somit einen letzten, kurzen Kuss auf ihre weichen Lippen.

Anschließend löste er den Kuss, sah tief in ihre Augen und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich, Joslyn."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Balthazar.", wisperte das Mädchen mit tränenerstickter Stimme, ließ ihn los und sah schließlich zu wie er den Metalladler zu sich rief und auf dessen Rücken in die Nacht hineinflog.

Sehnsuchtsvoll berührte Joslyn mit den Fingerspitzen das Collier, welches er ihr vor wenigen Tagen zum Geschenk machte.

Die Brünette wünschte sich vom ganzen Herzen, das es einen Weg gab, sich lebend wiederzusehen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich fuhren Joslyn, Dave und Becky zu dem Wendebahnhof.

Die Geschwister konnten nicht einfach tatenlos zu sehen wie Balthazar allein gegen Morgana und Horvath kämpfte.

Dave hatte die großartige Idee den Wagen mit einer Teslaspule zu versehen und diese als elektrischen Leiter zu nutzen.

Nach dem dies geschehen war fuhren die drei Richtung Battery Park.

Während der Fahrt fiel Joslyn und Dave ein Feuerball auf, der sich an den Sattelitenschüsseln der Hochhäuser entlang zog und eine brennende Spur hinterließ.

Kurzerhand hielt Dave an, sah zu Becky und sagte: "Du musst mir jetzt einen Gefallen tun. Ich möchte das du ganz nach oben auf die Spitze von dem Ding da kletterst. Du musst die Antenne ein Stück drehen, damit unterbrichst du das Signal."

Becky blickte Dave entgeistert an, schluckte schwer und nickte schließlich ein paar Mal mit dem Kopf.

"Okay, verstanden.", sagte die Blondine ruhig und stieg kurz darauf aus den Wagen.

Sie hielt jedoch inne als Dave ihren Namen sagte und zu ihr blickte, woraufhin diese nur zurückblickte.

"Weißt du noch dieser Zettel, den ich dir geschrieben habe, als wir 10 waren. Freund oder Freundin? Ich habe nie gesehen was du angekreuzt hast. Und da wir heute sterben könnten... sagst du es mir jetzt?", bat Dave darum und war sichtlich den Tränen nahe, denn er wusste nicht ob sie überleben würden.

Auf Beckys Gesicht zeichnete sich ein liebevolles Lächeln ab und sie sagte ganz frech: "Stirb nicht, dann sage ich es dir."

Anschließend schlug sie die Tür zu und verschwand in dem Gebäude, woraufhin Dave wieder den Wagen startete und zusammen mit seiner Schwester weiter Richtung Park fuhr.

"Beten wir das wir diesen Tag überleben.", murmelte Joslyn hoffnungsvoll, sah zum Himmel und betrachtete die flammende Spur des Feuerballs.

Auf ihre Worte hin stimmte Dave mit einem stummen Nicken zu, während er die Straße weiter entlangfuhr.

๑⊱ ⊰๑ 

In dem Moment als der Metallstier sich von dem Auto befreite und Horvath Balthazar gerade den Gnadenschuss verpassen wollte rauschten Joslyn und Dave um die Ecke.

Dave betätigte einen Knopf auf seiner Fernbedienung und schaltete die Teslaspule ein, woraufhin Horvaths Stab den Blitz auffing.

Horvath erlitt einen Stromschlag und sein Stab mit den ganzen Ringen und anderem magischen Schmuck wurde ihm regelrecht aus der Hand gerissen.

Sofort wollte Horvath loshechten und seinen Stab wiederholen, doch Balthazar nutzte das Überraschungsmoment und verpasste Horvath einen Zauber, der ihm die Beine wegriss.

Der Stier jedoch war noch da und setzte gerade zum Lauf an.

Doch ehe dieser Balthazar zermalmen konnte griff sich der Metalladler den Stier und trug ihn davon.

Schließlich stiegen Joslyn und Dave aus dem Wagen, liefen zu Balthazar und rannten kurz darauf mit ihm zusammen zurück zu Morgana die, in Veronicas Körper, den Kreis vollendet hatte.

"Wir kommen zu spät.", gab Dave unglücklich von sich, doch plötzlich brach der flammende Kreis am Himmel in sich zusammen und eine Druckwelle ging von Veronicas Körper aus.

Die Geschwister und Balthazar drehten sich für den Moment weg und sahen kurz darauf Veronica regungslos am Boden liegen.

Sofort eilte Balthazar zu ihr und die Brünette blieb für den Moment stehen und fühlte wie ihr Herz zu bluten begann.

Doch rasch folgte sie ihm, sah bedrückt auf Veronica nieder und fragte: "Ist sie... tot?"

Irgendwie ertrug sie den Anblick, der sich ihr bot, nicht, obwohl sie wusste das Balthazars Herz einzig und allein ihr gehörte.

Der Magier schüttelte den Kopf und meinte ruhig: "Sie leben Beide noch."

Anschließend berührte er Veronicas und seine Stirn und begann die Seele von Morgana aus Veronicas Körper zu saugen, woraufhin Joslyn die Hände vor den Mund schlug und tatenlos zusehen musste wie Balthazar seinen eigenen Tod heraufbeschwor.

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie wollte sein Opfer nicht akzeptieren, dafür liebte sie ihn viel zu sehr.

Veronica atmete tief durch als ihr Körper von Morganas Seele befreit war und sah den Magier entgeistert an, als ihr klar wurde was passiert war.

"Balthazar... was hast du getan?", fragte Joslyn den Magier fassungslos und mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Veronica blickte fragend von Balthazar zu Joslyn und erkannte in diesem Moment den Collier um ihren Hals.

Es war dasselbe Collier das Veronica damals auf dem Markt gesehen hatte und am liebsten gekauft hätte.

Nun trug es diese junge Frau und Veronica sah man deutlich an das sie sich nach dem Warum fragte.

Balthazar warf Dave die Seelenpuppe zu, sah zu den Geschwistern und sagte: "Denkt an euer Versprechen... ihr tut _alles_ um Morgana zu vernichten."

"Nein!", gab Dave ehrlich und verzweifelt von sich und hielt den Seelengral in der Hand.

Joslyn schüttelte energisch den Kopf und meinte: "Ich weigere mich dich in dieses Ding einzusperren."

Dave nickte nur zustimmend, während auch von Veronica zustimmende Worte kamen.

Plötzlich sank Balthazar auf die Knie, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und die Drei mussten zusehen wie Morganas Seele sich aus seinem Körper befreite.

Morgana manifestierte sich gegenüber von Balthazar, Veronica, Dave und Joslyn und sagte: "Und nun machen wir ein Ende."

Sie wob eine Feuersäule und schoss diese auf Joslyn und Dave, doch Balthazar wollte sich gerade noch mit letzter Kraft dazwischenwerfen als er voller Erstaunen sah, das seine beiden Lehrlinge die Feuersäule abhielten.

Ohne ihre Ringe zu tragen!

_Sie waren nun oberste Merlinier!_

Joslyn und Dave hielten das Schutzschild aufrecht, sahen verwundert drein und Dave nuschelte: "Ohne Ring."

Balthazar sah stolz zu seinen Schülern und sagte zufrieden: "Seht ihr... ihr seid es."

Vorher hatten die Geschwister gezweifelt ob sie je die Richtigen dafür sein würden, doch dies war der Beweis dafür.

Sie konnten es nur sein!

Morgana sah abwertend zu den Beiden und höhnte: "Die obersten Merlinier."

Schließlich verschwand die Feuersäule und die Geschwister hatten für den Moment Mühe, durch das Zurückdrängen, nicht vorne über zu fallen.

"Ihr Narren!", schrie Morgana erbost und begann Plasmablitze auf Balthazar und Veronica zu feuern.

Balthazar wurde von einem der Plasmablitze weggeschleudert, landete unsanft auf den Treppen und blieb schließlich regungslos am Boden liegen.

"Balthazar!", schrie Joslyn verzweifelt, ballte anschließend die Hände zu Fäusten und sah mit einem abgrundtiefbösen Blick zu Morgana.

Nun stellte sich die Brünette dicht zu ihrem Bruder und beide schossen aus ihren Händen Plasmablitze auf das Stromhäuschen hinter Morgana, da Dave Joslyn mit einem Blick signalisiert hatte wohin sie zielen sollte.

Nach dem dies getan war, sah Morgana spöttisch lächelnd zu den Beiden und fragte: "Ist das alles was ihr könnt?"

"Noch lange nicht.", knurrte die Brünette, beschwor in ihren Händen immer wieder Plasmablitze herauf und feuerte diese auf Morgana ab.

Zu ihrem Bedauern gingen alle durch sie hindurch und Morgana fand das auch noch sichtlich amüsant.

Morgana lachte leise, sah zu den Beiden und meinte höhnisch: "So und nun bin ich dran."

Sofort schoss sie auf die Geschwister ihre Plasmablitze ab, während diese Beiden sich hinter einem Schutzzauber geduckt hielten.

"Ich hoffe es funktioniert was du vorhast.", gab Joslyn zähneknirschend von sich, sah gebannt auf Morgana und linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu Dave.

Dieser beobachtete die Stromkabel aus dem Stromhäuschen hinter Morgana und murmelte: "Nur noch ein kleines Stück..."

Morgana hatte das Schutzschild nach einigen Angriffen mit ihrem Plasmablitzen zertrümmert, wob ihre Kräfte in den Händen erneut und lachte: "Ihr habt Merlins Kräfte, doch ihr seid nicht so stark und begabt wie er..."

"Dafür sind wir nicht... allein...", rief Dave ihr zu, sah in ihre Augen und fügte hinzu: "Wir haben die Wissenschaft im Gepäck – _jetzt_!"

Kurz darauf stießen die Lampen um den Brunnen herum starke Blitze ab und trafen Morgana am ganzen Körper.

Sofort stiegen Joslyn und Dave mit ähnlichen Zaubern darauf ein und malträtierten Morgana damit.

Plötzlich fiel der Strom aus, da die elektrische Energie der Zauber zu viel Kraft aufwandte, um noch zusätzlich die Häuser der Stadt mit Strom zu beliefern.

Morgana war für den Moment so geschwächt und überrascht das die Geschwister ihre Macht sammeln und anschließend einen Hagel aus Plasmablitzen auf sie niederregnen lassen konnten.

Vollkommen am Ende mit ihren Kräften konnte Morgana sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren und wurde schließlich von den Plasmablitzen der obersten Merlinier zerschossen.

Etwas außer Atem stützte Dave seine Hände auf seine Knie, atmete tief durch und sagte fasziniert: "Wir haben es geschafft."

Kurz darauf drehte er sich um und lief zusammen mit Joslyn zu Balthazar und Veronica.

Joslyn blieb auf der letzten Stufe stehen und ihr rannen bereits stumm die Tränen die Wange hinunter.

Sie sah bereits was mit Balthazar war ehe Veronica es ausgesprochen hatte.

Dieser Anblick zerriss Joslyns Herz in tausend Teile.

Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust war schlimmer als jeder Schmerz, den sie je gespürt hatte.

Eine tiefe und große Wunde klaffte nun in ihrem Herzen und sie spürte eine Leere in sich wie sie diese noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte.

"Er ist _tot_... er hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt...", gab Veronica leise von sich, sah zu Balthazar und blickte erst auf als Joslyn sich weinend neben ihn auf die Knie fallen ließ.

Mit zittriger Hand griff sie nach Seiner, umschloss diese und wisperte: "Balthazar... du hast... mir versprochen mich _nie_ allein zu lassen..."

Veronica blickte traurig und auch fragend zu der Brünetten, woraufhin wieder ihr Blick auf das Collier fiel.

Dave setzte sich fassungslos auf die Stufe und stammelte ungläubig: "Nicht jetzt... ich hatte... doch gerade... oh nein..."

Mitfühlend sah er zu seiner Schwester, atmete tief durch und hätte ihr gerne tröstende Worte gesagt, doch ihm fielen keine ein.

Er war selbst so bestürzt über Balthazars Tod.

Joslyn beugte sich zu Balthazar runter, strich mit ihrer einen Hand über seine Brust, legte ihre andere Hand an seine Wange und bettelte verzweifelt: "Verlass mich nicht, Balthazar..."

Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, weinte bitterlich und krallte sich mit der Hand in seinem Mantel fest.

Veronica betrachtete dies schweigend, sah unglücklich drein und atmete tief durch.

Allmählich wurde ihr klar warum die Brünette so reagierte.

Veronica bemerkte in diesem Augenblick das Joslyn den Magier liebte und seinen Tod nicht so einfach hinnehmen wollte.

Joslyn hielt die Augen geschlossen, strich über seine Wange und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich doch... wie kannst du mir das antun?"

Dies war die Bestätigung für Veronicas Annahme und sie musste hart schlucken, denn auch sie liebte Balthazar noch immer.

Missmutig ruhte der Blick der Magierin auf Balthazar und Joslyn und sah anschließend zu wie Dave sich erhob und auf seine Schwester zuging.

Liebevoll legte er die Arme um ihre Schultern, zog sie zu sich und sagte: "Wir können das nicht zu lassen... Morgana hat sein Herz angehalten... wir müssen versuchen es wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen..."

In diesem Moment stoppte der Tränenfluss der Brünette abrupt.

Neugierig und mit hellwachen Augen sah Joslyn in Daves, erhob sich mit ihm zusammen und sagte ruhig: "Defibrillation."

Dave nickte auf ihre Aussage hin, sah zu Veronica und bat sie höflich ein Stück weg zu gehen und deutete Joslyn an sich ihm gegenüber zu stellen, so dass Balthazar in ihrer Mitte lag.

"Auf drei...", sagte Dave an Joslyn gewandt, woraufhin diese entschlossen nickte.

Beide zählten im Stillen bis Drei und gleichzeitig setzten die Geschwister Energie frei und ein roter flammender Kreis umschloss die Drei.

Dave und Joslyn knieten sich wieder zu ihrem Meister hinunter, tauschten einen Blick und jagten immer wieder gemeinsam und in kleinen, regelmäßigen Abständen Plasmablitze in seine Brust, dort wo sein Herz war.

Joslyns Bruder fluchte dabei immer wieder auf und schimpfte: "Du mit deinen bekloppten Regeln! Deinen Altmänner-Schuhen! Deinen skeptischen Blick! Hast uns dauernd gerettet! Komm schon, Balthazar!"

Beide jagten immer wieder diese Plasmablitze in seine Brust, bis sie erneut einen Blick tauschten und Joslyn wehmütig den Kopf senkte und die Augen schloss.

Sie griff an ihre Jeans und krallte sich mit ihren Fingernägeln in dem Stoff fest, während wieder einige kleine Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

Dave senkte ebenfalls den Blick, kniete weiterhin neben ihm, ließ seine Hände an Balthazars Brust ruhen und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

"Ich hatte einen Traum...", ertönte Balthazars ruhige Stimme, woraufhin die Geschwister sofort ihre Köpfe hoben und Balthazar ins Gesicht sahen.

Dieser sah zu Dave, blickte ihm ins Gesicht und fuhr, mit ruhiger und sanfter Stimme, fort: "Du hast mich beschimpft. Mehrfach..."

Dave sah zu ihm, schüttelte den Kopf, tauschte mit Joslyn und Veronica einen Blick und sagte etwas verschmitzt: "Was ich? Nein... das wäre doch völlig schräg."

Doch Balthazar grinste etwas, atmete tief durch und sagte schwach lächelnd: "Nein... ist schon irgendwie verständlich."

Joslyns Herz machte tausend Hüpfer wie sie zu Balthazar blickte.

Freudentränen rannen über ihre Wangen und sie sah zu wie der Magier sich langsam aufrichtete.

Balthazar blickte nun Joslyn in die Augen, seufzte lautlos und spürte wie sein Herz vor Freude anfing schneller zu schlagen.

Die Brünette kam ihm etwas näher, legte die Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich erleichtert lächelnd an ihn.

"Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein.", tadelte Joslyn ihn liebevoll und sah in seine moosgrünen Augen.

Liebevoll sah der Magier in ihre warmen, braunen Augen, strich durch ihr Haar und hatte seinen anderen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt.

"Ich gebe mir Mühe, Kleines.", raunte er Joslyn verliebt und überglücklich zu, legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und drückte seine Lippen ganz zärtlich auf Ihre.

Joslyn erwiderte den Kuss ebenso sanft und innig, kuschelte sich in seinen Arm und strich sachte durch sein Haar.

Langsam löste er den Kuss, lächelte Joslyn glücklich an und bemerkte dann Veronica die zu den Beiden trat und mit glücklichen, aber auch verletzten Blick auf Beide nieder sah.

Balthazar sah zu ihr auf und sein Blick war entschuldigend, doch Veronica sagte sanft: "Schön, dass du wieder lebst und... es muss dir nicht leidtun, Balthazar. Es ist verständlich... "

Joslyn blickte ebenfalls beschämt zu Veronica auf, atmete tief aus und hörte Balthazar sagen: "Danke, Veronica."

Die Magierin nickte leicht, lächelte matt, drehte sich um und sagte zu Balthazar: "Wir werden dennoch Freunde bleiben."

So verschwand Veronica in die Nacht.

Joslyn blickte hinter sich als sie den Metalladler hörte und sah lächelnd zu wie ihr Bruder mit seiner großen Liebe davonflog.

Endlich war alles wieder in Ordnung und Balthazar konnte endlich mit Joslyn glücklich werden.

Langsam erhoben sich Beide, richteten ihre Sachen und Joslyn fragte Balthazar neckisch: "Bleibst du bis zum Frühstück, mein Hübscher?"

Grinsend blickte der Magier zu der Brünetten, legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, zog sie an sich und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Tief blickte Balthazar in ihre Augen, lächelte verliebt und antwortete schelmisch: "So lange wie du willst, meine Schöne."

Glücklich legte Joslyn ihren Arm um seine Schulter, strich über seinen Rücken und hauchte gegen seine Lippen: "Ich liebe dich, Balthazar."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Joslyn.", flüsterte der Magier und besiegelte diesen Liebesschwur mit einem innigen Kuss.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Welt wurde vor Morgana gerettet!

Dave und Becky verbrachten einen Kurzurlaub in Paris, während Joslyn und Balthazar ihre gemeinsame Zeit in vollen Zügen genossen.

Das Leben hätte von nun an nicht schöner sein können. 

๑⊱ ⊰๑

ENDE

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	2. 10 Jahre später

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Die Geschwister  
**๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Geschwister, David und Joslyn, gingen zusammen in die vierte Klasse der Junior High School in New York City und führten eigentlich ein ganz normales Leben. Sie gingen zusammen zur Schule und kehrten zusammen Heim, doch der heutige Tag sollte das Leben der Geschwister vollkommen verändern.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Beiden saßen zusammen mit ihrer Klasse gerade am Hafen von New York City und betrachteten von weiten Liberty Island.

Joslyns schulterlanges und hellbraunes Haar war zu zwei Zöpfen zusammengebunden und ihre Statur war klein und zierlich, allerdings waren ihre braunen Augen schon immer sehr wach gewesen und ihr Blick aufmerksam.

Daher entging es der Brünette auch nicht das ihr Bruder Dave - der kurzes braunes Haar und ebenfalls braune Augen hatte, während seine Statur schlank gebaut war - einen kleinen gelben Zettel schrieb und ihn durch die halbe Schülerschaft an die hübsche, kleine Blondine Becky weiter geben ließ.

Schweigend aß Joslyn ihr Toastbrot, sah umher und erhob sich als die Klasse aufgefordert wurde weiterzugehen.

Sie sah hinter sich zu ihrem Bruder und sah zu wie dieser dem kleinen gelben Zettel folgte, da dieser von einem Windstoß weggeweht wurde, den er vor kurzen zu Becky weiter reichen ließ.

Sofort folgte die Brünette ihrem Bruder und rief immer wieder panisch seinen Namen, während sie sich beim Verfolgen ab und zu nach ihrer Klasse umdrehte.

Doch in der Gasse in dem der ominöse Antiquitätenladen, war sah das Mädchen wie ihr Bruder vor den Türen des Ladens stehen blieb und beobachtete wie der Zettel in den Laden hinein gesogen wurde.

Kurzer Hand lief das Mädchen auf Dave zu, griff nach seiner Hand und sagte bittend: "Lass uns umdrehen. Die anderen machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen."

Doch Dave schüttelte den Kopf, entzog sich ihrer Hand und sagte ernst an seine Schwester gewandt: "Ich will wissen was Becky angekreuzt hat."

So verschwand der Junge zwischen den Türen, woraufhin Joslyn unbehaglich auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute und ihm anschließend folgte.

Sie schlüpfte durch den Spalt der Tür, sah sich in diesem Laden um und folgte mit unsicheren Schritten ihrem Bruder.

"Es ist unheimlich hier...", wisperte das Mädchen, sah immer wieder mit Unbehagen zu den merkwürdigen Gegenständen und linste zu ihrem Bruder.

Doch Dave hörte die Worte seiner Schwester nicht.

Er sah suchend umher, in der Hoffnung den kleinen, gelben Zettel zu finden, den er vor wenigen Minuten Becky gegeben hatte.

"Warum fragst du sie nicht einfach danach?", wollte Joslyn wissen und sah ihren Bruder mit gerunzelter Stirn an, doch dieser rollte nur mit den Augen und hoffte das seine Schwester bald schwieg.

Nun erblickte er eine Art Öllampe, die wie die typische Alibaba Lampe aussah.

Der Junge ging auf die Kommode mit der Lampe zu und nuschelte: "Das gibt's doch nicht."

"Dave, fass das nicht an. Das gehört uns nicht... bitte lass uns gehen.", murmelte die Brünette bittend und beobachtete ihren Bruder ganz genau.

Dave rieb an der Lampe und als nichts passierte hob er sie hoch, woraufhin ein paar Gegenstände von der Kommode fielen, er sich erschrak und einen Schritt hinter sich machte.

Dabei stieß er hinter sich einen kleinen Tisch an, wobei er auch von diesem einige Gegenstände runter stieß.

Joslyn gab einen kleinen Schrei von sich, hielt die Hände vor den Mund und erblickte plötzlich hinter Dave einen älteren Mann mit schulterlangen, dunkelblonden Haaren, stechenden, moosgrünen Augen und einem etwas ungepflegten 3-Tage-Bart. Seine Statur war schlank und dennoch wirkte er recht sportlich gebaut, doch der lange Ledermantel verbarg dies recht geschickt.

Dave drehte sich um und hörte den Mann im ruhigen und doch gefährlichen Ton sprechen: "Der zweite Herrscher der Han-Dynastie schloss die Ehefrau, die er am wenigsten leiden konnte, 10 Jahre lang in diese Urne, auf den Tag genau. Es heißt, wenn ihr sie öffnet, geschieht dasselbe mit euch."

Sein Blick ruhte zu gleichen Teilen auf den beiden Geschwistern und es war als könnte er mit dem Blick in ihre Augen bis tief in ihre Seele schauen.

"Gruselig...", gab Joslyn ganz leise von sich, biss sich unbehaglich auf die Unterlippe und sah dem Mann weiterhin gebannt in seine Augen.

"Es tut mir leid, ich such nur einen kleinen Zettel... haben Sie ihn gesehen?", erkundigte sich Dave etwas stotternd, sah den Mann weiterhin an und schluckte leicht.

"Ein Zettel?", fragte der Mann fast schon spottend, drehte sich um und stellte die Urne an ihren Platz zurück.

"Er ist irgendwie in ihren Laden geflogen... es war nur...", doch Dave sprach nicht weiter, denn er hörte den Mann leise murmeln '_Ein Zufall_', woraufhin Dave nickte und meinte: "Ja... es war nur ein Zufall."

Joslyn sah zu wie der Mann sich wieder zu ihnen umdrehte und die Brünette griff daraufhin nach Daves Hand, während dieser aus dem Augenwinkel prüfend zu seiner Schwester linste.

Langsam schritt er an den Geschwistern vorbei und meinte fast schon sanft: "Ich möchte euch etwas zeigen. Dave. Jos."

Sofort weiteten die Geschwister die Augen, sahen sich kurz an und Dave erkundigte sich: "Woher wissen Sie wie wir heißen?"

Der Mann drehte sich mit ernstem Blick um, sah zu den Beiden und sagte in lauteren Ton: "Weil ich Gedanken lesen kann."

Schließlich entspannte er sich wieder, deutete auf die Beiden und fügte fast schon amüsiert hinzu: "Es steht auf euren Taschen."

Kurz prüften die Beiden, ob dem wirklich so war und traten einen Augenblick, als der Mann sie aufforderte näherzutreten, an den Tresen, auf dem eine kleine Schatulle stand.

Der Mann holte zwei kleine silberne Drachenfiguren aus der Schatulle, setzte sie vorsichtig auf seine Handfläche und sah die beiden Geschwister an.

"Das ist was ganz Besonderes, wenn es euch mag dürft ihr es behalten.", sagte er in einem ganz sanften, fast schon flüsternden Ton, während sein Blick zu gleichen Teilen auf den Geschwistern ruhte.

Dave sah auf die Drachenfigur, schüttelte dann energisch den Kopf und sagte freundlich: "Ach... lieber nicht... unsere Lehrerin hat gesagt wir sollen nicht so lange bleiben... sie weiß ja wo wir sind."

Die Brünette sah ihren Bruder skeptisch an, sah dann wieder zu dem Mann und hörte ihn freundlich sagen: "Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Dave."

Der Junge weitete kurz und erstaunt die Augen und vernahm seine letzten Worte, die ihn wieder entspannen ließen: "Das ist gut..."

Sofort drehte der Junge sich weg, ging Richtung Tür und zog dabei seine Schwester hinter sich her.

Doch die Tür schloss sich wie von Geisterhand und Joslyn gab ein leises '_Auweia_' von sich, schluckte schwer und drehte sich noch mal um.

Schließlich war es die Brünette, die sich nun mit entschlossenem Blick umdrehte und ihren Bruder zurück zum Tresen zerrte.

Joslyn und Dave tauschten einen letzten Blick und Joslyn nickte leicht, als wolle sie ihrem Bruder sagen das sie dies zusammen durchstünden.

Langsam griffen die Beiden nach jeweils einer dieser Drachenfiguren, stellten sie in ihre Handflächen und betrachteten diese für den Moment.

Kurz darauf erwachten die Drachenfiguren zum Leben, schüttelten sich und krabbelten auf den Handrücken der beiden Kinder.

Begierig legten sie sich an den Zeigefinger der Geschwister und umschlossen ihren Finger mit dem Drachenschwanz.

Die Beiden weiteten die Augen, starrten auf die Drachenringe und sahen anschließend zu dem Mann auf, der in diesem Moment fast schon mit einem glücklichen Strahlen in den Augen auf die Beiden nieder blickte.

Das Schicksal nahm seinen Lauf...

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**10 Jahre später**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Seit dem Vorfall in dem Antiquitätenladen hatten Dave und Joslyn oft über die Sache mit den Ringen und der Magie gesprochen.

Beide konnten nie wirklich vergessen was damals passiert war und dennoch lebten die Geschwister möglichst unbeschwert ihr Leben.

Zusammen besuchten sie dieselbe Uni und wohnten zusammen mit einem gemeinsamen Freund in einer Studentenwohnung.

Nie hatten Beide den Mann, dessen Name Balthazar Blake war, vergessen können, der ihnen die Drachenringe gab.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn war zu einer jungen Frau mit einer üppigen, weiblichen Statur herangewachsen, die sie auch gerne etwas mit ihrer Kleidung betonte.

Ihr Haar war schulterlang und immer noch genauso hellbraun wie damals gewesen und auch ihre braunen Augen betrachteten noch immer wach ihre Umgebung.

Beide studierten mittlerweile und gemeinsam hatten sie sich für die Molekular-Physik entschieden. Dave war ein hoch gewachsener, schlanker und recht gutaussehender, brünetter Mann geworden, der seine Zeit am liebsten mit seinen Büchern und Experimenten über Physik verbrachte. Joslyn hingegen betätigte sich gerne kreativ und malte besonders gerne mit Acrylfarben auf Leinwänden.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zurzeit lehnte Joslyn im Gang der Uni an der Wand und ihr gegenüber stand ein ziemlich muskelbepackter, schwarzhaariger, junger Mann, der recht lockere und sportliche Kleidung trug.

Mit einer Hand hatte er sich neben ihrem Kopf abgestützt, während seine andere Hand Ihre festhielt.

Liebevoll küsste er die Brünette, hielt die Augen dabei geschlossen und strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

Joslyn erwiderte diesen Kuss und hörte schließlich jemanden sich räuspern, doch das ignorierte sie gekonnt.

"Jos, bist du fertig?", ertönte die vollkommen entnervte Stimme ihres Bruders, woraufhin sie den Kuss löste ihren Freund Viktor entschuldigend ansah und zu ihrem Bruder blickte.

Auch die stechenden blauen Augen von Viktor waren Unheil verkündend auf Dave gerichtet, doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, zumindest im Moment nicht.

Die Brünette verzog das Gesicht angesäuert und fragte: "Hat das nicht noch einen Moment Zeit?"

Dave schüttelte den Kopf, sah seine Schwester ernst an und meinte: "Nein, hat es nicht. Wir müssen zur Vorlesung."

Schließlich blickte Joslyn liebevoll zu Viktor, strich mit den Fingern über seine Wange, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und schnurrte fast schon: "Wir sehen uns später."

Joslyn schulterte kurz darauf ihre Umhängetasche und verließ zusammen mit ihrem Bruder den Gang.

Sie liefen die Treppe zusammen hinauf und Joslyn fragte ihren Bruder etwas entrüstet: "Warum musst du dauernd bei Viktor und mir am dazwischenfunken?"

Dave mochte ihren Freund einfach nicht und das lag nicht nur daran, weil er ein Hüne und muskulös gebaut war, sondern weil Dave der Meinung war das er seiner Schwester nicht guttat.

"Er ist nicht gut für dich. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde er dich sitzen lassen, Jos.", sagte er mit etwas besorgten Ton, sah wie Joslyn einen traurigeren Blick bekam und schwer seufzte.

Offenbar hatte er Recht, doch Joslyn zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte ehrlich: "So lange, wie das nicht der Fall ist, genieß ich es einfach."

Auf dem zweiten Stockwerk angekommen, sah die Brünette ihren Bruder dankbar lächelnd an und wuschelte ihm liebevoll durchs Haar.

Anschließend verschwand sie als Erste in den Raum in der die Lesungen stattfanden und suchte sich einen Platz, während Dave ihr einen Moment später folgte.

Sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen einen Bruder wie ihn zu haben, denn er sorgte sich wirklich um sie.

Die Geschwister waren nach wie vor füreinander da und unzertrennlich.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Unverhofftes Wiedersehen**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn und Dave kamen am Abend zusammen in ihrer Studentenwohnung an.

Dave öffnete den Kühlschrank und sah dort ein Blatt Papier, mit einer 2-, der aus seiner damaligen vierten Klasse stammte, woraufhin er die Augen weitete.

Als plötzlich jemand zu sprechen begann, dessen Stimme dem Brünetten nicht vertraut war, sah er zu diesem jemand und erblickte Horvath auf einem Stuhl sitzen, der Dave davon erzählte, dass er 10 Jahre in dieser Urne eingesperrt war und nichts zu lesen hatte, außer Daves schlechten Aufsatz über Napoleon.

Joslyn schluckte daraufhin und fühlte sich in die Zeit von vor 10 Jahren versetzt.

In diesem Augenblick prasselten die Erinnerungen auf sie ein.

Der Antiquitätenladen ‚_Arcana Cabana_', Balthazar und er, Horvath.

Sie erinnerte sich mit jeder Zelle ihres Seins daran, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als Dave es nicht sein lassen konnte im Laden zu stöbern.

Er wollte die Wartezeit nutzen, als Balthazar in einem Nebenraum verschwand, um etwas Wichtiges zu holen, um sich umzuschauen.

Dabei hatte ihr Bruder sich wie eh und je tollpatschig verhalten und diese ominöse Urne schlussendlich umgeworfen.

Aus dieser waren tausende von Käfer gekrochen, die sich getürmt und sich schlussendlich zu Horvath geformt hatten.

Einen Mann mit einer kräftigen Statur, schwarzem und gepflegten Bart, schwarzen, kurzen Haaren und einer Kleidung wie ein englischer Gentleman der 30er Jahre.

Er stellte sich kurz vor und wollte anschließend wissen wo _der Seelengral_ sei, doch weder sie noch ihr Bruder wussten wovon er sprach.  
Noch bevor er Hand an die Beiden oder irgendwas anderes legen konnte, schoss ein Blitz durch den Laden und gebot Horvath Einhalt.  
Es war Balthazar gewesen, der sich in diesem Augenblick den Kindern als Magier offenbarte.

Er wies Joslyn und Dave an den Seelengral, der einer Matrjoschka ähnlich war, an sich zu nehmen und zu fliehen.

Sie taten was er wollte und flitzten los, doch Horvath hatten es auf sie Beide abgesehen gehabt und wollte sie mit seiner Magie an der Flucht hindern.

Rückblickend glaubte Joslyn, dass Horvath sie mit seinen magischen Geschossen sogar töten wollte.  
Horvath und Balthazar verschwanden plötzlich in einem Wirbel, der für Joslyn damals wie ein Sandsturm gewirkt hatte.  
Sie hatte nie rausgefunden wo die Beiden hin waren, doch irgendwie hatte sie immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie in diese Urne gesaugt wurden.

"Wo ist der Seelengral?", fragte Horvath ernst und sah wütend auf Joslyn und Dave nieder, nachdem er sich erhoben hatte.

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und sagte ehrlich: "Keine Ahnung, wir haben ihn auf die Straße vor den Laden geworfen."

Plötzlich hob Horvath mit Hilfe der Magie das Küchenmesser, zog es in seine Hand und knurrte: "Ich schneide die Wahrheit aus euch heraus."

Kurzerhand griff Dave nach der Hand seiner Schwester, sah sich um und versuchte etwas zu finden womit er sich wehren konnte.

Doch da war nichts!

Also drehte er sich um, riss die Tür auf und floh mit seiner Schwester im Schlepptau die Treppen des Hausflures hinunter.

Etwas blitzte oben auf dem Stockwerk, auf dem ihre Wohnung lag.

Kurz blieben die Beiden stehen und blickten hinauf.

Es drang ein '_Fast sie_' aus der Wohnung und kurz runzelte die Brünette und auch Dave die Stirn.

Als sie die Wölfe sahen, wie sie ihre Zähne fletschten, weitete Joslyn die Augen und sagte verängstig: "Oh Gott... lauf!"

Rasch zog Dave seine Schwester die restlichen Stufen hinunter, rannte mit ihr aus dem Wohnhaus und zu den Stufen, die zum Bahnhof führten.

Kurz blieben sie stehen, sahen wie ein Mieter die Haustür öffnete und die Wölfe sich an diesem und der Tür vorbei zwängten, um Joslyn und Dave nachzujagen.

Dave zerrte an Joslyns Hand und zwang sie so ihm zu folgen.

In Panik rannten die Geschwister die Treppen hinauf und drängten sich zusammen in das Gitter der Absperrung zum Bahnhof.

Dave zog seine Karte mit zittriger Hand durch das Lesegerät und wimmerte fast schon, als das Gerät seine Karte nicht lesen konnte.

Sein Herz raste und auch sein Atem war um Längen beschleunigt.

Endlich erkannte das Lesegerät seine Karte und die Beiden passierten das Gitter.

Joslyn blieb stehen, beugte sich vor und hielt sich erschöpft atmend ihre Brust.

Sie war nicht sehr sportlich und hatte daher keine gute Kondition, außerdem steckte ihr die Angst tief in den Knochen.

Doch Dave verlor keine Zeit, ging zu seiner Schwester, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

Er zerrte sie unsanft auf die Gleise, zwang sie sich zu ducken und kauerte mit ihr ganz nah an der Bahnhofsplattform.

Immer wieder murmelte er ein 'Oh Mann', während Joslyn kreidebleich und mit glasigen Augen panisch zur Plattform aufblickte.

Sie hörte Horvaths Schritte, das Schnuppern und Tapsen der Wölfe und hoffte das sie und ihr Bruder dies überleben würden.

Dave blickte auf die andere Seite des Bahnhofs und erblickte dort einen Wolf, woraufhin er die Augen weitete und hörte wie der Wolf zu knurren begann.

Joslyn schluckte schwer und sah zu wie sich nun auch die anderen Wölfe in Bewegung setzten.

Sofort erhob sich die Brünette und war nun diejenige die Dave an der Hand hinter sich herzog.

Dummer Weise sah sie im Dunkeln nicht besonders gut, weshalb sie stolperte und zusammen mit Dave zu Boden fiel und voller Angst zu Horvath und den Wölfen aufsah.

Für den Moment blieben sie ruhig, doch als Horvath den Befehl zum Töten gab sprangen die Wölfe los und Joslyn und Dave gaben panische Schreie von sich und kniffen die Augen zusammen.

Bereit sich ihrem Schicksal und dem Tod hinzugeben.

Doch es landeten keine großen Wölfe auf ihnen, sondern kleine und tollpatschige Welpen, woraufhin Dave und Joslyn verwundert dreinsahen und jeweils zwei Wölfe in den Armen hielten.

"Baby-Wölfe?", murmelte Dave verwirrt, sah zu Horvath und beobachtete wie sein selbstgefälliges Lächeln der puren Verwunderung wich.

Joslyn sah zu wie Horvath von etwas niedergerissen wurde und auf die Gleise stürzte.

Kurz darauf landete ein riesiger Metalladler vor den Geschwistern.

Erstaunt und doch erleichtert weitete die Brünette die Augen als sie Balthazar erblickte und wisperte: "Der Magier."

Balthazar blickte auf die Beiden nieder und erkundigte sich sofort: "Wo ist die Puppe?"

Doch anstatt zu antworten deutete Dave nur mit dem Finger hinter dem Metalladler und stammelte immer wieder '_D-da_'.

Sofort drehte sich Balthazar um, sah zu Horvath und wirkte einen Zauber der Horvath wie eine durchsichtige und glibberige Blase umschloss und den Zauberer hinderte seinen Plasmablitz abzufeuern.

„Na los, kommt rauf, schnell beeilt euch!", rief Balthazar den Geschwistern zu, da bereits in der Ferne der Zug zu hören war der immer näherkam.

Geschickt wehte der Magier dem Zugfahrer eine Zeitung vor das Fenster, ließ Joslyn und Dave aufsteigen, verzauberte die Wolfwelpen in Fotos und hob mit dem Adler ab.

Joslyn hatte sich hinter Balthazar gesetzt, ihre Arme um seine Taille geschlungen und sich nah an ihn gepresst.

In ihren Augen war er ihre einzige Möglichkeit sich festzuhalten.

Dave hingegen hielt sich an Joslyn fest und flog nun mit dem Magier und seiner Schwester vom Ort des Geschehens davon.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Auf dem Chrysler Building angekommen stiegen Joslyn und Dave von dem Metalladler, woraufhin Dave an die Brüstung ging und dabei murmelte: "Das ist alles nicht wahr, nein das ist alles nicht wahr. Ich habe so einen sauren Geschmack im Mund."

Der Magier hingegen stieg locker vom Metalladler, strich über seinen Schnabel, blickte kurz zu Dave und sagte freundlich: "Schön ruhig, Dave. Atme tief durch."

Joslyn hingegen lehnte an der Wand, starrte auf Balthazar und den Metalladler und beobachtete für den Moment alles mit geweiteten Augen und offenen Mund.

Dave und Joslyn sahen zu wie der Metalladler sich wieder an seine ursprüngliche Position zurückzog und der Magier eine weiße Taube beruhigte und in seine Hände nahm.

Als Dave zu sprechen begann sahen Balthazar und Joslyn zu ihm und die Brünette merkte ihrem Bruder an das er sehr gereizt war: "Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Sie werden das nicht noch einmal mit uns machen. Haben Sie eine Ahnung wie unser Leben in den letzten 10 Jahren ausgesehen hat?"

Der Magier lehnte sich neben Joslyn an die Wand und begann vorsichtig etwas um den Fuß der Taube zu wickeln, während Joslyns Blick immer noch ehrfürchtig und auch ungläubig auf Balthazar ruhte.

"Ich habe die letzten 10 Jahre in einer Urne gesteckt.", gab dieser trocken von sich, zuckte etwas mit den Schultern und beobachtete Dave.

Dieser setzte zum Sprechen an, nickte leicht und erwiderte: "Na und? Ich auch. Sinnbildlich gesprochen - eine Urne gefüllt mit Hohn und Spott."

Der Magier flüsterte der Taube etwas zu, strich über ihr Gefieder und lauschte dabei Daves Worten: "Wussten Sie, dass in bestimmten Gegenden in der Nähe, ein Nervenzusammenbruch noch heute mit dem Begriff beschrieben wird ‚_Den David Stutler machen_'. Haben Sie das gewusst?!"

Nun sah Joslyn von ihrem Bruder neben sich zu Balthazar, schloss ihren Mund und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

"Versuch gut zu zuhören, Dave.", begann der Magier ruhig, atmete tief durch und wusste das er sich nur Daves Gehör noch verschaffen musste.

Immerhin war seine Schwester vollkommen ruhig und hing sowohl Dave als auch Balthazar gerade an den Lippen, da der Schock ihr noch in den Knochen saß.

"Diese Puppe heißt '_Der Seelengral_'. Es ist ein Gefängnis für die gefährlichsten Morganier der Geschichte. In jeder Schicht der Puppe wird einer von ihnen gefangen gehalten. Horvath will alle Anhänger von Morgana befreien und die Welt vernichten. _Das. Darf. Nicht. Passieren._", erklärte der Magier den Geschwistern, band der Taube das Band um ihren Fuß und zurrte es sachte fest.

Dave blickte Balthazar an, nickte leicht und meinte nur: "Ja, ist klar."

Balthazar drückte sich von der Wand ab, ließ die Taube fliegen und ging auf Dave zu.

"Die Wahrheit ist - ihr besitzt eine ganz besondere Gabe. Das habt ihr nur noch nicht erkannt. Deine Schwester vielleicht schon, doch du noch nicht, Dave.", fuhr der Magier fort, sah über die Schulter zu der Brünetten und sah anschließend wieder zu Dave.

Joslyn schluckte leicht und ihr war klar, dass sie eine besondere Gabe hatten, denn dieser Vorfall damals hatte dies mehr als deutlich gezeigt.

"Ich will nur einfach ganz normal sein. Ein normales Leben führen. Ich will den Kram vergessen - damals bei _Arcana Cabana_. Und ich will alles vergessen was... mit Magie zu tun hat. Ich will alles vergessen.", sagte Dave fast schon verzweifelt, drehte sich weg und blickte auf die beleuchtete Stadt hinunter.

Joslyn vernahm eine Art pfeifendes Geräusch, als würde jeden Moment etwas vom Himmel fallen und als der Magier '_Duck dich_' von sich gab, tat Dave dies sofort, als er sah das etwas Großes auf ihn zu kam.

Sofort trat die Brünette näher, stand neben Balthazar und sagte erstaunt: "Das ist unsere Kommode."

Doch keiner der Beiden ging auf ihre Worte ein, stattdessen lief Balthazar aufgebracht zur Kommode, öffnete sie, holte die Drachenringe der Geschwister heraus und fragte ernst: "Du willst die Magie also vergessen, ja? Warum hast du dann deinen Ring behalten?"

Dave sah den Magier überrascht an, begann herum zu drucksen und stammelte dann ruhig: "Ah... also den wollte ich eigentlich verticken... auf ebay."

Amüsiert blickte Balthazar den jungen Mann vor sich an und sagte süffisant: "Noch immer ein schlechter Lügner, Dave. Das gefällt mir an dir, ist ein gutes Zeichen."

Doch kurz darauf wurde sein Blick wieder sehr ernst und er meinte ruhig: "Du hast die Gabe."

"Nein... ich habe ein Leben.", widersprach Dave und beschwor somit den Zorn des Magiers herauf.

Dieser blickte ihn weiterhin ernst an und knurrte fast schon: "Ihr seid die letzten Menschen, die Horvath mit dem Seelengral gesehen hat, damit steht ihr auf seiner Liste. Also, wenn du nicht willst das er dich in ein physikbegeistertes Schweinchen verwandelt, dann solltet ihr mir helfen den Gral zu finden, bevor er es tut."

"Das ist verrückt... Sie wissen selbst wie verrückt das ist, oder?", gab Dave ehrlich von sich, sah Balthazar fast schon verzweifelt an und hoffte das er es verstehen würde.

Joslyn beobachtete wie der Magier die Ringe sinken ließ, tief durchatmete, nickte und sagte: "Na gut... na gut... Helft mir ihn zurückzuholen und ihr könnt gehen."

"Wirklich?", hakte Dave skeptisch nach und legte dabei den Kopf schief, während Joslyn zwischen den Beiden hin und her sah.

Der Magier nickte und sagte gefährlich ruhig: "Du kannst einfach gehen."

So willigte Dave ein und sah zu wie Balthazar zur Brüstung ging und den Seelengral mit Hilfe eines Zaubers ortete.

Kurz teilte er den Geschwistern mit was dieser Zauber bewirkte und sagte dann ruhig: "Sieht nach China Town aus..."

Die Brünette seufzte lautlos, nickte dann leicht und murmelte: "Das kann ja lustig werden." 

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Der Bannkreis**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Kaum war der Seelengral geortete, hatte Balthazar die Beiden vom Chrysler Building geführt und war mit ihnen in der Tiefgarage verschwunden.

Dort standen sie vor einem Oldtimer, der den 30er entsprungen schien.

Er war staubig und alt, doch kaum saßen sie drin und Balthazar startete ihn nur durch Magie, schien der Wagen zum Leben zu erwachen und war mit einem Mal lupenrein.

Der Weg nach China Town war schnell hinter sie gebracht und dank des Zaubers von Balthazar konnten sie das Haus, in dem der Seelengral war, schnell ausfindig machen.

Doch Horvath lauerte ihnen bereits auf.  
Joslyn und Dave sollten vor dem Haus warten, während Balthazar in das Haus ging und den Seelengral beschaffte.

Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen, begannen sich Balthazar und Horvath zu bekämpfen, als sie im zweiten Stockwerk aufeinandertrafen.  
Joslyn und Dave hingegen hatten selbst ihre Probleme, denn ein Magier war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht und hatte versucht die Beiden mit fiesen, kleinen Tricks auszuschalten.  
Entschlossen wollten die Beiden ihre Magie gegen diesen bösen Magier, der aussah wie ein junger, tibetanischer Mönch auf Abwegen, einsetzen.

Immerhin war er ganz eindeutig auf Seitens Horvath.

Sie mussten feststellen, dass Magienutzung nicht einfach war, denn außer ein paar kleinen Rausschwaden erschien ihn ihren Händen nichts.  
Die Flucht nach vorn war alles was blieb.  
Sie rannten panisch in das Gebäude, da sie überzeugt waren das Balthazar ihnen helfen würde und könnte.  
Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung, dass Balthazar selbst mit Horvath zu tun hatte.  
Abgesehen davon hatte der gegnerische Magier die Gestalt eines chinesischen Drachen angenommen und jagte nun durch den Hausflur den Geschwistern nach.  
Horvath war gerade von einem Perlenvorhang gefesselt worden und damit außer Gefecht gewesen, als Joslyn und Dave in den Raum stürmten.  
Balthazar erkannte rasch welche Gefahr sie verfolgte und versuchte dem Einhalt zu gebieten, doch damit machte er den Drachen nur noch wütender.  
Er hatte die Geschwister angewiesen über die Feuertreppe zu fliehen, was sie auch direkt getan hatten.  
Er selbst folgte ihnen und landete gerade geschickt auf dem Boden, als das Biest durch das Fenster brach und sich erneut auf die Geschwister stürzte.  
Versteckt in der Menge hatte Balthazar einen guten Blick auf die Geschwister und beobachtete, wie diese erneut dem Drachen die Hände entgegenstreckten.

Joslyn und Dave nahmen sich die kurze Instruktion von Balthazar, die er ihnen während der Fahrt über die Grundlagen der Nutzung von Magie gegeben hatte, zu Herzen und begannen sich zu konzentrieren.  
Sie befreiten ihren Geist und versuchten ihre ganze Konzentration auf die Drachenringe an ihren Fingern zu lenken.  
Kurz darauf schossen zwei Plasmablitze aus deren Händen und trafen den Drachen, der daraufhin das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden stürzte.  
Unsanft war der gegnerische Magier gestürzt und somit keine Gefahr mehr gewesen.  
Voller Stolz über ihren Sieg tauchten die Geschwister in der Masse des chinesischen Festes, welches hier gerade im Gange war, unter.  
Balthazar suchte sie direkt auf, lobte sie und freute sich sichtlich, als sie nun zustimmten Magie zu erlernen und Horvath aufzuhalten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

"Ursprünglich war das hier mal ein Wendebahnhof für die U-Bahn, aber die erlauben uns hier unten zu arbeiten. Mein Professor hat das für uns klar gemacht. Es weiß also niemand das wir hier sind.", sagte Dave fast schon stolz, während er zusammen mit Joslyn und dem Magier die Treppe hinunterlief.

Unten angekommen stellte Balthazar die Seelenpuppe auf den Schreibtisch ab und ließ sie durch einen einfachen Trick verschwinden.

"Oh, ich bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen euch das zu geben.", sagte der Magier mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und holte ein sehr kleines Buch heraus.

"Euer Inkantus.", sagte er grinsend und sah dabei in die skeptischen Gesichter von Joslyn und Dave.

Dave betrachtete das Buch, hob eine Braue und meinte dann sarkastisch: "Habe ich ein kleines bisschen größer in Erinnerung."

"Unwesentlich.", kam es voller Ironie von der Brünetten, die das Buch betrachtete und dabei eine Braue hob.

Balthazar grinselte, sah die Beiden an und gab fast schon frech von sich: "Ist die Taschenbuchausgabe."

Kurz darauf begann der Magier das Buch wie ein Papier aufzufalten und sprach dabei: "Der Inkantus ist unser Lehrbuch, die Kunst und die Wissenschaft. Und die Geschichte der Zauberei. Einschließlich unserer jüngsten Vergangenheit."

Vollkommen entfaltet legte er das flache Buch in Daves Hände, hielt die Finger über das Buch als würde er eine Schnur festhalten und zog das Buch zur vollen Fülle in die Höhe.

Dave drohte unter dem Gewicht des Buches vorne über zu fallen und gab dabei mürrisch ein '_Och kommen Sie_' von sich.

Joslyn hingegen beugte sich etwas zu Dave rüber als Balthazar das Buch öffnete, sah interessiert in dieses und musste schmunzeln als der Magier frech grinsend sagte: "Seht ihr. Da seid ihr Zwei."

Dave sah auf seinem Portrait sehr amüsant aus, da er die Hände mit etwas Abstand von seinem Gesicht hielt und schrie.

Joslyn hingegen war auf ihrem Bild mit einem fast schon anzüglichen Lächeln zu sehen, den Kopf verschmitzt zur Seite gedreht und ihre rechte Schulter Richtung Kinn hochgezogen.

"Warum sieht Jos so gut auf dem Portrait aus und ich nicht?", murmelte Dave etwas entrüstet, seufzte anschließend und nahm diese Tatsache einfach hin.

Die Lippen der Brünetten umspielten ein Lächeln, woraufhin sie zu Balthazar hoch linste und dieser ihr neckisch zuzwinkerte.

Dave klappte das Buch zu und der Magier entfernte sich von den Geschwistern, während er seinen Mantel auszog und sprach: "Um Horvath je wieder in den Seelengral sperren zu können müssen wir erst Zauberer aus euch machen und damit fangen wir gleich an."  
Er deutete auf die Schuhe der Beiden und sagte ruhig: „Ihr solltet andere Schuhe tragen. Lederschuhe, um genau zu sein. Das hilft euch den Fluss der Magier besser zu kontrollieren. Die Gummisohlen sind dabei nur hinderlich."  
„Aber in Leder gibt es nur Altmänner-Schuhe.", entgegnete Dave unwirsch, woraufhin Balthazar ihm einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf.  
Immerhin trug dieser ebenfalls Lederschuhe, die allerdings recht elegant und zeitlos wirkten.

Der Magier verschaffte sich Platz im Raum und schob mit Hilfe der Magie einige Teslaspulen und den Schutzkäfig zur Seite.

Dave wollte protestieren, doch Balthazar hielt ihn mit kleinen und doch eindringlichen Befehlen wie '_Augen auf_' und '_Mund zu_' davon ab, während Joslyn einfach nur interessiert danebenstand und zu Balthazar zu sah.

Die Brünette betrachtete Balthazar lange und ausgiebig.

Ihre braunen Augen waren auf ihn fixiert und sie hielt ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Schließlich sahen die Beiden zu wie Balthazar einen grünen Feuerkreis aus dem Nichts um sich herum heraufbeschwor, woraufhin Dave einen überraschten Laut von sich gab und einen Satz nach hinten machte.

Joslyn hingegen zuckte zusammen und weitete überrascht die Augen, während sie ehrfürchtig dabei zu sah wie der Magier noch weitere kleine Kreise und Symbole mit grünlicher Flamme auf dem Boden zeichnete.

Als der Magier damit fertig war hatten sich die Beiden wieder von dem Schreck erholt und sahen nun gebannt auf den Kreis, dessen Flammen verspielt züngelten und Balthazar in ein türkises Licht tauchten.

Balthazars moosgrüne Augen ruhten zu gleichen Teilen auf beiden Schülern und er musterte sie immer wieder.

"Dies ist der Zirkel des Merlins. Er hilft euch eure Energie zu bündeln und euch neue Zauber zu meistern. Hier werdet ihr die Zauberkunst erlernen. Wenn ihr eintretet, lasst ihr alles andere hinter euch. Sobald ihr ihn betreten habt, gibt es für euch... _kein Zurück_ mehr.", sagte der Magier ernst und sah dabei jeden seiner Schüler mit festem Blick in die Augen.

Dave betrachtete diesen Kreis sehr genau und atmete tief durch.

Schließlich ging Dave auf den Kreis zu und warf einen letzten Blick auf Balthazar, holte tief Luft und trat anschließend, fast schon tänzelnd - aus Angst auf die flammenden Linien zu treten - zu ihm in den Bannkreis hinein.

Für den Moment ruhte Balthazars Blick auf Dave und auch Dave sah ihn einen Moment lang an.

Schließlich wandte sich Daves Blick zu seiner Schwester und er sagte sanft zu ihr: "Komm Jos."

Balthazar folgte seinem Blick, betrachtete sie und sah in ihre Augen, während diese einfach nur zurückblickte.

Langsam ging sie auf den Bannkreis zu, hielt ihre Arme noch immer verschränkte und sah nach wie vor in Balthazars Augen.

Ihr Blick war ruhig und dennoch wirkte sie als wollte sie jeden Moment etwas sagen, doch sie blieb schweigsam.

Schließlich seufzte Joslyn lautlos, löste die Haltung ihrer Arme und betrachtete den Bannkreis einen Moment.

Einen Augenblick später trat sie, ohne zu tänzeln wie Dave, zu ihrem Bruder und Balthazar in den Kreis, sah erst Dave und anschließend Balthazar an.

Der Magier sah seine Schüler an, blickte jeweils in deren Augen und sagte ruhig: "Ich bin Balthazar Blake - Zauberer des 777. Grades und ihr seid ab jetzt meine Lehrlinge."

"Krass.", kam es von Dave der dem Ganzen mit fast schon ungläubigem Blick entgegentrat.

Die Brünette sah zu Balthazar auf, da sie kleiner als Dave und der Magier war, atmete tief durch und fragte leise: "Wir hatten eigentlich gar keine Wahl, oder?"

Es überkam dem Magier ein Bedürfnis, das er schon seit vielen hundert Jahren nicht mehr hatte - das Bedürfnis Joslyn zu berühren.

Ihre Frage hatte ihn für den Moment ein wenig traurig gestimmt, da seine Schülerin diese Frage mit einem bedauernden Unterton stellte.

Am liebsten hätte er tröstend über ihre Wange gestreichelt, doch solch '_intime_' Berührungen waren dem Meister seinem Schüler gegenüber untersagt.

Auch sein Schüler dürfte ihn so nicht berühren, selbst wenn es nicht anzüglich gemeint war.

Folgen würde es keine geben, doch solche Berührungen oder Gefühle unter diesem Bund geziemten sich einfach nicht.

Schließlich durfte der Meister, wegen seinen Gefühlen, nicht zu lassen das er seinen Schüler bei Übungen schonte.

Auf ihre Worte hin seufzte Balthazar fast schon missmutig, schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete ehrlich: "Nein, die habt ihr leider nicht."

Joslyn nickte leicht, sah weiterhin in Balthazars Augen und seufzte lautlos auf.

Sie hatte es geahnt und daher leichtfertig diesen Kreis betreten, denn der Schutz der Welt lag nun einzig und allein in den Händen von ihr und ihrem Bruder.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Er hat Schluss gemacht**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar und Dave standen zusammen im Wendebahnhof und Balthazar trainierte gerade mit seinem Schüler die Plasmablitze.

Immerhin war Dave noch nicht besonders geschickt im Umgang mit der Magie und es war bekanntlich noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen.

Dave trug eine Maske, die für Fänger des Baseballs genutzt wurde, genauso einen gepolsterten Brustschutz, der sogar seinen Genitalbereich abdeckte.

Immerhin wollte er sich nicht verletzen.

Dave wusste schließlich nicht was ein Plasmablitz alles anrichten konnte, wenn man ihn noch nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Balthazar stand von Dave einige Meter entfernt und sagte: "Befreie deinen Geist und konzentrier dich."

Dabei trank der Magier eine Tasse Tee, beobachtete seinen Schüler und sah zu wie er einen Plasmablitz entstehen ließ.

Was Neues war das nicht mehr, doch es wäre was Neues gewesen, wenn er ihn hätte halten können.

Doch das schaffte Dave nicht, denn der Plasmablitz schoss auf eine Teslaspule zu und zerschellte förmlich an dieser.

Balthazar wollte ihn gerade auffordern es erneut zu versuchen, da hörte er die Tür ins Schloss fallen und ein wütender Schrei folgte kurz darauf.

"David Stutler!", schrie eine junge, weibliche Stimme und beide Männer erkannten sofort das es Joslyn war.

Aufgebracht rannte sie die Treppen hinunter, ging auf ihren Bruder zu und keifte ihn dabei mit bebender Stimme an: "Warum?!"

Der Schüler war in diesem Moment überfragt was seine Schwester meinte und er zog daher eine Braue in die Höhe, während er den Gesichtsschutz hochschob und in die braunen Augen seiner Schwester sah.

Er bemerkte sofort, dass diese rötlich und glasig waren.

Sie hatte geweint!

"Was meinst du mit '_warum_'?", erkundigte sich der junge Mann, runzelte die Stirn und hörte seine Schwester kurz schniefen.

Die Brünette warf sich ihrem Bruder plötzlich in den Arm und klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihm fest, woraufhin Dave zu Balthazar blickte.

Der Magier hingegen trank seinen Tee aus, stellte die Tasse zur Seite und blickte zu Joslyn und Dave.

Auf den Blick seines Schülers hin zuckte er nur ratlos mit den Schultern und betrachtete Joslyn skeptisch.

"Warum musstest du Recht haben?", wisperte die Brünette schluchzend, sah bedrückt zu ihrem Bruder auf und ließ sich von ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischen.

"Womit?", erkundigte sich Dave in einem sanften und besorgten Ton, während er seine Schwester zu seinem Schreibtisch brachte, sie dort mit sanfter Gewalt auf einen der drei Stühle drückte und ihr ein Taschentuch reichte.

Dankend nahm sie dieses entgegen, wischte sich die Tränen weg und schnaubte kurz.

Nun setzte sich Dave neben seine Schwester und Balthazar trat an ihre Seite.

Die Blicke der beiden Männer waren auf die Brünette gerichtet und schweren Herzens sagte sie: "Mit Viktor..."

Dave nervte es ein wenig, dass er seiner Schwester gerade alles aus der Nase ziehen musste, doch er atmete tief durch, bewahrte Ruhe und streichelte tröstend über ihren Schenkel.

"Was ist denn mit ihm?", wollte nun auch Balthazar wissen, denn er hatte von Dave erfahren, dass seine Schülerin einen festen Freund hatte und Dave der Meinung war das er ihr nicht guttat.

Joslyn blickte traurig zu Balthazar auf, seufzte niedergeschlagen und gestand mit zitternder Stimme: "Er hat Schluss gemacht."

Die Brünette rechnete jetzt damit, dass Dave ihr sagen würde, dass er es ihr doch gesagt hatte, dass Viktor ihr nicht guttat.

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung seufzte auch Dave, strich weiterhin tröstend über ihr Bein und fragte vorsichtig: "Warum tut er das?"

Balthazar konnte nicht verstehen warum ihr Freund die Beziehung beendet hatte.

Immerhin war seine Schülerin bildhübsch, attraktiv und hatte einen wundervollen Charakter, zumindest soweit der Magier das beurteilen konnte.

Das gefiel Balthazar gar nicht, denn auch er war in einer Beziehung und außerdem geziemte es sich nicht für einen Meister sich auf seinen Schüler einzulassen.

Nein.

Balthazar würde jetzt einfach nur für sie da sein, denn ihr wurde gerade das Herz gebrochen und der Magier wusste wie empfindlich Frauen bezüglich der Gefühle waren.

"Wir sind... nach der Lesung noch im Raum geblieben... und... er hat mich umarmt... geküsst und... dann wollte er mehr...", erzählte Joslyn unglücklich, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte vor sich auf den Boden.

Dave sah sie bedrückt an, schüttelte den Kopf und fragte: "Jos... nein... du hast doch nicht etwa...mit ihm geschlafen, oder?"

Joslyn schüttelte eifrig den Kopf, sah Dave in die Augen und wimmerte: "Nein... deswegen hat er ja Schluss gemacht..."

Die Brünette schloss ihre Arme eng um sich, atmete tief aus und schluchzte schließlich wieder, woraufhin Dave seine Schwester fest in den Arm nahm und über ihren Rücken streichelte.

Balthazar sah seine beiden Schüler mitfühlend an, schüttelte den Kopf und war fast schon erschrocken darüber, dass die Gesellschaft so oberflächlich geworden war.

Doch im Grunde war Sex schon immer eine heikle Sache zwischen Mann und Frau gewesen.

Immerhin gab es auch damals schon Männer, die ihre Ehefrauen umbrachten oder verließen, weil diese ihnen den Geschlechtsverkehr verwehrten.

"Alles wird wieder gut, Jos. Vergiss ihn... er ist deine Tränen nicht wert, wenn er dich dafür verlässt.", sagte Dave ganz liebevoll im Flüsterton, strich über ihren Rücken und ließ sie sich ausweinen.

Nein, Dave konnte Viktor wirklich nicht leiden und jetzt noch viel weniger als vorher schon.

Balthazar sah zu Joslyn, lächelte aufmunternd und zog mit seinen sanften Worten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: "Weißt du, Joslyn, wenn man jung ist, kommt einem alles gleich vor wie das Ende der Welt, aber das ist es nicht. Es ist erst der Anfang. Vielleicht musst du erst noch ein paar Fieslinge kennenlernen, doch eines Tages wirst du dem Mann begegnen, der dich so behandelt wie es eine Frau, wie du es bist, nur verdient behandelt zu werden. Eine Frau um die seine Sonne und Sterne kreisen."

Eigentlich war Balthazar kein guter Seelentröster, doch in diesem Moment hatte er einfach das gesagt was ihm dazu eingefallen war und ganz offensichtlich beschwichtigten seine Worte die Brünette, denn sie lächelte ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

"Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte sie mit noch etwas tränenerstickter Stimme und sah in seine moosgrünen Augen.

Dave hingegen war ganz fasziniert darüber gewesen, dass Balthazar überhaupt in der Lage war solch sensiblen Dinge von sich zu geben, doch es stimmte ihn glücklich, dass seine Schwester dadurch wieder lächeln konnte.

Der Magier nickte, sah in ihre schönen Augen und antwortete sanft: "Ich weiß es."

Auf seine Worte hin wischte sich Joslyn die Tränen weg, lächelte mit neuer Kraft und Hoffnung und atmete tief durch.

Sie sah von Balthazar zu ihrem Bruder und sagte liebevoll: "Danke, dass ihr für mich da seid."

Das bedeutete der Brünetten unheimlich viel und sie schmiegte sich an ihren Bruder.

Dave lächelte aufmunternd und meinte: "Das ist doch selbstverständlich."

Balthazar nickte leicht, erhob sich und trat auf den Bannkreis zu, sah über die Schulter zu seinen Schülern und meinte neckisch: "Da du ja jetzt auch anwesend bist, Joslyn, kannst du gleich zusammen mit Dave trainieren."

Die Brünette blickte zu Balthazar, lächelte ihn verschmitzt an und erwiderte: "Natürlich, warum auch nicht das Nützliche mit dem Praktischen verbinden."

Ihr war natürlich schon öfter aufgefallen wie gutaussehend Balthazar war und dass er eine ganz besondere Ausstrahlung hatte.

Das gefiel der Brünetten und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie eine Schwäche für den gut gebauten Magier entwickelt hatte.

Sie konnte zwar nur erahnen wie muskelgestählt sein Körper unter der Kleidung war, doch allein die Vorstellung machte ihr eine Gänsehaut und seine moosgrünen Augen hatten sie schon als Kind fasziniert.

Doch ahnte Joslyn, dass sich eine Bindung zwischen Schüler und Meister einfach nicht gehörte.

Sie sah nun zu Dave, küsste dankbar seine Wange und flüsterte ihm zu: "Ich habe dich lieb, Dave."

"Ich dich auch, Jos.", raunte er sanftmütig, ließ seine Schwester los und erhob sich, woraufhin er seine Schutzmaske wieder vor sein Gesicht zog und zurück in den Bannkreis trat.

Joslyn legte ihre Jacke und Tasche ab, richtete ihre schwarze Jeans und ihr schwarzes langärmeliges Oberteil und folgte ihrem Bruder in den Bannkreis.

Sie verbrachten den Nachmittag damit zu trainieren und schafften es am Ende sogar einen Plasmablitz für ein paar Sekunden zu kontrollieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Wo ist deine Schwester?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Dave war allein im Wendebahnhof und wartete auf Balthazar, denn der Unterricht musste ja weitergehen.

Der Schüler nahm seine Sache sehr ernst, auch wenn er für Becky gerne mal die ein oder andere Unterrichtsstunde sausen lassen wollte.

Doch Horvath war drauf und dran alles daran zu setzten Joslyn, Dave und Balthazar zu töten, um Morgana zu befreien.

Immerhin standen die Drei dem bösen Magier für sein Vorhaben nur im Weg und von daher musste er diese so schnell es geht beseitigen.

Schweigend lief Dave im Wendebahnhof auf und ab, atmete immer wieder tief durch und als endlich Balthazar erschien, erschrak sich Dave heftig.

"Wow... tu das nie... wieder.", sagte Dave atemlos, hielt sich die Brust und atmete tief durch, während Balthazar, fast schon entschuldigend, grinsend zu ihm sah.

Der Magier wandte seinen Blick von dem Jungen ab und sein Blick wurde skeptisch, während er sich im Wendebahnhof umblickte.

Er vermisste Joslyn, da diese nicht im Wendebahnhof war.

Sein Herz begann wild gegen seine Brust zu schlagen und er malte sich aus, dass seine hübsche Schülerin in diesem Augenblick wohlmöglich unter einem jungen Mann lag und sich wild küssen ließ.

_Eifersucht!_

Pure Eifersucht flackerte in Balthazars Innerem auf und er musste versuchen es Dave gegenüber nicht zu zeigen.

Ja, verdammt!

Balthazar hatte sich Hals über Kopf in seine hübsche Schülerin verliebt und dabei hatte er doch eigentlich eine Beziehung mit Veronica.

Doch solch eine Zuneigung und Liebe hatte er noch nie für eine Frau empfunden wie für Joslyn.

Selbst nicht als er mit Veronica zusammenkam.

Schließlich fasste sich Balthazar wieder etwas, sah ernst zu Dave und erkundigte sich im ruhigen Ton: "Wo ist deine Schwester?"

Dave sah irritiert zu dem Magier, hob eine Braue und sah sich dann um.

Erst jetzt fiel dem Schüler auf das seine Schwester gar nicht da war, bis ihm ihre Worte im Kopf widerhallten.

"Oh... ach ja... Jos ist auf einer Party.", erklärte Dave ehrlich, sah Balthazar an und bemerkte sofort das wütende Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Wieder wurde unbändige Eifersucht in seiner Brust entflammt und er fragte ernst: "Auf einer Party?"

Dave nickte mit ehrlichem Blick und sah Balthazar abwartend an, woraufhin dieser tief durchatmete und fragte: "Sind da viele Jungs?"

"Ich nehme an, ja.", sagte Dave ehrlich und wusste nicht warum Balthazar ausgerechnet solch eine Frage stellte.

"Jungs, die sie attraktiv finden?", hakte der Magier weiterhin nach und spürte sein Herz wie wild in seiner Brust schlagen.

Dave sah Balthazar fragend an, runzelte die Stirn und sagte dann: "Davon gehe ich aus."

Balthazar nickte ernst, sah wütend zu Dave und sagte unwirsch: "Wir müssen sie sofort von dieser Party holen."

Immerhin ging es hier nicht nur darum das Balthazar seine heimliche Liebe in seiner Nähe wissen wollte, sondern dass sie vor Horvath geschützt war.

Letzteres war jedoch im Moment zweitranging, da seine Eifersucht ihn beinahe vollständig beherrschte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Wenig später kamen Balthazar und Dave beim Haus an, in dem die Party stattfand.

Vor dem Haus, im Garten und im Haus selbst standen überall Jugendliche und sie tranken, tanzten und unterhielten sich.

_Und da war sie!_

Joslyn stand vor dem Haus am Mauerzaun gelehnt mit einem anderen Jungen.

Dieser hatte blondes Haar, war hochgewachsen und hatte sich mit beiden Händen jeweils von Joslyn abgestützt.

Er war ihr mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah und doch blickte Joslyn ihm nicht in die Augen, sondern hatte ihren Kopf zur Seite gelegt.

Joslyn mochte den Jungen, mit dem sie da sprach, aber sie hatte nie vor gehabt ihm so nah zu kommen.

Die Brünette hatte immerhin ihr Herz an ihrem Meister verloren und dabei wusste sie doch nur zu gut, dass es verboten war.

Plötzlich erblickte sie den Wagen von Balthazar und wie Dave sie zu sich winkte.

Sofort drückte sie den Jungen entschuldigend von sich und lief auf den Wagen zu.

Rasch stieg sie ein und fuhr zusammen mit Balthazar und ihrem Bruder zurück zum Wendebahnhof.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Wendebahnhof zurück stand Balthazar der Brünetten gegenüber, während Dave die Arme verschränkt hielt und das Spektakel betrachtete.

Der Magier sah auf seine Schülerin ernst nieder.

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht den Unterricht einfach zu schwänzen?", knurrte Balthazar seine Schülerin an und in diesem Moment sprach nicht wirklich der Meister aus ihm.

Im Grunde störte es ihn nicht wirklich, dass die Brünette den Unterricht ein einziges Mal sausen ließ, denn Dave tat es wegen Becky auch ab und zu.

Doch in diesem Moment sprach ein eifersüchtiger, verliebter Mann aus dem Magier, der es nicht ertragen konnte, seine heimliche Liebe mit einem anderen Mann gesehen zu haben.

Auch wenn da nichts zwischen den Beiden passiert war.

Joslyn weitete Augen und Mund, sah empört zu Balthazar und rechtfertigte sich: "Ich war _nur_ auf einer Party. Dave ist _ständig_ mit seiner Flamme zusammen und ihm machst du nicht die Hölle heiß!"

Das Mädchen spürte Stiche in ihrem Herzen, denn es tat ihr weh wie Balthazar mit ihr sprach, als wäre sie eine Schwerverbrecherin.

"Das ist nicht dasselbe. Bist du dir überhaupt im Klaren _was_ du getan hast?", knurrte Balthazar ging auf Joslyn zu und stand nun dicht vor ihr.

Das Mädchen verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und gab Zähne knirschend von sich: "Ich habe mich wie eine 20-jährige verhalten und daran ist nichts Schlimmes."

"Was schlimm ist und was nicht das entscheide ich, nicht du.", meinte Balthazar ernst, sah der Brünetten in die Augen und bemerkte ihren wütenden Blick.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sah zur Seite und sagte ernst: "Das ist so lächerlich."

"Füge dich einfach den Regeln, erscheine zum Unterricht und halte dich von solchen Partys fern. Immerhin kann Horvath überall auf euch beide lauern.", entgegnete Balthazar ruhig und dennoch im ernsten Ton, während er sich von der Brünetten entfernte.

Joslyn sah ihm wütend nach und knurrte: "Weißt du wie du dich aufführst? Wie mein Vater. Schlimmer noch, wie ein krankhaft eifersüchtiger Ehemann."

Mit ihren letzten Worten blieb Balthazar stehen, sah über die Schulter zu Joslyn und funkelte sie nur zornig an.

Er ging auf den Kreis zu, deutete auf diesen und sagte mit lauterer Stimme: "Du hast diesen Bannkreis betreten und damit dein altes Leben hinter dir gelassen. Das ist kein Spaß, Joslyn!"

Nun war es Joslyn die auf ihn zuging, dicht vor ihm stehen blieb, ihm wütend in die Augen sah und fauchte: "Ich hatte doch von Anfang an keine Wahl gehabt."

Schließlich drehte sie sich um, lief die Treppen nach oben und hörte Balthazar rufen: "Wo willst du hin, Fräulein?"

"Nach Hause!", keifte sie den Magier an und verschwand zornig aus dem Wendebahnhof, woraufhin Dave und Balthazar zurückblieben.

Der Schüler sah zu seinem Meister und sagte kleinlaut: "Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass sie ein enormes Temperament hat."

Auf diese Worte hin sah der Magier angefressen zu Dave und zog mürrisch eine Braue in die Höhe.

Dave hob schützend die Hände und sagte mit einem kleinen Lächeln: "Aber keine Sorge, sie fängt sich sicher bald wieder."

Balthazar vertraute dem Urteil seines Schülers und hoffte darauf, dass sie bald wieder zum Unterricht erscheinen würde.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Keine Konzentration**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Situation hatte sich wieder beruhigt und Joslyn war nun auch wieder regelmäßig zum Unterricht erschienen.

Sie hatte sich mit Balthazar wieder vertragen und sich für ihr fahrlässiges Verhalten bei ihm entschuldigt.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn kam gerade in den Wendebahnhof, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lief die Treppen runter, während sie sich ihr hellbraunes Haar zusammenband.

Sie war spät dran gewesen, da sie sich mit einer Freundin verquatscht hatte.

Das Mädchen sah sich um und erblickte Balthazar nirgends, doch wusste die Brünette, dass es noch lange nicht hieß, dass er nicht doch da war.

Joslyn ging auf Daves Schreibtisch zu und legte dort Tasche und Jacke ab.

Schweigend ging Joslyn im Wendebahnhof umher, hielt die Arme verschränkt und betrachtete eine der Teslaspulen.

Sie strich über ihre Oberarme mit ihren zierlichen Händen und atmete tief durch.

Hoffentlich erschien Balthazar bald, denn die Sehnsucht nach ihrem Meister wurde immer stärker.

Ja, Joslyn hatte sich in ihren Meister verliebt, doch würde er niemals ihre Gefühle erwidern.

Wusste sie doch von der Beziehung zu Veronica und dass er sich seit über 1000 Jahren nach dieser Frau sehnte.

Es brach ihr das Herz, das sie diesen großartigen Mann niemals ihren Geliebten nennen würde.

Nicht nur wegen dem Verbot, das sich eine Beziehung zwischen Meister und Schüler nicht geziemte, sondern auch wegen Veronica.

Doch sie konnte ihre Gefühle für Balthazar einfach nicht aufgeben und so tun als würde sie nichts für ihn empfinden.

Auch wenn Joslyn stets eine fast schon abwehrende Haltung gegenüber seinen ganzen Belehrungen einnahm, so liebte sie es doch, wenn er sich so um sie sorgte.

"Ich habe dich erwartet, Joslyn.", sprach eine ruhige und dunkle Stimme zu der Brünetten, woraufhin diese zu lächeln begann.

Sie drehte sich in die Richtung um, aus der die Stimme zu hören war, und erblickte Balthazar im Bannkreis stehen.

Seine moosgrünen Augen fixierten die junge Schülerin und wieder einmal fiel dem Magier auf wie bezaubernd die Brünette doch war.

Balthazar hatte Veronica nicht vergessen, doch in Joslyn sah er mehr wie nur eine mächtige Magierin.

Er sah die wunderschöne, junge Frau in ihr, die ihm so wohl Ärger wie auch Freude bescherte.

Der Magier liebte es einfach, wenn sie ihn unter ihrem Schopf, aus ihren wachen Augen, anblickte.

Sein Herz begann in ihrer Nähe zu schlagen und nicht selten geschah es, dass er einen Konzentrationsmangel erlitt.

Balthazar hatte sich wahrhaftig Hals über Kopf in Joslyn verliebt.

Lächelnd sah das Mädchen zu ihrem Meister, ging langsam auf ihn zu und meinte: "Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du hier irgendwo bist."

"Du bist nicht aufmerksam genug, Joslyn. Die Gefahr könnte überall lauern.", mahnte Balthazar seine Schülerin in einem fast schon liebevollen Ton und einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Die Brünette lachte leicht auf, sah lächelnd zur Seite und zog kurz beide Brauen hoch.

"Ich werde dies in Zukunft berücksichtigen.", entgegnete Joslyn ehrlich und blickte Balthazar in die Augen, woraufhin ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Der Magier nickte leicht, atmete tief durch und sagte zu ihr im ernsteren Ton: "Komm in den Kreis. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."

Die Brünette trat zu Balthazar, stellte sich in den Kreis mit dem roten Symbol und betrachtete kurz ihren Drachenring.

Balthazar verschwand aus dem Kreis, begutachtete das Mädchen und begann im ernsten Ton: "Ich will, dass du einen Feuerball entstehen lässt."

Im ersten Moment klang das wirklich einfach, doch Dave und sie stellten sich selbst noch bei Plasmablitzen wie die ersten Menschen an.

Kurz runzelte die Brünette die Stirn, nickte dann leicht und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und ihren Geist zu befreien.

Sie hielt beide Hände in einem kleinen Abstand voneinander entfernt und bemühte sich einen Feuerball hinauf zu beschwören.

Doch dies war gar nicht so einfach und ihre Konzentration wollte auch nicht so wie sie es gerne hätte.

Plötzlich schoss eine Feuersäule aus ihren Händen und Joslyn ließ diese sofort wieder verschwinden, in dem sie ihre Hände erschrocken zurückzog.

Balthazar schüttelte den Kopf, atmete tief durch und meinte: "Und noch Mal."

So versuchte die Brünette es erneut und wieder geschah etwas, auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Feuerball war, der in einer Rauchwolke aufging.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Nach einigen Misserfolgen lief Balthazar um den Kreis herum, wie ein hungriges Raubtier, fixierte er dabei Joslyn und sagte ernst: "Konzentrier dich, Joslyn."

Joslyn sah auf ihre Hände und meinte im ruhigen Ton: "Ich kann nicht."

"Konzentrier dich.", stachelte der Magier seine Schülerin weiterhin an und lief dabei immer noch um den Bannkreis herum.

"Ich kann nicht.", sagte Joslyn mit etwas mehr Nachdruck, sah aus dem Augenwinkel kurz zu Balthazar und sah dann wieder auf ihre Hände vor sich.

Der Magier verengte etwas die Augen zu Schlitzen und forderte in einem lauteren Ton: "Konzentrier dich, Joslyn!"

Auf diese Worte hin ließ die Brünette die Hände sinken, ballte diese zu Fäusten und fauchte Balthazar an: "Verdammt, ich kann es nicht."

Ihr Blick war kurz darauf starr auf den Boden gerichtet und sie biss sich missmutig auf die Unterlippe.

Ihre Augen fixierten den Boden und man sah ihr an, dass es ihr unangenehm war, denn sie wusste ganz genau warum sie sich nicht konzentrieren konnte.

Balthazar sah seine Schülerin ernst an, atmete tief durch und sofort wurde sein Blick sanfter als er Joslyn so dastehen sah.

Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und am liebsten hätte er das Mädchen in seine Arme gezogen.

Doch das geziemte sich einfach nicht, dennoch konnte er sie nicht einfach so dastehen lassen.

Langsam betrat der Magier den Kreis, ging auf sie zu und stellte sich ganz dicht vor sie.

Als er so vor Joslyn stand, überkam ihn einfach das Bedürfnis sie zu berühren.

Sanft legte Balthazar seine Hände an ihre Wangen und hob so ihren Kopf, woraufhin sie zu ihm aufblickte und in seine moosgrünen Augen sah.

Dieser Anblick machte die Brünette ganz schwach und sie spürte wie ihr Herz ihr bis zum Hals schlug.

Ihre Wangen waren leicht rötlich geworden und Joslyn konnte spüren wie ihre Knie weich wurden.

Ihre Fäuste öffneten sich wieder und sie schluckte leicht, während Balthazar ihr weiterhin in die Augen sah.

"Warum kannst du dich nicht konzentrieren, Joslyn?", erkundigte sich der Magier in einem leisen und fast schon liebevollen Ton, während seine Hände noch immer an ihren Wangen ruhten.

Joslyn wusste in diesem Moment nicht ob sie lügen oder ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollte.

Doch warum sollte sie den Mann, den sie liebte, anlügen?

Um sich vor einen eventuellen Korb zu bewahren?

Es war besser, wenn es raus war, dann wusste wenigstens jeder der Beiden woran er war.

Die Brünette nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, sah Balthazar in die Augen und gab, fast schon flüsternd, von sich: "Wegen _dir_."

Auf diese Worte hin weitete Balthazar verblüfft die Augen, sah in ihr Gesicht und fragte verwundert: "Warum wegen mir?"

Doch Joslyn wandte ihre Augen von ihm ab und blickte beschämt zur Seite.

Sachte hob Balthazar ihren Kopf noch etwas mehr an, sah in ihre Augen und raunte: "Sieh' mir in die Augen."

Natürlich gehorchte das Mädchen ihrem Meister, atmete erneut tief durch, legte ihre Hände sanft an seine Unterarme und schluckte schwer.

Ihr Herz hämmerte wild gegen ihre Brust und am liebsten wäre sie vor der Situation davongerannt, denn es war so unerträglich gewesen ihn anzusehen und nicht zu wissen wie er reagieren würde.

"Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Setze ich dich zu sehr unter Druck?", flüsterte Balthazar ihr zu, kam ihrem Gesicht entgegen und strich zärtlich mit seinen Daumen über ihre Wangen.

Joslyn erschauderte bei seinem Streicheln und sagte leise: "Nein, es ist etwas anderes... ich..."

Wieder fehlte ihr der Mut, doch sein bittender Blick, ihm zu sagen was mit ihr los sei, zwang sie dazu ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Die Brünette spürte bereits seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut und sie gestand wispernd: "Es ist..., weil... _ich dich liebe, Balthazar_."

Über ihr Geständnis war Balthazar wahrlich mehr als glücklich und er spürte sein Herz noch schneller schlagen als zu vor.

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, sein Blick wurde liebevoller und dennoch raunte er ihr zu: "Du weißt, dass es sich nicht gehört..."

Ihr Blick wurde traurig und ihre Lippen zierte ein unglückliches Lächeln, woraufhin sie lautlos seufzte und leise sagte: "Ich weiß."

Sie wusste nicht wirklich was sie von seinen Worten halten sollte, da sie weder aussagten ob er auch so fühlte oder es eben nicht tat.

Immerhin wusste Joslyn von Veronica und konnte sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte.

Dennoch wünschte sie es sich vom ganzen Herzen.

Wie hätte Balthazar ihr vor den Kopf stoßen können, wenn sie ihm ihre Liebe gestand?

Was wäre er für ein Mann gewesen diese Schönheit von sich zu stoßen?

Kein Guter.

Außerdem war es genau in seinem Interesse, das sie diese Worte zu ihm sagte.

Schließlich war Balthazar in sie verliebt.

Trotzdem hätte er nie geglaubt, dass Joslyn seine Gefühle erwidern würde.

"Aber ich verrate dir ein kleines Geheimnis, Joslyn.", raunte Balthazar ihr zu, sah tief in ihre Augen und lächelte sie noch immer so liebevoll an.

Der Brünetten wurde ganz mulmig und sie wusste nicht was er ihr nun sagen würde, doch sie harrte der Dinge, die da kamen.

Zärtlich streichelte er mit seinen Daumen erneut über ihre Wangen und gestand: "_Ich liebe dich auch, Kleines._"

Auf sein Geständnis hin weitete Joslyn die Augen, biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und bekam ganz rote Wangen.

Ihr Herz machte tausend Hüpfer und sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass Balthazar auch Gefühle für sie hatte.

Langsam kam der Magier ihren Lippen näher und war nur noch wenige Millimeter von Ihren entfernt.

Zufrieden schloss Balthazar seine Augen, ließ das Verbot hinter sich und verschloss ihre Lippen mit Seinen.

Joslyn spürte seine Lippen auf Ihren, schloss ihre Augen und erwiderte den Kuss ganz sachte.

Wie sehr sie sich danach gesehnt hatte und endlich wurde es Wirklichkeit.

Im Moment war sie das glücklichste Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt.

Balthazar ließ ihre Wangen los und schlang seine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper, woraufhin eine Hand in ihren Nacken ruhte und die andere auf ihrem Rücken lag.

Verliebt legte Joslyn die Arme um seinen Nacken und gab sich dem liebevollen Kuss nur zu gerne hin.

Liebevoll strich sie durch sein schulterlanges Haar, schmiegte sich eng an seinen gutgebauten Körper und strich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken.

Vorsichtig strich Balthazar mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen und bat so um Einlass, den Joslyn ihm, ohne zu zögern, gewährte und sofort seine Zunge liebevoll mit Ihrer begrüßte.

Fest hielt Balthazar seine Schülerin in seinen Armen, streichelte über ihre Seite und ihren Rücken, während ihre Zungen ausgelassen umeinanderkreisten.

Joslyn genoss seine Nähe in vollen Zügen und strich sanft über seine Schultern, während sie seine Zunge ganz innig mit Ihrer verwöhnte.

Schon zu lange hatte Joslyn sich danach gesehnt Balthazar so zu küssen und endlich war es wahr geworden.

Der Magier konnte kaum genug von ihren Lippen bekommen und vertiefte den Kuss erneut, woraufhin er seine Arme enger um ihren Körper schloss.

Nie wieder wollte er die Brünette an seiner Seite missen müssen und Veronica war vollkommen aus seinem Geist und Herzen verbannt worden.

Für ihn existierte nur noch Joslyn und diese wollte er zur glücklichsten Frau der Welt machen.

Genießerisch kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander und umspielten sich immer wieder ganz leidenschaftlich.

Joslyn konnte einfach nicht genug von ihrem Meister bekommen.

Endlich durfte sie ihm ganz nah sein, ihn streicheln, ihn küssen und ihn ganz offen lieben.

Nie wieder wollte sie Balthazar in ihrem Leben missen müssen, denn er war alles was sie brauchte.

Langsam löste der Magier den Kuss, öffnete die Augen und sah in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht.

Die Brünette lächelte ihn verträumt an, kraulte sanft seinen Nacken und atmete tief durch.

"Ich habe 1000 Jahre nach dir gesucht. Nur um festzustellen, dass du nicht nur meine Schülerin bist, sondern das was ich in meinem Leben am meisten liebe.", raunte Balthazar ihr verliebt zu, hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt und sah in ihre Augen.

Verlegen lachte Joslyn leise auf, streichelte über seinen Rücken und flüsterte: "1000 Jahre ist eine sehr lange Zeit. Wir haben viel aufzuarbeiten, Liebster."

Lächelnd nickte er, strich über ihren Rücken und sah einfach nur glücklich in ihr Gesicht.

Veronica hatte ihm nie das Gefühl geben, was er bei Joslyn verspürte, denn dieses Gefühl war unbändige Liebe und tiefe Zuneigung.

Dies gepaart mit Beschützerinstinkt und der Pflicht dieses Mädchen zu unterrichten mischten dieses Gefühl zu einem Zustand, der ihn fast schon süchtig werden ließ.

Joslyn sollte für immer an seiner Seite bleiben und er würde sie mit seinem Leben beschützen.

Sicher würde er auch Dave mit seinem Leben schützen, doch Joslyn genoss nun auch noch seine Liebe.

Was aber nicht bedeutete das er sie deswegen im Unterricht schonen würde.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr, Joslyn.", raunte Balthazar gegen ihre Lippen, küsste diese sanft und sah kurz daraufhin wieder glücklich drein.

Joslyn erwiderte seinen kurzen, sanften Kuss, sah ihn überglücklich strahlend an und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich auch, Balthazar, über alles."

Noch einmal drückte Balthazar seine Joslyn eng an seinen Körper, atmete ihren süßlichen Duft tief ein und löste sich schließlich von ihr.

Joslyn ließ ihn gewähren, sah ihm in die Augen und seufzte wohlig auf, während ihr Meister sie ausgiebig betrachtete.

Schließlich begann er zu grinsen, sah erneut in ihre Augen und sagte: "Glaub nur nicht, dass ich dich im Unterricht schone."

"Das habe ich nicht erwartet.", meinte Joslyn keck, zwinkerte ihm zu und begann erneut mit Balthazar zu trainieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich trainierten die Beiden so lange bis sie die Tür des Wendebahnhofs hörten und zu Dave aufblickten der die Treppe hinunterkam.

Der Schüler kam die Treppe fast schon runter gerannt, ging zum Schreibtisch, legte Jacke und Rucksack ab, sah zu Balthazar und Joslyn und sagte entschuldigend: "Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt komme, aber ich hatte noch was in der Uni zu erledigen."

"Mit Becky, oder?", erkundigte sich seine Schwester neckisch, stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und blickte ihren Bruder frech an.

Dave sah zu seiner Schwester, lachte leicht und nickte verlegen, während er antwortete: "Ja, wir haben noch etwas gequatscht."

Der Magier sah zwischen den Geschwistern hin und her und betrachtete immer wieder Joslyn mit einem sanften Blick.

Schließlich sah Dave zu Balthazar, grinste schief und sagte an ihn gewandt: "Ich wäre dann bereit zum Trainieren."

Die Brünette trat aus dem Kreis heraus, sah auf ihre Armbanduhr und meinte an Beide gewandt: "Trifft sich super, so wird Balthazar nicht langweilig. Ich muss nochmal zur Uni hoch, hab noch einen Kunstkurs vor mir."

Dave nickte seiner Schwester zu, ging auf den Bannkreis zu und stellte sich in diesen, während er zu Balthazar blickte.

Dieser sah Joslyn fast schon unglücklich an, beobachtete wie diese sich ihre Jacke anzog, ihre Tasche umhing und auf Balthazar zu ging.

Was Dave dann sah, ließ ihn die Augen und den Mund weiten, denn Balthazar legte die Arme um ihre Taille und Joslyn ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

Verliebt sahen sich Beide in die Augen und der Magier sagte liebevoll zu der Brünetten: "Ich werde dich Morgen hier wieder erwarten. Lass mich aber nicht zu lange warten, meine Schöne."

Joslyn lächelte ihn glücklich an und entgegnete: "Ich beeil mich, mein Hübscher. Versprochen."

"Ich liebe dich.", raunte Balthazar ihr sanft zu, kam ihren Lippen näher und nahm den Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht.

Joslyn kam ihm mit ihren Lippen entgegen und erwiderte liebevoll: "Ich liebe dich auch."

Innig küsste Balthazar seine Schülerin zum Abschied und drückte sie nochmal fest an sich.

Langsam lösten sich die Beiden, woraufhin Joslyn die Treppen nach oben ging und zu Dave sagte: "Ich sehe dich zu Hause, Brüderchen."

Doch ehe Dave etwas sagen konnte war die Brünette auch schon verschwunden und er sah ungläubig zu Balthazar und erkundigte sich: "Ihr seid ein Paar?"

"Wie das Schicksal nun mal so spielt.", mehr sagte der Magier daraufhin nicht, doch lächelte er seinen Schüler vielsagend an, woraufhin dieser nur nickte und es vorerst hinnahm, denn im Moment gab es Wichtigeres zu tun.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Du und Balthazar**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Noch am selben Abend nahm sich Dave vor mit seiner Schwester darüber zu reden, denn die Sache mit ihr und Balthazar ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe.

Immerhin wussten die Geschwister von der Existenz Veronicas und das Balthazar eigentlich mit ihr eine Beziehung führte.

Daher musste er einfach nochmal genauer nachhaken.

In der Studentenwohnung angekommen zog sich Dave seine Jacke und Schuhe aus, hörte Joslyn in der Küche werkeln und ging sofort in diese.

Ihr gemeinsamer Mitbewohner Bennet war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht in der Studentenwohnung und somit konnte Dave in Ruhe mit seiner Schwester darüber reden.

Etwas erzürnt blickte die Brünette zu ihrem Bruder auf, als dieser die Küche betrat, atmete tief durch und sagte ehrlich: "Du kannst in Zukunft auch ruhig mal den Abwasch machen. Das tut nicht weh."

Dave seufzte lautlos, nickte nur zustimmend und meinte entschuldigend: "Ja, ich versuch's mir zu merken."

Diese Worte beschwichtigten Joslyn ein wenig und sie nickte leicht, ehe sie den Abwasch weitermachte.

Ihr Bruder setzte sich an den Küchentisch, sah zu seiner Schwester und überlegte wie er ihr das sagen sollte.

Schließlich war Dave nicht gerade ein Held darin gut über Gefühle und Beziehungen zu sprechen.

"Sag mal, Jos. Du und Balthazar. Ihr seid... jetzt so richtig ein Paar?", begann Dave vorsichtig, sah seine Schwester prüfend an und bemerkte sofort den verträumten Blick und ihre etwas rötlichen Wange.

Langsam aber bestimmt nickte Joslyn, seufzte glücklich auf und antwortete verliebt: "Ja, das sind wir."

Dave nickte leicht, atmete tief durch und fragte: "Du erinnerst dich aber schon daran, dass Balthazar eigentlich mit Veronica zusammen ist, oder?"

Auf diese Worte hin verschwand das Lächeln der Brünetten und sie sah ihren Bruder bestürzt an, woraufhin sie den Abwasch beendete und sich die Hände abtrocknete.

Missmutig lehnte sich die Brünette an die Küchenzeile und stellte eine Gegenfrage: "Meinst du etwa... Balthazar benutz mich nur als Lückenbüßer?"

Sofort schüttelte Dave eifrig den Kopf, strich durch sein Haar und meinte ehrlich: "Nein, das auf gar keinen Fall. Nur... ich glaube nicht, dass, sollte Veronica zurückkommen, sie darüber sehr erfreut sein wird dich an Balthazars Seite zu sehen."

"Du meinst also, dass Veronica vor Eifersucht mir was antun könnte?", wollte seine Schwester wissen und wurde bei der Vorstellung etwas blass um die Nase rum.

Möglich wäre es auf jeden Fall gewesen, denn immerhin sollte man den Zorn einer verletzten Frau nicht unterschätzen.

Das zumindest hatte ihm das Zusammenleben mit Joslyn schon oft gelehrt.

Daher zuckte Dave nur mit den Schultern, sah seiner Schwester in die Augen und antwortete: "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich schließe es nicht aus."

Die Brünette blickte bedrückt drein, spielte nervös mit einer ihrer Strähnen und sah zur Seite.

Es gefiel Joslyn gar nicht, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Veronica, im Falle sollte sie unversehrt wiederkommen, ihr etwas aus Eifersucht antun könnte.

Vermutlich müsste Joslyn noch einmal mit Balthazar darüber reden, denn sie fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken sehr unwohl.

"Balthazar würde mich davor doch schützen, oder?", murmelte das Mädchen gedankenverloren, starrte dabei aus dem Fenster und sah recht erschrocken aus.

Der Gedanke das eine eifersüchtige Frau ihr was antun könnte verstörte sie sichtlich.

Eigentlich war sie auch gar nicht der Typ Frau, der einer anderen Frau den Liebsten ausspannte, doch bei Balthazar konnte sie irgendwie nicht widerstehen.

Außerdem war auch gar nicht sicher, ob Veronica überhaupt lebend zurückkam.

Dave blickte zu seiner Schwester auf, hob eine Braue und sagte dann überzeugt: "Ja, das wird er. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Das war Dave sich wirklich, denn er schätzte Balthazar nicht so ein, dass er zulassen würde das Joslyn etwas geschah.

Egal ob durch Horvaths oder Veronicas Hand.

"Aber sag mal... wie kommst du dazu mit Balthazar jetzt eine Beziehung zu führen? Ich mein... du bist keine Woche von Viktor getrennt und schon hast du quasi einen _Neuen_'.", sagte Dave verblüfft, zog dabei beide Brauen in die Höhe und sah seine Schwester interessiert an.

Nun begann die Brünette wieder zu lächeln, setzte sich ihrem Bruder gegenüber an den Esstisch, sah in seine Augen und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab.

"Ja, ich weiß, doch ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass Balthazar schon damals, bei _Arcana Cabana,_ etwas an sich hatte das mich... verzauberte."

"Kein Wunder, er ist ja auch ein Magier."

"Haha! Sehr witzig, Dave."

"Ist doch aber so. Und weiter?"

"Na ja... wie wir ihn dann wiedersahen fand ich ihn schon ziemlich anziehend und musste feststellen, dass er echt gut aussieht."

"Und dann hast du dich verliebt?"

"Ja, das habe ich und doch war ich mir im Klaren darüber, dass sich so ein Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis nicht gehört."

"Hm, ja das stimmt wohl. Warst du schon in ihn verliebt als er uns von Veronica erzählt hat?"

"Ja... tat ganz schön weh zu hören, dass er sie liebt..."

"Und dennoch hast du das Gefühl nicht aufgeben?"

"Du kennst mich, Dave. Aufgeben ist nicht meine Stärke."

"Wie recht du hast. Hast du denn kein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Veronica?"

"Doch habe ich, aber... er war 1000 Jahre alleine... ich mein das war doch abzusehen, dass er nicht ewig alleine bleibt... oder?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaub ich könnte auch nicht über 1000 Jahre alleine sein."

"Siehst du und du weißt wie das mit der Liebe ist..."

"Hmmm sie kennt weder Grenzen noch kann man sich aussuchen wo sie hinfällt."

"Ja... genau... na ja..."

Dave sah zu seiner Schwester, atmete tief durch und nickte leicht.

Dennoch machte er sich Sorgen.

Schließlich erhob sich Joslyn wieder, ging zum Kühlschrank und fragte ihren Bruder: "Soll ich uns was zu essen machen?"

"Tolle Idee, ich helfe dir auch.", antwortete Dave freundlich, erhob sich und holte bereits Utensilien für die Zubereitung eines Salates und einer Lasagne heraus.

"Bist du jetzt glücklich, dass du mit Balthazar zusammen bist?", erkundigte sich Dave, schälte die Karotten und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu seiner Schwester.

Glücklich lächelnd nickte sie, seufzte wohlig auf und antwortete: "Ja, ich bin sehr glücklich."

Das war für Dave die Hauptsache, dass seine Schwester glücklich war und dennoch hoffte er, dass seine Schwester nicht irgendwann unter Veronicas Eifersucht leiden musste.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Was ist mit Veronica?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Am Tag darauf machte sich Joslyn nach ihren Lesungen und dem Kunstkurs auf den Weg zum Wendebahnhof.

Das Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder hallte noch in ihrem Kopf nach und sie begann sich zu fragen, was nun mit Veronica sei.

Immerhin war Balthazar vorher mit ihr liiert gewesen und jetzt hatte er Joslyn sein Herz geschenkt.

Würde Veronica vor Eifersucht platzen und ihre ganze Wut an Balthazar oder gar an Joslyn auslassen?

Die Brünette stellte sich diese Fragen immer wieder.

Antworten wollten ihr auf diese einfach nicht einfallen, daher würde sie wohl oder übel mit ihrem Meister sprechen müssen.

Auf dem Weg zum Wendebahnhof begegnete ihr Viktor.

Er stoppte das Mädchen, in dem er sich ihr in den Weg stellte und sie aus ihren Gedankenfluss riss.

Abrupt blieb Joslyn stehen, sah ihren Ex-Freund skeptisch an und hörte ihn sagen: "Hey Süße."

Allein schon wie er sie ansprach ließ Wut in der Brünetten aufkeimen, denn sie war nicht mehr seine _Süße_'.

Eigentlich war Joslyn sogar sehr glücklich darüber nicht mehr mit Viktor zusammen zu sein, denn das Schicksal hatte ihr einen viel besseren Mann beschert.

Joslyn hielt sich bedeckt, sah in seine Augen und erkundigte sich: "Hallo Viktor. Was willst du von mir?"

Die Brünette konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie der junge Mann sie an den Schultern gepackt und an die Wand eines kleinen Secondhand-Ladens gedrückt hatte.

Zärtlich strich er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Schläfe, ihre Wange und ihre Lippen, während er fast schon charmant sagte: "Weißt du, Jos, Baby. Ich bin bereit dir zu verzeihen. Aber dafür musst du mir beweisen, dass du mich liebst und wir Beide wissen ganz genau, wie du mir das beweisen kannst."

Joslyn hätte sich am liebsten gewährt, doch Viktor war damals schon viel stärker gewesen und er war auch nicht umsonst ein Sportstudent an der Universität.

Seine Muskeln waren für jede junge Frau ein Blickfang gewesen und Viktor wusste diese Muskeln nicht nur bei der Verführung einzusetzen.

Doch um Joslyn zu verführen brauchte es ein wenig mehr, wie nur einen tollen Körper und ein charmantes Auftreten.

Doch Viktor besaß nicht das gewisse Etwas das sie wollte.

Er war schon immer ein Macho gewesen und hatte Joslyn versucht zum schnellen Sex zu animieren.

Die Brünette wollte dies aber nicht, da sie es irgendwie im Blut hatte, dass Viktor nicht der Richtige war.

Nicht das Joslyn noch Jungfrau war, doch ging sie nicht wahllos mit jedem ins Bett und Viktor war es auch nicht wert gewesen.  
Sie hatte das alles spät erkannt, aber sie hatte es erkannt.

Ihr Ex-Freund wollte also einen Beweis damit er ihr verzieh?

Joslyn konnte sich nur zu gut denken, dass es Sex war und so verfinsterte sich ihre Miene, woraufhin sie ihn wütend von sich schubste und fauchte: "Ich wollte damals keinen Sex mit dir haben und ich will es bis heute auch nicht!"

Viktor sah sie fast schon verstört an, doch das interessierte nicht länger, denn sie machte sich mit schnellen Schritten daran zum Wendebahnhof zu gelangen.

"Du wirst mich schon anrufen!", rief ihr Ex-Freund der Brünetten nach, doch diese ignorierte ihn bereits wieder vollkommen und wollte jetzt nur noch zu Balthazar.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Endlich kam sie beim Wendebahnhof an, öffnete die Tür, huschte durch den Spalt und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Joslyn war wirklich mehr als glücklich, dass sie nun hier war, denn in wenigen Sekunden konnte sie die geliebte Nähe von Balthazar wieder genießen.

Auf halber Treppe erblickte sie Balthazar, wie er auf einen Stuhl saß und ein Buch las.

Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielten die Lippen der Brünetten und sie ging sofort auf Balthazar zu und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.

"Du bist spät dran, mein Engel.", tadelte der Magier seine Schülerin in einem liebevollen Ton, schloss das Buch und strich mit seiner Hand über Ihre.

Joslyn streichelte seine Finger, beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie sich von ihm löste und ihre Tasche und Jacke ablegte.

"Entschuldige, Liebster, aber ich wurde aufgehalten.", gestand Joslyn sanftmütig und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich erneut, als sie an die Begegnung mit Viktor dachte.

Der Magier bemerkte ihren Blick, erhob sich und ging auf seine Schülerin zu.

Sachte legte er seinen Finger unter ihr Kinn, lenkte ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung und fragte ruhig und dennoch mit ernstem Blick: "Wer hat dich aufgehalten?"

Schweren Herzens seufzte die Brünette, sah in Balthazars schöne Augen und antwortete sanft: "Es war Viktor."

Sofort sah Balthazar erzürnt auf seine Schülerin nieder, legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie ganz nah an sich ran.

"_Was_ wollte dieser Kerl von dir?", knurrte der Magier, sah in ihre Augen und zog Unheil verkündend eine Braue in die Höhe.

_Eifersucht!_

Da war sie wieder!

Dieser brennende Schmerz in seiner Brust der ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Er hoffte für diesen Viktor, dass er seine geliebte Schülerin nicht angerührt hatte, denn Balthazar konnte sehr böse werden.

Joslyn legte ihre Hände sanft an seine Schultern, strich über diese und erzählte missmutig: "Er meinte, dass er mir verzeihen würde, wenn ich als Liebesbeweis mit ihm ins Bett ginge. Ich habe ihn nur angeschrien und bin gegangen."

Der Magier nickte leicht und war beschwichtigt, da sie sich nicht erneut auf ihn eingelassen hatte.

Er war wirklich sehr erleichtert darüber, denn Balthazar hätte es nicht ertragen Joslyn zu verlieren.

Außerdem traute er Joslyn nicht zu sich von ihm zu trennen, wo Balthazar doch sogar der Grund für ihren ständigen Konzentrationsmangel war.

Liebevoll verschloss er ihre Lippen mit Seinen, strich sanft durch ihr Haar und genoss den Moment einfach ihre Lippen so zu spüren.

Joslyn schloss glücklich die Augen, schmiegte sich an ihn und genoss in vollen Zügen seine Nähe.

Doch der Kuss hielt nicht lange, da die Brünette ihn löste und Balthazar etwas entschuldigend ansah.

Langsam entzog sie sich seinem Griff, wandte sich ab und lief im Wendebahnhof umher, während der Magier ihr mit seinem Blick folgte.

Tief atmete sie durch, blieb stehen und sah über die Schulter zu Balthazar.

"Ich muss mit dir reden.", brach sie das Schweigen mit leiser Stimme, wandte sich zu ihm und legte ihren Kopf schief.

Ihr Blick war missmutig und auch prüfend, während Balthazar die Arme verschränkte und seine Schülerin mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete.

Ein Schweigen bedeutete bei Balthazar stets, dass er sie erst mal aussprechen lassen würde und so begann Joslyn vorsichtig zu sprechen: "Du und ich, wir sind nun ein Paar. Doch... da ist noch etwas, dass mich beschäftigt. Was ist mit Veronica?"

Auf diese Frage war Balthazar gar nicht gefasst gewesen und er musste leicht schlucken.

Er hatte Veronica ganz vergessen und nur noch Augen für seine schöne Schülerin gehabt.

Für den Moment sah er zur Seite, atmete tief durch und ging langsam auf Joslyn zu.

Liebevoll nahm er ihre Hände in Seine, strich mit den Daumen über ihre Handrücken und sah tief in ihre warmen Augen.

"Veronica... ist Vergangenheit. Ihr gehört schon längst nicht mehr mein Herz. Es gehört einzig und allein _dir_, mein Engel."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, vertrau mir."

"Das tue ich."

"Aber?"

"Ich habe einfach Angst..."

"Wovor, Liebes?"

"Davor das sie uns Beiden vor Eifersucht etwas antun könnte."

"Das würde ich zu verhindern wissen... und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dir weh tut."

Auf diese Worte hin nahm Balthazar seine Schülerin fest in seine Arme, streichelte über ihren Rücken und strich liebevoll durch ihr Haar.

Nein!

Er würde nicht zu lassen, dass ihr etwas geschah, denn auch er ahnte wie furchtbar die Rache einer verschmähten Frau sein könnte.

Außerdem sprachen sie nicht nur von einer Frau, sondern einer mächtigen Magierin – _Merlins Lehrling_.

Dennoch würde er alles daran setzen Joslyn zu beschützen, wenn Veronica ihr wirklich etwas antun wollte.

Joslyn schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper, presste sich Schutz suchend an ihn und vergrub ihre Finger in seiner Weste.

"Ich liebe dich über alles, Joslyn. Nichts wird uns je wieder trennen können.", raunte der Magier seiner geliebten Schülerin zu, strich weiterhin durch ihr Haar und genoss ihre Nähe.

Die zierlichen Finger der Brünetten strichen über seinen Rücken und sie blickte bei seinen Worten zu ihm auf, woraufhin er ihr in die Augen sah.

Sie lächelte ihn verliebt an, strich durch sein Haar und wisperte: "Ich liebe dich auch... über alles... und noch viel mehr, Balthazar."

Verliebt zog er seine Schülerin noch enger an seinen Körper, sah tief in ihre Augen und presste kurz darauf seine Lippen auf Ihre.

Joslyn schloss genießerisch die Augen und gab sich diesem innigen Kuss nur zu gerne hin.

Zärtlich strich er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und bemerkte, wie sie ihm Einlass gewährte.

Ganz liebevoll umspielte er ihre Zunge und wanderte mit seiner Hand über ihre Seite, ihren Rücken und fand schließlich sein Ziel bei ihrem Po.

Dort blieb seine Hand ruhen, während er das Zungenspiel noch mehr vertiefte, als er spürte wie verlangend die Brünette in sein Haar griff.

Leidenschaftlich kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander, während Joslyn mit ihrer freien Hand zu seinem Gesäß glitt und ihn dort fast schon wollüstig streichelte.

Balthazar griff nun beherzt in ihre wohlgeformten Pobacken und drückte sie mit der anderen Hand nah an seinen Körper.

Langsam aber sicher drängte er die Brünette Richtung Schreibtisch und stoppte mit ihr erst, als diese stehenblieb und beim Griff hinter sich ein leeres Glas umschmiss.

Gierig kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander.

Beide streichelten sich ganz leidenschaftlich, während ihre Zungen einen Dominanzkampf ausfochten.

Schließlich presste der Magier das Mädchen auf den Schreibtisch, spreizte ihre Beine und drängte sich nah an sie ran.

Joslyn schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und presste so seinen Unterleib an Ihren, woraufhin Beide in das Zungenspiel hinein keuchen mussten.

Plötzlich hörten sie die Tür und Dave kam die Treppe runter gelaufen, woraufhin er erschrocken stehen blieb und rief: "Ach du Schande!"

Sofort lösten Beide das Zungenspiel und Joslyn wandte ihren Blick ertappt zur Seite, während Balthazar seinen Schüler fast schon vorwurfsvoll ansah.

Dave stand verlegen vor den Beiden, lächelte peinlich berührt und sagte stotternd: "I-ich wollte nicht… mitten drin reinplatzen. T-tut mir leid."

Entschuldigend strich der Magier über Joslyns Wange, löste sich von ihr und antwortete trocken: "Wir waren nicht mitten drin. Nur am Anfang."

Nun blickte Joslyn ihren Bruder etwas gereizt an, atmete tief durch und nickte zustimmend.

"Tut mir echt leid... ich habe nicht gewusst, dass ihr Beide... intim miteinander werden wolltet.", meinte Dave entschuldigend, strich verlegen durch sein Haar und beobachtete wie Joslyn vom Schreibtisch runterkam.

Sie ging auf Balthazar zu, strich über seinen Rücken und schnurrte ihm wollüstig zu: "Das holen wir nach, mein Schöner."

Der Magier legte seine Hand an ihre Wange, sah tief in ihre Augen und stimmte zu: "Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, meine Liebe."

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich machten sich die Drei daran weiter zu trainieren, denn der Kampf mit Morgana würde irgendwann bevorstehen.

Gegen Horvath mussten die Geschwister auch gewappnet sein, denn dieser würde nicht ruhen bevor er nicht den Seelengral besaß.

Sie mussten oberste Merlinier werden, die mächtigsten Magier laut den Legenden.  
Erst, wenn sie ihre Drachenringe nicht mehr zum Zaubern brauchen würden, würden sie oberste Merlinier sein.

Horvath, Balthazar und Veronica waren einst Merlins Lehrlinge, doch erreichten sie nie den legendären Status.

Im Gegenteil.

Dadurch, dass Horvath und Balthazar Veronica liebten und sie sich für Balthazar entschied, wechselte Horvath auf Morganas Seite.

Nur, um an Balthazar Rache zu nehmen.  
Morgana erhielt durch Horvaths Verrat die Möglichkeit Merlin zu töten und wollte ihre Morganier um sich scharen, um die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen.  
Bevor Merlin starb, gab er Balthazar die Drachenringe und trug ihm auf die zwei obersten Merlinier zu finden und auszubilden.  
Nur sie könnten Morgana aufhalten.

Balthazar und Veronica jagten Horvath und Morgana lange Zeit nach.

Beim finalen Kampf gegen Morgana opferte sich Veronica und wendete einen Zauber an, der Morganas Seele in ihren Körper sperrte.  
Mit Hilfe des Seelengrals sperrte Balthazar, schweren Herzens, sie und somit auch Morgana weg.

Horvath tauchte unter und war lange nicht gesehen, da er seine Wunden leckte.  
Balthazar reiste seitdem durch die Länder der Welt, um unter den besonderen Kindern seine Lehrlinge zu finden.  
Über 1000 Jahre lang tat er dies, bis er seine Suche aufgab und einen Antiquitätenladen eröffnete.

In dem er sowohl Kuriositäten und Antiquitäten anbot, aber auch die mächtigsten Relikte des vergangenen Jahrtausends unter Verschluss hielt.

Horvath tauchte schließlich bei Balthazar auf und forderte den Seelengral, doch statt ihm diesen zu geben, sperrte er Horvath in die Urne.

Anders, als andere Lehrlinge, mussten Dave und Joslyn also im Eiltempo den höchstmöglichen Rang erreichen, bevor Horvath Morgana befreite und damit den Untergang der Welt einläutete.

Solange der Seelengral jedoch bei Balthazar war, blieb ihnen jedoch noch genug Zeit.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Brennende Leidenschaft**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar war am Tag darauf allein im Wendebahnhof und blätterte im Inkantus der Geschwister herum, während er auf Dave und Joslyn wartete.

Das war es womit er am meisten beschäftigt war - mit Warten.

Sicher deren Uni war wichtig und die Geschwister wollten um jeden Preis ihr Studium mit guten Zensuren beenden, doch wenn Beide nicht bald oberste Merlinier wurden würde ihnen das Studium auch Nichts mehr bringen.

Er wusste das Morgana die Welt zerstören würde, wenn Horvath sie befreien könnte und die Geschwister noch nicht bereit waren.

Welch ein Glück das Horvath den Seelengral noch nicht in der Hand hatte, denn ansonsten wäre die Welt bereits dem Untergang geweiht gewesen.

Der Magier blätterte eine Seite weiter und betrachtete die beiden Portraits seiner Schüler.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er das Bild von Joslyn erblickte und ihm ging das Herz auf.

Wie sehr Balthazar sich doch in Joslyn verliebt hatte.

So viel Liebe und Zuneigung hatte er noch nicht Mal für Veronica empfunden und das erschreckte ihn schon ein wenig.

Offenbar war Veronica nie die Frau gewesen, die ihm vom Schicksal her zugeteilt wurde.

Scheinbar sollte er die Frau, die für ihn vom Schicksal erwählt wurde, in seiner Schülerin finden

Plötzlich schlangen sich von hinten zwei schlanke Arme um seinen Bauch und die zierlichen Händen legten sich an seine Brust.

Kurz erschrak der Magier sich, doch er musste lächeln als er einen warmen, zierlich gebauten Körper an seinem Rücken spürte.

Ein süßer Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und allein schon an ihrem Parfum konnte Balthazar seine geliebte Schülerin erkennen.

Doch hatte Balthazar sie gar nicht kommen hören.

War er wirklich so vertieft in den Inkantus gewesen?

"Hallo, Liebster.", schnurrte die Brünette ihrem Meister ins Ohr, legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und streichelte über seine Brust.

Wie sehr sich Joslyn schon darauf gefreut hatte Balthazar heute wiederzusehen.

Auch die Brünette hatte noch nie so viel Liebe für einen Menschen empfunden wie für ihn und sie war mehr als glücklich das sich Balthazar für sie entschieden hatte.

Immerhin hatte das Mädchen nie geglaubt das er seine Beziehung zu Veronica für sie aufgeben würde.

Joslyn ließ Balthazar langsam los, legte ihre Tasche und ihre Jacke auf einem der drei Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch ab und offenbarte Balthazar das sie einen schwarzen, kurzen Faltenrock, pechschwarze Strümpfe die ihr knapp übers Knie gingen, schwarzweiße Ballerinas und ein Neckholder Top in einen warmen Weinrot trug.

Der Ausschnitt des Tops war recht großzügig und es war geradezu hauteng.

Der Magier betrachtete die Brünette einen Moment und musterte sie eingehend, während seine geliebte Schülerin sich durch ihr Haar strich.

Balthazar fand das sie wahrlich sündhaft schön war und als sie sich auf den Schreibtisch setzte und ihre schönen, schlanken Beine überschlug konnte er nicht anders als jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers zu betrachten.

Joslyn blickte zu ihm, musterte seinen Körper und fragte ihren Meister mit unschuldigem Blick: "Habe ich dir die Sprache verschlagen oder warum begrüßt du mich gar nicht?"

Ihre Worte rissen ihn aus seinem starren Blick und seinen unzähligen Gedanken, die um das Mädchen kreisten.

Balthazar lachte ertappt, sah in ihre Augen, trat auf sie zu und gestand: "Ich war leider für den Moment zu beschäftigt damit deinen Körper zu betrachten."

"Oh... ich wollte dich nicht ablenken.", erwiderte Joslyn verspielt, spreizte einladend ihre Beine und gewährte es Balthazar sich zwischen diese zu stellen.

Der Magier zögerte keine Sekunde, stellte sich ganz dicht zwischen diese und stützte sich mit beiden Armen jeweils neben ihr ab, während die Brünette ihre Arme nach hinten abstützte und ihm in die Augen sah.

Wie sehr sie seinen Blick und die moosgrüne Farbe seiner Augen doch liebte.

Sie strahlten so viel Ruhe aus und doch zogen sie einen unglaublich in ihren Bann.

Balthazar atmete den süßlichen Duft seiner Schülerin tief ein, sah in ihre warmen Augen und lächelte etwas.

"Du lügst etwas besser als dein Bruder, aber nicht viel. Das scheint eurer Familie nicht zu liegen.", scherzte Balthazar belustigt, strich mit den Fingern über ihren Hals, ihre Schulter und ihr Schlüsselbein, woraufhin die Brünette erschauderte.

Joslyn lächelte ertappt, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn sachte zu sich runter, woraufhin sich ihre Augen halb schlossen.

"Das stimmt... ich war noch nie eine gute Lügnerin.", hauchte das Mädchen gegen seine Lippen, sah ihm tief in die Augen und lächelte anzüglich, während Balthazar eine Hand an ihre Hüfte und den anderen Arm um ihren Rücken legte.

Sachte zog der Magier seine Schülerin zu sich ran und presste so seinen Unterleib gegen Ihren, woraufhin Joslyn etwas aufkeuchen musste.

Ein Schauer lief Balthazar über den Rücken und er spürte wie sehr er diese junge Frau spüren wollte.

Ein anzügliches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er sagte sanft: "Egal, wie gut du lügen könntest. Ich würde es sehen. Deine Augen verraten dich, meine Schöne."

Joslyn biss sich auf die Unterlippe, kraulte zärtlich seinen Nacken und flüsterte: "Verraten sie dir auch mein Begehr?"

"Dein Begehr mich tief in dir zu spüren?" raunte Balthazar mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, woraufhin seine Hand von ihrer Hüfte hinauf zu ihrem Bauch und zu den Ansätzen ihrer schönen, großen und wohlgeformten Brüste glitt.

Joslyn drückte sich seiner Hand entgegen, blickte ihm wollüstig in die Augen und schnurrte verrucht: "Du bist gut."

"Wart ab bis ich dich nehme.", entgegnete Balthazar erhitzt, verschloss ihre Lippen mit Seinen und küsste die Brünette hungrig.

Ungestüm erwiderte Joslyn seinen Kuss, griff verlangend in sein Haar und spürte wie er seine Hand auf ihre Brust legte.

Sofort durchfuhr sie ein elektrisierendes Gefühl und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrer Haut aus.

Balthazar bemerkte sofort, dass ihr Nippel sich erhärtete und konnte nicht anders als sich dem Verlangen hinzugeben und über diesen mit den Fingern zu streicheln.

Leicht keuchte Joslyn dabei in den Kuss hinein, ließ sich von Balthazar an seinen Körper drängen und griff nun mit der anderen Hand an seinen Hintern.

Beherzt griff sie in diesen und streichelte anschließend ganz liebevoll darüber, woraufhin der Magier seinen Unterleib an Ihren drückte.

Das Mädchen konnte nur zu deutlich seine Erektion durch die Hose und ihren dünnen String fühlen.

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und auch ihr Atem wurde aufgeregter.

Genießerische zog Balthazar mit seinen Fingern kleine Kreise um ihren Nippel und strich ab und zu über die empfindliche Fläche.

Joslyn erregte dies ziemlich und sie keuchte erneut in den Kuss hinein.

Einladend öffnete sie ihre Lippen und lockte seine Zunge mit Ihrer.

Als könne Balthazar da widerstehen.

Natürlich nahm er ihre Einladung an, stupste seine Zunge gegen Ihre und begann diese ganz liebevoll zu umspielen.

Das Mädchen zog kleine Kreise mit der Zungenspitze um Seine, hielt genießerisch die Augen geschlossen und seufzte wohlig auf.

Mit ihrer Hand glitt Joslyn zu seinem Hosenbund und zupfte an diesem, bis sie geschickt seinen Knopf und Reißverschluss öffnete.

Nun löste die Schülerin ihre Hand von seinem Nacken, legte ihre Hände an seine Hüften und zog seine Hose samt Shorts hinunter.

Ehe sie sich mit den Händen an seinem Gemächt zu schaffen machte, legte sie diese an seinen entblößten Po und streichelte diesen ganz zärtlich.

Balthazar keuchte in den Zungenkuss hinein und legte nun seine Hand in ihren Nacken, doch nicht um sie dort zu kraulen.

Nein!

Er begann ungeduldig die Bändchen ihres Neckholdertops zu öffnen und zog ihr das Oberteil über ihre Brüste.

Nun waren diese vollkommen entblößt und die zarte und weiche Haut fühlte sich unter seinen Händen berauschend an.

Der Magier konnte nicht anders als beherzt mit beiden Händen ihre Brüste zu greifen und zu massieren.

Joslyn ließ das Zungenspiel auf dieses Handeln hin gieriger werden und ihre Zungen umkreisten sich viel wilder und leidenschaftlicher als vorher.

Seine Hände drückten ihre Brüste mal sachter und mal etwas fester, während Joslyn mit ihren Händen ganz liebevoll sein Gesäß massierte.

Doch langsam glitt ihre rechte Hand über seine Hüfte, seine Lenden und erreichte schließlich den Ansatz seiner Härte.

Balthazar musste daraufhin in den Zungenkuss hinein keuchen und begann mit seinen Fingern ihre harten Knospen zu stimulieren.

Schließlich wanderte er mit einer Hand über ihren Bauch, ließ diese auf ihrem Venushügel ruhen und zog langsam den Stoff ihres Rockes hoch.

Joslyn erschauderte bei seinem Tun und sie war bereits voller Vorfreude darauf so sinnlich von ihm berührt zu werden.

So spreizte die Schülerin ihre Beine noch etwas einladender, umspielte Balthazars Zunge hungriger und streichelte mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seinen Schaft.

Liebevoll umspielte sie seine Spitze, hörte ihn in den Kuss hinein keuchen und umschloss schließlich sachte sein Gemächt mit der Hand.

Der Magier musste den Kuss lösen, atmete schwer und wisperte: "Joslyn..."

Die Brünette biss sich auf die Unterlippe, rieb quälend langsam mit der Hand über sein Gemächt und spürte wie Balthazar erschauderte.

Genüsslich musste er nun aufstöhnen, vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge und küsste hungrig über ihre weiche Haut.

Seine Hand fand ihr Ziel zwischen ihren Schenkel und fast schon gierig streichelte er über ihre verhüllte Scham.

Vorsichtig schob er den dünnen Stoff von ihren Schamlippen runter, biss zärtlich in ihren Hals und raunte ihr zu: "Du machst mich so wahnsinnig."

Das Mädchen musste aufkeuchen, legte den Kopf zur Seite und bot Balthazar so mehr Angriffsfläche.

"Und du mich erst...", flüsterte die Brünette lüstern, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und stöhnte leicht auf, als sie seinen Mittel- und Zeigefinger an ihrer angeschwollenen Perle spürte.

Der Magier bemerkte das seine Schülerin bereits ganz feucht war.

Diese Tatsache erregte Balthazar noch mehr, woraufhin seine Finger von ihrem Knötchen runter zu ihrer Öffnung glitten und sie dort etwas verwöhnte.

Kurz darauf strich er wieder nach oben zu ihrer Lustperle und reizte sie dort etwas.

Genüsslich stöhnte Joslyn auf, drückte ihren Unterleib seiner Hand entgegen und bettelte: "Ich halt es nicht mehr aus... bitte Balthazar... nimm mich..."

Ihre Worte ließen den Magier erschaudern und er sah ihr voller Lust in ihr wunderschönes und von der Lust gezeichnetes Gesicht.

Balthazar griff nach ihrer Hand und löste diese mit sanfter Gewalt von seiner Härte.

Er legte den Arm um ihren Rücken, drängte sie näher an sich heran und legte seine Spitze an ihre Öffnung.

Joslyn öffnete die Augen, sah ihm tief in die Augen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hörte ihn raunen: "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch.", flüsterte die Brünette aufgeregt atmend, streichelte über seine Seiten und legte schließlich ihre Hände an seine Schultern.

Ganz vorsichtig und langsam drückte er sich in ihren Schoß und versenkte seinen Schaft bis zum Anschlag in seiner geliebten Schülerin.

Genussvoll legte die Brünette den Kopf in den Nacken, stöhnte laut und lustvoll auf und presste sich Balthazar entgegen.

Balthazar legte seine Stirn an ihre Schulter, schloss die Augen und begann sich langsam in der jungen Magierin zu bewegen.

Er atmete schwer und ab und zu drang ein Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle.

Seine Arme schloss er eng um die Brünette, presste ihren zierlichen Körper fester an Seinen und spürte wie sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlang.

Auch ihre Arme legte Joslyn nun um seinen Nacken, griff in sein Haar und strich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken.

Seine Stöße waren langsam und behutsam.

Ihre feuchte Enge war vollkommen berauschend und ein Schauer lief Balthazar über den Rücken, während er sein Gemächt immer wieder bis zu seiner drallen Eichel rauszog und es langsam wieder in ihren Leib versenkte.

Joslyn leckte sich die Lippen, strich mit der Hand unter sein Hemd und strich über seinen nackten Rücken.

Sie spürte seine warme und bereits verschwitzte Haut unter ihren Fingerkuppen, während seine Stöße ihr jedes Mal ein elektrisierendes Gefühl bescherten.

Nun blickte Balthazar in ihr Gesicht, strich über ihre Wange, ihren Hals, ihre Schulter und ihre Seite, während seine Stöße fester wurden.

Joslyn öffnete ihre Augen, sah in Seine und strich liebevoll durch sein Haar.

Die junge Magierin gab sich den Stößen ihres geliebten Meisters vollkommen hin und stöhnte immer wieder ganz genussvoll auf.

Gierig küsste Balthazar die junge Frau, legte seine Hände an ihren Po und drückte sie so fester gegen seinen Unterleib.

Er vergrub seine Finger in ihrem weichen Fleisch, schloss genussvoll die Augen und ließ seine Stöße schneller und fester werden.

Ihre Beine schlangen sich enger um seine Hüfte und ihr Körper begann vor Lust zu beben, während sie lustvoll stöhnte.

"Mehr... mehr... ich will mehr...", bettelte die Brünette, versenkte ihre länglichen Fingernägel in seinen Rücken und zog ihre Hand langsam runter bis zu seinem Po.

Blutige Spuren würden keine bleiben, doch rote Schlieren würde man in ein paar Stunden noch immer erkennen können.

Dieser bittersüße Schmerz erregte den Magier noch mehr und ihr Betteln spornte ihn zu schnelleren Stößen an.

Auf seine schnelleren Stöße hin stöhnte Joslyn lustvoll auf, sah in seine Augen und atmete immer schneller.

Bald würde sie das nicht länger aushalten können, denn der Druck in ihrem Körper wuchs stetig an.

Balthazar stöhnte immer wieder genussvoll auf, streichelte begierig ihren Po und bewegte sich schneller in ihr.

Seine Stöße waren kraftvoll und sein Glied drängte sich immer wieder bis zum Anschlag in den Leib der jungen Magierin.

Auch er hielt den Druck, der sich in seinem Unterleib anstaute, nicht mehr lange aus.

Ein weiteres Mal steigerte Balthazar sein Tempo und stieß mit seiner ganzen Kraft in Joslyn hinein, während das Mädchen sich unter seinen Stößen immer mehr verkrampfte.

Plötzlich löste sich der Druck in Joslyns Unterleib und eine Welle der Erlösung und Glücksgefühle jagte durch ihren Körper.

Ihre Arme und Beine schlangen sich eng um seinen Körper und ein lautes und genüssliches Stöhnen drang über Joslyns Lippen.

Nur zu deutlich hörte der Magier wie die Brünette immer wieder seinen Namen keuchte und das gab ihm den Rest.

Balthazar versenkte sein Gemächt zum letzten Mal tief in ihrem Leib und spürte schließlich eine Woge von Glücksgefühlen in ihm aufkeimen.

Der Druck in seinem Unterleib löste sich schlagartig und seine pulsierende Härte jagte seinen warmen Nektar in den Körper des blutjungen Mädchens.

Joslyn lockerte allmählich den Griff um Balthazars Körper, schmiegte sich an ihren geliebten Magier und kraulte nun ganz liebevoll seinen Nacken.

Sanft streichelte Balthazar ihren Rücken, hielt die Augen geschlossen und legte seinen Kopf auf Ihren.

Verliebt und glücklich lächelnd strich Balthazar durch ihr weiches Haar und flüsterte atemlos: "Du bist wundervoll, mein Engel."

Verlegen lächelte die Brünette, spürte ihr Herz noch schneller in ihrer Brust klopfen und erwiderte wispernd: "Das bist du auch, mein Herz."

Liebevoll legte der Magier seine Hand unter ihr Kinn, hob dieses und sah tief in ihre wunderschönen und braunen Augen.

Zärtlich hauchte er seiner Schülerin einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er sich von ihr löste und sich seine Sachen wieder richtete.

Auch das Mädchen nutzte den Moment ihre Kleidung zu richten, kam vom Schreibtisch runter, sah lächelnd zu ihrem Meister und sagte glücklich: "Ich liebe dich, Balthazar."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Joslyn.", entgegnete der Magier glücklich lächelnd, sah in das bildhübsche Gesicht seiner Schülerin und seufzte wohlig auf.

Sachte zog er das Mädchen bei der Hand in seine Arme, schloss diese um sie und strich verliebt über ihren Rücken und durch ihr Haar, während auch Joslyn ihre Arme um seinen Rücken legte und ihn liebevoll streichelte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn und Balthazar verbrachten den Nachmittag damit zu kuscheln und sich immer wieder Liebesschwüre zu zuhauchen.

Erst am frühen Abend traf Dave im Wendebahnhof ein und begann anschließend zusammen mit seiner Schwester den Schwebezauber zu trainieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Ein Geschenk**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zwei Tage nach dem Liebesspiel von Balthazar und Joslyn liefen die Drei durch die Stadt und hatten sich gerade etwas zum Abendbrot vom Imbiss um die Ecke geholt.

Schweigend lief Joslyn hinter Balthazar und Dave her und ignorierte dabei ihr Gespräch.

Die Brünette war damit beschäftigt sich umzuschauen und schließlich blieb sie an einem Juwelier stehen.

Sie betrachtete die Ringe und Ketten, atmete tief aus und begann verträumt zu lächeln.

Dave blieb ebenfalls stehen, blickte über die Schulter zu Joslyn und rollte mit den Augen, während Balthazar sanft lächelte.

Er ging zu Joslyn zurück, stellte sich dicht an ihre Seite und legte den Arm um ihre Schulter, woraufhin die Brünette sich an ihn lehnte.

Nun trat auch Dave dazu, sah zu seiner Schwester und seinem Meister und blickte anschließend ebenfalls auf den Schmuck des Juweliers.

Kurz hob der junge Magier eine Braue, linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu Joslyn und erkundigte sich: "Gibt es hier was Besonderes?"

"Ach... nicht wirklich. Schmuck mag nur jedes Mädchen, ich bin da wohl keine Ausnahme.", murmelte Joslyn, sah auf den Schmuck nieder und lachte leise, während sie ihren Kopf an Balthazars Schulter legte.

Dave hörte seiner Schwester zu, tauschte mit Balthazar einen Blick, sah dann wieder auf den Schmuck und meinte stichelnd: "Du bist in so einigen Dingen keine Ausnahme."

Schließlich wandte der junge Magier sich ab, zog einen empörten Blick von Joslyn auf sich und lief wieder Richtung Wendebahnhof.

Balthazar strich über die Schulter seiner Joslyn, lächelte sie sanft an und beschwichtigte sie: "Er meint es nicht so."

Skeptisch blickte nun die Brünette zu dem Magier auf, hob eine Braue und zuckte schließlich nur mit den Schultern.

Sie folgten Dave zum Wendebahnhof und Balthazar hielt seine geliebte Schülerin die ganze Zeit an sich gedrückt.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Wendebahnhof angekommen hatten die Drei zu Abend gegessen und Balthazar hatte seine Schüler noch ein wenig trainieren lassen.

Immerhin mussten sie langsam, aber sicher für den Kampf mit Morgana vorbereitet werden.

Die Grundlagen und wichtigsten Waffen eines Magiers kannten sie bereits.

Doch brachte der Magier ihnen auch Weisheiten bei und erklärte ihnen einige schwierige Zauber.

Sie mussten diese noch nicht beherrschen, doch sie sollten wissen worauf sie sich gefasst machen sollten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich verabschiedete Dave sich am späten Abend von Joslyn und Balthazar, da die Brünette noch etwas im Inkantus blättern wollte.

Balthazar blieb natürlich bei ihr, denn er wollte seine geliebte Schülerin nicht allein lassen.

Ihre Worte hallten ihm noch im Kopf und er beobachtete das Mädchen wie sie auf einem der Stühle saß und ihre Beine auf einem anderen Stuhl gelegt hatte.

Der Magier steckte für den Moment seine Hände in die Manteltaschen und spürte etwas Weiches in der Rechten.

Langsam zog er es aus dieser heraus, betrachtete das weinrote Tuch, öffnete es und erblickte die Kette, die er eigentlich Veronica schenken wollte.

Doch in seinen Augen verdiente diese es nicht länger, denn er liebte sie in keiner Weise mehr.

Wieder blickte Balthazar zu seiner fleißigen Schülerin auf, sah zu wie sie die Seite umblätterte und dachte an ihre Worte vor dem Juwelier.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er atmete tief durch.

Die Idee das Joslyn diesen Collier trug ließ ihn schmunzeln, denn es hätte der Brünetten bestimmt sehr gutgestanden.

Als kleiner Beweis seiner unsterblichen Liebe für sie war es wie gemacht.

Langsam ging Balthazar auf seine geliebte Schülerin zu, stellte sich an ihre Seite und blickte auf sie nieder.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie zu ihrem Meister, zog eine Braue hoch und fragte sanft: "Alles okay, Liebster?"

"Ja, ich... möchte dir das hier geben.", sagte er liebevoll, beugte sich vor und legte ihr ganz vorsichtig den Collier um den Hals und schloss den Verschluss in ihrem Nacken.

Verwundert und mit rötlichen Wangen klappte das Mädchen den Inkantus zu, legte ihn zur Seite und blickte auf das Geschenk nieder.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie blickte Balthazar fragend an, während dieser sanft über ihre Wange streichelte.

"Damit du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe und mich nie vergisst.", flüsterte der Magier ihr zu, sah in ihre wunderschönen Augen und lächelte sie glücklich an.

Joslyn begann übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen, streckte die Arme nach Balthazar aus und umarmte ihn als er sich zu ihr hockte.

Glücklich lächelnd schmiegte sie sich eng an ihn, strich durch sein Haar und hauchte: "Ich danke dir, mein Süßer."

Dieses Geschenk machte sie wirklich sehr glücklich, denn sie wusste das es bei Balthazar von Herzen kam.

Sachte streichelte er über ihren Rücken, lächelte glücklich und raunte: "Nicht dafür, mein Engel."

Wie glücklich der Magier sie doch machte, denn damit hatte Joslyn absolut nicht gerechnet.

Liebevoll küsste sie seine Lippen, ließ sich vom Stuhl zu ihm ziehen, lag nun in seinen Armen und presste ihren Körper ganz eng an seinen.

Der Magier drückte seine Schülerin eng an sich, strich durch ihr Haar und küsste sie innig. Balthazar und Joslyn waren sich in einem Punkt sehr sicher, dass ihre Liebe alle Zeit überdauern würde. Egal was passierte und wie es endete.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Wer bist du?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Einige Tage waren vergangen und Joslyn hatte sich im Kunstraum der Universität niedergelassen und begonnen ein Bild zu malen.

Es war ein Bild, das sie und Balthazar zeigte, doch nicht wie sie zurzeit aussahen, sondern in ein paar Jahren und Joslyn malte sich mit einem dicken Babybauch, während Balthazar seinen Kopf an diesen gelegt hatte und glücklich lächelnd an diesem lauschte.

Ein verträumtes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der Brünette und sie summte dabei ein Lied, das sie sehr mochte.

Es erzählte von der großen Liebe, dem Glück zu Dritt und dem Lebensabend zweier Liebender.

Ja, sie wünschte es sich mit Balthazar alt zu werden und eine Familie zu gründen, denn ihr Meister war für Joslyn der Mann ihres Lebens.

Sie war so überglücklich das Balthazar und sie zusammengefunden hatten und die Bedenken bezüglich Veronica waren vollkommen vergessen.

Joslyn würde sich mit Balthazar eine Wohnung suchen sobald sie Morgana vernichtet hatten.

Immerhin wollte sie für immer mit dem Magier zusammen sein und auch seinen Nachwuchs zur Welt bringen.

"_Du_ bist also die oberste Merlinier?", fragte eine männliche, weiche Stimme, doch diese hatte Joslyn vorher noch nie gehört.

Sofort ließ das Mädchen den Pinsel fallen und drehte sich erschrocken zur Tür um.

In dieser stand ein ziemlich fein gekleideter junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, die an den Spitzen blond gefärbt waren.

Im Großen und Ganzen sah er edel und auch recht ausgeflippt aus, doch irgendwie passte es zu dieser Person.

Allerdings fragte sich die Brünette _wer_ dieser junge Mann war.

"Wie bitte?", gab Joslyn etwas verunsichert von sich, da es ihr ein Rätsel war woher er wusste das die Brünette einmal eine der beiden obersten Merlinier werden sollte.

Ihr wurde ganz schlecht, denn Balthazar und Dave hatten ihr von Horvaths Lakai erzählt und in Daves Erzählung hatte sich das so angehört als wäre dieser Morganier furchteinflößend gewesen.

Langsam ging der junge Mann auf die junge Magierin zu, packte sie an den Schultern und drückte sie unsanft an die Wand zwischen den Kleiderhaken und dem Waschbecken.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, strich über ihre Wange und mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre Lippen und meinte: "Du bist also tatsächlich die Schwester dieses Vollidiots und oberste Merlinier, ja?"

Die Brünette verstand nun vollkommen was dieser junge Mann von ihr wollte.

"Ja und wen stellst du da? Depeche Mode?", fragte die Brünette, löste sich geschickt von der Wand und dem Magier, ging zum Bild zurück und hob den Pinsel auf.

Diesen legte sie auf den Tisch, woraufhin er sie ungläubig ansah und fragte: "Du weißt echt nicht wer ich bin?"

"Nein, wer bist du?", wollte Joslyn aus reiner Höflichkeit wissen, hob eine Braue und räumte dabei ihr Bild zu den anderen Bildern hinter einen Vorhang in einer Ecke.

Sie schindete Zeit, um sich einen Plan zu überlegen ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen oder zu fliehen.

Als Joslyn sich wieder zu ihm drehte fiel ihr auf das er sie ungläubig mit geweiteten Augen ansah und offenbar nicht fassen konnte was sie gesagt hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, fasste sich wieder, schnippte und nagelte das Mädchen rasant und ohne das sie sich wehren konnte an der Wand fest.

Joslyn versuchte sich krampfhaft zu lösen, doch das ging nicht. Es war als würde sie an der Wand kleben, denn Nichts hielt sie in irgendeiner Weise fest.

"Mein Name ist Drake Stone. Ich bin ein sehr berühmter Magier. Ein Morganier besser gesagt.", erklärte Drake ganz feierlich, ging vor Joslyn ein paar Mal auf und ab und hielt seine Nase arrogant in die Höhe geregt.

Doch als er die junge Magierin lachen hörte sah er verwundert zu dieser, blieb stehen und zog fragend eine Braue in die Höhe.

Joslyn fand das urkomisch, schüttelte den Kopf und lachte Drake hemmungslos aus, während dieser die Hände in die Seiten stemmte und fragte: "Was ist daran so lustig?"

Nur schwer beruhigte sich das Mädchen, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und antwortete etwas gefasster: "Du bist also der Kultzauberer und schimpfst dich Morganier? Tut mir ja leid, aber ich habe mir einen Morganier nicht _so_ vorgestellt."

Auf diese Worte hin fiel Drake alles aus dem Gesicht und er wollte gerade einen schmerzvollen Zauber auf das Mädchen wirken, als Horvath in den Raum kam.

Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Drake und er sagte ernst: "Finger weg von ihr, Drake. Sie gehört mir, vorerst."

Unsanft zog der Magier die Brünette von der Wand magisch zu sich, legte seine Hand an ihren Hals und sah in ihre braunen Augen.

Horvath sah das Mädchen eindringlich an und knurrte: "_Wo_ ist der Seelengral?"

Joslyn schluckte schwer, sah Horvath verängstigt und doch fest in die Augen und antwortete ehrlich: "Ich weiß es nicht."

Das war in Horvaths Augen die falsche Antwort und so schleuderte er die Brünette durch den Kunstraum und sah zu wie sie unsanft gegen die andere Wand prallte.

Schmerzhaft stöhnte die junge Magierin auf, blieb für den Moment am Boden liegen und rappelte sich erst ein paar Sekunden nach dem Aufprall wieder auf.

Mit etwas wackeligen Beinen und einem schmerzenden Kopf blickte sie zu Horvath auf der durch den Raum auf sie zugeschritten kam.

"Oh Joslyn... du bist eine genauso miese Lügnerin wie dein Bruder... gerade von dir habe ich mehr erwartet, mein Täubchen.", sagte Horvath ernst und mit einem belustigten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Joslyn blickte den Magier sorgenvoll an und atmete tief durch, doch selbst wenn er sie verstümmeln wollte die Brünette würde ihm nicht sagen wo der Seelengral war.

"Horvath... das sollten Sie sich ansehen.", sagte Drake plötzlich und zog das Bild hinter dem Vorhang hervor das Joslyn vor wenigen Minuten noch gemalt hatte.

Entnervt drehte Horvath sich zu Drake, sah auf das Bild und knurrte: "Da ist nur ein-"

Doch weiter kam Horvath nicht zu sprechen, denn dieses Bild hatte seinen Blick gefangen genommen.

Der Stil war so lebensecht und es sah fast wie ein Foto aus, woraufhin der Magier etwas nähertrat und besonders dem Mann auf diesem Bild seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete.

"Das ist _sehr interessant_.", murmelte Horvath, zog eine Braue hoch und ein abgrundtiefböses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Natürlich hatte Horvath erkannt wer die beiden Personen auf dem Bild sein sollten, denn Balthazar war ganz eindeutig an den vielen Ringen und seinem charakteristischen Gesicht zu erkennen, während auch Joslyn eine junge, hübsche Frau war, die mit keiner anderen zu vergleichen war.

Horvath drehte sich wieder zu der jungen Magierin, grinste sie böse an und deutete auf das Bild.

"Du bist also _verliebt_ in Balthazar... das ist verdammt interessant, weißt du das?", gab Horvath höhnisch von sich, grinste das Mädchen an und sah schließlich zu Drake, woraufhin auch dieser etwas zu grinsen begann und zu der Brünetten blickte.

Joslyn machte einen Schritt hinter sich und drückte sich gegen die Wand, denn sie wusste nicht was ihr nun blühte.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller in ihrer Brust und sie sagte leise: "Wir lieben uns... das ist nichts Verbotenes und deshalb weiß ich immer noch nicht wo der Seelengral ist."

Horvaths Augen begannen zu glänzen und ein siegreiches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Frage mit dem Seelengral war nur ein kleiner Test, um zu sehen ob du etwas redefreudiger als dein Bruder bist.", gab Horvath ruhig und noch immer böse grinsend von sich, woraufhin Joslyn fragend zu dem Magier blickte.

Jetzt verstand sie gar nichts mehr.

Er trat auf die junge Magierin zu, richtete seinen Stock auf sie und sagte: "Du bist genau was ich noch brauche."

Horvath jagte einen Zauber auf das Mädchen der sie innerhalb von einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde ohnmächtig werden ließ.

Er hatte Joslyn gar keine Chance gelassen zu reagieren, denn jetzt durften sie keine Zeit verlieren.

Der Magier sah zu wie sie in sich zusammensackte und am Boden wie tot liegen blieb.

"Ich habe alles was ich brauche... na ja... fast.", sagte Horvath ernst an Drake gerichtet, woraufhin dieser schweigend nickte.

Horvath hatte sich den Seelengral längst geholt.

Immerhin hatte er vor kurzem zusammen mit Drake seinem ehemaligen besten Freund einen Besuch abgestattet.

Er hatte nur noch ein Druckmittel gebraucht, das er jetzt zwei Druckmittel hatte, war umso besser.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Verlass mich nicht!**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar und Dave saßen in seinem Auto und besprachen die Taktik, die sie brauchten, um den Seelengral aus Drakes Apartment zu holen.

Der Magier ahnte das dies nicht einfach werden würde und Horvath mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür gesorgt hatte das das Apartment voll von kleinen magischen Fallen war.

Schließlich verschafften sich Dave und Balthazar Zutritt zu dem Apartment.

Joslyn hatten sie bewusst nicht mitgenommen, da sie diese kontaktieren wollten, sobald sie den Seelengral in ihren Händen hatten.

Die beiden Zauberer teilten sich in der Wohnung auf und Dave lief fast schon schleichend durch die Flure, betrachtete die Zimmer misstrauisch und fand das die gesamte Einrichtung mehr als gruselig war.

Nun erblickte er einen Kamin und in der Mitte, zwischen den zwei Säulen, thronte der Seelengral auf einem eigenen Podest.

Dave betrachtete den Kamin misstrauisch und auch etwas ängstlich, doch dann griff er blitzschnell nach dem Seelengral, zog diesen zu sich und über sein Gesicht huschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln.

Rasch erhob sich Dave, hielt die Seelenpuppe in der Hand und lief Richtung Flur, woraufhin er nach rechts abbog und rufend flüsterte: "Balthazar!"

Plötzlich vernahm er die Stimme Horvaths die gehässig sagte: "Das war ja leicht."

Sofort fuhr Dave alarmiert herum, sah in Horvaths Arm Becky und wie er ihr seinen Zauberstab an ihre Kehle hielt.

_Das war nicht alles!_

Zu seinen Füßen lag Joslyn, die regungslos da lag und es schien fast so als würde sie nicht mal mehr atmen, doch dafür war ihre Gesichtsfarbe noch zu dunkel, als dass er davon ausgehen müsste das seine Schwester tot sei.

"Komm Dave, du weißt was du zu tun hast. Gib mir was ich will und ich lasse Beide gehen.", forderte Horvath, sah Dave ernst an und hielt Becky weiterhin im Arm.

Dave fiel der Drachenring von Joslyn an Horvaths Stab auf und entsetzt musste er feststellen das er Joslyn ihrer Macht beraubt hatte.

"Dave! Was ist hier los?", wimmerte Becky voller Angst und ihre Stimme bebte vor Panik, während sie Dave Hilfe suchend ansah.

"Es wird alles wieder gut, dir passiert nichts!", versuchte Dave seine große Liebe zu beschwichtigen, doch die Worte von Horvath ließen seine hoffnungsvollen Worte verblassen.

"Oh doch! Sie wird in kleine Stücke zerrieben und an die Katze verfüttert, es sei denn du gibst mir deinen Drachenring und den Seelengral.", sagte Horvath ernst, sah Dave mürrisch an und bemerkte wie dieser sich Hilfe suchend umdrehte.

Doch bevor Dave nach seinem Meister rufen konnte sprach Horvath spöttisch: "Balthazar versinkt gerade in Bewunderung für die Einrichtung. Also muss ich noch lange warten?"

Schließlich gab Dave nach, denn er konnte nicht zu lassen das Becky etwas geschah, genauso wenig wie er zu lassen konnte das seiner Schwester etwas geschah.

So überließ Dave ihm seinen Drachenring und den Seelengral, woraufhin Horvath Becky von sich schubste.

Sofort war Dave zur Stelle, um seine große Liebe aufzufangen und sie vor einem Sturz zu bewahren.

Dave hielt Becky fest in seinen Armen, strich über ihren Rücken und hörte Horvath murmeln: "Merlins Ringe... ist eine Weile her, dass ich Beiden so nah war... ich frag mich ob sie noch funktionieren."

Kurz darauf schoss er einen Plasmablitz aus den beiden Ringen.

Dave konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig Becky zur Seite drängen, um den Plasmablitz auszuweichen.

Der Plasmablitz zerschoss einem Terrakottasoldaten den Kopf und Horvath war zufrieden Beiden erstmal Angst nur eingejagt zu haben.

Schließlich verschwand Horvath lachend aus der Tür, woraufhin Dave Becky fragte ob es ihr gut ginge und diese ihm versicherte das alles in Ordnung sei.

Anschließend kniete sich Dave zu seiner Schwester, legte den Arm um ihre Schulter und hob sie etwas hoch.

Er betrachtete sie und war glücklich zu bemerken das sie noch warm und ihr Atem recht flach war.

Plötzlich kam Balthazar um die Ecke und blieb wie erstarrt stehen als er dieses Szenario sah.

Rasch kam er auf die Drei zu, hockte sich zu Dave und Joslyn hinunter und strich seiner Schülerin zärtlich über die Stirn.

Auch ihm sah man die Erleichterung, darüber das Joslyn noch lebte, an, woraufhin er zu Dave aufblickte und die Wahrheit nur so aus ihm heraussprudelte: "Er hat unsere Ringe und den Seelengral. Er hätte Becky... und auch Jos sonst umgebracht... es... tut mir leid, Balthazar."

Dieser sah ihn fassungslos und doch sanftmütig an, atmete tief durch, sah in Joslyns Gesicht und betrachtete ihre geschlossenen Augen.

"Ich hätte dasselbe für Joslyn getan, Dave.", sagte Balthazar ehrlich und auch in einem ruhigen Ton, woraufhin der Magier seine Schülerin in seine Arme schloss, ihre Wange streichelte und sich mit ihr auf den Armen erhob.

Zusammen brachten sie Joslyn zu seinem Auto, wo er sie auf den Beifahrersitz setzte und zu sah wie sie langsam ihre Augen öffnete und ihre Hand an ihre Stirn legte.

"Oh... mein Kopf...", nuschelte die Brünette noch ganz benommen, sah sich aus halbgeschlossenen Augen um und man konnte zu sehen wie ihr Blick immer fassungsloser wurde.

Joslyn richtete sich etwas auf, sah zu Dave und Becky und anschließend in Balthazars ruhige, moosgrüne Augen.

"Der Ring... Horvath hat meinen Ring...", gab Joslyn vollkommen entgeistert von sich, sah nochmal jeden Anwesenden an und atmete tief durch, woraufhin Dave missmutig nickte.

Er sah in die Augen seiner Schwester und fügte hinzu: "Meinen auch... und den Seelengral."

Joslyn schluckte schwer, sah wieder zu Balthazar und wisperte: "Wir müssen ihn aufhalten."

"Wie? Wie wollt ihr Beide das machen? Ohne eure Ringe? Ohne Magie?", gab Balthazar bestürzt von sich, strich der Brünette eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und seufzte lautlos.

Langsam richtete er sich auf, sah auf seine Schülerin nieder und sagte etwas gefasster: "Ich mache es allein. Keiner weiß wie viel Zeit wir haben, um bei den Menschen zu sein die einem wichtig sind. Genießt es."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Balthazar um und wollte gehen, doch Joslyn war aus dem Wagen regelrecht aufgesprungen, griff nach Balthazars Hand und hielt ihn fest.

"_Du bist mir wichtig, Balthazar._ Nimm wenigstens mich mit.", gab Joslyn verzweifelt von sich, sah zu wie er sich mit einem matten Lächeln zu ihr drehte und in ihre warmen Augen sah.

Liebevoll streichelte er ihre Wange und raunte ihr zu: "Im Moment... bist du magielos und wärst damit ein leichtes Opfer für Morgana und Horvath. Ich werde das allein machen..."

"Nein... Balthazar... bitte...", wimmerte die Brünette und eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange, woraufhin der Magier ihr diese wegwischte, ihre Hand losließ und die Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper schlang.

Innig verschloss Balthazar ihre Lippen mit Seinen und hauchte ihr somit einen letzten, kurzen Kuss auf ihre weichen Lippen.

Anschließend löste er den Kuss, sah tief in ihre Augen und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich, Joslyn."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Balthazar.", wisperte das Mädchen mit tränenerstickter Stimme, ließ ihn los und sah schließlich zu wie er den Metalladler zu sich rief und auf dessen Rücken in die Nacht hineinflog.

Sehnsuchtsvoll berührte Joslyn mit den Fingerspitzen das Collier, welches er ihr vor wenigen Tagen zum Geschenk machte.

Die Brünette wünschte sich vom ganzen Herzen, das es einen Weg gab, sich lebend wiederzusehen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich fuhren Joslyn, Dave und Becky zu dem Wendebahnhof.

Die Geschwister konnten nicht einfach tatenlos zu sehen wie Balthazar allein gegen Morgana und Horvath kämpfte.

Dave hatte die großartige Idee den Wagen mit einer Teslaspule zu versehen und diese als elektrischen Leiter zu nutzen.

Nach dem dies geschehen war fuhren die drei Richtung Battery Park.

Während der Fahrt fiel Joslyn und Dave ein Feuerball auf, der sich an den Sattelitenschüsseln der Hochhäuser entlang zog und eine brennende Spur hinterließ.

Kurzerhand hielt Dave an, sah zu Becky und sagte: "Du musst mir jetzt einen Gefallen tun. Ich möchte das du ganz nach oben auf die Spitze von dem Ding da kletterst. Du musst die Antenne ein Stück drehen, damit unterbrichst du das Signal."

Becky blickte Dave entgeistert an, schluckte schwer und nickte schließlich ein paar Mal mit dem Kopf.

"Okay, verstanden.", sagte die Blondine ruhig und stieg kurz darauf aus den Wagen.

Sie hielt jedoch inne als Dave ihren Namen sagte und zu ihr blickte, woraufhin diese nur zurückblickte.

"Weißt du noch dieser Zettel, den ich dir geschrieben habe, als wir 10 waren. Freund oder Freundin? Ich habe nie gesehen was du angekreuzt hast. Und da wir heute sterben könnten... sagst du es mir jetzt?", bat Dave darum und war sichtlich den Tränen nahe, denn er wusste nicht ob sie überleben würden.

Auf Beckys Gesicht zeichnete sich ein liebevolles Lächeln ab und sie sagte ganz frech: "Stirb nicht, dann sage ich es dir."

Anschließend schlug sie die Tür zu und verschwand in dem Gebäude, woraufhin Dave wieder den Wagen startete und zusammen mit seiner Schwester weiter Richtung Park fuhr.

"Beten wir das wir diesen Tag überleben.", murmelte Joslyn hoffnungsvoll, sah zum Himmel und betrachtete die flammende Spur des Feuerballs.

Auf ihre Worte hin stimmte Dave mit einem stummen Nicken zu, während er die Straße weiter entlangfuhr.

๑⊱ ⊰๑ 

In dem Moment als der Metallstier sich von dem Auto befreite und Horvath Balthazar gerade den Gnadenschuss verpassen wollte rauschten Joslyn und Dave um die Ecke.

Dave betätigte einen Knopf auf seiner Fernbedienung und schaltete die Teslaspule ein, woraufhin Horvaths Stab den Blitz auffing.

Horvath erlitt einen Stromschlag und sein Stab mit den ganzen Ringen und anderem magischen Schmuck wurde ihm regelrecht aus der Hand gerissen.

Sofort wollte Horvath loshechten und seinen Stab wiederholen, doch Balthazar nutzte das Überraschungsmoment und verpasste Horvath einen Zauber, der ihm die Beine wegriss.

Der Stier jedoch war noch da und setzte gerade zum Lauf an.

Doch ehe dieser Balthazar zermalmen konnte griff sich der Metalladler den Stier und trug ihn davon.

Schließlich stiegen Joslyn und Dave aus dem Wagen, liefen zu Balthazar und rannten kurz darauf mit ihm zusammen zurück zu Morgana die, in Veronicas Körper, den Kreis vollendet hatte.

"Wir kommen zu spät.", gab Dave unglücklich von sich, doch plötzlich brach der flammende Kreis am Himmel in sich zusammen und eine Druckwelle ging von Veronicas Körper aus.

Die Geschwister und Balthazar drehten sich für den Moment weg und sahen kurz darauf Veronica regungslos am Boden liegen.

Sofort eilte Balthazar zu ihr und die Brünette blieb für den Moment stehen und fühlte wie ihr Herz zu bluten begann.

Doch rasch folgte sie ihm, sah bedrückt auf Veronica nieder und fragte: "Ist sie... tot?"

Irgendwie ertrug sie den Anblick, der sich ihr bot, nicht, obwohl sie wusste das Balthazars Herz einzig und allein ihr gehörte.

Der Magier schüttelte den Kopf und meinte ruhig: "Sie leben Beide noch."

Anschließend berührte er Veronicas und seine Stirn und begann die Seele von Morgana aus Veronicas Körper zu saugen, woraufhin Joslyn die Hände vor den Mund schlug und tatenlos zusehen musste wie Balthazar seinen eigenen Tod heraufbeschwor.

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie wollte sein Opfer nicht akzeptieren, dafür liebte sie ihn viel zu sehr.

Veronica atmete tief durch als ihr Körper von Morganas Seele befreit war und sah den Magier entgeistert an, als ihr klar wurde was passiert war.

"Balthazar... was hast du getan?", fragte Joslyn den Magier fassungslos und mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Veronica blickte fragend von Balthazar zu Joslyn und erkannte in diesem Moment den Collier um ihren Hals.

Es war dasselbe Collier das Veronica damals auf dem Markt gesehen hatte und am liebsten gekauft hätte.

Nun trug es diese junge Frau und Veronica sah man deutlich an das sie sich nach dem Warum fragte.

Balthazar warf Dave die Seelenpuppe zu, sah zu den Geschwistern und sagte: "Denkt an euer Versprechen... ihr tut _alles_ um Morgana zu vernichten."

"Nein!", gab Dave ehrlich und verzweifelt von sich und hielt den Seelengral in der Hand.

Joslyn schüttelte energisch den Kopf und meinte: "Ich weigere mich dich in dieses Ding einzusperren."

Dave nickte nur zustimmend, während auch von Veronica zustimmende Worte kamen.

Plötzlich sank Balthazar auf die Knie, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und die Drei mussten zusehen wie Morganas Seele sich aus seinem Körper befreite.

Morgana manifestierte sich gegenüber von Balthazar, Veronica, Dave und Joslyn und sagte: "Und nun machen wir ein Ende."

Sie wob eine Feuersäule und schoss diese auf Joslyn und Dave, doch Balthazar wollte sich gerade noch mit letzter Kraft dazwischenwerfen als er voller Erstaunen sah, das seine beiden Lehrlinge die Feuersäule abhielten.

Ohne ihre Ringe zu tragen!

_Sie waren nun oberste Merlinier!_

Joslyn und Dave hielten das Schutzschild aufrecht, sahen verwundert drein und Dave nuschelte: "Ohne Ring."

Balthazar sah stolz zu seinen Schülern und sagte zufrieden: "Seht ihr... ihr seid es."

Vorher hatten die Geschwister gezweifelt ob sie je die Richtigen dafür sein würden, doch dies war der Beweis dafür.

Sie konnten es nur sein!

Morgana sah abwertend zu den Beiden und höhnte: "Die obersten Merlinier."

Schließlich verschwand die Feuersäule und die Geschwister hatten für den Moment Mühe, durch das Zurückdrängen, nicht vorne über zu fallen.

"Ihr Narren!", schrie Morgana erbost und begann Plasmablitze auf Balthazar und Veronica zu feuern.

Balthazar wurde von einem der Plasmablitze weggeschleudert, landete unsanft auf den Treppen und blieb schließlich regungslos am Boden liegen.

"Balthazar!", schrie Joslyn verzweifelt, ballte anschließend die Hände zu Fäusten und sah mit einem abgrundtiefbösen Blick zu Morgana.

Nun stellte sich die Brünette dicht zu ihrem Bruder und beide schossen aus ihren Händen Plasmablitze auf das Stromhäuschen hinter Morgana, da Dave Joslyn mit einem Blick signalisiert hatte wohin sie zielen sollte.

Nach dem dies getan war, sah Morgana spöttisch lächelnd zu den Beiden und fragte: "Ist das alles was ihr könnt?"

"Noch lange nicht.", knurrte die Brünette, beschwor in ihren Händen immer wieder Plasmablitze herauf und feuerte diese auf Morgana ab.

Zu ihrem Bedauern gingen alle durch sie hindurch und Morgana fand das auch noch sichtlich amüsant.

Morgana lachte leise, sah zu den Beiden und meinte höhnisch: "So und nun bin ich dran."

Sofort schoss sie auf die Geschwister ihre Plasmablitze ab, während diese Beiden sich hinter einem Schutzzauber geduckt hielten.

"Ich hoffe es funktioniert was du vorhast.", gab Joslyn zähneknirschend von sich, sah gebannt auf Morgana und linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu Dave.

Dieser beobachtete die Stromkabel aus dem Stromhäuschen hinter Morgana und murmelte: "Nur noch ein kleines Stück..."

Morgana hatte das Schutzschild nach einigen Angriffen mit ihrem Plasmablitzen zertrümmert, wob ihre Kräfte in den Händen erneut und lachte: "Ihr habt Merlins Kräfte, doch ihr seid nicht so stark und begabt wie er..."

"Dafür sind wir nicht... allein...", rief Dave ihr zu, sah in ihre Augen und fügte hinzu: "Wir haben die Wissenschaft im Gepäck – _jetzt_!"

Kurz darauf stießen die Lampen um den Brunnen herum starke Blitze ab und trafen Morgana am ganzen Körper.

Sofort stiegen Joslyn und Dave mit ähnlichen Zaubern darauf ein und malträtierten Morgana damit.

Plötzlich fiel der Strom aus, da die elektrische Energie der Zauber zu viel Kraft aufwandte, um noch zusätzlich die Häuser der Stadt mit Strom zu beliefern.

Morgana war für den Moment so geschwächt und überrascht das die Geschwister ihre Macht sammeln und anschließend einen Hagel aus Plasmablitzen auf sie niederregnen lassen konnten.

Vollkommen am Ende mit ihren Kräften konnte Morgana sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren und wurde schließlich von den Plasmablitzen der obersten Merlinier zerschossen.

Etwas außer Atem stützte Dave seine Hände auf seine Knie, atmete tief durch und sagte fasziniert: "Wir haben es geschafft."

Kurz darauf drehte er sich um und lief zusammen mit Joslyn zu Balthazar und Veronica.

Joslyn blieb auf der letzten Stufe stehen und ihr rannen bereits stumm die Tränen die Wange hinunter.

Sie sah bereits was mit Balthazar war ehe Veronica es ausgesprochen hatte.

Dieser Anblick zerriss Joslyns Herz in tausend Teile.

Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust war schlimmer als jeder Schmerz, den sie je gespürt hatte.

Eine tiefe und große Wunde klaffte nun in ihrem Herzen und sie spürte eine Leere in sich wie sie diese noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte.

"Er ist _tot_... er hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt...", gab Veronica leise von sich, sah zu Balthazar und blickte erst auf als Joslyn sich weinend neben ihn auf die Knie fallen ließ.

Mit zittriger Hand griff sie nach Seiner, umschloss diese und wisperte: "Balthazar... du hast... mir versprochen mich _nie_ allein zu lassen..."

Veronica blickte traurig und auch fragend zu der Brünetten, woraufhin wieder ihr Blick auf das Collier fiel.

Dave setzte sich fassungslos auf die Stufe und stammelte ungläubig: "Nicht jetzt... ich hatte... doch gerade... oh nein..."

Mitfühlend sah er zu seiner Schwester, atmete tief durch und hätte ihr gerne tröstende Worte gesagt, doch ihm fielen keine ein.

Er war selbst so bestürzt über Balthazars Tod.

Joslyn beugte sich zu Balthazar runter, strich mit ihrer einen Hand über seine Brust, legte ihre andere Hand an seine Wange und bettelte verzweifelt: "Verlass mich nicht, Balthazar..."

Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, weinte bitterlich und krallte sich mit der Hand in seinem Mantel fest.

Veronica betrachtete dies schweigend, sah unglücklich drein und atmete tief durch.

Allmählich wurde ihr klar warum die Brünette so reagierte.

Veronica bemerkte in diesem Augenblick das Joslyn den Magier liebte und seinen Tod nicht so einfach hinnehmen wollte.

Joslyn hielt die Augen geschlossen, strich über seine Wange und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich doch... wie kannst du mir das antun?"

Dies war die Bestätigung für Veronicas Annahme und sie musste hart schlucken, denn auch sie liebte Balthazar noch immer.

Missmutig ruhte der Blick der Magierin auf Balthazar und Joslyn und sah anschließend zu wie Dave sich erhob und auf seine Schwester zuging.

Liebevoll legte er die Arme um ihre Schultern, zog sie zu sich und sagte: "Wir können das nicht zu lassen... Morgana hat sein Herz angehalten... wir müssen versuchen es wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen..."

In diesem Moment stoppte der Tränenfluss der Brünette abrupt.

Neugierig und mit hellwachen Augen sah Joslyn in Daves, erhob sich mit ihm zusammen und sagte ruhig: "Defibrillation."

Dave nickte auf ihre Aussage hin, sah zu Veronica und bat sie höflich ein Stück weg zu gehen und deutete Joslyn an sich ihm gegenüber zu stellen, so dass Balthazar in ihrer Mitte lag.

"Auf drei...", sagte Dave an Joslyn gewandt, woraufhin diese entschlossen nickte.

Beide zählten im Stillen bis Drei und gleichzeitig setzten die Geschwister Energie frei und ein roter flammender Kreis umschloss die Drei.

Dave und Joslyn knieten sich wieder zu ihrem Meister hinunter, tauschten einen Blick und jagten immer wieder gemeinsam und in kleinen, regelmäßigen Abständen Plasmablitze in seine Brust, dort wo sein Herz war.

Joslyns Bruder fluchte dabei immer wieder auf und schimpfte: "Du mit deinen bekloppten Regeln! Deinen Altmänner-Schuhen! Deinen skeptischen Blick! Hast uns dauernd gerettet! Komm schon, Balthazar!"

Beide jagten immer wieder diese Plasmablitze in seine Brust, bis sie erneut einen Blick tauschten und Joslyn wehmütig den Kopf senkte und die Augen schloss.

Sie griff an ihre Jeans und krallte sich mit ihren Fingernägeln in dem Stoff fest, während wieder einige kleine Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

Dave senkte ebenfalls den Blick, kniete weiterhin neben ihm, ließ seine Hände an Balthazars Brust ruhen und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

"Ich hatte einen Traum...", ertönte Balthazars ruhige Stimme, woraufhin die Geschwister sofort ihre Köpfe hoben und Balthazar ins Gesicht sahen.

Dieser sah zu Dave, blickte ihm ins Gesicht und fuhr, mit ruhiger und sanfter Stimme, fort: "Du hast mich beschimpft. Mehrfach..."

Dave sah zu ihm, schüttelte den Kopf, tauschte mit Joslyn und Veronica einen Blick und sagte etwas verschmitzt: "Was ich? Nein... das wäre doch völlig schräg."

Doch Balthazar grinste etwas, atmete tief durch und sagte schwach lächelnd: "Nein... ist schon irgendwie verständlich."

Joslyns Herz machte tausend Hüpfer wie sie zu Balthazar blickte.

Freudentränen rannen über ihre Wangen und sie sah zu wie der Magier sich langsam aufrichtete.

Balthazar blickte nun Joslyn in die Augen, seufzte lautlos und spürte wie sein Herz vor Freude anfing schneller zu schlagen.

Die Brünette kam ihm etwas näher, legte die Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich erleichtert lächelnd an ihn.

"Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein.", tadelte Joslyn ihn liebevoll und sah in seine moosgrünen Augen.

Liebevoll sah der Magier in ihre warmen, braunen Augen, strich durch ihr Haar und hatte seinen anderen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt.

"Ich gebe mir Mühe, Kleines.", raunte er Joslyn verliebt und überglücklich zu, legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und drückte seine Lippen ganz zärtlich auf Ihre.

Joslyn erwiderte den Kuss ebenso sanft und innig, kuschelte sich in seinen Arm und strich sachte durch sein Haar.

Langsam löste er den Kuss, lächelte Joslyn glücklich an und bemerkte dann Veronica die zu den Beiden trat und mit glücklichen, aber auch verletzten Blick auf Beide nieder sah.

Balthazar sah zu ihr auf und sein Blick war entschuldigend, doch Veronica sagte sanft: "Schön, dass du wieder lebst und... es muss dir nicht leidtun, Balthazar. Es ist verständlich... "

Joslyn blickte ebenfalls beschämt zu Veronica auf, atmete tief aus und hörte Balthazar sagen: "Danke, Veronica."

Die Magierin nickte leicht, lächelte matt, drehte sich um und sagte zu Balthazar: "Wir werden dennoch Freunde bleiben."

So verschwand Veronica in die Nacht.

Joslyn blickte hinter sich als sie den Metalladler hörte und sah lächelnd zu wie ihr Bruder mit seiner großen Liebe davonflog.

Endlich war alles wieder in Ordnung und Balthazar konnte endlich mit Joslyn glücklich werden.

Langsam erhoben sich Beide, richteten ihre Sachen und Joslyn fragte Balthazar neckisch: "Bleibst du bis zum Frühstück, mein Hübscher?"

Grinsend blickte der Magier zu der Brünetten, legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, zog sie an sich und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Tief blickte Balthazar in ihre Augen, lächelte verliebt und antwortete schelmisch: "So lange wie du willst, meine Schöne."

Glücklich legte Joslyn ihren Arm um seine Schulter, strich über seinen Rücken und hauchte gegen seine Lippen: "Ich liebe dich, Balthazar."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Joslyn.", flüsterte der Magier und besiegelte diesen Liebesschwur mit einem innigen Kuss.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Welt wurde vor Morgana gerettet!

Dave und Becky verbrachten einen Kurzurlaub in Paris, während Joslyn und Balthazar ihre gemeinsame Zeit in vollen Zügen genossen.

Das Leben hätte von nun an nicht schöner sein können. 

๑⊱ ⊰๑

ENDE

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	3. Unverhofftes Wiedersehen

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Die Geschwister  
**๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Geschwister, David und Joslyn, gingen zusammen in die vierte Klasse der Junior High School in New York City und führten eigentlich ein ganz normales Leben. Sie gingen zusammen zur Schule und kehrten zusammen Heim, doch der heutige Tag sollte das Leben der Geschwister vollkommen verändern.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Beiden saßen zusammen mit ihrer Klasse gerade am Hafen von New York City und betrachteten von weiten Liberty Island.

Joslyns schulterlanges und hellbraunes Haar war zu zwei Zöpfen zusammengebunden und ihre Statur war klein und zierlich, allerdings waren ihre braunen Augen schon immer sehr wach gewesen und ihr Blick aufmerksam.

Daher entging es der Brünette auch nicht das ihr Bruder Dave - der kurzes braunes Haar und ebenfalls braune Augen hatte, während seine Statur schlank gebaut war - einen kleinen gelben Zettel schrieb und ihn durch die halbe Schülerschaft an die hübsche, kleine Blondine Becky weiter geben ließ.

Schweigend aß Joslyn ihr Toastbrot, sah umher und erhob sich als die Klasse aufgefordert wurde weiterzugehen.

Sie sah hinter sich zu ihrem Bruder und sah zu wie dieser dem kleinen gelben Zettel folgte, da dieser von einem Windstoß weggeweht wurde, den er vor kurzen zu Becky weiter reichen ließ.

Sofort folgte die Brünette ihrem Bruder und rief immer wieder panisch seinen Namen, während sie sich beim Verfolgen ab und zu nach ihrer Klasse umdrehte.

Doch in der Gasse in dem der ominöse Antiquitätenladen, war sah das Mädchen wie ihr Bruder vor den Türen des Ladens stehen blieb und beobachtete wie der Zettel in den Laden hinein gesogen wurde.

Kurzer Hand lief das Mädchen auf Dave zu, griff nach seiner Hand und sagte bittend: "Lass uns umdrehen. Die anderen machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen."

Doch Dave schüttelte den Kopf, entzog sich ihrer Hand und sagte ernst an seine Schwester gewandt: "Ich will wissen was Becky angekreuzt hat."

So verschwand der Junge zwischen den Türen, woraufhin Joslyn unbehaglich auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute und ihm anschließend folgte.

Sie schlüpfte durch den Spalt der Tür, sah sich in diesem Laden um und folgte mit unsicheren Schritten ihrem Bruder.

"Es ist unheimlich hier...", wisperte das Mädchen, sah immer wieder mit Unbehagen zu den merkwürdigen Gegenständen und linste zu ihrem Bruder.

Doch Dave hörte die Worte seiner Schwester nicht.

Er sah suchend umher, in der Hoffnung den kleinen, gelben Zettel zu finden, den er vor wenigen Minuten Becky gegeben hatte.

"Warum fragst du sie nicht einfach danach?", wollte Joslyn wissen und sah ihren Bruder mit gerunzelter Stirn an, doch dieser rollte nur mit den Augen und hoffte das seine Schwester bald schwieg.

Nun erblickte er eine Art Öllampe, die wie die typische Alibaba Lampe aussah.

Der Junge ging auf die Kommode mit der Lampe zu und nuschelte: "Das gibt's doch nicht."

"Dave, fass das nicht an. Das gehört uns nicht... bitte lass uns gehen.", murmelte die Brünette bittend und beobachtete ihren Bruder ganz genau.

Dave rieb an der Lampe und als nichts passierte hob er sie hoch, woraufhin ein paar Gegenstände von der Kommode fielen, er sich erschrak und einen Schritt hinter sich machte.

Dabei stieß er hinter sich einen kleinen Tisch an, wobei er auch von diesem einige Gegenstände runter stieß.

Joslyn gab einen kleinen Schrei von sich, hielt die Hände vor den Mund und erblickte plötzlich hinter Dave einen älteren Mann mit schulterlangen, dunkelblonden Haaren, stechenden, moosgrünen Augen und einem etwas ungepflegten 3-Tage-Bart. Seine Statur war schlank und dennoch wirkte er recht sportlich gebaut, doch der lange Ledermantel verbarg dies recht geschickt.

Dave drehte sich um und hörte den Mann im ruhigen und doch gefährlichen Ton sprechen: "Der zweite Herrscher der Han-Dynastie schloss die Ehefrau, die er am wenigsten leiden konnte, 10 Jahre lang in diese Urne, auf den Tag genau. Es heißt, wenn ihr sie öffnet, geschieht dasselbe mit euch."

Sein Blick ruhte zu gleichen Teilen auf den beiden Geschwistern und es war als könnte er mit dem Blick in ihre Augen bis tief in ihre Seele schauen.

"Gruselig...", gab Joslyn ganz leise von sich, biss sich unbehaglich auf die Unterlippe und sah dem Mann weiterhin gebannt in seine Augen.

"Es tut mir leid, ich such nur einen kleinen Zettel... haben Sie ihn gesehen?", erkundigte sich Dave etwas stotternd, sah den Mann weiterhin an und schluckte leicht.

"Ein Zettel?", fragte der Mann fast schon spottend, drehte sich um und stellte die Urne an ihren Platz zurück.

"Er ist irgendwie in ihren Laden geflogen... es war nur...", doch Dave sprach nicht weiter, denn er hörte den Mann leise murmeln '_Ein Zufall_', woraufhin Dave nickte und meinte: "Ja... es war nur ein Zufall."

Joslyn sah zu wie der Mann sich wieder zu ihnen umdrehte und die Brünette griff daraufhin nach Daves Hand, während dieser aus dem Augenwinkel prüfend zu seiner Schwester linste.

Langsam schritt er an den Geschwistern vorbei und meinte fast schon sanft: "Ich möchte euch etwas zeigen. Dave. Jos."

Sofort weiteten die Geschwister die Augen, sahen sich kurz an und Dave erkundigte sich: "Woher wissen Sie wie wir heißen?"

Der Mann drehte sich mit ernstem Blick um, sah zu den Beiden und sagte in lauteren Ton: "Weil ich Gedanken lesen kann."

Schließlich entspannte er sich wieder, deutete auf die Beiden und fügte fast schon amüsiert hinzu: "Es steht auf euren Taschen."

Kurz prüften die Beiden, ob dem wirklich so war und traten einen Augenblick, als der Mann sie aufforderte näherzutreten, an den Tresen, auf dem eine kleine Schatulle stand.

Der Mann holte zwei kleine silberne Drachenfiguren aus der Schatulle, setzte sie vorsichtig auf seine Handfläche und sah die beiden Geschwister an.

"Das ist was ganz Besonderes, wenn es euch mag dürft ihr es behalten.", sagte er in einem ganz sanften, fast schon flüsternden Ton, während sein Blick zu gleichen Teilen auf den Geschwistern ruhte.

Dave sah auf die Drachenfigur, schüttelte dann energisch den Kopf und sagte freundlich: "Ach... lieber nicht... unsere Lehrerin hat gesagt wir sollen nicht so lange bleiben... sie weiß ja wo wir sind."

Die Brünette sah ihren Bruder skeptisch an, sah dann wieder zu dem Mann und hörte ihn freundlich sagen: "Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Dave."

Der Junge weitete kurz und erstaunt die Augen und vernahm seine letzten Worte, die ihn wieder entspannen ließen: "Das ist gut..."

Sofort drehte der Junge sich weg, ging Richtung Tür und zog dabei seine Schwester hinter sich her.

Doch die Tür schloss sich wie von Geisterhand und Joslyn gab ein leises '_Auweia_' von sich, schluckte schwer und drehte sich noch mal um.

Schließlich war es die Brünette, die sich nun mit entschlossenem Blick umdrehte und ihren Bruder zurück zum Tresen zerrte.

Joslyn und Dave tauschten einen letzten Blick und Joslyn nickte leicht, als wolle sie ihrem Bruder sagen das sie dies zusammen durchstünden.

Langsam griffen die Beiden nach jeweils einer dieser Drachenfiguren, stellten sie in ihre Handflächen und betrachteten diese für den Moment.

Kurz darauf erwachten die Drachenfiguren zum Leben, schüttelten sich und krabbelten auf den Handrücken der beiden Kinder.

Begierig legten sie sich an den Zeigefinger der Geschwister und umschlossen ihren Finger mit dem Drachenschwanz.

Die Beiden weiteten die Augen, starrten auf die Drachenringe und sahen anschließend zu dem Mann auf, der in diesem Moment fast schon mit einem glücklichen Strahlen in den Augen auf die Beiden nieder blickte.

Das Schicksal nahm seinen Lauf...

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**10 Jahre später**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Seit dem Vorfall in dem Antiquitätenladen hatten Dave und Joslyn oft über die Sache mit den Ringen und der Magie gesprochen.

Beide konnten nie wirklich vergessen was damals passiert war und dennoch lebten die Geschwister möglichst unbeschwert ihr Leben.

Zusammen besuchten sie dieselbe Uni und wohnten zusammen mit einem gemeinsamen Freund in einer Studentenwohnung.

Nie hatten Beide den Mann, dessen Name Balthazar Blake war, vergessen können, der ihnen die Drachenringe gab.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn war zu einer jungen Frau mit einer üppigen, weiblichen Statur herangewachsen, die sie auch gerne etwas mit ihrer Kleidung betonte.

Ihr Haar war schulterlang und immer noch genauso hellbraun wie damals gewesen und auch ihre braunen Augen betrachteten noch immer wach ihre Umgebung.

Beide studierten mittlerweile und gemeinsam hatten sie sich für die Molekular-Physik entschieden. Dave war ein hoch gewachsener, schlanker und recht gutaussehender, brünetter Mann geworden, der seine Zeit am liebsten mit seinen Büchern und Experimenten über Physik verbrachte. Joslyn hingegen betätigte sich gerne kreativ und malte besonders gerne mit Acrylfarben auf Leinwänden.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zurzeit lehnte Joslyn im Gang der Uni an der Wand und ihr gegenüber stand ein ziemlich muskelbepackter, schwarzhaariger, junger Mann, der recht lockere und sportliche Kleidung trug.

Mit einer Hand hatte er sich neben ihrem Kopf abgestützt, während seine andere Hand Ihre festhielt.

Liebevoll küsste er die Brünette, hielt die Augen dabei geschlossen und strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

Joslyn erwiderte diesen Kuss und hörte schließlich jemanden sich räuspern, doch das ignorierte sie gekonnt.

"Jos, bist du fertig?", ertönte die vollkommen entnervte Stimme ihres Bruders, woraufhin sie den Kuss löste ihren Freund Viktor entschuldigend ansah und zu ihrem Bruder blickte.

Auch die stechenden blauen Augen von Viktor waren Unheil verkündend auf Dave gerichtet, doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, zumindest im Moment nicht.

Die Brünette verzog das Gesicht angesäuert und fragte: "Hat das nicht noch einen Moment Zeit?"

Dave schüttelte den Kopf, sah seine Schwester ernst an und meinte: "Nein, hat es nicht. Wir müssen zur Vorlesung."

Schließlich blickte Joslyn liebevoll zu Viktor, strich mit den Fingern über seine Wange, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und schnurrte fast schon: "Wir sehen uns später."

Joslyn schulterte kurz darauf ihre Umhängetasche und verließ zusammen mit ihrem Bruder den Gang.

Sie liefen die Treppe zusammen hinauf und Joslyn fragte ihren Bruder etwas entrüstet: "Warum musst du dauernd bei Viktor und mir am dazwischenfunken?"

Dave mochte ihren Freund einfach nicht und das lag nicht nur daran, weil er ein Hüne und muskulös gebaut war, sondern weil Dave der Meinung war das er seiner Schwester nicht guttat.

"Er ist nicht gut für dich. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde er dich sitzen lassen, Jos.", sagte er mit etwas besorgten Ton, sah wie Joslyn einen traurigeren Blick bekam und schwer seufzte.

Offenbar hatte er Recht, doch Joslyn zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte ehrlich: "So lange, wie das nicht der Fall ist, genieß ich es einfach."

Auf dem zweiten Stockwerk angekommen, sah die Brünette ihren Bruder dankbar lächelnd an und wuschelte ihm liebevoll durchs Haar.

Anschließend verschwand sie als Erste in den Raum in der die Lesungen stattfanden und suchte sich einen Platz, während Dave ihr einen Moment später folgte.

Sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen einen Bruder wie ihn zu haben, denn er sorgte sich wirklich um sie.

Die Geschwister waren nach wie vor füreinander da und unzertrennlich.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Unverhofftes Wiedersehen**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn und Dave kamen am Abend zusammen in ihrer Studentenwohnung an.

Dave öffnete den Kühlschrank und sah dort ein Blatt Papier, mit einer 2-, der aus seiner damaligen vierten Klasse stammte, woraufhin er die Augen weitete.

Als plötzlich jemand zu sprechen begann, dessen Stimme dem Brünetten nicht vertraut war, sah er zu diesem jemand und erblickte Horvath auf einem Stuhl sitzen, der Dave davon erzählte, dass er 10 Jahre in dieser Urne eingesperrt war und nichts zu lesen hatte, außer Daves schlechten Aufsatz über Napoleon.

Joslyn schluckte daraufhin und fühlte sich in die Zeit von vor 10 Jahren versetzt.

In diesem Augenblick prasselten die Erinnerungen auf sie ein.

Der Antiquitätenladen ‚_Arcana Cabana_', Balthazar und er, Horvath.

Sie erinnerte sich mit jeder Zelle ihres Seins daran, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als Dave es nicht sein lassen konnte im Laden zu stöbern.

Er wollte die Wartezeit nutzen, als Balthazar in einem Nebenraum verschwand, um etwas Wichtiges zu holen, um sich umzuschauen.

Dabei hatte ihr Bruder sich wie eh und je tollpatschig verhalten und diese ominöse Urne schlussendlich umgeworfen.

Aus dieser waren tausende von Käfer gekrochen, die sich getürmt und sich schlussendlich zu Horvath geformt hatten.

Einen Mann mit einer kräftigen Statur, schwarzem und gepflegten Bart, schwarzen, kurzen Haaren und einer Kleidung wie ein englischer Gentleman der 30er Jahre.

Er stellte sich kurz vor und wollte anschließend wissen wo _der Seelengral_ sei, doch weder sie noch ihr Bruder wussten wovon er sprach.  
Noch bevor er Hand an die Beiden oder irgendwas anderes legen konnte, schoss ein Blitz durch den Laden und gebot Horvath Einhalt.  
Es war Balthazar gewesen, der sich in diesem Augenblick den Kindern als Magier offenbarte.

Er wies Joslyn und Dave an den Seelengral, der einer Matrjoschka ähnlich war, an sich zu nehmen und zu fliehen.

Sie taten was er wollte und flitzten los, doch Horvath hatten es auf sie Beide abgesehen gehabt und wollte sie mit seiner Magie an der Flucht hindern.

Rückblickend glaubte Joslyn, dass Horvath sie mit seinen magischen Geschossen sogar töten wollte.  
Horvath und Balthazar verschwanden plötzlich in einem Wirbel, der für Joslyn damals wie ein Sandsturm gewirkt hatte.  
Sie hatte nie rausgefunden wo die Beiden hin waren, doch irgendwie hatte sie immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie in diese Urne gesaugt wurden.

"Wo ist der Seelengral?", fragte Horvath ernst und sah wütend auf Joslyn und Dave nieder, nachdem er sich erhoben hatte.

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und sagte ehrlich: "Keine Ahnung, wir haben ihn auf die Straße vor den Laden geworfen."

Plötzlich hob Horvath mit Hilfe der Magie das Küchenmesser, zog es in seine Hand und knurrte: "Ich schneide die Wahrheit aus euch heraus."

Kurzerhand griff Dave nach der Hand seiner Schwester, sah sich um und versuchte etwas zu finden womit er sich wehren konnte.

Doch da war nichts!

Also drehte er sich um, riss die Tür auf und floh mit seiner Schwester im Schlepptau die Treppen des Hausflures hinunter.

Etwas blitzte oben auf dem Stockwerk, auf dem ihre Wohnung lag.

Kurz blieben die Beiden stehen und blickten hinauf.

Es drang ein '_Fast sie_' aus der Wohnung und kurz runzelte die Brünette und auch Dave die Stirn.

Als sie die Wölfe sahen, wie sie ihre Zähne fletschten, weitete Joslyn die Augen und sagte verängstig: "Oh Gott... lauf!"

Rasch zog Dave seine Schwester die restlichen Stufen hinunter, rannte mit ihr aus dem Wohnhaus und zu den Stufen, die zum Bahnhof führten.

Kurz blieben sie stehen, sahen wie ein Mieter die Haustür öffnete und die Wölfe sich an diesem und der Tür vorbei zwängten, um Joslyn und Dave nachzujagen.

Dave zerrte an Joslyns Hand und zwang sie so ihm zu folgen.

In Panik rannten die Geschwister die Treppen hinauf und drängten sich zusammen in das Gitter der Absperrung zum Bahnhof.

Dave zog seine Karte mit zittriger Hand durch das Lesegerät und wimmerte fast schon, als das Gerät seine Karte nicht lesen konnte.

Sein Herz raste und auch sein Atem war um Längen beschleunigt.

Endlich erkannte das Lesegerät seine Karte und die Beiden passierten das Gitter.

Joslyn blieb stehen, beugte sich vor und hielt sich erschöpft atmend ihre Brust.

Sie war nicht sehr sportlich und hatte daher keine gute Kondition, außerdem steckte ihr die Angst tief in den Knochen.

Doch Dave verlor keine Zeit, ging zu seiner Schwester, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

Er zerrte sie unsanft auf die Gleise, zwang sie sich zu ducken und kauerte mit ihr ganz nah an der Bahnhofsplattform.

Immer wieder murmelte er ein 'Oh Mann', während Joslyn kreidebleich und mit glasigen Augen panisch zur Plattform aufblickte.

Sie hörte Horvaths Schritte, das Schnuppern und Tapsen der Wölfe und hoffte das sie und ihr Bruder dies überleben würden.

Dave blickte auf die andere Seite des Bahnhofs und erblickte dort einen Wolf, woraufhin er die Augen weitete und hörte wie der Wolf zu knurren begann.

Joslyn schluckte schwer und sah zu wie sich nun auch die anderen Wölfe in Bewegung setzten.

Sofort erhob sich die Brünette und war nun diejenige die Dave an der Hand hinter sich herzog.

Dummer Weise sah sie im Dunkeln nicht besonders gut, weshalb sie stolperte und zusammen mit Dave zu Boden fiel und voller Angst zu Horvath und den Wölfen aufsah.

Für den Moment blieben sie ruhig, doch als Horvath den Befehl zum Töten gab sprangen die Wölfe los und Joslyn und Dave gaben panische Schreie von sich und kniffen die Augen zusammen.

Bereit sich ihrem Schicksal und dem Tod hinzugeben.

Doch es landeten keine großen Wölfe auf ihnen, sondern kleine und tollpatschige Welpen, woraufhin Dave und Joslyn verwundert dreinsahen und jeweils zwei Wölfe in den Armen hielten.

"Baby-Wölfe?", murmelte Dave verwirrt, sah zu Horvath und beobachtete wie sein selbstgefälliges Lächeln der puren Verwunderung wich.

Joslyn sah zu wie Horvath von etwas niedergerissen wurde und auf die Gleise stürzte.

Kurz darauf landete ein riesiger Metalladler vor den Geschwistern.

Erstaunt und doch erleichtert weitete die Brünette die Augen als sie Balthazar erblickte und wisperte: "Der Magier."

Balthazar blickte auf die Beiden nieder und erkundigte sich sofort: "Wo ist die Puppe?"

Doch anstatt zu antworten deutete Dave nur mit dem Finger hinter dem Metalladler und stammelte immer wieder '_D-da_'.

Sofort drehte sich Balthazar um, sah zu Horvath und wirkte einen Zauber der Horvath wie eine durchsichtige und glibberige Blase umschloss und den Zauberer hinderte seinen Plasmablitz abzufeuern.

„Na los, kommt rauf, schnell beeilt euch!", rief Balthazar den Geschwistern zu, da bereits in der Ferne der Zug zu hören war der immer näherkam.

Geschickt wehte der Magier dem Zugfahrer eine Zeitung vor das Fenster, ließ Joslyn und Dave aufsteigen, verzauberte die Wolfwelpen in Fotos und hob mit dem Adler ab.

Joslyn hatte sich hinter Balthazar gesetzt, ihre Arme um seine Taille geschlungen und sich nah an ihn gepresst.

In ihren Augen war er ihre einzige Möglichkeit sich festzuhalten.

Dave hingegen hielt sich an Joslyn fest und flog nun mit dem Magier und seiner Schwester vom Ort des Geschehens davon.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Auf dem Chrysler Building angekommen stiegen Joslyn und Dave von dem Metalladler, woraufhin Dave an die Brüstung ging und dabei murmelte: "Das ist alles nicht wahr, nein das ist alles nicht wahr. Ich habe so einen sauren Geschmack im Mund."

Der Magier hingegen stieg locker vom Metalladler, strich über seinen Schnabel, blickte kurz zu Dave und sagte freundlich: "Schön ruhig, Dave. Atme tief durch."

Joslyn hingegen lehnte an der Wand, starrte auf Balthazar und den Metalladler und beobachtete für den Moment alles mit geweiteten Augen und offenen Mund.

Dave und Joslyn sahen zu wie der Metalladler sich wieder an seine ursprüngliche Position zurückzog und der Magier eine weiße Taube beruhigte und in seine Hände nahm.

Als Dave zu sprechen begann sahen Balthazar und Joslyn zu ihm und die Brünette merkte ihrem Bruder an das er sehr gereizt war: "Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Sie werden das nicht noch einmal mit uns machen. Haben Sie eine Ahnung wie unser Leben in den letzten 10 Jahren ausgesehen hat?"

Der Magier lehnte sich neben Joslyn an die Wand und begann vorsichtig etwas um den Fuß der Taube zu wickeln, während Joslyns Blick immer noch ehrfürchtig und auch ungläubig auf Balthazar ruhte.

"Ich habe die letzten 10 Jahre in einer Urne gesteckt.", gab dieser trocken von sich, zuckte etwas mit den Schultern und beobachtete Dave.

Dieser setzte zum Sprechen an, nickte leicht und erwiderte: "Na und? Ich auch. Sinnbildlich gesprochen - eine Urne gefüllt mit Hohn und Spott."

Der Magier flüsterte der Taube etwas zu, strich über ihr Gefieder und lauschte dabei Daves Worten: "Wussten Sie, dass in bestimmten Gegenden in der Nähe, ein Nervenzusammenbruch noch heute mit dem Begriff beschrieben wird ‚_Den David Stutler machen_'. Haben Sie das gewusst?!"

Nun sah Joslyn von ihrem Bruder neben sich zu Balthazar, schloss ihren Mund und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

"Versuch gut zu zuhören, Dave.", begann der Magier ruhig, atmete tief durch und wusste das er sich nur Daves Gehör noch verschaffen musste.

Immerhin war seine Schwester vollkommen ruhig und hing sowohl Dave als auch Balthazar gerade an den Lippen, da der Schock ihr noch in den Knochen saß.

"Diese Puppe heißt '_Der Seelengral_'. Es ist ein Gefängnis für die gefährlichsten Morganier der Geschichte. In jeder Schicht der Puppe wird einer von ihnen gefangen gehalten. Horvath will alle Anhänger von Morgana befreien und die Welt vernichten. _Das. Darf. Nicht. Passieren._", erklärte der Magier den Geschwistern, band der Taube das Band um ihren Fuß und zurrte es sachte fest.

Dave blickte Balthazar an, nickte leicht und meinte nur: "Ja, ist klar."

Balthazar drückte sich von der Wand ab, ließ die Taube fliegen und ging auf Dave zu.

"Die Wahrheit ist - ihr besitzt eine ganz besondere Gabe. Das habt ihr nur noch nicht erkannt. Deine Schwester vielleicht schon, doch du noch nicht, Dave.", fuhr der Magier fort, sah über die Schulter zu der Brünetten und sah anschließend wieder zu Dave.

Joslyn schluckte leicht und ihr war klar, dass sie eine besondere Gabe hatten, denn dieser Vorfall damals hatte dies mehr als deutlich gezeigt.

"Ich will nur einfach ganz normal sein. Ein normales Leben führen. Ich will den Kram vergessen - damals bei _Arcana Cabana_. Und ich will alles vergessen was... mit Magie zu tun hat. Ich will alles vergessen.", sagte Dave fast schon verzweifelt, drehte sich weg und blickte auf die beleuchtete Stadt hinunter.

Joslyn vernahm eine Art pfeifendes Geräusch, als würde jeden Moment etwas vom Himmel fallen und als der Magier '_Duck dich_' von sich gab, tat Dave dies sofort, als er sah das etwas Großes auf ihn zu kam.

Sofort trat die Brünette näher, stand neben Balthazar und sagte erstaunt: "Das ist unsere Kommode."

Doch keiner der Beiden ging auf ihre Worte ein, stattdessen lief Balthazar aufgebracht zur Kommode, öffnete sie, holte die Drachenringe der Geschwister heraus und fragte ernst: "Du willst die Magie also vergessen, ja? Warum hast du dann deinen Ring behalten?"

Dave sah den Magier überrascht an, begann herum zu drucksen und stammelte dann ruhig: "Ah... also den wollte ich eigentlich verticken... auf ebay."

Amüsiert blickte Balthazar den jungen Mann vor sich an und sagte süffisant: "Noch immer ein schlechter Lügner, Dave. Das gefällt mir an dir, ist ein gutes Zeichen."

Doch kurz darauf wurde sein Blick wieder sehr ernst und er meinte ruhig: "Du hast die Gabe."

"Nein... ich habe ein Leben.", widersprach Dave und beschwor somit den Zorn des Magiers herauf.

Dieser blickte ihn weiterhin ernst an und knurrte fast schon: "Ihr seid die letzten Menschen, die Horvath mit dem Seelengral gesehen hat, damit steht ihr auf seiner Liste. Also, wenn du nicht willst das er dich in ein physikbegeistertes Schweinchen verwandelt, dann solltet ihr mir helfen den Gral zu finden, bevor er es tut."

"Das ist verrückt... Sie wissen selbst wie verrückt das ist, oder?", gab Dave ehrlich von sich, sah Balthazar fast schon verzweifelt an und hoffte das er es verstehen würde.

Joslyn beobachtete wie der Magier die Ringe sinken ließ, tief durchatmete, nickte und sagte: "Na gut... na gut... Helft mir ihn zurückzuholen und ihr könnt gehen."

"Wirklich?", hakte Dave skeptisch nach und legte dabei den Kopf schief, während Joslyn zwischen den Beiden hin und her sah.

Der Magier nickte und sagte gefährlich ruhig: "Du kannst einfach gehen."

So willigte Dave ein und sah zu wie Balthazar zur Brüstung ging und den Seelengral mit Hilfe eines Zaubers ortete.

Kurz teilte er den Geschwistern mit was dieser Zauber bewirkte und sagte dann ruhig: "Sieht nach China Town aus..."

Die Brünette seufzte lautlos, nickte dann leicht und murmelte: "Das kann ja lustig werden." 

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Der Bannkreis**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Kaum war der Seelengral geortete, hatte Balthazar die Beiden vom Chrysler Building geführt und war mit ihnen in der Tiefgarage verschwunden.

Dort standen sie vor einem Oldtimer, der den 30er entsprungen schien.

Er war staubig und alt, doch kaum saßen sie drin und Balthazar startete ihn nur durch Magie, schien der Wagen zum Leben zu erwachen und war mit einem Mal lupenrein.

Der Weg nach China Town war schnell hinter sie gebracht und dank des Zaubers von Balthazar konnten sie das Haus, in dem der Seelengral war, schnell ausfindig machen.

Doch Horvath lauerte ihnen bereits auf.  
Joslyn und Dave sollten vor dem Haus warten, während Balthazar in das Haus ging und den Seelengral beschaffte.

Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen, begannen sich Balthazar und Horvath zu bekämpfen, als sie im zweiten Stockwerk aufeinandertrafen.  
Joslyn und Dave hingegen hatten selbst ihre Probleme, denn ein Magier war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht und hatte versucht die Beiden mit fiesen, kleinen Tricks auszuschalten.  
Entschlossen wollten die Beiden ihre Magie gegen diesen bösen Magier, der aussah wie ein junger, tibetanischer Mönch auf Abwegen, einsetzen.

Immerhin war er ganz eindeutig auf Seitens Horvath.

Sie mussten feststellen, dass Magienutzung nicht einfach war, denn außer ein paar kleinen Rausschwaden erschien ihn ihren Händen nichts.  
Die Flucht nach vorn war alles was blieb.  
Sie rannten panisch in das Gebäude, da sie überzeugt waren das Balthazar ihnen helfen würde und könnte.  
Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung, dass Balthazar selbst mit Horvath zu tun hatte.  
Abgesehen davon hatte der gegnerische Magier die Gestalt eines chinesischen Drachen angenommen und jagte nun durch den Hausflur den Geschwistern nach.  
Horvath war gerade von einem Perlenvorhang gefesselt worden und damit außer Gefecht gewesen, als Joslyn und Dave in den Raum stürmten.  
Balthazar erkannte rasch welche Gefahr sie verfolgte und versuchte dem Einhalt zu gebieten, doch damit machte er den Drachen nur noch wütender.  
Er hatte die Geschwister angewiesen über die Feuertreppe zu fliehen, was sie auch direkt getan hatten.  
Er selbst folgte ihnen und landete gerade geschickt auf dem Boden, als das Biest durch das Fenster brach und sich erneut auf die Geschwister stürzte.  
Versteckt in der Menge hatte Balthazar einen guten Blick auf die Geschwister und beobachtete, wie diese erneut dem Drachen die Hände entgegenstreckten.

Joslyn und Dave nahmen sich die kurze Instruktion von Balthazar, die er ihnen während der Fahrt über die Grundlagen der Nutzung von Magie gegeben hatte, zu Herzen und begannen sich zu konzentrieren.  
Sie befreiten ihren Geist und versuchten ihre ganze Konzentration auf die Drachenringe an ihren Fingern zu lenken.  
Kurz darauf schossen zwei Plasmablitze aus deren Händen und trafen den Drachen, der daraufhin das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden stürzte.  
Unsanft war der gegnerische Magier gestürzt und somit keine Gefahr mehr gewesen.  
Voller Stolz über ihren Sieg tauchten die Geschwister in der Masse des chinesischen Festes, welches hier gerade im Gange war, unter.  
Balthazar suchte sie direkt auf, lobte sie und freute sich sichtlich, als sie nun zustimmten Magie zu erlernen und Horvath aufzuhalten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

"Ursprünglich war das hier mal ein Wendebahnhof für die U-Bahn, aber die erlauben uns hier unten zu arbeiten. Mein Professor hat das für uns klar gemacht. Es weiß also niemand das wir hier sind.", sagte Dave fast schon stolz, während er zusammen mit Joslyn und dem Magier die Treppe hinunterlief.

Unten angekommen stellte Balthazar die Seelenpuppe auf den Schreibtisch ab und ließ sie durch einen einfachen Trick verschwinden.

"Oh, ich bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen euch das zu geben.", sagte der Magier mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und holte ein sehr kleines Buch heraus.

"Euer Inkantus.", sagte er grinsend und sah dabei in die skeptischen Gesichter von Joslyn und Dave.

Dave betrachtete das Buch, hob eine Braue und meinte dann sarkastisch: "Habe ich ein kleines bisschen größer in Erinnerung."

"Unwesentlich.", kam es voller Ironie von der Brünetten, die das Buch betrachtete und dabei eine Braue hob.

Balthazar grinselte, sah die Beiden an und gab fast schon frech von sich: "Ist die Taschenbuchausgabe."

Kurz darauf begann der Magier das Buch wie ein Papier aufzufalten und sprach dabei: "Der Inkantus ist unser Lehrbuch, die Kunst und die Wissenschaft. Und die Geschichte der Zauberei. Einschließlich unserer jüngsten Vergangenheit."

Vollkommen entfaltet legte er das flache Buch in Daves Hände, hielt die Finger über das Buch als würde er eine Schnur festhalten und zog das Buch zur vollen Fülle in die Höhe.

Dave drohte unter dem Gewicht des Buches vorne über zu fallen und gab dabei mürrisch ein '_Och kommen Sie_' von sich.

Joslyn hingegen beugte sich etwas zu Dave rüber als Balthazar das Buch öffnete, sah interessiert in dieses und musste schmunzeln als der Magier frech grinsend sagte: "Seht ihr. Da seid ihr Zwei."

Dave sah auf seinem Portrait sehr amüsant aus, da er die Hände mit etwas Abstand von seinem Gesicht hielt und schrie.

Joslyn hingegen war auf ihrem Bild mit einem fast schon anzüglichen Lächeln zu sehen, den Kopf verschmitzt zur Seite gedreht und ihre rechte Schulter Richtung Kinn hochgezogen.

"Warum sieht Jos so gut auf dem Portrait aus und ich nicht?", murmelte Dave etwas entrüstet, seufzte anschließend und nahm diese Tatsache einfach hin.

Die Lippen der Brünetten umspielten ein Lächeln, woraufhin sie zu Balthazar hoch linste und dieser ihr neckisch zuzwinkerte.

Dave klappte das Buch zu und der Magier entfernte sich von den Geschwistern, während er seinen Mantel auszog und sprach: "Um Horvath je wieder in den Seelengral sperren zu können müssen wir erst Zauberer aus euch machen und damit fangen wir gleich an."  
Er deutete auf die Schuhe der Beiden und sagte ruhig: „Ihr solltet andere Schuhe tragen. Lederschuhe, um genau zu sein. Das hilft euch den Fluss der Magier besser zu kontrollieren. Die Gummisohlen sind dabei nur hinderlich."  
„Aber in Leder gibt es nur Altmänner-Schuhe.", entgegnete Dave unwirsch, woraufhin Balthazar ihm einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf.  
Immerhin trug dieser ebenfalls Lederschuhe, die allerdings recht elegant und zeitlos wirkten.

Der Magier verschaffte sich Platz im Raum und schob mit Hilfe der Magie einige Teslaspulen und den Schutzkäfig zur Seite.

Dave wollte protestieren, doch Balthazar hielt ihn mit kleinen und doch eindringlichen Befehlen wie '_Augen auf_' und '_Mund zu_' davon ab, während Joslyn einfach nur interessiert danebenstand und zu Balthazar zu sah.

Die Brünette betrachtete Balthazar lange und ausgiebig.

Ihre braunen Augen waren auf ihn fixiert und sie hielt ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Schließlich sahen die Beiden zu wie Balthazar einen grünen Feuerkreis aus dem Nichts um sich herum heraufbeschwor, woraufhin Dave einen überraschten Laut von sich gab und einen Satz nach hinten machte.

Joslyn hingegen zuckte zusammen und weitete überrascht die Augen, während sie ehrfürchtig dabei zu sah wie der Magier noch weitere kleine Kreise und Symbole mit grünlicher Flamme auf dem Boden zeichnete.

Als der Magier damit fertig war hatten sich die Beiden wieder von dem Schreck erholt und sahen nun gebannt auf den Kreis, dessen Flammen verspielt züngelten und Balthazar in ein türkises Licht tauchten.

Balthazars moosgrüne Augen ruhten zu gleichen Teilen auf beiden Schülern und er musterte sie immer wieder.

"Dies ist der Zirkel des Merlins. Er hilft euch eure Energie zu bündeln und euch neue Zauber zu meistern. Hier werdet ihr die Zauberkunst erlernen. Wenn ihr eintretet, lasst ihr alles andere hinter euch. Sobald ihr ihn betreten habt, gibt es für euch... _kein Zurück_ mehr.", sagte der Magier ernst und sah dabei jeden seiner Schüler mit festem Blick in die Augen.

Dave betrachtete diesen Kreis sehr genau und atmete tief durch.

Schließlich ging Dave auf den Kreis zu und warf einen letzten Blick auf Balthazar, holte tief Luft und trat anschließend, fast schon tänzelnd - aus Angst auf die flammenden Linien zu treten - zu ihm in den Bannkreis hinein.

Für den Moment ruhte Balthazars Blick auf Dave und auch Dave sah ihn einen Moment lang an.

Schließlich wandte sich Daves Blick zu seiner Schwester und er sagte sanft zu ihr: "Komm Jos."

Balthazar folgte seinem Blick, betrachtete sie und sah in ihre Augen, während diese einfach nur zurückblickte.

Langsam ging sie auf den Bannkreis zu, hielt ihre Arme noch immer verschränkte und sah nach wie vor in Balthazars Augen.

Ihr Blick war ruhig und dennoch wirkte sie als wollte sie jeden Moment etwas sagen, doch sie blieb schweigsam.

Schließlich seufzte Joslyn lautlos, löste die Haltung ihrer Arme und betrachtete den Bannkreis einen Moment.

Einen Augenblick später trat sie, ohne zu tänzeln wie Dave, zu ihrem Bruder und Balthazar in den Kreis, sah erst Dave und anschließend Balthazar an.

Der Magier sah seine Schüler an, blickte jeweils in deren Augen und sagte ruhig: "Ich bin Balthazar Blake - Zauberer des 777. Grades und ihr seid ab jetzt meine Lehrlinge."

"Krass.", kam es von Dave der dem Ganzen mit fast schon ungläubigem Blick entgegentrat.

Die Brünette sah zu Balthazar auf, da sie kleiner als Dave und der Magier war, atmete tief durch und fragte leise: "Wir hatten eigentlich gar keine Wahl, oder?"

Es überkam dem Magier ein Bedürfnis, das er schon seit vielen hundert Jahren nicht mehr hatte - das Bedürfnis Joslyn zu berühren.

Ihre Frage hatte ihn für den Moment ein wenig traurig gestimmt, da seine Schülerin diese Frage mit einem bedauernden Unterton stellte.

Am liebsten hätte er tröstend über ihre Wange gestreichelt, doch solch '_intime_' Berührungen waren dem Meister seinem Schüler gegenüber untersagt.

Auch sein Schüler dürfte ihn so nicht berühren, selbst wenn es nicht anzüglich gemeint war.

Folgen würde es keine geben, doch solche Berührungen oder Gefühle unter diesem Bund geziemten sich einfach nicht.

Schließlich durfte der Meister, wegen seinen Gefühlen, nicht zu lassen das er seinen Schüler bei Übungen schonte.

Auf ihre Worte hin seufzte Balthazar fast schon missmutig, schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete ehrlich: "Nein, die habt ihr leider nicht."

Joslyn nickte leicht, sah weiterhin in Balthazars Augen und seufzte lautlos auf.

Sie hatte es geahnt und daher leichtfertig diesen Kreis betreten, denn der Schutz der Welt lag nun einzig und allein in den Händen von ihr und ihrem Bruder.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Er hat Schluss gemacht**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar und Dave standen zusammen im Wendebahnhof und Balthazar trainierte gerade mit seinem Schüler die Plasmablitze.

Immerhin war Dave noch nicht besonders geschickt im Umgang mit der Magie und es war bekanntlich noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen.

Dave trug eine Maske, die für Fänger des Baseballs genutzt wurde, genauso einen gepolsterten Brustschutz, der sogar seinen Genitalbereich abdeckte.

Immerhin wollte er sich nicht verletzen.

Dave wusste schließlich nicht was ein Plasmablitz alles anrichten konnte, wenn man ihn noch nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Balthazar stand von Dave einige Meter entfernt und sagte: "Befreie deinen Geist und konzentrier dich."

Dabei trank der Magier eine Tasse Tee, beobachtete seinen Schüler und sah zu wie er einen Plasmablitz entstehen ließ.

Was Neues war das nicht mehr, doch es wäre was Neues gewesen, wenn er ihn hätte halten können.

Doch das schaffte Dave nicht, denn der Plasmablitz schoss auf eine Teslaspule zu und zerschellte förmlich an dieser.

Balthazar wollte ihn gerade auffordern es erneut zu versuchen, da hörte er die Tür ins Schloss fallen und ein wütender Schrei folgte kurz darauf.

"David Stutler!", schrie eine junge, weibliche Stimme und beide Männer erkannten sofort das es Joslyn war.

Aufgebracht rannte sie die Treppen hinunter, ging auf ihren Bruder zu und keifte ihn dabei mit bebender Stimme an: "Warum?!"

Der Schüler war in diesem Moment überfragt was seine Schwester meinte und er zog daher eine Braue in die Höhe, während er den Gesichtsschutz hochschob und in die braunen Augen seiner Schwester sah.

Er bemerkte sofort, dass diese rötlich und glasig waren.

Sie hatte geweint!

"Was meinst du mit '_warum_'?", erkundigte sich der junge Mann, runzelte die Stirn und hörte seine Schwester kurz schniefen.

Die Brünette warf sich ihrem Bruder plötzlich in den Arm und klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihm fest, woraufhin Dave zu Balthazar blickte.

Der Magier hingegen trank seinen Tee aus, stellte die Tasse zur Seite und blickte zu Joslyn und Dave.

Auf den Blick seines Schülers hin zuckte er nur ratlos mit den Schultern und betrachtete Joslyn skeptisch.

"Warum musstest du Recht haben?", wisperte die Brünette schluchzend, sah bedrückt zu ihrem Bruder auf und ließ sich von ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischen.

"Womit?", erkundigte sich Dave in einem sanften und besorgten Ton, während er seine Schwester zu seinem Schreibtisch brachte, sie dort mit sanfter Gewalt auf einen der drei Stühle drückte und ihr ein Taschentuch reichte.

Dankend nahm sie dieses entgegen, wischte sich die Tränen weg und schnaubte kurz.

Nun setzte sich Dave neben seine Schwester und Balthazar trat an ihre Seite.

Die Blicke der beiden Männer waren auf die Brünette gerichtet und schweren Herzens sagte sie: "Mit Viktor..."

Dave nervte es ein wenig, dass er seiner Schwester gerade alles aus der Nase ziehen musste, doch er atmete tief durch, bewahrte Ruhe und streichelte tröstend über ihren Schenkel.

"Was ist denn mit ihm?", wollte nun auch Balthazar wissen, denn er hatte von Dave erfahren, dass seine Schülerin einen festen Freund hatte und Dave der Meinung war das er ihr nicht guttat.

Joslyn blickte traurig zu Balthazar auf, seufzte niedergeschlagen und gestand mit zitternder Stimme: "Er hat Schluss gemacht."

Die Brünette rechnete jetzt damit, dass Dave ihr sagen würde, dass er es ihr doch gesagt hatte, dass Viktor ihr nicht guttat.

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung seufzte auch Dave, strich weiterhin tröstend über ihr Bein und fragte vorsichtig: "Warum tut er das?"

Balthazar konnte nicht verstehen warum ihr Freund die Beziehung beendet hatte.

Immerhin war seine Schülerin bildhübsch, attraktiv und hatte einen wundervollen Charakter, zumindest soweit der Magier das beurteilen konnte.

Das gefiel Balthazar gar nicht, denn auch er war in einer Beziehung und außerdem geziemte es sich nicht für einen Meister sich auf seinen Schüler einzulassen.

Nein.

Balthazar würde jetzt einfach nur für sie da sein, denn ihr wurde gerade das Herz gebrochen und der Magier wusste wie empfindlich Frauen bezüglich der Gefühle waren.

"Wir sind... nach der Lesung noch im Raum geblieben... und... er hat mich umarmt... geküsst und... dann wollte er mehr...", erzählte Joslyn unglücklich, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte vor sich auf den Boden.

Dave sah sie bedrückt an, schüttelte den Kopf und fragte: "Jos... nein... du hast doch nicht etwa...mit ihm geschlafen, oder?"

Joslyn schüttelte eifrig den Kopf, sah Dave in die Augen und wimmerte: "Nein... deswegen hat er ja Schluss gemacht..."

Die Brünette schloss ihre Arme eng um sich, atmete tief aus und schluchzte schließlich wieder, woraufhin Dave seine Schwester fest in den Arm nahm und über ihren Rücken streichelte.

Balthazar sah seine beiden Schüler mitfühlend an, schüttelte den Kopf und war fast schon erschrocken darüber, dass die Gesellschaft so oberflächlich geworden war.

Doch im Grunde war Sex schon immer eine heikle Sache zwischen Mann und Frau gewesen.

Immerhin gab es auch damals schon Männer, die ihre Ehefrauen umbrachten oder verließen, weil diese ihnen den Geschlechtsverkehr verwehrten.

"Alles wird wieder gut, Jos. Vergiss ihn... er ist deine Tränen nicht wert, wenn er dich dafür verlässt.", sagte Dave ganz liebevoll im Flüsterton, strich über ihren Rücken und ließ sie sich ausweinen.

Nein, Dave konnte Viktor wirklich nicht leiden und jetzt noch viel weniger als vorher schon.

Balthazar sah zu Joslyn, lächelte aufmunternd und zog mit seinen sanften Worten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: "Weißt du, Joslyn, wenn man jung ist, kommt einem alles gleich vor wie das Ende der Welt, aber das ist es nicht. Es ist erst der Anfang. Vielleicht musst du erst noch ein paar Fieslinge kennenlernen, doch eines Tages wirst du dem Mann begegnen, der dich so behandelt wie es eine Frau, wie du es bist, nur verdient behandelt zu werden. Eine Frau um die seine Sonne und Sterne kreisen."

Eigentlich war Balthazar kein guter Seelentröster, doch in diesem Moment hatte er einfach das gesagt was ihm dazu eingefallen war und ganz offensichtlich beschwichtigten seine Worte die Brünette, denn sie lächelte ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

"Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte sie mit noch etwas tränenerstickter Stimme und sah in seine moosgrünen Augen.

Dave hingegen war ganz fasziniert darüber gewesen, dass Balthazar überhaupt in der Lage war solch sensiblen Dinge von sich zu geben, doch es stimmte ihn glücklich, dass seine Schwester dadurch wieder lächeln konnte.

Der Magier nickte, sah in ihre schönen Augen und antwortete sanft: "Ich weiß es."

Auf seine Worte hin wischte sich Joslyn die Tränen weg, lächelte mit neuer Kraft und Hoffnung und atmete tief durch.

Sie sah von Balthazar zu ihrem Bruder und sagte liebevoll: "Danke, dass ihr für mich da seid."

Das bedeutete der Brünetten unheimlich viel und sie schmiegte sich an ihren Bruder.

Dave lächelte aufmunternd und meinte: "Das ist doch selbstverständlich."

Balthazar nickte leicht, erhob sich und trat auf den Bannkreis zu, sah über die Schulter zu seinen Schülern und meinte neckisch: "Da du ja jetzt auch anwesend bist, Joslyn, kannst du gleich zusammen mit Dave trainieren."

Die Brünette blickte zu Balthazar, lächelte ihn verschmitzt an und erwiderte: "Natürlich, warum auch nicht das Nützliche mit dem Praktischen verbinden."

Ihr war natürlich schon öfter aufgefallen wie gutaussehend Balthazar war und dass er eine ganz besondere Ausstrahlung hatte.

Das gefiel der Brünetten und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie eine Schwäche für den gut gebauten Magier entwickelt hatte.

Sie konnte zwar nur erahnen wie muskelgestählt sein Körper unter der Kleidung war, doch allein die Vorstellung machte ihr eine Gänsehaut und seine moosgrünen Augen hatten sie schon als Kind fasziniert.

Doch ahnte Joslyn, dass sich eine Bindung zwischen Schüler und Meister einfach nicht gehörte.

Sie sah nun zu Dave, küsste dankbar seine Wange und flüsterte ihm zu: "Ich habe dich lieb, Dave."

"Ich dich auch, Jos.", raunte er sanftmütig, ließ seine Schwester los und erhob sich, woraufhin er seine Schutzmaske wieder vor sein Gesicht zog und zurück in den Bannkreis trat.

Joslyn legte ihre Jacke und Tasche ab, richtete ihre schwarze Jeans und ihr schwarzes langärmeliges Oberteil und folgte ihrem Bruder in den Bannkreis.

Sie verbrachten den Nachmittag damit zu trainieren und schafften es am Ende sogar einen Plasmablitz für ein paar Sekunden zu kontrollieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Wo ist deine Schwester?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Dave war allein im Wendebahnhof und wartete auf Balthazar, denn der Unterricht musste ja weitergehen.

Der Schüler nahm seine Sache sehr ernst, auch wenn er für Becky gerne mal die ein oder andere Unterrichtsstunde sausen lassen wollte.

Doch Horvath war drauf und dran alles daran zu setzten Joslyn, Dave und Balthazar zu töten, um Morgana zu befreien.

Immerhin standen die Drei dem bösen Magier für sein Vorhaben nur im Weg und von daher musste er diese so schnell es geht beseitigen.

Schweigend lief Dave im Wendebahnhof auf und ab, atmete immer wieder tief durch und als endlich Balthazar erschien, erschrak sich Dave heftig.

"Wow... tu das nie... wieder.", sagte Dave atemlos, hielt sich die Brust und atmete tief durch, während Balthazar, fast schon entschuldigend, grinsend zu ihm sah.

Der Magier wandte seinen Blick von dem Jungen ab und sein Blick wurde skeptisch, während er sich im Wendebahnhof umblickte.

Er vermisste Joslyn, da diese nicht im Wendebahnhof war.

Sein Herz begann wild gegen seine Brust zu schlagen und er malte sich aus, dass seine hübsche Schülerin in diesem Augenblick wohlmöglich unter einem jungen Mann lag und sich wild küssen ließ.

_Eifersucht!_

Pure Eifersucht flackerte in Balthazars Innerem auf und er musste versuchen es Dave gegenüber nicht zu zeigen.

Ja, verdammt!

Balthazar hatte sich Hals über Kopf in seine hübsche Schülerin verliebt und dabei hatte er doch eigentlich eine Beziehung mit Veronica.

Doch solch eine Zuneigung und Liebe hatte er noch nie für eine Frau empfunden wie für Joslyn.

Selbst nicht als er mit Veronica zusammenkam.

Schließlich fasste sich Balthazar wieder etwas, sah ernst zu Dave und erkundigte sich im ruhigen Ton: "Wo ist deine Schwester?"

Dave sah irritiert zu dem Magier, hob eine Braue und sah sich dann um.

Erst jetzt fiel dem Schüler auf das seine Schwester gar nicht da war, bis ihm ihre Worte im Kopf widerhallten.

"Oh... ach ja... Jos ist auf einer Party.", erklärte Dave ehrlich, sah Balthazar an und bemerkte sofort das wütende Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Wieder wurde unbändige Eifersucht in seiner Brust entflammt und er fragte ernst: "Auf einer Party?"

Dave nickte mit ehrlichem Blick und sah Balthazar abwartend an, woraufhin dieser tief durchatmete und fragte: "Sind da viele Jungs?"

"Ich nehme an, ja.", sagte Dave ehrlich und wusste nicht warum Balthazar ausgerechnet solch eine Frage stellte.

"Jungs, die sie attraktiv finden?", hakte der Magier weiterhin nach und spürte sein Herz wie wild in seiner Brust schlagen.

Dave sah Balthazar fragend an, runzelte die Stirn und sagte dann: "Davon gehe ich aus."

Balthazar nickte ernst, sah wütend zu Dave und sagte unwirsch: "Wir müssen sie sofort von dieser Party holen."

Immerhin ging es hier nicht nur darum das Balthazar seine heimliche Liebe in seiner Nähe wissen wollte, sondern dass sie vor Horvath geschützt war.

Letzteres war jedoch im Moment zweitranging, da seine Eifersucht ihn beinahe vollständig beherrschte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Wenig später kamen Balthazar und Dave beim Haus an, in dem die Party stattfand.

Vor dem Haus, im Garten und im Haus selbst standen überall Jugendliche und sie tranken, tanzten und unterhielten sich.

_Und da war sie!_

Joslyn stand vor dem Haus am Mauerzaun gelehnt mit einem anderen Jungen.

Dieser hatte blondes Haar, war hochgewachsen und hatte sich mit beiden Händen jeweils von Joslyn abgestützt.

Er war ihr mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah und doch blickte Joslyn ihm nicht in die Augen, sondern hatte ihren Kopf zur Seite gelegt.

Joslyn mochte den Jungen, mit dem sie da sprach, aber sie hatte nie vor gehabt ihm so nah zu kommen.

Die Brünette hatte immerhin ihr Herz an ihrem Meister verloren und dabei wusste sie doch nur zu gut, dass es verboten war.

Plötzlich erblickte sie den Wagen von Balthazar und wie Dave sie zu sich winkte.

Sofort drückte sie den Jungen entschuldigend von sich und lief auf den Wagen zu.

Rasch stieg sie ein und fuhr zusammen mit Balthazar und ihrem Bruder zurück zum Wendebahnhof.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Wendebahnhof zurück stand Balthazar der Brünetten gegenüber, während Dave die Arme verschränkt hielt und das Spektakel betrachtete.

Der Magier sah auf seine Schülerin ernst nieder.

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht den Unterricht einfach zu schwänzen?", knurrte Balthazar seine Schülerin an und in diesem Moment sprach nicht wirklich der Meister aus ihm.

Im Grunde störte es ihn nicht wirklich, dass die Brünette den Unterricht ein einziges Mal sausen ließ, denn Dave tat es wegen Becky auch ab und zu.

Doch in diesem Moment sprach ein eifersüchtiger, verliebter Mann aus dem Magier, der es nicht ertragen konnte, seine heimliche Liebe mit einem anderen Mann gesehen zu haben.

Auch wenn da nichts zwischen den Beiden passiert war.

Joslyn weitete Augen und Mund, sah empört zu Balthazar und rechtfertigte sich: "Ich war _nur_ auf einer Party. Dave ist _ständig_ mit seiner Flamme zusammen und ihm machst du nicht die Hölle heiß!"

Das Mädchen spürte Stiche in ihrem Herzen, denn es tat ihr weh wie Balthazar mit ihr sprach, als wäre sie eine Schwerverbrecherin.

"Das ist nicht dasselbe. Bist du dir überhaupt im Klaren _was_ du getan hast?", knurrte Balthazar ging auf Joslyn zu und stand nun dicht vor ihr.

Das Mädchen verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und gab Zähne knirschend von sich: "Ich habe mich wie eine 20-jährige verhalten und daran ist nichts Schlimmes."

"Was schlimm ist und was nicht das entscheide ich, nicht du.", meinte Balthazar ernst, sah der Brünetten in die Augen und bemerkte ihren wütenden Blick.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sah zur Seite und sagte ernst: "Das ist so lächerlich."

"Füge dich einfach den Regeln, erscheine zum Unterricht und halte dich von solchen Partys fern. Immerhin kann Horvath überall auf euch beide lauern.", entgegnete Balthazar ruhig und dennoch im ernsten Ton, während er sich von der Brünetten entfernte.

Joslyn sah ihm wütend nach und knurrte: "Weißt du wie du dich aufführst? Wie mein Vater. Schlimmer noch, wie ein krankhaft eifersüchtiger Ehemann."

Mit ihren letzten Worten blieb Balthazar stehen, sah über die Schulter zu Joslyn und funkelte sie nur zornig an.

Er ging auf den Kreis zu, deutete auf diesen und sagte mit lauterer Stimme: "Du hast diesen Bannkreis betreten und damit dein altes Leben hinter dir gelassen. Das ist kein Spaß, Joslyn!"

Nun war es Joslyn die auf ihn zuging, dicht vor ihm stehen blieb, ihm wütend in die Augen sah und fauchte: "Ich hatte doch von Anfang an keine Wahl gehabt."

Schließlich drehte sie sich um, lief die Treppen nach oben und hörte Balthazar rufen: "Wo willst du hin, Fräulein?"

"Nach Hause!", keifte sie den Magier an und verschwand zornig aus dem Wendebahnhof, woraufhin Dave und Balthazar zurückblieben.

Der Schüler sah zu seinem Meister und sagte kleinlaut: "Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass sie ein enormes Temperament hat."

Auf diese Worte hin sah der Magier angefressen zu Dave und zog mürrisch eine Braue in die Höhe.

Dave hob schützend die Hände und sagte mit einem kleinen Lächeln: "Aber keine Sorge, sie fängt sich sicher bald wieder."

Balthazar vertraute dem Urteil seines Schülers und hoffte darauf, dass sie bald wieder zum Unterricht erscheinen würde.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Keine Konzentration**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Situation hatte sich wieder beruhigt und Joslyn war nun auch wieder regelmäßig zum Unterricht erschienen.

Sie hatte sich mit Balthazar wieder vertragen und sich für ihr fahrlässiges Verhalten bei ihm entschuldigt.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn kam gerade in den Wendebahnhof, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lief die Treppen runter, während sie sich ihr hellbraunes Haar zusammenband.

Sie war spät dran gewesen, da sie sich mit einer Freundin verquatscht hatte.

Das Mädchen sah sich um und erblickte Balthazar nirgends, doch wusste die Brünette, dass es noch lange nicht hieß, dass er nicht doch da war.

Joslyn ging auf Daves Schreibtisch zu und legte dort Tasche und Jacke ab.

Schweigend ging Joslyn im Wendebahnhof umher, hielt die Arme verschränkt und betrachtete eine der Teslaspulen.

Sie strich über ihre Oberarme mit ihren zierlichen Händen und atmete tief durch.

Hoffentlich erschien Balthazar bald, denn die Sehnsucht nach ihrem Meister wurde immer stärker.

Ja, Joslyn hatte sich in ihren Meister verliebt, doch würde er niemals ihre Gefühle erwidern.

Wusste sie doch von der Beziehung zu Veronica und dass er sich seit über 1000 Jahren nach dieser Frau sehnte.

Es brach ihr das Herz, das sie diesen großartigen Mann niemals ihren Geliebten nennen würde.

Nicht nur wegen dem Verbot, das sich eine Beziehung zwischen Meister und Schüler nicht geziemte, sondern auch wegen Veronica.

Doch sie konnte ihre Gefühle für Balthazar einfach nicht aufgeben und so tun als würde sie nichts für ihn empfinden.

Auch wenn Joslyn stets eine fast schon abwehrende Haltung gegenüber seinen ganzen Belehrungen einnahm, so liebte sie es doch, wenn er sich so um sie sorgte.

"Ich habe dich erwartet, Joslyn.", sprach eine ruhige und dunkle Stimme zu der Brünetten, woraufhin diese zu lächeln begann.

Sie drehte sich in die Richtung um, aus der die Stimme zu hören war, und erblickte Balthazar im Bannkreis stehen.

Seine moosgrünen Augen fixierten die junge Schülerin und wieder einmal fiel dem Magier auf wie bezaubernd die Brünette doch war.

Balthazar hatte Veronica nicht vergessen, doch in Joslyn sah er mehr wie nur eine mächtige Magierin.

Er sah die wunderschöne, junge Frau in ihr, die ihm so wohl Ärger wie auch Freude bescherte.

Der Magier liebte es einfach, wenn sie ihn unter ihrem Schopf, aus ihren wachen Augen, anblickte.

Sein Herz begann in ihrer Nähe zu schlagen und nicht selten geschah es, dass er einen Konzentrationsmangel erlitt.

Balthazar hatte sich wahrhaftig Hals über Kopf in Joslyn verliebt.

Lächelnd sah das Mädchen zu ihrem Meister, ging langsam auf ihn zu und meinte: "Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du hier irgendwo bist."

"Du bist nicht aufmerksam genug, Joslyn. Die Gefahr könnte überall lauern.", mahnte Balthazar seine Schülerin in einem fast schon liebevollen Ton und einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Die Brünette lachte leicht auf, sah lächelnd zur Seite und zog kurz beide Brauen hoch.

"Ich werde dies in Zukunft berücksichtigen.", entgegnete Joslyn ehrlich und blickte Balthazar in die Augen, woraufhin ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Der Magier nickte leicht, atmete tief durch und sagte zu ihr im ernsteren Ton: "Komm in den Kreis. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."

Die Brünette trat zu Balthazar, stellte sich in den Kreis mit dem roten Symbol und betrachtete kurz ihren Drachenring.

Balthazar verschwand aus dem Kreis, begutachtete das Mädchen und begann im ernsten Ton: "Ich will, dass du einen Feuerball entstehen lässt."

Im ersten Moment klang das wirklich einfach, doch Dave und sie stellten sich selbst noch bei Plasmablitzen wie die ersten Menschen an.

Kurz runzelte die Brünette die Stirn, nickte dann leicht und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und ihren Geist zu befreien.

Sie hielt beide Hände in einem kleinen Abstand voneinander entfernt und bemühte sich einen Feuerball hinauf zu beschwören.

Doch dies war gar nicht so einfach und ihre Konzentration wollte auch nicht so wie sie es gerne hätte.

Plötzlich schoss eine Feuersäule aus ihren Händen und Joslyn ließ diese sofort wieder verschwinden, in dem sie ihre Hände erschrocken zurückzog.

Balthazar schüttelte den Kopf, atmete tief durch und meinte: "Und noch Mal."

So versuchte die Brünette es erneut und wieder geschah etwas, auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Feuerball war, der in einer Rauchwolke aufging.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Nach einigen Misserfolgen lief Balthazar um den Kreis herum, wie ein hungriges Raubtier, fixierte er dabei Joslyn und sagte ernst: "Konzentrier dich, Joslyn."

Joslyn sah auf ihre Hände und meinte im ruhigen Ton: "Ich kann nicht."

"Konzentrier dich.", stachelte der Magier seine Schülerin weiterhin an und lief dabei immer noch um den Bannkreis herum.

"Ich kann nicht.", sagte Joslyn mit etwas mehr Nachdruck, sah aus dem Augenwinkel kurz zu Balthazar und sah dann wieder auf ihre Hände vor sich.

Der Magier verengte etwas die Augen zu Schlitzen und forderte in einem lauteren Ton: "Konzentrier dich, Joslyn!"

Auf diese Worte hin ließ die Brünette die Hände sinken, ballte diese zu Fäusten und fauchte Balthazar an: "Verdammt, ich kann es nicht."

Ihr Blick war kurz darauf starr auf den Boden gerichtet und sie biss sich missmutig auf die Unterlippe.

Ihre Augen fixierten den Boden und man sah ihr an, dass es ihr unangenehm war, denn sie wusste ganz genau warum sie sich nicht konzentrieren konnte.

Balthazar sah seine Schülerin ernst an, atmete tief durch und sofort wurde sein Blick sanfter als er Joslyn so dastehen sah.

Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und am liebsten hätte er das Mädchen in seine Arme gezogen.

Doch das geziemte sich einfach nicht, dennoch konnte er sie nicht einfach so dastehen lassen.

Langsam betrat der Magier den Kreis, ging auf sie zu und stellte sich ganz dicht vor sie.

Als er so vor Joslyn stand, überkam ihn einfach das Bedürfnis sie zu berühren.

Sanft legte Balthazar seine Hände an ihre Wangen und hob so ihren Kopf, woraufhin sie zu ihm aufblickte und in seine moosgrünen Augen sah.

Dieser Anblick machte die Brünette ganz schwach und sie spürte wie ihr Herz ihr bis zum Hals schlug.

Ihre Wangen waren leicht rötlich geworden und Joslyn konnte spüren wie ihre Knie weich wurden.

Ihre Fäuste öffneten sich wieder und sie schluckte leicht, während Balthazar ihr weiterhin in die Augen sah.

"Warum kannst du dich nicht konzentrieren, Joslyn?", erkundigte sich der Magier in einem leisen und fast schon liebevollen Ton, während seine Hände noch immer an ihren Wangen ruhten.

Joslyn wusste in diesem Moment nicht ob sie lügen oder ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollte.

Doch warum sollte sie den Mann, den sie liebte, anlügen?

Um sich vor einen eventuellen Korb zu bewahren?

Es war besser, wenn es raus war, dann wusste wenigstens jeder der Beiden woran er war.

Die Brünette nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, sah Balthazar in die Augen und gab, fast schon flüsternd, von sich: "Wegen _dir_."

Auf diese Worte hin weitete Balthazar verblüfft die Augen, sah in ihr Gesicht und fragte verwundert: "Warum wegen mir?"

Doch Joslyn wandte ihre Augen von ihm ab und blickte beschämt zur Seite.

Sachte hob Balthazar ihren Kopf noch etwas mehr an, sah in ihre Augen und raunte: "Sieh' mir in die Augen."

Natürlich gehorchte das Mädchen ihrem Meister, atmete erneut tief durch, legte ihre Hände sanft an seine Unterarme und schluckte schwer.

Ihr Herz hämmerte wild gegen ihre Brust und am liebsten wäre sie vor der Situation davongerannt, denn es war so unerträglich gewesen ihn anzusehen und nicht zu wissen wie er reagieren würde.

"Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Setze ich dich zu sehr unter Druck?", flüsterte Balthazar ihr zu, kam ihrem Gesicht entgegen und strich zärtlich mit seinen Daumen über ihre Wangen.

Joslyn erschauderte bei seinem Streicheln und sagte leise: "Nein, es ist etwas anderes... ich..."

Wieder fehlte ihr der Mut, doch sein bittender Blick, ihm zu sagen was mit ihr los sei, zwang sie dazu ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Die Brünette spürte bereits seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut und sie gestand wispernd: "Es ist..., weil... _ich dich liebe, Balthazar_."

Über ihr Geständnis war Balthazar wahrlich mehr als glücklich und er spürte sein Herz noch schneller schlagen als zu vor.

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, sein Blick wurde liebevoller und dennoch raunte er ihr zu: "Du weißt, dass es sich nicht gehört..."

Ihr Blick wurde traurig und ihre Lippen zierte ein unglückliches Lächeln, woraufhin sie lautlos seufzte und leise sagte: "Ich weiß."

Sie wusste nicht wirklich was sie von seinen Worten halten sollte, da sie weder aussagten ob er auch so fühlte oder es eben nicht tat.

Immerhin wusste Joslyn von Veronica und konnte sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte.

Dennoch wünschte sie es sich vom ganzen Herzen.

Wie hätte Balthazar ihr vor den Kopf stoßen können, wenn sie ihm ihre Liebe gestand?

Was wäre er für ein Mann gewesen diese Schönheit von sich zu stoßen?

Kein Guter.

Außerdem war es genau in seinem Interesse, das sie diese Worte zu ihm sagte.

Schließlich war Balthazar in sie verliebt.

Trotzdem hätte er nie geglaubt, dass Joslyn seine Gefühle erwidern würde.

"Aber ich verrate dir ein kleines Geheimnis, Joslyn.", raunte Balthazar ihr zu, sah tief in ihre Augen und lächelte sie noch immer so liebevoll an.

Der Brünetten wurde ganz mulmig und sie wusste nicht was er ihr nun sagen würde, doch sie harrte der Dinge, die da kamen.

Zärtlich streichelte er mit seinen Daumen erneut über ihre Wangen und gestand: "_Ich liebe dich auch, Kleines._"

Auf sein Geständnis hin weitete Joslyn die Augen, biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und bekam ganz rote Wangen.

Ihr Herz machte tausend Hüpfer und sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass Balthazar auch Gefühle für sie hatte.

Langsam kam der Magier ihren Lippen näher und war nur noch wenige Millimeter von Ihren entfernt.

Zufrieden schloss Balthazar seine Augen, ließ das Verbot hinter sich und verschloss ihre Lippen mit Seinen.

Joslyn spürte seine Lippen auf Ihren, schloss ihre Augen und erwiderte den Kuss ganz sachte.

Wie sehr sie sich danach gesehnt hatte und endlich wurde es Wirklichkeit.

Im Moment war sie das glücklichste Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt.

Balthazar ließ ihre Wangen los und schlang seine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper, woraufhin eine Hand in ihren Nacken ruhte und die andere auf ihrem Rücken lag.

Verliebt legte Joslyn die Arme um seinen Nacken und gab sich dem liebevollen Kuss nur zu gerne hin.

Liebevoll strich sie durch sein schulterlanges Haar, schmiegte sich eng an seinen gutgebauten Körper und strich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken.

Vorsichtig strich Balthazar mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen und bat so um Einlass, den Joslyn ihm, ohne zu zögern, gewährte und sofort seine Zunge liebevoll mit Ihrer begrüßte.

Fest hielt Balthazar seine Schülerin in seinen Armen, streichelte über ihre Seite und ihren Rücken, während ihre Zungen ausgelassen umeinanderkreisten.

Joslyn genoss seine Nähe in vollen Zügen und strich sanft über seine Schultern, während sie seine Zunge ganz innig mit Ihrer verwöhnte.

Schon zu lange hatte Joslyn sich danach gesehnt Balthazar so zu küssen und endlich war es wahr geworden.

Der Magier konnte kaum genug von ihren Lippen bekommen und vertiefte den Kuss erneut, woraufhin er seine Arme enger um ihren Körper schloss.

Nie wieder wollte er die Brünette an seiner Seite missen müssen und Veronica war vollkommen aus seinem Geist und Herzen verbannt worden.

Für ihn existierte nur noch Joslyn und diese wollte er zur glücklichsten Frau der Welt machen.

Genießerisch kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander und umspielten sich immer wieder ganz leidenschaftlich.

Joslyn konnte einfach nicht genug von ihrem Meister bekommen.

Endlich durfte sie ihm ganz nah sein, ihn streicheln, ihn küssen und ihn ganz offen lieben.

Nie wieder wollte sie Balthazar in ihrem Leben missen müssen, denn er war alles was sie brauchte.

Langsam löste der Magier den Kuss, öffnete die Augen und sah in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht.

Die Brünette lächelte ihn verträumt an, kraulte sanft seinen Nacken und atmete tief durch.

"Ich habe 1000 Jahre nach dir gesucht. Nur um festzustellen, dass du nicht nur meine Schülerin bist, sondern das was ich in meinem Leben am meisten liebe.", raunte Balthazar ihr verliebt zu, hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt und sah in ihre Augen.

Verlegen lachte Joslyn leise auf, streichelte über seinen Rücken und flüsterte: "1000 Jahre ist eine sehr lange Zeit. Wir haben viel aufzuarbeiten, Liebster."

Lächelnd nickte er, strich über ihren Rücken und sah einfach nur glücklich in ihr Gesicht.

Veronica hatte ihm nie das Gefühl geben, was er bei Joslyn verspürte, denn dieses Gefühl war unbändige Liebe und tiefe Zuneigung.

Dies gepaart mit Beschützerinstinkt und der Pflicht dieses Mädchen zu unterrichten mischten dieses Gefühl zu einem Zustand, der ihn fast schon süchtig werden ließ.

Joslyn sollte für immer an seiner Seite bleiben und er würde sie mit seinem Leben beschützen.

Sicher würde er auch Dave mit seinem Leben schützen, doch Joslyn genoss nun auch noch seine Liebe.

Was aber nicht bedeutete das er sie deswegen im Unterricht schonen würde.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr, Joslyn.", raunte Balthazar gegen ihre Lippen, küsste diese sanft und sah kurz daraufhin wieder glücklich drein.

Joslyn erwiderte seinen kurzen, sanften Kuss, sah ihn überglücklich strahlend an und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich auch, Balthazar, über alles."

Noch einmal drückte Balthazar seine Joslyn eng an seinen Körper, atmete ihren süßlichen Duft tief ein und löste sich schließlich von ihr.

Joslyn ließ ihn gewähren, sah ihm in die Augen und seufzte wohlig auf, während ihr Meister sie ausgiebig betrachtete.

Schließlich begann er zu grinsen, sah erneut in ihre Augen und sagte: "Glaub nur nicht, dass ich dich im Unterricht schone."

"Das habe ich nicht erwartet.", meinte Joslyn keck, zwinkerte ihm zu und begann erneut mit Balthazar zu trainieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich trainierten die Beiden so lange bis sie die Tür des Wendebahnhofs hörten und zu Dave aufblickten der die Treppe hinunterkam.

Der Schüler kam die Treppe fast schon runter gerannt, ging zum Schreibtisch, legte Jacke und Rucksack ab, sah zu Balthazar und Joslyn und sagte entschuldigend: "Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt komme, aber ich hatte noch was in der Uni zu erledigen."

"Mit Becky, oder?", erkundigte sich seine Schwester neckisch, stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und blickte ihren Bruder frech an.

Dave sah zu seiner Schwester, lachte leicht und nickte verlegen, während er antwortete: "Ja, wir haben noch etwas gequatscht."

Der Magier sah zwischen den Geschwistern hin und her und betrachtete immer wieder Joslyn mit einem sanften Blick.

Schließlich sah Dave zu Balthazar, grinste schief und sagte an ihn gewandt: "Ich wäre dann bereit zum Trainieren."

Die Brünette trat aus dem Kreis heraus, sah auf ihre Armbanduhr und meinte an Beide gewandt: "Trifft sich super, so wird Balthazar nicht langweilig. Ich muss nochmal zur Uni hoch, hab noch einen Kunstkurs vor mir."

Dave nickte seiner Schwester zu, ging auf den Bannkreis zu und stellte sich in diesen, während er zu Balthazar blickte.

Dieser sah Joslyn fast schon unglücklich an, beobachtete wie diese sich ihre Jacke anzog, ihre Tasche umhing und auf Balthazar zu ging.

Was Dave dann sah, ließ ihn die Augen und den Mund weiten, denn Balthazar legte die Arme um ihre Taille und Joslyn ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

Verliebt sahen sich Beide in die Augen und der Magier sagte liebevoll zu der Brünetten: "Ich werde dich Morgen hier wieder erwarten. Lass mich aber nicht zu lange warten, meine Schöne."

Joslyn lächelte ihn glücklich an und entgegnete: "Ich beeil mich, mein Hübscher. Versprochen."

"Ich liebe dich.", raunte Balthazar ihr sanft zu, kam ihren Lippen näher und nahm den Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht.

Joslyn kam ihm mit ihren Lippen entgegen und erwiderte liebevoll: "Ich liebe dich auch."

Innig küsste Balthazar seine Schülerin zum Abschied und drückte sie nochmal fest an sich.

Langsam lösten sich die Beiden, woraufhin Joslyn die Treppen nach oben ging und zu Dave sagte: "Ich sehe dich zu Hause, Brüderchen."

Doch ehe Dave etwas sagen konnte war die Brünette auch schon verschwunden und er sah ungläubig zu Balthazar und erkundigte sich: "Ihr seid ein Paar?"

"Wie das Schicksal nun mal so spielt.", mehr sagte der Magier daraufhin nicht, doch lächelte er seinen Schüler vielsagend an, woraufhin dieser nur nickte und es vorerst hinnahm, denn im Moment gab es Wichtigeres zu tun.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Du und Balthazar**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Noch am selben Abend nahm sich Dave vor mit seiner Schwester darüber zu reden, denn die Sache mit ihr und Balthazar ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe.

Immerhin wussten die Geschwister von der Existenz Veronicas und das Balthazar eigentlich mit ihr eine Beziehung führte.

Daher musste er einfach nochmal genauer nachhaken.

In der Studentenwohnung angekommen zog sich Dave seine Jacke und Schuhe aus, hörte Joslyn in der Küche werkeln und ging sofort in diese.

Ihr gemeinsamer Mitbewohner Bennet war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht in der Studentenwohnung und somit konnte Dave in Ruhe mit seiner Schwester darüber reden.

Etwas erzürnt blickte die Brünette zu ihrem Bruder auf, als dieser die Küche betrat, atmete tief durch und sagte ehrlich: "Du kannst in Zukunft auch ruhig mal den Abwasch machen. Das tut nicht weh."

Dave seufzte lautlos, nickte nur zustimmend und meinte entschuldigend: "Ja, ich versuch's mir zu merken."

Diese Worte beschwichtigten Joslyn ein wenig und sie nickte leicht, ehe sie den Abwasch weitermachte.

Ihr Bruder setzte sich an den Küchentisch, sah zu seiner Schwester und überlegte wie er ihr das sagen sollte.

Schließlich war Dave nicht gerade ein Held darin gut über Gefühle und Beziehungen zu sprechen.

"Sag mal, Jos. Du und Balthazar. Ihr seid... jetzt so richtig ein Paar?", begann Dave vorsichtig, sah seine Schwester prüfend an und bemerkte sofort den verträumten Blick und ihre etwas rötlichen Wange.

Langsam aber bestimmt nickte Joslyn, seufzte glücklich auf und antwortete verliebt: "Ja, das sind wir."

Dave nickte leicht, atmete tief durch und fragte: "Du erinnerst dich aber schon daran, dass Balthazar eigentlich mit Veronica zusammen ist, oder?"

Auf diese Worte hin verschwand das Lächeln der Brünetten und sie sah ihren Bruder bestürzt an, woraufhin sie den Abwasch beendete und sich die Hände abtrocknete.

Missmutig lehnte sich die Brünette an die Küchenzeile und stellte eine Gegenfrage: "Meinst du etwa... Balthazar benutz mich nur als Lückenbüßer?"

Sofort schüttelte Dave eifrig den Kopf, strich durch sein Haar und meinte ehrlich: "Nein, das auf gar keinen Fall. Nur... ich glaube nicht, dass, sollte Veronica zurückkommen, sie darüber sehr erfreut sein wird dich an Balthazars Seite zu sehen."

"Du meinst also, dass Veronica vor Eifersucht mir was antun könnte?", wollte seine Schwester wissen und wurde bei der Vorstellung etwas blass um die Nase rum.

Möglich wäre es auf jeden Fall gewesen, denn immerhin sollte man den Zorn einer verletzten Frau nicht unterschätzen.

Das zumindest hatte ihm das Zusammenleben mit Joslyn schon oft gelehrt.

Daher zuckte Dave nur mit den Schultern, sah seiner Schwester in die Augen und antwortete: "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich schließe es nicht aus."

Die Brünette blickte bedrückt drein, spielte nervös mit einer ihrer Strähnen und sah zur Seite.

Es gefiel Joslyn gar nicht, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Veronica, im Falle sollte sie unversehrt wiederkommen, ihr etwas aus Eifersucht antun könnte.

Vermutlich müsste Joslyn noch einmal mit Balthazar darüber reden, denn sie fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken sehr unwohl.

"Balthazar würde mich davor doch schützen, oder?", murmelte das Mädchen gedankenverloren, starrte dabei aus dem Fenster und sah recht erschrocken aus.

Der Gedanke das eine eifersüchtige Frau ihr was antun könnte verstörte sie sichtlich.

Eigentlich war sie auch gar nicht der Typ Frau, der einer anderen Frau den Liebsten ausspannte, doch bei Balthazar konnte sie irgendwie nicht widerstehen.

Außerdem war auch gar nicht sicher, ob Veronica überhaupt lebend zurückkam.

Dave blickte zu seiner Schwester auf, hob eine Braue und sagte dann überzeugt: "Ja, das wird er. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Das war Dave sich wirklich, denn er schätzte Balthazar nicht so ein, dass er zulassen würde das Joslyn etwas geschah.

Egal ob durch Horvaths oder Veronicas Hand.

"Aber sag mal... wie kommst du dazu mit Balthazar jetzt eine Beziehung zu führen? Ich mein... du bist keine Woche von Viktor getrennt und schon hast du quasi einen _Neuen_'.", sagte Dave verblüfft, zog dabei beide Brauen in die Höhe und sah seine Schwester interessiert an.

Nun begann die Brünette wieder zu lächeln, setzte sich ihrem Bruder gegenüber an den Esstisch, sah in seine Augen und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab.

"Ja, ich weiß, doch ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass Balthazar schon damals, bei _Arcana Cabana,_ etwas an sich hatte das mich... verzauberte."

"Kein Wunder, er ist ja auch ein Magier."

"Haha! Sehr witzig, Dave."

"Ist doch aber so. Und weiter?"

"Na ja... wie wir ihn dann wiedersahen fand ich ihn schon ziemlich anziehend und musste feststellen, dass er echt gut aussieht."

"Und dann hast du dich verliebt?"

"Ja, das habe ich und doch war ich mir im Klaren darüber, dass sich so ein Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis nicht gehört."

"Hm, ja das stimmt wohl. Warst du schon in ihn verliebt als er uns von Veronica erzählt hat?"

"Ja... tat ganz schön weh zu hören, dass er sie liebt..."

"Und dennoch hast du das Gefühl nicht aufgeben?"

"Du kennst mich, Dave. Aufgeben ist nicht meine Stärke."

"Wie recht du hast. Hast du denn kein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Veronica?"

"Doch habe ich, aber... er war 1000 Jahre alleine... ich mein das war doch abzusehen, dass er nicht ewig alleine bleibt... oder?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaub ich könnte auch nicht über 1000 Jahre alleine sein."

"Siehst du und du weißt wie das mit der Liebe ist..."

"Hmmm sie kennt weder Grenzen noch kann man sich aussuchen wo sie hinfällt."

"Ja... genau... na ja..."

Dave sah zu seiner Schwester, atmete tief durch und nickte leicht.

Dennoch machte er sich Sorgen.

Schließlich erhob sich Joslyn wieder, ging zum Kühlschrank und fragte ihren Bruder: "Soll ich uns was zu essen machen?"

"Tolle Idee, ich helfe dir auch.", antwortete Dave freundlich, erhob sich und holte bereits Utensilien für die Zubereitung eines Salates und einer Lasagne heraus.

"Bist du jetzt glücklich, dass du mit Balthazar zusammen bist?", erkundigte sich Dave, schälte die Karotten und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu seiner Schwester.

Glücklich lächelnd nickte sie, seufzte wohlig auf und antwortete: "Ja, ich bin sehr glücklich."

Das war für Dave die Hauptsache, dass seine Schwester glücklich war und dennoch hoffte er, dass seine Schwester nicht irgendwann unter Veronicas Eifersucht leiden musste.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Was ist mit Veronica?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Am Tag darauf machte sich Joslyn nach ihren Lesungen und dem Kunstkurs auf den Weg zum Wendebahnhof.

Das Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder hallte noch in ihrem Kopf nach und sie begann sich zu fragen, was nun mit Veronica sei.

Immerhin war Balthazar vorher mit ihr liiert gewesen und jetzt hatte er Joslyn sein Herz geschenkt.

Würde Veronica vor Eifersucht platzen und ihre ganze Wut an Balthazar oder gar an Joslyn auslassen?

Die Brünette stellte sich diese Fragen immer wieder.

Antworten wollten ihr auf diese einfach nicht einfallen, daher würde sie wohl oder übel mit ihrem Meister sprechen müssen.

Auf dem Weg zum Wendebahnhof begegnete ihr Viktor.

Er stoppte das Mädchen, in dem er sich ihr in den Weg stellte und sie aus ihren Gedankenfluss riss.

Abrupt blieb Joslyn stehen, sah ihren Ex-Freund skeptisch an und hörte ihn sagen: "Hey Süße."

Allein schon wie er sie ansprach ließ Wut in der Brünetten aufkeimen, denn sie war nicht mehr seine _Süße_'.

Eigentlich war Joslyn sogar sehr glücklich darüber nicht mehr mit Viktor zusammen zu sein, denn das Schicksal hatte ihr einen viel besseren Mann beschert.

Joslyn hielt sich bedeckt, sah in seine Augen und erkundigte sich: "Hallo Viktor. Was willst du von mir?"

Die Brünette konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie der junge Mann sie an den Schultern gepackt und an die Wand eines kleinen Secondhand-Ladens gedrückt hatte.

Zärtlich strich er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Schläfe, ihre Wange und ihre Lippen, während er fast schon charmant sagte: "Weißt du, Jos, Baby. Ich bin bereit dir zu verzeihen. Aber dafür musst du mir beweisen, dass du mich liebst und wir Beide wissen ganz genau, wie du mir das beweisen kannst."

Joslyn hätte sich am liebsten gewährt, doch Viktor war damals schon viel stärker gewesen und er war auch nicht umsonst ein Sportstudent an der Universität.

Seine Muskeln waren für jede junge Frau ein Blickfang gewesen und Viktor wusste diese Muskeln nicht nur bei der Verführung einzusetzen.

Doch um Joslyn zu verführen brauchte es ein wenig mehr, wie nur einen tollen Körper und ein charmantes Auftreten.

Doch Viktor besaß nicht das gewisse Etwas das sie wollte.

Er war schon immer ein Macho gewesen und hatte Joslyn versucht zum schnellen Sex zu animieren.

Die Brünette wollte dies aber nicht, da sie es irgendwie im Blut hatte, dass Viktor nicht der Richtige war.

Nicht das Joslyn noch Jungfrau war, doch ging sie nicht wahllos mit jedem ins Bett und Viktor war es auch nicht wert gewesen.  
Sie hatte das alles spät erkannt, aber sie hatte es erkannt.

Ihr Ex-Freund wollte also einen Beweis damit er ihr verzieh?

Joslyn konnte sich nur zu gut denken, dass es Sex war und so verfinsterte sich ihre Miene, woraufhin sie ihn wütend von sich schubste und fauchte: "Ich wollte damals keinen Sex mit dir haben und ich will es bis heute auch nicht!"

Viktor sah sie fast schon verstört an, doch das interessierte nicht länger, denn sie machte sich mit schnellen Schritten daran zum Wendebahnhof zu gelangen.

"Du wirst mich schon anrufen!", rief ihr Ex-Freund der Brünetten nach, doch diese ignorierte ihn bereits wieder vollkommen und wollte jetzt nur noch zu Balthazar.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Endlich kam sie beim Wendebahnhof an, öffnete die Tür, huschte durch den Spalt und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Joslyn war wirklich mehr als glücklich, dass sie nun hier war, denn in wenigen Sekunden konnte sie die geliebte Nähe von Balthazar wieder genießen.

Auf halber Treppe erblickte sie Balthazar, wie er auf einen Stuhl saß und ein Buch las.

Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielten die Lippen der Brünetten und sie ging sofort auf Balthazar zu und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.

"Du bist spät dran, mein Engel.", tadelte der Magier seine Schülerin in einem liebevollen Ton, schloss das Buch und strich mit seiner Hand über Ihre.

Joslyn streichelte seine Finger, beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie sich von ihm löste und ihre Tasche und Jacke ablegte.

"Entschuldige, Liebster, aber ich wurde aufgehalten.", gestand Joslyn sanftmütig und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich erneut, als sie an die Begegnung mit Viktor dachte.

Der Magier bemerkte ihren Blick, erhob sich und ging auf seine Schülerin zu.

Sachte legte er seinen Finger unter ihr Kinn, lenkte ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung und fragte ruhig und dennoch mit ernstem Blick: "Wer hat dich aufgehalten?"

Schweren Herzens seufzte die Brünette, sah in Balthazars schöne Augen und antwortete sanft: "Es war Viktor."

Sofort sah Balthazar erzürnt auf seine Schülerin nieder, legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie ganz nah an sich ran.

"_Was_ wollte dieser Kerl von dir?", knurrte der Magier, sah in ihre Augen und zog Unheil verkündend eine Braue in die Höhe.

_Eifersucht!_

Da war sie wieder!

Dieser brennende Schmerz in seiner Brust der ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Er hoffte für diesen Viktor, dass er seine geliebte Schülerin nicht angerührt hatte, denn Balthazar konnte sehr böse werden.

Joslyn legte ihre Hände sanft an seine Schultern, strich über diese und erzählte missmutig: "Er meinte, dass er mir verzeihen würde, wenn ich als Liebesbeweis mit ihm ins Bett ginge. Ich habe ihn nur angeschrien und bin gegangen."

Der Magier nickte leicht und war beschwichtigt, da sie sich nicht erneut auf ihn eingelassen hatte.

Er war wirklich sehr erleichtert darüber, denn Balthazar hätte es nicht ertragen Joslyn zu verlieren.

Außerdem traute er Joslyn nicht zu sich von ihm zu trennen, wo Balthazar doch sogar der Grund für ihren ständigen Konzentrationsmangel war.

Liebevoll verschloss er ihre Lippen mit Seinen, strich sanft durch ihr Haar und genoss den Moment einfach ihre Lippen so zu spüren.

Joslyn schloss glücklich die Augen, schmiegte sich an ihn und genoss in vollen Zügen seine Nähe.

Doch der Kuss hielt nicht lange, da die Brünette ihn löste und Balthazar etwas entschuldigend ansah.

Langsam entzog sie sich seinem Griff, wandte sich ab und lief im Wendebahnhof umher, während der Magier ihr mit seinem Blick folgte.

Tief atmete sie durch, blieb stehen und sah über die Schulter zu Balthazar.

"Ich muss mit dir reden.", brach sie das Schweigen mit leiser Stimme, wandte sich zu ihm und legte ihren Kopf schief.

Ihr Blick war missmutig und auch prüfend, während Balthazar die Arme verschränkte und seine Schülerin mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete.

Ein Schweigen bedeutete bei Balthazar stets, dass er sie erst mal aussprechen lassen würde und so begann Joslyn vorsichtig zu sprechen: "Du und ich, wir sind nun ein Paar. Doch... da ist noch etwas, dass mich beschäftigt. Was ist mit Veronica?"

Auf diese Frage war Balthazar gar nicht gefasst gewesen und er musste leicht schlucken.

Er hatte Veronica ganz vergessen und nur noch Augen für seine schöne Schülerin gehabt.

Für den Moment sah er zur Seite, atmete tief durch und ging langsam auf Joslyn zu.

Liebevoll nahm er ihre Hände in Seine, strich mit den Daumen über ihre Handrücken und sah tief in ihre warmen Augen.

"Veronica... ist Vergangenheit. Ihr gehört schon längst nicht mehr mein Herz. Es gehört einzig und allein _dir_, mein Engel."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, vertrau mir."

"Das tue ich."

"Aber?"

"Ich habe einfach Angst..."

"Wovor, Liebes?"

"Davor das sie uns Beiden vor Eifersucht etwas antun könnte."

"Das würde ich zu verhindern wissen... und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dir weh tut."

Auf diese Worte hin nahm Balthazar seine Schülerin fest in seine Arme, streichelte über ihren Rücken und strich liebevoll durch ihr Haar.

Nein!

Er würde nicht zu lassen, dass ihr etwas geschah, denn auch er ahnte wie furchtbar die Rache einer verschmähten Frau sein könnte.

Außerdem sprachen sie nicht nur von einer Frau, sondern einer mächtigen Magierin – _Merlins Lehrling_.

Dennoch würde er alles daran setzen Joslyn zu beschützen, wenn Veronica ihr wirklich etwas antun wollte.

Joslyn schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper, presste sich Schutz suchend an ihn und vergrub ihre Finger in seiner Weste.

"Ich liebe dich über alles, Joslyn. Nichts wird uns je wieder trennen können.", raunte der Magier seiner geliebten Schülerin zu, strich weiterhin durch ihr Haar und genoss ihre Nähe.

Die zierlichen Finger der Brünetten strichen über seinen Rücken und sie blickte bei seinen Worten zu ihm auf, woraufhin er ihr in die Augen sah.

Sie lächelte ihn verliebt an, strich durch sein Haar und wisperte: "Ich liebe dich auch... über alles... und noch viel mehr, Balthazar."

Verliebt zog er seine Schülerin noch enger an seinen Körper, sah tief in ihre Augen und presste kurz darauf seine Lippen auf Ihre.

Joslyn schloss genießerisch die Augen und gab sich diesem innigen Kuss nur zu gerne hin.

Zärtlich strich er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und bemerkte, wie sie ihm Einlass gewährte.

Ganz liebevoll umspielte er ihre Zunge und wanderte mit seiner Hand über ihre Seite, ihren Rücken und fand schließlich sein Ziel bei ihrem Po.

Dort blieb seine Hand ruhen, während er das Zungenspiel noch mehr vertiefte, als er spürte wie verlangend die Brünette in sein Haar griff.

Leidenschaftlich kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander, während Joslyn mit ihrer freien Hand zu seinem Gesäß glitt und ihn dort fast schon wollüstig streichelte.

Balthazar griff nun beherzt in ihre wohlgeformten Pobacken und drückte sie mit der anderen Hand nah an seinen Körper.

Langsam aber sicher drängte er die Brünette Richtung Schreibtisch und stoppte mit ihr erst, als diese stehenblieb und beim Griff hinter sich ein leeres Glas umschmiss.

Gierig kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander.

Beide streichelten sich ganz leidenschaftlich, während ihre Zungen einen Dominanzkampf ausfochten.

Schließlich presste der Magier das Mädchen auf den Schreibtisch, spreizte ihre Beine und drängte sich nah an sie ran.

Joslyn schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und presste so seinen Unterleib an Ihren, woraufhin Beide in das Zungenspiel hinein keuchen mussten.

Plötzlich hörten sie die Tür und Dave kam die Treppe runter gelaufen, woraufhin er erschrocken stehen blieb und rief: "Ach du Schande!"

Sofort lösten Beide das Zungenspiel und Joslyn wandte ihren Blick ertappt zur Seite, während Balthazar seinen Schüler fast schon vorwurfsvoll ansah.

Dave stand verlegen vor den Beiden, lächelte peinlich berührt und sagte stotternd: "I-ich wollte nicht… mitten drin reinplatzen. T-tut mir leid."

Entschuldigend strich der Magier über Joslyns Wange, löste sich von ihr und antwortete trocken: "Wir waren nicht mitten drin. Nur am Anfang."

Nun blickte Joslyn ihren Bruder etwas gereizt an, atmete tief durch und nickte zustimmend.

"Tut mir echt leid... ich habe nicht gewusst, dass ihr Beide... intim miteinander werden wolltet.", meinte Dave entschuldigend, strich verlegen durch sein Haar und beobachtete wie Joslyn vom Schreibtisch runterkam.

Sie ging auf Balthazar zu, strich über seinen Rücken und schnurrte ihm wollüstig zu: "Das holen wir nach, mein Schöner."

Der Magier legte seine Hand an ihre Wange, sah tief in ihre Augen und stimmte zu: "Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, meine Liebe."

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich machten sich die Drei daran weiter zu trainieren, denn der Kampf mit Morgana würde irgendwann bevorstehen.

Gegen Horvath mussten die Geschwister auch gewappnet sein, denn dieser würde nicht ruhen bevor er nicht den Seelengral besaß.

Sie mussten oberste Merlinier werden, die mächtigsten Magier laut den Legenden.  
Erst, wenn sie ihre Drachenringe nicht mehr zum Zaubern brauchen würden, würden sie oberste Merlinier sein.

Horvath, Balthazar und Veronica waren einst Merlins Lehrlinge, doch erreichten sie nie den legendären Status.

Im Gegenteil.

Dadurch, dass Horvath und Balthazar Veronica liebten und sie sich für Balthazar entschied, wechselte Horvath auf Morganas Seite.

Nur, um an Balthazar Rache zu nehmen.  
Morgana erhielt durch Horvaths Verrat die Möglichkeit Merlin zu töten und wollte ihre Morganier um sich scharen, um die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen.  
Bevor Merlin starb, gab er Balthazar die Drachenringe und trug ihm auf die zwei obersten Merlinier zu finden und auszubilden.  
Nur sie könnten Morgana aufhalten.

Balthazar und Veronica jagten Horvath und Morgana lange Zeit nach.

Beim finalen Kampf gegen Morgana opferte sich Veronica und wendete einen Zauber an, der Morganas Seele in ihren Körper sperrte.  
Mit Hilfe des Seelengrals sperrte Balthazar, schweren Herzens, sie und somit auch Morgana weg.

Horvath tauchte unter und war lange nicht gesehen, da er seine Wunden leckte.  
Balthazar reiste seitdem durch die Länder der Welt, um unter den besonderen Kindern seine Lehrlinge zu finden.  
Über 1000 Jahre lang tat er dies, bis er seine Suche aufgab und einen Antiquitätenladen eröffnete.

In dem er sowohl Kuriositäten und Antiquitäten anbot, aber auch die mächtigsten Relikte des vergangenen Jahrtausends unter Verschluss hielt.

Horvath tauchte schließlich bei Balthazar auf und forderte den Seelengral, doch statt ihm diesen zu geben, sperrte er Horvath in die Urne.

Anders, als andere Lehrlinge, mussten Dave und Joslyn also im Eiltempo den höchstmöglichen Rang erreichen, bevor Horvath Morgana befreite und damit den Untergang der Welt einläutete.

Solange der Seelengral jedoch bei Balthazar war, blieb ihnen jedoch noch genug Zeit.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Brennende Leidenschaft**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar war am Tag darauf allein im Wendebahnhof und blätterte im Inkantus der Geschwister herum, während er auf Dave und Joslyn wartete.

Das war es womit er am meisten beschäftigt war - mit Warten.

Sicher deren Uni war wichtig und die Geschwister wollten um jeden Preis ihr Studium mit guten Zensuren beenden, doch wenn Beide nicht bald oberste Merlinier wurden würde ihnen das Studium auch Nichts mehr bringen.

Er wusste das Morgana die Welt zerstören würde, wenn Horvath sie befreien könnte und die Geschwister noch nicht bereit waren.

Welch ein Glück das Horvath den Seelengral noch nicht in der Hand hatte, denn ansonsten wäre die Welt bereits dem Untergang geweiht gewesen.

Der Magier blätterte eine Seite weiter und betrachtete die beiden Portraits seiner Schüler.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er das Bild von Joslyn erblickte und ihm ging das Herz auf.

Wie sehr Balthazar sich doch in Joslyn verliebt hatte.

So viel Liebe und Zuneigung hatte er noch nicht Mal für Veronica empfunden und das erschreckte ihn schon ein wenig.

Offenbar war Veronica nie die Frau gewesen, die ihm vom Schicksal her zugeteilt wurde.

Scheinbar sollte er die Frau, die für ihn vom Schicksal erwählt wurde, in seiner Schülerin finden

Plötzlich schlangen sich von hinten zwei schlanke Arme um seinen Bauch und die zierlichen Händen legten sich an seine Brust.

Kurz erschrak der Magier sich, doch er musste lächeln als er einen warmen, zierlich gebauten Körper an seinem Rücken spürte.

Ein süßer Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und allein schon an ihrem Parfum konnte Balthazar seine geliebte Schülerin erkennen.

Doch hatte Balthazar sie gar nicht kommen hören.

War er wirklich so vertieft in den Inkantus gewesen?

"Hallo, Liebster.", schnurrte die Brünette ihrem Meister ins Ohr, legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und streichelte über seine Brust.

Wie sehr sich Joslyn schon darauf gefreut hatte Balthazar heute wiederzusehen.

Auch die Brünette hatte noch nie so viel Liebe für einen Menschen empfunden wie für ihn und sie war mehr als glücklich das sich Balthazar für sie entschieden hatte.

Immerhin hatte das Mädchen nie geglaubt das er seine Beziehung zu Veronica für sie aufgeben würde.

Joslyn ließ Balthazar langsam los, legte ihre Tasche und ihre Jacke auf einem der drei Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch ab und offenbarte Balthazar das sie einen schwarzen, kurzen Faltenrock, pechschwarze Strümpfe die ihr knapp übers Knie gingen, schwarzweiße Ballerinas und ein Neckholder Top in einen warmen Weinrot trug.

Der Ausschnitt des Tops war recht großzügig und es war geradezu hauteng.

Der Magier betrachtete die Brünette einen Moment und musterte sie eingehend, während seine geliebte Schülerin sich durch ihr Haar strich.

Balthazar fand das sie wahrlich sündhaft schön war und als sie sich auf den Schreibtisch setzte und ihre schönen, schlanken Beine überschlug konnte er nicht anders als jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers zu betrachten.

Joslyn blickte zu ihm, musterte seinen Körper und fragte ihren Meister mit unschuldigem Blick: "Habe ich dir die Sprache verschlagen oder warum begrüßt du mich gar nicht?"

Ihre Worte rissen ihn aus seinem starren Blick und seinen unzähligen Gedanken, die um das Mädchen kreisten.

Balthazar lachte ertappt, sah in ihre Augen, trat auf sie zu und gestand: "Ich war leider für den Moment zu beschäftigt damit deinen Körper zu betrachten."

"Oh... ich wollte dich nicht ablenken.", erwiderte Joslyn verspielt, spreizte einladend ihre Beine und gewährte es Balthazar sich zwischen diese zu stellen.

Der Magier zögerte keine Sekunde, stellte sich ganz dicht zwischen diese und stützte sich mit beiden Armen jeweils neben ihr ab, während die Brünette ihre Arme nach hinten abstützte und ihm in die Augen sah.

Wie sehr sie seinen Blick und die moosgrüne Farbe seiner Augen doch liebte.

Sie strahlten so viel Ruhe aus und doch zogen sie einen unglaublich in ihren Bann.

Balthazar atmete den süßlichen Duft seiner Schülerin tief ein, sah in ihre warmen Augen und lächelte etwas.

"Du lügst etwas besser als dein Bruder, aber nicht viel. Das scheint eurer Familie nicht zu liegen.", scherzte Balthazar belustigt, strich mit den Fingern über ihren Hals, ihre Schulter und ihr Schlüsselbein, woraufhin die Brünette erschauderte.

Joslyn lächelte ertappt, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn sachte zu sich runter, woraufhin sich ihre Augen halb schlossen.

"Das stimmt... ich war noch nie eine gute Lügnerin.", hauchte das Mädchen gegen seine Lippen, sah ihm tief in die Augen und lächelte anzüglich, während Balthazar eine Hand an ihre Hüfte und den anderen Arm um ihren Rücken legte.

Sachte zog der Magier seine Schülerin zu sich ran und presste so seinen Unterleib gegen Ihren, woraufhin Joslyn etwas aufkeuchen musste.

Ein Schauer lief Balthazar über den Rücken und er spürte wie sehr er diese junge Frau spüren wollte.

Ein anzügliches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er sagte sanft: "Egal, wie gut du lügen könntest. Ich würde es sehen. Deine Augen verraten dich, meine Schöne."

Joslyn biss sich auf die Unterlippe, kraulte zärtlich seinen Nacken und flüsterte: "Verraten sie dir auch mein Begehr?"

"Dein Begehr mich tief in dir zu spüren?" raunte Balthazar mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, woraufhin seine Hand von ihrer Hüfte hinauf zu ihrem Bauch und zu den Ansätzen ihrer schönen, großen und wohlgeformten Brüste glitt.

Joslyn drückte sich seiner Hand entgegen, blickte ihm wollüstig in die Augen und schnurrte verrucht: "Du bist gut."

"Wart ab bis ich dich nehme.", entgegnete Balthazar erhitzt, verschloss ihre Lippen mit Seinen und küsste die Brünette hungrig.

Ungestüm erwiderte Joslyn seinen Kuss, griff verlangend in sein Haar und spürte wie er seine Hand auf ihre Brust legte.

Sofort durchfuhr sie ein elektrisierendes Gefühl und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrer Haut aus.

Balthazar bemerkte sofort, dass ihr Nippel sich erhärtete und konnte nicht anders als sich dem Verlangen hinzugeben und über diesen mit den Fingern zu streicheln.

Leicht keuchte Joslyn dabei in den Kuss hinein, ließ sich von Balthazar an seinen Körper drängen und griff nun mit der anderen Hand an seinen Hintern.

Beherzt griff sie in diesen und streichelte anschließend ganz liebevoll darüber, woraufhin der Magier seinen Unterleib an Ihren drückte.

Das Mädchen konnte nur zu deutlich seine Erektion durch die Hose und ihren dünnen String fühlen.

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und auch ihr Atem wurde aufgeregter.

Genießerische zog Balthazar mit seinen Fingern kleine Kreise um ihren Nippel und strich ab und zu über die empfindliche Fläche.

Joslyn erregte dies ziemlich und sie keuchte erneut in den Kuss hinein.

Einladend öffnete sie ihre Lippen und lockte seine Zunge mit Ihrer.

Als könne Balthazar da widerstehen.

Natürlich nahm er ihre Einladung an, stupste seine Zunge gegen Ihre und begann diese ganz liebevoll zu umspielen.

Das Mädchen zog kleine Kreise mit der Zungenspitze um Seine, hielt genießerisch die Augen geschlossen und seufzte wohlig auf.

Mit ihrer Hand glitt Joslyn zu seinem Hosenbund und zupfte an diesem, bis sie geschickt seinen Knopf und Reißverschluss öffnete.

Nun löste die Schülerin ihre Hand von seinem Nacken, legte ihre Hände an seine Hüften und zog seine Hose samt Shorts hinunter.

Ehe sie sich mit den Händen an seinem Gemächt zu schaffen machte, legte sie diese an seinen entblößten Po und streichelte diesen ganz zärtlich.

Balthazar keuchte in den Zungenkuss hinein und legte nun seine Hand in ihren Nacken, doch nicht um sie dort zu kraulen.

Nein!

Er begann ungeduldig die Bändchen ihres Neckholdertops zu öffnen und zog ihr das Oberteil über ihre Brüste.

Nun waren diese vollkommen entblößt und die zarte und weiche Haut fühlte sich unter seinen Händen berauschend an.

Der Magier konnte nicht anders als beherzt mit beiden Händen ihre Brüste zu greifen und zu massieren.

Joslyn ließ das Zungenspiel auf dieses Handeln hin gieriger werden und ihre Zungen umkreisten sich viel wilder und leidenschaftlicher als vorher.

Seine Hände drückten ihre Brüste mal sachter und mal etwas fester, während Joslyn mit ihren Händen ganz liebevoll sein Gesäß massierte.

Doch langsam glitt ihre rechte Hand über seine Hüfte, seine Lenden und erreichte schließlich den Ansatz seiner Härte.

Balthazar musste daraufhin in den Zungenkuss hinein keuchen und begann mit seinen Fingern ihre harten Knospen zu stimulieren.

Schließlich wanderte er mit einer Hand über ihren Bauch, ließ diese auf ihrem Venushügel ruhen und zog langsam den Stoff ihres Rockes hoch.

Joslyn erschauderte bei seinem Tun und sie war bereits voller Vorfreude darauf so sinnlich von ihm berührt zu werden.

So spreizte die Schülerin ihre Beine noch etwas einladender, umspielte Balthazars Zunge hungriger und streichelte mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seinen Schaft.

Liebevoll umspielte sie seine Spitze, hörte ihn in den Kuss hinein keuchen und umschloss schließlich sachte sein Gemächt mit der Hand.

Der Magier musste den Kuss lösen, atmete schwer und wisperte: "Joslyn..."

Die Brünette biss sich auf die Unterlippe, rieb quälend langsam mit der Hand über sein Gemächt und spürte wie Balthazar erschauderte.

Genüsslich musste er nun aufstöhnen, vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge und küsste hungrig über ihre weiche Haut.

Seine Hand fand ihr Ziel zwischen ihren Schenkel und fast schon gierig streichelte er über ihre verhüllte Scham.

Vorsichtig schob er den dünnen Stoff von ihren Schamlippen runter, biss zärtlich in ihren Hals und raunte ihr zu: "Du machst mich so wahnsinnig."

Das Mädchen musste aufkeuchen, legte den Kopf zur Seite und bot Balthazar so mehr Angriffsfläche.

"Und du mich erst...", flüsterte die Brünette lüstern, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und stöhnte leicht auf, als sie seinen Mittel- und Zeigefinger an ihrer angeschwollenen Perle spürte.

Der Magier bemerkte das seine Schülerin bereits ganz feucht war.

Diese Tatsache erregte Balthazar noch mehr, woraufhin seine Finger von ihrem Knötchen runter zu ihrer Öffnung glitten und sie dort etwas verwöhnte.

Kurz darauf strich er wieder nach oben zu ihrer Lustperle und reizte sie dort etwas.

Genüsslich stöhnte Joslyn auf, drückte ihren Unterleib seiner Hand entgegen und bettelte: "Ich halt es nicht mehr aus... bitte Balthazar... nimm mich..."

Ihre Worte ließen den Magier erschaudern und er sah ihr voller Lust in ihr wunderschönes und von der Lust gezeichnetes Gesicht.

Balthazar griff nach ihrer Hand und löste diese mit sanfter Gewalt von seiner Härte.

Er legte den Arm um ihren Rücken, drängte sie näher an sich heran und legte seine Spitze an ihre Öffnung.

Joslyn öffnete die Augen, sah ihm tief in die Augen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hörte ihn raunen: "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch.", flüsterte die Brünette aufgeregt atmend, streichelte über seine Seiten und legte schließlich ihre Hände an seine Schultern.

Ganz vorsichtig und langsam drückte er sich in ihren Schoß und versenkte seinen Schaft bis zum Anschlag in seiner geliebten Schülerin.

Genussvoll legte die Brünette den Kopf in den Nacken, stöhnte laut und lustvoll auf und presste sich Balthazar entgegen.

Balthazar legte seine Stirn an ihre Schulter, schloss die Augen und begann sich langsam in der jungen Magierin zu bewegen.

Er atmete schwer und ab und zu drang ein Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle.

Seine Arme schloss er eng um die Brünette, presste ihren zierlichen Körper fester an Seinen und spürte wie sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlang.

Auch ihre Arme legte Joslyn nun um seinen Nacken, griff in sein Haar und strich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken.

Seine Stöße waren langsam und behutsam.

Ihre feuchte Enge war vollkommen berauschend und ein Schauer lief Balthazar über den Rücken, während er sein Gemächt immer wieder bis zu seiner drallen Eichel rauszog und es langsam wieder in ihren Leib versenkte.

Joslyn leckte sich die Lippen, strich mit der Hand unter sein Hemd und strich über seinen nackten Rücken.

Sie spürte seine warme und bereits verschwitzte Haut unter ihren Fingerkuppen, während seine Stöße ihr jedes Mal ein elektrisierendes Gefühl bescherten.

Nun blickte Balthazar in ihr Gesicht, strich über ihre Wange, ihren Hals, ihre Schulter und ihre Seite, während seine Stöße fester wurden.

Joslyn öffnete ihre Augen, sah in Seine und strich liebevoll durch sein Haar.

Die junge Magierin gab sich den Stößen ihres geliebten Meisters vollkommen hin und stöhnte immer wieder ganz genussvoll auf.

Gierig küsste Balthazar die junge Frau, legte seine Hände an ihren Po und drückte sie so fester gegen seinen Unterleib.

Er vergrub seine Finger in ihrem weichen Fleisch, schloss genussvoll die Augen und ließ seine Stöße schneller und fester werden.

Ihre Beine schlangen sich enger um seine Hüfte und ihr Körper begann vor Lust zu beben, während sie lustvoll stöhnte.

"Mehr... mehr... ich will mehr...", bettelte die Brünette, versenkte ihre länglichen Fingernägel in seinen Rücken und zog ihre Hand langsam runter bis zu seinem Po.

Blutige Spuren würden keine bleiben, doch rote Schlieren würde man in ein paar Stunden noch immer erkennen können.

Dieser bittersüße Schmerz erregte den Magier noch mehr und ihr Betteln spornte ihn zu schnelleren Stößen an.

Auf seine schnelleren Stöße hin stöhnte Joslyn lustvoll auf, sah in seine Augen und atmete immer schneller.

Bald würde sie das nicht länger aushalten können, denn der Druck in ihrem Körper wuchs stetig an.

Balthazar stöhnte immer wieder genussvoll auf, streichelte begierig ihren Po und bewegte sich schneller in ihr.

Seine Stöße waren kraftvoll und sein Glied drängte sich immer wieder bis zum Anschlag in den Leib der jungen Magierin.

Auch er hielt den Druck, der sich in seinem Unterleib anstaute, nicht mehr lange aus.

Ein weiteres Mal steigerte Balthazar sein Tempo und stieß mit seiner ganzen Kraft in Joslyn hinein, während das Mädchen sich unter seinen Stößen immer mehr verkrampfte.

Plötzlich löste sich der Druck in Joslyns Unterleib und eine Welle der Erlösung und Glücksgefühle jagte durch ihren Körper.

Ihre Arme und Beine schlangen sich eng um seinen Körper und ein lautes und genüssliches Stöhnen drang über Joslyns Lippen.

Nur zu deutlich hörte der Magier wie die Brünette immer wieder seinen Namen keuchte und das gab ihm den Rest.

Balthazar versenkte sein Gemächt zum letzten Mal tief in ihrem Leib und spürte schließlich eine Woge von Glücksgefühlen in ihm aufkeimen.

Der Druck in seinem Unterleib löste sich schlagartig und seine pulsierende Härte jagte seinen warmen Nektar in den Körper des blutjungen Mädchens.

Joslyn lockerte allmählich den Griff um Balthazars Körper, schmiegte sich an ihren geliebten Magier und kraulte nun ganz liebevoll seinen Nacken.

Sanft streichelte Balthazar ihren Rücken, hielt die Augen geschlossen und legte seinen Kopf auf Ihren.

Verliebt und glücklich lächelnd strich Balthazar durch ihr weiches Haar und flüsterte atemlos: "Du bist wundervoll, mein Engel."

Verlegen lächelte die Brünette, spürte ihr Herz noch schneller in ihrer Brust klopfen und erwiderte wispernd: "Das bist du auch, mein Herz."

Liebevoll legte der Magier seine Hand unter ihr Kinn, hob dieses und sah tief in ihre wunderschönen und braunen Augen.

Zärtlich hauchte er seiner Schülerin einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er sich von ihr löste und sich seine Sachen wieder richtete.

Auch das Mädchen nutzte den Moment ihre Kleidung zu richten, kam vom Schreibtisch runter, sah lächelnd zu ihrem Meister und sagte glücklich: "Ich liebe dich, Balthazar."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Joslyn.", entgegnete der Magier glücklich lächelnd, sah in das bildhübsche Gesicht seiner Schülerin und seufzte wohlig auf.

Sachte zog er das Mädchen bei der Hand in seine Arme, schloss diese um sie und strich verliebt über ihren Rücken und durch ihr Haar, während auch Joslyn ihre Arme um seinen Rücken legte und ihn liebevoll streichelte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn und Balthazar verbrachten den Nachmittag damit zu kuscheln und sich immer wieder Liebesschwüre zu zuhauchen.

Erst am frühen Abend traf Dave im Wendebahnhof ein und begann anschließend zusammen mit seiner Schwester den Schwebezauber zu trainieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Ein Geschenk**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zwei Tage nach dem Liebesspiel von Balthazar und Joslyn liefen die Drei durch die Stadt und hatten sich gerade etwas zum Abendbrot vom Imbiss um die Ecke geholt.

Schweigend lief Joslyn hinter Balthazar und Dave her und ignorierte dabei ihr Gespräch.

Die Brünette war damit beschäftigt sich umzuschauen und schließlich blieb sie an einem Juwelier stehen.

Sie betrachtete die Ringe und Ketten, atmete tief aus und begann verträumt zu lächeln.

Dave blieb ebenfalls stehen, blickte über die Schulter zu Joslyn und rollte mit den Augen, während Balthazar sanft lächelte.

Er ging zu Joslyn zurück, stellte sich dicht an ihre Seite und legte den Arm um ihre Schulter, woraufhin die Brünette sich an ihn lehnte.

Nun trat auch Dave dazu, sah zu seiner Schwester und seinem Meister und blickte anschließend ebenfalls auf den Schmuck des Juweliers.

Kurz hob der junge Magier eine Braue, linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu Joslyn und erkundigte sich: "Gibt es hier was Besonderes?"

"Ach... nicht wirklich. Schmuck mag nur jedes Mädchen, ich bin da wohl keine Ausnahme.", murmelte Joslyn, sah auf den Schmuck nieder und lachte leise, während sie ihren Kopf an Balthazars Schulter legte.

Dave hörte seiner Schwester zu, tauschte mit Balthazar einen Blick, sah dann wieder auf den Schmuck und meinte stichelnd: "Du bist in so einigen Dingen keine Ausnahme."

Schließlich wandte der junge Magier sich ab, zog einen empörten Blick von Joslyn auf sich und lief wieder Richtung Wendebahnhof.

Balthazar strich über die Schulter seiner Joslyn, lächelte sie sanft an und beschwichtigte sie: "Er meint es nicht so."

Skeptisch blickte nun die Brünette zu dem Magier auf, hob eine Braue und zuckte schließlich nur mit den Schultern.

Sie folgten Dave zum Wendebahnhof und Balthazar hielt seine geliebte Schülerin die ganze Zeit an sich gedrückt.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Wendebahnhof angekommen hatten die Drei zu Abend gegessen und Balthazar hatte seine Schüler noch ein wenig trainieren lassen.

Immerhin mussten sie langsam, aber sicher für den Kampf mit Morgana vorbereitet werden.

Die Grundlagen und wichtigsten Waffen eines Magiers kannten sie bereits.

Doch brachte der Magier ihnen auch Weisheiten bei und erklärte ihnen einige schwierige Zauber.

Sie mussten diese noch nicht beherrschen, doch sie sollten wissen worauf sie sich gefasst machen sollten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich verabschiedete Dave sich am späten Abend von Joslyn und Balthazar, da die Brünette noch etwas im Inkantus blättern wollte.

Balthazar blieb natürlich bei ihr, denn er wollte seine geliebte Schülerin nicht allein lassen.

Ihre Worte hallten ihm noch im Kopf und er beobachtete das Mädchen wie sie auf einem der Stühle saß und ihre Beine auf einem anderen Stuhl gelegt hatte.

Der Magier steckte für den Moment seine Hände in die Manteltaschen und spürte etwas Weiches in der Rechten.

Langsam zog er es aus dieser heraus, betrachtete das weinrote Tuch, öffnete es und erblickte die Kette, die er eigentlich Veronica schenken wollte.

Doch in seinen Augen verdiente diese es nicht länger, denn er liebte sie in keiner Weise mehr.

Wieder blickte Balthazar zu seiner fleißigen Schülerin auf, sah zu wie sie die Seite umblätterte und dachte an ihre Worte vor dem Juwelier.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er atmete tief durch.

Die Idee das Joslyn diesen Collier trug ließ ihn schmunzeln, denn es hätte der Brünetten bestimmt sehr gutgestanden.

Als kleiner Beweis seiner unsterblichen Liebe für sie war es wie gemacht.

Langsam ging Balthazar auf seine geliebte Schülerin zu, stellte sich an ihre Seite und blickte auf sie nieder.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie zu ihrem Meister, zog eine Braue hoch und fragte sanft: "Alles okay, Liebster?"

"Ja, ich... möchte dir das hier geben.", sagte er liebevoll, beugte sich vor und legte ihr ganz vorsichtig den Collier um den Hals und schloss den Verschluss in ihrem Nacken.

Verwundert und mit rötlichen Wangen klappte das Mädchen den Inkantus zu, legte ihn zur Seite und blickte auf das Geschenk nieder.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie blickte Balthazar fragend an, während dieser sanft über ihre Wange streichelte.

"Damit du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe und mich nie vergisst.", flüsterte der Magier ihr zu, sah in ihre wunderschönen Augen und lächelte sie glücklich an.

Joslyn begann übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen, streckte die Arme nach Balthazar aus und umarmte ihn als er sich zu ihr hockte.

Glücklich lächelnd schmiegte sie sich eng an ihn, strich durch sein Haar und hauchte: "Ich danke dir, mein Süßer."

Dieses Geschenk machte sie wirklich sehr glücklich, denn sie wusste das es bei Balthazar von Herzen kam.

Sachte streichelte er über ihren Rücken, lächelte glücklich und raunte: "Nicht dafür, mein Engel."

Wie glücklich der Magier sie doch machte, denn damit hatte Joslyn absolut nicht gerechnet.

Liebevoll küsste sie seine Lippen, ließ sich vom Stuhl zu ihm ziehen, lag nun in seinen Armen und presste ihren Körper ganz eng an seinen.

Der Magier drückte seine Schülerin eng an sich, strich durch ihr Haar und küsste sie innig. Balthazar und Joslyn waren sich in einem Punkt sehr sicher, dass ihre Liebe alle Zeit überdauern würde. Egal was passierte und wie es endete.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Wer bist du?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Einige Tage waren vergangen und Joslyn hatte sich im Kunstraum der Universität niedergelassen und begonnen ein Bild zu malen.

Es war ein Bild, das sie und Balthazar zeigte, doch nicht wie sie zurzeit aussahen, sondern in ein paar Jahren und Joslyn malte sich mit einem dicken Babybauch, während Balthazar seinen Kopf an diesen gelegt hatte und glücklich lächelnd an diesem lauschte.

Ein verträumtes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der Brünette und sie summte dabei ein Lied, das sie sehr mochte.

Es erzählte von der großen Liebe, dem Glück zu Dritt und dem Lebensabend zweier Liebender.

Ja, sie wünschte es sich mit Balthazar alt zu werden und eine Familie zu gründen, denn ihr Meister war für Joslyn der Mann ihres Lebens.

Sie war so überglücklich das Balthazar und sie zusammengefunden hatten und die Bedenken bezüglich Veronica waren vollkommen vergessen.

Joslyn würde sich mit Balthazar eine Wohnung suchen sobald sie Morgana vernichtet hatten.

Immerhin wollte sie für immer mit dem Magier zusammen sein und auch seinen Nachwuchs zur Welt bringen.

"_Du_ bist also die oberste Merlinier?", fragte eine männliche, weiche Stimme, doch diese hatte Joslyn vorher noch nie gehört.

Sofort ließ das Mädchen den Pinsel fallen und drehte sich erschrocken zur Tür um.

In dieser stand ein ziemlich fein gekleideter junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, die an den Spitzen blond gefärbt waren.

Im Großen und Ganzen sah er edel und auch recht ausgeflippt aus, doch irgendwie passte es zu dieser Person.

Allerdings fragte sich die Brünette _wer_ dieser junge Mann war.

"Wie bitte?", gab Joslyn etwas verunsichert von sich, da es ihr ein Rätsel war woher er wusste das die Brünette einmal eine der beiden obersten Merlinier werden sollte.

Ihr wurde ganz schlecht, denn Balthazar und Dave hatten ihr von Horvaths Lakai erzählt und in Daves Erzählung hatte sich das so angehört als wäre dieser Morganier furchteinflößend gewesen.

Langsam ging der junge Mann auf die junge Magierin zu, packte sie an den Schultern und drückte sie unsanft an die Wand zwischen den Kleiderhaken und dem Waschbecken.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, strich über ihre Wange und mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre Lippen und meinte: "Du bist also tatsächlich die Schwester dieses Vollidiots und oberste Merlinier, ja?"

Die Brünette verstand nun vollkommen was dieser junge Mann von ihr wollte.

"Ja und wen stellst du da? Depeche Mode?", fragte die Brünette, löste sich geschickt von der Wand und dem Magier, ging zum Bild zurück und hob den Pinsel auf.

Diesen legte sie auf den Tisch, woraufhin er sie ungläubig ansah und fragte: "Du weißt echt nicht wer ich bin?"

"Nein, wer bist du?", wollte Joslyn aus reiner Höflichkeit wissen, hob eine Braue und räumte dabei ihr Bild zu den anderen Bildern hinter einen Vorhang in einer Ecke.

Sie schindete Zeit, um sich einen Plan zu überlegen ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen oder zu fliehen.

Als Joslyn sich wieder zu ihm drehte fiel ihr auf das er sie ungläubig mit geweiteten Augen ansah und offenbar nicht fassen konnte was sie gesagt hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, fasste sich wieder, schnippte und nagelte das Mädchen rasant und ohne das sie sich wehren konnte an der Wand fest.

Joslyn versuchte sich krampfhaft zu lösen, doch das ging nicht. Es war als würde sie an der Wand kleben, denn Nichts hielt sie in irgendeiner Weise fest.

"Mein Name ist Drake Stone. Ich bin ein sehr berühmter Magier. Ein Morganier besser gesagt.", erklärte Drake ganz feierlich, ging vor Joslyn ein paar Mal auf und ab und hielt seine Nase arrogant in die Höhe geregt.

Doch als er die junge Magierin lachen hörte sah er verwundert zu dieser, blieb stehen und zog fragend eine Braue in die Höhe.

Joslyn fand das urkomisch, schüttelte den Kopf und lachte Drake hemmungslos aus, während dieser die Hände in die Seiten stemmte und fragte: "Was ist daran so lustig?"

Nur schwer beruhigte sich das Mädchen, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und antwortete etwas gefasster: "Du bist also der Kultzauberer und schimpfst dich Morganier? Tut mir ja leid, aber ich habe mir einen Morganier nicht _so_ vorgestellt."

Auf diese Worte hin fiel Drake alles aus dem Gesicht und er wollte gerade einen schmerzvollen Zauber auf das Mädchen wirken, als Horvath in den Raum kam.

Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Drake und er sagte ernst: "Finger weg von ihr, Drake. Sie gehört mir, vorerst."

Unsanft zog der Magier die Brünette von der Wand magisch zu sich, legte seine Hand an ihren Hals und sah in ihre braunen Augen.

Horvath sah das Mädchen eindringlich an und knurrte: "_Wo_ ist der Seelengral?"

Joslyn schluckte schwer, sah Horvath verängstigt und doch fest in die Augen und antwortete ehrlich: "Ich weiß es nicht."

Das war in Horvaths Augen die falsche Antwort und so schleuderte er die Brünette durch den Kunstraum und sah zu wie sie unsanft gegen die andere Wand prallte.

Schmerzhaft stöhnte die junge Magierin auf, blieb für den Moment am Boden liegen und rappelte sich erst ein paar Sekunden nach dem Aufprall wieder auf.

Mit etwas wackeligen Beinen und einem schmerzenden Kopf blickte sie zu Horvath auf der durch den Raum auf sie zugeschritten kam.

"Oh Joslyn... du bist eine genauso miese Lügnerin wie dein Bruder... gerade von dir habe ich mehr erwartet, mein Täubchen.", sagte Horvath ernst und mit einem belustigten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Joslyn blickte den Magier sorgenvoll an und atmete tief durch, doch selbst wenn er sie verstümmeln wollte die Brünette würde ihm nicht sagen wo der Seelengral war.

"Horvath... das sollten Sie sich ansehen.", sagte Drake plötzlich und zog das Bild hinter dem Vorhang hervor das Joslyn vor wenigen Minuten noch gemalt hatte.

Entnervt drehte Horvath sich zu Drake, sah auf das Bild und knurrte: "Da ist nur ein-"

Doch weiter kam Horvath nicht zu sprechen, denn dieses Bild hatte seinen Blick gefangen genommen.

Der Stil war so lebensecht und es sah fast wie ein Foto aus, woraufhin der Magier etwas nähertrat und besonders dem Mann auf diesem Bild seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete.

"Das ist _sehr interessant_.", murmelte Horvath, zog eine Braue hoch und ein abgrundtiefböses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Natürlich hatte Horvath erkannt wer die beiden Personen auf dem Bild sein sollten, denn Balthazar war ganz eindeutig an den vielen Ringen und seinem charakteristischen Gesicht zu erkennen, während auch Joslyn eine junge, hübsche Frau war, die mit keiner anderen zu vergleichen war.

Horvath drehte sich wieder zu der jungen Magierin, grinste sie böse an und deutete auf das Bild.

"Du bist also _verliebt_ in Balthazar... das ist verdammt interessant, weißt du das?", gab Horvath höhnisch von sich, grinste das Mädchen an und sah schließlich zu Drake, woraufhin auch dieser etwas zu grinsen begann und zu der Brünetten blickte.

Joslyn machte einen Schritt hinter sich und drückte sich gegen die Wand, denn sie wusste nicht was ihr nun blühte.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller in ihrer Brust und sie sagte leise: "Wir lieben uns... das ist nichts Verbotenes und deshalb weiß ich immer noch nicht wo der Seelengral ist."

Horvaths Augen begannen zu glänzen und ein siegreiches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Frage mit dem Seelengral war nur ein kleiner Test, um zu sehen ob du etwas redefreudiger als dein Bruder bist.", gab Horvath ruhig und noch immer böse grinsend von sich, woraufhin Joslyn fragend zu dem Magier blickte.

Jetzt verstand sie gar nichts mehr.

Er trat auf die junge Magierin zu, richtete seinen Stock auf sie und sagte: "Du bist genau was ich noch brauche."

Horvath jagte einen Zauber auf das Mädchen der sie innerhalb von einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde ohnmächtig werden ließ.

Er hatte Joslyn gar keine Chance gelassen zu reagieren, denn jetzt durften sie keine Zeit verlieren.

Der Magier sah zu wie sie in sich zusammensackte und am Boden wie tot liegen blieb.

"Ich habe alles was ich brauche... na ja... fast.", sagte Horvath ernst an Drake gerichtet, woraufhin dieser schweigend nickte.

Horvath hatte sich den Seelengral längst geholt.

Immerhin hatte er vor kurzem zusammen mit Drake seinem ehemaligen besten Freund einen Besuch abgestattet.

Er hatte nur noch ein Druckmittel gebraucht, das er jetzt zwei Druckmittel hatte, war umso besser.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Verlass mich nicht!**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar und Dave saßen in seinem Auto und besprachen die Taktik, die sie brauchten, um den Seelengral aus Drakes Apartment zu holen.

Der Magier ahnte das dies nicht einfach werden würde und Horvath mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür gesorgt hatte das das Apartment voll von kleinen magischen Fallen war.

Schließlich verschafften sich Dave und Balthazar Zutritt zu dem Apartment.

Joslyn hatten sie bewusst nicht mitgenommen, da sie diese kontaktieren wollten, sobald sie den Seelengral in ihren Händen hatten.

Die beiden Zauberer teilten sich in der Wohnung auf und Dave lief fast schon schleichend durch die Flure, betrachtete die Zimmer misstrauisch und fand das die gesamte Einrichtung mehr als gruselig war.

Nun erblickte er einen Kamin und in der Mitte, zwischen den zwei Säulen, thronte der Seelengral auf einem eigenen Podest.

Dave betrachtete den Kamin misstrauisch und auch etwas ängstlich, doch dann griff er blitzschnell nach dem Seelengral, zog diesen zu sich und über sein Gesicht huschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln.

Rasch erhob sich Dave, hielt die Seelenpuppe in der Hand und lief Richtung Flur, woraufhin er nach rechts abbog und rufend flüsterte: "Balthazar!"

Plötzlich vernahm er die Stimme Horvaths die gehässig sagte: "Das war ja leicht."

Sofort fuhr Dave alarmiert herum, sah in Horvaths Arm Becky und wie er ihr seinen Zauberstab an ihre Kehle hielt.

_Das war nicht alles!_

Zu seinen Füßen lag Joslyn, die regungslos da lag und es schien fast so als würde sie nicht mal mehr atmen, doch dafür war ihre Gesichtsfarbe noch zu dunkel, als dass er davon ausgehen müsste das seine Schwester tot sei.

"Komm Dave, du weißt was du zu tun hast. Gib mir was ich will und ich lasse Beide gehen.", forderte Horvath, sah Dave ernst an und hielt Becky weiterhin im Arm.

Dave fiel der Drachenring von Joslyn an Horvaths Stab auf und entsetzt musste er feststellen das er Joslyn ihrer Macht beraubt hatte.

"Dave! Was ist hier los?", wimmerte Becky voller Angst und ihre Stimme bebte vor Panik, während sie Dave Hilfe suchend ansah.

"Es wird alles wieder gut, dir passiert nichts!", versuchte Dave seine große Liebe zu beschwichtigen, doch die Worte von Horvath ließen seine hoffnungsvollen Worte verblassen.

"Oh doch! Sie wird in kleine Stücke zerrieben und an die Katze verfüttert, es sei denn du gibst mir deinen Drachenring und den Seelengral.", sagte Horvath ernst, sah Dave mürrisch an und bemerkte wie dieser sich Hilfe suchend umdrehte.

Doch bevor Dave nach seinem Meister rufen konnte sprach Horvath spöttisch: "Balthazar versinkt gerade in Bewunderung für die Einrichtung. Also muss ich noch lange warten?"

Schließlich gab Dave nach, denn er konnte nicht zu lassen das Becky etwas geschah, genauso wenig wie er zu lassen konnte das seiner Schwester etwas geschah.

So überließ Dave ihm seinen Drachenring und den Seelengral, woraufhin Horvath Becky von sich schubste.

Sofort war Dave zur Stelle, um seine große Liebe aufzufangen und sie vor einem Sturz zu bewahren.

Dave hielt Becky fest in seinen Armen, strich über ihren Rücken und hörte Horvath murmeln: "Merlins Ringe... ist eine Weile her, dass ich Beiden so nah war... ich frag mich ob sie noch funktionieren."

Kurz darauf schoss er einen Plasmablitz aus den beiden Ringen.

Dave konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig Becky zur Seite drängen, um den Plasmablitz auszuweichen.

Der Plasmablitz zerschoss einem Terrakottasoldaten den Kopf und Horvath war zufrieden Beiden erstmal Angst nur eingejagt zu haben.

Schließlich verschwand Horvath lachend aus der Tür, woraufhin Dave Becky fragte ob es ihr gut ginge und diese ihm versicherte das alles in Ordnung sei.

Anschließend kniete sich Dave zu seiner Schwester, legte den Arm um ihre Schulter und hob sie etwas hoch.

Er betrachtete sie und war glücklich zu bemerken das sie noch warm und ihr Atem recht flach war.

Plötzlich kam Balthazar um die Ecke und blieb wie erstarrt stehen als er dieses Szenario sah.

Rasch kam er auf die Drei zu, hockte sich zu Dave und Joslyn hinunter und strich seiner Schülerin zärtlich über die Stirn.

Auch ihm sah man die Erleichterung, darüber das Joslyn noch lebte, an, woraufhin er zu Dave aufblickte und die Wahrheit nur so aus ihm heraussprudelte: "Er hat unsere Ringe und den Seelengral. Er hätte Becky... und auch Jos sonst umgebracht... es... tut mir leid, Balthazar."

Dieser sah ihn fassungslos und doch sanftmütig an, atmete tief durch, sah in Joslyns Gesicht und betrachtete ihre geschlossenen Augen.

"Ich hätte dasselbe für Joslyn getan, Dave.", sagte Balthazar ehrlich und auch in einem ruhigen Ton, woraufhin der Magier seine Schülerin in seine Arme schloss, ihre Wange streichelte und sich mit ihr auf den Armen erhob.

Zusammen brachten sie Joslyn zu seinem Auto, wo er sie auf den Beifahrersitz setzte und zu sah wie sie langsam ihre Augen öffnete und ihre Hand an ihre Stirn legte.

"Oh... mein Kopf...", nuschelte die Brünette noch ganz benommen, sah sich aus halbgeschlossenen Augen um und man konnte zu sehen wie ihr Blick immer fassungsloser wurde.

Joslyn richtete sich etwas auf, sah zu Dave und Becky und anschließend in Balthazars ruhige, moosgrüne Augen.

"Der Ring... Horvath hat meinen Ring...", gab Joslyn vollkommen entgeistert von sich, sah nochmal jeden Anwesenden an und atmete tief durch, woraufhin Dave missmutig nickte.

Er sah in die Augen seiner Schwester und fügte hinzu: "Meinen auch... und den Seelengral."

Joslyn schluckte schwer, sah wieder zu Balthazar und wisperte: "Wir müssen ihn aufhalten."

"Wie? Wie wollt ihr Beide das machen? Ohne eure Ringe? Ohne Magie?", gab Balthazar bestürzt von sich, strich der Brünette eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und seufzte lautlos.

Langsam richtete er sich auf, sah auf seine Schülerin nieder und sagte etwas gefasster: "Ich mache es allein. Keiner weiß wie viel Zeit wir haben, um bei den Menschen zu sein die einem wichtig sind. Genießt es."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Balthazar um und wollte gehen, doch Joslyn war aus dem Wagen regelrecht aufgesprungen, griff nach Balthazars Hand und hielt ihn fest.

"_Du bist mir wichtig, Balthazar._ Nimm wenigstens mich mit.", gab Joslyn verzweifelt von sich, sah zu wie er sich mit einem matten Lächeln zu ihr drehte und in ihre warmen Augen sah.

Liebevoll streichelte er ihre Wange und raunte ihr zu: "Im Moment... bist du magielos und wärst damit ein leichtes Opfer für Morgana und Horvath. Ich werde das allein machen..."

"Nein... Balthazar... bitte...", wimmerte die Brünette und eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange, woraufhin der Magier ihr diese wegwischte, ihre Hand losließ und die Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper schlang.

Innig verschloss Balthazar ihre Lippen mit Seinen und hauchte ihr somit einen letzten, kurzen Kuss auf ihre weichen Lippen.

Anschließend löste er den Kuss, sah tief in ihre Augen und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich, Joslyn."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Balthazar.", wisperte das Mädchen mit tränenerstickter Stimme, ließ ihn los und sah schließlich zu wie er den Metalladler zu sich rief und auf dessen Rücken in die Nacht hineinflog.

Sehnsuchtsvoll berührte Joslyn mit den Fingerspitzen das Collier, welches er ihr vor wenigen Tagen zum Geschenk machte.

Die Brünette wünschte sich vom ganzen Herzen, das es einen Weg gab, sich lebend wiederzusehen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich fuhren Joslyn, Dave und Becky zu dem Wendebahnhof.

Die Geschwister konnten nicht einfach tatenlos zu sehen wie Balthazar allein gegen Morgana und Horvath kämpfte.

Dave hatte die großartige Idee den Wagen mit einer Teslaspule zu versehen und diese als elektrischen Leiter zu nutzen.

Nach dem dies geschehen war fuhren die drei Richtung Battery Park.

Während der Fahrt fiel Joslyn und Dave ein Feuerball auf, der sich an den Sattelitenschüsseln der Hochhäuser entlang zog und eine brennende Spur hinterließ.

Kurzerhand hielt Dave an, sah zu Becky und sagte: "Du musst mir jetzt einen Gefallen tun. Ich möchte das du ganz nach oben auf die Spitze von dem Ding da kletterst. Du musst die Antenne ein Stück drehen, damit unterbrichst du das Signal."

Becky blickte Dave entgeistert an, schluckte schwer und nickte schließlich ein paar Mal mit dem Kopf.

"Okay, verstanden.", sagte die Blondine ruhig und stieg kurz darauf aus den Wagen.

Sie hielt jedoch inne als Dave ihren Namen sagte und zu ihr blickte, woraufhin diese nur zurückblickte.

"Weißt du noch dieser Zettel, den ich dir geschrieben habe, als wir 10 waren. Freund oder Freundin? Ich habe nie gesehen was du angekreuzt hast. Und da wir heute sterben könnten... sagst du es mir jetzt?", bat Dave darum und war sichtlich den Tränen nahe, denn er wusste nicht ob sie überleben würden.

Auf Beckys Gesicht zeichnete sich ein liebevolles Lächeln ab und sie sagte ganz frech: "Stirb nicht, dann sage ich es dir."

Anschließend schlug sie die Tür zu und verschwand in dem Gebäude, woraufhin Dave wieder den Wagen startete und zusammen mit seiner Schwester weiter Richtung Park fuhr.

"Beten wir das wir diesen Tag überleben.", murmelte Joslyn hoffnungsvoll, sah zum Himmel und betrachtete die flammende Spur des Feuerballs.

Auf ihre Worte hin stimmte Dave mit einem stummen Nicken zu, während er die Straße weiter entlangfuhr.

๑⊱ ⊰๑ 

In dem Moment als der Metallstier sich von dem Auto befreite und Horvath Balthazar gerade den Gnadenschuss verpassen wollte rauschten Joslyn und Dave um die Ecke.

Dave betätigte einen Knopf auf seiner Fernbedienung und schaltete die Teslaspule ein, woraufhin Horvaths Stab den Blitz auffing.

Horvath erlitt einen Stromschlag und sein Stab mit den ganzen Ringen und anderem magischen Schmuck wurde ihm regelrecht aus der Hand gerissen.

Sofort wollte Horvath loshechten und seinen Stab wiederholen, doch Balthazar nutzte das Überraschungsmoment und verpasste Horvath einen Zauber, der ihm die Beine wegriss.

Der Stier jedoch war noch da und setzte gerade zum Lauf an.

Doch ehe dieser Balthazar zermalmen konnte griff sich der Metalladler den Stier und trug ihn davon.

Schließlich stiegen Joslyn und Dave aus dem Wagen, liefen zu Balthazar und rannten kurz darauf mit ihm zusammen zurück zu Morgana die, in Veronicas Körper, den Kreis vollendet hatte.

"Wir kommen zu spät.", gab Dave unglücklich von sich, doch plötzlich brach der flammende Kreis am Himmel in sich zusammen und eine Druckwelle ging von Veronicas Körper aus.

Die Geschwister und Balthazar drehten sich für den Moment weg und sahen kurz darauf Veronica regungslos am Boden liegen.

Sofort eilte Balthazar zu ihr und die Brünette blieb für den Moment stehen und fühlte wie ihr Herz zu bluten begann.

Doch rasch folgte sie ihm, sah bedrückt auf Veronica nieder und fragte: "Ist sie... tot?"

Irgendwie ertrug sie den Anblick, der sich ihr bot, nicht, obwohl sie wusste das Balthazars Herz einzig und allein ihr gehörte.

Der Magier schüttelte den Kopf und meinte ruhig: "Sie leben Beide noch."

Anschließend berührte er Veronicas und seine Stirn und begann die Seele von Morgana aus Veronicas Körper zu saugen, woraufhin Joslyn die Hände vor den Mund schlug und tatenlos zusehen musste wie Balthazar seinen eigenen Tod heraufbeschwor.

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie wollte sein Opfer nicht akzeptieren, dafür liebte sie ihn viel zu sehr.

Veronica atmete tief durch als ihr Körper von Morganas Seele befreit war und sah den Magier entgeistert an, als ihr klar wurde was passiert war.

"Balthazar... was hast du getan?", fragte Joslyn den Magier fassungslos und mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Veronica blickte fragend von Balthazar zu Joslyn und erkannte in diesem Moment den Collier um ihren Hals.

Es war dasselbe Collier das Veronica damals auf dem Markt gesehen hatte und am liebsten gekauft hätte.

Nun trug es diese junge Frau und Veronica sah man deutlich an das sie sich nach dem Warum fragte.

Balthazar warf Dave die Seelenpuppe zu, sah zu den Geschwistern und sagte: "Denkt an euer Versprechen... ihr tut _alles_ um Morgana zu vernichten."

"Nein!", gab Dave ehrlich und verzweifelt von sich und hielt den Seelengral in der Hand.

Joslyn schüttelte energisch den Kopf und meinte: "Ich weigere mich dich in dieses Ding einzusperren."

Dave nickte nur zustimmend, während auch von Veronica zustimmende Worte kamen.

Plötzlich sank Balthazar auf die Knie, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und die Drei mussten zusehen wie Morganas Seele sich aus seinem Körper befreite.

Morgana manifestierte sich gegenüber von Balthazar, Veronica, Dave und Joslyn und sagte: "Und nun machen wir ein Ende."

Sie wob eine Feuersäule und schoss diese auf Joslyn und Dave, doch Balthazar wollte sich gerade noch mit letzter Kraft dazwischenwerfen als er voller Erstaunen sah, das seine beiden Lehrlinge die Feuersäule abhielten.

Ohne ihre Ringe zu tragen!

_Sie waren nun oberste Merlinier!_

Joslyn und Dave hielten das Schutzschild aufrecht, sahen verwundert drein und Dave nuschelte: "Ohne Ring."

Balthazar sah stolz zu seinen Schülern und sagte zufrieden: "Seht ihr... ihr seid es."

Vorher hatten die Geschwister gezweifelt ob sie je die Richtigen dafür sein würden, doch dies war der Beweis dafür.

Sie konnten es nur sein!

Morgana sah abwertend zu den Beiden und höhnte: "Die obersten Merlinier."

Schließlich verschwand die Feuersäule und die Geschwister hatten für den Moment Mühe, durch das Zurückdrängen, nicht vorne über zu fallen.

"Ihr Narren!", schrie Morgana erbost und begann Plasmablitze auf Balthazar und Veronica zu feuern.

Balthazar wurde von einem der Plasmablitze weggeschleudert, landete unsanft auf den Treppen und blieb schließlich regungslos am Boden liegen.

"Balthazar!", schrie Joslyn verzweifelt, ballte anschließend die Hände zu Fäusten und sah mit einem abgrundtiefbösen Blick zu Morgana.

Nun stellte sich die Brünette dicht zu ihrem Bruder und beide schossen aus ihren Händen Plasmablitze auf das Stromhäuschen hinter Morgana, da Dave Joslyn mit einem Blick signalisiert hatte wohin sie zielen sollte.

Nach dem dies getan war, sah Morgana spöttisch lächelnd zu den Beiden und fragte: "Ist das alles was ihr könnt?"

"Noch lange nicht.", knurrte die Brünette, beschwor in ihren Händen immer wieder Plasmablitze herauf und feuerte diese auf Morgana ab.

Zu ihrem Bedauern gingen alle durch sie hindurch und Morgana fand das auch noch sichtlich amüsant.

Morgana lachte leise, sah zu den Beiden und meinte höhnisch: "So und nun bin ich dran."

Sofort schoss sie auf die Geschwister ihre Plasmablitze ab, während diese Beiden sich hinter einem Schutzzauber geduckt hielten.

"Ich hoffe es funktioniert was du vorhast.", gab Joslyn zähneknirschend von sich, sah gebannt auf Morgana und linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu Dave.

Dieser beobachtete die Stromkabel aus dem Stromhäuschen hinter Morgana und murmelte: "Nur noch ein kleines Stück..."

Morgana hatte das Schutzschild nach einigen Angriffen mit ihrem Plasmablitzen zertrümmert, wob ihre Kräfte in den Händen erneut und lachte: "Ihr habt Merlins Kräfte, doch ihr seid nicht so stark und begabt wie er..."

"Dafür sind wir nicht... allein...", rief Dave ihr zu, sah in ihre Augen und fügte hinzu: "Wir haben die Wissenschaft im Gepäck – _jetzt_!"

Kurz darauf stießen die Lampen um den Brunnen herum starke Blitze ab und trafen Morgana am ganzen Körper.

Sofort stiegen Joslyn und Dave mit ähnlichen Zaubern darauf ein und malträtierten Morgana damit.

Plötzlich fiel der Strom aus, da die elektrische Energie der Zauber zu viel Kraft aufwandte, um noch zusätzlich die Häuser der Stadt mit Strom zu beliefern.

Morgana war für den Moment so geschwächt und überrascht das die Geschwister ihre Macht sammeln und anschließend einen Hagel aus Plasmablitzen auf sie niederregnen lassen konnten.

Vollkommen am Ende mit ihren Kräften konnte Morgana sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren und wurde schließlich von den Plasmablitzen der obersten Merlinier zerschossen.

Etwas außer Atem stützte Dave seine Hände auf seine Knie, atmete tief durch und sagte fasziniert: "Wir haben es geschafft."

Kurz darauf drehte er sich um und lief zusammen mit Joslyn zu Balthazar und Veronica.

Joslyn blieb auf der letzten Stufe stehen und ihr rannen bereits stumm die Tränen die Wange hinunter.

Sie sah bereits was mit Balthazar war ehe Veronica es ausgesprochen hatte.

Dieser Anblick zerriss Joslyns Herz in tausend Teile.

Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust war schlimmer als jeder Schmerz, den sie je gespürt hatte.

Eine tiefe und große Wunde klaffte nun in ihrem Herzen und sie spürte eine Leere in sich wie sie diese noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte.

"Er ist _tot_... er hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt...", gab Veronica leise von sich, sah zu Balthazar und blickte erst auf als Joslyn sich weinend neben ihn auf die Knie fallen ließ.

Mit zittriger Hand griff sie nach Seiner, umschloss diese und wisperte: "Balthazar... du hast... mir versprochen mich _nie_ allein zu lassen..."

Veronica blickte traurig und auch fragend zu der Brünetten, woraufhin wieder ihr Blick auf das Collier fiel.

Dave setzte sich fassungslos auf die Stufe und stammelte ungläubig: "Nicht jetzt... ich hatte... doch gerade... oh nein..."

Mitfühlend sah er zu seiner Schwester, atmete tief durch und hätte ihr gerne tröstende Worte gesagt, doch ihm fielen keine ein.

Er war selbst so bestürzt über Balthazars Tod.

Joslyn beugte sich zu Balthazar runter, strich mit ihrer einen Hand über seine Brust, legte ihre andere Hand an seine Wange und bettelte verzweifelt: "Verlass mich nicht, Balthazar..."

Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, weinte bitterlich und krallte sich mit der Hand in seinem Mantel fest.

Veronica betrachtete dies schweigend, sah unglücklich drein und atmete tief durch.

Allmählich wurde ihr klar warum die Brünette so reagierte.

Veronica bemerkte in diesem Augenblick das Joslyn den Magier liebte und seinen Tod nicht so einfach hinnehmen wollte.

Joslyn hielt die Augen geschlossen, strich über seine Wange und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich doch... wie kannst du mir das antun?"

Dies war die Bestätigung für Veronicas Annahme und sie musste hart schlucken, denn auch sie liebte Balthazar noch immer.

Missmutig ruhte der Blick der Magierin auf Balthazar und Joslyn und sah anschließend zu wie Dave sich erhob und auf seine Schwester zuging.

Liebevoll legte er die Arme um ihre Schultern, zog sie zu sich und sagte: "Wir können das nicht zu lassen... Morgana hat sein Herz angehalten... wir müssen versuchen es wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen..."

In diesem Moment stoppte der Tränenfluss der Brünette abrupt.

Neugierig und mit hellwachen Augen sah Joslyn in Daves, erhob sich mit ihm zusammen und sagte ruhig: "Defibrillation."

Dave nickte auf ihre Aussage hin, sah zu Veronica und bat sie höflich ein Stück weg zu gehen und deutete Joslyn an sich ihm gegenüber zu stellen, so dass Balthazar in ihrer Mitte lag.

"Auf drei...", sagte Dave an Joslyn gewandt, woraufhin diese entschlossen nickte.

Beide zählten im Stillen bis Drei und gleichzeitig setzten die Geschwister Energie frei und ein roter flammender Kreis umschloss die Drei.

Dave und Joslyn knieten sich wieder zu ihrem Meister hinunter, tauschten einen Blick und jagten immer wieder gemeinsam und in kleinen, regelmäßigen Abständen Plasmablitze in seine Brust, dort wo sein Herz war.

Joslyns Bruder fluchte dabei immer wieder auf und schimpfte: "Du mit deinen bekloppten Regeln! Deinen Altmänner-Schuhen! Deinen skeptischen Blick! Hast uns dauernd gerettet! Komm schon, Balthazar!"

Beide jagten immer wieder diese Plasmablitze in seine Brust, bis sie erneut einen Blick tauschten und Joslyn wehmütig den Kopf senkte und die Augen schloss.

Sie griff an ihre Jeans und krallte sich mit ihren Fingernägeln in dem Stoff fest, während wieder einige kleine Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

Dave senkte ebenfalls den Blick, kniete weiterhin neben ihm, ließ seine Hände an Balthazars Brust ruhen und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

"Ich hatte einen Traum...", ertönte Balthazars ruhige Stimme, woraufhin die Geschwister sofort ihre Köpfe hoben und Balthazar ins Gesicht sahen.

Dieser sah zu Dave, blickte ihm ins Gesicht und fuhr, mit ruhiger und sanfter Stimme, fort: "Du hast mich beschimpft. Mehrfach..."

Dave sah zu ihm, schüttelte den Kopf, tauschte mit Joslyn und Veronica einen Blick und sagte etwas verschmitzt: "Was ich? Nein... das wäre doch völlig schräg."

Doch Balthazar grinste etwas, atmete tief durch und sagte schwach lächelnd: "Nein... ist schon irgendwie verständlich."

Joslyns Herz machte tausend Hüpfer wie sie zu Balthazar blickte.

Freudentränen rannen über ihre Wangen und sie sah zu wie der Magier sich langsam aufrichtete.

Balthazar blickte nun Joslyn in die Augen, seufzte lautlos und spürte wie sein Herz vor Freude anfing schneller zu schlagen.

Die Brünette kam ihm etwas näher, legte die Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich erleichtert lächelnd an ihn.

"Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein.", tadelte Joslyn ihn liebevoll und sah in seine moosgrünen Augen.

Liebevoll sah der Magier in ihre warmen, braunen Augen, strich durch ihr Haar und hatte seinen anderen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt.

"Ich gebe mir Mühe, Kleines.", raunte er Joslyn verliebt und überglücklich zu, legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und drückte seine Lippen ganz zärtlich auf Ihre.

Joslyn erwiderte den Kuss ebenso sanft und innig, kuschelte sich in seinen Arm und strich sachte durch sein Haar.

Langsam löste er den Kuss, lächelte Joslyn glücklich an und bemerkte dann Veronica die zu den Beiden trat und mit glücklichen, aber auch verletzten Blick auf Beide nieder sah.

Balthazar sah zu ihr auf und sein Blick war entschuldigend, doch Veronica sagte sanft: "Schön, dass du wieder lebst und... es muss dir nicht leidtun, Balthazar. Es ist verständlich... "

Joslyn blickte ebenfalls beschämt zu Veronica auf, atmete tief aus und hörte Balthazar sagen: "Danke, Veronica."

Die Magierin nickte leicht, lächelte matt, drehte sich um und sagte zu Balthazar: "Wir werden dennoch Freunde bleiben."

So verschwand Veronica in die Nacht.

Joslyn blickte hinter sich als sie den Metalladler hörte und sah lächelnd zu wie ihr Bruder mit seiner großen Liebe davonflog.

Endlich war alles wieder in Ordnung und Balthazar konnte endlich mit Joslyn glücklich werden.

Langsam erhoben sich Beide, richteten ihre Sachen und Joslyn fragte Balthazar neckisch: "Bleibst du bis zum Frühstück, mein Hübscher?"

Grinsend blickte der Magier zu der Brünetten, legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, zog sie an sich und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Tief blickte Balthazar in ihre Augen, lächelte verliebt und antwortete schelmisch: "So lange wie du willst, meine Schöne."

Glücklich legte Joslyn ihren Arm um seine Schulter, strich über seinen Rücken und hauchte gegen seine Lippen: "Ich liebe dich, Balthazar."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Joslyn.", flüsterte der Magier und besiegelte diesen Liebesschwur mit einem innigen Kuss.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Welt wurde vor Morgana gerettet!

Dave und Becky verbrachten einen Kurzurlaub in Paris, während Joslyn und Balthazar ihre gemeinsame Zeit in vollen Zügen genossen.

Das Leben hätte von nun an nicht schöner sein können. 

๑⊱ ⊰๑

ENDE

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	4. Der Bannkreis

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Die Geschwister  
**๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Geschwister, David und Joslyn, gingen zusammen in die vierte Klasse der Junior High School in New York City und führten eigentlich ein ganz normales Leben. Sie gingen zusammen zur Schule und kehrten zusammen Heim, doch der heutige Tag sollte das Leben der Geschwister vollkommen verändern.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Beiden saßen zusammen mit ihrer Klasse gerade am Hafen von New York City und betrachteten von weiten Liberty Island.

Joslyns schulterlanges und hellbraunes Haar war zu zwei Zöpfen zusammengebunden und ihre Statur war klein und zierlich, allerdings waren ihre braunen Augen schon immer sehr wach gewesen und ihr Blick aufmerksam.

Daher entging es der Brünette auch nicht das ihr Bruder Dave - der kurzes braunes Haar und ebenfalls braune Augen hatte, während seine Statur schlank gebaut war - einen kleinen gelben Zettel schrieb und ihn durch die halbe Schülerschaft an die hübsche, kleine Blondine Becky weiter geben ließ.

Schweigend aß Joslyn ihr Toastbrot, sah umher und erhob sich als die Klasse aufgefordert wurde weiterzugehen.

Sie sah hinter sich zu ihrem Bruder und sah zu wie dieser dem kleinen gelben Zettel folgte, da dieser von einem Windstoß weggeweht wurde, den er vor kurzen zu Becky weiter reichen ließ.

Sofort folgte die Brünette ihrem Bruder und rief immer wieder panisch seinen Namen, während sie sich beim Verfolgen ab und zu nach ihrer Klasse umdrehte.

Doch in der Gasse in dem der ominöse Antiquitätenladen, war sah das Mädchen wie ihr Bruder vor den Türen des Ladens stehen blieb und beobachtete wie der Zettel in den Laden hinein gesogen wurde.

Kurzer Hand lief das Mädchen auf Dave zu, griff nach seiner Hand und sagte bittend: "Lass uns umdrehen. Die anderen machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen."

Doch Dave schüttelte den Kopf, entzog sich ihrer Hand und sagte ernst an seine Schwester gewandt: "Ich will wissen was Becky angekreuzt hat."

So verschwand der Junge zwischen den Türen, woraufhin Joslyn unbehaglich auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute und ihm anschließend folgte.

Sie schlüpfte durch den Spalt der Tür, sah sich in diesem Laden um und folgte mit unsicheren Schritten ihrem Bruder.

"Es ist unheimlich hier...", wisperte das Mädchen, sah immer wieder mit Unbehagen zu den merkwürdigen Gegenständen und linste zu ihrem Bruder.

Doch Dave hörte die Worte seiner Schwester nicht.

Er sah suchend umher, in der Hoffnung den kleinen, gelben Zettel zu finden, den er vor wenigen Minuten Becky gegeben hatte.

"Warum fragst du sie nicht einfach danach?", wollte Joslyn wissen und sah ihren Bruder mit gerunzelter Stirn an, doch dieser rollte nur mit den Augen und hoffte das seine Schwester bald schwieg.

Nun erblickte er eine Art Öllampe, die wie die typische Alibaba Lampe aussah.

Der Junge ging auf die Kommode mit der Lampe zu und nuschelte: "Das gibt's doch nicht."

"Dave, fass das nicht an. Das gehört uns nicht... bitte lass uns gehen.", murmelte die Brünette bittend und beobachtete ihren Bruder ganz genau.

Dave rieb an der Lampe und als nichts passierte hob er sie hoch, woraufhin ein paar Gegenstände von der Kommode fielen, er sich erschrak und einen Schritt hinter sich machte.

Dabei stieß er hinter sich einen kleinen Tisch an, wobei er auch von diesem einige Gegenstände runter stieß.

Joslyn gab einen kleinen Schrei von sich, hielt die Hände vor den Mund und erblickte plötzlich hinter Dave einen älteren Mann mit schulterlangen, dunkelblonden Haaren, stechenden, moosgrünen Augen und einem etwas ungepflegten 3-Tage-Bart. Seine Statur war schlank und dennoch wirkte er recht sportlich gebaut, doch der lange Ledermantel verbarg dies recht geschickt.

Dave drehte sich um und hörte den Mann im ruhigen und doch gefährlichen Ton sprechen: "Der zweite Herrscher der Han-Dynastie schloss die Ehefrau, die er am wenigsten leiden konnte, 10 Jahre lang in diese Urne, auf den Tag genau. Es heißt, wenn ihr sie öffnet, geschieht dasselbe mit euch."

Sein Blick ruhte zu gleichen Teilen auf den beiden Geschwistern und es war als könnte er mit dem Blick in ihre Augen bis tief in ihre Seele schauen.

"Gruselig...", gab Joslyn ganz leise von sich, biss sich unbehaglich auf die Unterlippe und sah dem Mann weiterhin gebannt in seine Augen.

"Es tut mir leid, ich such nur einen kleinen Zettel... haben Sie ihn gesehen?", erkundigte sich Dave etwas stotternd, sah den Mann weiterhin an und schluckte leicht.

"Ein Zettel?", fragte der Mann fast schon spottend, drehte sich um und stellte die Urne an ihren Platz zurück.

"Er ist irgendwie in ihren Laden geflogen... es war nur...", doch Dave sprach nicht weiter, denn er hörte den Mann leise murmeln '_Ein Zufall_', woraufhin Dave nickte und meinte: "Ja... es war nur ein Zufall."

Joslyn sah zu wie der Mann sich wieder zu ihnen umdrehte und die Brünette griff daraufhin nach Daves Hand, während dieser aus dem Augenwinkel prüfend zu seiner Schwester linste.

Langsam schritt er an den Geschwistern vorbei und meinte fast schon sanft: "Ich möchte euch etwas zeigen. Dave. Jos."

Sofort weiteten die Geschwister die Augen, sahen sich kurz an und Dave erkundigte sich: "Woher wissen Sie wie wir heißen?"

Der Mann drehte sich mit ernstem Blick um, sah zu den Beiden und sagte in lauteren Ton: "Weil ich Gedanken lesen kann."

Schließlich entspannte er sich wieder, deutete auf die Beiden und fügte fast schon amüsiert hinzu: "Es steht auf euren Taschen."

Kurz prüften die Beiden, ob dem wirklich so war und traten einen Augenblick, als der Mann sie aufforderte näherzutreten, an den Tresen, auf dem eine kleine Schatulle stand.

Der Mann holte zwei kleine silberne Drachenfiguren aus der Schatulle, setzte sie vorsichtig auf seine Handfläche und sah die beiden Geschwister an.

"Das ist was ganz Besonderes, wenn es euch mag dürft ihr es behalten.", sagte er in einem ganz sanften, fast schon flüsternden Ton, während sein Blick zu gleichen Teilen auf den Geschwistern ruhte.

Dave sah auf die Drachenfigur, schüttelte dann energisch den Kopf und sagte freundlich: "Ach... lieber nicht... unsere Lehrerin hat gesagt wir sollen nicht so lange bleiben... sie weiß ja wo wir sind."

Die Brünette sah ihren Bruder skeptisch an, sah dann wieder zu dem Mann und hörte ihn freundlich sagen: "Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Dave."

Der Junge weitete kurz und erstaunt die Augen und vernahm seine letzten Worte, die ihn wieder entspannen ließen: "Das ist gut..."

Sofort drehte der Junge sich weg, ging Richtung Tür und zog dabei seine Schwester hinter sich her.

Doch die Tür schloss sich wie von Geisterhand und Joslyn gab ein leises '_Auweia_' von sich, schluckte schwer und drehte sich noch mal um.

Schließlich war es die Brünette, die sich nun mit entschlossenem Blick umdrehte und ihren Bruder zurück zum Tresen zerrte.

Joslyn und Dave tauschten einen letzten Blick und Joslyn nickte leicht, als wolle sie ihrem Bruder sagen das sie dies zusammen durchstünden.

Langsam griffen die Beiden nach jeweils einer dieser Drachenfiguren, stellten sie in ihre Handflächen und betrachteten diese für den Moment.

Kurz darauf erwachten die Drachenfiguren zum Leben, schüttelten sich und krabbelten auf den Handrücken der beiden Kinder.

Begierig legten sie sich an den Zeigefinger der Geschwister und umschlossen ihren Finger mit dem Drachenschwanz.

Die Beiden weiteten die Augen, starrten auf die Drachenringe und sahen anschließend zu dem Mann auf, der in diesem Moment fast schon mit einem glücklichen Strahlen in den Augen auf die Beiden nieder blickte.

Das Schicksal nahm seinen Lauf...

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**10 Jahre später**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Seit dem Vorfall in dem Antiquitätenladen hatten Dave und Joslyn oft über die Sache mit den Ringen und der Magie gesprochen.

Beide konnten nie wirklich vergessen was damals passiert war und dennoch lebten die Geschwister möglichst unbeschwert ihr Leben.

Zusammen besuchten sie dieselbe Uni und wohnten zusammen mit einem gemeinsamen Freund in einer Studentenwohnung.

Nie hatten Beide den Mann, dessen Name Balthazar Blake war, vergessen können, der ihnen die Drachenringe gab.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn war zu einer jungen Frau mit einer üppigen, weiblichen Statur herangewachsen, die sie auch gerne etwas mit ihrer Kleidung betonte.

Ihr Haar war schulterlang und immer noch genauso hellbraun wie damals gewesen und auch ihre braunen Augen betrachteten noch immer wach ihre Umgebung.

Beide studierten mittlerweile und gemeinsam hatten sie sich für die Molekular-Physik entschieden. Dave war ein hoch gewachsener, schlanker und recht gutaussehender, brünetter Mann geworden, der seine Zeit am liebsten mit seinen Büchern und Experimenten über Physik verbrachte. Joslyn hingegen betätigte sich gerne kreativ und malte besonders gerne mit Acrylfarben auf Leinwänden.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zurzeit lehnte Joslyn im Gang der Uni an der Wand und ihr gegenüber stand ein ziemlich muskelbepackter, schwarzhaariger, junger Mann, der recht lockere und sportliche Kleidung trug.

Mit einer Hand hatte er sich neben ihrem Kopf abgestützt, während seine andere Hand Ihre festhielt.

Liebevoll küsste er die Brünette, hielt die Augen dabei geschlossen und strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

Joslyn erwiderte diesen Kuss und hörte schließlich jemanden sich räuspern, doch das ignorierte sie gekonnt.

"Jos, bist du fertig?", ertönte die vollkommen entnervte Stimme ihres Bruders, woraufhin sie den Kuss löste ihren Freund Viktor entschuldigend ansah und zu ihrem Bruder blickte.

Auch die stechenden blauen Augen von Viktor waren Unheil verkündend auf Dave gerichtet, doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, zumindest im Moment nicht.

Die Brünette verzog das Gesicht angesäuert und fragte: "Hat das nicht noch einen Moment Zeit?"

Dave schüttelte den Kopf, sah seine Schwester ernst an und meinte: "Nein, hat es nicht. Wir müssen zur Vorlesung."

Schließlich blickte Joslyn liebevoll zu Viktor, strich mit den Fingern über seine Wange, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und schnurrte fast schon: "Wir sehen uns später."

Joslyn schulterte kurz darauf ihre Umhängetasche und verließ zusammen mit ihrem Bruder den Gang.

Sie liefen die Treppe zusammen hinauf und Joslyn fragte ihren Bruder etwas entrüstet: "Warum musst du dauernd bei Viktor und mir am dazwischenfunken?"

Dave mochte ihren Freund einfach nicht und das lag nicht nur daran, weil er ein Hüne und muskulös gebaut war, sondern weil Dave der Meinung war das er seiner Schwester nicht guttat.

"Er ist nicht gut für dich. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde er dich sitzen lassen, Jos.", sagte er mit etwas besorgten Ton, sah wie Joslyn einen traurigeren Blick bekam und schwer seufzte.

Offenbar hatte er Recht, doch Joslyn zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte ehrlich: "So lange, wie das nicht der Fall ist, genieß ich es einfach."

Auf dem zweiten Stockwerk angekommen, sah die Brünette ihren Bruder dankbar lächelnd an und wuschelte ihm liebevoll durchs Haar.

Anschließend verschwand sie als Erste in den Raum in der die Lesungen stattfanden und suchte sich einen Platz, während Dave ihr einen Moment später folgte.

Sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen einen Bruder wie ihn zu haben, denn er sorgte sich wirklich um sie.

Die Geschwister waren nach wie vor füreinander da und unzertrennlich.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Unverhofftes Wiedersehen**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn und Dave kamen am Abend zusammen in ihrer Studentenwohnung an.

Dave öffnete den Kühlschrank und sah dort ein Blatt Papier, mit einer 2-, der aus seiner damaligen vierten Klasse stammte, woraufhin er die Augen weitete.

Als plötzlich jemand zu sprechen begann, dessen Stimme dem Brünetten nicht vertraut war, sah er zu diesem jemand und erblickte Horvath auf einem Stuhl sitzen, der Dave davon erzählte, dass er 10 Jahre in dieser Urne eingesperrt war und nichts zu lesen hatte, außer Daves schlechten Aufsatz über Napoleon.

Joslyn schluckte daraufhin und fühlte sich in die Zeit von vor 10 Jahren versetzt.

In diesem Augenblick prasselten die Erinnerungen auf sie ein.

Der Antiquitätenladen ‚_Arcana Cabana_', Balthazar und er, Horvath.

Sie erinnerte sich mit jeder Zelle ihres Seins daran, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als Dave es nicht sein lassen konnte im Laden zu stöbern.

Er wollte die Wartezeit nutzen, als Balthazar in einem Nebenraum verschwand, um etwas Wichtiges zu holen, um sich umzuschauen.

Dabei hatte ihr Bruder sich wie eh und je tollpatschig verhalten und diese ominöse Urne schlussendlich umgeworfen.

Aus dieser waren tausende von Käfer gekrochen, die sich getürmt und sich schlussendlich zu Horvath geformt hatten.

Einen Mann mit einer kräftigen Statur, schwarzem und gepflegten Bart, schwarzen, kurzen Haaren und einer Kleidung wie ein englischer Gentleman der 30er Jahre.

Er stellte sich kurz vor und wollte anschließend wissen wo _der Seelengral_ sei, doch weder sie noch ihr Bruder wussten wovon er sprach.  
Noch bevor er Hand an die Beiden oder irgendwas anderes legen konnte, schoss ein Blitz durch den Laden und gebot Horvath Einhalt.  
Es war Balthazar gewesen, der sich in diesem Augenblick den Kindern als Magier offenbarte.

Er wies Joslyn und Dave an den Seelengral, der einer Matrjoschka ähnlich war, an sich zu nehmen und zu fliehen.

Sie taten was er wollte und flitzten los, doch Horvath hatten es auf sie Beide abgesehen gehabt und wollte sie mit seiner Magie an der Flucht hindern.

Rückblickend glaubte Joslyn, dass Horvath sie mit seinen magischen Geschossen sogar töten wollte.  
Horvath und Balthazar verschwanden plötzlich in einem Wirbel, der für Joslyn damals wie ein Sandsturm gewirkt hatte.  
Sie hatte nie rausgefunden wo die Beiden hin waren, doch irgendwie hatte sie immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie in diese Urne gesaugt wurden.

"Wo ist der Seelengral?", fragte Horvath ernst und sah wütend auf Joslyn und Dave nieder, nachdem er sich erhoben hatte.

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und sagte ehrlich: "Keine Ahnung, wir haben ihn auf die Straße vor den Laden geworfen."

Plötzlich hob Horvath mit Hilfe der Magie das Küchenmesser, zog es in seine Hand und knurrte: "Ich schneide die Wahrheit aus euch heraus."

Kurzerhand griff Dave nach der Hand seiner Schwester, sah sich um und versuchte etwas zu finden womit er sich wehren konnte.

Doch da war nichts!

Also drehte er sich um, riss die Tür auf und floh mit seiner Schwester im Schlepptau die Treppen des Hausflures hinunter.

Etwas blitzte oben auf dem Stockwerk, auf dem ihre Wohnung lag.

Kurz blieben die Beiden stehen und blickten hinauf.

Es drang ein '_Fast sie_' aus der Wohnung und kurz runzelte die Brünette und auch Dave die Stirn.

Als sie die Wölfe sahen, wie sie ihre Zähne fletschten, weitete Joslyn die Augen und sagte verängstig: "Oh Gott... lauf!"

Rasch zog Dave seine Schwester die restlichen Stufen hinunter, rannte mit ihr aus dem Wohnhaus und zu den Stufen, die zum Bahnhof führten.

Kurz blieben sie stehen, sahen wie ein Mieter die Haustür öffnete und die Wölfe sich an diesem und der Tür vorbei zwängten, um Joslyn und Dave nachzujagen.

Dave zerrte an Joslyns Hand und zwang sie so ihm zu folgen.

In Panik rannten die Geschwister die Treppen hinauf und drängten sich zusammen in das Gitter der Absperrung zum Bahnhof.

Dave zog seine Karte mit zittriger Hand durch das Lesegerät und wimmerte fast schon, als das Gerät seine Karte nicht lesen konnte.

Sein Herz raste und auch sein Atem war um Längen beschleunigt.

Endlich erkannte das Lesegerät seine Karte und die Beiden passierten das Gitter.

Joslyn blieb stehen, beugte sich vor und hielt sich erschöpft atmend ihre Brust.

Sie war nicht sehr sportlich und hatte daher keine gute Kondition, außerdem steckte ihr die Angst tief in den Knochen.

Doch Dave verlor keine Zeit, ging zu seiner Schwester, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

Er zerrte sie unsanft auf die Gleise, zwang sie sich zu ducken und kauerte mit ihr ganz nah an der Bahnhofsplattform.

Immer wieder murmelte er ein 'Oh Mann', während Joslyn kreidebleich und mit glasigen Augen panisch zur Plattform aufblickte.

Sie hörte Horvaths Schritte, das Schnuppern und Tapsen der Wölfe und hoffte das sie und ihr Bruder dies überleben würden.

Dave blickte auf die andere Seite des Bahnhofs und erblickte dort einen Wolf, woraufhin er die Augen weitete und hörte wie der Wolf zu knurren begann.

Joslyn schluckte schwer und sah zu wie sich nun auch die anderen Wölfe in Bewegung setzten.

Sofort erhob sich die Brünette und war nun diejenige die Dave an der Hand hinter sich herzog.

Dummer Weise sah sie im Dunkeln nicht besonders gut, weshalb sie stolperte und zusammen mit Dave zu Boden fiel und voller Angst zu Horvath und den Wölfen aufsah.

Für den Moment blieben sie ruhig, doch als Horvath den Befehl zum Töten gab sprangen die Wölfe los und Joslyn und Dave gaben panische Schreie von sich und kniffen die Augen zusammen.

Bereit sich ihrem Schicksal und dem Tod hinzugeben.

Doch es landeten keine großen Wölfe auf ihnen, sondern kleine und tollpatschige Welpen, woraufhin Dave und Joslyn verwundert dreinsahen und jeweils zwei Wölfe in den Armen hielten.

"Baby-Wölfe?", murmelte Dave verwirrt, sah zu Horvath und beobachtete wie sein selbstgefälliges Lächeln der puren Verwunderung wich.

Joslyn sah zu wie Horvath von etwas niedergerissen wurde und auf die Gleise stürzte.

Kurz darauf landete ein riesiger Metalladler vor den Geschwistern.

Erstaunt und doch erleichtert weitete die Brünette die Augen als sie Balthazar erblickte und wisperte: "Der Magier."

Balthazar blickte auf die Beiden nieder und erkundigte sich sofort: "Wo ist die Puppe?"

Doch anstatt zu antworten deutete Dave nur mit dem Finger hinter dem Metalladler und stammelte immer wieder '_D-da_'.

Sofort drehte sich Balthazar um, sah zu Horvath und wirkte einen Zauber der Horvath wie eine durchsichtige und glibberige Blase umschloss und den Zauberer hinderte seinen Plasmablitz abzufeuern.

„Na los, kommt rauf, schnell beeilt euch!", rief Balthazar den Geschwistern zu, da bereits in der Ferne der Zug zu hören war der immer näherkam.

Geschickt wehte der Magier dem Zugfahrer eine Zeitung vor das Fenster, ließ Joslyn und Dave aufsteigen, verzauberte die Wolfwelpen in Fotos und hob mit dem Adler ab.

Joslyn hatte sich hinter Balthazar gesetzt, ihre Arme um seine Taille geschlungen und sich nah an ihn gepresst.

In ihren Augen war er ihre einzige Möglichkeit sich festzuhalten.

Dave hingegen hielt sich an Joslyn fest und flog nun mit dem Magier und seiner Schwester vom Ort des Geschehens davon.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Auf dem Chrysler Building angekommen stiegen Joslyn und Dave von dem Metalladler, woraufhin Dave an die Brüstung ging und dabei murmelte: "Das ist alles nicht wahr, nein das ist alles nicht wahr. Ich habe so einen sauren Geschmack im Mund."

Der Magier hingegen stieg locker vom Metalladler, strich über seinen Schnabel, blickte kurz zu Dave und sagte freundlich: "Schön ruhig, Dave. Atme tief durch."

Joslyn hingegen lehnte an der Wand, starrte auf Balthazar und den Metalladler und beobachtete für den Moment alles mit geweiteten Augen und offenen Mund.

Dave und Joslyn sahen zu wie der Metalladler sich wieder an seine ursprüngliche Position zurückzog und der Magier eine weiße Taube beruhigte und in seine Hände nahm.

Als Dave zu sprechen begann sahen Balthazar und Joslyn zu ihm und die Brünette merkte ihrem Bruder an das er sehr gereizt war: "Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Sie werden das nicht noch einmal mit uns machen. Haben Sie eine Ahnung wie unser Leben in den letzten 10 Jahren ausgesehen hat?"

Der Magier lehnte sich neben Joslyn an die Wand und begann vorsichtig etwas um den Fuß der Taube zu wickeln, während Joslyns Blick immer noch ehrfürchtig und auch ungläubig auf Balthazar ruhte.

"Ich habe die letzten 10 Jahre in einer Urne gesteckt.", gab dieser trocken von sich, zuckte etwas mit den Schultern und beobachtete Dave.

Dieser setzte zum Sprechen an, nickte leicht und erwiderte: "Na und? Ich auch. Sinnbildlich gesprochen - eine Urne gefüllt mit Hohn und Spott."

Der Magier flüsterte der Taube etwas zu, strich über ihr Gefieder und lauschte dabei Daves Worten: "Wussten Sie, dass in bestimmten Gegenden in der Nähe, ein Nervenzusammenbruch noch heute mit dem Begriff beschrieben wird ‚_Den David Stutler machen_'. Haben Sie das gewusst?!"

Nun sah Joslyn von ihrem Bruder neben sich zu Balthazar, schloss ihren Mund und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

"Versuch gut zu zuhören, Dave.", begann der Magier ruhig, atmete tief durch und wusste das er sich nur Daves Gehör noch verschaffen musste.

Immerhin war seine Schwester vollkommen ruhig und hing sowohl Dave als auch Balthazar gerade an den Lippen, da der Schock ihr noch in den Knochen saß.

"Diese Puppe heißt '_Der Seelengral_'. Es ist ein Gefängnis für die gefährlichsten Morganier der Geschichte. In jeder Schicht der Puppe wird einer von ihnen gefangen gehalten. Horvath will alle Anhänger von Morgana befreien und die Welt vernichten. _Das. Darf. Nicht. Passieren._", erklärte der Magier den Geschwistern, band der Taube das Band um ihren Fuß und zurrte es sachte fest.

Dave blickte Balthazar an, nickte leicht und meinte nur: "Ja, ist klar."

Balthazar drückte sich von der Wand ab, ließ die Taube fliegen und ging auf Dave zu.

"Die Wahrheit ist - ihr besitzt eine ganz besondere Gabe. Das habt ihr nur noch nicht erkannt. Deine Schwester vielleicht schon, doch du noch nicht, Dave.", fuhr der Magier fort, sah über die Schulter zu der Brünetten und sah anschließend wieder zu Dave.

Joslyn schluckte leicht und ihr war klar, dass sie eine besondere Gabe hatten, denn dieser Vorfall damals hatte dies mehr als deutlich gezeigt.

"Ich will nur einfach ganz normal sein. Ein normales Leben führen. Ich will den Kram vergessen - damals bei _Arcana Cabana_. Und ich will alles vergessen was... mit Magie zu tun hat. Ich will alles vergessen.", sagte Dave fast schon verzweifelt, drehte sich weg und blickte auf die beleuchtete Stadt hinunter.

Joslyn vernahm eine Art pfeifendes Geräusch, als würde jeden Moment etwas vom Himmel fallen und als der Magier '_Duck dich_' von sich gab, tat Dave dies sofort, als er sah das etwas Großes auf ihn zu kam.

Sofort trat die Brünette näher, stand neben Balthazar und sagte erstaunt: "Das ist unsere Kommode."

Doch keiner der Beiden ging auf ihre Worte ein, stattdessen lief Balthazar aufgebracht zur Kommode, öffnete sie, holte die Drachenringe der Geschwister heraus und fragte ernst: "Du willst die Magie also vergessen, ja? Warum hast du dann deinen Ring behalten?"

Dave sah den Magier überrascht an, begann herum zu drucksen und stammelte dann ruhig: "Ah... also den wollte ich eigentlich verticken... auf ebay."

Amüsiert blickte Balthazar den jungen Mann vor sich an und sagte süffisant: "Noch immer ein schlechter Lügner, Dave. Das gefällt mir an dir, ist ein gutes Zeichen."

Doch kurz darauf wurde sein Blick wieder sehr ernst und er meinte ruhig: "Du hast die Gabe."

"Nein... ich habe ein Leben.", widersprach Dave und beschwor somit den Zorn des Magiers herauf.

Dieser blickte ihn weiterhin ernst an und knurrte fast schon: "Ihr seid die letzten Menschen, die Horvath mit dem Seelengral gesehen hat, damit steht ihr auf seiner Liste. Also, wenn du nicht willst das er dich in ein physikbegeistertes Schweinchen verwandelt, dann solltet ihr mir helfen den Gral zu finden, bevor er es tut."

"Das ist verrückt... Sie wissen selbst wie verrückt das ist, oder?", gab Dave ehrlich von sich, sah Balthazar fast schon verzweifelt an und hoffte das er es verstehen würde.

Joslyn beobachtete wie der Magier die Ringe sinken ließ, tief durchatmete, nickte und sagte: "Na gut... na gut... Helft mir ihn zurückzuholen und ihr könnt gehen."

"Wirklich?", hakte Dave skeptisch nach und legte dabei den Kopf schief, während Joslyn zwischen den Beiden hin und her sah.

Der Magier nickte und sagte gefährlich ruhig: "Du kannst einfach gehen."

So willigte Dave ein und sah zu wie Balthazar zur Brüstung ging und den Seelengral mit Hilfe eines Zaubers ortete.

Kurz teilte er den Geschwistern mit was dieser Zauber bewirkte und sagte dann ruhig: "Sieht nach China Town aus..."

Die Brünette seufzte lautlos, nickte dann leicht und murmelte: "Das kann ja lustig werden." 

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Der Bannkreis**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Kaum war der Seelengral geortete, hatte Balthazar die Beiden vom Chrysler Building geführt und war mit ihnen in der Tiefgarage verschwunden.

Dort standen sie vor einem Oldtimer, der den 30er entsprungen schien.

Er war staubig und alt, doch kaum saßen sie drin und Balthazar startete ihn nur durch Magie, schien der Wagen zum Leben zu erwachen und war mit einem Mal lupenrein.

Der Weg nach China Town war schnell hinter sie gebracht und dank des Zaubers von Balthazar konnten sie das Haus, in dem der Seelengral war, schnell ausfindig machen.

Doch Horvath lauerte ihnen bereits auf.  
Joslyn und Dave sollten vor dem Haus warten, während Balthazar in das Haus ging und den Seelengral beschaffte.

Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen, begannen sich Balthazar und Horvath zu bekämpfen, als sie im zweiten Stockwerk aufeinandertrafen.  
Joslyn und Dave hingegen hatten selbst ihre Probleme, denn ein Magier war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht und hatte versucht die Beiden mit fiesen, kleinen Tricks auszuschalten.  
Entschlossen wollten die Beiden ihre Magie gegen diesen bösen Magier, der aussah wie ein junger, tibetanischer Mönch auf Abwegen, einsetzen.

Immerhin war er ganz eindeutig auf Seitens Horvath.

Sie mussten feststellen, dass Magienutzung nicht einfach war, denn außer ein paar kleinen Rausschwaden erschien ihn ihren Händen nichts.  
Die Flucht nach vorn war alles was blieb.  
Sie rannten panisch in das Gebäude, da sie überzeugt waren das Balthazar ihnen helfen würde und könnte.  
Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung, dass Balthazar selbst mit Horvath zu tun hatte.  
Abgesehen davon hatte der gegnerische Magier die Gestalt eines chinesischen Drachen angenommen und jagte nun durch den Hausflur den Geschwistern nach.  
Horvath war gerade von einem Perlenvorhang gefesselt worden und damit außer Gefecht gewesen, als Joslyn und Dave in den Raum stürmten.  
Balthazar erkannte rasch welche Gefahr sie verfolgte und versuchte dem Einhalt zu gebieten, doch damit machte er den Drachen nur noch wütender.  
Er hatte die Geschwister angewiesen über die Feuertreppe zu fliehen, was sie auch direkt getan hatten.  
Er selbst folgte ihnen und landete gerade geschickt auf dem Boden, als das Biest durch das Fenster brach und sich erneut auf die Geschwister stürzte.  
Versteckt in der Menge hatte Balthazar einen guten Blick auf die Geschwister und beobachtete, wie diese erneut dem Drachen die Hände entgegenstreckten.

Joslyn und Dave nahmen sich die kurze Instruktion von Balthazar, die er ihnen während der Fahrt über die Grundlagen der Nutzung von Magie gegeben hatte, zu Herzen und begannen sich zu konzentrieren.  
Sie befreiten ihren Geist und versuchten ihre ganze Konzentration auf die Drachenringe an ihren Fingern zu lenken.  
Kurz darauf schossen zwei Plasmablitze aus deren Händen und trafen den Drachen, der daraufhin das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden stürzte.  
Unsanft war der gegnerische Magier gestürzt und somit keine Gefahr mehr gewesen.  
Voller Stolz über ihren Sieg tauchten die Geschwister in der Masse des chinesischen Festes, welches hier gerade im Gange war, unter.  
Balthazar suchte sie direkt auf, lobte sie und freute sich sichtlich, als sie nun zustimmten Magie zu erlernen und Horvath aufzuhalten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

"Ursprünglich war das hier mal ein Wendebahnhof für die U-Bahn, aber die erlauben uns hier unten zu arbeiten. Mein Professor hat das für uns klar gemacht. Es weiß also niemand das wir hier sind.", sagte Dave fast schon stolz, während er zusammen mit Joslyn und dem Magier die Treppe hinunterlief.

Unten angekommen stellte Balthazar die Seelenpuppe auf den Schreibtisch ab und ließ sie durch einen einfachen Trick verschwinden.

"Oh, ich bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen euch das zu geben.", sagte der Magier mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und holte ein sehr kleines Buch heraus.

"Euer Inkantus.", sagte er grinsend und sah dabei in die skeptischen Gesichter von Joslyn und Dave.

Dave betrachtete das Buch, hob eine Braue und meinte dann sarkastisch: "Habe ich ein kleines bisschen größer in Erinnerung."

"Unwesentlich.", kam es voller Ironie von der Brünetten, die das Buch betrachtete und dabei eine Braue hob.

Balthazar grinselte, sah die Beiden an und gab fast schon frech von sich: "Ist die Taschenbuchausgabe."

Kurz darauf begann der Magier das Buch wie ein Papier aufzufalten und sprach dabei: "Der Inkantus ist unser Lehrbuch, die Kunst und die Wissenschaft. Und die Geschichte der Zauberei. Einschließlich unserer jüngsten Vergangenheit."

Vollkommen entfaltet legte er das flache Buch in Daves Hände, hielt die Finger über das Buch als würde er eine Schnur festhalten und zog das Buch zur vollen Fülle in die Höhe.

Dave drohte unter dem Gewicht des Buches vorne über zu fallen und gab dabei mürrisch ein '_Och kommen Sie_' von sich.

Joslyn hingegen beugte sich etwas zu Dave rüber als Balthazar das Buch öffnete, sah interessiert in dieses und musste schmunzeln als der Magier frech grinsend sagte: "Seht ihr. Da seid ihr Zwei."

Dave sah auf seinem Portrait sehr amüsant aus, da er die Hände mit etwas Abstand von seinem Gesicht hielt und schrie.

Joslyn hingegen war auf ihrem Bild mit einem fast schon anzüglichen Lächeln zu sehen, den Kopf verschmitzt zur Seite gedreht und ihre rechte Schulter Richtung Kinn hochgezogen.

"Warum sieht Jos so gut auf dem Portrait aus und ich nicht?", murmelte Dave etwas entrüstet, seufzte anschließend und nahm diese Tatsache einfach hin.

Die Lippen der Brünetten umspielten ein Lächeln, woraufhin sie zu Balthazar hoch linste und dieser ihr neckisch zuzwinkerte.

Dave klappte das Buch zu und der Magier entfernte sich von den Geschwistern, während er seinen Mantel auszog und sprach: "Um Horvath je wieder in den Seelengral sperren zu können müssen wir erst Zauberer aus euch machen und damit fangen wir gleich an."  
Er deutete auf die Schuhe der Beiden und sagte ruhig: „Ihr solltet andere Schuhe tragen. Lederschuhe, um genau zu sein. Das hilft euch den Fluss der Magier besser zu kontrollieren. Die Gummisohlen sind dabei nur hinderlich."  
„Aber in Leder gibt es nur Altmänner-Schuhe.", entgegnete Dave unwirsch, woraufhin Balthazar ihm einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf.  
Immerhin trug dieser ebenfalls Lederschuhe, die allerdings recht elegant und zeitlos wirkten.

Der Magier verschaffte sich Platz im Raum und schob mit Hilfe der Magie einige Teslaspulen und den Schutzkäfig zur Seite.

Dave wollte protestieren, doch Balthazar hielt ihn mit kleinen und doch eindringlichen Befehlen wie '_Augen auf_' und '_Mund zu_' davon ab, während Joslyn einfach nur interessiert danebenstand und zu Balthazar zu sah.

Die Brünette betrachtete Balthazar lange und ausgiebig.

Ihre braunen Augen waren auf ihn fixiert und sie hielt ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Schließlich sahen die Beiden zu wie Balthazar einen grünen Feuerkreis aus dem Nichts um sich herum heraufbeschwor, woraufhin Dave einen überraschten Laut von sich gab und einen Satz nach hinten machte.

Joslyn hingegen zuckte zusammen und weitete überrascht die Augen, während sie ehrfürchtig dabei zu sah wie der Magier noch weitere kleine Kreise und Symbole mit grünlicher Flamme auf dem Boden zeichnete.

Als der Magier damit fertig war hatten sich die Beiden wieder von dem Schreck erholt und sahen nun gebannt auf den Kreis, dessen Flammen verspielt züngelten und Balthazar in ein türkises Licht tauchten.

Balthazars moosgrüne Augen ruhten zu gleichen Teilen auf beiden Schülern und er musterte sie immer wieder.

"Dies ist der Zirkel des Merlins. Er hilft euch eure Energie zu bündeln und euch neue Zauber zu meistern. Hier werdet ihr die Zauberkunst erlernen. Wenn ihr eintretet, lasst ihr alles andere hinter euch. Sobald ihr ihn betreten habt, gibt es für euch... _kein Zurück_ mehr.", sagte der Magier ernst und sah dabei jeden seiner Schüler mit festem Blick in die Augen.

Dave betrachtete diesen Kreis sehr genau und atmete tief durch.

Schließlich ging Dave auf den Kreis zu und warf einen letzten Blick auf Balthazar, holte tief Luft und trat anschließend, fast schon tänzelnd - aus Angst auf die flammenden Linien zu treten - zu ihm in den Bannkreis hinein.

Für den Moment ruhte Balthazars Blick auf Dave und auch Dave sah ihn einen Moment lang an.

Schließlich wandte sich Daves Blick zu seiner Schwester und er sagte sanft zu ihr: "Komm Jos."

Balthazar folgte seinem Blick, betrachtete sie und sah in ihre Augen, während diese einfach nur zurückblickte.

Langsam ging sie auf den Bannkreis zu, hielt ihre Arme noch immer verschränkte und sah nach wie vor in Balthazars Augen.

Ihr Blick war ruhig und dennoch wirkte sie als wollte sie jeden Moment etwas sagen, doch sie blieb schweigsam.

Schließlich seufzte Joslyn lautlos, löste die Haltung ihrer Arme und betrachtete den Bannkreis einen Moment.

Einen Augenblick später trat sie, ohne zu tänzeln wie Dave, zu ihrem Bruder und Balthazar in den Kreis, sah erst Dave und anschließend Balthazar an.

Der Magier sah seine Schüler an, blickte jeweils in deren Augen und sagte ruhig: "Ich bin Balthazar Blake - Zauberer des 777. Grades und ihr seid ab jetzt meine Lehrlinge."

"Krass.", kam es von Dave der dem Ganzen mit fast schon ungläubigem Blick entgegentrat.

Die Brünette sah zu Balthazar auf, da sie kleiner als Dave und der Magier war, atmete tief durch und fragte leise: "Wir hatten eigentlich gar keine Wahl, oder?"

Es überkam dem Magier ein Bedürfnis, das er schon seit vielen hundert Jahren nicht mehr hatte - das Bedürfnis Joslyn zu berühren.

Ihre Frage hatte ihn für den Moment ein wenig traurig gestimmt, da seine Schülerin diese Frage mit einem bedauernden Unterton stellte.

Am liebsten hätte er tröstend über ihre Wange gestreichelt, doch solch '_intime_' Berührungen waren dem Meister seinem Schüler gegenüber untersagt.

Auch sein Schüler dürfte ihn so nicht berühren, selbst wenn es nicht anzüglich gemeint war.

Folgen würde es keine geben, doch solche Berührungen oder Gefühle unter diesem Bund geziemten sich einfach nicht.

Schließlich durfte der Meister, wegen seinen Gefühlen, nicht zu lassen das er seinen Schüler bei Übungen schonte.

Auf ihre Worte hin seufzte Balthazar fast schon missmutig, schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete ehrlich: "Nein, die habt ihr leider nicht."

Joslyn nickte leicht, sah weiterhin in Balthazars Augen und seufzte lautlos auf.

Sie hatte es geahnt und daher leichtfertig diesen Kreis betreten, denn der Schutz der Welt lag nun einzig und allein in den Händen von ihr und ihrem Bruder.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Er hat Schluss gemacht**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar und Dave standen zusammen im Wendebahnhof und Balthazar trainierte gerade mit seinem Schüler die Plasmablitze.

Immerhin war Dave noch nicht besonders geschickt im Umgang mit der Magie und es war bekanntlich noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen.

Dave trug eine Maske, die für Fänger des Baseballs genutzt wurde, genauso einen gepolsterten Brustschutz, der sogar seinen Genitalbereich abdeckte.

Immerhin wollte er sich nicht verletzen.

Dave wusste schließlich nicht was ein Plasmablitz alles anrichten konnte, wenn man ihn noch nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Balthazar stand von Dave einige Meter entfernt und sagte: "Befreie deinen Geist und konzentrier dich."

Dabei trank der Magier eine Tasse Tee, beobachtete seinen Schüler und sah zu wie er einen Plasmablitz entstehen ließ.

Was Neues war das nicht mehr, doch es wäre was Neues gewesen, wenn er ihn hätte halten können.

Doch das schaffte Dave nicht, denn der Plasmablitz schoss auf eine Teslaspule zu und zerschellte förmlich an dieser.

Balthazar wollte ihn gerade auffordern es erneut zu versuchen, da hörte er die Tür ins Schloss fallen und ein wütender Schrei folgte kurz darauf.

"David Stutler!", schrie eine junge, weibliche Stimme und beide Männer erkannten sofort das es Joslyn war.

Aufgebracht rannte sie die Treppen hinunter, ging auf ihren Bruder zu und keifte ihn dabei mit bebender Stimme an: "Warum?!"

Der Schüler war in diesem Moment überfragt was seine Schwester meinte und er zog daher eine Braue in die Höhe, während er den Gesichtsschutz hochschob und in die braunen Augen seiner Schwester sah.

Er bemerkte sofort, dass diese rötlich und glasig waren.

Sie hatte geweint!

"Was meinst du mit '_warum_'?", erkundigte sich der junge Mann, runzelte die Stirn und hörte seine Schwester kurz schniefen.

Die Brünette warf sich ihrem Bruder plötzlich in den Arm und klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihm fest, woraufhin Dave zu Balthazar blickte.

Der Magier hingegen trank seinen Tee aus, stellte die Tasse zur Seite und blickte zu Joslyn und Dave.

Auf den Blick seines Schülers hin zuckte er nur ratlos mit den Schultern und betrachtete Joslyn skeptisch.

"Warum musstest du Recht haben?", wisperte die Brünette schluchzend, sah bedrückt zu ihrem Bruder auf und ließ sich von ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischen.

"Womit?", erkundigte sich Dave in einem sanften und besorgten Ton, während er seine Schwester zu seinem Schreibtisch brachte, sie dort mit sanfter Gewalt auf einen der drei Stühle drückte und ihr ein Taschentuch reichte.

Dankend nahm sie dieses entgegen, wischte sich die Tränen weg und schnaubte kurz.

Nun setzte sich Dave neben seine Schwester und Balthazar trat an ihre Seite.

Die Blicke der beiden Männer waren auf die Brünette gerichtet und schweren Herzens sagte sie: "Mit Viktor..."

Dave nervte es ein wenig, dass er seiner Schwester gerade alles aus der Nase ziehen musste, doch er atmete tief durch, bewahrte Ruhe und streichelte tröstend über ihren Schenkel.

"Was ist denn mit ihm?", wollte nun auch Balthazar wissen, denn er hatte von Dave erfahren, dass seine Schülerin einen festen Freund hatte und Dave der Meinung war das er ihr nicht guttat.

Joslyn blickte traurig zu Balthazar auf, seufzte niedergeschlagen und gestand mit zitternder Stimme: "Er hat Schluss gemacht."

Die Brünette rechnete jetzt damit, dass Dave ihr sagen würde, dass er es ihr doch gesagt hatte, dass Viktor ihr nicht guttat.

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung seufzte auch Dave, strich weiterhin tröstend über ihr Bein und fragte vorsichtig: "Warum tut er das?"

Balthazar konnte nicht verstehen warum ihr Freund die Beziehung beendet hatte.

Immerhin war seine Schülerin bildhübsch, attraktiv und hatte einen wundervollen Charakter, zumindest soweit der Magier das beurteilen konnte.

Das gefiel Balthazar gar nicht, denn auch er war in einer Beziehung und außerdem geziemte es sich nicht für einen Meister sich auf seinen Schüler einzulassen.

Nein.

Balthazar würde jetzt einfach nur für sie da sein, denn ihr wurde gerade das Herz gebrochen und der Magier wusste wie empfindlich Frauen bezüglich der Gefühle waren.

"Wir sind... nach der Lesung noch im Raum geblieben... und... er hat mich umarmt... geküsst und... dann wollte er mehr...", erzählte Joslyn unglücklich, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte vor sich auf den Boden.

Dave sah sie bedrückt an, schüttelte den Kopf und fragte: "Jos... nein... du hast doch nicht etwa...mit ihm geschlafen, oder?"

Joslyn schüttelte eifrig den Kopf, sah Dave in die Augen und wimmerte: "Nein... deswegen hat er ja Schluss gemacht..."

Die Brünette schloss ihre Arme eng um sich, atmete tief aus und schluchzte schließlich wieder, woraufhin Dave seine Schwester fest in den Arm nahm und über ihren Rücken streichelte.

Balthazar sah seine beiden Schüler mitfühlend an, schüttelte den Kopf und war fast schon erschrocken darüber, dass die Gesellschaft so oberflächlich geworden war.

Doch im Grunde war Sex schon immer eine heikle Sache zwischen Mann und Frau gewesen.

Immerhin gab es auch damals schon Männer, die ihre Ehefrauen umbrachten oder verließen, weil diese ihnen den Geschlechtsverkehr verwehrten.

"Alles wird wieder gut, Jos. Vergiss ihn... er ist deine Tränen nicht wert, wenn er dich dafür verlässt.", sagte Dave ganz liebevoll im Flüsterton, strich über ihren Rücken und ließ sie sich ausweinen.

Nein, Dave konnte Viktor wirklich nicht leiden und jetzt noch viel weniger als vorher schon.

Balthazar sah zu Joslyn, lächelte aufmunternd und zog mit seinen sanften Worten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: "Weißt du, Joslyn, wenn man jung ist, kommt einem alles gleich vor wie das Ende der Welt, aber das ist es nicht. Es ist erst der Anfang. Vielleicht musst du erst noch ein paar Fieslinge kennenlernen, doch eines Tages wirst du dem Mann begegnen, der dich so behandelt wie es eine Frau, wie du es bist, nur verdient behandelt zu werden. Eine Frau um die seine Sonne und Sterne kreisen."

Eigentlich war Balthazar kein guter Seelentröster, doch in diesem Moment hatte er einfach das gesagt was ihm dazu eingefallen war und ganz offensichtlich beschwichtigten seine Worte die Brünette, denn sie lächelte ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

"Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte sie mit noch etwas tränenerstickter Stimme und sah in seine moosgrünen Augen.

Dave hingegen war ganz fasziniert darüber gewesen, dass Balthazar überhaupt in der Lage war solch sensiblen Dinge von sich zu geben, doch es stimmte ihn glücklich, dass seine Schwester dadurch wieder lächeln konnte.

Der Magier nickte, sah in ihre schönen Augen und antwortete sanft: "Ich weiß es."

Auf seine Worte hin wischte sich Joslyn die Tränen weg, lächelte mit neuer Kraft und Hoffnung und atmete tief durch.

Sie sah von Balthazar zu ihrem Bruder und sagte liebevoll: "Danke, dass ihr für mich da seid."

Das bedeutete der Brünetten unheimlich viel und sie schmiegte sich an ihren Bruder.

Dave lächelte aufmunternd und meinte: "Das ist doch selbstverständlich."

Balthazar nickte leicht, erhob sich und trat auf den Bannkreis zu, sah über die Schulter zu seinen Schülern und meinte neckisch: "Da du ja jetzt auch anwesend bist, Joslyn, kannst du gleich zusammen mit Dave trainieren."

Die Brünette blickte zu Balthazar, lächelte ihn verschmitzt an und erwiderte: "Natürlich, warum auch nicht das Nützliche mit dem Praktischen verbinden."

Ihr war natürlich schon öfter aufgefallen wie gutaussehend Balthazar war und dass er eine ganz besondere Ausstrahlung hatte.

Das gefiel der Brünetten und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie eine Schwäche für den gut gebauten Magier entwickelt hatte.

Sie konnte zwar nur erahnen wie muskelgestählt sein Körper unter der Kleidung war, doch allein die Vorstellung machte ihr eine Gänsehaut und seine moosgrünen Augen hatten sie schon als Kind fasziniert.

Doch ahnte Joslyn, dass sich eine Bindung zwischen Schüler und Meister einfach nicht gehörte.

Sie sah nun zu Dave, küsste dankbar seine Wange und flüsterte ihm zu: "Ich habe dich lieb, Dave."

"Ich dich auch, Jos.", raunte er sanftmütig, ließ seine Schwester los und erhob sich, woraufhin er seine Schutzmaske wieder vor sein Gesicht zog und zurück in den Bannkreis trat.

Joslyn legte ihre Jacke und Tasche ab, richtete ihre schwarze Jeans und ihr schwarzes langärmeliges Oberteil und folgte ihrem Bruder in den Bannkreis.

Sie verbrachten den Nachmittag damit zu trainieren und schafften es am Ende sogar einen Plasmablitz für ein paar Sekunden zu kontrollieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Wo ist deine Schwester?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Dave war allein im Wendebahnhof und wartete auf Balthazar, denn der Unterricht musste ja weitergehen.

Der Schüler nahm seine Sache sehr ernst, auch wenn er für Becky gerne mal die ein oder andere Unterrichtsstunde sausen lassen wollte.

Doch Horvath war drauf und dran alles daran zu setzten Joslyn, Dave und Balthazar zu töten, um Morgana zu befreien.

Immerhin standen die Drei dem bösen Magier für sein Vorhaben nur im Weg und von daher musste er diese so schnell es geht beseitigen.

Schweigend lief Dave im Wendebahnhof auf und ab, atmete immer wieder tief durch und als endlich Balthazar erschien, erschrak sich Dave heftig.

"Wow... tu das nie... wieder.", sagte Dave atemlos, hielt sich die Brust und atmete tief durch, während Balthazar, fast schon entschuldigend, grinsend zu ihm sah.

Der Magier wandte seinen Blick von dem Jungen ab und sein Blick wurde skeptisch, während er sich im Wendebahnhof umblickte.

Er vermisste Joslyn, da diese nicht im Wendebahnhof war.

Sein Herz begann wild gegen seine Brust zu schlagen und er malte sich aus, dass seine hübsche Schülerin in diesem Augenblick wohlmöglich unter einem jungen Mann lag und sich wild küssen ließ.

_Eifersucht!_

Pure Eifersucht flackerte in Balthazars Innerem auf und er musste versuchen es Dave gegenüber nicht zu zeigen.

Ja, verdammt!

Balthazar hatte sich Hals über Kopf in seine hübsche Schülerin verliebt und dabei hatte er doch eigentlich eine Beziehung mit Veronica.

Doch solch eine Zuneigung und Liebe hatte er noch nie für eine Frau empfunden wie für Joslyn.

Selbst nicht als er mit Veronica zusammenkam.

Schließlich fasste sich Balthazar wieder etwas, sah ernst zu Dave und erkundigte sich im ruhigen Ton: "Wo ist deine Schwester?"

Dave sah irritiert zu dem Magier, hob eine Braue und sah sich dann um.

Erst jetzt fiel dem Schüler auf das seine Schwester gar nicht da war, bis ihm ihre Worte im Kopf widerhallten.

"Oh... ach ja... Jos ist auf einer Party.", erklärte Dave ehrlich, sah Balthazar an und bemerkte sofort das wütende Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Wieder wurde unbändige Eifersucht in seiner Brust entflammt und er fragte ernst: "Auf einer Party?"

Dave nickte mit ehrlichem Blick und sah Balthazar abwartend an, woraufhin dieser tief durchatmete und fragte: "Sind da viele Jungs?"

"Ich nehme an, ja.", sagte Dave ehrlich und wusste nicht warum Balthazar ausgerechnet solch eine Frage stellte.

"Jungs, die sie attraktiv finden?", hakte der Magier weiterhin nach und spürte sein Herz wie wild in seiner Brust schlagen.

Dave sah Balthazar fragend an, runzelte die Stirn und sagte dann: "Davon gehe ich aus."

Balthazar nickte ernst, sah wütend zu Dave und sagte unwirsch: "Wir müssen sie sofort von dieser Party holen."

Immerhin ging es hier nicht nur darum das Balthazar seine heimliche Liebe in seiner Nähe wissen wollte, sondern dass sie vor Horvath geschützt war.

Letzteres war jedoch im Moment zweitranging, da seine Eifersucht ihn beinahe vollständig beherrschte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Wenig später kamen Balthazar und Dave beim Haus an, in dem die Party stattfand.

Vor dem Haus, im Garten und im Haus selbst standen überall Jugendliche und sie tranken, tanzten und unterhielten sich.

_Und da war sie!_

Joslyn stand vor dem Haus am Mauerzaun gelehnt mit einem anderen Jungen.

Dieser hatte blondes Haar, war hochgewachsen und hatte sich mit beiden Händen jeweils von Joslyn abgestützt.

Er war ihr mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah und doch blickte Joslyn ihm nicht in die Augen, sondern hatte ihren Kopf zur Seite gelegt.

Joslyn mochte den Jungen, mit dem sie da sprach, aber sie hatte nie vor gehabt ihm so nah zu kommen.

Die Brünette hatte immerhin ihr Herz an ihrem Meister verloren und dabei wusste sie doch nur zu gut, dass es verboten war.

Plötzlich erblickte sie den Wagen von Balthazar und wie Dave sie zu sich winkte.

Sofort drückte sie den Jungen entschuldigend von sich und lief auf den Wagen zu.

Rasch stieg sie ein und fuhr zusammen mit Balthazar und ihrem Bruder zurück zum Wendebahnhof.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Wendebahnhof zurück stand Balthazar der Brünetten gegenüber, während Dave die Arme verschränkt hielt und das Spektakel betrachtete.

Der Magier sah auf seine Schülerin ernst nieder.

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht den Unterricht einfach zu schwänzen?", knurrte Balthazar seine Schülerin an und in diesem Moment sprach nicht wirklich der Meister aus ihm.

Im Grunde störte es ihn nicht wirklich, dass die Brünette den Unterricht ein einziges Mal sausen ließ, denn Dave tat es wegen Becky auch ab und zu.

Doch in diesem Moment sprach ein eifersüchtiger, verliebter Mann aus dem Magier, der es nicht ertragen konnte, seine heimliche Liebe mit einem anderen Mann gesehen zu haben.

Auch wenn da nichts zwischen den Beiden passiert war.

Joslyn weitete Augen und Mund, sah empört zu Balthazar und rechtfertigte sich: "Ich war _nur_ auf einer Party. Dave ist _ständig_ mit seiner Flamme zusammen und ihm machst du nicht die Hölle heiß!"

Das Mädchen spürte Stiche in ihrem Herzen, denn es tat ihr weh wie Balthazar mit ihr sprach, als wäre sie eine Schwerverbrecherin.

"Das ist nicht dasselbe. Bist du dir überhaupt im Klaren _was_ du getan hast?", knurrte Balthazar ging auf Joslyn zu und stand nun dicht vor ihr.

Das Mädchen verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und gab Zähne knirschend von sich: "Ich habe mich wie eine 20-jährige verhalten und daran ist nichts Schlimmes."

"Was schlimm ist und was nicht das entscheide ich, nicht du.", meinte Balthazar ernst, sah der Brünetten in die Augen und bemerkte ihren wütenden Blick.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sah zur Seite und sagte ernst: "Das ist so lächerlich."

"Füge dich einfach den Regeln, erscheine zum Unterricht und halte dich von solchen Partys fern. Immerhin kann Horvath überall auf euch beide lauern.", entgegnete Balthazar ruhig und dennoch im ernsten Ton, während er sich von der Brünetten entfernte.

Joslyn sah ihm wütend nach und knurrte: "Weißt du wie du dich aufführst? Wie mein Vater. Schlimmer noch, wie ein krankhaft eifersüchtiger Ehemann."

Mit ihren letzten Worten blieb Balthazar stehen, sah über die Schulter zu Joslyn und funkelte sie nur zornig an.

Er ging auf den Kreis zu, deutete auf diesen und sagte mit lauterer Stimme: "Du hast diesen Bannkreis betreten und damit dein altes Leben hinter dir gelassen. Das ist kein Spaß, Joslyn!"

Nun war es Joslyn die auf ihn zuging, dicht vor ihm stehen blieb, ihm wütend in die Augen sah und fauchte: "Ich hatte doch von Anfang an keine Wahl gehabt."

Schließlich drehte sie sich um, lief die Treppen nach oben und hörte Balthazar rufen: "Wo willst du hin, Fräulein?"

"Nach Hause!", keifte sie den Magier an und verschwand zornig aus dem Wendebahnhof, woraufhin Dave und Balthazar zurückblieben.

Der Schüler sah zu seinem Meister und sagte kleinlaut: "Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass sie ein enormes Temperament hat."

Auf diese Worte hin sah der Magier angefressen zu Dave und zog mürrisch eine Braue in die Höhe.

Dave hob schützend die Hände und sagte mit einem kleinen Lächeln: "Aber keine Sorge, sie fängt sich sicher bald wieder."

Balthazar vertraute dem Urteil seines Schülers und hoffte darauf, dass sie bald wieder zum Unterricht erscheinen würde.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Keine Konzentration**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Situation hatte sich wieder beruhigt und Joslyn war nun auch wieder regelmäßig zum Unterricht erschienen.

Sie hatte sich mit Balthazar wieder vertragen und sich für ihr fahrlässiges Verhalten bei ihm entschuldigt.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn kam gerade in den Wendebahnhof, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lief die Treppen runter, während sie sich ihr hellbraunes Haar zusammenband.

Sie war spät dran gewesen, da sie sich mit einer Freundin verquatscht hatte.

Das Mädchen sah sich um und erblickte Balthazar nirgends, doch wusste die Brünette, dass es noch lange nicht hieß, dass er nicht doch da war.

Joslyn ging auf Daves Schreibtisch zu und legte dort Tasche und Jacke ab.

Schweigend ging Joslyn im Wendebahnhof umher, hielt die Arme verschränkt und betrachtete eine der Teslaspulen.

Sie strich über ihre Oberarme mit ihren zierlichen Händen und atmete tief durch.

Hoffentlich erschien Balthazar bald, denn die Sehnsucht nach ihrem Meister wurde immer stärker.

Ja, Joslyn hatte sich in ihren Meister verliebt, doch würde er niemals ihre Gefühle erwidern.

Wusste sie doch von der Beziehung zu Veronica und dass er sich seit über 1000 Jahren nach dieser Frau sehnte.

Es brach ihr das Herz, das sie diesen großartigen Mann niemals ihren Geliebten nennen würde.

Nicht nur wegen dem Verbot, das sich eine Beziehung zwischen Meister und Schüler nicht geziemte, sondern auch wegen Veronica.

Doch sie konnte ihre Gefühle für Balthazar einfach nicht aufgeben und so tun als würde sie nichts für ihn empfinden.

Auch wenn Joslyn stets eine fast schon abwehrende Haltung gegenüber seinen ganzen Belehrungen einnahm, so liebte sie es doch, wenn er sich so um sie sorgte.

"Ich habe dich erwartet, Joslyn.", sprach eine ruhige und dunkle Stimme zu der Brünetten, woraufhin diese zu lächeln begann.

Sie drehte sich in die Richtung um, aus der die Stimme zu hören war, und erblickte Balthazar im Bannkreis stehen.

Seine moosgrünen Augen fixierten die junge Schülerin und wieder einmal fiel dem Magier auf wie bezaubernd die Brünette doch war.

Balthazar hatte Veronica nicht vergessen, doch in Joslyn sah er mehr wie nur eine mächtige Magierin.

Er sah die wunderschöne, junge Frau in ihr, die ihm so wohl Ärger wie auch Freude bescherte.

Der Magier liebte es einfach, wenn sie ihn unter ihrem Schopf, aus ihren wachen Augen, anblickte.

Sein Herz begann in ihrer Nähe zu schlagen und nicht selten geschah es, dass er einen Konzentrationsmangel erlitt.

Balthazar hatte sich wahrhaftig Hals über Kopf in Joslyn verliebt.

Lächelnd sah das Mädchen zu ihrem Meister, ging langsam auf ihn zu und meinte: "Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du hier irgendwo bist."

"Du bist nicht aufmerksam genug, Joslyn. Die Gefahr könnte überall lauern.", mahnte Balthazar seine Schülerin in einem fast schon liebevollen Ton und einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Die Brünette lachte leicht auf, sah lächelnd zur Seite und zog kurz beide Brauen hoch.

"Ich werde dies in Zukunft berücksichtigen.", entgegnete Joslyn ehrlich und blickte Balthazar in die Augen, woraufhin ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Der Magier nickte leicht, atmete tief durch und sagte zu ihr im ernsteren Ton: "Komm in den Kreis. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."

Die Brünette trat zu Balthazar, stellte sich in den Kreis mit dem roten Symbol und betrachtete kurz ihren Drachenring.

Balthazar verschwand aus dem Kreis, begutachtete das Mädchen und begann im ernsten Ton: "Ich will, dass du einen Feuerball entstehen lässt."

Im ersten Moment klang das wirklich einfach, doch Dave und sie stellten sich selbst noch bei Plasmablitzen wie die ersten Menschen an.

Kurz runzelte die Brünette die Stirn, nickte dann leicht und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und ihren Geist zu befreien.

Sie hielt beide Hände in einem kleinen Abstand voneinander entfernt und bemühte sich einen Feuerball hinauf zu beschwören.

Doch dies war gar nicht so einfach und ihre Konzentration wollte auch nicht so wie sie es gerne hätte.

Plötzlich schoss eine Feuersäule aus ihren Händen und Joslyn ließ diese sofort wieder verschwinden, in dem sie ihre Hände erschrocken zurückzog.

Balthazar schüttelte den Kopf, atmete tief durch und meinte: "Und noch Mal."

So versuchte die Brünette es erneut und wieder geschah etwas, auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Feuerball war, der in einer Rauchwolke aufging.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Nach einigen Misserfolgen lief Balthazar um den Kreis herum, wie ein hungriges Raubtier, fixierte er dabei Joslyn und sagte ernst: "Konzentrier dich, Joslyn."

Joslyn sah auf ihre Hände und meinte im ruhigen Ton: "Ich kann nicht."

"Konzentrier dich.", stachelte der Magier seine Schülerin weiterhin an und lief dabei immer noch um den Bannkreis herum.

"Ich kann nicht.", sagte Joslyn mit etwas mehr Nachdruck, sah aus dem Augenwinkel kurz zu Balthazar und sah dann wieder auf ihre Hände vor sich.

Der Magier verengte etwas die Augen zu Schlitzen und forderte in einem lauteren Ton: "Konzentrier dich, Joslyn!"

Auf diese Worte hin ließ die Brünette die Hände sinken, ballte diese zu Fäusten und fauchte Balthazar an: "Verdammt, ich kann es nicht."

Ihr Blick war kurz darauf starr auf den Boden gerichtet und sie biss sich missmutig auf die Unterlippe.

Ihre Augen fixierten den Boden und man sah ihr an, dass es ihr unangenehm war, denn sie wusste ganz genau warum sie sich nicht konzentrieren konnte.

Balthazar sah seine Schülerin ernst an, atmete tief durch und sofort wurde sein Blick sanfter als er Joslyn so dastehen sah.

Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und am liebsten hätte er das Mädchen in seine Arme gezogen.

Doch das geziemte sich einfach nicht, dennoch konnte er sie nicht einfach so dastehen lassen.

Langsam betrat der Magier den Kreis, ging auf sie zu und stellte sich ganz dicht vor sie.

Als er so vor Joslyn stand, überkam ihn einfach das Bedürfnis sie zu berühren.

Sanft legte Balthazar seine Hände an ihre Wangen und hob so ihren Kopf, woraufhin sie zu ihm aufblickte und in seine moosgrünen Augen sah.

Dieser Anblick machte die Brünette ganz schwach und sie spürte wie ihr Herz ihr bis zum Hals schlug.

Ihre Wangen waren leicht rötlich geworden und Joslyn konnte spüren wie ihre Knie weich wurden.

Ihre Fäuste öffneten sich wieder und sie schluckte leicht, während Balthazar ihr weiterhin in die Augen sah.

"Warum kannst du dich nicht konzentrieren, Joslyn?", erkundigte sich der Magier in einem leisen und fast schon liebevollen Ton, während seine Hände noch immer an ihren Wangen ruhten.

Joslyn wusste in diesem Moment nicht ob sie lügen oder ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollte.

Doch warum sollte sie den Mann, den sie liebte, anlügen?

Um sich vor einen eventuellen Korb zu bewahren?

Es war besser, wenn es raus war, dann wusste wenigstens jeder der Beiden woran er war.

Die Brünette nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, sah Balthazar in die Augen und gab, fast schon flüsternd, von sich: "Wegen _dir_."

Auf diese Worte hin weitete Balthazar verblüfft die Augen, sah in ihr Gesicht und fragte verwundert: "Warum wegen mir?"

Doch Joslyn wandte ihre Augen von ihm ab und blickte beschämt zur Seite.

Sachte hob Balthazar ihren Kopf noch etwas mehr an, sah in ihre Augen und raunte: "Sieh' mir in die Augen."

Natürlich gehorchte das Mädchen ihrem Meister, atmete erneut tief durch, legte ihre Hände sanft an seine Unterarme und schluckte schwer.

Ihr Herz hämmerte wild gegen ihre Brust und am liebsten wäre sie vor der Situation davongerannt, denn es war so unerträglich gewesen ihn anzusehen und nicht zu wissen wie er reagieren würde.

"Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Setze ich dich zu sehr unter Druck?", flüsterte Balthazar ihr zu, kam ihrem Gesicht entgegen und strich zärtlich mit seinen Daumen über ihre Wangen.

Joslyn erschauderte bei seinem Streicheln und sagte leise: "Nein, es ist etwas anderes... ich..."

Wieder fehlte ihr der Mut, doch sein bittender Blick, ihm zu sagen was mit ihr los sei, zwang sie dazu ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Die Brünette spürte bereits seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut und sie gestand wispernd: "Es ist..., weil... _ich dich liebe, Balthazar_."

Über ihr Geständnis war Balthazar wahrlich mehr als glücklich und er spürte sein Herz noch schneller schlagen als zu vor.

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, sein Blick wurde liebevoller und dennoch raunte er ihr zu: "Du weißt, dass es sich nicht gehört..."

Ihr Blick wurde traurig und ihre Lippen zierte ein unglückliches Lächeln, woraufhin sie lautlos seufzte und leise sagte: "Ich weiß."

Sie wusste nicht wirklich was sie von seinen Worten halten sollte, da sie weder aussagten ob er auch so fühlte oder es eben nicht tat.

Immerhin wusste Joslyn von Veronica und konnte sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte.

Dennoch wünschte sie es sich vom ganzen Herzen.

Wie hätte Balthazar ihr vor den Kopf stoßen können, wenn sie ihm ihre Liebe gestand?

Was wäre er für ein Mann gewesen diese Schönheit von sich zu stoßen?

Kein Guter.

Außerdem war es genau in seinem Interesse, das sie diese Worte zu ihm sagte.

Schließlich war Balthazar in sie verliebt.

Trotzdem hätte er nie geglaubt, dass Joslyn seine Gefühle erwidern würde.

"Aber ich verrate dir ein kleines Geheimnis, Joslyn.", raunte Balthazar ihr zu, sah tief in ihre Augen und lächelte sie noch immer so liebevoll an.

Der Brünetten wurde ganz mulmig und sie wusste nicht was er ihr nun sagen würde, doch sie harrte der Dinge, die da kamen.

Zärtlich streichelte er mit seinen Daumen erneut über ihre Wangen und gestand: "_Ich liebe dich auch, Kleines._"

Auf sein Geständnis hin weitete Joslyn die Augen, biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und bekam ganz rote Wangen.

Ihr Herz machte tausend Hüpfer und sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass Balthazar auch Gefühle für sie hatte.

Langsam kam der Magier ihren Lippen näher und war nur noch wenige Millimeter von Ihren entfernt.

Zufrieden schloss Balthazar seine Augen, ließ das Verbot hinter sich und verschloss ihre Lippen mit Seinen.

Joslyn spürte seine Lippen auf Ihren, schloss ihre Augen und erwiderte den Kuss ganz sachte.

Wie sehr sie sich danach gesehnt hatte und endlich wurde es Wirklichkeit.

Im Moment war sie das glücklichste Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt.

Balthazar ließ ihre Wangen los und schlang seine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper, woraufhin eine Hand in ihren Nacken ruhte und die andere auf ihrem Rücken lag.

Verliebt legte Joslyn die Arme um seinen Nacken und gab sich dem liebevollen Kuss nur zu gerne hin.

Liebevoll strich sie durch sein schulterlanges Haar, schmiegte sich eng an seinen gutgebauten Körper und strich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken.

Vorsichtig strich Balthazar mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen und bat so um Einlass, den Joslyn ihm, ohne zu zögern, gewährte und sofort seine Zunge liebevoll mit Ihrer begrüßte.

Fest hielt Balthazar seine Schülerin in seinen Armen, streichelte über ihre Seite und ihren Rücken, während ihre Zungen ausgelassen umeinanderkreisten.

Joslyn genoss seine Nähe in vollen Zügen und strich sanft über seine Schultern, während sie seine Zunge ganz innig mit Ihrer verwöhnte.

Schon zu lange hatte Joslyn sich danach gesehnt Balthazar so zu küssen und endlich war es wahr geworden.

Der Magier konnte kaum genug von ihren Lippen bekommen und vertiefte den Kuss erneut, woraufhin er seine Arme enger um ihren Körper schloss.

Nie wieder wollte er die Brünette an seiner Seite missen müssen und Veronica war vollkommen aus seinem Geist und Herzen verbannt worden.

Für ihn existierte nur noch Joslyn und diese wollte er zur glücklichsten Frau der Welt machen.

Genießerisch kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander und umspielten sich immer wieder ganz leidenschaftlich.

Joslyn konnte einfach nicht genug von ihrem Meister bekommen.

Endlich durfte sie ihm ganz nah sein, ihn streicheln, ihn küssen und ihn ganz offen lieben.

Nie wieder wollte sie Balthazar in ihrem Leben missen müssen, denn er war alles was sie brauchte.

Langsam löste der Magier den Kuss, öffnete die Augen und sah in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht.

Die Brünette lächelte ihn verträumt an, kraulte sanft seinen Nacken und atmete tief durch.

"Ich habe 1000 Jahre nach dir gesucht. Nur um festzustellen, dass du nicht nur meine Schülerin bist, sondern das was ich in meinem Leben am meisten liebe.", raunte Balthazar ihr verliebt zu, hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt und sah in ihre Augen.

Verlegen lachte Joslyn leise auf, streichelte über seinen Rücken und flüsterte: "1000 Jahre ist eine sehr lange Zeit. Wir haben viel aufzuarbeiten, Liebster."

Lächelnd nickte er, strich über ihren Rücken und sah einfach nur glücklich in ihr Gesicht.

Veronica hatte ihm nie das Gefühl geben, was er bei Joslyn verspürte, denn dieses Gefühl war unbändige Liebe und tiefe Zuneigung.

Dies gepaart mit Beschützerinstinkt und der Pflicht dieses Mädchen zu unterrichten mischten dieses Gefühl zu einem Zustand, der ihn fast schon süchtig werden ließ.

Joslyn sollte für immer an seiner Seite bleiben und er würde sie mit seinem Leben beschützen.

Sicher würde er auch Dave mit seinem Leben schützen, doch Joslyn genoss nun auch noch seine Liebe.

Was aber nicht bedeutete das er sie deswegen im Unterricht schonen würde.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr, Joslyn.", raunte Balthazar gegen ihre Lippen, küsste diese sanft und sah kurz daraufhin wieder glücklich drein.

Joslyn erwiderte seinen kurzen, sanften Kuss, sah ihn überglücklich strahlend an und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich auch, Balthazar, über alles."

Noch einmal drückte Balthazar seine Joslyn eng an seinen Körper, atmete ihren süßlichen Duft tief ein und löste sich schließlich von ihr.

Joslyn ließ ihn gewähren, sah ihm in die Augen und seufzte wohlig auf, während ihr Meister sie ausgiebig betrachtete.

Schließlich begann er zu grinsen, sah erneut in ihre Augen und sagte: "Glaub nur nicht, dass ich dich im Unterricht schone."

"Das habe ich nicht erwartet.", meinte Joslyn keck, zwinkerte ihm zu und begann erneut mit Balthazar zu trainieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich trainierten die Beiden so lange bis sie die Tür des Wendebahnhofs hörten und zu Dave aufblickten der die Treppe hinunterkam.

Der Schüler kam die Treppe fast schon runter gerannt, ging zum Schreibtisch, legte Jacke und Rucksack ab, sah zu Balthazar und Joslyn und sagte entschuldigend: "Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt komme, aber ich hatte noch was in der Uni zu erledigen."

"Mit Becky, oder?", erkundigte sich seine Schwester neckisch, stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und blickte ihren Bruder frech an.

Dave sah zu seiner Schwester, lachte leicht und nickte verlegen, während er antwortete: "Ja, wir haben noch etwas gequatscht."

Der Magier sah zwischen den Geschwistern hin und her und betrachtete immer wieder Joslyn mit einem sanften Blick.

Schließlich sah Dave zu Balthazar, grinste schief und sagte an ihn gewandt: "Ich wäre dann bereit zum Trainieren."

Die Brünette trat aus dem Kreis heraus, sah auf ihre Armbanduhr und meinte an Beide gewandt: "Trifft sich super, so wird Balthazar nicht langweilig. Ich muss nochmal zur Uni hoch, hab noch einen Kunstkurs vor mir."

Dave nickte seiner Schwester zu, ging auf den Bannkreis zu und stellte sich in diesen, während er zu Balthazar blickte.

Dieser sah Joslyn fast schon unglücklich an, beobachtete wie diese sich ihre Jacke anzog, ihre Tasche umhing und auf Balthazar zu ging.

Was Dave dann sah, ließ ihn die Augen und den Mund weiten, denn Balthazar legte die Arme um ihre Taille und Joslyn ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

Verliebt sahen sich Beide in die Augen und der Magier sagte liebevoll zu der Brünetten: "Ich werde dich Morgen hier wieder erwarten. Lass mich aber nicht zu lange warten, meine Schöne."

Joslyn lächelte ihn glücklich an und entgegnete: "Ich beeil mich, mein Hübscher. Versprochen."

"Ich liebe dich.", raunte Balthazar ihr sanft zu, kam ihren Lippen näher und nahm den Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht.

Joslyn kam ihm mit ihren Lippen entgegen und erwiderte liebevoll: "Ich liebe dich auch."

Innig küsste Balthazar seine Schülerin zum Abschied und drückte sie nochmal fest an sich.

Langsam lösten sich die Beiden, woraufhin Joslyn die Treppen nach oben ging und zu Dave sagte: "Ich sehe dich zu Hause, Brüderchen."

Doch ehe Dave etwas sagen konnte war die Brünette auch schon verschwunden und er sah ungläubig zu Balthazar und erkundigte sich: "Ihr seid ein Paar?"

"Wie das Schicksal nun mal so spielt.", mehr sagte der Magier daraufhin nicht, doch lächelte er seinen Schüler vielsagend an, woraufhin dieser nur nickte und es vorerst hinnahm, denn im Moment gab es Wichtigeres zu tun.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Du und Balthazar**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Noch am selben Abend nahm sich Dave vor mit seiner Schwester darüber zu reden, denn die Sache mit ihr und Balthazar ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe.

Immerhin wussten die Geschwister von der Existenz Veronicas und das Balthazar eigentlich mit ihr eine Beziehung führte.

Daher musste er einfach nochmal genauer nachhaken.

In der Studentenwohnung angekommen zog sich Dave seine Jacke und Schuhe aus, hörte Joslyn in der Küche werkeln und ging sofort in diese.

Ihr gemeinsamer Mitbewohner Bennet war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht in der Studentenwohnung und somit konnte Dave in Ruhe mit seiner Schwester darüber reden.

Etwas erzürnt blickte die Brünette zu ihrem Bruder auf, als dieser die Küche betrat, atmete tief durch und sagte ehrlich: "Du kannst in Zukunft auch ruhig mal den Abwasch machen. Das tut nicht weh."

Dave seufzte lautlos, nickte nur zustimmend und meinte entschuldigend: "Ja, ich versuch's mir zu merken."

Diese Worte beschwichtigten Joslyn ein wenig und sie nickte leicht, ehe sie den Abwasch weitermachte.

Ihr Bruder setzte sich an den Küchentisch, sah zu seiner Schwester und überlegte wie er ihr das sagen sollte.

Schließlich war Dave nicht gerade ein Held darin gut über Gefühle und Beziehungen zu sprechen.

"Sag mal, Jos. Du und Balthazar. Ihr seid... jetzt so richtig ein Paar?", begann Dave vorsichtig, sah seine Schwester prüfend an und bemerkte sofort den verträumten Blick und ihre etwas rötlichen Wange.

Langsam aber bestimmt nickte Joslyn, seufzte glücklich auf und antwortete verliebt: "Ja, das sind wir."

Dave nickte leicht, atmete tief durch und fragte: "Du erinnerst dich aber schon daran, dass Balthazar eigentlich mit Veronica zusammen ist, oder?"

Auf diese Worte hin verschwand das Lächeln der Brünetten und sie sah ihren Bruder bestürzt an, woraufhin sie den Abwasch beendete und sich die Hände abtrocknete.

Missmutig lehnte sich die Brünette an die Küchenzeile und stellte eine Gegenfrage: "Meinst du etwa... Balthazar benutz mich nur als Lückenbüßer?"

Sofort schüttelte Dave eifrig den Kopf, strich durch sein Haar und meinte ehrlich: "Nein, das auf gar keinen Fall. Nur... ich glaube nicht, dass, sollte Veronica zurückkommen, sie darüber sehr erfreut sein wird dich an Balthazars Seite zu sehen."

"Du meinst also, dass Veronica vor Eifersucht mir was antun könnte?", wollte seine Schwester wissen und wurde bei der Vorstellung etwas blass um die Nase rum.

Möglich wäre es auf jeden Fall gewesen, denn immerhin sollte man den Zorn einer verletzten Frau nicht unterschätzen.

Das zumindest hatte ihm das Zusammenleben mit Joslyn schon oft gelehrt.

Daher zuckte Dave nur mit den Schultern, sah seiner Schwester in die Augen und antwortete: "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich schließe es nicht aus."

Die Brünette blickte bedrückt drein, spielte nervös mit einer ihrer Strähnen und sah zur Seite.

Es gefiel Joslyn gar nicht, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Veronica, im Falle sollte sie unversehrt wiederkommen, ihr etwas aus Eifersucht antun könnte.

Vermutlich müsste Joslyn noch einmal mit Balthazar darüber reden, denn sie fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken sehr unwohl.

"Balthazar würde mich davor doch schützen, oder?", murmelte das Mädchen gedankenverloren, starrte dabei aus dem Fenster und sah recht erschrocken aus.

Der Gedanke das eine eifersüchtige Frau ihr was antun könnte verstörte sie sichtlich.

Eigentlich war sie auch gar nicht der Typ Frau, der einer anderen Frau den Liebsten ausspannte, doch bei Balthazar konnte sie irgendwie nicht widerstehen.

Außerdem war auch gar nicht sicher, ob Veronica überhaupt lebend zurückkam.

Dave blickte zu seiner Schwester auf, hob eine Braue und sagte dann überzeugt: "Ja, das wird er. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Das war Dave sich wirklich, denn er schätzte Balthazar nicht so ein, dass er zulassen würde das Joslyn etwas geschah.

Egal ob durch Horvaths oder Veronicas Hand.

"Aber sag mal... wie kommst du dazu mit Balthazar jetzt eine Beziehung zu führen? Ich mein... du bist keine Woche von Viktor getrennt und schon hast du quasi einen _Neuen_'.", sagte Dave verblüfft, zog dabei beide Brauen in die Höhe und sah seine Schwester interessiert an.

Nun begann die Brünette wieder zu lächeln, setzte sich ihrem Bruder gegenüber an den Esstisch, sah in seine Augen und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab.

"Ja, ich weiß, doch ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass Balthazar schon damals, bei _Arcana Cabana,_ etwas an sich hatte das mich... verzauberte."

"Kein Wunder, er ist ja auch ein Magier."

"Haha! Sehr witzig, Dave."

"Ist doch aber so. Und weiter?"

"Na ja... wie wir ihn dann wiedersahen fand ich ihn schon ziemlich anziehend und musste feststellen, dass er echt gut aussieht."

"Und dann hast du dich verliebt?"

"Ja, das habe ich und doch war ich mir im Klaren darüber, dass sich so ein Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis nicht gehört."

"Hm, ja das stimmt wohl. Warst du schon in ihn verliebt als er uns von Veronica erzählt hat?"

"Ja... tat ganz schön weh zu hören, dass er sie liebt..."

"Und dennoch hast du das Gefühl nicht aufgeben?"

"Du kennst mich, Dave. Aufgeben ist nicht meine Stärke."

"Wie recht du hast. Hast du denn kein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Veronica?"

"Doch habe ich, aber... er war 1000 Jahre alleine... ich mein das war doch abzusehen, dass er nicht ewig alleine bleibt... oder?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaub ich könnte auch nicht über 1000 Jahre alleine sein."

"Siehst du und du weißt wie das mit der Liebe ist..."

"Hmmm sie kennt weder Grenzen noch kann man sich aussuchen wo sie hinfällt."

"Ja... genau... na ja..."

Dave sah zu seiner Schwester, atmete tief durch und nickte leicht.

Dennoch machte er sich Sorgen.

Schließlich erhob sich Joslyn wieder, ging zum Kühlschrank und fragte ihren Bruder: "Soll ich uns was zu essen machen?"

"Tolle Idee, ich helfe dir auch.", antwortete Dave freundlich, erhob sich und holte bereits Utensilien für die Zubereitung eines Salates und einer Lasagne heraus.

"Bist du jetzt glücklich, dass du mit Balthazar zusammen bist?", erkundigte sich Dave, schälte die Karotten und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu seiner Schwester.

Glücklich lächelnd nickte sie, seufzte wohlig auf und antwortete: "Ja, ich bin sehr glücklich."

Das war für Dave die Hauptsache, dass seine Schwester glücklich war und dennoch hoffte er, dass seine Schwester nicht irgendwann unter Veronicas Eifersucht leiden musste.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Was ist mit Veronica?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Am Tag darauf machte sich Joslyn nach ihren Lesungen und dem Kunstkurs auf den Weg zum Wendebahnhof.

Das Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder hallte noch in ihrem Kopf nach und sie begann sich zu fragen, was nun mit Veronica sei.

Immerhin war Balthazar vorher mit ihr liiert gewesen und jetzt hatte er Joslyn sein Herz geschenkt.

Würde Veronica vor Eifersucht platzen und ihre ganze Wut an Balthazar oder gar an Joslyn auslassen?

Die Brünette stellte sich diese Fragen immer wieder.

Antworten wollten ihr auf diese einfach nicht einfallen, daher würde sie wohl oder übel mit ihrem Meister sprechen müssen.

Auf dem Weg zum Wendebahnhof begegnete ihr Viktor.

Er stoppte das Mädchen, in dem er sich ihr in den Weg stellte und sie aus ihren Gedankenfluss riss.

Abrupt blieb Joslyn stehen, sah ihren Ex-Freund skeptisch an und hörte ihn sagen: "Hey Süße."

Allein schon wie er sie ansprach ließ Wut in der Brünetten aufkeimen, denn sie war nicht mehr seine _Süße_'.

Eigentlich war Joslyn sogar sehr glücklich darüber nicht mehr mit Viktor zusammen zu sein, denn das Schicksal hatte ihr einen viel besseren Mann beschert.

Joslyn hielt sich bedeckt, sah in seine Augen und erkundigte sich: "Hallo Viktor. Was willst du von mir?"

Die Brünette konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie der junge Mann sie an den Schultern gepackt und an die Wand eines kleinen Secondhand-Ladens gedrückt hatte.

Zärtlich strich er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Schläfe, ihre Wange und ihre Lippen, während er fast schon charmant sagte: "Weißt du, Jos, Baby. Ich bin bereit dir zu verzeihen. Aber dafür musst du mir beweisen, dass du mich liebst und wir Beide wissen ganz genau, wie du mir das beweisen kannst."

Joslyn hätte sich am liebsten gewährt, doch Viktor war damals schon viel stärker gewesen und er war auch nicht umsonst ein Sportstudent an der Universität.

Seine Muskeln waren für jede junge Frau ein Blickfang gewesen und Viktor wusste diese Muskeln nicht nur bei der Verführung einzusetzen.

Doch um Joslyn zu verführen brauchte es ein wenig mehr, wie nur einen tollen Körper und ein charmantes Auftreten.

Doch Viktor besaß nicht das gewisse Etwas das sie wollte.

Er war schon immer ein Macho gewesen und hatte Joslyn versucht zum schnellen Sex zu animieren.

Die Brünette wollte dies aber nicht, da sie es irgendwie im Blut hatte, dass Viktor nicht der Richtige war.

Nicht das Joslyn noch Jungfrau war, doch ging sie nicht wahllos mit jedem ins Bett und Viktor war es auch nicht wert gewesen.  
Sie hatte das alles spät erkannt, aber sie hatte es erkannt.

Ihr Ex-Freund wollte also einen Beweis damit er ihr verzieh?

Joslyn konnte sich nur zu gut denken, dass es Sex war und so verfinsterte sich ihre Miene, woraufhin sie ihn wütend von sich schubste und fauchte: "Ich wollte damals keinen Sex mit dir haben und ich will es bis heute auch nicht!"

Viktor sah sie fast schon verstört an, doch das interessierte nicht länger, denn sie machte sich mit schnellen Schritten daran zum Wendebahnhof zu gelangen.

"Du wirst mich schon anrufen!", rief ihr Ex-Freund der Brünetten nach, doch diese ignorierte ihn bereits wieder vollkommen und wollte jetzt nur noch zu Balthazar.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Endlich kam sie beim Wendebahnhof an, öffnete die Tür, huschte durch den Spalt und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Joslyn war wirklich mehr als glücklich, dass sie nun hier war, denn in wenigen Sekunden konnte sie die geliebte Nähe von Balthazar wieder genießen.

Auf halber Treppe erblickte sie Balthazar, wie er auf einen Stuhl saß und ein Buch las.

Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielten die Lippen der Brünetten und sie ging sofort auf Balthazar zu und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.

"Du bist spät dran, mein Engel.", tadelte der Magier seine Schülerin in einem liebevollen Ton, schloss das Buch und strich mit seiner Hand über Ihre.

Joslyn streichelte seine Finger, beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie sich von ihm löste und ihre Tasche und Jacke ablegte.

"Entschuldige, Liebster, aber ich wurde aufgehalten.", gestand Joslyn sanftmütig und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich erneut, als sie an die Begegnung mit Viktor dachte.

Der Magier bemerkte ihren Blick, erhob sich und ging auf seine Schülerin zu.

Sachte legte er seinen Finger unter ihr Kinn, lenkte ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung und fragte ruhig und dennoch mit ernstem Blick: "Wer hat dich aufgehalten?"

Schweren Herzens seufzte die Brünette, sah in Balthazars schöne Augen und antwortete sanft: "Es war Viktor."

Sofort sah Balthazar erzürnt auf seine Schülerin nieder, legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie ganz nah an sich ran.

"_Was_ wollte dieser Kerl von dir?", knurrte der Magier, sah in ihre Augen und zog Unheil verkündend eine Braue in die Höhe.

_Eifersucht!_

Da war sie wieder!

Dieser brennende Schmerz in seiner Brust der ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Er hoffte für diesen Viktor, dass er seine geliebte Schülerin nicht angerührt hatte, denn Balthazar konnte sehr böse werden.

Joslyn legte ihre Hände sanft an seine Schultern, strich über diese und erzählte missmutig: "Er meinte, dass er mir verzeihen würde, wenn ich als Liebesbeweis mit ihm ins Bett ginge. Ich habe ihn nur angeschrien und bin gegangen."

Der Magier nickte leicht und war beschwichtigt, da sie sich nicht erneut auf ihn eingelassen hatte.

Er war wirklich sehr erleichtert darüber, denn Balthazar hätte es nicht ertragen Joslyn zu verlieren.

Außerdem traute er Joslyn nicht zu sich von ihm zu trennen, wo Balthazar doch sogar der Grund für ihren ständigen Konzentrationsmangel war.

Liebevoll verschloss er ihre Lippen mit Seinen, strich sanft durch ihr Haar und genoss den Moment einfach ihre Lippen so zu spüren.

Joslyn schloss glücklich die Augen, schmiegte sich an ihn und genoss in vollen Zügen seine Nähe.

Doch der Kuss hielt nicht lange, da die Brünette ihn löste und Balthazar etwas entschuldigend ansah.

Langsam entzog sie sich seinem Griff, wandte sich ab und lief im Wendebahnhof umher, während der Magier ihr mit seinem Blick folgte.

Tief atmete sie durch, blieb stehen und sah über die Schulter zu Balthazar.

"Ich muss mit dir reden.", brach sie das Schweigen mit leiser Stimme, wandte sich zu ihm und legte ihren Kopf schief.

Ihr Blick war missmutig und auch prüfend, während Balthazar die Arme verschränkte und seine Schülerin mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete.

Ein Schweigen bedeutete bei Balthazar stets, dass er sie erst mal aussprechen lassen würde und so begann Joslyn vorsichtig zu sprechen: "Du und ich, wir sind nun ein Paar. Doch... da ist noch etwas, dass mich beschäftigt. Was ist mit Veronica?"

Auf diese Frage war Balthazar gar nicht gefasst gewesen und er musste leicht schlucken.

Er hatte Veronica ganz vergessen und nur noch Augen für seine schöne Schülerin gehabt.

Für den Moment sah er zur Seite, atmete tief durch und ging langsam auf Joslyn zu.

Liebevoll nahm er ihre Hände in Seine, strich mit den Daumen über ihre Handrücken und sah tief in ihre warmen Augen.

"Veronica... ist Vergangenheit. Ihr gehört schon längst nicht mehr mein Herz. Es gehört einzig und allein _dir_, mein Engel."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, vertrau mir."

"Das tue ich."

"Aber?"

"Ich habe einfach Angst..."

"Wovor, Liebes?"

"Davor das sie uns Beiden vor Eifersucht etwas antun könnte."

"Das würde ich zu verhindern wissen... und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dir weh tut."

Auf diese Worte hin nahm Balthazar seine Schülerin fest in seine Arme, streichelte über ihren Rücken und strich liebevoll durch ihr Haar.

Nein!

Er würde nicht zu lassen, dass ihr etwas geschah, denn auch er ahnte wie furchtbar die Rache einer verschmähten Frau sein könnte.

Außerdem sprachen sie nicht nur von einer Frau, sondern einer mächtigen Magierin – _Merlins Lehrling_.

Dennoch würde er alles daran setzen Joslyn zu beschützen, wenn Veronica ihr wirklich etwas antun wollte.

Joslyn schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper, presste sich Schutz suchend an ihn und vergrub ihre Finger in seiner Weste.

"Ich liebe dich über alles, Joslyn. Nichts wird uns je wieder trennen können.", raunte der Magier seiner geliebten Schülerin zu, strich weiterhin durch ihr Haar und genoss ihre Nähe.

Die zierlichen Finger der Brünetten strichen über seinen Rücken und sie blickte bei seinen Worten zu ihm auf, woraufhin er ihr in die Augen sah.

Sie lächelte ihn verliebt an, strich durch sein Haar und wisperte: "Ich liebe dich auch... über alles... und noch viel mehr, Balthazar."

Verliebt zog er seine Schülerin noch enger an seinen Körper, sah tief in ihre Augen und presste kurz darauf seine Lippen auf Ihre.

Joslyn schloss genießerisch die Augen und gab sich diesem innigen Kuss nur zu gerne hin.

Zärtlich strich er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und bemerkte, wie sie ihm Einlass gewährte.

Ganz liebevoll umspielte er ihre Zunge und wanderte mit seiner Hand über ihre Seite, ihren Rücken und fand schließlich sein Ziel bei ihrem Po.

Dort blieb seine Hand ruhen, während er das Zungenspiel noch mehr vertiefte, als er spürte wie verlangend die Brünette in sein Haar griff.

Leidenschaftlich kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander, während Joslyn mit ihrer freien Hand zu seinem Gesäß glitt und ihn dort fast schon wollüstig streichelte.

Balthazar griff nun beherzt in ihre wohlgeformten Pobacken und drückte sie mit der anderen Hand nah an seinen Körper.

Langsam aber sicher drängte er die Brünette Richtung Schreibtisch und stoppte mit ihr erst, als diese stehenblieb und beim Griff hinter sich ein leeres Glas umschmiss.

Gierig kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander.

Beide streichelten sich ganz leidenschaftlich, während ihre Zungen einen Dominanzkampf ausfochten.

Schließlich presste der Magier das Mädchen auf den Schreibtisch, spreizte ihre Beine und drängte sich nah an sie ran.

Joslyn schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und presste so seinen Unterleib an Ihren, woraufhin Beide in das Zungenspiel hinein keuchen mussten.

Plötzlich hörten sie die Tür und Dave kam die Treppe runter gelaufen, woraufhin er erschrocken stehen blieb und rief: "Ach du Schande!"

Sofort lösten Beide das Zungenspiel und Joslyn wandte ihren Blick ertappt zur Seite, während Balthazar seinen Schüler fast schon vorwurfsvoll ansah.

Dave stand verlegen vor den Beiden, lächelte peinlich berührt und sagte stotternd: "I-ich wollte nicht… mitten drin reinplatzen. T-tut mir leid."

Entschuldigend strich der Magier über Joslyns Wange, löste sich von ihr und antwortete trocken: "Wir waren nicht mitten drin. Nur am Anfang."

Nun blickte Joslyn ihren Bruder etwas gereizt an, atmete tief durch und nickte zustimmend.

"Tut mir echt leid... ich habe nicht gewusst, dass ihr Beide... intim miteinander werden wolltet.", meinte Dave entschuldigend, strich verlegen durch sein Haar und beobachtete wie Joslyn vom Schreibtisch runterkam.

Sie ging auf Balthazar zu, strich über seinen Rücken und schnurrte ihm wollüstig zu: "Das holen wir nach, mein Schöner."

Der Magier legte seine Hand an ihre Wange, sah tief in ihre Augen und stimmte zu: "Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, meine Liebe."

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich machten sich die Drei daran weiter zu trainieren, denn der Kampf mit Morgana würde irgendwann bevorstehen.

Gegen Horvath mussten die Geschwister auch gewappnet sein, denn dieser würde nicht ruhen bevor er nicht den Seelengral besaß.

Sie mussten oberste Merlinier werden, die mächtigsten Magier laut den Legenden.  
Erst, wenn sie ihre Drachenringe nicht mehr zum Zaubern brauchen würden, würden sie oberste Merlinier sein.

Horvath, Balthazar und Veronica waren einst Merlins Lehrlinge, doch erreichten sie nie den legendären Status.

Im Gegenteil.

Dadurch, dass Horvath und Balthazar Veronica liebten und sie sich für Balthazar entschied, wechselte Horvath auf Morganas Seite.

Nur, um an Balthazar Rache zu nehmen.  
Morgana erhielt durch Horvaths Verrat die Möglichkeit Merlin zu töten und wollte ihre Morganier um sich scharen, um die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen.  
Bevor Merlin starb, gab er Balthazar die Drachenringe und trug ihm auf die zwei obersten Merlinier zu finden und auszubilden.  
Nur sie könnten Morgana aufhalten.

Balthazar und Veronica jagten Horvath und Morgana lange Zeit nach.

Beim finalen Kampf gegen Morgana opferte sich Veronica und wendete einen Zauber an, der Morganas Seele in ihren Körper sperrte.  
Mit Hilfe des Seelengrals sperrte Balthazar, schweren Herzens, sie und somit auch Morgana weg.

Horvath tauchte unter und war lange nicht gesehen, da er seine Wunden leckte.  
Balthazar reiste seitdem durch die Länder der Welt, um unter den besonderen Kindern seine Lehrlinge zu finden.  
Über 1000 Jahre lang tat er dies, bis er seine Suche aufgab und einen Antiquitätenladen eröffnete.

In dem er sowohl Kuriositäten und Antiquitäten anbot, aber auch die mächtigsten Relikte des vergangenen Jahrtausends unter Verschluss hielt.

Horvath tauchte schließlich bei Balthazar auf und forderte den Seelengral, doch statt ihm diesen zu geben, sperrte er Horvath in die Urne.

Anders, als andere Lehrlinge, mussten Dave und Joslyn also im Eiltempo den höchstmöglichen Rang erreichen, bevor Horvath Morgana befreite und damit den Untergang der Welt einläutete.

Solange der Seelengral jedoch bei Balthazar war, blieb ihnen jedoch noch genug Zeit.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Brennende Leidenschaft**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar war am Tag darauf allein im Wendebahnhof und blätterte im Inkantus der Geschwister herum, während er auf Dave und Joslyn wartete.

Das war es womit er am meisten beschäftigt war - mit Warten.

Sicher deren Uni war wichtig und die Geschwister wollten um jeden Preis ihr Studium mit guten Zensuren beenden, doch wenn Beide nicht bald oberste Merlinier wurden würde ihnen das Studium auch Nichts mehr bringen.

Er wusste das Morgana die Welt zerstören würde, wenn Horvath sie befreien könnte und die Geschwister noch nicht bereit waren.

Welch ein Glück das Horvath den Seelengral noch nicht in der Hand hatte, denn ansonsten wäre die Welt bereits dem Untergang geweiht gewesen.

Der Magier blätterte eine Seite weiter und betrachtete die beiden Portraits seiner Schüler.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er das Bild von Joslyn erblickte und ihm ging das Herz auf.

Wie sehr Balthazar sich doch in Joslyn verliebt hatte.

So viel Liebe und Zuneigung hatte er noch nicht Mal für Veronica empfunden und das erschreckte ihn schon ein wenig.

Offenbar war Veronica nie die Frau gewesen, die ihm vom Schicksal her zugeteilt wurde.

Scheinbar sollte er die Frau, die für ihn vom Schicksal erwählt wurde, in seiner Schülerin finden

Plötzlich schlangen sich von hinten zwei schlanke Arme um seinen Bauch und die zierlichen Händen legten sich an seine Brust.

Kurz erschrak der Magier sich, doch er musste lächeln als er einen warmen, zierlich gebauten Körper an seinem Rücken spürte.

Ein süßer Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und allein schon an ihrem Parfum konnte Balthazar seine geliebte Schülerin erkennen.

Doch hatte Balthazar sie gar nicht kommen hören.

War er wirklich so vertieft in den Inkantus gewesen?

"Hallo, Liebster.", schnurrte die Brünette ihrem Meister ins Ohr, legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und streichelte über seine Brust.

Wie sehr sich Joslyn schon darauf gefreut hatte Balthazar heute wiederzusehen.

Auch die Brünette hatte noch nie so viel Liebe für einen Menschen empfunden wie für ihn und sie war mehr als glücklich das sich Balthazar für sie entschieden hatte.

Immerhin hatte das Mädchen nie geglaubt das er seine Beziehung zu Veronica für sie aufgeben würde.

Joslyn ließ Balthazar langsam los, legte ihre Tasche und ihre Jacke auf einem der drei Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch ab und offenbarte Balthazar das sie einen schwarzen, kurzen Faltenrock, pechschwarze Strümpfe die ihr knapp übers Knie gingen, schwarzweiße Ballerinas und ein Neckholder Top in einen warmen Weinrot trug.

Der Ausschnitt des Tops war recht großzügig und es war geradezu hauteng.

Der Magier betrachtete die Brünette einen Moment und musterte sie eingehend, während seine geliebte Schülerin sich durch ihr Haar strich.

Balthazar fand das sie wahrlich sündhaft schön war und als sie sich auf den Schreibtisch setzte und ihre schönen, schlanken Beine überschlug konnte er nicht anders als jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers zu betrachten.

Joslyn blickte zu ihm, musterte seinen Körper und fragte ihren Meister mit unschuldigem Blick: "Habe ich dir die Sprache verschlagen oder warum begrüßt du mich gar nicht?"

Ihre Worte rissen ihn aus seinem starren Blick und seinen unzähligen Gedanken, die um das Mädchen kreisten.

Balthazar lachte ertappt, sah in ihre Augen, trat auf sie zu und gestand: "Ich war leider für den Moment zu beschäftigt damit deinen Körper zu betrachten."

"Oh... ich wollte dich nicht ablenken.", erwiderte Joslyn verspielt, spreizte einladend ihre Beine und gewährte es Balthazar sich zwischen diese zu stellen.

Der Magier zögerte keine Sekunde, stellte sich ganz dicht zwischen diese und stützte sich mit beiden Armen jeweils neben ihr ab, während die Brünette ihre Arme nach hinten abstützte und ihm in die Augen sah.

Wie sehr sie seinen Blick und die moosgrüne Farbe seiner Augen doch liebte.

Sie strahlten so viel Ruhe aus und doch zogen sie einen unglaublich in ihren Bann.

Balthazar atmete den süßlichen Duft seiner Schülerin tief ein, sah in ihre warmen Augen und lächelte etwas.

"Du lügst etwas besser als dein Bruder, aber nicht viel. Das scheint eurer Familie nicht zu liegen.", scherzte Balthazar belustigt, strich mit den Fingern über ihren Hals, ihre Schulter und ihr Schlüsselbein, woraufhin die Brünette erschauderte.

Joslyn lächelte ertappt, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn sachte zu sich runter, woraufhin sich ihre Augen halb schlossen.

"Das stimmt... ich war noch nie eine gute Lügnerin.", hauchte das Mädchen gegen seine Lippen, sah ihm tief in die Augen und lächelte anzüglich, während Balthazar eine Hand an ihre Hüfte und den anderen Arm um ihren Rücken legte.

Sachte zog der Magier seine Schülerin zu sich ran und presste so seinen Unterleib gegen Ihren, woraufhin Joslyn etwas aufkeuchen musste.

Ein Schauer lief Balthazar über den Rücken und er spürte wie sehr er diese junge Frau spüren wollte.

Ein anzügliches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er sagte sanft: "Egal, wie gut du lügen könntest. Ich würde es sehen. Deine Augen verraten dich, meine Schöne."

Joslyn biss sich auf die Unterlippe, kraulte zärtlich seinen Nacken und flüsterte: "Verraten sie dir auch mein Begehr?"

"Dein Begehr mich tief in dir zu spüren?" raunte Balthazar mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, woraufhin seine Hand von ihrer Hüfte hinauf zu ihrem Bauch und zu den Ansätzen ihrer schönen, großen und wohlgeformten Brüste glitt.

Joslyn drückte sich seiner Hand entgegen, blickte ihm wollüstig in die Augen und schnurrte verrucht: "Du bist gut."

"Wart ab bis ich dich nehme.", entgegnete Balthazar erhitzt, verschloss ihre Lippen mit Seinen und küsste die Brünette hungrig.

Ungestüm erwiderte Joslyn seinen Kuss, griff verlangend in sein Haar und spürte wie er seine Hand auf ihre Brust legte.

Sofort durchfuhr sie ein elektrisierendes Gefühl und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrer Haut aus.

Balthazar bemerkte sofort, dass ihr Nippel sich erhärtete und konnte nicht anders als sich dem Verlangen hinzugeben und über diesen mit den Fingern zu streicheln.

Leicht keuchte Joslyn dabei in den Kuss hinein, ließ sich von Balthazar an seinen Körper drängen und griff nun mit der anderen Hand an seinen Hintern.

Beherzt griff sie in diesen und streichelte anschließend ganz liebevoll darüber, woraufhin der Magier seinen Unterleib an Ihren drückte.

Das Mädchen konnte nur zu deutlich seine Erektion durch die Hose und ihren dünnen String fühlen.

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und auch ihr Atem wurde aufgeregter.

Genießerische zog Balthazar mit seinen Fingern kleine Kreise um ihren Nippel und strich ab und zu über die empfindliche Fläche.

Joslyn erregte dies ziemlich und sie keuchte erneut in den Kuss hinein.

Einladend öffnete sie ihre Lippen und lockte seine Zunge mit Ihrer.

Als könne Balthazar da widerstehen.

Natürlich nahm er ihre Einladung an, stupste seine Zunge gegen Ihre und begann diese ganz liebevoll zu umspielen.

Das Mädchen zog kleine Kreise mit der Zungenspitze um Seine, hielt genießerisch die Augen geschlossen und seufzte wohlig auf.

Mit ihrer Hand glitt Joslyn zu seinem Hosenbund und zupfte an diesem, bis sie geschickt seinen Knopf und Reißverschluss öffnete.

Nun löste die Schülerin ihre Hand von seinem Nacken, legte ihre Hände an seine Hüften und zog seine Hose samt Shorts hinunter.

Ehe sie sich mit den Händen an seinem Gemächt zu schaffen machte, legte sie diese an seinen entblößten Po und streichelte diesen ganz zärtlich.

Balthazar keuchte in den Zungenkuss hinein und legte nun seine Hand in ihren Nacken, doch nicht um sie dort zu kraulen.

Nein!

Er begann ungeduldig die Bändchen ihres Neckholdertops zu öffnen und zog ihr das Oberteil über ihre Brüste.

Nun waren diese vollkommen entblößt und die zarte und weiche Haut fühlte sich unter seinen Händen berauschend an.

Der Magier konnte nicht anders als beherzt mit beiden Händen ihre Brüste zu greifen und zu massieren.

Joslyn ließ das Zungenspiel auf dieses Handeln hin gieriger werden und ihre Zungen umkreisten sich viel wilder und leidenschaftlicher als vorher.

Seine Hände drückten ihre Brüste mal sachter und mal etwas fester, während Joslyn mit ihren Händen ganz liebevoll sein Gesäß massierte.

Doch langsam glitt ihre rechte Hand über seine Hüfte, seine Lenden und erreichte schließlich den Ansatz seiner Härte.

Balthazar musste daraufhin in den Zungenkuss hinein keuchen und begann mit seinen Fingern ihre harten Knospen zu stimulieren.

Schließlich wanderte er mit einer Hand über ihren Bauch, ließ diese auf ihrem Venushügel ruhen und zog langsam den Stoff ihres Rockes hoch.

Joslyn erschauderte bei seinem Tun und sie war bereits voller Vorfreude darauf so sinnlich von ihm berührt zu werden.

So spreizte die Schülerin ihre Beine noch etwas einladender, umspielte Balthazars Zunge hungriger und streichelte mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seinen Schaft.

Liebevoll umspielte sie seine Spitze, hörte ihn in den Kuss hinein keuchen und umschloss schließlich sachte sein Gemächt mit der Hand.

Der Magier musste den Kuss lösen, atmete schwer und wisperte: "Joslyn..."

Die Brünette biss sich auf die Unterlippe, rieb quälend langsam mit der Hand über sein Gemächt und spürte wie Balthazar erschauderte.

Genüsslich musste er nun aufstöhnen, vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge und küsste hungrig über ihre weiche Haut.

Seine Hand fand ihr Ziel zwischen ihren Schenkel und fast schon gierig streichelte er über ihre verhüllte Scham.

Vorsichtig schob er den dünnen Stoff von ihren Schamlippen runter, biss zärtlich in ihren Hals und raunte ihr zu: "Du machst mich so wahnsinnig."

Das Mädchen musste aufkeuchen, legte den Kopf zur Seite und bot Balthazar so mehr Angriffsfläche.

"Und du mich erst...", flüsterte die Brünette lüstern, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und stöhnte leicht auf, als sie seinen Mittel- und Zeigefinger an ihrer angeschwollenen Perle spürte.

Der Magier bemerkte das seine Schülerin bereits ganz feucht war.

Diese Tatsache erregte Balthazar noch mehr, woraufhin seine Finger von ihrem Knötchen runter zu ihrer Öffnung glitten und sie dort etwas verwöhnte.

Kurz darauf strich er wieder nach oben zu ihrer Lustperle und reizte sie dort etwas.

Genüsslich stöhnte Joslyn auf, drückte ihren Unterleib seiner Hand entgegen und bettelte: "Ich halt es nicht mehr aus... bitte Balthazar... nimm mich..."

Ihre Worte ließen den Magier erschaudern und er sah ihr voller Lust in ihr wunderschönes und von der Lust gezeichnetes Gesicht.

Balthazar griff nach ihrer Hand und löste diese mit sanfter Gewalt von seiner Härte.

Er legte den Arm um ihren Rücken, drängte sie näher an sich heran und legte seine Spitze an ihre Öffnung.

Joslyn öffnete die Augen, sah ihm tief in die Augen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hörte ihn raunen: "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch.", flüsterte die Brünette aufgeregt atmend, streichelte über seine Seiten und legte schließlich ihre Hände an seine Schultern.

Ganz vorsichtig und langsam drückte er sich in ihren Schoß und versenkte seinen Schaft bis zum Anschlag in seiner geliebten Schülerin.

Genussvoll legte die Brünette den Kopf in den Nacken, stöhnte laut und lustvoll auf und presste sich Balthazar entgegen.

Balthazar legte seine Stirn an ihre Schulter, schloss die Augen und begann sich langsam in der jungen Magierin zu bewegen.

Er atmete schwer und ab und zu drang ein Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle.

Seine Arme schloss er eng um die Brünette, presste ihren zierlichen Körper fester an Seinen und spürte wie sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlang.

Auch ihre Arme legte Joslyn nun um seinen Nacken, griff in sein Haar und strich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken.

Seine Stöße waren langsam und behutsam.

Ihre feuchte Enge war vollkommen berauschend und ein Schauer lief Balthazar über den Rücken, während er sein Gemächt immer wieder bis zu seiner drallen Eichel rauszog und es langsam wieder in ihren Leib versenkte.

Joslyn leckte sich die Lippen, strich mit der Hand unter sein Hemd und strich über seinen nackten Rücken.

Sie spürte seine warme und bereits verschwitzte Haut unter ihren Fingerkuppen, während seine Stöße ihr jedes Mal ein elektrisierendes Gefühl bescherten.

Nun blickte Balthazar in ihr Gesicht, strich über ihre Wange, ihren Hals, ihre Schulter und ihre Seite, während seine Stöße fester wurden.

Joslyn öffnete ihre Augen, sah in Seine und strich liebevoll durch sein Haar.

Die junge Magierin gab sich den Stößen ihres geliebten Meisters vollkommen hin und stöhnte immer wieder ganz genussvoll auf.

Gierig küsste Balthazar die junge Frau, legte seine Hände an ihren Po und drückte sie so fester gegen seinen Unterleib.

Er vergrub seine Finger in ihrem weichen Fleisch, schloss genussvoll die Augen und ließ seine Stöße schneller und fester werden.

Ihre Beine schlangen sich enger um seine Hüfte und ihr Körper begann vor Lust zu beben, während sie lustvoll stöhnte.

"Mehr... mehr... ich will mehr...", bettelte die Brünette, versenkte ihre länglichen Fingernägel in seinen Rücken und zog ihre Hand langsam runter bis zu seinem Po.

Blutige Spuren würden keine bleiben, doch rote Schlieren würde man in ein paar Stunden noch immer erkennen können.

Dieser bittersüße Schmerz erregte den Magier noch mehr und ihr Betteln spornte ihn zu schnelleren Stößen an.

Auf seine schnelleren Stöße hin stöhnte Joslyn lustvoll auf, sah in seine Augen und atmete immer schneller.

Bald würde sie das nicht länger aushalten können, denn der Druck in ihrem Körper wuchs stetig an.

Balthazar stöhnte immer wieder genussvoll auf, streichelte begierig ihren Po und bewegte sich schneller in ihr.

Seine Stöße waren kraftvoll und sein Glied drängte sich immer wieder bis zum Anschlag in den Leib der jungen Magierin.

Auch er hielt den Druck, der sich in seinem Unterleib anstaute, nicht mehr lange aus.

Ein weiteres Mal steigerte Balthazar sein Tempo und stieß mit seiner ganzen Kraft in Joslyn hinein, während das Mädchen sich unter seinen Stößen immer mehr verkrampfte.

Plötzlich löste sich der Druck in Joslyns Unterleib und eine Welle der Erlösung und Glücksgefühle jagte durch ihren Körper.

Ihre Arme und Beine schlangen sich eng um seinen Körper und ein lautes und genüssliches Stöhnen drang über Joslyns Lippen.

Nur zu deutlich hörte der Magier wie die Brünette immer wieder seinen Namen keuchte und das gab ihm den Rest.

Balthazar versenkte sein Gemächt zum letzten Mal tief in ihrem Leib und spürte schließlich eine Woge von Glücksgefühlen in ihm aufkeimen.

Der Druck in seinem Unterleib löste sich schlagartig und seine pulsierende Härte jagte seinen warmen Nektar in den Körper des blutjungen Mädchens.

Joslyn lockerte allmählich den Griff um Balthazars Körper, schmiegte sich an ihren geliebten Magier und kraulte nun ganz liebevoll seinen Nacken.

Sanft streichelte Balthazar ihren Rücken, hielt die Augen geschlossen und legte seinen Kopf auf Ihren.

Verliebt und glücklich lächelnd strich Balthazar durch ihr weiches Haar und flüsterte atemlos: "Du bist wundervoll, mein Engel."

Verlegen lächelte die Brünette, spürte ihr Herz noch schneller in ihrer Brust klopfen und erwiderte wispernd: "Das bist du auch, mein Herz."

Liebevoll legte der Magier seine Hand unter ihr Kinn, hob dieses und sah tief in ihre wunderschönen und braunen Augen.

Zärtlich hauchte er seiner Schülerin einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er sich von ihr löste und sich seine Sachen wieder richtete.

Auch das Mädchen nutzte den Moment ihre Kleidung zu richten, kam vom Schreibtisch runter, sah lächelnd zu ihrem Meister und sagte glücklich: "Ich liebe dich, Balthazar."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Joslyn.", entgegnete der Magier glücklich lächelnd, sah in das bildhübsche Gesicht seiner Schülerin und seufzte wohlig auf.

Sachte zog er das Mädchen bei der Hand in seine Arme, schloss diese um sie und strich verliebt über ihren Rücken und durch ihr Haar, während auch Joslyn ihre Arme um seinen Rücken legte und ihn liebevoll streichelte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn und Balthazar verbrachten den Nachmittag damit zu kuscheln und sich immer wieder Liebesschwüre zu zuhauchen.

Erst am frühen Abend traf Dave im Wendebahnhof ein und begann anschließend zusammen mit seiner Schwester den Schwebezauber zu trainieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Ein Geschenk**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zwei Tage nach dem Liebesspiel von Balthazar und Joslyn liefen die Drei durch die Stadt und hatten sich gerade etwas zum Abendbrot vom Imbiss um die Ecke geholt.

Schweigend lief Joslyn hinter Balthazar und Dave her und ignorierte dabei ihr Gespräch.

Die Brünette war damit beschäftigt sich umzuschauen und schließlich blieb sie an einem Juwelier stehen.

Sie betrachtete die Ringe und Ketten, atmete tief aus und begann verträumt zu lächeln.

Dave blieb ebenfalls stehen, blickte über die Schulter zu Joslyn und rollte mit den Augen, während Balthazar sanft lächelte.

Er ging zu Joslyn zurück, stellte sich dicht an ihre Seite und legte den Arm um ihre Schulter, woraufhin die Brünette sich an ihn lehnte.

Nun trat auch Dave dazu, sah zu seiner Schwester und seinem Meister und blickte anschließend ebenfalls auf den Schmuck des Juweliers.

Kurz hob der junge Magier eine Braue, linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu Joslyn und erkundigte sich: "Gibt es hier was Besonderes?"

"Ach... nicht wirklich. Schmuck mag nur jedes Mädchen, ich bin da wohl keine Ausnahme.", murmelte Joslyn, sah auf den Schmuck nieder und lachte leise, während sie ihren Kopf an Balthazars Schulter legte.

Dave hörte seiner Schwester zu, tauschte mit Balthazar einen Blick, sah dann wieder auf den Schmuck und meinte stichelnd: "Du bist in so einigen Dingen keine Ausnahme."

Schließlich wandte der junge Magier sich ab, zog einen empörten Blick von Joslyn auf sich und lief wieder Richtung Wendebahnhof.

Balthazar strich über die Schulter seiner Joslyn, lächelte sie sanft an und beschwichtigte sie: "Er meint es nicht so."

Skeptisch blickte nun die Brünette zu dem Magier auf, hob eine Braue und zuckte schließlich nur mit den Schultern.

Sie folgten Dave zum Wendebahnhof und Balthazar hielt seine geliebte Schülerin die ganze Zeit an sich gedrückt.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Wendebahnhof angekommen hatten die Drei zu Abend gegessen und Balthazar hatte seine Schüler noch ein wenig trainieren lassen.

Immerhin mussten sie langsam, aber sicher für den Kampf mit Morgana vorbereitet werden.

Die Grundlagen und wichtigsten Waffen eines Magiers kannten sie bereits.

Doch brachte der Magier ihnen auch Weisheiten bei und erklärte ihnen einige schwierige Zauber.

Sie mussten diese noch nicht beherrschen, doch sie sollten wissen worauf sie sich gefasst machen sollten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich verabschiedete Dave sich am späten Abend von Joslyn und Balthazar, da die Brünette noch etwas im Inkantus blättern wollte.

Balthazar blieb natürlich bei ihr, denn er wollte seine geliebte Schülerin nicht allein lassen.

Ihre Worte hallten ihm noch im Kopf und er beobachtete das Mädchen wie sie auf einem der Stühle saß und ihre Beine auf einem anderen Stuhl gelegt hatte.

Der Magier steckte für den Moment seine Hände in die Manteltaschen und spürte etwas Weiches in der Rechten.

Langsam zog er es aus dieser heraus, betrachtete das weinrote Tuch, öffnete es und erblickte die Kette, die er eigentlich Veronica schenken wollte.

Doch in seinen Augen verdiente diese es nicht länger, denn er liebte sie in keiner Weise mehr.

Wieder blickte Balthazar zu seiner fleißigen Schülerin auf, sah zu wie sie die Seite umblätterte und dachte an ihre Worte vor dem Juwelier.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er atmete tief durch.

Die Idee das Joslyn diesen Collier trug ließ ihn schmunzeln, denn es hätte der Brünetten bestimmt sehr gutgestanden.

Als kleiner Beweis seiner unsterblichen Liebe für sie war es wie gemacht.

Langsam ging Balthazar auf seine geliebte Schülerin zu, stellte sich an ihre Seite und blickte auf sie nieder.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie zu ihrem Meister, zog eine Braue hoch und fragte sanft: "Alles okay, Liebster?"

"Ja, ich... möchte dir das hier geben.", sagte er liebevoll, beugte sich vor und legte ihr ganz vorsichtig den Collier um den Hals und schloss den Verschluss in ihrem Nacken.

Verwundert und mit rötlichen Wangen klappte das Mädchen den Inkantus zu, legte ihn zur Seite und blickte auf das Geschenk nieder.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie blickte Balthazar fragend an, während dieser sanft über ihre Wange streichelte.

"Damit du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe und mich nie vergisst.", flüsterte der Magier ihr zu, sah in ihre wunderschönen Augen und lächelte sie glücklich an.

Joslyn begann übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen, streckte die Arme nach Balthazar aus und umarmte ihn als er sich zu ihr hockte.

Glücklich lächelnd schmiegte sie sich eng an ihn, strich durch sein Haar und hauchte: "Ich danke dir, mein Süßer."

Dieses Geschenk machte sie wirklich sehr glücklich, denn sie wusste das es bei Balthazar von Herzen kam.

Sachte streichelte er über ihren Rücken, lächelte glücklich und raunte: "Nicht dafür, mein Engel."

Wie glücklich der Magier sie doch machte, denn damit hatte Joslyn absolut nicht gerechnet.

Liebevoll küsste sie seine Lippen, ließ sich vom Stuhl zu ihm ziehen, lag nun in seinen Armen und presste ihren Körper ganz eng an seinen.

Der Magier drückte seine Schülerin eng an sich, strich durch ihr Haar und küsste sie innig. Balthazar und Joslyn waren sich in einem Punkt sehr sicher, dass ihre Liebe alle Zeit überdauern würde. Egal was passierte und wie es endete.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Wer bist du?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Einige Tage waren vergangen und Joslyn hatte sich im Kunstraum der Universität niedergelassen und begonnen ein Bild zu malen.

Es war ein Bild, das sie und Balthazar zeigte, doch nicht wie sie zurzeit aussahen, sondern in ein paar Jahren und Joslyn malte sich mit einem dicken Babybauch, während Balthazar seinen Kopf an diesen gelegt hatte und glücklich lächelnd an diesem lauschte.

Ein verträumtes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der Brünette und sie summte dabei ein Lied, das sie sehr mochte.

Es erzählte von der großen Liebe, dem Glück zu Dritt und dem Lebensabend zweier Liebender.

Ja, sie wünschte es sich mit Balthazar alt zu werden und eine Familie zu gründen, denn ihr Meister war für Joslyn der Mann ihres Lebens.

Sie war so überglücklich das Balthazar und sie zusammengefunden hatten und die Bedenken bezüglich Veronica waren vollkommen vergessen.

Joslyn würde sich mit Balthazar eine Wohnung suchen sobald sie Morgana vernichtet hatten.

Immerhin wollte sie für immer mit dem Magier zusammen sein und auch seinen Nachwuchs zur Welt bringen.

"_Du_ bist also die oberste Merlinier?", fragte eine männliche, weiche Stimme, doch diese hatte Joslyn vorher noch nie gehört.

Sofort ließ das Mädchen den Pinsel fallen und drehte sich erschrocken zur Tür um.

In dieser stand ein ziemlich fein gekleideter junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, die an den Spitzen blond gefärbt waren.

Im Großen und Ganzen sah er edel und auch recht ausgeflippt aus, doch irgendwie passte es zu dieser Person.

Allerdings fragte sich die Brünette _wer_ dieser junge Mann war.

"Wie bitte?", gab Joslyn etwas verunsichert von sich, da es ihr ein Rätsel war woher er wusste das die Brünette einmal eine der beiden obersten Merlinier werden sollte.

Ihr wurde ganz schlecht, denn Balthazar und Dave hatten ihr von Horvaths Lakai erzählt und in Daves Erzählung hatte sich das so angehört als wäre dieser Morganier furchteinflößend gewesen.

Langsam ging der junge Mann auf die junge Magierin zu, packte sie an den Schultern und drückte sie unsanft an die Wand zwischen den Kleiderhaken und dem Waschbecken.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, strich über ihre Wange und mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre Lippen und meinte: "Du bist also tatsächlich die Schwester dieses Vollidiots und oberste Merlinier, ja?"

Die Brünette verstand nun vollkommen was dieser junge Mann von ihr wollte.

"Ja und wen stellst du da? Depeche Mode?", fragte die Brünette, löste sich geschickt von der Wand und dem Magier, ging zum Bild zurück und hob den Pinsel auf.

Diesen legte sie auf den Tisch, woraufhin er sie ungläubig ansah und fragte: "Du weißt echt nicht wer ich bin?"

"Nein, wer bist du?", wollte Joslyn aus reiner Höflichkeit wissen, hob eine Braue und räumte dabei ihr Bild zu den anderen Bildern hinter einen Vorhang in einer Ecke.

Sie schindete Zeit, um sich einen Plan zu überlegen ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen oder zu fliehen.

Als Joslyn sich wieder zu ihm drehte fiel ihr auf das er sie ungläubig mit geweiteten Augen ansah und offenbar nicht fassen konnte was sie gesagt hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, fasste sich wieder, schnippte und nagelte das Mädchen rasant und ohne das sie sich wehren konnte an der Wand fest.

Joslyn versuchte sich krampfhaft zu lösen, doch das ging nicht. Es war als würde sie an der Wand kleben, denn Nichts hielt sie in irgendeiner Weise fest.

"Mein Name ist Drake Stone. Ich bin ein sehr berühmter Magier. Ein Morganier besser gesagt.", erklärte Drake ganz feierlich, ging vor Joslyn ein paar Mal auf und ab und hielt seine Nase arrogant in die Höhe geregt.

Doch als er die junge Magierin lachen hörte sah er verwundert zu dieser, blieb stehen und zog fragend eine Braue in die Höhe.

Joslyn fand das urkomisch, schüttelte den Kopf und lachte Drake hemmungslos aus, während dieser die Hände in die Seiten stemmte und fragte: "Was ist daran so lustig?"

Nur schwer beruhigte sich das Mädchen, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und antwortete etwas gefasster: "Du bist also der Kultzauberer und schimpfst dich Morganier? Tut mir ja leid, aber ich habe mir einen Morganier nicht _so_ vorgestellt."

Auf diese Worte hin fiel Drake alles aus dem Gesicht und er wollte gerade einen schmerzvollen Zauber auf das Mädchen wirken, als Horvath in den Raum kam.

Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Drake und er sagte ernst: "Finger weg von ihr, Drake. Sie gehört mir, vorerst."

Unsanft zog der Magier die Brünette von der Wand magisch zu sich, legte seine Hand an ihren Hals und sah in ihre braunen Augen.

Horvath sah das Mädchen eindringlich an und knurrte: "_Wo_ ist der Seelengral?"

Joslyn schluckte schwer, sah Horvath verängstigt und doch fest in die Augen und antwortete ehrlich: "Ich weiß es nicht."

Das war in Horvaths Augen die falsche Antwort und so schleuderte er die Brünette durch den Kunstraum und sah zu wie sie unsanft gegen die andere Wand prallte.

Schmerzhaft stöhnte die junge Magierin auf, blieb für den Moment am Boden liegen und rappelte sich erst ein paar Sekunden nach dem Aufprall wieder auf.

Mit etwas wackeligen Beinen und einem schmerzenden Kopf blickte sie zu Horvath auf der durch den Raum auf sie zugeschritten kam.

"Oh Joslyn... du bist eine genauso miese Lügnerin wie dein Bruder... gerade von dir habe ich mehr erwartet, mein Täubchen.", sagte Horvath ernst und mit einem belustigten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Joslyn blickte den Magier sorgenvoll an und atmete tief durch, doch selbst wenn er sie verstümmeln wollte die Brünette würde ihm nicht sagen wo der Seelengral war.

"Horvath... das sollten Sie sich ansehen.", sagte Drake plötzlich und zog das Bild hinter dem Vorhang hervor das Joslyn vor wenigen Minuten noch gemalt hatte.

Entnervt drehte Horvath sich zu Drake, sah auf das Bild und knurrte: "Da ist nur ein-"

Doch weiter kam Horvath nicht zu sprechen, denn dieses Bild hatte seinen Blick gefangen genommen.

Der Stil war so lebensecht und es sah fast wie ein Foto aus, woraufhin der Magier etwas nähertrat und besonders dem Mann auf diesem Bild seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete.

"Das ist _sehr interessant_.", murmelte Horvath, zog eine Braue hoch und ein abgrundtiefböses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Natürlich hatte Horvath erkannt wer die beiden Personen auf dem Bild sein sollten, denn Balthazar war ganz eindeutig an den vielen Ringen und seinem charakteristischen Gesicht zu erkennen, während auch Joslyn eine junge, hübsche Frau war, die mit keiner anderen zu vergleichen war.

Horvath drehte sich wieder zu der jungen Magierin, grinste sie böse an und deutete auf das Bild.

"Du bist also _verliebt_ in Balthazar... das ist verdammt interessant, weißt du das?", gab Horvath höhnisch von sich, grinste das Mädchen an und sah schließlich zu Drake, woraufhin auch dieser etwas zu grinsen begann und zu der Brünetten blickte.

Joslyn machte einen Schritt hinter sich und drückte sich gegen die Wand, denn sie wusste nicht was ihr nun blühte.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller in ihrer Brust und sie sagte leise: "Wir lieben uns... das ist nichts Verbotenes und deshalb weiß ich immer noch nicht wo der Seelengral ist."

Horvaths Augen begannen zu glänzen und ein siegreiches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Frage mit dem Seelengral war nur ein kleiner Test, um zu sehen ob du etwas redefreudiger als dein Bruder bist.", gab Horvath ruhig und noch immer böse grinsend von sich, woraufhin Joslyn fragend zu dem Magier blickte.

Jetzt verstand sie gar nichts mehr.

Er trat auf die junge Magierin zu, richtete seinen Stock auf sie und sagte: "Du bist genau was ich noch brauche."

Horvath jagte einen Zauber auf das Mädchen der sie innerhalb von einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde ohnmächtig werden ließ.

Er hatte Joslyn gar keine Chance gelassen zu reagieren, denn jetzt durften sie keine Zeit verlieren.

Der Magier sah zu wie sie in sich zusammensackte und am Boden wie tot liegen blieb.

"Ich habe alles was ich brauche... na ja... fast.", sagte Horvath ernst an Drake gerichtet, woraufhin dieser schweigend nickte.

Horvath hatte sich den Seelengral längst geholt.

Immerhin hatte er vor kurzem zusammen mit Drake seinem ehemaligen besten Freund einen Besuch abgestattet.

Er hatte nur noch ein Druckmittel gebraucht, das er jetzt zwei Druckmittel hatte, war umso besser.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Verlass mich nicht!**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar und Dave saßen in seinem Auto und besprachen die Taktik, die sie brauchten, um den Seelengral aus Drakes Apartment zu holen.

Der Magier ahnte das dies nicht einfach werden würde und Horvath mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür gesorgt hatte das das Apartment voll von kleinen magischen Fallen war.

Schließlich verschafften sich Dave und Balthazar Zutritt zu dem Apartment.

Joslyn hatten sie bewusst nicht mitgenommen, da sie diese kontaktieren wollten, sobald sie den Seelengral in ihren Händen hatten.

Die beiden Zauberer teilten sich in der Wohnung auf und Dave lief fast schon schleichend durch die Flure, betrachtete die Zimmer misstrauisch und fand das die gesamte Einrichtung mehr als gruselig war.

Nun erblickte er einen Kamin und in der Mitte, zwischen den zwei Säulen, thronte der Seelengral auf einem eigenen Podest.

Dave betrachtete den Kamin misstrauisch und auch etwas ängstlich, doch dann griff er blitzschnell nach dem Seelengral, zog diesen zu sich und über sein Gesicht huschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln.

Rasch erhob sich Dave, hielt die Seelenpuppe in der Hand und lief Richtung Flur, woraufhin er nach rechts abbog und rufend flüsterte: "Balthazar!"

Plötzlich vernahm er die Stimme Horvaths die gehässig sagte: "Das war ja leicht."

Sofort fuhr Dave alarmiert herum, sah in Horvaths Arm Becky und wie er ihr seinen Zauberstab an ihre Kehle hielt.

_Das war nicht alles!_

Zu seinen Füßen lag Joslyn, die regungslos da lag und es schien fast so als würde sie nicht mal mehr atmen, doch dafür war ihre Gesichtsfarbe noch zu dunkel, als dass er davon ausgehen müsste das seine Schwester tot sei.

"Komm Dave, du weißt was du zu tun hast. Gib mir was ich will und ich lasse Beide gehen.", forderte Horvath, sah Dave ernst an und hielt Becky weiterhin im Arm.

Dave fiel der Drachenring von Joslyn an Horvaths Stab auf und entsetzt musste er feststellen das er Joslyn ihrer Macht beraubt hatte.

"Dave! Was ist hier los?", wimmerte Becky voller Angst und ihre Stimme bebte vor Panik, während sie Dave Hilfe suchend ansah.

"Es wird alles wieder gut, dir passiert nichts!", versuchte Dave seine große Liebe zu beschwichtigen, doch die Worte von Horvath ließen seine hoffnungsvollen Worte verblassen.

"Oh doch! Sie wird in kleine Stücke zerrieben und an die Katze verfüttert, es sei denn du gibst mir deinen Drachenring und den Seelengral.", sagte Horvath ernst, sah Dave mürrisch an und bemerkte wie dieser sich Hilfe suchend umdrehte.

Doch bevor Dave nach seinem Meister rufen konnte sprach Horvath spöttisch: "Balthazar versinkt gerade in Bewunderung für die Einrichtung. Also muss ich noch lange warten?"

Schließlich gab Dave nach, denn er konnte nicht zu lassen das Becky etwas geschah, genauso wenig wie er zu lassen konnte das seiner Schwester etwas geschah.

So überließ Dave ihm seinen Drachenring und den Seelengral, woraufhin Horvath Becky von sich schubste.

Sofort war Dave zur Stelle, um seine große Liebe aufzufangen und sie vor einem Sturz zu bewahren.

Dave hielt Becky fest in seinen Armen, strich über ihren Rücken und hörte Horvath murmeln: "Merlins Ringe... ist eine Weile her, dass ich Beiden so nah war... ich frag mich ob sie noch funktionieren."

Kurz darauf schoss er einen Plasmablitz aus den beiden Ringen.

Dave konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig Becky zur Seite drängen, um den Plasmablitz auszuweichen.

Der Plasmablitz zerschoss einem Terrakottasoldaten den Kopf und Horvath war zufrieden Beiden erstmal Angst nur eingejagt zu haben.

Schließlich verschwand Horvath lachend aus der Tür, woraufhin Dave Becky fragte ob es ihr gut ginge und diese ihm versicherte das alles in Ordnung sei.

Anschließend kniete sich Dave zu seiner Schwester, legte den Arm um ihre Schulter und hob sie etwas hoch.

Er betrachtete sie und war glücklich zu bemerken das sie noch warm und ihr Atem recht flach war.

Plötzlich kam Balthazar um die Ecke und blieb wie erstarrt stehen als er dieses Szenario sah.

Rasch kam er auf die Drei zu, hockte sich zu Dave und Joslyn hinunter und strich seiner Schülerin zärtlich über die Stirn.

Auch ihm sah man die Erleichterung, darüber das Joslyn noch lebte, an, woraufhin er zu Dave aufblickte und die Wahrheit nur so aus ihm heraussprudelte: "Er hat unsere Ringe und den Seelengral. Er hätte Becky... und auch Jos sonst umgebracht... es... tut mir leid, Balthazar."

Dieser sah ihn fassungslos und doch sanftmütig an, atmete tief durch, sah in Joslyns Gesicht und betrachtete ihre geschlossenen Augen.

"Ich hätte dasselbe für Joslyn getan, Dave.", sagte Balthazar ehrlich und auch in einem ruhigen Ton, woraufhin der Magier seine Schülerin in seine Arme schloss, ihre Wange streichelte und sich mit ihr auf den Armen erhob.

Zusammen brachten sie Joslyn zu seinem Auto, wo er sie auf den Beifahrersitz setzte und zu sah wie sie langsam ihre Augen öffnete und ihre Hand an ihre Stirn legte.

"Oh... mein Kopf...", nuschelte die Brünette noch ganz benommen, sah sich aus halbgeschlossenen Augen um und man konnte zu sehen wie ihr Blick immer fassungsloser wurde.

Joslyn richtete sich etwas auf, sah zu Dave und Becky und anschließend in Balthazars ruhige, moosgrüne Augen.

"Der Ring... Horvath hat meinen Ring...", gab Joslyn vollkommen entgeistert von sich, sah nochmal jeden Anwesenden an und atmete tief durch, woraufhin Dave missmutig nickte.

Er sah in die Augen seiner Schwester und fügte hinzu: "Meinen auch... und den Seelengral."

Joslyn schluckte schwer, sah wieder zu Balthazar und wisperte: "Wir müssen ihn aufhalten."

"Wie? Wie wollt ihr Beide das machen? Ohne eure Ringe? Ohne Magie?", gab Balthazar bestürzt von sich, strich der Brünette eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und seufzte lautlos.

Langsam richtete er sich auf, sah auf seine Schülerin nieder und sagte etwas gefasster: "Ich mache es allein. Keiner weiß wie viel Zeit wir haben, um bei den Menschen zu sein die einem wichtig sind. Genießt es."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Balthazar um und wollte gehen, doch Joslyn war aus dem Wagen regelrecht aufgesprungen, griff nach Balthazars Hand und hielt ihn fest.

"_Du bist mir wichtig, Balthazar._ Nimm wenigstens mich mit.", gab Joslyn verzweifelt von sich, sah zu wie er sich mit einem matten Lächeln zu ihr drehte und in ihre warmen Augen sah.

Liebevoll streichelte er ihre Wange und raunte ihr zu: "Im Moment... bist du magielos und wärst damit ein leichtes Opfer für Morgana und Horvath. Ich werde das allein machen..."

"Nein... Balthazar... bitte...", wimmerte die Brünette und eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange, woraufhin der Magier ihr diese wegwischte, ihre Hand losließ und die Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper schlang.

Innig verschloss Balthazar ihre Lippen mit Seinen und hauchte ihr somit einen letzten, kurzen Kuss auf ihre weichen Lippen.

Anschließend löste er den Kuss, sah tief in ihre Augen und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich, Joslyn."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Balthazar.", wisperte das Mädchen mit tränenerstickter Stimme, ließ ihn los und sah schließlich zu wie er den Metalladler zu sich rief und auf dessen Rücken in die Nacht hineinflog.

Sehnsuchtsvoll berührte Joslyn mit den Fingerspitzen das Collier, welches er ihr vor wenigen Tagen zum Geschenk machte.

Die Brünette wünschte sich vom ganzen Herzen, das es einen Weg gab, sich lebend wiederzusehen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich fuhren Joslyn, Dave und Becky zu dem Wendebahnhof.

Die Geschwister konnten nicht einfach tatenlos zu sehen wie Balthazar allein gegen Morgana und Horvath kämpfte.

Dave hatte die großartige Idee den Wagen mit einer Teslaspule zu versehen und diese als elektrischen Leiter zu nutzen.

Nach dem dies geschehen war fuhren die drei Richtung Battery Park.

Während der Fahrt fiel Joslyn und Dave ein Feuerball auf, der sich an den Sattelitenschüsseln der Hochhäuser entlang zog und eine brennende Spur hinterließ.

Kurzerhand hielt Dave an, sah zu Becky und sagte: "Du musst mir jetzt einen Gefallen tun. Ich möchte das du ganz nach oben auf die Spitze von dem Ding da kletterst. Du musst die Antenne ein Stück drehen, damit unterbrichst du das Signal."

Becky blickte Dave entgeistert an, schluckte schwer und nickte schließlich ein paar Mal mit dem Kopf.

"Okay, verstanden.", sagte die Blondine ruhig und stieg kurz darauf aus den Wagen.

Sie hielt jedoch inne als Dave ihren Namen sagte und zu ihr blickte, woraufhin diese nur zurückblickte.

"Weißt du noch dieser Zettel, den ich dir geschrieben habe, als wir 10 waren. Freund oder Freundin? Ich habe nie gesehen was du angekreuzt hast. Und da wir heute sterben könnten... sagst du es mir jetzt?", bat Dave darum und war sichtlich den Tränen nahe, denn er wusste nicht ob sie überleben würden.

Auf Beckys Gesicht zeichnete sich ein liebevolles Lächeln ab und sie sagte ganz frech: "Stirb nicht, dann sage ich es dir."

Anschließend schlug sie die Tür zu und verschwand in dem Gebäude, woraufhin Dave wieder den Wagen startete und zusammen mit seiner Schwester weiter Richtung Park fuhr.

"Beten wir das wir diesen Tag überleben.", murmelte Joslyn hoffnungsvoll, sah zum Himmel und betrachtete die flammende Spur des Feuerballs.

Auf ihre Worte hin stimmte Dave mit einem stummen Nicken zu, während er die Straße weiter entlangfuhr.

๑⊱ ⊰๑ 

In dem Moment als der Metallstier sich von dem Auto befreite und Horvath Balthazar gerade den Gnadenschuss verpassen wollte rauschten Joslyn und Dave um die Ecke.

Dave betätigte einen Knopf auf seiner Fernbedienung und schaltete die Teslaspule ein, woraufhin Horvaths Stab den Blitz auffing.

Horvath erlitt einen Stromschlag und sein Stab mit den ganzen Ringen und anderem magischen Schmuck wurde ihm regelrecht aus der Hand gerissen.

Sofort wollte Horvath loshechten und seinen Stab wiederholen, doch Balthazar nutzte das Überraschungsmoment und verpasste Horvath einen Zauber, der ihm die Beine wegriss.

Der Stier jedoch war noch da und setzte gerade zum Lauf an.

Doch ehe dieser Balthazar zermalmen konnte griff sich der Metalladler den Stier und trug ihn davon.

Schließlich stiegen Joslyn und Dave aus dem Wagen, liefen zu Balthazar und rannten kurz darauf mit ihm zusammen zurück zu Morgana die, in Veronicas Körper, den Kreis vollendet hatte.

"Wir kommen zu spät.", gab Dave unglücklich von sich, doch plötzlich brach der flammende Kreis am Himmel in sich zusammen und eine Druckwelle ging von Veronicas Körper aus.

Die Geschwister und Balthazar drehten sich für den Moment weg und sahen kurz darauf Veronica regungslos am Boden liegen.

Sofort eilte Balthazar zu ihr und die Brünette blieb für den Moment stehen und fühlte wie ihr Herz zu bluten begann.

Doch rasch folgte sie ihm, sah bedrückt auf Veronica nieder und fragte: "Ist sie... tot?"

Irgendwie ertrug sie den Anblick, der sich ihr bot, nicht, obwohl sie wusste das Balthazars Herz einzig und allein ihr gehörte.

Der Magier schüttelte den Kopf und meinte ruhig: "Sie leben Beide noch."

Anschließend berührte er Veronicas und seine Stirn und begann die Seele von Morgana aus Veronicas Körper zu saugen, woraufhin Joslyn die Hände vor den Mund schlug und tatenlos zusehen musste wie Balthazar seinen eigenen Tod heraufbeschwor.

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie wollte sein Opfer nicht akzeptieren, dafür liebte sie ihn viel zu sehr.

Veronica atmete tief durch als ihr Körper von Morganas Seele befreit war und sah den Magier entgeistert an, als ihr klar wurde was passiert war.

"Balthazar... was hast du getan?", fragte Joslyn den Magier fassungslos und mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Veronica blickte fragend von Balthazar zu Joslyn und erkannte in diesem Moment den Collier um ihren Hals.

Es war dasselbe Collier das Veronica damals auf dem Markt gesehen hatte und am liebsten gekauft hätte.

Nun trug es diese junge Frau und Veronica sah man deutlich an das sie sich nach dem Warum fragte.

Balthazar warf Dave die Seelenpuppe zu, sah zu den Geschwistern und sagte: "Denkt an euer Versprechen... ihr tut _alles_ um Morgana zu vernichten."

"Nein!", gab Dave ehrlich und verzweifelt von sich und hielt den Seelengral in der Hand.

Joslyn schüttelte energisch den Kopf und meinte: "Ich weigere mich dich in dieses Ding einzusperren."

Dave nickte nur zustimmend, während auch von Veronica zustimmende Worte kamen.

Plötzlich sank Balthazar auf die Knie, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und die Drei mussten zusehen wie Morganas Seele sich aus seinem Körper befreite.

Morgana manifestierte sich gegenüber von Balthazar, Veronica, Dave und Joslyn und sagte: "Und nun machen wir ein Ende."

Sie wob eine Feuersäule und schoss diese auf Joslyn und Dave, doch Balthazar wollte sich gerade noch mit letzter Kraft dazwischenwerfen als er voller Erstaunen sah, das seine beiden Lehrlinge die Feuersäule abhielten.

Ohne ihre Ringe zu tragen!

_Sie waren nun oberste Merlinier!_

Joslyn und Dave hielten das Schutzschild aufrecht, sahen verwundert drein und Dave nuschelte: "Ohne Ring."

Balthazar sah stolz zu seinen Schülern und sagte zufrieden: "Seht ihr... ihr seid es."

Vorher hatten die Geschwister gezweifelt ob sie je die Richtigen dafür sein würden, doch dies war der Beweis dafür.

Sie konnten es nur sein!

Morgana sah abwertend zu den Beiden und höhnte: "Die obersten Merlinier."

Schließlich verschwand die Feuersäule und die Geschwister hatten für den Moment Mühe, durch das Zurückdrängen, nicht vorne über zu fallen.

"Ihr Narren!", schrie Morgana erbost und begann Plasmablitze auf Balthazar und Veronica zu feuern.

Balthazar wurde von einem der Plasmablitze weggeschleudert, landete unsanft auf den Treppen und blieb schließlich regungslos am Boden liegen.

"Balthazar!", schrie Joslyn verzweifelt, ballte anschließend die Hände zu Fäusten und sah mit einem abgrundtiefbösen Blick zu Morgana.

Nun stellte sich die Brünette dicht zu ihrem Bruder und beide schossen aus ihren Händen Plasmablitze auf das Stromhäuschen hinter Morgana, da Dave Joslyn mit einem Blick signalisiert hatte wohin sie zielen sollte.

Nach dem dies getan war, sah Morgana spöttisch lächelnd zu den Beiden und fragte: "Ist das alles was ihr könnt?"

"Noch lange nicht.", knurrte die Brünette, beschwor in ihren Händen immer wieder Plasmablitze herauf und feuerte diese auf Morgana ab.

Zu ihrem Bedauern gingen alle durch sie hindurch und Morgana fand das auch noch sichtlich amüsant.

Morgana lachte leise, sah zu den Beiden und meinte höhnisch: "So und nun bin ich dran."

Sofort schoss sie auf die Geschwister ihre Plasmablitze ab, während diese Beiden sich hinter einem Schutzzauber geduckt hielten.

"Ich hoffe es funktioniert was du vorhast.", gab Joslyn zähneknirschend von sich, sah gebannt auf Morgana und linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu Dave.

Dieser beobachtete die Stromkabel aus dem Stromhäuschen hinter Morgana und murmelte: "Nur noch ein kleines Stück..."

Morgana hatte das Schutzschild nach einigen Angriffen mit ihrem Plasmablitzen zertrümmert, wob ihre Kräfte in den Händen erneut und lachte: "Ihr habt Merlins Kräfte, doch ihr seid nicht so stark und begabt wie er..."

"Dafür sind wir nicht... allein...", rief Dave ihr zu, sah in ihre Augen und fügte hinzu: "Wir haben die Wissenschaft im Gepäck – _jetzt_!"

Kurz darauf stießen die Lampen um den Brunnen herum starke Blitze ab und trafen Morgana am ganzen Körper.

Sofort stiegen Joslyn und Dave mit ähnlichen Zaubern darauf ein und malträtierten Morgana damit.

Plötzlich fiel der Strom aus, da die elektrische Energie der Zauber zu viel Kraft aufwandte, um noch zusätzlich die Häuser der Stadt mit Strom zu beliefern.

Morgana war für den Moment so geschwächt und überrascht das die Geschwister ihre Macht sammeln und anschließend einen Hagel aus Plasmablitzen auf sie niederregnen lassen konnten.

Vollkommen am Ende mit ihren Kräften konnte Morgana sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren und wurde schließlich von den Plasmablitzen der obersten Merlinier zerschossen.

Etwas außer Atem stützte Dave seine Hände auf seine Knie, atmete tief durch und sagte fasziniert: "Wir haben es geschafft."

Kurz darauf drehte er sich um und lief zusammen mit Joslyn zu Balthazar und Veronica.

Joslyn blieb auf der letzten Stufe stehen und ihr rannen bereits stumm die Tränen die Wange hinunter.

Sie sah bereits was mit Balthazar war ehe Veronica es ausgesprochen hatte.

Dieser Anblick zerriss Joslyns Herz in tausend Teile.

Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust war schlimmer als jeder Schmerz, den sie je gespürt hatte.

Eine tiefe und große Wunde klaffte nun in ihrem Herzen und sie spürte eine Leere in sich wie sie diese noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte.

"Er ist _tot_... er hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt...", gab Veronica leise von sich, sah zu Balthazar und blickte erst auf als Joslyn sich weinend neben ihn auf die Knie fallen ließ.

Mit zittriger Hand griff sie nach Seiner, umschloss diese und wisperte: "Balthazar... du hast... mir versprochen mich _nie_ allein zu lassen..."

Veronica blickte traurig und auch fragend zu der Brünetten, woraufhin wieder ihr Blick auf das Collier fiel.

Dave setzte sich fassungslos auf die Stufe und stammelte ungläubig: "Nicht jetzt... ich hatte... doch gerade... oh nein..."

Mitfühlend sah er zu seiner Schwester, atmete tief durch und hätte ihr gerne tröstende Worte gesagt, doch ihm fielen keine ein.

Er war selbst so bestürzt über Balthazars Tod.

Joslyn beugte sich zu Balthazar runter, strich mit ihrer einen Hand über seine Brust, legte ihre andere Hand an seine Wange und bettelte verzweifelt: "Verlass mich nicht, Balthazar..."

Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, weinte bitterlich und krallte sich mit der Hand in seinem Mantel fest.

Veronica betrachtete dies schweigend, sah unglücklich drein und atmete tief durch.

Allmählich wurde ihr klar warum die Brünette so reagierte.

Veronica bemerkte in diesem Augenblick das Joslyn den Magier liebte und seinen Tod nicht so einfach hinnehmen wollte.

Joslyn hielt die Augen geschlossen, strich über seine Wange und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich doch... wie kannst du mir das antun?"

Dies war die Bestätigung für Veronicas Annahme und sie musste hart schlucken, denn auch sie liebte Balthazar noch immer.

Missmutig ruhte der Blick der Magierin auf Balthazar und Joslyn und sah anschließend zu wie Dave sich erhob und auf seine Schwester zuging.

Liebevoll legte er die Arme um ihre Schultern, zog sie zu sich und sagte: "Wir können das nicht zu lassen... Morgana hat sein Herz angehalten... wir müssen versuchen es wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen..."

In diesem Moment stoppte der Tränenfluss der Brünette abrupt.

Neugierig und mit hellwachen Augen sah Joslyn in Daves, erhob sich mit ihm zusammen und sagte ruhig: "Defibrillation."

Dave nickte auf ihre Aussage hin, sah zu Veronica und bat sie höflich ein Stück weg zu gehen und deutete Joslyn an sich ihm gegenüber zu stellen, so dass Balthazar in ihrer Mitte lag.

"Auf drei...", sagte Dave an Joslyn gewandt, woraufhin diese entschlossen nickte.

Beide zählten im Stillen bis Drei und gleichzeitig setzten die Geschwister Energie frei und ein roter flammender Kreis umschloss die Drei.

Dave und Joslyn knieten sich wieder zu ihrem Meister hinunter, tauschten einen Blick und jagten immer wieder gemeinsam und in kleinen, regelmäßigen Abständen Plasmablitze in seine Brust, dort wo sein Herz war.

Joslyns Bruder fluchte dabei immer wieder auf und schimpfte: "Du mit deinen bekloppten Regeln! Deinen Altmänner-Schuhen! Deinen skeptischen Blick! Hast uns dauernd gerettet! Komm schon, Balthazar!"

Beide jagten immer wieder diese Plasmablitze in seine Brust, bis sie erneut einen Blick tauschten und Joslyn wehmütig den Kopf senkte und die Augen schloss.

Sie griff an ihre Jeans und krallte sich mit ihren Fingernägeln in dem Stoff fest, während wieder einige kleine Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

Dave senkte ebenfalls den Blick, kniete weiterhin neben ihm, ließ seine Hände an Balthazars Brust ruhen und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

"Ich hatte einen Traum...", ertönte Balthazars ruhige Stimme, woraufhin die Geschwister sofort ihre Köpfe hoben und Balthazar ins Gesicht sahen.

Dieser sah zu Dave, blickte ihm ins Gesicht und fuhr, mit ruhiger und sanfter Stimme, fort: "Du hast mich beschimpft. Mehrfach..."

Dave sah zu ihm, schüttelte den Kopf, tauschte mit Joslyn und Veronica einen Blick und sagte etwas verschmitzt: "Was ich? Nein... das wäre doch völlig schräg."

Doch Balthazar grinste etwas, atmete tief durch und sagte schwach lächelnd: "Nein... ist schon irgendwie verständlich."

Joslyns Herz machte tausend Hüpfer wie sie zu Balthazar blickte.

Freudentränen rannen über ihre Wangen und sie sah zu wie der Magier sich langsam aufrichtete.

Balthazar blickte nun Joslyn in die Augen, seufzte lautlos und spürte wie sein Herz vor Freude anfing schneller zu schlagen.

Die Brünette kam ihm etwas näher, legte die Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich erleichtert lächelnd an ihn.

"Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein.", tadelte Joslyn ihn liebevoll und sah in seine moosgrünen Augen.

Liebevoll sah der Magier in ihre warmen, braunen Augen, strich durch ihr Haar und hatte seinen anderen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt.

"Ich gebe mir Mühe, Kleines.", raunte er Joslyn verliebt und überglücklich zu, legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und drückte seine Lippen ganz zärtlich auf Ihre.

Joslyn erwiderte den Kuss ebenso sanft und innig, kuschelte sich in seinen Arm und strich sachte durch sein Haar.

Langsam löste er den Kuss, lächelte Joslyn glücklich an und bemerkte dann Veronica die zu den Beiden trat und mit glücklichen, aber auch verletzten Blick auf Beide nieder sah.

Balthazar sah zu ihr auf und sein Blick war entschuldigend, doch Veronica sagte sanft: "Schön, dass du wieder lebst und... es muss dir nicht leidtun, Balthazar. Es ist verständlich... "

Joslyn blickte ebenfalls beschämt zu Veronica auf, atmete tief aus und hörte Balthazar sagen: "Danke, Veronica."

Die Magierin nickte leicht, lächelte matt, drehte sich um und sagte zu Balthazar: "Wir werden dennoch Freunde bleiben."

So verschwand Veronica in die Nacht.

Joslyn blickte hinter sich als sie den Metalladler hörte und sah lächelnd zu wie ihr Bruder mit seiner großen Liebe davonflog.

Endlich war alles wieder in Ordnung und Balthazar konnte endlich mit Joslyn glücklich werden.

Langsam erhoben sich Beide, richteten ihre Sachen und Joslyn fragte Balthazar neckisch: "Bleibst du bis zum Frühstück, mein Hübscher?"

Grinsend blickte der Magier zu der Brünetten, legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, zog sie an sich und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Tief blickte Balthazar in ihre Augen, lächelte verliebt und antwortete schelmisch: "So lange wie du willst, meine Schöne."

Glücklich legte Joslyn ihren Arm um seine Schulter, strich über seinen Rücken und hauchte gegen seine Lippen: "Ich liebe dich, Balthazar."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Joslyn.", flüsterte der Magier und besiegelte diesen Liebesschwur mit einem innigen Kuss.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Welt wurde vor Morgana gerettet!

Dave und Becky verbrachten einen Kurzurlaub in Paris, während Joslyn und Balthazar ihre gemeinsame Zeit in vollen Zügen genossen.

Das Leben hätte von nun an nicht schöner sein können. 

๑⊱ ⊰๑

ENDE

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	5. Er hat Schluss gemacht

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Die Geschwister  
**๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Geschwister, David und Joslyn, gingen zusammen in die vierte Klasse der Junior High School in New York City und führten eigentlich ein ganz normales Leben. Sie gingen zusammen zur Schule und kehrten zusammen Heim, doch der heutige Tag sollte das Leben der Geschwister vollkommen verändern.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Beiden saßen zusammen mit ihrer Klasse gerade am Hafen von New York City und betrachteten von weiten Liberty Island.

Joslyns schulterlanges und hellbraunes Haar war zu zwei Zöpfen zusammengebunden und ihre Statur war klein und zierlich, allerdings waren ihre braunen Augen schon immer sehr wach gewesen und ihr Blick aufmerksam.

Daher entging es der Brünette auch nicht das ihr Bruder Dave - der kurzes braunes Haar und ebenfalls braune Augen hatte, während seine Statur schlank gebaut war - einen kleinen gelben Zettel schrieb und ihn durch die halbe Schülerschaft an die hübsche, kleine Blondine Becky weiter geben ließ.

Schweigend aß Joslyn ihr Toastbrot, sah umher und erhob sich als die Klasse aufgefordert wurde weiterzugehen.

Sie sah hinter sich zu ihrem Bruder und sah zu wie dieser dem kleinen gelben Zettel folgte, da dieser von einem Windstoß weggeweht wurde, den er vor kurzen zu Becky weiter reichen ließ.

Sofort folgte die Brünette ihrem Bruder und rief immer wieder panisch seinen Namen, während sie sich beim Verfolgen ab und zu nach ihrer Klasse umdrehte.

Doch in der Gasse in dem der ominöse Antiquitätenladen, war sah das Mädchen wie ihr Bruder vor den Türen des Ladens stehen blieb und beobachtete wie der Zettel in den Laden hinein gesogen wurde.

Kurzer Hand lief das Mädchen auf Dave zu, griff nach seiner Hand und sagte bittend: "Lass uns umdrehen. Die anderen machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen."

Doch Dave schüttelte den Kopf, entzog sich ihrer Hand und sagte ernst an seine Schwester gewandt: "Ich will wissen was Becky angekreuzt hat."

So verschwand der Junge zwischen den Türen, woraufhin Joslyn unbehaglich auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute und ihm anschließend folgte.

Sie schlüpfte durch den Spalt der Tür, sah sich in diesem Laden um und folgte mit unsicheren Schritten ihrem Bruder.

"Es ist unheimlich hier...", wisperte das Mädchen, sah immer wieder mit Unbehagen zu den merkwürdigen Gegenständen und linste zu ihrem Bruder.

Doch Dave hörte die Worte seiner Schwester nicht.

Er sah suchend umher, in der Hoffnung den kleinen, gelben Zettel zu finden, den er vor wenigen Minuten Becky gegeben hatte.

"Warum fragst du sie nicht einfach danach?", wollte Joslyn wissen und sah ihren Bruder mit gerunzelter Stirn an, doch dieser rollte nur mit den Augen und hoffte das seine Schwester bald schwieg.

Nun erblickte er eine Art Öllampe, die wie die typische Alibaba Lampe aussah.

Der Junge ging auf die Kommode mit der Lampe zu und nuschelte: "Das gibt's doch nicht."

"Dave, fass das nicht an. Das gehört uns nicht... bitte lass uns gehen.", murmelte die Brünette bittend und beobachtete ihren Bruder ganz genau.

Dave rieb an der Lampe und als nichts passierte hob er sie hoch, woraufhin ein paar Gegenstände von der Kommode fielen, er sich erschrak und einen Schritt hinter sich machte.

Dabei stieß er hinter sich einen kleinen Tisch an, wobei er auch von diesem einige Gegenstände runter stieß.

Joslyn gab einen kleinen Schrei von sich, hielt die Hände vor den Mund und erblickte plötzlich hinter Dave einen älteren Mann mit schulterlangen, dunkelblonden Haaren, stechenden, moosgrünen Augen und einem etwas ungepflegten 3-Tage-Bart. Seine Statur war schlank und dennoch wirkte er recht sportlich gebaut, doch der lange Ledermantel verbarg dies recht geschickt.

Dave drehte sich um und hörte den Mann im ruhigen und doch gefährlichen Ton sprechen: "Der zweite Herrscher der Han-Dynastie schloss die Ehefrau, die er am wenigsten leiden konnte, 10 Jahre lang in diese Urne, auf den Tag genau. Es heißt, wenn ihr sie öffnet, geschieht dasselbe mit euch."

Sein Blick ruhte zu gleichen Teilen auf den beiden Geschwistern und es war als könnte er mit dem Blick in ihre Augen bis tief in ihre Seele schauen.

"Gruselig...", gab Joslyn ganz leise von sich, biss sich unbehaglich auf die Unterlippe und sah dem Mann weiterhin gebannt in seine Augen.

"Es tut mir leid, ich such nur einen kleinen Zettel... haben Sie ihn gesehen?", erkundigte sich Dave etwas stotternd, sah den Mann weiterhin an und schluckte leicht.

"Ein Zettel?", fragte der Mann fast schon spottend, drehte sich um und stellte die Urne an ihren Platz zurück.

"Er ist irgendwie in ihren Laden geflogen... es war nur...", doch Dave sprach nicht weiter, denn er hörte den Mann leise murmeln '_Ein Zufall_', woraufhin Dave nickte und meinte: "Ja... es war nur ein Zufall."

Joslyn sah zu wie der Mann sich wieder zu ihnen umdrehte und die Brünette griff daraufhin nach Daves Hand, während dieser aus dem Augenwinkel prüfend zu seiner Schwester linste.

Langsam schritt er an den Geschwistern vorbei und meinte fast schon sanft: "Ich möchte euch etwas zeigen. Dave. Jos."

Sofort weiteten die Geschwister die Augen, sahen sich kurz an und Dave erkundigte sich: "Woher wissen Sie wie wir heißen?"

Der Mann drehte sich mit ernstem Blick um, sah zu den Beiden und sagte in lauteren Ton: "Weil ich Gedanken lesen kann."

Schließlich entspannte er sich wieder, deutete auf die Beiden und fügte fast schon amüsiert hinzu: "Es steht auf euren Taschen."

Kurz prüften die Beiden, ob dem wirklich so war und traten einen Augenblick, als der Mann sie aufforderte näherzutreten, an den Tresen, auf dem eine kleine Schatulle stand.

Der Mann holte zwei kleine silberne Drachenfiguren aus der Schatulle, setzte sie vorsichtig auf seine Handfläche und sah die beiden Geschwister an.

"Das ist was ganz Besonderes, wenn es euch mag dürft ihr es behalten.", sagte er in einem ganz sanften, fast schon flüsternden Ton, während sein Blick zu gleichen Teilen auf den Geschwistern ruhte.

Dave sah auf die Drachenfigur, schüttelte dann energisch den Kopf und sagte freundlich: "Ach... lieber nicht... unsere Lehrerin hat gesagt wir sollen nicht so lange bleiben... sie weiß ja wo wir sind."

Die Brünette sah ihren Bruder skeptisch an, sah dann wieder zu dem Mann und hörte ihn freundlich sagen: "Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Dave."

Der Junge weitete kurz und erstaunt die Augen und vernahm seine letzten Worte, die ihn wieder entspannen ließen: "Das ist gut..."

Sofort drehte der Junge sich weg, ging Richtung Tür und zog dabei seine Schwester hinter sich her.

Doch die Tür schloss sich wie von Geisterhand und Joslyn gab ein leises '_Auweia_' von sich, schluckte schwer und drehte sich noch mal um.

Schließlich war es die Brünette, die sich nun mit entschlossenem Blick umdrehte und ihren Bruder zurück zum Tresen zerrte.

Joslyn und Dave tauschten einen letzten Blick und Joslyn nickte leicht, als wolle sie ihrem Bruder sagen das sie dies zusammen durchstünden.

Langsam griffen die Beiden nach jeweils einer dieser Drachenfiguren, stellten sie in ihre Handflächen und betrachteten diese für den Moment.

Kurz darauf erwachten die Drachenfiguren zum Leben, schüttelten sich und krabbelten auf den Handrücken der beiden Kinder.

Begierig legten sie sich an den Zeigefinger der Geschwister und umschlossen ihren Finger mit dem Drachenschwanz.

Die Beiden weiteten die Augen, starrten auf die Drachenringe und sahen anschließend zu dem Mann auf, der in diesem Moment fast schon mit einem glücklichen Strahlen in den Augen auf die Beiden nieder blickte.

Das Schicksal nahm seinen Lauf...

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**10 Jahre später**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Seit dem Vorfall in dem Antiquitätenladen hatten Dave und Joslyn oft über die Sache mit den Ringen und der Magie gesprochen.

Beide konnten nie wirklich vergessen was damals passiert war und dennoch lebten die Geschwister möglichst unbeschwert ihr Leben.

Zusammen besuchten sie dieselbe Uni und wohnten zusammen mit einem gemeinsamen Freund in einer Studentenwohnung.

Nie hatten Beide den Mann, dessen Name Balthazar Blake war, vergessen können, der ihnen die Drachenringe gab.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn war zu einer jungen Frau mit einer üppigen, weiblichen Statur herangewachsen, die sie auch gerne etwas mit ihrer Kleidung betonte.

Ihr Haar war schulterlang und immer noch genauso hellbraun wie damals gewesen und auch ihre braunen Augen betrachteten noch immer wach ihre Umgebung.

Beide studierten mittlerweile und gemeinsam hatten sie sich für die Molekular-Physik entschieden. Dave war ein hoch gewachsener, schlanker und recht gutaussehender, brünetter Mann geworden, der seine Zeit am liebsten mit seinen Büchern und Experimenten über Physik verbrachte. Joslyn hingegen betätigte sich gerne kreativ und malte besonders gerne mit Acrylfarben auf Leinwänden.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zurzeit lehnte Joslyn im Gang der Uni an der Wand und ihr gegenüber stand ein ziemlich muskelbepackter, schwarzhaariger, junger Mann, der recht lockere und sportliche Kleidung trug.

Mit einer Hand hatte er sich neben ihrem Kopf abgestützt, während seine andere Hand Ihre festhielt.

Liebevoll küsste er die Brünette, hielt die Augen dabei geschlossen und strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

Joslyn erwiderte diesen Kuss und hörte schließlich jemanden sich räuspern, doch das ignorierte sie gekonnt.

"Jos, bist du fertig?", ertönte die vollkommen entnervte Stimme ihres Bruders, woraufhin sie den Kuss löste ihren Freund Viktor entschuldigend ansah und zu ihrem Bruder blickte.

Auch die stechenden blauen Augen von Viktor waren Unheil verkündend auf Dave gerichtet, doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, zumindest im Moment nicht.

Die Brünette verzog das Gesicht angesäuert und fragte: "Hat das nicht noch einen Moment Zeit?"

Dave schüttelte den Kopf, sah seine Schwester ernst an und meinte: "Nein, hat es nicht. Wir müssen zur Vorlesung."

Schließlich blickte Joslyn liebevoll zu Viktor, strich mit den Fingern über seine Wange, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und schnurrte fast schon: "Wir sehen uns später."

Joslyn schulterte kurz darauf ihre Umhängetasche und verließ zusammen mit ihrem Bruder den Gang.

Sie liefen die Treppe zusammen hinauf und Joslyn fragte ihren Bruder etwas entrüstet: "Warum musst du dauernd bei Viktor und mir am dazwischenfunken?"

Dave mochte ihren Freund einfach nicht und das lag nicht nur daran, weil er ein Hüne und muskulös gebaut war, sondern weil Dave der Meinung war das er seiner Schwester nicht guttat.

"Er ist nicht gut für dich. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde er dich sitzen lassen, Jos.", sagte er mit etwas besorgten Ton, sah wie Joslyn einen traurigeren Blick bekam und schwer seufzte.

Offenbar hatte er Recht, doch Joslyn zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte ehrlich: "So lange, wie das nicht der Fall ist, genieß ich es einfach."

Auf dem zweiten Stockwerk angekommen, sah die Brünette ihren Bruder dankbar lächelnd an und wuschelte ihm liebevoll durchs Haar.

Anschließend verschwand sie als Erste in den Raum in der die Lesungen stattfanden und suchte sich einen Platz, während Dave ihr einen Moment später folgte.

Sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen einen Bruder wie ihn zu haben, denn er sorgte sich wirklich um sie.

Die Geschwister waren nach wie vor füreinander da und unzertrennlich.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Unverhofftes Wiedersehen**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn und Dave kamen am Abend zusammen in ihrer Studentenwohnung an.

Dave öffnete den Kühlschrank und sah dort ein Blatt Papier, mit einer 2-, der aus seiner damaligen vierten Klasse stammte, woraufhin er die Augen weitete.

Als plötzlich jemand zu sprechen begann, dessen Stimme dem Brünetten nicht vertraut war, sah er zu diesem jemand und erblickte Horvath auf einem Stuhl sitzen, der Dave davon erzählte, dass er 10 Jahre in dieser Urne eingesperrt war und nichts zu lesen hatte, außer Daves schlechten Aufsatz über Napoleon.

Joslyn schluckte daraufhin und fühlte sich in die Zeit von vor 10 Jahren versetzt.

In diesem Augenblick prasselten die Erinnerungen auf sie ein.

Der Antiquitätenladen ‚_Arcana Cabana_', Balthazar und er, Horvath.

Sie erinnerte sich mit jeder Zelle ihres Seins daran, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als Dave es nicht sein lassen konnte im Laden zu stöbern.

Er wollte die Wartezeit nutzen, als Balthazar in einem Nebenraum verschwand, um etwas Wichtiges zu holen, um sich umzuschauen.

Dabei hatte ihr Bruder sich wie eh und je tollpatschig verhalten und diese ominöse Urne schlussendlich umgeworfen.

Aus dieser waren tausende von Käfer gekrochen, die sich getürmt und sich schlussendlich zu Horvath geformt hatten.

Einen Mann mit einer kräftigen Statur, schwarzem und gepflegten Bart, schwarzen, kurzen Haaren und einer Kleidung wie ein englischer Gentleman der 30er Jahre.

Er stellte sich kurz vor und wollte anschließend wissen wo _der Seelengral_ sei, doch weder sie noch ihr Bruder wussten wovon er sprach.  
Noch bevor er Hand an die Beiden oder irgendwas anderes legen konnte, schoss ein Blitz durch den Laden und gebot Horvath Einhalt.  
Es war Balthazar gewesen, der sich in diesem Augenblick den Kindern als Magier offenbarte.

Er wies Joslyn und Dave an den Seelengral, der einer Matrjoschka ähnlich war, an sich zu nehmen und zu fliehen.

Sie taten was er wollte und flitzten los, doch Horvath hatten es auf sie Beide abgesehen gehabt und wollte sie mit seiner Magie an der Flucht hindern.

Rückblickend glaubte Joslyn, dass Horvath sie mit seinen magischen Geschossen sogar töten wollte.  
Horvath und Balthazar verschwanden plötzlich in einem Wirbel, der für Joslyn damals wie ein Sandsturm gewirkt hatte.  
Sie hatte nie rausgefunden wo die Beiden hin waren, doch irgendwie hatte sie immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie in diese Urne gesaugt wurden.

"Wo ist der Seelengral?", fragte Horvath ernst und sah wütend auf Joslyn und Dave nieder, nachdem er sich erhoben hatte.

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und sagte ehrlich: "Keine Ahnung, wir haben ihn auf die Straße vor den Laden geworfen."

Plötzlich hob Horvath mit Hilfe der Magie das Küchenmesser, zog es in seine Hand und knurrte: "Ich schneide die Wahrheit aus euch heraus."

Kurzerhand griff Dave nach der Hand seiner Schwester, sah sich um und versuchte etwas zu finden womit er sich wehren konnte.

Doch da war nichts!

Also drehte er sich um, riss die Tür auf und floh mit seiner Schwester im Schlepptau die Treppen des Hausflures hinunter.

Etwas blitzte oben auf dem Stockwerk, auf dem ihre Wohnung lag.

Kurz blieben die Beiden stehen und blickten hinauf.

Es drang ein '_Fast sie_' aus der Wohnung und kurz runzelte die Brünette und auch Dave die Stirn.

Als sie die Wölfe sahen, wie sie ihre Zähne fletschten, weitete Joslyn die Augen und sagte verängstig: "Oh Gott... lauf!"

Rasch zog Dave seine Schwester die restlichen Stufen hinunter, rannte mit ihr aus dem Wohnhaus und zu den Stufen, die zum Bahnhof führten.

Kurz blieben sie stehen, sahen wie ein Mieter die Haustür öffnete und die Wölfe sich an diesem und der Tür vorbei zwängten, um Joslyn und Dave nachzujagen.

Dave zerrte an Joslyns Hand und zwang sie so ihm zu folgen.

In Panik rannten die Geschwister die Treppen hinauf und drängten sich zusammen in das Gitter der Absperrung zum Bahnhof.

Dave zog seine Karte mit zittriger Hand durch das Lesegerät und wimmerte fast schon, als das Gerät seine Karte nicht lesen konnte.

Sein Herz raste und auch sein Atem war um Längen beschleunigt.

Endlich erkannte das Lesegerät seine Karte und die Beiden passierten das Gitter.

Joslyn blieb stehen, beugte sich vor und hielt sich erschöpft atmend ihre Brust.

Sie war nicht sehr sportlich und hatte daher keine gute Kondition, außerdem steckte ihr die Angst tief in den Knochen.

Doch Dave verlor keine Zeit, ging zu seiner Schwester, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

Er zerrte sie unsanft auf die Gleise, zwang sie sich zu ducken und kauerte mit ihr ganz nah an der Bahnhofsplattform.

Immer wieder murmelte er ein 'Oh Mann', während Joslyn kreidebleich und mit glasigen Augen panisch zur Plattform aufblickte.

Sie hörte Horvaths Schritte, das Schnuppern und Tapsen der Wölfe und hoffte das sie und ihr Bruder dies überleben würden.

Dave blickte auf die andere Seite des Bahnhofs und erblickte dort einen Wolf, woraufhin er die Augen weitete und hörte wie der Wolf zu knurren begann.

Joslyn schluckte schwer und sah zu wie sich nun auch die anderen Wölfe in Bewegung setzten.

Sofort erhob sich die Brünette und war nun diejenige die Dave an der Hand hinter sich herzog.

Dummer Weise sah sie im Dunkeln nicht besonders gut, weshalb sie stolperte und zusammen mit Dave zu Boden fiel und voller Angst zu Horvath und den Wölfen aufsah.

Für den Moment blieben sie ruhig, doch als Horvath den Befehl zum Töten gab sprangen die Wölfe los und Joslyn und Dave gaben panische Schreie von sich und kniffen die Augen zusammen.

Bereit sich ihrem Schicksal und dem Tod hinzugeben.

Doch es landeten keine großen Wölfe auf ihnen, sondern kleine und tollpatschige Welpen, woraufhin Dave und Joslyn verwundert dreinsahen und jeweils zwei Wölfe in den Armen hielten.

"Baby-Wölfe?", murmelte Dave verwirrt, sah zu Horvath und beobachtete wie sein selbstgefälliges Lächeln der puren Verwunderung wich.

Joslyn sah zu wie Horvath von etwas niedergerissen wurde und auf die Gleise stürzte.

Kurz darauf landete ein riesiger Metalladler vor den Geschwistern.

Erstaunt und doch erleichtert weitete die Brünette die Augen als sie Balthazar erblickte und wisperte: "Der Magier."

Balthazar blickte auf die Beiden nieder und erkundigte sich sofort: "Wo ist die Puppe?"

Doch anstatt zu antworten deutete Dave nur mit dem Finger hinter dem Metalladler und stammelte immer wieder '_D-da_'.

Sofort drehte sich Balthazar um, sah zu Horvath und wirkte einen Zauber der Horvath wie eine durchsichtige und glibberige Blase umschloss und den Zauberer hinderte seinen Plasmablitz abzufeuern.

„Na los, kommt rauf, schnell beeilt euch!", rief Balthazar den Geschwistern zu, da bereits in der Ferne der Zug zu hören war der immer näherkam.

Geschickt wehte der Magier dem Zugfahrer eine Zeitung vor das Fenster, ließ Joslyn und Dave aufsteigen, verzauberte die Wolfwelpen in Fotos und hob mit dem Adler ab.

Joslyn hatte sich hinter Balthazar gesetzt, ihre Arme um seine Taille geschlungen und sich nah an ihn gepresst.

In ihren Augen war er ihre einzige Möglichkeit sich festzuhalten.

Dave hingegen hielt sich an Joslyn fest und flog nun mit dem Magier und seiner Schwester vom Ort des Geschehens davon.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Auf dem Chrysler Building angekommen stiegen Joslyn und Dave von dem Metalladler, woraufhin Dave an die Brüstung ging und dabei murmelte: "Das ist alles nicht wahr, nein das ist alles nicht wahr. Ich habe so einen sauren Geschmack im Mund."

Der Magier hingegen stieg locker vom Metalladler, strich über seinen Schnabel, blickte kurz zu Dave und sagte freundlich: "Schön ruhig, Dave. Atme tief durch."

Joslyn hingegen lehnte an der Wand, starrte auf Balthazar und den Metalladler und beobachtete für den Moment alles mit geweiteten Augen und offenen Mund.

Dave und Joslyn sahen zu wie der Metalladler sich wieder an seine ursprüngliche Position zurückzog und der Magier eine weiße Taube beruhigte und in seine Hände nahm.

Als Dave zu sprechen begann sahen Balthazar und Joslyn zu ihm und die Brünette merkte ihrem Bruder an das er sehr gereizt war: "Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Sie werden das nicht noch einmal mit uns machen. Haben Sie eine Ahnung wie unser Leben in den letzten 10 Jahren ausgesehen hat?"

Der Magier lehnte sich neben Joslyn an die Wand und begann vorsichtig etwas um den Fuß der Taube zu wickeln, während Joslyns Blick immer noch ehrfürchtig und auch ungläubig auf Balthazar ruhte.

"Ich habe die letzten 10 Jahre in einer Urne gesteckt.", gab dieser trocken von sich, zuckte etwas mit den Schultern und beobachtete Dave.

Dieser setzte zum Sprechen an, nickte leicht und erwiderte: "Na und? Ich auch. Sinnbildlich gesprochen - eine Urne gefüllt mit Hohn und Spott."

Der Magier flüsterte der Taube etwas zu, strich über ihr Gefieder und lauschte dabei Daves Worten: "Wussten Sie, dass in bestimmten Gegenden in der Nähe, ein Nervenzusammenbruch noch heute mit dem Begriff beschrieben wird ‚_Den David Stutler machen_'. Haben Sie das gewusst?!"

Nun sah Joslyn von ihrem Bruder neben sich zu Balthazar, schloss ihren Mund und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

"Versuch gut zu zuhören, Dave.", begann der Magier ruhig, atmete tief durch und wusste das er sich nur Daves Gehör noch verschaffen musste.

Immerhin war seine Schwester vollkommen ruhig und hing sowohl Dave als auch Balthazar gerade an den Lippen, da der Schock ihr noch in den Knochen saß.

"Diese Puppe heißt '_Der Seelengral_'. Es ist ein Gefängnis für die gefährlichsten Morganier der Geschichte. In jeder Schicht der Puppe wird einer von ihnen gefangen gehalten. Horvath will alle Anhänger von Morgana befreien und die Welt vernichten. _Das. Darf. Nicht. Passieren._", erklärte der Magier den Geschwistern, band der Taube das Band um ihren Fuß und zurrte es sachte fest.

Dave blickte Balthazar an, nickte leicht und meinte nur: "Ja, ist klar."

Balthazar drückte sich von der Wand ab, ließ die Taube fliegen und ging auf Dave zu.

"Die Wahrheit ist - ihr besitzt eine ganz besondere Gabe. Das habt ihr nur noch nicht erkannt. Deine Schwester vielleicht schon, doch du noch nicht, Dave.", fuhr der Magier fort, sah über die Schulter zu der Brünetten und sah anschließend wieder zu Dave.

Joslyn schluckte leicht und ihr war klar, dass sie eine besondere Gabe hatten, denn dieser Vorfall damals hatte dies mehr als deutlich gezeigt.

"Ich will nur einfach ganz normal sein. Ein normales Leben führen. Ich will den Kram vergessen - damals bei _Arcana Cabana_. Und ich will alles vergessen was... mit Magie zu tun hat. Ich will alles vergessen.", sagte Dave fast schon verzweifelt, drehte sich weg und blickte auf die beleuchtete Stadt hinunter.

Joslyn vernahm eine Art pfeifendes Geräusch, als würde jeden Moment etwas vom Himmel fallen und als der Magier '_Duck dich_' von sich gab, tat Dave dies sofort, als er sah das etwas Großes auf ihn zu kam.

Sofort trat die Brünette näher, stand neben Balthazar und sagte erstaunt: "Das ist unsere Kommode."

Doch keiner der Beiden ging auf ihre Worte ein, stattdessen lief Balthazar aufgebracht zur Kommode, öffnete sie, holte die Drachenringe der Geschwister heraus und fragte ernst: "Du willst die Magie also vergessen, ja? Warum hast du dann deinen Ring behalten?"

Dave sah den Magier überrascht an, begann herum zu drucksen und stammelte dann ruhig: "Ah... also den wollte ich eigentlich verticken... auf ebay."

Amüsiert blickte Balthazar den jungen Mann vor sich an und sagte süffisant: "Noch immer ein schlechter Lügner, Dave. Das gefällt mir an dir, ist ein gutes Zeichen."

Doch kurz darauf wurde sein Blick wieder sehr ernst und er meinte ruhig: "Du hast die Gabe."

"Nein... ich habe ein Leben.", widersprach Dave und beschwor somit den Zorn des Magiers herauf.

Dieser blickte ihn weiterhin ernst an und knurrte fast schon: "Ihr seid die letzten Menschen, die Horvath mit dem Seelengral gesehen hat, damit steht ihr auf seiner Liste. Also, wenn du nicht willst das er dich in ein physikbegeistertes Schweinchen verwandelt, dann solltet ihr mir helfen den Gral zu finden, bevor er es tut."

"Das ist verrückt... Sie wissen selbst wie verrückt das ist, oder?", gab Dave ehrlich von sich, sah Balthazar fast schon verzweifelt an und hoffte das er es verstehen würde.

Joslyn beobachtete wie der Magier die Ringe sinken ließ, tief durchatmete, nickte und sagte: "Na gut... na gut... Helft mir ihn zurückzuholen und ihr könnt gehen."

"Wirklich?", hakte Dave skeptisch nach und legte dabei den Kopf schief, während Joslyn zwischen den Beiden hin und her sah.

Der Magier nickte und sagte gefährlich ruhig: "Du kannst einfach gehen."

So willigte Dave ein und sah zu wie Balthazar zur Brüstung ging und den Seelengral mit Hilfe eines Zaubers ortete.

Kurz teilte er den Geschwistern mit was dieser Zauber bewirkte und sagte dann ruhig: "Sieht nach China Town aus..."

Die Brünette seufzte lautlos, nickte dann leicht und murmelte: "Das kann ja lustig werden." 

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Der Bannkreis**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Kaum war der Seelengral geortete, hatte Balthazar die Beiden vom Chrysler Building geführt und war mit ihnen in der Tiefgarage verschwunden.

Dort standen sie vor einem Oldtimer, der den 30er entsprungen schien.

Er war staubig und alt, doch kaum saßen sie drin und Balthazar startete ihn nur durch Magie, schien der Wagen zum Leben zu erwachen und war mit einem Mal lupenrein.

Der Weg nach China Town war schnell hinter sie gebracht und dank des Zaubers von Balthazar konnten sie das Haus, in dem der Seelengral war, schnell ausfindig machen.

Doch Horvath lauerte ihnen bereits auf.  
Joslyn und Dave sollten vor dem Haus warten, während Balthazar in das Haus ging und den Seelengral beschaffte.

Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen, begannen sich Balthazar und Horvath zu bekämpfen, als sie im zweiten Stockwerk aufeinandertrafen.  
Joslyn und Dave hingegen hatten selbst ihre Probleme, denn ein Magier war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht und hatte versucht die Beiden mit fiesen, kleinen Tricks auszuschalten.  
Entschlossen wollten die Beiden ihre Magie gegen diesen bösen Magier, der aussah wie ein junger, tibetanischer Mönch auf Abwegen, einsetzen.

Immerhin war er ganz eindeutig auf Seitens Horvath.

Sie mussten feststellen, dass Magienutzung nicht einfach war, denn außer ein paar kleinen Rausschwaden erschien ihn ihren Händen nichts.  
Die Flucht nach vorn war alles was blieb.  
Sie rannten panisch in das Gebäude, da sie überzeugt waren das Balthazar ihnen helfen würde und könnte.  
Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung, dass Balthazar selbst mit Horvath zu tun hatte.  
Abgesehen davon hatte der gegnerische Magier die Gestalt eines chinesischen Drachen angenommen und jagte nun durch den Hausflur den Geschwistern nach.  
Horvath war gerade von einem Perlenvorhang gefesselt worden und damit außer Gefecht gewesen, als Joslyn und Dave in den Raum stürmten.  
Balthazar erkannte rasch welche Gefahr sie verfolgte und versuchte dem Einhalt zu gebieten, doch damit machte er den Drachen nur noch wütender.  
Er hatte die Geschwister angewiesen über die Feuertreppe zu fliehen, was sie auch direkt getan hatten.  
Er selbst folgte ihnen und landete gerade geschickt auf dem Boden, als das Biest durch das Fenster brach und sich erneut auf die Geschwister stürzte.  
Versteckt in der Menge hatte Balthazar einen guten Blick auf die Geschwister und beobachtete, wie diese erneut dem Drachen die Hände entgegenstreckten.

Joslyn und Dave nahmen sich die kurze Instruktion von Balthazar, die er ihnen während der Fahrt über die Grundlagen der Nutzung von Magie gegeben hatte, zu Herzen und begannen sich zu konzentrieren.  
Sie befreiten ihren Geist und versuchten ihre ganze Konzentration auf die Drachenringe an ihren Fingern zu lenken.  
Kurz darauf schossen zwei Plasmablitze aus deren Händen und trafen den Drachen, der daraufhin das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden stürzte.  
Unsanft war der gegnerische Magier gestürzt und somit keine Gefahr mehr gewesen.  
Voller Stolz über ihren Sieg tauchten die Geschwister in der Masse des chinesischen Festes, welches hier gerade im Gange war, unter.  
Balthazar suchte sie direkt auf, lobte sie und freute sich sichtlich, als sie nun zustimmten Magie zu erlernen und Horvath aufzuhalten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

"Ursprünglich war das hier mal ein Wendebahnhof für die U-Bahn, aber die erlauben uns hier unten zu arbeiten. Mein Professor hat das für uns klar gemacht. Es weiß also niemand das wir hier sind.", sagte Dave fast schon stolz, während er zusammen mit Joslyn und dem Magier die Treppe hinunterlief.

Unten angekommen stellte Balthazar die Seelenpuppe auf den Schreibtisch ab und ließ sie durch einen einfachen Trick verschwinden.

"Oh, ich bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen euch das zu geben.", sagte der Magier mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und holte ein sehr kleines Buch heraus.

"Euer Inkantus.", sagte er grinsend und sah dabei in die skeptischen Gesichter von Joslyn und Dave.

Dave betrachtete das Buch, hob eine Braue und meinte dann sarkastisch: "Habe ich ein kleines bisschen größer in Erinnerung."

"Unwesentlich.", kam es voller Ironie von der Brünetten, die das Buch betrachtete und dabei eine Braue hob.

Balthazar grinselte, sah die Beiden an und gab fast schon frech von sich: "Ist die Taschenbuchausgabe."

Kurz darauf begann der Magier das Buch wie ein Papier aufzufalten und sprach dabei: "Der Inkantus ist unser Lehrbuch, die Kunst und die Wissenschaft. Und die Geschichte der Zauberei. Einschließlich unserer jüngsten Vergangenheit."

Vollkommen entfaltet legte er das flache Buch in Daves Hände, hielt die Finger über das Buch als würde er eine Schnur festhalten und zog das Buch zur vollen Fülle in die Höhe.

Dave drohte unter dem Gewicht des Buches vorne über zu fallen und gab dabei mürrisch ein '_Och kommen Sie_' von sich.

Joslyn hingegen beugte sich etwas zu Dave rüber als Balthazar das Buch öffnete, sah interessiert in dieses und musste schmunzeln als der Magier frech grinsend sagte: "Seht ihr. Da seid ihr Zwei."

Dave sah auf seinem Portrait sehr amüsant aus, da er die Hände mit etwas Abstand von seinem Gesicht hielt und schrie.

Joslyn hingegen war auf ihrem Bild mit einem fast schon anzüglichen Lächeln zu sehen, den Kopf verschmitzt zur Seite gedreht und ihre rechte Schulter Richtung Kinn hochgezogen.

"Warum sieht Jos so gut auf dem Portrait aus und ich nicht?", murmelte Dave etwas entrüstet, seufzte anschließend und nahm diese Tatsache einfach hin.

Die Lippen der Brünetten umspielten ein Lächeln, woraufhin sie zu Balthazar hoch linste und dieser ihr neckisch zuzwinkerte.

Dave klappte das Buch zu und der Magier entfernte sich von den Geschwistern, während er seinen Mantel auszog und sprach: "Um Horvath je wieder in den Seelengral sperren zu können müssen wir erst Zauberer aus euch machen und damit fangen wir gleich an."  
Er deutete auf die Schuhe der Beiden und sagte ruhig: „Ihr solltet andere Schuhe tragen. Lederschuhe, um genau zu sein. Das hilft euch den Fluss der Magier besser zu kontrollieren. Die Gummisohlen sind dabei nur hinderlich."  
„Aber in Leder gibt es nur Altmänner-Schuhe.", entgegnete Dave unwirsch, woraufhin Balthazar ihm einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf.  
Immerhin trug dieser ebenfalls Lederschuhe, die allerdings recht elegant und zeitlos wirkten.

Der Magier verschaffte sich Platz im Raum und schob mit Hilfe der Magie einige Teslaspulen und den Schutzkäfig zur Seite.

Dave wollte protestieren, doch Balthazar hielt ihn mit kleinen und doch eindringlichen Befehlen wie '_Augen auf_' und '_Mund zu_' davon ab, während Joslyn einfach nur interessiert danebenstand und zu Balthazar zu sah.

Die Brünette betrachtete Balthazar lange und ausgiebig.

Ihre braunen Augen waren auf ihn fixiert und sie hielt ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Schließlich sahen die Beiden zu wie Balthazar einen grünen Feuerkreis aus dem Nichts um sich herum heraufbeschwor, woraufhin Dave einen überraschten Laut von sich gab und einen Satz nach hinten machte.

Joslyn hingegen zuckte zusammen und weitete überrascht die Augen, während sie ehrfürchtig dabei zu sah wie der Magier noch weitere kleine Kreise und Symbole mit grünlicher Flamme auf dem Boden zeichnete.

Als der Magier damit fertig war hatten sich die Beiden wieder von dem Schreck erholt und sahen nun gebannt auf den Kreis, dessen Flammen verspielt züngelten und Balthazar in ein türkises Licht tauchten.

Balthazars moosgrüne Augen ruhten zu gleichen Teilen auf beiden Schülern und er musterte sie immer wieder.

"Dies ist der Zirkel des Merlins. Er hilft euch eure Energie zu bündeln und euch neue Zauber zu meistern. Hier werdet ihr die Zauberkunst erlernen. Wenn ihr eintretet, lasst ihr alles andere hinter euch. Sobald ihr ihn betreten habt, gibt es für euch... _kein Zurück_ mehr.", sagte der Magier ernst und sah dabei jeden seiner Schüler mit festem Blick in die Augen.

Dave betrachtete diesen Kreis sehr genau und atmete tief durch.

Schließlich ging Dave auf den Kreis zu und warf einen letzten Blick auf Balthazar, holte tief Luft und trat anschließend, fast schon tänzelnd - aus Angst auf die flammenden Linien zu treten - zu ihm in den Bannkreis hinein.

Für den Moment ruhte Balthazars Blick auf Dave und auch Dave sah ihn einen Moment lang an.

Schließlich wandte sich Daves Blick zu seiner Schwester und er sagte sanft zu ihr: "Komm Jos."

Balthazar folgte seinem Blick, betrachtete sie und sah in ihre Augen, während diese einfach nur zurückblickte.

Langsam ging sie auf den Bannkreis zu, hielt ihre Arme noch immer verschränkte und sah nach wie vor in Balthazars Augen.

Ihr Blick war ruhig und dennoch wirkte sie als wollte sie jeden Moment etwas sagen, doch sie blieb schweigsam.

Schließlich seufzte Joslyn lautlos, löste die Haltung ihrer Arme und betrachtete den Bannkreis einen Moment.

Einen Augenblick später trat sie, ohne zu tänzeln wie Dave, zu ihrem Bruder und Balthazar in den Kreis, sah erst Dave und anschließend Balthazar an.

Der Magier sah seine Schüler an, blickte jeweils in deren Augen und sagte ruhig: "Ich bin Balthazar Blake - Zauberer des 777. Grades und ihr seid ab jetzt meine Lehrlinge."

"Krass.", kam es von Dave der dem Ganzen mit fast schon ungläubigem Blick entgegentrat.

Die Brünette sah zu Balthazar auf, da sie kleiner als Dave und der Magier war, atmete tief durch und fragte leise: "Wir hatten eigentlich gar keine Wahl, oder?"

Es überkam dem Magier ein Bedürfnis, das er schon seit vielen hundert Jahren nicht mehr hatte - das Bedürfnis Joslyn zu berühren.

Ihre Frage hatte ihn für den Moment ein wenig traurig gestimmt, da seine Schülerin diese Frage mit einem bedauernden Unterton stellte.

Am liebsten hätte er tröstend über ihre Wange gestreichelt, doch solch '_intime_' Berührungen waren dem Meister seinem Schüler gegenüber untersagt.

Auch sein Schüler dürfte ihn so nicht berühren, selbst wenn es nicht anzüglich gemeint war.

Folgen würde es keine geben, doch solche Berührungen oder Gefühle unter diesem Bund geziemten sich einfach nicht.

Schließlich durfte der Meister, wegen seinen Gefühlen, nicht zu lassen das er seinen Schüler bei Übungen schonte.

Auf ihre Worte hin seufzte Balthazar fast schon missmutig, schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete ehrlich: "Nein, die habt ihr leider nicht."

Joslyn nickte leicht, sah weiterhin in Balthazars Augen und seufzte lautlos auf.

Sie hatte es geahnt und daher leichtfertig diesen Kreis betreten, denn der Schutz der Welt lag nun einzig und allein in den Händen von ihr und ihrem Bruder.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Er hat Schluss gemacht**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar und Dave standen zusammen im Wendebahnhof und Balthazar trainierte gerade mit seinem Schüler die Plasmablitze.

Immerhin war Dave noch nicht besonders geschickt im Umgang mit der Magie und es war bekanntlich noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen.

Dave trug eine Maske, die für Fänger des Baseballs genutzt wurde, genauso einen gepolsterten Brustschutz, der sogar seinen Genitalbereich abdeckte.

Immerhin wollte er sich nicht verletzen.

Dave wusste schließlich nicht was ein Plasmablitz alles anrichten konnte, wenn man ihn noch nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Balthazar stand von Dave einige Meter entfernt und sagte: "Befreie deinen Geist und konzentrier dich."

Dabei trank der Magier eine Tasse Tee, beobachtete seinen Schüler und sah zu wie er einen Plasmablitz entstehen ließ.

Was Neues war das nicht mehr, doch es wäre was Neues gewesen, wenn er ihn hätte halten können.

Doch das schaffte Dave nicht, denn der Plasmablitz schoss auf eine Teslaspule zu und zerschellte förmlich an dieser.

Balthazar wollte ihn gerade auffordern es erneut zu versuchen, da hörte er die Tür ins Schloss fallen und ein wütender Schrei folgte kurz darauf.

"David Stutler!", schrie eine junge, weibliche Stimme und beide Männer erkannten sofort das es Joslyn war.

Aufgebracht rannte sie die Treppen hinunter, ging auf ihren Bruder zu und keifte ihn dabei mit bebender Stimme an: "Warum?!"

Der Schüler war in diesem Moment überfragt was seine Schwester meinte und er zog daher eine Braue in die Höhe, während er den Gesichtsschutz hochschob und in die braunen Augen seiner Schwester sah.

Er bemerkte sofort, dass diese rötlich und glasig waren.

Sie hatte geweint!

"Was meinst du mit '_warum_'?", erkundigte sich der junge Mann, runzelte die Stirn und hörte seine Schwester kurz schniefen.

Die Brünette warf sich ihrem Bruder plötzlich in den Arm und klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihm fest, woraufhin Dave zu Balthazar blickte.

Der Magier hingegen trank seinen Tee aus, stellte die Tasse zur Seite und blickte zu Joslyn und Dave.

Auf den Blick seines Schülers hin zuckte er nur ratlos mit den Schultern und betrachtete Joslyn skeptisch.

"Warum musstest du Recht haben?", wisperte die Brünette schluchzend, sah bedrückt zu ihrem Bruder auf und ließ sich von ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischen.

"Womit?", erkundigte sich Dave in einem sanften und besorgten Ton, während er seine Schwester zu seinem Schreibtisch brachte, sie dort mit sanfter Gewalt auf einen der drei Stühle drückte und ihr ein Taschentuch reichte.

Dankend nahm sie dieses entgegen, wischte sich die Tränen weg und schnaubte kurz.

Nun setzte sich Dave neben seine Schwester und Balthazar trat an ihre Seite.

Die Blicke der beiden Männer waren auf die Brünette gerichtet und schweren Herzens sagte sie: "Mit Viktor..."

Dave nervte es ein wenig, dass er seiner Schwester gerade alles aus der Nase ziehen musste, doch er atmete tief durch, bewahrte Ruhe und streichelte tröstend über ihren Schenkel.

"Was ist denn mit ihm?", wollte nun auch Balthazar wissen, denn er hatte von Dave erfahren, dass seine Schülerin einen festen Freund hatte und Dave der Meinung war das er ihr nicht guttat.

Joslyn blickte traurig zu Balthazar auf, seufzte niedergeschlagen und gestand mit zitternder Stimme: "Er hat Schluss gemacht."

Die Brünette rechnete jetzt damit, dass Dave ihr sagen würde, dass er es ihr doch gesagt hatte, dass Viktor ihr nicht guttat.

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung seufzte auch Dave, strich weiterhin tröstend über ihr Bein und fragte vorsichtig: "Warum tut er das?"

Balthazar konnte nicht verstehen warum ihr Freund die Beziehung beendet hatte.

Immerhin war seine Schülerin bildhübsch, attraktiv und hatte einen wundervollen Charakter, zumindest soweit der Magier das beurteilen konnte.

Das gefiel Balthazar gar nicht, denn auch er war in einer Beziehung und außerdem geziemte es sich nicht für einen Meister sich auf seinen Schüler einzulassen.

Nein.

Balthazar würde jetzt einfach nur für sie da sein, denn ihr wurde gerade das Herz gebrochen und der Magier wusste wie empfindlich Frauen bezüglich der Gefühle waren.

"Wir sind... nach der Lesung noch im Raum geblieben... und... er hat mich umarmt... geküsst und... dann wollte er mehr...", erzählte Joslyn unglücklich, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte vor sich auf den Boden.

Dave sah sie bedrückt an, schüttelte den Kopf und fragte: "Jos... nein... du hast doch nicht etwa...mit ihm geschlafen, oder?"

Joslyn schüttelte eifrig den Kopf, sah Dave in die Augen und wimmerte: "Nein... deswegen hat er ja Schluss gemacht..."

Die Brünette schloss ihre Arme eng um sich, atmete tief aus und schluchzte schließlich wieder, woraufhin Dave seine Schwester fest in den Arm nahm und über ihren Rücken streichelte.

Balthazar sah seine beiden Schüler mitfühlend an, schüttelte den Kopf und war fast schon erschrocken darüber, dass die Gesellschaft so oberflächlich geworden war.

Doch im Grunde war Sex schon immer eine heikle Sache zwischen Mann und Frau gewesen.

Immerhin gab es auch damals schon Männer, die ihre Ehefrauen umbrachten oder verließen, weil diese ihnen den Geschlechtsverkehr verwehrten.

"Alles wird wieder gut, Jos. Vergiss ihn... er ist deine Tränen nicht wert, wenn er dich dafür verlässt.", sagte Dave ganz liebevoll im Flüsterton, strich über ihren Rücken und ließ sie sich ausweinen.

Nein, Dave konnte Viktor wirklich nicht leiden und jetzt noch viel weniger als vorher schon.

Balthazar sah zu Joslyn, lächelte aufmunternd und zog mit seinen sanften Worten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: "Weißt du, Joslyn, wenn man jung ist, kommt einem alles gleich vor wie das Ende der Welt, aber das ist es nicht. Es ist erst der Anfang. Vielleicht musst du erst noch ein paar Fieslinge kennenlernen, doch eines Tages wirst du dem Mann begegnen, der dich so behandelt wie es eine Frau, wie du es bist, nur verdient behandelt zu werden. Eine Frau um die seine Sonne und Sterne kreisen."

Eigentlich war Balthazar kein guter Seelentröster, doch in diesem Moment hatte er einfach das gesagt was ihm dazu eingefallen war und ganz offensichtlich beschwichtigten seine Worte die Brünette, denn sie lächelte ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

"Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte sie mit noch etwas tränenerstickter Stimme und sah in seine moosgrünen Augen.

Dave hingegen war ganz fasziniert darüber gewesen, dass Balthazar überhaupt in der Lage war solch sensiblen Dinge von sich zu geben, doch es stimmte ihn glücklich, dass seine Schwester dadurch wieder lächeln konnte.

Der Magier nickte, sah in ihre schönen Augen und antwortete sanft: "Ich weiß es."

Auf seine Worte hin wischte sich Joslyn die Tränen weg, lächelte mit neuer Kraft und Hoffnung und atmete tief durch.

Sie sah von Balthazar zu ihrem Bruder und sagte liebevoll: "Danke, dass ihr für mich da seid."

Das bedeutete der Brünetten unheimlich viel und sie schmiegte sich an ihren Bruder.

Dave lächelte aufmunternd und meinte: "Das ist doch selbstverständlich."

Balthazar nickte leicht, erhob sich und trat auf den Bannkreis zu, sah über die Schulter zu seinen Schülern und meinte neckisch: "Da du ja jetzt auch anwesend bist, Joslyn, kannst du gleich zusammen mit Dave trainieren."

Die Brünette blickte zu Balthazar, lächelte ihn verschmitzt an und erwiderte: "Natürlich, warum auch nicht das Nützliche mit dem Praktischen verbinden."

Ihr war natürlich schon öfter aufgefallen wie gutaussehend Balthazar war und dass er eine ganz besondere Ausstrahlung hatte.

Das gefiel der Brünetten und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie eine Schwäche für den gut gebauten Magier entwickelt hatte.

Sie konnte zwar nur erahnen wie muskelgestählt sein Körper unter der Kleidung war, doch allein die Vorstellung machte ihr eine Gänsehaut und seine moosgrünen Augen hatten sie schon als Kind fasziniert.

Doch ahnte Joslyn, dass sich eine Bindung zwischen Schüler und Meister einfach nicht gehörte.

Sie sah nun zu Dave, küsste dankbar seine Wange und flüsterte ihm zu: "Ich habe dich lieb, Dave."

"Ich dich auch, Jos.", raunte er sanftmütig, ließ seine Schwester los und erhob sich, woraufhin er seine Schutzmaske wieder vor sein Gesicht zog und zurück in den Bannkreis trat.

Joslyn legte ihre Jacke und Tasche ab, richtete ihre schwarze Jeans und ihr schwarzes langärmeliges Oberteil und folgte ihrem Bruder in den Bannkreis.

Sie verbrachten den Nachmittag damit zu trainieren und schafften es am Ende sogar einen Plasmablitz für ein paar Sekunden zu kontrollieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Wo ist deine Schwester?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Dave war allein im Wendebahnhof und wartete auf Balthazar, denn der Unterricht musste ja weitergehen.

Der Schüler nahm seine Sache sehr ernst, auch wenn er für Becky gerne mal die ein oder andere Unterrichtsstunde sausen lassen wollte.

Doch Horvath war drauf und dran alles daran zu setzten Joslyn, Dave und Balthazar zu töten, um Morgana zu befreien.

Immerhin standen die Drei dem bösen Magier für sein Vorhaben nur im Weg und von daher musste er diese so schnell es geht beseitigen.

Schweigend lief Dave im Wendebahnhof auf und ab, atmete immer wieder tief durch und als endlich Balthazar erschien, erschrak sich Dave heftig.

"Wow... tu das nie... wieder.", sagte Dave atemlos, hielt sich die Brust und atmete tief durch, während Balthazar, fast schon entschuldigend, grinsend zu ihm sah.

Der Magier wandte seinen Blick von dem Jungen ab und sein Blick wurde skeptisch, während er sich im Wendebahnhof umblickte.

Er vermisste Joslyn, da diese nicht im Wendebahnhof war.

Sein Herz begann wild gegen seine Brust zu schlagen und er malte sich aus, dass seine hübsche Schülerin in diesem Augenblick wohlmöglich unter einem jungen Mann lag und sich wild küssen ließ.

_Eifersucht!_

Pure Eifersucht flackerte in Balthazars Innerem auf und er musste versuchen es Dave gegenüber nicht zu zeigen.

Ja, verdammt!

Balthazar hatte sich Hals über Kopf in seine hübsche Schülerin verliebt und dabei hatte er doch eigentlich eine Beziehung mit Veronica.

Doch solch eine Zuneigung und Liebe hatte er noch nie für eine Frau empfunden wie für Joslyn.

Selbst nicht als er mit Veronica zusammenkam.

Schließlich fasste sich Balthazar wieder etwas, sah ernst zu Dave und erkundigte sich im ruhigen Ton: "Wo ist deine Schwester?"

Dave sah irritiert zu dem Magier, hob eine Braue und sah sich dann um.

Erst jetzt fiel dem Schüler auf das seine Schwester gar nicht da war, bis ihm ihre Worte im Kopf widerhallten.

"Oh... ach ja... Jos ist auf einer Party.", erklärte Dave ehrlich, sah Balthazar an und bemerkte sofort das wütende Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Wieder wurde unbändige Eifersucht in seiner Brust entflammt und er fragte ernst: "Auf einer Party?"

Dave nickte mit ehrlichem Blick und sah Balthazar abwartend an, woraufhin dieser tief durchatmete und fragte: "Sind da viele Jungs?"

"Ich nehme an, ja.", sagte Dave ehrlich und wusste nicht warum Balthazar ausgerechnet solch eine Frage stellte.

"Jungs, die sie attraktiv finden?", hakte der Magier weiterhin nach und spürte sein Herz wie wild in seiner Brust schlagen.

Dave sah Balthazar fragend an, runzelte die Stirn und sagte dann: "Davon gehe ich aus."

Balthazar nickte ernst, sah wütend zu Dave und sagte unwirsch: "Wir müssen sie sofort von dieser Party holen."

Immerhin ging es hier nicht nur darum das Balthazar seine heimliche Liebe in seiner Nähe wissen wollte, sondern dass sie vor Horvath geschützt war.

Letzteres war jedoch im Moment zweitranging, da seine Eifersucht ihn beinahe vollständig beherrschte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Wenig später kamen Balthazar und Dave beim Haus an, in dem die Party stattfand.

Vor dem Haus, im Garten und im Haus selbst standen überall Jugendliche und sie tranken, tanzten und unterhielten sich.

_Und da war sie!_

Joslyn stand vor dem Haus am Mauerzaun gelehnt mit einem anderen Jungen.

Dieser hatte blondes Haar, war hochgewachsen und hatte sich mit beiden Händen jeweils von Joslyn abgestützt.

Er war ihr mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah und doch blickte Joslyn ihm nicht in die Augen, sondern hatte ihren Kopf zur Seite gelegt.

Joslyn mochte den Jungen, mit dem sie da sprach, aber sie hatte nie vor gehabt ihm so nah zu kommen.

Die Brünette hatte immerhin ihr Herz an ihrem Meister verloren und dabei wusste sie doch nur zu gut, dass es verboten war.

Plötzlich erblickte sie den Wagen von Balthazar und wie Dave sie zu sich winkte.

Sofort drückte sie den Jungen entschuldigend von sich und lief auf den Wagen zu.

Rasch stieg sie ein und fuhr zusammen mit Balthazar und ihrem Bruder zurück zum Wendebahnhof.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Wendebahnhof zurück stand Balthazar der Brünetten gegenüber, während Dave die Arme verschränkt hielt und das Spektakel betrachtete.

Der Magier sah auf seine Schülerin ernst nieder.

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht den Unterricht einfach zu schwänzen?", knurrte Balthazar seine Schülerin an und in diesem Moment sprach nicht wirklich der Meister aus ihm.

Im Grunde störte es ihn nicht wirklich, dass die Brünette den Unterricht ein einziges Mal sausen ließ, denn Dave tat es wegen Becky auch ab und zu.

Doch in diesem Moment sprach ein eifersüchtiger, verliebter Mann aus dem Magier, der es nicht ertragen konnte, seine heimliche Liebe mit einem anderen Mann gesehen zu haben.

Auch wenn da nichts zwischen den Beiden passiert war.

Joslyn weitete Augen und Mund, sah empört zu Balthazar und rechtfertigte sich: "Ich war _nur_ auf einer Party. Dave ist _ständig_ mit seiner Flamme zusammen und ihm machst du nicht die Hölle heiß!"

Das Mädchen spürte Stiche in ihrem Herzen, denn es tat ihr weh wie Balthazar mit ihr sprach, als wäre sie eine Schwerverbrecherin.

"Das ist nicht dasselbe. Bist du dir überhaupt im Klaren _was_ du getan hast?", knurrte Balthazar ging auf Joslyn zu und stand nun dicht vor ihr.

Das Mädchen verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und gab Zähne knirschend von sich: "Ich habe mich wie eine 20-jährige verhalten und daran ist nichts Schlimmes."

"Was schlimm ist und was nicht das entscheide ich, nicht du.", meinte Balthazar ernst, sah der Brünetten in die Augen und bemerkte ihren wütenden Blick.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sah zur Seite und sagte ernst: "Das ist so lächerlich."

"Füge dich einfach den Regeln, erscheine zum Unterricht und halte dich von solchen Partys fern. Immerhin kann Horvath überall auf euch beide lauern.", entgegnete Balthazar ruhig und dennoch im ernsten Ton, während er sich von der Brünetten entfernte.

Joslyn sah ihm wütend nach und knurrte: "Weißt du wie du dich aufführst? Wie mein Vater. Schlimmer noch, wie ein krankhaft eifersüchtiger Ehemann."

Mit ihren letzten Worten blieb Balthazar stehen, sah über die Schulter zu Joslyn und funkelte sie nur zornig an.

Er ging auf den Kreis zu, deutete auf diesen und sagte mit lauterer Stimme: "Du hast diesen Bannkreis betreten und damit dein altes Leben hinter dir gelassen. Das ist kein Spaß, Joslyn!"

Nun war es Joslyn die auf ihn zuging, dicht vor ihm stehen blieb, ihm wütend in die Augen sah und fauchte: "Ich hatte doch von Anfang an keine Wahl gehabt."

Schließlich drehte sie sich um, lief die Treppen nach oben und hörte Balthazar rufen: "Wo willst du hin, Fräulein?"

"Nach Hause!", keifte sie den Magier an und verschwand zornig aus dem Wendebahnhof, woraufhin Dave und Balthazar zurückblieben.

Der Schüler sah zu seinem Meister und sagte kleinlaut: "Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass sie ein enormes Temperament hat."

Auf diese Worte hin sah der Magier angefressen zu Dave und zog mürrisch eine Braue in die Höhe.

Dave hob schützend die Hände und sagte mit einem kleinen Lächeln: "Aber keine Sorge, sie fängt sich sicher bald wieder."

Balthazar vertraute dem Urteil seines Schülers und hoffte darauf, dass sie bald wieder zum Unterricht erscheinen würde.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Keine Konzentration**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Situation hatte sich wieder beruhigt und Joslyn war nun auch wieder regelmäßig zum Unterricht erschienen.

Sie hatte sich mit Balthazar wieder vertragen und sich für ihr fahrlässiges Verhalten bei ihm entschuldigt.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn kam gerade in den Wendebahnhof, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lief die Treppen runter, während sie sich ihr hellbraunes Haar zusammenband.

Sie war spät dran gewesen, da sie sich mit einer Freundin verquatscht hatte.

Das Mädchen sah sich um und erblickte Balthazar nirgends, doch wusste die Brünette, dass es noch lange nicht hieß, dass er nicht doch da war.

Joslyn ging auf Daves Schreibtisch zu und legte dort Tasche und Jacke ab.

Schweigend ging Joslyn im Wendebahnhof umher, hielt die Arme verschränkt und betrachtete eine der Teslaspulen.

Sie strich über ihre Oberarme mit ihren zierlichen Händen und atmete tief durch.

Hoffentlich erschien Balthazar bald, denn die Sehnsucht nach ihrem Meister wurde immer stärker.

Ja, Joslyn hatte sich in ihren Meister verliebt, doch würde er niemals ihre Gefühle erwidern.

Wusste sie doch von der Beziehung zu Veronica und dass er sich seit über 1000 Jahren nach dieser Frau sehnte.

Es brach ihr das Herz, das sie diesen großartigen Mann niemals ihren Geliebten nennen würde.

Nicht nur wegen dem Verbot, das sich eine Beziehung zwischen Meister und Schüler nicht geziemte, sondern auch wegen Veronica.

Doch sie konnte ihre Gefühle für Balthazar einfach nicht aufgeben und so tun als würde sie nichts für ihn empfinden.

Auch wenn Joslyn stets eine fast schon abwehrende Haltung gegenüber seinen ganzen Belehrungen einnahm, so liebte sie es doch, wenn er sich so um sie sorgte.

"Ich habe dich erwartet, Joslyn.", sprach eine ruhige und dunkle Stimme zu der Brünetten, woraufhin diese zu lächeln begann.

Sie drehte sich in die Richtung um, aus der die Stimme zu hören war, und erblickte Balthazar im Bannkreis stehen.

Seine moosgrünen Augen fixierten die junge Schülerin und wieder einmal fiel dem Magier auf wie bezaubernd die Brünette doch war.

Balthazar hatte Veronica nicht vergessen, doch in Joslyn sah er mehr wie nur eine mächtige Magierin.

Er sah die wunderschöne, junge Frau in ihr, die ihm so wohl Ärger wie auch Freude bescherte.

Der Magier liebte es einfach, wenn sie ihn unter ihrem Schopf, aus ihren wachen Augen, anblickte.

Sein Herz begann in ihrer Nähe zu schlagen und nicht selten geschah es, dass er einen Konzentrationsmangel erlitt.

Balthazar hatte sich wahrhaftig Hals über Kopf in Joslyn verliebt.

Lächelnd sah das Mädchen zu ihrem Meister, ging langsam auf ihn zu und meinte: "Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du hier irgendwo bist."

"Du bist nicht aufmerksam genug, Joslyn. Die Gefahr könnte überall lauern.", mahnte Balthazar seine Schülerin in einem fast schon liebevollen Ton und einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Die Brünette lachte leicht auf, sah lächelnd zur Seite und zog kurz beide Brauen hoch.

"Ich werde dies in Zukunft berücksichtigen.", entgegnete Joslyn ehrlich und blickte Balthazar in die Augen, woraufhin ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Der Magier nickte leicht, atmete tief durch und sagte zu ihr im ernsteren Ton: "Komm in den Kreis. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."

Die Brünette trat zu Balthazar, stellte sich in den Kreis mit dem roten Symbol und betrachtete kurz ihren Drachenring.

Balthazar verschwand aus dem Kreis, begutachtete das Mädchen und begann im ernsten Ton: "Ich will, dass du einen Feuerball entstehen lässt."

Im ersten Moment klang das wirklich einfach, doch Dave und sie stellten sich selbst noch bei Plasmablitzen wie die ersten Menschen an.

Kurz runzelte die Brünette die Stirn, nickte dann leicht und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und ihren Geist zu befreien.

Sie hielt beide Hände in einem kleinen Abstand voneinander entfernt und bemühte sich einen Feuerball hinauf zu beschwören.

Doch dies war gar nicht so einfach und ihre Konzentration wollte auch nicht so wie sie es gerne hätte.

Plötzlich schoss eine Feuersäule aus ihren Händen und Joslyn ließ diese sofort wieder verschwinden, in dem sie ihre Hände erschrocken zurückzog.

Balthazar schüttelte den Kopf, atmete tief durch und meinte: "Und noch Mal."

So versuchte die Brünette es erneut und wieder geschah etwas, auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Feuerball war, der in einer Rauchwolke aufging.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Nach einigen Misserfolgen lief Balthazar um den Kreis herum, wie ein hungriges Raubtier, fixierte er dabei Joslyn und sagte ernst: "Konzentrier dich, Joslyn."

Joslyn sah auf ihre Hände und meinte im ruhigen Ton: "Ich kann nicht."

"Konzentrier dich.", stachelte der Magier seine Schülerin weiterhin an und lief dabei immer noch um den Bannkreis herum.

"Ich kann nicht.", sagte Joslyn mit etwas mehr Nachdruck, sah aus dem Augenwinkel kurz zu Balthazar und sah dann wieder auf ihre Hände vor sich.

Der Magier verengte etwas die Augen zu Schlitzen und forderte in einem lauteren Ton: "Konzentrier dich, Joslyn!"

Auf diese Worte hin ließ die Brünette die Hände sinken, ballte diese zu Fäusten und fauchte Balthazar an: "Verdammt, ich kann es nicht."

Ihr Blick war kurz darauf starr auf den Boden gerichtet und sie biss sich missmutig auf die Unterlippe.

Ihre Augen fixierten den Boden und man sah ihr an, dass es ihr unangenehm war, denn sie wusste ganz genau warum sie sich nicht konzentrieren konnte.

Balthazar sah seine Schülerin ernst an, atmete tief durch und sofort wurde sein Blick sanfter als er Joslyn so dastehen sah.

Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und am liebsten hätte er das Mädchen in seine Arme gezogen.

Doch das geziemte sich einfach nicht, dennoch konnte er sie nicht einfach so dastehen lassen.

Langsam betrat der Magier den Kreis, ging auf sie zu und stellte sich ganz dicht vor sie.

Als er so vor Joslyn stand, überkam ihn einfach das Bedürfnis sie zu berühren.

Sanft legte Balthazar seine Hände an ihre Wangen und hob so ihren Kopf, woraufhin sie zu ihm aufblickte und in seine moosgrünen Augen sah.

Dieser Anblick machte die Brünette ganz schwach und sie spürte wie ihr Herz ihr bis zum Hals schlug.

Ihre Wangen waren leicht rötlich geworden und Joslyn konnte spüren wie ihre Knie weich wurden.

Ihre Fäuste öffneten sich wieder und sie schluckte leicht, während Balthazar ihr weiterhin in die Augen sah.

"Warum kannst du dich nicht konzentrieren, Joslyn?", erkundigte sich der Magier in einem leisen und fast schon liebevollen Ton, während seine Hände noch immer an ihren Wangen ruhten.

Joslyn wusste in diesem Moment nicht ob sie lügen oder ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollte.

Doch warum sollte sie den Mann, den sie liebte, anlügen?

Um sich vor einen eventuellen Korb zu bewahren?

Es war besser, wenn es raus war, dann wusste wenigstens jeder der Beiden woran er war.

Die Brünette nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, sah Balthazar in die Augen und gab, fast schon flüsternd, von sich: "Wegen _dir_."

Auf diese Worte hin weitete Balthazar verblüfft die Augen, sah in ihr Gesicht und fragte verwundert: "Warum wegen mir?"

Doch Joslyn wandte ihre Augen von ihm ab und blickte beschämt zur Seite.

Sachte hob Balthazar ihren Kopf noch etwas mehr an, sah in ihre Augen und raunte: "Sieh' mir in die Augen."

Natürlich gehorchte das Mädchen ihrem Meister, atmete erneut tief durch, legte ihre Hände sanft an seine Unterarme und schluckte schwer.

Ihr Herz hämmerte wild gegen ihre Brust und am liebsten wäre sie vor der Situation davongerannt, denn es war so unerträglich gewesen ihn anzusehen und nicht zu wissen wie er reagieren würde.

"Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Setze ich dich zu sehr unter Druck?", flüsterte Balthazar ihr zu, kam ihrem Gesicht entgegen und strich zärtlich mit seinen Daumen über ihre Wangen.

Joslyn erschauderte bei seinem Streicheln und sagte leise: "Nein, es ist etwas anderes... ich..."

Wieder fehlte ihr der Mut, doch sein bittender Blick, ihm zu sagen was mit ihr los sei, zwang sie dazu ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Die Brünette spürte bereits seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut und sie gestand wispernd: "Es ist..., weil... _ich dich liebe, Balthazar_."

Über ihr Geständnis war Balthazar wahrlich mehr als glücklich und er spürte sein Herz noch schneller schlagen als zu vor.

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, sein Blick wurde liebevoller und dennoch raunte er ihr zu: "Du weißt, dass es sich nicht gehört..."

Ihr Blick wurde traurig und ihre Lippen zierte ein unglückliches Lächeln, woraufhin sie lautlos seufzte und leise sagte: "Ich weiß."

Sie wusste nicht wirklich was sie von seinen Worten halten sollte, da sie weder aussagten ob er auch so fühlte oder es eben nicht tat.

Immerhin wusste Joslyn von Veronica und konnte sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte.

Dennoch wünschte sie es sich vom ganzen Herzen.

Wie hätte Balthazar ihr vor den Kopf stoßen können, wenn sie ihm ihre Liebe gestand?

Was wäre er für ein Mann gewesen diese Schönheit von sich zu stoßen?

Kein Guter.

Außerdem war es genau in seinem Interesse, das sie diese Worte zu ihm sagte.

Schließlich war Balthazar in sie verliebt.

Trotzdem hätte er nie geglaubt, dass Joslyn seine Gefühle erwidern würde.

"Aber ich verrate dir ein kleines Geheimnis, Joslyn.", raunte Balthazar ihr zu, sah tief in ihre Augen und lächelte sie noch immer so liebevoll an.

Der Brünetten wurde ganz mulmig und sie wusste nicht was er ihr nun sagen würde, doch sie harrte der Dinge, die da kamen.

Zärtlich streichelte er mit seinen Daumen erneut über ihre Wangen und gestand: "_Ich liebe dich auch, Kleines._"

Auf sein Geständnis hin weitete Joslyn die Augen, biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und bekam ganz rote Wangen.

Ihr Herz machte tausend Hüpfer und sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass Balthazar auch Gefühle für sie hatte.

Langsam kam der Magier ihren Lippen näher und war nur noch wenige Millimeter von Ihren entfernt.

Zufrieden schloss Balthazar seine Augen, ließ das Verbot hinter sich und verschloss ihre Lippen mit Seinen.

Joslyn spürte seine Lippen auf Ihren, schloss ihre Augen und erwiderte den Kuss ganz sachte.

Wie sehr sie sich danach gesehnt hatte und endlich wurde es Wirklichkeit.

Im Moment war sie das glücklichste Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt.

Balthazar ließ ihre Wangen los und schlang seine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper, woraufhin eine Hand in ihren Nacken ruhte und die andere auf ihrem Rücken lag.

Verliebt legte Joslyn die Arme um seinen Nacken und gab sich dem liebevollen Kuss nur zu gerne hin.

Liebevoll strich sie durch sein schulterlanges Haar, schmiegte sich eng an seinen gutgebauten Körper und strich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken.

Vorsichtig strich Balthazar mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen und bat so um Einlass, den Joslyn ihm, ohne zu zögern, gewährte und sofort seine Zunge liebevoll mit Ihrer begrüßte.

Fest hielt Balthazar seine Schülerin in seinen Armen, streichelte über ihre Seite und ihren Rücken, während ihre Zungen ausgelassen umeinanderkreisten.

Joslyn genoss seine Nähe in vollen Zügen und strich sanft über seine Schultern, während sie seine Zunge ganz innig mit Ihrer verwöhnte.

Schon zu lange hatte Joslyn sich danach gesehnt Balthazar so zu küssen und endlich war es wahr geworden.

Der Magier konnte kaum genug von ihren Lippen bekommen und vertiefte den Kuss erneut, woraufhin er seine Arme enger um ihren Körper schloss.

Nie wieder wollte er die Brünette an seiner Seite missen müssen und Veronica war vollkommen aus seinem Geist und Herzen verbannt worden.

Für ihn existierte nur noch Joslyn und diese wollte er zur glücklichsten Frau der Welt machen.

Genießerisch kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander und umspielten sich immer wieder ganz leidenschaftlich.

Joslyn konnte einfach nicht genug von ihrem Meister bekommen.

Endlich durfte sie ihm ganz nah sein, ihn streicheln, ihn küssen und ihn ganz offen lieben.

Nie wieder wollte sie Balthazar in ihrem Leben missen müssen, denn er war alles was sie brauchte.

Langsam löste der Magier den Kuss, öffnete die Augen und sah in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht.

Die Brünette lächelte ihn verträumt an, kraulte sanft seinen Nacken und atmete tief durch.

"Ich habe 1000 Jahre nach dir gesucht. Nur um festzustellen, dass du nicht nur meine Schülerin bist, sondern das was ich in meinem Leben am meisten liebe.", raunte Balthazar ihr verliebt zu, hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt und sah in ihre Augen.

Verlegen lachte Joslyn leise auf, streichelte über seinen Rücken und flüsterte: "1000 Jahre ist eine sehr lange Zeit. Wir haben viel aufzuarbeiten, Liebster."

Lächelnd nickte er, strich über ihren Rücken und sah einfach nur glücklich in ihr Gesicht.

Veronica hatte ihm nie das Gefühl geben, was er bei Joslyn verspürte, denn dieses Gefühl war unbändige Liebe und tiefe Zuneigung.

Dies gepaart mit Beschützerinstinkt und der Pflicht dieses Mädchen zu unterrichten mischten dieses Gefühl zu einem Zustand, der ihn fast schon süchtig werden ließ.

Joslyn sollte für immer an seiner Seite bleiben und er würde sie mit seinem Leben beschützen.

Sicher würde er auch Dave mit seinem Leben schützen, doch Joslyn genoss nun auch noch seine Liebe.

Was aber nicht bedeutete das er sie deswegen im Unterricht schonen würde.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr, Joslyn.", raunte Balthazar gegen ihre Lippen, küsste diese sanft und sah kurz daraufhin wieder glücklich drein.

Joslyn erwiderte seinen kurzen, sanften Kuss, sah ihn überglücklich strahlend an und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich auch, Balthazar, über alles."

Noch einmal drückte Balthazar seine Joslyn eng an seinen Körper, atmete ihren süßlichen Duft tief ein und löste sich schließlich von ihr.

Joslyn ließ ihn gewähren, sah ihm in die Augen und seufzte wohlig auf, während ihr Meister sie ausgiebig betrachtete.

Schließlich begann er zu grinsen, sah erneut in ihre Augen und sagte: "Glaub nur nicht, dass ich dich im Unterricht schone."

"Das habe ich nicht erwartet.", meinte Joslyn keck, zwinkerte ihm zu und begann erneut mit Balthazar zu trainieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich trainierten die Beiden so lange bis sie die Tür des Wendebahnhofs hörten und zu Dave aufblickten der die Treppe hinunterkam.

Der Schüler kam die Treppe fast schon runter gerannt, ging zum Schreibtisch, legte Jacke und Rucksack ab, sah zu Balthazar und Joslyn und sagte entschuldigend: "Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt komme, aber ich hatte noch was in der Uni zu erledigen."

"Mit Becky, oder?", erkundigte sich seine Schwester neckisch, stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und blickte ihren Bruder frech an.

Dave sah zu seiner Schwester, lachte leicht und nickte verlegen, während er antwortete: "Ja, wir haben noch etwas gequatscht."

Der Magier sah zwischen den Geschwistern hin und her und betrachtete immer wieder Joslyn mit einem sanften Blick.

Schließlich sah Dave zu Balthazar, grinste schief und sagte an ihn gewandt: "Ich wäre dann bereit zum Trainieren."

Die Brünette trat aus dem Kreis heraus, sah auf ihre Armbanduhr und meinte an Beide gewandt: "Trifft sich super, so wird Balthazar nicht langweilig. Ich muss nochmal zur Uni hoch, hab noch einen Kunstkurs vor mir."

Dave nickte seiner Schwester zu, ging auf den Bannkreis zu und stellte sich in diesen, während er zu Balthazar blickte.

Dieser sah Joslyn fast schon unglücklich an, beobachtete wie diese sich ihre Jacke anzog, ihre Tasche umhing und auf Balthazar zu ging.

Was Dave dann sah, ließ ihn die Augen und den Mund weiten, denn Balthazar legte die Arme um ihre Taille und Joslyn ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

Verliebt sahen sich Beide in die Augen und der Magier sagte liebevoll zu der Brünetten: "Ich werde dich Morgen hier wieder erwarten. Lass mich aber nicht zu lange warten, meine Schöne."

Joslyn lächelte ihn glücklich an und entgegnete: "Ich beeil mich, mein Hübscher. Versprochen."

"Ich liebe dich.", raunte Balthazar ihr sanft zu, kam ihren Lippen näher und nahm den Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht.

Joslyn kam ihm mit ihren Lippen entgegen und erwiderte liebevoll: "Ich liebe dich auch."

Innig küsste Balthazar seine Schülerin zum Abschied und drückte sie nochmal fest an sich.

Langsam lösten sich die Beiden, woraufhin Joslyn die Treppen nach oben ging und zu Dave sagte: "Ich sehe dich zu Hause, Brüderchen."

Doch ehe Dave etwas sagen konnte war die Brünette auch schon verschwunden und er sah ungläubig zu Balthazar und erkundigte sich: "Ihr seid ein Paar?"

"Wie das Schicksal nun mal so spielt.", mehr sagte der Magier daraufhin nicht, doch lächelte er seinen Schüler vielsagend an, woraufhin dieser nur nickte und es vorerst hinnahm, denn im Moment gab es Wichtigeres zu tun.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Du und Balthazar**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Noch am selben Abend nahm sich Dave vor mit seiner Schwester darüber zu reden, denn die Sache mit ihr und Balthazar ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe.

Immerhin wussten die Geschwister von der Existenz Veronicas und das Balthazar eigentlich mit ihr eine Beziehung führte.

Daher musste er einfach nochmal genauer nachhaken.

In der Studentenwohnung angekommen zog sich Dave seine Jacke und Schuhe aus, hörte Joslyn in der Küche werkeln und ging sofort in diese.

Ihr gemeinsamer Mitbewohner Bennet war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht in der Studentenwohnung und somit konnte Dave in Ruhe mit seiner Schwester darüber reden.

Etwas erzürnt blickte die Brünette zu ihrem Bruder auf, als dieser die Küche betrat, atmete tief durch und sagte ehrlich: "Du kannst in Zukunft auch ruhig mal den Abwasch machen. Das tut nicht weh."

Dave seufzte lautlos, nickte nur zustimmend und meinte entschuldigend: "Ja, ich versuch's mir zu merken."

Diese Worte beschwichtigten Joslyn ein wenig und sie nickte leicht, ehe sie den Abwasch weitermachte.

Ihr Bruder setzte sich an den Küchentisch, sah zu seiner Schwester und überlegte wie er ihr das sagen sollte.

Schließlich war Dave nicht gerade ein Held darin gut über Gefühle und Beziehungen zu sprechen.

"Sag mal, Jos. Du und Balthazar. Ihr seid... jetzt so richtig ein Paar?", begann Dave vorsichtig, sah seine Schwester prüfend an und bemerkte sofort den verträumten Blick und ihre etwas rötlichen Wange.

Langsam aber bestimmt nickte Joslyn, seufzte glücklich auf und antwortete verliebt: "Ja, das sind wir."

Dave nickte leicht, atmete tief durch und fragte: "Du erinnerst dich aber schon daran, dass Balthazar eigentlich mit Veronica zusammen ist, oder?"

Auf diese Worte hin verschwand das Lächeln der Brünetten und sie sah ihren Bruder bestürzt an, woraufhin sie den Abwasch beendete und sich die Hände abtrocknete.

Missmutig lehnte sich die Brünette an die Küchenzeile und stellte eine Gegenfrage: "Meinst du etwa... Balthazar benutz mich nur als Lückenbüßer?"

Sofort schüttelte Dave eifrig den Kopf, strich durch sein Haar und meinte ehrlich: "Nein, das auf gar keinen Fall. Nur... ich glaube nicht, dass, sollte Veronica zurückkommen, sie darüber sehr erfreut sein wird dich an Balthazars Seite zu sehen."

"Du meinst also, dass Veronica vor Eifersucht mir was antun könnte?", wollte seine Schwester wissen und wurde bei der Vorstellung etwas blass um die Nase rum.

Möglich wäre es auf jeden Fall gewesen, denn immerhin sollte man den Zorn einer verletzten Frau nicht unterschätzen.

Das zumindest hatte ihm das Zusammenleben mit Joslyn schon oft gelehrt.

Daher zuckte Dave nur mit den Schultern, sah seiner Schwester in die Augen und antwortete: "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich schließe es nicht aus."

Die Brünette blickte bedrückt drein, spielte nervös mit einer ihrer Strähnen und sah zur Seite.

Es gefiel Joslyn gar nicht, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Veronica, im Falle sollte sie unversehrt wiederkommen, ihr etwas aus Eifersucht antun könnte.

Vermutlich müsste Joslyn noch einmal mit Balthazar darüber reden, denn sie fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken sehr unwohl.

"Balthazar würde mich davor doch schützen, oder?", murmelte das Mädchen gedankenverloren, starrte dabei aus dem Fenster und sah recht erschrocken aus.

Der Gedanke das eine eifersüchtige Frau ihr was antun könnte verstörte sie sichtlich.

Eigentlich war sie auch gar nicht der Typ Frau, der einer anderen Frau den Liebsten ausspannte, doch bei Balthazar konnte sie irgendwie nicht widerstehen.

Außerdem war auch gar nicht sicher, ob Veronica überhaupt lebend zurückkam.

Dave blickte zu seiner Schwester auf, hob eine Braue und sagte dann überzeugt: "Ja, das wird er. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Das war Dave sich wirklich, denn er schätzte Balthazar nicht so ein, dass er zulassen würde das Joslyn etwas geschah.

Egal ob durch Horvaths oder Veronicas Hand.

"Aber sag mal... wie kommst du dazu mit Balthazar jetzt eine Beziehung zu führen? Ich mein... du bist keine Woche von Viktor getrennt und schon hast du quasi einen _Neuen_'.", sagte Dave verblüfft, zog dabei beide Brauen in die Höhe und sah seine Schwester interessiert an.

Nun begann die Brünette wieder zu lächeln, setzte sich ihrem Bruder gegenüber an den Esstisch, sah in seine Augen und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab.

"Ja, ich weiß, doch ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass Balthazar schon damals, bei _Arcana Cabana,_ etwas an sich hatte das mich... verzauberte."

"Kein Wunder, er ist ja auch ein Magier."

"Haha! Sehr witzig, Dave."

"Ist doch aber so. Und weiter?"

"Na ja... wie wir ihn dann wiedersahen fand ich ihn schon ziemlich anziehend und musste feststellen, dass er echt gut aussieht."

"Und dann hast du dich verliebt?"

"Ja, das habe ich und doch war ich mir im Klaren darüber, dass sich so ein Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis nicht gehört."

"Hm, ja das stimmt wohl. Warst du schon in ihn verliebt als er uns von Veronica erzählt hat?"

"Ja... tat ganz schön weh zu hören, dass er sie liebt..."

"Und dennoch hast du das Gefühl nicht aufgeben?"

"Du kennst mich, Dave. Aufgeben ist nicht meine Stärke."

"Wie recht du hast. Hast du denn kein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Veronica?"

"Doch habe ich, aber... er war 1000 Jahre alleine... ich mein das war doch abzusehen, dass er nicht ewig alleine bleibt... oder?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaub ich könnte auch nicht über 1000 Jahre alleine sein."

"Siehst du und du weißt wie das mit der Liebe ist..."

"Hmmm sie kennt weder Grenzen noch kann man sich aussuchen wo sie hinfällt."

"Ja... genau... na ja..."

Dave sah zu seiner Schwester, atmete tief durch und nickte leicht.

Dennoch machte er sich Sorgen.

Schließlich erhob sich Joslyn wieder, ging zum Kühlschrank und fragte ihren Bruder: "Soll ich uns was zu essen machen?"

"Tolle Idee, ich helfe dir auch.", antwortete Dave freundlich, erhob sich und holte bereits Utensilien für die Zubereitung eines Salates und einer Lasagne heraus.

"Bist du jetzt glücklich, dass du mit Balthazar zusammen bist?", erkundigte sich Dave, schälte die Karotten und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu seiner Schwester.

Glücklich lächelnd nickte sie, seufzte wohlig auf und antwortete: "Ja, ich bin sehr glücklich."

Das war für Dave die Hauptsache, dass seine Schwester glücklich war und dennoch hoffte er, dass seine Schwester nicht irgendwann unter Veronicas Eifersucht leiden musste.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Was ist mit Veronica?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Am Tag darauf machte sich Joslyn nach ihren Lesungen und dem Kunstkurs auf den Weg zum Wendebahnhof.

Das Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder hallte noch in ihrem Kopf nach und sie begann sich zu fragen, was nun mit Veronica sei.

Immerhin war Balthazar vorher mit ihr liiert gewesen und jetzt hatte er Joslyn sein Herz geschenkt.

Würde Veronica vor Eifersucht platzen und ihre ganze Wut an Balthazar oder gar an Joslyn auslassen?

Die Brünette stellte sich diese Fragen immer wieder.

Antworten wollten ihr auf diese einfach nicht einfallen, daher würde sie wohl oder übel mit ihrem Meister sprechen müssen.

Auf dem Weg zum Wendebahnhof begegnete ihr Viktor.

Er stoppte das Mädchen, in dem er sich ihr in den Weg stellte und sie aus ihren Gedankenfluss riss.

Abrupt blieb Joslyn stehen, sah ihren Ex-Freund skeptisch an und hörte ihn sagen: "Hey Süße."

Allein schon wie er sie ansprach ließ Wut in der Brünetten aufkeimen, denn sie war nicht mehr seine _Süße_'.

Eigentlich war Joslyn sogar sehr glücklich darüber nicht mehr mit Viktor zusammen zu sein, denn das Schicksal hatte ihr einen viel besseren Mann beschert.

Joslyn hielt sich bedeckt, sah in seine Augen und erkundigte sich: "Hallo Viktor. Was willst du von mir?"

Die Brünette konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie der junge Mann sie an den Schultern gepackt und an die Wand eines kleinen Secondhand-Ladens gedrückt hatte.

Zärtlich strich er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Schläfe, ihre Wange und ihre Lippen, während er fast schon charmant sagte: "Weißt du, Jos, Baby. Ich bin bereit dir zu verzeihen. Aber dafür musst du mir beweisen, dass du mich liebst und wir Beide wissen ganz genau, wie du mir das beweisen kannst."

Joslyn hätte sich am liebsten gewährt, doch Viktor war damals schon viel stärker gewesen und er war auch nicht umsonst ein Sportstudent an der Universität.

Seine Muskeln waren für jede junge Frau ein Blickfang gewesen und Viktor wusste diese Muskeln nicht nur bei der Verführung einzusetzen.

Doch um Joslyn zu verführen brauchte es ein wenig mehr, wie nur einen tollen Körper und ein charmantes Auftreten.

Doch Viktor besaß nicht das gewisse Etwas das sie wollte.

Er war schon immer ein Macho gewesen und hatte Joslyn versucht zum schnellen Sex zu animieren.

Die Brünette wollte dies aber nicht, da sie es irgendwie im Blut hatte, dass Viktor nicht der Richtige war.

Nicht das Joslyn noch Jungfrau war, doch ging sie nicht wahllos mit jedem ins Bett und Viktor war es auch nicht wert gewesen.  
Sie hatte das alles spät erkannt, aber sie hatte es erkannt.

Ihr Ex-Freund wollte also einen Beweis damit er ihr verzieh?

Joslyn konnte sich nur zu gut denken, dass es Sex war und so verfinsterte sich ihre Miene, woraufhin sie ihn wütend von sich schubste und fauchte: "Ich wollte damals keinen Sex mit dir haben und ich will es bis heute auch nicht!"

Viktor sah sie fast schon verstört an, doch das interessierte nicht länger, denn sie machte sich mit schnellen Schritten daran zum Wendebahnhof zu gelangen.

"Du wirst mich schon anrufen!", rief ihr Ex-Freund der Brünetten nach, doch diese ignorierte ihn bereits wieder vollkommen und wollte jetzt nur noch zu Balthazar.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Endlich kam sie beim Wendebahnhof an, öffnete die Tür, huschte durch den Spalt und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Joslyn war wirklich mehr als glücklich, dass sie nun hier war, denn in wenigen Sekunden konnte sie die geliebte Nähe von Balthazar wieder genießen.

Auf halber Treppe erblickte sie Balthazar, wie er auf einen Stuhl saß und ein Buch las.

Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielten die Lippen der Brünetten und sie ging sofort auf Balthazar zu und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.

"Du bist spät dran, mein Engel.", tadelte der Magier seine Schülerin in einem liebevollen Ton, schloss das Buch und strich mit seiner Hand über Ihre.

Joslyn streichelte seine Finger, beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie sich von ihm löste und ihre Tasche und Jacke ablegte.

"Entschuldige, Liebster, aber ich wurde aufgehalten.", gestand Joslyn sanftmütig und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich erneut, als sie an die Begegnung mit Viktor dachte.

Der Magier bemerkte ihren Blick, erhob sich und ging auf seine Schülerin zu.

Sachte legte er seinen Finger unter ihr Kinn, lenkte ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung und fragte ruhig und dennoch mit ernstem Blick: "Wer hat dich aufgehalten?"

Schweren Herzens seufzte die Brünette, sah in Balthazars schöne Augen und antwortete sanft: "Es war Viktor."

Sofort sah Balthazar erzürnt auf seine Schülerin nieder, legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie ganz nah an sich ran.

"_Was_ wollte dieser Kerl von dir?", knurrte der Magier, sah in ihre Augen und zog Unheil verkündend eine Braue in die Höhe.

_Eifersucht!_

Da war sie wieder!

Dieser brennende Schmerz in seiner Brust der ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Er hoffte für diesen Viktor, dass er seine geliebte Schülerin nicht angerührt hatte, denn Balthazar konnte sehr böse werden.

Joslyn legte ihre Hände sanft an seine Schultern, strich über diese und erzählte missmutig: "Er meinte, dass er mir verzeihen würde, wenn ich als Liebesbeweis mit ihm ins Bett ginge. Ich habe ihn nur angeschrien und bin gegangen."

Der Magier nickte leicht und war beschwichtigt, da sie sich nicht erneut auf ihn eingelassen hatte.

Er war wirklich sehr erleichtert darüber, denn Balthazar hätte es nicht ertragen Joslyn zu verlieren.

Außerdem traute er Joslyn nicht zu sich von ihm zu trennen, wo Balthazar doch sogar der Grund für ihren ständigen Konzentrationsmangel war.

Liebevoll verschloss er ihre Lippen mit Seinen, strich sanft durch ihr Haar und genoss den Moment einfach ihre Lippen so zu spüren.

Joslyn schloss glücklich die Augen, schmiegte sich an ihn und genoss in vollen Zügen seine Nähe.

Doch der Kuss hielt nicht lange, da die Brünette ihn löste und Balthazar etwas entschuldigend ansah.

Langsam entzog sie sich seinem Griff, wandte sich ab und lief im Wendebahnhof umher, während der Magier ihr mit seinem Blick folgte.

Tief atmete sie durch, blieb stehen und sah über die Schulter zu Balthazar.

"Ich muss mit dir reden.", brach sie das Schweigen mit leiser Stimme, wandte sich zu ihm und legte ihren Kopf schief.

Ihr Blick war missmutig und auch prüfend, während Balthazar die Arme verschränkte und seine Schülerin mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete.

Ein Schweigen bedeutete bei Balthazar stets, dass er sie erst mal aussprechen lassen würde und so begann Joslyn vorsichtig zu sprechen: "Du und ich, wir sind nun ein Paar. Doch... da ist noch etwas, dass mich beschäftigt. Was ist mit Veronica?"

Auf diese Frage war Balthazar gar nicht gefasst gewesen und er musste leicht schlucken.

Er hatte Veronica ganz vergessen und nur noch Augen für seine schöne Schülerin gehabt.

Für den Moment sah er zur Seite, atmete tief durch und ging langsam auf Joslyn zu.

Liebevoll nahm er ihre Hände in Seine, strich mit den Daumen über ihre Handrücken und sah tief in ihre warmen Augen.

"Veronica... ist Vergangenheit. Ihr gehört schon längst nicht mehr mein Herz. Es gehört einzig und allein _dir_, mein Engel."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, vertrau mir."

"Das tue ich."

"Aber?"

"Ich habe einfach Angst..."

"Wovor, Liebes?"

"Davor das sie uns Beiden vor Eifersucht etwas antun könnte."

"Das würde ich zu verhindern wissen... und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dir weh tut."

Auf diese Worte hin nahm Balthazar seine Schülerin fest in seine Arme, streichelte über ihren Rücken und strich liebevoll durch ihr Haar.

Nein!

Er würde nicht zu lassen, dass ihr etwas geschah, denn auch er ahnte wie furchtbar die Rache einer verschmähten Frau sein könnte.

Außerdem sprachen sie nicht nur von einer Frau, sondern einer mächtigen Magierin – _Merlins Lehrling_.

Dennoch würde er alles daran setzen Joslyn zu beschützen, wenn Veronica ihr wirklich etwas antun wollte.

Joslyn schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper, presste sich Schutz suchend an ihn und vergrub ihre Finger in seiner Weste.

"Ich liebe dich über alles, Joslyn. Nichts wird uns je wieder trennen können.", raunte der Magier seiner geliebten Schülerin zu, strich weiterhin durch ihr Haar und genoss ihre Nähe.

Die zierlichen Finger der Brünetten strichen über seinen Rücken und sie blickte bei seinen Worten zu ihm auf, woraufhin er ihr in die Augen sah.

Sie lächelte ihn verliebt an, strich durch sein Haar und wisperte: "Ich liebe dich auch... über alles... und noch viel mehr, Balthazar."

Verliebt zog er seine Schülerin noch enger an seinen Körper, sah tief in ihre Augen und presste kurz darauf seine Lippen auf Ihre.

Joslyn schloss genießerisch die Augen und gab sich diesem innigen Kuss nur zu gerne hin.

Zärtlich strich er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und bemerkte, wie sie ihm Einlass gewährte.

Ganz liebevoll umspielte er ihre Zunge und wanderte mit seiner Hand über ihre Seite, ihren Rücken und fand schließlich sein Ziel bei ihrem Po.

Dort blieb seine Hand ruhen, während er das Zungenspiel noch mehr vertiefte, als er spürte wie verlangend die Brünette in sein Haar griff.

Leidenschaftlich kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander, während Joslyn mit ihrer freien Hand zu seinem Gesäß glitt und ihn dort fast schon wollüstig streichelte.

Balthazar griff nun beherzt in ihre wohlgeformten Pobacken und drückte sie mit der anderen Hand nah an seinen Körper.

Langsam aber sicher drängte er die Brünette Richtung Schreibtisch und stoppte mit ihr erst, als diese stehenblieb und beim Griff hinter sich ein leeres Glas umschmiss.

Gierig kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander.

Beide streichelten sich ganz leidenschaftlich, während ihre Zungen einen Dominanzkampf ausfochten.

Schließlich presste der Magier das Mädchen auf den Schreibtisch, spreizte ihre Beine und drängte sich nah an sie ran.

Joslyn schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und presste so seinen Unterleib an Ihren, woraufhin Beide in das Zungenspiel hinein keuchen mussten.

Plötzlich hörten sie die Tür und Dave kam die Treppe runter gelaufen, woraufhin er erschrocken stehen blieb und rief: "Ach du Schande!"

Sofort lösten Beide das Zungenspiel und Joslyn wandte ihren Blick ertappt zur Seite, während Balthazar seinen Schüler fast schon vorwurfsvoll ansah.

Dave stand verlegen vor den Beiden, lächelte peinlich berührt und sagte stotternd: "I-ich wollte nicht… mitten drin reinplatzen. T-tut mir leid."

Entschuldigend strich der Magier über Joslyns Wange, löste sich von ihr und antwortete trocken: "Wir waren nicht mitten drin. Nur am Anfang."

Nun blickte Joslyn ihren Bruder etwas gereizt an, atmete tief durch und nickte zustimmend.

"Tut mir echt leid... ich habe nicht gewusst, dass ihr Beide... intim miteinander werden wolltet.", meinte Dave entschuldigend, strich verlegen durch sein Haar und beobachtete wie Joslyn vom Schreibtisch runterkam.

Sie ging auf Balthazar zu, strich über seinen Rücken und schnurrte ihm wollüstig zu: "Das holen wir nach, mein Schöner."

Der Magier legte seine Hand an ihre Wange, sah tief in ihre Augen und stimmte zu: "Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, meine Liebe."

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich machten sich die Drei daran weiter zu trainieren, denn der Kampf mit Morgana würde irgendwann bevorstehen.

Gegen Horvath mussten die Geschwister auch gewappnet sein, denn dieser würde nicht ruhen bevor er nicht den Seelengral besaß.

Sie mussten oberste Merlinier werden, die mächtigsten Magier laut den Legenden.  
Erst, wenn sie ihre Drachenringe nicht mehr zum Zaubern brauchen würden, würden sie oberste Merlinier sein.

Horvath, Balthazar und Veronica waren einst Merlins Lehrlinge, doch erreichten sie nie den legendären Status.

Im Gegenteil.

Dadurch, dass Horvath und Balthazar Veronica liebten und sie sich für Balthazar entschied, wechselte Horvath auf Morganas Seite.

Nur, um an Balthazar Rache zu nehmen.  
Morgana erhielt durch Horvaths Verrat die Möglichkeit Merlin zu töten und wollte ihre Morganier um sich scharen, um die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen.  
Bevor Merlin starb, gab er Balthazar die Drachenringe und trug ihm auf die zwei obersten Merlinier zu finden und auszubilden.  
Nur sie könnten Morgana aufhalten.

Balthazar und Veronica jagten Horvath und Morgana lange Zeit nach.

Beim finalen Kampf gegen Morgana opferte sich Veronica und wendete einen Zauber an, der Morganas Seele in ihren Körper sperrte.  
Mit Hilfe des Seelengrals sperrte Balthazar, schweren Herzens, sie und somit auch Morgana weg.

Horvath tauchte unter und war lange nicht gesehen, da er seine Wunden leckte.  
Balthazar reiste seitdem durch die Länder der Welt, um unter den besonderen Kindern seine Lehrlinge zu finden.  
Über 1000 Jahre lang tat er dies, bis er seine Suche aufgab und einen Antiquitätenladen eröffnete.

In dem er sowohl Kuriositäten und Antiquitäten anbot, aber auch die mächtigsten Relikte des vergangenen Jahrtausends unter Verschluss hielt.

Horvath tauchte schließlich bei Balthazar auf und forderte den Seelengral, doch statt ihm diesen zu geben, sperrte er Horvath in die Urne.

Anders, als andere Lehrlinge, mussten Dave und Joslyn also im Eiltempo den höchstmöglichen Rang erreichen, bevor Horvath Morgana befreite und damit den Untergang der Welt einläutete.

Solange der Seelengral jedoch bei Balthazar war, blieb ihnen jedoch noch genug Zeit.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Brennende Leidenschaft**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar war am Tag darauf allein im Wendebahnhof und blätterte im Inkantus der Geschwister herum, während er auf Dave und Joslyn wartete.

Das war es womit er am meisten beschäftigt war - mit Warten.

Sicher deren Uni war wichtig und die Geschwister wollten um jeden Preis ihr Studium mit guten Zensuren beenden, doch wenn Beide nicht bald oberste Merlinier wurden würde ihnen das Studium auch Nichts mehr bringen.

Er wusste das Morgana die Welt zerstören würde, wenn Horvath sie befreien könnte und die Geschwister noch nicht bereit waren.

Welch ein Glück das Horvath den Seelengral noch nicht in der Hand hatte, denn ansonsten wäre die Welt bereits dem Untergang geweiht gewesen.

Der Magier blätterte eine Seite weiter und betrachtete die beiden Portraits seiner Schüler.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er das Bild von Joslyn erblickte und ihm ging das Herz auf.

Wie sehr Balthazar sich doch in Joslyn verliebt hatte.

So viel Liebe und Zuneigung hatte er noch nicht Mal für Veronica empfunden und das erschreckte ihn schon ein wenig.

Offenbar war Veronica nie die Frau gewesen, die ihm vom Schicksal her zugeteilt wurde.

Scheinbar sollte er die Frau, die für ihn vom Schicksal erwählt wurde, in seiner Schülerin finden

Plötzlich schlangen sich von hinten zwei schlanke Arme um seinen Bauch und die zierlichen Händen legten sich an seine Brust.

Kurz erschrak der Magier sich, doch er musste lächeln als er einen warmen, zierlich gebauten Körper an seinem Rücken spürte.

Ein süßer Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und allein schon an ihrem Parfum konnte Balthazar seine geliebte Schülerin erkennen.

Doch hatte Balthazar sie gar nicht kommen hören.

War er wirklich so vertieft in den Inkantus gewesen?

"Hallo, Liebster.", schnurrte die Brünette ihrem Meister ins Ohr, legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und streichelte über seine Brust.

Wie sehr sich Joslyn schon darauf gefreut hatte Balthazar heute wiederzusehen.

Auch die Brünette hatte noch nie so viel Liebe für einen Menschen empfunden wie für ihn und sie war mehr als glücklich das sich Balthazar für sie entschieden hatte.

Immerhin hatte das Mädchen nie geglaubt das er seine Beziehung zu Veronica für sie aufgeben würde.

Joslyn ließ Balthazar langsam los, legte ihre Tasche und ihre Jacke auf einem der drei Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch ab und offenbarte Balthazar das sie einen schwarzen, kurzen Faltenrock, pechschwarze Strümpfe die ihr knapp übers Knie gingen, schwarzweiße Ballerinas und ein Neckholder Top in einen warmen Weinrot trug.

Der Ausschnitt des Tops war recht großzügig und es war geradezu hauteng.

Der Magier betrachtete die Brünette einen Moment und musterte sie eingehend, während seine geliebte Schülerin sich durch ihr Haar strich.

Balthazar fand das sie wahrlich sündhaft schön war und als sie sich auf den Schreibtisch setzte und ihre schönen, schlanken Beine überschlug konnte er nicht anders als jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers zu betrachten.

Joslyn blickte zu ihm, musterte seinen Körper und fragte ihren Meister mit unschuldigem Blick: "Habe ich dir die Sprache verschlagen oder warum begrüßt du mich gar nicht?"

Ihre Worte rissen ihn aus seinem starren Blick und seinen unzähligen Gedanken, die um das Mädchen kreisten.

Balthazar lachte ertappt, sah in ihre Augen, trat auf sie zu und gestand: "Ich war leider für den Moment zu beschäftigt damit deinen Körper zu betrachten."

"Oh... ich wollte dich nicht ablenken.", erwiderte Joslyn verspielt, spreizte einladend ihre Beine und gewährte es Balthazar sich zwischen diese zu stellen.

Der Magier zögerte keine Sekunde, stellte sich ganz dicht zwischen diese und stützte sich mit beiden Armen jeweils neben ihr ab, während die Brünette ihre Arme nach hinten abstützte und ihm in die Augen sah.

Wie sehr sie seinen Blick und die moosgrüne Farbe seiner Augen doch liebte.

Sie strahlten so viel Ruhe aus und doch zogen sie einen unglaublich in ihren Bann.

Balthazar atmete den süßlichen Duft seiner Schülerin tief ein, sah in ihre warmen Augen und lächelte etwas.

"Du lügst etwas besser als dein Bruder, aber nicht viel. Das scheint eurer Familie nicht zu liegen.", scherzte Balthazar belustigt, strich mit den Fingern über ihren Hals, ihre Schulter und ihr Schlüsselbein, woraufhin die Brünette erschauderte.

Joslyn lächelte ertappt, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn sachte zu sich runter, woraufhin sich ihre Augen halb schlossen.

"Das stimmt... ich war noch nie eine gute Lügnerin.", hauchte das Mädchen gegen seine Lippen, sah ihm tief in die Augen und lächelte anzüglich, während Balthazar eine Hand an ihre Hüfte und den anderen Arm um ihren Rücken legte.

Sachte zog der Magier seine Schülerin zu sich ran und presste so seinen Unterleib gegen Ihren, woraufhin Joslyn etwas aufkeuchen musste.

Ein Schauer lief Balthazar über den Rücken und er spürte wie sehr er diese junge Frau spüren wollte.

Ein anzügliches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er sagte sanft: "Egal, wie gut du lügen könntest. Ich würde es sehen. Deine Augen verraten dich, meine Schöne."

Joslyn biss sich auf die Unterlippe, kraulte zärtlich seinen Nacken und flüsterte: "Verraten sie dir auch mein Begehr?"

"Dein Begehr mich tief in dir zu spüren?" raunte Balthazar mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, woraufhin seine Hand von ihrer Hüfte hinauf zu ihrem Bauch und zu den Ansätzen ihrer schönen, großen und wohlgeformten Brüste glitt.

Joslyn drückte sich seiner Hand entgegen, blickte ihm wollüstig in die Augen und schnurrte verrucht: "Du bist gut."

"Wart ab bis ich dich nehme.", entgegnete Balthazar erhitzt, verschloss ihre Lippen mit Seinen und küsste die Brünette hungrig.

Ungestüm erwiderte Joslyn seinen Kuss, griff verlangend in sein Haar und spürte wie er seine Hand auf ihre Brust legte.

Sofort durchfuhr sie ein elektrisierendes Gefühl und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrer Haut aus.

Balthazar bemerkte sofort, dass ihr Nippel sich erhärtete und konnte nicht anders als sich dem Verlangen hinzugeben und über diesen mit den Fingern zu streicheln.

Leicht keuchte Joslyn dabei in den Kuss hinein, ließ sich von Balthazar an seinen Körper drängen und griff nun mit der anderen Hand an seinen Hintern.

Beherzt griff sie in diesen und streichelte anschließend ganz liebevoll darüber, woraufhin der Magier seinen Unterleib an Ihren drückte.

Das Mädchen konnte nur zu deutlich seine Erektion durch die Hose und ihren dünnen String fühlen.

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und auch ihr Atem wurde aufgeregter.

Genießerische zog Balthazar mit seinen Fingern kleine Kreise um ihren Nippel und strich ab und zu über die empfindliche Fläche.

Joslyn erregte dies ziemlich und sie keuchte erneut in den Kuss hinein.

Einladend öffnete sie ihre Lippen und lockte seine Zunge mit Ihrer.

Als könne Balthazar da widerstehen.

Natürlich nahm er ihre Einladung an, stupste seine Zunge gegen Ihre und begann diese ganz liebevoll zu umspielen.

Das Mädchen zog kleine Kreise mit der Zungenspitze um Seine, hielt genießerisch die Augen geschlossen und seufzte wohlig auf.

Mit ihrer Hand glitt Joslyn zu seinem Hosenbund und zupfte an diesem, bis sie geschickt seinen Knopf und Reißverschluss öffnete.

Nun löste die Schülerin ihre Hand von seinem Nacken, legte ihre Hände an seine Hüften und zog seine Hose samt Shorts hinunter.

Ehe sie sich mit den Händen an seinem Gemächt zu schaffen machte, legte sie diese an seinen entblößten Po und streichelte diesen ganz zärtlich.

Balthazar keuchte in den Zungenkuss hinein und legte nun seine Hand in ihren Nacken, doch nicht um sie dort zu kraulen.

Nein!

Er begann ungeduldig die Bändchen ihres Neckholdertops zu öffnen und zog ihr das Oberteil über ihre Brüste.

Nun waren diese vollkommen entblößt und die zarte und weiche Haut fühlte sich unter seinen Händen berauschend an.

Der Magier konnte nicht anders als beherzt mit beiden Händen ihre Brüste zu greifen und zu massieren.

Joslyn ließ das Zungenspiel auf dieses Handeln hin gieriger werden und ihre Zungen umkreisten sich viel wilder und leidenschaftlicher als vorher.

Seine Hände drückten ihre Brüste mal sachter und mal etwas fester, während Joslyn mit ihren Händen ganz liebevoll sein Gesäß massierte.

Doch langsam glitt ihre rechte Hand über seine Hüfte, seine Lenden und erreichte schließlich den Ansatz seiner Härte.

Balthazar musste daraufhin in den Zungenkuss hinein keuchen und begann mit seinen Fingern ihre harten Knospen zu stimulieren.

Schließlich wanderte er mit einer Hand über ihren Bauch, ließ diese auf ihrem Venushügel ruhen und zog langsam den Stoff ihres Rockes hoch.

Joslyn erschauderte bei seinem Tun und sie war bereits voller Vorfreude darauf so sinnlich von ihm berührt zu werden.

So spreizte die Schülerin ihre Beine noch etwas einladender, umspielte Balthazars Zunge hungriger und streichelte mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seinen Schaft.

Liebevoll umspielte sie seine Spitze, hörte ihn in den Kuss hinein keuchen und umschloss schließlich sachte sein Gemächt mit der Hand.

Der Magier musste den Kuss lösen, atmete schwer und wisperte: "Joslyn..."

Die Brünette biss sich auf die Unterlippe, rieb quälend langsam mit der Hand über sein Gemächt und spürte wie Balthazar erschauderte.

Genüsslich musste er nun aufstöhnen, vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge und küsste hungrig über ihre weiche Haut.

Seine Hand fand ihr Ziel zwischen ihren Schenkel und fast schon gierig streichelte er über ihre verhüllte Scham.

Vorsichtig schob er den dünnen Stoff von ihren Schamlippen runter, biss zärtlich in ihren Hals und raunte ihr zu: "Du machst mich so wahnsinnig."

Das Mädchen musste aufkeuchen, legte den Kopf zur Seite und bot Balthazar so mehr Angriffsfläche.

"Und du mich erst...", flüsterte die Brünette lüstern, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und stöhnte leicht auf, als sie seinen Mittel- und Zeigefinger an ihrer angeschwollenen Perle spürte.

Der Magier bemerkte das seine Schülerin bereits ganz feucht war.

Diese Tatsache erregte Balthazar noch mehr, woraufhin seine Finger von ihrem Knötchen runter zu ihrer Öffnung glitten und sie dort etwas verwöhnte.

Kurz darauf strich er wieder nach oben zu ihrer Lustperle und reizte sie dort etwas.

Genüsslich stöhnte Joslyn auf, drückte ihren Unterleib seiner Hand entgegen und bettelte: "Ich halt es nicht mehr aus... bitte Balthazar... nimm mich..."

Ihre Worte ließen den Magier erschaudern und er sah ihr voller Lust in ihr wunderschönes und von der Lust gezeichnetes Gesicht.

Balthazar griff nach ihrer Hand und löste diese mit sanfter Gewalt von seiner Härte.

Er legte den Arm um ihren Rücken, drängte sie näher an sich heran und legte seine Spitze an ihre Öffnung.

Joslyn öffnete die Augen, sah ihm tief in die Augen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hörte ihn raunen: "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch.", flüsterte die Brünette aufgeregt atmend, streichelte über seine Seiten und legte schließlich ihre Hände an seine Schultern.

Ganz vorsichtig und langsam drückte er sich in ihren Schoß und versenkte seinen Schaft bis zum Anschlag in seiner geliebten Schülerin.

Genussvoll legte die Brünette den Kopf in den Nacken, stöhnte laut und lustvoll auf und presste sich Balthazar entgegen.

Balthazar legte seine Stirn an ihre Schulter, schloss die Augen und begann sich langsam in der jungen Magierin zu bewegen.

Er atmete schwer und ab und zu drang ein Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle.

Seine Arme schloss er eng um die Brünette, presste ihren zierlichen Körper fester an Seinen und spürte wie sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlang.

Auch ihre Arme legte Joslyn nun um seinen Nacken, griff in sein Haar und strich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken.

Seine Stöße waren langsam und behutsam.

Ihre feuchte Enge war vollkommen berauschend und ein Schauer lief Balthazar über den Rücken, während er sein Gemächt immer wieder bis zu seiner drallen Eichel rauszog und es langsam wieder in ihren Leib versenkte.

Joslyn leckte sich die Lippen, strich mit der Hand unter sein Hemd und strich über seinen nackten Rücken.

Sie spürte seine warme und bereits verschwitzte Haut unter ihren Fingerkuppen, während seine Stöße ihr jedes Mal ein elektrisierendes Gefühl bescherten.

Nun blickte Balthazar in ihr Gesicht, strich über ihre Wange, ihren Hals, ihre Schulter und ihre Seite, während seine Stöße fester wurden.

Joslyn öffnete ihre Augen, sah in Seine und strich liebevoll durch sein Haar.

Die junge Magierin gab sich den Stößen ihres geliebten Meisters vollkommen hin und stöhnte immer wieder ganz genussvoll auf.

Gierig küsste Balthazar die junge Frau, legte seine Hände an ihren Po und drückte sie so fester gegen seinen Unterleib.

Er vergrub seine Finger in ihrem weichen Fleisch, schloss genussvoll die Augen und ließ seine Stöße schneller und fester werden.

Ihre Beine schlangen sich enger um seine Hüfte und ihr Körper begann vor Lust zu beben, während sie lustvoll stöhnte.

"Mehr... mehr... ich will mehr...", bettelte die Brünette, versenkte ihre länglichen Fingernägel in seinen Rücken und zog ihre Hand langsam runter bis zu seinem Po.

Blutige Spuren würden keine bleiben, doch rote Schlieren würde man in ein paar Stunden noch immer erkennen können.

Dieser bittersüße Schmerz erregte den Magier noch mehr und ihr Betteln spornte ihn zu schnelleren Stößen an.

Auf seine schnelleren Stöße hin stöhnte Joslyn lustvoll auf, sah in seine Augen und atmete immer schneller.

Bald würde sie das nicht länger aushalten können, denn der Druck in ihrem Körper wuchs stetig an.

Balthazar stöhnte immer wieder genussvoll auf, streichelte begierig ihren Po und bewegte sich schneller in ihr.

Seine Stöße waren kraftvoll und sein Glied drängte sich immer wieder bis zum Anschlag in den Leib der jungen Magierin.

Auch er hielt den Druck, der sich in seinem Unterleib anstaute, nicht mehr lange aus.

Ein weiteres Mal steigerte Balthazar sein Tempo und stieß mit seiner ganzen Kraft in Joslyn hinein, während das Mädchen sich unter seinen Stößen immer mehr verkrampfte.

Plötzlich löste sich der Druck in Joslyns Unterleib und eine Welle der Erlösung und Glücksgefühle jagte durch ihren Körper.

Ihre Arme und Beine schlangen sich eng um seinen Körper und ein lautes und genüssliches Stöhnen drang über Joslyns Lippen.

Nur zu deutlich hörte der Magier wie die Brünette immer wieder seinen Namen keuchte und das gab ihm den Rest.

Balthazar versenkte sein Gemächt zum letzten Mal tief in ihrem Leib und spürte schließlich eine Woge von Glücksgefühlen in ihm aufkeimen.

Der Druck in seinem Unterleib löste sich schlagartig und seine pulsierende Härte jagte seinen warmen Nektar in den Körper des blutjungen Mädchens.

Joslyn lockerte allmählich den Griff um Balthazars Körper, schmiegte sich an ihren geliebten Magier und kraulte nun ganz liebevoll seinen Nacken.

Sanft streichelte Balthazar ihren Rücken, hielt die Augen geschlossen und legte seinen Kopf auf Ihren.

Verliebt und glücklich lächelnd strich Balthazar durch ihr weiches Haar und flüsterte atemlos: "Du bist wundervoll, mein Engel."

Verlegen lächelte die Brünette, spürte ihr Herz noch schneller in ihrer Brust klopfen und erwiderte wispernd: "Das bist du auch, mein Herz."

Liebevoll legte der Magier seine Hand unter ihr Kinn, hob dieses und sah tief in ihre wunderschönen und braunen Augen.

Zärtlich hauchte er seiner Schülerin einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er sich von ihr löste und sich seine Sachen wieder richtete.

Auch das Mädchen nutzte den Moment ihre Kleidung zu richten, kam vom Schreibtisch runter, sah lächelnd zu ihrem Meister und sagte glücklich: "Ich liebe dich, Balthazar."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Joslyn.", entgegnete der Magier glücklich lächelnd, sah in das bildhübsche Gesicht seiner Schülerin und seufzte wohlig auf.

Sachte zog er das Mädchen bei der Hand in seine Arme, schloss diese um sie und strich verliebt über ihren Rücken und durch ihr Haar, während auch Joslyn ihre Arme um seinen Rücken legte und ihn liebevoll streichelte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn und Balthazar verbrachten den Nachmittag damit zu kuscheln und sich immer wieder Liebesschwüre zu zuhauchen.

Erst am frühen Abend traf Dave im Wendebahnhof ein und begann anschließend zusammen mit seiner Schwester den Schwebezauber zu trainieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Ein Geschenk**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zwei Tage nach dem Liebesspiel von Balthazar und Joslyn liefen die Drei durch die Stadt und hatten sich gerade etwas zum Abendbrot vom Imbiss um die Ecke geholt.

Schweigend lief Joslyn hinter Balthazar und Dave her und ignorierte dabei ihr Gespräch.

Die Brünette war damit beschäftigt sich umzuschauen und schließlich blieb sie an einem Juwelier stehen.

Sie betrachtete die Ringe und Ketten, atmete tief aus und begann verträumt zu lächeln.

Dave blieb ebenfalls stehen, blickte über die Schulter zu Joslyn und rollte mit den Augen, während Balthazar sanft lächelte.

Er ging zu Joslyn zurück, stellte sich dicht an ihre Seite und legte den Arm um ihre Schulter, woraufhin die Brünette sich an ihn lehnte.

Nun trat auch Dave dazu, sah zu seiner Schwester und seinem Meister und blickte anschließend ebenfalls auf den Schmuck des Juweliers.

Kurz hob der junge Magier eine Braue, linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu Joslyn und erkundigte sich: "Gibt es hier was Besonderes?"

"Ach... nicht wirklich. Schmuck mag nur jedes Mädchen, ich bin da wohl keine Ausnahme.", murmelte Joslyn, sah auf den Schmuck nieder und lachte leise, während sie ihren Kopf an Balthazars Schulter legte.

Dave hörte seiner Schwester zu, tauschte mit Balthazar einen Blick, sah dann wieder auf den Schmuck und meinte stichelnd: "Du bist in so einigen Dingen keine Ausnahme."

Schließlich wandte der junge Magier sich ab, zog einen empörten Blick von Joslyn auf sich und lief wieder Richtung Wendebahnhof.

Balthazar strich über die Schulter seiner Joslyn, lächelte sie sanft an und beschwichtigte sie: "Er meint es nicht so."

Skeptisch blickte nun die Brünette zu dem Magier auf, hob eine Braue und zuckte schließlich nur mit den Schultern.

Sie folgten Dave zum Wendebahnhof und Balthazar hielt seine geliebte Schülerin die ganze Zeit an sich gedrückt.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Wendebahnhof angekommen hatten die Drei zu Abend gegessen und Balthazar hatte seine Schüler noch ein wenig trainieren lassen.

Immerhin mussten sie langsam, aber sicher für den Kampf mit Morgana vorbereitet werden.

Die Grundlagen und wichtigsten Waffen eines Magiers kannten sie bereits.

Doch brachte der Magier ihnen auch Weisheiten bei und erklärte ihnen einige schwierige Zauber.

Sie mussten diese noch nicht beherrschen, doch sie sollten wissen worauf sie sich gefasst machen sollten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich verabschiedete Dave sich am späten Abend von Joslyn und Balthazar, da die Brünette noch etwas im Inkantus blättern wollte.

Balthazar blieb natürlich bei ihr, denn er wollte seine geliebte Schülerin nicht allein lassen.

Ihre Worte hallten ihm noch im Kopf und er beobachtete das Mädchen wie sie auf einem der Stühle saß und ihre Beine auf einem anderen Stuhl gelegt hatte.

Der Magier steckte für den Moment seine Hände in die Manteltaschen und spürte etwas Weiches in der Rechten.

Langsam zog er es aus dieser heraus, betrachtete das weinrote Tuch, öffnete es und erblickte die Kette, die er eigentlich Veronica schenken wollte.

Doch in seinen Augen verdiente diese es nicht länger, denn er liebte sie in keiner Weise mehr.

Wieder blickte Balthazar zu seiner fleißigen Schülerin auf, sah zu wie sie die Seite umblätterte und dachte an ihre Worte vor dem Juwelier.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er atmete tief durch.

Die Idee das Joslyn diesen Collier trug ließ ihn schmunzeln, denn es hätte der Brünetten bestimmt sehr gutgestanden.

Als kleiner Beweis seiner unsterblichen Liebe für sie war es wie gemacht.

Langsam ging Balthazar auf seine geliebte Schülerin zu, stellte sich an ihre Seite und blickte auf sie nieder.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie zu ihrem Meister, zog eine Braue hoch und fragte sanft: "Alles okay, Liebster?"

"Ja, ich... möchte dir das hier geben.", sagte er liebevoll, beugte sich vor und legte ihr ganz vorsichtig den Collier um den Hals und schloss den Verschluss in ihrem Nacken.

Verwundert und mit rötlichen Wangen klappte das Mädchen den Inkantus zu, legte ihn zur Seite und blickte auf das Geschenk nieder.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie blickte Balthazar fragend an, während dieser sanft über ihre Wange streichelte.

"Damit du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe und mich nie vergisst.", flüsterte der Magier ihr zu, sah in ihre wunderschönen Augen und lächelte sie glücklich an.

Joslyn begann übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen, streckte die Arme nach Balthazar aus und umarmte ihn als er sich zu ihr hockte.

Glücklich lächelnd schmiegte sie sich eng an ihn, strich durch sein Haar und hauchte: "Ich danke dir, mein Süßer."

Dieses Geschenk machte sie wirklich sehr glücklich, denn sie wusste das es bei Balthazar von Herzen kam.

Sachte streichelte er über ihren Rücken, lächelte glücklich und raunte: "Nicht dafür, mein Engel."

Wie glücklich der Magier sie doch machte, denn damit hatte Joslyn absolut nicht gerechnet.

Liebevoll küsste sie seine Lippen, ließ sich vom Stuhl zu ihm ziehen, lag nun in seinen Armen und presste ihren Körper ganz eng an seinen.

Der Magier drückte seine Schülerin eng an sich, strich durch ihr Haar und küsste sie innig. Balthazar und Joslyn waren sich in einem Punkt sehr sicher, dass ihre Liebe alle Zeit überdauern würde. Egal was passierte und wie es endete.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Wer bist du?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Einige Tage waren vergangen und Joslyn hatte sich im Kunstraum der Universität niedergelassen und begonnen ein Bild zu malen.

Es war ein Bild, das sie und Balthazar zeigte, doch nicht wie sie zurzeit aussahen, sondern in ein paar Jahren und Joslyn malte sich mit einem dicken Babybauch, während Balthazar seinen Kopf an diesen gelegt hatte und glücklich lächelnd an diesem lauschte.

Ein verträumtes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der Brünette und sie summte dabei ein Lied, das sie sehr mochte.

Es erzählte von der großen Liebe, dem Glück zu Dritt und dem Lebensabend zweier Liebender.

Ja, sie wünschte es sich mit Balthazar alt zu werden und eine Familie zu gründen, denn ihr Meister war für Joslyn der Mann ihres Lebens.

Sie war so überglücklich das Balthazar und sie zusammengefunden hatten und die Bedenken bezüglich Veronica waren vollkommen vergessen.

Joslyn würde sich mit Balthazar eine Wohnung suchen sobald sie Morgana vernichtet hatten.

Immerhin wollte sie für immer mit dem Magier zusammen sein und auch seinen Nachwuchs zur Welt bringen.

"_Du_ bist also die oberste Merlinier?", fragte eine männliche, weiche Stimme, doch diese hatte Joslyn vorher noch nie gehört.

Sofort ließ das Mädchen den Pinsel fallen und drehte sich erschrocken zur Tür um.

In dieser stand ein ziemlich fein gekleideter junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, die an den Spitzen blond gefärbt waren.

Im Großen und Ganzen sah er edel und auch recht ausgeflippt aus, doch irgendwie passte es zu dieser Person.

Allerdings fragte sich die Brünette _wer_ dieser junge Mann war.

"Wie bitte?", gab Joslyn etwas verunsichert von sich, da es ihr ein Rätsel war woher er wusste das die Brünette einmal eine der beiden obersten Merlinier werden sollte.

Ihr wurde ganz schlecht, denn Balthazar und Dave hatten ihr von Horvaths Lakai erzählt und in Daves Erzählung hatte sich das so angehört als wäre dieser Morganier furchteinflößend gewesen.

Langsam ging der junge Mann auf die junge Magierin zu, packte sie an den Schultern und drückte sie unsanft an die Wand zwischen den Kleiderhaken und dem Waschbecken.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, strich über ihre Wange und mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre Lippen und meinte: "Du bist also tatsächlich die Schwester dieses Vollidiots und oberste Merlinier, ja?"

Die Brünette verstand nun vollkommen was dieser junge Mann von ihr wollte.

"Ja und wen stellst du da? Depeche Mode?", fragte die Brünette, löste sich geschickt von der Wand und dem Magier, ging zum Bild zurück und hob den Pinsel auf.

Diesen legte sie auf den Tisch, woraufhin er sie ungläubig ansah und fragte: "Du weißt echt nicht wer ich bin?"

"Nein, wer bist du?", wollte Joslyn aus reiner Höflichkeit wissen, hob eine Braue und räumte dabei ihr Bild zu den anderen Bildern hinter einen Vorhang in einer Ecke.

Sie schindete Zeit, um sich einen Plan zu überlegen ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen oder zu fliehen.

Als Joslyn sich wieder zu ihm drehte fiel ihr auf das er sie ungläubig mit geweiteten Augen ansah und offenbar nicht fassen konnte was sie gesagt hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, fasste sich wieder, schnippte und nagelte das Mädchen rasant und ohne das sie sich wehren konnte an der Wand fest.

Joslyn versuchte sich krampfhaft zu lösen, doch das ging nicht. Es war als würde sie an der Wand kleben, denn Nichts hielt sie in irgendeiner Weise fest.

"Mein Name ist Drake Stone. Ich bin ein sehr berühmter Magier. Ein Morganier besser gesagt.", erklärte Drake ganz feierlich, ging vor Joslyn ein paar Mal auf und ab und hielt seine Nase arrogant in die Höhe geregt.

Doch als er die junge Magierin lachen hörte sah er verwundert zu dieser, blieb stehen und zog fragend eine Braue in die Höhe.

Joslyn fand das urkomisch, schüttelte den Kopf und lachte Drake hemmungslos aus, während dieser die Hände in die Seiten stemmte und fragte: "Was ist daran so lustig?"

Nur schwer beruhigte sich das Mädchen, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und antwortete etwas gefasster: "Du bist also der Kultzauberer und schimpfst dich Morganier? Tut mir ja leid, aber ich habe mir einen Morganier nicht _so_ vorgestellt."

Auf diese Worte hin fiel Drake alles aus dem Gesicht und er wollte gerade einen schmerzvollen Zauber auf das Mädchen wirken, als Horvath in den Raum kam.

Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Drake und er sagte ernst: "Finger weg von ihr, Drake. Sie gehört mir, vorerst."

Unsanft zog der Magier die Brünette von der Wand magisch zu sich, legte seine Hand an ihren Hals und sah in ihre braunen Augen.

Horvath sah das Mädchen eindringlich an und knurrte: "_Wo_ ist der Seelengral?"

Joslyn schluckte schwer, sah Horvath verängstigt und doch fest in die Augen und antwortete ehrlich: "Ich weiß es nicht."

Das war in Horvaths Augen die falsche Antwort und so schleuderte er die Brünette durch den Kunstraum und sah zu wie sie unsanft gegen die andere Wand prallte.

Schmerzhaft stöhnte die junge Magierin auf, blieb für den Moment am Boden liegen und rappelte sich erst ein paar Sekunden nach dem Aufprall wieder auf.

Mit etwas wackeligen Beinen und einem schmerzenden Kopf blickte sie zu Horvath auf der durch den Raum auf sie zugeschritten kam.

"Oh Joslyn... du bist eine genauso miese Lügnerin wie dein Bruder... gerade von dir habe ich mehr erwartet, mein Täubchen.", sagte Horvath ernst und mit einem belustigten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Joslyn blickte den Magier sorgenvoll an und atmete tief durch, doch selbst wenn er sie verstümmeln wollte die Brünette würde ihm nicht sagen wo der Seelengral war.

"Horvath... das sollten Sie sich ansehen.", sagte Drake plötzlich und zog das Bild hinter dem Vorhang hervor das Joslyn vor wenigen Minuten noch gemalt hatte.

Entnervt drehte Horvath sich zu Drake, sah auf das Bild und knurrte: "Da ist nur ein-"

Doch weiter kam Horvath nicht zu sprechen, denn dieses Bild hatte seinen Blick gefangen genommen.

Der Stil war so lebensecht und es sah fast wie ein Foto aus, woraufhin der Magier etwas nähertrat und besonders dem Mann auf diesem Bild seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete.

"Das ist _sehr interessant_.", murmelte Horvath, zog eine Braue hoch und ein abgrundtiefböses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Natürlich hatte Horvath erkannt wer die beiden Personen auf dem Bild sein sollten, denn Balthazar war ganz eindeutig an den vielen Ringen und seinem charakteristischen Gesicht zu erkennen, während auch Joslyn eine junge, hübsche Frau war, die mit keiner anderen zu vergleichen war.

Horvath drehte sich wieder zu der jungen Magierin, grinste sie böse an und deutete auf das Bild.

"Du bist also _verliebt_ in Balthazar... das ist verdammt interessant, weißt du das?", gab Horvath höhnisch von sich, grinste das Mädchen an und sah schließlich zu Drake, woraufhin auch dieser etwas zu grinsen begann und zu der Brünetten blickte.

Joslyn machte einen Schritt hinter sich und drückte sich gegen die Wand, denn sie wusste nicht was ihr nun blühte.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller in ihrer Brust und sie sagte leise: "Wir lieben uns... das ist nichts Verbotenes und deshalb weiß ich immer noch nicht wo der Seelengral ist."

Horvaths Augen begannen zu glänzen und ein siegreiches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Frage mit dem Seelengral war nur ein kleiner Test, um zu sehen ob du etwas redefreudiger als dein Bruder bist.", gab Horvath ruhig und noch immer böse grinsend von sich, woraufhin Joslyn fragend zu dem Magier blickte.

Jetzt verstand sie gar nichts mehr.

Er trat auf die junge Magierin zu, richtete seinen Stock auf sie und sagte: "Du bist genau was ich noch brauche."

Horvath jagte einen Zauber auf das Mädchen der sie innerhalb von einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde ohnmächtig werden ließ.

Er hatte Joslyn gar keine Chance gelassen zu reagieren, denn jetzt durften sie keine Zeit verlieren.

Der Magier sah zu wie sie in sich zusammensackte und am Boden wie tot liegen blieb.

"Ich habe alles was ich brauche... na ja... fast.", sagte Horvath ernst an Drake gerichtet, woraufhin dieser schweigend nickte.

Horvath hatte sich den Seelengral längst geholt.

Immerhin hatte er vor kurzem zusammen mit Drake seinem ehemaligen besten Freund einen Besuch abgestattet.

Er hatte nur noch ein Druckmittel gebraucht, das er jetzt zwei Druckmittel hatte, war umso besser.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Verlass mich nicht!**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar und Dave saßen in seinem Auto und besprachen die Taktik, die sie brauchten, um den Seelengral aus Drakes Apartment zu holen.

Der Magier ahnte das dies nicht einfach werden würde und Horvath mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür gesorgt hatte das das Apartment voll von kleinen magischen Fallen war.

Schließlich verschafften sich Dave und Balthazar Zutritt zu dem Apartment.

Joslyn hatten sie bewusst nicht mitgenommen, da sie diese kontaktieren wollten, sobald sie den Seelengral in ihren Händen hatten.

Die beiden Zauberer teilten sich in der Wohnung auf und Dave lief fast schon schleichend durch die Flure, betrachtete die Zimmer misstrauisch und fand das die gesamte Einrichtung mehr als gruselig war.

Nun erblickte er einen Kamin und in der Mitte, zwischen den zwei Säulen, thronte der Seelengral auf einem eigenen Podest.

Dave betrachtete den Kamin misstrauisch und auch etwas ängstlich, doch dann griff er blitzschnell nach dem Seelengral, zog diesen zu sich und über sein Gesicht huschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln.

Rasch erhob sich Dave, hielt die Seelenpuppe in der Hand und lief Richtung Flur, woraufhin er nach rechts abbog und rufend flüsterte: "Balthazar!"

Plötzlich vernahm er die Stimme Horvaths die gehässig sagte: "Das war ja leicht."

Sofort fuhr Dave alarmiert herum, sah in Horvaths Arm Becky und wie er ihr seinen Zauberstab an ihre Kehle hielt.

_Das war nicht alles!_

Zu seinen Füßen lag Joslyn, die regungslos da lag und es schien fast so als würde sie nicht mal mehr atmen, doch dafür war ihre Gesichtsfarbe noch zu dunkel, als dass er davon ausgehen müsste das seine Schwester tot sei.

"Komm Dave, du weißt was du zu tun hast. Gib mir was ich will und ich lasse Beide gehen.", forderte Horvath, sah Dave ernst an und hielt Becky weiterhin im Arm.

Dave fiel der Drachenring von Joslyn an Horvaths Stab auf und entsetzt musste er feststellen das er Joslyn ihrer Macht beraubt hatte.

"Dave! Was ist hier los?", wimmerte Becky voller Angst und ihre Stimme bebte vor Panik, während sie Dave Hilfe suchend ansah.

"Es wird alles wieder gut, dir passiert nichts!", versuchte Dave seine große Liebe zu beschwichtigen, doch die Worte von Horvath ließen seine hoffnungsvollen Worte verblassen.

"Oh doch! Sie wird in kleine Stücke zerrieben und an die Katze verfüttert, es sei denn du gibst mir deinen Drachenring und den Seelengral.", sagte Horvath ernst, sah Dave mürrisch an und bemerkte wie dieser sich Hilfe suchend umdrehte.

Doch bevor Dave nach seinem Meister rufen konnte sprach Horvath spöttisch: "Balthazar versinkt gerade in Bewunderung für die Einrichtung. Also muss ich noch lange warten?"

Schließlich gab Dave nach, denn er konnte nicht zu lassen das Becky etwas geschah, genauso wenig wie er zu lassen konnte das seiner Schwester etwas geschah.

So überließ Dave ihm seinen Drachenring und den Seelengral, woraufhin Horvath Becky von sich schubste.

Sofort war Dave zur Stelle, um seine große Liebe aufzufangen und sie vor einem Sturz zu bewahren.

Dave hielt Becky fest in seinen Armen, strich über ihren Rücken und hörte Horvath murmeln: "Merlins Ringe... ist eine Weile her, dass ich Beiden so nah war... ich frag mich ob sie noch funktionieren."

Kurz darauf schoss er einen Plasmablitz aus den beiden Ringen.

Dave konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig Becky zur Seite drängen, um den Plasmablitz auszuweichen.

Der Plasmablitz zerschoss einem Terrakottasoldaten den Kopf und Horvath war zufrieden Beiden erstmal Angst nur eingejagt zu haben.

Schließlich verschwand Horvath lachend aus der Tür, woraufhin Dave Becky fragte ob es ihr gut ginge und diese ihm versicherte das alles in Ordnung sei.

Anschließend kniete sich Dave zu seiner Schwester, legte den Arm um ihre Schulter und hob sie etwas hoch.

Er betrachtete sie und war glücklich zu bemerken das sie noch warm und ihr Atem recht flach war.

Plötzlich kam Balthazar um die Ecke und blieb wie erstarrt stehen als er dieses Szenario sah.

Rasch kam er auf die Drei zu, hockte sich zu Dave und Joslyn hinunter und strich seiner Schülerin zärtlich über die Stirn.

Auch ihm sah man die Erleichterung, darüber das Joslyn noch lebte, an, woraufhin er zu Dave aufblickte und die Wahrheit nur so aus ihm heraussprudelte: "Er hat unsere Ringe und den Seelengral. Er hätte Becky... und auch Jos sonst umgebracht... es... tut mir leid, Balthazar."

Dieser sah ihn fassungslos und doch sanftmütig an, atmete tief durch, sah in Joslyns Gesicht und betrachtete ihre geschlossenen Augen.

"Ich hätte dasselbe für Joslyn getan, Dave.", sagte Balthazar ehrlich und auch in einem ruhigen Ton, woraufhin der Magier seine Schülerin in seine Arme schloss, ihre Wange streichelte und sich mit ihr auf den Armen erhob.

Zusammen brachten sie Joslyn zu seinem Auto, wo er sie auf den Beifahrersitz setzte und zu sah wie sie langsam ihre Augen öffnete und ihre Hand an ihre Stirn legte.

"Oh... mein Kopf...", nuschelte die Brünette noch ganz benommen, sah sich aus halbgeschlossenen Augen um und man konnte zu sehen wie ihr Blick immer fassungsloser wurde.

Joslyn richtete sich etwas auf, sah zu Dave und Becky und anschließend in Balthazars ruhige, moosgrüne Augen.

"Der Ring... Horvath hat meinen Ring...", gab Joslyn vollkommen entgeistert von sich, sah nochmal jeden Anwesenden an und atmete tief durch, woraufhin Dave missmutig nickte.

Er sah in die Augen seiner Schwester und fügte hinzu: "Meinen auch... und den Seelengral."

Joslyn schluckte schwer, sah wieder zu Balthazar und wisperte: "Wir müssen ihn aufhalten."

"Wie? Wie wollt ihr Beide das machen? Ohne eure Ringe? Ohne Magie?", gab Balthazar bestürzt von sich, strich der Brünette eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und seufzte lautlos.

Langsam richtete er sich auf, sah auf seine Schülerin nieder und sagte etwas gefasster: "Ich mache es allein. Keiner weiß wie viel Zeit wir haben, um bei den Menschen zu sein die einem wichtig sind. Genießt es."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Balthazar um und wollte gehen, doch Joslyn war aus dem Wagen regelrecht aufgesprungen, griff nach Balthazars Hand und hielt ihn fest.

"_Du bist mir wichtig, Balthazar._ Nimm wenigstens mich mit.", gab Joslyn verzweifelt von sich, sah zu wie er sich mit einem matten Lächeln zu ihr drehte und in ihre warmen Augen sah.

Liebevoll streichelte er ihre Wange und raunte ihr zu: "Im Moment... bist du magielos und wärst damit ein leichtes Opfer für Morgana und Horvath. Ich werde das allein machen..."

"Nein... Balthazar... bitte...", wimmerte die Brünette und eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange, woraufhin der Magier ihr diese wegwischte, ihre Hand losließ und die Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper schlang.

Innig verschloss Balthazar ihre Lippen mit Seinen und hauchte ihr somit einen letzten, kurzen Kuss auf ihre weichen Lippen.

Anschließend löste er den Kuss, sah tief in ihre Augen und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich, Joslyn."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Balthazar.", wisperte das Mädchen mit tränenerstickter Stimme, ließ ihn los und sah schließlich zu wie er den Metalladler zu sich rief und auf dessen Rücken in die Nacht hineinflog.

Sehnsuchtsvoll berührte Joslyn mit den Fingerspitzen das Collier, welches er ihr vor wenigen Tagen zum Geschenk machte.

Die Brünette wünschte sich vom ganzen Herzen, das es einen Weg gab, sich lebend wiederzusehen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich fuhren Joslyn, Dave und Becky zu dem Wendebahnhof.

Die Geschwister konnten nicht einfach tatenlos zu sehen wie Balthazar allein gegen Morgana und Horvath kämpfte.

Dave hatte die großartige Idee den Wagen mit einer Teslaspule zu versehen und diese als elektrischen Leiter zu nutzen.

Nach dem dies geschehen war fuhren die drei Richtung Battery Park.

Während der Fahrt fiel Joslyn und Dave ein Feuerball auf, der sich an den Sattelitenschüsseln der Hochhäuser entlang zog und eine brennende Spur hinterließ.

Kurzerhand hielt Dave an, sah zu Becky und sagte: "Du musst mir jetzt einen Gefallen tun. Ich möchte das du ganz nach oben auf die Spitze von dem Ding da kletterst. Du musst die Antenne ein Stück drehen, damit unterbrichst du das Signal."

Becky blickte Dave entgeistert an, schluckte schwer und nickte schließlich ein paar Mal mit dem Kopf.

"Okay, verstanden.", sagte die Blondine ruhig und stieg kurz darauf aus den Wagen.

Sie hielt jedoch inne als Dave ihren Namen sagte und zu ihr blickte, woraufhin diese nur zurückblickte.

"Weißt du noch dieser Zettel, den ich dir geschrieben habe, als wir 10 waren. Freund oder Freundin? Ich habe nie gesehen was du angekreuzt hast. Und da wir heute sterben könnten... sagst du es mir jetzt?", bat Dave darum und war sichtlich den Tränen nahe, denn er wusste nicht ob sie überleben würden.

Auf Beckys Gesicht zeichnete sich ein liebevolles Lächeln ab und sie sagte ganz frech: "Stirb nicht, dann sage ich es dir."

Anschließend schlug sie die Tür zu und verschwand in dem Gebäude, woraufhin Dave wieder den Wagen startete und zusammen mit seiner Schwester weiter Richtung Park fuhr.

"Beten wir das wir diesen Tag überleben.", murmelte Joslyn hoffnungsvoll, sah zum Himmel und betrachtete die flammende Spur des Feuerballs.

Auf ihre Worte hin stimmte Dave mit einem stummen Nicken zu, während er die Straße weiter entlangfuhr.

๑⊱ ⊰๑ 

In dem Moment als der Metallstier sich von dem Auto befreite und Horvath Balthazar gerade den Gnadenschuss verpassen wollte rauschten Joslyn und Dave um die Ecke.

Dave betätigte einen Knopf auf seiner Fernbedienung und schaltete die Teslaspule ein, woraufhin Horvaths Stab den Blitz auffing.

Horvath erlitt einen Stromschlag und sein Stab mit den ganzen Ringen und anderem magischen Schmuck wurde ihm regelrecht aus der Hand gerissen.

Sofort wollte Horvath loshechten und seinen Stab wiederholen, doch Balthazar nutzte das Überraschungsmoment und verpasste Horvath einen Zauber, der ihm die Beine wegriss.

Der Stier jedoch war noch da und setzte gerade zum Lauf an.

Doch ehe dieser Balthazar zermalmen konnte griff sich der Metalladler den Stier und trug ihn davon.

Schließlich stiegen Joslyn und Dave aus dem Wagen, liefen zu Balthazar und rannten kurz darauf mit ihm zusammen zurück zu Morgana die, in Veronicas Körper, den Kreis vollendet hatte.

"Wir kommen zu spät.", gab Dave unglücklich von sich, doch plötzlich brach der flammende Kreis am Himmel in sich zusammen und eine Druckwelle ging von Veronicas Körper aus.

Die Geschwister und Balthazar drehten sich für den Moment weg und sahen kurz darauf Veronica regungslos am Boden liegen.

Sofort eilte Balthazar zu ihr und die Brünette blieb für den Moment stehen und fühlte wie ihr Herz zu bluten begann.

Doch rasch folgte sie ihm, sah bedrückt auf Veronica nieder und fragte: "Ist sie... tot?"

Irgendwie ertrug sie den Anblick, der sich ihr bot, nicht, obwohl sie wusste das Balthazars Herz einzig und allein ihr gehörte.

Der Magier schüttelte den Kopf und meinte ruhig: "Sie leben Beide noch."

Anschließend berührte er Veronicas und seine Stirn und begann die Seele von Morgana aus Veronicas Körper zu saugen, woraufhin Joslyn die Hände vor den Mund schlug und tatenlos zusehen musste wie Balthazar seinen eigenen Tod heraufbeschwor.

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie wollte sein Opfer nicht akzeptieren, dafür liebte sie ihn viel zu sehr.

Veronica atmete tief durch als ihr Körper von Morganas Seele befreit war und sah den Magier entgeistert an, als ihr klar wurde was passiert war.

"Balthazar... was hast du getan?", fragte Joslyn den Magier fassungslos und mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Veronica blickte fragend von Balthazar zu Joslyn und erkannte in diesem Moment den Collier um ihren Hals.

Es war dasselbe Collier das Veronica damals auf dem Markt gesehen hatte und am liebsten gekauft hätte.

Nun trug es diese junge Frau und Veronica sah man deutlich an das sie sich nach dem Warum fragte.

Balthazar warf Dave die Seelenpuppe zu, sah zu den Geschwistern und sagte: "Denkt an euer Versprechen... ihr tut _alles_ um Morgana zu vernichten."

"Nein!", gab Dave ehrlich und verzweifelt von sich und hielt den Seelengral in der Hand.

Joslyn schüttelte energisch den Kopf und meinte: "Ich weigere mich dich in dieses Ding einzusperren."

Dave nickte nur zustimmend, während auch von Veronica zustimmende Worte kamen.

Plötzlich sank Balthazar auf die Knie, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und die Drei mussten zusehen wie Morganas Seele sich aus seinem Körper befreite.

Morgana manifestierte sich gegenüber von Balthazar, Veronica, Dave und Joslyn und sagte: "Und nun machen wir ein Ende."

Sie wob eine Feuersäule und schoss diese auf Joslyn und Dave, doch Balthazar wollte sich gerade noch mit letzter Kraft dazwischenwerfen als er voller Erstaunen sah, das seine beiden Lehrlinge die Feuersäule abhielten.

Ohne ihre Ringe zu tragen!

_Sie waren nun oberste Merlinier!_

Joslyn und Dave hielten das Schutzschild aufrecht, sahen verwundert drein und Dave nuschelte: "Ohne Ring."

Balthazar sah stolz zu seinen Schülern und sagte zufrieden: "Seht ihr... ihr seid es."

Vorher hatten die Geschwister gezweifelt ob sie je die Richtigen dafür sein würden, doch dies war der Beweis dafür.

Sie konnten es nur sein!

Morgana sah abwertend zu den Beiden und höhnte: "Die obersten Merlinier."

Schließlich verschwand die Feuersäule und die Geschwister hatten für den Moment Mühe, durch das Zurückdrängen, nicht vorne über zu fallen.

"Ihr Narren!", schrie Morgana erbost und begann Plasmablitze auf Balthazar und Veronica zu feuern.

Balthazar wurde von einem der Plasmablitze weggeschleudert, landete unsanft auf den Treppen und blieb schließlich regungslos am Boden liegen.

"Balthazar!", schrie Joslyn verzweifelt, ballte anschließend die Hände zu Fäusten und sah mit einem abgrundtiefbösen Blick zu Morgana.

Nun stellte sich die Brünette dicht zu ihrem Bruder und beide schossen aus ihren Händen Plasmablitze auf das Stromhäuschen hinter Morgana, da Dave Joslyn mit einem Blick signalisiert hatte wohin sie zielen sollte.

Nach dem dies getan war, sah Morgana spöttisch lächelnd zu den Beiden und fragte: "Ist das alles was ihr könnt?"

"Noch lange nicht.", knurrte die Brünette, beschwor in ihren Händen immer wieder Plasmablitze herauf und feuerte diese auf Morgana ab.

Zu ihrem Bedauern gingen alle durch sie hindurch und Morgana fand das auch noch sichtlich amüsant.

Morgana lachte leise, sah zu den Beiden und meinte höhnisch: "So und nun bin ich dran."

Sofort schoss sie auf die Geschwister ihre Plasmablitze ab, während diese Beiden sich hinter einem Schutzzauber geduckt hielten.

"Ich hoffe es funktioniert was du vorhast.", gab Joslyn zähneknirschend von sich, sah gebannt auf Morgana und linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu Dave.

Dieser beobachtete die Stromkabel aus dem Stromhäuschen hinter Morgana und murmelte: "Nur noch ein kleines Stück..."

Morgana hatte das Schutzschild nach einigen Angriffen mit ihrem Plasmablitzen zertrümmert, wob ihre Kräfte in den Händen erneut und lachte: "Ihr habt Merlins Kräfte, doch ihr seid nicht so stark und begabt wie er..."

"Dafür sind wir nicht... allein...", rief Dave ihr zu, sah in ihre Augen und fügte hinzu: "Wir haben die Wissenschaft im Gepäck – _jetzt_!"

Kurz darauf stießen die Lampen um den Brunnen herum starke Blitze ab und trafen Morgana am ganzen Körper.

Sofort stiegen Joslyn und Dave mit ähnlichen Zaubern darauf ein und malträtierten Morgana damit.

Plötzlich fiel der Strom aus, da die elektrische Energie der Zauber zu viel Kraft aufwandte, um noch zusätzlich die Häuser der Stadt mit Strom zu beliefern.

Morgana war für den Moment so geschwächt und überrascht das die Geschwister ihre Macht sammeln und anschließend einen Hagel aus Plasmablitzen auf sie niederregnen lassen konnten.

Vollkommen am Ende mit ihren Kräften konnte Morgana sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren und wurde schließlich von den Plasmablitzen der obersten Merlinier zerschossen.

Etwas außer Atem stützte Dave seine Hände auf seine Knie, atmete tief durch und sagte fasziniert: "Wir haben es geschafft."

Kurz darauf drehte er sich um und lief zusammen mit Joslyn zu Balthazar und Veronica.

Joslyn blieb auf der letzten Stufe stehen und ihr rannen bereits stumm die Tränen die Wange hinunter.

Sie sah bereits was mit Balthazar war ehe Veronica es ausgesprochen hatte.

Dieser Anblick zerriss Joslyns Herz in tausend Teile.

Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust war schlimmer als jeder Schmerz, den sie je gespürt hatte.

Eine tiefe und große Wunde klaffte nun in ihrem Herzen und sie spürte eine Leere in sich wie sie diese noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte.

"Er ist _tot_... er hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt...", gab Veronica leise von sich, sah zu Balthazar und blickte erst auf als Joslyn sich weinend neben ihn auf die Knie fallen ließ.

Mit zittriger Hand griff sie nach Seiner, umschloss diese und wisperte: "Balthazar... du hast... mir versprochen mich _nie_ allein zu lassen..."

Veronica blickte traurig und auch fragend zu der Brünetten, woraufhin wieder ihr Blick auf das Collier fiel.

Dave setzte sich fassungslos auf die Stufe und stammelte ungläubig: "Nicht jetzt... ich hatte... doch gerade... oh nein..."

Mitfühlend sah er zu seiner Schwester, atmete tief durch und hätte ihr gerne tröstende Worte gesagt, doch ihm fielen keine ein.

Er war selbst so bestürzt über Balthazars Tod.

Joslyn beugte sich zu Balthazar runter, strich mit ihrer einen Hand über seine Brust, legte ihre andere Hand an seine Wange und bettelte verzweifelt: "Verlass mich nicht, Balthazar..."

Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, weinte bitterlich und krallte sich mit der Hand in seinem Mantel fest.

Veronica betrachtete dies schweigend, sah unglücklich drein und atmete tief durch.

Allmählich wurde ihr klar warum die Brünette so reagierte.

Veronica bemerkte in diesem Augenblick das Joslyn den Magier liebte und seinen Tod nicht so einfach hinnehmen wollte.

Joslyn hielt die Augen geschlossen, strich über seine Wange und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich doch... wie kannst du mir das antun?"

Dies war die Bestätigung für Veronicas Annahme und sie musste hart schlucken, denn auch sie liebte Balthazar noch immer.

Missmutig ruhte der Blick der Magierin auf Balthazar und Joslyn und sah anschließend zu wie Dave sich erhob und auf seine Schwester zuging.

Liebevoll legte er die Arme um ihre Schultern, zog sie zu sich und sagte: "Wir können das nicht zu lassen... Morgana hat sein Herz angehalten... wir müssen versuchen es wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen..."

In diesem Moment stoppte der Tränenfluss der Brünette abrupt.

Neugierig und mit hellwachen Augen sah Joslyn in Daves, erhob sich mit ihm zusammen und sagte ruhig: "Defibrillation."

Dave nickte auf ihre Aussage hin, sah zu Veronica und bat sie höflich ein Stück weg zu gehen und deutete Joslyn an sich ihm gegenüber zu stellen, so dass Balthazar in ihrer Mitte lag.

"Auf drei...", sagte Dave an Joslyn gewandt, woraufhin diese entschlossen nickte.

Beide zählten im Stillen bis Drei und gleichzeitig setzten die Geschwister Energie frei und ein roter flammender Kreis umschloss die Drei.

Dave und Joslyn knieten sich wieder zu ihrem Meister hinunter, tauschten einen Blick und jagten immer wieder gemeinsam und in kleinen, regelmäßigen Abständen Plasmablitze in seine Brust, dort wo sein Herz war.

Joslyns Bruder fluchte dabei immer wieder auf und schimpfte: "Du mit deinen bekloppten Regeln! Deinen Altmänner-Schuhen! Deinen skeptischen Blick! Hast uns dauernd gerettet! Komm schon, Balthazar!"

Beide jagten immer wieder diese Plasmablitze in seine Brust, bis sie erneut einen Blick tauschten und Joslyn wehmütig den Kopf senkte und die Augen schloss.

Sie griff an ihre Jeans und krallte sich mit ihren Fingernägeln in dem Stoff fest, während wieder einige kleine Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

Dave senkte ebenfalls den Blick, kniete weiterhin neben ihm, ließ seine Hände an Balthazars Brust ruhen und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

"Ich hatte einen Traum...", ertönte Balthazars ruhige Stimme, woraufhin die Geschwister sofort ihre Köpfe hoben und Balthazar ins Gesicht sahen.

Dieser sah zu Dave, blickte ihm ins Gesicht und fuhr, mit ruhiger und sanfter Stimme, fort: "Du hast mich beschimpft. Mehrfach..."

Dave sah zu ihm, schüttelte den Kopf, tauschte mit Joslyn und Veronica einen Blick und sagte etwas verschmitzt: "Was ich? Nein... das wäre doch völlig schräg."

Doch Balthazar grinste etwas, atmete tief durch und sagte schwach lächelnd: "Nein... ist schon irgendwie verständlich."

Joslyns Herz machte tausend Hüpfer wie sie zu Balthazar blickte.

Freudentränen rannen über ihre Wangen und sie sah zu wie der Magier sich langsam aufrichtete.

Balthazar blickte nun Joslyn in die Augen, seufzte lautlos und spürte wie sein Herz vor Freude anfing schneller zu schlagen.

Die Brünette kam ihm etwas näher, legte die Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich erleichtert lächelnd an ihn.

"Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein.", tadelte Joslyn ihn liebevoll und sah in seine moosgrünen Augen.

Liebevoll sah der Magier in ihre warmen, braunen Augen, strich durch ihr Haar und hatte seinen anderen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt.

"Ich gebe mir Mühe, Kleines.", raunte er Joslyn verliebt und überglücklich zu, legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und drückte seine Lippen ganz zärtlich auf Ihre.

Joslyn erwiderte den Kuss ebenso sanft und innig, kuschelte sich in seinen Arm und strich sachte durch sein Haar.

Langsam löste er den Kuss, lächelte Joslyn glücklich an und bemerkte dann Veronica die zu den Beiden trat und mit glücklichen, aber auch verletzten Blick auf Beide nieder sah.

Balthazar sah zu ihr auf und sein Blick war entschuldigend, doch Veronica sagte sanft: "Schön, dass du wieder lebst und... es muss dir nicht leidtun, Balthazar. Es ist verständlich... "

Joslyn blickte ebenfalls beschämt zu Veronica auf, atmete tief aus und hörte Balthazar sagen: "Danke, Veronica."

Die Magierin nickte leicht, lächelte matt, drehte sich um und sagte zu Balthazar: "Wir werden dennoch Freunde bleiben."

So verschwand Veronica in die Nacht.

Joslyn blickte hinter sich als sie den Metalladler hörte und sah lächelnd zu wie ihr Bruder mit seiner großen Liebe davonflog.

Endlich war alles wieder in Ordnung und Balthazar konnte endlich mit Joslyn glücklich werden.

Langsam erhoben sich Beide, richteten ihre Sachen und Joslyn fragte Balthazar neckisch: "Bleibst du bis zum Frühstück, mein Hübscher?"

Grinsend blickte der Magier zu der Brünetten, legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, zog sie an sich und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Tief blickte Balthazar in ihre Augen, lächelte verliebt und antwortete schelmisch: "So lange wie du willst, meine Schöne."

Glücklich legte Joslyn ihren Arm um seine Schulter, strich über seinen Rücken und hauchte gegen seine Lippen: "Ich liebe dich, Balthazar."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Joslyn.", flüsterte der Magier und besiegelte diesen Liebesschwur mit einem innigen Kuss.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Welt wurde vor Morgana gerettet!

Dave und Becky verbrachten einen Kurzurlaub in Paris, während Joslyn und Balthazar ihre gemeinsame Zeit in vollen Zügen genossen.

Das Leben hätte von nun an nicht schöner sein können. 

๑⊱ ⊰๑

ENDE

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	6. Wo ist deine Schwester?

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Die Geschwister  
**๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Geschwister, David und Joslyn, gingen zusammen in die vierte Klasse der Junior High School in New York City und führten eigentlich ein ganz normales Leben. Sie gingen zusammen zur Schule und kehrten zusammen Heim, doch der heutige Tag sollte das Leben der Geschwister vollkommen verändern.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Beiden saßen zusammen mit ihrer Klasse gerade am Hafen von New York City und betrachteten von weiten Liberty Island.

Joslyns schulterlanges und hellbraunes Haar war zu zwei Zöpfen zusammengebunden und ihre Statur war klein und zierlich, allerdings waren ihre braunen Augen schon immer sehr wach gewesen und ihr Blick aufmerksam.

Daher entging es der Brünette auch nicht das ihr Bruder Dave - der kurzes braunes Haar und ebenfalls braune Augen hatte, während seine Statur schlank gebaut war - einen kleinen gelben Zettel schrieb und ihn durch die halbe Schülerschaft an die hübsche, kleine Blondine Becky weiter geben ließ.

Schweigend aß Joslyn ihr Toastbrot, sah umher und erhob sich als die Klasse aufgefordert wurde weiterzugehen.

Sie sah hinter sich zu ihrem Bruder und sah zu wie dieser dem kleinen gelben Zettel folgte, da dieser von einem Windstoß weggeweht wurde, den er vor kurzen zu Becky weiter reichen ließ.

Sofort folgte die Brünette ihrem Bruder und rief immer wieder panisch seinen Namen, während sie sich beim Verfolgen ab und zu nach ihrer Klasse umdrehte.

Doch in der Gasse in dem der ominöse Antiquitätenladen, war sah das Mädchen wie ihr Bruder vor den Türen des Ladens stehen blieb und beobachtete wie der Zettel in den Laden hinein gesogen wurde.

Kurzer Hand lief das Mädchen auf Dave zu, griff nach seiner Hand und sagte bittend: "Lass uns umdrehen. Die anderen machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen."

Doch Dave schüttelte den Kopf, entzog sich ihrer Hand und sagte ernst an seine Schwester gewandt: "Ich will wissen was Becky angekreuzt hat."

So verschwand der Junge zwischen den Türen, woraufhin Joslyn unbehaglich auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute und ihm anschließend folgte.

Sie schlüpfte durch den Spalt der Tür, sah sich in diesem Laden um und folgte mit unsicheren Schritten ihrem Bruder.

"Es ist unheimlich hier...", wisperte das Mädchen, sah immer wieder mit Unbehagen zu den merkwürdigen Gegenständen und linste zu ihrem Bruder.

Doch Dave hörte die Worte seiner Schwester nicht.

Er sah suchend umher, in der Hoffnung den kleinen, gelben Zettel zu finden, den er vor wenigen Minuten Becky gegeben hatte.

"Warum fragst du sie nicht einfach danach?", wollte Joslyn wissen und sah ihren Bruder mit gerunzelter Stirn an, doch dieser rollte nur mit den Augen und hoffte das seine Schwester bald schwieg.

Nun erblickte er eine Art Öllampe, die wie die typische Alibaba Lampe aussah.

Der Junge ging auf die Kommode mit der Lampe zu und nuschelte: "Das gibt's doch nicht."

"Dave, fass das nicht an. Das gehört uns nicht... bitte lass uns gehen.", murmelte die Brünette bittend und beobachtete ihren Bruder ganz genau.

Dave rieb an der Lampe und als nichts passierte hob er sie hoch, woraufhin ein paar Gegenstände von der Kommode fielen, er sich erschrak und einen Schritt hinter sich machte.

Dabei stieß er hinter sich einen kleinen Tisch an, wobei er auch von diesem einige Gegenstände runter stieß.

Joslyn gab einen kleinen Schrei von sich, hielt die Hände vor den Mund und erblickte plötzlich hinter Dave einen älteren Mann mit schulterlangen, dunkelblonden Haaren, stechenden, moosgrünen Augen und einem etwas ungepflegten 3-Tage-Bart. Seine Statur war schlank und dennoch wirkte er recht sportlich gebaut, doch der lange Ledermantel verbarg dies recht geschickt.

Dave drehte sich um und hörte den Mann im ruhigen und doch gefährlichen Ton sprechen: "Der zweite Herrscher der Han-Dynastie schloss die Ehefrau, die er am wenigsten leiden konnte, 10 Jahre lang in diese Urne, auf den Tag genau. Es heißt, wenn ihr sie öffnet, geschieht dasselbe mit euch."

Sein Blick ruhte zu gleichen Teilen auf den beiden Geschwistern und es war als könnte er mit dem Blick in ihre Augen bis tief in ihre Seele schauen.

"Gruselig...", gab Joslyn ganz leise von sich, biss sich unbehaglich auf die Unterlippe und sah dem Mann weiterhin gebannt in seine Augen.

"Es tut mir leid, ich such nur einen kleinen Zettel... haben Sie ihn gesehen?", erkundigte sich Dave etwas stotternd, sah den Mann weiterhin an und schluckte leicht.

"Ein Zettel?", fragte der Mann fast schon spottend, drehte sich um und stellte die Urne an ihren Platz zurück.

"Er ist irgendwie in ihren Laden geflogen... es war nur...", doch Dave sprach nicht weiter, denn er hörte den Mann leise murmeln '_Ein Zufall_', woraufhin Dave nickte und meinte: "Ja... es war nur ein Zufall."

Joslyn sah zu wie der Mann sich wieder zu ihnen umdrehte und die Brünette griff daraufhin nach Daves Hand, während dieser aus dem Augenwinkel prüfend zu seiner Schwester linste.

Langsam schritt er an den Geschwistern vorbei und meinte fast schon sanft: "Ich möchte euch etwas zeigen. Dave. Jos."

Sofort weiteten die Geschwister die Augen, sahen sich kurz an und Dave erkundigte sich: "Woher wissen Sie wie wir heißen?"

Der Mann drehte sich mit ernstem Blick um, sah zu den Beiden und sagte in lauteren Ton: "Weil ich Gedanken lesen kann."

Schließlich entspannte er sich wieder, deutete auf die Beiden und fügte fast schon amüsiert hinzu: "Es steht auf euren Taschen."

Kurz prüften die Beiden, ob dem wirklich so war und traten einen Augenblick, als der Mann sie aufforderte näherzutreten, an den Tresen, auf dem eine kleine Schatulle stand.

Der Mann holte zwei kleine silberne Drachenfiguren aus der Schatulle, setzte sie vorsichtig auf seine Handfläche und sah die beiden Geschwister an.

"Das ist was ganz Besonderes, wenn es euch mag dürft ihr es behalten.", sagte er in einem ganz sanften, fast schon flüsternden Ton, während sein Blick zu gleichen Teilen auf den Geschwistern ruhte.

Dave sah auf die Drachenfigur, schüttelte dann energisch den Kopf und sagte freundlich: "Ach... lieber nicht... unsere Lehrerin hat gesagt wir sollen nicht so lange bleiben... sie weiß ja wo wir sind."

Die Brünette sah ihren Bruder skeptisch an, sah dann wieder zu dem Mann und hörte ihn freundlich sagen: "Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Dave."

Der Junge weitete kurz und erstaunt die Augen und vernahm seine letzten Worte, die ihn wieder entspannen ließen: "Das ist gut..."

Sofort drehte der Junge sich weg, ging Richtung Tür und zog dabei seine Schwester hinter sich her.

Doch die Tür schloss sich wie von Geisterhand und Joslyn gab ein leises '_Auweia_' von sich, schluckte schwer und drehte sich noch mal um.

Schließlich war es die Brünette, die sich nun mit entschlossenem Blick umdrehte und ihren Bruder zurück zum Tresen zerrte.

Joslyn und Dave tauschten einen letzten Blick und Joslyn nickte leicht, als wolle sie ihrem Bruder sagen das sie dies zusammen durchstünden.

Langsam griffen die Beiden nach jeweils einer dieser Drachenfiguren, stellten sie in ihre Handflächen und betrachteten diese für den Moment.

Kurz darauf erwachten die Drachenfiguren zum Leben, schüttelten sich und krabbelten auf den Handrücken der beiden Kinder.

Begierig legten sie sich an den Zeigefinger der Geschwister und umschlossen ihren Finger mit dem Drachenschwanz.

Die Beiden weiteten die Augen, starrten auf die Drachenringe und sahen anschließend zu dem Mann auf, der in diesem Moment fast schon mit einem glücklichen Strahlen in den Augen auf die Beiden nieder blickte.

Das Schicksal nahm seinen Lauf...

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**10 Jahre später**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Seit dem Vorfall in dem Antiquitätenladen hatten Dave und Joslyn oft über die Sache mit den Ringen und der Magie gesprochen.

Beide konnten nie wirklich vergessen was damals passiert war und dennoch lebten die Geschwister möglichst unbeschwert ihr Leben.

Zusammen besuchten sie dieselbe Uni und wohnten zusammen mit einem gemeinsamen Freund in einer Studentenwohnung.

Nie hatten Beide den Mann, dessen Name Balthazar Blake war, vergessen können, der ihnen die Drachenringe gab.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn war zu einer jungen Frau mit einer üppigen, weiblichen Statur herangewachsen, die sie auch gerne etwas mit ihrer Kleidung betonte.

Ihr Haar war schulterlang und immer noch genauso hellbraun wie damals gewesen und auch ihre braunen Augen betrachteten noch immer wach ihre Umgebung.

Beide studierten mittlerweile und gemeinsam hatten sie sich für die Molekular-Physik entschieden. Dave war ein hoch gewachsener, schlanker und recht gutaussehender, brünetter Mann geworden, der seine Zeit am liebsten mit seinen Büchern und Experimenten über Physik verbrachte. Joslyn hingegen betätigte sich gerne kreativ und malte besonders gerne mit Acrylfarben auf Leinwänden.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zurzeit lehnte Joslyn im Gang der Uni an der Wand und ihr gegenüber stand ein ziemlich muskelbepackter, schwarzhaariger, junger Mann, der recht lockere und sportliche Kleidung trug.

Mit einer Hand hatte er sich neben ihrem Kopf abgestützt, während seine andere Hand Ihre festhielt.

Liebevoll küsste er die Brünette, hielt die Augen dabei geschlossen und strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

Joslyn erwiderte diesen Kuss und hörte schließlich jemanden sich räuspern, doch das ignorierte sie gekonnt.

"Jos, bist du fertig?", ertönte die vollkommen entnervte Stimme ihres Bruders, woraufhin sie den Kuss löste ihren Freund Viktor entschuldigend ansah und zu ihrem Bruder blickte.

Auch die stechenden blauen Augen von Viktor waren Unheil verkündend auf Dave gerichtet, doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, zumindest im Moment nicht.

Die Brünette verzog das Gesicht angesäuert und fragte: "Hat das nicht noch einen Moment Zeit?"

Dave schüttelte den Kopf, sah seine Schwester ernst an und meinte: "Nein, hat es nicht. Wir müssen zur Vorlesung."

Schließlich blickte Joslyn liebevoll zu Viktor, strich mit den Fingern über seine Wange, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und schnurrte fast schon: "Wir sehen uns später."

Joslyn schulterte kurz darauf ihre Umhängetasche und verließ zusammen mit ihrem Bruder den Gang.

Sie liefen die Treppe zusammen hinauf und Joslyn fragte ihren Bruder etwas entrüstet: "Warum musst du dauernd bei Viktor und mir am dazwischenfunken?"

Dave mochte ihren Freund einfach nicht und das lag nicht nur daran, weil er ein Hüne und muskulös gebaut war, sondern weil Dave der Meinung war das er seiner Schwester nicht guttat.

"Er ist nicht gut für dich. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde er dich sitzen lassen, Jos.", sagte er mit etwas besorgten Ton, sah wie Joslyn einen traurigeren Blick bekam und schwer seufzte.

Offenbar hatte er Recht, doch Joslyn zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte ehrlich: "So lange, wie das nicht der Fall ist, genieß ich es einfach."

Auf dem zweiten Stockwerk angekommen, sah die Brünette ihren Bruder dankbar lächelnd an und wuschelte ihm liebevoll durchs Haar.

Anschließend verschwand sie als Erste in den Raum in der die Lesungen stattfanden und suchte sich einen Platz, während Dave ihr einen Moment später folgte.

Sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen einen Bruder wie ihn zu haben, denn er sorgte sich wirklich um sie.

Die Geschwister waren nach wie vor füreinander da und unzertrennlich.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Unverhofftes Wiedersehen**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn und Dave kamen am Abend zusammen in ihrer Studentenwohnung an.

Dave öffnete den Kühlschrank und sah dort ein Blatt Papier, mit einer 2-, der aus seiner damaligen vierten Klasse stammte, woraufhin er die Augen weitete.

Als plötzlich jemand zu sprechen begann, dessen Stimme dem Brünetten nicht vertraut war, sah er zu diesem jemand und erblickte Horvath auf einem Stuhl sitzen, der Dave davon erzählte, dass er 10 Jahre in dieser Urne eingesperrt war und nichts zu lesen hatte, außer Daves schlechten Aufsatz über Napoleon.

Joslyn schluckte daraufhin und fühlte sich in die Zeit von vor 10 Jahren versetzt.

In diesem Augenblick prasselten die Erinnerungen auf sie ein.

Der Antiquitätenladen ‚_Arcana Cabana_', Balthazar und er, Horvath.

Sie erinnerte sich mit jeder Zelle ihres Seins daran, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als Dave es nicht sein lassen konnte im Laden zu stöbern.

Er wollte die Wartezeit nutzen, als Balthazar in einem Nebenraum verschwand, um etwas Wichtiges zu holen, um sich umzuschauen.

Dabei hatte ihr Bruder sich wie eh und je tollpatschig verhalten und diese ominöse Urne schlussendlich umgeworfen.

Aus dieser waren tausende von Käfer gekrochen, die sich getürmt und sich schlussendlich zu Horvath geformt hatten.

Einen Mann mit einer kräftigen Statur, schwarzem und gepflegten Bart, schwarzen, kurzen Haaren und einer Kleidung wie ein englischer Gentleman der 30er Jahre.

Er stellte sich kurz vor und wollte anschließend wissen wo _der Seelengral_ sei, doch weder sie noch ihr Bruder wussten wovon er sprach.  
Noch bevor er Hand an die Beiden oder irgendwas anderes legen konnte, schoss ein Blitz durch den Laden und gebot Horvath Einhalt.  
Es war Balthazar gewesen, der sich in diesem Augenblick den Kindern als Magier offenbarte.

Er wies Joslyn und Dave an den Seelengral, der einer Matrjoschka ähnlich war, an sich zu nehmen und zu fliehen.

Sie taten was er wollte und flitzten los, doch Horvath hatten es auf sie Beide abgesehen gehabt und wollte sie mit seiner Magie an der Flucht hindern.

Rückblickend glaubte Joslyn, dass Horvath sie mit seinen magischen Geschossen sogar töten wollte.  
Horvath und Balthazar verschwanden plötzlich in einem Wirbel, der für Joslyn damals wie ein Sandsturm gewirkt hatte.  
Sie hatte nie rausgefunden wo die Beiden hin waren, doch irgendwie hatte sie immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie in diese Urne gesaugt wurden.

"Wo ist der Seelengral?", fragte Horvath ernst und sah wütend auf Joslyn und Dave nieder, nachdem er sich erhoben hatte.

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und sagte ehrlich: "Keine Ahnung, wir haben ihn auf die Straße vor den Laden geworfen."

Plötzlich hob Horvath mit Hilfe der Magie das Küchenmesser, zog es in seine Hand und knurrte: "Ich schneide die Wahrheit aus euch heraus."

Kurzerhand griff Dave nach der Hand seiner Schwester, sah sich um und versuchte etwas zu finden womit er sich wehren konnte.

Doch da war nichts!

Also drehte er sich um, riss die Tür auf und floh mit seiner Schwester im Schlepptau die Treppen des Hausflures hinunter.

Etwas blitzte oben auf dem Stockwerk, auf dem ihre Wohnung lag.

Kurz blieben die Beiden stehen und blickten hinauf.

Es drang ein '_Fast sie_' aus der Wohnung und kurz runzelte die Brünette und auch Dave die Stirn.

Als sie die Wölfe sahen, wie sie ihre Zähne fletschten, weitete Joslyn die Augen und sagte verängstig: "Oh Gott... lauf!"

Rasch zog Dave seine Schwester die restlichen Stufen hinunter, rannte mit ihr aus dem Wohnhaus und zu den Stufen, die zum Bahnhof führten.

Kurz blieben sie stehen, sahen wie ein Mieter die Haustür öffnete und die Wölfe sich an diesem und der Tür vorbei zwängten, um Joslyn und Dave nachzujagen.

Dave zerrte an Joslyns Hand und zwang sie so ihm zu folgen.

In Panik rannten die Geschwister die Treppen hinauf und drängten sich zusammen in das Gitter der Absperrung zum Bahnhof.

Dave zog seine Karte mit zittriger Hand durch das Lesegerät und wimmerte fast schon, als das Gerät seine Karte nicht lesen konnte.

Sein Herz raste und auch sein Atem war um Längen beschleunigt.

Endlich erkannte das Lesegerät seine Karte und die Beiden passierten das Gitter.

Joslyn blieb stehen, beugte sich vor und hielt sich erschöpft atmend ihre Brust.

Sie war nicht sehr sportlich und hatte daher keine gute Kondition, außerdem steckte ihr die Angst tief in den Knochen.

Doch Dave verlor keine Zeit, ging zu seiner Schwester, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

Er zerrte sie unsanft auf die Gleise, zwang sie sich zu ducken und kauerte mit ihr ganz nah an der Bahnhofsplattform.

Immer wieder murmelte er ein 'Oh Mann', während Joslyn kreidebleich und mit glasigen Augen panisch zur Plattform aufblickte.

Sie hörte Horvaths Schritte, das Schnuppern und Tapsen der Wölfe und hoffte das sie und ihr Bruder dies überleben würden.

Dave blickte auf die andere Seite des Bahnhofs und erblickte dort einen Wolf, woraufhin er die Augen weitete und hörte wie der Wolf zu knurren begann.

Joslyn schluckte schwer und sah zu wie sich nun auch die anderen Wölfe in Bewegung setzten.

Sofort erhob sich die Brünette und war nun diejenige die Dave an der Hand hinter sich herzog.

Dummer Weise sah sie im Dunkeln nicht besonders gut, weshalb sie stolperte und zusammen mit Dave zu Boden fiel und voller Angst zu Horvath und den Wölfen aufsah.

Für den Moment blieben sie ruhig, doch als Horvath den Befehl zum Töten gab sprangen die Wölfe los und Joslyn und Dave gaben panische Schreie von sich und kniffen die Augen zusammen.

Bereit sich ihrem Schicksal und dem Tod hinzugeben.

Doch es landeten keine großen Wölfe auf ihnen, sondern kleine und tollpatschige Welpen, woraufhin Dave und Joslyn verwundert dreinsahen und jeweils zwei Wölfe in den Armen hielten.

"Baby-Wölfe?", murmelte Dave verwirrt, sah zu Horvath und beobachtete wie sein selbstgefälliges Lächeln der puren Verwunderung wich.

Joslyn sah zu wie Horvath von etwas niedergerissen wurde und auf die Gleise stürzte.

Kurz darauf landete ein riesiger Metalladler vor den Geschwistern.

Erstaunt und doch erleichtert weitete die Brünette die Augen als sie Balthazar erblickte und wisperte: "Der Magier."

Balthazar blickte auf die Beiden nieder und erkundigte sich sofort: "Wo ist die Puppe?"

Doch anstatt zu antworten deutete Dave nur mit dem Finger hinter dem Metalladler und stammelte immer wieder '_D-da_'.

Sofort drehte sich Balthazar um, sah zu Horvath und wirkte einen Zauber der Horvath wie eine durchsichtige und glibberige Blase umschloss und den Zauberer hinderte seinen Plasmablitz abzufeuern.

„Na los, kommt rauf, schnell beeilt euch!", rief Balthazar den Geschwistern zu, da bereits in der Ferne der Zug zu hören war der immer näherkam.

Geschickt wehte der Magier dem Zugfahrer eine Zeitung vor das Fenster, ließ Joslyn und Dave aufsteigen, verzauberte die Wolfwelpen in Fotos und hob mit dem Adler ab.

Joslyn hatte sich hinter Balthazar gesetzt, ihre Arme um seine Taille geschlungen und sich nah an ihn gepresst.

In ihren Augen war er ihre einzige Möglichkeit sich festzuhalten.

Dave hingegen hielt sich an Joslyn fest und flog nun mit dem Magier und seiner Schwester vom Ort des Geschehens davon.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Auf dem Chrysler Building angekommen stiegen Joslyn und Dave von dem Metalladler, woraufhin Dave an die Brüstung ging und dabei murmelte: "Das ist alles nicht wahr, nein das ist alles nicht wahr. Ich habe so einen sauren Geschmack im Mund."

Der Magier hingegen stieg locker vom Metalladler, strich über seinen Schnabel, blickte kurz zu Dave und sagte freundlich: "Schön ruhig, Dave. Atme tief durch."

Joslyn hingegen lehnte an der Wand, starrte auf Balthazar und den Metalladler und beobachtete für den Moment alles mit geweiteten Augen und offenen Mund.

Dave und Joslyn sahen zu wie der Metalladler sich wieder an seine ursprüngliche Position zurückzog und der Magier eine weiße Taube beruhigte und in seine Hände nahm.

Als Dave zu sprechen begann sahen Balthazar und Joslyn zu ihm und die Brünette merkte ihrem Bruder an das er sehr gereizt war: "Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Sie werden das nicht noch einmal mit uns machen. Haben Sie eine Ahnung wie unser Leben in den letzten 10 Jahren ausgesehen hat?"

Der Magier lehnte sich neben Joslyn an die Wand und begann vorsichtig etwas um den Fuß der Taube zu wickeln, während Joslyns Blick immer noch ehrfürchtig und auch ungläubig auf Balthazar ruhte.

"Ich habe die letzten 10 Jahre in einer Urne gesteckt.", gab dieser trocken von sich, zuckte etwas mit den Schultern und beobachtete Dave.

Dieser setzte zum Sprechen an, nickte leicht und erwiderte: "Na und? Ich auch. Sinnbildlich gesprochen - eine Urne gefüllt mit Hohn und Spott."

Der Magier flüsterte der Taube etwas zu, strich über ihr Gefieder und lauschte dabei Daves Worten: "Wussten Sie, dass in bestimmten Gegenden in der Nähe, ein Nervenzusammenbruch noch heute mit dem Begriff beschrieben wird ‚_Den David Stutler machen_'. Haben Sie das gewusst?!"

Nun sah Joslyn von ihrem Bruder neben sich zu Balthazar, schloss ihren Mund und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

"Versuch gut zu zuhören, Dave.", begann der Magier ruhig, atmete tief durch und wusste das er sich nur Daves Gehör noch verschaffen musste.

Immerhin war seine Schwester vollkommen ruhig und hing sowohl Dave als auch Balthazar gerade an den Lippen, da der Schock ihr noch in den Knochen saß.

"Diese Puppe heißt '_Der Seelengral_'. Es ist ein Gefängnis für die gefährlichsten Morganier der Geschichte. In jeder Schicht der Puppe wird einer von ihnen gefangen gehalten. Horvath will alle Anhänger von Morgana befreien und die Welt vernichten. _Das. Darf. Nicht. Passieren._", erklärte der Magier den Geschwistern, band der Taube das Band um ihren Fuß und zurrte es sachte fest.

Dave blickte Balthazar an, nickte leicht und meinte nur: "Ja, ist klar."

Balthazar drückte sich von der Wand ab, ließ die Taube fliegen und ging auf Dave zu.

"Die Wahrheit ist - ihr besitzt eine ganz besondere Gabe. Das habt ihr nur noch nicht erkannt. Deine Schwester vielleicht schon, doch du noch nicht, Dave.", fuhr der Magier fort, sah über die Schulter zu der Brünetten und sah anschließend wieder zu Dave.

Joslyn schluckte leicht und ihr war klar, dass sie eine besondere Gabe hatten, denn dieser Vorfall damals hatte dies mehr als deutlich gezeigt.

"Ich will nur einfach ganz normal sein. Ein normales Leben führen. Ich will den Kram vergessen - damals bei _Arcana Cabana_. Und ich will alles vergessen was... mit Magie zu tun hat. Ich will alles vergessen.", sagte Dave fast schon verzweifelt, drehte sich weg und blickte auf die beleuchtete Stadt hinunter.

Joslyn vernahm eine Art pfeifendes Geräusch, als würde jeden Moment etwas vom Himmel fallen und als der Magier '_Duck dich_' von sich gab, tat Dave dies sofort, als er sah das etwas Großes auf ihn zu kam.

Sofort trat die Brünette näher, stand neben Balthazar und sagte erstaunt: "Das ist unsere Kommode."

Doch keiner der Beiden ging auf ihre Worte ein, stattdessen lief Balthazar aufgebracht zur Kommode, öffnete sie, holte die Drachenringe der Geschwister heraus und fragte ernst: "Du willst die Magie also vergessen, ja? Warum hast du dann deinen Ring behalten?"

Dave sah den Magier überrascht an, begann herum zu drucksen und stammelte dann ruhig: "Ah... also den wollte ich eigentlich verticken... auf ebay."

Amüsiert blickte Balthazar den jungen Mann vor sich an und sagte süffisant: "Noch immer ein schlechter Lügner, Dave. Das gefällt mir an dir, ist ein gutes Zeichen."

Doch kurz darauf wurde sein Blick wieder sehr ernst und er meinte ruhig: "Du hast die Gabe."

"Nein... ich habe ein Leben.", widersprach Dave und beschwor somit den Zorn des Magiers herauf.

Dieser blickte ihn weiterhin ernst an und knurrte fast schon: "Ihr seid die letzten Menschen, die Horvath mit dem Seelengral gesehen hat, damit steht ihr auf seiner Liste. Also, wenn du nicht willst das er dich in ein physikbegeistertes Schweinchen verwandelt, dann solltet ihr mir helfen den Gral zu finden, bevor er es tut."

"Das ist verrückt... Sie wissen selbst wie verrückt das ist, oder?", gab Dave ehrlich von sich, sah Balthazar fast schon verzweifelt an und hoffte das er es verstehen würde.

Joslyn beobachtete wie der Magier die Ringe sinken ließ, tief durchatmete, nickte und sagte: "Na gut... na gut... Helft mir ihn zurückzuholen und ihr könnt gehen."

"Wirklich?", hakte Dave skeptisch nach und legte dabei den Kopf schief, während Joslyn zwischen den Beiden hin und her sah.

Der Magier nickte und sagte gefährlich ruhig: "Du kannst einfach gehen."

So willigte Dave ein und sah zu wie Balthazar zur Brüstung ging und den Seelengral mit Hilfe eines Zaubers ortete.

Kurz teilte er den Geschwistern mit was dieser Zauber bewirkte und sagte dann ruhig: "Sieht nach China Town aus..."

Die Brünette seufzte lautlos, nickte dann leicht und murmelte: "Das kann ja lustig werden." 

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Der Bannkreis**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Kaum war der Seelengral geortete, hatte Balthazar die Beiden vom Chrysler Building geführt und war mit ihnen in der Tiefgarage verschwunden.

Dort standen sie vor einem Oldtimer, der den 30er entsprungen schien.

Er war staubig und alt, doch kaum saßen sie drin und Balthazar startete ihn nur durch Magie, schien der Wagen zum Leben zu erwachen und war mit einem Mal lupenrein.

Der Weg nach China Town war schnell hinter sie gebracht und dank des Zaubers von Balthazar konnten sie das Haus, in dem der Seelengral war, schnell ausfindig machen.

Doch Horvath lauerte ihnen bereits auf.  
Joslyn und Dave sollten vor dem Haus warten, während Balthazar in das Haus ging und den Seelengral beschaffte.

Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen, begannen sich Balthazar und Horvath zu bekämpfen, als sie im zweiten Stockwerk aufeinandertrafen.  
Joslyn und Dave hingegen hatten selbst ihre Probleme, denn ein Magier war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht und hatte versucht die Beiden mit fiesen, kleinen Tricks auszuschalten.  
Entschlossen wollten die Beiden ihre Magie gegen diesen bösen Magier, der aussah wie ein junger, tibetanischer Mönch auf Abwegen, einsetzen.

Immerhin war er ganz eindeutig auf Seitens Horvath.

Sie mussten feststellen, dass Magienutzung nicht einfach war, denn außer ein paar kleinen Rausschwaden erschien ihn ihren Händen nichts.  
Die Flucht nach vorn war alles was blieb.  
Sie rannten panisch in das Gebäude, da sie überzeugt waren das Balthazar ihnen helfen würde und könnte.  
Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung, dass Balthazar selbst mit Horvath zu tun hatte.  
Abgesehen davon hatte der gegnerische Magier die Gestalt eines chinesischen Drachen angenommen und jagte nun durch den Hausflur den Geschwistern nach.  
Horvath war gerade von einem Perlenvorhang gefesselt worden und damit außer Gefecht gewesen, als Joslyn und Dave in den Raum stürmten.  
Balthazar erkannte rasch welche Gefahr sie verfolgte und versuchte dem Einhalt zu gebieten, doch damit machte er den Drachen nur noch wütender.  
Er hatte die Geschwister angewiesen über die Feuertreppe zu fliehen, was sie auch direkt getan hatten.  
Er selbst folgte ihnen und landete gerade geschickt auf dem Boden, als das Biest durch das Fenster brach und sich erneut auf die Geschwister stürzte.  
Versteckt in der Menge hatte Balthazar einen guten Blick auf die Geschwister und beobachtete, wie diese erneut dem Drachen die Hände entgegenstreckten.

Joslyn und Dave nahmen sich die kurze Instruktion von Balthazar, die er ihnen während der Fahrt über die Grundlagen der Nutzung von Magie gegeben hatte, zu Herzen und begannen sich zu konzentrieren.  
Sie befreiten ihren Geist und versuchten ihre ganze Konzentration auf die Drachenringe an ihren Fingern zu lenken.  
Kurz darauf schossen zwei Plasmablitze aus deren Händen und trafen den Drachen, der daraufhin das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden stürzte.  
Unsanft war der gegnerische Magier gestürzt und somit keine Gefahr mehr gewesen.  
Voller Stolz über ihren Sieg tauchten die Geschwister in der Masse des chinesischen Festes, welches hier gerade im Gange war, unter.  
Balthazar suchte sie direkt auf, lobte sie und freute sich sichtlich, als sie nun zustimmten Magie zu erlernen und Horvath aufzuhalten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

"Ursprünglich war das hier mal ein Wendebahnhof für die U-Bahn, aber die erlauben uns hier unten zu arbeiten. Mein Professor hat das für uns klar gemacht. Es weiß also niemand das wir hier sind.", sagte Dave fast schon stolz, während er zusammen mit Joslyn und dem Magier die Treppe hinunterlief.

Unten angekommen stellte Balthazar die Seelenpuppe auf den Schreibtisch ab und ließ sie durch einen einfachen Trick verschwinden.

"Oh, ich bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen euch das zu geben.", sagte der Magier mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und holte ein sehr kleines Buch heraus.

"Euer Inkantus.", sagte er grinsend und sah dabei in die skeptischen Gesichter von Joslyn und Dave.

Dave betrachtete das Buch, hob eine Braue und meinte dann sarkastisch: "Habe ich ein kleines bisschen größer in Erinnerung."

"Unwesentlich.", kam es voller Ironie von der Brünetten, die das Buch betrachtete und dabei eine Braue hob.

Balthazar grinselte, sah die Beiden an und gab fast schon frech von sich: "Ist die Taschenbuchausgabe."

Kurz darauf begann der Magier das Buch wie ein Papier aufzufalten und sprach dabei: "Der Inkantus ist unser Lehrbuch, die Kunst und die Wissenschaft. Und die Geschichte der Zauberei. Einschließlich unserer jüngsten Vergangenheit."

Vollkommen entfaltet legte er das flache Buch in Daves Hände, hielt die Finger über das Buch als würde er eine Schnur festhalten und zog das Buch zur vollen Fülle in die Höhe.

Dave drohte unter dem Gewicht des Buches vorne über zu fallen und gab dabei mürrisch ein '_Och kommen Sie_' von sich.

Joslyn hingegen beugte sich etwas zu Dave rüber als Balthazar das Buch öffnete, sah interessiert in dieses und musste schmunzeln als der Magier frech grinsend sagte: "Seht ihr. Da seid ihr Zwei."

Dave sah auf seinem Portrait sehr amüsant aus, da er die Hände mit etwas Abstand von seinem Gesicht hielt und schrie.

Joslyn hingegen war auf ihrem Bild mit einem fast schon anzüglichen Lächeln zu sehen, den Kopf verschmitzt zur Seite gedreht und ihre rechte Schulter Richtung Kinn hochgezogen.

"Warum sieht Jos so gut auf dem Portrait aus und ich nicht?", murmelte Dave etwas entrüstet, seufzte anschließend und nahm diese Tatsache einfach hin.

Die Lippen der Brünetten umspielten ein Lächeln, woraufhin sie zu Balthazar hoch linste und dieser ihr neckisch zuzwinkerte.

Dave klappte das Buch zu und der Magier entfernte sich von den Geschwistern, während er seinen Mantel auszog und sprach: "Um Horvath je wieder in den Seelengral sperren zu können müssen wir erst Zauberer aus euch machen und damit fangen wir gleich an."  
Er deutete auf die Schuhe der Beiden und sagte ruhig: „Ihr solltet andere Schuhe tragen. Lederschuhe, um genau zu sein. Das hilft euch den Fluss der Magier besser zu kontrollieren. Die Gummisohlen sind dabei nur hinderlich."  
„Aber in Leder gibt es nur Altmänner-Schuhe.", entgegnete Dave unwirsch, woraufhin Balthazar ihm einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf.  
Immerhin trug dieser ebenfalls Lederschuhe, die allerdings recht elegant und zeitlos wirkten.

Der Magier verschaffte sich Platz im Raum und schob mit Hilfe der Magie einige Teslaspulen und den Schutzkäfig zur Seite.

Dave wollte protestieren, doch Balthazar hielt ihn mit kleinen und doch eindringlichen Befehlen wie '_Augen auf_' und '_Mund zu_' davon ab, während Joslyn einfach nur interessiert danebenstand und zu Balthazar zu sah.

Die Brünette betrachtete Balthazar lange und ausgiebig.

Ihre braunen Augen waren auf ihn fixiert und sie hielt ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Schließlich sahen die Beiden zu wie Balthazar einen grünen Feuerkreis aus dem Nichts um sich herum heraufbeschwor, woraufhin Dave einen überraschten Laut von sich gab und einen Satz nach hinten machte.

Joslyn hingegen zuckte zusammen und weitete überrascht die Augen, während sie ehrfürchtig dabei zu sah wie der Magier noch weitere kleine Kreise und Symbole mit grünlicher Flamme auf dem Boden zeichnete.

Als der Magier damit fertig war hatten sich die Beiden wieder von dem Schreck erholt und sahen nun gebannt auf den Kreis, dessen Flammen verspielt züngelten und Balthazar in ein türkises Licht tauchten.

Balthazars moosgrüne Augen ruhten zu gleichen Teilen auf beiden Schülern und er musterte sie immer wieder.

"Dies ist der Zirkel des Merlins. Er hilft euch eure Energie zu bündeln und euch neue Zauber zu meistern. Hier werdet ihr die Zauberkunst erlernen. Wenn ihr eintretet, lasst ihr alles andere hinter euch. Sobald ihr ihn betreten habt, gibt es für euch... _kein Zurück_ mehr.", sagte der Magier ernst und sah dabei jeden seiner Schüler mit festem Blick in die Augen.

Dave betrachtete diesen Kreis sehr genau und atmete tief durch.

Schließlich ging Dave auf den Kreis zu und warf einen letzten Blick auf Balthazar, holte tief Luft und trat anschließend, fast schon tänzelnd - aus Angst auf die flammenden Linien zu treten - zu ihm in den Bannkreis hinein.

Für den Moment ruhte Balthazars Blick auf Dave und auch Dave sah ihn einen Moment lang an.

Schließlich wandte sich Daves Blick zu seiner Schwester und er sagte sanft zu ihr: "Komm Jos."

Balthazar folgte seinem Blick, betrachtete sie und sah in ihre Augen, während diese einfach nur zurückblickte.

Langsam ging sie auf den Bannkreis zu, hielt ihre Arme noch immer verschränkte und sah nach wie vor in Balthazars Augen.

Ihr Blick war ruhig und dennoch wirkte sie als wollte sie jeden Moment etwas sagen, doch sie blieb schweigsam.

Schließlich seufzte Joslyn lautlos, löste die Haltung ihrer Arme und betrachtete den Bannkreis einen Moment.

Einen Augenblick später trat sie, ohne zu tänzeln wie Dave, zu ihrem Bruder und Balthazar in den Kreis, sah erst Dave und anschließend Balthazar an.

Der Magier sah seine Schüler an, blickte jeweils in deren Augen und sagte ruhig: "Ich bin Balthazar Blake - Zauberer des 777. Grades und ihr seid ab jetzt meine Lehrlinge."

"Krass.", kam es von Dave der dem Ganzen mit fast schon ungläubigem Blick entgegentrat.

Die Brünette sah zu Balthazar auf, da sie kleiner als Dave und der Magier war, atmete tief durch und fragte leise: "Wir hatten eigentlich gar keine Wahl, oder?"

Es überkam dem Magier ein Bedürfnis, das er schon seit vielen hundert Jahren nicht mehr hatte - das Bedürfnis Joslyn zu berühren.

Ihre Frage hatte ihn für den Moment ein wenig traurig gestimmt, da seine Schülerin diese Frage mit einem bedauernden Unterton stellte.

Am liebsten hätte er tröstend über ihre Wange gestreichelt, doch solch '_intime_' Berührungen waren dem Meister seinem Schüler gegenüber untersagt.

Auch sein Schüler dürfte ihn so nicht berühren, selbst wenn es nicht anzüglich gemeint war.

Folgen würde es keine geben, doch solche Berührungen oder Gefühle unter diesem Bund geziemten sich einfach nicht.

Schließlich durfte der Meister, wegen seinen Gefühlen, nicht zu lassen das er seinen Schüler bei Übungen schonte.

Auf ihre Worte hin seufzte Balthazar fast schon missmutig, schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete ehrlich: "Nein, die habt ihr leider nicht."

Joslyn nickte leicht, sah weiterhin in Balthazars Augen und seufzte lautlos auf.

Sie hatte es geahnt und daher leichtfertig diesen Kreis betreten, denn der Schutz der Welt lag nun einzig und allein in den Händen von ihr und ihrem Bruder.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Er hat Schluss gemacht**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar und Dave standen zusammen im Wendebahnhof und Balthazar trainierte gerade mit seinem Schüler die Plasmablitze.

Immerhin war Dave noch nicht besonders geschickt im Umgang mit der Magie und es war bekanntlich noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen.

Dave trug eine Maske, die für Fänger des Baseballs genutzt wurde, genauso einen gepolsterten Brustschutz, der sogar seinen Genitalbereich abdeckte.

Immerhin wollte er sich nicht verletzen.

Dave wusste schließlich nicht was ein Plasmablitz alles anrichten konnte, wenn man ihn noch nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Balthazar stand von Dave einige Meter entfernt und sagte: "Befreie deinen Geist und konzentrier dich."

Dabei trank der Magier eine Tasse Tee, beobachtete seinen Schüler und sah zu wie er einen Plasmablitz entstehen ließ.

Was Neues war das nicht mehr, doch es wäre was Neues gewesen, wenn er ihn hätte halten können.

Doch das schaffte Dave nicht, denn der Plasmablitz schoss auf eine Teslaspule zu und zerschellte förmlich an dieser.

Balthazar wollte ihn gerade auffordern es erneut zu versuchen, da hörte er die Tür ins Schloss fallen und ein wütender Schrei folgte kurz darauf.

"David Stutler!", schrie eine junge, weibliche Stimme und beide Männer erkannten sofort das es Joslyn war.

Aufgebracht rannte sie die Treppen hinunter, ging auf ihren Bruder zu und keifte ihn dabei mit bebender Stimme an: "Warum?!"

Der Schüler war in diesem Moment überfragt was seine Schwester meinte und er zog daher eine Braue in die Höhe, während er den Gesichtsschutz hochschob und in die braunen Augen seiner Schwester sah.

Er bemerkte sofort, dass diese rötlich und glasig waren.

Sie hatte geweint!

"Was meinst du mit '_warum_'?", erkundigte sich der junge Mann, runzelte die Stirn und hörte seine Schwester kurz schniefen.

Die Brünette warf sich ihrem Bruder plötzlich in den Arm und klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihm fest, woraufhin Dave zu Balthazar blickte.

Der Magier hingegen trank seinen Tee aus, stellte die Tasse zur Seite und blickte zu Joslyn und Dave.

Auf den Blick seines Schülers hin zuckte er nur ratlos mit den Schultern und betrachtete Joslyn skeptisch.

"Warum musstest du Recht haben?", wisperte die Brünette schluchzend, sah bedrückt zu ihrem Bruder auf und ließ sich von ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischen.

"Womit?", erkundigte sich Dave in einem sanften und besorgten Ton, während er seine Schwester zu seinem Schreibtisch brachte, sie dort mit sanfter Gewalt auf einen der drei Stühle drückte und ihr ein Taschentuch reichte.

Dankend nahm sie dieses entgegen, wischte sich die Tränen weg und schnaubte kurz.

Nun setzte sich Dave neben seine Schwester und Balthazar trat an ihre Seite.

Die Blicke der beiden Männer waren auf die Brünette gerichtet und schweren Herzens sagte sie: "Mit Viktor..."

Dave nervte es ein wenig, dass er seiner Schwester gerade alles aus der Nase ziehen musste, doch er atmete tief durch, bewahrte Ruhe und streichelte tröstend über ihren Schenkel.

"Was ist denn mit ihm?", wollte nun auch Balthazar wissen, denn er hatte von Dave erfahren, dass seine Schülerin einen festen Freund hatte und Dave der Meinung war das er ihr nicht guttat.

Joslyn blickte traurig zu Balthazar auf, seufzte niedergeschlagen und gestand mit zitternder Stimme: "Er hat Schluss gemacht."

Die Brünette rechnete jetzt damit, dass Dave ihr sagen würde, dass er es ihr doch gesagt hatte, dass Viktor ihr nicht guttat.

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung seufzte auch Dave, strich weiterhin tröstend über ihr Bein und fragte vorsichtig: "Warum tut er das?"

Balthazar konnte nicht verstehen warum ihr Freund die Beziehung beendet hatte.

Immerhin war seine Schülerin bildhübsch, attraktiv und hatte einen wundervollen Charakter, zumindest soweit der Magier das beurteilen konnte.

Das gefiel Balthazar gar nicht, denn auch er war in einer Beziehung und außerdem geziemte es sich nicht für einen Meister sich auf seinen Schüler einzulassen.

Nein.

Balthazar würde jetzt einfach nur für sie da sein, denn ihr wurde gerade das Herz gebrochen und der Magier wusste wie empfindlich Frauen bezüglich der Gefühle waren.

"Wir sind... nach der Lesung noch im Raum geblieben... und... er hat mich umarmt... geküsst und... dann wollte er mehr...", erzählte Joslyn unglücklich, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte vor sich auf den Boden.

Dave sah sie bedrückt an, schüttelte den Kopf und fragte: "Jos... nein... du hast doch nicht etwa...mit ihm geschlafen, oder?"

Joslyn schüttelte eifrig den Kopf, sah Dave in die Augen und wimmerte: "Nein... deswegen hat er ja Schluss gemacht..."

Die Brünette schloss ihre Arme eng um sich, atmete tief aus und schluchzte schließlich wieder, woraufhin Dave seine Schwester fest in den Arm nahm und über ihren Rücken streichelte.

Balthazar sah seine beiden Schüler mitfühlend an, schüttelte den Kopf und war fast schon erschrocken darüber, dass die Gesellschaft so oberflächlich geworden war.

Doch im Grunde war Sex schon immer eine heikle Sache zwischen Mann und Frau gewesen.

Immerhin gab es auch damals schon Männer, die ihre Ehefrauen umbrachten oder verließen, weil diese ihnen den Geschlechtsverkehr verwehrten.

"Alles wird wieder gut, Jos. Vergiss ihn... er ist deine Tränen nicht wert, wenn er dich dafür verlässt.", sagte Dave ganz liebevoll im Flüsterton, strich über ihren Rücken und ließ sie sich ausweinen.

Nein, Dave konnte Viktor wirklich nicht leiden und jetzt noch viel weniger als vorher schon.

Balthazar sah zu Joslyn, lächelte aufmunternd und zog mit seinen sanften Worten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: "Weißt du, Joslyn, wenn man jung ist, kommt einem alles gleich vor wie das Ende der Welt, aber das ist es nicht. Es ist erst der Anfang. Vielleicht musst du erst noch ein paar Fieslinge kennenlernen, doch eines Tages wirst du dem Mann begegnen, der dich so behandelt wie es eine Frau, wie du es bist, nur verdient behandelt zu werden. Eine Frau um die seine Sonne und Sterne kreisen."

Eigentlich war Balthazar kein guter Seelentröster, doch in diesem Moment hatte er einfach das gesagt was ihm dazu eingefallen war und ganz offensichtlich beschwichtigten seine Worte die Brünette, denn sie lächelte ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

"Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte sie mit noch etwas tränenerstickter Stimme und sah in seine moosgrünen Augen.

Dave hingegen war ganz fasziniert darüber gewesen, dass Balthazar überhaupt in der Lage war solch sensiblen Dinge von sich zu geben, doch es stimmte ihn glücklich, dass seine Schwester dadurch wieder lächeln konnte.

Der Magier nickte, sah in ihre schönen Augen und antwortete sanft: "Ich weiß es."

Auf seine Worte hin wischte sich Joslyn die Tränen weg, lächelte mit neuer Kraft und Hoffnung und atmete tief durch.

Sie sah von Balthazar zu ihrem Bruder und sagte liebevoll: "Danke, dass ihr für mich da seid."

Das bedeutete der Brünetten unheimlich viel und sie schmiegte sich an ihren Bruder.

Dave lächelte aufmunternd und meinte: "Das ist doch selbstverständlich."

Balthazar nickte leicht, erhob sich und trat auf den Bannkreis zu, sah über die Schulter zu seinen Schülern und meinte neckisch: "Da du ja jetzt auch anwesend bist, Joslyn, kannst du gleich zusammen mit Dave trainieren."

Die Brünette blickte zu Balthazar, lächelte ihn verschmitzt an und erwiderte: "Natürlich, warum auch nicht das Nützliche mit dem Praktischen verbinden."

Ihr war natürlich schon öfter aufgefallen wie gutaussehend Balthazar war und dass er eine ganz besondere Ausstrahlung hatte.

Das gefiel der Brünetten und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie eine Schwäche für den gut gebauten Magier entwickelt hatte.

Sie konnte zwar nur erahnen wie muskelgestählt sein Körper unter der Kleidung war, doch allein die Vorstellung machte ihr eine Gänsehaut und seine moosgrünen Augen hatten sie schon als Kind fasziniert.

Doch ahnte Joslyn, dass sich eine Bindung zwischen Schüler und Meister einfach nicht gehörte.

Sie sah nun zu Dave, küsste dankbar seine Wange und flüsterte ihm zu: "Ich habe dich lieb, Dave."

"Ich dich auch, Jos.", raunte er sanftmütig, ließ seine Schwester los und erhob sich, woraufhin er seine Schutzmaske wieder vor sein Gesicht zog und zurück in den Bannkreis trat.

Joslyn legte ihre Jacke und Tasche ab, richtete ihre schwarze Jeans und ihr schwarzes langärmeliges Oberteil und folgte ihrem Bruder in den Bannkreis.

Sie verbrachten den Nachmittag damit zu trainieren und schafften es am Ende sogar einen Plasmablitz für ein paar Sekunden zu kontrollieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Wo ist deine Schwester?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Dave war allein im Wendebahnhof und wartete auf Balthazar, denn der Unterricht musste ja weitergehen.

Der Schüler nahm seine Sache sehr ernst, auch wenn er für Becky gerne mal die ein oder andere Unterrichtsstunde sausen lassen wollte.

Doch Horvath war drauf und dran alles daran zu setzten Joslyn, Dave und Balthazar zu töten, um Morgana zu befreien.

Immerhin standen die Drei dem bösen Magier für sein Vorhaben nur im Weg und von daher musste er diese so schnell es geht beseitigen.

Schweigend lief Dave im Wendebahnhof auf und ab, atmete immer wieder tief durch und als endlich Balthazar erschien, erschrak sich Dave heftig.

"Wow... tu das nie... wieder.", sagte Dave atemlos, hielt sich die Brust und atmete tief durch, während Balthazar, fast schon entschuldigend, grinsend zu ihm sah.

Der Magier wandte seinen Blick von dem Jungen ab und sein Blick wurde skeptisch, während er sich im Wendebahnhof umblickte.

Er vermisste Joslyn, da diese nicht im Wendebahnhof war.

Sein Herz begann wild gegen seine Brust zu schlagen und er malte sich aus, dass seine hübsche Schülerin in diesem Augenblick wohlmöglich unter einem jungen Mann lag und sich wild küssen ließ.

_Eifersucht!_

Pure Eifersucht flackerte in Balthazars Innerem auf und er musste versuchen es Dave gegenüber nicht zu zeigen.

Ja, verdammt!

Balthazar hatte sich Hals über Kopf in seine hübsche Schülerin verliebt und dabei hatte er doch eigentlich eine Beziehung mit Veronica.

Doch solch eine Zuneigung und Liebe hatte er noch nie für eine Frau empfunden wie für Joslyn.

Selbst nicht als er mit Veronica zusammenkam.

Schließlich fasste sich Balthazar wieder etwas, sah ernst zu Dave und erkundigte sich im ruhigen Ton: "Wo ist deine Schwester?"

Dave sah irritiert zu dem Magier, hob eine Braue und sah sich dann um.

Erst jetzt fiel dem Schüler auf das seine Schwester gar nicht da war, bis ihm ihre Worte im Kopf widerhallten.

"Oh... ach ja... Jos ist auf einer Party.", erklärte Dave ehrlich, sah Balthazar an und bemerkte sofort das wütende Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Wieder wurde unbändige Eifersucht in seiner Brust entflammt und er fragte ernst: "Auf einer Party?"

Dave nickte mit ehrlichem Blick und sah Balthazar abwartend an, woraufhin dieser tief durchatmete und fragte: "Sind da viele Jungs?"

"Ich nehme an, ja.", sagte Dave ehrlich und wusste nicht warum Balthazar ausgerechnet solch eine Frage stellte.

"Jungs, die sie attraktiv finden?", hakte der Magier weiterhin nach und spürte sein Herz wie wild in seiner Brust schlagen.

Dave sah Balthazar fragend an, runzelte die Stirn und sagte dann: "Davon gehe ich aus."

Balthazar nickte ernst, sah wütend zu Dave und sagte unwirsch: "Wir müssen sie sofort von dieser Party holen."

Immerhin ging es hier nicht nur darum das Balthazar seine heimliche Liebe in seiner Nähe wissen wollte, sondern dass sie vor Horvath geschützt war.

Letzteres war jedoch im Moment zweitranging, da seine Eifersucht ihn beinahe vollständig beherrschte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Wenig später kamen Balthazar und Dave beim Haus an, in dem die Party stattfand.

Vor dem Haus, im Garten und im Haus selbst standen überall Jugendliche und sie tranken, tanzten und unterhielten sich.

_Und da war sie!_

Joslyn stand vor dem Haus am Mauerzaun gelehnt mit einem anderen Jungen.

Dieser hatte blondes Haar, war hochgewachsen und hatte sich mit beiden Händen jeweils von Joslyn abgestützt.

Er war ihr mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah und doch blickte Joslyn ihm nicht in die Augen, sondern hatte ihren Kopf zur Seite gelegt.

Joslyn mochte den Jungen, mit dem sie da sprach, aber sie hatte nie vor gehabt ihm so nah zu kommen.

Die Brünette hatte immerhin ihr Herz an ihrem Meister verloren und dabei wusste sie doch nur zu gut, dass es verboten war.

Plötzlich erblickte sie den Wagen von Balthazar und wie Dave sie zu sich winkte.

Sofort drückte sie den Jungen entschuldigend von sich und lief auf den Wagen zu.

Rasch stieg sie ein und fuhr zusammen mit Balthazar und ihrem Bruder zurück zum Wendebahnhof.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Wendebahnhof zurück stand Balthazar der Brünetten gegenüber, während Dave die Arme verschränkt hielt und das Spektakel betrachtete.

Der Magier sah auf seine Schülerin ernst nieder.

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht den Unterricht einfach zu schwänzen?", knurrte Balthazar seine Schülerin an und in diesem Moment sprach nicht wirklich der Meister aus ihm.

Im Grunde störte es ihn nicht wirklich, dass die Brünette den Unterricht ein einziges Mal sausen ließ, denn Dave tat es wegen Becky auch ab und zu.

Doch in diesem Moment sprach ein eifersüchtiger, verliebter Mann aus dem Magier, der es nicht ertragen konnte, seine heimliche Liebe mit einem anderen Mann gesehen zu haben.

Auch wenn da nichts zwischen den Beiden passiert war.

Joslyn weitete Augen und Mund, sah empört zu Balthazar und rechtfertigte sich: "Ich war _nur_ auf einer Party. Dave ist _ständig_ mit seiner Flamme zusammen und ihm machst du nicht die Hölle heiß!"

Das Mädchen spürte Stiche in ihrem Herzen, denn es tat ihr weh wie Balthazar mit ihr sprach, als wäre sie eine Schwerverbrecherin.

"Das ist nicht dasselbe. Bist du dir überhaupt im Klaren _was_ du getan hast?", knurrte Balthazar ging auf Joslyn zu und stand nun dicht vor ihr.

Das Mädchen verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und gab Zähne knirschend von sich: "Ich habe mich wie eine 20-jährige verhalten und daran ist nichts Schlimmes."

"Was schlimm ist und was nicht das entscheide ich, nicht du.", meinte Balthazar ernst, sah der Brünetten in die Augen und bemerkte ihren wütenden Blick.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sah zur Seite und sagte ernst: "Das ist so lächerlich."

"Füge dich einfach den Regeln, erscheine zum Unterricht und halte dich von solchen Partys fern. Immerhin kann Horvath überall auf euch beide lauern.", entgegnete Balthazar ruhig und dennoch im ernsten Ton, während er sich von der Brünetten entfernte.

Joslyn sah ihm wütend nach und knurrte: "Weißt du wie du dich aufführst? Wie mein Vater. Schlimmer noch, wie ein krankhaft eifersüchtiger Ehemann."

Mit ihren letzten Worten blieb Balthazar stehen, sah über die Schulter zu Joslyn und funkelte sie nur zornig an.

Er ging auf den Kreis zu, deutete auf diesen und sagte mit lauterer Stimme: "Du hast diesen Bannkreis betreten und damit dein altes Leben hinter dir gelassen. Das ist kein Spaß, Joslyn!"

Nun war es Joslyn die auf ihn zuging, dicht vor ihm stehen blieb, ihm wütend in die Augen sah und fauchte: "Ich hatte doch von Anfang an keine Wahl gehabt."

Schließlich drehte sie sich um, lief die Treppen nach oben und hörte Balthazar rufen: "Wo willst du hin, Fräulein?"

"Nach Hause!", keifte sie den Magier an und verschwand zornig aus dem Wendebahnhof, woraufhin Dave und Balthazar zurückblieben.

Der Schüler sah zu seinem Meister und sagte kleinlaut: "Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass sie ein enormes Temperament hat."

Auf diese Worte hin sah der Magier angefressen zu Dave und zog mürrisch eine Braue in die Höhe.

Dave hob schützend die Hände und sagte mit einem kleinen Lächeln: "Aber keine Sorge, sie fängt sich sicher bald wieder."

Balthazar vertraute dem Urteil seines Schülers und hoffte darauf, dass sie bald wieder zum Unterricht erscheinen würde.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Keine Konzentration**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Situation hatte sich wieder beruhigt und Joslyn war nun auch wieder regelmäßig zum Unterricht erschienen.

Sie hatte sich mit Balthazar wieder vertragen und sich für ihr fahrlässiges Verhalten bei ihm entschuldigt.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn kam gerade in den Wendebahnhof, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lief die Treppen runter, während sie sich ihr hellbraunes Haar zusammenband.

Sie war spät dran gewesen, da sie sich mit einer Freundin verquatscht hatte.

Das Mädchen sah sich um und erblickte Balthazar nirgends, doch wusste die Brünette, dass es noch lange nicht hieß, dass er nicht doch da war.

Joslyn ging auf Daves Schreibtisch zu und legte dort Tasche und Jacke ab.

Schweigend ging Joslyn im Wendebahnhof umher, hielt die Arme verschränkt und betrachtete eine der Teslaspulen.

Sie strich über ihre Oberarme mit ihren zierlichen Händen und atmete tief durch.

Hoffentlich erschien Balthazar bald, denn die Sehnsucht nach ihrem Meister wurde immer stärker.

Ja, Joslyn hatte sich in ihren Meister verliebt, doch würde er niemals ihre Gefühle erwidern.

Wusste sie doch von der Beziehung zu Veronica und dass er sich seit über 1000 Jahren nach dieser Frau sehnte.

Es brach ihr das Herz, das sie diesen großartigen Mann niemals ihren Geliebten nennen würde.

Nicht nur wegen dem Verbot, das sich eine Beziehung zwischen Meister und Schüler nicht geziemte, sondern auch wegen Veronica.

Doch sie konnte ihre Gefühle für Balthazar einfach nicht aufgeben und so tun als würde sie nichts für ihn empfinden.

Auch wenn Joslyn stets eine fast schon abwehrende Haltung gegenüber seinen ganzen Belehrungen einnahm, so liebte sie es doch, wenn er sich so um sie sorgte.

"Ich habe dich erwartet, Joslyn.", sprach eine ruhige und dunkle Stimme zu der Brünetten, woraufhin diese zu lächeln begann.

Sie drehte sich in die Richtung um, aus der die Stimme zu hören war, und erblickte Balthazar im Bannkreis stehen.

Seine moosgrünen Augen fixierten die junge Schülerin und wieder einmal fiel dem Magier auf wie bezaubernd die Brünette doch war.

Balthazar hatte Veronica nicht vergessen, doch in Joslyn sah er mehr wie nur eine mächtige Magierin.

Er sah die wunderschöne, junge Frau in ihr, die ihm so wohl Ärger wie auch Freude bescherte.

Der Magier liebte es einfach, wenn sie ihn unter ihrem Schopf, aus ihren wachen Augen, anblickte.

Sein Herz begann in ihrer Nähe zu schlagen und nicht selten geschah es, dass er einen Konzentrationsmangel erlitt.

Balthazar hatte sich wahrhaftig Hals über Kopf in Joslyn verliebt.

Lächelnd sah das Mädchen zu ihrem Meister, ging langsam auf ihn zu und meinte: "Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du hier irgendwo bist."

"Du bist nicht aufmerksam genug, Joslyn. Die Gefahr könnte überall lauern.", mahnte Balthazar seine Schülerin in einem fast schon liebevollen Ton und einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Die Brünette lachte leicht auf, sah lächelnd zur Seite und zog kurz beide Brauen hoch.

"Ich werde dies in Zukunft berücksichtigen.", entgegnete Joslyn ehrlich und blickte Balthazar in die Augen, woraufhin ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Der Magier nickte leicht, atmete tief durch und sagte zu ihr im ernsteren Ton: "Komm in den Kreis. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."

Die Brünette trat zu Balthazar, stellte sich in den Kreis mit dem roten Symbol und betrachtete kurz ihren Drachenring.

Balthazar verschwand aus dem Kreis, begutachtete das Mädchen und begann im ernsten Ton: "Ich will, dass du einen Feuerball entstehen lässt."

Im ersten Moment klang das wirklich einfach, doch Dave und sie stellten sich selbst noch bei Plasmablitzen wie die ersten Menschen an.

Kurz runzelte die Brünette die Stirn, nickte dann leicht und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und ihren Geist zu befreien.

Sie hielt beide Hände in einem kleinen Abstand voneinander entfernt und bemühte sich einen Feuerball hinauf zu beschwören.

Doch dies war gar nicht so einfach und ihre Konzentration wollte auch nicht so wie sie es gerne hätte.

Plötzlich schoss eine Feuersäule aus ihren Händen und Joslyn ließ diese sofort wieder verschwinden, in dem sie ihre Hände erschrocken zurückzog.

Balthazar schüttelte den Kopf, atmete tief durch und meinte: "Und noch Mal."

So versuchte die Brünette es erneut und wieder geschah etwas, auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Feuerball war, der in einer Rauchwolke aufging.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Nach einigen Misserfolgen lief Balthazar um den Kreis herum, wie ein hungriges Raubtier, fixierte er dabei Joslyn und sagte ernst: "Konzentrier dich, Joslyn."

Joslyn sah auf ihre Hände und meinte im ruhigen Ton: "Ich kann nicht."

"Konzentrier dich.", stachelte der Magier seine Schülerin weiterhin an und lief dabei immer noch um den Bannkreis herum.

"Ich kann nicht.", sagte Joslyn mit etwas mehr Nachdruck, sah aus dem Augenwinkel kurz zu Balthazar und sah dann wieder auf ihre Hände vor sich.

Der Magier verengte etwas die Augen zu Schlitzen und forderte in einem lauteren Ton: "Konzentrier dich, Joslyn!"

Auf diese Worte hin ließ die Brünette die Hände sinken, ballte diese zu Fäusten und fauchte Balthazar an: "Verdammt, ich kann es nicht."

Ihr Blick war kurz darauf starr auf den Boden gerichtet und sie biss sich missmutig auf die Unterlippe.

Ihre Augen fixierten den Boden und man sah ihr an, dass es ihr unangenehm war, denn sie wusste ganz genau warum sie sich nicht konzentrieren konnte.

Balthazar sah seine Schülerin ernst an, atmete tief durch und sofort wurde sein Blick sanfter als er Joslyn so dastehen sah.

Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und am liebsten hätte er das Mädchen in seine Arme gezogen.

Doch das geziemte sich einfach nicht, dennoch konnte er sie nicht einfach so dastehen lassen.

Langsam betrat der Magier den Kreis, ging auf sie zu und stellte sich ganz dicht vor sie.

Als er so vor Joslyn stand, überkam ihn einfach das Bedürfnis sie zu berühren.

Sanft legte Balthazar seine Hände an ihre Wangen und hob so ihren Kopf, woraufhin sie zu ihm aufblickte und in seine moosgrünen Augen sah.

Dieser Anblick machte die Brünette ganz schwach und sie spürte wie ihr Herz ihr bis zum Hals schlug.

Ihre Wangen waren leicht rötlich geworden und Joslyn konnte spüren wie ihre Knie weich wurden.

Ihre Fäuste öffneten sich wieder und sie schluckte leicht, während Balthazar ihr weiterhin in die Augen sah.

"Warum kannst du dich nicht konzentrieren, Joslyn?", erkundigte sich der Magier in einem leisen und fast schon liebevollen Ton, während seine Hände noch immer an ihren Wangen ruhten.

Joslyn wusste in diesem Moment nicht ob sie lügen oder ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollte.

Doch warum sollte sie den Mann, den sie liebte, anlügen?

Um sich vor einen eventuellen Korb zu bewahren?

Es war besser, wenn es raus war, dann wusste wenigstens jeder der Beiden woran er war.

Die Brünette nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, sah Balthazar in die Augen und gab, fast schon flüsternd, von sich: "Wegen _dir_."

Auf diese Worte hin weitete Balthazar verblüfft die Augen, sah in ihr Gesicht und fragte verwundert: "Warum wegen mir?"

Doch Joslyn wandte ihre Augen von ihm ab und blickte beschämt zur Seite.

Sachte hob Balthazar ihren Kopf noch etwas mehr an, sah in ihre Augen und raunte: "Sieh' mir in die Augen."

Natürlich gehorchte das Mädchen ihrem Meister, atmete erneut tief durch, legte ihre Hände sanft an seine Unterarme und schluckte schwer.

Ihr Herz hämmerte wild gegen ihre Brust und am liebsten wäre sie vor der Situation davongerannt, denn es war so unerträglich gewesen ihn anzusehen und nicht zu wissen wie er reagieren würde.

"Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Setze ich dich zu sehr unter Druck?", flüsterte Balthazar ihr zu, kam ihrem Gesicht entgegen und strich zärtlich mit seinen Daumen über ihre Wangen.

Joslyn erschauderte bei seinem Streicheln und sagte leise: "Nein, es ist etwas anderes... ich..."

Wieder fehlte ihr der Mut, doch sein bittender Blick, ihm zu sagen was mit ihr los sei, zwang sie dazu ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Die Brünette spürte bereits seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut und sie gestand wispernd: "Es ist..., weil... _ich dich liebe, Balthazar_."

Über ihr Geständnis war Balthazar wahrlich mehr als glücklich und er spürte sein Herz noch schneller schlagen als zu vor.

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, sein Blick wurde liebevoller und dennoch raunte er ihr zu: "Du weißt, dass es sich nicht gehört..."

Ihr Blick wurde traurig und ihre Lippen zierte ein unglückliches Lächeln, woraufhin sie lautlos seufzte und leise sagte: "Ich weiß."

Sie wusste nicht wirklich was sie von seinen Worten halten sollte, da sie weder aussagten ob er auch so fühlte oder es eben nicht tat.

Immerhin wusste Joslyn von Veronica und konnte sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte.

Dennoch wünschte sie es sich vom ganzen Herzen.

Wie hätte Balthazar ihr vor den Kopf stoßen können, wenn sie ihm ihre Liebe gestand?

Was wäre er für ein Mann gewesen diese Schönheit von sich zu stoßen?

Kein Guter.

Außerdem war es genau in seinem Interesse, das sie diese Worte zu ihm sagte.

Schließlich war Balthazar in sie verliebt.

Trotzdem hätte er nie geglaubt, dass Joslyn seine Gefühle erwidern würde.

"Aber ich verrate dir ein kleines Geheimnis, Joslyn.", raunte Balthazar ihr zu, sah tief in ihre Augen und lächelte sie noch immer so liebevoll an.

Der Brünetten wurde ganz mulmig und sie wusste nicht was er ihr nun sagen würde, doch sie harrte der Dinge, die da kamen.

Zärtlich streichelte er mit seinen Daumen erneut über ihre Wangen und gestand: "_Ich liebe dich auch, Kleines._"

Auf sein Geständnis hin weitete Joslyn die Augen, biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und bekam ganz rote Wangen.

Ihr Herz machte tausend Hüpfer und sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass Balthazar auch Gefühle für sie hatte.

Langsam kam der Magier ihren Lippen näher und war nur noch wenige Millimeter von Ihren entfernt.

Zufrieden schloss Balthazar seine Augen, ließ das Verbot hinter sich und verschloss ihre Lippen mit Seinen.

Joslyn spürte seine Lippen auf Ihren, schloss ihre Augen und erwiderte den Kuss ganz sachte.

Wie sehr sie sich danach gesehnt hatte und endlich wurde es Wirklichkeit.

Im Moment war sie das glücklichste Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt.

Balthazar ließ ihre Wangen los und schlang seine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper, woraufhin eine Hand in ihren Nacken ruhte und die andere auf ihrem Rücken lag.

Verliebt legte Joslyn die Arme um seinen Nacken und gab sich dem liebevollen Kuss nur zu gerne hin.

Liebevoll strich sie durch sein schulterlanges Haar, schmiegte sich eng an seinen gutgebauten Körper und strich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken.

Vorsichtig strich Balthazar mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen und bat so um Einlass, den Joslyn ihm, ohne zu zögern, gewährte und sofort seine Zunge liebevoll mit Ihrer begrüßte.

Fest hielt Balthazar seine Schülerin in seinen Armen, streichelte über ihre Seite und ihren Rücken, während ihre Zungen ausgelassen umeinanderkreisten.

Joslyn genoss seine Nähe in vollen Zügen und strich sanft über seine Schultern, während sie seine Zunge ganz innig mit Ihrer verwöhnte.

Schon zu lange hatte Joslyn sich danach gesehnt Balthazar so zu küssen und endlich war es wahr geworden.

Der Magier konnte kaum genug von ihren Lippen bekommen und vertiefte den Kuss erneut, woraufhin er seine Arme enger um ihren Körper schloss.

Nie wieder wollte er die Brünette an seiner Seite missen müssen und Veronica war vollkommen aus seinem Geist und Herzen verbannt worden.

Für ihn existierte nur noch Joslyn und diese wollte er zur glücklichsten Frau der Welt machen.

Genießerisch kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander und umspielten sich immer wieder ganz leidenschaftlich.

Joslyn konnte einfach nicht genug von ihrem Meister bekommen.

Endlich durfte sie ihm ganz nah sein, ihn streicheln, ihn küssen und ihn ganz offen lieben.

Nie wieder wollte sie Balthazar in ihrem Leben missen müssen, denn er war alles was sie brauchte.

Langsam löste der Magier den Kuss, öffnete die Augen und sah in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht.

Die Brünette lächelte ihn verträumt an, kraulte sanft seinen Nacken und atmete tief durch.

"Ich habe 1000 Jahre nach dir gesucht. Nur um festzustellen, dass du nicht nur meine Schülerin bist, sondern das was ich in meinem Leben am meisten liebe.", raunte Balthazar ihr verliebt zu, hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt und sah in ihre Augen.

Verlegen lachte Joslyn leise auf, streichelte über seinen Rücken und flüsterte: "1000 Jahre ist eine sehr lange Zeit. Wir haben viel aufzuarbeiten, Liebster."

Lächelnd nickte er, strich über ihren Rücken und sah einfach nur glücklich in ihr Gesicht.

Veronica hatte ihm nie das Gefühl geben, was er bei Joslyn verspürte, denn dieses Gefühl war unbändige Liebe und tiefe Zuneigung.

Dies gepaart mit Beschützerinstinkt und der Pflicht dieses Mädchen zu unterrichten mischten dieses Gefühl zu einem Zustand, der ihn fast schon süchtig werden ließ.

Joslyn sollte für immer an seiner Seite bleiben und er würde sie mit seinem Leben beschützen.

Sicher würde er auch Dave mit seinem Leben schützen, doch Joslyn genoss nun auch noch seine Liebe.

Was aber nicht bedeutete das er sie deswegen im Unterricht schonen würde.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr, Joslyn.", raunte Balthazar gegen ihre Lippen, küsste diese sanft und sah kurz daraufhin wieder glücklich drein.

Joslyn erwiderte seinen kurzen, sanften Kuss, sah ihn überglücklich strahlend an und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich auch, Balthazar, über alles."

Noch einmal drückte Balthazar seine Joslyn eng an seinen Körper, atmete ihren süßlichen Duft tief ein und löste sich schließlich von ihr.

Joslyn ließ ihn gewähren, sah ihm in die Augen und seufzte wohlig auf, während ihr Meister sie ausgiebig betrachtete.

Schließlich begann er zu grinsen, sah erneut in ihre Augen und sagte: "Glaub nur nicht, dass ich dich im Unterricht schone."

"Das habe ich nicht erwartet.", meinte Joslyn keck, zwinkerte ihm zu und begann erneut mit Balthazar zu trainieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich trainierten die Beiden so lange bis sie die Tür des Wendebahnhofs hörten und zu Dave aufblickten der die Treppe hinunterkam.

Der Schüler kam die Treppe fast schon runter gerannt, ging zum Schreibtisch, legte Jacke und Rucksack ab, sah zu Balthazar und Joslyn und sagte entschuldigend: "Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt komme, aber ich hatte noch was in der Uni zu erledigen."

"Mit Becky, oder?", erkundigte sich seine Schwester neckisch, stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und blickte ihren Bruder frech an.

Dave sah zu seiner Schwester, lachte leicht und nickte verlegen, während er antwortete: "Ja, wir haben noch etwas gequatscht."

Der Magier sah zwischen den Geschwistern hin und her und betrachtete immer wieder Joslyn mit einem sanften Blick.

Schließlich sah Dave zu Balthazar, grinste schief und sagte an ihn gewandt: "Ich wäre dann bereit zum Trainieren."

Die Brünette trat aus dem Kreis heraus, sah auf ihre Armbanduhr und meinte an Beide gewandt: "Trifft sich super, so wird Balthazar nicht langweilig. Ich muss nochmal zur Uni hoch, hab noch einen Kunstkurs vor mir."

Dave nickte seiner Schwester zu, ging auf den Bannkreis zu und stellte sich in diesen, während er zu Balthazar blickte.

Dieser sah Joslyn fast schon unglücklich an, beobachtete wie diese sich ihre Jacke anzog, ihre Tasche umhing und auf Balthazar zu ging.

Was Dave dann sah, ließ ihn die Augen und den Mund weiten, denn Balthazar legte die Arme um ihre Taille und Joslyn ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

Verliebt sahen sich Beide in die Augen und der Magier sagte liebevoll zu der Brünetten: "Ich werde dich Morgen hier wieder erwarten. Lass mich aber nicht zu lange warten, meine Schöne."

Joslyn lächelte ihn glücklich an und entgegnete: "Ich beeil mich, mein Hübscher. Versprochen."

"Ich liebe dich.", raunte Balthazar ihr sanft zu, kam ihren Lippen näher und nahm den Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht.

Joslyn kam ihm mit ihren Lippen entgegen und erwiderte liebevoll: "Ich liebe dich auch."

Innig küsste Balthazar seine Schülerin zum Abschied und drückte sie nochmal fest an sich.

Langsam lösten sich die Beiden, woraufhin Joslyn die Treppen nach oben ging und zu Dave sagte: "Ich sehe dich zu Hause, Brüderchen."

Doch ehe Dave etwas sagen konnte war die Brünette auch schon verschwunden und er sah ungläubig zu Balthazar und erkundigte sich: "Ihr seid ein Paar?"

"Wie das Schicksal nun mal so spielt.", mehr sagte der Magier daraufhin nicht, doch lächelte er seinen Schüler vielsagend an, woraufhin dieser nur nickte und es vorerst hinnahm, denn im Moment gab es Wichtigeres zu tun.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Du und Balthazar**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Noch am selben Abend nahm sich Dave vor mit seiner Schwester darüber zu reden, denn die Sache mit ihr und Balthazar ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe.

Immerhin wussten die Geschwister von der Existenz Veronicas und das Balthazar eigentlich mit ihr eine Beziehung führte.

Daher musste er einfach nochmal genauer nachhaken.

In der Studentenwohnung angekommen zog sich Dave seine Jacke und Schuhe aus, hörte Joslyn in der Küche werkeln und ging sofort in diese.

Ihr gemeinsamer Mitbewohner Bennet war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht in der Studentenwohnung und somit konnte Dave in Ruhe mit seiner Schwester darüber reden.

Etwas erzürnt blickte die Brünette zu ihrem Bruder auf, als dieser die Küche betrat, atmete tief durch und sagte ehrlich: "Du kannst in Zukunft auch ruhig mal den Abwasch machen. Das tut nicht weh."

Dave seufzte lautlos, nickte nur zustimmend und meinte entschuldigend: "Ja, ich versuch's mir zu merken."

Diese Worte beschwichtigten Joslyn ein wenig und sie nickte leicht, ehe sie den Abwasch weitermachte.

Ihr Bruder setzte sich an den Küchentisch, sah zu seiner Schwester und überlegte wie er ihr das sagen sollte.

Schließlich war Dave nicht gerade ein Held darin gut über Gefühle und Beziehungen zu sprechen.

"Sag mal, Jos. Du und Balthazar. Ihr seid... jetzt so richtig ein Paar?", begann Dave vorsichtig, sah seine Schwester prüfend an und bemerkte sofort den verträumten Blick und ihre etwas rötlichen Wange.

Langsam aber bestimmt nickte Joslyn, seufzte glücklich auf und antwortete verliebt: "Ja, das sind wir."

Dave nickte leicht, atmete tief durch und fragte: "Du erinnerst dich aber schon daran, dass Balthazar eigentlich mit Veronica zusammen ist, oder?"

Auf diese Worte hin verschwand das Lächeln der Brünetten und sie sah ihren Bruder bestürzt an, woraufhin sie den Abwasch beendete und sich die Hände abtrocknete.

Missmutig lehnte sich die Brünette an die Küchenzeile und stellte eine Gegenfrage: "Meinst du etwa... Balthazar benutz mich nur als Lückenbüßer?"

Sofort schüttelte Dave eifrig den Kopf, strich durch sein Haar und meinte ehrlich: "Nein, das auf gar keinen Fall. Nur... ich glaube nicht, dass, sollte Veronica zurückkommen, sie darüber sehr erfreut sein wird dich an Balthazars Seite zu sehen."

"Du meinst also, dass Veronica vor Eifersucht mir was antun könnte?", wollte seine Schwester wissen und wurde bei der Vorstellung etwas blass um die Nase rum.

Möglich wäre es auf jeden Fall gewesen, denn immerhin sollte man den Zorn einer verletzten Frau nicht unterschätzen.

Das zumindest hatte ihm das Zusammenleben mit Joslyn schon oft gelehrt.

Daher zuckte Dave nur mit den Schultern, sah seiner Schwester in die Augen und antwortete: "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich schließe es nicht aus."

Die Brünette blickte bedrückt drein, spielte nervös mit einer ihrer Strähnen und sah zur Seite.

Es gefiel Joslyn gar nicht, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Veronica, im Falle sollte sie unversehrt wiederkommen, ihr etwas aus Eifersucht antun könnte.

Vermutlich müsste Joslyn noch einmal mit Balthazar darüber reden, denn sie fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken sehr unwohl.

"Balthazar würde mich davor doch schützen, oder?", murmelte das Mädchen gedankenverloren, starrte dabei aus dem Fenster und sah recht erschrocken aus.

Der Gedanke das eine eifersüchtige Frau ihr was antun könnte verstörte sie sichtlich.

Eigentlich war sie auch gar nicht der Typ Frau, der einer anderen Frau den Liebsten ausspannte, doch bei Balthazar konnte sie irgendwie nicht widerstehen.

Außerdem war auch gar nicht sicher, ob Veronica überhaupt lebend zurückkam.

Dave blickte zu seiner Schwester auf, hob eine Braue und sagte dann überzeugt: "Ja, das wird er. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Das war Dave sich wirklich, denn er schätzte Balthazar nicht so ein, dass er zulassen würde das Joslyn etwas geschah.

Egal ob durch Horvaths oder Veronicas Hand.

"Aber sag mal... wie kommst du dazu mit Balthazar jetzt eine Beziehung zu führen? Ich mein... du bist keine Woche von Viktor getrennt und schon hast du quasi einen _Neuen_'.", sagte Dave verblüfft, zog dabei beide Brauen in die Höhe und sah seine Schwester interessiert an.

Nun begann die Brünette wieder zu lächeln, setzte sich ihrem Bruder gegenüber an den Esstisch, sah in seine Augen und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab.

"Ja, ich weiß, doch ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass Balthazar schon damals, bei _Arcana Cabana,_ etwas an sich hatte das mich... verzauberte."

"Kein Wunder, er ist ja auch ein Magier."

"Haha! Sehr witzig, Dave."

"Ist doch aber so. Und weiter?"

"Na ja... wie wir ihn dann wiedersahen fand ich ihn schon ziemlich anziehend und musste feststellen, dass er echt gut aussieht."

"Und dann hast du dich verliebt?"

"Ja, das habe ich und doch war ich mir im Klaren darüber, dass sich so ein Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis nicht gehört."

"Hm, ja das stimmt wohl. Warst du schon in ihn verliebt als er uns von Veronica erzählt hat?"

"Ja... tat ganz schön weh zu hören, dass er sie liebt..."

"Und dennoch hast du das Gefühl nicht aufgeben?"

"Du kennst mich, Dave. Aufgeben ist nicht meine Stärke."

"Wie recht du hast. Hast du denn kein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Veronica?"

"Doch habe ich, aber... er war 1000 Jahre alleine... ich mein das war doch abzusehen, dass er nicht ewig alleine bleibt... oder?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaub ich könnte auch nicht über 1000 Jahre alleine sein."

"Siehst du und du weißt wie das mit der Liebe ist..."

"Hmmm sie kennt weder Grenzen noch kann man sich aussuchen wo sie hinfällt."

"Ja... genau... na ja..."

Dave sah zu seiner Schwester, atmete tief durch und nickte leicht.

Dennoch machte er sich Sorgen.

Schließlich erhob sich Joslyn wieder, ging zum Kühlschrank und fragte ihren Bruder: "Soll ich uns was zu essen machen?"

"Tolle Idee, ich helfe dir auch.", antwortete Dave freundlich, erhob sich und holte bereits Utensilien für die Zubereitung eines Salates und einer Lasagne heraus.

"Bist du jetzt glücklich, dass du mit Balthazar zusammen bist?", erkundigte sich Dave, schälte die Karotten und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu seiner Schwester.

Glücklich lächelnd nickte sie, seufzte wohlig auf und antwortete: "Ja, ich bin sehr glücklich."

Das war für Dave die Hauptsache, dass seine Schwester glücklich war und dennoch hoffte er, dass seine Schwester nicht irgendwann unter Veronicas Eifersucht leiden musste.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Was ist mit Veronica?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Am Tag darauf machte sich Joslyn nach ihren Lesungen und dem Kunstkurs auf den Weg zum Wendebahnhof.

Das Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder hallte noch in ihrem Kopf nach und sie begann sich zu fragen, was nun mit Veronica sei.

Immerhin war Balthazar vorher mit ihr liiert gewesen und jetzt hatte er Joslyn sein Herz geschenkt.

Würde Veronica vor Eifersucht platzen und ihre ganze Wut an Balthazar oder gar an Joslyn auslassen?

Die Brünette stellte sich diese Fragen immer wieder.

Antworten wollten ihr auf diese einfach nicht einfallen, daher würde sie wohl oder übel mit ihrem Meister sprechen müssen.

Auf dem Weg zum Wendebahnhof begegnete ihr Viktor.

Er stoppte das Mädchen, in dem er sich ihr in den Weg stellte und sie aus ihren Gedankenfluss riss.

Abrupt blieb Joslyn stehen, sah ihren Ex-Freund skeptisch an und hörte ihn sagen: "Hey Süße."

Allein schon wie er sie ansprach ließ Wut in der Brünetten aufkeimen, denn sie war nicht mehr seine _Süße_'.

Eigentlich war Joslyn sogar sehr glücklich darüber nicht mehr mit Viktor zusammen zu sein, denn das Schicksal hatte ihr einen viel besseren Mann beschert.

Joslyn hielt sich bedeckt, sah in seine Augen und erkundigte sich: "Hallo Viktor. Was willst du von mir?"

Die Brünette konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie der junge Mann sie an den Schultern gepackt und an die Wand eines kleinen Secondhand-Ladens gedrückt hatte.

Zärtlich strich er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Schläfe, ihre Wange und ihre Lippen, während er fast schon charmant sagte: "Weißt du, Jos, Baby. Ich bin bereit dir zu verzeihen. Aber dafür musst du mir beweisen, dass du mich liebst und wir Beide wissen ganz genau, wie du mir das beweisen kannst."

Joslyn hätte sich am liebsten gewährt, doch Viktor war damals schon viel stärker gewesen und er war auch nicht umsonst ein Sportstudent an der Universität.

Seine Muskeln waren für jede junge Frau ein Blickfang gewesen und Viktor wusste diese Muskeln nicht nur bei der Verführung einzusetzen.

Doch um Joslyn zu verführen brauchte es ein wenig mehr, wie nur einen tollen Körper und ein charmantes Auftreten.

Doch Viktor besaß nicht das gewisse Etwas das sie wollte.

Er war schon immer ein Macho gewesen und hatte Joslyn versucht zum schnellen Sex zu animieren.

Die Brünette wollte dies aber nicht, da sie es irgendwie im Blut hatte, dass Viktor nicht der Richtige war.

Nicht das Joslyn noch Jungfrau war, doch ging sie nicht wahllos mit jedem ins Bett und Viktor war es auch nicht wert gewesen.  
Sie hatte das alles spät erkannt, aber sie hatte es erkannt.

Ihr Ex-Freund wollte also einen Beweis damit er ihr verzieh?

Joslyn konnte sich nur zu gut denken, dass es Sex war und so verfinsterte sich ihre Miene, woraufhin sie ihn wütend von sich schubste und fauchte: "Ich wollte damals keinen Sex mit dir haben und ich will es bis heute auch nicht!"

Viktor sah sie fast schon verstört an, doch das interessierte nicht länger, denn sie machte sich mit schnellen Schritten daran zum Wendebahnhof zu gelangen.

"Du wirst mich schon anrufen!", rief ihr Ex-Freund der Brünetten nach, doch diese ignorierte ihn bereits wieder vollkommen und wollte jetzt nur noch zu Balthazar.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Endlich kam sie beim Wendebahnhof an, öffnete die Tür, huschte durch den Spalt und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Joslyn war wirklich mehr als glücklich, dass sie nun hier war, denn in wenigen Sekunden konnte sie die geliebte Nähe von Balthazar wieder genießen.

Auf halber Treppe erblickte sie Balthazar, wie er auf einen Stuhl saß und ein Buch las.

Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielten die Lippen der Brünetten und sie ging sofort auf Balthazar zu und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.

"Du bist spät dran, mein Engel.", tadelte der Magier seine Schülerin in einem liebevollen Ton, schloss das Buch und strich mit seiner Hand über Ihre.

Joslyn streichelte seine Finger, beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie sich von ihm löste und ihre Tasche und Jacke ablegte.

"Entschuldige, Liebster, aber ich wurde aufgehalten.", gestand Joslyn sanftmütig und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich erneut, als sie an die Begegnung mit Viktor dachte.

Der Magier bemerkte ihren Blick, erhob sich und ging auf seine Schülerin zu.

Sachte legte er seinen Finger unter ihr Kinn, lenkte ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung und fragte ruhig und dennoch mit ernstem Blick: "Wer hat dich aufgehalten?"

Schweren Herzens seufzte die Brünette, sah in Balthazars schöne Augen und antwortete sanft: "Es war Viktor."

Sofort sah Balthazar erzürnt auf seine Schülerin nieder, legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie ganz nah an sich ran.

"_Was_ wollte dieser Kerl von dir?", knurrte der Magier, sah in ihre Augen und zog Unheil verkündend eine Braue in die Höhe.

_Eifersucht!_

Da war sie wieder!

Dieser brennende Schmerz in seiner Brust der ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Er hoffte für diesen Viktor, dass er seine geliebte Schülerin nicht angerührt hatte, denn Balthazar konnte sehr böse werden.

Joslyn legte ihre Hände sanft an seine Schultern, strich über diese und erzählte missmutig: "Er meinte, dass er mir verzeihen würde, wenn ich als Liebesbeweis mit ihm ins Bett ginge. Ich habe ihn nur angeschrien und bin gegangen."

Der Magier nickte leicht und war beschwichtigt, da sie sich nicht erneut auf ihn eingelassen hatte.

Er war wirklich sehr erleichtert darüber, denn Balthazar hätte es nicht ertragen Joslyn zu verlieren.

Außerdem traute er Joslyn nicht zu sich von ihm zu trennen, wo Balthazar doch sogar der Grund für ihren ständigen Konzentrationsmangel war.

Liebevoll verschloss er ihre Lippen mit Seinen, strich sanft durch ihr Haar und genoss den Moment einfach ihre Lippen so zu spüren.

Joslyn schloss glücklich die Augen, schmiegte sich an ihn und genoss in vollen Zügen seine Nähe.

Doch der Kuss hielt nicht lange, da die Brünette ihn löste und Balthazar etwas entschuldigend ansah.

Langsam entzog sie sich seinem Griff, wandte sich ab und lief im Wendebahnhof umher, während der Magier ihr mit seinem Blick folgte.

Tief atmete sie durch, blieb stehen und sah über die Schulter zu Balthazar.

"Ich muss mit dir reden.", brach sie das Schweigen mit leiser Stimme, wandte sich zu ihm und legte ihren Kopf schief.

Ihr Blick war missmutig und auch prüfend, während Balthazar die Arme verschränkte und seine Schülerin mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete.

Ein Schweigen bedeutete bei Balthazar stets, dass er sie erst mal aussprechen lassen würde und so begann Joslyn vorsichtig zu sprechen: "Du und ich, wir sind nun ein Paar. Doch... da ist noch etwas, dass mich beschäftigt. Was ist mit Veronica?"

Auf diese Frage war Balthazar gar nicht gefasst gewesen und er musste leicht schlucken.

Er hatte Veronica ganz vergessen und nur noch Augen für seine schöne Schülerin gehabt.

Für den Moment sah er zur Seite, atmete tief durch und ging langsam auf Joslyn zu.

Liebevoll nahm er ihre Hände in Seine, strich mit den Daumen über ihre Handrücken und sah tief in ihre warmen Augen.

"Veronica... ist Vergangenheit. Ihr gehört schon längst nicht mehr mein Herz. Es gehört einzig und allein _dir_, mein Engel."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, vertrau mir."

"Das tue ich."

"Aber?"

"Ich habe einfach Angst..."

"Wovor, Liebes?"

"Davor das sie uns Beiden vor Eifersucht etwas antun könnte."

"Das würde ich zu verhindern wissen... und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dir weh tut."

Auf diese Worte hin nahm Balthazar seine Schülerin fest in seine Arme, streichelte über ihren Rücken und strich liebevoll durch ihr Haar.

Nein!

Er würde nicht zu lassen, dass ihr etwas geschah, denn auch er ahnte wie furchtbar die Rache einer verschmähten Frau sein könnte.

Außerdem sprachen sie nicht nur von einer Frau, sondern einer mächtigen Magierin – _Merlins Lehrling_.

Dennoch würde er alles daran setzen Joslyn zu beschützen, wenn Veronica ihr wirklich etwas antun wollte.

Joslyn schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper, presste sich Schutz suchend an ihn und vergrub ihre Finger in seiner Weste.

"Ich liebe dich über alles, Joslyn. Nichts wird uns je wieder trennen können.", raunte der Magier seiner geliebten Schülerin zu, strich weiterhin durch ihr Haar und genoss ihre Nähe.

Die zierlichen Finger der Brünetten strichen über seinen Rücken und sie blickte bei seinen Worten zu ihm auf, woraufhin er ihr in die Augen sah.

Sie lächelte ihn verliebt an, strich durch sein Haar und wisperte: "Ich liebe dich auch... über alles... und noch viel mehr, Balthazar."

Verliebt zog er seine Schülerin noch enger an seinen Körper, sah tief in ihre Augen und presste kurz darauf seine Lippen auf Ihre.

Joslyn schloss genießerisch die Augen und gab sich diesem innigen Kuss nur zu gerne hin.

Zärtlich strich er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und bemerkte, wie sie ihm Einlass gewährte.

Ganz liebevoll umspielte er ihre Zunge und wanderte mit seiner Hand über ihre Seite, ihren Rücken und fand schließlich sein Ziel bei ihrem Po.

Dort blieb seine Hand ruhen, während er das Zungenspiel noch mehr vertiefte, als er spürte wie verlangend die Brünette in sein Haar griff.

Leidenschaftlich kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander, während Joslyn mit ihrer freien Hand zu seinem Gesäß glitt und ihn dort fast schon wollüstig streichelte.

Balthazar griff nun beherzt in ihre wohlgeformten Pobacken und drückte sie mit der anderen Hand nah an seinen Körper.

Langsam aber sicher drängte er die Brünette Richtung Schreibtisch und stoppte mit ihr erst, als diese stehenblieb und beim Griff hinter sich ein leeres Glas umschmiss.

Gierig kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander.

Beide streichelten sich ganz leidenschaftlich, während ihre Zungen einen Dominanzkampf ausfochten.

Schließlich presste der Magier das Mädchen auf den Schreibtisch, spreizte ihre Beine und drängte sich nah an sie ran.

Joslyn schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und presste so seinen Unterleib an Ihren, woraufhin Beide in das Zungenspiel hinein keuchen mussten.

Plötzlich hörten sie die Tür und Dave kam die Treppe runter gelaufen, woraufhin er erschrocken stehen blieb und rief: "Ach du Schande!"

Sofort lösten Beide das Zungenspiel und Joslyn wandte ihren Blick ertappt zur Seite, während Balthazar seinen Schüler fast schon vorwurfsvoll ansah.

Dave stand verlegen vor den Beiden, lächelte peinlich berührt und sagte stotternd: "I-ich wollte nicht… mitten drin reinplatzen. T-tut mir leid."

Entschuldigend strich der Magier über Joslyns Wange, löste sich von ihr und antwortete trocken: "Wir waren nicht mitten drin. Nur am Anfang."

Nun blickte Joslyn ihren Bruder etwas gereizt an, atmete tief durch und nickte zustimmend.

"Tut mir echt leid... ich habe nicht gewusst, dass ihr Beide... intim miteinander werden wolltet.", meinte Dave entschuldigend, strich verlegen durch sein Haar und beobachtete wie Joslyn vom Schreibtisch runterkam.

Sie ging auf Balthazar zu, strich über seinen Rücken und schnurrte ihm wollüstig zu: "Das holen wir nach, mein Schöner."

Der Magier legte seine Hand an ihre Wange, sah tief in ihre Augen und stimmte zu: "Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, meine Liebe."

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich machten sich die Drei daran weiter zu trainieren, denn der Kampf mit Morgana würde irgendwann bevorstehen.

Gegen Horvath mussten die Geschwister auch gewappnet sein, denn dieser würde nicht ruhen bevor er nicht den Seelengral besaß.

Sie mussten oberste Merlinier werden, die mächtigsten Magier laut den Legenden.  
Erst, wenn sie ihre Drachenringe nicht mehr zum Zaubern brauchen würden, würden sie oberste Merlinier sein.

Horvath, Balthazar und Veronica waren einst Merlins Lehrlinge, doch erreichten sie nie den legendären Status.

Im Gegenteil.

Dadurch, dass Horvath und Balthazar Veronica liebten und sie sich für Balthazar entschied, wechselte Horvath auf Morganas Seite.

Nur, um an Balthazar Rache zu nehmen.  
Morgana erhielt durch Horvaths Verrat die Möglichkeit Merlin zu töten und wollte ihre Morganier um sich scharen, um die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen.  
Bevor Merlin starb, gab er Balthazar die Drachenringe und trug ihm auf die zwei obersten Merlinier zu finden und auszubilden.  
Nur sie könnten Morgana aufhalten.

Balthazar und Veronica jagten Horvath und Morgana lange Zeit nach.

Beim finalen Kampf gegen Morgana opferte sich Veronica und wendete einen Zauber an, der Morganas Seele in ihren Körper sperrte.  
Mit Hilfe des Seelengrals sperrte Balthazar, schweren Herzens, sie und somit auch Morgana weg.

Horvath tauchte unter und war lange nicht gesehen, da er seine Wunden leckte.  
Balthazar reiste seitdem durch die Länder der Welt, um unter den besonderen Kindern seine Lehrlinge zu finden.  
Über 1000 Jahre lang tat er dies, bis er seine Suche aufgab und einen Antiquitätenladen eröffnete.

In dem er sowohl Kuriositäten und Antiquitäten anbot, aber auch die mächtigsten Relikte des vergangenen Jahrtausends unter Verschluss hielt.

Horvath tauchte schließlich bei Balthazar auf und forderte den Seelengral, doch statt ihm diesen zu geben, sperrte er Horvath in die Urne.

Anders, als andere Lehrlinge, mussten Dave und Joslyn also im Eiltempo den höchstmöglichen Rang erreichen, bevor Horvath Morgana befreite und damit den Untergang der Welt einläutete.

Solange der Seelengral jedoch bei Balthazar war, blieb ihnen jedoch noch genug Zeit.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Brennende Leidenschaft**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar war am Tag darauf allein im Wendebahnhof und blätterte im Inkantus der Geschwister herum, während er auf Dave und Joslyn wartete.

Das war es womit er am meisten beschäftigt war - mit Warten.

Sicher deren Uni war wichtig und die Geschwister wollten um jeden Preis ihr Studium mit guten Zensuren beenden, doch wenn Beide nicht bald oberste Merlinier wurden würde ihnen das Studium auch Nichts mehr bringen.

Er wusste das Morgana die Welt zerstören würde, wenn Horvath sie befreien könnte und die Geschwister noch nicht bereit waren.

Welch ein Glück das Horvath den Seelengral noch nicht in der Hand hatte, denn ansonsten wäre die Welt bereits dem Untergang geweiht gewesen.

Der Magier blätterte eine Seite weiter und betrachtete die beiden Portraits seiner Schüler.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er das Bild von Joslyn erblickte und ihm ging das Herz auf.

Wie sehr Balthazar sich doch in Joslyn verliebt hatte.

So viel Liebe und Zuneigung hatte er noch nicht Mal für Veronica empfunden und das erschreckte ihn schon ein wenig.

Offenbar war Veronica nie die Frau gewesen, die ihm vom Schicksal her zugeteilt wurde.

Scheinbar sollte er die Frau, die für ihn vom Schicksal erwählt wurde, in seiner Schülerin finden

Plötzlich schlangen sich von hinten zwei schlanke Arme um seinen Bauch und die zierlichen Händen legten sich an seine Brust.

Kurz erschrak der Magier sich, doch er musste lächeln als er einen warmen, zierlich gebauten Körper an seinem Rücken spürte.

Ein süßer Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und allein schon an ihrem Parfum konnte Balthazar seine geliebte Schülerin erkennen.

Doch hatte Balthazar sie gar nicht kommen hören.

War er wirklich so vertieft in den Inkantus gewesen?

"Hallo, Liebster.", schnurrte die Brünette ihrem Meister ins Ohr, legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und streichelte über seine Brust.

Wie sehr sich Joslyn schon darauf gefreut hatte Balthazar heute wiederzusehen.

Auch die Brünette hatte noch nie so viel Liebe für einen Menschen empfunden wie für ihn und sie war mehr als glücklich das sich Balthazar für sie entschieden hatte.

Immerhin hatte das Mädchen nie geglaubt das er seine Beziehung zu Veronica für sie aufgeben würde.

Joslyn ließ Balthazar langsam los, legte ihre Tasche und ihre Jacke auf einem der drei Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch ab und offenbarte Balthazar das sie einen schwarzen, kurzen Faltenrock, pechschwarze Strümpfe die ihr knapp übers Knie gingen, schwarzweiße Ballerinas und ein Neckholder Top in einen warmen Weinrot trug.

Der Ausschnitt des Tops war recht großzügig und es war geradezu hauteng.

Der Magier betrachtete die Brünette einen Moment und musterte sie eingehend, während seine geliebte Schülerin sich durch ihr Haar strich.

Balthazar fand das sie wahrlich sündhaft schön war und als sie sich auf den Schreibtisch setzte und ihre schönen, schlanken Beine überschlug konnte er nicht anders als jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers zu betrachten.

Joslyn blickte zu ihm, musterte seinen Körper und fragte ihren Meister mit unschuldigem Blick: "Habe ich dir die Sprache verschlagen oder warum begrüßt du mich gar nicht?"

Ihre Worte rissen ihn aus seinem starren Blick und seinen unzähligen Gedanken, die um das Mädchen kreisten.

Balthazar lachte ertappt, sah in ihre Augen, trat auf sie zu und gestand: "Ich war leider für den Moment zu beschäftigt damit deinen Körper zu betrachten."

"Oh... ich wollte dich nicht ablenken.", erwiderte Joslyn verspielt, spreizte einladend ihre Beine und gewährte es Balthazar sich zwischen diese zu stellen.

Der Magier zögerte keine Sekunde, stellte sich ganz dicht zwischen diese und stützte sich mit beiden Armen jeweils neben ihr ab, während die Brünette ihre Arme nach hinten abstützte und ihm in die Augen sah.

Wie sehr sie seinen Blick und die moosgrüne Farbe seiner Augen doch liebte.

Sie strahlten so viel Ruhe aus und doch zogen sie einen unglaublich in ihren Bann.

Balthazar atmete den süßlichen Duft seiner Schülerin tief ein, sah in ihre warmen Augen und lächelte etwas.

"Du lügst etwas besser als dein Bruder, aber nicht viel. Das scheint eurer Familie nicht zu liegen.", scherzte Balthazar belustigt, strich mit den Fingern über ihren Hals, ihre Schulter und ihr Schlüsselbein, woraufhin die Brünette erschauderte.

Joslyn lächelte ertappt, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn sachte zu sich runter, woraufhin sich ihre Augen halb schlossen.

"Das stimmt... ich war noch nie eine gute Lügnerin.", hauchte das Mädchen gegen seine Lippen, sah ihm tief in die Augen und lächelte anzüglich, während Balthazar eine Hand an ihre Hüfte und den anderen Arm um ihren Rücken legte.

Sachte zog der Magier seine Schülerin zu sich ran und presste so seinen Unterleib gegen Ihren, woraufhin Joslyn etwas aufkeuchen musste.

Ein Schauer lief Balthazar über den Rücken und er spürte wie sehr er diese junge Frau spüren wollte.

Ein anzügliches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er sagte sanft: "Egal, wie gut du lügen könntest. Ich würde es sehen. Deine Augen verraten dich, meine Schöne."

Joslyn biss sich auf die Unterlippe, kraulte zärtlich seinen Nacken und flüsterte: "Verraten sie dir auch mein Begehr?"

"Dein Begehr mich tief in dir zu spüren?" raunte Balthazar mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, woraufhin seine Hand von ihrer Hüfte hinauf zu ihrem Bauch und zu den Ansätzen ihrer schönen, großen und wohlgeformten Brüste glitt.

Joslyn drückte sich seiner Hand entgegen, blickte ihm wollüstig in die Augen und schnurrte verrucht: "Du bist gut."

"Wart ab bis ich dich nehme.", entgegnete Balthazar erhitzt, verschloss ihre Lippen mit Seinen und küsste die Brünette hungrig.

Ungestüm erwiderte Joslyn seinen Kuss, griff verlangend in sein Haar und spürte wie er seine Hand auf ihre Brust legte.

Sofort durchfuhr sie ein elektrisierendes Gefühl und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrer Haut aus.

Balthazar bemerkte sofort, dass ihr Nippel sich erhärtete und konnte nicht anders als sich dem Verlangen hinzugeben und über diesen mit den Fingern zu streicheln.

Leicht keuchte Joslyn dabei in den Kuss hinein, ließ sich von Balthazar an seinen Körper drängen und griff nun mit der anderen Hand an seinen Hintern.

Beherzt griff sie in diesen und streichelte anschließend ganz liebevoll darüber, woraufhin der Magier seinen Unterleib an Ihren drückte.

Das Mädchen konnte nur zu deutlich seine Erektion durch die Hose und ihren dünnen String fühlen.

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und auch ihr Atem wurde aufgeregter.

Genießerische zog Balthazar mit seinen Fingern kleine Kreise um ihren Nippel und strich ab und zu über die empfindliche Fläche.

Joslyn erregte dies ziemlich und sie keuchte erneut in den Kuss hinein.

Einladend öffnete sie ihre Lippen und lockte seine Zunge mit Ihrer.

Als könne Balthazar da widerstehen.

Natürlich nahm er ihre Einladung an, stupste seine Zunge gegen Ihre und begann diese ganz liebevoll zu umspielen.

Das Mädchen zog kleine Kreise mit der Zungenspitze um Seine, hielt genießerisch die Augen geschlossen und seufzte wohlig auf.

Mit ihrer Hand glitt Joslyn zu seinem Hosenbund und zupfte an diesem, bis sie geschickt seinen Knopf und Reißverschluss öffnete.

Nun löste die Schülerin ihre Hand von seinem Nacken, legte ihre Hände an seine Hüften und zog seine Hose samt Shorts hinunter.

Ehe sie sich mit den Händen an seinem Gemächt zu schaffen machte, legte sie diese an seinen entblößten Po und streichelte diesen ganz zärtlich.

Balthazar keuchte in den Zungenkuss hinein und legte nun seine Hand in ihren Nacken, doch nicht um sie dort zu kraulen.

Nein!

Er begann ungeduldig die Bändchen ihres Neckholdertops zu öffnen und zog ihr das Oberteil über ihre Brüste.

Nun waren diese vollkommen entblößt und die zarte und weiche Haut fühlte sich unter seinen Händen berauschend an.

Der Magier konnte nicht anders als beherzt mit beiden Händen ihre Brüste zu greifen und zu massieren.

Joslyn ließ das Zungenspiel auf dieses Handeln hin gieriger werden und ihre Zungen umkreisten sich viel wilder und leidenschaftlicher als vorher.

Seine Hände drückten ihre Brüste mal sachter und mal etwas fester, während Joslyn mit ihren Händen ganz liebevoll sein Gesäß massierte.

Doch langsam glitt ihre rechte Hand über seine Hüfte, seine Lenden und erreichte schließlich den Ansatz seiner Härte.

Balthazar musste daraufhin in den Zungenkuss hinein keuchen und begann mit seinen Fingern ihre harten Knospen zu stimulieren.

Schließlich wanderte er mit einer Hand über ihren Bauch, ließ diese auf ihrem Venushügel ruhen und zog langsam den Stoff ihres Rockes hoch.

Joslyn erschauderte bei seinem Tun und sie war bereits voller Vorfreude darauf so sinnlich von ihm berührt zu werden.

So spreizte die Schülerin ihre Beine noch etwas einladender, umspielte Balthazars Zunge hungriger und streichelte mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seinen Schaft.

Liebevoll umspielte sie seine Spitze, hörte ihn in den Kuss hinein keuchen und umschloss schließlich sachte sein Gemächt mit der Hand.

Der Magier musste den Kuss lösen, atmete schwer und wisperte: "Joslyn..."

Die Brünette biss sich auf die Unterlippe, rieb quälend langsam mit der Hand über sein Gemächt und spürte wie Balthazar erschauderte.

Genüsslich musste er nun aufstöhnen, vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge und küsste hungrig über ihre weiche Haut.

Seine Hand fand ihr Ziel zwischen ihren Schenkel und fast schon gierig streichelte er über ihre verhüllte Scham.

Vorsichtig schob er den dünnen Stoff von ihren Schamlippen runter, biss zärtlich in ihren Hals und raunte ihr zu: "Du machst mich so wahnsinnig."

Das Mädchen musste aufkeuchen, legte den Kopf zur Seite und bot Balthazar so mehr Angriffsfläche.

"Und du mich erst...", flüsterte die Brünette lüstern, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und stöhnte leicht auf, als sie seinen Mittel- und Zeigefinger an ihrer angeschwollenen Perle spürte.

Der Magier bemerkte das seine Schülerin bereits ganz feucht war.

Diese Tatsache erregte Balthazar noch mehr, woraufhin seine Finger von ihrem Knötchen runter zu ihrer Öffnung glitten und sie dort etwas verwöhnte.

Kurz darauf strich er wieder nach oben zu ihrer Lustperle und reizte sie dort etwas.

Genüsslich stöhnte Joslyn auf, drückte ihren Unterleib seiner Hand entgegen und bettelte: "Ich halt es nicht mehr aus... bitte Balthazar... nimm mich..."

Ihre Worte ließen den Magier erschaudern und er sah ihr voller Lust in ihr wunderschönes und von der Lust gezeichnetes Gesicht.

Balthazar griff nach ihrer Hand und löste diese mit sanfter Gewalt von seiner Härte.

Er legte den Arm um ihren Rücken, drängte sie näher an sich heran und legte seine Spitze an ihre Öffnung.

Joslyn öffnete die Augen, sah ihm tief in die Augen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hörte ihn raunen: "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch.", flüsterte die Brünette aufgeregt atmend, streichelte über seine Seiten und legte schließlich ihre Hände an seine Schultern.

Ganz vorsichtig und langsam drückte er sich in ihren Schoß und versenkte seinen Schaft bis zum Anschlag in seiner geliebten Schülerin.

Genussvoll legte die Brünette den Kopf in den Nacken, stöhnte laut und lustvoll auf und presste sich Balthazar entgegen.

Balthazar legte seine Stirn an ihre Schulter, schloss die Augen und begann sich langsam in der jungen Magierin zu bewegen.

Er atmete schwer und ab und zu drang ein Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle.

Seine Arme schloss er eng um die Brünette, presste ihren zierlichen Körper fester an Seinen und spürte wie sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlang.

Auch ihre Arme legte Joslyn nun um seinen Nacken, griff in sein Haar und strich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken.

Seine Stöße waren langsam und behutsam.

Ihre feuchte Enge war vollkommen berauschend und ein Schauer lief Balthazar über den Rücken, während er sein Gemächt immer wieder bis zu seiner drallen Eichel rauszog und es langsam wieder in ihren Leib versenkte.

Joslyn leckte sich die Lippen, strich mit der Hand unter sein Hemd und strich über seinen nackten Rücken.

Sie spürte seine warme und bereits verschwitzte Haut unter ihren Fingerkuppen, während seine Stöße ihr jedes Mal ein elektrisierendes Gefühl bescherten.

Nun blickte Balthazar in ihr Gesicht, strich über ihre Wange, ihren Hals, ihre Schulter und ihre Seite, während seine Stöße fester wurden.

Joslyn öffnete ihre Augen, sah in Seine und strich liebevoll durch sein Haar.

Die junge Magierin gab sich den Stößen ihres geliebten Meisters vollkommen hin und stöhnte immer wieder ganz genussvoll auf.

Gierig küsste Balthazar die junge Frau, legte seine Hände an ihren Po und drückte sie so fester gegen seinen Unterleib.

Er vergrub seine Finger in ihrem weichen Fleisch, schloss genussvoll die Augen und ließ seine Stöße schneller und fester werden.

Ihre Beine schlangen sich enger um seine Hüfte und ihr Körper begann vor Lust zu beben, während sie lustvoll stöhnte.

"Mehr... mehr... ich will mehr...", bettelte die Brünette, versenkte ihre länglichen Fingernägel in seinen Rücken und zog ihre Hand langsam runter bis zu seinem Po.

Blutige Spuren würden keine bleiben, doch rote Schlieren würde man in ein paar Stunden noch immer erkennen können.

Dieser bittersüße Schmerz erregte den Magier noch mehr und ihr Betteln spornte ihn zu schnelleren Stößen an.

Auf seine schnelleren Stöße hin stöhnte Joslyn lustvoll auf, sah in seine Augen und atmete immer schneller.

Bald würde sie das nicht länger aushalten können, denn der Druck in ihrem Körper wuchs stetig an.

Balthazar stöhnte immer wieder genussvoll auf, streichelte begierig ihren Po und bewegte sich schneller in ihr.

Seine Stöße waren kraftvoll und sein Glied drängte sich immer wieder bis zum Anschlag in den Leib der jungen Magierin.

Auch er hielt den Druck, der sich in seinem Unterleib anstaute, nicht mehr lange aus.

Ein weiteres Mal steigerte Balthazar sein Tempo und stieß mit seiner ganzen Kraft in Joslyn hinein, während das Mädchen sich unter seinen Stößen immer mehr verkrampfte.

Plötzlich löste sich der Druck in Joslyns Unterleib und eine Welle der Erlösung und Glücksgefühle jagte durch ihren Körper.

Ihre Arme und Beine schlangen sich eng um seinen Körper und ein lautes und genüssliches Stöhnen drang über Joslyns Lippen.

Nur zu deutlich hörte der Magier wie die Brünette immer wieder seinen Namen keuchte und das gab ihm den Rest.

Balthazar versenkte sein Gemächt zum letzten Mal tief in ihrem Leib und spürte schließlich eine Woge von Glücksgefühlen in ihm aufkeimen.

Der Druck in seinem Unterleib löste sich schlagartig und seine pulsierende Härte jagte seinen warmen Nektar in den Körper des blutjungen Mädchens.

Joslyn lockerte allmählich den Griff um Balthazars Körper, schmiegte sich an ihren geliebten Magier und kraulte nun ganz liebevoll seinen Nacken.

Sanft streichelte Balthazar ihren Rücken, hielt die Augen geschlossen und legte seinen Kopf auf Ihren.

Verliebt und glücklich lächelnd strich Balthazar durch ihr weiches Haar und flüsterte atemlos: "Du bist wundervoll, mein Engel."

Verlegen lächelte die Brünette, spürte ihr Herz noch schneller in ihrer Brust klopfen und erwiderte wispernd: "Das bist du auch, mein Herz."

Liebevoll legte der Magier seine Hand unter ihr Kinn, hob dieses und sah tief in ihre wunderschönen und braunen Augen.

Zärtlich hauchte er seiner Schülerin einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er sich von ihr löste und sich seine Sachen wieder richtete.

Auch das Mädchen nutzte den Moment ihre Kleidung zu richten, kam vom Schreibtisch runter, sah lächelnd zu ihrem Meister und sagte glücklich: "Ich liebe dich, Balthazar."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Joslyn.", entgegnete der Magier glücklich lächelnd, sah in das bildhübsche Gesicht seiner Schülerin und seufzte wohlig auf.

Sachte zog er das Mädchen bei der Hand in seine Arme, schloss diese um sie und strich verliebt über ihren Rücken und durch ihr Haar, während auch Joslyn ihre Arme um seinen Rücken legte und ihn liebevoll streichelte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn und Balthazar verbrachten den Nachmittag damit zu kuscheln und sich immer wieder Liebesschwüre zu zuhauchen.

Erst am frühen Abend traf Dave im Wendebahnhof ein und begann anschließend zusammen mit seiner Schwester den Schwebezauber zu trainieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Ein Geschenk**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zwei Tage nach dem Liebesspiel von Balthazar und Joslyn liefen die Drei durch die Stadt und hatten sich gerade etwas zum Abendbrot vom Imbiss um die Ecke geholt.

Schweigend lief Joslyn hinter Balthazar und Dave her und ignorierte dabei ihr Gespräch.

Die Brünette war damit beschäftigt sich umzuschauen und schließlich blieb sie an einem Juwelier stehen.

Sie betrachtete die Ringe und Ketten, atmete tief aus und begann verträumt zu lächeln.

Dave blieb ebenfalls stehen, blickte über die Schulter zu Joslyn und rollte mit den Augen, während Balthazar sanft lächelte.

Er ging zu Joslyn zurück, stellte sich dicht an ihre Seite und legte den Arm um ihre Schulter, woraufhin die Brünette sich an ihn lehnte.

Nun trat auch Dave dazu, sah zu seiner Schwester und seinem Meister und blickte anschließend ebenfalls auf den Schmuck des Juweliers.

Kurz hob der junge Magier eine Braue, linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu Joslyn und erkundigte sich: "Gibt es hier was Besonderes?"

"Ach... nicht wirklich. Schmuck mag nur jedes Mädchen, ich bin da wohl keine Ausnahme.", murmelte Joslyn, sah auf den Schmuck nieder und lachte leise, während sie ihren Kopf an Balthazars Schulter legte.

Dave hörte seiner Schwester zu, tauschte mit Balthazar einen Blick, sah dann wieder auf den Schmuck und meinte stichelnd: "Du bist in so einigen Dingen keine Ausnahme."

Schließlich wandte der junge Magier sich ab, zog einen empörten Blick von Joslyn auf sich und lief wieder Richtung Wendebahnhof.

Balthazar strich über die Schulter seiner Joslyn, lächelte sie sanft an und beschwichtigte sie: "Er meint es nicht so."

Skeptisch blickte nun die Brünette zu dem Magier auf, hob eine Braue und zuckte schließlich nur mit den Schultern.

Sie folgten Dave zum Wendebahnhof und Balthazar hielt seine geliebte Schülerin die ganze Zeit an sich gedrückt.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Wendebahnhof angekommen hatten die Drei zu Abend gegessen und Balthazar hatte seine Schüler noch ein wenig trainieren lassen.

Immerhin mussten sie langsam, aber sicher für den Kampf mit Morgana vorbereitet werden.

Die Grundlagen und wichtigsten Waffen eines Magiers kannten sie bereits.

Doch brachte der Magier ihnen auch Weisheiten bei und erklärte ihnen einige schwierige Zauber.

Sie mussten diese noch nicht beherrschen, doch sie sollten wissen worauf sie sich gefasst machen sollten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich verabschiedete Dave sich am späten Abend von Joslyn und Balthazar, da die Brünette noch etwas im Inkantus blättern wollte.

Balthazar blieb natürlich bei ihr, denn er wollte seine geliebte Schülerin nicht allein lassen.

Ihre Worte hallten ihm noch im Kopf und er beobachtete das Mädchen wie sie auf einem der Stühle saß und ihre Beine auf einem anderen Stuhl gelegt hatte.

Der Magier steckte für den Moment seine Hände in die Manteltaschen und spürte etwas Weiches in der Rechten.

Langsam zog er es aus dieser heraus, betrachtete das weinrote Tuch, öffnete es und erblickte die Kette, die er eigentlich Veronica schenken wollte.

Doch in seinen Augen verdiente diese es nicht länger, denn er liebte sie in keiner Weise mehr.

Wieder blickte Balthazar zu seiner fleißigen Schülerin auf, sah zu wie sie die Seite umblätterte und dachte an ihre Worte vor dem Juwelier.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er atmete tief durch.

Die Idee das Joslyn diesen Collier trug ließ ihn schmunzeln, denn es hätte der Brünetten bestimmt sehr gutgestanden.

Als kleiner Beweis seiner unsterblichen Liebe für sie war es wie gemacht.

Langsam ging Balthazar auf seine geliebte Schülerin zu, stellte sich an ihre Seite und blickte auf sie nieder.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie zu ihrem Meister, zog eine Braue hoch und fragte sanft: "Alles okay, Liebster?"

"Ja, ich... möchte dir das hier geben.", sagte er liebevoll, beugte sich vor und legte ihr ganz vorsichtig den Collier um den Hals und schloss den Verschluss in ihrem Nacken.

Verwundert und mit rötlichen Wangen klappte das Mädchen den Inkantus zu, legte ihn zur Seite und blickte auf das Geschenk nieder.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie blickte Balthazar fragend an, während dieser sanft über ihre Wange streichelte.

"Damit du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe und mich nie vergisst.", flüsterte der Magier ihr zu, sah in ihre wunderschönen Augen und lächelte sie glücklich an.

Joslyn begann übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen, streckte die Arme nach Balthazar aus und umarmte ihn als er sich zu ihr hockte.

Glücklich lächelnd schmiegte sie sich eng an ihn, strich durch sein Haar und hauchte: "Ich danke dir, mein Süßer."

Dieses Geschenk machte sie wirklich sehr glücklich, denn sie wusste das es bei Balthazar von Herzen kam.

Sachte streichelte er über ihren Rücken, lächelte glücklich und raunte: "Nicht dafür, mein Engel."

Wie glücklich der Magier sie doch machte, denn damit hatte Joslyn absolut nicht gerechnet.

Liebevoll küsste sie seine Lippen, ließ sich vom Stuhl zu ihm ziehen, lag nun in seinen Armen und presste ihren Körper ganz eng an seinen.

Der Magier drückte seine Schülerin eng an sich, strich durch ihr Haar und küsste sie innig. Balthazar und Joslyn waren sich in einem Punkt sehr sicher, dass ihre Liebe alle Zeit überdauern würde. Egal was passierte und wie es endete.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Wer bist du?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Einige Tage waren vergangen und Joslyn hatte sich im Kunstraum der Universität niedergelassen und begonnen ein Bild zu malen.

Es war ein Bild, das sie und Balthazar zeigte, doch nicht wie sie zurzeit aussahen, sondern in ein paar Jahren und Joslyn malte sich mit einem dicken Babybauch, während Balthazar seinen Kopf an diesen gelegt hatte und glücklich lächelnd an diesem lauschte.

Ein verträumtes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der Brünette und sie summte dabei ein Lied, das sie sehr mochte.

Es erzählte von der großen Liebe, dem Glück zu Dritt und dem Lebensabend zweier Liebender.

Ja, sie wünschte es sich mit Balthazar alt zu werden und eine Familie zu gründen, denn ihr Meister war für Joslyn der Mann ihres Lebens.

Sie war so überglücklich das Balthazar und sie zusammengefunden hatten und die Bedenken bezüglich Veronica waren vollkommen vergessen.

Joslyn würde sich mit Balthazar eine Wohnung suchen sobald sie Morgana vernichtet hatten.

Immerhin wollte sie für immer mit dem Magier zusammen sein und auch seinen Nachwuchs zur Welt bringen.

"_Du_ bist also die oberste Merlinier?", fragte eine männliche, weiche Stimme, doch diese hatte Joslyn vorher noch nie gehört.

Sofort ließ das Mädchen den Pinsel fallen und drehte sich erschrocken zur Tür um.

In dieser stand ein ziemlich fein gekleideter junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, die an den Spitzen blond gefärbt waren.

Im Großen und Ganzen sah er edel und auch recht ausgeflippt aus, doch irgendwie passte es zu dieser Person.

Allerdings fragte sich die Brünette _wer_ dieser junge Mann war.

"Wie bitte?", gab Joslyn etwas verunsichert von sich, da es ihr ein Rätsel war woher er wusste das die Brünette einmal eine der beiden obersten Merlinier werden sollte.

Ihr wurde ganz schlecht, denn Balthazar und Dave hatten ihr von Horvaths Lakai erzählt und in Daves Erzählung hatte sich das so angehört als wäre dieser Morganier furchteinflößend gewesen.

Langsam ging der junge Mann auf die junge Magierin zu, packte sie an den Schultern und drückte sie unsanft an die Wand zwischen den Kleiderhaken und dem Waschbecken.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, strich über ihre Wange und mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre Lippen und meinte: "Du bist also tatsächlich die Schwester dieses Vollidiots und oberste Merlinier, ja?"

Die Brünette verstand nun vollkommen was dieser junge Mann von ihr wollte.

"Ja und wen stellst du da? Depeche Mode?", fragte die Brünette, löste sich geschickt von der Wand und dem Magier, ging zum Bild zurück und hob den Pinsel auf.

Diesen legte sie auf den Tisch, woraufhin er sie ungläubig ansah und fragte: "Du weißt echt nicht wer ich bin?"

"Nein, wer bist du?", wollte Joslyn aus reiner Höflichkeit wissen, hob eine Braue und räumte dabei ihr Bild zu den anderen Bildern hinter einen Vorhang in einer Ecke.

Sie schindete Zeit, um sich einen Plan zu überlegen ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen oder zu fliehen.

Als Joslyn sich wieder zu ihm drehte fiel ihr auf das er sie ungläubig mit geweiteten Augen ansah und offenbar nicht fassen konnte was sie gesagt hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, fasste sich wieder, schnippte und nagelte das Mädchen rasant und ohne das sie sich wehren konnte an der Wand fest.

Joslyn versuchte sich krampfhaft zu lösen, doch das ging nicht. Es war als würde sie an der Wand kleben, denn Nichts hielt sie in irgendeiner Weise fest.

"Mein Name ist Drake Stone. Ich bin ein sehr berühmter Magier. Ein Morganier besser gesagt.", erklärte Drake ganz feierlich, ging vor Joslyn ein paar Mal auf und ab und hielt seine Nase arrogant in die Höhe geregt.

Doch als er die junge Magierin lachen hörte sah er verwundert zu dieser, blieb stehen und zog fragend eine Braue in die Höhe.

Joslyn fand das urkomisch, schüttelte den Kopf und lachte Drake hemmungslos aus, während dieser die Hände in die Seiten stemmte und fragte: "Was ist daran so lustig?"

Nur schwer beruhigte sich das Mädchen, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und antwortete etwas gefasster: "Du bist also der Kultzauberer und schimpfst dich Morganier? Tut mir ja leid, aber ich habe mir einen Morganier nicht _so_ vorgestellt."

Auf diese Worte hin fiel Drake alles aus dem Gesicht und er wollte gerade einen schmerzvollen Zauber auf das Mädchen wirken, als Horvath in den Raum kam.

Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Drake und er sagte ernst: "Finger weg von ihr, Drake. Sie gehört mir, vorerst."

Unsanft zog der Magier die Brünette von der Wand magisch zu sich, legte seine Hand an ihren Hals und sah in ihre braunen Augen.

Horvath sah das Mädchen eindringlich an und knurrte: "_Wo_ ist der Seelengral?"

Joslyn schluckte schwer, sah Horvath verängstigt und doch fest in die Augen und antwortete ehrlich: "Ich weiß es nicht."

Das war in Horvaths Augen die falsche Antwort und so schleuderte er die Brünette durch den Kunstraum und sah zu wie sie unsanft gegen die andere Wand prallte.

Schmerzhaft stöhnte die junge Magierin auf, blieb für den Moment am Boden liegen und rappelte sich erst ein paar Sekunden nach dem Aufprall wieder auf.

Mit etwas wackeligen Beinen und einem schmerzenden Kopf blickte sie zu Horvath auf der durch den Raum auf sie zugeschritten kam.

"Oh Joslyn... du bist eine genauso miese Lügnerin wie dein Bruder... gerade von dir habe ich mehr erwartet, mein Täubchen.", sagte Horvath ernst und mit einem belustigten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Joslyn blickte den Magier sorgenvoll an und atmete tief durch, doch selbst wenn er sie verstümmeln wollte die Brünette würde ihm nicht sagen wo der Seelengral war.

"Horvath... das sollten Sie sich ansehen.", sagte Drake plötzlich und zog das Bild hinter dem Vorhang hervor das Joslyn vor wenigen Minuten noch gemalt hatte.

Entnervt drehte Horvath sich zu Drake, sah auf das Bild und knurrte: "Da ist nur ein-"

Doch weiter kam Horvath nicht zu sprechen, denn dieses Bild hatte seinen Blick gefangen genommen.

Der Stil war so lebensecht und es sah fast wie ein Foto aus, woraufhin der Magier etwas nähertrat und besonders dem Mann auf diesem Bild seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete.

"Das ist _sehr interessant_.", murmelte Horvath, zog eine Braue hoch und ein abgrundtiefböses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Natürlich hatte Horvath erkannt wer die beiden Personen auf dem Bild sein sollten, denn Balthazar war ganz eindeutig an den vielen Ringen und seinem charakteristischen Gesicht zu erkennen, während auch Joslyn eine junge, hübsche Frau war, die mit keiner anderen zu vergleichen war.

Horvath drehte sich wieder zu der jungen Magierin, grinste sie böse an und deutete auf das Bild.

"Du bist also _verliebt_ in Balthazar... das ist verdammt interessant, weißt du das?", gab Horvath höhnisch von sich, grinste das Mädchen an und sah schließlich zu Drake, woraufhin auch dieser etwas zu grinsen begann und zu der Brünetten blickte.

Joslyn machte einen Schritt hinter sich und drückte sich gegen die Wand, denn sie wusste nicht was ihr nun blühte.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller in ihrer Brust und sie sagte leise: "Wir lieben uns... das ist nichts Verbotenes und deshalb weiß ich immer noch nicht wo der Seelengral ist."

Horvaths Augen begannen zu glänzen und ein siegreiches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Frage mit dem Seelengral war nur ein kleiner Test, um zu sehen ob du etwas redefreudiger als dein Bruder bist.", gab Horvath ruhig und noch immer böse grinsend von sich, woraufhin Joslyn fragend zu dem Magier blickte.

Jetzt verstand sie gar nichts mehr.

Er trat auf die junge Magierin zu, richtete seinen Stock auf sie und sagte: "Du bist genau was ich noch brauche."

Horvath jagte einen Zauber auf das Mädchen der sie innerhalb von einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde ohnmächtig werden ließ.

Er hatte Joslyn gar keine Chance gelassen zu reagieren, denn jetzt durften sie keine Zeit verlieren.

Der Magier sah zu wie sie in sich zusammensackte und am Boden wie tot liegen blieb.

"Ich habe alles was ich brauche... na ja... fast.", sagte Horvath ernst an Drake gerichtet, woraufhin dieser schweigend nickte.

Horvath hatte sich den Seelengral längst geholt.

Immerhin hatte er vor kurzem zusammen mit Drake seinem ehemaligen besten Freund einen Besuch abgestattet.

Er hatte nur noch ein Druckmittel gebraucht, das er jetzt zwei Druckmittel hatte, war umso besser.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Verlass mich nicht!**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar und Dave saßen in seinem Auto und besprachen die Taktik, die sie brauchten, um den Seelengral aus Drakes Apartment zu holen.

Der Magier ahnte das dies nicht einfach werden würde und Horvath mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür gesorgt hatte das das Apartment voll von kleinen magischen Fallen war.

Schließlich verschafften sich Dave und Balthazar Zutritt zu dem Apartment.

Joslyn hatten sie bewusst nicht mitgenommen, da sie diese kontaktieren wollten, sobald sie den Seelengral in ihren Händen hatten.

Die beiden Zauberer teilten sich in der Wohnung auf und Dave lief fast schon schleichend durch die Flure, betrachtete die Zimmer misstrauisch und fand das die gesamte Einrichtung mehr als gruselig war.

Nun erblickte er einen Kamin und in der Mitte, zwischen den zwei Säulen, thronte der Seelengral auf einem eigenen Podest.

Dave betrachtete den Kamin misstrauisch und auch etwas ängstlich, doch dann griff er blitzschnell nach dem Seelengral, zog diesen zu sich und über sein Gesicht huschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln.

Rasch erhob sich Dave, hielt die Seelenpuppe in der Hand und lief Richtung Flur, woraufhin er nach rechts abbog und rufend flüsterte: "Balthazar!"

Plötzlich vernahm er die Stimme Horvaths die gehässig sagte: "Das war ja leicht."

Sofort fuhr Dave alarmiert herum, sah in Horvaths Arm Becky und wie er ihr seinen Zauberstab an ihre Kehle hielt.

_Das war nicht alles!_

Zu seinen Füßen lag Joslyn, die regungslos da lag und es schien fast so als würde sie nicht mal mehr atmen, doch dafür war ihre Gesichtsfarbe noch zu dunkel, als dass er davon ausgehen müsste das seine Schwester tot sei.

"Komm Dave, du weißt was du zu tun hast. Gib mir was ich will und ich lasse Beide gehen.", forderte Horvath, sah Dave ernst an und hielt Becky weiterhin im Arm.

Dave fiel der Drachenring von Joslyn an Horvaths Stab auf und entsetzt musste er feststellen das er Joslyn ihrer Macht beraubt hatte.

"Dave! Was ist hier los?", wimmerte Becky voller Angst und ihre Stimme bebte vor Panik, während sie Dave Hilfe suchend ansah.

"Es wird alles wieder gut, dir passiert nichts!", versuchte Dave seine große Liebe zu beschwichtigen, doch die Worte von Horvath ließen seine hoffnungsvollen Worte verblassen.

"Oh doch! Sie wird in kleine Stücke zerrieben und an die Katze verfüttert, es sei denn du gibst mir deinen Drachenring und den Seelengral.", sagte Horvath ernst, sah Dave mürrisch an und bemerkte wie dieser sich Hilfe suchend umdrehte.

Doch bevor Dave nach seinem Meister rufen konnte sprach Horvath spöttisch: "Balthazar versinkt gerade in Bewunderung für die Einrichtung. Also muss ich noch lange warten?"

Schließlich gab Dave nach, denn er konnte nicht zu lassen das Becky etwas geschah, genauso wenig wie er zu lassen konnte das seiner Schwester etwas geschah.

So überließ Dave ihm seinen Drachenring und den Seelengral, woraufhin Horvath Becky von sich schubste.

Sofort war Dave zur Stelle, um seine große Liebe aufzufangen und sie vor einem Sturz zu bewahren.

Dave hielt Becky fest in seinen Armen, strich über ihren Rücken und hörte Horvath murmeln: "Merlins Ringe... ist eine Weile her, dass ich Beiden so nah war... ich frag mich ob sie noch funktionieren."

Kurz darauf schoss er einen Plasmablitz aus den beiden Ringen.

Dave konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig Becky zur Seite drängen, um den Plasmablitz auszuweichen.

Der Plasmablitz zerschoss einem Terrakottasoldaten den Kopf und Horvath war zufrieden Beiden erstmal Angst nur eingejagt zu haben.

Schließlich verschwand Horvath lachend aus der Tür, woraufhin Dave Becky fragte ob es ihr gut ginge und diese ihm versicherte das alles in Ordnung sei.

Anschließend kniete sich Dave zu seiner Schwester, legte den Arm um ihre Schulter und hob sie etwas hoch.

Er betrachtete sie und war glücklich zu bemerken das sie noch warm und ihr Atem recht flach war.

Plötzlich kam Balthazar um die Ecke und blieb wie erstarrt stehen als er dieses Szenario sah.

Rasch kam er auf die Drei zu, hockte sich zu Dave und Joslyn hinunter und strich seiner Schülerin zärtlich über die Stirn.

Auch ihm sah man die Erleichterung, darüber das Joslyn noch lebte, an, woraufhin er zu Dave aufblickte und die Wahrheit nur so aus ihm heraussprudelte: "Er hat unsere Ringe und den Seelengral. Er hätte Becky... und auch Jos sonst umgebracht... es... tut mir leid, Balthazar."

Dieser sah ihn fassungslos und doch sanftmütig an, atmete tief durch, sah in Joslyns Gesicht und betrachtete ihre geschlossenen Augen.

"Ich hätte dasselbe für Joslyn getan, Dave.", sagte Balthazar ehrlich und auch in einem ruhigen Ton, woraufhin der Magier seine Schülerin in seine Arme schloss, ihre Wange streichelte und sich mit ihr auf den Armen erhob.

Zusammen brachten sie Joslyn zu seinem Auto, wo er sie auf den Beifahrersitz setzte und zu sah wie sie langsam ihre Augen öffnete und ihre Hand an ihre Stirn legte.

"Oh... mein Kopf...", nuschelte die Brünette noch ganz benommen, sah sich aus halbgeschlossenen Augen um und man konnte zu sehen wie ihr Blick immer fassungsloser wurde.

Joslyn richtete sich etwas auf, sah zu Dave und Becky und anschließend in Balthazars ruhige, moosgrüne Augen.

"Der Ring... Horvath hat meinen Ring...", gab Joslyn vollkommen entgeistert von sich, sah nochmal jeden Anwesenden an und atmete tief durch, woraufhin Dave missmutig nickte.

Er sah in die Augen seiner Schwester und fügte hinzu: "Meinen auch... und den Seelengral."

Joslyn schluckte schwer, sah wieder zu Balthazar und wisperte: "Wir müssen ihn aufhalten."

"Wie? Wie wollt ihr Beide das machen? Ohne eure Ringe? Ohne Magie?", gab Balthazar bestürzt von sich, strich der Brünette eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und seufzte lautlos.

Langsam richtete er sich auf, sah auf seine Schülerin nieder und sagte etwas gefasster: "Ich mache es allein. Keiner weiß wie viel Zeit wir haben, um bei den Menschen zu sein die einem wichtig sind. Genießt es."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Balthazar um und wollte gehen, doch Joslyn war aus dem Wagen regelrecht aufgesprungen, griff nach Balthazars Hand und hielt ihn fest.

"_Du bist mir wichtig, Balthazar._ Nimm wenigstens mich mit.", gab Joslyn verzweifelt von sich, sah zu wie er sich mit einem matten Lächeln zu ihr drehte und in ihre warmen Augen sah.

Liebevoll streichelte er ihre Wange und raunte ihr zu: "Im Moment... bist du magielos und wärst damit ein leichtes Opfer für Morgana und Horvath. Ich werde das allein machen..."

"Nein... Balthazar... bitte...", wimmerte die Brünette und eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange, woraufhin der Magier ihr diese wegwischte, ihre Hand losließ und die Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper schlang.

Innig verschloss Balthazar ihre Lippen mit Seinen und hauchte ihr somit einen letzten, kurzen Kuss auf ihre weichen Lippen.

Anschließend löste er den Kuss, sah tief in ihre Augen und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich, Joslyn."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Balthazar.", wisperte das Mädchen mit tränenerstickter Stimme, ließ ihn los und sah schließlich zu wie er den Metalladler zu sich rief und auf dessen Rücken in die Nacht hineinflog.

Sehnsuchtsvoll berührte Joslyn mit den Fingerspitzen das Collier, welches er ihr vor wenigen Tagen zum Geschenk machte.

Die Brünette wünschte sich vom ganzen Herzen, das es einen Weg gab, sich lebend wiederzusehen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich fuhren Joslyn, Dave und Becky zu dem Wendebahnhof.

Die Geschwister konnten nicht einfach tatenlos zu sehen wie Balthazar allein gegen Morgana und Horvath kämpfte.

Dave hatte die großartige Idee den Wagen mit einer Teslaspule zu versehen und diese als elektrischen Leiter zu nutzen.

Nach dem dies geschehen war fuhren die drei Richtung Battery Park.

Während der Fahrt fiel Joslyn und Dave ein Feuerball auf, der sich an den Sattelitenschüsseln der Hochhäuser entlang zog und eine brennende Spur hinterließ.

Kurzerhand hielt Dave an, sah zu Becky und sagte: "Du musst mir jetzt einen Gefallen tun. Ich möchte das du ganz nach oben auf die Spitze von dem Ding da kletterst. Du musst die Antenne ein Stück drehen, damit unterbrichst du das Signal."

Becky blickte Dave entgeistert an, schluckte schwer und nickte schließlich ein paar Mal mit dem Kopf.

"Okay, verstanden.", sagte die Blondine ruhig und stieg kurz darauf aus den Wagen.

Sie hielt jedoch inne als Dave ihren Namen sagte und zu ihr blickte, woraufhin diese nur zurückblickte.

"Weißt du noch dieser Zettel, den ich dir geschrieben habe, als wir 10 waren. Freund oder Freundin? Ich habe nie gesehen was du angekreuzt hast. Und da wir heute sterben könnten... sagst du es mir jetzt?", bat Dave darum und war sichtlich den Tränen nahe, denn er wusste nicht ob sie überleben würden.

Auf Beckys Gesicht zeichnete sich ein liebevolles Lächeln ab und sie sagte ganz frech: "Stirb nicht, dann sage ich es dir."

Anschließend schlug sie die Tür zu und verschwand in dem Gebäude, woraufhin Dave wieder den Wagen startete und zusammen mit seiner Schwester weiter Richtung Park fuhr.

"Beten wir das wir diesen Tag überleben.", murmelte Joslyn hoffnungsvoll, sah zum Himmel und betrachtete die flammende Spur des Feuerballs.

Auf ihre Worte hin stimmte Dave mit einem stummen Nicken zu, während er die Straße weiter entlangfuhr.

๑⊱ ⊰๑ 

In dem Moment als der Metallstier sich von dem Auto befreite und Horvath Balthazar gerade den Gnadenschuss verpassen wollte rauschten Joslyn und Dave um die Ecke.

Dave betätigte einen Knopf auf seiner Fernbedienung und schaltete die Teslaspule ein, woraufhin Horvaths Stab den Blitz auffing.

Horvath erlitt einen Stromschlag und sein Stab mit den ganzen Ringen und anderem magischen Schmuck wurde ihm regelrecht aus der Hand gerissen.

Sofort wollte Horvath loshechten und seinen Stab wiederholen, doch Balthazar nutzte das Überraschungsmoment und verpasste Horvath einen Zauber, der ihm die Beine wegriss.

Der Stier jedoch war noch da und setzte gerade zum Lauf an.

Doch ehe dieser Balthazar zermalmen konnte griff sich der Metalladler den Stier und trug ihn davon.

Schließlich stiegen Joslyn und Dave aus dem Wagen, liefen zu Balthazar und rannten kurz darauf mit ihm zusammen zurück zu Morgana die, in Veronicas Körper, den Kreis vollendet hatte.

"Wir kommen zu spät.", gab Dave unglücklich von sich, doch plötzlich brach der flammende Kreis am Himmel in sich zusammen und eine Druckwelle ging von Veronicas Körper aus.

Die Geschwister und Balthazar drehten sich für den Moment weg und sahen kurz darauf Veronica regungslos am Boden liegen.

Sofort eilte Balthazar zu ihr und die Brünette blieb für den Moment stehen und fühlte wie ihr Herz zu bluten begann.

Doch rasch folgte sie ihm, sah bedrückt auf Veronica nieder und fragte: "Ist sie... tot?"

Irgendwie ertrug sie den Anblick, der sich ihr bot, nicht, obwohl sie wusste das Balthazars Herz einzig und allein ihr gehörte.

Der Magier schüttelte den Kopf und meinte ruhig: "Sie leben Beide noch."

Anschließend berührte er Veronicas und seine Stirn und begann die Seele von Morgana aus Veronicas Körper zu saugen, woraufhin Joslyn die Hände vor den Mund schlug und tatenlos zusehen musste wie Balthazar seinen eigenen Tod heraufbeschwor.

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie wollte sein Opfer nicht akzeptieren, dafür liebte sie ihn viel zu sehr.

Veronica atmete tief durch als ihr Körper von Morganas Seele befreit war und sah den Magier entgeistert an, als ihr klar wurde was passiert war.

"Balthazar... was hast du getan?", fragte Joslyn den Magier fassungslos und mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Veronica blickte fragend von Balthazar zu Joslyn und erkannte in diesem Moment den Collier um ihren Hals.

Es war dasselbe Collier das Veronica damals auf dem Markt gesehen hatte und am liebsten gekauft hätte.

Nun trug es diese junge Frau und Veronica sah man deutlich an das sie sich nach dem Warum fragte.

Balthazar warf Dave die Seelenpuppe zu, sah zu den Geschwistern und sagte: "Denkt an euer Versprechen... ihr tut _alles_ um Morgana zu vernichten."

"Nein!", gab Dave ehrlich und verzweifelt von sich und hielt den Seelengral in der Hand.

Joslyn schüttelte energisch den Kopf und meinte: "Ich weigere mich dich in dieses Ding einzusperren."

Dave nickte nur zustimmend, während auch von Veronica zustimmende Worte kamen.

Plötzlich sank Balthazar auf die Knie, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und die Drei mussten zusehen wie Morganas Seele sich aus seinem Körper befreite.

Morgana manifestierte sich gegenüber von Balthazar, Veronica, Dave und Joslyn und sagte: "Und nun machen wir ein Ende."

Sie wob eine Feuersäule und schoss diese auf Joslyn und Dave, doch Balthazar wollte sich gerade noch mit letzter Kraft dazwischenwerfen als er voller Erstaunen sah, das seine beiden Lehrlinge die Feuersäule abhielten.

Ohne ihre Ringe zu tragen!

_Sie waren nun oberste Merlinier!_

Joslyn und Dave hielten das Schutzschild aufrecht, sahen verwundert drein und Dave nuschelte: "Ohne Ring."

Balthazar sah stolz zu seinen Schülern und sagte zufrieden: "Seht ihr... ihr seid es."

Vorher hatten die Geschwister gezweifelt ob sie je die Richtigen dafür sein würden, doch dies war der Beweis dafür.

Sie konnten es nur sein!

Morgana sah abwertend zu den Beiden und höhnte: "Die obersten Merlinier."

Schließlich verschwand die Feuersäule und die Geschwister hatten für den Moment Mühe, durch das Zurückdrängen, nicht vorne über zu fallen.

"Ihr Narren!", schrie Morgana erbost und begann Plasmablitze auf Balthazar und Veronica zu feuern.

Balthazar wurde von einem der Plasmablitze weggeschleudert, landete unsanft auf den Treppen und blieb schließlich regungslos am Boden liegen.

"Balthazar!", schrie Joslyn verzweifelt, ballte anschließend die Hände zu Fäusten und sah mit einem abgrundtiefbösen Blick zu Morgana.

Nun stellte sich die Brünette dicht zu ihrem Bruder und beide schossen aus ihren Händen Plasmablitze auf das Stromhäuschen hinter Morgana, da Dave Joslyn mit einem Blick signalisiert hatte wohin sie zielen sollte.

Nach dem dies getan war, sah Morgana spöttisch lächelnd zu den Beiden und fragte: "Ist das alles was ihr könnt?"

"Noch lange nicht.", knurrte die Brünette, beschwor in ihren Händen immer wieder Plasmablitze herauf und feuerte diese auf Morgana ab.

Zu ihrem Bedauern gingen alle durch sie hindurch und Morgana fand das auch noch sichtlich amüsant.

Morgana lachte leise, sah zu den Beiden und meinte höhnisch: "So und nun bin ich dran."

Sofort schoss sie auf die Geschwister ihre Plasmablitze ab, während diese Beiden sich hinter einem Schutzzauber geduckt hielten.

"Ich hoffe es funktioniert was du vorhast.", gab Joslyn zähneknirschend von sich, sah gebannt auf Morgana und linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu Dave.

Dieser beobachtete die Stromkabel aus dem Stromhäuschen hinter Morgana und murmelte: "Nur noch ein kleines Stück..."

Morgana hatte das Schutzschild nach einigen Angriffen mit ihrem Plasmablitzen zertrümmert, wob ihre Kräfte in den Händen erneut und lachte: "Ihr habt Merlins Kräfte, doch ihr seid nicht so stark und begabt wie er..."

"Dafür sind wir nicht... allein...", rief Dave ihr zu, sah in ihre Augen und fügte hinzu: "Wir haben die Wissenschaft im Gepäck – _jetzt_!"

Kurz darauf stießen die Lampen um den Brunnen herum starke Blitze ab und trafen Morgana am ganzen Körper.

Sofort stiegen Joslyn und Dave mit ähnlichen Zaubern darauf ein und malträtierten Morgana damit.

Plötzlich fiel der Strom aus, da die elektrische Energie der Zauber zu viel Kraft aufwandte, um noch zusätzlich die Häuser der Stadt mit Strom zu beliefern.

Morgana war für den Moment so geschwächt und überrascht das die Geschwister ihre Macht sammeln und anschließend einen Hagel aus Plasmablitzen auf sie niederregnen lassen konnten.

Vollkommen am Ende mit ihren Kräften konnte Morgana sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren und wurde schließlich von den Plasmablitzen der obersten Merlinier zerschossen.

Etwas außer Atem stützte Dave seine Hände auf seine Knie, atmete tief durch und sagte fasziniert: "Wir haben es geschafft."

Kurz darauf drehte er sich um und lief zusammen mit Joslyn zu Balthazar und Veronica.

Joslyn blieb auf der letzten Stufe stehen und ihr rannen bereits stumm die Tränen die Wange hinunter.

Sie sah bereits was mit Balthazar war ehe Veronica es ausgesprochen hatte.

Dieser Anblick zerriss Joslyns Herz in tausend Teile.

Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust war schlimmer als jeder Schmerz, den sie je gespürt hatte.

Eine tiefe und große Wunde klaffte nun in ihrem Herzen und sie spürte eine Leere in sich wie sie diese noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte.

"Er ist _tot_... er hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt...", gab Veronica leise von sich, sah zu Balthazar und blickte erst auf als Joslyn sich weinend neben ihn auf die Knie fallen ließ.

Mit zittriger Hand griff sie nach Seiner, umschloss diese und wisperte: "Balthazar... du hast... mir versprochen mich _nie_ allein zu lassen..."

Veronica blickte traurig und auch fragend zu der Brünetten, woraufhin wieder ihr Blick auf das Collier fiel.

Dave setzte sich fassungslos auf die Stufe und stammelte ungläubig: "Nicht jetzt... ich hatte... doch gerade... oh nein..."

Mitfühlend sah er zu seiner Schwester, atmete tief durch und hätte ihr gerne tröstende Worte gesagt, doch ihm fielen keine ein.

Er war selbst so bestürzt über Balthazars Tod.

Joslyn beugte sich zu Balthazar runter, strich mit ihrer einen Hand über seine Brust, legte ihre andere Hand an seine Wange und bettelte verzweifelt: "Verlass mich nicht, Balthazar..."

Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, weinte bitterlich und krallte sich mit der Hand in seinem Mantel fest.

Veronica betrachtete dies schweigend, sah unglücklich drein und atmete tief durch.

Allmählich wurde ihr klar warum die Brünette so reagierte.

Veronica bemerkte in diesem Augenblick das Joslyn den Magier liebte und seinen Tod nicht so einfach hinnehmen wollte.

Joslyn hielt die Augen geschlossen, strich über seine Wange und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich doch... wie kannst du mir das antun?"

Dies war die Bestätigung für Veronicas Annahme und sie musste hart schlucken, denn auch sie liebte Balthazar noch immer.

Missmutig ruhte der Blick der Magierin auf Balthazar und Joslyn und sah anschließend zu wie Dave sich erhob und auf seine Schwester zuging.

Liebevoll legte er die Arme um ihre Schultern, zog sie zu sich und sagte: "Wir können das nicht zu lassen... Morgana hat sein Herz angehalten... wir müssen versuchen es wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen..."

In diesem Moment stoppte der Tränenfluss der Brünette abrupt.

Neugierig und mit hellwachen Augen sah Joslyn in Daves, erhob sich mit ihm zusammen und sagte ruhig: "Defibrillation."

Dave nickte auf ihre Aussage hin, sah zu Veronica und bat sie höflich ein Stück weg zu gehen und deutete Joslyn an sich ihm gegenüber zu stellen, so dass Balthazar in ihrer Mitte lag.

"Auf drei...", sagte Dave an Joslyn gewandt, woraufhin diese entschlossen nickte.

Beide zählten im Stillen bis Drei und gleichzeitig setzten die Geschwister Energie frei und ein roter flammender Kreis umschloss die Drei.

Dave und Joslyn knieten sich wieder zu ihrem Meister hinunter, tauschten einen Blick und jagten immer wieder gemeinsam und in kleinen, regelmäßigen Abständen Plasmablitze in seine Brust, dort wo sein Herz war.

Joslyns Bruder fluchte dabei immer wieder auf und schimpfte: "Du mit deinen bekloppten Regeln! Deinen Altmänner-Schuhen! Deinen skeptischen Blick! Hast uns dauernd gerettet! Komm schon, Balthazar!"

Beide jagten immer wieder diese Plasmablitze in seine Brust, bis sie erneut einen Blick tauschten und Joslyn wehmütig den Kopf senkte und die Augen schloss.

Sie griff an ihre Jeans und krallte sich mit ihren Fingernägeln in dem Stoff fest, während wieder einige kleine Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

Dave senkte ebenfalls den Blick, kniete weiterhin neben ihm, ließ seine Hände an Balthazars Brust ruhen und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

"Ich hatte einen Traum...", ertönte Balthazars ruhige Stimme, woraufhin die Geschwister sofort ihre Köpfe hoben und Balthazar ins Gesicht sahen.

Dieser sah zu Dave, blickte ihm ins Gesicht und fuhr, mit ruhiger und sanfter Stimme, fort: "Du hast mich beschimpft. Mehrfach..."

Dave sah zu ihm, schüttelte den Kopf, tauschte mit Joslyn und Veronica einen Blick und sagte etwas verschmitzt: "Was ich? Nein... das wäre doch völlig schräg."

Doch Balthazar grinste etwas, atmete tief durch und sagte schwach lächelnd: "Nein... ist schon irgendwie verständlich."

Joslyns Herz machte tausend Hüpfer wie sie zu Balthazar blickte.

Freudentränen rannen über ihre Wangen und sie sah zu wie der Magier sich langsam aufrichtete.

Balthazar blickte nun Joslyn in die Augen, seufzte lautlos und spürte wie sein Herz vor Freude anfing schneller zu schlagen.

Die Brünette kam ihm etwas näher, legte die Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich erleichtert lächelnd an ihn.

"Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein.", tadelte Joslyn ihn liebevoll und sah in seine moosgrünen Augen.

Liebevoll sah der Magier in ihre warmen, braunen Augen, strich durch ihr Haar und hatte seinen anderen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt.

"Ich gebe mir Mühe, Kleines.", raunte er Joslyn verliebt und überglücklich zu, legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und drückte seine Lippen ganz zärtlich auf Ihre.

Joslyn erwiderte den Kuss ebenso sanft und innig, kuschelte sich in seinen Arm und strich sachte durch sein Haar.

Langsam löste er den Kuss, lächelte Joslyn glücklich an und bemerkte dann Veronica die zu den Beiden trat und mit glücklichen, aber auch verletzten Blick auf Beide nieder sah.

Balthazar sah zu ihr auf und sein Blick war entschuldigend, doch Veronica sagte sanft: "Schön, dass du wieder lebst und... es muss dir nicht leidtun, Balthazar. Es ist verständlich... "

Joslyn blickte ebenfalls beschämt zu Veronica auf, atmete tief aus und hörte Balthazar sagen: "Danke, Veronica."

Die Magierin nickte leicht, lächelte matt, drehte sich um und sagte zu Balthazar: "Wir werden dennoch Freunde bleiben."

So verschwand Veronica in die Nacht.

Joslyn blickte hinter sich als sie den Metalladler hörte und sah lächelnd zu wie ihr Bruder mit seiner großen Liebe davonflog.

Endlich war alles wieder in Ordnung und Balthazar konnte endlich mit Joslyn glücklich werden.

Langsam erhoben sich Beide, richteten ihre Sachen und Joslyn fragte Balthazar neckisch: "Bleibst du bis zum Frühstück, mein Hübscher?"

Grinsend blickte der Magier zu der Brünetten, legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, zog sie an sich und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Tief blickte Balthazar in ihre Augen, lächelte verliebt und antwortete schelmisch: "So lange wie du willst, meine Schöne."

Glücklich legte Joslyn ihren Arm um seine Schulter, strich über seinen Rücken und hauchte gegen seine Lippen: "Ich liebe dich, Balthazar."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Joslyn.", flüsterte der Magier und besiegelte diesen Liebesschwur mit einem innigen Kuss.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Welt wurde vor Morgana gerettet!

Dave und Becky verbrachten einen Kurzurlaub in Paris, während Joslyn und Balthazar ihre gemeinsame Zeit in vollen Zügen genossen.

Das Leben hätte von nun an nicht schöner sein können. 

๑⊱ ⊰๑

ENDE

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	7. Keine Konzentration

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Die Geschwister  
**๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Geschwister, David und Joslyn, gingen zusammen in die vierte Klasse der Junior High School in New York City und führten eigentlich ein ganz normales Leben. Sie gingen zusammen zur Schule und kehrten zusammen Heim, doch der heutige Tag sollte das Leben der Geschwister vollkommen verändern.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Beiden saßen zusammen mit ihrer Klasse gerade am Hafen von New York City und betrachteten von weiten Liberty Island.

Joslyns schulterlanges und hellbraunes Haar war zu zwei Zöpfen zusammengebunden und ihre Statur war klein und zierlich, allerdings waren ihre braunen Augen schon immer sehr wach gewesen und ihr Blick aufmerksam.

Daher entging es der Brünette auch nicht das ihr Bruder Dave - der kurzes braunes Haar und ebenfalls braune Augen hatte, während seine Statur schlank gebaut war - einen kleinen gelben Zettel schrieb und ihn durch die halbe Schülerschaft an die hübsche, kleine Blondine Becky weiter geben ließ.

Schweigend aß Joslyn ihr Toastbrot, sah umher und erhob sich als die Klasse aufgefordert wurde weiterzugehen.

Sie sah hinter sich zu ihrem Bruder und sah zu wie dieser dem kleinen gelben Zettel folgte, da dieser von einem Windstoß weggeweht wurde, den er vor kurzen zu Becky weiter reichen ließ.

Sofort folgte die Brünette ihrem Bruder und rief immer wieder panisch seinen Namen, während sie sich beim Verfolgen ab und zu nach ihrer Klasse umdrehte.

Doch in der Gasse in dem der ominöse Antiquitätenladen, war sah das Mädchen wie ihr Bruder vor den Türen des Ladens stehen blieb und beobachtete wie der Zettel in den Laden hinein gesogen wurde.

Kurzer Hand lief das Mädchen auf Dave zu, griff nach seiner Hand und sagte bittend: "Lass uns umdrehen. Die anderen machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen."

Doch Dave schüttelte den Kopf, entzog sich ihrer Hand und sagte ernst an seine Schwester gewandt: "Ich will wissen was Becky angekreuzt hat."

So verschwand der Junge zwischen den Türen, woraufhin Joslyn unbehaglich auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute und ihm anschließend folgte.

Sie schlüpfte durch den Spalt der Tür, sah sich in diesem Laden um und folgte mit unsicheren Schritten ihrem Bruder.

"Es ist unheimlich hier...", wisperte das Mädchen, sah immer wieder mit Unbehagen zu den merkwürdigen Gegenständen und linste zu ihrem Bruder.

Doch Dave hörte die Worte seiner Schwester nicht.

Er sah suchend umher, in der Hoffnung den kleinen, gelben Zettel zu finden, den er vor wenigen Minuten Becky gegeben hatte.

"Warum fragst du sie nicht einfach danach?", wollte Joslyn wissen und sah ihren Bruder mit gerunzelter Stirn an, doch dieser rollte nur mit den Augen und hoffte das seine Schwester bald schwieg.

Nun erblickte er eine Art Öllampe, die wie die typische Alibaba Lampe aussah.

Der Junge ging auf die Kommode mit der Lampe zu und nuschelte: "Das gibt's doch nicht."

"Dave, fass das nicht an. Das gehört uns nicht... bitte lass uns gehen.", murmelte die Brünette bittend und beobachtete ihren Bruder ganz genau.

Dave rieb an der Lampe und als nichts passierte hob er sie hoch, woraufhin ein paar Gegenstände von der Kommode fielen, er sich erschrak und einen Schritt hinter sich machte.

Dabei stieß er hinter sich einen kleinen Tisch an, wobei er auch von diesem einige Gegenstände runter stieß.

Joslyn gab einen kleinen Schrei von sich, hielt die Hände vor den Mund und erblickte plötzlich hinter Dave einen älteren Mann mit schulterlangen, dunkelblonden Haaren, stechenden, moosgrünen Augen und einem etwas ungepflegten 3-Tage-Bart. Seine Statur war schlank und dennoch wirkte er recht sportlich gebaut, doch der lange Ledermantel verbarg dies recht geschickt.

Dave drehte sich um und hörte den Mann im ruhigen und doch gefährlichen Ton sprechen: "Der zweite Herrscher der Han-Dynastie schloss die Ehefrau, die er am wenigsten leiden konnte, 10 Jahre lang in diese Urne, auf den Tag genau. Es heißt, wenn ihr sie öffnet, geschieht dasselbe mit euch."

Sein Blick ruhte zu gleichen Teilen auf den beiden Geschwistern und es war als könnte er mit dem Blick in ihre Augen bis tief in ihre Seele schauen.

"Gruselig...", gab Joslyn ganz leise von sich, biss sich unbehaglich auf die Unterlippe und sah dem Mann weiterhin gebannt in seine Augen.

"Es tut mir leid, ich such nur einen kleinen Zettel... haben Sie ihn gesehen?", erkundigte sich Dave etwas stotternd, sah den Mann weiterhin an und schluckte leicht.

"Ein Zettel?", fragte der Mann fast schon spottend, drehte sich um und stellte die Urne an ihren Platz zurück.

"Er ist irgendwie in ihren Laden geflogen... es war nur...", doch Dave sprach nicht weiter, denn er hörte den Mann leise murmeln '_Ein Zufall_', woraufhin Dave nickte und meinte: "Ja... es war nur ein Zufall."

Joslyn sah zu wie der Mann sich wieder zu ihnen umdrehte und die Brünette griff daraufhin nach Daves Hand, während dieser aus dem Augenwinkel prüfend zu seiner Schwester linste.

Langsam schritt er an den Geschwistern vorbei und meinte fast schon sanft: "Ich möchte euch etwas zeigen. Dave. Jos."

Sofort weiteten die Geschwister die Augen, sahen sich kurz an und Dave erkundigte sich: "Woher wissen Sie wie wir heißen?"

Der Mann drehte sich mit ernstem Blick um, sah zu den Beiden und sagte in lauteren Ton: "Weil ich Gedanken lesen kann."

Schließlich entspannte er sich wieder, deutete auf die Beiden und fügte fast schon amüsiert hinzu: "Es steht auf euren Taschen."

Kurz prüften die Beiden, ob dem wirklich so war und traten einen Augenblick, als der Mann sie aufforderte näherzutreten, an den Tresen, auf dem eine kleine Schatulle stand.

Der Mann holte zwei kleine silberne Drachenfiguren aus der Schatulle, setzte sie vorsichtig auf seine Handfläche und sah die beiden Geschwister an.

"Das ist was ganz Besonderes, wenn es euch mag dürft ihr es behalten.", sagte er in einem ganz sanften, fast schon flüsternden Ton, während sein Blick zu gleichen Teilen auf den Geschwistern ruhte.

Dave sah auf die Drachenfigur, schüttelte dann energisch den Kopf und sagte freundlich: "Ach... lieber nicht... unsere Lehrerin hat gesagt wir sollen nicht so lange bleiben... sie weiß ja wo wir sind."

Die Brünette sah ihren Bruder skeptisch an, sah dann wieder zu dem Mann und hörte ihn freundlich sagen: "Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Dave."

Der Junge weitete kurz und erstaunt die Augen und vernahm seine letzten Worte, die ihn wieder entspannen ließen: "Das ist gut..."

Sofort drehte der Junge sich weg, ging Richtung Tür und zog dabei seine Schwester hinter sich her.

Doch die Tür schloss sich wie von Geisterhand und Joslyn gab ein leises '_Auweia_' von sich, schluckte schwer und drehte sich noch mal um.

Schließlich war es die Brünette, die sich nun mit entschlossenem Blick umdrehte und ihren Bruder zurück zum Tresen zerrte.

Joslyn und Dave tauschten einen letzten Blick und Joslyn nickte leicht, als wolle sie ihrem Bruder sagen das sie dies zusammen durchstünden.

Langsam griffen die Beiden nach jeweils einer dieser Drachenfiguren, stellten sie in ihre Handflächen und betrachteten diese für den Moment.

Kurz darauf erwachten die Drachenfiguren zum Leben, schüttelten sich und krabbelten auf den Handrücken der beiden Kinder.

Begierig legten sie sich an den Zeigefinger der Geschwister und umschlossen ihren Finger mit dem Drachenschwanz.

Die Beiden weiteten die Augen, starrten auf die Drachenringe und sahen anschließend zu dem Mann auf, der in diesem Moment fast schon mit einem glücklichen Strahlen in den Augen auf die Beiden nieder blickte.

Das Schicksal nahm seinen Lauf...

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**10 Jahre später**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Seit dem Vorfall in dem Antiquitätenladen hatten Dave und Joslyn oft über die Sache mit den Ringen und der Magie gesprochen.

Beide konnten nie wirklich vergessen was damals passiert war und dennoch lebten die Geschwister möglichst unbeschwert ihr Leben.

Zusammen besuchten sie dieselbe Uni und wohnten zusammen mit einem gemeinsamen Freund in einer Studentenwohnung.

Nie hatten Beide den Mann, dessen Name Balthazar Blake war, vergessen können, der ihnen die Drachenringe gab.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn war zu einer jungen Frau mit einer üppigen, weiblichen Statur herangewachsen, die sie auch gerne etwas mit ihrer Kleidung betonte.

Ihr Haar war schulterlang und immer noch genauso hellbraun wie damals gewesen und auch ihre braunen Augen betrachteten noch immer wach ihre Umgebung.

Beide studierten mittlerweile und gemeinsam hatten sie sich für die Molekular-Physik entschieden. Dave war ein hoch gewachsener, schlanker und recht gutaussehender, brünetter Mann geworden, der seine Zeit am liebsten mit seinen Büchern und Experimenten über Physik verbrachte. Joslyn hingegen betätigte sich gerne kreativ und malte besonders gerne mit Acrylfarben auf Leinwänden.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zurzeit lehnte Joslyn im Gang der Uni an der Wand und ihr gegenüber stand ein ziemlich muskelbepackter, schwarzhaariger, junger Mann, der recht lockere und sportliche Kleidung trug.

Mit einer Hand hatte er sich neben ihrem Kopf abgestützt, während seine andere Hand Ihre festhielt.

Liebevoll küsste er die Brünette, hielt die Augen dabei geschlossen und strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

Joslyn erwiderte diesen Kuss und hörte schließlich jemanden sich räuspern, doch das ignorierte sie gekonnt.

"Jos, bist du fertig?", ertönte die vollkommen entnervte Stimme ihres Bruders, woraufhin sie den Kuss löste ihren Freund Viktor entschuldigend ansah und zu ihrem Bruder blickte.

Auch die stechenden blauen Augen von Viktor waren Unheil verkündend auf Dave gerichtet, doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, zumindest im Moment nicht.

Die Brünette verzog das Gesicht angesäuert und fragte: "Hat das nicht noch einen Moment Zeit?"

Dave schüttelte den Kopf, sah seine Schwester ernst an und meinte: "Nein, hat es nicht. Wir müssen zur Vorlesung."

Schließlich blickte Joslyn liebevoll zu Viktor, strich mit den Fingern über seine Wange, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und schnurrte fast schon: "Wir sehen uns später."

Joslyn schulterte kurz darauf ihre Umhängetasche und verließ zusammen mit ihrem Bruder den Gang.

Sie liefen die Treppe zusammen hinauf und Joslyn fragte ihren Bruder etwas entrüstet: "Warum musst du dauernd bei Viktor und mir am dazwischenfunken?"

Dave mochte ihren Freund einfach nicht und das lag nicht nur daran, weil er ein Hüne und muskulös gebaut war, sondern weil Dave der Meinung war das er seiner Schwester nicht guttat.

"Er ist nicht gut für dich. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde er dich sitzen lassen, Jos.", sagte er mit etwas besorgten Ton, sah wie Joslyn einen traurigeren Blick bekam und schwer seufzte.

Offenbar hatte er Recht, doch Joslyn zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte ehrlich: "So lange, wie das nicht der Fall ist, genieß ich es einfach."

Auf dem zweiten Stockwerk angekommen, sah die Brünette ihren Bruder dankbar lächelnd an und wuschelte ihm liebevoll durchs Haar.

Anschließend verschwand sie als Erste in den Raum in der die Lesungen stattfanden und suchte sich einen Platz, während Dave ihr einen Moment später folgte.

Sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen einen Bruder wie ihn zu haben, denn er sorgte sich wirklich um sie.

Die Geschwister waren nach wie vor füreinander da und unzertrennlich.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Unverhofftes Wiedersehen**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn und Dave kamen am Abend zusammen in ihrer Studentenwohnung an.

Dave öffnete den Kühlschrank und sah dort ein Blatt Papier, mit einer 2-, der aus seiner damaligen vierten Klasse stammte, woraufhin er die Augen weitete.

Als plötzlich jemand zu sprechen begann, dessen Stimme dem Brünetten nicht vertraut war, sah er zu diesem jemand und erblickte Horvath auf einem Stuhl sitzen, der Dave davon erzählte, dass er 10 Jahre in dieser Urne eingesperrt war und nichts zu lesen hatte, außer Daves schlechten Aufsatz über Napoleon.

Joslyn schluckte daraufhin und fühlte sich in die Zeit von vor 10 Jahren versetzt.

In diesem Augenblick prasselten die Erinnerungen auf sie ein.

Der Antiquitätenladen ‚_Arcana Cabana_', Balthazar und er, Horvath.

Sie erinnerte sich mit jeder Zelle ihres Seins daran, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als Dave es nicht sein lassen konnte im Laden zu stöbern.

Er wollte die Wartezeit nutzen, als Balthazar in einem Nebenraum verschwand, um etwas Wichtiges zu holen, um sich umzuschauen.

Dabei hatte ihr Bruder sich wie eh und je tollpatschig verhalten und diese ominöse Urne schlussendlich umgeworfen.

Aus dieser waren tausende von Käfer gekrochen, die sich getürmt und sich schlussendlich zu Horvath geformt hatten.

Einen Mann mit einer kräftigen Statur, schwarzem und gepflegten Bart, schwarzen, kurzen Haaren und einer Kleidung wie ein englischer Gentleman der 30er Jahre.

Er stellte sich kurz vor und wollte anschließend wissen wo _der Seelengral_ sei, doch weder sie noch ihr Bruder wussten wovon er sprach.  
Noch bevor er Hand an die Beiden oder irgendwas anderes legen konnte, schoss ein Blitz durch den Laden und gebot Horvath Einhalt.  
Es war Balthazar gewesen, der sich in diesem Augenblick den Kindern als Magier offenbarte.

Er wies Joslyn und Dave an den Seelengral, der einer Matrjoschka ähnlich war, an sich zu nehmen und zu fliehen.

Sie taten was er wollte und flitzten los, doch Horvath hatten es auf sie Beide abgesehen gehabt und wollte sie mit seiner Magie an der Flucht hindern.

Rückblickend glaubte Joslyn, dass Horvath sie mit seinen magischen Geschossen sogar töten wollte.  
Horvath und Balthazar verschwanden plötzlich in einem Wirbel, der für Joslyn damals wie ein Sandsturm gewirkt hatte.  
Sie hatte nie rausgefunden wo die Beiden hin waren, doch irgendwie hatte sie immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie in diese Urne gesaugt wurden.

"Wo ist der Seelengral?", fragte Horvath ernst und sah wütend auf Joslyn und Dave nieder, nachdem er sich erhoben hatte.

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und sagte ehrlich: "Keine Ahnung, wir haben ihn auf die Straße vor den Laden geworfen."

Plötzlich hob Horvath mit Hilfe der Magie das Küchenmesser, zog es in seine Hand und knurrte: "Ich schneide die Wahrheit aus euch heraus."

Kurzerhand griff Dave nach der Hand seiner Schwester, sah sich um und versuchte etwas zu finden womit er sich wehren konnte.

Doch da war nichts!

Also drehte er sich um, riss die Tür auf und floh mit seiner Schwester im Schlepptau die Treppen des Hausflures hinunter.

Etwas blitzte oben auf dem Stockwerk, auf dem ihre Wohnung lag.

Kurz blieben die Beiden stehen und blickten hinauf.

Es drang ein '_Fast sie_' aus der Wohnung und kurz runzelte die Brünette und auch Dave die Stirn.

Als sie die Wölfe sahen, wie sie ihre Zähne fletschten, weitete Joslyn die Augen und sagte verängstig: "Oh Gott... lauf!"

Rasch zog Dave seine Schwester die restlichen Stufen hinunter, rannte mit ihr aus dem Wohnhaus und zu den Stufen, die zum Bahnhof führten.

Kurz blieben sie stehen, sahen wie ein Mieter die Haustür öffnete und die Wölfe sich an diesem und der Tür vorbei zwängten, um Joslyn und Dave nachzujagen.

Dave zerrte an Joslyns Hand und zwang sie so ihm zu folgen.

In Panik rannten die Geschwister die Treppen hinauf und drängten sich zusammen in das Gitter der Absperrung zum Bahnhof.

Dave zog seine Karte mit zittriger Hand durch das Lesegerät und wimmerte fast schon, als das Gerät seine Karte nicht lesen konnte.

Sein Herz raste und auch sein Atem war um Längen beschleunigt.

Endlich erkannte das Lesegerät seine Karte und die Beiden passierten das Gitter.

Joslyn blieb stehen, beugte sich vor und hielt sich erschöpft atmend ihre Brust.

Sie war nicht sehr sportlich und hatte daher keine gute Kondition, außerdem steckte ihr die Angst tief in den Knochen.

Doch Dave verlor keine Zeit, ging zu seiner Schwester, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

Er zerrte sie unsanft auf die Gleise, zwang sie sich zu ducken und kauerte mit ihr ganz nah an der Bahnhofsplattform.

Immer wieder murmelte er ein 'Oh Mann', während Joslyn kreidebleich und mit glasigen Augen panisch zur Plattform aufblickte.

Sie hörte Horvaths Schritte, das Schnuppern und Tapsen der Wölfe und hoffte das sie und ihr Bruder dies überleben würden.

Dave blickte auf die andere Seite des Bahnhofs und erblickte dort einen Wolf, woraufhin er die Augen weitete und hörte wie der Wolf zu knurren begann.

Joslyn schluckte schwer und sah zu wie sich nun auch die anderen Wölfe in Bewegung setzten.

Sofort erhob sich die Brünette und war nun diejenige die Dave an der Hand hinter sich herzog.

Dummer Weise sah sie im Dunkeln nicht besonders gut, weshalb sie stolperte und zusammen mit Dave zu Boden fiel und voller Angst zu Horvath und den Wölfen aufsah.

Für den Moment blieben sie ruhig, doch als Horvath den Befehl zum Töten gab sprangen die Wölfe los und Joslyn und Dave gaben panische Schreie von sich und kniffen die Augen zusammen.

Bereit sich ihrem Schicksal und dem Tod hinzugeben.

Doch es landeten keine großen Wölfe auf ihnen, sondern kleine und tollpatschige Welpen, woraufhin Dave und Joslyn verwundert dreinsahen und jeweils zwei Wölfe in den Armen hielten.

"Baby-Wölfe?", murmelte Dave verwirrt, sah zu Horvath und beobachtete wie sein selbstgefälliges Lächeln der puren Verwunderung wich.

Joslyn sah zu wie Horvath von etwas niedergerissen wurde und auf die Gleise stürzte.

Kurz darauf landete ein riesiger Metalladler vor den Geschwistern.

Erstaunt und doch erleichtert weitete die Brünette die Augen als sie Balthazar erblickte und wisperte: "Der Magier."

Balthazar blickte auf die Beiden nieder und erkundigte sich sofort: "Wo ist die Puppe?"

Doch anstatt zu antworten deutete Dave nur mit dem Finger hinter dem Metalladler und stammelte immer wieder '_D-da_'.

Sofort drehte sich Balthazar um, sah zu Horvath und wirkte einen Zauber der Horvath wie eine durchsichtige und glibberige Blase umschloss und den Zauberer hinderte seinen Plasmablitz abzufeuern.

„Na los, kommt rauf, schnell beeilt euch!", rief Balthazar den Geschwistern zu, da bereits in der Ferne der Zug zu hören war der immer näherkam.

Geschickt wehte der Magier dem Zugfahrer eine Zeitung vor das Fenster, ließ Joslyn und Dave aufsteigen, verzauberte die Wolfwelpen in Fotos und hob mit dem Adler ab.

Joslyn hatte sich hinter Balthazar gesetzt, ihre Arme um seine Taille geschlungen und sich nah an ihn gepresst.

In ihren Augen war er ihre einzige Möglichkeit sich festzuhalten.

Dave hingegen hielt sich an Joslyn fest und flog nun mit dem Magier und seiner Schwester vom Ort des Geschehens davon.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Auf dem Chrysler Building angekommen stiegen Joslyn und Dave von dem Metalladler, woraufhin Dave an die Brüstung ging und dabei murmelte: "Das ist alles nicht wahr, nein das ist alles nicht wahr. Ich habe so einen sauren Geschmack im Mund."

Der Magier hingegen stieg locker vom Metalladler, strich über seinen Schnabel, blickte kurz zu Dave und sagte freundlich: "Schön ruhig, Dave. Atme tief durch."

Joslyn hingegen lehnte an der Wand, starrte auf Balthazar und den Metalladler und beobachtete für den Moment alles mit geweiteten Augen und offenen Mund.

Dave und Joslyn sahen zu wie der Metalladler sich wieder an seine ursprüngliche Position zurückzog und der Magier eine weiße Taube beruhigte und in seine Hände nahm.

Als Dave zu sprechen begann sahen Balthazar und Joslyn zu ihm und die Brünette merkte ihrem Bruder an das er sehr gereizt war: "Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Sie werden das nicht noch einmal mit uns machen. Haben Sie eine Ahnung wie unser Leben in den letzten 10 Jahren ausgesehen hat?"

Der Magier lehnte sich neben Joslyn an die Wand und begann vorsichtig etwas um den Fuß der Taube zu wickeln, während Joslyns Blick immer noch ehrfürchtig und auch ungläubig auf Balthazar ruhte.

"Ich habe die letzten 10 Jahre in einer Urne gesteckt.", gab dieser trocken von sich, zuckte etwas mit den Schultern und beobachtete Dave.

Dieser setzte zum Sprechen an, nickte leicht und erwiderte: "Na und? Ich auch. Sinnbildlich gesprochen - eine Urne gefüllt mit Hohn und Spott."

Der Magier flüsterte der Taube etwas zu, strich über ihr Gefieder und lauschte dabei Daves Worten: "Wussten Sie, dass in bestimmten Gegenden in der Nähe, ein Nervenzusammenbruch noch heute mit dem Begriff beschrieben wird ‚_Den David Stutler machen_'. Haben Sie das gewusst?!"

Nun sah Joslyn von ihrem Bruder neben sich zu Balthazar, schloss ihren Mund und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

"Versuch gut zu zuhören, Dave.", begann der Magier ruhig, atmete tief durch und wusste das er sich nur Daves Gehör noch verschaffen musste.

Immerhin war seine Schwester vollkommen ruhig und hing sowohl Dave als auch Balthazar gerade an den Lippen, da der Schock ihr noch in den Knochen saß.

"Diese Puppe heißt '_Der Seelengral_'. Es ist ein Gefängnis für die gefährlichsten Morganier der Geschichte. In jeder Schicht der Puppe wird einer von ihnen gefangen gehalten. Horvath will alle Anhänger von Morgana befreien und die Welt vernichten. _Das. Darf. Nicht. Passieren._", erklärte der Magier den Geschwistern, band der Taube das Band um ihren Fuß und zurrte es sachte fest.

Dave blickte Balthazar an, nickte leicht und meinte nur: "Ja, ist klar."

Balthazar drückte sich von der Wand ab, ließ die Taube fliegen und ging auf Dave zu.

"Die Wahrheit ist - ihr besitzt eine ganz besondere Gabe. Das habt ihr nur noch nicht erkannt. Deine Schwester vielleicht schon, doch du noch nicht, Dave.", fuhr der Magier fort, sah über die Schulter zu der Brünetten und sah anschließend wieder zu Dave.

Joslyn schluckte leicht und ihr war klar, dass sie eine besondere Gabe hatten, denn dieser Vorfall damals hatte dies mehr als deutlich gezeigt.

"Ich will nur einfach ganz normal sein. Ein normales Leben führen. Ich will den Kram vergessen - damals bei _Arcana Cabana_. Und ich will alles vergessen was... mit Magie zu tun hat. Ich will alles vergessen.", sagte Dave fast schon verzweifelt, drehte sich weg und blickte auf die beleuchtete Stadt hinunter.

Joslyn vernahm eine Art pfeifendes Geräusch, als würde jeden Moment etwas vom Himmel fallen und als der Magier '_Duck dich_' von sich gab, tat Dave dies sofort, als er sah das etwas Großes auf ihn zu kam.

Sofort trat die Brünette näher, stand neben Balthazar und sagte erstaunt: "Das ist unsere Kommode."

Doch keiner der Beiden ging auf ihre Worte ein, stattdessen lief Balthazar aufgebracht zur Kommode, öffnete sie, holte die Drachenringe der Geschwister heraus und fragte ernst: "Du willst die Magie also vergessen, ja? Warum hast du dann deinen Ring behalten?"

Dave sah den Magier überrascht an, begann herum zu drucksen und stammelte dann ruhig: "Ah... also den wollte ich eigentlich verticken... auf ebay."

Amüsiert blickte Balthazar den jungen Mann vor sich an und sagte süffisant: "Noch immer ein schlechter Lügner, Dave. Das gefällt mir an dir, ist ein gutes Zeichen."

Doch kurz darauf wurde sein Blick wieder sehr ernst und er meinte ruhig: "Du hast die Gabe."

"Nein... ich habe ein Leben.", widersprach Dave und beschwor somit den Zorn des Magiers herauf.

Dieser blickte ihn weiterhin ernst an und knurrte fast schon: "Ihr seid die letzten Menschen, die Horvath mit dem Seelengral gesehen hat, damit steht ihr auf seiner Liste. Also, wenn du nicht willst das er dich in ein physikbegeistertes Schweinchen verwandelt, dann solltet ihr mir helfen den Gral zu finden, bevor er es tut."

"Das ist verrückt... Sie wissen selbst wie verrückt das ist, oder?", gab Dave ehrlich von sich, sah Balthazar fast schon verzweifelt an und hoffte das er es verstehen würde.

Joslyn beobachtete wie der Magier die Ringe sinken ließ, tief durchatmete, nickte und sagte: "Na gut... na gut... Helft mir ihn zurückzuholen und ihr könnt gehen."

"Wirklich?", hakte Dave skeptisch nach und legte dabei den Kopf schief, während Joslyn zwischen den Beiden hin und her sah.

Der Magier nickte und sagte gefährlich ruhig: "Du kannst einfach gehen."

So willigte Dave ein und sah zu wie Balthazar zur Brüstung ging und den Seelengral mit Hilfe eines Zaubers ortete.

Kurz teilte er den Geschwistern mit was dieser Zauber bewirkte und sagte dann ruhig: "Sieht nach China Town aus..."

Die Brünette seufzte lautlos, nickte dann leicht und murmelte: "Das kann ja lustig werden." 

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Der Bannkreis**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Kaum war der Seelengral geortete, hatte Balthazar die Beiden vom Chrysler Building geführt und war mit ihnen in der Tiefgarage verschwunden.

Dort standen sie vor einem Oldtimer, der den 30er entsprungen schien.

Er war staubig und alt, doch kaum saßen sie drin und Balthazar startete ihn nur durch Magie, schien der Wagen zum Leben zu erwachen und war mit einem Mal lupenrein.

Der Weg nach China Town war schnell hinter sie gebracht und dank des Zaubers von Balthazar konnten sie das Haus, in dem der Seelengral war, schnell ausfindig machen.

Doch Horvath lauerte ihnen bereits auf.  
Joslyn und Dave sollten vor dem Haus warten, während Balthazar in das Haus ging und den Seelengral beschaffte.

Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen, begannen sich Balthazar und Horvath zu bekämpfen, als sie im zweiten Stockwerk aufeinandertrafen.  
Joslyn und Dave hingegen hatten selbst ihre Probleme, denn ein Magier war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht und hatte versucht die Beiden mit fiesen, kleinen Tricks auszuschalten.  
Entschlossen wollten die Beiden ihre Magie gegen diesen bösen Magier, der aussah wie ein junger, tibetanischer Mönch auf Abwegen, einsetzen.

Immerhin war er ganz eindeutig auf Seitens Horvath.

Sie mussten feststellen, dass Magienutzung nicht einfach war, denn außer ein paar kleinen Rausschwaden erschien ihn ihren Händen nichts.  
Die Flucht nach vorn war alles was blieb.  
Sie rannten panisch in das Gebäude, da sie überzeugt waren das Balthazar ihnen helfen würde und könnte.  
Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung, dass Balthazar selbst mit Horvath zu tun hatte.  
Abgesehen davon hatte der gegnerische Magier die Gestalt eines chinesischen Drachen angenommen und jagte nun durch den Hausflur den Geschwistern nach.  
Horvath war gerade von einem Perlenvorhang gefesselt worden und damit außer Gefecht gewesen, als Joslyn und Dave in den Raum stürmten.  
Balthazar erkannte rasch welche Gefahr sie verfolgte und versuchte dem Einhalt zu gebieten, doch damit machte er den Drachen nur noch wütender.  
Er hatte die Geschwister angewiesen über die Feuertreppe zu fliehen, was sie auch direkt getan hatten.  
Er selbst folgte ihnen und landete gerade geschickt auf dem Boden, als das Biest durch das Fenster brach und sich erneut auf die Geschwister stürzte.  
Versteckt in der Menge hatte Balthazar einen guten Blick auf die Geschwister und beobachtete, wie diese erneut dem Drachen die Hände entgegenstreckten.

Joslyn und Dave nahmen sich die kurze Instruktion von Balthazar, die er ihnen während der Fahrt über die Grundlagen der Nutzung von Magie gegeben hatte, zu Herzen und begannen sich zu konzentrieren.  
Sie befreiten ihren Geist und versuchten ihre ganze Konzentration auf die Drachenringe an ihren Fingern zu lenken.  
Kurz darauf schossen zwei Plasmablitze aus deren Händen und trafen den Drachen, der daraufhin das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden stürzte.  
Unsanft war der gegnerische Magier gestürzt und somit keine Gefahr mehr gewesen.  
Voller Stolz über ihren Sieg tauchten die Geschwister in der Masse des chinesischen Festes, welches hier gerade im Gange war, unter.  
Balthazar suchte sie direkt auf, lobte sie und freute sich sichtlich, als sie nun zustimmten Magie zu erlernen und Horvath aufzuhalten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

"Ursprünglich war das hier mal ein Wendebahnhof für die U-Bahn, aber die erlauben uns hier unten zu arbeiten. Mein Professor hat das für uns klar gemacht. Es weiß also niemand das wir hier sind.", sagte Dave fast schon stolz, während er zusammen mit Joslyn und dem Magier die Treppe hinunterlief.

Unten angekommen stellte Balthazar die Seelenpuppe auf den Schreibtisch ab und ließ sie durch einen einfachen Trick verschwinden.

"Oh, ich bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen euch das zu geben.", sagte der Magier mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und holte ein sehr kleines Buch heraus.

"Euer Inkantus.", sagte er grinsend und sah dabei in die skeptischen Gesichter von Joslyn und Dave.

Dave betrachtete das Buch, hob eine Braue und meinte dann sarkastisch: "Habe ich ein kleines bisschen größer in Erinnerung."

"Unwesentlich.", kam es voller Ironie von der Brünetten, die das Buch betrachtete und dabei eine Braue hob.

Balthazar grinselte, sah die Beiden an und gab fast schon frech von sich: "Ist die Taschenbuchausgabe."

Kurz darauf begann der Magier das Buch wie ein Papier aufzufalten und sprach dabei: "Der Inkantus ist unser Lehrbuch, die Kunst und die Wissenschaft. Und die Geschichte der Zauberei. Einschließlich unserer jüngsten Vergangenheit."

Vollkommen entfaltet legte er das flache Buch in Daves Hände, hielt die Finger über das Buch als würde er eine Schnur festhalten und zog das Buch zur vollen Fülle in die Höhe.

Dave drohte unter dem Gewicht des Buches vorne über zu fallen und gab dabei mürrisch ein '_Och kommen Sie_' von sich.

Joslyn hingegen beugte sich etwas zu Dave rüber als Balthazar das Buch öffnete, sah interessiert in dieses und musste schmunzeln als der Magier frech grinsend sagte: "Seht ihr. Da seid ihr Zwei."

Dave sah auf seinem Portrait sehr amüsant aus, da er die Hände mit etwas Abstand von seinem Gesicht hielt und schrie.

Joslyn hingegen war auf ihrem Bild mit einem fast schon anzüglichen Lächeln zu sehen, den Kopf verschmitzt zur Seite gedreht und ihre rechte Schulter Richtung Kinn hochgezogen.

"Warum sieht Jos so gut auf dem Portrait aus und ich nicht?", murmelte Dave etwas entrüstet, seufzte anschließend und nahm diese Tatsache einfach hin.

Die Lippen der Brünetten umspielten ein Lächeln, woraufhin sie zu Balthazar hoch linste und dieser ihr neckisch zuzwinkerte.

Dave klappte das Buch zu und der Magier entfernte sich von den Geschwistern, während er seinen Mantel auszog und sprach: "Um Horvath je wieder in den Seelengral sperren zu können müssen wir erst Zauberer aus euch machen und damit fangen wir gleich an."  
Er deutete auf die Schuhe der Beiden und sagte ruhig: „Ihr solltet andere Schuhe tragen. Lederschuhe, um genau zu sein. Das hilft euch den Fluss der Magier besser zu kontrollieren. Die Gummisohlen sind dabei nur hinderlich."  
„Aber in Leder gibt es nur Altmänner-Schuhe.", entgegnete Dave unwirsch, woraufhin Balthazar ihm einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf.  
Immerhin trug dieser ebenfalls Lederschuhe, die allerdings recht elegant und zeitlos wirkten.

Der Magier verschaffte sich Platz im Raum und schob mit Hilfe der Magie einige Teslaspulen und den Schutzkäfig zur Seite.

Dave wollte protestieren, doch Balthazar hielt ihn mit kleinen und doch eindringlichen Befehlen wie '_Augen auf_' und '_Mund zu_' davon ab, während Joslyn einfach nur interessiert danebenstand und zu Balthazar zu sah.

Die Brünette betrachtete Balthazar lange und ausgiebig.

Ihre braunen Augen waren auf ihn fixiert und sie hielt ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Schließlich sahen die Beiden zu wie Balthazar einen grünen Feuerkreis aus dem Nichts um sich herum heraufbeschwor, woraufhin Dave einen überraschten Laut von sich gab und einen Satz nach hinten machte.

Joslyn hingegen zuckte zusammen und weitete überrascht die Augen, während sie ehrfürchtig dabei zu sah wie der Magier noch weitere kleine Kreise und Symbole mit grünlicher Flamme auf dem Boden zeichnete.

Als der Magier damit fertig war hatten sich die Beiden wieder von dem Schreck erholt und sahen nun gebannt auf den Kreis, dessen Flammen verspielt züngelten und Balthazar in ein türkises Licht tauchten.

Balthazars moosgrüne Augen ruhten zu gleichen Teilen auf beiden Schülern und er musterte sie immer wieder.

"Dies ist der Zirkel des Merlins. Er hilft euch eure Energie zu bündeln und euch neue Zauber zu meistern. Hier werdet ihr die Zauberkunst erlernen. Wenn ihr eintretet, lasst ihr alles andere hinter euch. Sobald ihr ihn betreten habt, gibt es für euch... _kein Zurück_ mehr.", sagte der Magier ernst und sah dabei jeden seiner Schüler mit festem Blick in die Augen.

Dave betrachtete diesen Kreis sehr genau und atmete tief durch.

Schließlich ging Dave auf den Kreis zu und warf einen letzten Blick auf Balthazar, holte tief Luft und trat anschließend, fast schon tänzelnd - aus Angst auf die flammenden Linien zu treten - zu ihm in den Bannkreis hinein.

Für den Moment ruhte Balthazars Blick auf Dave und auch Dave sah ihn einen Moment lang an.

Schließlich wandte sich Daves Blick zu seiner Schwester und er sagte sanft zu ihr: "Komm Jos."

Balthazar folgte seinem Blick, betrachtete sie und sah in ihre Augen, während diese einfach nur zurückblickte.

Langsam ging sie auf den Bannkreis zu, hielt ihre Arme noch immer verschränkte und sah nach wie vor in Balthazars Augen.

Ihr Blick war ruhig und dennoch wirkte sie als wollte sie jeden Moment etwas sagen, doch sie blieb schweigsam.

Schließlich seufzte Joslyn lautlos, löste die Haltung ihrer Arme und betrachtete den Bannkreis einen Moment.

Einen Augenblick später trat sie, ohne zu tänzeln wie Dave, zu ihrem Bruder und Balthazar in den Kreis, sah erst Dave und anschließend Balthazar an.

Der Magier sah seine Schüler an, blickte jeweils in deren Augen und sagte ruhig: "Ich bin Balthazar Blake - Zauberer des 777. Grades und ihr seid ab jetzt meine Lehrlinge."

"Krass.", kam es von Dave der dem Ganzen mit fast schon ungläubigem Blick entgegentrat.

Die Brünette sah zu Balthazar auf, da sie kleiner als Dave und der Magier war, atmete tief durch und fragte leise: "Wir hatten eigentlich gar keine Wahl, oder?"

Es überkam dem Magier ein Bedürfnis, das er schon seit vielen hundert Jahren nicht mehr hatte - das Bedürfnis Joslyn zu berühren.

Ihre Frage hatte ihn für den Moment ein wenig traurig gestimmt, da seine Schülerin diese Frage mit einem bedauernden Unterton stellte.

Am liebsten hätte er tröstend über ihre Wange gestreichelt, doch solch '_intime_' Berührungen waren dem Meister seinem Schüler gegenüber untersagt.

Auch sein Schüler dürfte ihn so nicht berühren, selbst wenn es nicht anzüglich gemeint war.

Folgen würde es keine geben, doch solche Berührungen oder Gefühle unter diesem Bund geziemten sich einfach nicht.

Schließlich durfte der Meister, wegen seinen Gefühlen, nicht zu lassen das er seinen Schüler bei Übungen schonte.

Auf ihre Worte hin seufzte Balthazar fast schon missmutig, schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete ehrlich: "Nein, die habt ihr leider nicht."

Joslyn nickte leicht, sah weiterhin in Balthazars Augen und seufzte lautlos auf.

Sie hatte es geahnt und daher leichtfertig diesen Kreis betreten, denn der Schutz der Welt lag nun einzig und allein in den Händen von ihr und ihrem Bruder.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Er hat Schluss gemacht**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar und Dave standen zusammen im Wendebahnhof und Balthazar trainierte gerade mit seinem Schüler die Plasmablitze.

Immerhin war Dave noch nicht besonders geschickt im Umgang mit der Magie und es war bekanntlich noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen.

Dave trug eine Maske, die für Fänger des Baseballs genutzt wurde, genauso einen gepolsterten Brustschutz, der sogar seinen Genitalbereich abdeckte.

Immerhin wollte er sich nicht verletzen.

Dave wusste schließlich nicht was ein Plasmablitz alles anrichten konnte, wenn man ihn noch nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Balthazar stand von Dave einige Meter entfernt und sagte: "Befreie deinen Geist und konzentrier dich."

Dabei trank der Magier eine Tasse Tee, beobachtete seinen Schüler und sah zu wie er einen Plasmablitz entstehen ließ.

Was Neues war das nicht mehr, doch es wäre was Neues gewesen, wenn er ihn hätte halten können.

Doch das schaffte Dave nicht, denn der Plasmablitz schoss auf eine Teslaspule zu und zerschellte förmlich an dieser.

Balthazar wollte ihn gerade auffordern es erneut zu versuchen, da hörte er die Tür ins Schloss fallen und ein wütender Schrei folgte kurz darauf.

"David Stutler!", schrie eine junge, weibliche Stimme und beide Männer erkannten sofort das es Joslyn war.

Aufgebracht rannte sie die Treppen hinunter, ging auf ihren Bruder zu und keifte ihn dabei mit bebender Stimme an: "Warum?!"

Der Schüler war in diesem Moment überfragt was seine Schwester meinte und er zog daher eine Braue in die Höhe, während er den Gesichtsschutz hochschob und in die braunen Augen seiner Schwester sah.

Er bemerkte sofort, dass diese rötlich und glasig waren.

Sie hatte geweint!

"Was meinst du mit '_warum_'?", erkundigte sich der junge Mann, runzelte die Stirn und hörte seine Schwester kurz schniefen.

Die Brünette warf sich ihrem Bruder plötzlich in den Arm und klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihm fest, woraufhin Dave zu Balthazar blickte.

Der Magier hingegen trank seinen Tee aus, stellte die Tasse zur Seite und blickte zu Joslyn und Dave.

Auf den Blick seines Schülers hin zuckte er nur ratlos mit den Schultern und betrachtete Joslyn skeptisch.

"Warum musstest du Recht haben?", wisperte die Brünette schluchzend, sah bedrückt zu ihrem Bruder auf und ließ sich von ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischen.

"Womit?", erkundigte sich Dave in einem sanften und besorgten Ton, während er seine Schwester zu seinem Schreibtisch brachte, sie dort mit sanfter Gewalt auf einen der drei Stühle drückte und ihr ein Taschentuch reichte.

Dankend nahm sie dieses entgegen, wischte sich die Tränen weg und schnaubte kurz.

Nun setzte sich Dave neben seine Schwester und Balthazar trat an ihre Seite.

Die Blicke der beiden Männer waren auf die Brünette gerichtet und schweren Herzens sagte sie: "Mit Viktor..."

Dave nervte es ein wenig, dass er seiner Schwester gerade alles aus der Nase ziehen musste, doch er atmete tief durch, bewahrte Ruhe und streichelte tröstend über ihren Schenkel.

"Was ist denn mit ihm?", wollte nun auch Balthazar wissen, denn er hatte von Dave erfahren, dass seine Schülerin einen festen Freund hatte und Dave der Meinung war das er ihr nicht guttat.

Joslyn blickte traurig zu Balthazar auf, seufzte niedergeschlagen und gestand mit zitternder Stimme: "Er hat Schluss gemacht."

Die Brünette rechnete jetzt damit, dass Dave ihr sagen würde, dass er es ihr doch gesagt hatte, dass Viktor ihr nicht guttat.

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung seufzte auch Dave, strich weiterhin tröstend über ihr Bein und fragte vorsichtig: "Warum tut er das?"

Balthazar konnte nicht verstehen warum ihr Freund die Beziehung beendet hatte.

Immerhin war seine Schülerin bildhübsch, attraktiv und hatte einen wundervollen Charakter, zumindest soweit der Magier das beurteilen konnte.

Das gefiel Balthazar gar nicht, denn auch er war in einer Beziehung und außerdem geziemte es sich nicht für einen Meister sich auf seinen Schüler einzulassen.

Nein.

Balthazar würde jetzt einfach nur für sie da sein, denn ihr wurde gerade das Herz gebrochen und der Magier wusste wie empfindlich Frauen bezüglich der Gefühle waren.

"Wir sind... nach der Lesung noch im Raum geblieben... und... er hat mich umarmt... geküsst und... dann wollte er mehr...", erzählte Joslyn unglücklich, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte vor sich auf den Boden.

Dave sah sie bedrückt an, schüttelte den Kopf und fragte: "Jos... nein... du hast doch nicht etwa...mit ihm geschlafen, oder?"

Joslyn schüttelte eifrig den Kopf, sah Dave in die Augen und wimmerte: "Nein... deswegen hat er ja Schluss gemacht..."

Die Brünette schloss ihre Arme eng um sich, atmete tief aus und schluchzte schließlich wieder, woraufhin Dave seine Schwester fest in den Arm nahm und über ihren Rücken streichelte.

Balthazar sah seine beiden Schüler mitfühlend an, schüttelte den Kopf und war fast schon erschrocken darüber, dass die Gesellschaft so oberflächlich geworden war.

Doch im Grunde war Sex schon immer eine heikle Sache zwischen Mann und Frau gewesen.

Immerhin gab es auch damals schon Männer, die ihre Ehefrauen umbrachten oder verließen, weil diese ihnen den Geschlechtsverkehr verwehrten.

"Alles wird wieder gut, Jos. Vergiss ihn... er ist deine Tränen nicht wert, wenn er dich dafür verlässt.", sagte Dave ganz liebevoll im Flüsterton, strich über ihren Rücken und ließ sie sich ausweinen.

Nein, Dave konnte Viktor wirklich nicht leiden und jetzt noch viel weniger als vorher schon.

Balthazar sah zu Joslyn, lächelte aufmunternd und zog mit seinen sanften Worten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: "Weißt du, Joslyn, wenn man jung ist, kommt einem alles gleich vor wie das Ende der Welt, aber das ist es nicht. Es ist erst der Anfang. Vielleicht musst du erst noch ein paar Fieslinge kennenlernen, doch eines Tages wirst du dem Mann begegnen, der dich so behandelt wie es eine Frau, wie du es bist, nur verdient behandelt zu werden. Eine Frau um die seine Sonne und Sterne kreisen."

Eigentlich war Balthazar kein guter Seelentröster, doch in diesem Moment hatte er einfach das gesagt was ihm dazu eingefallen war und ganz offensichtlich beschwichtigten seine Worte die Brünette, denn sie lächelte ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

"Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte sie mit noch etwas tränenerstickter Stimme und sah in seine moosgrünen Augen.

Dave hingegen war ganz fasziniert darüber gewesen, dass Balthazar überhaupt in der Lage war solch sensiblen Dinge von sich zu geben, doch es stimmte ihn glücklich, dass seine Schwester dadurch wieder lächeln konnte.

Der Magier nickte, sah in ihre schönen Augen und antwortete sanft: "Ich weiß es."

Auf seine Worte hin wischte sich Joslyn die Tränen weg, lächelte mit neuer Kraft und Hoffnung und atmete tief durch.

Sie sah von Balthazar zu ihrem Bruder und sagte liebevoll: "Danke, dass ihr für mich da seid."

Das bedeutete der Brünetten unheimlich viel und sie schmiegte sich an ihren Bruder.

Dave lächelte aufmunternd und meinte: "Das ist doch selbstverständlich."

Balthazar nickte leicht, erhob sich und trat auf den Bannkreis zu, sah über die Schulter zu seinen Schülern und meinte neckisch: "Da du ja jetzt auch anwesend bist, Joslyn, kannst du gleich zusammen mit Dave trainieren."

Die Brünette blickte zu Balthazar, lächelte ihn verschmitzt an und erwiderte: "Natürlich, warum auch nicht das Nützliche mit dem Praktischen verbinden."

Ihr war natürlich schon öfter aufgefallen wie gutaussehend Balthazar war und dass er eine ganz besondere Ausstrahlung hatte.

Das gefiel der Brünetten und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie eine Schwäche für den gut gebauten Magier entwickelt hatte.

Sie konnte zwar nur erahnen wie muskelgestählt sein Körper unter der Kleidung war, doch allein die Vorstellung machte ihr eine Gänsehaut und seine moosgrünen Augen hatten sie schon als Kind fasziniert.

Doch ahnte Joslyn, dass sich eine Bindung zwischen Schüler und Meister einfach nicht gehörte.

Sie sah nun zu Dave, küsste dankbar seine Wange und flüsterte ihm zu: "Ich habe dich lieb, Dave."

"Ich dich auch, Jos.", raunte er sanftmütig, ließ seine Schwester los und erhob sich, woraufhin er seine Schutzmaske wieder vor sein Gesicht zog und zurück in den Bannkreis trat.

Joslyn legte ihre Jacke und Tasche ab, richtete ihre schwarze Jeans und ihr schwarzes langärmeliges Oberteil und folgte ihrem Bruder in den Bannkreis.

Sie verbrachten den Nachmittag damit zu trainieren und schafften es am Ende sogar einen Plasmablitz für ein paar Sekunden zu kontrollieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Wo ist deine Schwester?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Dave war allein im Wendebahnhof und wartete auf Balthazar, denn der Unterricht musste ja weitergehen.

Der Schüler nahm seine Sache sehr ernst, auch wenn er für Becky gerne mal die ein oder andere Unterrichtsstunde sausen lassen wollte.

Doch Horvath war drauf und dran alles daran zu setzten Joslyn, Dave und Balthazar zu töten, um Morgana zu befreien.

Immerhin standen die Drei dem bösen Magier für sein Vorhaben nur im Weg und von daher musste er diese so schnell es geht beseitigen.

Schweigend lief Dave im Wendebahnhof auf und ab, atmete immer wieder tief durch und als endlich Balthazar erschien, erschrak sich Dave heftig.

"Wow... tu das nie... wieder.", sagte Dave atemlos, hielt sich die Brust und atmete tief durch, während Balthazar, fast schon entschuldigend, grinsend zu ihm sah.

Der Magier wandte seinen Blick von dem Jungen ab und sein Blick wurde skeptisch, während er sich im Wendebahnhof umblickte.

Er vermisste Joslyn, da diese nicht im Wendebahnhof war.

Sein Herz begann wild gegen seine Brust zu schlagen und er malte sich aus, dass seine hübsche Schülerin in diesem Augenblick wohlmöglich unter einem jungen Mann lag und sich wild küssen ließ.

_Eifersucht!_

Pure Eifersucht flackerte in Balthazars Innerem auf und er musste versuchen es Dave gegenüber nicht zu zeigen.

Ja, verdammt!

Balthazar hatte sich Hals über Kopf in seine hübsche Schülerin verliebt und dabei hatte er doch eigentlich eine Beziehung mit Veronica.

Doch solch eine Zuneigung und Liebe hatte er noch nie für eine Frau empfunden wie für Joslyn.

Selbst nicht als er mit Veronica zusammenkam.

Schließlich fasste sich Balthazar wieder etwas, sah ernst zu Dave und erkundigte sich im ruhigen Ton: "Wo ist deine Schwester?"

Dave sah irritiert zu dem Magier, hob eine Braue und sah sich dann um.

Erst jetzt fiel dem Schüler auf das seine Schwester gar nicht da war, bis ihm ihre Worte im Kopf widerhallten.

"Oh... ach ja... Jos ist auf einer Party.", erklärte Dave ehrlich, sah Balthazar an und bemerkte sofort das wütende Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Wieder wurde unbändige Eifersucht in seiner Brust entflammt und er fragte ernst: "Auf einer Party?"

Dave nickte mit ehrlichem Blick und sah Balthazar abwartend an, woraufhin dieser tief durchatmete und fragte: "Sind da viele Jungs?"

"Ich nehme an, ja.", sagte Dave ehrlich und wusste nicht warum Balthazar ausgerechnet solch eine Frage stellte.

"Jungs, die sie attraktiv finden?", hakte der Magier weiterhin nach und spürte sein Herz wie wild in seiner Brust schlagen.

Dave sah Balthazar fragend an, runzelte die Stirn und sagte dann: "Davon gehe ich aus."

Balthazar nickte ernst, sah wütend zu Dave und sagte unwirsch: "Wir müssen sie sofort von dieser Party holen."

Immerhin ging es hier nicht nur darum das Balthazar seine heimliche Liebe in seiner Nähe wissen wollte, sondern dass sie vor Horvath geschützt war.

Letzteres war jedoch im Moment zweitranging, da seine Eifersucht ihn beinahe vollständig beherrschte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Wenig später kamen Balthazar und Dave beim Haus an, in dem die Party stattfand.

Vor dem Haus, im Garten und im Haus selbst standen überall Jugendliche und sie tranken, tanzten und unterhielten sich.

_Und da war sie!_

Joslyn stand vor dem Haus am Mauerzaun gelehnt mit einem anderen Jungen.

Dieser hatte blondes Haar, war hochgewachsen und hatte sich mit beiden Händen jeweils von Joslyn abgestützt.

Er war ihr mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah und doch blickte Joslyn ihm nicht in die Augen, sondern hatte ihren Kopf zur Seite gelegt.

Joslyn mochte den Jungen, mit dem sie da sprach, aber sie hatte nie vor gehabt ihm so nah zu kommen.

Die Brünette hatte immerhin ihr Herz an ihrem Meister verloren und dabei wusste sie doch nur zu gut, dass es verboten war.

Plötzlich erblickte sie den Wagen von Balthazar und wie Dave sie zu sich winkte.

Sofort drückte sie den Jungen entschuldigend von sich und lief auf den Wagen zu.

Rasch stieg sie ein und fuhr zusammen mit Balthazar und ihrem Bruder zurück zum Wendebahnhof.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Wendebahnhof zurück stand Balthazar der Brünetten gegenüber, während Dave die Arme verschränkt hielt und das Spektakel betrachtete.

Der Magier sah auf seine Schülerin ernst nieder.

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht den Unterricht einfach zu schwänzen?", knurrte Balthazar seine Schülerin an und in diesem Moment sprach nicht wirklich der Meister aus ihm.

Im Grunde störte es ihn nicht wirklich, dass die Brünette den Unterricht ein einziges Mal sausen ließ, denn Dave tat es wegen Becky auch ab und zu.

Doch in diesem Moment sprach ein eifersüchtiger, verliebter Mann aus dem Magier, der es nicht ertragen konnte, seine heimliche Liebe mit einem anderen Mann gesehen zu haben.

Auch wenn da nichts zwischen den Beiden passiert war.

Joslyn weitete Augen und Mund, sah empört zu Balthazar und rechtfertigte sich: "Ich war _nur_ auf einer Party. Dave ist _ständig_ mit seiner Flamme zusammen und ihm machst du nicht die Hölle heiß!"

Das Mädchen spürte Stiche in ihrem Herzen, denn es tat ihr weh wie Balthazar mit ihr sprach, als wäre sie eine Schwerverbrecherin.

"Das ist nicht dasselbe. Bist du dir überhaupt im Klaren _was_ du getan hast?", knurrte Balthazar ging auf Joslyn zu und stand nun dicht vor ihr.

Das Mädchen verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und gab Zähne knirschend von sich: "Ich habe mich wie eine 20-jährige verhalten und daran ist nichts Schlimmes."

"Was schlimm ist und was nicht das entscheide ich, nicht du.", meinte Balthazar ernst, sah der Brünetten in die Augen und bemerkte ihren wütenden Blick.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sah zur Seite und sagte ernst: "Das ist so lächerlich."

"Füge dich einfach den Regeln, erscheine zum Unterricht und halte dich von solchen Partys fern. Immerhin kann Horvath überall auf euch beide lauern.", entgegnete Balthazar ruhig und dennoch im ernsten Ton, während er sich von der Brünetten entfernte.

Joslyn sah ihm wütend nach und knurrte: "Weißt du wie du dich aufführst? Wie mein Vater. Schlimmer noch, wie ein krankhaft eifersüchtiger Ehemann."

Mit ihren letzten Worten blieb Balthazar stehen, sah über die Schulter zu Joslyn und funkelte sie nur zornig an.

Er ging auf den Kreis zu, deutete auf diesen und sagte mit lauterer Stimme: "Du hast diesen Bannkreis betreten und damit dein altes Leben hinter dir gelassen. Das ist kein Spaß, Joslyn!"

Nun war es Joslyn die auf ihn zuging, dicht vor ihm stehen blieb, ihm wütend in die Augen sah und fauchte: "Ich hatte doch von Anfang an keine Wahl gehabt."

Schließlich drehte sie sich um, lief die Treppen nach oben und hörte Balthazar rufen: "Wo willst du hin, Fräulein?"

"Nach Hause!", keifte sie den Magier an und verschwand zornig aus dem Wendebahnhof, woraufhin Dave und Balthazar zurückblieben.

Der Schüler sah zu seinem Meister und sagte kleinlaut: "Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass sie ein enormes Temperament hat."

Auf diese Worte hin sah der Magier angefressen zu Dave und zog mürrisch eine Braue in die Höhe.

Dave hob schützend die Hände und sagte mit einem kleinen Lächeln: "Aber keine Sorge, sie fängt sich sicher bald wieder."

Balthazar vertraute dem Urteil seines Schülers und hoffte darauf, dass sie bald wieder zum Unterricht erscheinen würde.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Keine Konzentration**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Situation hatte sich wieder beruhigt und Joslyn war nun auch wieder regelmäßig zum Unterricht erschienen.

Sie hatte sich mit Balthazar wieder vertragen und sich für ihr fahrlässiges Verhalten bei ihm entschuldigt.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn kam gerade in den Wendebahnhof, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lief die Treppen runter, während sie sich ihr hellbraunes Haar zusammenband.

Sie war spät dran gewesen, da sie sich mit einer Freundin verquatscht hatte.

Das Mädchen sah sich um und erblickte Balthazar nirgends, doch wusste die Brünette, dass es noch lange nicht hieß, dass er nicht doch da war.

Joslyn ging auf Daves Schreibtisch zu und legte dort Tasche und Jacke ab.

Schweigend ging Joslyn im Wendebahnhof umher, hielt die Arme verschränkt und betrachtete eine der Teslaspulen.

Sie strich über ihre Oberarme mit ihren zierlichen Händen und atmete tief durch.

Hoffentlich erschien Balthazar bald, denn die Sehnsucht nach ihrem Meister wurde immer stärker.

Ja, Joslyn hatte sich in ihren Meister verliebt, doch würde er niemals ihre Gefühle erwidern.

Wusste sie doch von der Beziehung zu Veronica und dass er sich seit über 1000 Jahren nach dieser Frau sehnte.

Es brach ihr das Herz, das sie diesen großartigen Mann niemals ihren Geliebten nennen würde.

Nicht nur wegen dem Verbot, das sich eine Beziehung zwischen Meister und Schüler nicht geziemte, sondern auch wegen Veronica.

Doch sie konnte ihre Gefühle für Balthazar einfach nicht aufgeben und so tun als würde sie nichts für ihn empfinden.

Auch wenn Joslyn stets eine fast schon abwehrende Haltung gegenüber seinen ganzen Belehrungen einnahm, so liebte sie es doch, wenn er sich so um sie sorgte.

"Ich habe dich erwartet, Joslyn.", sprach eine ruhige und dunkle Stimme zu der Brünetten, woraufhin diese zu lächeln begann.

Sie drehte sich in die Richtung um, aus der die Stimme zu hören war, und erblickte Balthazar im Bannkreis stehen.

Seine moosgrünen Augen fixierten die junge Schülerin und wieder einmal fiel dem Magier auf wie bezaubernd die Brünette doch war.

Balthazar hatte Veronica nicht vergessen, doch in Joslyn sah er mehr wie nur eine mächtige Magierin.

Er sah die wunderschöne, junge Frau in ihr, die ihm so wohl Ärger wie auch Freude bescherte.

Der Magier liebte es einfach, wenn sie ihn unter ihrem Schopf, aus ihren wachen Augen, anblickte.

Sein Herz begann in ihrer Nähe zu schlagen und nicht selten geschah es, dass er einen Konzentrationsmangel erlitt.

Balthazar hatte sich wahrhaftig Hals über Kopf in Joslyn verliebt.

Lächelnd sah das Mädchen zu ihrem Meister, ging langsam auf ihn zu und meinte: "Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du hier irgendwo bist."

"Du bist nicht aufmerksam genug, Joslyn. Die Gefahr könnte überall lauern.", mahnte Balthazar seine Schülerin in einem fast schon liebevollen Ton und einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Die Brünette lachte leicht auf, sah lächelnd zur Seite und zog kurz beide Brauen hoch.

"Ich werde dies in Zukunft berücksichtigen.", entgegnete Joslyn ehrlich und blickte Balthazar in die Augen, woraufhin ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Der Magier nickte leicht, atmete tief durch und sagte zu ihr im ernsteren Ton: "Komm in den Kreis. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."

Die Brünette trat zu Balthazar, stellte sich in den Kreis mit dem roten Symbol und betrachtete kurz ihren Drachenring.

Balthazar verschwand aus dem Kreis, begutachtete das Mädchen und begann im ernsten Ton: "Ich will, dass du einen Feuerball entstehen lässt."

Im ersten Moment klang das wirklich einfach, doch Dave und sie stellten sich selbst noch bei Plasmablitzen wie die ersten Menschen an.

Kurz runzelte die Brünette die Stirn, nickte dann leicht und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und ihren Geist zu befreien.

Sie hielt beide Hände in einem kleinen Abstand voneinander entfernt und bemühte sich einen Feuerball hinauf zu beschwören.

Doch dies war gar nicht so einfach und ihre Konzentration wollte auch nicht so wie sie es gerne hätte.

Plötzlich schoss eine Feuersäule aus ihren Händen und Joslyn ließ diese sofort wieder verschwinden, in dem sie ihre Hände erschrocken zurückzog.

Balthazar schüttelte den Kopf, atmete tief durch und meinte: "Und noch Mal."

So versuchte die Brünette es erneut und wieder geschah etwas, auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Feuerball war, der in einer Rauchwolke aufging.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Nach einigen Misserfolgen lief Balthazar um den Kreis herum, wie ein hungriges Raubtier, fixierte er dabei Joslyn und sagte ernst: "Konzentrier dich, Joslyn."

Joslyn sah auf ihre Hände und meinte im ruhigen Ton: "Ich kann nicht."

"Konzentrier dich.", stachelte der Magier seine Schülerin weiterhin an und lief dabei immer noch um den Bannkreis herum.

"Ich kann nicht.", sagte Joslyn mit etwas mehr Nachdruck, sah aus dem Augenwinkel kurz zu Balthazar und sah dann wieder auf ihre Hände vor sich.

Der Magier verengte etwas die Augen zu Schlitzen und forderte in einem lauteren Ton: "Konzentrier dich, Joslyn!"

Auf diese Worte hin ließ die Brünette die Hände sinken, ballte diese zu Fäusten und fauchte Balthazar an: "Verdammt, ich kann es nicht."

Ihr Blick war kurz darauf starr auf den Boden gerichtet und sie biss sich missmutig auf die Unterlippe.

Ihre Augen fixierten den Boden und man sah ihr an, dass es ihr unangenehm war, denn sie wusste ganz genau warum sie sich nicht konzentrieren konnte.

Balthazar sah seine Schülerin ernst an, atmete tief durch und sofort wurde sein Blick sanfter als er Joslyn so dastehen sah.

Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und am liebsten hätte er das Mädchen in seine Arme gezogen.

Doch das geziemte sich einfach nicht, dennoch konnte er sie nicht einfach so dastehen lassen.

Langsam betrat der Magier den Kreis, ging auf sie zu und stellte sich ganz dicht vor sie.

Als er so vor Joslyn stand, überkam ihn einfach das Bedürfnis sie zu berühren.

Sanft legte Balthazar seine Hände an ihre Wangen und hob so ihren Kopf, woraufhin sie zu ihm aufblickte und in seine moosgrünen Augen sah.

Dieser Anblick machte die Brünette ganz schwach und sie spürte wie ihr Herz ihr bis zum Hals schlug.

Ihre Wangen waren leicht rötlich geworden und Joslyn konnte spüren wie ihre Knie weich wurden.

Ihre Fäuste öffneten sich wieder und sie schluckte leicht, während Balthazar ihr weiterhin in die Augen sah.

"Warum kannst du dich nicht konzentrieren, Joslyn?", erkundigte sich der Magier in einem leisen und fast schon liebevollen Ton, während seine Hände noch immer an ihren Wangen ruhten.

Joslyn wusste in diesem Moment nicht ob sie lügen oder ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollte.

Doch warum sollte sie den Mann, den sie liebte, anlügen?

Um sich vor einen eventuellen Korb zu bewahren?

Es war besser, wenn es raus war, dann wusste wenigstens jeder der Beiden woran er war.

Die Brünette nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, sah Balthazar in die Augen und gab, fast schon flüsternd, von sich: "Wegen _dir_."

Auf diese Worte hin weitete Balthazar verblüfft die Augen, sah in ihr Gesicht und fragte verwundert: "Warum wegen mir?"

Doch Joslyn wandte ihre Augen von ihm ab und blickte beschämt zur Seite.

Sachte hob Balthazar ihren Kopf noch etwas mehr an, sah in ihre Augen und raunte: "Sieh' mir in die Augen."

Natürlich gehorchte das Mädchen ihrem Meister, atmete erneut tief durch, legte ihre Hände sanft an seine Unterarme und schluckte schwer.

Ihr Herz hämmerte wild gegen ihre Brust und am liebsten wäre sie vor der Situation davongerannt, denn es war so unerträglich gewesen ihn anzusehen und nicht zu wissen wie er reagieren würde.

"Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Setze ich dich zu sehr unter Druck?", flüsterte Balthazar ihr zu, kam ihrem Gesicht entgegen und strich zärtlich mit seinen Daumen über ihre Wangen.

Joslyn erschauderte bei seinem Streicheln und sagte leise: "Nein, es ist etwas anderes... ich..."

Wieder fehlte ihr der Mut, doch sein bittender Blick, ihm zu sagen was mit ihr los sei, zwang sie dazu ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Die Brünette spürte bereits seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut und sie gestand wispernd: "Es ist..., weil... _ich dich liebe, Balthazar_."

Über ihr Geständnis war Balthazar wahrlich mehr als glücklich und er spürte sein Herz noch schneller schlagen als zu vor.

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, sein Blick wurde liebevoller und dennoch raunte er ihr zu: "Du weißt, dass es sich nicht gehört..."

Ihr Blick wurde traurig und ihre Lippen zierte ein unglückliches Lächeln, woraufhin sie lautlos seufzte und leise sagte: "Ich weiß."

Sie wusste nicht wirklich was sie von seinen Worten halten sollte, da sie weder aussagten ob er auch so fühlte oder es eben nicht tat.

Immerhin wusste Joslyn von Veronica und konnte sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte.

Dennoch wünschte sie es sich vom ganzen Herzen.

Wie hätte Balthazar ihr vor den Kopf stoßen können, wenn sie ihm ihre Liebe gestand?

Was wäre er für ein Mann gewesen diese Schönheit von sich zu stoßen?

Kein Guter.

Außerdem war es genau in seinem Interesse, das sie diese Worte zu ihm sagte.

Schließlich war Balthazar in sie verliebt.

Trotzdem hätte er nie geglaubt, dass Joslyn seine Gefühle erwidern würde.

"Aber ich verrate dir ein kleines Geheimnis, Joslyn.", raunte Balthazar ihr zu, sah tief in ihre Augen und lächelte sie noch immer so liebevoll an.

Der Brünetten wurde ganz mulmig und sie wusste nicht was er ihr nun sagen würde, doch sie harrte der Dinge, die da kamen.

Zärtlich streichelte er mit seinen Daumen erneut über ihre Wangen und gestand: "_Ich liebe dich auch, Kleines._"

Auf sein Geständnis hin weitete Joslyn die Augen, biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und bekam ganz rote Wangen.

Ihr Herz machte tausend Hüpfer und sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass Balthazar auch Gefühle für sie hatte.

Langsam kam der Magier ihren Lippen näher und war nur noch wenige Millimeter von Ihren entfernt.

Zufrieden schloss Balthazar seine Augen, ließ das Verbot hinter sich und verschloss ihre Lippen mit Seinen.

Joslyn spürte seine Lippen auf Ihren, schloss ihre Augen und erwiderte den Kuss ganz sachte.

Wie sehr sie sich danach gesehnt hatte und endlich wurde es Wirklichkeit.

Im Moment war sie das glücklichste Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt.

Balthazar ließ ihre Wangen los und schlang seine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper, woraufhin eine Hand in ihren Nacken ruhte und die andere auf ihrem Rücken lag.

Verliebt legte Joslyn die Arme um seinen Nacken und gab sich dem liebevollen Kuss nur zu gerne hin.

Liebevoll strich sie durch sein schulterlanges Haar, schmiegte sich eng an seinen gutgebauten Körper und strich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken.

Vorsichtig strich Balthazar mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen und bat so um Einlass, den Joslyn ihm, ohne zu zögern, gewährte und sofort seine Zunge liebevoll mit Ihrer begrüßte.

Fest hielt Balthazar seine Schülerin in seinen Armen, streichelte über ihre Seite und ihren Rücken, während ihre Zungen ausgelassen umeinanderkreisten.

Joslyn genoss seine Nähe in vollen Zügen und strich sanft über seine Schultern, während sie seine Zunge ganz innig mit Ihrer verwöhnte.

Schon zu lange hatte Joslyn sich danach gesehnt Balthazar so zu küssen und endlich war es wahr geworden.

Der Magier konnte kaum genug von ihren Lippen bekommen und vertiefte den Kuss erneut, woraufhin er seine Arme enger um ihren Körper schloss.

Nie wieder wollte er die Brünette an seiner Seite missen müssen und Veronica war vollkommen aus seinem Geist und Herzen verbannt worden.

Für ihn existierte nur noch Joslyn und diese wollte er zur glücklichsten Frau der Welt machen.

Genießerisch kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander und umspielten sich immer wieder ganz leidenschaftlich.

Joslyn konnte einfach nicht genug von ihrem Meister bekommen.

Endlich durfte sie ihm ganz nah sein, ihn streicheln, ihn küssen und ihn ganz offen lieben.

Nie wieder wollte sie Balthazar in ihrem Leben missen müssen, denn er war alles was sie brauchte.

Langsam löste der Magier den Kuss, öffnete die Augen und sah in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht.

Die Brünette lächelte ihn verträumt an, kraulte sanft seinen Nacken und atmete tief durch.

"Ich habe 1000 Jahre nach dir gesucht. Nur um festzustellen, dass du nicht nur meine Schülerin bist, sondern das was ich in meinem Leben am meisten liebe.", raunte Balthazar ihr verliebt zu, hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt und sah in ihre Augen.

Verlegen lachte Joslyn leise auf, streichelte über seinen Rücken und flüsterte: "1000 Jahre ist eine sehr lange Zeit. Wir haben viel aufzuarbeiten, Liebster."

Lächelnd nickte er, strich über ihren Rücken und sah einfach nur glücklich in ihr Gesicht.

Veronica hatte ihm nie das Gefühl geben, was er bei Joslyn verspürte, denn dieses Gefühl war unbändige Liebe und tiefe Zuneigung.

Dies gepaart mit Beschützerinstinkt und der Pflicht dieses Mädchen zu unterrichten mischten dieses Gefühl zu einem Zustand, der ihn fast schon süchtig werden ließ.

Joslyn sollte für immer an seiner Seite bleiben und er würde sie mit seinem Leben beschützen.

Sicher würde er auch Dave mit seinem Leben schützen, doch Joslyn genoss nun auch noch seine Liebe.

Was aber nicht bedeutete das er sie deswegen im Unterricht schonen würde.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr, Joslyn.", raunte Balthazar gegen ihre Lippen, küsste diese sanft und sah kurz daraufhin wieder glücklich drein.

Joslyn erwiderte seinen kurzen, sanften Kuss, sah ihn überglücklich strahlend an und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich auch, Balthazar, über alles."

Noch einmal drückte Balthazar seine Joslyn eng an seinen Körper, atmete ihren süßlichen Duft tief ein und löste sich schließlich von ihr.

Joslyn ließ ihn gewähren, sah ihm in die Augen und seufzte wohlig auf, während ihr Meister sie ausgiebig betrachtete.

Schließlich begann er zu grinsen, sah erneut in ihre Augen und sagte: "Glaub nur nicht, dass ich dich im Unterricht schone."

"Das habe ich nicht erwartet.", meinte Joslyn keck, zwinkerte ihm zu und begann erneut mit Balthazar zu trainieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich trainierten die Beiden so lange bis sie die Tür des Wendebahnhofs hörten und zu Dave aufblickten der die Treppe hinunterkam.

Der Schüler kam die Treppe fast schon runter gerannt, ging zum Schreibtisch, legte Jacke und Rucksack ab, sah zu Balthazar und Joslyn und sagte entschuldigend: "Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt komme, aber ich hatte noch was in der Uni zu erledigen."

"Mit Becky, oder?", erkundigte sich seine Schwester neckisch, stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und blickte ihren Bruder frech an.

Dave sah zu seiner Schwester, lachte leicht und nickte verlegen, während er antwortete: "Ja, wir haben noch etwas gequatscht."

Der Magier sah zwischen den Geschwistern hin und her und betrachtete immer wieder Joslyn mit einem sanften Blick.

Schließlich sah Dave zu Balthazar, grinste schief und sagte an ihn gewandt: "Ich wäre dann bereit zum Trainieren."

Die Brünette trat aus dem Kreis heraus, sah auf ihre Armbanduhr und meinte an Beide gewandt: "Trifft sich super, so wird Balthazar nicht langweilig. Ich muss nochmal zur Uni hoch, hab noch einen Kunstkurs vor mir."

Dave nickte seiner Schwester zu, ging auf den Bannkreis zu und stellte sich in diesen, während er zu Balthazar blickte.

Dieser sah Joslyn fast schon unglücklich an, beobachtete wie diese sich ihre Jacke anzog, ihre Tasche umhing und auf Balthazar zu ging.

Was Dave dann sah, ließ ihn die Augen und den Mund weiten, denn Balthazar legte die Arme um ihre Taille und Joslyn ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

Verliebt sahen sich Beide in die Augen und der Magier sagte liebevoll zu der Brünetten: "Ich werde dich Morgen hier wieder erwarten. Lass mich aber nicht zu lange warten, meine Schöne."

Joslyn lächelte ihn glücklich an und entgegnete: "Ich beeil mich, mein Hübscher. Versprochen."

"Ich liebe dich.", raunte Balthazar ihr sanft zu, kam ihren Lippen näher und nahm den Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht.

Joslyn kam ihm mit ihren Lippen entgegen und erwiderte liebevoll: "Ich liebe dich auch."

Innig küsste Balthazar seine Schülerin zum Abschied und drückte sie nochmal fest an sich.

Langsam lösten sich die Beiden, woraufhin Joslyn die Treppen nach oben ging und zu Dave sagte: "Ich sehe dich zu Hause, Brüderchen."

Doch ehe Dave etwas sagen konnte war die Brünette auch schon verschwunden und er sah ungläubig zu Balthazar und erkundigte sich: "Ihr seid ein Paar?"

"Wie das Schicksal nun mal so spielt.", mehr sagte der Magier daraufhin nicht, doch lächelte er seinen Schüler vielsagend an, woraufhin dieser nur nickte und es vorerst hinnahm, denn im Moment gab es Wichtigeres zu tun.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Du und Balthazar**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Noch am selben Abend nahm sich Dave vor mit seiner Schwester darüber zu reden, denn die Sache mit ihr und Balthazar ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe.

Immerhin wussten die Geschwister von der Existenz Veronicas und das Balthazar eigentlich mit ihr eine Beziehung führte.

Daher musste er einfach nochmal genauer nachhaken.

In der Studentenwohnung angekommen zog sich Dave seine Jacke und Schuhe aus, hörte Joslyn in der Küche werkeln und ging sofort in diese.

Ihr gemeinsamer Mitbewohner Bennet war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht in der Studentenwohnung und somit konnte Dave in Ruhe mit seiner Schwester darüber reden.

Etwas erzürnt blickte die Brünette zu ihrem Bruder auf, als dieser die Küche betrat, atmete tief durch und sagte ehrlich: "Du kannst in Zukunft auch ruhig mal den Abwasch machen. Das tut nicht weh."

Dave seufzte lautlos, nickte nur zustimmend und meinte entschuldigend: "Ja, ich versuch's mir zu merken."

Diese Worte beschwichtigten Joslyn ein wenig und sie nickte leicht, ehe sie den Abwasch weitermachte.

Ihr Bruder setzte sich an den Küchentisch, sah zu seiner Schwester und überlegte wie er ihr das sagen sollte.

Schließlich war Dave nicht gerade ein Held darin gut über Gefühle und Beziehungen zu sprechen.

"Sag mal, Jos. Du und Balthazar. Ihr seid... jetzt so richtig ein Paar?", begann Dave vorsichtig, sah seine Schwester prüfend an und bemerkte sofort den verträumten Blick und ihre etwas rötlichen Wange.

Langsam aber bestimmt nickte Joslyn, seufzte glücklich auf und antwortete verliebt: "Ja, das sind wir."

Dave nickte leicht, atmete tief durch und fragte: "Du erinnerst dich aber schon daran, dass Balthazar eigentlich mit Veronica zusammen ist, oder?"

Auf diese Worte hin verschwand das Lächeln der Brünetten und sie sah ihren Bruder bestürzt an, woraufhin sie den Abwasch beendete und sich die Hände abtrocknete.

Missmutig lehnte sich die Brünette an die Küchenzeile und stellte eine Gegenfrage: "Meinst du etwa... Balthazar benutz mich nur als Lückenbüßer?"

Sofort schüttelte Dave eifrig den Kopf, strich durch sein Haar und meinte ehrlich: "Nein, das auf gar keinen Fall. Nur... ich glaube nicht, dass, sollte Veronica zurückkommen, sie darüber sehr erfreut sein wird dich an Balthazars Seite zu sehen."

"Du meinst also, dass Veronica vor Eifersucht mir was antun könnte?", wollte seine Schwester wissen und wurde bei der Vorstellung etwas blass um die Nase rum.

Möglich wäre es auf jeden Fall gewesen, denn immerhin sollte man den Zorn einer verletzten Frau nicht unterschätzen.

Das zumindest hatte ihm das Zusammenleben mit Joslyn schon oft gelehrt.

Daher zuckte Dave nur mit den Schultern, sah seiner Schwester in die Augen und antwortete: "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich schließe es nicht aus."

Die Brünette blickte bedrückt drein, spielte nervös mit einer ihrer Strähnen und sah zur Seite.

Es gefiel Joslyn gar nicht, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Veronica, im Falle sollte sie unversehrt wiederkommen, ihr etwas aus Eifersucht antun könnte.

Vermutlich müsste Joslyn noch einmal mit Balthazar darüber reden, denn sie fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken sehr unwohl.

"Balthazar würde mich davor doch schützen, oder?", murmelte das Mädchen gedankenverloren, starrte dabei aus dem Fenster und sah recht erschrocken aus.

Der Gedanke das eine eifersüchtige Frau ihr was antun könnte verstörte sie sichtlich.

Eigentlich war sie auch gar nicht der Typ Frau, der einer anderen Frau den Liebsten ausspannte, doch bei Balthazar konnte sie irgendwie nicht widerstehen.

Außerdem war auch gar nicht sicher, ob Veronica überhaupt lebend zurückkam.

Dave blickte zu seiner Schwester auf, hob eine Braue und sagte dann überzeugt: "Ja, das wird er. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Das war Dave sich wirklich, denn er schätzte Balthazar nicht so ein, dass er zulassen würde das Joslyn etwas geschah.

Egal ob durch Horvaths oder Veronicas Hand.

"Aber sag mal... wie kommst du dazu mit Balthazar jetzt eine Beziehung zu führen? Ich mein... du bist keine Woche von Viktor getrennt und schon hast du quasi einen _Neuen_'.", sagte Dave verblüfft, zog dabei beide Brauen in die Höhe und sah seine Schwester interessiert an.

Nun begann die Brünette wieder zu lächeln, setzte sich ihrem Bruder gegenüber an den Esstisch, sah in seine Augen und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab.

"Ja, ich weiß, doch ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass Balthazar schon damals, bei _Arcana Cabana,_ etwas an sich hatte das mich... verzauberte."

"Kein Wunder, er ist ja auch ein Magier."

"Haha! Sehr witzig, Dave."

"Ist doch aber so. Und weiter?"

"Na ja... wie wir ihn dann wiedersahen fand ich ihn schon ziemlich anziehend und musste feststellen, dass er echt gut aussieht."

"Und dann hast du dich verliebt?"

"Ja, das habe ich und doch war ich mir im Klaren darüber, dass sich so ein Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis nicht gehört."

"Hm, ja das stimmt wohl. Warst du schon in ihn verliebt als er uns von Veronica erzählt hat?"

"Ja... tat ganz schön weh zu hören, dass er sie liebt..."

"Und dennoch hast du das Gefühl nicht aufgeben?"

"Du kennst mich, Dave. Aufgeben ist nicht meine Stärke."

"Wie recht du hast. Hast du denn kein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Veronica?"

"Doch habe ich, aber... er war 1000 Jahre alleine... ich mein das war doch abzusehen, dass er nicht ewig alleine bleibt... oder?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaub ich könnte auch nicht über 1000 Jahre alleine sein."

"Siehst du und du weißt wie das mit der Liebe ist..."

"Hmmm sie kennt weder Grenzen noch kann man sich aussuchen wo sie hinfällt."

"Ja... genau... na ja..."

Dave sah zu seiner Schwester, atmete tief durch und nickte leicht.

Dennoch machte er sich Sorgen.

Schließlich erhob sich Joslyn wieder, ging zum Kühlschrank und fragte ihren Bruder: "Soll ich uns was zu essen machen?"

"Tolle Idee, ich helfe dir auch.", antwortete Dave freundlich, erhob sich und holte bereits Utensilien für die Zubereitung eines Salates und einer Lasagne heraus.

"Bist du jetzt glücklich, dass du mit Balthazar zusammen bist?", erkundigte sich Dave, schälte die Karotten und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu seiner Schwester.

Glücklich lächelnd nickte sie, seufzte wohlig auf und antwortete: "Ja, ich bin sehr glücklich."

Das war für Dave die Hauptsache, dass seine Schwester glücklich war und dennoch hoffte er, dass seine Schwester nicht irgendwann unter Veronicas Eifersucht leiden musste.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Was ist mit Veronica?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Am Tag darauf machte sich Joslyn nach ihren Lesungen und dem Kunstkurs auf den Weg zum Wendebahnhof.

Das Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder hallte noch in ihrem Kopf nach und sie begann sich zu fragen, was nun mit Veronica sei.

Immerhin war Balthazar vorher mit ihr liiert gewesen und jetzt hatte er Joslyn sein Herz geschenkt.

Würde Veronica vor Eifersucht platzen und ihre ganze Wut an Balthazar oder gar an Joslyn auslassen?

Die Brünette stellte sich diese Fragen immer wieder.

Antworten wollten ihr auf diese einfach nicht einfallen, daher würde sie wohl oder übel mit ihrem Meister sprechen müssen.

Auf dem Weg zum Wendebahnhof begegnete ihr Viktor.

Er stoppte das Mädchen, in dem er sich ihr in den Weg stellte und sie aus ihren Gedankenfluss riss.

Abrupt blieb Joslyn stehen, sah ihren Ex-Freund skeptisch an und hörte ihn sagen: "Hey Süße."

Allein schon wie er sie ansprach ließ Wut in der Brünetten aufkeimen, denn sie war nicht mehr seine _Süße_'.

Eigentlich war Joslyn sogar sehr glücklich darüber nicht mehr mit Viktor zusammen zu sein, denn das Schicksal hatte ihr einen viel besseren Mann beschert.

Joslyn hielt sich bedeckt, sah in seine Augen und erkundigte sich: "Hallo Viktor. Was willst du von mir?"

Die Brünette konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie der junge Mann sie an den Schultern gepackt und an die Wand eines kleinen Secondhand-Ladens gedrückt hatte.

Zärtlich strich er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Schläfe, ihre Wange und ihre Lippen, während er fast schon charmant sagte: "Weißt du, Jos, Baby. Ich bin bereit dir zu verzeihen. Aber dafür musst du mir beweisen, dass du mich liebst und wir Beide wissen ganz genau, wie du mir das beweisen kannst."

Joslyn hätte sich am liebsten gewährt, doch Viktor war damals schon viel stärker gewesen und er war auch nicht umsonst ein Sportstudent an der Universität.

Seine Muskeln waren für jede junge Frau ein Blickfang gewesen und Viktor wusste diese Muskeln nicht nur bei der Verführung einzusetzen.

Doch um Joslyn zu verführen brauchte es ein wenig mehr, wie nur einen tollen Körper und ein charmantes Auftreten.

Doch Viktor besaß nicht das gewisse Etwas das sie wollte.

Er war schon immer ein Macho gewesen und hatte Joslyn versucht zum schnellen Sex zu animieren.

Die Brünette wollte dies aber nicht, da sie es irgendwie im Blut hatte, dass Viktor nicht der Richtige war.

Nicht das Joslyn noch Jungfrau war, doch ging sie nicht wahllos mit jedem ins Bett und Viktor war es auch nicht wert gewesen.  
Sie hatte das alles spät erkannt, aber sie hatte es erkannt.

Ihr Ex-Freund wollte also einen Beweis damit er ihr verzieh?

Joslyn konnte sich nur zu gut denken, dass es Sex war und so verfinsterte sich ihre Miene, woraufhin sie ihn wütend von sich schubste und fauchte: "Ich wollte damals keinen Sex mit dir haben und ich will es bis heute auch nicht!"

Viktor sah sie fast schon verstört an, doch das interessierte nicht länger, denn sie machte sich mit schnellen Schritten daran zum Wendebahnhof zu gelangen.

"Du wirst mich schon anrufen!", rief ihr Ex-Freund der Brünetten nach, doch diese ignorierte ihn bereits wieder vollkommen und wollte jetzt nur noch zu Balthazar.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Endlich kam sie beim Wendebahnhof an, öffnete die Tür, huschte durch den Spalt und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Joslyn war wirklich mehr als glücklich, dass sie nun hier war, denn in wenigen Sekunden konnte sie die geliebte Nähe von Balthazar wieder genießen.

Auf halber Treppe erblickte sie Balthazar, wie er auf einen Stuhl saß und ein Buch las.

Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielten die Lippen der Brünetten und sie ging sofort auf Balthazar zu und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.

"Du bist spät dran, mein Engel.", tadelte der Magier seine Schülerin in einem liebevollen Ton, schloss das Buch und strich mit seiner Hand über Ihre.

Joslyn streichelte seine Finger, beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie sich von ihm löste und ihre Tasche und Jacke ablegte.

"Entschuldige, Liebster, aber ich wurde aufgehalten.", gestand Joslyn sanftmütig und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich erneut, als sie an die Begegnung mit Viktor dachte.

Der Magier bemerkte ihren Blick, erhob sich und ging auf seine Schülerin zu.

Sachte legte er seinen Finger unter ihr Kinn, lenkte ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung und fragte ruhig und dennoch mit ernstem Blick: "Wer hat dich aufgehalten?"

Schweren Herzens seufzte die Brünette, sah in Balthazars schöne Augen und antwortete sanft: "Es war Viktor."

Sofort sah Balthazar erzürnt auf seine Schülerin nieder, legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie ganz nah an sich ran.

"_Was_ wollte dieser Kerl von dir?", knurrte der Magier, sah in ihre Augen und zog Unheil verkündend eine Braue in die Höhe.

_Eifersucht!_

Da war sie wieder!

Dieser brennende Schmerz in seiner Brust der ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Er hoffte für diesen Viktor, dass er seine geliebte Schülerin nicht angerührt hatte, denn Balthazar konnte sehr böse werden.

Joslyn legte ihre Hände sanft an seine Schultern, strich über diese und erzählte missmutig: "Er meinte, dass er mir verzeihen würde, wenn ich als Liebesbeweis mit ihm ins Bett ginge. Ich habe ihn nur angeschrien und bin gegangen."

Der Magier nickte leicht und war beschwichtigt, da sie sich nicht erneut auf ihn eingelassen hatte.

Er war wirklich sehr erleichtert darüber, denn Balthazar hätte es nicht ertragen Joslyn zu verlieren.

Außerdem traute er Joslyn nicht zu sich von ihm zu trennen, wo Balthazar doch sogar der Grund für ihren ständigen Konzentrationsmangel war.

Liebevoll verschloss er ihre Lippen mit Seinen, strich sanft durch ihr Haar und genoss den Moment einfach ihre Lippen so zu spüren.

Joslyn schloss glücklich die Augen, schmiegte sich an ihn und genoss in vollen Zügen seine Nähe.

Doch der Kuss hielt nicht lange, da die Brünette ihn löste und Balthazar etwas entschuldigend ansah.

Langsam entzog sie sich seinem Griff, wandte sich ab und lief im Wendebahnhof umher, während der Magier ihr mit seinem Blick folgte.

Tief atmete sie durch, blieb stehen und sah über die Schulter zu Balthazar.

"Ich muss mit dir reden.", brach sie das Schweigen mit leiser Stimme, wandte sich zu ihm und legte ihren Kopf schief.

Ihr Blick war missmutig und auch prüfend, während Balthazar die Arme verschränkte und seine Schülerin mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete.

Ein Schweigen bedeutete bei Balthazar stets, dass er sie erst mal aussprechen lassen würde und so begann Joslyn vorsichtig zu sprechen: "Du und ich, wir sind nun ein Paar. Doch... da ist noch etwas, dass mich beschäftigt. Was ist mit Veronica?"

Auf diese Frage war Balthazar gar nicht gefasst gewesen und er musste leicht schlucken.

Er hatte Veronica ganz vergessen und nur noch Augen für seine schöne Schülerin gehabt.

Für den Moment sah er zur Seite, atmete tief durch und ging langsam auf Joslyn zu.

Liebevoll nahm er ihre Hände in Seine, strich mit den Daumen über ihre Handrücken und sah tief in ihre warmen Augen.

"Veronica... ist Vergangenheit. Ihr gehört schon längst nicht mehr mein Herz. Es gehört einzig und allein _dir_, mein Engel."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, vertrau mir."

"Das tue ich."

"Aber?"

"Ich habe einfach Angst..."

"Wovor, Liebes?"

"Davor das sie uns Beiden vor Eifersucht etwas antun könnte."

"Das würde ich zu verhindern wissen... und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dir weh tut."

Auf diese Worte hin nahm Balthazar seine Schülerin fest in seine Arme, streichelte über ihren Rücken und strich liebevoll durch ihr Haar.

Nein!

Er würde nicht zu lassen, dass ihr etwas geschah, denn auch er ahnte wie furchtbar die Rache einer verschmähten Frau sein könnte.

Außerdem sprachen sie nicht nur von einer Frau, sondern einer mächtigen Magierin – _Merlins Lehrling_.

Dennoch würde er alles daran setzen Joslyn zu beschützen, wenn Veronica ihr wirklich etwas antun wollte.

Joslyn schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper, presste sich Schutz suchend an ihn und vergrub ihre Finger in seiner Weste.

"Ich liebe dich über alles, Joslyn. Nichts wird uns je wieder trennen können.", raunte der Magier seiner geliebten Schülerin zu, strich weiterhin durch ihr Haar und genoss ihre Nähe.

Die zierlichen Finger der Brünetten strichen über seinen Rücken und sie blickte bei seinen Worten zu ihm auf, woraufhin er ihr in die Augen sah.

Sie lächelte ihn verliebt an, strich durch sein Haar und wisperte: "Ich liebe dich auch... über alles... und noch viel mehr, Balthazar."

Verliebt zog er seine Schülerin noch enger an seinen Körper, sah tief in ihre Augen und presste kurz darauf seine Lippen auf Ihre.

Joslyn schloss genießerisch die Augen und gab sich diesem innigen Kuss nur zu gerne hin.

Zärtlich strich er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und bemerkte, wie sie ihm Einlass gewährte.

Ganz liebevoll umspielte er ihre Zunge und wanderte mit seiner Hand über ihre Seite, ihren Rücken und fand schließlich sein Ziel bei ihrem Po.

Dort blieb seine Hand ruhen, während er das Zungenspiel noch mehr vertiefte, als er spürte wie verlangend die Brünette in sein Haar griff.

Leidenschaftlich kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander, während Joslyn mit ihrer freien Hand zu seinem Gesäß glitt und ihn dort fast schon wollüstig streichelte.

Balthazar griff nun beherzt in ihre wohlgeformten Pobacken und drückte sie mit der anderen Hand nah an seinen Körper.

Langsam aber sicher drängte er die Brünette Richtung Schreibtisch und stoppte mit ihr erst, als diese stehenblieb und beim Griff hinter sich ein leeres Glas umschmiss.

Gierig kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander.

Beide streichelten sich ganz leidenschaftlich, während ihre Zungen einen Dominanzkampf ausfochten.

Schließlich presste der Magier das Mädchen auf den Schreibtisch, spreizte ihre Beine und drängte sich nah an sie ran.

Joslyn schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und presste so seinen Unterleib an Ihren, woraufhin Beide in das Zungenspiel hinein keuchen mussten.

Plötzlich hörten sie die Tür und Dave kam die Treppe runter gelaufen, woraufhin er erschrocken stehen blieb und rief: "Ach du Schande!"

Sofort lösten Beide das Zungenspiel und Joslyn wandte ihren Blick ertappt zur Seite, während Balthazar seinen Schüler fast schon vorwurfsvoll ansah.

Dave stand verlegen vor den Beiden, lächelte peinlich berührt und sagte stotternd: "I-ich wollte nicht… mitten drin reinplatzen. T-tut mir leid."

Entschuldigend strich der Magier über Joslyns Wange, löste sich von ihr und antwortete trocken: "Wir waren nicht mitten drin. Nur am Anfang."

Nun blickte Joslyn ihren Bruder etwas gereizt an, atmete tief durch und nickte zustimmend.

"Tut mir echt leid... ich habe nicht gewusst, dass ihr Beide... intim miteinander werden wolltet.", meinte Dave entschuldigend, strich verlegen durch sein Haar und beobachtete wie Joslyn vom Schreibtisch runterkam.

Sie ging auf Balthazar zu, strich über seinen Rücken und schnurrte ihm wollüstig zu: "Das holen wir nach, mein Schöner."

Der Magier legte seine Hand an ihre Wange, sah tief in ihre Augen und stimmte zu: "Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, meine Liebe."

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich machten sich die Drei daran weiter zu trainieren, denn der Kampf mit Morgana würde irgendwann bevorstehen.

Gegen Horvath mussten die Geschwister auch gewappnet sein, denn dieser würde nicht ruhen bevor er nicht den Seelengral besaß.

Sie mussten oberste Merlinier werden, die mächtigsten Magier laut den Legenden.  
Erst, wenn sie ihre Drachenringe nicht mehr zum Zaubern brauchen würden, würden sie oberste Merlinier sein.

Horvath, Balthazar und Veronica waren einst Merlins Lehrlinge, doch erreichten sie nie den legendären Status.

Im Gegenteil.

Dadurch, dass Horvath und Balthazar Veronica liebten und sie sich für Balthazar entschied, wechselte Horvath auf Morganas Seite.

Nur, um an Balthazar Rache zu nehmen.  
Morgana erhielt durch Horvaths Verrat die Möglichkeit Merlin zu töten und wollte ihre Morganier um sich scharen, um die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen.  
Bevor Merlin starb, gab er Balthazar die Drachenringe und trug ihm auf die zwei obersten Merlinier zu finden und auszubilden.  
Nur sie könnten Morgana aufhalten.

Balthazar und Veronica jagten Horvath und Morgana lange Zeit nach.

Beim finalen Kampf gegen Morgana opferte sich Veronica und wendete einen Zauber an, der Morganas Seele in ihren Körper sperrte.  
Mit Hilfe des Seelengrals sperrte Balthazar, schweren Herzens, sie und somit auch Morgana weg.

Horvath tauchte unter und war lange nicht gesehen, da er seine Wunden leckte.  
Balthazar reiste seitdem durch die Länder der Welt, um unter den besonderen Kindern seine Lehrlinge zu finden.  
Über 1000 Jahre lang tat er dies, bis er seine Suche aufgab und einen Antiquitätenladen eröffnete.

In dem er sowohl Kuriositäten und Antiquitäten anbot, aber auch die mächtigsten Relikte des vergangenen Jahrtausends unter Verschluss hielt.

Horvath tauchte schließlich bei Balthazar auf und forderte den Seelengral, doch statt ihm diesen zu geben, sperrte er Horvath in die Urne.

Anders, als andere Lehrlinge, mussten Dave und Joslyn also im Eiltempo den höchstmöglichen Rang erreichen, bevor Horvath Morgana befreite und damit den Untergang der Welt einläutete.

Solange der Seelengral jedoch bei Balthazar war, blieb ihnen jedoch noch genug Zeit.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Brennende Leidenschaft**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar war am Tag darauf allein im Wendebahnhof und blätterte im Inkantus der Geschwister herum, während er auf Dave und Joslyn wartete.

Das war es womit er am meisten beschäftigt war - mit Warten.

Sicher deren Uni war wichtig und die Geschwister wollten um jeden Preis ihr Studium mit guten Zensuren beenden, doch wenn Beide nicht bald oberste Merlinier wurden würde ihnen das Studium auch Nichts mehr bringen.

Er wusste das Morgana die Welt zerstören würde, wenn Horvath sie befreien könnte und die Geschwister noch nicht bereit waren.

Welch ein Glück das Horvath den Seelengral noch nicht in der Hand hatte, denn ansonsten wäre die Welt bereits dem Untergang geweiht gewesen.

Der Magier blätterte eine Seite weiter und betrachtete die beiden Portraits seiner Schüler.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er das Bild von Joslyn erblickte und ihm ging das Herz auf.

Wie sehr Balthazar sich doch in Joslyn verliebt hatte.

So viel Liebe und Zuneigung hatte er noch nicht Mal für Veronica empfunden und das erschreckte ihn schon ein wenig.

Offenbar war Veronica nie die Frau gewesen, die ihm vom Schicksal her zugeteilt wurde.

Scheinbar sollte er die Frau, die für ihn vom Schicksal erwählt wurde, in seiner Schülerin finden

Plötzlich schlangen sich von hinten zwei schlanke Arme um seinen Bauch und die zierlichen Händen legten sich an seine Brust.

Kurz erschrak der Magier sich, doch er musste lächeln als er einen warmen, zierlich gebauten Körper an seinem Rücken spürte.

Ein süßer Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und allein schon an ihrem Parfum konnte Balthazar seine geliebte Schülerin erkennen.

Doch hatte Balthazar sie gar nicht kommen hören.

War er wirklich so vertieft in den Inkantus gewesen?

"Hallo, Liebster.", schnurrte die Brünette ihrem Meister ins Ohr, legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und streichelte über seine Brust.

Wie sehr sich Joslyn schon darauf gefreut hatte Balthazar heute wiederzusehen.

Auch die Brünette hatte noch nie so viel Liebe für einen Menschen empfunden wie für ihn und sie war mehr als glücklich das sich Balthazar für sie entschieden hatte.

Immerhin hatte das Mädchen nie geglaubt das er seine Beziehung zu Veronica für sie aufgeben würde.

Joslyn ließ Balthazar langsam los, legte ihre Tasche und ihre Jacke auf einem der drei Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch ab und offenbarte Balthazar das sie einen schwarzen, kurzen Faltenrock, pechschwarze Strümpfe die ihr knapp übers Knie gingen, schwarzweiße Ballerinas und ein Neckholder Top in einen warmen Weinrot trug.

Der Ausschnitt des Tops war recht großzügig und es war geradezu hauteng.

Der Magier betrachtete die Brünette einen Moment und musterte sie eingehend, während seine geliebte Schülerin sich durch ihr Haar strich.

Balthazar fand das sie wahrlich sündhaft schön war und als sie sich auf den Schreibtisch setzte und ihre schönen, schlanken Beine überschlug konnte er nicht anders als jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers zu betrachten.

Joslyn blickte zu ihm, musterte seinen Körper und fragte ihren Meister mit unschuldigem Blick: "Habe ich dir die Sprache verschlagen oder warum begrüßt du mich gar nicht?"

Ihre Worte rissen ihn aus seinem starren Blick und seinen unzähligen Gedanken, die um das Mädchen kreisten.

Balthazar lachte ertappt, sah in ihre Augen, trat auf sie zu und gestand: "Ich war leider für den Moment zu beschäftigt damit deinen Körper zu betrachten."

"Oh... ich wollte dich nicht ablenken.", erwiderte Joslyn verspielt, spreizte einladend ihre Beine und gewährte es Balthazar sich zwischen diese zu stellen.

Der Magier zögerte keine Sekunde, stellte sich ganz dicht zwischen diese und stützte sich mit beiden Armen jeweils neben ihr ab, während die Brünette ihre Arme nach hinten abstützte und ihm in die Augen sah.

Wie sehr sie seinen Blick und die moosgrüne Farbe seiner Augen doch liebte.

Sie strahlten so viel Ruhe aus und doch zogen sie einen unglaublich in ihren Bann.

Balthazar atmete den süßlichen Duft seiner Schülerin tief ein, sah in ihre warmen Augen und lächelte etwas.

"Du lügst etwas besser als dein Bruder, aber nicht viel. Das scheint eurer Familie nicht zu liegen.", scherzte Balthazar belustigt, strich mit den Fingern über ihren Hals, ihre Schulter und ihr Schlüsselbein, woraufhin die Brünette erschauderte.

Joslyn lächelte ertappt, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn sachte zu sich runter, woraufhin sich ihre Augen halb schlossen.

"Das stimmt... ich war noch nie eine gute Lügnerin.", hauchte das Mädchen gegen seine Lippen, sah ihm tief in die Augen und lächelte anzüglich, während Balthazar eine Hand an ihre Hüfte und den anderen Arm um ihren Rücken legte.

Sachte zog der Magier seine Schülerin zu sich ran und presste so seinen Unterleib gegen Ihren, woraufhin Joslyn etwas aufkeuchen musste.

Ein Schauer lief Balthazar über den Rücken und er spürte wie sehr er diese junge Frau spüren wollte.

Ein anzügliches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er sagte sanft: "Egal, wie gut du lügen könntest. Ich würde es sehen. Deine Augen verraten dich, meine Schöne."

Joslyn biss sich auf die Unterlippe, kraulte zärtlich seinen Nacken und flüsterte: "Verraten sie dir auch mein Begehr?"

"Dein Begehr mich tief in dir zu spüren?" raunte Balthazar mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, woraufhin seine Hand von ihrer Hüfte hinauf zu ihrem Bauch und zu den Ansätzen ihrer schönen, großen und wohlgeformten Brüste glitt.

Joslyn drückte sich seiner Hand entgegen, blickte ihm wollüstig in die Augen und schnurrte verrucht: "Du bist gut."

"Wart ab bis ich dich nehme.", entgegnete Balthazar erhitzt, verschloss ihre Lippen mit Seinen und küsste die Brünette hungrig.

Ungestüm erwiderte Joslyn seinen Kuss, griff verlangend in sein Haar und spürte wie er seine Hand auf ihre Brust legte.

Sofort durchfuhr sie ein elektrisierendes Gefühl und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrer Haut aus.

Balthazar bemerkte sofort, dass ihr Nippel sich erhärtete und konnte nicht anders als sich dem Verlangen hinzugeben und über diesen mit den Fingern zu streicheln.

Leicht keuchte Joslyn dabei in den Kuss hinein, ließ sich von Balthazar an seinen Körper drängen und griff nun mit der anderen Hand an seinen Hintern.

Beherzt griff sie in diesen und streichelte anschließend ganz liebevoll darüber, woraufhin der Magier seinen Unterleib an Ihren drückte.

Das Mädchen konnte nur zu deutlich seine Erektion durch die Hose und ihren dünnen String fühlen.

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und auch ihr Atem wurde aufgeregter.

Genießerische zog Balthazar mit seinen Fingern kleine Kreise um ihren Nippel und strich ab und zu über die empfindliche Fläche.

Joslyn erregte dies ziemlich und sie keuchte erneut in den Kuss hinein.

Einladend öffnete sie ihre Lippen und lockte seine Zunge mit Ihrer.

Als könne Balthazar da widerstehen.

Natürlich nahm er ihre Einladung an, stupste seine Zunge gegen Ihre und begann diese ganz liebevoll zu umspielen.

Das Mädchen zog kleine Kreise mit der Zungenspitze um Seine, hielt genießerisch die Augen geschlossen und seufzte wohlig auf.

Mit ihrer Hand glitt Joslyn zu seinem Hosenbund und zupfte an diesem, bis sie geschickt seinen Knopf und Reißverschluss öffnete.

Nun löste die Schülerin ihre Hand von seinem Nacken, legte ihre Hände an seine Hüften und zog seine Hose samt Shorts hinunter.

Ehe sie sich mit den Händen an seinem Gemächt zu schaffen machte, legte sie diese an seinen entblößten Po und streichelte diesen ganz zärtlich.

Balthazar keuchte in den Zungenkuss hinein und legte nun seine Hand in ihren Nacken, doch nicht um sie dort zu kraulen.

Nein!

Er begann ungeduldig die Bändchen ihres Neckholdertops zu öffnen und zog ihr das Oberteil über ihre Brüste.

Nun waren diese vollkommen entblößt und die zarte und weiche Haut fühlte sich unter seinen Händen berauschend an.

Der Magier konnte nicht anders als beherzt mit beiden Händen ihre Brüste zu greifen und zu massieren.

Joslyn ließ das Zungenspiel auf dieses Handeln hin gieriger werden und ihre Zungen umkreisten sich viel wilder und leidenschaftlicher als vorher.

Seine Hände drückten ihre Brüste mal sachter und mal etwas fester, während Joslyn mit ihren Händen ganz liebevoll sein Gesäß massierte.

Doch langsam glitt ihre rechte Hand über seine Hüfte, seine Lenden und erreichte schließlich den Ansatz seiner Härte.

Balthazar musste daraufhin in den Zungenkuss hinein keuchen und begann mit seinen Fingern ihre harten Knospen zu stimulieren.

Schließlich wanderte er mit einer Hand über ihren Bauch, ließ diese auf ihrem Venushügel ruhen und zog langsam den Stoff ihres Rockes hoch.

Joslyn erschauderte bei seinem Tun und sie war bereits voller Vorfreude darauf so sinnlich von ihm berührt zu werden.

So spreizte die Schülerin ihre Beine noch etwas einladender, umspielte Balthazars Zunge hungriger und streichelte mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seinen Schaft.

Liebevoll umspielte sie seine Spitze, hörte ihn in den Kuss hinein keuchen und umschloss schließlich sachte sein Gemächt mit der Hand.

Der Magier musste den Kuss lösen, atmete schwer und wisperte: "Joslyn..."

Die Brünette biss sich auf die Unterlippe, rieb quälend langsam mit der Hand über sein Gemächt und spürte wie Balthazar erschauderte.

Genüsslich musste er nun aufstöhnen, vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge und küsste hungrig über ihre weiche Haut.

Seine Hand fand ihr Ziel zwischen ihren Schenkel und fast schon gierig streichelte er über ihre verhüllte Scham.

Vorsichtig schob er den dünnen Stoff von ihren Schamlippen runter, biss zärtlich in ihren Hals und raunte ihr zu: "Du machst mich so wahnsinnig."

Das Mädchen musste aufkeuchen, legte den Kopf zur Seite und bot Balthazar so mehr Angriffsfläche.

"Und du mich erst...", flüsterte die Brünette lüstern, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und stöhnte leicht auf, als sie seinen Mittel- und Zeigefinger an ihrer angeschwollenen Perle spürte.

Der Magier bemerkte das seine Schülerin bereits ganz feucht war.

Diese Tatsache erregte Balthazar noch mehr, woraufhin seine Finger von ihrem Knötchen runter zu ihrer Öffnung glitten und sie dort etwas verwöhnte.

Kurz darauf strich er wieder nach oben zu ihrer Lustperle und reizte sie dort etwas.

Genüsslich stöhnte Joslyn auf, drückte ihren Unterleib seiner Hand entgegen und bettelte: "Ich halt es nicht mehr aus... bitte Balthazar... nimm mich..."

Ihre Worte ließen den Magier erschaudern und er sah ihr voller Lust in ihr wunderschönes und von der Lust gezeichnetes Gesicht.

Balthazar griff nach ihrer Hand und löste diese mit sanfter Gewalt von seiner Härte.

Er legte den Arm um ihren Rücken, drängte sie näher an sich heran und legte seine Spitze an ihre Öffnung.

Joslyn öffnete die Augen, sah ihm tief in die Augen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hörte ihn raunen: "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch.", flüsterte die Brünette aufgeregt atmend, streichelte über seine Seiten und legte schließlich ihre Hände an seine Schultern.

Ganz vorsichtig und langsam drückte er sich in ihren Schoß und versenkte seinen Schaft bis zum Anschlag in seiner geliebten Schülerin.

Genussvoll legte die Brünette den Kopf in den Nacken, stöhnte laut und lustvoll auf und presste sich Balthazar entgegen.

Balthazar legte seine Stirn an ihre Schulter, schloss die Augen und begann sich langsam in der jungen Magierin zu bewegen.

Er atmete schwer und ab und zu drang ein Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle.

Seine Arme schloss er eng um die Brünette, presste ihren zierlichen Körper fester an Seinen und spürte wie sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlang.

Auch ihre Arme legte Joslyn nun um seinen Nacken, griff in sein Haar und strich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken.

Seine Stöße waren langsam und behutsam.

Ihre feuchte Enge war vollkommen berauschend und ein Schauer lief Balthazar über den Rücken, während er sein Gemächt immer wieder bis zu seiner drallen Eichel rauszog und es langsam wieder in ihren Leib versenkte.

Joslyn leckte sich die Lippen, strich mit der Hand unter sein Hemd und strich über seinen nackten Rücken.

Sie spürte seine warme und bereits verschwitzte Haut unter ihren Fingerkuppen, während seine Stöße ihr jedes Mal ein elektrisierendes Gefühl bescherten.

Nun blickte Balthazar in ihr Gesicht, strich über ihre Wange, ihren Hals, ihre Schulter und ihre Seite, während seine Stöße fester wurden.

Joslyn öffnete ihre Augen, sah in Seine und strich liebevoll durch sein Haar.

Die junge Magierin gab sich den Stößen ihres geliebten Meisters vollkommen hin und stöhnte immer wieder ganz genussvoll auf.

Gierig küsste Balthazar die junge Frau, legte seine Hände an ihren Po und drückte sie so fester gegen seinen Unterleib.

Er vergrub seine Finger in ihrem weichen Fleisch, schloss genussvoll die Augen und ließ seine Stöße schneller und fester werden.

Ihre Beine schlangen sich enger um seine Hüfte und ihr Körper begann vor Lust zu beben, während sie lustvoll stöhnte.

"Mehr... mehr... ich will mehr...", bettelte die Brünette, versenkte ihre länglichen Fingernägel in seinen Rücken und zog ihre Hand langsam runter bis zu seinem Po.

Blutige Spuren würden keine bleiben, doch rote Schlieren würde man in ein paar Stunden noch immer erkennen können.

Dieser bittersüße Schmerz erregte den Magier noch mehr und ihr Betteln spornte ihn zu schnelleren Stößen an.

Auf seine schnelleren Stöße hin stöhnte Joslyn lustvoll auf, sah in seine Augen und atmete immer schneller.

Bald würde sie das nicht länger aushalten können, denn der Druck in ihrem Körper wuchs stetig an.

Balthazar stöhnte immer wieder genussvoll auf, streichelte begierig ihren Po und bewegte sich schneller in ihr.

Seine Stöße waren kraftvoll und sein Glied drängte sich immer wieder bis zum Anschlag in den Leib der jungen Magierin.

Auch er hielt den Druck, der sich in seinem Unterleib anstaute, nicht mehr lange aus.

Ein weiteres Mal steigerte Balthazar sein Tempo und stieß mit seiner ganzen Kraft in Joslyn hinein, während das Mädchen sich unter seinen Stößen immer mehr verkrampfte.

Plötzlich löste sich der Druck in Joslyns Unterleib und eine Welle der Erlösung und Glücksgefühle jagte durch ihren Körper.

Ihre Arme und Beine schlangen sich eng um seinen Körper und ein lautes und genüssliches Stöhnen drang über Joslyns Lippen.

Nur zu deutlich hörte der Magier wie die Brünette immer wieder seinen Namen keuchte und das gab ihm den Rest.

Balthazar versenkte sein Gemächt zum letzten Mal tief in ihrem Leib und spürte schließlich eine Woge von Glücksgefühlen in ihm aufkeimen.

Der Druck in seinem Unterleib löste sich schlagartig und seine pulsierende Härte jagte seinen warmen Nektar in den Körper des blutjungen Mädchens.

Joslyn lockerte allmählich den Griff um Balthazars Körper, schmiegte sich an ihren geliebten Magier und kraulte nun ganz liebevoll seinen Nacken.

Sanft streichelte Balthazar ihren Rücken, hielt die Augen geschlossen und legte seinen Kopf auf Ihren.

Verliebt und glücklich lächelnd strich Balthazar durch ihr weiches Haar und flüsterte atemlos: "Du bist wundervoll, mein Engel."

Verlegen lächelte die Brünette, spürte ihr Herz noch schneller in ihrer Brust klopfen und erwiderte wispernd: "Das bist du auch, mein Herz."

Liebevoll legte der Magier seine Hand unter ihr Kinn, hob dieses und sah tief in ihre wunderschönen und braunen Augen.

Zärtlich hauchte er seiner Schülerin einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er sich von ihr löste und sich seine Sachen wieder richtete.

Auch das Mädchen nutzte den Moment ihre Kleidung zu richten, kam vom Schreibtisch runter, sah lächelnd zu ihrem Meister und sagte glücklich: "Ich liebe dich, Balthazar."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Joslyn.", entgegnete der Magier glücklich lächelnd, sah in das bildhübsche Gesicht seiner Schülerin und seufzte wohlig auf.

Sachte zog er das Mädchen bei der Hand in seine Arme, schloss diese um sie und strich verliebt über ihren Rücken und durch ihr Haar, während auch Joslyn ihre Arme um seinen Rücken legte und ihn liebevoll streichelte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn und Balthazar verbrachten den Nachmittag damit zu kuscheln und sich immer wieder Liebesschwüre zu zuhauchen.

Erst am frühen Abend traf Dave im Wendebahnhof ein und begann anschließend zusammen mit seiner Schwester den Schwebezauber zu trainieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Ein Geschenk**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zwei Tage nach dem Liebesspiel von Balthazar und Joslyn liefen die Drei durch die Stadt und hatten sich gerade etwas zum Abendbrot vom Imbiss um die Ecke geholt.

Schweigend lief Joslyn hinter Balthazar und Dave her und ignorierte dabei ihr Gespräch.

Die Brünette war damit beschäftigt sich umzuschauen und schließlich blieb sie an einem Juwelier stehen.

Sie betrachtete die Ringe und Ketten, atmete tief aus und begann verträumt zu lächeln.

Dave blieb ebenfalls stehen, blickte über die Schulter zu Joslyn und rollte mit den Augen, während Balthazar sanft lächelte.

Er ging zu Joslyn zurück, stellte sich dicht an ihre Seite und legte den Arm um ihre Schulter, woraufhin die Brünette sich an ihn lehnte.

Nun trat auch Dave dazu, sah zu seiner Schwester und seinem Meister und blickte anschließend ebenfalls auf den Schmuck des Juweliers.

Kurz hob der junge Magier eine Braue, linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu Joslyn und erkundigte sich: "Gibt es hier was Besonderes?"

"Ach... nicht wirklich. Schmuck mag nur jedes Mädchen, ich bin da wohl keine Ausnahme.", murmelte Joslyn, sah auf den Schmuck nieder und lachte leise, während sie ihren Kopf an Balthazars Schulter legte.

Dave hörte seiner Schwester zu, tauschte mit Balthazar einen Blick, sah dann wieder auf den Schmuck und meinte stichelnd: "Du bist in so einigen Dingen keine Ausnahme."

Schließlich wandte der junge Magier sich ab, zog einen empörten Blick von Joslyn auf sich und lief wieder Richtung Wendebahnhof.

Balthazar strich über die Schulter seiner Joslyn, lächelte sie sanft an und beschwichtigte sie: "Er meint es nicht so."

Skeptisch blickte nun die Brünette zu dem Magier auf, hob eine Braue und zuckte schließlich nur mit den Schultern.

Sie folgten Dave zum Wendebahnhof und Balthazar hielt seine geliebte Schülerin die ganze Zeit an sich gedrückt.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Wendebahnhof angekommen hatten die Drei zu Abend gegessen und Balthazar hatte seine Schüler noch ein wenig trainieren lassen.

Immerhin mussten sie langsam, aber sicher für den Kampf mit Morgana vorbereitet werden.

Die Grundlagen und wichtigsten Waffen eines Magiers kannten sie bereits.

Doch brachte der Magier ihnen auch Weisheiten bei und erklärte ihnen einige schwierige Zauber.

Sie mussten diese noch nicht beherrschen, doch sie sollten wissen worauf sie sich gefasst machen sollten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich verabschiedete Dave sich am späten Abend von Joslyn und Balthazar, da die Brünette noch etwas im Inkantus blättern wollte.

Balthazar blieb natürlich bei ihr, denn er wollte seine geliebte Schülerin nicht allein lassen.

Ihre Worte hallten ihm noch im Kopf und er beobachtete das Mädchen wie sie auf einem der Stühle saß und ihre Beine auf einem anderen Stuhl gelegt hatte.

Der Magier steckte für den Moment seine Hände in die Manteltaschen und spürte etwas Weiches in der Rechten.

Langsam zog er es aus dieser heraus, betrachtete das weinrote Tuch, öffnete es und erblickte die Kette, die er eigentlich Veronica schenken wollte.

Doch in seinen Augen verdiente diese es nicht länger, denn er liebte sie in keiner Weise mehr.

Wieder blickte Balthazar zu seiner fleißigen Schülerin auf, sah zu wie sie die Seite umblätterte und dachte an ihre Worte vor dem Juwelier.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er atmete tief durch.

Die Idee das Joslyn diesen Collier trug ließ ihn schmunzeln, denn es hätte der Brünetten bestimmt sehr gutgestanden.

Als kleiner Beweis seiner unsterblichen Liebe für sie war es wie gemacht.

Langsam ging Balthazar auf seine geliebte Schülerin zu, stellte sich an ihre Seite und blickte auf sie nieder.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie zu ihrem Meister, zog eine Braue hoch und fragte sanft: "Alles okay, Liebster?"

"Ja, ich... möchte dir das hier geben.", sagte er liebevoll, beugte sich vor und legte ihr ganz vorsichtig den Collier um den Hals und schloss den Verschluss in ihrem Nacken.

Verwundert und mit rötlichen Wangen klappte das Mädchen den Inkantus zu, legte ihn zur Seite und blickte auf das Geschenk nieder.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie blickte Balthazar fragend an, während dieser sanft über ihre Wange streichelte.

"Damit du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe und mich nie vergisst.", flüsterte der Magier ihr zu, sah in ihre wunderschönen Augen und lächelte sie glücklich an.

Joslyn begann übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen, streckte die Arme nach Balthazar aus und umarmte ihn als er sich zu ihr hockte.

Glücklich lächelnd schmiegte sie sich eng an ihn, strich durch sein Haar und hauchte: "Ich danke dir, mein Süßer."

Dieses Geschenk machte sie wirklich sehr glücklich, denn sie wusste das es bei Balthazar von Herzen kam.

Sachte streichelte er über ihren Rücken, lächelte glücklich und raunte: "Nicht dafür, mein Engel."

Wie glücklich der Magier sie doch machte, denn damit hatte Joslyn absolut nicht gerechnet.

Liebevoll küsste sie seine Lippen, ließ sich vom Stuhl zu ihm ziehen, lag nun in seinen Armen und presste ihren Körper ganz eng an seinen.

Der Magier drückte seine Schülerin eng an sich, strich durch ihr Haar und küsste sie innig. Balthazar und Joslyn waren sich in einem Punkt sehr sicher, dass ihre Liebe alle Zeit überdauern würde. Egal was passierte und wie es endete.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Wer bist du?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Einige Tage waren vergangen und Joslyn hatte sich im Kunstraum der Universität niedergelassen und begonnen ein Bild zu malen.

Es war ein Bild, das sie und Balthazar zeigte, doch nicht wie sie zurzeit aussahen, sondern in ein paar Jahren und Joslyn malte sich mit einem dicken Babybauch, während Balthazar seinen Kopf an diesen gelegt hatte und glücklich lächelnd an diesem lauschte.

Ein verträumtes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der Brünette und sie summte dabei ein Lied, das sie sehr mochte.

Es erzählte von der großen Liebe, dem Glück zu Dritt und dem Lebensabend zweier Liebender.

Ja, sie wünschte es sich mit Balthazar alt zu werden und eine Familie zu gründen, denn ihr Meister war für Joslyn der Mann ihres Lebens.

Sie war so überglücklich das Balthazar und sie zusammengefunden hatten und die Bedenken bezüglich Veronica waren vollkommen vergessen.

Joslyn würde sich mit Balthazar eine Wohnung suchen sobald sie Morgana vernichtet hatten.

Immerhin wollte sie für immer mit dem Magier zusammen sein und auch seinen Nachwuchs zur Welt bringen.

"_Du_ bist also die oberste Merlinier?", fragte eine männliche, weiche Stimme, doch diese hatte Joslyn vorher noch nie gehört.

Sofort ließ das Mädchen den Pinsel fallen und drehte sich erschrocken zur Tür um.

In dieser stand ein ziemlich fein gekleideter junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, die an den Spitzen blond gefärbt waren.

Im Großen und Ganzen sah er edel und auch recht ausgeflippt aus, doch irgendwie passte es zu dieser Person.

Allerdings fragte sich die Brünette _wer_ dieser junge Mann war.

"Wie bitte?", gab Joslyn etwas verunsichert von sich, da es ihr ein Rätsel war woher er wusste das die Brünette einmal eine der beiden obersten Merlinier werden sollte.

Ihr wurde ganz schlecht, denn Balthazar und Dave hatten ihr von Horvaths Lakai erzählt und in Daves Erzählung hatte sich das so angehört als wäre dieser Morganier furchteinflößend gewesen.

Langsam ging der junge Mann auf die junge Magierin zu, packte sie an den Schultern und drückte sie unsanft an die Wand zwischen den Kleiderhaken und dem Waschbecken.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, strich über ihre Wange und mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre Lippen und meinte: "Du bist also tatsächlich die Schwester dieses Vollidiots und oberste Merlinier, ja?"

Die Brünette verstand nun vollkommen was dieser junge Mann von ihr wollte.

"Ja und wen stellst du da? Depeche Mode?", fragte die Brünette, löste sich geschickt von der Wand und dem Magier, ging zum Bild zurück und hob den Pinsel auf.

Diesen legte sie auf den Tisch, woraufhin er sie ungläubig ansah und fragte: "Du weißt echt nicht wer ich bin?"

"Nein, wer bist du?", wollte Joslyn aus reiner Höflichkeit wissen, hob eine Braue und räumte dabei ihr Bild zu den anderen Bildern hinter einen Vorhang in einer Ecke.

Sie schindete Zeit, um sich einen Plan zu überlegen ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen oder zu fliehen.

Als Joslyn sich wieder zu ihm drehte fiel ihr auf das er sie ungläubig mit geweiteten Augen ansah und offenbar nicht fassen konnte was sie gesagt hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, fasste sich wieder, schnippte und nagelte das Mädchen rasant und ohne das sie sich wehren konnte an der Wand fest.

Joslyn versuchte sich krampfhaft zu lösen, doch das ging nicht. Es war als würde sie an der Wand kleben, denn Nichts hielt sie in irgendeiner Weise fest.

"Mein Name ist Drake Stone. Ich bin ein sehr berühmter Magier. Ein Morganier besser gesagt.", erklärte Drake ganz feierlich, ging vor Joslyn ein paar Mal auf und ab und hielt seine Nase arrogant in die Höhe geregt.

Doch als er die junge Magierin lachen hörte sah er verwundert zu dieser, blieb stehen und zog fragend eine Braue in die Höhe.

Joslyn fand das urkomisch, schüttelte den Kopf und lachte Drake hemmungslos aus, während dieser die Hände in die Seiten stemmte und fragte: "Was ist daran so lustig?"

Nur schwer beruhigte sich das Mädchen, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und antwortete etwas gefasster: "Du bist also der Kultzauberer und schimpfst dich Morganier? Tut mir ja leid, aber ich habe mir einen Morganier nicht _so_ vorgestellt."

Auf diese Worte hin fiel Drake alles aus dem Gesicht und er wollte gerade einen schmerzvollen Zauber auf das Mädchen wirken, als Horvath in den Raum kam.

Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Drake und er sagte ernst: "Finger weg von ihr, Drake. Sie gehört mir, vorerst."

Unsanft zog der Magier die Brünette von der Wand magisch zu sich, legte seine Hand an ihren Hals und sah in ihre braunen Augen.

Horvath sah das Mädchen eindringlich an und knurrte: "_Wo_ ist der Seelengral?"

Joslyn schluckte schwer, sah Horvath verängstigt und doch fest in die Augen und antwortete ehrlich: "Ich weiß es nicht."

Das war in Horvaths Augen die falsche Antwort und so schleuderte er die Brünette durch den Kunstraum und sah zu wie sie unsanft gegen die andere Wand prallte.

Schmerzhaft stöhnte die junge Magierin auf, blieb für den Moment am Boden liegen und rappelte sich erst ein paar Sekunden nach dem Aufprall wieder auf.

Mit etwas wackeligen Beinen und einem schmerzenden Kopf blickte sie zu Horvath auf der durch den Raum auf sie zugeschritten kam.

"Oh Joslyn... du bist eine genauso miese Lügnerin wie dein Bruder... gerade von dir habe ich mehr erwartet, mein Täubchen.", sagte Horvath ernst und mit einem belustigten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Joslyn blickte den Magier sorgenvoll an und atmete tief durch, doch selbst wenn er sie verstümmeln wollte die Brünette würde ihm nicht sagen wo der Seelengral war.

"Horvath... das sollten Sie sich ansehen.", sagte Drake plötzlich und zog das Bild hinter dem Vorhang hervor das Joslyn vor wenigen Minuten noch gemalt hatte.

Entnervt drehte Horvath sich zu Drake, sah auf das Bild und knurrte: "Da ist nur ein-"

Doch weiter kam Horvath nicht zu sprechen, denn dieses Bild hatte seinen Blick gefangen genommen.

Der Stil war so lebensecht und es sah fast wie ein Foto aus, woraufhin der Magier etwas nähertrat und besonders dem Mann auf diesem Bild seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete.

"Das ist _sehr interessant_.", murmelte Horvath, zog eine Braue hoch und ein abgrundtiefböses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Natürlich hatte Horvath erkannt wer die beiden Personen auf dem Bild sein sollten, denn Balthazar war ganz eindeutig an den vielen Ringen und seinem charakteristischen Gesicht zu erkennen, während auch Joslyn eine junge, hübsche Frau war, die mit keiner anderen zu vergleichen war.

Horvath drehte sich wieder zu der jungen Magierin, grinste sie böse an und deutete auf das Bild.

"Du bist also _verliebt_ in Balthazar... das ist verdammt interessant, weißt du das?", gab Horvath höhnisch von sich, grinste das Mädchen an und sah schließlich zu Drake, woraufhin auch dieser etwas zu grinsen begann und zu der Brünetten blickte.

Joslyn machte einen Schritt hinter sich und drückte sich gegen die Wand, denn sie wusste nicht was ihr nun blühte.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller in ihrer Brust und sie sagte leise: "Wir lieben uns... das ist nichts Verbotenes und deshalb weiß ich immer noch nicht wo der Seelengral ist."

Horvaths Augen begannen zu glänzen und ein siegreiches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Frage mit dem Seelengral war nur ein kleiner Test, um zu sehen ob du etwas redefreudiger als dein Bruder bist.", gab Horvath ruhig und noch immer böse grinsend von sich, woraufhin Joslyn fragend zu dem Magier blickte.

Jetzt verstand sie gar nichts mehr.

Er trat auf die junge Magierin zu, richtete seinen Stock auf sie und sagte: "Du bist genau was ich noch brauche."

Horvath jagte einen Zauber auf das Mädchen der sie innerhalb von einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde ohnmächtig werden ließ.

Er hatte Joslyn gar keine Chance gelassen zu reagieren, denn jetzt durften sie keine Zeit verlieren.

Der Magier sah zu wie sie in sich zusammensackte und am Boden wie tot liegen blieb.

"Ich habe alles was ich brauche... na ja... fast.", sagte Horvath ernst an Drake gerichtet, woraufhin dieser schweigend nickte.

Horvath hatte sich den Seelengral längst geholt.

Immerhin hatte er vor kurzem zusammen mit Drake seinem ehemaligen besten Freund einen Besuch abgestattet.

Er hatte nur noch ein Druckmittel gebraucht, das er jetzt zwei Druckmittel hatte, war umso besser.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Verlass mich nicht!**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar und Dave saßen in seinem Auto und besprachen die Taktik, die sie brauchten, um den Seelengral aus Drakes Apartment zu holen.

Der Magier ahnte das dies nicht einfach werden würde und Horvath mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür gesorgt hatte das das Apartment voll von kleinen magischen Fallen war.

Schließlich verschafften sich Dave und Balthazar Zutritt zu dem Apartment.

Joslyn hatten sie bewusst nicht mitgenommen, da sie diese kontaktieren wollten, sobald sie den Seelengral in ihren Händen hatten.

Die beiden Zauberer teilten sich in der Wohnung auf und Dave lief fast schon schleichend durch die Flure, betrachtete die Zimmer misstrauisch und fand das die gesamte Einrichtung mehr als gruselig war.

Nun erblickte er einen Kamin und in der Mitte, zwischen den zwei Säulen, thronte der Seelengral auf einem eigenen Podest.

Dave betrachtete den Kamin misstrauisch und auch etwas ängstlich, doch dann griff er blitzschnell nach dem Seelengral, zog diesen zu sich und über sein Gesicht huschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln.

Rasch erhob sich Dave, hielt die Seelenpuppe in der Hand und lief Richtung Flur, woraufhin er nach rechts abbog und rufend flüsterte: "Balthazar!"

Plötzlich vernahm er die Stimme Horvaths die gehässig sagte: "Das war ja leicht."

Sofort fuhr Dave alarmiert herum, sah in Horvaths Arm Becky und wie er ihr seinen Zauberstab an ihre Kehle hielt.

_Das war nicht alles!_

Zu seinen Füßen lag Joslyn, die regungslos da lag und es schien fast so als würde sie nicht mal mehr atmen, doch dafür war ihre Gesichtsfarbe noch zu dunkel, als dass er davon ausgehen müsste das seine Schwester tot sei.

"Komm Dave, du weißt was du zu tun hast. Gib mir was ich will und ich lasse Beide gehen.", forderte Horvath, sah Dave ernst an und hielt Becky weiterhin im Arm.

Dave fiel der Drachenring von Joslyn an Horvaths Stab auf und entsetzt musste er feststellen das er Joslyn ihrer Macht beraubt hatte.

"Dave! Was ist hier los?", wimmerte Becky voller Angst und ihre Stimme bebte vor Panik, während sie Dave Hilfe suchend ansah.

"Es wird alles wieder gut, dir passiert nichts!", versuchte Dave seine große Liebe zu beschwichtigen, doch die Worte von Horvath ließen seine hoffnungsvollen Worte verblassen.

"Oh doch! Sie wird in kleine Stücke zerrieben und an die Katze verfüttert, es sei denn du gibst mir deinen Drachenring und den Seelengral.", sagte Horvath ernst, sah Dave mürrisch an und bemerkte wie dieser sich Hilfe suchend umdrehte.

Doch bevor Dave nach seinem Meister rufen konnte sprach Horvath spöttisch: "Balthazar versinkt gerade in Bewunderung für die Einrichtung. Also muss ich noch lange warten?"

Schließlich gab Dave nach, denn er konnte nicht zu lassen das Becky etwas geschah, genauso wenig wie er zu lassen konnte das seiner Schwester etwas geschah.

So überließ Dave ihm seinen Drachenring und den Seelengral, woraufhin Horvath Becky von sich schubste.

Sofort war Dave zur Stelle, um seine große Liebe aufzufangen und sie vor einem Sturz zu bewahren.

Dave hielt Becky fest in seinen Armen, strich über ihren Rücken und hörte Horvath murmeln: "Merlins Ringe... ist eine Weile her, dass ich Beiden so nah war... ich frag mich ob sie noch funktionieren."

Kurz darauf schoss er einen Plasmablitz aus den beiden Ringen.

Dave konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig Becky zur Seite drängen, um den Plasmablitz auszuweichen.

Der Plasmablitz zerschoss einem Terrakottasoldaten den Kopf und Horvath war zufrieden Beiden erstmal Angst nur eingejagt zu haben.

Schließlich verschwand Horvath lachend aus der Tür, woraufhin Dave Becky fragte ob es ihr gut ginge und diese ihm versicherte das alles in Ordnung sei.

Anschließend kniete sich Dave zu seiner Schwester, legte den Arm um ihre Schulter und hob sie etwas hoch.

Er betrachtete sie und war glücklich zu bemerken das sie noch warm und ihr Atem recht flach war.

Plötzlich kam Balthazar um die Ecke und blieb wie erstarrt stehen als er dieses Szenario sah.

Rasch kam er auf die Drei zu, hockte sich zu Dave und Joslyn hinunter und strich seiner Schülerin zärtlich über die Stirn.

Auch ihm sah man die Erleichterung, darüber das Joslyn noch lebte, an, woraufhin er zu Dave aufblickte und die Wahrheit nur so aus ihm heraussprudelte: "Er hat unsere Ringe und den Seelengral. Er hätte Becky... und auch Jos sonst umgebracht... es... tut mir leid, Balthazar."

Dieser sah ihn fassungslos und doch sanftmütig an, atmete tief durch, sah in Joslyns Gesicht und betrachtete ihre geschlossenen Augen.

"Ich hätte dasselbe für Joslyn getan, Dave.", sagte Balthazar ehrlich und auch in einem ruhigen Ton, woraufhin der Magier seine Schülerin in seine Arme schloss, ihre Wange streichelte und sich mit ihr auf den Armen erhob.

Zusammen brachten sie Joslyn zu seinem Auto, wo er sie auf den Beifahrersitz setzte und zu sah wie sie langsam ihre Augen öffnete und ihre Hand an ihre Stirn legte.

"Oh... mein Kopf...", nuschelte die Brünette noch ganz benommen, sah sich aus halbgeschlossenen Augen um und man konnte zu sehen wie ihr Blick immer fassungsloser wurde.

Joslyn richtete sich etwas auf, sah zu Dave und Becky und anschließend in Balthazars ruhige, moosgrüne Augen.

"Der Ring... Horvath hat meinen Ring...", gab Joslyn vollkommen entgeistert von sich, sah nochmal jeden Anwesenden an und atmete tief durch, woraufhin Dave missmutig nickte.

Er sah in die Augen seiner Schwester und fügte hinzu: "Meinen auch... und den Seelengral."

Joslyn schluckte schwer, sah wieder zu Balthazar und wisperte: "Wir müssen ihn aufhalten."

"Wie? Wie wollt ihr Beide das machen? Ohne eure Ringe? Ohne Magie?", gab Balthazar bestürzt von sich, strich der Brünette eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und seufzte lautlos.

Langsam richtete er sich auf, sah auf seine Schülerin nieder und sagte etwas gefasster: "Ich mache es allein. Keiner weiß wie viel Zeit wir haben, um bei den Menschen zu sein die einem wichtig sind. Genießt es."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Balthazar um und wollte gehen, doch Joslyn war aus dem Wagen regelrecht aufgesprungen, griff nach Balthazars Hand und hielt ihn fest.

"_Du bist mir wichtig, Balthazar._ Nimm wenigstens mich mit.", gab Joslyn verzweifelt von sich, sah zu wie er sich mit einem matten Lächeln zu ihr drehte und in ihre warmen Augen sah.

Liebevoll streichelte er ihre Wange und raunte ihr zu: "Im Moment... bist du magielos und wärst damit ein leichtes Opfer für Morgana und Horvath. Ich werde das allein machen..."

"Nein... Balthazar... bitte...", wimmerte die Brünette und eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange, woraufhin der Magier ihr diese wegwischte, ihre Hand losließ und die Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper schlang.

Innig verschloss Balthazar ihre Lippen mit Seinen und hauchte ihr somit einen letzten, kurzen Kuss auf ihre weichen Lippen.

Anschließend löste er den Kuss, sah tief in ihre Augen und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich, Joslyn."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Balthazar.", wisperte das Mädchen mit tränenerstickter Stimme, ließ ihn los und sah schließlich zu wie er den Metalladler zu sich rief und auf dessen Rücken in die Nacht hineinflog.

Sehnsuchtsvoll berührte Joslyn mit den Fingerspitzen das Collier, welches er ihr vor wenigen Tagen zum Geschenk machte.

Die Brünette wünschte sich vom ganzen Herzen, das es einen Weg gab, sich lebend wiederzusehen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich fuhren Joslyn, Dave und Becky zu dem Wendebahnhof.

Die Geschwister konnten nicht einfach tatenlos zu sehen wie Balthazar allein gegen Morgana und Horvath kämpfte.

Dave hatte die großartige Idee den Wagen mit einer Teslaspule zu versehen und diese als elektrischen Leiter zu nutzen.

Nach dem dies geschehen war fuhren die drei Richtung Battery Park.

Während der Fahrt fiel Joslyn und Dave ein Feuerball auf, der sich an den Sattelitenschüsseln der Hochhäuser entlang zog und eine brennende Spur hinterließ.

Kurzerhand hielt Dave an, sah zu Becky und sagte: "Du musst mir jetzt einen Gefallen tun. Ich möchte das du ganz nach oben auf die Spitze von dem Ding da kletterst. Du musst die Antenne ein Stück drehen, damit unterbrichst du das Signal."

Becky blickte Dave entgeistert an, schluckte schwer und nickte schließlich ein paar Mal mit dem Kopf.

"Okay, verstanden.", sagte die Blondine ruhig und stieg kurz darauf aus den Wagen.

Sie hielt jedoch inne als Dave ihren Namen sagte und zu ihr blickte, woraufhin diese nur zurückblickte.

"Weißt du noch dieser Zettel, den ich dir geschrieben habe, als wir 10 waren. Freund oder Freundin? Ich habe nie gesehen was du angekreuzt hast. Und da wir heute sterben könnten... sagst du es mir jetzt?", bat Dave darum und war sichtlich den Tränen nahe, denn er wusste nicht ob sie überleben würden.

Auf Beckys Gesicht zeichnete sich ein liebevolles Lächeln ab und sie sagte ganz frech: "Stirb nicht, dann sage ich es dir."

Anschließend schlug sie die Tür zu und verschwand in dem Gebäude, woraufhin Dave wieder den Wagen startete und zusammen mit seiner Schwester weiter Richtung Park fuhr.

"Beten wir das wir diesen Tag überleben.", murmelte Joslyn hoffnungsvoll, sah zum Himmel und betrachtete die flammende Spur des Feuerballs.

Auf ihre Worte hin stimmte Dave mit einem stummen Nicken zu, während er die Straße weiter entlangfuhr.

๑⊱ ⊰๑ 

In dem Moment als der Metallstier sich von dem Auto befreite und Horvath Balthazar gerade den Gnadenschuss verpassen wollte rauschten Joslyn und Dave um die Ecke.

Dave betätigte einen Knopf auf seiner Fernbedienung und schaltete die Teslaspule ein, woraufhin Horvaths Stab den Blitz auffing.

Horvath erlitt einen Stromschlag und sein Stab mit den ganzen Ringen und anderem magischen Schmuck wurde ihm regelrecht aus der Hand gerissen.

Sofort wollte Horvath loshechten und seinen Stab wiederholen, doch Balthazar nutzte das Überraschungsmoment und verpasste Horvath einen Zauber, der ihm die Beine wegriss.

Der Stier jedoch war noch da und setzte gerade zum Lauf an.

Doch ehe dieser Balthazar zermalmen konnte griff sich der Metalladler den Stier und trug ihn davon.

Schließlich stiegen Joslyn und Dave aus dem Wagen, liefen zu Balthazar und rannten kurz darauf mit ihm zusammen zurück zu Morgana die, in Veronicas Körper, den Kreis vollendet hatte.

"Wir kommen zu spät.", gab Dave unglücklich von sich, doch plötzlich brach der flammende Kreis am Himmel in sich zusammen und eine Druckwelle ging von Veronicas Körper aus.

Die Geschwister und Balthazar drehten sich für den Moment weg und sahen kurz darauf Veronica regungslos am Boden liegen.

Sofort eilte Balthazar zu ihr und die Brünette blieb für den Moment stehen und fühlte wie ihr Herz zu bluten begann.

Doch rasch folgte sie ihm, sah bedrückt auf Veronica nieder und fragte: "Ist sie... tot?"

Irgendwie ertrug sie den Anblick, der sich ihr bot, nicht, obwohl sie wusste das Balthazars Herz einzig und allein ihr gehörte.

Der Magier schüttelte den Kopf und meinte ruhig: "Sie leben Beide noch."

Anschließend berührte er Veronicas und seine Stirn und begann die Seele von Morgana aus Veronicas Körper zu saugen, woraufhin Joslyn die Hände vor den Mund schlug und tatenlos zusehen musste wie Balthazar seinen eigenen Tod heraufbeschwor.

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie wollte sein Opfer nicht akzeptieren, dafür liebte sie ihn viel zu sehr.

Veronica atmete tief durch als ihr Körper von Morganas Seele befreit war und sah den Magier entgeistert an, als ihr klar wurde was passiert war.

"Balthazar... was hast du getan?", fragte Joslyn den Magier fassungslos und mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Veronica blickte fragend von Balthazar zu Joslyn und erkannte in diesem Moment den Collier um ihren Hals.

Es war dasselbe Collier das Veronica damals auf dem Markt gesehen hatte und am liebsten gekauft hätte.

Nun trug es diese junge Frau und Veronica sah man deutlich an das sie sich nach dem Warum fragte.

Balthazar warf Dave die Seelenpuppe zu, sah zu den Geschwistern und sagte: "Denkt an euer Versprechen... ihr tut _alles_ um Morgana zu vernichten."

"Nein!", gab Dave ehrlich und verzweifelt von sich und hielt den Seelengral in der Hand.

Joslyn schüttelte energisch den Kopf und meinte: "Ich weigere mich dich in dieses Ding einzusperren."

Dave nickte nur zustimmend, während auch von Veronica zustimmende Worte kamen.

Plötzlich sank Balthazar auf die Knie, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und die Drei mussten zusehen wie Morganas Seele sich aus seinem Körper befreite.

Morgana manifestierte sich gegenüber von Balthazar, Veronica, Dave und Joslyn und sagte: "Und nun machen wir ein Ende."

Sie wob eine Feuersäule und schoss diese auf Joslyn und Dave, doch Balthazar wollte sich gerade noch mit letzter Kraft dazwischenwerfen als er voller Erstaunen sah, das seine beiden Lehrlinge die Feuersäule abhielten.

Ohne ihre Ringe zu tragen!

_Sie waren nun oberste Merlinier!_

Joslyn und Dave hielten das Schutzschild aufrecht, sahen verwundert drein und Dave nuschelte: "Ohne Ring."

Balthazar sah stolz zu seinen Schülern und sagte zufrieden: "Seht ihr... ihr seid es."

Vorher hatten die Geschwister gezweifelt ob sie je die Richtigen dafür sein würden, doch dies war der Beweis dafür.

Sie konnten es nur sein!

Morgana sah abwertend zu den Beiden und höhnte: "Die obersten Merlinier."

Schließlich verschwand die Feuersäule und die Geschwister hatten für den Moment Mühe, durch das Zurückdrängen, nicht vorne über zu fallen.

"Ihr Narren!", schrie Morgana erbost und begann Plasmablitze auf Balthazar und Veronica zu feuern.

Balthazar wurde von einem der Plasmablitze weggeschleudert, landete unsanft auf den Treppen und blieb schließlich regungslos am Boden liegen.

"Balthazar!", schrie Joslyn verzweifelt, ballte anschließend die Hände zu Fäusten und sah mit einem abgrundtiefbösen Blick zu Morgana.

Nun stellte sich die Brünette dicht zu ihrem Bruder und beide schossen aus ihren Händen Plasmablitze auf das Stromhäuschen hinter Morgana, da Dave Joslyn mit einem Blick signalisiert hatte wohin sie zielen sollte.

Nach dem dies getan war, sah Morgana spöttisch lächelnd zu den Beiden und fragte: "Ist das alles was ihr könnt?"

"Noch lange nicht.", knurrte die Brünette, beschwor in ihren Händen immer wieder Plasmablitze herauf und feuerte diese auf Morgana ab.

Zu ihrem Bedauern gingen alle durch sie hindurch und Morgana fand das auch noch sichtlich amüsant.

Morgana lachte leise, sah zu den Beiden und meinte höhnisch: "So und nun bin ich dran."

Sofort schoss sie auf die Geschwister ihre Plasmablitze ab, während diese Beiden sich hinter einem Schutzzauber geduckt hielten.

"Ich hoffe es funktioniert was du vorhast.", gab Joslyn zähneknirschend von sich, sah gebannt auf Morgana und linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu Dave.

Dieser beobachtete die Stromkabel aus dem Stromhäuschen hinter Morgana und murmelte: "Nur noch ein kleines Stück..."

Morgana hatte das Schutzschild nach einigen Angriffen mit ihrem Plasmablitzen zertrümmert, wob ihre Kräfte in den Händen erneut und lachte: "Ihr habt Merlins Kräfte, doch ihr seid nicht so stark und begabt wie er..."

"Dafür sind wir nicht... allein...", rief Dave ihr zu, sah in ihre Augen und fügte hinzu: "Wir haben die Wissenschaft im Gepäck – _jetzt_!"

Kurz darauf stießen die Lampen um den Brunnen herum starke Blitze ab und trafen Morgana am ganzen Körper.

Sofort stiegen Joslyn und Dave mit ähnlichen Zaubern darauf ein und malträtierten Morgana damit.

Plötzlich fiel der Strom aus, da die elektrische Energie der Zauber zu viel Kraft aufwandte, um noch zusätzlich die Häuser der Stadt mit Strom zu beliefern.

Morgana war für den Moment so geschwächt und überrascht das die Geschwister ihre Macht sammeln und anschließend einen Hagel aus Plasmablitzen auf sie niederregnen lassen konnten.

Vollkommen am Ende mit ihren Kräften konnte Morgana sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren und wurde schließlich von den Plasmablitzen der obersten Merlinier zerschossen.

Etwas außer Atem stützte Dave seine Hände auf seine Knie, atmete tief durch und sagte fasziniert: "Wir haben es geschafft."

Kurz darauf drehte er sich um und lief zusammen mit Joslyn zu Balthazar und Veronica.

Joslyn blieb auf der letzten Stufe stehen und ihr rannen bereits stumm die Tränen die Wange hinunter.

Sie sah bereits was mit Balthazar war ehe Veronica es ausgesprochen hatte.

Dieser Anblick zerriss Joslyns Herz in tausend Teile.

Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust war schlimmer als jeder Schmerz, den sie je gespürt hatte.

Eine tiefe und große Wunde klaffte nun in ihrem Herzen und sie spürte eine Leere in sich wie sie diese noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte.

"Er ist _tot_... er hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt...", gab Veronica leise von sich, sah zu Balthazar und blickte erst auf als Joslyn sich weinend neben ihn auf die Knie fallen ließ.

Mit zittriger Hand griff sie nach Seiner, umschloss diese und wisperte: "Balthazar... du hast... mir versprochen mich _nie_ allein zu lassen..."

Veronica blickte traurig und auch fragend zu der Brünetten, woraufhin wieder ihr Blick auf das Collier fiel.

Dave setzte sich fassungslos auf die Stufe und stammelte ungläubig: "Nicht jetzt... ich hatte... doch gerade... oh nein..."

Mitfühlend sah er zu seiner Schwester, atmete tief durch und hätte ihr gerne tröstende Worte gesagt, doch ihm fielen keine ein.

Er war selbst so bestürzt über Balthazars Tod.

Joslyn beugte sich zu Balthazar runter, strich mit ihrer einen Hand über seine Brust, legte ihre andere Hand an seine Wange und bettelte verzweifelt: "Verlass mich nicht, Balthazar..."

Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, weinte bitterlich und krallte sich mit der Hand in seinem Mantel fest.

Veronica betrachtete dies schweigend, sah unglücklich drein und atmete tief durch.

Allmählich wurde ihr klar warum die Brünette so reagierte.

Veronica bemerkte in diesem Augenblick das Joslyn den Magier liebte und seinen Tod nicht so einfach hinnehmen wollte.

Joslyn hielt die Augen geschlossen, strich über seine Wange und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich doch... wie kannst du mir das antun?"

Dies war die Bestätigung für Veronicas Annahme und sie musste hart schlucken, denn auch sie liebte Balthazar noch immer.

Missmutig ruhte der Blick der Magierin auf Balthazar und Joslyn und sah anschließend zu wie Dave sich erhob und auf seine Schwester zuging.

Liebevoll legte er die Arme um ihre Schultern, zog sie zu sich und sagte: "Wir können das nicht zu lassen... Morgana hat sein Herz angehalten... wir müssen versuchen es wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen..."

In diesem Moment stoppte der Tränenfluss der Brünette abrupt.

Neugierig und mit hellwachen Augen sah Joslyn in Daves, erhob sich mit ihm zusammen und sagte ruhig: "Defibrillation."

Dave nickte auf ihre Aussage hin, sah zu Veronica und bat sie höflich ein Stück weg zu gehen und deutete Joslyn an sich ihm gegenüber zu stellen, so dass Balthazar in ihrer Mitte lag.

"Auf drei...", sagte Dave an Joslyn gewandt, woraufhin diese entschlossen nickte.

Beide zählten im Stillen bis Drei und gleichzeitig setzten die Geschwister Energie frei und ein roter flammender Kreis umschloss die Drei.

Dave und Joslyn knieten sich wieder zu ihrem Meister hinunter, tauschten einen Blick und jagten immer wieder gemeinsam und in kleinen, regelmäßigen Abständen Plasmablitze in seine Brust, dort wo sein Herz war.

Joslyns Bruder fluchte dabei immer wieder auf und schimpfte: "Du mit deinen bekloppten Regeln! Deinen Altmänner-Schuhen! Deinen skeptischen Blick! Hast uns dauernd gerettet! Komm schon, Balthazar!"

Beide jagten immer wieder diese Plasmablitze in seine Brust, bis sie erneut einen Blick tauschten und Joslyn wehmütig den Kopf senkte und die Augen schloss.

Sie griff an ihre Jeans und krallte sich mit ihren Fingernägeln in dem Stoff fest, während wieder einige kleine Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

Dave senkte ebenfalls den Blick, kniete weiterhin neben ihm, ließ seine Hände an Balthazars Brust ruhen und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

"Ich hatte einen Traum...", ertönte Balthazars ruhige Stimme, woraufhin die Geschwister sofort ihre Köpfe hoben und Balthazar ins Gesicht sahen.

Dieser sah zu Dave, blickte ihm ins Gesicht und fuhr, mit ruhiger und sanfter Stimme, fort: "Du hast mich beschimpft. Mehrfach..."

Dave sah zu ihm, schüttelte den Kopf, tauschte mit Joslyn und Veronica einen Blick und sagte etwas verschmitzt: "Was ich? Nein... das wäre doch völlig schräg."

Doch Balthazar grinste etwas, atmete tief durch und sagte schwach lächelnd: "Nein... ist schon irgendwie verständlich."

Joslyns Herz machte tausend Hüpfer wie sie zu Balthazar blickte.

Freudentränen rannen über ihre Wangen und sie sah zu wie der Magier sich langsam aufrichtete.

Balthazar blickte nun Joslyn in die Augen, seufzte lautlos und spürte wie sein Herz vor Freude anfing schneller zu schlagen.

Die Brünette kam ihm etwas näher, legte die Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich erleichtert lächelnd an ihn.

"Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein.", tadelte Joslyn ihn liebevoll und sah in seine moosgrünen Augen.

Liebevoll sah der Magier in ihre warmen, braunen Augen, strich durch ihr Haar und hatte seinen anderen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt.

"Ich gebe mir Mühe, Kleines.", raunte er Joslyn verliebt und überglücklich zu, legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und drückte seine Lippen ganz zärtlich auf Ihre.

Joslyn erwiderte den Kuss ebenso sanft und innig, kuschelte sich in seinen Arm und strich sachte durch sein Haar.

Langsam löste er den Kuss, lächelte Joslyn glücklich an und bemerkte dann Veronica die zu den Beiden trat und mit glücklichen, aber auch verletzten Blick auf Beide nieder sah.

Balthazar sah zu ihr auf und sein Blick war entschuldigend, doch Veronica sagte sanft: "Schön, dass du wieder lebst und... es muss dir nicht leidtun, Balthazar. Es ist verständlich... "

Joslyn blickte ebenfalls beschämt zu Veronica auf, atmete tief aus und hörte Balthazar sagen: "Danke, Veronica."

Die Magierin nickte leicht, lächelte matt, drehte sich um und sagte zu Balthazar: "Wir werden dennoch Freunde bleiben."

So verschwand Veronica in die Nacht.

Joslyn blickte hinter sich als sie den Metalladler hörte und sah lächelnd zu wie ihr Bruder mit seiner großen Liebe davonflog.

Endlich war alles wieder in Ordnung und Balthazar konnte endlich mit Joslyn glücklich werden.

Langsam erhoben sich Beide, richteten ihre Sachen und Joslyn fragte Balthazar neckisch: "Bleibst du bis zum Frühstück, mein Hübscher?"

Grinsend blickte der Magier zu der Brünetten, legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, zog sie an sich und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Tief blickte Balthazar in ihre Augen, lächelte verliebt und antwortete schelmisch: "So lange wie du willst, meine Schöne."

Glücklich legte Joslyn ihren Arm um seine Schulter, strich über seinen Rücken und hauchte gegen seine Lippen: "Ich liebe dich, Balthazar."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Joslyn.", flüsterte der Magier und besiegelte diesen Liebesschwur mit einem innigen Kuss.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Welt wurde vor Morgana gerettet!

Dave und Becky verbrachten einen Kurzurlaub in Paris, während Joslyn und Balthazar ihre gemeinsame Zeit in vollen Zügen genossen.

Das Leben hätte von nun an nicht schöner sein können. 

๑⊱ ⊰๑

ENDE

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	8. Du und Balthazar

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Die Geschwister  
**๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Geschwister, David und Joslyn, gingen zusammen in die vierte Klasse der Junior High School in New York City und führten eigentlich ein ganz normales Leben. Sie gingen zusammen zur Schule und kehrten zusammen Heim, doch der heutige Tag sollte das Leben der Geschwister vollkommen verändern.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Beiden saßen zusammen mit ihrer Klasse gerade am Hafen von New York City und betrachteten von weiten Liberty Island.

Joslyns schulterlanges und hellbraunes Haar war zu zwei Zöpfen zusammengebunden und ihre Statur war klein und zierlich, allerdings waren ihre braunen Augen schon immer sehr wach gewesen und ihr Blick aufmerksam.

Daher entging es der Brünette auch nicht das ihr Bruder Dave - der kurzes braunes Haar und ebenfalls braune Augen hatte, während seine Statur schlank gebaut war - einen kleinen gelben Zettel schrieb und ihn durch die halbe Schülerschaft an die hübsche, kleine Blondine Becky weiter geben ließ.

Schweigend aß Joslyn ihr Toastbrot, sah umher und erhob sich als die Klasse aufgefordert wurde weiterzugehen.

Sie sah hinter sich zu ihrem Bruder und sah zu wie dieser dem kleinen gelben Zettel folgte, da dieser von einem Windstoß weggeweht wurde, den er vor kurzen zu Becky weiter reichen ließ.

Sofort folgte die Brünette ihrem Bruder und rief immer wieder panisch seinen Namen, während sie sich beim Verfolgen ab und zu nach ihrer Klasse umdrehte.

Doch in der Gasse in dem der ominöse Antiquitätenladen, war sah das Mädchen wie ihr Bruder vor den Türen des Ladens stehen blieb und beobachtete wie der Zettel in den Laden hinein gesogen wurde.

Kurzer Hand lief das Mädchen auf Dave zu, griff nach seiner Hand und sagte bittend: "Lass uns umdrehen. Die anderen machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen."

Doch Dave schüttelte den Kopf, entzog sich ihrer Hand und sagte ernst an seine Schwester gewandt: "Ich will wissen was Becky angekreuzt hat."

So verschwand der Junge zwischen den Türen, woraufhin Joslyn unbehaglich auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute und ihm anschließend folgte.

Sie schlüpfte durch den Spalt der Tür, sah sich in diesem Laden um und folgte mit unsicheren Schritten ihrem Bruder.

"Es ist unheimlich hier...", wisperte das Mädchen, sah immer wieder mit Unbehagen zu den merkwürdigen Gegenständen und linste zu ihrem Bruder.

Doch Dave hörte die Worte seiner Schwester nicht.

Er sah suchend umher, in der Hoffnung den kleinen, gelben Zettel zu finden, den er vor wenigen Minuten Becky gegeben hatte.

"Warum fragst du sie nicht einfach danach?", wollte Joslyn wissen und sah ihren Bruder mit gerunzelter Stirn an, doch dieser rollte nur mit den Augen und hoffte das seine Schwester bald schwieg.

Nun erblickte er eine Art Öllampe, die wie die typische Alibaba Lampe aussah.

Der Junge ging auf die Kommode mit der Lampe zu und nuschelte: "Das gibt's doch nicht."

"Dave, fass das nicht an. Das gehört uns nicht... bitte lass uns gehen.", murmelte die Brünette bittend und beobachtete ihren Bruder ganz genau.

Dave rieb an der Lampe und als nichts passierte hob er sie hoch, woraufhin ein paar Gegenstände von der Kommode fielen, er sich erschrak und einen Schritt hinter sich machte.

Dabei stieß er hinter sich einen kleinen Tisch an, wobei er auch von diesem einige Gegenstände runter stieß.

Joslyn gab einen kleinen Schrei von sich, hielt die Hände vor den Mund und erblickte plötzlich hinter Dave einen älteren Mann mit schulterlangen, dunkelblonden Haaren, stechenden, moosgrünen Augen und einem etwas ungepflegten 3-Tage-Bart. Seine Statur war schlank und dennoch wirkte er recht sportlich gebaut, doch der lange Ledermantel verbarg dies recht geschickt.

Dave drehte sich um und hörte den Mann im ruhigen und doch gefährlichen Ton sprechen: "Der zweite Herrscher der Han-Dynastie schloss die Ehefrau, die er am wenigsten leiden konnte, 10 Jahre lang in diese Urne, auf den Tag genau. Es heißt, wenn ihr sie öffnet, geschieht dasselbe mit euch."

Sein Blick ruhte zu gleichen Teilen auf den beiden Geschwistern und es war als könnte er mit dem Blick in ihre Augen bis tief in ihre Seele schauen.

"Gruselig...", gab Joslyn ganz leise von sich, biss sich unbehaglich auf die Unterlippe und sah dem Mann weiterhin gebannt in seine Augen.

"Es tut mir leid, ich such nur einen kleinen Zettel... haben Sie ihn gesehen?", erkundigte sich Dave etwas stotternd, sah den Mann weiterhin an und schluckte leicht.

"Ein Zettel?", fragte der Mann fast schon spottend, drehte sich um und stellte die Urne an ihren Platz zurück.

"Er ist irgendwie in ihren Laden geflogen... es war nur...", doch Dave sprach nicht weiter, denn er hörte den Mann leise murmeln '_Ein Zufall_', woraufhin Dave nickte und meinte: "Ja... es war nur ein Zufall."

Joslyn sah zu wie der Mann sich wieder zu ihnen umdrehte und die Brünette griff daraufhin nach Daves Hand, während dieser aus dem Augenwinkel prüfend zu seiner Schwester linste.

Langsam schritt er an den Geschwistern vorbei und meinte fast schon sanft: "Ich möchte euch etwas zeigen. Dave. Jos."

Sofort weiteten die Geschwister die Augen, sahen sich kurz an und Dave erkundigte sich: "Woher wissen Sie wie wir heißen?"

Der Mann drehte sich mit ernstem Blick um, sah zu den Beiden und sagte in lauteren Ton: "Weil ich Gedanken lesen kann."

Schließlich entspannte er sich wieder, deutete auf die Beiden und fügte fast schon amüsiert hinzu: "Es steht auf euren Taschen."

Kurz prüften die Beiden, ob dem wirklich so war und traten einen Augenblick, als der Mann sie aufforderte näherzutreten, an den Tresen, auf dem eine kleine Schatulle stand.

Der Mann holte zwei kleine silberne Drachenfiguren aus der Schatulle, setzte sie vorsichtig auf seine Handfläche und sah die beiden Geschwister an.

"Das ist was ganz Besonderes, wenn es euch mag dürft ihr es behalten.", sagte er in einem ganz sanften, fast schon flüsternden Ton, während sein Blick zu gleichen Teilen auf den Geschwistern ruhte.

Dave sah auf die Drachenfigur, schüttelte dann energisch den Kopf und sagte freundlich: "Ach... lieber nicht... unsere Lehrerin hat gesagt wir sollen nicht so lange bleiben... sie weiß ja wo wir sind."

Die Brünette sah ihren Bruder skeptisch an, sah dann wieder zu dem Mann und hörte ihn freundlich sagen: "Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Dave."

Der Junge weitete kurz und erstaunt die Augen und vernahm seine letzten Worte, die ihn wieder entspannen ließen: "Das ist gut..."

Sofort drehte der Junge sich weg, ging Richtung Tür und zog dabei seine Schwester hinter sich her.

Doch die Tür schloss sich wie von Geisterhand und Joslyn gab ein leises '_Auweia_' von sich, schluckte schwer und drehte sich noch mal um.

Schließlich war es die Brünette, die sich nun mit entschlossenem Blick umdrehte und ihren Bruder zurück zum Tresen zerrte.

Joslyn und Dave tauschten einen letzten Blick und Joslyn nickte leicht, als wolle sie ihrem Bruder sagen das sie dies zusammen durchstünden.

Langsam griffen die Beiden nach jeweils einer dieser Drachenfiguren, stellten sie in ihre Handflächen und betrachteten diese für den Moment.

Kurz darauf erwachten die Drachenfiguren zum Leben, schüttelten sich und krabbelten auf den Handrücken der beiden Kinder.

Begierig legten sie sich an den Zeigefinger der Geschwister und umschlossen ihren Finger mit dem Drachenschwanz.

Die Beiden weiteten die Augen, starrten auf die Drachenringe und sahen anschließend zu dem Mann auf, der in diesem Moment fast schon mit einem glücklichen Strahlen in den Augen auf die Beiden nieder blickte.

Das Schicksal nahm seinen Lauf...

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**10 Jahre später**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Seit dem Vorfall in dem Antiquitätenladen hatten Dave und Joslyn oft über die Sache mit den Ringen und der Magie gesprochen.

Beide konnten nie wirklich vergessen was damals passiert war und dennoch lebten die Geschwister möglichst unbeschwert ihr Leben.

Zusammen besuchten sie dieselbe Uni und wohnten zusammen mit einem gemeinsamen Freund in einer Studentenwohnung.

Nie hatten Beide den Mann, dessen Name Balthazar Blake war, vergessen können, der ihnen die Drachenringe gab.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn war zu einer jungen Frau mit einer üppigen, weiblichen Statur herangewachsen, die sie auch gerne etwas mit ihrer Kleidung betonte.

Ihr Haar war schulterlang und immer noch genauso hellbraun wie damals gewesen und auch ihre braunen Augen betrachteten noch immer wach ihre Umgebung.

Beide studierten mittlerweile und gemeinsam hatten sie sich für die Molekular-Physik entschieden. Dave war ein hoch gewachsener, schlanker und recht gutaussehender, brünetter Mann geworden, der seine Zeit am liebsten mit seinen Büchern und Experimenten über Physik verbrachte. Joslyn hingegen betätigte sich gerne kreativ und malte besonders gerne mit Acrylfarben auf Leinwänden.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zurzeit lehnte Joslyn im Gang der Uni an der Wand und ihr gegenüber stand ein ziemlich muskelbepackter, schwarzhaariger, junger Mann, der recht lockere und sportliche Kleidung trug.

Mit einer Hand hatte er sich neben ihrem Kopf abgestützt, während seine andere Hand Ihre festhielt.

Liebevoll küsste er die Brünette, hielt die Augen dabei geschlossen und strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

Joslyn erwiderte diesen Kuss und hörte schließlich jemanden sich räuspern, doch das ignorierte sie gekonnt.

"Jos, bist du fertig?", ertönte die vollkommen entnervte Stimme ihres Bruders, woraufhin sie den Kuss löste ihren Freund Viktor entschuldigend ansah und zu ihrem Bruder blickte.

Auch die stechenden blauen Augen von Viktor waren Unheil verkündend auf Dave gerichtet, doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, zumindest im Moment nicht.

Die Brünette verzog das Gesicht angesäuert und fragte: "Hat das nicht noch einen Moment Zeit?"

Dave schüttelte den Kopf, sah seine Schwester ernst an und meinte: "Nein, hat es nicht. Wir müssen zur Vorlesung."

Schließlich blickte Joslyn liebevoll zu Viktor, strich mit den Fingern über seine Wange, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und schnurrte fast schon: "Wir sehen uns später."

Joslyn schulterte kurz darauf ihre Umhängetasche und verließ zusammen mit ihrem Bruder den Gang.

Sie liefen die Treppe zusammen hinauf und Joslyn fragte ihren Bruder etwas entrüstet: "Warum musst du dauernd bei Viktor und mir am dazwischenfunken?"

Dave mochte ihren Freund einfach nicht und das lag nicht nur daran, weil er ein Hüne und muskulös gebaut war, sondern weil Dave der Meinung war das er seiner Schwester nicht guttat.

"Er ist nicht gut für dich. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde er dich sitzen lassen, Jos.", sagte er mit etwas besorgten Ton, sah wie Joslyn einen traurigeren Blick bekam und schwer seufzte.

Offenbar hatte er Recht, doch Joslyn zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte ehrlich: "So lange, wie das nicht der Fall ist, genieß ich es einfach."

Auf dem zweiten Stockwerk angekommen, sah die Brünette ihren Bruder dankbar lächelnd an und wuschelte ihm liebevoll durchs Haar.

Anschließend verschwand sie als Erste in den Raum in der die Lesungen stattfanden und suchte sich einen Platz, während Dave ihr einen Moment später folgte.

Sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen einen Bruder wie ihn zu haben, denn er sorgte sich wirklich um sie.

Die Geschwister waren nach wie vor füreinander da und unzertrennlich.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Unverhofftes Wiedersehen**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn und Dave kamen am Abend zusammen in ihrer Studentenwohnung an.

Dave öffnete den Kühlschrank und sah dort ein Blatt Papier, mit einer 2-, der aus seiner damaligen vierten Klasse stammte, woraufhin er die Augen weitete.

Als plötzlich jemand zu sprechen begann, dessen Stimme dem Brünetten nicht vertraut war, sah er zu diesem jemand und erblickte Horvath auf einem Stuhl sitzen, der Dave davon erzählte, dass er 10 Jahre in dieser Urne eingesperrt war und nichts zu lesen hatte, außer Daves schlechten Aufsatz über Napoleon.

Joslyn schluckte daraufhin und fühlte sich in die Zeit von vor 10 Jahren versetzt.

In diesem Augenblick prasselten die Erinnerungen auf sie ein.

Der Antiquitätenladen ‚_Arcana Cabana_', Balthazar und er, Horvath.

Sie erinnerte sich mit jeder Zelle ihres Seins daran, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als Dave es nicht sein lassen konnte im Laden zu stöbern.

Er wollte die Wartezeit nutzen, als Balthazar in einem Nebenraum verschwand, um etwas Wichtiges zu holen, um sich umzuschauen.

Dabei hatte ihr Bruder sich wie eh und je tollpatschig verhalten und diese ominöse Urne schlussendlich umgeworfen.

Aus dieser waren tausende von Käfer gekrochen, die sich getürmt und sich schlussendlich zu Horvath geformt hatten.

Einen Mann mit einer kräftigen Statur, schwarzem und gepflegten Bart, schwarzen, kurzen Haaren und einer Kleidung wie ein englischer Gentleman der 30er Jahre.

Er stellte sich kurz vor und wollte anschließend wissen wo _der Seelengral_ sei, doch weder sie noch ihr Bruder wussten wovon er sprach.  
Noch bevor er Hand an die Beiden oder irgendwas anderes legen konnte, schoss ein Blitz durch den Laden und gebot Horvath Einhalt.  
Es war Balthazar gewesen, der sich in diesem Augenblick den Kindern als Magier offenbarte.

Er wies Joslyn und Dave an den Seelengral, der einer Matrjoschka ähnlich war, an sich zu nehmen und zu fliehen.

Sie taten was er wollte und flitzten los, doch Horvath hatten es auf sie Beide abgesehen gehabt und wollte sie mit seiner Magie an der Flucht hindern.

Rückblickend glaubte Joslyn, dass Horvath sie mit seinen magischen Geschossen sogar töten wollte.  
Horvath und Balthazar verschwanden plötzlich in einem Wirbel, der für Joslyn damals wie ein Sandsturm gewirkt hatte.  
Sie hatte nie rausgefunden wo die Beiden hin waren, doch irgendwie hatte sie immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie in diese Urne gesaugt wurden.

"Wo ist der Seelengral?", fragte Horvath ernst und sah wütend auf Joslyn und Dave nieder, nachdem er sich erhoben hatte.

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und sagte ehrlich: "Keine Ahnung, wir haben ihn auf die Straße vor den Laden geworfen."

Plötzlich hob Horvath mit Hilfe der Magie das Küchenmesser, zog es in seine Hand und knurrte: "Ich schneide die Wahrheit aus euch heraus."

Kurzerhand griff Dave nach der Hand seiner Schwester, sah sich um und versuchte etwas zu finden womit er sich wehren konnte.

Doch da war nichts!

Also drehte er sich um, riss die Tür auf und floh mit seiner Schwester im Schlepptau die Treppen des Hausflures hinunter.

Etwas blitzte oben auf dem Stockwerk, auf dem ihre Wohnung lag.

Kurz blieben die Beiden stehen und blickten hinauf.

Es drang ein '_Fast sie_' aus der Wohnung und kurz runzelte die Brünette und auch Dave die Stirn.

Als sie die Wölfe sahen, wie sie ihre Zähne fletschten, weitete Joslyn die Augen und sagte verängstig: "Oh Gott... lauf!"

Rasch zog Dave seine Schwester die restlichen Stufen hinunter, rannte mit ihr aus dem Wohnhaus und zu den Stufen, die zum Bahnhof führten.

Kurz blieben sie stehen, sahen wie ein Mieter die Haustür öffnete und die Wölfe sich an diesem und der Tür vorbei zwängten, um Joslyn und Dave nachzujagen.

Dave zerrte an Joslyns Hand und zwang sie so ihm zu folgen.

In Panik rannten die Geschwister die Treppen hinauf und drängten sich zusammen in das Gitter der Absperrung zum Bahnhof.

Dave zog seine Karte mit zittriger Hand durch das Lesegerät und wimmerte fast schon, als das Gerät seine Karte nicht lesen konnte.

Sein Herz raste und auch sein Atem war um Längen beschleunigt.

Endlich erkannte das Lesegerät seine Karte und die Beiden passierten das Gitter.

Joslyn blieb stehen, beugte sich vor und hielt sich erschöpft atmend ihre Brust.

Sie war nicht sehr sportlich und hatte daher keine gute Kondition, außerdem steckte ihr die Angst tief in den Knochen.

Doch Dave verlor keine Zeit, ging zu seiner Schwester, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

Er zerrte sie unsanft auf die Gleise, zwang sie sich zu ducken und kauerte mit ihr ganz nah an der Bahnhofsplattform.

Immer wieder murmelte er ein 'Oh Mann', während Joslyn kreidebleich und mit glasigen Augen panisch zur Plattform aufblickte.

Sie hörte Horvaths Schritte, das Schnuppern und Tapsen der Wölfe und hoffte das sie und ihr Bruder dies überleben würden.

Dave blickte auf die andere Seite des Bahnhofs und erblickte dort einen Wolf, woraufhin er die Augen weitete und hörte wie der Wolf zu knurren begann.

Joslyn schluckte schwer und sah zu wie sich nun auch die anderen Wölfe in Bewegung setzten.

Sofort erhob sich die Brünette und war nun diejenige die Dave an der Hand hinter sich herzog.

Dummer Weise sah sie im Dunkeln nicht besonders gut, weshalb sie stolperte und zusammen mit Dave zu Boden fiel und voller Angst zu Horvath und den Wölfen aufsah.

Für den Moment blieben sie ruhig, doch als Horvath den Befehl zum Töten gab sprangen die Wölfe los und Joslyn und Dave gaben panische Schreie von sich und kniffen die Augen zusammen.

Bereit sich ihrem Schicksal und dem Tod hinzugeben.

Doch es landeten keine großen Wölfe auf ihnen, sondern kleine und tollpatschige Welpen, woraufhin Dave und Joslyn verwundert dreinsahen und jeweils zwei Wölfe in den Armen hielten.

"Baby-Wölfe?", murmelte Dave verwirrt, sah zu Horvath und beobachtete wie sein selbstgefälliges Lächeln der puren Verwunderung wich.

Joslyn sah zu wie Horvath von etwas niedergerissen wurde und auf die Gleise stürzte.

Kurz darauf landete ein riesiger Metalladler vor den Geschwistern.

Erstaunt und doch erleichtert weitete die Brünette die Augen als sie Balthazar erblickte und wisperte: "Der Magier."

Balthazar blickte auf die Beiden nieder und erkundigte sich sofort: "Wo ist die Puppe?"

Doch anstatt zu antworten deutete Dave nur mit dem Finger hinter dem Metalladler und stammelte immer wieder '_D-da_'.

Sofort drehte sich Balthazar um, sah zu Horvath und wirkte einen Zauber der Horvath wie eine durchsichtige und glibberige Blase umschloss und den Zauberer hinderte seinen Plasmablitz abzufeuern.

„Na los, kommt rauf, schnell beeilt euch!", rief Balthazar den Geschwistern zu, da bereits in der Ferne der Zug zu hören war der immer näherkam.

Geschickt wehte der Magier dem Zugfahrer eine Zeitung vor das Fenster, ließ Joslyn und Dave aufsteigen, verzauberte die Wolfwelpen in Fotos und hob mit dem Adler ab.

Joslyn hatte sich hinter Balthazar gesetzt, ihre Arme um seine Taille geschlungen und sich nah an ihn gepresst.

In ihren Augen war er ihre einzige Möglichkeit sich festzuhalten.

Dave hingegen hielt sich an Joslyn fest und flog nun mit dem Magier und seiner Schwester vom Ort des Geschehens davon.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Auf dem Chrysler Building angekommen stiegen Joslyn und Dave von dem Metalladler, woraufhin Dave an die Brüstung ging und dabei murmelte: "Das ist alles nicht wahr, nein das ist alles nicht wahr. Ich habe so einen sauren Geschmack im Mund."

Der Magier hingegen stieg locker vom Metalladler, strich über seinen Schnabel, blickte kurz zu Dave und sagte freundlich: "Schön ruhig, Dave. Atme tief durch."

Joslyn hingegen lehnte an der Wand, starrte auf Balthazar und den Metalladler und beobachtete für den Moment alles mit geweiteten Augen und offenen Mund.

Dave und Joslyn sahen zu wie der Metalladler sich wieder an seine ursprüngliche Position zurückzog und der Magier eine weiße Taube beruhigte und in seine Hände nahm.

Als Dave zu sprechen begann sahen Balthazar und Joslyn zu ihm und die Brünette merkte ihrem Bruder an das er sehr gereizt war: "Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Sie werden das nicht noch einmal mit uns machen. Haben Sie eine Ahnung wie unser Leben in den letzten 10 Jahren ausgesehen hat?"

Der Magier lehnte sich neben Joslyn an die Wand und begann vorsichtig etwas um den Fuß der Taube zu wickeln, während Joslyns Blick immer noch ehrfürchtig und auch ungläubig auf Balthazar ruhte.

"Ich habe die letzten 10 Jahre in einer Urne gesteckt.", gab dieser trocken von sich, zuckte etwas mit den Schultern und beobachtete Dave.

Dieser setzte zum Sprechen an, nickte leicht und erwiderte: "Na und? Ich auch. Sinnbildlich gesprochen - eine Urne gefüllt mit Hohn und Spott."

Der Magier flüsterte der Taube etwas zu, strich über ihr Gefieder und lauschte dabei Daves Worten: "Wussten Sie, dass in bestimmten Gegenden in der Nähe, ein Nervenzusammenbruch noch heute mit dem Begriff beschrieben wird ‚_Den David Stutler machen_'. Haben Sie das gewusst?!"

Nun sah Joslyn von ihrem Bruder neben sich zu Balthazar, schloss ihren Mund und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

"Versuch gut zu zuhören, Dave.", begann der Magier ruhig, atmete tief durch und wusste das er sich nur Daves Gehör noch verschaffen musste.

Immerhin war seine Schwester vollkommen ruhig und hing sowohl Dave als auch Balthazar gerade an den Lippen, da der Schock ihr noch in den Knochen saß.

"Diese Puppe heißt '_Der Seelengral_'. Es ist ein Gefängnis für die gefährlichsten Morganier der Geschichte. In jeder Schicht der Puppe wird einer von ihnen gefangen gehalten. Horvath will alle Anhänger von Morgana befreien und die Welt vernichten. _Das. Darf. Nicht. Passieren._", erklärte der Magier den Geschwistern, band der Taube das Band um ihren Fuß und zurrte es sachte fest.

Dave blickte Balthazar an, nickte leicht und meinte nur: "Ja, ist klar."

Balthazar drückte sich von der Wand ab, ließ die Taube fliegen und ging auf Dave zu.

"Die Wahrheit ist - ihr besitzt eine ganz besondere Gabe. Das habt ihr nur noch nicht erkannt. Deine Schwester vielleicht schon, doch du noch nicht, Dave.", fuhr der Magier fort, sah über die Schulter zu der Brünetten und sah anschließend wieder zu Dave.

Joslyn schluckte leicht und ihr war klar, dass sie eine besondere Gabe hatten, denn dieser Vorfall damals hatte dies mehr als deutlich gezeigt.

"Ich will nur einfach ganz normal sein. Ein normales Leben führen. Ich will den Kram vergessen - damals bei _Arcana Cabana_. Und ich will alles vergessen was... mit Magie zu tun hat. Ich will alles vergessen.", sagte Dave fast schon verzweifelt, drehte sich weg und blickte auf die beleuchtete Stadt hinunter.

Joslyn vernahm eine Art pfeifendes Geräusch, als würde jeden Moment etwas vom Himmel fallen und als der Magier '_Duck dich_' von sich gab, tat Dave dies sofort, als er sah das etwas Großes auf ihn zu kam.

Sofort trat die Brünette näher, stand neben Balthazar und sagte erstaunt: "Das ist unsere Kommode."

Doch keiner der Beiden ging auf ihre Worte ein, stattdessen lief Balthazar aufgebracht zur Kommode, öffnete sie, holte die Drachenringe der Geschwister heraus und fragte ernst: "Du willst die Magie also vergessen, ja? Warum hast du dann deinen Ring behalten?"

Dave sah den Magier überrascht an, begann herum zu drucksen und stammelte dann ruhig: "Ah... also den wollte ich eigentlich verticken... auf ebay."

Amüsiert blickte Balthazar den jungen Mann vor sich an und sagte süffisant: "Noch immer ein schlechter Lügner, Dave. Das gefällt mir an dir, ist ein gutes Zeichen."

Doch kurz darauf wurde sein Blick wieder sehr ernst und er meinte ruhig: "Du hast die Gabe."

"Nein... ich habe ein Leben.", widersprach Dave und beschwor somit den Zorn des Magiers herauf.

Dieser blickte ihn weiterhin ernst an und knurrte fast schon: "Ihr seid die letzten Menschen, die Horvath mit dem Seelengral gesehen hat, damit steht ihr auf seiner Liste. Also, wenn du nicht willst das er dich in ein physikbegeistertes Schweinchen verwandelt, dann solltet ihr mir helfen den Gral zu finden, bevor er es tut."

"Das ist verrückt... Sie wissen selbst wie verrückt das ist, oder?", gab Dave ehrlich von sich, sah Balthazar fast schon verzweifelt an und hoffte das er es verstehen würde.

Joslyn beobachtete wie der Magier die Ringe sinken ließ, tief durchatmete, nickte und sagte: "Na gut... na gut... Helft mir ihn zurückzuholen und ihr könnt gehen."

"Wirklich?", hakte Dave skeptisch nach und legte dabei den Kopf schief, während Joslyn zwischen den Beiden hin und her sah.

Der Magier nickte und sagte gefährlich ruhig: "Du kannst einfach gehen."

So willigte Dave ein und sah zu wie Balthazar zur Brüstung ging und den Seelengral mit Hilfe eines Zaubers ortete.

Kurz teilte er den Geschwistern mit was dieser Zauber bewirkte und sagte dann ruhig: "Sieht nach China Town aus..."

Die Brünette seufzte lautlos, nickte dann leicht und murmelte: "Das kann ja lustig werden." 

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Der Bannkreis**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Kaum war der Seelengral geortete, hatte Balthazar die Beiden vom Chrysler Building geführt und war mit ihnen in der Tiefgarage verschwunden.

Dort standen sie vor einem Oldtimer, der den 30er entsprungen schien.

Er war staubig und alt, doch kaum saßen sie drin und Balthazar startete ihn nur durch Magie, schien der Wagen zum Leben zu erwachen und war mit einem Mal lupenrein.

Der Weg nach China Town war schnell hinter sie gebracht und dank des Zaubers von Balthazar konnten sie das Haus, in dem der Seelengral war, schnell ausfindig machen.

Doch Horvath lauerte ihnen bereits auf.  
Joslyn und Dave sollten vor dem Haus warten, während Balthazar in das Haus ging und den Seelengral beschaffte.

Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen, begannen sich Balthazar und Horvath zu bekämpfen, als sie im zweiten Stockwerk aufeinandertrafen.  
Joslyn und Dave hingegen hatten selbst ihre Probleme, denn ein Magier war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht und hatte versucht die Beiden mit fiesen, kleinen Tricks auszuschalten.  
Entschlossen wollten die Beiden ihre Magie gegen diesen bösen Magier, der aussah wie ein junger, tibetanischer Mönch auf Abwegen, einsetzen.

Immerhin war er ganz eindeutig auf Seitens Horvath.

Sie mussten feststellen, dass Magienutzung nicht einfach war, denn außer ein paar kleinen Rausschwaden erschien ihn ihren Händen nichts.  
Die Flucht nach vorn war alles was blieb.  
Sie rannten panisch in das Gebäude, da sie überzeugt waren das Balthazar ihnen helfen würde und könnte.  
Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung, dass Balthazar selbst mit Horvath zu tun hatte.  
Abgesehen davon hatte der gegnerische Magier die Gestalt eines chinesischen Drachen angenommen und jagte nun durch den Hausflur den Geschwistern nach.  
Horvath war gerade von einem Perlenvorhang gefesselt worden und damit außer Gefecht gewesen, als Joslyn und Dave in den Raum stürmten.  
Balthazar erkannte rasch welche Gefahr sie verfolgte und versuchte dem Einhalt zu gebieten, doch damit machte er den Drachen nur noch wütender.  
Er hatte die Geschwister angewiesen über die Feuertreppe zu fliehen, was sie auch direkt getan hatten.  
Er selbst folgte ihnen und landete gerade geschickt auf dem Boden, als das Biest durch das Fenster brach und sich erneut auf die Geschwister stürzte.  
Versteckt in der Menge hatte Balthazar einen guten Blick auf die Geschwister und beobachtete, wie diese erneut dem Drachen die Hände entgegenstreckten.

Joslyn und Dave nahmen sich die kurze Instruktion von Balthazar, die er ihnen während der Fahrt über die Grundlagen der Nutzung von Magie gegeben hatte, zu Herzen und begannen sich zu konzentrieren.  
Sie befreiten ihren Geist und versuchten ihre ganze Konzentration auf die Drachenringe an ihren Fingern zu lenken.  
Kurz darauf schossen zwei Plasmablitze aus deren Händen und trafen den Drachen, der daraufhin das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden stürzte.  
Unsanft war der gegnerische Magier gestürzt und somit keine Gefahr mehr gewesen.  
Voller Stolz über ihren Sieg tauchten die Geschwister in der Masse des chinesischen Festes, welches hier gerade im Gange war, unter.  
Balthazar suchte sie direkt auf, lobte sie und freute sich sichtlich, als sie nun zustimmten Magie zu erlernen und Horvath aufzuhalten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

"Ursprünglich war das hier mal ein Wendebahnhof für die U-Bahn, aber die erlauben uns hier unten zu arbeiten. Mein Professor hat das für uns klar gemacht. Es weiß also niemand das wir hier sind.", sagte Dave fast schon stolz, während er zusammen mit Joslyn und dem Magier die Treppe hinunterlief.

Unten angekommen stellte Balthazar die Seelenpuppe auf den Schreibtisch ab und ließ sie durch einen einfachen Trick verschwinden.

"Oh, ich bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen euch das zu geben.", sagte der Magier mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und holte ein sehr kleines Buch heraus.

"Euer Inkantus.", sagte er grinsend und sah dabei in die skeptischen Gesichter von Joslyn und Dave.

Dave betrachtete das Buch, hob eine Braue und meinte dann sarkastisch: "Habe ich ein kleines bisschen größer in Erinnerung."

"Unwesentlich.", kam es voller Ironie von der Brünetten, die das Buch betrachtete und dabei eine Braue hob.

Balthazar grinselte, sah die Beiden an und gab fast schon frech von sich: "Ist die Taschenbuchausgabe."

Kurz darauf begann der Magier das Buch wie ein Papier aufzufalten und sprach dabei: "Der Inkantus ist unser Lehrbuch, die Kunst und die Wissenschaft. Und die Geschichte der Zauberei. Einschließlich unserer jüngsten Vergangenheit."

Vollkommen entfaltet legte er das flache Buch in Daves Hände, hielt die Finger über das Buch als würde er eine Schnur festhalten und zog das Buch zur vollen Fülle in die Höhe.

Dave drohte unter dem Gewicht des Buches vorne über zu fallen und gab dabei mürrisch ein '_Och kommen Sie_' von sich.

Joslyn hingegen beugte sich etwas zu Dave rüber als Balthazar das Buch öffnete, sah interessiert in dieses und musste schmunzeln als der Magier frech grinsend sagte: "Seht ihr. Da seid ihr Zwei."

Dave sah auf seinem Portrait sehr amüsant aus, da er die Hände mit etwas Abstand von seinem Gesicht hielt und schrie.

Joslyn hingegen war auf ihrem Bild mit einem fast schon anzüglichen Lächeln zu sehen, den Kopf verschmitzt zur Seite gedreht und ihre rechte Schulter Richtung Kinn hochgezogen.

"Warum sieht Jos so gut auf dem Portrait aus und ich nicht?", murmelte Dave etwas entrüstet, seufzte anschließend und nahm diese Tatsache einfach hin.

Die Lippen der Brünetten umspielten ein Lächeln, woraufhin sie zu Balthazar hoch linste und dieser ihr neckisch zuzwinkerte.

Dave klappte das Buch zu und der Magier entfernte sich von den Geschwistern, während er seinen Mantel auszog und sprach: "Um Horvath je wieder in den Seelengral sperren zu können müssen wir erst Zauberer aus euch machen und damit fangen wir gleich an."  
Er deutete auf die Schuhe der Beiden und sagte ruhig: „Ihr solltet andere Schuhe tragen. Lederschuhe, um genau zu sein. Das hilft euch den Fluss der Magier besser zu kontrollieren. Die Gummisohlen sind dabei nur hinderlich."  
„Aber in Leder gibt es nur Altmänner-Schuhe.", entgegnete Dave unwirsch, woraufhin Balthazar ihm einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf.  
Immerhin trug dieser ebenfalls Lederschuhe, die allerdings recht elegant und zeitlos wirkten.

Der Magier verschaffte sich Platz im Raum und schob mit Hilfe der Magie einige Teslaspulen und den Schutzkäfig zur Seite.

Dave wollte protestieren, doch Balthazar hielt ihn mit kleinen und doch eindringlichen Befehlen wie '_Augen auf_' und '_Mund zu_' davon ab, während Joslyn einfach nur interessiert danebenstand und zu Balthazar zu sah.

Die Brünette betrachtete Balthazar lange und ausgiebig.

Ihre braunen Augen waren auf ihn fixiert und sie hielt ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Schließlich sahen die Beiden zu wie Balthazar einen grünen Feuerkreis aus dem Nichts um sich herum heraufbeschwor, woraufhin Dave einen überraschten Laut von sich gab und einen Satz nach hinten machte.

Joslyn hingegen zuckte zusammen und weitete überrascht die Augen, während sie ehrfürchtig dabei zu sah wie der Magier noch weitere kleine Kreise und Symbole mit grünlicher Flamme auf dem Boden zeichnete.

Als der Magier damit fertig war hatten sich die Beiden wieder von dem Schreck erholt und sahen nun gebannt auf den Kreis, dessen Flammen verspielt züngelten und Balthazar in ein türkises Licht tauchten.

Balthazars moosgrüne Augen ruhten zu gleichen Teilen auf beiden Schülern und er musterte sie immer wieder.

"Dies ist der Zirkel des Merlins. Er hilft euch eure Energie zu bündeln und euch neue Zauber zu meistern. Hier werdet ihr die Zauberkunst erlernen. Wenn ihr eintretet, lasst ihr alles andere hinter euch. Sobald ihr ihn betreten habt, gibt es für euch... _kein Zurück_ mehr.", sagte der Magier ernst und sah dabei jeden seiner Schüler mit festem Blick in die Augen.

Dave betrachtete diesen Kreis sehr genau und atmete tief durch.

Schließlich ging Dave auf den Kreis zu und warf einen letzten Blick auf Balthazar, holte tief Luft und trat anschließend, fast schon tänzelnd - aus Angst auf die flammenden Linien zu treten - zu ihm in den Bannkreis hinein.

Für den Moment ruhte Balthazars Blick auf Dave und auch Dave sah ihn einen Moment lang an.

Schließlich wandte sich Daves Blick zu seiner Schwester und er sagte sanft zu ihr: "Komm Jos."

Balthazar folgte seinem Blick, betrachtete sie und sah in ihre Augen, während diese einfach nur zurückblickte.

Langsam ging sie auf den Bannkreis zu, hielt ihre Arme noch immer verschränkte und sah nach wie vor in Balthazars Augen.

Ihr Blick war ruhig und dennoch wirkte sie als wollte sie jeden Moment etwas sagen, doch sie blieb schweigsam.

Schließlich seufzte Joslyn lautlos, löste die Haltung ihrer Arme und betrachtete den Bannkreis einen Moment.

Einen Augenblick später trat sie, ohne zu tänzeln wie Dave, zu ihrem Bruder und Balthazar in den Kreis, sah erst Dave und anschließend Balthazar an.

Der Magier sah seine Schüler an, blickte jeweils in deren Augen und sagte ruhig: "Ich bin Balthazar Blake - Zauberer des 777. Grades und ihr seid ab jetzt meine Lehrlinge."

"Krass.", kam es von Dave der dem Ganzen mit fast schon ungläubigem Blick entgegentrat.

Die Brünette sah zu Balthazar auf, da sie kleiner als Dave und der Magier war, atmete tief durch und fragte leise: "Wir hatten eigentlich gar keine Wahl, oder?"

Es überkam dem Magier ein Bedürfnis, das er schon seit vielen hundert Jahren nicht mehr hatte - das Bedürfnis Joslyn zu berühren.

Ihre Frage hatte ihn für den Moment ein wenig traurig gestimmt, da seine Schülerin diese Frage mit einem bedauernden Unterton stellte.

Am liebsten hätte er tröstend über ihre Wange gestreichelt, doch solch '_intime_' Berührungen waren dem Meister seinem Schüler gegenüber untersagt.

Auch sein Schüler dürfte ihn so nicht berühren, selbst wenn es nicht anzüglich gemeint war.

Folgen würde es keine geben, doch solche Berührungen oder Gefühle unter diesem Bund geziemten sich einfach nicht.

Schließlich durfte der Meister, wegen seinen Gefühlen, nicht zu lassen das er seinen Schüler bei Übungen schonte.

Auf ihre Worte hin seufzte Balthazar fast schon missmutig, schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete ehrlich: "Nein, die habt ihr leider nicht."

Joslyn nickte leicht, sah weiterhin in Balthazars Augen und seufzte lautlos auf.

Sie hatte es geahnt und daher leichtfertig diesen Kreis betreten, denn der Schutz der Welt lag nun einzig und allein in den Händen von ihr und ihrem Bruder.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Er hat Schluss gemacht**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar und Dave standen zusammen im Wendebahnhof und Balthazar trainierte gerade mit seinem Schüler die Plasmablitze.

Immerhin war Dave noch nicht besonders geschickt im Umgang mit der Magie und es war bekanntlich noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen.

Dave trug eine Maske, die für Fänger des Baseballs genutzt wurde, genauso einen gepolsterten Brustschutz, der sogar seinen Genitalbereich abdeckte.

Immerhin wollte er sich nicht verletzen.

Dave wusste schließlich nicht was ein Plasmablitz alles anrichten konnte, wenn man ihn noch nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Balthazar stand von Dave einige Meter entfernt und sagte: "Befreie deinen Geist und konzentrier dich."

Dabei trank der Magier eine Tasse Tee, beobachtete seinen Schüler und sah zu wie er einen Plasmablitz entstehen ließ.

Was Neues war das nicht mehr, doch es wäre was Neues gewesen, wenn er ihn hätte halten können.

Doch das schaffte Dave nicht, denn der Plasmablitz schoss auf eine Teslaspule zu und zerschellte förmlich an dieser.

Balthazar wollte ihn gerade auffordern es erneut zu versuchen, da hörte er die Tür ins Schloss fallen und ein wütender Schrei folgte kurz darauf.

"David Stutler!", schrie eine junge, weibliche Stimme und beide Männer erkannten sofort das es Joslyn war.

Aufgebracht rannte sie die Treppen hinunter, ging auf ihren Bruder zu und keifte ihn dabei mit bebender Stimme an: "Warum?!"

Der Schüler war in diesem Moment überfragt was seine Schwester meinte und er zog daher eine Braue in die Höhe, während er den Gesichtsschutz hochschob und in die braunen Augen seiner Schwester sah.

Er bemerkte sofort, dass diese rötlich und glasig waren.

Sie hatte geweint!

"Was meinst du mit '_warum_'?", erkundigte sich der junge Mann, runzelte die Stirn und hörte seine Schwester kurz schniefen.

Die Brünette warf sich ihrem Bruder plötzlich in den Arm und klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihm fest, woraufhin Dave zu Balthazar blickte.

Der Magier hingegen trank seinen Tee aus, stellte die Tasse zur Seite und blickte zu Joslyn und Dave.

Auf den Blick seines Schülers hin zuckte er nur ratlos mit den Schultern und betrachtete Joslyn skeptisch.

"Warum musstest du Recht haben?", wisperte die Brünette schluchzend, sah bedrückt zu ihrem Bruder auf und ließ sich von ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischen.

"Womit?", erkundigte sich Dave in einem sanften und besorgten Ton, während er seine Schwester zu seinem Schreibtisch brachte, sie dort mit sanfter Gewalt auf einen der drei Stühle drückte und ihr ein Taschentuch reichte.

Dankend nahm sie dieses entgegen, wischte sich die Tränen weg und schnaubte kurz.

Nun setzte sich Dave neben seine Schwester und Balthazar trat an ihre Seite.

Die Blicke der beiden Männer waren auf die Brünette gerichtet und schweren Herzens sagte sie: "Mit Viktor..."

Dave nervte es ein wenig, dass er seiner Schwester gerade alles aus der Nase ziehen musste, doch er atmete tief durch, bewahrte Ruhe und streichelte tröstend über ihren Schenkel.

"Was ist denn mit ihm?", wollte nun auch Balthazar wissen, denn er hatte von Dave erfahren, dass seine Schülerin einen festen Freund hatte und Dave der Meinung war das er ihr nicht guttat.

Joslyn blickte traurig zu Balthazar auf, seufzte niedergeschlagen und gestand mit zitternder Stimme: "Er hat Schluss gemacht."

Die Brünette rechnete jetzt damit, dass Dave ihr sagen würde, dass er es ihr doch gesagt hatte, dass Viktor ihr nicht guttat.

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung seufzte auch Dave, strich weiterhin tröstend über ihr Bein und fragte vorsichtig: "Warum tut er das?"

Balthazar konnte nicht verstehen warum ihr Freund die Beziehung beendet hatte.

Immerhin war seine Schülerin bildhübsch, attraktiv und hatte einen wundervollen Charakter, zumindest soweit der Magier das beurteilen konnte.

Das gefiel Balthazar gar nicht, denn auch er war in einer Beziehung und außerdem geziemte es sich nicht für einen Meister sich auf seinen Schüler einzulassen.

Nein.

Balthazar würde jetzt einfach nur für sie da sein, denn ihr wurde gerade das Herz gebrochen und der Magier wusste wie empfindlich Frauen bezüglich der Gefühle waren.

"Wir sind... nach der Lesung noch im Raum geblieben... und... er hat mich umarmt... geküsst und... dann wollte er mehr...", erzählte Joslyn unglücklich, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte vor sich auf den Boden.

Dave sah sie bedrückt an, schüttelte den Kopf und fragte: "Jos... nein... du hast doch nicht etwa...mit ihm geschlafen, oder?"

Joslyn schüttelte eifrig den Kopf, sah Dave in die Augen und wimmerte: "Nein... deswegen hat er ja Schluss gemacht..."

Die Brünette schloss ihre Arme eng um sich, atmete tief aus und schluchzte schließlich wieder, woraufhin Dave seine Schwester fest in den Arm nahm und über ihren Rücken streichelte.

Balthazar sah seine beiden Schüler mitfühlend an, schüttelte den Kopf und war fast schon erschrocken darüber, dass die Gesellschaft so oberflächlich geworden war.

Doch im Grunde war Sex schon immer eine heikle Sache zwischen Mann und Frau gewesen.

Immerhin gab es auch damals schon Männer, die ihre Ehefrauen umbrachten oder verließen, weil diese ihnen den Geschlechtsverkehr verwehrten.

"Alles wird wieder gut, Jos. Vergiss ihn... er ist deine Tränen nicht wert, wenn er dich dafür verlässt.", sagte Dave ganz liebevoll im Flüsterton, strich über ihren Rücken und ließ sie sich ausweinen.

Nein, Dave konnte Viktor wirklich nicht leiden und jetzt noch viel weniger als vorher schon.

Balthazar sah zu Joslyn, lächelte aufmunternd und zog mit seinen sanften Worten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: "Weißt du, Joslyn, wenn man jung ist, kommt einem alles gleich vor wie das Ende der Welt, aber das ist es nicht. Es ist erst der Anfang. Vielleicht musst du erst noch ein paar Fieslinge kennenlernen, doch eines Tages wirst du dem Mann begegnen, der dich so behandelt wie es eine Frau, wie du es bist, nur verdient behandelt zu werden. Eine Frau um die seine Sonne und Sterne kreisen."

Eigentlich war Balthazar kein guter Seelentröster, doch in diesem Moment hatte er einfach das gesagt was ihm dazu eingefallen war und ganz offensichtlich beschwichtigten seine Worte die Brünette, denn sie lächelte ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

"Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte sie mit noch etwas tränenerstickter Stimme und sah in seine moosgrünen Augen.

Dave hingegen war ganz fasziniert darüber gewesen, dass Balthazar überhaupt in der Lage war solch sensiblen Dinge von sich zu geben, doch es stimmte ihn glücklich, dass seine Schwester dadurch wieder lächeln konnte.

Der Magier nickte, sah in ihre schönen Augen und antwortete sanft: "Ich weiß es."

Auf seine Worte hin wischte sich Joslyn die Tränen weg, lächelte mit neuer Kraft und Hoffnung und atmete tief durch.

Sie sah von Balthazar zu ihrem Bruder und sagte liebevoll: "Danke, dass ihr für mich da seid."

Das bedeutete der Brünetten unheimlich viel und sie schmiegte sich an ihren Bruder.

Dave lächelte aufmunternd und meinte: "Das ist doch selbstverständlich."

Balthazar nickte leicht, erhob sich und trat auf den Bannkreis zu, sah über die Schulter zu seinen Schülern und meinte neckisch: "Da du ja jetzt auch anwesend bist, Joslyn, kannst du gleich zusammen mit Dave trainieren."

Die Brünette blickte zu Balthazar, lächelte ihn verschmitzt an und erwiderte: "Natürlich, warum auch nicht das Nützliche mit dem Praktischen verbinden."

Ihr war natürlich schon öfter aufgefallen wie gutaussehend Balthazar war und dass er eine ganz besondere Ausstrahlung hatte.

Das gefiel der Brünetten und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie eine Schwäche für den gut gebauten Magier entwickelt hatte.

Sie konnte zwar nur erahnen wie muskelgestählt sein Körper unter der Kleidung war, doch allein die Vorstellung machte ihr eine Gänsehaut und seine moosgrünen Augen hatten sie schon als Kind fasziniert.

Doch ahnte Joslyn, dass sich eine Bindung zwischen Schüler und Meister einfach nicht gehörte.

Sie sah nun zu Dave, küsste dankbar seine Wange und flüsterte ihm zu: "Ich habe dich lieb, Dave."

"Ich dich auch, Jos.", raunte er sanftmütig, ließ seine Schwester los und erhob sich, woraufhin er seine Schutzmaske wieder vor sein Gesicht zog und zurück in den Bannkreis trat.

Joslyn legte ihre Jacke und Tasche ab, richtete ihre schwarze Jeans und ihr schwarzes langärmeliges Oberteil und folgte ihrem Bruder in den Bannkreis.

Sie verbrachten den Nachmittag damit zu trainieren und schafften es am Ende sogar einen Plasmablitz für ein paar Sekunden zu kontrollieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Wo ist deine Schwester?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Dave war allein im Wendebahnhof und wartete auf Balthazar, denn der Unterricht musste ja weitergehen.

Der Schüler nahm seine Sache sehr ernst, auch wenn er für Becky gerne mal die ein oder andere Unterrichtsstunde sausen lassen wollte.

Doch Horvath war drauf und dran alles daran zu setzten Joslyn, Dave und Balthazar zu töten, um Morgana zu befreien.

Immerhin standen die Drei dem bösen Magier für sein Vorhaben nur im Weg und von daher musste er diese so schnell es geht beseitigen.

Schweigend lief Dave im Wendebahnhof auf und ab, atmete immer wieder tief durch und als endlich Balthazar erschien, erschrak sich Dave heftig.

"Wow... tu das nie... wieder.", sagte Dave atemlos, hielt sich die Brust und atmete tief durch, während Balthazar, fast schon entschuldigend, grinsend zu ihm sah.

Der Magier wandte seinen Blick von dem Jungen ab und sein Blick wurde skeptisch, während er sich im Wendebahnhof umblickte.

Er vermisste Joslyn, da diese nicht im Wendebahnhof war.

Sein Herz begann wild gegen seine Brust zu schlagen und er malte sich aus, dass seine hübsche Schülerin in diesem Augenblick wohlmöglich unter einem jungen Mann lag und sich wild küssen ließ.

_Eifersucht!_

Pure Eifersucht flackerte in Balthazars Innerem auf und er musste versuchen es Dave gegenüber nicht zu zeigen.

Ja, verdammt!

Balthazar hatte sich Hals über Kopf in seine hübsche Schülerin verliebt und dabei hatte er doch eigentlich eine Beziehung mit Veronica.

Doch solch eine Zuneigung und Liebe hatte er noch nie für eine Frau empfunden wie für Joslyn.

Selbst nicht als er mit Veronica zusammenkam.

Schließlich fasste sich Balthazar wieder etwas, sah ernst zu Dave und erkundigte sich im ruhigen Ton: "Wo ist deine Schwester?"

Dave sah irritiert zu dem Magier, hob eine Braue und sah sich dann um.

Erst jetzt fiel dem Schüler auf das seine Schwester gar nicht da war, bis ihm ihre Worte im Kopf widerhallten.

"Oh... ach ja... Jos ist auf einer Party.", erklärte Dave ehrlich, sah Balthazar an und bemerkte sofort das wütende Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Wieder wurde unbändige Eifersucht in seiner Brust entflammt und er fragte ernst: "Auf einer Party?"

Dave nickte mit ehrlichem Blick und sah Balthazar abwartend an, woraufhin dieser tief durchatmete und fragte: "Sind da viele Jungs?"

"Ich nehme an, ja.", sagte Dave ehrlich und wusste nicht warum Balthazar ausgerechnet solch eine Frage stellte.

"Jungs, die sie attraktiv finden?", hakte der Magier weiterhin nach und spürte sein Herz wie wild in seiner Brust schlagen.

Dave sah Balthazar fragend an, runzelte die Stirn und sagte dann: "Davon gehe ich aus."

Balthazar nickte ernst, sah wütend zu Dave und sagte unwirsch: "Wir müssen sie sofort von dieser Party holen."

Immerhin ging es hier nicht nur darum das Balthazar seine heimliche Liebe in seiner Nähe wissen wollte, sondern dass sie vor Horvath geschützt war.

Letzteres war jedoch im Moment zweitranging, da seine Eifersucht ihn beinahe vollständig beherrschte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Wenig später kamen Balthazar und Dave beim Haus an, in dem die Party stattfand.

Vor dem Haus, im Garten und im Haus selbst standen überall Jugendliche und sie tranken, tanzten und unterhielten sich.

_Und da war sie!_

Joslyn stand vor dem Haus am Mauerzaun gelehnt mit einem anderen Jungen.

Dieser hatte blondes Haar, war hochgewachsen und hatte sich mit beiden Händen jeweils von Joslyn abgestützt.

Er war ihr mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah und doch blickte Joslyn ihm nicht in die Augen, sondern hatte ihren Kopf zur Seite gelegt.

Joslyn mochte den Jungen, mit dem sie da sprach, aber sie hatte nie vor gehabt ihm so nah zu kommen.

Die Brünette hatte immerhin ihr Herz an ihrem Meister verloren und dabei wusste sie doch nur zu gut, dass es verboten war.

Plötzlich erblickte sie den Wagen von Balthazar und wie Dave sie zu sich winkte.

Sofort drückte sie den Jungen entschuldigend von sich und lief auf den Wagen zu.

Rasch stieg sie ein und fuhr zusammen mit Balthazar und ihrem Bruder zurück zum Wendebahnhof.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Wendebahnhof zurück stand Balthazar der Brünetten gegenüber, während Dave die Arme verschränkt hielt und das Spektakel betrachtete.

Der Magier sah auf seine Schülerin ernst nieder.

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht den Unterricht einfach zu schwänzen?", knurrte Balthazar seine Schülerin an und in diesem Moment sprach nicht wirklich der Meister aus ihm.

Im Grunde störte es ihn nicht wirklich, dass die Brünette den Unterricht ein einziges Mal sausen ließ, denn Dave tat es wegen Becky auch ab und zu.

Doch in diesem Moment sprach ein eifersüchtiger, verliebter Mann aus dem Magier, der es nicht ertragen konnte, seine heimliche Liebe mit einem anderen Mann gesehen zu haben.

Auch wenn da nichts zwischen den Beiden passiert war.

Joslyn weitete Augen und Mund, sah empört zu Balthazar und rechtfertigte sich: "Ich war _nur_ auf einer Party. Dave ist _ständig_ mit seiner Flamme zusammen und ihm machst du nicht die Hölle heiß!"

Das Mädchen spürte Stiche in ihrem Herzen, denn es tat ihr weh wie Balthazar mit ihr sprach, als wäre sie eine Schwerverbrecherin.

"Das ist nicht dasselbe. Bist du dir überhaupt im Klaren _was_ du getan hast?", knurrte Balthazar ging auf Joslyn zu und stand nun dicht vor ihr.

Das Mädchen verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und gab Zähne knirschend von sich: "Ich habe mich wie eine 20-jährige verhalten und daran ist nichts Schlimmes."

"Was schlimm ist und was nicht das entscheide ich, nicht du.", meinte Balthazar ernst, sah der Brünetten in die Augen und bemerkte ihren wütenden Blick.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sah zur Seite und sagte ernst: "Das ist so lächerlich."

"Füge dich einfach den Regeln, erscheine zum Unterricht und halte dich von solchen Partys fern. Immerhin kann Horvath überall auf euch beide lauern.", entgegnete Balthazar ruhig und dennoch im ernsten Ton, während er sich von der Brünetten entfernte.

Joslyn sah ihm wütend nach und knurrte: "Weißt du wie du dich aufführst? Wie mein Vater. Schlimmer noch, wie ein krankhaft eifersüchtiger Ehemann."

Mit ihren letzten Worten blieb Balthazar stehen, sah über die Schulter zu Joslyn und funkelte sie nur zornig an.

Er ging auf den Kreis zu, deutete auf diesen und sagte mit lauterer Stimme: "Du hast diesen Bannkreis betreten und damit dein altes Leben hinter dir gelassen. Das ist kein Spaß, Joslyn!"

Nun war es Joslyn die auf ihn zuging, dicht vor ihm stehen blieb, ihm wütend in die Augen sah und fauchte: "Ich hatte doch von Anfang an keine Wahl gehabt."

Schließlich drehte sie sich um, lief die Treppen nach oben und hörte Balthazar rufen: "Wo willst du hin, Fräulein?"

"Nach Hause!", keifte sie den Magier an und verschwand zornig aus dem Wendebahnhof, woraufhin Dave und Balthazar zurückblieben.

Der Schüler sah zu seinem Meister und sagte kleinlaut: "Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass sie ein enormes Temperament hat."

Auf diese Worte hin sah der Magier angefressen zu Dave und zog mürrisch eine Braue in die Höhe.

Dave hob schützend die Hände und sagte mit einem kleinen Lächeln: "Aber keine Sorge, sie fängt sich sicher bald wieder."

Balthazar vertraute dem Urteil seines Schülers und hoffte darauf, dass sie bald wieder zum Unterricht erscheinen würde.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Keine Konzentration**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Situation hatte sich wieder beruhigt und Joslyn war nun auch wieder regelmäßig zum Unterricht erschienen.

Sie hatte sich mit Balthazar wieder vertragen und sich für ihr fahrlässiges Verhalten bei ihm entschuldigt.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn kam gerade in den Wendebahnhof, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lief die Treppen runter, während sie sich ihr hellbraunes Haar zusammenband.

Sie war spät dran gewesen, da sie sich mit einer Freundin verquatscht hatte.

Das Mädchen sah sich um und erblickte Balthazar nirgends, doch wusste die Brünette, dass es noch lange nicht hieß, dass er nicht doch da war.

Joslyn ging auf Daves Schreibtisch zu und legte dort Tasche und Jacke ab.

Schweigend ging Joslyn im Wendebahnhof umher, hielt die Arme verschränkt und betrachtete eine der Teslaspulen.

Sie strich über ihre Oberarme mit ihren zierlichen Händen und atmete tief durch.

Hoffentlich erschien Balthazar bald, denn die Sehnsucht nach ihrem Meister wurde immer stärker.

Ja, Joslyn hatte sich in ihren Meister verliebt, doch würde er niemals ihre Gefühle erwidern.

Wusste sie doch von der Beziehung zu Veronica und dass er sich seit über 1000 Jahren nach dieser Frau sehnte.

Es brach ihr das Herz, das sie diesen großartigen Mann niemals ihren Geliebten nennen würde.

Nicht nur wegen dem Verbot, das sich eine Beziehung zwischen Meister und Schüler nicht geziemte, sondern auch wegen Veronica.

Doch sie konnte ihre Gefühle für Balthazar einfach nicht aufgeben und so tun als würde sie nichts für ihn empfinden.

Auch wenn Joslyn stets eine fast schon abwehrende Haltung gegenüber seinen ganzen Belehrungen einnahm, so liebte sie es doch, wenn er sich so um sie sorgte.

"Ich habe dich erwartet, Joslyn.", sprach eine ruhige und dunkle Stimme zu der Brünetten, woraufhin diese zu lächeln begann.

Sie drehte sich in die Richtung um, aus der die Stimme zu hören war, und erblickte Balthazar im Bannkreis stehen.

Seine moosgrünen Augen fixierten die junge Schülerin und wieder einmal fiel dem Magier auf wie bezaubernd die Brünette doch war.

Balthazar hatte Veronica nicht vergessen, doch in Joslyn sah er mehr wie nur eine mächtige Magierin.

Er sah die wunderschöne, junge Frau in ihr, die ihm so wohl Ärger wie auch Freude bescherte.

Der Magier liebte es einfach, wenn sie ihn unter ihrem Schopf, aus ihren wachen Augen, anblickte.

Sein Herz begann in ihrer Nähe zu schlagen und nicht selten geschah es, dass er einen Konzentrationsmangel erlitt.

Balthazar hatte sich wahrhaftig Hals über Kopf in Joslyn verliebt.

Lächelnd sah das Mädchen zu ihrem Meister, ging langsam auf ihn zu und meinte: "Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du hier irgendwo bist."

"Du bist nicht aufmerksam genug, Joslyn. Die Gefahr könnte überall lauern.", mahnte Balthazar seine Schülerin in einem fast schon liebevollen Ton und einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Die Brünette lachte leicht auf, sah lächelnd zur Seite und zog kurz beide Brauen hoch.

"Ich werde dies in Zukunft berücksichtigen.", entgegnete Joslyn ehrlich und blickte Balthazar in die Augen, woraufhin ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Der Magier nickte leicht, atmete tief durch und sagte zu ihr im ernsteren Ton: "Komm in den Kreis. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."

Die Brünette trat zu Balthazar, stellte sich in den Kreis mit dem roten Symbol und betrachtete kurz ihren Drachenring.

Balthazar verschwand aus dem Kreis, begutachtete das Mädchen und begann im ernsten Ton: "Ich will, dass du einen Feuerball entstehen lässt."

Im ersten Moment klang das wirklich einfach, doch Dave und sie stellten sich selbst noch bei Plasmablitzen wie die ersten Menschen an.

Kurz runzelte die Brünette die Stirn, nickte dann leicht und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und ihren Geist zu befreien.

Sie hielt beide Hände in einem kleinen Abstand voneinander entfernt und bemühte sich einen Feuerball hinauf zu beschwören.

Doch dies war gar nicht so einfach und ihre Konzentration wollte auch nicht so wie sie es gerne hätte.

Plötzlich schoss eine Feuersäule aus ihren Händen und Joslyn ließ diese sofort wieder verschwinden, in dem sie ihre Hände erschrocken zurückzog.

Balthazar schüttelte den Kopf, atmete tief durch und meinte: "Und noch Mal."

So versuchte die Brünette es erneut und wieder geschah etwas, auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Feuerball war, der in einer Rauchwolke aufging.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Nach einigen Misserfolgen lief Balthazar um den Kreis herum, wie ein hungriges Raubtier, fixierte er dabei Joslyn und sagte ernst: "Konzentrier dich, Joslyn."

Joslyn sah auf ihre Hände und meinte im ruhigen Ton: "Ich kann nicht."

"Konzentrier dich.", stachelte der Magier seine Schülerin weiterhin an und lief dabei immer noch um den Bannkreis herum.

"Ich kann nicht.", sagte Joslyn mit etwas mehr Nachdruck, sah aus dem Augenwinkel kurz zu Balthazar und sah dann wieder auf ihre Hände vor sich.

Der Magier verengte etwas die Augen zu Schlitzen und forderte in einem lauteren Ton: "Konzentrier dich, Joslyn!"

Auf diese Worte hin ließ die Brünette die Hände sinken, ballte diese zu Fäusten und fauchte Balthazar an: "Verdammt, ich kann es nicht."

Ihr Blick war kurz darauf starr auf den Boden gerichtet und sie biss sich missmutig auf die Unterlippe.

Ihre Augen fixierten den Boden und man sah ihr an, dass es ihr unangenehm war, denn sie wusste ganz genau warum sie sich nicht konzentrieren konnte.

Balthazar sah seine Schülerin ernst an, atmete tief durch und sofort wurde sein Blick sanfter als er Joslyn so dastehen sah.

Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und am liebsten hätte er das Mädchen in seine Arme gezogen.

Doch das geziemte sich einfach nicht, dennoch konnte er sie nicht einfach so dastehen lassen.

Langsam betrat der Magier den Kreis, ging auf sie zu und stellte sich ganz dicht vor sie.

Als er so vor Joslyn stand, überkam ihn einfach das Bedürfnis sie zu berühren.

Sanft legte Balthazar seine Hände an ihre Wangen und hob so ihren Kopf, woraufhin sie zu ihm aufblickte und in seine moosgrünen Augen sah.

Dieser Anblick machte die Brünette ganz schwach und sie spürte wie ihr Herz ihr bis zum Hals schlug.

Ihre Wangen waren leicht rötlich geworden und Joslyn konnte spüren wie ihre Knie weich wurden.

Ihre Fäuste öffneten sich wieder und sie schluckte leicht, während Balthazar ihr weiterhin in die Augen sah.

"Warum kannst du dich nicht konzentrieren, Joslyn?", erkundigte sich der Magier in einem leisen und fast schon liebevollen Ton, während seine Hände noch immer an ihren Wangen ruhten.

Joslyn wusste in diesem Moment nicht ob sie lügen oder ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollte.

Doch warum sollte sie den Mann, den sie liebte, anlügen?

Um sich vor einen eventuellen Korb zu bewahren?

Es war besser, wenn es raus war, dann wusste wenigstens jeder der Beiden woran er war.

Die Brünette nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, sah Balthazar in die Augen und gab, fast schon flüsternd, von sich: "Wegen _dir_."

Auf diese Worte hin weitete Balthazar verblüfft die Augen, sah in ihr Gesicht und fragte verwundert: "Warum wegen mir?"

Doch Joslyn wandte ihre Augen von ihm ab und blickte beschämt zur Seite.

Sachte hob Balthazar ihren Kopf noch etwas mehr an, sah in ihre Augen und raunte: "Sieh' mir in die Augen."

Natürlich gehorchte das Mädchen ihrem Meister, atmete erneut tief durch, legte ihre Hände sanft an seine Unterarme und schluckte schwer.

Ihr Herz hämmerte wild gegen ihre Brust und am liebsten wäre sie vor der Situation davongerannt, denn es war so unerträglich gewesen ihn anzusehen und nicht zu wissen wie er reagieren würde.

"Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Setze ich dich zu sehr unter Druck?", flüsterte Balthazar ihr zu, kam ihrem Gesicht entgegen und strich zärtlich mit seinen Daumen über ihre Wangen.

Joslyn erschauderte bei seinem Streicheln und sagte leise: "Nein, es ist etwas anderes... ich..."

Wieder fehlte ihr der Mut, doch sein bittender Blick, ihm zu sagen was mit ihr los sei, zwang sie dazu ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Die Brünette spürte bereits seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut und sie gestand wispernd: "Es ist..., weil... _ich dich liebe, Balthazar_."

Über ihr Geständnis war Balthazar wahrlich mehr als glücklich und er spürte sein Herz noch schneller schlagen als zu vor.

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, sein Blick wurde liebevoller und dennoch raunte er ihr zu: "Du weißt, dass es sich nicht gehört..."

Ihr Blick wurde traurig und ihre Lippen zierte ein unglückliches Lächeln, woraufhin sie lautlos seufzte und leise sagte: "Ich weiß."

Sie wusste nicht wirklich was sie von seinen Worten halten sollte, da sie weder aussagten ob er auch so fühlte oder es eben nicht tat.

Immerhin wusste Joslyn von Veronica und konnte sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte.

Dennoch wünschte sie es sich vom ganzen Herzen.

Wie hätte Balthazar ihr vor den Kopf stoßen können, wenn sie ihm ihre Liebe gestand?

Was wäre er für ein Mann gewesen diese Schönheit von sich zu stoßen?

Kein Guter.

Außerdem war es genau in seinem Interesse, das sie diese Worte zu ihm sagte.

Schließlich war Balthazar in sie verliebt.

Trotzdem hätte er nie geglaubt, dass Joslyn seine Gefühle erwidern würde.

"Aber ich verrate dir ein kleines Geheimnis, Joslyn.", raunte Balthazar ihr zu, sah tief in ihre Augen und lächelte sie noch immer so liebevoll an.

Der Brünetten wurde ganz mulmig und sie wusste nicht was er ihr nun sagen würde, doch sie harrte der Dinge, die da kamen.

Zärtlich streichelte er mit seinen Daumen erneut über ihre Wangen und gestand: "_Ich liebe dich auch, Kleines._"

Auf sein Geständnis hin weitete Joslyn die Augen, biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und bekam ganz rote Wangen.

Ihr Herz machte tausend Hüpfer und sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass Balthazar auch Gefühle für sie hatte.

Langsam kam der Magier ihren Lippen näher und war nur noch wenige Millimeter von Ihren entfernt.

Zufrieden schloss Balthazar seine Augen, ließ das Verbot hinter sich und verschloss ihre Lippen mit Seinen.

Joslyn spürte seine Lippen auf Ihren, schloss ihre Augen und erwiderte den Kuss ganz sachte.

Wie sehr sie sich danach gesehnt hatte und endlich wurde es Wirklichkeit.

Im Moment war sie das glücklichste Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt.

Balthazar ließ ihre Wangen los und schlang seine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper, woraufhin eine Hand in ihren Nacken ruhte und die andere auf ihrem Rücken lag.

Verliebt legte Joslyn die Arme um seinen Nacken und gab sich dem liebevollen Kuss nur zu gerne hin.

Liebevoll strich sie durch sein schulterlanges Haar, schmiegte sich eng an seinen gutgebauten Körper und strich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken.

Vorsichtig strich Balthazar mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen und bat so um Einlass, den Joslyn ihm, ohne zu zögern, gewährte und sofort seine Zunge liebevoll mit Ihrer begrüßte.

Fest hielt Balthazar seine Schülerin in seinen Armen, streichelte über ihre Seite und ihren Rücken, während ihre Zungen ausgelassen umeinanderkreisten.

Joslyn genoss seine Nähe in vollen Zügen und strich sanft über seine Schultern, während sie seine Zunge ganz innig mit Ihrer verwöhnte.

Schon zu lange hatte Joslyn sich danach gesehnt Balthazar so zu küssen und endlich war es wahr geworden.

Der Magier konnte kaum genug von ihren Lippen bekommen und vertiefte den Kuss erneut, woraufhin er seine Arme enger um ihren Körper schloss.

Nie wieder wollte er die Brünette an seiner Seite missen müssen und Veronica war vollkommen aus seinem Geist und Herzen verbannt worden.

Für ihn existierte nur noch Joslyn und diese wollte er zur glücklichsten Frau der Welt machen.

Genießerisch kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander und umspielten sich immer wieder ganz leidenschaftlich.

Joslyn konnte einfach nicht genug von ihrem Meister bekommen.

Endlich durfte sie ihm ganz nah sein, ihn streicheln, ihn küssen und ihn ganz offen lieben.

Nie wieder wollte sie Balthazar in ihrem Leben missen müssen, denn er war alles was sie brauchte.

Langsam löste der Magier den Kuss, öffnete die Augen und sah in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht.

Die Brünette lächelte ihn verträumt an, kraulte sanft seinen Nacken und atmete tief durch.

"Ich habe 1000 Jahre nach dir gesucht. Nur um festzustellen, dass du nicht nur meine Schülerin bist, sondern das was ich in meinem Leben am meisten liebe.", raunte Balthazar ihr verliebt zu, hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt und sah in ihre Augen.

Verlegen lachte Joslyn leise auf, streichelte über seinen Rücken und flüsterte: "1000 Jahre ist eine sehr lange Zeit. Wir haben viel aufzuarbeiten, Liebster."

Lächelnd nickte er, strich über ihren Rücken und sah einfach nur glücklich in ihr Gesicht.

Veronica hatte ihm nie das Gefühl geben, was er bei Joslyn verspürte, denn dieses Gefühl war unbändige Liebe und tiefe Zuneigung.

Dies gepaart mit Beschützerinstinkt und der Pflicht dieses Mädchen zu unterrichten mischten dieses Gefühl zu einem Zustand, der ihn fast schon süchtig werden ließ.

Joslyn sollte für immer an seiner Seite bleiben und er würde sie mit seinem Leben beschützen.

Sicher würde er auch Dave mit seinem Leben schützen, doch Joslyn genoss nun auch noch seine Liebe.

Was aber nicht bedeutete das er sie deswegen im Unterricht schonen würde.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr, Joslyn.", raunte Balthazar gegen ihre Lippen, küsste diese sanft und sah kurz daraufhin wieder glücklich drein.

Joslyn erwiderte seinen kurzen, sanften Kuss, sah ihn überglücklich strahlend an und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich auch, Balthazar, über alles."

Noch einmal drückte Balthazar seine Joslyn eng an seinen Körper, atmete ihren süßlichen Duft tief ein und löste sich schließlich von ihr.

Joslyn ließ ihn gewähren, sah ihm in die Augen und seufzte wohlig auf, während ihr Meister sie ausgiebig betrachtete.

Schließlich begann er zu grinsen, sah erneut in ihre Augen und sagte: "Glaub nur nicht, dass ich dich im Unterricht schone."

"Das habe ich nicht erwartet.", meinte Joslyn keck, zwinkerte ihm zu und begann erneut mit Balthazar zu trainieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich trainierten die Beiden so lange bis sie die Tür des Wendebahnhofs hörten und zu Dave aufblickten der die Treppe hinunterkam.

Der Schüler kam die Treppe fast schon runter gerannt, ging zum Schreibtisch, legte Jacke und Rucksack ab, sah zu Balthazar und Joslyn und sagte entschuldigend: "Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt komme, aber ich hatte noch was in der Uni zu erledigen."

"Mit Becky, oder?", erkundigte sich seine Schwester neckisch, stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und blickte ihren Bruder frech an.

Dave sah zu seiner Schwester, lachte leicht und nickte verlegen, während er antwortete: "Ja, wir haben noch etwas gequatscht."

Der Magier sah zwischen den Geschwistern hin und her und betrachtete immer wieder Joslyn mit einem sanften Blick.

Schließlich sah Dave zu Balthazar, grinste schief und sagte an ihn gewandt: "Ich wäre dann bereit zum Trainieren."

Die Brünette trat aus dem Kreis heraus, sah auf ihre Armbanduhr und meinte an Beide gewandt: "Trifft sich super, so wird Balthazar nicht langweilig. Ich muss nochmal zur Uni hoch, hab noch einen Kunstkurs vor mir."

Dave nickte seiner Schwester zu, ging auf den Bannkreis zu und stellte sich in diesen, während er zu Balthazar blickte.

Dieser sah Joslyn fast schon unglücklich an, beobachtete wie diese sich ihre Jacke anzog, ihre Tasche umhing und auf Balthazar zu ging.

Was Dave dann sah, ließ ihn die Augen und den Mund weiten, denn Balthazar legte die Arme um ihre Taille und Joslyn ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

Verliebt sahen sich Beide in die Augen und der Magier sagte liebevoll zu der Brünetten: "Ich werde dich Morgen hier wieder erwarten. Lass mich aber nicht zu lange warten, meine Schöne."

Joslyn lächelte ihn glücklich an und entgegnete: "Ich beeil mich, mein Hübscher. Versprochen."

"Ich liebe dich.", raunte Balthazar ihr sanft zu, kam ihren Lippen näher und nahm den Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht.

Joslyn kam ihm mit ihren Lippen entgegen und erwiderte liebevoll: "Ich liebe dich auch."

Innig küsste Balthazar seine Schülerin zum Abschied und drückte sie nochmal fest an sich.

Langsam lösten sich die Beiden, woraufhin Joslyn die Treppen nach oben ging und zu Dave sagte: "Ich sehe dich zu Hause, Brüderchen."

Doch ehe Dave etwas sagen konnte war die Brünette auch schon verschwunden und er sah ungläubig zu Balthazar und erkundigte sich: "Ihr seid ein Paar?"

"Wie das Schicksal nun mal so spielt.", mehr sagte der Magier daraufhin nicht, doch lächelte er seinen Schüler vielsagend an, woraufhin dieser nur nickte und es vorerst hinnahm, denn im Moment gab es Wichtigeres zu tun.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Du und Balthazar**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Noch am selben Abend nahm sich Dave vor mit seiner Schwester darüber zu reden, denn die Sache mit ihr und Balthazar ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe.

Immerhin wussten die Geschwister von der Existenz Veronicas und das Balthazar eigentlich mit ihr eine Beziehung führte.

Daher musste er einfach nochmal genauer nachhaken.

In der Studentenwohnung angekommen zog sich Dave seine Jacke und Schuhe aus, hörte Joslyn in der Küche werkeln und ging sofort in diese.

Ihr gemeinsamer Mitbewohner Bennet war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht in der Studentenwohnung und somit konnte Dave in Ruhe mit seiner Schwester darüber reden.

Etwas erzürnt blickte die Brünette zu ihrem Bruder auf, als dieser die Küche betrat, atmete tief durch und sagte ehrlich: "Du kannst in Zukunft auch ruhig mal den Abwasch machen. Das tut nicht weh."

Dave seufzte lautlos, nickte nur zustimmend und meinte entschuldigend: "Ja, ich versuch's mir zu merken."

Diese Worte beschwichtigten Joslyn ein wenig und sie nickte leicht, ehe sie den Abwasch weitermachte.

Ihr Bruder setzte sich an den Küchentisch, sah zu seiner Schwester und überlegte wie er ihr das sagen sollte.

Schließlich war Dave nicht gerade ein Held darin gut über Gefühle und Beziehungen zu sprechen.

"Sag mal, Jos. Du und Balthazar. Ihr seid... jetzt so richtig ein Paar?", begann Dave vorsichtig, sah seine Schwester prüfend an und bemerkte sofort den verträumten Blick und ihre etwas rötlichen Wange.

Langsam aber bestimmt nickte Joslyn, seufzte glücklich auf und antwortete verliebt: "Ja, das sind wir."

Dave nickte leicht, atmete tief durch und fragte: "Du erinnerst dich aber schon daran, dass Balthazar eigentlich mit Veronica zusammen ist, oder?"

Auf diese Worte hin verschwand das Lächeln der Brünetten und sie sah ihren Bruder bestürzt an, woraufhin sie den Abwasch beendete und sich die Hände abtrocknete.

Missmutig lehnte sich die Brünette an die Küchenzeile und stellte eine Gegenfrage: "Meinst du etwa... Balthazar benutz mich nur als Lückenbüßer?"

Sofort schüttelte Dave eifrig den Kopf, strich durch sein Haar und meinte ehrlich: "Nein, das auf gar keinen Fall. Nur... ich glaube nicht, dass, sollte Veronica zurückkommen, sie darüber sehr erfreut sein wird dich an Balthazars Seite zu sehen."

"Du meinst also, dass Veronica vor Eifersucht mir was antun könnte?", wollte seine Schwester wissen und wurde bei der Vorstellung etwas blass um die Nase rum.

Möglich wäre es auf jeden Fall gewesen, denn immerhin sollte man den Zorn einer verletzten Frau nicht unterschätzen.

Das zumindest hatte ihm das Zusammenleben mit Joslyn schon oft gelehrt.

Daher zuckte Dave nur mit den Schultern, sah seiner Schwester in die Augen und antwortete: "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich schließe es nicht aus."

Die Brünette blickte bedrückt drein, spielte nervös mit einer ihrer Strähnen und sah zur Seite.

Es gefiel Joslyn gar nicht, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Veronica, im Falle sollte sie unversehrt wiederkommen, ihr etwas aus Eifersucht antun könnte.

Vermutlich müsste Joslyn noch einmal mit Balthazar darüber reden, denn sie fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken sehr unwohl.

"Balthazar würde mich davor doch schützen, oder?", murmelte das Mädchen gedankenverloren, starrte dabei aus dem Fenster und sah recht erschrocken aus.

Der Gedanke das eine eifersüchtige Frau ihr was antun könnte verstörte sie sichtlich.

Eigentlich war sie auch gar nicht der Typ Frau, der einer anderen Frau den Liebsten ausspannte, doch bei Balthazar konnte sie irgendwie nicht widerstehen.

Außerdem war auch gar nicht sicher, ob Veronica überhaupt lebend zurückkam.

Dave blickte zu seiner Schwester auf, hob eine Braue und sagte dann überzeugt: "Ja, das wird er. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Das war Dave sich wirklich, denn er schätzte Balthazar nicht so ein, dass er zulassen würde das Joslyn etwas geschah.

Egal ob durch Horvaths oder Veronicas Hand.

"Aber sag mal... wie kommst du dazu mit Balthazar jetzt eine Beziehung zu führen? Ich mein... du bist keine Woche von Viktor getrennt und schon hast du quasi einen _Neuen_'.", sagte Dave verblüfft, zog dabei beide Brauen in die Höhe und sah seine Schwester interessiert an.

Nun begann die Brünette wieder zu lächeln, setzte sich ihrem Bruder gegenüber an den Esstisch, sah in seine Augen und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab.

"Ja, ich weiß, doch ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass Balthazar schon damals, bei _Arcana Cabana,_ etwas an sich hatte das mich... verzauberte."

"Kein Wunder, er ist ja auch ein Magier."

"Haha! Sehr witzig, Dave."

"Ist doch aber so. Und weiter?"

"Na ja... wie wir ihn dann wiedersahen fand ich ihn schon ziemlich anziehend und musste feststellen, dass er echt gut aussieht."

"Und dann hast du dich verliebt?"

"Ja, das habe ich und doch war ich mir im Klaren darüber, dass sich so ein Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis nicht gehört."

"Hm, ja das stimmt wohl. Warst du schon in ihn verliebt als er uns von Veronica erzählt hat?"

"Ja... tat ganz schön weh zu hören, dass er sie liebt..."

"Und dennoch hast du das Gefühl nicht aufgeben?"

"Du kennst mich, Dave. Aufgeben ist nicht meine Stärke."

"Wie recht du hast. Hast du denn kein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Veronica?"

"Doch habe ich, aber... er war 1000 Jahre alleine... ich mein das war doch abzusehen, dass er nicht ewig alleine bleibt... oder?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaub ich könnte auch nicht über 1000 Jahre alleine sein."

"Siehst du und du weißt wie das mit der Liebe ist..."

"Hmmm sie kennt weder Grenzen noch kann man sich aussuchen wo sie hinfällt."

"Ja... genau... na ja..."

Dave sah zu seiner Schwester, atmete tief durch und nickte leicht.

Dennoch machte er sich Sorgen.

Schließlich erhob sich Joslyn wieder, ging zum Kühlschrank und fragte ihren Bruder: "Soll ich uns was zu essen machen?"

"Tolle Idee, ich helfe dir auch.", antwortete Dave freundlich, erhob sich und holte bereits Utensilien für die Zubereitung eines Salates und einer Lasagne heraus.

"Bist du jetzt glücklich, dass du mit Balthazar zusammen bist?", erkundigte sich Dave, schälte die Karotten und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu seiner Schwester.

Glücklich lächelnd nickte sie, seufzte wohlig auf und antwortete: "Ja, ich bin sehr glücklich."

Das war für Dave die Hauptsache, dass seine Schwester glücklich war und dennoch hoffte er, dass seine Schwester nicht irgendwann unter Veronicas Eifersucht leiden musste.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Was ist mit Veronica?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Am Tag darauf machte sich Joslyn nach ihren Lesungen und dem Kunstkurs auf den Weg zum Wendebahnhof.

Das Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder hallte noch in ihrem Kopf nach und sie begann sich zu fragen, was nun mit Veronica sei.

Immerhin war Balthazar vorher mit ihr liiert gewesen und jetzt hatte er Joslyn sein Herz geschenkt.

Würde Veronica vor Eifersucht platzen und ihre ganze Wut an Balthazar oder gar an Joslyn auslassen?

Die Brünette stellte sich diese Fragen immer wieder.

Antworten wollten ihr auf diese einfach nicht einfallen, daher würde sie wohl oder übel mit ihrem Meister sprechen müssen.

Auf dem Weg zum Wendebahnhof begegnete ihr Viktor.

Er stoppte das Mädchen, in dem er sich ihr in den Weg stellte und sie aus ihren Gedankenfluss riss.

Abrupt blieb Joslyn stehen, sah ihren Ex-Freund skeptisch an und hörte ihn sagen: "Hey Süße."

Allein schon wie er sie ansprach ließ Wut in der Brünetten aufkeimen, denn sie war nicht mehr seine _Süße_'.

Eigentlich war Joslyn sogar sehr glücklich darüber nicht mehr mit Viktor zusammen zu sein, denn das Schicksal hatte ihr einen viel besseren Mann beschert.

Joslyn hielt sich bedeckt, sah in seine Augen und erkundigte sich: "Hallo Viktor. Was willst du von mir?"

Die Brünette konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie der junge Mann sie an den Schultern gepackt und an die Wand eines kleinen Secondhand-Ladens gedrückt hatte.

Zärtlich strich er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Schläfe, ihre Wange und ihre Lippen, während er fast schon charmant sagte: "Weißt du, Jos, Baby. Ich bin bereit dir zu verzeihen. Aber dafür musst du mir beweisen, dass du mich liebst und wir Beide wissen ganz genau, wie du mir das beweisen kannst."

Joslyn hätte sich am liebsten gewährt, doch Viktor war damals schon viel stärker gewesen und er war auch nicht umsonst ein Sportstudent an der Universität.

Seine Muskeln waren für jede junge Frau ein Blickfang gewesen und Viktor wusste diese Muskeln nicht nur bei der Verführung einzusetzen.

Doch um Joslyn zu verführen brauchte es ein wenig mehr, wie nur einen tollen Körper und ein charmantes Auftreten.

Doch Viktor besaß nicht das gewisse Etwas das sie wollte.

Er war schon immer ein Macho gewesen und hatte Joslyn versucht zum schnellen Sex zu animieren.

Die Brünette wollte dies aber nicht, da sie es irgendwie im Blut hatte, dass Viktor nicht der Richtige war.

Nicht das Joslyn noch Jungfrau war, doch ging sie nicht wahllos mit jedem ins Bett und Viktor war es auch nicht wert gewesen.  
Sie hatte das alles spät erkannt, aber sie hatte es erkannt.

Ihr Ex-Freund wollte also einen Beweis damit er ihr verzieh?

Joslyn konnte sich nur zu gut denken, dass es Sex war und so verfinsterte sich ihre Miene, woraufhin sie ihn wütend von sich schubste und fauchte: "Ich wollte damals keinen Sex mit dir haben und ich will es bis heute auch nicht!"

Viktor sah sie fast schon verstört an, doch das interessierte nicht länger, denn sie machte sich mit schnellen Schritten daran zum Wendebahnhof zu gelangen.

"Du wirst mich schon anrufen!", rief ihr Ex-Freund der Brünetten nach, doch diese ignorierte ihn bereits wieder vollkommen und wollte jetzt nur noch zu Balthazar.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Endlich kam sie beim Wendebahnhof an, öffnete die Tür, huschte durch den Spalt und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Joslyn war wirklich mehr als glücklich, dass sie nun hier war, denn in wenigen Sekunden konnte sie die geliebte Nähe von Balthazar wieder genießen.

Auf halber Treppe erblickte sie Balthazar, wie er auf einen Stuhl saß und ein Buch las.

Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielten die Lippen der Brünetten und sie ging sofort auf Balthazar zu und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.

"Du bist spät dran, mein Engel.", tadelte der Magier seine Schülerin in einem liebevollen Ton, schloss das Buch und strich mit seiner Hand über Ihre.

Joslyn streichelte seine Finger, beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie sich von ihm löste und ihre Tasche und Jacke ablegte.

"Entschuldige, Liebster, aber ich wurde aufgehalten.", gestand Joslyn sanftmütig und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich erneut, als sie an die Begegnung mit Viktor dachte.

Der Magier bemerkte ihren Blick, erhob sich und ging auf seine Schülerin zu.

Sachte legte er seinen Finger unter ihr Kinn, lenkte ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung und fragte ruhig und dennoch mit ernstem Blick: "Wer hat dich aufgehalten?"

Schweren Herzens seufzte die Brünette, sah in Balthazars schöne Augen und antwortete sanft: "Es war Viktor."

Sofort sah Balthazar erzürnt auf seine Schülerin nieder, legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie ganz nah an sich ran.

"_Was_ wollte dieser Kerl von dir?", knurrte der Magier, sah in ihre Augen und zog Unheil verkündend eine Braue in die Höhe.

_Eifersucht!_

Da war sie wieder!

Dieser brennende Schmerz in seiner Brust der ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Er hoffte für diesen Viktor, dass er seine geliebte Schülerin nicht angerührt hatte, denn Balthazar konnte sehr böse werden.

Joslyn legte ihre Hände sanft an seine Schultern, strich über diese und erzählte missmutig: "Er meinte, dass er mir verzeihen würde, wenn ich als Liebesbeweis mit ihm ins Bett ginge. Ich habe ihn nur angeschrien und bin gegangen."

Der Magier nickte leicht und war beschwichtigt, da sie sich nicht erneut auf ihn eingelassen hatte.

Er war wirklich sehr erleichtert darüber, denn Balthazar hätte es nicht ertragen Joslyn zu verlieren.

Außerdem traute er Joslyn nicht zu sich von ihm zu trennen, wo Balthazar doch sogar der Grund für ihren ständigen Konzentrationsmangel war.

Liebevoll verschloss er ihre Lippen mit Seinen, strich sanft durch ihr Haar und genoss den Moment einfach ihre Lippen so zu spüren.

Joslyn schloss glücklich die Augen, schmiegte sich an ihn und genoss in vollen Zügen seine Nähe.

Doch der Kuss hielt nicht lange, da die Brünette ihn löste und Balthazar etwas entschuldigend ansah.

Langsam entzog sie sich seinem Griff, wandte sich ab und lief im Wendebahnhof umher, während der Magier ihr mit seinem Blick folgte.

Tief atmete sie durch, blieb stehen und sah über die Schulter zu Balthazar.

"Ich muss mit dir reden.", brach sie das Schweigen mit leiser Stimme, wandte sich zu ihm und legte ihren Kopf schief.

Ihr Blick war missmutig und auch prüfend, während Balthazar die Arme verschränkte und seine Schülerin mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete.

Ein Schweigen bedeutete bei Balthazar stets, dass er sie erst mal aussprechen lassen würde und so begann Joslyn vorsichtig zu sprechen: "Du und ich, wir sind nun ein Paar. Doch... da ist noch etwas, dass mich beschäftigt. Was ist mit Veronica?"

Auf diese Frage war Balthazar gar nicht gefasst gewesen und er musste leicht schlucken.

Er hatte Veronica ganz vergessen und nur noch Augen für seine schöne Schülerin gehabt.

Für den Moment sah er zur Seite, atmete tief durch und ging langsam auf Joslyn zu.

Liebevoll nahm er ihre Hände in Seine, strich mit den Daumen über ihre Handrücken und sah tief in ihre warmen Augen.

"Veronica... ist Vergangenheit. Ihr gehört schon längst nicht mehr mein Herz. Es gehört einzig und allein _dir_, mein Engel."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, vertrau mir."

"Das tue ich."

"Aber?"

"Ich habe einfach Angst..."

"Wovor, Liebes?"

"Davor das sie uns Beiden vor Eifersucht etwas antun könnte."

"Das würde ich zu verhindern wissen... und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dir weh tut."

Auf diese Worte hin nahm Balthazar seine Schülerin fest in seine Arme, streichelte über ihren Rücken und strich liebevoll durch ihr Haar.

Nein!

Er würde nicht zu lassen, dass ihr etwas geschah, denn auch er ahnte wie furchtbar die Rache einer verschmähten Frau sein könnte.

Außerdem sprachen sie nicht nur von einer Frau, sondern einer mächtigen Magierin – _Merlins Lehrling_.

Dennoch würde er alles daran setzen Joslyn zu beschützen, wenn Veronica ihr wirklich etwas antun wollte.

Joslyn schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper, presste sich Schutz suchend an ihn und vergrub ihre Finger in seiner Weste.

"Ich liebe dich über alles, Joslyn. Nichts wird uns je wieder trennen können.", raunte der Magier seiner geliebten Schülerin zu, strich weiterhin durch ihr Haar und genoss ihre Nähe.

Die zierlichen Finger der Brünetten strichen über seinen Rücken und sie blickte bei seinen Worten zu ihm auf, woraufhin er ihr in die Augen sah.

Sie lächelte ihn verliebt an, strich durch sein Haar und wisperte: "Ich liebe dich auch... über alles... und noch viel mehr, Balthazar."

Verliebt zog er seine Schülerin noch enger an seinen Körper, sah tief in ihre Augen und presste kurz darauf seine Lippen auf Ihre.

Joslyn schloss genießerisch die Augen und gab sich diesem innigen Kuss nur zu gerne hin.

Zärtlich strich er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und bemerkte, wie sie ihm Einlass gewährte.

Ganz liebevoll umspielte er ihre Zunge und wanderte mit seiner Hand über ihre Seite, ihren Rücken und fand schließlich sein Ziel bei ihrem Po.

Dort blieb seine Hand ruhen, während er das Zungenspiel noch mehr vertiefte, als er spürte wie verlangend die Brünette in sein Haar griff.

Leidenschaftlich kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander, während Joslyn mit ihrer freien Hand zu seinem Gesäß glitt und ihn dort fast schon wollüstig streichelte.

Balthazar griff nun beherzt in ihre wohlgeformten Pobacken und drückte sie mit der anderen Hand nah an seinen Körper.

Langsam aber sicher drängte er die Brünette Richtung Schreibtisch und stoppte mit ihr erst, als diese stehenblieb und beim Griff hinter sich ein leeres Glas umschmiss.

Gierig kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander.

Beide streichelten sich ganz leidenschaftlich, während ihre Zungen einen Dominanzkampf ausfochten.

Schließlich presste der Magier das Mädchen auf den Schreibtisch, spreizte ihre Beine und drängte sich nah an sie ran.

Joslyn schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und presste so seinen Unterleib an Ihren, woraufhin Beide in das Zungenspiel hinein keuchen mussten.

Plötzlich hörten sie die Tür und Dave kam die Treppe runter gelaufen, woraufhin er erschrocken stehen blieb und rief: "Ach du Schande!"

Sofort lösten Beide das Zungenspiel und Joslyn wandte ihren Blick ertappt zur Seite, während Balthazar seinen Schüler fast schon vorwurfsvoll ansah.

Dave stand verlegen vor den Beiden, lächelte peinlich berührt und sagte stotternd: "I-ich wollte nicht… mitten drin reinplatzen. T-tut mir leid."

Entschuldigend strich der Magier über Joslyns Wange, löste sich von ihr und antwortete trocken: "Wir waren nicht mitten drin. Nur am Anfang."

Nun blickte Joslyn ihren Bruder etwas gereizt an, atmete tief durch und nickte zustimmend.

"Tut mir echt leid... ich habe nicht gewusst, dass ihr Beide... intim miteinander werden wolltet.", meinte Dave entschuldigend, strich verlegen durch sein Haar und beobachtete wie Joslyn vom Schreibtisch runterkam.

Sie ging auf Balthazar zu, strich über seinen Rücken und schnurrte ihm wollüstig zu: "Das holen wir nach, mein Schöner."

Der Magier legte seine Hand an ihre Wange, sah tief in ihre Augen und stimmte zu: "Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, meine Liebe."

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich machten sich die Drei daran weiter zu trainieren, denn der Kampf mit Morgana würde irgendwann bevorstehen.

Gegen Horvath mussten die Geschwister auch gewappnet sein, denn dieser würde nicht ruhen bevor er nicht den Seelengral besaß.

Sie mussten oberste Merlinier werden, die mächtigsten Magier laut den Legenden.  
Erst, wenn sie ihre Drachenringe nicht mehr zum Zaubern brauchen würden, würden sie oberste Merlinier sein.

Horvath, Balthazar und Veronica waren einst Merlins Lehrlinge, doch erreichten sie nie den legendären Status.

Im Gegenteil.

Dadurch, dass Horvath und Balthazar Veronica liebten und sie sich für Balthazar entschied, wechselte Horvath auf Morganas Seite.

Nur, um an Balthazar Rache zu nehmen.  
Morgana erhielt durch Horvaths Verrat die Möglichkeit Merlin zu töten und wollte ihre Morganier um sich scharen, um die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen.  
Bevor Merlin starb, gab er Balthazar die Drachenringe und trug ihm auf die zwei obersten Merlinier zu finden und auszubilden.  
Nur sie könnten Morgana aufhalten.

Balthazar und Veronica jagten Horvath und Morgana lange Zeit nach.

Beim finalen Kampf gegen Morgana opferte sich Veronica und wendete einen Zauber an, der Morganas Seele in ihren Körper sperrte.  
Mit Hilfe des Seelengrals sperrte Balthazar, schweren Herzens, sie und somit auch Morgana weg.

Horvath tauchte unter und war lange nicht gesehen, da er seine Wunden leckte.  
Balthazar reiste seitdem durch die Länder der Welt, um unter den besonderen Kindern seine Lehrlinge zu finden.  
Über 1000 Jahre lang tat er dies, bis er seine Suche aufgab und einen Antiquitätenladen eröffnete.

In dem er sowohl Kuriositäten und Antiquitäten anbot, aber auch die mächtigsten Relikte des vergangenen Jahrtausends unter Verschluss hielt.

Horvath tauchte schließlich bei Balthazar auf und forderte den Seelengral, doch statt ihm diesen zu geben, sperrte er Horvath in die Urne.

Anders, als andere Lehrlinge, mussten Dave und Joslyn also im Eiltempo den höchstmöglichen Rang erreichen, bevor Horvath Morgana befreite und damit den Untergang der Welt einläutete.

Solange der Seelengral jedoch bei Balthazar war, blieb ihnen jedoch noch genug Zeit.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Brennende Leidenschaft**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar war am Tag darauf allein im Wendebahnhof und blätterte im Inkantus der Geschwister herum, während er auf Dave und Joslyn wartete.

Das war es womit er am meisten beschäftigt war - mit Warten.

Sicher deren Uni war wichtig und die Geschwister wollten um jeden Preis ihr Studium mit guten Zensuren beenden, doch wenn Beide nicht bald oberste Merlinier wurden würde ihnen das Studium auch Nichts mehr bringen.

Er wusste das Morgana die Welt zerstören würde, wenn Horvath sie befreien könnte und die Geschwister noch nicht bereit waren.

Welch ein Glück das Horvath den Seelengral noch nicht in der Hand hatte, denn ansonsten wäre die Welt bereits dem Untergang geweiht gewesen.

Der Magier blätterte eine Seite weiter und betrachtete die beiden Portraits seiner Schüler.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er das Bild von Joslyn erblickte und ihm ging das Herz auf.

Wie sehr Balthazar sich doch in Joslyn verliebt hatte.

So viel Liebe und Zuneigung hatte er noch nicht Mal für Veronica empfunden und das erschreckte ihn schon ein wenig.

Offenbar war Veronica nie die Frau gewesen, die ihm vom Schicksal her zugeteilt wurde.

Scheinbar sollte er die Frau, die für ihn vom Schicksal erwählt wurde, in seiner Schülerin finden

Plötzlich schlangen sich von hinten zwei schlanke Arme um seinen Bauch und die zierlichen Händen legten sich an seine Brust.

Kurz erschrak der Magier sich, doch er musste lächeln als er einen warmen, zierlich gebauten Körper an seinem Rücken spürte.

Ein süßer Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und allein schon an ihrem Parfum konnte Balthazar seine geliebte Schülerin erkennen.

Doch hatte Balthazar sie gar nicht kommen hören.

War er wirklich so vertieft in den Inkantus gewesen?

"Hallo, Liebster.", schnurrte die Brünette ihrem Meister ins Ohr, legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und streichelte über seine Brust.

Wie sehr sich Joslyn schon darauf gefreut hatte Balthazar heute wiederzusehen.

Auch die Brünette hatte noch nie so viel Liebe für einen Menschen empfunden wie für ihn und sie war mehr als glücklich das sich Balthazar für sie entschieden hatte.

Immerhin hatte das Mädchen nie geglaubt das er seine Beziehung zu Veronica für sie aufgeben würde.

Joslyn ließ Balthazar langsam los, legte ihre Tasche und ihre Jacke auf einem der drei Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch ab und offenbarte Balthazar das sie einen schwarzen, kurzen Faltenrock, pechschwarze Strümpfe die ihr knapp übers Knie gingen, schwarzweiße Ballerinas und ein Neckholder Top in einen warmen Weinrot trug.

Der Ausschnitt des Tops war recht großzügig und es war geradezu hauteng.

Der Magier betrachtete die Brünette einen Moment und musterte sie eingehend, während seine geliebte Schülerin sich durch ihr Haar strich.

Balthazar fand das sie wahrlich sündhaft schön war und als sie sich auf den Schreibtisch setzte und ihre schönen, schlanken Beine überschlug konnte er nicht anders als jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers zu betrachten.

Joslyn blickte zu ihm, musterte seinen Körper und fragte ihren Meister mit unschuldigem Blick: "Habe ich dir die Sprache verschlagen oder warum begrüßt du mich gar nicht?"

Ihre Worte rissen ihn aus seinem starren Blick und seinen unzähligen Gedanken, die um das Mädchen kreisten.

Balthazar lachte ertappt, sah in ihre Augen, trat auf sie zu und gestand: "Ich war leider für den Moment zu beschäftigt damit deinen Körper zu betrachten."

"Oh... ich wollte dich nicht ablenken.", erwiderte Joslyn verspielt, spreizte einladend ihre Beine und gewährte es Balthazar sich zwischen diese zu stellen.

Der Magier zögerte keine Sekunde, stellte sich ganz dicht zwischen diese und stützte sich mit beiden Armen jeweils neben ihr ab, während die Brünette ihre Arme nach hinten abstützte und ihm in die Augen sah.

Wie sehr sie seinen Blick und die moosgrüne Farbe seiner Augen doch liebte.

Sie strahlten so viel Ruhe aus und doch zogen sie einen unglaublich in ihren Bann.

Balthazar atmete den süßlichen Duft seiner Schülerin tief ein, sah in ihre warmen Augen und lächelte etwas.

"Du lügst etwas besser als dein Bruder, aber nicht viel. Das scheint eurer Familie nicht zu liegen.", scherzte Balthazar belustigt, strich mit den Fingern über ihren Hals, ihre Schulter und ihr Schlüsselbein, woraufhin die Brünette erschauderte.

Joslyn lächelte ertappt, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn sachte zu sich runter, woraufhin sich ihre Augen halb schlossen.

"Das stimmt... ich war noch nie eine gute Lügnerin.", hauchte das Mädchen gegen seine Lippen, sah ihm tief in die Augen und lächelte anzüglich, während Balthazar eine Hand an ihre Hüfte und den anderen Arm um ihren Rücken legte.

Sachte zog der Magier seine Schülerin zu sich ran und presste so seinen Unterleib gegen Ihren, woraufhin Joslyn etwas aufkeuchen musste.

Ein Schauer lief Balthazar über den Rücken und er spürte wie sehr er diese junge Frau spüren wollte.

Ein anzügliches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er sagte sanft: "Egal, wie gut du lügen könntest. Ich würde es sehen. Deine Augen verraten dich, meine Schöne."

Joslyn biss sich auf die Unterlippe, kraulte zärtlich seinen Nacken und flüsterte: "Verraten sie dir auch mein Begehr?"

"Dein Begehr mich tief in dir zu spüren?" raunte Balthazar mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, woraufhin seine Hand von ihrer Hüfte hinauf zu ihrem Bauch und zu den Ansätzen ihrer schönen, großen und wohlgeformten Brüste glitt.

Joslyn drückte sich seiner Hand entgegen, blickte ihm wollüstig in die Augen und schnurrte verrucht: "Du bist gut."

"Wart ab bis ich dich nehme.", entgegnete Balthazar erhitzt, verschloss ihre Lippen mit Seinen und küsste die Brünette hungrig.

Ungestüm erwiderte Joslyn seinen Kuss, griff verlangend in sein Haar und spürte wie er seine Hand auf ihre Brust legte.

Sofort durchfuhr sie ein elektrisierendes Gefühl und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrer Haut aus.

Balthazar bemerkte sofort, dass ihr Nippel sich erhärtete und konnte nicht anders als sich dem Verlangen hinzugeben und über diesen mit den Fingern zu streicheln.

Leicht keuchte Joslyn dabei in den Kuss hinein, ließ sich von Balthazar an seinen Körper drängen und griff nun mit der anderen Hand an seinen Hintern.

Beherzt griff sie in diesen und streichelte anschließend ganz liebevoll darüber, woraufhin der Magier seinen Unterleib an Ihren drückte.

Das Mädchen konnte nur zu deutlich seine Erektion durch die Hose und ihren dünnen String fühlen.

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und auch ihr Atem wurde aufgeregter.

Genießerische zog Balthazar mit seinen Fingern kleine Kreise um ihren Nippel und strich ab und zu über die empfindliche Fläche.

Joslyn erregte dies ziemlich und sie keuchte erneut in den Kuss hinein.

Einladend öffnete sie ihre Lippen und lockte seine Zunge mit Ihrer.

Als könne Balthazar da widerstehen.

Natürlich nahm er ihre Einladung an, stupste seine Zunge gegen Ihre und begann diese ganz liebevoll zu umspielen.

Das Mädchen zog kleine Kreise mit der Zungenspitze um Seine, hielt genießerisch die Augen geschlossen und seufzte wohlig auf.

Mit ihrer Hand glitt Joslyn zu seinem Hosenbund und zupfte an diesem, bis sie geschickt seinen Knopf und Reißverschluss öffnete.

Nun löste die Schülerin ihre Hand von seinem Nacken, legte ihre Hände an seine Hüften und zog seine Hose samt Shorts hinunter.

Ehe sie sich mit den Händen an seinem Gemächt zu schaffen machte, legte sie diese an seinen entblößten Po und streichelte diesen ganz zärtlich.

Balthazar keuchte in den Zungenkuss hinein und legte nun seine Hand in ihren Nacken, doch nicht um sie dort zu kraulen.

Nein!

Er begann ungeduldig die Bändchen ihres Neckholdertops zu öffnen und zog ihr das Oberteil über ihre Brüste.

Nun waren diese vollkommen entblößt und die zarte und weiche Haut fühlte sich unter seinen Händen berauschend an.

Der Magier konnte nicht anders als beherzt mit beiden Händen ihre Brüste zu greifen und zu massieren.

Joslyn ließ das Zungenspiel auf dieses Handeln hin gieriger werden und ihre Zungen umkreisten sich viel wilder und leidenschaftlicher als vorher.

Seine Hände drückten ihre Brüste mal sachter und mal etwas fester, während Joslyn mit ihren Händen ganz liebevoll sein Gesäß massierte.

Doch langsam glitt ihre rechte Hand über seine Hüfte, seine Lenden und erreichte schließlich den Ansatz seiner Härte.

Balthazar musste daraufhin in den Zungenkuss hinein keuchen und begann mit seinen Fingern ihre harten Knospen zu stimulieren.

Schließlich wanderte er mit einer Hand über ihren Bauch, ließ diese auf ihrem Venushügel ruhen und zog langsam den Stoff ihres Rockes hoch.

Joslyn erschauderte bei seinem Tun und sie war bereits voller Vorfreude darauf so sinnlich von ihm berührt zu werden.

So spreizte die Schülerin ihre Beine noch etwas einladender, umspielte Balthazars Zunge hungriger und streichelte mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seinen Schaft.

Liebevoll umspielte sie seine Spitze, hörte ihn in den Kuss hinein keuchen und umschloss schließlich sachte sein Gemächt mit der Hand.

Der Magier musste den Kuss lösen, atmete schwer und wisperte: "Joslyn..."

Die Brünette biss sich auf die Unterlippe, rieb quälend langsam mit der Hand über sein Gemächt und spürte wie Balthazar erschauderte.

Genüsslich musste er nun aufstöhnen, vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge und küsste hungrig über ihre weiche Haut.

Seine Hand fand ihr Ziel zwischen ihren Schenkel und fast schon gierig streichelte er über ihre verhüllte Scham.

Vorsichtig schob er den dünnen Stoff von ihren Schamlippen runter, biss zärtlich in ihren Hals und raunte ihr zu: "Du machst mich so wahnsinnig."

Das Mädchen musste aufkeuchen, legte den Kopf zur Seite und bot Balthazar so mehr Angriffsfläche.

"Und du mich erst...", flüsterte die Brünette lüstern, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und stöhnte leicht auf, als sie seinen Mittel- und Zeigefinger an ihrer angeschwollenen Perle spürte.

Der Magier bemerkte das seine Schülerin bereits ganz feucht war.

Diese Tatsache erregte Balthazar noch mehr, woraufhin seine Finger von ihrem Knötchen runter zu ihrer Öffnung glitten und sie dort etwas verwöhnte.

Kurz darauf strich er wieder nach oben zu ihrer Lustperle und reizte sie dort etwas.

Genüsslich stöhnte Joslyn auf, drückte ihren Unterleib seiner Hand entgegen und bettelte: "Ich halt es nicht mehr aus... bitte Balthazar... nimm mich..."

Ihre Worte ließen den Magier erschaudern und er sah ihr voller Lust in ihr wunderschönes und von der Lust gezeichnetes Gesicht.

Balthazar griff nach ihrer Hand und löste diese mit sanfter Gewalt von seiner Härte.

Er legte den Arm um ihren Rücken, drängte sie näher an sich heran und legte seine Spitze an ihre Öffnung.

Joslyn öffnete die Augen, sah ihm tief in die Augen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hörte ihn raunen: "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch.", flüsterte die Brünette aufgeregt atmend, streichelte über seine Seiten und legte schließlich ihre Hände an seine Schultern.

Ganz vorsichtig und langsam drückte er sich in ihren Schoß und versenkte seinen Schaft bis zum Anschlag in seiner geliebten Schülerin.

Genussvoll legte die Brünette den Kopf in den Nacken, stöhnte laut und lustvoll auf und presste sich Balthazar entgegen.

Balthazar legte seine Stirn an ihre Schulter, schloss die Augen und begann sich langsam in der jungen Magierin zu bewegen.

Er atmete schwer und ab und zu drang ein Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle.

Seine Arme schloss er eng um die Brünette, presste ihren zierlichen Körper fester an Seinen und spürte wie sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlang.

Auch ihre Arme legte Joslyn nun um seinen Nacken, griff in sein Haar und strich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken.

Seine Stöße waren langsam und behutsam.

Ihre feuchte Enge war vollkommen berauschend und ein Schauer lief Balthazar über den Rücken, während er sein Gemächt immer wieder bis zu seiner drallen Eichel rauszog und es langsam wieder in ihren Leib versenkte.

Joslyn leckte sich die Lippen, strich mit der Hand unter sein Hemd und strich über seinen nackten Rücken.

Sie spürte seine warme und bereits verschwitzte Haut unter ihren Fingerkuppen, während seine Stöße ihr jedes Mal ein elektrisierendes Gefühl bescherten.

Nun blickte Balthazar in ihr Gesicht, strich über ihre Wange, ihren Hals, ihre Schulter und ihre Seite, während seine Stöße fester wurden.

Joslyn öffnete ihre Augen, sah in Seine und strich liebevoll durch sein Haar.

Die junge Magierin gab sich den Stößen ihres geliebten Meisters vollkommen hin und stöhnte immer wieder ganz genussvoll auf.

Gierig küsste Balthazar die junge Frau, legte seine Hände an ihren Po und drückte sie so fester gegen seinen Unterleib.

Er vergrub seine Finger in ihrem weichen Fleisch, schloss genussvoll die Augen und ließ seine Stöße schneller und fester werden.

Ihre Beine schlangen sich enger um seine Hüfte und ihr Körper begann vor Lust zu beben, während sie lustvoll stöhnte.

"Mehr... mehr... ich will mehr...", bettelte die Brünette, versenkte ihre länglichen Fingernägel in seinen Rücken und zog ihre Hand langsam runter bis zu seinem Po.

Blutige Spuren würden keine bleiben, doch rote Schlieren würde man in ein paar Stunden noch immer erkennen können.

Dieser bittersüße Schmerz erregte den Magier noch mehr und ihr Betteln spornte ihn zu schnelleren Stößen an.

Auf seine schnelleren Stöße hin stöhnte Joslyn lustvoll auf, sah in seine Augen und atmete immer schneller.

Bald würde sie das nicht länger aushalten können, denn der Druck in ihrem Körper wuchs stetig an.

Balthazar stöhnte immer wieder genussvoll auf, streichelte begierig ihren Po und bewegte sich schneller in ihr.

Seine Stöße waren kraftvoll und sein Glied drängte sich immer wieder bis zum Anschlag in den Leib der jungen Magierin.

Auch er hielt den Druck, der sich in seinem Unterleib anstaute, nicht mehr lange aus.

Ein weiteres Mal steigerte Balthazar sein Tempo und stieß mit seiner ganzen Kraft in Joslyn hinein, während das Mädchen sich unter seinen Stößen immer mehr verkrampfte.

Plötzlich löste sich der Druck in Joslyns Unterleib und eine Welle der Erlösung und Glücksgefühle jagte durch ihren Körper.

Ihre Arme und Beine schlangen sich eng um seinen Körper und ein lautes und genüssliches Stöhnen drang über Joslyns Lippen.

Nur zu deutlich hörte der Magier wie die Brünette immer wieder seinen Namen keuchte und das gab ihm den Rest.

Balthazar versenkte sein Gemächt zum letzten Mal tief in ihrem Leib und spürte schließlich eine Woge von Glücksgefühlen in ihm aufkeimen.

Der Druck in seinem Unterleib löste sich schlagartig und seine pulsierende Härte jagte seinen warmen Nektar in den Körper des blutjungen Mädchens.

Joslyn lockerte allmählich den Griff um Balthazars Körper, schmiegte sich an ihren geliebten Magier und kraulte nun ganz liebevoll seinen Nacken.

Sanft streichelte Balthazar ihren Rücken, hielt die Augen geschlossen und legte seinen Kopf auf Ihren.

Verliebt und glücklich lächelnd strich Balthazar durch ihr weiches Haar und flüsterte atemlos: "Du bist wundervoll, mein Engel."

Verlegen lächelte die Brünette, spürte ihr Herz noch schneller in ihrer Brust klopfen und erwiderte wispernd: "Das bist du auch, mein Herz."

Liebevoll legte der Magier seine Hand unter ihr Kinn, hob dieses und sah tief in ihre wunderschönen und braunen Augen.

Zärtlich hauchte er seiner Schülerin einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er sich von ihr löste und sich seine Sachen wieder richtete.

Auch das Mädchen nutzte den Moment ihre Kleidung zu richten, kam vom Schreibtisch runter, sah lächelnd zu ihrem Meister und sagte glücklich: "Ich liebe dich, Balthazar."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Joslyn.", entgegnete der Magier glücklich lächelnd, sah in das bildhübsche Gesicht seiner Schülerin und seufzte wohlig auf.

Sachte zog er das Mädchen bei der Hand in seine Arme, schloss diese um sie und strich verliebt über ihren Rücken und durch ihr Haar, während auch Joslyn ihre Arme um seinen Rücken legte und ihn liebevoll streichelte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn und Balthazar verbrachten den Nachmittag damit zu kuscheln und sich immer wieder Liebesschwüre zu zuhauchen.

Erst am frühen Abend traf Dave im Wendebahnhof ein und begann anschließend zusammen mit seiner Schwester den Schwebezauber zu trainieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Ein Geschenk**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zwei Tage nach dem Liebesspiel von Balthazar und Joslyn liefen die Drei durch die Stadt und hatten sich gerade etwas zum Abendbrot vom Imbiss um die Ecke geholt.

Schweigend lief Joslyn hinter Balthazar und Dave her und ignorierte dabei ihr Gespräch.

Die Brünette war damit beschäftigt sich umzuschauen und schließlich blieb sie an einem Juwelier stehen.

Sie betrachtete die Ringe und Ketten, atmete tief aus und begann verträumt zu lächeln.

Dave blieb ebenfalls stehen, blickte über die Schulter zu Joslyn und rollte mit den Augen, während Balthazar sanft lächelte.

Er ging zu Joslyn zurück, stellte sich dicht an ihre Seite und legte den Arm um ihre Schulter, woraufhin die Brünette sich an ihn lehnte.

Nun trat auch Dave dazu, sah zu seiner Schwester und seinem Meister und blickte anschließend ebenfalls auf den Schmuck des Juweliers.

Kurz hob der junge Magier eine Braue, linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu Joslyn und erkundigte sich: "Gibt es hier was Besonderes?"

"Ach... nicht wirklich. Schmuck mag nur jedes Mädchen, ich bin da wohl keine Ausnahme.", murmelte Joslyn, sah auf den Schmuck nieder und lachte leise, während sie ihren Kopf an Balthazars Schulter legte.

Dave hörte seiner Schwester zu, tauschte mit Balthazar einen Blick, sah dann wieder auf den Schmuck und meinte stichelnd: "Du bist in so einigen Dingen keine Ausnahme."

Schließlich wandte der junge Magier sich ab, zog einen empörten Blick von Joslyn auf sich und lief wieder Richtung Wendebahnhof.

Balthazar strich über die Schulter seiner Joslyn, lächelte sie sanft an und beschwichtigte sie: "Er meint es nicht so."

Skeptisch blickte nun die Brünette zu dem Magier auf, hob eine Braue und zuckte schließlich nur mit den Schultern.

Sie folgten Dave zum Wendebahnhof und Balthazar hielt seine geliebte Schülerin die ganze Zeit an sich gedrückt.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Wendebahnhof angekommen hatten die Drei zu Abend gegessen und Balthazar hatte seine Schüler noch ein wenig trainieren lassen.

Immerhin mussten sie langsam, aber sicher für den Kampf mit Morgana vorbereitet werden.

Die Grundlagen und wichtigsten Waffen eines Magiers kannten sie bereits.

Doch brachte der Magier ihnen auch Weisheiten bei und erklärte ihnen einige schwierige Zauber.

Sie mussten diese noch nicht beherrschen, doch sie sollten wissen worauf sie sich gefasst machen sollten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich verabschiedete Dave sich am späten Abend von Joslyn und Balthazar, da die Brünette noch etwas im Inkantus blättern wollte.

Balthazar blieb natürlich bei ihr, denn er wollte seine geliebte Schülerin nicht allein lassen.

Ihre Worte hallten ihm noch im Kopf und er beobachtete das Mädchen wie sie auf einem der Stühle saß und ihre Beine auf einem anderen Stuhl gelegt hatte.

Der Magier steckte für den Moment seine Hände in die Manteltaschen und spürte etwas Weiches in der Rechten.

Langsam zog er es aus dieser heraus, betrachtete das weinrote Tuch, öffnete es und erblickte die Kette, die er eigentlich Veronica schenken wollte.

Doch in seinen Augen verdiente diese es nicht länger, denn er liebte sie in keiner Weise mehr.

Wieder blickte Balthazar zu seiner fleißigen Schülerin auf, sah zu wie sie die Seite umblätterte und dachte an ihre Worte vor dem Juwelier.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er atmete tief durch.

Die Idee das Joslyn diesen Collier trug ließ ihn schmunzeln, denn es hätte der Brünetten bestimmt sehr gutgestanden.

Als kleiner Beweis seiner unsterblichen Liebe für sie war es wie gemacht.

Langsam ging Balthazar auf seine geliebte Schülerin zu, stellte sich an ihre Seite und blickte auf sie nieder.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie zu ihrem Meister, zog eine Braue hoch und fragte sanft: "Alles okay, Liebster?"

"Ja, ich... möchte dir das hier geben.", sagte er liebevoll, beugte sich vor und legte ihr ganz vorsichtig den Collier um den Hals und schloss den Verschluss in ihrem Nacken.

Verwundert und mit rötlichen Wangen klappte das Mädchen den Inkantus zu, legte ihn zur Seite und blickte auf das Geschenk nieder.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie blickte Balthazar fragend an, während dieser sanft über ihre Wange streichelte.

"Damit du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe und mich nie vergisst.", flüsterte der Magier ihr zu, sah in ihre wunderschönen Augen und lächelte sie glücklich an.

Joslyn begann übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen, streckte die Arme nach Balthazar aus und umarmte ihn als er sich zu ihr hockte.

Glücklich lächelnd schmiegte sie sich eng an ihn, strich durch sein Haar und hauchte: "Ich danke dir, mein Süßer."

Dieses Geschenk machte sie wirklich sehr glücklich, denn sie wusste das es bei Balthazar von Herzen kam.

Sachte streichelte er über ihren Rücken, lächelte glücklich und raunte: "Nicht dafür, mein Engel."

Wie glücklich der Magier sie doch machte, denn damit hatte Joslyn absolut nicht gerechnet.

Liebevoll küsste sie seine Lippen, ließ sich vom Stuhl zu ihm ziehen, lag nun in seinen Armen und presste ihren Körper ganz eng an seinen.

Der Magier drückte seine Schülerin eng an sich, strich durch ihr Haar und küsste sie innig. Balthazar und Joslyn waren sich in einem Punkt sehr sicher, dass ihre Liebe alle Zeit überdauern würde. Egal was passierte und wie es endete.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Wer bist du?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Einige Tage waren vergangen und Joslyn hatte sich im Kunstraum der Universität niedergelassen und begonnen ein Bild zu malen.

Es war ein Bild, das sie und Balthazar zeigte, doch nicht wie sie zurzeit aussahen, sondern in ein paar Jahren und Joslyn malte sich mit einem dicken Babybauch, während Balthazar seinen Kopf an diesen gelegt hatte und glücklich lächelnd an diesem lauschte.

Ein verträumtes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der Brünette und sie summte dabei ein Lied, das sie sehr mochte.

Es erzählte von der großen Liebe, dem Glück zu Dritt und dem Lebensabend zweier Liebender.

Ja, sie wünschte es sich mit Balthazar alt zu werden und eine Familie zu gründen, denn ihr Meister war für Joslyn der Mann ihres Lebens.

Sie war so überglücklich das Balthazar und sie zusammengefunden hatten und die Bedenken bezüglich Veronica waren vollkommen vergessen.

Joslyn würde sich mit Balthazar eine Wohnung suchen sobald sie Morgana vernichtet hatten.

Immerhin wollte sie für immer mit dem Magier zusammen sein und auch seinen Nachwuchs zur Welt bringen.

"_Du_ bist also die oberste Merlinier?", fragte eine männliche, weiche Stimme, doch diese hatte Joslyn vorher noch nie gehört.

Sofort ließ das Mädchen den Pinsel fallen und drehte sich erschrocken zur Tür um.

In dieser stand ein ziemlich fein gekleideter junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, die an den Spitzen blond gefärbt waren.

Im Großen und Ganzen sah er edel und auch recht ausgeflippt aus, doch irgendwie passte es zu dieser Person.

Allerdings fragte sich die Brünette _wer_ dieser junge Mann war.

"Wie bitte?", gab Joslyn etwas verunsichert von sich, da es ihr ein Rätsel war woher er wusste das die Brünette einmal eine der beiden obersten Merlinier werden sollte.

Ihr wurde ganz schlecht, denn Balthazar und Dave hatten ihr von Horvaths Lakai erzählt und in Daves Erzählung hatte sich das so angehört als wäre dieser Morganier furchteinflößend gewesen.

Langsam ging der junge Mann auf die junge Magierin zu, packte sie an den Schultern und drückte sie unsanft an die Wand zwischen den Kleiderhaken und dem Waschbecken.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, strich über ihre Wange und mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre Lippen und meinte: "Du bist also tatsächlich die Schwester dieses Vollidiots und oberste Merlinier, ja?"

Die Brünette verstand nun vollkommen was dieser junge Mann von ihr wollte.

"Ja und wen stellst du da? Depeche Mode?", fragte die Brünette, löste sich geschickt von der Wand und dem Magier, ging zum Bild zurück und hob den Pinsel auf.

Diesen legte sie auf den Tisch, woraufhin er sie ungläubig ansah und fragte: "Du weißt echt nicht wer ich bin?"

"Nein, wer bist du?", wollte Joslyn aus reiner Höflichkeit wissen, hob eine Braue und räumte dabei ihr Bild zu den anderen Bildern hinter einen Vorhang in einer Ecke.

Sie schindete Zeit, um sich einen Plan zu überlegen ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen oder zu fliehen.

Als Joslyn sich wieder zu ihm drehte fiel ihr auf das er sie ungläubig mit geweiteten Augen ansah und offenbar nicht fassen konnte was sie gesagt hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, fasste sich wieder, schnippte und nagelte das Mädchen rasant und ohne das sie sich wehren konnte an der Wand fest.

Joslyn versuchte sich krampfhaft zu lösen, doch das ging nicht. Es war als würde sie an der Wand kleben, denn Nichts hielt sie in irgendeiner Weise fest.

"Mein Name ist Drake Stone. Ich bin ein sehr berühmter Magier. Ein Morganier besser gesagt.", erklärte Drake ganz feierlich, ging vor Joslyn ein paar Mal auf und ab und hielt seine Nase arrogant in die Höhe geregt.

Doch als er die junge Magierin lachen hörte sah er verwundert zu dieser, blieb stehen und zog fragend eine Braue in die Höhe.

Joslyn fand das urkomisch, schüttelte den Kopf und lachte Drake hemmungslos aus, während dieser die Hände in die Seiten stemmte und fragte: "Was ist daran so lustig?"

Nur schwer beruhigte sich das Mädchen, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und antwortete etwas gefasster: "Du bist also der Kultzauberer und schimpfst dich Morganier? Tut mir ja leid, aber ich habe mir einen Morganier nicht _so_ vorgestellt."

Auf diese Worte hin fiel Drake alles aus dem Gesicht und er wollte gerade einen schmerzvollen Zauber auf das Mädchen wirken, als Horvath in den Raum kam.

Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Drake und er sagte ernst: "Finger weg von ihr, Drake. Sie gehört mir, vorerst."

Unsanft zog der Magier die Brünette von der Wand magisch zu sich, legte seine Hand an ihren Hals und sah in ihre braunen Augen.

Horvath sah das Mädchen eindringlich an und knurrte: "_Wo_ ist der Seelengral?"

Joslyn schluckte schwer, sah Horvath verängstigt und doch fest in die Augen und antwortete ehrlich: "Ich weiß es nicht."

Das war in Horvaths Augen die falsche Antwort und so schleuderte er die Brünette durch den Kunstraum und sah zu wie sie unsanft gegen die andere Wand prallte.

Schmerzhaft stöhnte die junge Magierin auf, blieb für den Moment am Boden liegen und rappelte sich erst ein paar Sekunden nach dem Aufprall wieder auf.

Mit etwas wackeligen Beinen und einem schmerzenden Kopf blickte sie zu Horvath auf der durch den Raum auf sie zugeschritten kam.

"Oh Joslyn... du bist eine genauso miese Lügnerin wie dein Bruder... gerade von dir habe ich mehr erwartet, mein Täubchen.", sagte Horvath ernst und mit einem belustigten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Joslyn blickte den Magier sorgenvoll an und atmete tief durch, doch selbst wenn er sie verstümmeln wollte die Brünette würde ihm nicht sagen wo der Seelengral war.

"Horvath... das sollten Sie sich ansehen.", sagte Drake plötzlich und zog das Bild hinter dem Vorhang hervor das Joslyn vor wenigen Minuten noch gemalt hatte.

Entnervt drehte Horvath sich zu Drake, sah auf das Bild und knurrte: "Da ist nur ein-"

Doch weiter kam Horvath nicht zu sprechen, denn dieses Bild hatte seinen Blick gefangen genommen.

Der Stil war so lebensecht und es sah fast wie ein Foto aus, woraufhin der Magier etwas nähertrat und besonders dem Mann auf diesem Bild seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete.

"Das ist _sehr interessant_.", murmelte Horvath, zog eine Braue hoch und ein abgrundtiefböses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Natürlich hatte Horvath erkannt wer die beiden Personen auf dem Bild sein sollten, denn Balthazar war ganz eindeutig an den vielen Ringen und seinem charakteristischen Gesicht zu erkennen, während auch Joslyn eine junge, hübsche Frau war, die mit keiner anderen zu vergleichen war.

Horvath drehte sich wieder zu der jungen Magierin, grinste sie böse an und deutete auf das Bild.

"Du bist also _verliebt_ in Balthazar... das ist verdammt interessant, weißt du das?", gab Horvath höhnisch von sich, grinste das Mädchen an und sah schließlich zu Drake, woraufhin auch dieser etwas zu grinsen begann und zu der Brünetten blickte.

Joslyn machte einen Schritt hinter sich und drückte sich gegen die Wand, denn sie wusste nicht was ihr nun blühte.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller in ihrer Brust und sie sagte leise: "Wir lieben uns... das ist nichts Verbotenes und deshalb weiß ich immer noch nicht wo der Seelengral ist."

Horvaths Augen begannen zu glänzen und ein siegreiches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Frage mit dem Seelengral war nur ein kleiner Test, um zu sehen ob du etwas redefreudiger als dein Bruder bist.", gab Horvath ruhig und noch immer böse grinsend von sich, woraufhin Joslyn fragend zu dem Magier blickte.

Jetzt verstand sie gar nichts mehr.

Er trat auf die junge Magierin zu, richtete seinen Stock auf sie und sagte: "Du bist genau was ich noch brauche."

Horvath jagte einen Zauber auf das Mädchen der sie innerhalb von einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde ohnmächtig werden ließ.

Er hatte Joslyn gar keine Chance gelassen zu reagieren, denn jetzt durften sie keine Zeit verlieren.

Der Magier sah zu wie sie in sich zusammensackte und am Boden wie tot liegen blieb.

"Ich habe alles was ich brauche... na ja... fast.", sagte Horvath ernst an Drake gerichtet, woraufhin dieser schweigend nickte.

Horvath hatte sich den Seelengral längst geholt.

Immerhin hatte er vor kurzem zusammen mit Drake seinem ehemaligen besten Freund einen Besuch abgestattet.

Er hatte nur noch ein Druckmittel gebraucht, das er jetzt zwei Druckmittel hatte, war umso besser.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Verlass mich nicht!**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar und Dave saßen in seinem Auto und besprachen die Taktik, die sie brauchten, um den Seelengral aus Drakes Apartment zu holen.

Der Magier ahnte das dies nicht einfach werden würde und Horvath mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür gesorgt hatte das das Apartment voll von kleinen magischen Fallen war.

Schließlich verschafften sich Dave und Balthazar Zutritt zu dem Apartment.

Joslyn hatten sie bewusst nicht mitgenommen, da sie diese kontaktieren wollten, sobald sie den Seelengral in ihren Händen hatten.

Die beiden Zauberer teilten sich in der Wohnung auf und Dave lief fast schon schleichend durch die Flure, betrachtete die Zimmer misstrauisch und fand das die gesamte Einrichtung mehr als gruselig war.

Nun erblickte er einen Kamin und in der Mitte, zwischen den zwei Säulen, thronte der Seelengral auf einem eigenen Podest.

Dave betrachtete den Kamin misstrauisch und auch etwas ängstlich, doch dann griff er blitzschnell nach dem Seelengral, zog diesen zu sich und über sein Gesicht huschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln.

Rasch erhob sich Dave, hielt die Seelenpuppe in der Hand und lief Richtung Flur, woraufhin er nach rechts abbog und rufend flüsterte: "Balthazar!"

Plötzlich vernahm er die Stimme Horvaths die gehässig sagte: "Das war ja leicht."

Sofort fuhr Dave alarmiert herum, sah in Horvaths Arm Becky und wie er ihr seinen Zauberstab an ihre Kehle hielt.

_Das war nicht alles!_

Zu seinen Füßen lag Joslyn, die regungslos da lag und es schien fast so als würde sie nicht mal mehr atmen, doch dafür war ihre Gesichtsfarbe noch zu dunkel, als dass er davon ausgehen müsste das seine Schwester tot sei.

"Komm Dave, du weißt was du zu tun hast. Gib mir was ich will und ich lasse Beide gehen.", forderte Horvath, sah Dave ernst an und hielt Becky weiterhin im Arm.

Dave fiel der Drachenring von Joslyn an Horvaths Stab auf und entsetzt musste er feststellen das er Joslyn ihrer Macht beraubt hatte.

"Dave! Was ist hier los?", wimmerte Becky voller Angst und ihre Stimme bebte vor Panik, während sie Dave Hilfe suchend ansah.

"Es wird alles wieder gut, dir passiert nichts!", versuchte Dave seine große Liebe zu beschwichtigen, doch die Worte von Horvath ließen seine hoffnungsvollen Worte verblassen.

"Oh doch! Sie wird in kleine Stücke zerrieben und an die Katze verfüttert, es sei denn du gibst mir deinen Drachenring und den Seelengral.", sagte Horvath ernst, sah Dave mürrisch an und bemerkte wie dieser sich Hilfe suchend umdrehte.

Doch bevor Dave nach seinem Meister rufen konnte sprach Horvath spöttisch: "Balthazar versinkt gerade in Bewunderung für die Einrichtung. Also muss ich noch lange warten?"

Schließlich gab Dave nach, denn er konnte nicht zu lassen das Becky etwas geschah, genauso wenig wie er zu lassen konnte das seiner Schwester etwas geschah.

So überließ Dave ihm seinen Drachenring und den Seelengral, woraufhin Horvath Becky von sich schubste.

Sofort war Dave zur Stelle, um seine große Liebe aufzufangen und sie vor einem Sturz zu bewahren.

Dave hielt Becky fest in seinen Armen, strich über ihren Rücken und hörte Horvath murmeln: "Merlins Ringe... ist eine Weile her, dass ich Beiden so nah war... ich frag mich ob sie noch funktionieren."

Kurz darauf schoss er einen Plasmablitz aus den beiden Ringen.

Dave konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig Becky zur Seite drängen, um den Plasmablitz auszuweichen.

Der Plasmablitz zerschoss einem Terrakottasoldaten den Kopf und Horvath war zufrieden Beiden erstmal Angst nur eingejagt zu haben.

Schließlich verschwand Horvath lachend aus der Tür, woraufhin Dave Becky fragte ob es ihr gut ginge und diese ihm versicherte das alles in Ordnung sei.

Anschließend kniete sich Dave zu seiner Schwester, legte den Arm um ihre Schulter und hob sie etwas hoch.

Er betrachtete sie und war glücklich zu bemerken das sie noch warm und ihr Atem recht flach war.

Plötzlich kam Balthazar um die Ecke und blieb wie erstarrt stehen als er dieses Szenario sah.

Rasch kam er auf die Drei zu, hockte sich zu Dave und Joslyn hinunter und strich seiner Schülerin zärtlich über die Stirn.

Auch ihm sah man die Erleichterung, darüber das Joslyn noch lebte, an, woraufhin er zu Dave aufblickte und die Wahrheit nur so aus ihm heraussprudelte: "Er hat unsere Ringe und den Seelengral. Er hätte Becky... und auch Jos sonst umgebracht... es... tut mir leid, Balthazar."

Dieser sah ihn fassungslos und doch sanftmütig an, atmete tief durch, sah in Joslyns Gesicht und betrachtete ihre geschlossenen Augen.

"Ich hätte dasselbe für Joslyn getan, Dave.", sagte Balthazar ehrlich und auch in einem ruhigen Ton, woraufhin der Magier seine Schülerin in seine Arme schloss, ihre Wange streichelte und sich mit ihr auf den Armen erhob.

Zusammen brachten sie Joslyn zu seinem Auto, wo er sie auf den Beifahrersitz setzte und zu sah wie sie langsam ihre Augen öffnete und ihre Hand an ihre Stirn legte.

"Oh... mein Kopf...", nuschelte die Brünette noch ganz benommen, sah sich aus halbgeschlossenen Augen um und man konnte zu sehen wie ihr Blick immer fassungsloser wurde.

Joslyn richtete sich etwas auf, sah zu Dave und Becky und anschließend in Balthazars ruhige, moosgrüne Augen.

"Der Ring... Horvath hat meinen Ring...", gab Joslyn vollkommen entgeistert von sich, sah nochmal jeden Anwesenden an und atmete tief durch, woraufhin Dave missmutig nickte.

Er sah in die Augen seiner Schwester und fügte hinzu: "Meinen auch... und den Seelengral."

Joslyn schluckte schwer, sah wieder zu Balthazar und wisperte: "Wir müssen ihn aufhalten."

"Wie? Wie wollt ihr Beide das machen? Ohne eure Ringe? Ohne Magie?", gab Balthazar bestürzt von sich, strich der Brünette eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und seufzte lautlos.

Langsam richtete er sich auf, sah auf seine Schülerin nieder und sagte etwas gefasster: "Ich mache es allein. Keiner weiß wie viel Zeit wir haben, um bei den Menschen zu sein die einem wichtig sind. Genießt es."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Balthazar um und wollte gehen, doch Joslyn war aus dem Wagen regelrecht aufgesprungen, griff nach Balthazars Hand und hielt ihn fest.

"_Du bist mir wichtig, Balthazar._ Nimm wenigstens mich mit.", gab Joslyn verzweifelt von sich, sah zu wie er sich mit einem matten Lächeln zu ihr drehte und in ihre warmen Augen sah.

Liebevoll streichelte er ihre Wange und raunte ihr zu: "Im Moment... bist du magielos und wärst damit ein leichtes Opfer für Morgana und Horvath. Ich werde das allein machen..."

"Nein... Balthazar... bitte...", wimmerte die Brünette und eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange, woraufhin der Magier ihr diese wegwischte, ihre Hand losließ und die Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper schlang.

Innig verschloss Balthazar ihre Lippen mit Seinen und hauchte ihr somit einen letzten, kurzen Kuss auf ihre weichen Lippen.

Anschließend löste er den Kuss, sah tief in ihre Augen und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich, Joslyn."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Balthazar.", wisperte das Mädchen mit tränenerstickter Stimme, ließ ihn los und sah schließlich zu wie er den Metalladler zu sich rief und auf dessen Rücken in die Nacht hineinflog.

Sehnsuchtsvoll berührte Joslyn mit den Fingerspitzen das Collier, welches er ihr vor wenigen Tagen zum Geschenk machte.

Die Brünette wünschte sich vom ganzen Herzen, das es einen Weg gab, sich lebend wiederzusehen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich fuhren Joslyn, Dave und Becky zu dem Wendebahnhof.

Die Geschwister konnten nicht einfach tatenlos zu sehen wie Balthazar allein gegen Morgana und Horvath kämpfte.

Dave hatte die großartige Idee den Wagen mit einer Teslaspule zu versehen und diese als elektrischen Leiter zu nutzen.

Nach dem dies geschehen war fuhren die drei Richtung Battery Park.

Während der Fahrt fiel Joslyn und Dave ein Feuerball auf, der sich an den Sattelitenschüsseln der Hochhäuser entlang zog und eine brennende Spur hinterließ.

Kurzerhand hielt Dave an, sah zu Becky und sagte: "Du musst mir jetzt einen Gefallen tun. Ich möchte das du ganz nach oben auf die Spitze von dem Ding da kletterst. Du musst die Antenne ein Stück drehen, damit unterbrichst du das Signal."

Becky blickte Dave entgeistert an, schluckte schwer und nickte schließlich ein paar Mal mit dem Kopf.

"Okay, verstanden.", sagte die Blondine ruhig und stieg kurz darauf aus den Wagen.

Sie hielt jedoch inne als Dave ihren Namen sagte und zu ihr blickte, woraufhin diese nur zurückblickte.

"Weißt du noch dieser Zettel, den ich dir geschrieben habe, als wir 10 waren. Freund oder Freundin? Ich habe nie gesehen was du angekreuzt hast. Und da wir heute sterben könnten... sagst du es mir jetzt?", bat Dave darum und war sichtlich den Tränen nahe, denn er wusste nicht ob sie überleben würden.

Auf Beckys Gesicht zeichnete sich ein liebevolles Lächeln ab und sie sagte ganz frech: "Stirb nicht, dann sage ich es dir."

Anschließend schlug sie die Tür zu und verschwand in dem Gebäude, woraufhin Dave wieder den Wagen startete und zusammen mit seiner Schwester weiter Richtung Park fuhr.

"Beten wir das wir diesen Tag überleben.", murmelte Joslyn hoffnungsvoll, sah zum Himmel und betrachtete die flammende Spur des Feuerballs.

Auf ihre Worte hin stimmte Dave mit einem stummen Nicken zu, während er die Straße weiter entlangfuhr.

๑⊱ ⊰๑ 

In dem Moment als der Metallstier sich von dem Auto befreite und Horvath Balthazar gerade den Gnadenschuss verpassen wollte rauschten Joslyn und Dave um die Ecke.

Dave betätigte einen Knopf auf seiner Fernbedienung und schaltete die Teslaspule ein, woraufhin Horvaths Stab den Blitz auffing.

Horvath erlitt einen Stromschlag und sein Stab mit den ganzen Ringen und anderem magischen Schmuck wurde ihm regelrecht aus der Hand gerissen.

Sofort wollte Horvath loshechten und seinen Stab wiederholen, doch Balthazar nutzte das Überraschungsmoment und verpasste Horvath einen Zauber, der ihm die Beine wegriss.

Der Stier jedoch war noch da und setzte gerade zum Lauf an.

Doch ehe dieser Balthazar zermalmen konnte griff sich der Metalladler den Stier und trug ihn davon.

Schließlich stiegen Joslyn und Dave aus dem Wagen, liefen zu Balthazar und rannten kurz darauf mit ihm zusammen zurück zu Morgana die, in Veronicas Körper, den Kreis vollendet hatte.

"Wir kommen zu spät.", gab Dave unglücklich von sich, doch plötzlich brach der flammende Kreis am Himmel in sich zusammen und eine Druckwelle ging von Veronicas Körper aus.

Die Geschwister und Balthazar drehten sich für den Moment weg und sahen kurz darauf Veronica regungslos am Boden liegen.

Sofort eilte Balthazar zu ihr und die Brünette blieb für den Moment stehen und fühlte wie ihr Herz zu bluten begann.

Doch rasch folgte sie ihm, sah bedrückt auf Veronica nieder und fragte: "Ist sie... tot?"

Irgendwie ertrug sie den Anblick, der sich ihr bot, nicht, obwohl sie wusste das Balthazars Herz einzig und allein ihr gehörte.

Der Magier schüttelte den Kopf und meinte ruhig: "Sie leben Beide noch."

Anschließend berührte er Veronicas und seine Stirn und begann die Seele von Morgana aus Veronicas Körper zu saugen, woraufhin Joslyn die Hände vor den Mund schlug und tatenlos zusehen musste wie Balthazar seinen eigenen Tod heraufbeschwor.

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie wollte sein Opfer nicht akzeptieren, dafür liebte sie ihn viel zu sehr.

Veronica atmete tief durch als ihr Körper von Morganas Seele befreit war und sah den Magier entgeistert an, als ihr klar wurde was passiert war.

"Balthazar... was hast du getan?", fragte Joslyn den Magier fassungslos und mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Veronica blickte fragend von Balthazar zu Joslyn und erkannte in diesem Moment den Collier um ihren Hals.

Es war dasselbe Collier das Veronica damals auf dem Markt gesehen hatte und am liebsten gekauft hätte.

Nun trug es diese junge Frau und Veronica sah man deutlich an das sie sich nach dem Warum fragte.

Balthazar warf Dave die Seelenpuppe zu, sah zu den Geschwistern und sagte: "Denkt an euer Versprechen... ihr tut _alles_ um Morgana zu vernichten."

"Nein!", gab Dave ehrlich und verzweifelt von sich und hielt den Seelengral in der Hand.

Joslyn schüttelte energisch den Kopf und meinte: "Ich weigere mich dich in dieses Ding einzusperren."

Dave nickte nur zustimmend, während auch von Veronica zustimmende Worte kamen.

Plötzlich sank Balthazar auf die Knie, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und die Drei mussten zusehen wie Morganas Seele sich aus seinem Körper befreite.

Morgana manifestierte sich gegenüber von Balthazar, Veronica, Dave und Joslyn und sagte: "Und nun machen wir ein Ende."

Sie wob eine Feuersäule und schoss diese auf Joslyn und Dave, doch Balthazar wollte sich gerade noch mit letzter Kraft dazwischenwerfen als er voller Erstaunen sah, das seine beiden Lehrlinge die Feuersäule abhielten.

Ohne ihre Ringe zu tragen!

_Sie waren nun oberste Merlinier!_

Joslyn und Dave hielten das Schutzschild aufrecht, sahen verwundert drein und Dave nuschelte: "Ohne Ring."

Balthazar sah stolz zu seinen Schülern und sagte zufrieden: "Seht ihr... ihr seid es."

Vorher hatten die Geschwister gezweifelt ob sie je die Richtigen dafür sein würden, doch dies war der Beweis dafür.

Sie konnten es nur sein!

Morgana sah abwertend zu den Beiden und höhnte: "Die obersten Merlinier."

Schließlich verschwand die Feuersäule und die Geschwister hatten für den Moment Mühe, durch das Zurückdrängen, nicht vorne über zu fallen.

"Ihr Narren!", schrie Morgana erbost und begann Plasmablitze auf Balthazar und Veronica zu feuern.

Balthazar wurde von einem der Plasmablitze weggeschleudert, landete unsanft auf den Treppen und blieb schließlich regungslos am Boden liegen.

"Balthazar!", schrie Joslyn verzweifelt, ballte anschließend die Hände zu Fäusten und sah mit einem abgrundtiefbösen Blick zu Morgana.

Nun stellte sich die Brünette dicht zu ihrem Bruder und beide schossen aus ihren Händen Plasmablitze auf das Stromhäuschen hinter Morgana, da Dave Joslyn mit einem Blick signalisiert hatte wohin sie zielen sollte.

Nach dem dies getan war, sah Morgana spöttisch lächelnd zu den Beiden und fragte: "Ist das alles was ihr könnt?"

"Noch lange nicht.", knurrte die Brünette, beschwor in ihren Händen immer wieder Plasmablitze herauf und feuerte diese auf Morgana ab.

Zu ihrem Bedauern gingen alle durch sie hindurch und Morgana fand das auch noch sichtlich amüsant.

Morgana lachte leise, sah zu den Beiden und meinte höhnisch: "So und nun bin ich dran."

Sofort schoss sie auf die Geschwister ihre Plasmablitze ab, während diese Beiden sich hinter einem Schutzzauber geduckt hielten.

"Ich hoffe es funktioniert was du vorhast.", gab Joslyn zähneknirschend von sich, sah gebannt auf Morgana und linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu Dave.

Dieser beobachtete die Stromkabel aus dem Stromhäuschen hinter Morgana und murmelte: "Nur noch ein kleines Stück..."

Morgana hatte das Schutzschild nach einigen Angriffen mit ihrem Plasmablitzen zertrümmert, wob ihre Kräfte in den Händen erneut und lachte: "Ihr habt Merlins Kräfte, doch ihr seid nicht so stark und begabt wie er..."

"Dafür sind wir nicht... allein...", rief Dave ihr zu, sah in ihre Augen und fügte hinzu: "Wir haben die Wissenschaft im Gepäck – _jetzt_!"

Kurz darauf stießen die Lampen um den Brunnen herum starke Blitze ab und trafen Morgana am ganzen Körper.

Sofort stiegen Joslyn und Dave mit ähnlichen Zaubern darauf ein und malträtierten Morgana damit.

Plötzlich fiel der Strom aus, da die elektrische Energie der Zauber zu viel Kraft aufwandte, um noch zusätzlich die Häuser der Stadt mit Strom zu beliefern.

Morgana war für den Moment so geschwächt und überrascht das die Geschwister ihre Macht sammeln und anschließend einen Hagel aus Plasmablitzen auf sie niederregnen lassen konnten.

Vollkommen am Ende mit ihren Kräften konnte Morgana sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren und wurde schließlich von den Plasmablitzen der obersten Merlinier zerschossen.

Etwas außer Atem stützte Dave seine Hände auf seine Knie, atmete tief durch und sagte fasziniert: "Wir haben es geschafft."

Kurz darauf drehte er sich um und lief zusammen mit Joslyn zu Balthazar und Veronica.

Joslyn blieb auf der letzten Stufe stehen und ihr rannen bereits stumm die Tränen die Wange hinunter.

Sie sah bereits was mit Balthazar war ehe Veronica es ausgesprochen hatte.

Dieser Anblick zerriss Joslyns Herz in tausend Teile.

Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust war schlimmer als jeder Schmerz, den sie je gespürt hatte.

Eine tiefe und große Wunde klaffte nun in ihrem Herzen und sie spürte eine Leere in sich wie sie diese noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte.

"Er ist _tot_... er hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt...", gab Veronica leise von sich, sah zu Balthazar und blickte erst auf als Joslyn sich weinend neben ihn auf die Knie fallen ließ.

Mit zittriger Hand griff sie nach Seiner, umschloss diese und wisperte: "Balthazar... du hast... mir versprochen mich _nie_ allein zu lassen..."

Veronica blickte traurig und auch fragend zu der Brünetten, woraufhin wieder ihr Blick auf das Collier fiel.

Dave setzte sich fassungslos auf die Stufe und stammelte ungläubig: "Nicht jetzt... ich hatte... doch gerade... oh nein..."

Mitfühlend sah er zu seiner Schwester, atmete tief durch und hätte ihr gerne tröstende Worte gesagt, doch ihm fielen keine ein.

Er war selbst so bestürzt über Balthazars Tod.

Joslyn beugte sich zu Balthazar runter, strich mit ihrer einen Hand über seine Brust, legte ihre andere Hand an seine Wange und bettelte verzweifelt: "Verlass mich nicht, Balthazar..."

Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, weinte bitterlich und krallte sich mit der Hand in seinem Mantel fest.

Veronica betrachtete dies schweigend, sah unglücklich drein und atmete tief durch.

Allmählich wurde ihr klar warum die Brünette so reagierte.

Veronica bemerkte in diesem Augenblick das Joslyn den Magier liebte und seinen Tod nicht so einfach hinnehmen wollte.

Joslyn hielt die Augen geschlossen, strich über seine Wange und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich doch... wie kannst du mir das antun?"

Dies war die Bestätigung für Veronicas Annahme und sie musste hart schlucken, denn auch sie liebte Balthazar noch immer.

Missmutig ruhte der Blick der Magierin auf Balthazar und Joslyn und sah anschließend zu wie Dave sich erhob und auf seine Schwester zuging.

Liebevoll legte er die Arme um ihre Schultern, zog sie zu sich und sagte: "Wir können das nicht zu lassen... Morgana hat sein Herz angehalten... wir müssen versuchen es wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen..."

In diesem Moment stoppte der Tränenfluss der Brünette abrupt.

Neugierig und mit hellwachen Augen sah Joslyn in Daves, erhob sich mit ihm zusammen und sagte ruhig: "Defibrillation."

Dave nickte auf ihre Aussage hin, sah zu Veronica und bat sie höflich ein Stück weg zu gehen und deutete Joslyn an sich ihm gegenüber zu stellen, so dass Balthazar in ihrer Mitte lag.

"Auf drei...", sagte Dave an Joslyn gewandt, woraufhin diese entschlossen nickte.

Beide zählten im Stillen bis Drei und gleichzeitig setzten die Geschwister Energie frei und ein roter flammender Kreis umschloss die Drei.

Dave und Joslyn knieten sich wieder zu ihrem Meister hinunter, tauschten einen Blick und jagten immer wieder gemeinsam und in kleinen, regelmäßigen Abständen Plasmablitze in seine Brust, dort wo sein Herz war.

Joslyns Bruder fluchte dabei immer wieder auf und schimpfte: "Du mit deinen bekloppten Regeln! Deinen Altmänner-Schuhen! Deinen skeptischen Blick! Hast uns dauernd gerettet! Komm schon, Balthazar!"

Beide jagten immer wieder diese Plasmablitze in seine Brust, bis sie erneut einen Blick tauschten und Joslyn wehmütig den Kopf senkte und die Augen schloss.

Sie griff an ihre Jeans und krallte sich mit ihren Fingernägeln in dem Stoff fest, während wieder einige kleine Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

Dave senkte ebenfalls den Blick, kniete weiterhin neben ihm, ließ seine Hände an Balthazars Brust ruhen und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

"Ich hatte einen Traum...", ertönte Balthazars ruhige Stimme, woraufhin die Geschwister sofort ihre Köpfe hoben und Balthazar ins Gesicht sahen.

Dieser sah zu Dave, blickte ihm ins Gesicht und fuhr, mit ruhiger und sanfter Stimme, fort: "Du hast mich beschimpft. Mehrfach..."

Dave sah zu ihm, schüttelte den Kopf, tauschte mit Joslyn und Veronica einen Blick und sagte etwas verschmitzt: "Was ich? Nein... das wäre doch völlig schräg."

Doch Balthazar grinste etwas, atmete tief durch und sagte schwach lächelnd: "Nein... ist schon irgendwie verständlich."

Joslyns Herz machte tausend Hüpfer wie sie zu Balthazar blickte.

Freudentränen rannen über ihre Wangen und sie sah zu wie der Magier sich langsam aufrichtete.

Balthazar blickte nun Joslyn in die Augen, seufzte lautlos und spürte wie sein Herz vor Freude anfing schneller zu schlagen.

Die Brünette kam ihm etwas näher, legte die Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich erleichtert lächelnd an ihn.

"Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein.", tadelte Joslyn ihn liebevoll und sah in seine moosgrünen Augen.

Liebevoll sah der Magier in ihre warmen, braunen Augen, strich durch ihr Haar und hatte seinen anderen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt.

"Ich gebe mir Mühe, Kleines.", raunte er Joslyn verliebt und überglücklich zu, legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und drückte seine Lippen ganz zärtlich auf Ihre.

Joslyn erwiderte den Kuss ebenso sanft und innig, kuschelte sich in seinen Arm und strich sachte durch sein Haar.

Langsam löste er den Kuss, lächelte Joslyn glücklich an und bemerkte dann Veronica die zu den Beiden trat und mit glücklichen, aber auch verletzten Blick auf Beide nieder sah.

Balthazar sah zu ihr auf und sein Blick war entschuldigend, doch Veronica sagte sanft: "Schön, dass du wieder lebst und... es muss dir nicht leidtun, Balthazar. Es ist verständlich... "

Joslyn blickte ebenfalls beschämt zu Veronica auf, atmete tief aus und hörte Balthazar sagen: "Danke, Veronica."

Die Magierin nickte leicht, lächelte matt, drehte sich um und sagte zu Balthazar: "Wir werden dennoch Freunde bleiben."

So verschwand Veronica in die Nacht.

Joslyn blickte hinter sich als sie den Metalladler hörte und sah lächelnd zu wie ihr Bruder mit seiner großen Liebe davonflog.

Endlich war alles wieder in Ordnung und Balthazar konnte endlich mit Joslyn glücklich werden.

Langsam erhoben sich Beide, richteten ihre Sachen und Joslyn fragte Balthazar neckisch: "Bleibst du bis zum Frühstück, mein Hübscher?"

Grinsend blickte der Magier zu der Brünetten, legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, zog sie an sich und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Tief blickte Balthazar in ihre Augen, lächelte verliebt und antwortete schelmisch: "So lange wie du willst, meine Schöne."

Glücklich legte Joslyn ihren Arm um seine Schulter, strich über seinen Rücken und hauchte gegen seine Lippen: "Ich liebe dich, Balthazar."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Joslyn.", flüsterte der Magier und besiegelte diesen Liebesschwur mit einem innigen Kuss.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Welt wurde vor Morgana gerettet!

Dave und Becky verbrachten einen Kurzurlaub in Paris, während Joslyn und Balthazar ihre gemeinsame Zeit in vollen Zügen genossen.

Das Leben hätte von nun an nicht schöner sein können. 

๑⊱ ⊰๑

ENDE

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	9. Was ist mit Veronica?

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Die Geschwister  
**๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Geschwister, David und Joslyn, gingen zusammen in die vierte Klasse der Junior High School in New York City und führten eigentlich ein ganz normales Leben. Sie gingen zusammen zur Schule und kehrten zusammen Heim, doch der heutige Tag sollte das Leben der Geschwister vollkommen verändern.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Beiden saßen zusammen mit ihrer Klasse gerade am Hafen von New York City und betrachteten von weiten Liberty Island.

Joslyns schulterlanges und hellbraunes Haar war zu zwei Zöpfen zusammengebunden und ihre Statur war klein und zierlich, allerdings waren ihre braunen Augen schon immer sehr wach gewesen und ihr Blick aufmerksam.

Daher entging es der Brünette auch nicht das ihr Bruder Dave - der kurzes braunes Haar und ebenfalls braune Augen hatte, während seine Statur schlank gebaut war - einen kleinen gelben Zettel schrieb und ihn durch die halbe Schülerschaft an die hübsche, kleine Blondine Becky weiter geben ließ.

Schweigend aß Joslyn ihr Toastbrot, sah umher und erhob sich als die Klasse aufgefordert wurde weiterzugehen.

Sie sah hinter sich zu ihrem Bruder und sah zu wie dieser dem kleinen gelben Zettel folgte, da dieser von einem Windstoß weggeweht wurde, den er vor kurzen zu Becky weiter reichen ließ.

Sofort folgte die Brünette ihrem Bruder und rief immer wieder panisch seinen Namen, während sie sich beim Verfolgen ab und zu nach ihrer Klasse umdrehte.

Doch in der Gasse in dem der ominöse Antiquitätenladen, war sah das Mädchen wie ihr Bruder vor den Türen des Ladens stehen blieb und beobachtete wie der Zettel in den Laden hinein gesogen wurde.

Kurzer Hand lief das Mädchen auf Dave zu, griff nach seiner Hand und sagte bittend: "Lass uns umdrehen. Die anderen machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen."

Doch Dave schüttelte den Kopf, entzog sich ihrer Hand und sagte ernst an seine Schwester gewandt: "Ich will wissen was Becky angekreuzt hat."

So verschwand der Junge zwischen den Türen, woraufhin Joslyn unbehaglich auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute und ihm anschließend folgte.

Sie schlüpfte durch den Spalt der Tür, sah sich in diesem Laden um und folgte mit unsicheren Schritten ihrem Bruder.

"Es ist unheimlich hier...", wisperte das Mädchen, sah immer wieder mit Unbehagen zu den merkwürdigen Gegenständen und linste zu ihrem Bruder.

Doch Dave hörte die Worte seiner Schwester nicht.

Er sah suchend umher, in der Hoffnung den kleinen, gelben Zettel zu finden, den er vor wenigen Minuten Becky gegeben hatte.

"Warum fragst du sie nicht einfach danach?", wollte Joslyn wissen und sah ihren Bruder mit gerunzelter Stirn an, doch dieser rollte nur mit den Augen und hoffte das seine Schwester bald schwieg.

Nun erblickte er eine Art Öllampe, die wie die typische Alibaba Lampe aussah.

Der Junge ging auf die Kommode mit der Lampe zu und nuschelte: "Das gibt's doch nicht."

"Dave, fass das nicht an. Das gehört uns nicht... bitte lass uns gehen.", murmelte die Brünette bittend und beobachtete ihren Bruder ganz genau.

Dave rieb an der Lampe und als nichts passierte hob er sie hoch, woraufhin ein paar Gegenstände von der Kommode fielen, er sich erschrak und einen Schritt hinter sich machte.

Dabei stieß er hinter sich einen kleinen Tisch an, wobei er auch von diesem einige Gegenstände runter stieß.

Joslyn gab einen kleinen Schrei von sich, hielt die Hände vor den Mund und erblickte plötzlich hinter Dave einen älteren Mann mit schulterlangen, dunkelblonden Haaren, stechenden, moosgrünen Augen und einem etwas ungepflegten 3-Tage-Bart. Seine Statur war schlank und dennoch wirkte er recht sportlich gebaut, doch der lange Ledermantel verbarg dies recht geschickt.

Dave drehte sich um und hörte den Mann im ruhigen und doch gefährlichen Ton sprechen: "Der zweite Herrscher der Han-Dynastie schloss die Ehefrau, die er am wenigsten leiden konnte, 10 Jahre lang in diese Urne, auf den Tag genau. Es heißt, wenn ihr sie öffnet, geschieht dasselbe mit euch."

Sein Blick ruhte zu gleichen Teilen auf den beiden Geschwistern und es war als könnte er mit dem Blick in ihre Augen bis tief in ihre Seele schauen.

"Gruselig...", gab Joslyn ganz leise von sich, biss sich unbehaglich auf die Unterlippe und sah dem Mann weiterhin gebannt in seine Augen.

"Es tut mir leid, ich such nur einen kleinen Zettel... haben Sie ihn gesehen?", erkundigte sich Dave etwas stotternd, sah den Mann weiterhin an und schluckte leicht.

"Ein Zettel?", fragte der Mann fast schon spottend, drehte sich um und stellte die Urne an ihren Platz zurück.

"Er ist irgendwie in ihren Laden geflogen... es war nur...", doch Dave sprach nicht weiter, denn er hörte den Mann leise murmeln '_Ein Zufall_', woraufhin Dave nickte und meinte: "Ja... es war nur ein Zufall."

Joslyn sah zu wie der Mann sich wieder zu ihnen umdrehte und die Brünette griff daraufhin nach Daves Hand, während dieser aus dem Augenwinkel prüfend zu seiner Schwester linste.

Langsam schritt er an den Geschwistern vorbei und meinte fast schon sanft: "Ich möchte euch etwas zeigen. Dave. Jos."

Sofort weiteten die Geschwister die Augen, sahen sich kurz an und Dave erkundigte sich: "Woher wissen Sie wie wir heißen?"

Der Mann drehte sich mit ernstem Blick um, sah zu den Beiden und sagte in lauteren Ton: "Weil ich Gedanken lesen kann."

Schließlich entspannte er sich wieder, deutete auf die Beiden und fügte fast schon amüsiert hinzu: "Es steht auf euren Taschen."

Kurz prüften die Beiden, ob dem wirklich so war und traten einen Augenblick, als der Mann sie aufforderte näherzutreten, an den Tresen, auf dem eine kleine Schatulle stand.

Der Mann holte zwei kleine silberne Drachenfiguren aus der Schatulle, setzte sie vorsichtig auf seine Handfläche und sah die beiden Geschwister an.

"Das ist was ganz Besonderes, wenn es euch mag dürft ihr es behalten.", sagte er in einem ganz sanften, fast schon flüsternden Ton, während sein Blick zu gleichen Teilen auf den Geschwistern ruhte.

Dave sah auf die Drachenfigur, schüttelte dann energisch den Kopf und sagte freundlich: "Ach... lieber nicht... unsere Lehrerin hat gesagt wir sollen nicht so lange bleiben... sie weiß ja wo wir sind."

Die Brünette sah ihren Bruder skeptisch an, sah dann wieder zu dem Mann und hörte ihn freundlich sagen: "Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Dave."

Der Junge weitete kurz und erstaunt die Augen und vernahm seine letzten Worte, die ihn wieder entspannen ließen: "Das ist gut..."

Sofort drehte der Junge sich weg, ging Richtung Tür und zog dabei seine Schwester hinter sich her.

Doch die Tür schloss sich wie von Geisterhand und Joslyn gab ein leises '_Auweia_' von sich, schluckte schwer und drehte sich noch mal um.

Schließlich war es die Brünette, die sich nun mit entschlossenem Blick umdrehte und ihren Bruder zurück zum Tresen zerrte.

Joslyn und Dave tauschten einen letzten Blick und Joslyn nickte leicht, als wolle sie ihrem Bruder sagen das sie dies zusammen durchstünden.

Langsam griffen die Beiden nach jeweils einer dieser Drachenfiguren, stellten sie in ihre Handflächen und betrachteten diese für den Moment.

Kurz darauf erwachten die Drachenfiguren zum Leben, schüttelten sich und krabbelten auf den Handrücken der beiden Kinder.

Begierig legten sie sich an den Zeigefinger der Geschwister und umschlossen ihren Finger mit dem Drachenschwanz.

Die Beiden weiteten die Augen, starrten auf die Drachenringe und sahen anschließend zu dem Mann auf, der in diesem Moment fast schon mit einem glücklichen Strahlen in den Augen auf die Beiden nieder blickte.

Das Schicksal nahm seinen Lauf...

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**10 Jahre später**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Seit dem Vorfall in dem Antiquitätenladen hatten Dave und Joslyn oft über die Sache mit den Ringen und der Magie gesprochen.

Beide konnten nie wirklich vergessen was damals passiert war und dennoch lebten die Geschwister möglichst unbeschwert ihr Leben.

Zusammen besuchten sie dieselbe Uni und wohnten zusammen mit einem gemeinsamen Freund in einer Studentenwohnung.

Nie hatten Beide den Mann, dessen Name Balthazar Blake war, vergessen können, der ihnen die Drachenringe gab.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn war zu einer jungen Frau mit einer üppigen, weiblichen Statur herangewachsen, die sie auch gerne etwas mit ihrer Kleidung betonte.

Ihr Haar war schulterlang und immer noch genauso hellbraun wie damals gewesen und auch ihre braunen Augen betrachteten noch immer wach ihre Umgebung.

Beide studierten mittlerweile und gemeinsam hatten sie sich für die Molekular-Physik entschieden. Dave war ein hoch gewachsener, schlanker und recht gutaussehender, brünetter Mann geworden, der seine Zeit am liebsten mit seinen Büchern und Experimenten über Physik verbrachte. Joslyn hingegen betätigte sich gerne kreativ und malte besonders gerne mit Acrylfarben auf Leinwänden.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zurzeit lehnte Joslyn im Gang der Uni an der Wand und ihr gegenüber stand ein ziemlich muskelbepackter, schwarzhaariger, junger Mann, der recht lockere und sportliche Kleidung trug.

Mit einer Hand hatte er sich neben ihrem Kopf abgestützt, während seine andere Hand Ihre festhielt.

Liebevoll küsste er die Brünette, hielt die Augen dabei geschlossen und strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

Joslyn erwiderte diesen Kuss und hörte schließlich jemanden sich räuspern, doch das ignorierte sie gekonnt.

"Jos, bist du fertig?", ertönte die vollkommen entnervte Stimme ihres Bruders, woraufhin sie den Kuss löste ihren Freund Viktor entschuldigend ansah und zu ihrem Bruder blickte.

Auch die stechenden blauen Augen von Viktor waren Unheil verkündend auf Dave gerichtet, doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, zumindest im Moment nicht.

Die Brünette verzog das Gesicht angesäuert und fragte: "Hat das nicht noch einen Moment Zeit?"

Dave schüttelte den Kopf, sah seine Schwester ernst an und meinte: "Nein, hat es nicht. Wir müssen zur Vorlesung."

Schließlich blickte Joslyn liebevoll zu Viktor, strich mit den Fingern über seine Wange, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und schnurrte fast schon: "Wir sehen uns später."

Joslyn schulterte kurz darauf ihre Umhängetasche und verließ zusammen mit ihrem Bruder den Gang.

Sie liefen die Treppe zusammen hinauf und Joslyn fragte ihren Bruder etwas entrüstet: "Warum musst du dauernd bei Viktor und mir am dazwischenfunken?"

Dave mochte ihren Freund einfach nicht und das lag nicht nur daran, weil er ein Hüne und muskulös gebaut war, sondern weil Dave der Meinung war das er seiner Schwester nicht guttat.

"Er ist nicht gut für dich. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde er dich sitzen lassen, Jos.", sagte er mit etwas besorgten Ton, sah wie Joslyn einen traurigeren Blick bekam und schwer seufzte.

Offenbar hatte er Recht, doch Joslyn zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte ehrlich: "So lange, wie das nicht der Fall ist, genieß ich es einfach."

Auf dem zweiten Stockwerk angekommen, sah die Brünette ihren Bruder dankbar lächelnd an und wuschelte ihm liebevoll durchs Haar.

Anschließend verschwand sie als Erste in den Raum in der die Lesungen stattfanden und suchte sich einen Platz, während Dave ihr einen Moment später folgte.

Sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen einen Bruder wie ihn zu haben, denn er sorgte sich wirklich um sie.

Die Geschwister waren nach wie vor füreinander da und unzertrennlich.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Unverhofftes Wiedersehen**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn und Dave kamen am Abend zusammen in ihrer Studentenwohnung an.

Dave öffnete den Kühlschrank und sah dort ein Blatt Papier, mit einer 2-, der aus seiner damaligen vierten Klasse stammte, woraufhin er die Augen weitete.

Als plötzlich jemand zu sprechen begann, dessen Stimme dem Brünetten nicht vertraut war, sah er zu diesem jemand und erblickte Horvath auf einem Stuhl sitzen, der Dave davon erzählte, dass er 10 Jahre in dieser Urne eingesperrt war und nichts zu lesen hatte, außer Daves schlechten Aufsatz über Napoleon.

Joslyn schluckte daraufhin und fühlte sich in die Zeit von vor 10 Jahren versetzt.

In diesem Augenblick prasselten die Erinnerungen auf sie ein.

Der Antiquitätenladen ‚_Arcana Cabana_', Balthazar und er, Horvath.

Sie erinnerte sich mit jeder Zelle ihres Seins daran, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als Dave es nicht sein lassen konnte im Laden zu stöbern.

Er wollte die Wartezeit nutzen, als Balthazar in einem Nebenraum verschwand, um etwas Wichtiges zu holen, um sich umzuschauen.

Dabei hatte ihr Bruder sich wie eh und je tollpatschig verhalten und diese ominöse Urne schlussendlich umgeworfen.

Aus dieser waren tausende von Käfer gekrochen, die sich getürmt und sich schlussendlich zu Horvath geformt hatten.

Einen Mann mit einer kräftigen Statur, schwarzem und gepflegten Bart, schwarzen, kurzen Haaren und einer Kleidung wie ein englischer Gentleman der 30er Jahre.

Er stellte sich kurz vor und wollte anschließend wissen wo _der Seelengral_ sei, doch weder sie noch ihr Bruder wussten wovon er sprach.  
Noch bevor er Hand an die Beiden oder irgendwas anderes legen konnte, schoss ein Blitz durch den Laden und gebot Horvath Einhalt.  
Es war Balthazar gewesen, der sich in diesem Augenblick den Kindern als Magier offenbarte.

Er wies Joslyn und Dave an den Seelengral, der einer Matrjoschka ähnlich war, an sich zu nehmen und zu fliehen.

Sie taten was er wollte und flitzten los, doch Horvath hatten es auf sie Beide abgesehen gehabt und wollte sie mit seiner Magie an der Flucht hindern.

Rückblickend glaubte Joslyn, dass Horvath sie mit seinen magischen Geschossen sogar töten wollte.  
Horvath und Balthazar verschwanden plötzlich in einem Wirbel, der für Joslyn damals wie ein Sandsturm gewirkt hatte.  
Sie hatte nie rausgefunden wo die Beiden hin waren, doch irgendwie hatte sie immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie in diese Urne gesaugt wurden.

"Wo ist der Seelengral?", fragte Horvath ernst und sah wütend auf Joslyn und Dave nieder, nachdem er sich erhoben hatte.

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und sagte ehrlich: "Keine Ahnung, wir haben ihn auf die Straße vor den Laden geworfen."

Plötzlich hob Horvath mit Hilfe der Magie das Küchenmesser, zog es in seine Hand und knurrte: "Ich schneide die Wahrheit aus euch heraus."

Kurzerhand griff Dave nach der Hand seiner Schwester, sah sich um und versuchte etwas zu finden womit er sich wehren konnte.

Doch da war nichts!

Also drehte er sich um, riss die Tür auf und floh mit seiner Schwester im Schlepptau die Treppen des Hausflures hinunter.

Etwas blitzte oben auf dem Stockwerk, auf dem ihre Wohnung lag.

Kurz blieben die Beiden stehen und blickten hinauf.

Es drang ein '_Fast sie_' aus der Wohnung und kurz runzelte die Brünette und auch Dave die Stirn.

Als sie die Wölfe sahen, wie sie ihre Zähne fletschten, weitete Joslyn die Augen und sagte verängstig: "Oh Gott... lauf!"

Rasch zog Dave seine Schwester die restlichen Stufen hinunter, rannte mit ihr aus dem Wohnhaus und zu den Stufen, die zum Bahnhof führten.

Kurz blieben sie stehen, sahen wie ein Mieter die Haustür öffnete und die Wölfe sich an diesem und der Tür vorbei zwängten, um Joslyn und Dave nachzujagen.

Dave zerrte an Joslyns Hand und zwang sie so ihm zu folgen.

In Panik rannten die Geschwister die Treppen hinauf und drängten sich zusammen in das Gitter der Absperrung zum Bahnhof.

Dave zog seine Karte mit zittriger Hand durch das Lesegerät und wimmerte fast schon, als das Gerät seine Karte nicht lesen konnte.

Sein Herz raste und auch sein Atem war um Längen beschleunigt.

Endlich erkannte das Lesegerät seine Karte und die Beiden passierten das Gitter.

Joslyn blieb stehen, beugte sich vor und hielt sich erschöpft atmend ihre Brust.

Sie war nicht sehr sportlich und hatte daher keine gute Kondition, außerdem steckte ihr die Angst tief in den Knochen.

Doch Dave verlor keine Zeit, ging zu seiner Schwester, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

Er zerrte sie unsanft auf die Gleise, zwang sie sich zu ducken und kauerte mit ihr ganz nah an der Bahnhofsplattform.

Immer wieder murmelte er ein 'Oh Mann', während Joslyn kreidebleich und mit glasigen Augen panisch zur Plattform aufblickte.

Sie hörte Horvaths Schritte, das Schnuppern und Tapsen der Wölfe und hoffte das sie und ihr Bruder dies überleben würden.

Dave blickte auf die andere Seite des Bahnhofs und erblickte dort einen Wolf, woraufhin er die Augen weitete und hörte wie der Wolf zu knurren begann.

Joslyn schluckte schwer und sah zu wie sich nun auch die anderen Wölfe in Bewegung setzten.

Sofort erhob sich die Brünette und war nun diejenige die Dave an der Hand hinter sich herzog.

Dummer Weise sah sie im Dunkeln nicht besonders gut, weshalb sie stolperte und zusammen mit Dave zu Boden fiel und voller Angst zu Horvath und den Wölfen aufsah.

Für den Moment blieben sie ruhig, doch als Horvath den Befehl zum Töten gab sprangen die Wölfe los und Joslyn und Dave gaben panische Schreie von sich und kniffen die Augen zusammen.

Bereit sich ihrem Schicksal und dem Tod hinzugeben.

Doch es landeten keine großen Wölfe auf ihnen, sondern kleine und tollpatschige Welpen, woraufhin Dave und Joslyn verwundert dreinsahen und jeweils zwei Wölfe in den Armen hielten.

"Baby-Wölfe?", murmelte Dave verwirrt, sah zu Horvath und beobachtete wie sein selbstgefälliges Lächeln der puren Verwunderung wich.

Joslyn sah zu wie Horvath von etwas niedergerissen wurde und auf die Gleise stürzte.

Kurz darauf landete ein riesiger Metalladler vor den Geschwistern.

Erstaunt und doch erleichtert weitete die Brünette die Augen als sie Balthazar erblickte und wisperte: "Der Magier."

Balthazar blickte auf die Beiden nieder und erkundigte sich sofort: "Wo ist die Puppe?"

Doch anstatt zu antworten deutete Dave nur mit dem Finger hinter dem Metalladler und stammelte immer wieder '_D-da_'.

Sofort drehte sich Balthazar um, sah zu Horvath und wirkte einen Zauber der Horvath wie eine durchsichtige und glibberige Blase umschloss und den Zauberer hinderte seinen Plasmablitz abzufeuern.

„Na los, kommt rauf, schnell beeilt euch!", rief Balthazar den Geschwistern zu, da bereits in der Ferne der Zug zu hören war der immer näherkam.

Geschickt wehte der Magier dem Zugfahrer eine Zeitung vor das Fenster, ließ Joslyn und Dave aufsteigen, verzauberte die Wolfwelpen in Fotos und hob mit dem Adler ab.

Joslyn hatte sich hinter Balthazar gesetzt, ihre Arme um seine Taille geschlungen und sich nah an ihn gepresst.

In ihren Augen war er ihre einzige Möglichkeit sich festzuhalten.

Dave hingegen hielt sich an Joslyn fest und flog nun mit dem Magier und seiner Schwester vom Ort des Geschehens davon.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Auf dem Chrysler Building angekommen stiegen Joslyn und Dave von dem Metalladler, woraufhin Dave an die Brüstung ging und dabei murmelte: "Das ist alles nicht wahr, nein das ist alles nicht wahr. Ich habe so einen sauren Geschmack im Mund."

Der Magier hingegen stieg locker vom Metalladler, strich über seinen Schnabel, blickte kurz zu Dave und sagte freundlich: "Schön ruhig, Dave. Atme tief durch."

Joslyn hingegen lehnte an der Wand, starrte auf Balthazar und den Metalladler und beobachtete für den Moment alles mit geweiteten Augen und offenen Mund.

Dave und Joslyn sahen zu wie der Metalladler sich wieder an seine ursprüngliche Position zurückzog und der Magier eine weiße Taube beruhigte und in seine Hände nahm.

Als Dave zu sprechen begann sahen Balthazar und Joslyn zu ihm und die Brünette merkte ihrem Bruder an das er sehr gereizt war: "Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Sie werden das nicht noch einmal mit uns machen. Haben Sie eine Ahnung wie unser Leben in den letzten 10 Jahren ausgesehen hat?"

Der Magier lehnte sich neben Joslyn an die Wand und begann vorsichtig etwas um den Fuß der Taube zu wickeln, während Joslyns Blick immer noch ehrfürchtig und auch ungläubig auf Balthazar ruhte.

"Ich habe die letzten 10 Jahre in einer Urne gesteckt.", gab dieser trocken von sich, zuckte etwas mit den Schultern und beobachtete Dave.

Dieser setzte zum Sprechen an, nickte leicht und erwiderte: "Na und? Ich auch. Sinnbildlich gesprochen - eine Urne gefüllt mit Hohn und Spott."

Der Magier flüsterte der Taube etwas zu, strich über ihr Gefieder und lauschte dabei Daves Worten: "Wussten Sie, dass in bestimmten Gegenden in der Nähe, ein Nervenzusammenbruch noch heute mit dem Begriff beschrieben wird ‚_Den David Stutler machen_'. Haben Sie das gewusst?!"

Nun sah Joslyn von ihrem Bruder neben sich zu Balthazar, schloss ihren Mund und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

"Versuch gut zu zuhören, Dave.", begann der Magier ruhig, atmete tief durch und wusste das er sich nur Daves Gehör noch verschaffen musste.

Immerhin war seine Schwester vollkommen ruhig und hing sowohl Dave als auch Balthazar gerade an den Lippen, da der Schock ihr noch in den Knochen saß.

"Diese Puppe heißt '_Der Seelengral_'. Es ist ein Gefängnis für die gefährlichsten Morganier der Geschichte. In jeder Schicht der Puppe wird einer von ihnen gefangen gehalten. Horvath will alle Anhänger von Morgana befreien und die Welt vernichten. _Das. Darf. Nicht. Passieren._", erklärte der Magier den Geschwistern, band der Taube das Band um ihren Fuß und zurrte es sachte fest.

Dave blickte Balthazar an, nickte leicht und meinte nur: "Ja, ist klar."

Balthazar drückte sich von der Wand ab, ließ die Taube fliegen und ging auf Dave zu.

"Die Wahrheit ist - ihr besitzt eine ganz besondere Gabe. Das habt ihr nur noch nicht erkannt. Deine Schwester vielleicht schon, doch du noch nicht, Dave.", fuhr der Magier fort, sah über die Schulter zu der Brünetten und sah anschließend wieder zu Dave.

Joslyn schluckte leicht und ihr war klar, dass sie eine besondere Gabe hatten, denn dieser Vorfall damals hatte dies mehr als deutlich gezeigt.

"Ich will nur einfach ganz normal sein. Ein normales Leben führen. Ich will den Kram vergessen - damals bei _Arcana Cabana_. Und ich will alles vergessen was... mit Magie zu tun hat. Ich will alles vergessen.", sagte Dave fast schon verzweifelt, drehte sich weg und blickte auf die beleuchtete Stadt hinunter.

Joslyn vernahm eine Art pfeifendes Geräusch, als würde jeden Moment etwas vom Himmel fallen und als der Magier '_Duck dich_' von sich gab, tat Dave dies sofort, als er sah das etwas Großes auf ihn zu kam.

Sofort trat die Brünette näher, stand neben Balthazar und sagte erstaunt: "Das ist unsere Kommode."

Doch keiner der Beiden ging auf ihre Worte ein, stattdessen lief Balthazar aufgebracht zur Kommode, öffnete sie, holte die Drachenringe der Geschwister heraus und fragte ernst: "Du willst die Magie also vergessen, ja? Warum hast du dann deinen Ring behalten?"

Dave sah den Magier überrascht an, begann herum zu drucksen und stammelte dann ruhig: "Ah... also den wollte ich eigentlich verticken... auf ebay."

Amüsiert blickte Balthazar den jungen Mann vor sich an und sagte süffisant: "Noch immer ein schlechter Lügner, Dave. Das gefällt mir an dir, ist ein gutes Zeichen."

Doch kurz darauf wurde sein Blick wieder sehr ernst und er meinte ruhig: "Du hast die Gabe."

"Nein... ich habe ein Leben.", widersprach Dave und beschwor somit den Zorn des Magiers herauf.

Dieser blickte ihn weiterhin ernst an und knurrte fast schon: "Ihr seid die letzten Menschen, die Horvath mit dem Seelengral gesehen hat, damit steht ihr auf seiner Liste. Also, wenn du nicht willst das er dich in ein physikbegeistertes Schweinchen verwandelt, dann solltet ihr mir helfen den Gral zu finden, bevor er es tut."

"Das ist verrückt... Sie wissen selbst wie verrückt das ist, oder?", gab Dave ehrlich von sich, sah Balthazar fast schon verzweifelt an und hoffte das er es verstehen würde.

Joslyn beobachtete wie der Magier die Ringe sinken ließ, tief durchatmete, nickte und sagte: "Na gut... na gut... Helft mir ihn zurückzuholen und ihr könnt gehen."

"Wirklich?", hakte Dave skeptisch nach und legte dabei den Kopf schief, während Joslyn zwischen den Beiden hin und her sah.

Der Magier nickte und sagte gefährlich ruhig: "Du kannst einfach gehen."

So willigte Dave ein und sah zu wie Balthazar zur Brüstung ging und den Seelengral mit Hilfe eines Zaubers ortete.

Kurz teilte er den Geschwistern mit was dieser Zauber bewirkte und sagte dann ruhig: "Sieht nach China Town aus..."

Die Brünette seufzte lautlos, nickte dann leicht und murmelte: "Das kann ja lustig werden." 

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Der Bannkreis**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Kaum war der Seelengral geortete, hatte Balthazar die Beiden vom Chrysler Building geführt und war mit ihnen in der Tiefgarage verschwunden.

Dort standen sie vor einem Oldtimer, der den 30er entsprungen schien.

Er war staubig und alt, doch kaum saßen sie drin und Balthazar startete ihn nur durch Magie, schien der Wagen zum Leben zu erwachen und war mit einem Mal lupenrein.

Der Weg nach China Town war schnell hinter sie gebracht und dank des Zaubers von Balthazar konnten sie das Haus, in dem der Seelengral war, schnell ausfindig machen.

Doch Horvath lauerte ihnen bereits auf.  
Joslyn und Dave sollten vor dem Haus warten, während Balthazar in das Haus ging und den Seelengral beschaffte.

Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen, begannen sich Balthazar und Horvath zu bekämpfen, als sie im zweiten Stockwerk aufeinandertrafen.  
Joslyn und Dave hingegen hatten selbst ihre Probleme, denn ein Magier war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht und hatte versucht die Beiden mit fiesen, kleinen Tricks auszuschalten.  
Entschlossen wollten die Beiden ihre Magie gegen diesen bösen Magier, der aussah wie ein junger, tibetanischer Mönch auf Abwegen, einsetzen.

Immerhin war er ganz eindeutig auf Seitens Horvath.

Sie mussten feststellen, dass Magienutzung nicht einfach war, denn außer ein paar kleinen Rausschwaden erschien ihn ihren Händen nichts.  
Die Flucht nach vorn war alles was blieb.  
Sie rannten panisch in das Gebäude, da sie überzeugt waren das Balthazar ihnen helfen würde und könnte.  
Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung, dass Balthazar selbst mit Horvath zu tun hatte.  
Abgesehen davon hatte der gegnerische Magier die Gestalt eines chinesischen Drachen angenommen und jagte nun durch den Hausflur den Geschwistern nach.  
Horvath war gerade von einem Perlenvorhang gefesselt worden und damit außer Gefecht gewesen, als Joslyn und Dave in den Raum stürmten.  
Balthazar erkannte rasch welche Gefahr sie verfolgte und versuchte dem Einhalt zu gebieten, doch damit machte er den Drachen nur noch wütender.  
Er hatte die Geschwister angewiesen über die Feuertreppe zu fliehen, was sie auch direkt getan hatten.  
Er selbst folgte ihnen und landete gerade geschickt auf dem Boden, als das Biest durch das Fenster brach und sich erneut auf die Geschwister stürzte.  
Versteckt in der Menge hatte Balthazar einen guten Blick auf die Geschwister und beobachtete, wie diese erneut dem Drachen die Hände entgegenstreckten.

Joslyn und Dave nahmen sich die kurze Instruktion von Balthazar, die er ihnen während der Fahrt über die Grundlagen der Nutzung von Magie gegeben hatte, zu Herzen und begannen sich zu konzentrieren.  
Sie befreiten ihren Geist und versuchten ihre ganze Konzentration auf die Drachenringe an ihren Fingern zu lenken.  
Kurz darauf schossen zwei Plasmablitze aus deren Händen und trafen den Drachen, der daraufhin das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden stürzte.  
Unsanft war der gegnerische Magier gestürzt und somit keine Gefahr mehr gewesen.  
Voller Stolz über ihren Sieg tauchten die Geschwister in der Masse des chinesischen Festes, welches hier gerade im Gange war, unter.  
Balthazar suchte sie direkt auf, lobte sie und freute sich sichtlich, als sie nun zustimmten Magie zu erlernen und Horvath aufzuhalten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

"Ursprünglich war das hier mal ein Wendebahnhof für die U-Bahn, aber die erlauben uns hier unten zu arbeiten. Mein Professor hat das für uns klar gemacht. Es weiß also niemand das wir hier sind.", sagte Dave fast schon stolz, während er zusammen mit Joslyn und dem Magier die Treppe hinunterlief.

Unten angekommen stellte Balthazar die Seelenpuppe auf den Schreibtisch ab und ließ sie durch einen einfachen Trick verschwinden.

"Oh, ich bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen euch das zu geben.", sagte der Magier mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und holte ein sehr kleines Buch heraus.

"Euer Inkantus.", sagte er grinsend und sah dabei in die skeptischen Gesichter von Joslyn und Dave.

Dave betrachtete das Buch, hob eine Braue und meinte dann sarkastisch: "Habe ich ein kleines bisschen größer in Erinnerung."

"Unwesentlich.", kam es voller Ironie von der Brünetten, die das Buch betrachtete und dabei eine Braue hob.

Balthazar grinselte, sah die Beiden an und gab fast schon frech von sich: "Ist die Taschenbuchausgabe."

Kurz darauf begann der Magier das Buch wie ein Papier aufzufalten und sprach dabei: "Der Inkantus ist unser Lehrbuch, die Kunst und die Wissenschaft. Und die Geschichte der Zauberei. Einschließlich unserer jüngsten Vergangenheit."

Vollkommen entfaltet legte er das flache Buch in Daves Hände, hielt die Finger über das Buch als würde er eine Schnur festhalten und zog das Buch zur vollen Fülle in die Höhe.

Dave drohte unter dem Gewicht des Buches vorne über zu fallen und gab dabei mürrisch ein '_Och kommen Sie_' von sich.

Joslyn hingegen beugte sich etwas zu Dave rüber als Balthazar das Buch öffnete, sah interessiert in dieses und musste schmunzeln als der Magier frech grinsend sagte: "Seht ihr. Da seid ihr Zwei."

Dave sah auf seinem Portrait sehr amüsant aus, da er die Hände mit etwas Abstand von seinem Gesicht hielt und schrie.

Joslyn hingegen war auf ihrem Bild mit einem fast schon anzüglichen Lächeln zu sehen, den Kopf verschmitzt zur Seite gedreht und ihre rechte Schulter Richtung Kinn hochgezogen.

"Warum sieht Jos so gut auf dem Portrait aus und ich nicht?", murmelte Dave etwas entrüstet, seufzte anschließend und nahm diese Tatsache einfach hin.

Die Lippen der Brünetten umspielten ein Lächeln, woraufhin sie zu Balthazar hoch linste und dieser ihr neckisch zuzwinkerte.

Dave klappte das Buch zu und der Magier entfernte sich von den Geschwistern, während er seinen Mantel auszog und sprach: "Um Horvath je wieder in den Seelengral sperren zu können müssen wir erst Zauberer aus euch machen und damit fangen wir gleich an."  
Er deutete auf die Schuhe der Beiden und sagte ruhig: „Ihr solltet andere Schuhe tragen. Lederschuhe, um genau zu sein. Das hilft euch den Fluss der Magier besser zu kontrollieren. Die Gummisohlen sind dabei nur hinderlich."  
„Aber in Leder gibt es nur Altmänner-Schuhe.", entgegnete Dave unwirsch, woraufhin Balthazar ihm einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf.  
Immerhin trug dieser ebenfalls Lederschuhe, die allerdings recht elegant und zeitlos wirkten.

Der Magier verschaffte sich Platz im Raum und schob mit Hilfe der Magie einige Teslaspulen und den Schutzkäfig zur Seite.

Dave wollte protestieren, doch Balthazar hielt ihn mit kleinen und doch eindringlichen Befehlen wie '_Augen auf_' und '_Mund zu_' davon ab, während Joslyn einfach nur interessiert danebenstand und zu Balthazar zu sah.

Die Brünette betrachtete Balthazar lange und ausgiebig.

Ihre braunen Augen waren auf ihn fixiert und sie hielt ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Schließlich sahen die Beiden zu wie Balthazar einen grünen Feuerkreis aus dem Nichts um sich herum heraufbeschwor, woraufhin Dave einen überraschten Laut von sich gab und einen Satz nach hinten machte.

Joslyn hingegen zuckte zusammen und weitete überrascht die Augen, während sie ehrfürchtig dabei zu sah wie der Magier noch weitere kleine Kreise und Symbole mit grünlicher Flamme auf dem Boden zeichnete.

Als der Magier damit fertig war hatten sich die Beiden wieder von dem Schreck erholt und sahen nun gebannt auf den Kreis, dessen Flammen verspielt züngelten und Balthazar in ein türkises Licht tauchten.

Balthazars moosgrüne Augen ruhten zu gleichen Teilen auf beiden Schülern und er musterte sie immer wieder.

"Dies ist der Zirkel des Merlins. Er hilft euch eure Energie zu bündeln und euch neue Zauber zu meistern. Hier werdet ihr die Zauberkunst erlernen. Wenn ihr eintretet, lasst ihr alles andere hinter euch. Sobald ihr ihn betreten habt, gibt es für euch... _kein Zurück_ mehr.", sagte der Magier ernst und sah dabei jeden seiner Schüler mit festem Blick in die Augen.

Dave betrachtete diesen Kreis sehr genau und atmete tief durch.

Schließlich ging Dave auf den Kreis zu und warf einen letzten Blick auf Balthazar, holte tief Luft und trat anschließend, fast schon tänzelnd - aus Angst auf die flammenden Linien zu treten - zu ihm in den Bannkreis hinein.

Für den Moment ruhte Balthazars Blick auf Dave und auch Dave sah ihn einen Moment lang an.

Schließlich wandte sich Daves Blick zu seiner Schwester und er sagte sanft zu ihr: "Komm Jos."

Balthazar folgte seinem Blick, betrachtete sie und sah in ihre Augen, während diese einfach nur zurückblickte.

Langsam ging sie auf den Bannkreis zu, hielt ihre Arme noch immer verschränkte und sah nach wie vor in Balthazars Augen.

Ihr Blick war ruhig und dennoch wirkte sie als wollte sie jeden Moment etwas sagen, doch sie blieb schweigsam.

Schließlich seufzte Joslyn lautlos, löste die Haltung ihrer Arme und betrachtete den Bannkreis einen Moment.

Einen Augenblick später trat sie, ohne zu tänzeln wie Dave, zu ihrem Bruder und Balthazar in den Kreis, sah erst Dave und anschließend Balthazar an.

Der Magier sah seine Schüler an, blickte jeweils in deren Augen und sagte ruhig: "Ich bin Balthazar Blake - Zauberer des 777. Grades und ihr seid ab jetzt meine Lehrlinge."

"Krass.", kam es von Dave der dem Ganzen mit fast schon ungläubigem Blick entgegentrat.

Die Brünette sah zu Balthazar auf, da sie kleiner als Dave und der Magier war, atmete tief durch und fragte leise: "Wir hatten eigentlich gar keine Wahl, oder?"

Es überkam dem Magier ein Bedürfnis, das er schon seit vielen hundert Jahren nicht mehr hatte - das Bedürfnis Joslyn zu berühren.

Ihre Frage hatte ihn für den Moment ein wenig traurig gestimmt, da seine Schülerin diese Frage mit einem bedauernden Unterton stellte.

Am liebsten hätte er tröstend über ihre Wange gestreichelt, doch solch '_intime_' Berührungen waren dem Meister seinem Schüler gegenüber untersagt.

Auch sein Schüler dürfte ihn so nicht berühren, selbst wenn es nicht anzüglich gemeint war.

Folgen würde es keine geben, doch solche Berührungen oder Gefühle unter diesem Bund geziemten sich einfach nicht.

Schließlich durfte der Meister, wegen seinen Gefühlen, nicht zu lassen das er seinen Schüler bei Übungen schonte.

Auf ihre Worte hin seufzte Balthazar fast schon missmutig, schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete ehrlich: "Nein, die habt ihr leider nicht."

Joslyn nickte leicht, sah weiterhin in Balthazars Augen und seufzte lautlos auf.

Sie hatte es geahnt und daher leichtfertig diesen Kreis betreten, denn der Schutz der Welt lag nun einzig und allein in den Händen von ihr und ihrem Bruder.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Er hat Schluss gemacht**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar und Dave standen zusammen im Wendebahnhof und Balthazar trainierte gerade mit seinem Schüler die Plasmablitze.

Immerhin war Dave noch nicht besonders geschickt im Umgang mit der Magie und es war bekanntlich noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen.

Dave trug eine Maske, die für Fänger des Baseballs genutzt wurde, genauso einen gepolsterten Brustschutz, der sogar seinen Genitalbereich abdeckte.

Immerhin wollte er sich nicht verletzen.

Dave wusste schließlich nicht was ein Plasmablitz alles anrichten konnte, wenn man ihn noch nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Balthazar stand von Dave einige Meter entfernt und sagte: "Befreie deinen Geist und konzentrier dich."

Dabei trank der Magier eine Tasse Tee, beobachtete seinen Schüler und sah zu wie er einen Plasmablitz entstehen ließ.

Was Neues war das nicht mehr, doch es wäre was Neues gewesen, wenn er ihn hätte halten können.

Doch das schaffte Dave nicht, denn der Plasmablitz schoss auf eine Teslaspule zu und zerschellte förmlich an dieser.

Balthazar wollte ihn gerade auffordern es erneut zu versuchen, da hörte er die Tür ins Schloss fallen und ein wütender Schrei folgte kurz darauf.

"David Stutler!", schrie eine junge, weibliche Stimme und beide Männer erkannten sofort das es Joslyn war.

Aufgebracht rannte sie die Treppen hinunter, ging auf ihren Bruder zu und keifte ihn dabei mit bebender Stimme an: "Warum?!"

Der Schüler war in diesem Moment überfragt was seine Schwester meinte und er zog daher eine Braue in die Höhe, während er den Gesichtsschutz hochschob und in die braunen Augen seiner Schwester sah.

Er bemerkte sofort, dass diese rötlich und glasig waren.

Sie hatte geweint!

"Was meinst du mit '_warum_'?", erkundigte sich der junge Mann, runzelte die Stirn und hörte seine Schwester kurz schniefen.

Die Brünette warf sich ihrem Bruder plötzlich in den Arm und klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihm fest, woraufhin Dave zu Balthazar blickte.

Der Magier hingegen trank seinen Tee aus, stellte die Tasse zur Seite und blickte zu Joslyn und Dave.

Auf den Blick seines Schülers hin zuckte er nur ratlos mit den Schultern und betrachtete Joslyn skeptisch.

"Warum musstest du Recht haben?", wisperte die Brünette schluchzend, sah bedrückt zu ihrem Bruder auf und ließ sich von ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischen.

"Womit?", erkundigte sich Dave in einem sanften und besorgten Ton, während er seine Schwester zu seinem Schreibtisch brachte, sie dort mit sanfter Gewalt auf einen der drei Stühle drückte und ihr ein Taschentuch reichte.

Dankend nahm sie dieses entgegen, wischte sich die Tränen weg und schnaubte kurz.

Nun setzte sich Dave neben seine Schwester und Balthazar trat an ihre Seite.

Die Blicke der beiden Männer waren auf die Brünette gerichtet und schweren Herzens sagte sie: "Mit Viktor..."

Dave nervte es ein wenig, dass er seiner Schwester gerade alles aus der Nase ziehen musste, doch er atmete tief durch, bewahrte Ruhe und streichelte tröstend über ihren Schenkel.

"Was ist denn mit ihm?", wollte nun auch Balthazar wissen, denn er hatte von Dave erfahren, dass seine Schülerin einen festen Freund hatte und Dave der Meinung war das er ihr nicht guttat.

Joslyn blickte traurig zu Balthazar auf, seufzte niedergeschlagen und gestand mit zitternder Stimme: "Er hat Schluss gemacht."

Die Brünette rechnete jetzt damit, dass Dave ihr sagen würde, dass er es ihr doch gesagt hatte, dass Viktor ihr nicht guttat.

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung seufzte auch Dave, strich weiterhin tröstend über ihr Bein und fragte vorsichtig: "Warum tut er das?"

Balthazar konnte nicht verstehen warum ihr Freund die Beziehung beendet hatte.

Immerhin war seine Schülerin bildhübsch, attraktiv und hatte einen wundervollen Charakter, zumindest soweit der Magier das beurteilen konnte.

Das gefiel Balthazar gar nicht, denn auch er war in einer Beziehung und außerdem geziemte es sich nicht für einen Meister sich auf seinen Schüler einzulassen.

Nein.

Balthazar würde jetzt einfach nur für sie da sein, denn ihr wurde gerade das Herz gebrochen und der Magier wusste wie empfindlich Frauen bezüglich der Gefühle waren.

"Wir sind... nach der Lesung noch im Raum geblieben... und... er hat mich umarmt... geküsst und... dann wollte er mehr...", erzählte Joslyn unglücklich, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte vor sich auf den Boden.

Dave sah sie bedrückt an, schüttelte den Kopf und fragte: "Jos... nein... du hast doch nicht etwa...mit ihm geschlafen, oder?"

Joslyn schüttelte eifrig den Kopf, sah Dave in die Augen und wimmerte: "Nein... deswegen hat er ja Schluss gemacht..."

Die Brünette schloss ihre Arme eng um sich, atmete tief aus und schluchzte schließlich wieder, woraufhin Dave seine Schwester fest in den Arm nahm und über ihren Rücken streichelte.

Balthazar sah seine beiden Schüler mitfühlend an, schüttelte den Kopf und war fast schon erschrocken darüber, dass die Gesellschaft so oberflächlich geworden war.

Doch im Grunde war Sex schon immer eine heikle Sache zwischen Mann und Frau gewesen.

Immerhin gab es auch damals schon Männer, die ihre Ehefrauen umbrachten oder verließen, weil diese ihnen den Geschlechtsverkehr verwehrten.

"Alles wird wieder gut, Jos. Vergiss ihn... er ist deine Tränen nicht wert, wenn er dich dafür verlässt.", sagte Dave ganz liebevoll im Flüsterton, strich über ihren Rücken und ließ sie sich ausweinen.

Nein, Dave konnte Viktor wirklich nicht leiden und jetzt noch viel weniger als vorher schon.

Balthazar sah zu Joslyn, lächelte aufmunternd und zog mit seinen sanften Worten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: "Weißt du, Joslyn, wenn man jung ist, kommt einem alles gleich vor wie das Ende der Welt, aber das ist es nicht. Es ist erst der Anfang. Vielleicht musst du erst noch ein paar Fieslinge kennenlernen, doch eines Tages wirst du dem Mann begegnen, der dich so behandelt wie es eine Frau, wie du es bist, nur verdient behandelt zu werden. Eine Frau um die seine Sonne und Sterne kreisen."

Eigentlich war Balthazar kein guter Seelentröster, doch in diesem Moment hatte er einfach das gesagt was ihm dazu eingefallen war und ganz offensichtlich beschwichtigten seine Worte die Brünette, denn sie lächelte ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

"Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte sie mit noch etwas tränenerstickter Stimme und sah in seine moosgrünen Augen.

Dave hingegen war ganz fasziniert darüber gewesen, dass Balthazar überhaupt in der Lage war solch sensiblen Dinge von sich zu geben, doch es stimmte ihn glücklich, dass seine Schwester dadurch wieder lächeln konnte.

Der Magier nickte, sah in ihre schönen Augen und antwortete sanft: "Ich weiß es."

Auf seine Worte hin wischte sich Joslyn die Tränen weg, lächelte mit neuer Kraft und Hoffnung und atmete tief durch.

Sie sah von Balthazar zu ihrem Bruder und sagte liebevoll: "Danke, dass ihr für mich da seid."

Das bedeutete der Brünetten unheimlich viel und sie schmiegte sich an ihren Bruder.

Dave lächelte aufmunternd und meinte: "Das ist doch selbstverständlich."

Balthazar nickte leicht, erhob sich und trat auf den Bannkreis zu, sah über die Schulter zu seinen Schülern und meinte neckisch: "Da du ja jetzt auch anwesend bist, Joslyn, kannst du gleich zusammen mit Dave trainieren."

Die Brünette blickte zu Balthazar, lächelte ihn verschmitzt an und erwiderte: "Natürlich, warum auch nicht das Nützliche mit dem Praktischen verbinden."

Ihr war natürlich schon öfter aufgefallen wie gutaussehend Balthazar war und dass er eine ganz besondere Ausstrahlung hatte.

Das gefiel der Brünetten und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie eine Schwäche für den gut gebauten Magier entwickelt hatte.

Sie konnte zwar nur erahnen wie muskelgestählt sein Körper unter der Kleidung war, doch allein die Vorstellung machte ihr eine Gänsehaut und seine moosgrünen Augen hatten sie schon als Kind fasziniert.

Doch ahnte Joslyn, dass sich eine Bindung zwischen Schüler und Meister einfach nicht gehörte.

Sie sah nun zu Dave, küsste dankbar seine Wange und flüsterte ihm zu: "Ich habe dich lieb, Dave."

"Ich dich auch, Jos.", raunte er sanftmütig, ließ seine Schwester los und erhob sich, woraufhin er seine Schutzmaske wieder vor sein Gesicht zog und zurück in den Bannkreis trat.

Joslyn legte ihre Jacke und Tasche ab, richtete ihre schwarze Jeans und ihr schwarzes langärmeliges Oberteil und folgte ihrem Bruder in den Bannkreis.

Sie verbrachten den Nachmittag damit zu trainieren und schafften es am Ende sogar einen Plasmablitz für ein paar Sekunden zu kontrollieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Wo ist deine Schwester?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Dave war allein im Wendebahnhof und wartete auf Balthazar, denn der Unterricht musste ja weitergehen.

Der Schüler nahm seine Sache sehr ernst, auch wenn er für Becky gerne mal die ein oder andere Unterrichtsstunde sausen lassen wollte.

Doch Horvath war drauf und dran alles daran zu setzten Joslyn, Dave und Balthazar zu töten, um Morgana zu befreien.

Immerhin standen die Drei dem bösen Magier für sein Vorhaben nur im Weg und von daher musste er diese so schnell es geht beseitigen.

Schweigend lief Dave im Wendebahnhof auf und ab, atmete immer wieder tief durch und als endlich Balthazar erschien, erschrak sich Dave heftig.

"Wow... tu das nie... wieder.", sagte Dave atemlos, hielt sich die Brust und atmete tief durch, während Balthazar, fast schon entschuldigend, grinsend zu ihm sah.

Der Magier wandte seinen Blick von dem Jungen ab und sein Blick wurde skeptisch, während er sich im Wendebahnhof umblickte.

Er vermisste Joslyn, da diese nicht im Wendebahnhof war.

Sein Herz begann wild gegen seine Brust zu schlagen und er malte sich aus, dass seine hübsche Schülerin in diesem Augenblick wohlmöglich unter einem jungen Mann lag und sich wild küssen ließ.

_Eifersucht!_

Pure Eifersucht flackerte in Balthazars Innerem auf und er musste versuchen es Dave gegenüber nicht zu zeigen.

Ja, verdammt!

Balthazar hatte sich Hals über Kopf in seine hübsche Schülerin verliebt und dabei hatte er doch eigentlich eine Beziehung mit Veronica.

Doch solch eine Zuneigung und Liebe hatte er noch nie für eine Frau empfunden wie für Joslyn.

Selbst nicht als er mit Veronica zusammenkam.

Schließlich fasste sich Balthazar wieder etwas, sah ernst zu Dave und erkundigte sich im ruhigen Ton: "Wo ist deine Schwester?"

Dave sah irritiert zu dem Magier, hob eine Braue und sah sich dann um.

Erst jetzt fiel dem Schüler auf das seine Schwester gar nicht da war, bis ihm ihre Worte im Kopf widerhallten.

"Oh... ach ja... Jos ist auf einer Party.", erklärte Dave ehrlich, sah Balthazar an und bemerkte sofort das wütende Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Wieder wurde unbändige Eifersucht in seiner Brust entflammt und er fragte ernst: "Auf einer Party?"

Dave nickte mit ehrlichem Blick und sah Balthazar abwartend an, woraufhin dieser tief durchatmete und fragte: "Sind da viele Jungs?"

"Ich nehme an, ja.", sagte Dave ehrlich und wusste nicht warum Balthazar ausgerechnet solch eine Frage stellte.

"Jungs, die sie attraktiv finden?", hakte der Magier weiterhin nach und spürte sein Herz wie wild in seiner Brust schlagen.

Dave sah Balthazar fragend an, runzelte die Stirn und sagte dann: "Davon gehe ich aus."

Balthazar nickte ernst, sah wütend zu Dave und sagte unwirsch: "Wir müssen sie sofort von dieser Party holen."

Immerhin ging es hier nicht nur darum das Balthazar seine heimliche Liebe in seiner Nähe wissen wollte, sondern dass sie vor Horvath geschützt war.

Letzteres war jedoch im Moment zweitranging, da seine Eifersucht ihn beinahe vollständig beherrschte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Wenig später kamen Balthazar und Dave beim Haus an, in dem die Party stattfand.

Vor dem Haus, im Garten und im Haus selbst standen überall Jugendliche und sie tranken, tanzten und unterhielten sich.

_Und da war sie!_

Joslyn stand vor dem Haus am Mauerzaun gelehnt mit einem anderen Jungen.

Dieser hatte blondes Haar, war hochgewachsen und hatte sich mit beiden Händen jeweils von Joslyn abgestützt.

Er war ihr mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah und doch blickte Joslyn ihm nicht in die Augen, sondern hatte ihren Kopf zur Seite gelegt.

Joslyn mochte den Jungen, mit dem sie da sprach, aber sie hatte nie vor gehabt ihm so nah zu kommen.

Die Brünette hatte immerhin ihr Herz an ihrem Meister verloren und dabei wusste sie doch nur zu gut, dass es verboten war.

Plötzlich erblickte sie den Wagen von Balthazar und wie Dave sie zu sich winkte.

Sofort drückte sie den Jungen entschuldigend von sich und lief auf den Wagen zu.

Rasch stieg sie ein und fuhr zusammen mit Balthazar und ihrem Bruder zurück zum Wendebahnhof.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Wendebahnhof zurück stand Balthazar der Brünetten gegenüber, während Dave die Arme verschränkt hielt und das Spektakel betrachtete.

Der Magier sah auf seine Schülerin ernst nieder.

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht den Unterricht einfach zu schwänzen?", knurrte Balthazar seine Schülerin an und in diesem Moment sprach nicht wirklich der Meister aus ihm.

Im Grunde störte es ihn nicht wirklich, dass die Brünette den Unterricht ein einziges Mal sausen ließ, denn Dave tat es wegen Becky auch ab und zu.

Doch in diesem Moment sprach ein eifersüchtiger, verliebter Mann aus dem Magier, der es nicht ertragen konnte, seine heimliche Liebe mit einem anderen Mann gesehen zu haben.

Auch wenn da nichts zwischen den Beiden passiert war.

Joslyn weitete Augen und Mund, sah empört zu Balthazar und rechtfertigte sich: "Ich war _nur_ auf einer Party. Dave ist _ständig_ mit seiner Flamme zusammen und ihm machst du nicht die Hölle heiß!"

Das Mädchen spürte Stiche in ihrem Herzen, denn es tat ihr weh wie Balthazar mit ihr sprach, als wäre sie eine Schwerverbrecherin.

"Das ist nicht dasselbe. Bist du dir überhaupt im Klaren _was_ du getan hast?", knurrte Balthazar ging auf Joslyn zu und stand nun dicht vor ihr.

Das Mädchen verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und gab Zähne knirschend von sich: "Ich habe mich wie eine 20-jährige verhalten und daran ist nichts Schlimmes."

"Was schlimm ist und was nicht das entscheide ich, nicht du.", meinte Balthazar ernst, sah der Brünetten in die Augen und bemerkte ihren wütenden Blick.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sah zur Seite und sagte ernst: "Das ist so lächerlich."

"Füge dich einfach den Regeln, erscheine zum Unterricht und halte dich von solchen Partys fern. Immerhin kann Horvath überall auf euch beide lauern.", entgegnete Balthazar ruhig und dennoch im ernsten Ton, während er sich von der Brünetten entfernte.

Joslyn sah ihm wütend nach und knurrte: "Weißt du wie du dich aufführst? Wie mein Vater. Schlimmer noch, wie ein krankhaft eifersüchtiger Ehemann."

Mit ihren letzten Worten blieb Balthazar stehen, sah über die Schulter zu Joslyn und funkelte sie nur zornig an.

Er ging auf den Kreis zu, deutete auf diesen und sagte mit lauterer Stimme: "Du hast diesen Bannkreis betreten und damit dein altes Leben hinter dir gelassen. Das ist kein Spaß, Joslyn!"

Nun war es Joslyn die auf ihn zuging, dicht vor ihm stehen blieb, ihm wütend in die Augen sah und fauchte: "Ich hatte doch von Anfang an keine Wahl gehabt."

Schließlich drehte sie sich um, lief die Treppen nach oben und hörte Balthazar rufen: "Wo willst du hin, Fräulein?"

"Nach Hause!", keifte sie den Magier an und verschwand zornig aus dem Wendebahnhof, woraufhin Dave und Balthazar zurückblieben.

Der Schüler sah zu seinem Meister und sagte kleinlaut: "Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass sie ein enormes Temperament hat."

Auf diese Worte hin sah der Magier angefressen zu Dave und zog mürrisch eine Braue in die Höhe.

Dave hob schützend die Hände und sagte mit einem kleinen Lächeln: "Aber keine Sorge, sie fängt sich sicher bald wieder."

Balthazar vertraute dem Urteil seines Schülers und hoffte darauf, dass sie bald wieder zum Unterricht erscheinen würde.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Keine Konzentration**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Situation hatte sich wieder beruhigt und Joslyn war nun auch wieder regelmäßig zum Unterricht erschienen.

Sie hatte sich mit Balthazar wieder vertragen und sich für ihr fahrlässiges Verhalten bei ihm entschuldigt.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn kam gerade in den Wendebahnhof, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lief die Treppen runter, während sie sich ihr hellbraunes Haar zusammenband.

Sie war spät dran gewesen, da sie sich mit einer Freundin verquatscht hatte.

Das Mädchen sah sich um und erblickte Balthazar nirgends, doch wusste die Brünette, dass es noch lange nicht hieß, dass er nicht doch da war.

Joslyn ging auf Daves Schreibtisch zu und legte dort Tasche und Jacke ab.

Schweigend ging Joslyn im Wendebahnhof umher, hielt die Arme verschränkt und betrachtete eine der Teslaspulen.

Sie strich über ihre Oberarme mit ihren zierlichen Händen und atmete tief durch.

Hoffentlich erschien Balthazar bald, denn die Sehnsucht nach ihrem Meister wurde immer stärker.

Ja, Joslyn hatte sich in ihren Meister verliebt, doch würde er niemals ihre Gefühle erwidern.

Wusste sie doch von der Beziehung zu Veronica und dass er sich seit über 1000 Jahren nach dieser Frau sehnte.

Es brach ihr das Herz, das sie diesen großartigen Mann niemals ihren Geliebten nennen würde.

Nicht nur wegen dem Verbot, das sich eine Beziehung zwischen Meister und Schüler nicht geziemte, sondern auch wegen Veronica.

Doch sie konnte ihre Gefühle für Balthazar einfach nicht aufgeben und so tun als würde sie nichts für ihn empfinden.

Auch wenn Joslyn stets eine fast schon abwehrende Haltung gegenüber seinen ganzen Belehrungen einnahm, so liebte sie es doch, wenn er sich so um sie sorgte.

"Ich habe dich erwartet, Joslyn.", sprach eine ruhige und dunkle Stimme zu der Brünetten, woraufhin diese zu lächeln begann.

Sie drehte sich in die Richtung um, aus der die Stimme zu hören war, und erblickte Balthazar im Bannkreis stehen.

Seine moosgrünen Augen fixierten die junge Schülerin und wieder einmal fiel dem Magier auf wie bezaubernd die Brünette doch war.

Balthazar hatte Veronica nicht vergessen, doch in Joslyn sah er mehr wie nur eine mächtige Magierin.

Er sah die wunderschöne, junge Frau in ihr, die ihm so wohl Ärger wie auch Freude bescherte.

Der Magier liebte es einfach, wenn sie ihn unter ihrem Schopf, aus ihren wachen Augen, anblickte.

Sein Herz begann in ihrer Nähe zu schlagen und nicht selten geschah es, dass er einen Konzentrationsmangel erlitt.

Balthazar hatte sich wahrhaftig Hals über Kopf in Joslyn verliebt.

Lächelnd sah das Mädchen zu ihrem Meister, ging langsam auf ihn zu und meinte: "Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du hier irgendwo bist."

"Du bist nicht aufmerksam genug, Joslyn. Die Gefahr könnte überall lauern.", mahnte Balthazar seine Schülerin in einem fast schon liebevollen Ton und einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Die Brünette lachte leicht auf, sah lächelnd zur Seite und zog kurz beide Brauen hoch.

"Ich werde dies in Zukunft berücksichtigen.", entgegnete Joslyn ehrlich und blickte Balthazar in die Augen, woraufhin ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Der Magier nickte leicht, atmete tief durch und sagte zu ihr im ernsteren Ton: "Komm in den Kreis. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."

Die Brünette trat zu Balthazar, stellte sich in den Kreis mit dem roten Symbol und betrachtete kurz ihren Drachenring.

Balthazar verschwand aus dem Kreis, begutachtete das Mädchen und begann im ernsten Ton: "Ich will, dass du einen Feuerball entstehen lässt."

Im ersten Moment klang das wirklich einfach, doch Dave und sie stellten sich selbst noch bei Plasmablitzen wie die ersten Menschen an.

Kurz runzelte die Brünette die Stirn, nickte dann leicht und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und ihren Geist zu befreien.

Sie hielt beide Hände in einem kleinen Abstand voneinander entfernt und bemühte sich einen Feuerball hinauf zu beschwören.

Doch dies war gar nicht so einfach und ihre Konzentration wollte auch nicht so wie sie es gerne hätte.

Plötzlich schoss eine Feuersäule aus ihren Händen und Joslyn ließ diese sofort wieder verschwinden, in dem sie ihre Hände erschrocken zurückzog.

Balthazar schüttelte den Kopf, atmete tief durch und meinte: "Und noch Mal."

So versuchte die Brünette es erneut und wieder geschah etwas, auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Feuerball war, der in einer Rauchwolke aufging.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Nach einigen Misserfolgen lief Balthazar um den Kreis herum, wie ein hungriges Raubtier, fixierte er dabei Joslyn und sagte ernst: "Konzentrier dich, Joslyn."

Joslyn sah auf ihre Hände und meinte im ruhigen Ton: "Ich kann nicht."

"Konzentrier dich.", stachelte der Magier seine Schülerin weiterhin an und lief dabei immer noch um den Bannkreis herum.

"Ich kann nicht.", sagte Joslyn mit etwas mehr Nachdruck, sah aus dem Augenwinkel kurz zu Balthazar und sah dann wieder auf ihre Hände vor sich.

Der Magier verengte etwas die Augen zu Schlitzen und forderte in einem lauteren Ton: "Konzentrier dich, Joslyn!"

Auf diese Worte hin ließ die Brünette die Hände sinken, ballte diese zu Fäusten und fauchte Balthazar an: "Verdammt, ich kann es nicht."

Ihr Blick war kurz darauf starr auf den Boden gerichtet und sie biss sich missmutig auf die Unterlippe.

Ihre Augen fixierten den Boden und man sah ihr an, dass es ihr unangenehm war, denn sie wusste ganz genau warum sie sich nicht konzentrieren konnte.

Balthazar sah seine Schülerin ernst an, atmete tief durch und sofort wurde sein Blick sanfter als er Joslyn so dastehen sah.

Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und am liebsten hätte er das Mädchen in seine Arme gezogen.

Doch das geziemte sich einfach nicht, dennoch konnte er sie nicht einfach so dastehen lassen.

Langsam betrat der Magier den Kreis, ging auf sie zu und stellte sich ganz dicht vor sie.

Als er so vor Joslyn stand, überkam ihn einfach das Bedürfnis sie zu berühren.

Sanft legte Balthazar seine Hände an ihre Wangen und hob so ihren Kopf, woraufhin sie zu ihm aufblickte und in seine moosgrünen Augen sah.

Dieser Anblick machte die Brünette ganz schwach und sie spürte wie ihr Herz ihr bis zum Hals schlug.

Ihre Wangen waren leicht rötlich geworden und Joslyn konnte spüren wie ihre Knie weich wurden.

Ihre Fäuste öffneten sich wieder und sie schluckte leicht, während Balthazar ihr weiterhin in die Augen sah.

"Warum kannst du dich nicht konzentrieren, Joslyn?", erkundigte sich der Magier in einem leisen und fast schon liebevollen Ton, während seine Hände noch immer an ihren Wangen ruhten.

Joslyn wusste in diesem Moment nicht ob sie lügen oder ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollte.

Doch warum sollte sie den Mann, den sie liebte, anlügen?

Um sich vor einen eventuellen Korb zu bewahren?

Es war besser, wenn es raus war, dann wusste wenigstens jeder der Beiden woran er war.

Die Brünette nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, sah Balthazar in die Augen und gab, fast schon flüsternd, von sich: "Wegen _dir_."

Auf diese Worte hin weitete Balthazar verblüfft die Augen, sah in ihr Gesicht und fragte verwundert: "Warum wegen mir?"

Doch Joslyn wandte ihre Augen von ihm ab und blickte beschämt zur Seite.

Sachte hob Balthazar ihren Kopf noch etwas mehr an, sah in ihre Augen und raunte: "Sieh' mir in die Augen."

Natürlich gehorchte das Mädchen ihrem Meister, atmete erneut tief durch, legte ihre Hände sanft an seine Unterarme und schluckte schwer.

Ihr Herz hämmerte wild gegen ihre Brust und am liebsten wäre sie vor der Situation davongerannt, denn es war so unerträglich gewesen ihn anzusehen und nicht zu wissen wie er reagieren würde.

"Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Setze ich dich zu sehr unter Druck?", flüsterte Balthazar ihr zu, kam ihrem Gesicht entgegen und strich zärtlich mit seinen Daumen über ihre Wangen.

Joslyn erschauderte bei seinem Streicheln und sagte leise: "Nein, es ist etwas anderes... ich..."

Wieder fehlte ihr der Mut, doch sein bittender Blick, ihm zu sagen was mit ihr los sei, zwang sie dazu ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Die Brünette spürte bereits seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut und sie gestand wispernd: "Es ist..., weil... _ich dich liebe, Balthazar_."

Über ihr Geständnis war Balthazar wahrlich mehr als glücklich und er spürte sein Herz noch schneller schlagen als zu vor.

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, sein Blick wurde liebevoller und dennoch raunte er ihr zu: "Du weißt, dass es sich nicht gehört..."

Ihr Blick wurde traurig und ihre Lippen zierte ein unglückliches Lächeln, woraufhin sie lautlos seufzte und leise sagte: "Ich weiß."

Sie wusste nicht wirklich was sie von seinen Worten halten sollte, da sie weder aussagten ob er auch so fühlte oder es eben nicht tat.

Immerhin wusste Joslyn von Veronica und konnte sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte.

Dennoch wünschte sie es sich vom ganzen Herzen.

Wie hätte Balthazar ihr vor den Kopf stoßen können, wenn sie ihm ihre Liebe gestand?

Was wäre er für ein Mann gewesen diese Schönheit von sich zu stoßen?

Kein Guter.

Außerdem war es genau in seinem Interesse, das sie diese Worte zu ihm sagte.

Schließlich war Balthazar in sie verliebt.

Trotzdem hätte er nie geglaubt, dass Joslyn seine Gefühle erwidern würde.

"Aber ich verrate dir ein kleines Geheimnis, Joslyn.", raunte Balthazar ihr zu, sah tief in ihre Augen und lächelte sie noch immer so liebevoll an.

Der Brünetten wurde ganz mulmig und sie wusste nicht was er ihr nun sagen würde, doch sie harrte der Dinge, die da kamen.

Zärtlich streichelte er mit seinen Daumen erneut über ihre Wangen und gestand: "_Ich liebe dich auch, Kleines._"

Auf sein Geständnis hin weitete Joslyn die Augen, biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und bekam ganz rote Wangen.

Ihr Herz machte tausend Hüpfer und sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass Balthazar auch Gefühle für sie hatte.

Langsam kam der Magier ihren Lippen näher und war nur noch wenige Millimeter von Ihren entfernt.

Zufrieden schloss Balthazar seine Augen, ließ das Verbot hinter sich und verschloss ihre Lippen mit Seinen.

Joslyn spürte seine Lippen auf Ihren, schloss ihre Augen und erwiderte den Kuss ganz sachte.

Wie sehr sie sich danach gesehnt hatte und endlich wurde es Wirklichkeit.

Im Moment war sie das glücklichste Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt.

Balthazar ließ ihre Wangen los und schlang seine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper, woraufhin eine Hand in ihren Nacken ruhte und die andere auf ihrem Rücken lag.

Verliebt legte Joslyn die Arme um seinen Nacken und gab sich dem liebevollen Kuss nur zu gerne hin.

Liebevoll strich sie durch sein schulterlanges Haar, schmiegte sich eng an seinen gutgebauten Körper und strich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken.

Vorsichtig strich Balthazar mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen und bat so um Einlass, den Joslyn ihm, ohne zu zögern, gewährte und sofort seine Zunge liebevoll mit Ihrer begrüßte.

Fest hielt Balthazar seine Schülerin in seinen Armen, streichelte über ihre Seite und ihren Rücken, während ihre Zungen ausgelassen umeinanderkreisten.

Joslyn genoss seine Nähe in vollen Zügen und strich sanft über seine Schultern, während sie seine Zunge ganz innig mit Ihrer verwöhnte.

Schon zu lange hatte Joslyn sich danach gesehnt Balthazar so zu küssen und endlich war es wahr geworden.

Der Magier konnte kaum genug von ihren Lippen bekommen und vertiefte den Kuss erneut, woraufhin er seine Arme enger um ihren Körper schloss.

Nie wieder wollte er die Brünette an seiner Seite missen müssen und Veronica war vollkommen aus seinem Geist und Herzen verbannt worden.

Für ihn existierte nur noch Joslyn und diese wollte er zur glücklichsten Frau der Welt machen.

Genießerisch kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander und umspielten sich immer wieder ganz leidenschaftlich.

Joslyn konnte einfach nicht genug von ihrem Meister bekommen.

Endlich durfte sie ihm ganz nah sein, ihn streicheln, ihn küssen und ihn ganz offen lieben.

Nie wieder wollte sie Balthazar in ihrem Leben missen müssen, denn er war alles was sie brauchte.

Langsam löste der Magier den Kuss, öffnete die Augen und sah in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht.

Die Brünette lächelte ihn verträumt an, kraulte sanft seinen Nacken und atmete tief durch.

"Ich habe 1000 Jahre nach dir gesucht. Nur um festzustellen, dass du nicht nur meine Schülerin bist, sondern das was ich in meinem Leben am meisten liebe.", raunte Balthazar ihr verliebt zu, hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt und sah in ihre Augen.

Verlegen lachte Joslyn leise auf, streichelte über seinen Rücken und flüsterte: "1000 Jahre ist eine sehr lange Zeit. Wir haben viel aufzuarbeiten, Liebster."

Lächelnd nickte er, strich über ihren Rücken und sah einfach nur glücklich in ihr Gesicht.

Veronica hatte ihm nie das Gefühl geben, was er bei Joslyn verspürte, denn dieses Gefühl war unbändige Liebe und tiefe Zuneigung.

Dies gepaart mit Beschützerinstinkt und der Pflicht dieses Mädchen zu unterrichten mischten dieses Gefühl zu einem Zustand, der ihn fast schon süchtig werden ließ.

Joslyn sollte für immer an seiner Seite bleiben und er würde sie mit seinem Leben beschützen.

Sicher würde er auch Dave mit seinem Leben schützen, doch Joslyn genoss nun auch noch seine Liebe.

Was aber nicht bedeutete das er sie deswegen im Unterricht schonen würde.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr, Joslyn.", raunte Balthazar gegen ihre Lippen, küsste diese sanft und sah kurz daraufhin wieder glücklich drein.

Joslyn erwiderte seinen kurzen, sanften Kuss, sah ihn überglücklich strahlend an und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich auch, Balthazar, über alles."

Noch einmal drückte Balthazar seine Joslyn eng an seinen Körper, atmete ihren süßlichen Duft tief ein und löste sich schließlich von ihr.

Joslyn ließ ihn gewähren, sah ihm in die Augen und seufzte wohlig auf, während ihr Meister sie ausgiebig betrachtete.

Schließlich begann er zu grinsen, sah erneut in ihre Augen und sagte: "Glaub nur nicht, dass ich dich im Unterricht schone."

"Das habe ich nicht erwartet.", meinte Joslyn keck, zwinkerte ihm zu und begann erneut mit Balthazar zu trainieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich trainierten die Beiden so lange bis sie die Tür des Wendebahnhofs hörten und zu Dave aufblickten der die Treppe hinunterkam.

Der Schüler kam die Treppe fast schon runter gerannt, ging zum Schreibtisch, legte Jacke und Rucksack ab, sah zu Balthazar und Joslyn und sagte entschuldigend: "Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt komme, aber ich hatte noch was in der Uni zu erledigen."

"Mit Becky, oder?", erkundigte sich seine Schwester neckisch, stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und blickte ihren Bruder frech an.

Dave sah zu seiner Schwester, lachte leicht und nickte verlegen, während er antwortete: "Ja, wir haben noch etwas gequatscht."

Der Magier sah zwischen den Geschwistern hin und her und betrachtete immer wieder Joslyn mit einem sanften Blick.

Schließlich sah Dave zu Balthazar, grinste schief und sagte an ihn gewandt: "Ich wäre dann bereit zum Trainieren."

Die Brünette trat aus dem Kreis heraus, sah auf ihre Armbanduhr und meinte an Beide gewandt: "Trifft sich super, so wird Balthazar nicht langweilig. Ich muss nochmal zur Uni hoch, hab noch einen Kunstkurs vor mir."

Dave nickte seiner Schwester zu, ging auf den Bannkreis zu und stellte sich in diesen, während er zu Balthazar blickte.

Dieser sah Joslyn fast schon unglücklich an, beobachtete wie diese sich ihre Jacke anzog, ihre Tasche umhing und auf Balthazar zu ging.

Was Dave dann sah, ließ ihn die Augen und den Mund weiten, denn Balthazar legte die Arme um ihre Taille und Joslyn ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

Verliebt sahen sich Beide in die Augen und der Magier sagte liebevoll zu der Brünetten: "Ich werde dich Morgen hier wieder erwarten. Lass mich aber nicht zu lange warten, meine Schöne."

Joslyn lächelte ihn glücklich an und entgegnete: "Ich beeil mich, mein Hübscher. Versprochen."

"Ich liebe dich.", raunte Balthazar ihr sanft zu, kam ihren Lippen näher und nahm den Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht.

Joslyn kam ihm mit ihren Lippen entgegen und erwiderte liebevoll: "Ich liebe dich auch."

Innig küsste Balthazar seine Schülerin zum Abschied und drückte sie nochmal fest an sich.

Langsam lösten sich die Beiden, woraufhin Joslyn die Treppen nach oben ging und zu Dave sagte: "Ich sehe dich zu Hause, Brüderchen."

Doch ehe Dave etwas sagen konnte war die Brünette auch schon verschwunden und er sah ungläubig zu Balthazar und erkundigte sich: "Ihr seid ein Paar?"

"Wie das Schicksal nun mal so spielt.", mehr sagte der Magier daraufhin nicht, doch lächelte er seinen Schüler vielsagend an, woraufhin dieser nur nickte und es vorerst hinnahm, denn im Moment gab es Wichtigeres zu tun.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Du und Balthazar**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Noch am selben Abend nahm sich Dave vor mit seiner Schwester darüber zu reden, denn die Sache mit ihr und Balthazar ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe.

Immerhin wussten die Geschwister von der Existenz Veronicas und das Balthazar eigentlich mit ihr eine Beziehung führte.

Daher musste er einfach nochmal genauer nachhaken.

In der Studentenwohnung angekommen zog sich Dave seine Jacke und Schuhe aus, hörte Joslyn in der Küche werkeln und ging sofort in diese.

Ihr gemeinsamer Mitbewohner Bennet war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht in der Studentenwohnung und somit konnte Dave in Ruhe mit seiner Schwester darüber reden.

Etwas erzürnt blickte die Brünette zu ihrem Bruder auf, als dieser die Küche betrat, atmete tief durch und sagte ehrlich: "Du kannst in Zukunft auch ruhig mal den Abwasch machen. Das tut nicht weh."

Dave seufzte lautlos, nickte nur zustimmend und meinte entschuldigend: "Ja, ich versuch's mir zu merken."

Diese Worte beschwichtigten Joslyn ein wenig und sie nickte leicht, ehe sie den Abwasch weitermachte.

Ihr Bruder setzte sich an den Küchentisch, sah zu seiner Schwester und überlegte wie er ihr das sagen sollte.

Schließlich war Dave nicht gerade ein Held darin gut über Gefühle und Beziehungen zu sprechen.

"Sag mal, Jos. Du und Balthazar. Ihr seid... jetzt so richtig ein Paar?", begann Dave vorsichtig, sah seine Schwester prüfend an und bemerkte sofort den verträumten Blick und ihre etwas rötlichen Wange.

Langsam aber bestimmt nickte Joslyn, seufzte glücklich auf und antwortete verliebt: "Ja, das sind wir."

Dave nickte leicht, atmete tief durch und fragte: "Du erinnerst dich aber schon daran, dass Balthazar eigentlich mit Veronica zusammen ist, oder?"

Auf diese Worte hin verschwand das Lächeln der Brünetten und sie sah ihren Bruder bestürzt an, woraufhin sie den Abwasch beendete und sich die Hände abtrocknete.

Missmutig lehnte sich die Brünette an die Küchenzeile und stellte eine Gegenfrage: "Meinst du etwa... Balthazar benutz mich nur als Lückenbüßer?"

Sofort schüttelte Dave eifrig den Kopf, strich durch sein Haar und meinte ehrlich: "Nein, das auf gar keinen Fall. Nur... ich glaube nicht, dass, sollte Veronica zurückkommen, sie darüber sehr erfreut sein wird dich an Balthazars Seite zu sehen."

"Du meinst also, dass Veronica vor Eifersucht mir was antun könnte?", wollte seine Schwester wissen und wurde bei der Vorstellung etwas blass um die Nase rum.

Möglich wäre es auf jeden Fall gewesen, denn immerhin sollte man den Zorn einer verletzten Frau nicht unterschätzen.

Das zumindest hatte ihm das Zusammenleben mit Joslyn schon oft gelehrt.

Daher zuckte Dave nur mit den Schultern, sah seiner Schwester in die Augen und antwortete: "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich schließe es nicht aus."

Die Brünette blickte bedrückt drein, spielte nervös mit einer ihrer Strähnen und sah zur Seite.

Es gefiel Joslyn gar nicht, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Veronica, im Falle sollte sie unversehrt wiederkommen, ihr etwas aus Eifersucht antun könnte.

Vermutlich müsste Joslyn noch einmal mit Balthazar darüber reden, denn sie fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken sehr unwohl.

"Balthazar würde mich davor doch schützen, oder?", murmelte das Mädchen gedankenverloren, starrte dabei aus dem Fenster und sah recht erschrocken aus.

Der Gedanke das eine eifersüchtige Frau ihr was antun könnte verstörte sie sichtlich.

Eigentlich war sie auch gar nicht der Typ Frau, der einer anderen Frau den Liebsten ausspannte, doch bei Balthazar konnte sie irgendwie nicht widerstehen.

Außerdem war auch gar nicht sicher, ob Veronica überhaupt lebend zurückkam.

Dave blickte zu seiner Schwester auf, hob eine Braue und sagte dann überzeugt: "Ja, das wird er. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Das war Dave sich wirklich, denn er schätzte Balthazar nicht so ein, dass er zulassen würde das Joslyn etwas geschah.

Egal ob durch Horvaths oder Veronicas Hand.

"Aber sag mal... wie kommst du dazu mit Balthazar jetzt eine Beziehung zu führen? Ich mein... du bist keine Woche von Viktor getrennt und schon hast du quasi einen _Neuen_'.", sagte Dave verblüfft, zog dabei beide Brauen in die Höhe und sah seine Schwester interessiert an.

Nun begann die Brünette wieder zu lächeln, setzte sich ihrem Bruder gegenüber an den Esstisch, sah in seine Augen und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab.

"Ja, ich weiß, doch ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass Balthazar schon damals, bei _Arcana Cabana,_ etwas an sich hatte das mich... verzauberte."

"Kein Wunder, er ist ja auch ein Magier."

"Haha! Sehr witzig, Dave."

"Ist doch aber so. Und weiter?"

"Na ja... wie wir ihn dann wiedersahen fand ich ihn schon ziemlich anziehend und musste feststellen, dass er echt gut aussieht."

"Und dann hast du dich verliebt?"

"Ja, das habe ich und doch war ich mir im Klaren darüber, dass sich so ein Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis nicht gehört."

"Hm, ja das stimmt wohl. Warst du schon in ihn verliebt als er uns von Veronica erzählt hat?"

"Ja... tat ganz schön weh zu hören, dass er sie liebt..."

"Und dennoch hast du das Gefühl nicht aufgeben?"

"Du kennst mich, Dave. Aufgeben ist nicht meine Stärke."

"Wie recht du hast. Hast du denn kein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Veronica?"

"Doch habe ich, aber... er war 1000 Jahre alleine... ich mein das war doch abzusehen, dass er nicht ewig alleine bleibt... oder?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaub ich könnte auch nicht über 1000 Jahre alleine sein."

"Siehst du und du weißt wie das mit der Liebe ist..."

"Hmmm sie kennt weder Grenzen noch kann man sich aussuchen wo sie hinfällt."

"Ja... genau... na ja..."

Dave sah zu seiner Schwester, atmete tief durch und nickte leicht.

Dennoch machte er sich Sorgen.

Schließlich erhob sich Joslyn wieder, ging zum Kühlschrank und fragte ihren Bruder: "Soll ich uns was zu essen machen?"

"Tolle Idee, ich helfe dir auch.", antwortete Dave freundlich, erhob sich und holte bereits Utensilien für die Zubereitung eines Salates und einer Lasagne heraus.

"Bist du jetzt glücklich, dass du mit Balthazar zusammen bist?", erkundigte sich Dave, schälte die Karotten und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu seiner Schwester.

Glücklich lächelnd nickte sie, seufzte wohlig auf und antwortete: "Ja, ich bin sehr glücklich."

Das war für Dave die Hauptsache, dass seine Schwester glücklich war und dennoch hoffte er, dass seine Schwester nicht irgendwann unter Veronicas Eifersucht leiden musste.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Was ist mit Veronica?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Am Tag darauf machte sich Joslyn nach ihren Lesungen und dem Kunstkurs auf den Weg zum Wendebahnhof.

Das Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder hallte noch in ihrem Kopf nach und sie begann sich zu fragen, was nun mit Veronica sei.

Immerhin war Balthazar vorher mit ihr liiert gewesen und jetzt hatte er Joslyn sein Herz geschenkt.

Würde Veronica vor Eifersucht platzen und ihre ganze Wut an Balthazar oder gar an Joslyn auslassen?

Die Brünette stellte sich diese Fragen immer wieder.

Antworten wollten ihr auf diese einfach nicht einfallen, daher würde sie wohl oder übel mit ihrem Meister sprechen müssen.

Auf dem Weg zum Wendebahnhof begegnete ihr Viktor.

Er stoppte das Mädchen, in dem er sich ihr in den Weg stellte und sie aus ihren Gedankenfluss riss.

Abrupt blieb Joslyn stehen, sah ihren Ex-Freund skeptisch an und hörte ihn sagen: "Hey Süße."

Allein schon wie er sie ansprach ließ Wut in der Brünetten aufkeimen, denn sie war nicht mehr seine _Süße_'.

Eigentlich war Joslyn sogar sehr glücklich darüber nicht mehr mit Viktor zusammen zu sein, denn das Schicksal hatte ihr einen viel besseren Mann beschert.

Joslyn hielt sich bedeckt, sah in seine Augen und erkundigte sich: "Hallo Viktor. Was willst du von mir?"

Die Brünette konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie der junge Mann sie an den Schultern gepackt und an die Wand eines kleinen Secondhand-Ladens gedrückt hatte.

Zärtlich strich er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Schläfe, ihre Wange und ihre Lippen, während er fast schon charmant sagte: "Weißt du, Jos, Baby. Ich bin bereit dir zu verzeihen. Aber dafür musst du mir beweisen, dass du mich liebst und wir Beide wissen ganz genau, wie du mir das beweisen kannst."

Joslyn hätte sich am liebsten gewährt, doch Viktor war damals schon viel stärker gewesen und er war auch nicht umsonst ein Sportstudent an der Universität.

Seine Muskeln waren für jede junge Frau ein Blickfang gewesen und Viktor wusste diese Muskeln nicht nur bei der Verführung einzusetzen.

Doch um Joslyn zu verführen brauchte es ein wenig mehr, wie nur einen tollen Körper und ein charmantes Auftreten.

Doch Viktor besaß nicht das gewisse Etwas das sie wollte.

Er war schon immer ein Macho gewesen und hatte Joslyn versucht zum schnellen Sex zu animieren.

Die Brünette wollte dies aber nicht, da sie es irgendwie im Blut hatte, dass Viktor nicht der Richtige war.

Nicht das Joslyn noch Jungfrau war, doch ging sie nicht wahllos mit jedem ins Bett und Viktor war es auch nicht wert gewesen.  
Sie hatte das alles spät erkannt, aber sie hatte es erkannt.

Ihr Ex-Freund wollte also einen Beweis damit er ihr verzieh?

Joslyn konnte sich nur zu gut denken, dass es Sex war und so verfinsterte sich ihre Miene, woraufhin sie ihn wütend von sich schubste und fauchte: "Ich wollte damals keinen Sex mit dir haben und ich will es bis heute auch nicht!"

Viktor sah sie fast schon verstört an, doch das interessierte nicht länger, denn sie machte sich mit schnellen Schritten daran zum Wendebahnhof zu gelangen.

"Du wirst mich schon anrufen!", rief ihr Ex-Freund der Brünetten nach, doch diese ignorierte ihn bereits wieder vollkommen und wollte jetzt nur noch zu Balthazar.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Endlich kam sie beim Wendebahnhof an, öffnete die Tür, huschte durch den Spalt und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Joslyn war wirklich mehr als glücklich, dass sie nun hier war, denn in wenigen Sekunden konnte sie die geliebte Nähe von Balthazar wieder genießen.

Auf halber Treppe erblickte sie Balthazar, wie er auf einen Stuhl saß und ein Buch las.

Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielten die Lippen der Brünetten und sie ging sofort auf Balthazar zu und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.

"Du bist spät dran, mein Engel.", tadelte der Magier seine Schülerin in einem liebevollen Ton, schloss das Buch und strich mit seiner Hand über Ihre.

Joslyn streichelte seine Finger, beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie sich von ihm löste und ihre Tasche und Jacke ablegte.

"Entschuldige, Liebster, aber ich wurde aufgehalten.", gestand Joslyn sanftmütig und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich erneut, als sie an die Begegnung mit Viktor dachte.

Der Magier bemerkte ihren Blick, erhob sich und ging auf seine Schülerin zu.

Sachte legte er seinen Finger unter ihr Kinn, lenkte ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung und fragte ruhig und dennoch mit ernstem Blick: "Wer hat dich aufgehalten?"

Schweren Herzens seufzte die Brünette, sah in Balthazars schöne Augen und antwortete sanft: "Es war Viktor."

Sofort sah Balthazar erzürnt auf seine Schülerin nieder, legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie ganz nah an sich ran.

"_Was_ wollte dieser Kerl von dir?", knurrte der Magier, sah in ihre Augen und zog Unheil verkündend eine Braue in die Höhe.

_Eifersucht!_

Da war sie wieder!

Dieser brennende Schmerz in seiner Brust der ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Er hoffte für diesen Viktor, dass er seine geliebte Schülerin nicht angerührt hatte, denn Balthazar konnte sehr böse werden.

Joslyn legte ihre Hände sanft an seine Schultern, strich über diese und erzählte missmutig: "Er meinte, dass er mir verzeihen würde, wenn ich als Liebesbeweis mit ihm ins Bett ginge. Ich habe ihn nur angeschrien und bin gegangen."

Der Magier nickte leicht und war beschwichtigt, da sie sich nicht erneut auf ihn eingelassen hatte.

Er war wirklich sehr erleichtert darüber, denn Balthazar hätte es nicht ertragen Joslyn zu verlieren.

Außerdem traute er Joslyn nicht zu sich von ihm zu trennen, wo Balthazar doch sogar der Grund für ihren ständigen Konzentrationsmangel war.

Liebevoll verschloss er ihre Lippen mit Seinen, strich sanft durch ihr Haar und genoss den Moment einfach ihre Lippen so zu spüren.

Joslyn schloss glücklich die Augen, schmiegte sich an ihn und genoss in vollen Zügen seine Nähe.

Doch der Kuss hielt nicht lange, da die Brünette ihn löste und Balthazar etwas entschuldigend ansah.

Langsam entzog sie sich seinem Griff, wandte sich ab und lief im Wendebahnhof umher, während der Magier ihr mit seinem Blick folgte.

Tief atmete sie durch, blieb stehen und sah über die Schulter zu Balthazar.

"Ich muss mit dir reden.", brach sie das Schweigen mit leiser Stimme, wandte sich zu ihm und legte ihren Kopf schief.

Ihr Blick war missmutig und auch prüfend, während Balthazar die Arme verschränkte und seine Schülerin mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete.

Ein Schweigen bedeutete bei Balthazar stets, dass er sie erst mal aussprechen lassen würde und so begann Joslyn vorsichtig zu sprechen: "Du und ich, wir sind nun ein Paar. Doch... da ist noch etwas, dass mich beschäftigt. Was ist mit Veronica?"

Auf diese Frage war Balthazar gar nicht gefasst gewesen und er musste leicht schlucken.

Er hatte Veronica ganz vergessen und nur noch Augen für seine schöne Schülerin gehabt.

Für den Moment sah er zur Seite, atmete tief durch und ging langsam auf Joslyn zu.

Liebevoll nahm er ihre Hände in Seine, strich mit den Daumen über ihre Handrücken und sah tief in ihre warmen Augen.

"Veronica... ist Vergangenheit. Ihr gehört schon längst nicht mehr mein Herz. Es gehört einzig und allein _dir_, mein Engel."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, vertrau mir."

"Das tue ich."

"Aber?"

"Ich habe einfach Angst..."

"Wovor, Liebes?"

"Davor das sie uns Beiden vor Eifersucht etwas antun könnte."

"Das würde ich zu verhindern wissen... und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dir weh tut."

Auf diese Worte hin nahm Balthazar seine Schülerin fest in seine Arme, streichelte über ihren Rücken und strich liebevoll durch ihr Haar.

Nein!

Er würde nicht zu lassen, dass ihr etwas geschah, denn auch er ahnte wie furchtbar die Rache einer verschmähten Frau sein könnte.

Außerdem sprachen sie nicht nur von einer Frau, sondern einer mächtigen Magierin – _Merlins Lehrling_.

Dennoch würde er alles daran setzen Joslyn zu beschützen, wenn Veronica ihr wirklich etwas antun wollte.

Joslyn schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper, presste sich Schutz suchend an ihn und vergrub ihre Finger in seiner Weste.

"Ich liebe dich über alles, Joslyn. Nichts wird uns je wieder trennen können.", raunte der Magier seiner geliebten Schülerin zu, strich weiterhin durch ihr Haar und genoss ihre Nähe.

Die zierlichen Finger der Brünetten strichen über seinen Rücken und sie blickte bei seinen Worten zu ihm auf, woraufhin er ihr in die Augen sah.

Sie lächelte ihn verliebt an, strich durch sein Haar und wisperte: "Ich liebe dich auch... über alles... und noch viel mehr, Balthazar."

Verliebt zog er seine Schülerin noch enger an seinen Körper, sah tief in ihre Augen und presste kurz darauf seine Lippen auf Ihre.

Joslyn schloss genießerisch die Augen und gab sich diesem innigen Kuss nur zu gerne hin.

Zärtlich strich er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und bemerkte, wie sie ihm Einlass gewährte.

Ganz liebevoll umspielte er ihre Zunge und wanderte mit seiner Hand über ihre Seite, ihren Rücken und fand schließlich sein Ziel bei ihrem Po.

Dort blieb seine Hand ruhen, während er das Zungenspiel noch mehr vertiefte, als er spürte wie verlangend die Brünette in sein Haar griff.

Leidenschaftlich kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander, während Joslyn mit ihrer freien Hand zu seinem Gesäß glitt und ihn dort fast schon wollüstig streichelte.

Balthazar griff nun beherzt in ihre wohlgeformten Pobacken und drückte sie mit der anderen Hand nah an seinen Körper.

Langsam aber sicher drängte er die Brünette Richtung Schreibtisch und stoppte mit ihr erst, als diese stehenblieb und beim Griff hinter sich ein leeres Glas umschmiss.

Gierig kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander.

Beide streichelten sich ganz leidenschaftlich, während ihre Zungen einen Dominanzkampf ausfochten.

Schließlich presste der Magier das Mädchen auf den Schreibtisch, spreizte ihre Beine und drängte sich nah an sie ran.

Joslyn schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und presste so seinen Unterleib an Ihren, woraufhin Beide in das Zungenspiel hinein keuchen mussten.

Plötzlich hörten sie die Tür und Dave kam die Treppe runter gelaufen, woraufhin er erschrocken stehen blieb und rief: "Ach du Schande!"

Sofort lösten Beide das Zungenspiel und Joslyn wandte ihren Blick ertappt zur Seite, während Balthazar seinen Schüler fast schon vorwurfsvoll ansah.

Dave stand verlegen vor den Beiden, lächelte peinlich berührt und sagte stotternd: "I-ich wollte nicht… mitten drin reinplatzen. T-tut mir leid."

Entschuldigend strich der Magier über Joslyns Wange, löste sich von ihr und antwortete trocken: "Wir waren nicht mitten drin. Nur am Anfang."

Nun blickte Joslyn ihren Bruder etwas gereizt an, atmete tief durch und nickte zustimmend.

"Tut mir echt leid... ich habe nicht gewusst, dass ihr Beide... intim miteinander werden wolltet.", meinte Dave entschuldigend, strich verlegen durch sein Haar und beobachtete wie Joslyn vom Schreibtisch runterkam.

Sie ging auf Balthazar zu, strich über seinen Rücken und schnurrte ihm wollüstig zu: "Das holen wir nach, mein Schöner."

Der Magier legte seine Hand an ihre Wange, sah tief in ihre Augen und stimmte zu: "Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, meine Liebe."

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich machten sich die Drei daran weiter zu trainieren, denn der Kampf mit Morgana würde irgendwann bevorstehen.

Gegen Horvath mussten die Geschwister auch gewappnet sein, denn dieser würde nicht ruhen bevor er nicht den Seelengral besaß.

Sie mussten oberste Merlinier werden, die mächtigsten Magier laut den Legenden.  
Erst, wenn sie ihre Drachenringe nicht mehr zum Zaubern brauchen würden, würden sie oberste Merlinier sein.

Horvath, Balthazar und Veronica waren einst Merlins Lehrlinge, doch erreichten sie nie den legendären Status.

Im Gegenteil.

Dadurch, dass Horvath und Balthazar Veronica liebten und sie sich für Balthazar entschied, wechselte Horvath auf Morganas Seite.

Nur, um an Balthazar Rache zu nehmen.  
Morgana erhielt durch Horvaths Verrat die Möglichkeit Merlin zu töten und wollte ihre Morganier um sich scharen, um die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen.  
Bevor Merlin starb, gab er Balthazar die Drachenringe und trug ihm auf die zwei obersten Merlinier zu finden und auszubilden.  
Nur sie könnten Morgana aufhalten.

Balthazar und Veronica jagten Horvath und Morgana lange Zeit nach.

Beim finalen Kampf gegen Morgana opferte sich Veronica und wendete einen Zauber an, der Morganas Seele in ihren Körper sperrte.  
Mit Hilfe des Seelengrals sperrte Balthazar, schweren Herzens, sie und somit auch Morgana weg.

Horvath tauchte unter und war lange nicht gesehen, da er seine Wunden leckte.  
Balthazar reiste seitdem durch die Länder der Welt, um unter den besonderen Kindern seine Lehrlinge zu finden.  
Über 1000 Jahre lang tat er dies, bis er seine Suche aufgab und einen Antiquitätenladen eröffnete.

In dem er sowohl Kuriositäten und Antiquitäten anbot, aber auch die mächtigsten Relikte des vergangenen Jahrtausends unter Verschluss hielt.

Horvath tauchte schließlich bei Balthazar auf und forderte den Seelengral, doch statt ihm diesen zu geben, sperrte er Horvath in die Urne.

Anders, als andere Lehrlinge, mussten Dave und Joslyn also im Eiltempo den höchstmöglichen Rang erreichen, bevor Horvath Morgana befreite und damit den Untergang der Welt einläutete.

Solange der Seelengral jedoch bei Balthazar war, blieb ihnen jedoch noch genug Zeit.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Brennende Leidenschaft**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar war am Tag darauf allein im Wendebahnhof und blätterte im Inkantus der Geschwister herum, während er auf Dave und Joslyn wartete.

Das war es womit er am meisten beschäftigt war - mit Warten.

Sicher deren Uni war wichtig und die Geschwister wollten um jeden Preis ihr Studium mit guten Zensuren beenden, doch wenn Beide nicht bald oberste Merlinier wurden würde ihnen das Studium auch Nichts mehr bringen.

Er wusste das Morgana die Welt zerstören würde, wenn Horvath sie befreien könnte und die Geschwister noch nicht bereit waren.

Welch ein Glück das Horvath den Seelengral noch nicht in der Hand hatte, denn ansonsten wäre die Welt bereits dem Untergang geweiht gewesen.

Der Magier blätterte eine Seite weiter und betrachtete die beiden Portraits seiner Schüler.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er das Bild von Joslyn erblickte und ihm ging das Herz auf.

Wie sehr Balthazar sich doch in Joslyn verliebt hatte.

So viel Liebe und Zuneigung hatte er noch nicht Mal für Veronica empfunden und das erschreckte ihn schon ein wenig.

Offenbar war Veronica nie die Frau gewesen, die ihm vom Schicksal her zugeteilt wurde.

Scheinbar sollte er die Frau, die für ihn vom Schicksal erwählt wurde, in seiner Schülerin finden

Plötzlich schlangen sich von hinten zwei schlanke Arme um seinen Bauch und die zierlichen Händen legten sich an seine Brust.

Kurz erschrak der Magier sich, doch er musste lächeln als er einen warmen, zierlich gebauten Körper an seinem Rücken spürte.

Ein süßer Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und allein schon an ihrem Parfum konnte Balthazar seine geliebte Schülerin erkennen.

Doch hatte Balthazar sie gar nicht kommen hören.

War er wirklich so vertieft in den Inkantus gewesen?

"Hallo, Liebster.", schnurrte die Brünette ihrem Meister ins Ohr, legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und streichelte über seine Brust.

Wie sehr sich Joslyn schon darauf gefreut hatte Balthazar heute wiederzusehen.

Auch die Brünette hatte noch nie so viel Liebe für einen Menschen empfunden wie für ihn und sie war mehr als glücklich das sich Balthazar für sie entschieden hatte.

Immerhin hatte das Mädchen nie geglaubt das er seine Beziehung zu Veronica für sie aufgeben würde.

Joslyn ließ Balthazar langsam los, legte ihre Tasche und ihre Jacke auf einem der drei Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch ab und offenbarte Balthazar das sie einen schwarzen, kurzen Faltenrock, pechschwarze Strümpfe die ihr knapp übers Knie gingen, schwarzweiße Ballerinas und ein Neckholder Top in einen warmen Weinrot trug.

Der Ausschnitt des Tops war recht großzügig und es war geradezu hauteng.

Der Magier betrachtete die Brünette einen Moment und musterte sie eingehend, während seine geliebte Schülerin sich durch ihr Haar strich.

Balthazar fand das sie wahrlich sündhaft schön war und als sie sich auf den Schreibtisch setzte und ihre schönen, schlanken Beine überschlug konnte er nicht anders als jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers zu betrachten.

Joslyn blickte zu ihm, musterte seinen Körper und fragte ihren Meister mit unschuldigem Blick: "Habe ich dir die Sprache verschlagen oder warum begrüßt du mich gar nicht?"

Ihre Worte rissen ihn aus seinem starren Blick und seinen unzähligen Gedanken, die um das Mädchen kreisten.

Balthazar lachte ertappt, sah in ihre Augen, trat auf sie zu und gestand: "Ich war leider für den Moment zu beschäftigt damit deinen Körper zu betrachten."

"Oh... ich wollte dich nicht ablenken.", erwiderte Joslyn verspielt, spreizte einladend ihre Beine und gewährte es Balthazar sich zwischen diese zu stellen.

Der Magier zögerte keine Sekunde, stellte sich ganz dicht zwischen diese und stützte sich mit beiden Armen jeweils neben ihr ab, während die Brünette ihre Arme nach hinten abstützte und ihm in die Augen sah.

Wie sehr sie seinen Blick und die moosgrüne Farbe seiner Augen doch liebte.

Sie strahlten so viel Ruhe aus und doch zogen sie einen unglaublich in ihren Bann.

Balthazar atmete den süßlichen Duft seiner Schülerin tief ein, sah in ihre warmen Augen und lächelte etwas.

"Du lügst etwas besser als dein Bruder, aber nicht viel. Das scheint eurer Familie nicht zu liegen.", scherzte Balthazar belustigt, strich mit den Fingern über ihren Hals, ihre Schulter und ihr Schlüsselbein, woraufhin die Brünette erschauderte.

Joslyn lächelte ertappt, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn sachte zu sich runter, woraufhin sich ihre Augen halb schlossen.

"Das stimmt... ich war noch nie eine gute Lügnerin.", hauchte das Mädchen gegen seine Lippen, sah ihm tief in die Augen und lächelte anzüglich, während Balthazar eine Hand an ihre Hüfte und den anderen Arm um ihren Rücken legte.

Sachte zog der Magier seine Schülerin zu sich ran und presste so seinen Unterleib gegen Ihren, woraufhin Joslyn etwas aufkeuchen musste.

Ein Schauer lief Balthazar über den Rücken und er spürte wie sehr er diese junge Frau spüren wollte.

Ein anzügliches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er sagte sanft: "Egal, wie gut du lügen könntest. Ich würde es sehen. Deine Augen verraten dich, meine Schöne."

Joslyn biss sich auf die Unterlippe, kraulte zärtlich seinen Nacken und flüsterte: "Verraten sie dir auch mein Begehr?"

"Dein Begehr mich tief in dir zu spüren?" raunte Balthazar mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, woraufhin seine Hand von ihrer Hüfte hinauf zu ihrem Bauch und zu den Ansätzen ihrer schönen, großen und wohlgeformten Brüste glitt.

Joslyn drückte sich seiner Hand entgegen, blickte ihm wollüstig in die Augen und schnurrte verrucht: "Du bist gut."

"Wart ab bis ich dich nehme.", entgegnete Balthazar erhitzt, verschloss ihre Lippen mit Seinen und küsste die Brünette hungrig.

Ungestüm erwiderte Joslyn seinen Kuss, griff verlangend in sein Haar und spürte wie er seine Hand auf ihre Brust legte.

Sofort durchfuhr sie ein elektrisierendes Gefühl und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrer Haut aus.

Balthazar bemerkte sofort, dass ihr Nippel sich erhärtete und konnte nicht anders als sich dem Verlangen hinzugeben und über diesen mit den Fingern zu streicheln.

Leicht keuchte Joslyn dabei in den Kuss hinein, ließ sich von Balthazar an seinen Körper drängen und griff nun mit der anderen Hand an seinen Hintern.

Beherzt griff sie in diesen und streichelte anschließend ganz liebevoll darüber, woraufhin der Magier seinen Unterleib an Ihren drückte.

Das Mädchen konnte nur zu deutlich seine Erektion durch die Hose und ihren dünnen String fühlen.

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und auch ihr Atem wurde aufgeregter.

Genießerische zog Balthazar mit seinen Fingern kleine Kreise um ihren Nippel und strich ab und zu über die empfindliche Fläche.

Joslyn erregte dies ziemlich und sie keuchte erneut in den Kuss hinein.

Einladend öffnete sie ihre Lippen und lockte seine Zunge mit Ihrer.

Als könne Balthazar da widerstehen.

Natürlich nahm er ihre Einladung an, stupste seine Zunge gegen Ihre und begann diese ganz liebevoll zu umspielen.

Das Mädchen zog kleine Kreise mit der Zungenspitze um Seine, hielt genießerisch die Augen geschlossen und seufzte wohlig auf.

Mit ihrer Hand glitt Joslyn zu seinem Hosenbund und zupfte an diesem, bis sie geschickt seinen Knopf und Reißverschluss öffnete.

Nun löste die Schülerin ihre Hand von seinem Nacken, legte ihre Hände an seine Hüften und zog seine Hose samt Shorts hinunter.

Ehe sie sich mit den Händen an seinem Gemächt zu schaffen machte, legte sie diese an seinen entblößten Po und streichelte diesen ganz zärtlich.

Balthazar keuchte in den Zungenkuss hinein und legte nun seine Hand in ihren Nacken, doch nicht um sie dort zu kraulen.

Nein!

Er begann ungeduldig die Bändchen ihres Neckholdertops zu öffnen und zog ihr das Oberteil über ihre Brüste.

Nun waren diese vollkommen entblößt und die zarte und weiche Haut fühlte sich unter seinen Händen berauschend an.

Der Magier konnte nicht anders als beherzt mit beiden Händen ihre Brüste zu greifen und zu massieren.

Joslyn ließ das Zungenspiel auf dieses Handeln hin gieriger werden und ihre Zungen umkreisten sich viel wilder und leidenschaftlicher als vorher.

Seine Hände drückten ihre Brüste mal sachter und mal etwas fester, während Joslyn mit ihren Händen ganz liebevoll sein Gesäß massierte.

Doch langsam glitt ihre rechte Hand über seine Hüfte, seine Lenden und erreichte schließlich den Ansatz seiner Härte.

Balthazar musste daraufhin in den Zungenkuss hinein keuchen und begann mit seinen Fingern ihre harten Knospen zu stimulieren.

Schließlich wanderte er mit einer Hand über ihren Bauch, ließ diese auf ihrem Venushügel ruhen und zog langsam den Stoff ihres Rockes hoch.

Joslyn erschauderte bei seinem Tun und sie war bereits voller Vorfreude darauf so sinnlich von ihm berührt zu werden.

So spreizte die Schülerin ihre Beine noch etwas einladender, umspielte Balthazars Zunge hungriger und streichelte mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seinen Schaft.

Liebevoll umspielte sie seine Spitze, hörte ihn in den Kuss hinein keuchen und umschloss schließlich sachte sein Gemächt mit der Hand.

Der Magier musste den Kuss lösen, atmete schwer und wisperte: "Joslyn..."

Die Brünette biss sich auf die Unterlippe, rieb quälend langsam mit der Hand über sein Gemächt und spürte wie Balthazar erschauderte.

Genüsslich musste er nun aufstöhnen, vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge und küsste hungrig über ihre weiche Haut.

Seine Hand fand ihr Ziel zwischen ihren Schenkel und fast schon gierig streichelte er über ihre verhüllte Scham.

Vorsichtig schob er den dünnen Stoff von ihren Schamlippen runter, biss zärtlich in ihren Hals und raunte ihr zu: "Du machst mich so wahnsinnig."

Das Mädchen musste aufkeuchen, legte den Kopf zur Seite und bot Balthazar so mehr Angriffsfläche.

"Und du mich erst...", flüsterte die Brünette lüstern, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und stöhnte leicht auf, als sie seinen Mittel- und Zeigefinger an ihrer angeschwollenen Perle spürte.

Der Magier bemerkte das seine Schülerin bereits ganz feucht war.

Diese Tatsache erregte Balthazar noch mehr, woraufhin seine Finger von ihrem Knötchen runter zu ihrer Öffnung glitten und sie dort etwas verwöhnte.

Kurz darauf strich er wieder nach oben zu ihrer Lustperle und reizte sie dort etwas.

Genüsslich stöhnte Joslyn auf, drückte ihren Unterleib seiner Hand entgegen und bettelte: "Ich halt es nicht mehr aus... bitte Balthazar... nimm mich..."

Ihre Worte ließen den Magier erschaudern und er sah ihr voller Lust in ihr wunderschönes und von der Lust gezeichnetes Gesicht.

Balthazar griff nach ihrer Hand und löste diese mit sanfter Gewalt von seiner Härte.

Er legte den Arm um ihren Rücken, drängte sie näher an sich heran und legte seine Spitze an ihre Öffnung.

Joslyn öffnete die Augen, sah ihm tief in die Augen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hörte ihn raunen: "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch.", flüsterte die Brünette aufgeregt atmend, streichelte über seine Seiten und legte schließlich ihre Hände an seine Schultern.

Ganz vorsichtig und langsam drückte er sich in ihren Schoß und versenkte seinen Schaft bis zum Anschlag in seiner geliebten Schülerin.

Genussvoll legte die Brünette den Kopf in den Nacken, stöhnte laut und lustvoll auf und presste sich Balthazar entgegen.

Balthazar legte seine Stirn an ihre Schulter, schloss die Augen und begann sich langsam in der jungen Magierin zu bewegen.

Er atmete schwer und ab und zu drang ein Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle.

Seine Arme schloss er eng um die Brünette, presste ihren zierlichen Körper fester an Seinen und spürte wie sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlang.

Auch ihre Arme legte Joslyn nun um seinen Nacken, griff in sein Haar und strich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken.

Seine Stöße waren langsam und behutsam.

Ihre feuchte Enge war vollkommen berauschend und ein Schauer lief Balthazar über den Rücken, während er sein Gemächt immer wieder bis zu seiner drallen Eichel rauszog und es langsam wieder in ihren Leib versenkte.

Joslyn leckte sich die Lippen, strich mit der Hand unter sein Hemd und strich über seinen nackten Rücken.

Sie spürte seine warme und bereits verschwitzte Haut unter ihren Fingerkuppen, während seine Stöße ihr jedes Mal ein elektrisierendes Gefühl bescherten.

Nun blickte Balthazar in ihr Gesicht, strich über ihre Wange, ihren Hals, ihre Schulter und ihre Seite, während seine Stöße fester wurden.

Joslyn öffnete ihre Augen, sah in Seine und strich liebevoll durch sein Haar.

Die junge Magierin gab sich den Stößen ihres geliebten Meisters vollkommen hin und stöhnte immer wieder ganz genussvoll auf.

Gierig küsste Balthazar die junge Frau, legte seine Hände an ihren Po und drückte sie so fester gegen seinen Unterleib.

Er vergrub seine Finger in ihrem weichen Fleisch, schloss genussvoll die Augen und ließ seine Stöße schneller und fester werden.

Ihre Beine schlangen sich enger um seine Hüfte und ihr Körper begann vor Lust zu beben, während sie lustvoll stöhnte.

"Mehr... mehr... ich will mehr...", bettelte die Brünette, versenkte ihre länglichen Fingernägel in seinen Rücken und zog ihre Hand langsam runter bis zu seinem Po.

Blutige Spuren würden keine bleiben, doch rote Schlieren würde man in ein paar Stunden noch immer erkennen können.

Dieser bittersüße Schmerz erregte den Magier noch mehr und ihr Betteln spornte ihn zu schnelleren Stößen an.

Auf seine schnelleren Stöße hin stöhnte Joslyn lustvoll auf, sah in seine Augen und atmete immer schneller.

Bald würde sie das nicht länger aushalten können, denn der Druck in ihrem Körper wuchs stetig an.

Balthazar stöhnte immer wieder genussvoll auf, streichelte begierig ihren Po und bewegte sich schneller in ihr.

Seine Stöße waren kraftvoll und sein Glied drängte sich immer wieder bis zum Anschlag in den Leib der jungen Magierin.

Auch er hielt den Druck, der sich in seinem Unterleib anstaute, nicht mehr lange aus.

Ein weiteres Mal steigerte Balthazar sein Tempo und stieß mit seiner ganzen Kraft in Joslyn hinein, während das Mädchen sich unter seinen Stößen immer mehr verkrampfte.

Plötzlich löste sich der Druck in Joslyns Unterleib und eine Welle der Erlösung und Glücksgefühle jagte durch ihren Körper.

Ihre Arme und Beine schlangen sich eng um seinen Körper und ein lautes und genüssliches Stöhnen drang über Joslyns Lippen.

Nur zu deutlich hörte der Magier wie die Brünette immer wieder seinen Namen keuchte und das gab ihm den Rest.

Balthazar versenkte sein Gemächt zum letzten Mal tief in ihrem Leib und spürte schließlich eine Woge von Glücksgefühlen in ihm aufkeimen.

Der Druck in seinem Unterleib löste sich schlagartig und seine pulsierende Härte jagte seinen warmen Nektar in den Körper des blutjungen Mädchens.

Joslyn lockerte allmählich den Griff um Balthazars Körper, schmiegte sich an ihren geliebten Magier und kraulte nun ganz liebevoll seinen Nacken.

Sanft streichelte Balthazar ihren Rücken, hielt die Augen geschlossen und legte seinen Kopf auf Ihren.

Verliebt und glücklich lächelnd strich Balthazar durch ihr weiches Haar und flüsterte atemlos: "Du bist wundervoll, mein Engel."

Verlegen lächelte die Brünette, spürte ihr Herz noch schneller in ihrer Brust klopfen und erwiderte wispernd: "Das bist du auch, mein Herz."

Liebevoll legte der Magier seine Hand unter ihr Kinn, hob dieses und sah tief in ihre wunderschönen und braunen Augen.

Zärtlich hauchte er seiner Schülerin einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er sich von ihr löste und sich seine Sachen wieder richtete.

Auch das Mädchen nutzte den Moment ihre Kleidung zu richten, kam vom Schreibtisch runter, sah lächelnd zu ihrem Meister und sagte glücklich: "Ich liebe dich, Balthazar."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Joslyn.", entgegnete der Magier glücklich lächelnd, sah in das bildhübsche Gesicht seiner Schülerin und seufzte wohlig auf.

Sachte zog er das Mädchen bei der Hand in seine Arme, schloss diese um sie und strich verliebt über ihren Rücken und durch ihr Haar, während auch Joslyn ihre Arme um seinen Rücken legte und ihn liebevoll streichelte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn und Balthazar verbrachten den Nachmittag damit zu kuscheln und sich immer wieder Liebesschwüre zu zuhauchen.

Erst am frühen Abend traf Dave im Wendebahnhof ein und begann anschließend zusammen mit seiner Schwester den Schwebezauber zu trainieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Ein Geschenk**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zwei Tage nach dem Liebesspiel von Balthazar und Joslyn liefen die Drei durch die Stadt und hatten sich gerade etwas zum Abendbrot vom Imbiss um die Ecke geholt.

Schweigend lief Joslyn hinter Balthazar und Dave her und ignorierte dabei ihr Gespräch.

Die Brünette war damit beschäftigt sich umzuschauen und schließlich blieb sie an einem Juwelier stehen.

Sie betrachtete die Ringe und Ketten, atmete tief aus und begann verträumt zu lächeln.

Dave blieb ebenfalls stehen, blickte über die Schulter zu Joslyn und rollte mit den Augen, während Balthazar sanft lächelte.

Er ging zu Joslyn zurück, stellte sich dicht an ihre Seite und legte den Arm um ihre Schulter, woraufhin die Brünette sich an ihn lehnte.

Nun trat auch Dave dazu, sah zu seiner Schwester und seinem Meister und blickte anschließend ebenfalls auf den Schmuck des Juweliers.

Kurz hob der junge Magier eine Braue, linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu Joslyn und erkundigte sich: "Gibt es hier was Besonderes?"

"Ach... nicht wirklich. Schmuck mag nur jedes Mädchen, ich bin da wohl keine Ausnahme.", murmelte Joslyn, sah auf den Schmuck nieder und lachte leise, während sie ihren Kopf an Balthazars Schulter legte.

Dave hörte seiner Schwester zu, tauschte mit Balthazar einen Blick, sah dann wieder auf den Schmuck und meinte stichelnd: "Du bist in so einigen Dingen keine Ausnahme."

Schließlich wandte der junge Magier sich ab, zog einen empörten Blick von Joslyn auf sich und lief wieder Richtung Wendebahnhof.

Balthazar strich über die Schulter seiner Joslyn, lächelte sie sanft an und beschwichtigte sie: "Er meint es nicht so."

Skeptisch blickte nun die Brünette zu dem Magier auf, hob eine Braue und zuckte schließlich nur mit den Schultern.

Sie folgten Dave zum Wendebahnhof und Balthazar hielt seine geliebte Schülerin die ganze Zeit an sich gedrückt.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Wendebahnhof angekommen hatten die Drei zu Abend gegessen und Balthazar hatte seine Schüler noch ein wenig trainieren lassen.

Immerhin mussten sie langsam, aber sicher für den Kampf mit Morgana vorbereitet werden.

Die Grundlagen und wichtigsten Waffen eines Magiers kannten sie bereits.

Doch brachte der Magier ihnen auch Weisheiten bei und erklärte ihnen einige schwierige Zauber.

Sie mussten diese noch nicht beherrschen, doch sie sollten wissen worauf sie sich gefasst machen sollten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich verabschiedete Dave sich am späten Abend von Joslyn und Balthazar, da die Brünette noch etwas im Inkantus blättern wollte.

Balthazar blieb natürlich bei ihr, denn er wollte seine geliebte Schülerin nicht allein lassen.

Ihre Worte hallten ihm noch im Kopf und er beobachtete das Mädchen wie sie auf einem der Stühle saß und ihre Beine auf einem anderen Stuhl gelegt hatte.

Der Magier steckte für den Moment seine Hände in die Manteltaschen und spürte etwas Weiches in der Rechten.

Langsam zog er es aus dieser heraus, betrachtete das weinrote Tuch, öffnete es und erblickte die Kette, die er eigentlich Veronica schenken wollte.

Doch in seinen Augen verdiente diese es nicht länger, denn er liebte sie in keiner Weise mehr.

Wieder blickte Balthazar zu seiner fleißigen Schülerin auf, sah zu wie sie die Seite umblätterte und dachte an ihre Worte vor dem Juwelier.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er atmete tief durch.

Die Idee das Joslyn diesen Collier trug ließ ihn schmunzeln, denn es hätte der Brünetten bestimmt sehr gutgestanden.

Als kleiner Beweis seiner unsterblichen Liebe für sie war es wie gemacht.

Langsam ging Balthazar auf seine geliebte Schülerin zu, stellte sich an ihre Seite und blickte auf sie nieder.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie zu ihrem Meister, zog eine Braue hoch und fragte sanft: "Alles okay, Liebster?"

"Ja, ich... möchte dir das hier geben.", sagte er liebevoll, beugte sich vor und legte ihr ganz vorsichtig den Collier um den Hals und schloss den Verschluss in ihrem Nacken.

Verwundert und mit rötlichen Wangen klappte das Mädchen den Inkantus zu, legte ihn zur Seite und blickte auf das Geschenk nieder.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie blickte Balthazar fragend an, während dieser sanft über ihre Wange streichelte.

"Damit du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe und mich nie vergisst.", flüsterte der Magier ihr zu, sah in ihre wunderschönen Augen und lächelte sie glücklich an.

Joslyn begann übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen, streckte die Arme nach Balthazar aus und umarmte ihn als er sich zu ihr hockte.

Glücklich lächelnd schmiegte sie sich eng an ihn, strich durch sein Haar und hauchte: "Ich danke dir, mein Süßer."

Dieses Geschenk machte sie wirklich sehr glücklich, denn sie wusste das es bei Balthazar von Herzen kam.

Sachte streichelte er über ihren Rücken, lächelte glücklich und raunte: "Nicht dafür, mein Engel."

Wie glücklich der Magier sie doch machte, denn damit hatte Joslyn absolut nicht gerechnet.

Liebevoll küsste sie seine Lippen, ließ sich vom Stuhl zu ihm ziehen, lag nun in seinen Armen und presste ihren Körper ganz eng an seinen.

Der Magier drückte seine Schülerin eng an sich, strich durch ihr Haar und küsste sie innig. Balthazar und Joslyn waren sich in einem Punkt sehr sicher, dass ihre Liebe alle Zeit überdauern würde. Egal was passierte und wie es endete.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Wer bist du?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Einige Tage waren vergangen und Joslyn hatte sich im Kunstraum der Universität niedergelassen und begonnen ein Bild zu malen.

Es war ein Bild, das sie und Balthazar zeigte, doch nicht wie sie zurzeit aussahen, sondern in ein paar Jahren und Joslyn malte sich mit einem dicken Babybauch, während Balthazar seinen Kopf an diesen gelegt hatte und glücklich lächelnd an diesem lauschte.

Ein verträumtes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der Brünette und sie summte dabei ein Lied, das sie sehr mochte.

Es erzählte von der großen Liebe, dem Glück zu Dritt und dem Lebensabend zweier Liebender.

Ja, sie wünschte es sich mit Balthazar alt zu werden und eine Familie zu gründen, denn ihr Meister war für Joslyn der Mann ihres Lebens.

Sie war so überglücklich das Balthazar und sie zusammengefunden hatten und die Bedenken bezüglich Veronica waren vollkommen vergessen.

Joslyn würde sich mit Balthazar eine Wohnung suchen sobald sie Morgana vernichtet hatten.

Immerhin wollte sie für immer mit dem Magier zusammen sein und auch seinen Nachwuchs zur Welt bringen.

"_Du_ bist also die oberste Merlinier?", fragte eine männliche, weiche Stimme, doch diese hatte Joslyn vorher noch nie gehört.

Sofort ließ das Mädchen den Pinsel fallen und drehte sich erschrocken zur Tür um.

In dieser stand ein ziemlich fein gekleideter junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, die an den Spitzen blond gefärbt waren.

Im Großen und Ganzen sah er edel und auch recht ausgeflippt aus, doch irgendwie passte es zu dieser Person.

Allerdings fragte sich die Brünette _wer_ dieser junge Mann war.

"Wie bitte?", gab Joslyn etwas verunsichert von sich, da es ihr ein Rätsel war woher er wusste das die Brünette einmal eine der beiden obersten Merlinier werden sollte.

Ihr wurde ganz schlecht, denn Balthazar und Dave hatten ihr von Horvaths Lakai erzählt und in Daves Erzählung hatte sich das so angehört als wäre dieser Morganier furchteinflößend gewesen.

Langsam ging der junge Mann auf die junge Magierin zu, packte sie an den Schultern und drückte sie unsanft an die Wand zwischen den Kleiderhaken und dem Waschbecken.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, strich über ihre Wange und mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre Lippen und meinte: "Du bist also tatsächlich die Schwester dieses Vollidiots und oberste Merlinier, ja?"

Die Brünette verstand nun vollkommen was dieser junge Mann von ihr wollte.

"Ja und wen stellst du da? Depeche Mode?", fragte die Brünette, löste sich geschickt von der Wand und dem Magier, ging zum Bild zurück und hob den Pinsel auf.

Diesen legte sie auf den Tisch, woraufhin er sie ungläubig ansah und fragte: "Du weißt echt nicht wer ich bin?"

"Nein, wer bist du?", wollte Joslyn aus reiner Höflichkeit wissen, hob eine Braue und räumte dabei ihr Bild zu den anderen Bildern hinter einen Vorhang in einer Ecke.

Sie schindete Zeit, um sich einen Plan zu überlegen ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen oder zu fliehen.

Als Joslyn sich wieder zu ihm drehte fiel ihr auf das er sie ungläubig mit geweiteten Augen ansah und offenbar nicht fassen konnte was sie gesagt hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, fasste sich wieder, schnippte und nagelte das Mädchen rasant und ohne das sie sich wehren konnte an der Wand fest.

Joslyn versuchte sich krampfhaft zu lösen, doch das ging nicht. Es war als würde sie an der Wand kleben, denn Nichts hielt sie in irgendeiner Weise fest.

"Mein Name ist Drake Stone. Ich bin ein sehr berühmter Magier. Ein Morganier besser gesagt.", erklärte Drake ganz feierlich, ging vor Joslyn ein paar Mal auf und ab und hielt seine Nase arrogant in die Höhe geregt.

Doch als er die junge Magierin lachen hörte sah er verwundert zu dieser, blieb stehen und zog fragend eine Braue in die Höhe.

Joslyn fand das urkomisch, schüttelte den Kopf und lachte Drake hemmungslos aus, während dieser die Hände in die Seiten stemmte und fragte: "Was ist daran so lustig?"

Nur schwer beruhigte sich das Mädchen, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und antwortete etwas gefasster: "Du bist also der Kultzauberer und schimpfst dich Morganier? Tut mir ja leid, aber ich habe mir einen Morganier nicht _so_ vorgestellt."

Auf diese Worte hin fiel Drake alles aus dem Gesicht und er wollte gerade einen schmerzvollen Zauber auf das Mädchen wirken, als Horvath in den Raum kam.

Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Drake und er sagte ernst: "Finger weg von ihr, Drake. Sie gehört mir, vorerst."

Unsanft zog der Magier die Brünette von der Wand magisch zu sich, legte seine Hand an ihren Hals und sah in ihre braunen Augen.

Horvath sah das Mädchen eindringlich an und knurrte: "_Wo_ ist der Seelengral?"

Joslyn schluckte schwer, sah Horvath verängstigt und doch fest in die Augen und antwortete ehrlich: "Ich weiß es nicht."

Das war in Horvaths Augen die falsche Antwort und so schleuderte er die Brünette durch den Kunstraum und sah zu wie sie unsanft gegen die andere Wand prallte.

Schmerzhaft stöhnte die junge Magierin auf, blieb für den Moment am Boden liegen und rappelte sich erst ein paar Sekunden nach dem Aufprall wieder auf.

Mit etwas wackeligen Beinen und einem schmerzenden Kopf blickte sie zu Horvath auf der durch den Raum auf sie zugeschritten kam.

"Oh Joslyn... du bist eine genauso miese Lügnerin wie dein Bruder... gerade von dir habe ich mehr erwartet, mein Täubchen.", sagte Horvath ernst und mit einem belustigten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Joslyn blickte den Magier sorgenvoll an und atmete tief durch, doch selbst wenn er sie verstümmeln wollte die Brünette würde ihm nicht sagen wo der Seelengral war.

"Horvath... das sollten Sie sich ansehen.", sagte Drake plötzlich und zog das Bild hinter dem Vorhang hervor das Joslyn vor wenigen Minuten noch gemalt hatte.

Entnervt drehte Horvath sich zu Drake, sah auf das Bild und knurrte: "Da ist nur ein-"

Doch weiter kam Horvath nicht zu sprechen, denn dieses Bild hatte seinen Blick gefangen genommen.

Der Stil war so lebensecht und es sah fast wie ein Foto aus, woraufhin der Magier etwas nähertrat und besonders dem Mann auf diesem Bild seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete.

"Das ist _sehr interessant_.", murmelte Horvath, zog eine Braue hoch und ein abgrundtiefböses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Natürlich hatte Horvath erkannt wer die beiden Personen auf dem Bild sein sollten, denn Balthazar war ganz eindeutig an den vielen Ringen und seinem charakteristischen Gesicht zu erkennen, während auch Joslyn eine junge, hübsche Frau war, die mit keiner anderen zu vergleichen war.

Horvath drehte sich wieder zu der jungen Magierin, grinste sie böse an und deutete auf das Bild.

"Du bist also _verliebt_ in Balthazar... das ist verdammt interessant, weißt du das?", gab Horvath höhnisch von sich, grinste das Mädchen an und sah schließlich zu Drake, woraufhin auch dieser etwas zu grinsen begann und zu der Brünetten blickte.

Joslyn machte einen Schritt hinter sich und drückte sich gegen die Wand, denn sie wusste nicht was ihr nun blühte.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller in ihrer Brust und sie sagte leise: "Wir lieben uns... das ist nichts Verbotenes und deshalb weiß ich immer noch nicht wo der Seelengral ist."

Horvaths Augen begannen zu glänzen und ein siegreiches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Frage mit dem Seelengral war nur ein kleiner Test, um zu sehen ob du etwas redefreudiger als dein Bruder bist.", gab Horvath ruhig und noch immer böse grinsend von sich, woraufhin Joslyn fragend zu dem Magier blickte.

Jetzt verstand sie gar nichts mehr.

Er trat auf die junge Magierin zu, richtete seinen Stock auf sie und sagte: "Du bist genau was ich noch brauche."

Horvath jagte einen Zauber auf das Mädchen der sie innerhalb von einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde ohnmächtig werden ließ.

Er hatte Joslyn gar keine Chance gelassen zu reagieren, denn jetzt durften sie keine Zeit verlieren.

Der Magier sah zu wie sie in sich zusammensackte und am Boden wie tot liegen blieb.

"Ich habe alles was ich brauche... na ja... fast.", sagte Horvath ernst an Drake gerichtet, woraufhin dieser schweigend nickte.

Horvath hatte sich den Seelengral längst geholt.

Immerhin hatte er vor kurzem zusammen mit Drake seinem ehemaligen besten Freund einen Besuch abgestattet.

Er hatte nur noch ein Druckmittel gebraucht, das er jetzt zwei Druckmittel hatte, war umso besser.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Verlass mich nicht!**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar und Dave saßen in seinem Auto und besprachen die Taktik, die sie brauchten, um den Seelengral aus Drakes Apartment zu holen.

Der Magier ahnte das dies nicht einfach werden würde und Horvath mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür gesorgt hatte das das Apartment voll von kleinen magischen Fallen war.

Schließlich verschafften sich Dave und Balthazar Zutritt zu dem Apartment.

Joslyn hatten sie bewusst nicht mitgenommen, da sie diese kontaktieren wollten, sobald sie den Seelengral in ihren Händen hatten.

Die beiden Zauberer teilten sich in der Wohnung auf und Dave lief fast schon schleichend durch die Flure, betrachtete die Zimmer misstrauisch und fand das die gesamte Einrichtung mehr als gruselig war.

Nun erblickte er einen Kamin und in der Mitte, zwischen den zwei Säulen, thronte der Seelengral auf einem eigenen Podest.

Dave betrachtete den Kamin misstrauisch und auch etwas ängstlich, doch dann griff er blitzschnell nach dem Seelengral, zog diesen zu sich und über sein Gesicht huschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln.

Rasch erhob sich Dave, hielt die Seelenpuppe in der Hand und lief Richtung Flur, woraufhin er nach rechts abbog und rufend flüsterte: "Balthazar!"

Plötzlich vernahm er die Stimme Horvaths die gehässig sagte: "Das war ja leicht."

Sofort fuhr Dave alarmiert herum, sah in Horvaths Arm Becky und wie er ihr seinen Zauberstab an ihre Kehle hielt.

_Das war nicht alles!_

Zu seinen Füßen lag Joslyn, die regungslos da lag und es schien fast so als würde sie nicht mal mehr atmen, doch dafür war ihre Gesichtsfarbe noch zu dunkel, als dass er davon ausgehen müsste das seine Schwester tot sei.

"Komm Dave, du weißt was du zu tun hast. Gib mir was ich will und ich lasse Beide gehen.", forderte Horvath, sah Dave ernst an und hielt Becky weiterhin im Arm.

Dave fiel der Drachenring von Joslyn an Horvaths Stab auf und entsetzt musste er feststellen das er Joslyn ihrer Macht beraubt hatte.

"Dave! Was ist hier los?", wimmerte Becky voller Angst und ihre Stimme bebte vor Panik, während sie Dave Hilfe suchend ansah.

"Es wird alles wieder gut, dir passiert nichts!", versuchte Dave seine große Liebe zu beschwichtigen, doch die Worte von Horvath ließen seine hoffnungsvollen Worte verblassen.

"Oh doch! Sie wird in kleine Stücke zerrieben und an die Katze verfüttert, es sei denn du gibst mir deinen Drachenring und den Seelengral.", sagte Horvath ernst, sah Dave mürrisch an und bemerkte wie dieser sich Hilfe suchend umdrehte.

Doch bevor Dave nach seinem Meister rufen konnte sprach Horvath spöttisch: "Balthazar versinkt gerade in Bewunderung für die Einrichtung. Also muss ich noch lange warten?"

Schließlich gab Dave nach, denn er konnte nicht zu lassen das Becky etwas geschah, genauso wenig wie er zu lassen konnte das seiner Schwester etwas geschah.

So überließ Dave ihm seinen Drachenring und den Seelengral, woraufhin Horvath Becky von sich schubste.

Sofort war Dave zur Stelle, um seine große Liebe aufzufangen und sie vor einem Sturz zu bewahren.

Dave hielt Becky fest in seinen Armen, strich über ihren Rücken und hörte Horvath murmeln: "Merlins Ringe... ist eine Weile her, dass ich Beiden so nah war... ich frag mich ob sie noch funktionieren."

Kurz darauf schoss er einen Plasmablitz aus den beiden Ringen.

Dave konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig Becky zur Seite drängen, um den Plasmablitz auszuweichen.

Der Plasmablitz zerschoss einem Terrakottasoldaten den Kopf und Horvath war zufrieden Beiden erstmal Angst nur eingejagt zu haben.

Schließlich verschwand Horvath lachend aus der Tür, woraufhin Dave Becky fragte ob es ihr gut ginge und diese ihm versicherte das alles in Ordnung sei.

Anschließend kniete sich Dave zu seiner Schwester, legte den Arm um ihre Schulter und hob sie etwas hoch.

Er betrachtete sie und war glücklich zu bemerken das sie noch warm und ihr Atem recht flach war.

Plötzlich kam Balthazar um die Ecke und blieb wie erstarrt stehen als er dieses Szenario sah.

Rasch kam er auf die Drei zu, hockte sich zu Dave und Joslyn hinunter und strich seiner Schülerin zärtlich über die Stirn.

Auch ihm sah man die Erleichterung, darüber das Joslyn noch lebte, an, woraufhin er zu Dave aufblickte und die Wahrheit nur so aus ihm heraussprudelte: "Er hat unsere Ringe und den Seelengral. Er hätte Becky... und auch Jos sonst umgebracht... es... tut mir leid, Balthazar."

Dieser sah ihn fassungslos und doch sanftmütig an, atmete tief durch, sah in Joslyns Gesicht und betrachtete ihre geschlossenen Augen.

"Ich hätte dasselbe für Joslyn getan, Dave.", sagte Balthazar ehrlich und auch in einem ruhigen Ton, woraufhin der Magier seine Schülerin in seine Arme schloss, ihre Wange streichelte und sich mit ihr auf den Armen erhob.

Zusammen brachten sie Joslyn zu seinem Auto, wo er sie auf den Beifahrersitz setzte und zu sah wie sie langsam ihre Augen öffnete und ihre Hand an ihre Stirn legte.

"Oh... mein Kopf...", nuschelte die Brünette noch ganz benommen, sah sich aus halbgeschlossenen Augen um und man konnte zu sehen wie ihr Blick immer fassungsloser wurde.

Joslyn richtete sich etwas auf, sah zu Dave und Becky und anschließend in Balthazars ruhige, moosgrüne Augen.

"Der Ring... Horvath hat meinen Ring...", gab Joslyn vollkommen entgeistert von sich, sah nochmal jeden Anwesenden an und atmete tief durch, woraufhin Dave missmutig nickte.

Er sah in die Augen seiner Schwester und fügte hinzu: "Meinen auch... und den Seelengral."

Joslyn schluckte schwer, sah wieder zu Balthazar und wisperte: "Wir müssen ihn aufhalten."

"Wie? Wie wollt ihr Beide das machen? Ohne eure Ringe? Ohne Magie?", gab Balthazar bestürzt von sich, strich der Brünette eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und seufzte lautlos.

Langsam richtete er sich auf, sah auf seine Schülerin nieder und sagte etwas gefasster: "Ich mache es allein. Keiner weiß wie viel Zeit wir haben, um bei den Menschen zu sein die einem wichtig sind. Genießt es."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Balthazar um und wollte gehen, doch Joslyn war aus dem Wagen regelrecht aufgesprungen, griff nach Balthazars Hand und hielt ihn fest.

"_Du bist mir wichtig, Balthazar._ Nimm wenigstens mich mit.", gab Joslyn verzweifelt von sich, sah zu wie er sich mit einem matten Lächeln zu ihr drehte und in ihre warmen Augen sah.

Liebevoll streichelte er ihre Wange und raunte ihr zu: "Im Moment... bist du magielos und wärst damit ein leichtes Opfer für Morgana und Horvath. Ich werde das allein machen..."

"Nein... Balthazar... bitte...", wimmerte die Brünette und eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange, woraufhin der Magier ihr diese wegwischte, ihre Hand losließ und die Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper schlang.

Innig verschloss Balthazar ihre Lippen mit Seinen und hauchte ihr somit einen letzten, kurzen Kuss auf ihre weichen Lippen.

Anschließend löste er den Kuss, sah tief in ihre Augen und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich, Joslyn."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Balthazar.", wisperte das Mädchen mit tränenerstickter Stimme, ließ ihn los und sah schließlich zu wie er den Metalladler zu sich rief und auf dessen Rücken in die Nacht hineinflog.

Sehnsuchtsvoll berührte Joslyn mit den Fingerspitzen das Collier, welches er ihr vor wenigen Tagen zum Geschenk machte.

Die Brünette wünschte sich vom ganzen Herzen, das es einen Weg gab, sich lebend wiederzusehen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich fuhren Joslyn, Dave und Becky zu dem Wendebahnhof.

Die Geschwister konnten nicht einfach tatenlos zu sehen wie Balthazar allein gegen Morgana und Horvath kämpfte.

Dave hatte die großartige Idee den Wagen mit einer Teslaspule zu versehen und diese als elektrischen Leiter zu nutzen.

Nach dem dies geschehen war fuhren die drei Richtung Battery Park.

Während der Fahrt fiel Joslyn und Dave ein Feuerball auf, der sich an den Sattelitenschüsseln der Hochhäuser entlang zog und eine brennende Spur hinterließ.

Kurzerhand hielt Dave an, sah zu Becky und sagte: "Du musst mir jetzt einen Gefallen tun. Ich möchte das du ganz nach oben auf die Spitze von dem Ding da kletterst. Du musst die Antenne ein Stück drehen, damit unterbrichst du das Signal."

Becky blickte Dave entgeistert an, schluckte schwer und nickte schließlich ein paar Mal mit dem Kopf.

"Okay, verstanden.", sagte die Blondine ruhig und stieg kurz darauf aus den Wagen.

Sie hielt jedoch inne als Dave ihren Namen sagte und zu ihr blickte, woraufhin diese nur zurückblickte.

"Weißt du noch dieser Zettel, den ich dir geschrieben habe, als wir 10 waren. Freund oder Freundin? Ich habe nie gesehen was du angekreuzt hast. Und da wir heute sterben könnten... sagst du es mir jetzt?", bat Dave darum und war sichtlich den Tränen nahe, denn er wusste nicht ob sie überleben würden.

Auf Beckys Gesicht zeichnete sich ein liebevolles Lächeln ab und sie sagte ganz frech: "Stirb nicht, dann sage ich es dir."

Anschließend schlug sie die Tür zu und verschwand in dem Gebäude, woraufhin Dave wieder den Wagen startete und zusammen mit seiner Schwester weiter Richtung Park fuhr.

"Beten wir das wir diesen Tag überleben.", murmelte Joslyn hoffnungsvoll, sah zum Himmel und betrachtete die flammende Spur des Feuerballs.

Auf ihre Worte hin stimmte Dave mit einem stummen Nicken zu, während er die Straße weiter entlangfuhr.

๑⊱ ⊰๑ 

In dem Moment als der Metallstier sich von dem Auto befreite und Horvath Balthazar gerade den Gnadenschuss verpassen wollte rauschten Joslyn und Dave um die Ecke.

Dave betätigte einen Knopf auf seiner Fernbedienung und schaltete die Teslaspule ein, woraufhin Horvaths Stab den Blitz auffing.

Horvath erlitt einen Stromschlag und sein Stab mit den ganzen Ringen und anderem magischen Schmuck wurde ihm regelrecht aus der Hand gerissen.

Sofort wollte Horvath loshechten und seinen Stab wiederholen, doch Balthazar nutzte das Überraschungsmoment und verpasste Horvath einen Zauber, der ihm die Beine wegriss.

Der Stier jedoch war noch da und setzte gerade zum Lauf an.

Doch ehe dieser Balthazar zermalmen konnte griff sich der Metalladler den Stier und trug ihn davon.

Schließlich stiegen Joslyn und Dave aus dem Wagen, liefen zu Balthazar und rannten kurz darauf mit ihm zusammen zurück zu Morgana die, in Veronicas Körper, den Kreis vollendet hatte.

"Wir kommen zu spät.", gab Dave unglücklich von sich, doch plötzlich brach der flammende Kreis am Himmel in sich zusammen und eine Druckwelle ging von Veronicas Körper aus.

Die Geschwister und Balthazar drehten sich für den Moment weg und sahen kurz darauf Veronica regungslos am Boden liegen.

Sofort eilte Balthazar zu ihr und die Brünette blieb für den Moment stehen und fühlte wie ihr Herz zu bluten begann.

Doch rasch folgte sie ihm, sah bedrückt auf Veronica nieder und fragte: "Ist sie... tot?"

Irgendwie ertrug sie den Anblick, der sich ihr bot, nicht, obwohl sie wusste das Balthazars Herz einzig und allein ihr gehörte.

Der Magier schüttelte den Kopf und meinte ruhig: "Sie leben Beide noch."

Anschließend berührte er Veronicas und seine Stirn und begann die Seele von Morgana aus Veronicas Körper zu saugen, woraufhin Joslyn die Hände vor den Mund schlug und tatenlos zusehen musste wie Balthazar seinen eigenen Tod heraufbeschwor.

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie wollte sein Opfer nicht akzeptieren, dafür liebte sie ihn viel zu sehr.

Veronica atmete tief durch als ihr Körper von Morganas Seele befreit war und sah den Magier entgeistert an, als ihr klar wurde was passiert war.

"Balthazar... was hast du getan?", fragte Joslyn den Magier fassungslos und mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Veronica blickte fragend von Balthazar zu Joslyn und erkannte in diesem Moment den Collier um ihren Hals.

Es war dasselbe Collier das Veronica damals auf dem Markt gesehen hatte und am liebsten gekauft hätte.

Nun trug es diese junge Frau und Veronica sah man deutlich an das sie sich nach dem Warum fragte.

Balthazar warf Dave die Seelenpuppe zu, sah zu den Geschwistern und sagte: "Denkt an euer Versprechen... ihr tut _alles_ um Morgana zu vernichten."

"Nein!", gab Dave ehrlich und verzweifelt von sich und hielt den Seelengral in der Hand.

Joslyn schüttelte energisch den Kopf und meinte: "Ich weigere mich dich in dieses Ding einzusperren."

Dave nickte nur zustimmend, während auch von Veronica zustimmende Worte kamen.

Plötzlich sank Balthazar auf die Knie, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und die Drei mussten zusehen wie Morganas Seele sich aus seinem Körper befreite.

Morgana manifestierte sich gegenüber von Balthazar, Veronica, Dave und Joslyn und sagte: "Und nun machen wir ein Ende."

Sie wob eine Feuersäule und schoss diese auf Joslyn und Dave, doch Balthazar wollte sich gerade noch mit letzter Kraft dazwischenwerfen als er voller Erstaunen sah, das seine beiden Lehrlinge die Feuersäule abhielten.

Ohne ihre Ringe zu tragen!

_Sie waren nun oberste Merlinier!_

Joslyn und Dave hielten das Schutzschild aufrecht, sahen verwundert drein und Dave nuschelte: "Ohne Ring."

Balthazar sah stolz zu seinen Schülern und sagte zufrieden: "Seht ihr... ihr seid es."

Vorher hatten die Geschwister gezweifelt ob sie je die Richtigen dafür sein würden, doch dies war der Beweis dafür.

Sie konnten es nur sein!

Morgana sah abwertend zu den Beiden und höhnte: "Die obersten Merlinier."

Schließlich verschwand die Feuersäule und die Geschwister hatten für den Moment Mühe, durch das Zurückdrängen, nicht vorne über zu fallen.

"Ihr Narren!", schrie Morgana erbost und begann Plasmablitze auf Balthazar und Veronica zu feuern.

Balthazar wurde von einem der Plasmablitze weggeschleudert, landete unsanft auf den Treppen und blieb schließlich regungslos am Boden liegen.

"Balthazar!", schrie Joslyn verzweifelt, ballte anschließend die Hände zu Fäusten und sah mit einem abgrundtiefbösen Blick zu Morgana.

Nun stellte sich die Brünette dicht zu ihrem Bruder und beide schossen aus ihren Händen Plasmablitze auf das Stromhäuschen hinter Morgana, da Dave Joslyn mit einem Blick signalisiert hatte wohin sie zielen sollte.

Nach dem dies getan war, sah Morgana spöttisch lächelnd zu den Beiden und fragte: "Ist das alles was ihr könnt?"

"Noch lange nicht.", knurrte die Brünette, beschwor in ihren Händen immer wieder Plasmablitze herauf und feuerte diese auf Morgana ab.

Zu ihrem Bedauern gingen alle durch sie hindurch und Morgana fand das auch noch sichtlich amüsant.

Morgana lachte leise, sah zu den Beiden und meinte höhnisch: "So und nun bin ich dran."

Sofort schoss sie auf die Geschwister ihre Plasmablitze ab, während diese Beiden sich hinter einem Schutzzauber geduckt hielten.

"Ich hoffe es funktioniert was du vorhast.", gab Joslyn zähneknirschend von sich, sah gebannt auf Morgana und linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu Dave.

Dieser beobachtete die Stromkabel aus dem Stromhäuschen hinter Morgana und murmelte: "Nur noch ein kleines Stück..."

Morgana hatte das Schutzschild nach einigen Angriffen mit ihrem Plasmablitzen zertrümmert, wob ihre Kräfte in den Händen erneut und lachte: "Ihr habt Merlins Kräfte, doch ihr seid nicht so stark und begabt wie er..."

"Dafür sind wir nicht... allein...", rief Dave ihr zu, sah in ihre Augen und fügte hinzu: "Wir haben die Wissenschaft im Gepäck – _jetzt_!"

Kurz darauf stießen die Lampen um den Brunnen herum starke Blitze ab und trafen Morgana am ganzen Körper.

Sofort stiegen Joslyn und Dave mit ähnlichen Zaubern darauf ein und malträtierten Morgana damit.

Plötzlich fiel der Strom aus, da die elektrische Energie der Zauber zu viel Kraft aufwandte, um noch zusätzlich die Häuser der Stadt mit Strom zu beliefern.

Morgana war für den Moment so geschwächt und überrascht das die Geschwister ihre Macht sammeln und anschließend einen Hagel aus Plasmablitzen auf sie niederregnen lassen konnten.

Vollkommen am Ende mit ihren Kräften konnte Morgana sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren und wurde schließlich von den Plasmablitzen der obersten Merlinier zerschossen.

Etwas außer Atem stützte Dave seine Hände auf seine Knie, atmete tief durch und sagte fasziniert: "Wir haben es geschafft."

Kurz darauf drehte er sich um und lief zusammen mit Joslyn zu Balthazar und Veronica.

Joslyn blieb auf der letzten Stufe stehen und ihr rannen bereits stumm die Tränen die Wange hinunter.

Sie sah bereits was mit Balthazar war ehe Veronica es ausgesprochen hatte.

Dieser Anblick zerriss Joslyns Herz in tausend Teile.

Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust war schlimmer als jeder Schmerz, den sie je gespürt hatte.

Eine tiefe und große Wunde klaffte nun in ihrem Herzen und sie spürte eine Leere in sich wie sie diese noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte.

"Er ist _tot_... er hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt...", gab Veronica leise von sich, sah zu Balthazar und blickte erst auf als Joslyn sich weinend neben ihn auf die Knie fallen ließ.

Mit zittriger Hand griff sie nach Seiner, umschloss diese und wisperte: "Balthazar... du hast... mir versprochen mich _nie_ allein zu lassen..."

Veronica blickte traurig und auch fragend zu der Brünetten, woraufhin wieder ihr Blick auf das Collier fiel.

Dave setzte sich fassungslos auf die Stufe und stammelte ungläubig: "Nicht jetzt... ich hatte... doch gerade... oh nein..."

Mitfühlend sah er zu seiner Schwester, atmete tief durch und hätte ihr gerne tröstende Worte gesagt, doch ihm fielen keine ein.

Er war selbst so bestürzt über Balthazars Tod.

Joslyn beugte sich zu Balthazar runter, strich mit ihrer einen Hand über seine Brust, legte ihre andere Hand an seine Wange und bettelte verzweifelt: "Verlass mich nicht, Balthazar..."

Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, weinte bitterlich und krallte sich mit der Hand in seinem Mantel fest.

Veronica betrachtete dies schweigend, sah unglücklich drein und atmete tief durch.

Allmählich wurde ihr klar warum die Brünette so reagierte.

Veronica bemerkte in diesem Augenblick das Joslyn den Magier liebte und seinen Tod nicht so einfach hinnehmen wollte.

Joslyn hielt die Augen geschlossen, strich über seine Wange und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich doch... wie kannst du mir das antun?"

Dies war die Bestätigung für Veronicas Annahme und sie musste hart schlucken, denn auch sie liebte Balthazar noch immer.

Missmutig ruhte der Blick der Magierin auf Balthazar und Joslyn und sah anschließend zu wie Dave sich erhob und auf seine Schwester zuging.

Liebevoll legte er die Arme um ihre Schultern, zog sie zu sich und sagte: "Wir können das nicht zu lassen... Morgana hat sein Herz angehalten... wir müssen versuchen es wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen..."

In diesem Moment stoppte der Tränenfluss der Brünette abrupt.

Neugierig und mit hellwachen Augen sah Joslyn in Daves, erhob sich mit ihm zusammen und sagte ruhig: "Defibrillation."

Dave nickte auf ihre Aussage hin, sah zu Veronica und bat sie höflich ein Stück weg zu gehen und deutete Joslyn an sich ihm gegenüber zu stellen, so dass Balthazar in ihrer Mitte lag.

"Auf drei...", sagte Dave an Joslyn gewandt, woraufhin diese entschlossen nickte.

Beide zählten im Stillen bis Drei und gleichzeitig setzten die Geschwister Energie frei und ein roter flammender Kreis umschloss die Drei.

Dave und Joslyn knieten sich wieder zu ihrem Meister hinunter, tauschten einen Blick und jagten immer wieder gemeinsam und in kleinen, regelmäßigen Abständen Plasmablitze in seine Brust, dort wo sein Herz war.

Joslyns Bruder fluchte dabei immer wieder auf und schimpfte: "Du mit deinen bekloppten Regeln! Deinen Altmänner-Schuhen! Deinen skeptischen Blick! Hast uns dauernd gerettet! Komm schon, Balthazar!"

Beide jagten immer wieder diese Plasmablitze in seine Brust, bis sie erneut einen Blick tauschten und Joslyn wehmütig den Kopf senkte und die Augen schloss.

Sie griff an ihre Jeans und krallte sich mit ihren Fingernägeln in dem Stoff fest, während wieder einige kleine Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

Dave senkte ebenfalls den Blick, kniete weiterhin neben ihm, ließ seine Hände an Balthazars Brust ruhen und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

"Ich hatte einen Traum...", ertönte Balthazars ruhige Stimme, woraufhin die Geschwister sofort ihre Köpfe hoben und Balthazar ins Gesicht sahen.

Dieser sah zu Dave, blickte ihm ins Gesicht und fuhr, mit ruhiger und sanfter Stimme, fort: "Du hast mich beschimpft. Mehrfach..."

Dave sah zu ihm, schüttelte den Kopf, tauschte mit Joslyn und Veronica einen Blick und sagte etwas verschmitzt: "Was ich? Nein... das wäre doch völlig schräg."

Doch Balthazar grinste etwas, atmete tief durch und sagte schwach lächelnd: "Nein... ist schon irgendwie verständlich."

Joslyns Herz machte tausend Hüpfer wie sie zu Balthazar blickte.

Freudentränen rannen über ihre Wangen und sie sah zu wie der Magier sich langsam aufrichtete.

Balthazar blickte nun Joslyn in die Augen, seufzte lautlos und spürte wie sein Herz vor Freude anfing schneller zu schlagen.

Die Brünette kam ihm etwas näher, legte die Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich erleichtert lächelnd an ihn.

"Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein.", tadelte Joslyn ihn liebevoll und sah in seine moosgrünen Augen.

Liebevoll sah der Magier in ihre warmen, braunen Augen, strich durch ihr Haar und hatte seinen anderen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt.

"Ich gebe mir Mühe, Kleines.", raunte er Joslyn verliebt und überglücklich zu, legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und drückte seine Lippen ganz zärtlich auf Ihre.

Joslyn erwiderte den Kuss ebenso sanft und innig, kuschelte sich in seinen Arm und strich sachte durch sein Haar.

Langsam löste er den Kuss, lächelte Joslyn glücklich an und bemerkte dann Veronica die zu den Beiden trat und mit glücklichen, aber auch verletzten Blick auf Beide nieder sah.

Balthazar sah zu ihr auf und sein Blick war entschuldigend, doch Veronica sagte sanft: "Schön, dass du wieder lebst und... es muss dir nicht leidtun, Balthazar. Es ist verständlich... "

Joslyn blickte ebenfalls beschämt zu Veronica auf, atmete tief aus und hörte Balthazar sagen: "Danke, Veronica."

Die Magierin nickte leicht, lächelte matt, drehte sich um und sagte zu Balthazar: "Wir werden dennoch Freunde bleiben."

So verschwand Veronica in die Nacht.

Joslyn blickte hinter sich als sie den Metalladler hörte und sah lächelnd zu wie ihr Bruder mit seiner großen Liebe davonflog.

Endlich war alles wieder in Ordnung und Balthazar konnte endlich mit Joslyn glücklich werden.

Langsam erhoben sich Beide, richteten ihre Sachen und Joslyn fragte Balthazar neckisch: "Bleibst du bis zum Frühstück, mein Hübscher?"

Grinsend blickte der Magier zu der Brünetten, legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, zog sie an sich und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Tief blickte Balthazar in ihre Augen, lächelte verliebt und antwortete schelmisch: "So lange wie du willst, meine Schöne."

Glücklich legte Joslyn ihren Arm um seine Schulter, strich über seinen Rücken und hauchte gegen seine Lippen: "Ich liebe dich, Balthazar."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Joslyn.", flüsterte der Magier und besiegelte diesen Liebesschwur mit einem innigen Kuss.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Welt wurde vor Morgana gerettet!

Dave und Becky verbrachten einen Kurzurlaub in Paris, während Joslyn und Balthazar ihre gemeinsame Zeit in vollen Zügen genossen.

Das Leben hätte von nun an nicht schöner sein können. 

๑⊱ ⊰๑

ENDE

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	10. Brennende Leidenschaft

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Die Geschwister  
**๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Geschwister, David und Joslyn, gingen zusammen in die vierte Klasse der Junior High School in New York City und führten eigentlich ein ganz normales Leben. Sie gingen zusammen zur Schule und kehrten zusammen Heim, doch der heutige Tag sollte das Leben der Geschwister vollkommen verändern.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Beiden saßen zusammen mit ihrer Klasse gerade am Hafen von New York City und betrachteten von weiten Liberty Island.

Joslyns schulterlanges und hellbraunes Haar war zu zwei Zöpfen zusammengebunden und ihre Statur war klein und zierlich, allerdings waren ihre braunen Augen schon immer sehr wach gewesen und ihr Blick aufmerksam.

Daher entging es der Brünette auch nicht das ihr Bruder Dave - der kurzes braunes Haar und ebenfalls braune Augen hatte, während seine Statur schlank gebaut war - einen kleinen gelben Zettel schrieb und ihn durch die halbe Schülerschaft an die hübsche, kleine Blondine Becky weiter geben ließ.

Schweigend aß Joslyn ihr Toastbrot, sah umher und erhob sich als die Klasse aufgefordert wurde weiterzugehen.

Sie sah hinter sich zu ihrem Bruder und sah zu wie dieser dem kleinen gelben Zettel folgte, da dieser von einem Windstoß weggeweht wurde, den er vor kurzen zu Becky weiter reichen ließ.

Sofort folgte die Brünette ihrem Bruder und rief immer wieder panisch seinen Namen, während sie sich beim Verfolgen ab und zu nach ihrer Klasse umdrehte.

Doch in der Gasse in dem der ominöse Antiquitätenladen, war sah das Mädchen wie ihr Bruder vor den Türen des Ladens stehen blieb und beobachtete wie der Zettel in den Laden hinein gesogen wurde.

Kurzer Hand lief das Mädchen auf Dave zu, griff nach seiner Hand und sagte bittend: "Lass uns umdrehen. Die anderen machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen."

Doch Dave schüttelte den Kopf, entzog sich ihrer Hand und sagte ernst an seine Schwester gewandt: "Ich will wissen was Becky angekreuzt hat."

So verschwand der Junge zwischen den Türen, woraufhin Joslyn unbehaglich auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute und ihm anschließend folgte.

Sie schlüpfte durch den Spalt der Tür, sah sich in diesem Laden um und folgte mit unsicheren Schritten ihrem Bruder.

"Es ist unheimlich hier...", wisperte das Mädchen, sah immer wieder mit Unbehagen zu den merkwürdigen Gegenständen und linste zu ihrem Bruder.

Doch Dave hörte die Worte seiner Schwester nicht.

Er sah suchend umher, in der Hoffnung den kleinen, gelben Zettel zu finden, den er vor wenigen Minuten Becky gegeben hatte.

"Warum fragst du sie nicht einfach danach?", wollte Joslyn wissen und sah ihren Bruder mit gerunzelter Stirn an, doch dieser rollte nur mit den Augen und hoffte das seine Schwester bald schwieg.

Nun erblickte er eine Art Öllampe, die wie die typische Alibaba Lampe aussah.

Der Junge ging auf die Kommode mit der Lampe zu und nuschelte: "Das gibt's doch nicht."

"Dave, fass das nicht an. Das gehört uns nicht... bitte lass uns gehen.", murmelte die Brünette bittend und beobachtete ihren Bruder ganz genau.

Dave rieb an der Lampe und als nichts passierte hob er sie hoch, woraufhin ein paar Gegenstände von der Kommode fielen, er sich erschrak und einen Schritt hinter sich machte.

Dabei stieß er hinter sich einen kleinen Tisch an, wobei er auch von diesem einige Gegenstände runter stieß.

Joslyn gab einen kleinen Schrei von sich, hielt die Hände vor den Mund und erblickte plötzlich hinter Dave einen älteren Mann mit schulterlangen, dunkelblonden Haaren, stechenden, moosgrünen Augen und einem etwas ungepflegten 3-Tage-Bart. Seine Statur war schlank und dennoch wirkte er recht sportlich gebaut, doch der lange Ledermantel verbarg dies recht geschickt.

Dave drehte sich um und hörte den Mann im ruhigen und doch gefährlichen Ton sprechen: "Der zweite Herrscher der Han-Dynastie schloss die Ehefrau, die er am wenigsten leiden konnte, 10 Jahre lang in diese Urne, auf den Tag genau. Es heißt, wenn ihr sie öffnet, geschieht dasselbe mit euch."

Sein Blick ruhte zu gleichen Teilen auf den beiden Geschwistern und es war als könnte er mit dem Blick in ihre Augen bis tief in ihre Seele schauen.

"Gruselig...", gab Joslyn ganz leise von sich, biss sich unbehaglich auf die Unterlippe und sah dem Mann weiterhin gebannt in seine Augen.

"Es tut mir leid, ich such nur einen kleinen Zettel... haben Sie ihn gesehen?", erkundigte sich Dave etwas stotternd, sah den Mann weiterhin an und schluckte leicht.

"Ein Zettel?", fragte der Mann fast schon spottend, drehte sich um und stellte die Urne an ihren Platz zurück.

"Er ist irgendwie in ihren Laden geflogen... es war nur...", doch Dave sprach nicht weiter, denn er hörte den Mann leise murmeln '_Ein Zufall_', woraufhin Dave nickte und meinte: "Ja... es war nur ein Zufall."

Joslyn sah zu wie der Mann sich wieder zu ihnen umdrehte und die Brünette griff daraufhin nach Daves Hand, während dieser aus dem Augenwinkel prüfend zu seiner Schwester linste.

Langsam schritt er an den Geschwistern vorbei und meinte fast schon sanft: "Ich möchte euch etwas zeigen. Dave. Jos."

Sofort weiteten die Geschwister die Augen, sahen sich kurz an und Dave erkundigte sich: "Woher wissen Sie wie wir heißen?"

Der Mann drehte sich mit ernstem Blick um, sah zu den Beiden und sagte in lauteren Ton: "Weil ich Gedanken lesen kann."

Schließlich entspannte er sich wieder, deutete auf die Beiden und fügte fast schon amüsiert hinzu: "Es steht auf euren Taschen."

Kurz prüften die Beiden, ob dem wirklich so war und traten einen Augenblick, als der Mann sie aufforderte näherzutreten, an den Tresen, auf dem eine kleine Schatulle stand.

Der Mann holte zwei kleine silberne Drachenfiguren aus der Schatulle, setzte sie vorsichtig auf seine Handfläche und sah die beiden Geschwister an.

"Das ist was ganz Besonderes, wenn es euch mag dürft ihr es behalten.", sagte er in einem ganz sanften, fast schon flüsternden Ton, während sein Blick zu gleichen Teilen auf den Geschwistern ruhte.

Dave sah auf die Drachenfigur, schüttelte dann energisch den Kopf und sagte freundlich: "Ach... lieber nicht... unsere Lehrerin hat gesagt wir sollen nicht so lange bleiben... sie weiß ja wo wir sind."

Die Brünette sah ihren Bruder skeptisch an, sah dann wieder zu dem Mann und hörte ihn freundlich sagen: "Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Dave."

Der Junge weitete kurz und erstaunt die Augen und vernahm seine letzten Worte, die ihn wieder entspannen ließen: "Das ist gut..."

Sofort drehte der Junge sich weg, ging Richtung Tür und zog dabei seine Schwester hinter sich her.

Doch die Tür schloss sich wie von Geisterhand und Joslyn gab ein leises '_Auweia_' von sich, schluckte schwer und drehte sich noch mal um.

Schließlich war es die Brünette, die sich nun mit entschlossenem Blick umdrehte und ihren Bruder zurück zum Tresen zerrte.

Joslyn und Dave tauschten einen letzten Blick und Joslyn nickte leicht, als wolle sie ihrem Bruder sagen das sie dies zusammen durchstünden.

Langsam griffen die Beiden nach jeweils einer dieser Drachenfiguren, stellten sie in ihre Handflächen und betrachteten diese für den Moment.

Kurz darauf erwachten die Drachenfiguren zum Leben, schüttelten sich und krabbelten auf den Handrücken der beiden Kinder.

Begierig legten sie sich an den Zeigefinger der Geschwister und umschlossen ihren Finger mit dem Drachenschwanz.

Die Beiden weiteten die Augen, starrten auf die Drachenringe und sahen anschließend zu dem Mann auf, der in diesem Moment fast schon mit einem glücklichen Strahlen in den Augen auf die Beiden nieder blickte.

Das Schicksal nahm seinen Lauf...

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**10 Jahre später**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Seit dem Vorfall in dem Antiquitätenladen hatten Dave und Joslyn oft über die Sache mit den Ringen und der Magie gesprochen.

Beide konnten nie wirklich vergessen was damals passiert war und dennoch lebten die Geschwister möglichst unbeschwert ihr Leben.

Zusammen besuchten sie dieselbe Uni und wohnten zusammen mit einem gemeinsamen Freund in einer Studentenwohnung.

Nie hatten Beide den Mann, dessen Name Balthazar Blake war, vergessen können, der ihnen die Drachenringe gab.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn war zu einer jungen Frau mit einer üppigen, weiblichen Statur herangewachsen, die sie auch gerne etwas mit ihrer Kleidung betonte.

Ihr Haar war schulterlang und immer noch genauso hellbraun wie damals gewesen und auch ihre braunen Augen betrachteten noch immer wach ihre Umgebung.

Beide studierten mittlerweile und gemeinsam hatten sie sich für die Molekular-Physik entschieden. Dave war ein hoch gewachsener, schlanker und recht gutaussehender, brünetter Mann geworden, der seine Zeit am liebsten mit seinen Büchern und Experimenten über Physik verbrachte. Joslyn hingegen betätigte sich gerne kreativ und malte besonders gerne mit Acrylfarben auf Leinwänden.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zurzeit lehnte Joslyn im Gang der Uni an der Wand und ihr gegenüber stand ein ziemlich muskelbepackter, schwarzhaariger, junger Mann, der recht lockere und sportliche Kleidung trug.

Mit einer Hand hatte er sich neben ihrem Kopf abgestützt, während seine andere Hand Ihre festhielt.

Liebevoll küsste er die Brünette, hielt die Augen dabei geschlossen und strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

Joslyn erwiderte diesen Kuss und hörte schließlich jemanden sich räuspern, doch das ignorierte sie gekonnt.

"Jos, bist du fertig?", ertönte die vollkommen entnervte Stimme ihres Bruders, woraufhin sie den Kuss löste ihren Freund Viktor entschuldigend ansah und zu ihrem Bruder blickte.

Auch die stechenden blauen Augen von Viktor waren Unheil verkündend auf Dave gerichtet, doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, zumindest im Moment nicht.

Die Brünette verzog das Gesicht angesäuert und fragte: "Hat das nicht noch einen Moment Zeit?"

Dave schüttelte den Kopf, sah seine Schwester ernst an und meinte: "Nein, hat es nicht. Wir müssen zur Vorlesung."

Schließlich blickte Joslyn liebevoll zu Viktor, strich mit den Fingern über seine Wange, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und schnurrte fast schon: "Wir sehen uns später."

Joslyn schulterte kurz darauf ihre Umhängetasche und verließ zusammen mit ihrem Bruder den Gang.

Sie liefen die Treppe zusammen hinauf und Joslyn fragte ihren Bruder etwas entrüstet: "Warum musst du dauernd bei Viktor und mir am dazwischenfunken?"

Dave mochte ihren Freund einfach nicht und das lag nicht nur daran, weil er ein Hüne und muskulös gebaut war, sondern weil Dave der Meinung war das er seiner Schwester nicht guttat.

"Er ist nicht gut für dich. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde er dich sitzen lassen, Jos.", sagte er mit etwas besorgten Ton, sah wie Joslyn einen traurigeren Blick bekam und schwer seufzte.

Offenbar hatte er Recht, doch Joslyn zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte ehrlich: "So lange, wie das nicht der Fall ist, genieß ich es einfach."

Auf dem zweiten Stockwerk angekommen, sah die Brünette ihren Bruder dankbar lächelnd an und wuschelte ihm liebevoll durchs Haar.

Anschließend verschwand sie als Erste in den Raum in der die Lesungen stattfanden und suchte sich einen Platz, während Dave ihr einen Moment später folgte.

Sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen einen Bruder wie ihn zu haben, denn er sorgte sich wirklich um sie.

Die Geschwister waren nach wie vor füreinander da und unzertrennlich.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Unverhofftes Wiedersehen**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn und Dave kamen am Abend zusammen in ihrer Studentenwohnung an.

Dave öffnete den Kühlschrank und sah dort ein Blatt Papier, mit einer 2-, der aus seiner damaligen vierten Klasse stammte, woraufhin er die Augen weitete.

Als plötzlich jemand zu sprechen begann, dessen Stimme dem Brünetten nicht vertraut war, sah er zu diesem jemand und erblickte Horvath auf einem Stuhl sitzen, der Dave davon erzählte, dass er 10 Jahre in dieser Urne eingesperrt war und nichts zu lesen hatte, außer Daves schlechten Aufsatz über Napoleon.

Joslyn schluckte daraufhin und fühlte sich in die Zeit von vor 10 Jahren versetzt.

In diesem Augenblick prasselten die Erinnerungen auf sie ein.

Der Antiquitätenladen ‚_Arcana Cabana_', Balthazar und er, Horvath.

Sie erinnerte sich mit jeder Zelle ihres Seins daran, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als Dave es nicht sein lassen konnte im Laden zu stöbern.

Er wollte die Wartezeit nutzen, als Balthazar in einem Nebenraum verschwand, um etwas Wichtiges zu holen, um sich umzuschauen.

Dabei hatte ihr Bruder sich wie eh und je tollpatschig verhalten und diese ominöse Urne schlussendlich umgeworfen.

Aus dieser waren tausende von Käfer gekrochen, die sich getürmt und sich schlussendlich zu Horvath geformt hatten.

Einen Mann mit einer kräftigen Statur, schwarzem und gepflegten Bart, schwarzen, kurzen Haaren und einer Kleidung wie ein englischer Gentleman der 30er Jahre.

Er stellte sich kurz vor und wollte anschließend wissen wo _der Seelengral_ sei, doch weder sie noch ihr Bruder wussten wovon er sprach.  
Noch bevor er Hand an die Beiden oder irgendwas anderes legen konnte, schoss ein Blitz durch den Laden und gebot Horvath Einhalt.  
Es war Balthazar gewesen, der sich in diesem Augenblick den Kindern als Magier offenbarte.

Er wies Joslyn und Dave an den Seelengral, der einer Matrjoschka ähnlich war, an sich zu nehmen und zu fliehen.

Sie taten was er wollte und flitzten los, doch Horvath hatten es auf sie Beide abgesehen gehabt und wollte sie mit seiner Magie an der Flucht hindern.

Rückblickend glaubte Joslyn, dass Horvath sie mit seinen magischen Geschossen sogar töten wollte.  
Horvath und Balthazar verschwanden plötzlich in einem Wirbel, der für Joslyn damals wie ein Sandsturm gewirkt hatte.  
Sie hatte nie rausgefunden wo die Beiden hin waren, doch irgendwie hatte sie immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie in diese Urne gesaugt wurden.

"Wo ist der Seelengral?", fragte Horvath ernst und sah wütend auf Joslyn und Dave nieder, nachdem er sich erhoben hatte.

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und sagte ehrlich: "Keine Ahnung, wir haben ihn auf die Straße vor den Laden geworfen."

Plötzlich hob Horvath mit Hilfe der Magie das Küchenmesser, zog es in seine Hand und knurrte: "Ich schneide die Wahrheit aus euch heraus."

Kurzerhand griff Dave nach der Hand seiner Schwester, sah sich um und versuchte etwas zu finden womit er sich wehren konnte.

Doch da war nichts!

Also drehte er sich um, riss die Tür auf und floh mit seiner Schwester im Schlepptau die Treppen des Hausflures hinunter.

Etwas blitzte oben auf dem Stockwerk, auf dem ihre Wohnung lag.

Kurz blieben die Beiden stehen und blickten hinauf.

Es drang ein '_Fast sie_' aus der Wohnung und kurz runzelte die Brünette und auch Dave die Stirn.

Als sie die Wölfe sahen, wie sie ihre Zähne fletschten, weitete Joslyn die Augen und sagte verängstig: "Oh Gott... lauf!"

Rasch zog Dave seine Schwester die restlichen Stufen hinunter, rannte mit ihr aus dem Wohnhaus und zu den Stufen, die zum Bahnhof führten.

Kurz blieben sie stehen, sahen wie ein Mieter die Haustür öffnete und die Wölfe sich an diesem und der Tür vorbei zwängten, um Joslyn und Dave nachzujagen.

Dave zerrte an Joslyns Hand und zwang sie so ihm zu folgen.

In Panik rannten die Geschwister die Treppen hinauf und drängten sich zusammen in das Gitter der Absperrung zum Bahnhof.

Dave zog seine Karte mit zittriger Hand durch das Lesegerät und wimmerte fast schon, als das Gerät seine Karte nicht lesen konnte.

Sein Herz raste und auch sein Atem war um Längen beschleunigt.

Endlich erkannte das Lesegerät seine Karte und die Beiden passierten das Gitter.

Joslyn blieb stehen, beugte sich vor und hielt sich erschöpft atmend ihre Brust.

Sie war nicht sehr sportlich und hatte daher keine gute Kondition, außerdem steckte ihr die Angst tief in den Knochen.

Doch Dave verlor keine Zeit, ging zu seiner Schwester, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

Er zerrte sie unsanft auf die Gleise, zwang sie sich zu ducken und kauerte mit ihr ganz nah an der Bahnhofsplattform.

Immer wieder murmelte er ein 'Oh Mann', während Joslyn kreidebleich und mit glasigen Augen panisch zur Plattform aufblickte.

Sie hörte Horvaths Schritte, das Schnuppern und Tapsen der Wölfe und hoffte das sie und ihr Bruder dies überleben würden.

Dave blickte auf die andere Seite des Bahnhofs und erblickte dort einen Wolf, woraufhin er die Augen weitete und hörte wie der Wolf zu knurren begann.

Joslyn schluckte schwer und sah zu wie sich nun auch die anderen Wölfe in Bewegung setzten.

Sofort erhob sich die Brünette und war nun diejenige die Dave an der Hand hinter sich herzog.

Dummer Weise sah sie im Dunkeln nicht besonders gut, weshalb sie stolperte und zusammen mit Dave zu Boden fiel und voller Angst zu Horvath und den Wölfen aufsah.

Für den Moment blieben sie ruhig, doch als Horvath den Befehl zum Töten gab sprangen die Wölfe los und Joslyn und Dave gaben panische Schreie von sich und kniffen die Augen zusammen.

Bereit sich ihrem Schicksal und dem Tod hinzugeben.

Doch es landeten keine großen Wölfe auf ihnen, sondern kleine und tollpatschige Welpen, woraufhin Dave und Joslyn verwundert dreinsahen und jeweils zwei Wölfe in den Armen hielten.

"Baby-Wölfe?", murmelte Dave verwirrt, sah zu Horvath und beobachtete wie sein selbstgefälliges Lächeln der puren Verwunderung wich.

Joslyn sah zu wie Horvath von etwas niedergerissen wurde und auf die Gleise stürzte.

Kurz darauf landete ein riesiger Metalladler vor den Geschwistern.

Erstaunt und doch erleichtert weitete die Brünette die Augen als sie Balthazar erblickte und wisperte: "Der Magier."

Balthazar blickte auf die Beiden nieder und erkundigte sich sofort: "Wo ist die Puppe?"

Doch anstatt zu antworten deutete Dave nur mit dem Finger hinter dem Metalladler und stammelte immer wieder '_D-da_'.

Sofort drehte sich Balthazar um, sah zu Horvath und wirkte einen Zauber der Horvath wie eine durchsichtige und glibberige Blase umschloss und den Zauberer hinderte seinen Plasmablitz abzufeuern.

„Na los, kommt rauf, schnell beeilt euch!", rief Balthazar den Geschwistern zu, da bereits in der Ferne der Zug zu hören war der immer näherkam.

Geschickt wehte der Magier dem Zugfahrer eine Zeitung vor das Fenster, ließ Joslyn und Dave aufsteigen, verzauberte die Wolfwelpen in Fotos und hob mit dem Adler ab.

Joslyn hatte sich hinter Balthazar gesetzt, ihre Arme um seine Taille geschlungen und sich nah an ihn gepresst.

In ihren Augen war er ihre einzige Möglichkeit sich festzuhalten.

Dave hingegen hielt sich an Joslyn fest und flog nun mit dem Magier und seiner Schwester vom Ort des Geschehens davon.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Auf dem Chrysler Building angekommen stiegen Joslyn und Dave von dem Metalladler, woraufhin Dave an die Brüstung ging und dabei murmelte: "Das ist alles nicht wahr, nein das ist alles nicht wahr. Ich habe so einen sauren Geschmack im Mund."

Der Magier hingegen stieg locker vom Metalladler, strich über seinen Schnabel, blickte kurz zu Dave und sagte freundlich: "Schön ruhig, Dave. Atme tief durch."

Joslyn hingegen lehnte an der Wand, starrte auf Balthazar und den Metalladler und beobachtete für den Moment alles mit geweiteten Augen und offenen Mund.

Dave und Joslyn sahen zu wie der Metalladler sich wieder an seine ursprüngliche Position zurückzog und der Magier eine weiße Taube beruhigte und in seine Hände nahm.

Als Dave zu sprechen begann sahen Balthazar und Joslyn zu ihm und die Brünette merkte ihrem Bruder an das er sehr gereizt war: "Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Sie werden das nicht noch einmal mit uns machen. Haben Sie eine Ahnung wie unser Leben in den letzten 10 Jahren ausgesehen hat?"

Der Magier lehnte sich neben Joslyn an die Wand und begann vorsichtig etwas um den Fuß der Taube zu wickeln, während Joslyns Blick immer noch ehrfürchtig und auch ungläubig auf Balthazar ruhte.

"Ich habe die letzten 10 Jahre in einer Urne gesteckt.", gab dieser trocken von sich, zuckte etwas mit den Schultern und beobachtete Dave.

Dieser setzte zum Sprechen an, nickte leicht und erwiderte: "Na und? Ich auch. Sinnbildlich gesprochen - eine Urne gefüllt mit Hohn und Spott."

Der Magier flüsterte der Taube etwas zu, strich über ihr Gefieder und lauschte dabei Daves Worten: "Wussten Sie, dass in bestimmten Gegenden in der Nähe, ein Nervenzusammenbruch noch heute mit dem Begriff beschrieben wird ‚_Den David Stutler machen_'. Haben Sie das gewusst?!"

Nun sah Joslyn von ihrem Bruder neben sich zu Balthazar, schloss ihren Mund und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

"Versuch gut zu zuhören, Dave.", begann der Magier ruhig, atmete tief durch und wusste das er sich nur Daves Gehör noch verschaffen musste.

Immerhin war seine Schwester vollkommen ruhig und hing sowohl Dave als auch Balthazar gerade an den Lippen, da der Schock ihr noch in den Knochen saß.

"Diese Puppe heißt '_Der Seelengral_'. Es ist ein Gefängnis für die gefährlichsten Morganier der Geschichte. In jeder Schicht der Puppe wird einer von ihnen gefangen gehalten. Horvath will alle Anhänger von Morgana befreien und die Welt vernichten. _Das. Darf. Nicht. Passieren._", erklärte der Magier den Geschwistern, band der Taube das Band um ihren Fuß und zurrte es sachte fest.

Dave blickte Balthazar an, nickte leicht und meinte nur: "Ja, ist klar."

Balthazar drückte sich von der Wand ab, ließ die Taube fliegen und ging auf Dave zu.

"Die Wahrheit ist - ihr besitzt eine ganz besondere Gabe. Das habt ihr nur noch nicht erkannt. Deine Schwester vielleicht schon, doch du noch nicht, Dave.", fuhr der Magier fort, sah über die Schulter zu der Brünetten und sah anschließend wieder zu Dave.

Joslyn schluckte leicht und ihr war klar, dass sie eine besondere Gabe hatten, denn dieser Vorfall damals hatte dies mehr als deutlich gezeigt.

"Ich will nur einfach ganz normal sein. Ein normales Leben führen. Ich will den Kram vergessen - damals bei _Arcana Cabana_. Und ich will alles vergessen was... mit Magie zu tun hat. Ich will alles vergessen.", sagte Dave fast schon verzweifelt, drehte sich weg und blickte auf die beleuchtete Stadt hinunter.

Joslyn vernahm eine Art pfeifendes Geräusch, als würde jeden Moment etwas vom Himmel fallen und als der Magier '_Duck dich_' von sich gab, tat Dave dies sofort, als er sah das etwas Großes auf ihn zu kam.

Sofort trat die Brünette näher, stand neben Balthazar und sagte erstaunt: "Das ist unsere Kommode."

Doch keiner der Beiden ging auf ihre Worte ein, stattdessen lief Balthazar aufgebracht zur Kommode, öffnete sie, holte die Drachenringe der Geschwister heraus und fragte ernst: "Du willst die Magie also vergessen, ja? Warum hast du dann deinen Ring behalten?"

Dave sah den Magier überrascht an, begann herum zu drucksen und stammelte dann ruhig: "Ah... also den wollte ich eigentlich verticken... auf ebay."

Amüsiert blickte Balthazar den jungen Mann vor sich an und sagte süffisant: "Noch immer ein schlechter Lügner, Dave. Das gefällt mir an dir, ist ein gutes Zeichen."

Doch kurz darauf wurde sein Blick wieder sehr ernst und er meinte ruhig: "Du hast die Gabe."

"Nein... ich habe ein Leben.", widersprach Dave und beschwor somit den Zorn des Magiers herauf.

Dieser blickte ihn weiterhin ernst an und knurrte fast schon: "Ihr seid die letzten Menschen, die Horvath mit dem Seelengral gesehen hat, damit steht ihr auf seiner Liste. Also, wenn du nicht willst das er dich in ein physikbegeistertes Schweinchen verwandelt, dann solltet ihr mir helfen den Gral zu finden, bevor er es tut."

"Das ist verrückt... Sie wissen selbst wie verrückt das ist, oder?", gab Dave ehrlich von sich, sah Balthazar fast schon verzweifelt an und hoffte das er es verstehen würde.

Joslyn beobachtete wie der Magier die Ringe sinken ließ, tief durchatmete, nickte und sagte: "Na gut... na gut... Helft mir ihn zurückzuholen und ihr könnt gehen."

"Wirklich?", hakte Dave skeptisch nach und legte dabei den Kopf schief, während Joslyn zwischen den Beiden hin und her sah.

Der Magier nickte und sagte gefährlich ruhig: "Du kannst einfach gehen."

So willigte Dave ein und sah zu wie Balthazar zur Brüstung ging und den Seelengral mit Hilfe eines Zaubers ortete.

Kurz teilte er den Geschwistern mit was dieser Zauber bewirkte und sagte dann ruhig: "Sieht nach China Town aus..."

Die Brünette seufzte lautlos, nickte dann leicht und murmelte: "Das kann ja lustig werden." 

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Der Bannkreis**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Kaum war der Seelengral geortete, hatte Balthazar die Beiden vom Chrysler Building geführt und war mit ihnen in der Tiefgarage verschwunden.

Dort standen sie vor einem Oldtimer, der den 30er entsprungen schien.

Er war staubig und alt, doch kaum saßen sie drin und Balthazar startete ihn nur durch Magie, schien der Wagen zum Leben zu erwachen und war mit einem Mal lupenrein.

Der Weg nach China Town war schnell hinter sie gebracht und dank des Zaubers von Balthazar konnten sie das Haus, in dem der Seelengral war, schnell ausfindig machen.

Doch Horvath lauerte ihnen bereits auf.  
Joslyn und Dave sollten vor dem Haus warten, während Balthazar in das Haus ging und den Seelengral beschaffte.

Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen, begannen sich Balthazar und Horvath zu bekämpfen, als sie im zweiten Stockwerk aufeinandertrafen.  
Joslyn und Dave hingegen hatten selbst ihre Probleme, denn ein Magier war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht und hatte versucht die Beiden mit fiesen, kleinen Tricks auszuschalten.  
Entschlossen wollten die Beiden ihre Magie gegen diesen bösen Magier, der aussah wie ein junger, tibetanischer Mönch auf Abwegen, einsetzen.

Immerhin war er ganz eindeutig auf Seitens Horvath.

Sie mussten feststellen, dass Magienutzung nicht einfach war, denn außer ein paar kleinen Rausschwaden erschien ihn ihren Händen nichts.  
Die Flucht nach vorn war alles was blieb.  
Sie rannten panisch in das Gebäude, da sie überzeugt waren das Balthazar ihnen helfen würde und könnte.  
Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung, dass Balthazar selbst mit Horvath zu tun hatte.  
Abgesehen davon hatte der gegnerische Magier die Gestalt eines chinesischen Drachen angenommen und jagte nun durch den Hausflur den Geschwistern nach.  
Horvath war gerade von einem Perlenvorhang gefesselt worden und damit außer Gefecht gewesen, als Joslyn und Dave in den Raum stürmten.  
Balthazar erkannte rasch welche Gefahr sie verfolgte und versuchte dem Einhalt zu gebieten, doch damit machte er den Drachen nur noch wütender.  
Er hatte die Geschwister angewiesen über die Feuertreppe zu fliehen, was sie auch direkt getan hatten.  
Er selbst folgte ihnen und landete gerade geschickt auf dem Boden, als das Biest durch das Fenster brach und sich erneut auf die Geschwister stürzte.  
Versteckt in der Menge hatte Balthazar einen guten Blick auf die Geschwister und beobachtete, wie diese erneut dem Drachen die Hände entgegenstreckten.

Joslyn und Dave nahmen sich die kurze Instruktion von Balthazar, die er ihnen während der Fahrt über die Grundlagen der Nutzung von Magie gegeben hatte, zu Herzen und begannen sich zu konzentrieren.  
Sie befreiten ihren Geist und versuchten ihre ganze Konzentration auf die Drachenringe an ihren Fingern zu lenken.  
Kurz darauf schossen zwei Plasmablitze aus deren Händen und trafen den Drachen, der daraufhin das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden stürzte.  
Unsanft war der gegnerische Magier gestürzt und somit keine Gefahr mehr gewesen.  
Voller Stolz über ihren Sieg tauchten die Geschwister in der Masse des chinesischen Festes, welches hier gerade im Gange war, unter.  
Balthazar suchte sie direkt auf, lobte sie und freute sich sichtlich, als sie nun zustimmten Magie zu erlernen und Horvath aufzuhalten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

"Ursprünglich war das hier mal ein Wendebahnhof für die U-Bahn, aber die erlauben uns hier unten zu arbeiten. Mein Professor hat das für uns klar gemacht. Es weiß also niemand das wir hier sind.", sagte Dave fast schon stolz, während er zusammen mit Joslyn und dem Magier die Treppe hinunterlief.

Unten angekommen stellte Balthazar die Seelenpuppe auf den Schreibtisch ab und ließ sie durch einen einfachen Trick verschwinden.

"Oh, ich bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen euch das zu geben.", sagte der Magier mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und holte ein sehr kleines Buch heraus.

"Euer Inkantus.", sagte er grinsend und sah dabei in die skeptischen Gesichter von Joslyn und Dave.

Dave betrachtete das Buch, hob eine Braue und meinte dann sarkastisch: "Habe ich ein kleines bisschen größer in Erinnerung."

"Unwesentlich.", kam es voller Ironie von der Brünetten, die das Buch betrachtete und dabei eine Braue hob.

Balthazar grinselte, sah die Beiden an und gab fast schon frech von sich: "Ist die Taschenbuchausgabe."

Kurz darauf begann der Magier das Buch wie ein Papier aufzufalten und sprach dabei: "Der Inkantus ist unser Lehrbuch, die Kunst und die Wissenschaft. Und die Geschichte der Zauberei. Einschließlich unserer jüngsten Vergangenheit."

Vollkommen entfaltet legte er das flache Buch in Daves Hände, hielt die Finger über das Buch als würde er eine Schnur festhalten und zog das Buch zur vollen Fülle in die Höhe.

Dave drohte unter dem Gewicht des Buches vorne über zu fallen und gab dabei mürrisch ein '_Och kommen Sie_' von sich.

Joslyn hingegen beugte sich etwas zu Dave rüber als Balthazar das Buch öffnete, sah interessiert in dieses und musste schmunzeln als der Magier frech grinsend sagte: "Seht ihr. Da seid ihr Zwei."

Dave sah auf seinem Portrait sehr amüsant aus, da er die Hände mit etwas Abstand von seinem Gesicht hielt und schrie.

Joslyn hingegen war auf ihrem Bild mit einem fast schon anzüglichen Lächeln zu sehen, den Kopf verschmitzt zur Seite gedreht und ihre rechte Schulter Richtung Kinn hochgezogen.

"Warum sieht Jos so gut auf dem Portrait aus und ich nicht?", murmelte Dave etwas entrüstet, seufzte anschließend und nahm diese Tatsache einfach hin.

Die Lippen der Brünetten umspielten ein Lächeln, woraufhin sie zu Balthazar hoch linste und dieser ihr neckisch zuzwinkerte.

Dave klappte das Buch zu und der Magier entfernte sich von den Geschwistern, während er seinen Mantel auszog und sprach: "Um Horvath je wieder in den Seelengral sperren zu können müssen wir erst Zauberer aus euch machen und damit fangen wir gleich an."  
Er deutete auf die Schuhe der Beiden und sagte ruhig: „Ihr solltet andere Schuhe tragen. Lederschuhe, um genau zu sein. Das hilft euch den Fluss der Magier besser zu kontrollieren. Die Gummisohlen sind dabei nur hinderlich."  
„Aber in Leder gibt es nur Altmänner-Schuhe.", entgegnete Dave unwirsch, woraufhin Balthazar ihm einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf.  
Immerhin trug dieser ebenfalls Lederschuhe, die allerdings recht elegant und zeitlos wirkten.

Der Magier verschaffte sich Platz im Raum und schob mit Hilfe der Magie einige Teslaspulen und den Schutzkäfig zur Seite.

Dave wollte protestieren, doch Balthazar hielt ihn mit kleinen und doch eindringlichen Befehlen wie '_Augen auf_' und '_Mund zu_' davon ab, während Joslyn einfach nur interessiert danebenstand und zu Balthazar zu sah.

Die Brünette betrachtete Balthazar lange und ausgiebig.

Ihre braunen Augen waren auf ihn fixiert und sie hielt ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Schließlich sahen die Beiden zu wie Balthazar einen grünen Feuerkreis aus dem Nichts um sich herum heraufbeschwor, woraufhin Dave einen überraschten Laut von sich gab und einen Satz nach hinten machte.

Joslyn hingegen zuckte zusammen und weitete überrascht die Augen, während sie ehrfürchtig dabei zu sah wie der Magier noch weitere kleine Kreise und Symbole mit grünlicher Flamme auf dem Boden zeichnete.

Als der Magier damit fertig war hatten sich die Beiden wieder von dem Schreck erholt und sahen nun gebannt auf den Kreis, dessen Flammen verspielt züngelten und Balthazar in ein türkises Licht tauchten.

Balthazars moosgrüne Augen ruhten zu gleichen Teilen auf beiden Schülern und er musterte sie immer wieder.

"Dies ist der Zirkel des Merlins. Er hilft euch eure Energie zu bündeln und euch neue Zauber zu meistern. Hier werdet ihr die Zauberkunst erlernen. Wenn ihr eintretet, lasst ihr alles andere hinter euch. Sobald ihr ihn betreten habt, gibt es für euch... _kein Zurück_ mehr.", sagte der Magier ernst und sah dabei jeden seiner Schüler mit festem Blick in die Augen.

Dave betrachtete diesen Kreis sehr genau und atmete tief durch.

Schließlich ging Dave auf den Kreis zu und warf einen letzten Blick auf Balthazar, holte tief Luft und trat anschließend, fast schon tänzelnd - aus Angst auf die flammenden Linien zu treten - zu ihm in den Bannkreis hinein.

Für den Moment ruhte Balthazars Blick auf Dave und auch Dave sah ihn einen Moment lang an.

Schließlich wandte sich Daves Blick zu seiner Schwester und er sagte sanft zu ihr: "Komm Jos."

Balthazar folgte seinem Blick, betrachtete sie und sah in ihre Augen, während diese einfach nur zurückblickte.

Langsam ging sie auf den Bannkreis zu, hielt ihre Arme noch immer verschränkte und sah nach wie vor in Balthazars Augen.

Ihr Blick war ruhig und dennoch wirkte sie als wollte sie jeden Moment etwas sagen, doch sie blieb schweigsam.

Schließlich seufzte Joslyn lautlos, löste die Haltung ihrer Arme und betrachtete den Bannkreis einen Moment.

Einen Augenblick später trat sie, ohne zu tänzeln wie Dave, zu ihrem Bruder und Balthazar in den Kreis, sah erst Dave und anschließend Balthazar an.

Der Magier sah seine Schüler an, blickte jeweils in deren Augen und sagte ruhig: "Ich bin Balthazar Blake - Zauberer des 777. Grades und ihr seid ab jetzt meine Lehrlinge."

"Krass.", kam es von Dave der dem Ganzen mit fast schon ungläubigem Blick entgegentrat.

Die Brünette sah zu Balthazar auf, da sie kleiner als Dave und der Magier war, atmete tief durch und fragte leise: "Wir hatten eigentlich gar keine Wahl, oder?"

Es überkam dem Magier ein Bedürfnis, das er schon seit vielen hundert Jahren nicht mehr hatte - das Bedürfnis Joslyn zu berühren.

Ihre Frage hatte ihn für den Moment ein wenig traurig gestimmt, da seine Schülerin diese Frage mit einem bedauernden Unterton stellte.

Am liebsten hätte er tröstend über ihre Wange gestreichelt, doch solch '_intime_' Berührungen waren dem Meister seinem Schüler gegenüber untersagt.

Auch sein Schüler dürfte ihn so nicht berühren, selbst wenn es nicht anzüglich gemeint war.

Folgen würde es keine geben, doch solche Berührungen oder Gefühle unter diesem Bund geziemten sich einfach nicht.

Schließlich durfte der Meister, wegen seinen Gefühlen, nicht zu lassen das er seinen Schüler bei Übungen schonte.

Auf ihre Worte hin seufzte Balthazar fast schon missmutig, schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete ehrlich: "Nein, die habt ihr leider nicht."

Joslyn nickte leicht, sah weiterhin in Balthazars Augen und seufzte lautlos auf.

Sie hatte es geahnt und daher leichtfertig diesen Kreis betreten, denn der Schutz der Welt lag nun einzig und allein in den Händen von ihr und ihrem Bruder.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Er hat Schluss gemacht**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar und Dave standen zusammen im Wendebahnhof und Balthazar trainierte gerade mit seinem Schüler die Plasmablitze.

Immerhin war Dave noch nicht besonders geschickt im Umgang mit der Magie und es war bekanntlich noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen.

Dave trug eine Maske, die für Fänger des Baseballs genutzt wurde, genauso einen gepolsterten Brustschutz, der sogar seinen Genitalbereich abdeckte.

Immerhin wollte er sich nicht verletzen.

Dave wusste schließlich nicht was ein Plasmablitz alles anrichten konnte, wenn man ihn noch nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Balthazar stand von Dave einige Meter entfernt und sagte: "Befreie deinen Geist und konzentrier dich."

Dabei trank der Magier eine Tasse Tee, beobachtete seinen Schüler und sah zu wie er einen Plasmablitz entstehen ließ.

Was Neues war das nicht mehr, doch es wäre was Neues gewesen, wenn er ihn hätte halten können.

Doch das schaffte Dave nicht, denn der Plasmablitz schoss auf eine Teslaspule zu und zerschellte förmlich an dieser.

Balthazar wollte ihn gerade auffordern es erneut zu versuchen, da hörte er die Tür ins Schloss fallen und ein wütender Schrei folgte kurz darauf.

"David Stutler!", schrie eine junge, weibliche Stimme und beide Männer erkannten sofort das es Joslyn war.

Aufgebracht rannte sie die Treppen hinunter, ging auf ihren Bruder zu und keifte ihn dabei mit bebender Stimme an: "Warum?!"

Der Schüler war in diesem Moment überfragt was seine Schwester meinte und er zog daher eine Braue in die Höhe, während er den Gesichtsschutz hochschob und in die braunen Augen seiner Schwester sah.

Er bemerkte sofort, dass diese rötlich und glasig waren.

Sie hatte geweint!

"Was meinst du mit '_warum_'?", erkundigte sich der junge Mann, runzelte die Stirn und hörte seine Schwester kurz schniefen.

Die Brünette warf sich ihrem Bruder plötzlich in den Arm und klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihm fest, woraufhin Dave zu Balthazar blickte.

Der Magier hingegen trank seinen Tee aus, stellte die Tasse zur Seite und blickte zu Joslyn und Dave.

Auf den Blick seines Schülers hin zuckte er nur ratlos mit den Schultern und betrachtete Joslyn skeptisch.

"Warum musstest du Recht haben?", wisperte die Brünette schluchzend, sah bedrückt zu ihrem Bruder auf und ließ sich von ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischen.

"Womit?", erkundigte sich Dave in einem sanften und besorgten Ton, während er seine Schwester zu seinem Schreibtisch brachte, sie dort mit sanfter Gewalt auf einen der drei Stühle drückte und ihr ein Taschentuch reichte.

Dankend nahm sie dieses entgegen, wischte sich die Tränen weg und schnaubte kurz.

Nun setzte sich Dave neben seine Schwester und Balthazar trat an ihre Seite.

Die Blicke der beiden Männer waren auf die Brünette gerichtet und schweren Herzens sagte sie: "Mit Viktor..."

Dave nervte es ein wenig, dass er seiner Schwester gerade alles aus der Nase ziehen musste, doch er atmete tief durch, bewahrte Ruhe und streichelte tröstend über ihren Schenkel.

"Was ist denn mit ihm?", wollte nun auch Balthazar wissen, denn er hatte von Dave erfahren, dass seine Schülerin einen festen Freund hatte und Dave der Meinung war das er ihr nicht guttat.

Joslyn blickte traurig zu Balthazar auf, seufzte niedergeschlagen und gestand mit zitternder Stimme: "Er hat Schluss gemacht."

Die Brünette rechnete jetzt damit, dass Dave ihr sagen würde, dass er es ihr doch gesagt hatte, dass Viktor ihr nicht guttat.

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung seufzte auch Dave, strich weiterhin tröstend über ihr Bein und fragte vorsichtig: "Warum tut er das?"

Balthazar konnte nicht verstehen warum ihr Freund die Beziehung beendet hatte.

Immerhin war seine Schülerin bildhübsch, attraktiv und hatte einen wundervollen Charakter, zumindest soweit der Magier das beurteilen konnte.

Das gefiel Balthazar gar nicht, denn auch er war in einer Beziehung und außerdem geziemte es sich nicht für einen Meister sich auf seinen Schüler einzulassen.

Nein.

Balthazar würde jetzt einfach nur für sie da sein, denn ihr wurde gerade das Herz gebrochen und der Magier wusste wie empfindlich Frauen bezüglich der Gefühle waren.

"Wir sind... nach der Lesung noch im Raum geblieben... und... er hat mich umarmt... geküsst und... dann wollte er mehr...", erzählte Joslyn unglücklich, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte vor sich auf den Boden.

Dave sah sie bedrückt an, schüttelte den Kopf und fragte: "Jos... nein... du hast doch nicht etwa...mit ihm geschlafen, oder?"

Joslyn schüttelte eifrig den Kopf, sah Dave in die Augen und wimmerte: "Nein... deswegen hat er ja Schluss gemacht..."

Die Brünette schloss ihre Arme eng um sich, atmete tief aus und schluchzte schließlich wieder, woraufhin Dave seine Schwester fest in den Arm nahm und über ihren Rücken streichelte.

Balthazar sah seine beiden Schüler mitfühlend an, schüttelte den Kopf und war fast schon erschrocken darüber, dass die Gesellschaft so oberflächlich geworden war.

Doch im Grunde war Sex schon immer eine heikle Sache zwischen Mann und Frau gewesen.

Immerhin gab es auch damals schon Männer, die ihre Ehefrauen umbrachten oder verließen, weil diese ihnen den Geschlechtsverkehr verwehrten.

"Alles wird wieder gut, Jos. Vergiss ihn... er ist deine Tränen nicht wert, wenn er dich dafür verlässt.", sagte Dave ganz liebevoll im Flüsterton, strich über ihren Rücken und ließ sie sich ausweinen.

Nein, Dave konnte Viktor wirklich nicht leiden und jetzt noch viel weniger als vorher schon.

Balthazar sah zu Joslyn, lächelte aufmunternd und zog mit seinen sanften Worten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: "Weißt du, Joslyn, wenn man jung ist, kommt einem alles gleich vor wie das Ende der Welt, aber das ist es nicht. Es ist erst der Anfang. Vielleicht musst du erst noch ein paar Fieslinge kennenlernen, doch eines Tages wirst du dem Mann begegnen, der dich so behandelt wie es eine Frau, wie du es bist, nur verdient behandelt zu werden. Eine Frau um die seine Sonne und Sterne kreisen."

Eigentlich war Balthazar kein guter Seelentröster, doch in diesem Moment hatte er einfach das gesagt was ihm dazu eingefallen war und ganz offensichtlich beschwichtigten seine Worte die Brünette, denn sie lächelte ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

"Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte sie mit noch etwas tränenerstickter Stimme und sah in seine moosgrünen Augen.

Dave hingegen war ganz fasziniert darüber gewesen, dass Balthazar überhaupt in der Lage war solch sensiblen Dinge von sich zu geben, doch es stimmte ihn glücklich, dass seine Schwester dadurch wieder lächeln konnte.

Der Magier nickte, sah in ihre schönen Augen und antwortete sanft: "Ich weiß es."

Auf seine Worte hin wischte sich Joslyn die Tränen weg, lächelte mit neuer Kraft und Hoffnung und atmete tief durch.

Sie sah von Balthazar zu ihrem Bruder und sagte liebevoll: "Danke, dass ihr für mich da seid."

Das bedeutete der Brünetten unheimlich viel und sie schmiegte sich an ihren Bruder.

Dave lächelte aufmunternd und meinte: "Das ist doch selbstverständlich."

Balthazar nickte leicht, erhob sich und trat auf den Bannkreis zu, sah über die Schulter zu seinen Schülern und meinte neckisch: "Da du ja jetzt auch anwesend bist, Joslyn, kannst du gleich zusammen mit Dave trainieren."

Die Brünette blickte zu Balthazar, lächelte ihn verschmitzt an und erwiderte: "Natürlich, warum auch nicht das Nützliche mit dem Praktischen verbinden."

Ihr war natürlich schon öfter aufgefallen wie gutaussehend Balthazar war und dass er eine ganz besondere Ausstrahlung hatte.

Das gefiel der Brünetten und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie eine Schwäche für den gut gebauten Magier entwickelt hatte.

Sie konnte zwar nur erahnen wie muskelgestählt sein Körper unter der Kleidung war, doch allein die Vorstellung machte ihr eine Gänsehaut und seine moosgrünen Augen hatten sie schon als Kind fasziniert.

Doch ahnte Joslyn, dass sich eine Bindung zwischen Schüler und Meister einfach nicht gehörte.

Sie sah nun zu Dave, küsste dankbar seine Wange und flüsterte ihm zu: "Ich habe dich lieb, Dave."

"Ich dich auch, Jos.", raunte er sanftmütig, ließ seine Schwester los und erhob sich, woraufhin er seine Schutzmaske wieder vor sein Gesicht zog und zurück in den Bannkreis trat.

Joslyn legte ihre Jacke und Tasche ab, richtete ihre schwarze Jeans und ihr schwarzes langärmeliges Oberteil und folgte ihrem Bruder in den Bannkreis.

Sie verbrachten den Nachmittag damit zu trainieren und schafften es am Ende sogar einen Plasmablitz für ein paar Sekunden zu kontrollieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Wo ist deine Schwester?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Dave war allein im Wendebahnhof und wartete auf Balthazar, denn der Unterricht musste ja weitergehen.

Der Schüler nahm seine Sache sehr ernst, auch wenn er für Becky gerne mal die ein oder andere Unterrichtsstunde sausen lassen wollte.

Doch Horvath war drauf und dran alles daran zu setzten Joslyn, Dave und Balthazar zu töten, um Morgana zu befreien.

Immerhin standen die Drei dem bösen Magier für sein Vorhaben nur im Weg und von daher musste er diese so schnell es geht beseitigen.

Schweigend lief Dave im Wendebahnhof auf und ab, atmete immer wieder tief durch und als endlich Balthazar erschien, erschrak sich Dave heftig.

"Wow... tu das nie... wieder.", sagte Dave atemlos, hielt sich die Brust und atmete tief durch, während Balthazar, fast schon entschuldigend, grinsend zu ihm sah.

Der Magier wandte seinen Blick von dem Jungen ab und sein Blick wurde skeptisch, während er sich im Wendebahnhof umblickte.

Er vermisste Joslyn, da diese nicht im Wendebahnhof war.

Sein Herz begann wild gegen seine Brust zu schlagen und er malte sich aus, dass seine hübsche Schülerin in diesem Augenblick wohlmöglich unter einem jungen Mann lag und sich wild küssen ließ.

_Eifersucht!_

Pure Eifersucht flackerte in Balthazars Innerem auf und er musste versuchen es Dave gegenüber nicht zu zeigen.

Ja, verdammt!

Balthazar hatte sich Hals über Kopf in seine hübsche Schülerin verliebt und dabei hatte er doch eigentlich eine Beziehung mit Veronica.

Doch solch eine Zuneigung und Liebe hatte er noch nie für eine Frau empfunden wie für Joslyn.

Selbst nicht als er mit Veronica zusammenkam.

Schließlich fasste sich Balthazar wieder etwas, sah ernst zu Dave und erkundigte sich im ruhigen Ton: "Wo ist deine Schwester?"

Dave sah irritiert zu dem Magier, hob eine Braue und sah sich dann um.

Erst jetzt fiel dem Schüler auf das seine Schwester gar nicht da war, bis ihm ihre Worte im Kopf widerhallten.

"Oh... ach ja... Jos ist auf einer Party.", erklärte Dave ehrlich, sah Balthazar an und bemerkte sofort das wütende Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Wieder wurde unbändige Eifersucht in seiner Brust entflammt und er fragte ernst: "Auf einer Party?"

Dave nickte mit ehrlichem Blick und sah Balthazar abwartend an, woraufhin dieser tief durchatmete und fragte: "Sind da viele Jungs?"

"Ich nehme an, ja.", sagte Dave ehrlich und wusste nicht warum Balthazar ausgerechnet solch eine Frage stellte.

"Jungs, die sie attraktiv finden?", hakte der Magier weiterhin nach und spürte sein Herz wie wild in seiner Brust schlagen.

Dave sah Balthazar fragend an, runzelte die Stirn und sagte dann: "Davon gehe ich aus."

Balthazar nickte ernst, sah wütend zu Dave und sagte unwirsch: "Wir müssen sie sofort von dieser Party holen."

Immerhin ging es hier nicht nur darum das Balthazar seine heimliche Liebe in seiner Nähe wissen wollte, sondern dass sie vor Horvath geschützt war.

Letzteres war jedoch im Moment zweitranging, da seine Eifersucht ihn beinahe vollständig beherrschte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Wenig später kamen Balthazar und Dave beim Haus an, in dem die Party stattfand.

Vor dem Haus, im Garten und im Haus selbst standen überall Jugendliche und sie tranken, tanzten und unterhielten sich.

_Und da war sie!_

Joslyn stand vor dem Haus am Mauerzaun gelehnt mit einem anderen Jungen.

Dieser hatte blondes Haar, war hochgewachsen und hatte sich mit beiden Händen jeweils von Joslyn abgestützt.

Er war ihr mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah und doch blickte Joslyn ihm nicht in die Augen, sondern hatte ihren Kopf zur Seite gelegt.

Joslyn mochte den Jungen, mit dem sie da sprach, aber sie hatte nie vor gehabt ihm so nah zu kommen.

Die Brünette hatte immerhin ihr Herz an ihrem Meister verloren und dabei wusste sie doch nur zu gut, dass es verboten war.

Plötzlich erblickte sie den Wagen von Balthazar und wie Dave sie zu sich winkte.

Sofort drückte sie den Jungen entschuldigend von sich und lief auf den Wagen zu.

Rasch stieg sie ein und fuhr zusammen mit Balthazar und ihrem Bruder zurück zum Wendebahnhof.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Wendebahnhof zurück stand Balthazar der Brünetten gegenüber, während Dave die Arme verschränkt hielt und das Spektakel betrachtete.

Der Magier sah auf seine Schülerin ernst nieder.

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht den Unterricht einfach zu schwänzen?", knurrte Balthazar seine Schülerin an und in diesem Moment sprach nicht wirklich der Meister aus ihm.

Im Grunde störte es ihn nicht wirklich, dass die Brünette den Unterricht ein einziges Mal sausen ließ, denn Dave tat es wegen Becky auch ab und zu.

Doch in diesem Moment sprach ein eifersüchtiger, verliebter Mann aus dem Magier, der es nicht ertragen konnte, seine heimliche Liebe mit einem anderen Mann gesehen zu haben.

Auch wenn da nichts zwischen den Beiden passiert war.

Joslyn weitete Augen und Mund, sah empört zu Balthazar und rechtfertigte sich: "Ich war _nur_ auf einer Party. Dave ist _ständig_ mit seiner Flamme zusammen und ihm machst du nicht die Hölle heiß!"

Das Mädchen spürte Stiche in ihrem Herzen, denn es tat ihr weh wie Balthazar mit ihr sprach, als wäre sie eine Schwerverbrecherin.

"Das ist nicht dasselbe. Bist du dir überhaupt im Klaren _was_ du getan hast?", knurrte Balthazar ging auf Joslyn zu und stand nun dicht vor ihr.

Das Mädchen verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und gab Zähne knirschend von sich: "Ich habe mich wie eine 20-jährige verhalten und daran ist nichts Schlimmes."

"Was schlimm ist und was nicht das entscheide ich, nicht du.", meinte Balthazar ernst, sah der Brünetten in die Augen und bemerkte ihren wütenden Blick.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sah zur Seite und sagte ernst: "Das ist so lächerlich."

"Füge dich einfach den Regeln, erscheine zum Unterricht und halte dich von solchen Partys fern. Immerhin kann Horvath überall auf euch beide lauern.", entgegnete Balthazar ruhig und dennoch im ernsten Ton, während er sich von der Brünetten entfernte.

Joslyn sah ihm wütend nach und knurrte: "Weißt du wie du dich aufführst? Wie mein Vater. Schlimmer noch, wie ein krankhaft eifersüchtiger Ehemann."

Mit ihren letzten Worten blieb Balthazar stehen, sah über die Schulter zu Joslyn und funkelte sie nur zornig an.

Er ging auf den Kreis zu, deutete auf diesen und sagte mit lauterer Stimme: "Du hast diesen Bannkreis betreten und damit dein altes Leben hinter dir gelassen. Das ist kein Spaß, Joslyn!"

Nun war es Joslyn die auf ihn zuging, dicht vor ihm stehen blieb, ihm wütend in die Augen sah und fauchte: "Ich hatte doch von Anfang an keine Wahl gehabt."

Schließlich drehte sie sich um, lief die Treppen nach oben und hörte Balthazar rufen: "Wo willst du hin, Fräulein?"

"Nach Hause!", keifte sie den Magier an und verschwand zornig aus dem Wendebahnhof, woraufhin Dave und Balthazar zurückblieben.

Der Schüler sah zu seinem Meister und sagte kleinlaut: "Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass sie ein enormes Temperament hat."

Auf diese Worte hin sah der Magier angefressen zu Dave und zog mürrisch eine Braue in die Höhe.

Dave hob schützend die Hände und sagte mit einem kleinen Lächeln: "Aber keine Sorge, sie fängt sich sicher bald wieder."

Balthazar vertraute dem Urteil seines Schülers und hoffte darauf, dass sie bald wieder zum Unterricht erscheinen würde.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Keine Konzentration**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Situation hatte sich wieder beruhigt und Joslyn war nun auch wieder regelmäßig zum Unterricht erschienen.

Sie hatte sich mit Balthazar wieder vertragen und sich für ihr fahrlässiges Verhalten bei ihm entschuldigt.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn kam gerade in den Wendebahnhof, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lief die Treppen runter, während sie sich ihr hellbraunes Haar zusammenband.

Sie war spät dran gewesen, da sie sich mit einer Freundin verquatscht hatte.

Das Mädchen sah sich um und erblickte Balthazar nirgends, doch wusste die Brünette, dass es noch lange nicht hieß, dass er nicht doch da war.

Joslyn ging auf Daves Schreibtisch zu und legte dort Tasche und Jacke ab.

Schweigend ging Joslyn im Wendebahnhof umher, hielt die Arme verschränkt und betrachtete eine der Teslaspulen.

Sie strich über ihre Oberarme mit ihren zierlichen Händen und atmete tief durch.

Hoffentlich erschien Balthazar bald, denn die Sehnsucht nach ihrem Meister wurde immer stärker.

Ja, Joslyn hatte sich in ihren Meister verliebt, doch würde er niemals ihre Gefühle erwidern.

Wusste sie doch von der Beziehung zu Veronica und dass er sich seit über 1000 Jahren nach dieser Frau sehnte.

Es brach ihr das Herz, das sie diesen großartigen Mann niemals ihren Geliebten nennen würde.

Nicht nur wegen dem Verbot, das sich eine Beziehung zwischen Meister und Schüler nicht geziemte, sondern auch wegen Veronica.

Doch sie konnte ihre Gefühle für Balthazar einfach nicht aufgeben und so tun als würde sie nichts für ihn empfinden.

Auch wenn Joslyn stets eine fast schon abwehrende Haltung gegenüber seinen ganzen Belehrungen einnahm, so liebte sie es doch, wenn er sich so um sie sorgte.

"Ich habe dich erwartet, Joslyn.", sprach eine ruhige und dunkle Stimme zu der Brünetten, woraufhin diese zu lächeln begann.

Sie drehte sich in die Richtung um, aus der die Stimme zu hören war, und erblickte Balthazar im Bannkreis stehen.

Seine moosgrünen Augen fixierten die junge Schülerin und wieder einmal fiel dem Magier auf wie bezaubernd die Brünette doch war.

Balthazar hatte Veronica nicht vergessen, doch in Joslyn sah er mehr wie nur eine mächtige Magierin.

Er sah die wunderschöne, junge Frau in ihr, die ihm so wohl Ärger wie auch Freude bescherte.

Der Magier liebte es einfach, wenn sie ihn unter ihrem Schopf, aus ihren wachen Augen, anblickte.

Sein Herz begann in ihrer Nähe zu schlagen und nicht selten geschah es, dass er einen Konzentrationsmangel erlitt.

Balthazar hatte sich wahrhaftig Hals über Kopf in Joslyn verliebt.

Lächelnd sah das Mädchen zu ihrem Meister, ging langsam auf ihn zu und meinte: "Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du hier irgendwo bist."

"Du bist nicht aufmerksam genug, Joslyn. Die Gefahr könnte überall lauern.", mahnte Balthazar seine Schülerin in einem fast schon liebevollen Ton und einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Die Brünette lachte leicht auf, sah lächelnd zur Seite und zog kurz beide Brauen hoch.

"Ich werde dies in Zukunft berücksichtigen.", entgegnete Joslyn ehrlich und blickte Balthazar in die Augen, woraufhin ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Der Magier nickte leicht, atmete tief durch und sagte zu ihr im ernsteren Ton: "Komm in den Kreis. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."

Die Brünette trat zu Balthazar, stellte sich in den Kreis mit dem roten Symbol und betrachtete kurz ihren Drachenring.

Balthazar verschwand aus dem Kreis, begutachtete das Mädchen und begann im ernsten Ton: "Ich will, dass du einen Feuerball entstehen lässt."

Im ersten Moment klang das wirklich einfach, doch Dave und sie stellten sich selbst noch bei Plasmablitzen wie die ersten Menschen an.

Kurz runzelte die Brünette die Stirn, nickte dann leicht und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und ihren Geist zu befreien.

Sie hielt beide Hände in einem kleinen Abstand voneinander entfernt und bemühte sich einen Feuerball hinauf zu beschwören.

Doch dies war gar nicht so einfach und ihre Konzentration wollte auch nicht so wie sie es gerne hätte.

Plötzlich schoss eine Feuersäule aus ihren Händen und Joslyn ließ diese sofort wieder verschwinden, in dem sie ihre Hände erschrocken zurückzog.

Balthazar schüttelte den Kopf, atmete tief durch und meinte: "Und noch Mal."

So versuchte die Brünette es erneut und wieder geschah etwas, auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Feuerball war, der in einer Rauchwolke aufging.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Nach einigen Misserfolgen lief Balthazar um den Kreis herum, wie ein hungriges Raubtier, fixierte er dabei Joslyn und sagte ernst: "Konzentrier dich, Joslyn."

Joslyn sah auf ihre Hände und meinte im ruhigen Ton: "Ich kann nicht."

"Konzentrier dich.", stachelte der Magier seine Schülerin weiterhin an und lief dabei immer noch um den Bannkreis herum.

"Ich kann nicht.", sagte Joslyn mit etwas mehr Nachdruck, sah aus dem Augenwinkel kurz zu Balthazar und sah dann wieder auf ihre Hände vor sich.

Der Magier verengte etwas die Augen zu Schlitzen und forderte in einem lauteren Ton: "Konzentrier dich, Joslyn!"

Auf diese Worte hin ließ die Brünette die Hände sinken, ballte diese zu Fäusten und fauchte Balthazar an: "Verdammt, ich kann es nicht."

Ihr Blick war kurz darauf starr auf den Boden gerichtet und sie biss sich missmutig auf die Unterlippe.

Ihre Augen fixierten den Boden und man sah ihr an, dass es ihr unangenehm war, denn sie wusste ganz genau warum sie sich nicht konzentrieren konnte.

Balthazar sah seine Schülerin ernst an, atmete tief durch und sofort wurde sein Blick sanfter als er Joslyn so dastehen sah.

Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und am liebsten hätte er das Mädchen in seine Arme gezogen.

Doch das geziemte sich einfach nicht, dennoch konnte er sie nicht einfach so dastehen lassen.

Langsam betrat der Magier den Kreis, ging auf sie zu und stellte sich ganz dicht vor sie.

Als er so vor Joslyn stand, überkam ihn einfach das Bedürfnis sie zu berühren.

Sanft legte Balthazar seine Hände an ihre Wangen und hob so ihren Kopf, woraufhin sie zu ihm aufblickte und in seine moosgrünen Augen sah.

Dieser Anblick machte die Brünette ganz schwach und sie spürte wie ihr Herz ihr bis zum Hals schlug.

Ihre Wangen waren leicht rötlich geworden und Joslyn konnte spüren wie ihre Knie weich wurden.

Ihre Fäuste öffneten sich wieder und sie schluckte leicht, während Balthazar ihr weiterhin in die Augen sah.

"Warum kannst du dich nicht konzentrieren, Joslyn?", erkundigte sich der Magier in einem leisen und fast schon liebevollen Ton, während seine Hände noch immer an ihren Wangen ruhten.

Joslyn wusste in diesem Moment nicht ob sie lügen oder ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollte.

Doch warum sollte sie den Mann, den sie liebte, anlügen?

Um sich vor einen eventuellen Korb zu bewahren?

Es war besser, wenn es raus war, dann wusste wenigstens jeder der Beiden woran er war.

Die Brünette nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, sah Balthazar in die Augen und gab, fast schon flüsternd, von sich: "Wegen _dir_."

Auf diese Worte hin weitete Balthazar verblüfft die Augen, sah in ihr Gesicht und fragte verwundert: "Warum wegen mir?"

Doch Joslyn wandte ihre Augen von ihm ab und blickte beschämt zur Seite.

Sachte hob Balthazar ihren Kopf noch etwas mehr an, sah in ihre Augen und raunte: "Sieh' mir in die Augen."

Natürlich gehorchte das Mädchen ihrem Meister, atmete erneut tief durch, legte ihre Hände sanft an seine Unterarme und schluckte schwer.

Ihr Herz hämmerte wild gegen ihre Brust und am liebsten wäre sie vor der Situation davongerannt, denn es war so unerträglich gewesen ihn anzusehen und nicht zu wissen wie er reagieren würde.

"Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Setze ich dich zu sehr unter Druck?", flüsterte Balthazar ihr zu, kam ihrem Gesicht entgegen und strich zärtlich mit seinen Daumen über ihre Wangen.

Joslyn erschauderte bei seinem Streicheln und sagte leise: "Nein, es ist etwas anderes... ich..."

Wieder fehlte ihr der Mut, doch sein bittender Blick, ihm zu sagen was mit ihr los sei, zwang sie dazu ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Die Brünette spürte bereits seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut und sie gestand wispernd: "Es ist..., weil... _ich dich liebe, Balthazar_."

Über ihr Geständnis war Balthazar wahrlich mehr als glücklich und er spürte sein Herz noch schneller schlagen als zu vor.

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, sein Blick wurde liebevoller und dennoch raunte er ihr zu: "Du weißt, dass es sich nicht gehört..."

Ihr Blick wurde traurig und ihre Lippen zierte ein unglückliches Lächeln, woraufhin sie lautlos seufzte und leise sagte: "Ich weiß."

Sie wusste nicht wirklich was sie von seinen Worten halten sollte, da sie weder aussagten ob er auch so fühlte oder es eben nicht tat.

Immerhin wusste Joslyn von Veronica und konnte sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte.

Dennoch wünschte sie es sich vom ganzen Herzen.

Wie hätte Balthazar ihr vor den Kopf stoßen können, wenn sie ihm ihre Liebe gestand?

Was wäre er für ein Mann gewesen diese Schönheit von sich zu stoßen?

Kein Guter.

Außerdem war es genau in seinem Interesse, das sie diese Worte zu ihm sagte.

Schließlich war Balthazar in sie verliebt.

Trotzdem hätte er nie geglaubt, dass Joslyn seine Gefühle erwidern würde.

"Aber ich verrate dir ein kleines Geheimnis, Joslyn.", raunte Balthazar ihr zu, sah tief in ihre Augen und lächelte sie noch immer so liebevoll an.

Der Brünetten wurde ganz mulmig und sie wusste nicht was er ihr nun sagen würde, doch sie harrte der Dinge, die da kamen.

Zärtlich streichelte er mit seinen Daumen erneut über ihre Wangen und gestand: "_Ich liebe dich auch, Kleines._"

Auf sein Geständnis hin weitete Joslyn die Augen, biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und bekam ganz rote Wangen.

Ihr Herz machte tausend Hüpfer und sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass Balthazar auch Gefühle für sie hatte.

Langsam kam der Magier ihren Lippen näher und war nur noch wenige Millimeter von Ihren entfernt.

Zufrieden schloss Balthazar seine Augen, ließ das Verbot hinter sich und verschloss ihre Lippen mit Seinen.

Joslyn spürte seine Lippen auf Ihren, schloss ihre Augen und erwiderte den Kuss ganz sachte.

Wie sehr sie sich danach gesehnt hatte und endlich wurde es Wirklichkeit.

Im Moment war sie das glücklichste Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt.

Balthazar ließ ihre Wangen los und schlang seine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper, woraufhin eine Hand in ihren Nacken ruhte und die andere auf ihrem Rücken lag.

Verliebt legte Joslyn die Arme um seinen Nacken und gab sich dem liebevollen Kuss nur zu gerne hin.

Liebevoll strich sie durch sein schulterlanges Haar, schmiegte sich eng an seinen gutgebauten Körper und strich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken.

Vorsichtig strich Balthazar mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen und bat so um Einlass, den Joslyn ihm, ohne zu zögern, gewährte und sofort seine Zunge liebevoll mit Ihrer begrüßte.

Fest hielt Balthazar seine Schülerin in seinen Armen, streichelte über ihre Seite und ihren Rücken, während ihre Zungen ausgelassen umeinanderkreisten.

Joslyn genoss seine Nähe in vollen Zügen und strich sanft über seine Schultern, während sie seine Zunge ganz innig mit Ihrer verwöhnte.

Schon zu lange hatte Joslyn sich danach gesehnt Balthazar so zu küssen und endlich war es wahr geworden.

Der Magier konnte kaum genug von ihren Lippen bekommen und vertiefte den Kuss erneut, woraufhin er seine Arme enger um ihren Körper schloss.

Nie wieder wollte er die Brünette an seiner Seite missen müssen und Veronica war vollkommen aus seinem Geist und Herzen verbannt worden.

Für ihn existierte nur noch Joslyn und diese wollte er zur glücklichsten Frau der Welt machen.

Genießerisch kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander und umspielten sich immer wieder ganz leidenschaftlich.

Joslyn konnte einfach nicht genug von ihrem Meister bekommen.

Endlich durfte sie ihm ganz nah sein, ihn streicheln, ihn küssen und ihn ganz offen lieben.

Nie wieder wollte sie Balthazar in ihrem Leben missen müssen, denn er war alles was sie brauchte.

Langsam löste der Magier den Kuss, öffnete die Augen und sah in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht.

Die Brünette lächelte ihn verträumt an, kraulte sanft seinen Nacken und atmete tief durch.

"Ich habe 1000 Jahre nach dir gesucht. Nur um festzustellen, dass du nicht nur meine Schülerin bist, sondern das was ich in meinem Leben am meisten liebe.", raunte Balthazar ihr verliebt zu, hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt und sah in ihre Augen.

Verlegen lachte Joslyn leise auf, streichelte über seinen Rücken und flüsterte: "1000 Jahre ist eine sehr lange Zeit. Wir haben viel aufzuarbeiten, Liebster."

Lächelnd nickte er, strich über ihren Rücken und sah einfach nur glücklich in ihr Gesicht.

Veronica hatte ihm nie das Gefühl geben, was er bei Joslyn verspürte, denn dieses Gefühl war unbändige Liebe und tiefe Zuneigung.

Dies gepaart mit Beschützerinstinkt und der Pflicht dieses Mädchen zu unterrichten mischten dieses Gefühl zu einem Zustand, der ihn fast schon süchtig werden ließ.

Joslyn sollte für immer an seiner Seite bleiben und er würde sie mit seinem Leben beschützen.

Sicher würde er auch Dave mit seinem Leben schützen, doch Joslyn genoss nun auch noch seine Liebe.

Was aber nicht bedeutete das er sie deswegen im Unterricht schonen würde.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr, Joslyn.", raunte Balthazar gegen ihre Lippen, küsste diese sanft und sah kurz daraufhin wieder glücklich drein.

Joslyn erwiderte seinen kurzen, sanften Kuss, sah ihn überglücklich strahlend an und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich auch, Balthazar, über alles."

Noch einmal drückte Balthazar seine Joslyn eng an seinen Körper, atmete ihren süßlichen Duft tief ein und löste sich schließlich von ihr.

Joslyn ließ ihn gewähren, sah ihm in die Augen und seufzte wohlig auf, während ihr Meister sie ausgiebig betrachtete.

Schließlich begann er zu grinsen, sah erneut in ihre Augen und sagte: "Glaub nur nicht, dass ich dich im Unterricht schone."

"Das habe ich nicht erwartet.", meinte Joslyn keck, zwinkerte ihm zu und begann erneut mit Balthazar zu trainieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich trainierten die Beiden so lange bis sie die Tür des Wendebahnhofs hörten und zu Dave aufblickten der die Treppe hinunterkam.

Der Schüler kam die Treppe fast schon runter gerannt, ging zum Schreibtisch, legte Jacke und Rucksack ab, sah zu Balthazar und Joslyn und sagte entschuldigend: "Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt komme, aber ich hatte noch was in der Uni zu erledigen."

"Mit Becky, oder?", erkundigte sich seine Schwester neckisch, stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und blickte ihren Bruder frech an.

Dave sah zu seiner Schwester, lachte leicht und nickte verlegen, während er antwortete: "Ja, wir haben noch etwas gequatscht."

Der Magier sah zwischen den Geschwistern hin und her und betrachtete immer wieder Joslyn mit einem sanften Blick.

Schließlich sah Dave zu Balthazar, grinste schief und sagte an ihn gewandt: "Ich wäre dann bereit zum Trainieren."

Die Brünette trat aus dem Kreis heraus, sah auf ihre Armbanduhr und meinte an Beide gewandt: "Trifft sich super, so wird Balthazar nicht langweilig. Ich muss nochmal zur Uni hoch, hab noch einen Kunstkurs vor mir."

Dave nickte seiner Schwester zu, ging auf den Bannkreis zu und stellte sich in diesen, während er zu Balthazar blickte.

Dieser sah Joslyn fast schon unglücklich an, beobachtete wie diese sich ihre Jacke anzog, ihre Tasche umhing und auf Balthazar zu ging.

Was Dave dann sah, ließ ihn die Augen und den Mund weiten, denn Balthazar legte die Arme um ihre Taille und Joslyn ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

Verliebt sahen sich Beide in die Augen und der Magier sagte liebevoll zu der Brünetten: "Ich werde dich Morgen hier wieder erwarten. Lass mich aber nicht zu lange warten, meine Schöne."

Joslyn lächelte ihn glücklich an und entgegnete: "Ich beeil mich, mein Hübscher. Versprochen."

"Ich liebe dich.", raunte Balthazar ihr sanft zu, kam ihren Lippen näher und nahm den Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht.

Joslyn kam ihm mit ihren Lippen entgegen und erwiderte liebevoll: "Ich liebe dich auch."

Innig küsste Balthazar seine Schülerin zum Abschied und drückte sie nochmal fest an sich.

Langsam lösten sich die Beiden, woraufhin Joslyn die Treppen nach oben ging und zu Dave sagte: "Ich sehe dich zu Hause, Brüderchen."

Doch ehe Dave etwas sagen konnte war die Brünette auch schon verschwunden und er sah ungläubig zu Balthazar und erkundigte sich: "Ihr seid ein Paar?"

"Wie das Schicksal nun mal so spielt.", mehr sagte der Magier daraufhin nicht, doch lächelte er seinen Schüler vielsagend an, woraufhin dieser nur nickte und es vorerst hinnahm, denn im Moment gab es Wichtigeres zu tun.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Du und Balthazar**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Noch am selben Abend nahm sich Dave vor mit seiner Schwester darüber zu reden, denn die Sache mit ihr und Balthazar ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe.

Immerhin wussten die Geschwister von der Existenz Veronicas und das Balthazar eigentlich mit ihr eine Beziehung führte.

Daher musste er einfach nochmal genauer nachhaken.

In der Studentenwohnung angekommen zog sich Dave seine Jacke und Schuhe aus, hörte Joslyn in der Küche werkeln und ging sofort in diese.

Ihr gemeinsamer Mitbewohner Bennet war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht in der Studentenwohnung und somit konnte Dave in Ruhe mit seiner Schwester darüber reden.

Etwas erzürnt blickte die Brünette zu ihrem Bruder auf, als dieser die Küche betrat, atmete tief durch und sagte ehrlich: "Du kannst in Zukunft auch ruhig mal den Abwasch machen. Das tut nicht weh."

Dave seufzte lautlos, nickte nur zustimmend und meinte entschuldigend: "Ja, ich versuch's mir zu merken."

Diese Worte beschwichtigten Joslyn ein wenig und sie nickte leicht, ehe sie den Abwasch weitermachte.

Ihr Bruder setzte sich an den Küchentisch, sah zu seiner Schwester und überlegte wie er ihr das sagen sollte.

Schließlich war Dave nicht gerade ein Held darin gut über Gefühle und Beziehungen zu sprechen.

"Sag mal, Jos. Du und Balthazar. Ihr seid... jetzt so richtig ein Paar?", begann Dave vorsichtig, sah seine Schwester prüfend an und bemerkte sofort den verträumten Blick und ihre etwas rötlichen Wange.

Langsam aber bestimmt nickte Joslyn, seufzte glücklich auf und antwortete verliebt: "Ja, das sind wir."

Dave nickte leicht, atmete tief durch und fragte: "Du erinnerst dich aber schon daran, dass Balthazar eigentlich mit Veronica zusammen ist, oder?"

Auf diese Worte hin verschwand das Lächeln der Brünetten und sie sah ihren Bruder bestürzt an, woraufhin sie den Abwasch beendete und sich die Hände abtrocknete.

Missmutig lehnte sich die Brünette an die Küchenzeile und stellte eine Gegenfrage: "Meinst du etwa... Balthazar benutz mich nur als Lückenbüßer?"

Sofort schüttelte Dave eifrig den Kopf, strich durch sein Haar und meinte ehrlich: "Nein, das auf gar keinen Fall. Nur... ich glaube nicht, dass, sollte Veronica zurückkommen, sie darüber sehr erfreut sein wird dich an Balthazars Seite zu sehen."

"Du meinst also, dass Veronica vor Eifersucht mir was antun könnte?", wollte seine Schwester wissen und wurde bei der Vorstellung etwas blass um die Nase rum.

Möglich wäre es auf jeden Fall gewesen, denn immerhin sollte man den Zorn einer verletzten Frau nicht unterschätzen.

Das zumindest hatte ihm das Zusammenleben mit Joslyn schon oft gelehrt.

Daher zuckte Dave nur mit den Schultern, sah seiner Schwester in die Augen und antwortete: "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich schließe es nicht aus."

Die Brünette blickte bedrückt drein, spielte nervös mit einer ihrer Strähnen und sah zur Seite.

Es gefiel Joslyn gar nicht, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Veronica, im Falle sollte sie unversehrt wiederkommen, ihr etwas aus Eifersucht antun könnte.

Vermutlich müsste Joslyn noch einmal mit Balthazar darüber reden, denn sie fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken sehr unwohl.

"Balthazar würde mich davor doch schützen, oder?", murmelte das Mädchen gedankenverloren, starrte dabei aus dem Fenster und sah recht erschrocken aus.

Der Gedanke das eine eifersüchtige Frau ihr was antun könnte verstörte sie sichtlich.

Eigentlich war sie auch gar nicht der Typ Frau, der einer anderen Frau den Liebsten ausspannte, doch bei Balthazar konnte sie irgendwie nicht widerstehen.

Außerdem war auch gar nicht sicher, ob Veronica überhaupt lebend zurückkam.

Dave blickte zu seiner Schwester auf, hob eine Braue und sagte dann überzeugt: "Ja, das wird er. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Das war Dave sich wirklich, denn er schätzte Balthazar nicht so ein, dass er zulassen würde das Joslyn etwas geschah.

Egal ob durch Horvaths oder Veronicas Hand.

"Aber sag mal... wie kommst du dazu mit Balthazar jetzt eine Beziehung zu führen? Ich mein... du bist keine Woche von Viktor getrennt und schon hast du quasi einen _Neuen_'.", sagte Dave verblüfft, zog dabei beide Brauen in die Höhe und sah seine Schwester interessiert an.

Nun begann die Brünette wieder zu lächeln, setzte sich ihrem Bruder gegenüber an den Esstisch, sah in seine Augen und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab.

"Ja, ich weiß, doch ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass Balthazar schon damals, bei _Arcana Cabana,_ etwas an sich hatte das mich... verzauberte."

"Kein Wunder, er ist ja auch ein Magier."

"Haha! Sehr witzig, Dave."

"Ist doch aber so. Und weiter?"

"Na ja... wie wir ihn dann wiedersahen fand ich ihn schon ziemlich anziehend und musste feststellen, dass er echt gut aussieht."

"Und dann hast du dich verliebt?"

"Ja, das habe ich und doch war ich mir im Klaren darüber, dass sich so ein Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis nicht gehört."

"Hm, ja das stimmt wohl. Warst du schon in ihn verliebt als er uns von Veronica erzählt hat?"

"Ja... tat ganz schön weh zu hören, dass er sie liebt..."

"Und dennoch hast du das Gefühl nicht aufgeben?"

"Du kennst mich, Dave. Aufgeben ist nicht meine Stärke."

"Wie recht du hast. Hast du denn kein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Veronica?"

"Doch habe ich, aber... er war 1000 Jahre alleine... ich mein das war doch abzusehen, dass er nicht ewig alleine bleibt... oder?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaub ich könnte auch nicht über 1000 Jahre alleine sein."

"Siehst du und du weißt wie das mit der Liebe ist..."

"Hmmm sie kennt weder Grenzen noch kann man sich aussuchen wo sie hinfällt."

"Ja... genau... na ja..."

Dave sah zu seiner Schwester, atmete tief durch und nickte leicht.

Dennoch machte er sich Sorgen.

Schließlich erhob sich Joslyn wieder, ging zum Kühlschrank und fragte ihren Bruder: "Soll ich uns was zu essen machen?"

"Tolle Idee, ich helfe dir auch.", antwortete Dave freundlich, erhob sich und holte bereits Utensilien für die Zubereitung eines Salates und einer Lasagne heraus.

"Bist du jetzt glücklich, dass du mit Balthazar zusammen bist?", erkundigte sich Dave, schälte die Karotten und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu seiner Schwester.

Glücklich lächelnd nickte sie, seufzte wohlig auf und antwortete: "Ja, ich bin sehr glücklich."

Das war für Dave die Hauptsache, dass seine Schwester glücklich war und dennoch hoffte er, dass seine Schwester nicht irgendwann unter Veronicas Eifersucht leiden musste.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Was ist mit Veronica?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Am Tag darauf machte sich Joslyn nach ihren Lesungen und dem Kunstkurs auf den Weg zum Wendebahnhof.

Das Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder hallte noch in ihrem Kopf nach und sie begann sich zu fragen, was nun mit Veronica sei.

Immerhin war Balthazar vorher mit ihr liiert gewesen und jetzt hatte er Joslyn sein Herz geschenkt.

Würde Veronica vor Eifersucht platzen und ihre ganze Wut an Balthazar oder gar an Joslyn auslassen?

Die Brünette stellte sich diese Fragen immer wieder.

Antworten wollten ihr auf diese einfach nicht einfallen, daher würde sie wohl oder übel mit ihrem Meister sprechen müssen.

Auf dem Weg zum Wendebahnhof begegnete ihr Viktor.

Er stoppte das Mädchen, in dem er sich ihr in den Weg stellte und sie aus ihren Gedankenfluss riss.

Abrupt blieb Joslyn stehen, sah ihren Ex-Freund skeptisch an und hörte ihn sagen: "Hey Süße."

Allein schon wie er sie ansprach ließ Wut in der Brünetten aufkeimen, denn sie war nicht mehr seine _Süße_'.

Eigentlich war Joslyn sogar sehr glücklich darüber nicht mehr mit Viktor zusammen zu sein, denn das Schicksal hatte ihr einen viel besseren Mann beschert.

Joslyn hielt sich bedeckt, sah in seine Augen und erkundigte sich: "Hallo Viktor. Was willst du von mir?"

Die Brünette konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie der junge Mann sie an den Schultern gepackt und an die Wand eines kleinen Secondhand-Ladens gedrückt hatte.

Zärtlich strich er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Schläfe, ihre Wange und ihre Lippen, während er fast schon charmant sagte: "Weißt du, Jos, Baby. Ich bin bereit dir zu verzeihen. Aber dafür musst du mir beweisen, dass du mich liebst und wir Beide wissen ganz genau, wie du mir das beweisen kannst."

Joslyn hätte sich am liebsten gewährt, doch Viktor war damals schon viel stärker gewesen und er war auch nicht umsonst ein Sportstudent an der Universität.

Seine Muskeln waren für jede junge Frau ein Blickfang gewesen und Viktor wusste diese Muskeln nicht nur bei der Verführung einzusetzen.

Doch um Joslyn zu verführen brauchte es ein wenig mehr, wie nur einen tollen Körper und ein charmantes Auftreten.

Doch Viktor besaß nicht das gewisse Etwas das sie wollte.

Er war schon immer ein Macho gewesen und hatte Joslyn versucht zum schnellen Sex zu animieren.

Die Brünette wollte dies aber nicht, da sie es irgendwie im Blut hatte, dass Viktor nicht der Richtige war.

Nicht das Joslyn noch Jungfrau war, doch ging sie nicht wahllos mit jedem ins Bett und Viktor war es auch nicht wert gewesen.  
Sie hatte das alles spät erkannt, aber sie hatte es erkannt.

Ihr Ex-Freund wollte also einen Beweis damit er ihr verzieh?

Joslyn konnte sich nur zu gut denken, dass es Sex war und so verfinsterte sich ihre Miene, woraufhin sie ihn wütend von sich schubste und fauchte: "Ich wollte damals keinen Sex mit dir haben und ich will es bis heute auch nicht!"

Viktor sah sie fast schon verstört an, doch das interessierte nicht länger, denn sie machte sich mit schnellen Schritten daran zum Wendebahnhof zu gelangen.

"Du wirst mich schon anrufen!", rief ihr Ex-Freund der Brünetten nach, doch diese ignorierte ihn bereits wieder vollkommen und wollte jetzt nur noch zu Balthazar.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Endlich kam sie beim Wendebahnhof an, öffnete die Tür, huschte durch den Spalt und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Joslyn war wirklich mehr als glücklich, dass sie nun hier war, denn in wenigen Sekunden konnte sie die geliebte Nähe von Balthazar wieder genießen.

Auf halber Treppe erblickte sie Balthazar, wie er auf einen Stuhl saß und ein Buch las.

Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielten die Lippen der Brünetten und sie ging sofort auf Balthazar zu und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.

"Du bist spät dran, mein Engel.", tadelte der Magier seine Schülerin in einem liebevollen Ton, schloss das Buch und strich mit seiner Hand über Ihre.

Joslyn streichelte seine Finger, beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie sich von ihm löste und ihre Tasche und Jacke ablegte.

"Entschuldige, Liebster, aber ich wurde aufgehalten.", gestand Joslyn sanftmütig und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich erneut, als sie an die Begegnung mit Viktor dachte.

Der Magier bemerkte ihren Blick, erhob sich und ging auf seine Schülerin zu.

Sachte legte er seinen Finger unter ihr Kinn, lenkte ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung und fragte ruhig und dennoch mit ernstem Blick: "Wer hat dich aufgehalten?"

Schweren Herzens seufzte die Brünette, sah in Balthazars schöne Augen und antwortete sanft: "Es war Viktor."

Sofort sah Balthazar erzürnt auf seine Schülerin nieder, legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie ganz nah an sich ran.

"_Was_ wollte dieser Kerl von dir?", knurrte der Magier, sah in ihre Augen und zog Unheil verkündend eine Braue in die Höhe.

_Eifersucht!_

Da war sie wieder!

Dieser brennende Schmerz in seiner Brust der ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Er hoffte für diesen Viktor, dass er seine geliebte Schülerin nicht angerührt hatte, denn Balthazar konnte sehr böse werden.

Joslyn legte ihre Hände sanft an seine Schultern, strich über diese und erzählte missmutig: "Er meinte, dass er mir verzeihen würde, wenn ich als Liebesbeweis mit ihm ins Bett ginge. Ich habe ihn nur angeschrien und bin gegangen."

Der Magier nickte leicht und war beschwichtigt, da sie sich nicht erneut auf ihn eingelassen hatte.

Er war wirklich sehr erleichtert darüber, denn Balthazar hätte es nicht ertragen Joslyn zu verlieren.

Außerdem traute er Joslyn nicht zu sich von ihm zu trennen, wo Balthazar doch sogar der Grund für ihren ständigen Konzentrationsmangel war.

Liebevoll verschloss er ihre Lippen mit Seinen, strich sanft durch ihr Haar und genoss den Moment einfach ihre Lippen so zu spüren.

Joslyn schloss glücklich die Augen, schmiegte sich an ihn und genoss in vollen Zügen seine Nähe.

Doch der Kuss hielt nicht lange, da die Brünette ihn löste und Balthazar etwas entschuldigend ansah.

Langsam entzog sie sich seinem Griff, wandte sich ab und lief im Wendebahnhof umher, während der Magier ihr mit seinem Blick folgte.

Tief atmete sie durch, blieb stehen und sah über die Schulter zu Balthazar.

"Ich muss mit dir reden.", brach sie das Schweigen mit leiser Stimme, wandte sich zu ihm und legte ihren Kopf schief.

Ihr Blick war missmutig und auch prüfend, während Balthazar die Arme verschränkte und seine Schülerin mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete.

Ein Schweigen bedeutete bei Balthazar stets, dass er sie erst mal aussprechen lassen würde und so begann Joslyn vorsichtig zu sprechen: "Du und ich, wir sind nun ein Paar. Doch... da ist noch etwas, dass mich beschäftigt. Was ist mit Veronica?"

Auf diese Frage war Balthazar gar nicht gefasst gewesen und er musste leicht schlucken.

Er hatte Veronica ganz vergessen und nur noch Augen für seine schöne Schülerin gehabt.

Für den Moment sah er zur Seite, atmete tief durch und ging langsam auf Joslyn zu.

Liebevoll nahm er ihre Hände in Seine, strich mit den Daumen über ihre Handrücken und sah tief in ihre warmen Augen.

"Veronica... ist Vergangenheit. Ihr gehört schon längst nicht mehr mein Herz. Es gehört einzig und allein _dir_, mein Engel."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, vertrau mir."

"Das tue ich."

"Aber?"

"Ich habe einfach Angst..."

"Wovor, Liebes?"

"Davor das sie uns Beiden vor Eifersucht etwas antun könnte."

"Das würde ich zu verhindern wissen... und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dir weh tut."

Auf diese Worte hin nahm Balthazar seine Schülerin fest in seine Arme, streichelte über ihren Rücken und strich liebevoll durch ihr Haar.

Nein!

Er würde nicht zu lassen, dass ihr etwas geschah, denn auch er ahnte wie furchtbar die Rache einer verschmähten Frau sein könnte.

Außerdem sprachen sie nicht nur von einer Frau, sondern einer mächtigen Magierin – _Merlins Lehrling_.

Dennoch würde er alles daran setzen Joslyn zu beschützen, wenn Veronica ihr wirklich etwas antun wollte.

Joslyn schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper, presste sich Schutz suchend an ihn und vergrub ihre Finger in seiner Weste.

"Ich liebe dich über alles, Joslyn. Nichts wird uns je wieder trennen können.", raunte der Magier seiner geliebten Schülerin zu, strich weiterhin durch ihr Haar und genoss ihre Nähe.

Die zierlichen Finger der Brünetten strichen über seinen Rücken und sie blickte bei seinen Worten zu ihm auf, woraufhin er ihr in die Augen sah.

Sie lächelte ihn verliebt an, strich durch sein Haar und wisperte: "Ich liebe dich auch... über alles... und noch viel mehr, Balthazar."

Verliebt zog er seine Schülerin noch enger an seinen Körper, sah tief in ihre Augen und presste kurz darauf seine Lippen auf Ihre.

Joslyn schloss genießerisch die Augen und gab sich diesem innigen Kuss nur zu gerne hin.

Zärtlich strich er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und bemerkte, wie sie ihm Einlass gewährte.

Ganz liebevoll umspielte er ihre Zunge und wanderte mit seiner Hand über ihre Seite, ihren Rücken und fand schließlich sein Ziel bei ihrem Po.

Dort blieb seine Hand ruhen, während er das Zungenspiel noch mehr vertiefte, als er spürte wie verlangend die Brünette in sein Haar griff.

Leidenschaftlich kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander, während Joslyn mit ihrer freien Hand zu seinem Gesäß glitt und ihn dort fast schon wollüstig streichelte.

Balthazar griff nun beherzt in ihre wohlgeformten Pobacken und drückte sie mit der anderen Hand nah an seinen Körper.

Langsam aber sicher drängte er die Brünette Richtung Schreibtisch und stoppte mit ihr erst, als diese stehenblieb und beim Griff hinter sich ein leeres Glas umschmiss.

Gierig kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander.

Beide streichelten sich ganz leidenschaftlich, während ihre Zungen einen Dominanzkampf ausfochten.

Schließlich presste der Magier das Mädchen auf den Schreibtisch, spreizte ihre Beine und drängte sich nah an sie ran.

Joslyn schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und presste so seinen Unterleib an Ihren, woraufhin Beide in das Zungenspiel hinein keuchen mussten.

Plötzlich hörten sie die Tür und Dave kam die Treppe runter gelaufen, woraufhin er erschrocken stehen blieb und rief: "Ach du Schande!"

Sofort lösten Beide das Zungenspiel und Joslyn wandte ihren Blick ertappt zur Seite, während Balthazar seinen Schüler fast schon vorwurfsvoll ansah.

Dave stand verlegen vor den Beiden, lächelte peinlich berührt und sagte stotternd: "I-ich wollte nicht… mitten drin reinplatzen. T-tut mir leid."

Entschuldigend strich der Magier über Joslyns Wange, löste sich von ihr und antwortete trocken: "Wir waren nicht mitten drin. Nur am Anfang."

Nun blickte Joslyn ihren Bruder etwas gereizt an, atmete tief durch und nickte zustimmend.

"Tut mir echt leid... ich habe nicht gewusst, dass ihr Beide... intim miteinander werden wolltet.", meinte Dave entschuldigend, strich verlegen durch sein Haar und beobachtete wie Joslyn vom Schreibtisch runterkam.

Sie ging auf Balthazar zu, strich über seinen Rücken und schnurrte ihm wollüstig zu: "Das holen wir nach, mein Schöner."

Der Magier legte seine Hand an ihre Wange, sah tief in ihre Augen und stimmte zu: "Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, meine Liebe."

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich machten sich die Drei daran weiter zu trainieren, denn der Kampf mit Morgana würde irgendwann bevorstehen.

Gegen Horvath mussten die Geschwister auch gewappnet sein, denn dieser würde nicht ruhen bevor er nicht den Seelengral besaß.

Sie mussten oberste Merlinier werden, die mächtigsten Magier laut den Legenden.  
Erst, wenn sie ihre Drachenringe nicht mehr zum Zaubern brauchen würden, würden sie oberste Merlinier sein.

Horvath, Balthazar und Veronica waren einst Merlins Lehrlinge, doch erreichten sie nie den legendären Status.

Im Gegenteil.

Dadurch, dass Horvath und Balthazar Veronica liebten und sie sich für Balthazar entschied, wechselte Horvath auf Morganas Seite.

Nur, um an Balthazar Rache zu nehmen.  
Morgana erhielt durch Horvaths Verrat die Möglichkeit Merlin zu töten und wollte ihre Morganier um sich scharen, um die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen.  
Bevor Merlin starb, gab er Balthazar die Drachenringe und trug ihm auf die zwei obersten Merlinier zu finden und auszubilden.  
Nur sie könnten Morgana aufhalten.

Balthazar und Veronica jagten Horvath und Morgana lange Zeit nach.

Beim finalen Kampf gegen Morgana opferte sich Veronica und wendete einen Zauber an, der Morganas Seele in ihren Körper sperrte.  
Mit Hilfe des Seelengrals sperrte Balthazar, schweren Herzens, sie und somit auch Morgana weg.

Horvath tauchte unter und war lange nicht gesehen, da er seine Wunden leckte.  
Balthazar reiste seitdem durch die Länder der Welt, um unter den besonderen Kindern seine Lehrlinge zu finden.  
Über 1000 Jahre lang tat er dies, bis er seine Suche aufgab und einen Antiquitätenladen eröffnete.

In dem er sowohl Kuriositäten und Antiquitäten anbot, aber auch die mächtigsten Relikte des vergangenen Jahrtausends unter Verschluss hielt.

Horvath tauchte schließlich bei Balthazar auf und forderte den Seelengral, doch statt ihm diesen zu geben, sperrte er Horvath in die Urne.

Anders, als andere Lehrlinge, mussten Dave und Joslyn also im Eiltempo den höchstmöglichen Rang erreichen, bevor Horvath Morgana befreite und damit den Untergang der Welt einläutete.

Solange der Seelengral jedoch bei Balthazar war, blieb ihnen jedoch noch genug Zeit.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Brennende Leidenschaft**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar war am Tag darauf allein im Wendebahnhof und blätterte im Inkantus der Geschwister herum, während er auf Dave und Joslyn wartete.

Das war es womit er am meisten beschäftigt war - mit Warten.

Sicher deren Uni war wichtig und die Geschwister wollten um jeden Preis ihr Studium mit guten Zensuren beenden, doch wenn Beide nicht bald oberste Merlinier wurden würde ihnen das Studium auch Nichts mehr bringen.

Er wusste das Morgana die Welt zerstören würde, wenn Horvath sie befreien könnte und die Geschwister noch nicht bereit waren.

Welch ein Glück das Horvath den Seelengral noch nicht in der Hand hatte, denn ansonsten wäre die Welt bereits dem Untergang geweiht gewesen.

Der Magier blätterte eine Seite weiter und betrachtete die beiden Portraits seiner Schüler.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er das Bild von Joslyn erblickte und ihm ging das Herz auf.

Wie sehr Balthazar sich doch in Joslyn verliebt hatte.

So viel Liebe und Zuneigung hatte er noch nicht Mal für Veronica empfunden und das erschreckte ihn schon ein wenig.

Offenbar war Veronica nie die Frau gewesen, die ihm vom Schicksal her zugeteilt wurde.

Scheinbar sollte er die Frau, die für ihn vom Schicksal erwählt wurde, in seiner Schülerin finden

Plötzlich schlangen sich von hinten zwei schlanke Arme um seinen Bauch und die zierlichen Händen legten sich an seine Brust.

Kurz erschrak der Magier sich, doch er musste lächeln als er einen warmen, zierlich gebauten Körper an seinem Rücken spürte.

Ein süßer Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und allein schon an ihrem Parfum konnte Balthazar seine geliebte Schülerin erkennen.

Doch hatte Balthazar sie gar nicht kommen hören.

War er wirklich so vertieft in den Inkantus gewesen?

"Hallo, Liebster.", schnurrte die Brünette ihrem Meister ins Ohr, legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und streichelte über seine Brust.

Wie sehr sich Joslyn schon darauf gefreut hatte Balthazar heute wiederzusehen.

Auch die Brünette hatte noch nie so viel Liebe für einen Menschen empfunden wie für ihn und sie war mehr als glücklich das sich Balthazar für sie entschieden hatte.

Immerhin hatte das Mädchen nie geglaubt das er seine Beziehung zu Veronica für sie aufgeben würde.

Joslyn ließ Balthazar langsam los, legte ihre Tasche und ihre Jacke auf einem der drei Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch ab und offenbarte Balthazar das sie einen schwarzen, kurzen Faltenrock, pechschwarze Strümpfe die ihr knapp übers Knie gingen, schwarzweiße Ballerinas und ein Neckholder Top in einen warmen Weinrot trug.

Der Ausschnitt des Tops war recht großzügig und es war geradezu hauteng.

Der Magier betrachtete die Brünette einen Moment und musterte sie eingehend, während seine geliebte Schülerin sich durch ihr Haar strich.

Balthazar fand das sie wahrlich sündhaft schön war und als sie sich auf den Schreibtisch setzte und ihre schönen, schlanken Beine überschlug konnte er nicht anders als jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers zu betrachten.

Joslyn blickte zu ihm, musterte seinen Körper und fragte ihren Meister mit unschuldigem Blick: "Habe ich dir die Sprache verschlagen oder warum begrüßt du mich gar nicht?"

Ihre Worte rissen ihn aus seinem starren Blick und seinen unzähligen Gedanken, die um das Mädchen kreisten.

Balthazar lachte ertappt, sah in ihre Augen, trat auf sie zu und gestand: "Ich war leider für den Moment zu beschäftigt damit deinen Körper zu betrachten."

"Oh... ich wollte dich nicht ablenken.", erwiderte Joslyn verspielt, spreizte einladend ihre Beine und gewährte es Balthazar sich zwischen diese zu stellen.

Der Magier zögerte keine Sekunde, stellte sich ganz dicht zwischen diese und stützte sich mit beiden Armen jeweils neben ihr ab, während die Brünette ihre Arme nach hinten abstützte und ihm in die Augen sah.

Wie sehr sie seinen Blick und die moosgrüne Farbe seiner Augen doch liebte.

Sie strahlten so viel Ruhe aus und doch zogen sie einen unglaublich in ihren Bann.

Balthazar atmete den süßlichen Duft seiner Schülerin tief ein, sah in ihre warmen Augen und lächelte etwas.

"Du lügst etwas besser als dein Bruder, aber nicht viel. Das scheint eurer Familie nicht zu liegen.", scherzte Balthazar belustigt, strich mit den Fingern über ihren Hals, ihre Schulter und ihr Schlüsselbein, woraufhin die Brünette erschauderte.

Joslyn lächelte ertappt, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn sachte zu sich runter, woraufhin sich ihre Augen halb schlossen.

"Das stimmt... ich war noch nie eine gute Lügnerin.", hauchte das Mädchen gegen seine Lippen, sah ihm tief in die Augen und lächelte anzüglich, während Balthazar eine Hand an ihre Hüfte und den anderen Arm um ihren Rücken legte.

Sachte zog der Magier seine Schülerin zu sich ran und presste so seinen Unterleib gegen Ihren, woraufhin Joslyn etwas aufkeuchen musste.

Ein Schauer lief Balthazar über den Rücken und er spürte wie sehr er diese junge Frau spüren wollte.

Ein anzügliches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er sagte sanft: "Egal, wie gut du lügen könntest. Ich würde es sehen. Deine Augen verraten dich, meine Schöne."

Joslyn biss sich auf die Unterlippe, kraulte zärtlich seinen Nacken und flüsterte: "Verraten sie dir auch mein Begehr?"

"Dein Begehr mich tief in dir zu spüren?" raunte Balthazar mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, woraufhin seine Hand von ihrer Hüfte hinauf zu ihrem Bauch und zu den Ansätzen ihrer schönen, großen und wohlgeformten Brüste glitt.

Joslyn drückte sich seiner Hand entgegen, blickte ihm wollüstig in die Augen und schnurrte verrucht: "Du bist gut."

"Wart ab bis ich dich nehme.", entgegnete Balthazar erhitzt, verschloss ihre Lippen mit Seinen und küsste die Brünette hungrig.

Ungestüm erwiderte Joslyn seinen Kuss, griff verlangend in sein Haar und spürte wie er seine Hand auf ihre Brust legte.

Sofort durchfuhr sie ein elektrisierendes Gefühl und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrer Haut aus.

Balthazar bemerkte sofort, dass ihr Nippel sich erhärtete und konnte nicht anders als sich dem Verlangen hinzugeben und über diesen mit den Fingern zu streicheln.

Leicht keuchte Joslyn dabei in den Kuss hinein, ließ sich von Balthazar an seinen Körper drängen und griff nun mit der anderen Hand an seinen Hintern.

Beherzt griff sie in diesen und streichelte anschließend ganz liebevoll darüber, woraufhin der Magier seinen Unterleib an Ihren drückte.

Das Mädchen konnte nur zu deutlich seine Erektion durch die Hose und ihren dünnen String fühlen.

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und auch ihr Atem wurde aufgeregter.

Genießerische zog Balthazar mit seinen Fingern kleine Kreise um ihren Nippel und strich ab und zu über die empfindliche Fläche.

Joslyn erregte dies ziemlich und sie keuchte erneut in den Kuss hinein.

Einladend öffnete sie ihre Lippen und lockte seine Zunge mit Ihrer.

Als könne Balthazar da widerstehen.

Natürlich nahm er ihre Einladung an, stupste seine Zunge gegen Ihre und begann diese ganz liebevoll zu umspielen.

Das Mädchen zog kleine Kreise mit der Zungenspitze um Seine, hielt genießerisch die Augen geschlossen und seufzte wohlig auf.

Mit ihrer Hand glitt Joslyn zu seinem Hosenbund und zupfte an diesem, bis sie geschickt seinen Knopf und Reißverschluss öffnete.

Nun löste die Schülerin ihre Hand von seinem Nacken, legte ihre Hände an seine Hüften und zog seine Hose samt Shorts hinunter.

Ehe sie sich mit den Händen an seinem Gemächt zu schaffen machte, legte sie diese an seinen entblößten Po und streichelte diesen ganz zärtlich.

Balthazar keuchte in den Zungenkuss hinein und legte nun seine Hand in ihren Nacken, doch nicht um sie dort zu kraulen.

Nein!

Er begann ungeduldig die Bändchen ihres Neckholdertops zu öffnen und zog ihr das Oberteil über ihre Brüste.

Nun waren diese vollkommen entblößt und die zarte und weiche Haut fühlte sich unter seinen Händen berauschend an.

Der Magier konnte nicht anders als beherzt mit beiden Händen ihre Brüste zu greifen und zu massieren.

Joslyn ließ das Zungenspiel auf dieses Handeln hin gieriger werden und ihre Zungen umkreisten sich viel wilder und leidenschaftlicher als vorher.

Seine Hände drückten ihre Brüste mal sachter und mal etwas fester, während Joslyn mit ihren Händen ganz liebevoll sein Gesäß massierte.

Doch langsam glitt ihre rechte Hand über seine Hüfte, seine Lenden und erreichte schließlich den Ansatz seiner Härte.

Balthazar musste daraufhin in den Zungenkuss hinein keuchen und begann mit seinen Fingern ihre harten Knospen zu stimulieren.

Schließlich wanderte er mit einer Hand über ihren Bauch, ließ diese auf ihrem Venushügel ruhen und zog langsam den Stoff ihres Rockes hoch.

Joslyn erschauderte bei seinem Tun und sie war bereits voller Vorfreude darauf so sinnlich von ihm berührt zu werden.

So spreizte die Schülerin ihre Beine noch etwas einladender, umspielte Balthazars Zunge hungriger und streichelte mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seinen Schaft.

Liebevoll umspielte sie seine Spitze, hörte ihn in den Kuss hinein keuchen und umschloss schließlich sachte sein Gemächt mit der Hand.

Der Magier musste den Kuss lösen, atmete schwer und wisperte: "Joslyn..."

Die Brünette biss sich auf die Unterlippe, rieb quälend langsam mit der Hand über sein Gemächt und spürte wie Balthazar erschauderte.

Genüsslich musste er nun aufstöhnen, vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge und küsste hungrig über ihre weiche Haut.

Seine Hand fand ihr Ziel zwischen ihren Schenkel und fast schon gierig streichelte er über ihre verhüllte Scham.

Vorsichtig schob er den dünnen Stoff von ihren Schamlippen runter, biss zärtlich in ihren Hals und raunte ihr zu: "Du machst mich so wahnsinnig."

Das Mädchen musste aufkeuchen, legte den Kopf zur Seite und bot Balthazar so mehr Angriffsfläche.

"Und du mich erst...", flüsterte die Brünette lüstern, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und stöhnte leicht auf, als sie seinen Mittel- und Zeigefinger an ihrer angeschwollenen Perle spürte.

Der Magier bemerkte das seine Schülerin bereits ganz feucht war.

Diese Tatsache erregte Balthazar noch mehr, woraufhin seine Finger von ihrem Knötchen runter zu ihrer Öffnung glitten und sie dort etwas verwöhnte.

Kurz darauf strich er wieder nach oben zu ihrer Lustperle und reizte sie dort etwas.

Genüsslich stöhnte Joslyn auf, drückte ihren Unterleib seiner Hand entgegen und bettelte: "Ich halt es nicht mehr aus... bitte Balthazar... nimm mich..."

Ihre Worte ließen den Magier erschaudern und er sah ihr voller Lust in ihr wunderschönes und von der Lust gezeichnetes Gesicht.

Balthazar griff nach ihrer Hand und löste diese mit sanfter Gewalt von seiner Härte.

Er legte den Arm um ihren Rücken, drängte sie näher an sich heran und legte seine Spitze an ihre Öffnung.

Joslyn öffnete die Augen, sah ihm tief in die Augen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hörte ihn raunen: "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch.", flüsterte die Brünette aufgeregt atmend, streichelte über seine Seiten und legte schließlich ihre Hände an seine Schultern.

Ganz vorsichtig und langsam drückte er sich in ihren Schoß und versenkte seinen Schaft bis zum Anschlag in seiner geliebten Schülerin.

Genussvoll legte die Brünette den Kopf in den Nacken, stöhnte laut und lustvoll auf und presste sich Balthazar entgegen.

Balthazar legte seine Stirn an ihre Schulter, schloss die Augen und begann sich langsam in der jungen Magierin zu bewegen.

Er atmete schwer und ab und zu drang ein Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle.

Seine Arme schloss er eng um die Brünette, presste ihren zierlichen Körper fester an Seinen und spürte wie sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlang.

Auch ihre Arme legte Joslyn nun um seinen Nacken, griff in sein Haar und strich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken.

Seine Stöße waren langsam und behutsam.

Ihre feuchte Enge war vollkommen berauschend und ein Schauer lief Balthazar über den Rücken, während er sein Gemächt immer wieder bis zu seiner drallen Eichel rauszog und es langsam wieder in ihren Leib versenkte.

Joslyn leckte sich die Lippen, strich mit der Hand unter sein Hemd und strich über seinen nackten Rücken.

Sie spürte seine warme und bereits verschwitzte Haut unter ihren Fingerkuppen, während seine Stöße ihr jedes Mal ein elektrisierendes Gefühl bescherten.

Nun blickte Balthazar in ihr Gesicht, strich über ihre Wange, ihren Hals, ihre Schulter und ihre Seite, während seine Stöße fester wurden.

Joslyn öffnete ihre Augen, sah in Seine und strich liebevoll durch sein Haar.

Die junge Magierin gab sich den Stößen ihres geliebten Meisters vollkommen hin und stöhnte immer wieder ganz genussvoll auf.

Gierig küsste Balthazar die junge Frau, legte seine Hände an ihren Po und drückte sie so fester gegen seinen Unterleib.

Er vergrub seine Finger in ihrem weichen Fleisch, schloss genussvoll die Augen und ließ seine Stöße schneller und fester werden.

Ihre Beine schlangen sich enger um seine Hüfte und ihr Körper begann vor Lust zu beben, während sie lustvoll stöhnte.

"Mehr... mehr... ich will mehr...", bettelte die Brünette, versenkte ihre länglichen Fingernägel in seinen Rücken und zog ihre Hand langsam runter bis zu seinem Po.

Blutige Spuren würden keine bleiben, doch rote Schlieren würde man in ein paar Stunden noch immer erkennen können.

Dieser bittersüße Schmerz erregte den Magier noch mehr und ihr Betteln spornte ihn zu schnelleren Stößen an.

Auf seine schnelleren Stöße hin stöhnte Joslyn lustvoll auf, sah in seine Augen und atmete immer schneller.

Bald würde sie das nicht länger aushalten können, denn der Druck in ihrem Körper wuchs stetig an.

Balthazar stöhnte immer wieder genussvoll auf, streichelte begierig ihren Po und bewegte sich schneller in ihr.

Seine Stöße waren kraftvoll und sein Glied drängte sich immer wieder bis zum Anschlag in den Leib der jungen Magierin.

Auch er hielt den Druck, der sich in seinem Unterleib anstaute, nicht mehr lange aus.

Ein weiteres Mal steigerte Balthazar sein Tempo und stieß mit seiner ganzen Kraft in Joslyn hinein, während das Mädchen sich unter seinen Stößen immer mehr verkrampfte.

Plötzlich löste sich der Druck in Joslyns Unterleib und eine Welle der Erlösung und Glücksgefühle jagte durch ihren Körper.

Ihre Arme und Beine schlangen sich eng um seinen Körper und ein lautes und genüssliches Stöhnen drang über Joslyns Lippen.

Nur zu deutlich hörte der Magier wie die Brünette immer wieder seinen Namen keuchte und das gab ihm den Rest.

Balthazar versenkte sein Gemächt zum letzten Mal tief in ihrem Leib und spürte schließlich eine Woge von Glücksgefühlen in ihm aufkeimen.

Der Druck in seinem Unterleib löste sich schlagartig und seine pulsierende Härte jagte seinen warmen Nektar in den Körper des blutjungen Mädchens.

Joslyn lockerte allmählich den Griff um Balthazars Körper, schmiegte sich an ihren geliebten Magier und kraulte nun ganz liebevoll seinen Nacken.

Sanft streichelte Balthazar ihren Rücken, hielt die Augen geschlossen und legte seinen Kopf auf Ihren.

Verliebt und glücklich lächelnd strich Balthazar durch ihr weiches Haar und flüsterte atemlos: "Du bist wundervoll, mein Engel."

Verlegen lächelte die Brünette, spürte ihr Herz noch schneller in ihrer Brust klopfen und erwiderte wispernd: "Das bist du auch, mein Herz."

Liebevoll legte der Magier seine Hand unter ihr Kinn, hob dieses und sah tief in ihre wunderschönen und braunen Augen.

Zärtlich hauchte er seiner Schülerin einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er sich von ihr löste und sich seine Sachen wieder richtete.

Auch das Mädchen nutzte den Moment ihre Kleidung zu richten, kam vom Schreibtisch runter, sah lächelnd zu ihrem Meister und sagte glücklich: "Ich liebe dich, Balthazar."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Joslyn.", entgegnete der Magier glücklich lächelnd, sah in das bildhübsche Gesicht seiner Schülerin und seufzte wohlig auf.

Sachte zog er das Mädchen bei der Hand in seine Arme, schloss diese um sie und strich verliebt über ihren Rücken und durch ihr Haar, während auch Joslyn ihre Arme um seinen Rücken legte und ihn liebevoll streichelte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn und Balthazar verbrachten den Nachmittag damit zu kuscheln und sich immer wieder Liebesschwüre zu zuhauchen.

Erst am frühen Abend traf Dave im Wendebahnhof ein und begann anschließend zusammen mit seiner Schwester den Schwebezauber zu trainieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Ein Geschenk**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zwei Tage nach dem Liebesspiel von Balthazar und Joslyn liefen die Drei durch die Stadt und hatten sich gerade etwas zum Abendbrot vom Imbiss um die Ecke geholt.

Schweigend lief Joslyn hinter Balthazar und Dave her und ignorierte dabei ihr Gespräch.

Die Brünette war damit beschäftigt sich umzuschauen und schließlich blieb sie an einem Juwelier stehen.

Sie betrachtete die Ringe und Ketten, atmete tief aus und begann verträumt zu lächeln.

Dave blieb ebenfalls stehen, blickte über die Schulter zu Joslyn und rollte mit den Augen, während Balthazar sanft lächelte.

Er ging zu Joslyn zurück, stellte sich dicht an ihre Seite und legte den Arm um ihre Schulter, woraufhin die Brünette sich an ihn lehnte.

Nun trat auch Dave dazu, sah zu seiner Schwester und seinem Meister und blickte anschließend ebenfalls auf den Schmuck des Juweliers.

Kurz hob der junge Magier eine Braue, linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu Joslyn und erkundigte sich: "Gibt es hier was Besonderes?"

"Ach... nicht wirklich. Schmuck mag nur jedes Mädchen, ich bin da wohl keine Ausnahme.", murmelte Joslyn, sah auf den Schmuck nieder und lachte leise, während sie ihren Kopf an Balthazars Schulter legte.

Dave hörte seiner Schwester zu, tauschte mit Balthazar einen Blick, sah dann wieder auf den Schmuck und meinte stichelnd: "Du bist in so einigen Dingen keine Ausnahme."

Schließlich wandte der junge Magier sich ab, zog einen empörten Blick von Joslyn auf sich und lief wieder Richtung Wendebahnhof.

Balthazar strich über die Schulter seiner Joslyn, lächelte sie sanft an und beschwichtigte sie: "Er meint es nicht so."

Skeptisch blickte nun die Brünette zu dem Magier auf, hob eine Braue und zuckte schließlich nur mit den Schultern.

Sie folgten Dave zum Wendebahnhof und Balthazar hielt seine geliebte Schülerin die ganze Zeit an sich gedrückt.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Wendebahnhof angekommen hatten die Drei zu Abend gegessen und Balthazar hatte seine Schüler noch ein wenig trainieren lassen.

Immerhin mussten sie langsam, aber sicher für den Kampf mit Morgana vorbereitet werden.

Die Grundlagen und wichtigsten Waffen eines Magiers kannten sie bereits.

Doch brachte der Magier ihnen auch Weisheiten bei und erklärte ihnen einige schwierige Zauber.

Sie mussten diese noch nicht beherrschen, doch sie sollten wissen worauf sie sich gefasst machen sollten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich verabschiedete Dave sich am späten Abend von Joslyn und Balthazar, da die Brünette noch etwas im Inkantus blättern wollte.

Balthazar blieb natürlich bei ihr, denn er wollte seine geliebte Schülerin nicht allein lassen.

Ihre Worte hallten ihm noch im Kopf und er beobachtete das Mädchen wie sie auf einem der Stühle saß und ihre Beine auf einem anderen Stuhl gelegt hatte.

Der Magier steckte für den Moment seine Hände in die Manteltaschen und spürte etwas Weiches in der Rechten.

Langsam zog er es aus dieser heraus, betrachtete das weinrote Tuch, öffnete es und erblickte die Kette, die er eigentlich Veronica schenken wollte.

Doch in seinen Augen verdiente diese es nicht länger, denn er liebte sie in keiner Weise mehr.

Wieder blickte Balthazar zu seiner fleißigen Schülerin auf, sah zu wie sie die Seite umblätterte und dachte an ihre Worte vor dem Juwelier.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er atmete tief durch.

Die Idee das Joslyn diesen Collier trug ließ ihn schmunzeln, denn es hätte der Brünetten bestimmt sehr gutgestanden.

Als kleiner Beweis seiner unsterblichen Liebe für sie war es wie gemacht.

Langsam ging Balthazar auf seine geliebte Schülerin zu, stellte sich an ihre Seite und blickte auf sie nieder.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie zu ihrem Meister, zog eine Braue hoch und fragte sanft: "Alles okay, Liebster?"

"Ja, ich... möchte dir das hier geben.", sagte er liebevoll, beugte sich vor und legte ihr ganz vorsichtig den Collier um den Hals und schloss den Verschluss in ihrem Nacken.

Verwundert und mit rötlichen Wangen klappte das Mädchen den Inkantus zu, legte ihn zur Seite und blickte auf das Geschenk nieder.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie blickte Balthazar fragend an, während dieser sanft über ihre Wange streichelte.

"Damit du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe und mich nie vergisst.", flüsterte der Magier ihr zu, sah in ihre wunderschönen Augen und lächelte sie glücklich an.

Joslyn begann übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen, streckte die Arme nach Balthazar aus und umarmte ihn als er sich zu ihr hockte.

Glücklich lächelnd schmiegte sie sich eng an ihn, strich durch sein Haar und hauchte: "Ich danke dir, mein Süßer."

Dieses Geschenk machte sie wirklich sehr glücklich, denn sie wusste das es bei Balthazar von Herzen kam.

Sachte streichelte er über ihren Rücken, lächelte glücklich und raunte: "Nicht dafür, mein Engel."

Wie glücklich der Magier sie doch machte, denn damit hatte Joslyn absolut nicht gerechnet.

Liebevoll küsste sie seine Lippen, ließ sich vom Stuhl zu ihm ziehen, lag nun in seinen Armen und presste ihren Körper ganz eng an seinen.

Der Magier drückte seine Schülerin eng an sich, strich durch ihr Haar und küsste sie innig. Balthazar und Joslyn waren sich in einem Punkt sehr sicher, dass ihre Liebe alle Zeit überdauern würde. Egal was passierte und wie es endete.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Wer bist du?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Einige Tage waren vergangen und Joslyn hatte sich im Kunstraum der Universität niedergelassen und begonnen ein Bild zu malen.

Es war ein Bild, das sie und Balthazar zeigte, doch nicht wie sie zurzeit aussahen, sondern in ein paar Jahren und Joslyn malte sich mit einem dicken Babybauch, während Balthazar seinen Kopf an diesen gelegt hatte und glücklich lächelnd an diesem lauschte.

Ein verträumtes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der Brünette und sie summte dabei ein Lied, das sie sehr mochte.

Es erzählte von der großen Liebe, dem Glück zu Dritt und dem Lebensabend zweier Liebender.

Ja, sie wünschte es sich mit Balthazar alt zu werden und eine Familie zu gründen, denn ihr Meister war für Joslyn der Mann ihres Lebens.

Sie war so überglücklich das Balthazar und sie zusammengefunden hatten und die Bedenken bezüglich Veronica waren vollkommen vergessen.

Joslyn würde sich mit Balthazar eine Wohnung suchen sobald sie Morgana vernichtet hatten.

Immerhin wollte sie für immer mit dem Magier zusammen sein und auch seinen Nachwuchs zur Welt bringen.

"_Du_ bist also die oberste Merlinier?", fragte eine männliche, weiche Stimme, doch diese hatte Joslyn vorher noch nie gehört.

Sofort ließ das Mädchen den Pinsel fallen und drehte sich erschrocken zur Tür um.

In dieser stand ein ziemlich fein gekleideter junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, die an den Spitzen blond gefärbt waren.

Im Großen und Ganzen sah er edel und auch recht ausgeflippt aus, doch irgendwie passte es zu dieser Person.

Allerdings fragte sich die Brünette _wer_ dieser junge Mann war.

"Wie bitte?", gab Joslyn etwas verunsichert von sich, da es ihr ein Rätsel war woher er wusste das die Brünette einmal eine der beiden obersten Merlinier werden sollte.

Ihr wurde ganz schlecht, denn Balthazar und Dave hatten ihr von Horvaths Lakai erzählt und in Daves Erzählung hatte sich das so angehört als wäre dieser Morganier furchteinflößend gewesen.

Langsam ging der junge Mann auf die junge Magierin zu, packte sie an den Schultern und drückte sie unsanft an die Wand zwischen den Kleiderhaken und dem Waschbecken.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, strich über ihre Wange und mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre Lippen und meinte: "Du bist also tatsächlich die Schwester dieses Vollidiots und oberste Merlinier, ja?"

Die Brünette verstand nun vollkommen was dieser junge Mann von ihr wollte.

"Ja und wen stellst du da? Depeche Mode?", fragte die Brünette, löste sich geschickt von der Wand und dem Magier, ging zum Bild zurück und hob den Pinsel auf.

Diesen legte sie auf den Tisch, woraufhin er sie ungläubig ansah und fragte: "Du weißt echt nicht wer ich bin?"

"Nein, wer bist du?", wollte Joslyn aus reiner Höflichkeit wissen, hob eine Braue und räumte dabei ihr Bild zu den anderen Bildern hinter einen Vorhang in einer Ecke.

Sie schindete Zeit, um sich einen Plan zu überlegen ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen oder zu fliehen.

Als Joslyn sich wieder zu ihm drehte fiel ihr auf das er sie ungläubig mit geweiteten Augen ansah und offenbar nicht fassen konnte was sie gesagt hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, fasste sich wieder, schnippte und nagelte das Mädchen rasant und ohne das sie sich wehren konnte an der Wand fest.

Joslyn versuchte sich krampfhaft zu lösen, doch das ging nicht. Es war als würde sie an der Wand kleben, denn Nichts hielt sie in irgendeiner Weise fest.

"Mein Name ist Drake Stone. Ich bin ein sehr berühmter Magier. Ein Morganier besser gesagt.", erklärte Drake ganz feierlich, ging vor Joslyn ein paar Mal auf und ab und hielt seine Nase arrogant in die Höhe geregt.

Doch als er die junge Magierin lachen hörte sah er verwundert zu dieser, blieb stehen und zog fragend eine Braue in die Höhe.

Joslyn fand das urkomisch, schüttelte den Kopf und lachte Drake hemmungslos aus, während dieser die Hände in die Seiten stemmte und fragte: "Was ist daran so lustig?"

Nur schwer beruhigte sich das Mädchen, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und antwortete etwas gefasster: "Du bist also der Kultzauberer und schimpfst dich Morganier? Tut mir ja leid, aber ich habe mir einen Morganier nicht _so_ vorgestellt."

Auf diese Worte hin fiel Drake alles aus dem Gesicht und er wollte gerade einen schmerzvollen Zauber auf das Mädchen wirken, als Horvath in den Raum kam.

Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Drake und er sagte ernst: "Finger weg von ihr, Drake. Sie gehört mir, vorerst."

Unsanft zog der Magier die Brünette von der Wand magisch zu sich, legte seine Hand an ihren Hals und sah in ihre braunen Augen.

Horvath sah das Mädchen eindringlich an und knurrte: "_Wo_ ist der Seelengral?"

Joslyn schluckte schwer, sah Horvath verängstigt und doch fest in die Augen und antwortete ehrlich: "Ich weiß es nicht."

Das war in Horvaths Augen die falsche Antwort und so schleuderte er die Brünette durch den Kunstraum und sah zu wie sie unsanft gegen die andere Wand prallte.

Schmerzhaft stöhnte die junge Magierin auf, blieb für den Moment am Boden liegen und rappelte sich erst ein paar Sekunden nach dem Aufprall wieder auf.

Mit etwas wackeligen Beinen und einem schmerzenden Kopf blickte sie zu Horvath auf der durch den Raum auf sie zugeschritten kam.

"Oh Joslyn... du bist eine genauso miese Lügnerin wie dein Bruder... gerade von dir habe ich mehr erwartet, mein Täubchen.", sagte Horvath ernst und mit einem belustigten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Joslyn blickte den Magier sorgenvoll an und atmete tief durch, doch selbst wenn er sie verstümmeln wollte die Brünette würde ihm nicht sagen wo der Seelengral war.

"Horvath... das sollten Sie sich ansehen.", sagte Drake plötzlich und zog das Bild hinter dem Vorhang hervor das Joslyn vor wenigen Minuten noch gemalt hatte.

Entnervt drehte Horvath sich zu Drake, sah auf das Bild und knurrte: "Da ist nur ein-"

Doch weiter kam Horvath nicht zu sprechen, denn dieses Bild hatte seinen Blick gefangen genommen.

Der Stil war so lebensecht und es sah fast wie ein Foto aus, woraufhin der Magier etwas nähertrat und besonders dem Mann auf diesem Bild seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete.

"Das ist _sehr interessant_.", murmelte Horvath, zog eine Braue hoch und ein abgrundtiefböses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Natürlich hatte Horvath erkannt wer die beiden Personen auf dem Bild sein sollten, denn Balthazar war ganz eindeutig an den vielen Ringen und seinem charakteristischen Gesicht zu erkennen, während auch Joslyn eine junge, hübsche Frau war, die mit keiner anderen zu vergleichen war.

Horvath drehte sich wieder zu der jungen Magierin, grinste sie böse an und deutete auf das Bild.

"Du bist also _verliebt_ in Balthazar... das ist verdammt interessant, weißt du das?", gab Horvath höhnisch von sich, grinste das Mädchen an und sah schließlich zu Drake, woraufhin auch dieser etwas zu grinsen begann und zu der Brünetten blickte.

Joslyn machte einen Schritt hinter sich und drückte sich gegen die Wand, denn sie wusste nicht was ihr nun blühte.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller in ihrer Brust und sie sagte leise: "Wir lieben uns... das ist nichts Verbotenes und deshalb weiß ich immer noch nicht wo der Seelengral ist."

Horvaths Augen begannen zu glänzen und ein siegreiches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Frage mit dem Seelengral war nur ein kleiner Test, um zu sehen ob du etwas redefreudiger als dein Bruder bist.", gab Horvath ruhig und noch immer böse grinsend von sich, woraufhin Joslyn fragend zu dem Magier blickte.

Jetzt verstand sie gar nichts mehr.

Er trat auf die junge Magierin zu, richtete seinen Stock auf sie und sagte: "Du bist genau was ich noch brauche."

Horvath jagte einen Zauber auf das Mädchen der sie innerhalb von einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde ohnmächtig werden ließ.

Er hatte Joslyn gar keine Chance gelassen zu reagieren, denn jetzt durften sie keine Zeit verlieren.

Der Magier sah zu wie sie in sich zusammensackte und am Boden wie tot liegen blieb.

"Ich habe alles was ich brauche... na ja... fast.", sagte Horvath ernst an Drake gerichtet, woraufhin dieser schweigend nickte.

Horvath hatte sich den Seelengral längst geholt.

Immerhin hatte er vor kurzem zusammen mit Drake seinem ehemaligen besten Freund einen Besuch abgestattet.

Er hatte nur noch ein Druckmittel gebraucht, das er jetzt zwei Druckmittel hatte, war umso besser.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Verlass mich nicht!**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar und Dave saßen in seinem Auto und besprachen die Taktik, die sie brauchten, um den Seelengral aus Drakes Apartment zu holen.

Der Magier ahnte das dies nicht einfach werden würde und Horvath mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür gesorgt hatte das das Apartment voll von kleinen magischen Fallen war.

Schließlich verschafften sich Dave und Balthazar Zutritt zu dem Apartment.

Joslyn hatten sie bewusst nicht mitgenommen, da sie diese kontaktieren wollten, sobald sie den Seelengral in ihren Händen hatten.

Die beiden Zauberer teilten sich in der Wohnung auf und Dave lief fast schon schleichend durch die Flure, betrachtete die Zimmer misstrauisch und fand das die gesamte Einrichtung mehr als gruselig war.

Nun erblickte er einen Kamin und in der Mitte, zwischen den zwei Säulen, thronte der Seelengral auf einem eigenen Podest.

Dave betrachtete den Kamin misstrauisch und auch etwas ängstlich, doch dann griff er blitzschnell nach dem Seelengral, zog diesen zu sich und über sein Gesicht huschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln.

Rasch erhob sich Dave, hielt die Seelenpuppe in der Hand und lief Richtung Flur, woraufhin er nach rechts abbog und rufend flüsterte: "Balthazar!"

Plötzlich vernahm er die Stimme Horvaths die gehässig sagte: "Das war ja leicht."

Sofort fuhr Dave alarmiert herum, sah in Horvaths Arm Becky und wie er ihr seinen Zauberstab an ihre Kehle hielt.

_Das war nicht alles!_

Zu seinen Füßen lag Joslyn, die regungslos da lag und es schien fast so als würde sie nicht mal mehr atmen, doch dafür war ihre Gesichtsfarbe noch zu dunkel, als dass er davon ausgehen müsste das seine Schwester tot sei.

"Komm Dave, du weißt was du zu tun hast. Gib mir was ich will und ich lasse Beide gehen.", forderte Horvath, sah Dave ernst an und hielt Becky weiterhin im Arm.

Dave fiel der Drachenring von Joslyn an Horvaths Stab auf und entsetzt musste er feststellen das er Joslyn ihrer Macht beraubt hatte.

"Dave! Was ist hier los?", wimmerte Becky voller Angst und ihre Stimme bebte vor Panik, während sie Dave Hilfe suchend ansah.

"Es wird alles wieder gut, dir passiert nichts!", versuchte Dave seine große Liebe zu beschwichtigen, doch die Worte von Horvath ließen seine hoffnungsvollen Worte verblassen.

"Oh doch! Sie wird in kleine Stücke zerrieben und an die Katze verfüttert, es sei denn du gibst mir deinen Drachenring und den Seelengral.", sagte Horvath ernst, sah Dave mürrisch an und bemerkte wie dieser sich Hilfe suchend umdrehte.

Doch bevor Dave nach seinem Meister rufen konnte sprach Horvath spöttisch: "Balthazar versinkt gerade in Bewunderung für die Einrichtung. Also muss ich noch lange warten?"

Schließlich gab Dave nach, denn er konnte nicht zu lassen das Becky etwas geschah, genauso wenig wie er zu lassen konnte das seiner Schwester etwas geschah.

So überließ Dave ihm seinen Drachenring und den Seelengral, woraufhin Horvath Becky von sich schubste.

Sofort war Dave zur Stelle, um seine große Liebe aufzufangen und sie vor einem Sturz zu bewahren.

Dave hielt Becky fest in seinen Armen, strich über ihren Rücken und hörte Horvath murmeln: "Merlins Ringe... ist eine Weile her, dass ich Beiden so nah war... ich frag mich ob sie noch funktionieren."

Kurz darauf schoss er einen Plasmablitz aus den beiden Ringen.

Dave konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig Becky zur Seite drängen, um den Plasmablitz auszuweichen.

Der Plasmablitz zerschoss einem Terrakottasoldaten den Kopf und Horvath war zufrieden Beiden erstmal Angst nur eingejagt zu haben.

Schließlich verschwand Horvath lachend aus der Tür, woraufhin Dave Becky fragte ob es ihr gut ginge und diese ihm versicherte das alles in Ordnung sei.

Anschließend kniete sich Dave zu seiner Schwester, legte den Arm um ihre Schulter und hob sie etwas hoch.

Er betrachtete sie und war glücklich zu bemerken das sie noch warm und ihr Atem recht flach war.

Plötzlich kam Balthazar um die Ecke und blieb wie erstarrt stehen als er dieses Szenario sah.

Rasch kam er auf die Drei zu, hockte sich zu Dave und Joslyn hinunter und strich seiner Schülerin zärtlich über die Stirn.

Auch ihm sah man die Erleichterung, darüber das Joslyn noch lebte, an, woraufhin er zu Dave aufblickte und die Wahrheit nur so aus ihm heraussprudelte: "Er hat unsere Ringe und den Seelengral. Er hätte Becky... und auch Jos sonst umgebracht... es... tut mir leid, Balthazar."

Dieser sah ihn fassungslos und doch sanftmütig an, atmete tief durch, sah in Joslyns Gesicht und betrachtete ihre geschlossenen Augen.

"Ich hätte dasselbe für Joslyn getan, Dave.", sagte Balthazar ehrlich und auch in einem ruhigen Ton, woraufhin der Magier seine Schülerin in seine Arme schloss, ihre Wange streichelte und sich mit ihr auf den Armen erhob.

Zusammen brachten sie Joslyn zu seinem Auto, wo er sie auf den Beifahrersitz setzte und zu sah wie sie langsam ihre Augen öffnete und ihre Hand an ihre Stirn legte.

"Oh... mein Kopf...", nuschelte die Brünette noch ganz benommen, sah sich aus halbgeschlossenen Augen um und man konnte zu sehen wie ihr Blick immer fassungsloser wurde.

Joslyn richtete sich etwas auf, sah zu Dave und Becky und anschließend in Balthazars ruhige, moosgrüne Augen.

"Der Ring... Horvath hat meinen Ring...", gab Joslyn vollkommen entgeistert von sich, sah nochmal jeden Anwesenden an und atmete tief durch, woraufhin Dave missmutig nickte.

Er sah in die Augen seiner Schwester und fügte hinzu: "Meinen auch... und den Seelengral."

Joslyn schluckte schwer, sah wieder zu Balthazar und wisperte: "Wir müssen ihn aufhalten."

"Wie? Wie wollt ihr Beide das machen? Ohne eure Ringe? Ohne Magie?", gab Balthazar bestürzt von sich, strich der Brünette eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und seufzte lautlos.

Langsam richtete er sich auf, sah auf seine Schülerin nieder und sagte etwas gefasster: "Ich mache es allein. Keiner weiß wie viel Zeit wir haben, um bei den Menschen zu sein die einem wichtig sind. Genießt es."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Balthazar um und wollte gehen, doch Joslyn war aus dem Wagen regelrecht aufgesprungen, griff nach Balthazars Hand und hielt ihn fest.

"_Du bist mir wichtig, Balthazar._ Nimm wenigstens mich mit.", gab Joslyn verzweifelt von sich, sah zu wie er sich mit einem matten Lächeln zu ihr drehte und in ihre warmen Augen sah.

Liebevoll streichelte er ihre Wange und raunte ihr zu: "Im Moment... bist du magielos und wärst damit ein leichtes Opfer für Morgana und Horvath. Ich werde das allein machen..."

"Nein... Balthazar... bitte...", wimmerte die Brünette und eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange, woraufhin der Magier ihr diese wegwischte, ihre Hand losließ und die Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper schlang.

Innig verschloss Balthazar ihre Lippen mit Seinen und hauchte ihr somit einen letzten, kurzen Kuss auf ihre weichen Lippen.

Anschließend löste er den Kuss, sah tief in ihre Augen und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich, Joslyn."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Balthazar.", wisperte das Mädchen mit tränenerstickter Stimme, ließ ihn los und sah schließlich zu wie er den Metalladler zu sich rief und auf dessen Rücken in die Nacht hineinflog.

Sehnsuchtsvoll berührte Joslyn mit den Fingerspitzen das Collier, welches er ihr vor wenigen Tagen zum Geschenk machte.

Die Brünette wünschte sich vom ganzen Herzen, das es einen Weg gab, sich lebend wiederzusehen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich fuhren Joslyn, Dave und Becky zu dem Wendebahnhof.

Die Geschwister konnten nicht einfach tatenlos zu sehen wie Balthazar allein gegen Morgana und Horvath kämpfte.

Dave hatte die großartige Idee den Wagen mit einer Teslaspule zu versehen und diese als elektrischen Leiter zu nutzen.

Nach dem dies geschehen war fuhren die drei Richtung Battery Park.

Während der Fahrt fiel Joslyn und Dave ein Feuerball auf, der sich an den Sattelitenschüsseln der Hochhäuser entlang zog und eine brennende Spur hinterließ.

Kurzerhand hielt Dave an, sah zu Becky und sagte: "Du musst mir jetzt einen Gefallen tun. Ich möchte das du ganz nach oben auf die Spitze von dem Ding da kletterst. Du musst die Antenne ein Stück drehen, damit unterbrichst du das Signal."

Becky blickte Dave entgeistert an, schluckte schwer und nickte schließlich ein paar Mal mit dem Kopf.

"Okay, verstanden.", sagte die Blondine ruhig und stieg kurz darauf aus den Wagen.

Sie hielt jedoch inne als Dave ihren Namen sagte und zu ihr blickte, woraufhin diese nur zurückblickte.

"Weißt du noch dieser Zettel, den ich dir geschrieben habe, als wir 10 waren. Freund oder Freundin? Ich habe nie gesehen was du angekreuzt hast. Und da wir heute sterben könnten... sagst du es mir jetzt?", bat Dave darum und war sichtlich den Tränen nahe, denn er wusste nicht ob sie überleben würden.

Auf Beckys Gesicht zeichnete sich ein liebevolles Lächeln ab und sie sagte ganz frech: "Stirb nicht, dann sage ich es dir."

Anschließend schlug sie die Tür zu und verschwand in dem Gebäude, woraufhin Dave wieder den Wagen startete und zusammen mit seiner Schwester weiter Richtung Park fuhr.

"Beten wir das wir diesen Tag überleben.", murmelte Joslyn hoffnungsvoll, sah zum Himmel und betrachtete die flammende Spur des Feuerballs.

Auf ihre Worte hin stimmte Dave mit einem stummen Nicken zu, während er die Straße weiter entlangfuhr.

๑⊱ ⊰๑ 

In dem Moment als der Metallstier sich von dem Auto befreite und Horvath Balthazar gerade den Gnadenschuss verpassen wollte rauschten Joslyn und Dave um die Ecke.

Dave betätigte einen Knopf auf seiner Fernbedienung und schaltete die Teslaspule ein, woraufhin Horvaths Stab den Blitz auffing.

Horvath erlitt einen Stromschlag und sein Stab mit den ganzen Ringen und anderem magischen Schmuck wurde ihm regelrecht aus der Hand gerissen.

Sofort wollte Horvath loshechten und seinen Stab wiederholen, doch Balthazar nutzte das Überraschungsmoment und verpasste Horvath einen Zauber, der ihm die Beine wegriss.

Der Stier jedoch war noch da und setzte gerade zum Lauf an.

Doch ehe dieser Balthazar zermalmen konnte griff sich der Metalladler den Stier und trug ihn davon.

Schließlich stiegen Joslyn und Dave aus dem Wagen, liefen zu Balthazar und rannten kurz darauf mit ihm zusammen zurück zu Morgana die, in Veronicas Körper, den Kreis vollendet hatte.

"Wir kommen zu spät.", gab Dave unglücklich von sich, doch plötzlich brach der flammende Kreis am Himmel in sich zusammen und eine Druckwelle ging von Veronicas Körper aus.

Die Geschwister und Balthazar drehten sich für den Moment weg und sahen kurz darauf Veronica regungslos am Boden liegen.

Sofort eilte Balthazar zu ihr und die Brünette blieb für den Moment stehen und fühlte wie ihr Herz zu bluten begann.

Doch rasch folgte sie ihm, sah bedrückt auf Veronica nieder und fragte: "Ist sie... tot?"

Irgendwie ertrug sie den Anblick, der sich ihr bot, nicht, obwohl sie wusste das Balthazars Herz einzig und allein ihr gehörte.

Der Magier schüttelte den Kopf und meinte ruhig: "Sie leben Beide noch."

Anschließend berührte er Veronicas und seine Stirn und begann die Seele von Morgana aus Veronicas Körper zu saugen, woraufhin Joslyn die Hände vor den Mund schlug und tatenlos zusehen musste wie Balthazar seinen eigenen Tod heraufbeschwor.

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie wollte sein Opfer nicht akzeptieren, dafür liebte sie ihn viel zu sehr.

Veronica atmete tief durch als ihr Körper von Morganas Seele befreit war und sah den Magier entgeistert an, als ihr klar wurde was passiert war.

"Balthazar... was hast du getan?", fragte Joslyn den Magier fassungslos und mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Veronica blickte fragend von Balthazar zu Joslyn und erkannte in diesem Moment den Collier um ihren Hals.

Es war dasselbe Collier das Veronica damals auf dem Markt gesehen hatte und am liebsten gekauft hätte.

Nun trug es diese junge Frau und Veronica sah man deutlich an das sie sich nach dem Warum fragte.

Balthazar warf Dave die Seelenpuppe zu, sah zu den Geschwistern und sagte: "Denkt an euer Versprechen... ihr tut _alles_ um Morgana zu vernichten."

"Nein!", gab Dave ehrlich und verzweifelt von sich und hielt den Seelengral in der Hand.

Joslyn schüttelte energisch den Kopf und meinte: "Ich weigere mich dich in dieses Ding einzusperren."

Dave nickte nur zustimmend, während auch von Veronica zustimmende Worte kamen.

Plötzlich sank Balthazar auf die Knie, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und die Drei mussten zusehen wie Morganas Seele sich aus seinem Körper befreite.

Morgana manifestierte sich gegenüber von Balthazar, Veronica, Dave und Joslyn und sagte: "Und nun machen wir ein Ende."

Sie wob eine Feuersäule und schoss diese auf Joslyn und Dave, doch Balthazar wollte sich gerade noch mit letzter Kraft dazwischenwerfen als er voller Erstaunen sah, das seine beiden Lehrlinge die Feuersäule abhielten.

Ohne ihre Ringe zu tragen!

_Sie waren nun oberste Merlinier!_

Joslyn und Dave hielten das Schutzschild aufrecht, sahen verwundert drein und Dave nuschelte: "Ohne Ring."

Balthazar sah stolz zu seinen Schülern und sagte zufrieden: "Seht ihr... ihr seid es."

Vorher hatten die Geschwister gezweifelt ob sie je die Richtigen dafür sein würden, doch dies war der Beweis dafür.

Sie konnten es nur sein!

Morgana sah abwertend zu den Beiden und höhnte: "Die obersten Merlinier."

Schließlich verschwand die Feuersäule und die Geschwister hatten für den Moment Mühe, durch das Zurückdrängen, nicht vorne über zu fallen.

"Ihr Narren!", schrie Morgana erbost und begann Plasmablitze auf Balthazar und Veronica zu feuern.

Balthazar wurde von einem der Plasmablitze weggeschleudert, landete unsanft auf den Treppen und blieb schließlich regungslos am Boden liegen.

"Balthazar!", schrie Joslyn verzweifelt, ballte anschließend die Hände zu Fäusten und sah mit einem abgrundtiefbösen Blick zu Morgana.

Nun stellte sich die Brünette dicht zu ihrem Bruder und beide schossen aus ihren Händen Plasmablitze auf das Stromhäuschen hinter Morgana, da Dave Joslyn mit einem Blick signalisiert hatte wohin sie zielen sollte.

Nach dem dies getan war, sah Morgana spöttisch lächelnd zu den Beiden und fragte: "Ist das alles was ihr könnt?"

"Noch lange nicht.", knurrte die Brünette, beschwor in ihren Händen immer wieder Plasmablitze herauf und feuerte diese auf Morgana ab.

Zu ihrem Bedauern gingen alle durch sie hindurch und Morgana fand das auch noch sichtlich amüsant.

Morgana lachte leise, sah zu den Beiden und meinte höhnisch: "So und nun bin ich dran."

Sofort schoss sie auf die Geschwister ihre Plasmablitze ab, während diese Beiden sich hinter einem Schutzzauber geduckt hielten.

"Ich hoffe es funktioniert was du vorhast.", gab Joslyn zähneknirschend von sich, sah gebannt auf Morgana und linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu Dave.

Dieser beobachtete die Stromkabel aus dem Stromhäuschen hinter Morgana und murmelte: "Nur noch ein kleines Stück..."

Morgana hatte das Schutzschild nach einigen Angriffen mit ihrem Plasmablitzen zertrümmert, wob ihre Kräfte in den Händen erneut und lachte: "Ihr habt Merlins Kräfte, doch ihr seid nicht so stark und begabt wie er..."

"Dafür sind wir nicht... allein...", rief Dave ihr zu, sah in ihre Augen und fügte hinzu: "Wir haben die Wissenschaft im Gepäck – _jetzt_!"

Kurz darauf stießen die Lampen um den Brunnen herum starke Blitze ab und trafen Morgana am ganzen Körper.

Sofort stiegen Joslyn und Dave mit ähnlichen Zaubern darauf ein und malträtierten Morgana damit.

Plötzlich fiel der Strom aus, da die elektrische Energie der Zauber zu viel Kraft aufwandte, um noch zusätzlich die Häuser der Stadt mit Strom zu beliefern.

Morgana war für den Moment so geschwächt und überrascht das die Geschwister ihre Macht sammeln und anschließend einen Hagel aus Plasmablitzen auf sie niederregnen lassen konnten.

Vollkommen am Ende mit ihren Kräften konnte Morgana sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren und wurde schließlich von den Plasmablitzen der obersten Merlinier zerschossen.

Etwas außer Atem stützte Dave seine Hände auf seine Knie, atmete tief durch und sagte fasziniert: "Wir haben es geschafft."

Kurz darauf drehte er sich um und lief zusammen mit Joslyn zu Balthazar und Veronica.

Joslyn blieb auf der letzten Stufe stehen und ihr rannen bereits stumm die Tränen die Wange hinunter.

Sie sah bereits was mit Balthazar war ehe Veronica es ausgesprochen hatte.

Dieser Anblick zerriss Joslyns Herz in tausend Teile.

Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust war schlimmer als jeder Schmerz, den sie je gespürt hatte.

Eine tiefe und große Wunde klaffte nun in ihrem Herzen und sie spürte eine Leere in sich wie sie diese noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte.

"Er ist _tot_... er hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt...", gab Veronica leise von sich, sah zu Balthazar und blickte erst auf als Joslyn sich weinend neben ihn auf die Knie fallen ließ.

Mit zittriger Hand griff sie nach Seiner, umschloss diese und wisperte: "Balthazar... du hast... mir versprochen mich _nie_ allein zu lassen..."

Veronica blickte traurig und auch fragend zu der Brünetten, woraufhin wieder ihr Blick auf das Collier fiel.

Dave setzte sich fassungslos auf die Stufe und stammelte ungläubig: "Nicht jetzt... ich hatte... doch gerade... oh nein..."

Mitfühlend sah er zu seiner Schwester, atmete tief durch und hätte ihr gerne tröstende Worte gesagt, doch ihm fielen keine ein.

Er war selbst so bestürzt über Balthazars Tod.

Joslyn beugte sich zu Balthazar runter, strich mit ihrer einen Hand über seine Brust, legte ihre andere Hand an seine Wange und bettelte verzweifelt: "Verlass mich nicht, Balthazar..."

Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, weinte bitterlich und krallte sich mit der Hand in seinem Mantel fest.

Veronica betrachtete dies schweigend, sah unglücklich drein und atmete tief durch.

Allmählich wurde ihr klar warum die Brünette so reagierte.

Veronica bemerkte in diesem Augenblick das Joslyn den Magier liebte und seinen Tod nicht so einfach hinnehmen wollte.

Joslyn hielt die Augen geschlossen, strich über seine Wange und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich doch... wie kannst du mir das antun?"

Dies war die Bestätigung für Veronicas Annahme und sie musste hart schlucken, denn auch sie liebte Balthazar noch immer.

Missmutig ruhte der Blick der Magierin auf Balthazar und Joslyn und sah anschließend zu wie Dave sich erhob und auf seine Schwester zuging.

Liebevoll legte er die Arme um ihre Schultern, zog sie zu sich und sagte: "Wir können das nicht zu lassen... Morgana hat sein Herz angehalten... wir müssen versuchen es wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen..."

In diesem Moment stoppte der Tränenfluss der Brünette abrupt.

Neugierig und mit hellwachen Augen sah Joslyn in Daves, erhob sich mit ihm zusammen und sagte ruhig: "Defibrillation."

Dave nickte auf ihre Aussage hin, sah zu Veronica und bat sie höflich ein Stück weg zu gehen und deutete Joslyn an sich ihm gegenüber zu stellen, so dass Balthazar in ihrer Mitte lag.

"Auf drei...", sagte Dave an Joslyn gewandt, woraufhin diese entschlossen nickte.

Beide zählten im Stillen bis Drei und gleichzeitig setzten die Geschwister Energie frei und ein roter flammender Kreis umschloss die Drei.

Dave und Joslyn knieten sich wieder zu ihrem Meister hinunter, tauschten einen Blick und jagten immer wieder gemeinsam und in kleinen, regelmäßigen Abständen Plasmablitze in seine Brust, dort wo sein Herz war.

Joslyns Bruder fluchte dabei immer wieder auf und schimpfte: "Du mit deinen bekloppten Regeln! Deinen Altmänner-Schuhen! Deinen skeptischen Blick! Hast uns dauernd gerettet! Komm schon, Balthazar!"

Beide jagten immer wieder diese Plasmablitze in seine Brust, bis sie erneut einen Blick tauschten und Joslyn wehmütig den Kopf senkte und die Augen schloss.

Sie griff an ihre Jeans und krallte sich mit ihren Fingernägeln in dem Stoff fest, während wieder einige kleine Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

Dave senkte ebenfalls den Blick, kniete weiterhin neben ihm, ließ seine Hände an Balthazars Brust ruhen und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

"Ich hatte einen Traum...", ertönte Balthazars ruhige Stimme, woraufhin die Geschwister sofort ihre Köpfe hoben und Balthazar ins Gesicht sahen.

Dieser sah zu Dave, blickte ihm ins Gesicht und fuhr, mit ruhiger und sanfter Stimme, fort: "Du hast mich beschimpft. Mehrfach..."

Dave sah zu ihm, schüttelte den Kopf, tauschte mit Joslyn und Veronica einen Blick und sagte etwas verschmitzt: "Was ich? Nein... das wäre doch völlig schräg."

Doch Balthazar grinste etwas, atmete tief durch und sagte schwach lächelnd: "Nein... ist schon irgendwie verständlich."

Joslyns Herz machte tausend Hüpfer wie sie zu Balthazar blickte.

Freudentränen rannen über ihre Wangen und sie sah zu wie der Magier sich langsam aufrichtete.

Balthazar blickte nun Joslyn in die Augen, seufzte lautlos und spürte wie sein Herz vor Freude anfing schneller zu schlagen.

Die Brünette kam ihm etwas näher, legte die Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich erleichtert lächelnd an ihn.

"Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein.", tadelte Joslyn ihn liebevoll und sah in seine moosgrünen Augen.

Liebevoll sah der Magier in ihre warmen, braunen Augen, strich durch ihr Haar und hatte seinen anderen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt.

"Ich gebe mir Mühe, Kleines.", raunte er Joslyn verliebt und überglücklich zu, legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und drückte seine Lippen ganz zärtlich auf Ihre.

Joslyn erwiderte den Kuss ebenso sanft und innig, kuschelte sich in seinen Arm und strich sachte durch sein Haar.

Langsam löste er den Kuss, lächelte Joslyn glücklich an und bemerkte dann Veronica die zu den Beiden trat und mit glücklichen, aber auch verletzten Blick auf Beide nieder sah.

Balthazar sah zu ihr auf und sein Blick war entschuldigend, doch Veronica sagte sanft: "Schön, dass du wieder lebst und... es muss dir nicht leidtun, Balthazar. Es ist verständlich... "

Joslyn blickte ebenfalls beschämt zu Veronica auf, atmete tief aus und hörte Balthazar sagen: "Danke, Veronica."

Die Magierin nickte leicht, lächelte matt, drehte sich um und sagte zu Balthazar: "Wir werden dennoch Freunde bleiben."

So verschwand Veronica in die Nacht.

Joslyn blickte hinter sich als sie den Metalladler hörte und sah lächelnd zu wie ihr Bruder mit seiner großen Liebe davonflog.

Endlich war alles wieder in Ordnung und Balthazar konnte endlich mit Joslyn glücklich werden.

Langsam erhoben sich Beide, richteten ihre Sachen und Joslyn fragte Balthazar neckisch: "Bleibst du bis zum Frühstück, mein Hübscher?"

Grinsend blickte der Magier zu der Brünetten, legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, zog sie an sich und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Tief blickte Balthazar in ihre Augen, lächelte verliebt und antwortete schelmisch: "So lange wie du willst, meine Schöne."

Glücklich legte Joslyn ihren Arm um seine Schulter, strich über seinen Rücken und hauchte gegen seine Lippen: "Ich liebe dich, Balthazar."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Joslyn.", flüsterte der Magier und besiegelte diesen Liebesschwur mit einem innigen Kuss.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Welt wurde vor Morgana gerettet!

Dave und Becky verbrachten einen Kurzurlaub in Paris, während Joslyn und Balthazar ihre gemeinsame Zeit in vollen Zügen genossen.

Das Leben hätte von nun an nicht schöner sein können. 

๑⊱ ⊰๑

ENDE

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	11. Ein Geschenk

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Die Geschwister  
**๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Geschwister, David und Joslyn, gingen zusammen in die vierte Klasse der Junior High School in New York City und führten eigentlich ein ganz normales Leben. Sie gingen zusammen zur Schule und kehrten zusammen Heim, doch der heutige Tag sollte das Leben der Geschwister vollkommen verändern.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Beiden saßen zusammen mit ihrer Klasse gerade am Hafen von New York City und betrachteten von weiten Liberty Island.

Joslyns schulterlanges und hellbraunes Haar war zu zwei Zöpfen zusammengebunden und ihre Statur war klein und zierlich, allerdings waren ihre braunen Augen schon immer sehr wach gewesen und ihr Blick aufmerksam.

Daher entging es der Brünette auch nicht das ihr Bruder Dave - der kurzes braunes Haar und ebenfalls braune Augen hatte, während seine Statur schlank gebaut war - einen kleinen gelben Zettel schrieb und ihn durch die halbe Schülerschaft an die hübsche, kleine Blondine Becky weiter geben ließ.

Schweigend aß Joslyn ihr Toastbrot, sah umher und erhob sich als die Klasse aufgefordert wurde weiterzugehen.

Sie sah hinter sich zu ihrem Bruder und sah zu wie dieser dem kleinen gelben Zettel folgte, da dieser von einem Windstoß weggeweht wurde, den er vor kurzen zu Becky weiter reichen ließ.

Sofort folgte die Brünette ihrem Bruder und rief immer wieder panisch seinen Namen, während sie sich beim Verfolgen ab und zu nach ihrer Klasse umdrehte.

Doch in der Gasse in dem der ominöse Antiquitätenladen, war sah das Mädchen wie ihr Bruder vor den Türen des Ladens stehen blieb und beobachtete wie der Zettel in den Laden hinein gesogen wurde.

Kurzer Hand lief das Mädchen auf Dave zu, griff nach seiner Hand und sagte bittend: "Lass uns umdrehen. Die anderen machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen."

Doch Dave schüttelte den Kopf, entzog sich ihrer Hand und sagte ernst an seine Schwester gewandt: "Ich will wissen was Becky angekreuzt hat."

So verschwand der Junge zwischen den Türen, woraufhin Joslyn unbehaglich auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute und ihm anschließend folgte.

Sie schlüpfte durch den Spalt der Tür, sah sich in diesem Laden um und folgte mit unsicheren Schritten ihrem Bruder.

"Es ist unheimlich hier...", wisperte das Mädchen, sah immer wieder mit Unbehagen zu den merkwürdigen Gegenständen und linste zu ihrem Bruder.

Doch Dave hörte die Worte seiner Schwester nicht.

Er sah suchend umher, in der Hoffnung den kleinen, gelben Zettel zu finden, den er vor wenigen Minuten Becky gegeben hatte.

"Warum fragst du sie nicht einfach danach?", wollte Joslyn wissen und sah ihren Bruder mit gerunzelter Stirn an, doch dieser rollte nur mit den Augen und hoffte das seine Schwester bald schwieg.

Nun erblickte er eine Art Öllampe, die wie die typische Alibaba Lampe aussah.

Der Junge ging auf die Kommode mit der Lampe zu und nuschelte: "Das gibt's doch nicht."

"Dave, fass das nicht an. Das gehört uns nicht... bitte lass uns gehen.", murmelte die Brünette bittend und beobachtete ihren Bruder ganz genau.

Dave rieb an der Lampe und als nichts passierte hob er sie hoch, woraufhin ein paar Gegenstände von der Kommode fielen, er sich erschrak und einen Schritt hinter sich machte.

Dabei stieß er hinter sich einen kleinen Tisch an, wobei er auch von diesem einige Gegenstände runter stieß.

Joslyn gab einen kleinen Schrei von sich, hielt die Hände vor den Mund und erblickte plötzlich hinter Dave einen älteren Mann mit schulterlangen, dunkelblonden Haaren, stechenden, moosgrünen Augen und einem etwas ungepflegten 3-Tage-Bart. Seine Statur war schlank und dennoch wirkte er recht sportlich gebaut, doch der lange Ledermantel verbarg dies recht geschickt.

Dave drehte sich um und hörte den Mann im ruhigen und doch gefährlichen Ton sprechen: "Der zweite Herrscher der Han-Dynastie schloss die Ehefrau, die er am wenigsten leiden konnte, 10 Jahre lang in diese Urne, auf den Tag genau. Es heißt, wenn ihr sie öffnet, geschieht dasselbe mit euch."

Sein Blick ruhte zu gleichen Teilen auf den beiden Geschwistern und es war als könnte er mit dem Blick in ihre Augen bis tief in ihre Seele schauen.

"Gruselig...", gab Joslyn ganz leise von sich, biss sich unbehaglich auf die Unterlippe und sah dem Mann weiterhin gebannt in seine Augen.

"Es tut mir leid, ich such nur einen kleinen Zettel... haben Sie ihn gesehen?", erkundigte sich Dave etwas stotternd, sah den Mann weiterhin an und schluckte leicht.

"Ein Zettel?", fragte der Mann fast schon spottend, drehte sich um und stellte die Urne an ihren Platz zurück.

"Er ist irgendwie in ihren Laden geflogen... es war nur...", doch Dave sprach nicht weiter, denn er hörte den Mann leise murmeln '_Ein Zufall_', woraufhin Dave nickte und meinte: "Ja... es war nur ein Zufall."

Joslyn sah zu wie der Mann sich wieder zu ihnen umdrehte und die Brünette griff daraufhin nach Daves Hand, während dieser aus dem Augenwinkel prüfend zu seiner Schwester linste.

Langsam schritt er an den Geschwistern vorbei und meinte fast schon sanft: "Ich möchte euch etwas zeigen. Dave. Jos."

Sofort weiteten die Geschwister die Augen, sahen sich kurz an und Dave erkundigte sich: "Woher wissen Sie wie wir heißen?"

Der Mann drehte sich mit ernstem Blick um, sah zu den Beiden und sagte in lauteren Ton: "Weil ich Gedanken lesen kann."

Schließlich entspannte er sich wieder, deutete auf die Beiden und fügte fast schon amüsiert hinzu: "Es steht auf euren Taschen."

Kurz prüften die Beiden, ob dem wirklich so war und traten einen Augenblick, als der Mann sie aufforderte näherzutreten, an den Tresen, auf dem eine kleine Schatulle stand.

Der Mann holte zwei kleine silberne Drachenfiguren aus der Schatulle, setzte sie vorsichtig auf seine Handfläche und sah die beiden Geschwister an.

"Das ist was ganz Besonderes, wenn es euch mag dürft ihr es behalten.", sagte er in einem ganz sanften, fast schon flüsternden Ton, während sein Blick zu gleichen Teilen auf den Geschwistern ruhte.

Dave sah auf die Drachenfigur, schüttelte dann energisch den Kopf und sagte freundlich: "Ach... lieber nicht... unsere Lehrerin hat gesagt wir sollen nicht so lange bleiben... sie weiß ja wo wir sind."

Die Brünette sah ihren Bruder skeptisch an, sah dann wieder zu dem Mann und hörte ihn freundlich sagen: "Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Dave."

Der Junge weitete kurz und erstaunt die Augen und vernahm seine letzten Worte, die ihn wieder entspannen ließen: "Das ist gut..."

Sofort drehte der Junge sich weg, ging Richtung Tür und zog dabei seine Schwester hinter sich her.

Doch die Tür schloss sich wie von Geisterhand und Joslyn gab ein leises '_Auweia_' von sich, schluckte schwer und drehte sich noch mal um.

Schließlich war es die Brünette, die sich nun mit entschlossenem Blick umdrehte und ihren Bruder zurück zum Tresen zerrte.

Joslyn und Dave tauschten einen letzten Blick und Joslyn nickte leicht, als wolle sie ihrem Bruder sagen das sie dies zusammen durchstünden.

Langsam griffen die Beiden nach jeweils einer dieser Drachenfiguren, stellten sie in ihre Handflächen und betrachteten diese für den Moment.

Kurz darauf erwachten die Drachenfiguren zum Leben, schüttelten sich und krabbelten auf den Handrücken der beiden Kinder.

Begierig legten sie sich an den Zeigefinger der Geschwister und umschlossen ihren Finger mit dem Drachenschwanz.

Die Beiden weiteten die Augen, starrten auf die Drachenringe und sahen anschließend zu dem Mann auf, der in diesem Moment fast schon mit einem glücklichen Strahlen in den Augen auf die Beiden nieder blickte.

Das Schicksal nahm seinen Lauf...

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**10 Jahre später**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Seit dem Vorfall in dem Antiquitätenladen hatten Dave und Joslyn oft über die Sache mit den Ringen und der Magie gesprochen.

Beide konnten nie wirklich vergessen was damals passiert war und dennoch lebten die Geschwister möglichst unbeschwert ihr Leben.

Zusammen besuchten sie dieselbe Uni und wohnten zusammen mit einem gemeinsamen Freund in einer Studentenwohnung.

Nie hatten Beide den Mann, dessen Name Balthazar Blake war, vergessen können, der ihnen die Drachenringe gab.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn war zu einer jungen Frau mit einer üppigen, weiblichen Statur herangewachsen, die sie auch gerne etwas mit ihrer Kleidung betonte.

Ihr Haar war schulterlang und immer noch genauso hellbraun wie damals gewesen und auch ihre braunen Augen betrachteten noch immer wach ihre Umgebung.

Beide studierten mittlerweile und gemeinsam hatten sie sich für die Molekular-Physik entschieden. Dave war ein hoch gewachsener, schlanker und recht gutaussehender, brünetter Mann geworden, der seine Zeit am liebsten mit seinen Büchern und Experimenten über Physik verbrachte. Joslyn hingegen betätigte sich gerne kreativ und malte besonders gerne mit Acrylfarben auf Leinwänden.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zurzeit lehnte Joslyn im Gang der Uni an der Wand und ihr gegenüber stand ein ziemlich muskelbepackter, schwarzhaariger, junger Mann, der recht lockere und sportliche Kleidung trug.

Mit einer Hand hatte er sich neben ihrem Kopf abgestützt, während seine andere Hand Ihre festhielt.

Liebevoll küsste er die Brünette, hielt die Augen dabei geschlossen und strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

Joslyn erwiderte diesen Kuss und hörte schließlich jemanden sich räuspern, doch das ignorierte sie gekonnt.

"Jos, bist du fertig?", ertönte die vollkommen entnervte Stimme ihres Bruders, woraufhin sie den Kuss löste ihren Freund Viktor entschuldigend ansah und zu ihrem Bruder blickte.

Auch die stechenden blauen Augen von Viktor waren Unheil verkündend auf Dave gerichtet, doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, zumindest im Moment nicht.

Die Brünette verzog das Gesicht angesäuert und fragte: "Hat das nicht noch einen Moment Zeit?"

Dave schüttelte den Kopf, sah seine Schwester ernst an und meinte: "Nein, hat es nicht. Wir müssen zur Vorlesung."

Schließlich blickte Joslyn liebevoll zu Viktor, strich mit den Fingern über seine Wange, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und schnurrte fast schon: "Wir sehen uns später."

Joslyn schulterte kurz darauf ihre Umhängetasche und verließ zusammen mit ihrem Bruder den Gang.

Sie liefen die Treppe zusammen hinauf und Joslyn fragte ihren Bruder etwas entrüstet: "Warum musst du dauernd bei Viktor und mir am dazwischenfunken?"

Dave mochte ihren Freund einfach nicht und das lag nicht nur daran, weil er ein Hüne und muskulös gebaut war, sondern weil Dave der Meinung war das er seiner Schwester nicht guttat.

"Er ist nicht gut für dich. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde er dich sitzen lassen, Jos.", sagte er mit etwas besorgten Ton, sah wie Joslyn einen traurigeren Blick bekam und schwer seufzte.

Offenbar hatte er Recht, doch Joslyn zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte ehrlich: "So lange, wie das nicht der Fall ist, genieß ich es einfach."

Auf dem zweiten Stockwerk angekommen, sah die Brünette ihren Bruder dankbar lächelnd an und wuschelte ihm liebevoll durchs Haar.

Anschließend verschwand sie als Erste in den Raum in der die Lesungen stattfanden und suchte sich einen Platz, während Dave ihr einen Moment später folgte.

Sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen einen Bruder wie ihn zu haben, denn er sorgte sich wirklich um sie.

Die Geschwister waren nach wie vor füreinander da und unzertrennlich.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Unverhofftes Wiedersehen**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn und Dave kamen am Abend zusammen in ihrer Studentenwohnung an.

Dave öffnete den Kühlschrank und sah dort ein Blatt Papier, mit einer 2-, der aus seiner damaligen vierten Klasse stammte, woraufhin er die Augen weitete.

Als plötzlich jemand zu sprechen begann, dessen Stimme dem Brünetten nicht vertraut war, sah er zu diesem jemand und erblickte Horvath auf einem Stuhl sitzen, der Dave davon erzählte, dass er 10 Jahre in dieser Urne eingesperrt war und nichts zu lesen hatte, außer Daves schlechten Aufsatz über Napoleon.

Joslyn schluckte daraufhin und fühlte sich in die Zeit von vor 10 Jahren versetzt.

In diesem Augenblick prasselten die Erinnerungen auf sie ein.

Der Antiquitätenladen ‚_Arcana Cabana_', Balthazar und er, Horvath.

Sie erinnerte sich mit jeder Zelle ihres Seins daran, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als Dave es nicht sein lassen konnte im Laden zu stöbern.

Er wollte die Wartezeit nutzen, als Balthazar in einem Nebenraum verschwand, um etwas Wichtiges zu holen, um sich umzuschauen.

Dabei hatte ihr Bruder sich wie eh und je tollpatschig verhalten und diese ominöse Urne schlussendlich umgeworfen.

Aus dieser waren tausende von Käfer gekrochen, die sich getürmt und sich schlussendlich zu Horvath geformt hatten.

Einen Mann mit einer kräftigen Statur, schwarzem und gepflegten Bart, schwarzen, kurzen Haaren und einer Kleidung wie ein englischer Gentleman der 30er Jahre.

Er stellte sich kurz vor und wollte anschließend wissen wo _der Seelengral_ sei, doch weder sie noch ihr Bruder wussten wovon er sprach.  
Noch bevor er Hand an die Beiden oder irgendwas anderes legen konnte, schoss ein Blitz durch den Laden und gebot Horvath Einhalt.  
Es war Balthazar gewesen, der sich in diesem Augenblick den Kindern als Magier offenbarte.

Er wies Joslyn und Dave an den Seelengral, der einer Matrjoschka ähnlich war, an sich zu nehmen und zu fliehen.

Sie taten was er wollte und flitzten los, doch Horvath hatten es auf sie Beide abgesehen gehabt und wollte sie mit seiner Magie an der Flucht hindern.

Rückblickend glaubte Joslyn, dass Horvath sie mit seinen magischen Geschossen sogar töten wollte.  
Horvath und Balthazar verschwanden plötzlich in einem Wirbel, der für Joslyn damals wie ein Sandsturm gewirkt hatte.  
Sie hatte nie rausgefunden wo die Beiden hin waren, doch irgendwie hatte sie immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie in diese Urne gesaugt wurden.

"Wo ist der Seelengral?", fragte Horvath ernst und sah wütend auf Joslyn und Dave nieder, nachdem er sich erhoben hatte.

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und sagte ehrlich: "Keine Ahnung, wir haben ihn auf die Straße vor den Laden geworfen."

Plötzlich hob Horvath mit Hilfe der Magie das Küchenmesser, zog es in seine Hand und knurrte: "Ich schneide die Wahrheit aus euch heraus."

Kurzerhand griff Dave nach der Hand seiner Schwester, sah sich um und versuchte etwas zu finden womit er sich wehren konnte.

Doch da war nichts!

Also drehte er sich um, riss die Tür auf und floh mit seiner Schwester im Schlepptau die Treppen des Hausflures hinunter.

Etwas blitzte oben auf dem Stockwerk, auf dem ihre Wohnung lag.

Kurz blieben die Beiden stehen und blickten hinauf.

Es drang ein '_Fast sie_' aus der Wohnung und kurz runzelte die Brünette und auch Dave die Stirn.

Als sie die Wölfe sahen, wie sie ihre Zähne fletschten, weitete Joslyn die Augen und sagte verängstig: "Oh Gott... lauf!"

Rasch zog Dave seine Schwester die restlichen Stufen hinunter, rannte mit ihr aus dem Wohnhaus und zu den Stufen, die zum Bahnhof führten.

Kurz blieben sie stehen, sahen wie ein Mieter die Haustür öffnete und die Wölfe sich an diesem und der Tür vorbei zwängten, um Joslyn und Dave nachzujagen.

Dave zerrte an Joslyns Hand und zwang sie so ihm zu folgen.

In Panik rannten die Geschwister die Treppen hinauf und drängten sich zusammen in das Gitter der Absperrung zum Bahnhof.

Dave zog seine Karte mit zittriger Hand durch das Lesegerät und wimmerte fast schon, als das Gerät seine Karte nicht lesen konnte.

Sein Herz raste und auch sein Atem war um Längen beschleunigt.

Endlich erkannte das Lesegerät seine Karte und die Beiden passierten das Gitter.

Joslyn blieb stehen, beugte sich vor und hielt sich erschöpft atmend ihre Brust.

Sie war nicht sehr sportlich und hatte daher keine gute Kondition, außerdem steckte ihr die Angst tief in den Knochen.

Doch Dave verlor keine Zeit, ging zu seiner Schwester, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

Er zerrte sie unsanft auf die Gleise, zwang sie sich zu ducken und kauerte mit ihr ganz nah an der Bahnhofsplattform.

Immer wieder murmelte er ein 'Oh Mann', während Joslyn kreidebleich und mit glasigen Augen panisch zur Plattform aufblickte.

Sie hörte Horvaths Schritte, das Schnuppern und Tapsen der Wölfe und hoffte das sie und ihr Bruder dies überleben würden.

Dave blickte auf die andere Seite des Bahnhofs und erblickte dort einen Wolf, woraufhin er die Augen weitete und hörte wie der Wolf zu knurren begann.

Joslyn schluckte schwer und sah zu wie sich nun auch die anderen Wölfe in Bewegung setzten.

Sofort erhob sich die Brünette und war nun diejenige die Dave an der Hand hinter sich herzog.

Dummer Weise sah sie im Dunkeln nicht besonders gut, weshalb sie stolperte und zusammen mit Dave zu Boden fiel und voller Angst zu Horvath und den Wölfen aufsah.

Für den Moment blieben sie ruhig, doch als Horvath den Befehl zum Töten gab sprangen die Wölfe los und Joslyn und Dave gaben panische Schreie von sich und kniffen die Augen zusammen.

Bereit sich ihrem Schicksal und dem Tod hinzugeben.

Doch es landeten keine großen Wölfe auf ihnen, sondern kleine und tollpatschige Welpen, woraufhin Dave und Joslyn verwundert dreinsahen und jeweils zwei Wölfe in den Armen hielten.

"Baby-Wölfe?", murmelte Dave verwirrt, sah zu Horvath und beobachtete wie sein selbstgefälliges Lächeln der puren Verwunderung wich.

Joslyn sah zu wie Horvath von etwas niedergerissen wurde und auf die Gleise stürzte.

Kurz darauf landete ein riesiger Metalladler vor den Geschwistern.

Erstaunt und doch erleichtert weitete die Brünette die Augen als sie Balthazar erblickte und wisperte: "Der Magier."

Balthazar blickte auf die Beiden nieder und erkundigte sich sofort: "Wo ist die Puppe?"

Doch anstatt zu antworten deutete Dave nur mit dem Finger hinter dem Metalladler und stammelte immer wieder '_D-da_'.

Sofort drehte sich Balthazar um, sah zu Horvath und wirkte einen Zauber der Horvath wie eine durchsichtige und glibberige Blase umschloss und den Zauberer hinderte seinen Plasmablitz abzufeuern.

„Na los, kommt rauf, schnell beeilt euch!", rief Balthazar den Geschwistern zu, da bereits in der Ferne der Zug zu hören war der immer näherkam.

Geschickt wehte der Magier dem Zugfahrer eine Zeitung vor das Fenster, ließ Joslyn und Dave aufsteigen, verzauberte die Wolfwelpen in Fotos und hob mit dem Adler ab.

Joslyn hatte sich hinter Balthazar gesetzt, ihre Arme um seine Taille geschlungen und sich nah an ihn gepresst.

In ihren Augen war er ihre einzige Möglichkeit sich festzuhalten.

Dave hingegen hielt sich an Joslyn fest und flog nun mit dem Magier und seiner Schwester vom Ort des Geschehens davon.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Auf dem Chrysler Building angekommen stiegen Joslyn und Dave von dem Metalladler, woraufhin Dave an die Brüstung ging und dabei murmelte: "Das ist alles nicht wahr, nein das ist alles nicht wahr. Ich habe so einen sauren Geschmack im Mund."

Der Magier hingegen stieg locker vom Metalladler, strich über seinen Schnabel, blickte kurz zu Dave und sagte freundlich: "Schön ruhig, Dave. Atme tief durch."

Joslyn hingegen lehnte an der Wand, starrte auf Balthazar und den Metalladler und beobachtete für den Moment alles mit geweiteten Augen und offenen Mund.

Dave und Joslyn sahen zu wie der Metalladler sich wieder an seine ursprüngliche Position zurückzog und der Magier eine weiße Taube beruhigte und in seine Hände nahm.

Als Dave zu sprechen begann sahen Balthazar und Joslyn zu ihm und die Brünette merkte ihrem Bruder an das er sehr gereizt war: "Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Sie werden das nicht noch einmal mit uns machen. Haben Sie eine Ahnung wie unser Leben in den letzten 10 Jahren ausgesehen hat?"

Der Magier lehnte sich neben Joslyn an die Wand und begann vorsichtig etwas um den Fuß der Taube zu wickeln, während Joslyns Blick immer noch ehrfürchtig und auch ungläubig auf Balthazar ruhte.

"Ich habe die letzten 10 Jahre in einer Urne gesteckt.", gab dieser trocken von sich, zuckte etwas mit den Schultern und beobachtete Dave.

Dieser setzte zum Sprechen an, nickte leicht und erwiderte: "Na und? Ich auch. Sinnbildlich gesprochen - eine Urne gefüllt mit Hohn und Spott."

Der Magier flüsterte der Taube etwas zu, strich über ihr Gefieder und lauschte dabei Daves Worten: "Wussten Sie, dass in bestimmten Gegenden in der Nähe, ein Nervenzusammenbruch noch heute mit dem Begriff beschrieben wird ‚_Den David Stutler machen_'. Haben Sie das gewusst?!"

Nun sah Joslyn von ihrem Bruder neben sich zu Balthazar, schloss ihren Mund und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

"Versuch gut zu zuhören, Dave.", begann der Magier ruhig, atmete tief durch und wusste das er sich nur Daves Gehör noch verschaffen musste.

Immerhin war seine Schwester vollkommen ruhig und hing sowohl Dave als auch Balthazar gerade an den Lippen, da der Schock ihr noch in den Knochen saß.

"Diese Puppe heißt '_Der Seelengral_'. Es ist ein Gefängnis für die gefährlichsten Morganier der Geschichte. In jeder Schicht der Puppe wird einer von ihnen gefangen gehalten. Horvath will alle Anhänger von Morgana befreien und die Welt vernichten. _Das. Darf. Nicht. Passieren._", erklärte der Magier den Geschwistern, band der Taube das Band um ihren Fuß und zurrte es sachte fest.

Dave blickte Balthazar an, nickte leicht und meinte nur: "Ja, ist klar."

Balthazar drückte sich von der Wand ab, ließ die Taube fliegen und ging auf Dave zu.

"Die Wahrheit ist - ihr besitzt eine ganz besondere Gabe. Das habt ihr nur noch nicht erkannt. Deine Schwester vielleicht schon, doch du noch nicht, Dave.", fuhr der Magier fort, sah über die Schulter zu der Brünetten und sah anschließend wieder zu Dave.

Joslyn schluckte leicht und ihr war klar, dass sie eine besondere Gabe hatten, denn dieser Vorfall damals hatte dies mehr als deutlich gezeigt.

"Ich will nur einfach ganz normal sein. Ein normales Leben führen. Ich will den Kram vergessen - damals bei _Arcana Cabana_. Und ich will alles vergessen was... mit Magie zu tun hat. Ich will alles vergessen.", sagte Dave fast schon verzweifelt, drehte sich weg und blickte auf die beleuchtete Stadt hinunter.

Joslyn vernahm eine Art pfeifendes Geräusch, als würde jeden Moment etwas vom Himmel fallen und als der Magier '_Duck dich_' von sich gab, tat Dave dies sofort, als er sah das etwas Großes auf ihn zu kam.

Sofort trat die Brünette näher, stand neben Balthazar und sagte erstaunt: "Das ist unsere Kommode."

Doch keiner der Beiden ging auf ihre Worte ein, stattdessen lief Balthazar aufgebracht zur Kommode, öffnete sie, holte die Drachenringe der Geschwister heraus und fragte ernst: "Du willst die Magie also vergessen, ja? Warum hast du dann deinen Ring behalten?"

Dave sah den Magier überrascht an, begann herum zu drucksen und stammelte dann ruhig: "Ah... also den wollte ich eigentlich verticken... auf ebay."

Amüsiert blickte Balthazar den jungen Mann vor sich an und sagte süffisant: "Noch immer ein schlechter Lügner, Dave. Das gefällt mir an dir, ist ein gutes Zeichen."

Doch kurz darauf wurde sein Blick wieder sehr ernst und er meinte ruhig: "Du hast die Gabe."

"Nein... ich habe ein Leben.", widersprach Dave und beschwor somit den Zorn des Magiers herauf.

Dieser blickte ihn weiterhin ernst an und knurrte fast schon: "Ihr seid die letzten Menschen, die Horvath mit dem Seelengral gesehen hat, damit steht ihr auf seiner Liste. Also, wenn du nicht willst das er dich in ein physikbegeistertes Schweinchen verwandelt, dann solltet ihr mir helfen den Gral zu finden, bevor er es tut."

"Das ist verrückt... Sie wissen selbst wie verrückt das ist, oder?", gab Dave ehrlich von sich, sah Balthazar fast schon verzweifelt an und hoffte das er es verstehen würde.

Joslyn beobachtete wie der Magier die Ringe sinken ließ, tief durchatmete, nickte und sagte: "Na gut... na gut... Helft mir ihn zurückzuholen und ihr könnt gehen."

"Wirklich?", hakte Dave skeptisch nach und legte dabei den Kopf schief, während Joslyn zwischen den Beiden hin und her sah.

Der Magier nickte und sagte gefährlich ruhig: "Du kannst einfach gehen."

So willigte Dave ein und sah zu wie Balthazar zur Brüstung ging und den Seelengral mit Hilfe eines Zaubers ortete.

Kurz teilte er den Geschwistern mit was dieser Zauber bewirkte und sagte dann ruhig: "Sieht nach China Town aus..."

Die Brünette seufzte lautlos, nickte dann leicht und murmelte: "Das kann ja lustig werden." 

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Der Bannkreis**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Kaum war der Seelengral geortete, hatte Balthazar die Beiden vom Chrysler Building geführt und war mit ihnen in der Tiefgarage verschwunden.

Dort standen sie vor einem Oldtimer, der den 30er entsprungen schien.

Er war staubig und alt, doch kaum saßen sie drin und Balthazar startete ihn nur durch Magie, schien der Wagen zum Leben zu erwachen und war mit einem Mal lupenrein.

Der Weg nach China Town war schnell hinter sie gebracht und dank des Zaubers von Balthazar konnten sie das Haus, in dem der Seelengral war, schnell ausfindig machen.

Doch Horvath lauerte ihnen bereits auf.  
Joslyn und Dave sollten vor dem Haus warten, während Balthazar in das Haus ging und den Seelengral beschaffte.

Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen, begannen sich Balthazar und Horvath zu bekämpfen, als sie im zweiten Stockwerk aufeinandertrafen.  
Joslyn und Dave hingegen hatten selbst ihre Probleme, denn ein Magier war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht und hatte versucht die Beiden mit fiesen, kleinen Tricks auszuschalten.  
Entschlossen wollten die Beiden ihre Magie gegen diesen bösen Magier, der aussah wie ein junger, tibetanischer Mönch auf Abwegen, einsetzen.

Immerhin war er ganz eindeutig auf Seitens Horvath.

Sie mussten feststellen, dass Magienutzung nicht einfach war, denn außer ein paar kleinen Rausschwaden erschien ihn ihren Händen nichts.  
Die Flucht nach vorn war alles was blieb.  
Sie rannten panisch in das Gebäude, da sie überzeugt waren das Balthazar ihnen helfen würde und könnte.  
Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung, dass Balthazar selbst mit Horvath zu tun hatte.  
Abgesehen davon hatte der gegnerische Magier die Gestalt eines chinesischen Drachen angenommen und jagte nun durch den Hausflur den Geschwistern nach.  
Horvath war gerade von einem Perlenvorhang gefesselt worden und damit außer Gefecht gewesen, als Joslyn und Dave in den Raum stürmten.  
Balthazar erkannte rasch welche Gefahr sie verfolgte und versuchte dem Einhalt zu gebieten, doch damit machte er den Drachen nur noch wütender.  
Er hatte die Geschwister angewiesen über die Feuertreppe zu fliehen, was sie auch direkt getan hatten.  
Er selbst folgte ihnen und landete gerade geschickt auf dem Boden, als das Biest durch das Fenster brach und sich erneut auf die Geschwister stürzte.  
Versteckt in der Menge hatte Balthazar einen guten Blick auf die Geschwister und beobachtete, wie diese erneut dem Drachen die Hände entgegenstreckten.

Joslyn und Dave nahmen sich die kurze Instruktion von Balthazar, die er ihnen während der Fahrt über die Grundlagen der Nutzung von Magie gegeben hatte, zu Herzen und begannen sich zu konzentrieren.  
Sie befreiten ihren Geist und versuchten ihre ganze Konzentration auf die Drachenringe an ihren Fingern zu lenken.  
Kurz darauf schossen zwei Plasmablitze aus deren Händen und trafen den Drachen, der daraufhin das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden stürzte.  
Unsanft war der gegnerische Magier gestürzt und somit keine Gefahr mehr gewesen.  
Voller Stolz über ihren Sieg tauchten die Geschwister in der Masse des chinesischen Festes, welches hier gerade im Gange war, unter.  
Balthazar suchte sie direkt auf, lobte sie und freute sich sichtlich, als sie nun zustimmten Magie zu erlernen und Horvath aufzuhalten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

"Ursprünglich war das hier mal ein Wendebahnhof für die U-Bahn, aber die erlauben uns hier unten zu arbeiten. Mein Professor hat das für uns klar gemacht. Es weiß also niemand das wir hier sind.", sagte Dave fast schon stolz, während er zusammen mit Joslyn und dem Magier die Treppe hinunterlief.

Unten angekommen stellte Balthazar die Seelenpuppe auf den Schreibtisch ab und ließ sie durch einen einfachen Trick verschwinden.

"Oh, ich bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen euch das zu geben.", sagte der Magier mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und holte ein sehr kleines Buch heraus.

"Euer Inkantus.", sagte er grinsend und sah dabei in die skeptischen Gesichter von Joslyn und Dave.

Dave betrachtete das Buch, hob eine Braue und meinte dann sarkastisch: "Habe ich ein kleines bisschen größer in Erinnerung."

"Unwesentlich.", kam es voller Ironie von der Brünetten, die das Buch betrachtete und dabei eine Braue hob.

Balthazar grinselte, sah die Beiden an und gab fast schon frech von sich: "Ist die Taschenbuchausgabe."

Kurz darauf begann der Magier das Buch wie ein Papier aufzufalten und sprach dabei: "Der Inkantus ist unser Lehrbuch, die Kunst und die Wissenschaft. Und die Geschichte der Zauberei. Einschließlich unserer jüngsten Vergangenheit."

Vollkommen entfaltet legte er das flache Buch in Daves Hände, hielt die Finger über das Buch als würde er eine Schnur festhalten und zog das Buch zur vollen Fülle in die Höhe.

Dave drohte unter dem Gewicht des Buches vorne über zu fallen und gab dabei mürrisch ein '_Och kommen Sie_' von sich.

Joslyn hingegen beugte sich etwas zu Dave rüber als Balthazar das Buch öffnete, sah interessiert in dieses und musste schmunzeln als der Magier frech grinsend sagte: "Seht ihr. Da seid ihr Zwei."

Dave sah auf seinem Portrait sehr amüsant aus, da er die Hände mit etwas Abstand von seinem Gesicht hielt und schrie.

Joslyn hingegen war auf ihrem Bild mit einem fast schon anzüglichen Lächeln zu sehen, den Kopf verschmitzt zur Seite gedreht und ihre rechte Schulter Richtung Kinn hochgezogen.

"Warum sieht Jos so gut auf dem Portrait aus und ich nicht?", murmelte Dave etwas entrüstet, seufzte anschließend und nahm diese Tatsache einfach hin.

Die Lippen der Brünetten umspielten ein Lächeln, woraufhin sie zu Balthazar hoch linste und dieser ihr neckisch zuzwinkerte.

Dave klappte das Buch zu und der Magier entfernte sich von den Geschwistern, während er seinen Mantel auszog und sprach: "Um Horvath je wieder in den Seelengral sperren zu können müssen wir erst Zauberer aus euch machen und damit fangen wir gleich an."  
Er deutete auf die Schuhe der Beiden und sagte ruhig: „Ihr solltet andere Schuhe tragen. Lederschuhe, um genau zu sein. Das hilft euch den Fluss der Magier besser zu kontrollieren. Die Gummisohlen sind dabei nur hinderlich."  
„Aber in Leder gibt es nur Altmänner-Schuhe.", entgegnete Dave unwirsch, woraufhin Balthazar ihm einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf.  
Immerhin trug dieser ebenfalls Lederschuhe, die allerdings recht elegant und zeitlos wirkten.

Der Magier verschaffte sich Platz im Raum und schob mit Hilfe der Magie einige Teslaspulen und den Schutzkäfig zur Seite.

Dave wollte protestieren, doch Balthazar hielt ihn mit kleinen und doch eindringlichen Befehlen wie '_Augen auf_' und '_Mund zu_' davon ab, während Joslyn einfach nur interessiert danebenstand und zu Balthazar zu sah.

Die Brünette betrachtete Balthazar lange und ausgiebig.

Ihre braunen Augen waren auf ihn fixiert und sie hielt ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Schließlich sahen die Beiden zu wie Balthazar einen grünen Feuerkreis aus dem Nichts um sich herum heraufbeschwor, woraufhin Dave einen überraschten Laut von sich gab und einen Satz nach hinten machte.

Joslyn hingegen zuckte zusammen und weitete überrascht die Augen, während sie ehrfürchtig dabei zu sah wie der Magier noch weitere kleine Kreise und Symbole mit grünlicher Flamme auf dem Boden zeichnete.

Als der Magier damit fertig war hatten sich die Beiden wieder von dem Schreck erholt und sahen nun gebannt auf den Kreis, dessen Flammen verspielt züngelten und Balthazar in ein türkises Licht tauchten.

Balthazars moosgrüne Augen ruhten zu gleichen Teilen auf beiden Schülern und er musterte sie immer wieder.

"Dies ist der Zirkel des Merlins. Er hilft euch eure Energie zu bündeln und euch neue Zauber zu meistern. Hier werdet ihr die Zauberkunst erlernen. Wenn ihr eintretet, lasst ihr alles andere hinter euch. Sobald ihr ihn betreten habt, gibt es für euch... _kein Zurück_ mehr.", sagte der Magier ernst und sah dabei jeden seiner Schüler mit festem Blick in die Augen.

Dave betrachtete diesen Kreis sehr genau und atmete tief durch.

Schließlich ging Dave auf den Kreis zu und warf einen letzten Blick auf Balthazar, holte tief Luft und trat anschließend, fast schon tänzelnd - aus Angst auf die flammenden Linien zu treten - zu ihm in den Bannkreis hinein.

Für den Moment ruhte Balthazars Blick auf Dave und auch Dave sah ihn einen Moment lang an.

Schließlich wandte sich Daves Blick zu seiner Schwester und er sagte sanft zu ihr: "Komm Jos."

Balthazar folgte seinem Blick, betrachtete sie und sah in ihre Augen, während diese einfach nur zurückblickte.

Langsam ging sie auf den Bannkreis zu, hielt ihre Arme noch immer verschränkte und sah nach wie vor in Balthazars Augen.

Ihr Blick war ruhig und dennoch wirkte sie als wollte sie jeden Moment etwas sagen, doch sie blieb schweigsam.

Schließlich seufzte Joslyn lautlos, löste die Haltung ihrer Arme und betrachtete den Bannkreis einen Moment.

Einen Augenblick später trat sie, ohne zu tänzeln wie Dave, zu ihrem Bruder und Balthazar in den Kreis, sah erst Dave und anschließend Balthazar an.

Der Magier sah seine Schüler an, blickte jeweils in deren Augen und sagte ruhig: "Ich bin Balthazar Blake - Zauberer des 777. Grades und ihr seid ab jetzt meine Lehrlinge."

"Krass.", kam es von Dave der dem Ganzen mit fast schon ungläubigem Blick entgegentrat.

Die Brünette sah zu Balthazar auf, da sie kleiner als Dave und der Magier war, atmete tief durch und fragte leise: "Wir hatten eigentlich gar keine Wahl, oder?"

Es überkam dem Magier ein Bedürfnis, das er schon seit vielen hundert Jahren nicht mehr hatte - das Bedürfnis Joslyn zu berühren.

Ihre Frage hatte ihn für den Moment ein wenig traurig gestimmt, da seine Schülerin diese Frage mit einem bedauernden Unterton stellte.

Am liebsten hätte er tröstend über ihre Wange gestreichelt, doch solch '_intime_' Berührungen waren dem Meister seinem Schüler gegenüber untersagt.

Auch sein Schüler dürfte ihn so nicht berühren, selbst wenn es nicht anzüglich gemeint war.

Folgen würde es keine geben, doch solche Berührungen oder Gefühle unter diesem Bund geziemten sich einfach nicht.

Schließlich durfte der Meister, wegen seinen Gefühlen, nicht zu lassen das er seinen Schüler bei Übungen schonte.

Auf ihre Worte hin seufzte Balthazar fast schon missmutig, schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete ehrlich: "Nein, die habt ihr leider nicht."

Joslyn nickte leicht, sah weiterhin in Balthazars Augen und seufzte lautlos auf.

Sie hatte es geahnt und daher leichtfertig diesen Kreis betreten, denn der Schutz der Welt lag nun einzig und allein in den Händen von ihr und ihrem Bruder.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Er hat Schluss gemacht**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar und Dave standen zusammen im Wendebahnhof und Balthazar trainierte gerade mit seinem Schüler die Plasmablitze.

Immerhin war Dave noch nicht besonders geschickt im Umgang mit der Magie und es war bekanntlich noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen.

Dave trug eine Maske, die für Fänger des Baseballs genutzt wurde, genauso einen gepolsterten Brustschutz, der sogar seinen Genitalbereich abdeckte.

Immerhin wollte er sich nicht verletzen.

Dave wusste schließlich nicht was ein Plasmablitz alles anrichten konnte, wenn man ihn noch nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Balthazar stand von Dave einige Meter entfernt und sagte: "Befreie deinen Geist und konzentrier dich."

Dabei trank der Magier eine Tasse Tee, beobachtete seinen Schüler und sah zu wie er einen Plasmablitz entstehen ließ.

Was Neues war das nicht mehr, doch es wäre was Neues gewesen, wenn er ihn hätte halten können.

Doch das schaffte Dave nicht, denn der Plasmablitz schoss auf eine Teslaspule zu und zerschellte förmlich an dieser.

Balthazar wollte ihn gerade auffordern es erneut zu versuchen, da hörte er die Tür ins Schloss fallen und ein wütender Schrei folgte kurz darauf.

"David Stutler!", schrie eine junge, weibliche Stimme und beide Männer erkannten sofort das es Joslyn war.

Aufgebracht rannte sie die Treppen hinunter, ging auf ihren Bruder zu und keifte ihn dabei mit bebender Stimme an: "Warum?!"

Der Schüler war in diesem Moment überfragt was seine Schwester meinte und er zog daher eine Braue in die Höhe, während er den Gesichtsschutz hochschob und in die braunen Augen seiner Schwester sah.

Er bemerkte sofort, dass diese rötlich und glasig waren.

Sie hatte geweint!

"Was meinst du mit '_warum_'?", erkundigte sich der junge Mann, runzelte die Stirn und hörte seine Schwester kurz schniefen.

Die Brünette warf sich ihrem Bruder plötzlich in den Arm und klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihm fest, woraufhin Dave zu Balthazar blickte.

Der Magier hingegen trank seinen Tee aus, stellte die Tasse zur Seite und blickte zu Joslyn und Dave.

Auf den Blick seines Schülers hin zuckte er nur ratlos mit den Schultern und betrachtete Joslyn skeptisch.

"Warum musstest du Recht haben?", wisperte die Brünette schluchzend, sah bedrückt zu ihrem Bruder auf und ließ sich von ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischen.

"Womit?", erkundigte sich Dave in einem sanften und besorgten Ton, während er seine Schwester zu seinem Schreibtisch brachte, sie dort mit sanfter Gewalt auf einen der drei Stühle drückte und ihr ein Taschentuch reichte.

Dankend nahm sie dieses entgegen, wischte sich die Tränen weg und schnaubte kurz.

Nun setzte sich Dave neben seine Schwester und Balthazar trat an ihre Seite.

Die Blicke der beiden Männer waren auf die Brünette gerichtet und schweren Herzens sagte sie: "Mit Viktor..."

Dave nervte es ein wenig, dass er seiner Schwester gerade alles aus der Nase ziehen musste, doch er atmete tief durch, bewahrte Ruhe und streichelte tröstend über ihren Schenkel.

"Was ist denn mit ihm?", wollte nun auch Balthazar wissen, denn er hatte von Dave erfahren, dass seine Schülerin einen festen Freund hatte und Dave der Meinung war das er ihr nicht guttat.

Joslyn blickte traurig zu Balthazar auf, seufzte niedergeschlagen und gestand mit zitternder Stimme: "Er hat Schluss gemacht."

Die Brünette rechnete jetzt damit, dass Dave ihr sagen würde, dass er es ihr doch gesagt hatte, dass Viktor ihr nicht guttat.

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung seufzte auch Dave, strich weiterhin tröstend über ihr Bein und fragte vorsichtig: "Warum tut er das?"

Balthazar konnte nicht verstehen warum ihr Freund die Beziehung beendet hatte.

Immerhin war seine Schülerin bildhübsch, attraktiv und hatte einen wundervollen Charakter, zumindest soweit der Magier das beurteilen konnte.

Das gefiel Balthazar gar nicht, denn auch er war in einer Beziehung und außerdem geziemte es sich nicht für einen Meister sich auf seinen Schüler einzulassen.

Nein.

Balthazar würde jetzt einfach nur für sie da sein, denn ihr wurde gerade das Herz gebrochen und der Magier wusste wie empfindlich Frauen bezüglich der Gefühle waren.

"Wir sind... nach der Lesung noch im Raum geblieben... und... er hat mich umarmt... geküsst und... dann wollte er mehr...", erzählte Joslyn unglücklich, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte vor sich auf den Boden.

Dave sah sie bedrückt an, schüttelte den Kopf und fragte: "Jos... nein... du hast doch nicht etwa...mit ihm geschlafen, oder?"

Joslyn schüttelte eifrig den Kopf, sah Dave in die Augen und wimmerte: "Nein... deswegen hat er ja Schluss gemacht..."

Die Brünette schloss ihre Arme eng um sich, atmete tief aus und schluchzte schließlich wieder, woraufhin Dave seine Schwester fest in den Arm nahm und über ihren Rücken streichelte.

Balthazar sah seine beiden Schüler mitfühlend an, schüttelte den Kopf und war fast schon erschrocken darüber, dass die Gesellschaft so oberflächlich geworden war.

Doch im Grunde war Sex schon immer eine heikle Sache zwischen Mann und Frau gewesen.

Immerhin gab es auch damals schon Männer, die ihre Ehefrauen umbrachten oder verließen, weil diese ihnen den Geschlechtsverkehr verwehrten.

"Alles wird wieder gut, Jos. Vergiss ihn... er ist deine Tränen nicht wert, wenn er dich dafür verlässt.", sagte Dave ganz liebevoll im Flüsterton, strich über ihren Rücken und ließ sie sich ausweinen.

Nein, Dave konnte Viktor wirklich nicht leiden und jetzt noch viel weniger als vorher schon.

Balthazar sah zu Joslyn, lächelte aufmunternd und zog mit seinen sanften Worten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: "Weißt du, Joslyn, wenn man jung ist, kommt einem alles gleich vor wie das Ende der Welt, aber das ist es nicht. Es ist erst der Anfang. Vielleicht musst du erst noch ein paar Fieslinge kennenlernen, doch eines Tages wirst du dem Mann begegnen, der dich so behandelt wie es eine Frau, wie du es bist, nur verdient behandelt zu werden. Eine Frau um die seine Sonne und Sterne kreisen."

Eigentlich war Balthazar kein guter Seelentröster, doch in diesem Moment hatte er einfach das gesagt was ihm dazu eingefallen war und ganz offensichtlich beschwichtigten seine Worte die Brünette, denn sie lächelte ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

"Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte sie mit noch etwas tränenerstickter Stimme und sah in seine moosgrünen Augen.

Dave hingegen war ganz fasziniert darüber gewesen, dass Balthazar überhaupt in der Lage war solch sensiblen Dinge von sich zu geben, doch es stimmte ihn glücklich, dass seine Schwester dadurch wieder lächeln konnte.

Der Magier nickte, sah in ihre schönen Augen und antwortete sanft: "Ich weiß es."

Auf seine Worte hin wischte sich Joslyn die Tränen weg, lächelte mit neuer Kraft und Hoffnung und atmete tief durch.

Sie sah von Balthazar zu ihrem Bruder und sagte liebevoll: "Danke, dass ihr für mich da seid."

Das bedeutete der Brünetten unheimlich viel und sie schmiegte sich an ihren Bruder.

Dave lächelte aufmunternd und meinte: "Das ist doch selbstverständlich."

Balthazar nickte leicht, erhob sich und trat auf den Bannkreis zu, sah über die Schulter zu seinen Schülern und meinte neckisch: "Da du ja jetzt auch anwesend bist, Joslyn, kannst du gleich zusammen mit Dave trainieren."

Die Brünette blickte zu Balthazar, lächelte ihn verschmitzt an und erwiderte: "Natürlich, warum auch nicht das Nützliche mit dem Praktischen verbinden."

Ihr war natürlich schon öfter aufgefallen wie gutaussehend Balthazar war und dass er eine ganz besondere Ausstrahlung hatte.

Das gefiel der Brünetten und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie eine Schwäche für den gut gebauten Magier entwickelt hatte.

Sie konnte zwar nur erahnen wie muskelgestählt sein Körper unter der Kleidung war, doch allein die Vorstellung machte ihr eine Gänsehaut und seine moosgrünen Augen hatten sie schon als Kind fasziniert.

Doch ahnte Joslyn, dass sich eine Bindung zwischen Schüler und Meister einfach nicht gehörte.

Sie sah nun zu Dave, küsste dankbar seine Wange und flüsterte ihm zu: "Ich habe dich lieb, Dave."

"Ich dich auch, Jos.", raunte er sanftmütig, ließ seine Schwester los und erhob sich, woraufhin er seine Schutzmaske wieder vor sein Gesicht zog und zurück in den Bannkreis trat.

Joslyn legte ihre Jacke und Tasche ab, richtete ihre schwarze Jeans und ihr schwarzes langärmeliges Oberteil und folgte ihrem Bruder in den Bannkreis.

Sie verbrachten den Nachmittag damit zu trainieren und schafften es am Ende sogar einen Plasmablitz für ein paar Sekunden zu kontrollieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Wo ist deine Schwester?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Dave war allein im Wendebahnhof und wartete auf Balthazar, denn der Unterricht musste ja weitergehen.

Der Schüler nahm seine Sache sehr ernst, auch wenn er für Becky gerne mal die ein oder andere Unterrichtsstunde sausen lassen wollte.

Doch Horvath war drauf und dran alles daran zu setzten Joslyn, Dave und Balthazar zu töten, um Morgana zu befreien.

Immerhin standen die Drei dem bösen Magier für sein Vorhaben nur im Weg und von daher musste er diese so schnell es geht beseitigen.

Schweigend lief Dave im Wendebahnhof auf und ab, atmete immer wieder tief durch und als endlich Balthazar erschien, erschrak sich Dave heftig.

"Wow... tu das nie... wieder.", sagte Dave atemlos, hielt sich die Brust und atmete tief durch, während Balthazar, fast schon entschuldigend, grinsend zu ihm sah.

Der Magier wandte seinen Blick von dem Jungen ab und sein Blick wurde skeptisch, während er sich im Wendebahnhof umblickte.

Er vermisste Joslyn, da diese nicht im Wendebahnhof war.

Sein Herz begann wild gegen seine Brust zu schlagen und er malte sich aus, dass seine hübsche Schülerin in diesem Augenblick wohlmöglich unter einem jungen Mann lag und sich wild küssen ließ.

_Eifersucht!_

Pure Eifersucht flackerte in Balthazars Innerem auf und er musste versuchen es Dave gegenüber nicht zu zeigen.

Ja, verdammt!

Balthazar hatte sich Hals über Kopf in seine hübsche Schülerin verliebt und dabei hatte er doch eigentlich eine Beziehung mit Veronica.

Doch solch eine Zuneigung und Liebe hatte er noch nie für eine Frau empfunden wie für Joslyn.

Selbst nicht als er mit Veronica zusammenkam.

Schließlich fasste sich Balthazar wieder etwas, sah ernst zu Dave und erkundigte sich im ruhigen Ton: "Wo ist deine Schwester?"

Dave sah irritiert zu dem Magier, hob eine Braue und sah sich dann um.

Erst jetzt fiel dem Schüler auf das seine Schwester gar nicht da war, bis ihm ihre Worte im Kopf widerhallten.

"Oh... ach ja... Jos ist auf einer Party.", erklärte Dave ehrlich, sah Balthazar an und bemerkte sofort das wütende Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Wieder wurde unbändige Eifersucht in seiner Brust entflammt und er fragte ernst: "Auf einer Party?"

Dave nickte mit ehrlichem Blick und sah Balthazar abwartend an, woraufhin dieser tief durchatmete und fragte: "Sind da viele Jungs?"

"Ich nehme an, ja.", sagte Dave ehrlich und wusste nicht warum Balthazar ausgerechnet solch eine Frage stellte.

"Jungs, die sie attraktiv finden?", hakte der Magier weiterhin nach und spürte sein Herz wie wild in seiner Brust schlagen.

Dave sah Balthazar fragend an, runzelte die Stirn und sagte dann: "Davon gehe ich aus."

Balthazar nickte ernst, sah wütend zu Dave und sagte unwirsch: "Wir müssen sie sofort von dieser Party holen."

Immerhin ging es hier nicht nur darum das Balthazar seine heimliche Liebe in seiner Nähe wissen wollte, sondern dass sie vor Horvath geschützt war.

Letzteres war jedoch im Moment zweitranging, da seine Eifersucht ihn beinahe vollständig beherrschte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Wenig später kamen Balthazar und Dave beim Haus an, in dem die Party stattfand.

Vor dem Haus, im Garten und im Haus selbst standen überall Jugendliche und sie tranken, tanzten und unterhielten sich.

_Und da war sie!_

Joslyn stand vor dem Haus am Mauerzaun gelehnt mit einem anderen Jungen.

Dieser hatte blondes Haar, war hochgewachsen und hatte sich mit beiden Händen jeweils von Joslyn abgestützt.

Er war ihr mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah und doch blickte Joslyn ihm nicht in die Augen, sondern hatte ihren Kopf zur Seite gelegt.

Joslyn mochte den Jungen, mit dem sie da sprach, aber sie hatte nie vor gehabt ihm so nah zu kommen.

Die Brünette hatte immerhin ihr Herz an ihrem Meister verloren und dabei wusste sie doch nur zu gut, dass es verboten war.

Plötzlich erblickte sie den Wagen von Balthazar und wie Dave sie zu sich winkte.

Sofort drückte sie den Jungen entschuldigend von sich und lief auf den Wagen zu.

Rasch stieg sie ein und fuhr zusammen mit Balthazar und ihrem Bruder zurück zum Wendebahnhof.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Wendebahnhof zurück stand Balthazar der Brünetten gegenüber, während Dave die Arme verschränkt hielt und das Spektakel betrachtete.

Der Magier sah auf seine Schülerin ernst nieder.

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht den Unterricht einfach zu schwänzen?", knurrte Balthazar seine Schülerin an und in diesem Moment sprach nicht wirklich der Meister aus ihm.

Im Grunde störte es ihn nicht wirklich, dass die Brünette den Unterricht ein einziges Mal sausen ließ, denn Dave tat es wegen Becky auch ab und zu.

Doch in diesem Moment sprach ein eifersüchtiger, verliebter Mann aus dem Magier, der es nicht ertragen konnte, seine heimliche Liebe mit einem anderen Mann gesehen zu haben.

Auch wenn da nichts zwischen den Beiden passiert war.

Joslyn weitete Augen und Mund, sah empört zu Balthazar und rechtfertigte sich: "Ich war _nur_ auf einer Party. Dave ist _ständig_ mit seiner Flamme zusammen und ihm machst du nicht die Hölle heiß!"

Das Mädchen spürte Stiche in ihrem Herzen, denn es tat ihr weh wie Balthazar mit ihr sprach, als wäre sie eine Schwerverbrecherin.

"Das ist nicht dasselbe. Bist du dir überhaupt im Klaren _was_ du getan hast?", knurrte Balthazar ging auf Joslyn zu und stand nun dicht vor ihr.

Das Mädchen verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und gab Zähne knirschend von sich: "Ich habe mich wie eine 20-jährige verhalten und daran ist nichts Schlimmes."

"Was schlimm ist und was nicht das entscheide ich, nicht du.", meinte Balthazar ernst, sah der Brünetten in die Augen und bemerkte ihren wütenden Blick.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sah zur Seite und sagte ernst: "Das ist so lächerlich."

"Füge dich einfach den Regeln, erscheine zum Unterricht und halte dich von solchen Partys fern. Immerhin kann Horvath überall auf euch beide lauern.", entgegnete Balthazar ruhig und dennoch im ernsten Ton, während er sich von der Brünetten entfernte.

Joslyn sah ihm wütend nach und knurrte: "Weißt du wie du dich aufführst? Wie mein Vater. Schlimmer noch, wie ein krankhaft eifersüchtiger Ehemann."

Mit ihren letzten Worten blieb Balthazar stehen, sah über die Schulter zu Joslyn und funkelte sie nur zornig an.

Er ging auf den Kreis zu, deutete auf diesen und sagte mit lauterer Stimme: "Du hast diesen Bannkreis betreten und damit dein altes Leben hinter dir gelassen. Das ist kein Spaß, Joslyn!"

Nun war es Joslyn die auf ihn zuging, dicht vor ihm stehen blieb, ihm wütend in die Augen sah und fauchte: "Ich hatte doch von Anfang an keine Wahl gehabt."

Schließlich drehte sie sich um, lief die Treppen nach oben und hörte Balthazar rufen: "Wo willst du hin, Fräulein?"

"Nach Hause!", keifte sie den Magier an und verschwand zornig aus dem Wendebahnhof, woraufhin Dave und Balthazar zurückblieben.

Der Schüler sah zu seinem Meister und sagte kleinlaut: "Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass sie ein enormes Temperament hat."

Auf diese Worte hin sah der Magier angefressen zu Dave und zog mürrisch eine Braue in die Höhe.

Dave hob schützend die Hände und sagte mit einem kleinen Lächeln: "Aber keine Sorge, sie fängt sich sicher bald wieder."

Balthazar vertraute dem Urteil seines Schülers und hoffte darauf, dass sie bald wieder zum Unterricht erscheinen würde.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Keine Konzentration**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Situation hatte sich wieder beruhigt und Joslyn war nun auch wieder regelmäßig zum Unterricht erschienen.

Sie hatte sich mit Balthazar wieder vertragen und sich für ihr fahrlässiges Verhalten bei ihm entschuldigt.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn kam gerade in den Wendebahnhof, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lief die Treppen runter, während sie sich ihr hellbraunes Haar zusammenband.

Sie war spät dran gewesen, da sie sich mit einer Freundin verquatscht hatte.

Das Mädchen sah sich um und erblickte Balthazar nirgends, doch wusste die Brünette, dass es noch lange nicht hieß, dass er nicht doch da war.

Joslyn ging auf Daves Schreibtisch zu und legte dort Tasche und Jacke ab.

Schweigend ging Joslyn im Wendebahnhof umher, hielt die Arme verschränkt und betrachtete eine der Teslaspulen.

Sie strich über ihre Oberarme mit ihren zierlichen Händen und atmete tief durch.

Hoffentlich erschien Balthazar bald, denn die Sehnsucht nach ihrem Meister wurde immer stärker.

Ja, Joslyn hatte sich in ihren Meister verliebt, doch würde er niemals ihre Gefühle erwidern.

Wusste sie doch von der Beziehung zu Veronica und dass er sich seit über 1000 Jahren nach dieser Frau sehnte.

Es brach ihr das Herz, das sie diesen großartigen Mann niemals ihren Geliebten nennen würde.

Nicht nur wegen dem Verbot, das sich eine Beziehung zwischen Meister und Schüler nicht geziemte, sondern auch wegen Veronica.

Doch sie konnte ihre Gefühle für Balthazar einfach nicht aufgeben und so tun als würde sie nichts für ihn empfinden.

Auch wenn Joslyn stets eine fast schon abwehrende Haltung gegenüber seinen ganzen Belehrungen einnahm, so liebte sie es doch, wenn er sich so um sie sorgte.

"Ich habe dich erwartet, Joslyn.", sprach eine ruhige und dunkle Stimme zu der Brünetten, woraufhin diese zu lächeln begann.

Sie drehte sich in die Richtung um, aus der die Stimme zu hören war, und erblickte Balthazar im Bannkreis stehen.

Seine moosgrünen Augen fixierten die junge Schülerin und wieder einmal fiel dem Magier auf wie bezaubernd die Brünette doch war.

Balthazar hatte Veronica nicht vergessen, doch in Joslyn sah er mehr wie nur eine mächtige Magierin.

Er sah die wunderschöne, junge Frau in ihr, die ihm so wohl Ärger wie auch Freude bescherte.

Der Magier liebte es einfach, wenn sie ihn unter ihrem Schopf, aus ihren wachen Augen, anblickte.

Sein Herz begann in ihrer Nähe zu schlagen und nicht selten geschah es, dass er einen Konzentrationsmangel erlitt.

Balthazar hatte sich wahrhaftig Hals über Kopf in Joslyn verliebt.

Lächelnd sah das Mädchen zu ihrem Meister, ging langsam auf ihn zu und meinte: "Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du hier irgendwo bist."

"Du bist nicht aufmerksam genug, Joslyn. Die Gefahr könnte überall lauern.", mahnte Balthazar seine Schülerin in einem fast schon liebevollen Ton und einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Die Brünette lachte leicht auf, sah lächelnd zur Seite und zog kurz beide Brauen hoch.

"Ich werde dies in Zukunft berücksichtigen.", entgegnete Joslyn ehrlich und blickte Balthazar in die Augen, woraufhin ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Der Magier nickte leicht, atmete tief durch und sagte zu ihr im ernsteren Ton: "Komm in den Kreis. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."

Die Brünette trat zu Balthazar, stellte sich in den Kreis mit dem roten Symbol und betrachtete kurz ihren Drachenring.

Balthazar verschwand aus dem Kreis, begutachtete das Mädchen und begann im ernsten Ton: "Ich will, dass du einen Feuerball entstehen lässt."

Im ersten Moment klang das wirklich einfach, doch Dave und sie stellten sich selbst noch bei Plasmablitzen wie die ersten Menschen an.

Kurz runzelte die Brünette die Stirn, nickte dann leicht und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und ihren Geist zu befreien.

Sie hielt beide Hände in einem kleinen Abstand voneinander entfernt und bemühte sich einen Feuerball hinauf zu beschwören.

Doch dies war gar nicht so einfach und ihre Konzentration wollte auch nicht so wie sie es gerne hätte.

Plötzlich schoss eine Feuersäule aus ihren Händen und Joslyn ließ diese sofort wieder verschwinden, in dem sie ihre Hände erschrocken zurückzog.

Balthazar schüttelte den Kopf, atmete tief durch und meinte: "Und noch Mal."

So versuchte die Brünette es erneut und wieder geschah etwas, auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Feuerball war, der in einer Rauchwolke aufging.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Nach einigen Misserfolgen lief Balthazar um den Kreis herum, wie ein hungriges Raubtier, fixierte er dabei Joslyn und sagte ernst: "Konzentrier dich, Joslyn."

Joslyn sah auf ihre Hände und meinte im ruhigen Ton: "Ich kann nicht."

"Konzentrier dich.", stachelte der Magier seine Schülerin weiterhin an und lief dabei immer noch um den Bannkreis herum.

"Ich kann nicht.", sagte Joslyn mit etwas mehr Nachdruck, sah aus dem Augenwinkel kurz zu Balthazar und sah dann wieder auf ihre Hände vor sich.

Der Magier verengte etwas die Augen zu Schlitzen und forderte in einem lauteren Ton: "Konzentrier dich, Joslyn!"

Auf diese Worte hin ließ die Brünette die Hände sinken, ballte diese zu Fäusten und fauchte Balthazar an: "Verdammt, ich kann es nicht."

Ihr Blick war kurz darauf starr auf den Boden gerichtet und sie biss sich missmutig auf die Unterlippe.

Ihre Augen fixierten den Boden und man sah ihr an, dass es ihr unangenehm war, denn sie wusste ganz genau warum sie sich nicht konzentrieren konnte.

Balthazar sah seine Schülerin ernst an, atmete tief durch und sofort wurde sein Blick sanfter als er Joslyn so dastehen sah.

Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und am liebsten hätte er das Mädchen in seine Arme gezogen.

Doch das geziemte sich einfach nicht, dennoch konnte er sie nicht einfach so dastehen lassen.

Langsam betrat der Magier den Kreis, ging auf sie zu und stellte sich ganz dicht vor sie.

Als er so vor Joslyn stand, überkam ihn einfach das Bedürfnis sie zu berühren.

Sanft legte Balthazar seine Hände an ihre Wangen und hob so ihren Kopf, woraufhin sie zu ihm aufblickte und in seine moosgrünen Augen sah.

Dieser Anblick machte die Brünette ganz schwach und sie spürte wie ihr Herz ihr bis zum Hals schlug.

Ihre Wangen waren leicht rötlich geworden und Joslyn konnte spüren wie ihre Knie weich wurden.

Ihre Fäuste öffneten sich wieder und sie schluckte leicht, während Balthazar ihr weiterhin in die Augen sah.

"Warum kannst du dich nicht konzentrieren, Joslyn?", erkundigte sich der Magier in einem leisen und fast schon liebevollen Ton, während seine Hände noch immer an ihren Wangen ruhten.

Joslyn wusste in diesem Moment nicht ob sie lügen oder ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollte.

Doch warum sollte sie den Mann, den sie liebte, anlügen?

Um sich vor einen eventuellen Korb zu bewahren?

Es war besser, wenn es raus war, dann wusste wenigstens jeder der Beiden woran er war.

Die Brünette nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, sah Balthazar in die Augen und gab, fast schon flüsternd, von sich: "Wegen _dir_."

Auf diese Worte hin weitete Balthazar verblüfft die Augen, sah in ihr Gesicht und fragte verwundert: "Warum wegen mir?"

Doch Joslyn wandte ihre Augen von ihm ab und blickte beschämt zur Seite.

Sachte hob Balthazar ihren Kopf noch etwas mehr an, sah in ihre Augen und raunte: "Sieh' mir in die Augen."

Natürlich gehorchte das Mädchen ihrem Meister, atmete erneut tief durch, legte ihre Hände sanft an seine Unterarme und schluckte schwer.

Ihr Herz hämmerte wild gegen ihre Brust und am liebsten wäre sie vor der Situation davongerannt, denn es war so unerträglich gewesen ihn anzusehen und nicht zu wissen wie er reagieren würde.

"Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Setze ich dich zu sehr unter Druck?", flüsterte Balthazar ihr zu, kam ihrem Gesicht entgegen und strich zärtlich mit seinen Daumen über ihre Wangen.

Joslyn erschauderte bei seinem Streicheln und sagte leise: "Nein, es ist etwas anderes... ich..."

Wieder fehlte ihr der Mut, doch sein bittender Blick, ihm zu sagen was mit ihr los sei, zwang sie dazu ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Die Brünette spürte bereits seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut und sie gestand wispernd: "Es ist..., weil... _ich dich liebe, Balthazar_."

Über ihr Geständnis war Balthazar wahrlich mehr als glücklich und er spürte sein Herz noch schneller schlagen als zu vor.

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, sein Blick wurde liebevoller und dennoch raunte er ihr zu: "Du weißt, dass es sich nicht gehört..."

Ihr Blick wurde traurig und ihre Lippen zierte ein unglückliches Lächeln, woraufhin sie lautlos seufzte und leise sagte: "Ich weiß."

Sie wusste nicht wirklich was sie von seinen Worten halten sollte, da sie weder aussagten ob er auch so fühlte oder es eben nicht tat.

Immerhin wusste Joslyn von Veronica und konnte sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte.

Dennoch wünschte sie es sich vom ganzen Herzen.

Wie hätte Balthazar ihr vor den Kopf stoßen können, wenn sie ihm ihre Liebe gestand?

Was wäre er für ein Mann gewesen diese Schönheit von sich zu stoßen?

Kein Guter.

Außerdem war es genau in seinem Interesse, das sie diese Worte zu ihm sagte.

Schließlich war Balthazar in sie verliebt.

Trotzdem hätte er nie geglaubt, dass Joslyn seine Gefühle erwidern würde.

"Aber ich verrate dir ein kleines Geheimnis, Joslyn.", raunte Balthazar ihr zu, sah tief in ihre Augen und lächelte sie noch immer so liebevoll an.

Der Brünetten wurde ganz mulmig und sie wusste nicht was er ihr nun sagen würde, doch sie harrte der Dinge, die da kamen.

Zärtlich streichelte er mit seinen Daumen erneut über ihre Wangen und gestand: "_Ich liebe dich auch, Kleines._"

Auf sein Geständnis hin weitete Joslyn die Augen, biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und bekam ganz rote Wangen.

Ihr Herz machte tausend Hüpfer und sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass Balthazar auch Gefühle für sie hatte.

Langsam kam der Magier ihren Lippen näher und war nur noch wenige Millimeter von Ihren entfernt.

Zufrieden schloss Balthazar seine Augen, ließ das Verbot hinter sich und verschloss ihre Lippen mit Seinen.

Joslyn spürte seine Lippen auf Ihren, schloss ihre Augen und erwiderte den Kuss ganz sachte.

Wie sehr sie sich danach gesehnt hatte und endlich wurde es Wirklichkeit.

Im Moment war sie das glücklichste Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt.

Balthazar ließ ihre Wangen los und schlang seine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper, woraufhin eine Hand in ihren Nacken ruhte und die andere auf ihrem Rücken lag.

Verliebt legte Joslyn die Arme um seinen Nacken und gab sich dem liebevollen Kuss nur zu gerne hin.

Liebevoll strich sie durch sein schulterlanges Haar, schmiegte sich eng an seinen gutgebauten Körper und strich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken.

Vorsichtig strich Balthazar mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen und bat so um Einlass, den Joslyn ihm, ohne zu zögern, gewährte und sofort seine Zunge liebevoll mit Ihrer begrüßte.

Fest hielt Balthazar seine Schülerin in seinen Armen, streichelte über ihre Seite und ihren Rücken, während ihre Zungen ausgelassen umeinanderkreisten.

Joslyn genoss seine Nähe in vollen Zügen und strich sanft über seine Schultern, während sie seine Zunge ganz innig mit Ihrer verwöhnte.

Schon zu lange hatte Joslyn sich danach gesehnt Balthazar so zu küssen und endlich war es wahr geworden.

Der Magier konnte kaum genug von ihren Lippen bekommen und vertiefte den Kuss erneut, woraufhin er seine Arme enger um ihren Körper schloss.

Nie wieder wollte er die Brünette an seiner Seite missen müssen und Veronica war vollkommen aus seinem Geist und Herzen verbannt worden.

Für ihn existierte nur noch Joslyn und diese wollte er zur glücklichsten Frau der Welt machen.

Genießerisch kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander und umspielten sich immer wieder ganz leidenschaftlich.

Joslyn konnte einfach nicht genug von ihrem Meister bekommen.

Endlich durfte sie ihm ganz nah sein, ihn streicheln, ihn küssen und ihn ganz offen lieben.

Nie wieder wollte sie Balthazar in ihrem Leben missen müssen, denn er war alles was sie brauchte.

Langsam löste der Magier den Kuss, öffnete die Augen und sah in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht.

Die Brünette lächelte ihn verträumt an, kraulte sanft seinen Nacken und atmete tief durch.

"Ich habe 1000 Jahre nach dir gesucht. Nur um festzustellen, dass du nicht nur meine Schülerin bist, sondern das was ich in meinem Leben am meisten liebe.", raunte Balthazar ihr verliebt zu, hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt und sah in ihre Augen.

Verlegen lachte Joslyn leise auf, streichelte über seinen Rücken und flüsterte: "1000 Jahre ist eine sehr lange Zeit. Wir haben viel aufzuarbeiten, Liebster."

Lächelnd nickte er, strich über ihren Rücken und sah einfach nur glücklich in ihr Gesicht.

Veronica hatte ihm nie das Gefühl geben, was er bei Joslyn verspürte, denn dieses Gefühl war unbändige Liebe und tiefe Zuneigung.

Dies gepaart mit Beschützerinstinkt und der Pflicht dieses Mädchen zu unterrichten mischten dieses Gefühl zu einem Zustand, der ihn fast schon süchtig werden ließ.

Joslyn sollte für immer an seiner Seite bleiben und er würde sie mit seinem Leben beschützen.

Sicher würde er auch Dave mit seinem Leben schützen, doch Joslyn genoss nun auch noch seine Liebe.

Was aber nicht bedeutete das er sie deswegen im Unterricht schonen würde.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr, Joslyn.", raunte Balthazar gegen ihre Lippen, küsste diese sanft und sah kurz daraufhin wieder glücklich drein.

Joslyn erwiderte seinen kurzen, sanften Kuss, sah ihn überglücklich strahlend an und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich auch, Balthazar, über alles."

Noch einmal drückte Balthazar seine Joslyn eng an seinen Körper, atmete ihren süßlichen Duft tief ein und löste sich schließlich von ihr.

Joslyn ließ ihn gewähren, sah ihm in die Augen und seufzte wohlig auf, während ihr Meister sie ausgiebig betrachtete.

Schließlich begann er zu grinsen, sah erneut in ihre Augen und sagte: "Glaub nur nicht, dass ich dich im Unterricht schone."

"Das habe ich nicht erwartet.", meinte Joslyn keck, zwinkerte ihm zu und begann erneut mit Balthazar zu trainieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich trainierten die Beiden so lange bis sie die Tür des Wendebahnhofs hörten und zu Dave aufblickten der die Treppe hinunterkam.

Der Schüler kam die Treppe fast schon runter gerannt, ging zum Schreibtisch, legte Jacke und Rucksack ab, sah zu Balthazar und Joslyn und sagte entschuldigend: "Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt komme, aber ich hatte noch was in der Uni zu erledigen."

"Mit Becky, oder?", erkundigte sich seine Schwester neckisch, stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und blickte ihren Bruder frech an.

Dave sah zu seiner Schwester, lachte leicht und nickte verlegen, während er antwortete: "Ja, wir haben noch etwas gequatscht."

Der Magier sah zwischen den Geschwistern hin und her und betrachtete immer wieder Joslyn mit einem sanften Blick.

Schließlich sah Dave zu Balthazar, grinste schief und sagte an ihn gewandt: "Ich wäre dann bereit zum Trainieren."

Die Brünette trat aus dem Kreis heraus, sah auf ihre Armbanduhr und meinte an Beide gewandt: "Trifft sich super, so wird Balthazar nicht langweilig. Ich muss nochmal zur Uni hoch, hab noch einen Kunstkurs vor mir."

Dave nickte seiner Schwester zu, ging auf den Bannkreis zu und stellte sich in diesen, während er zu Balthazar blickte.

Dieser sah Joslyn fast schon unglücklich an, beobachtete wie diese sich ihre Jacke anzog, ihre Tasche umhing und auf Balthazar zu ging.

Was Dave dann sah, ließ ihn die Augen und den Mund weiten, denn Balthazar legte die Arme um ihre Taille und Joslyn ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

Verliebt sahen sich Beide in die Augen und der Magier sagte liebevoll zu der Brünetten: "Ich werde dich Morgen hier wieder erwarten. Lass mich aber nicht zu lange warten, meine Schöne."

Joslyn lächelte ihn glücklich an und entgegnete: "Ich beeil mich, mein Hübscher. Versprochen."

"Ich liebe dich.", raunte Balthazar ihr sanft zu, kam ihren Lippen näher und nahm den Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht.

Joslyn kam ihm mit ihren Lippen entgegen und erwiderte liebevoll: "Ich liebe dich auch."

Innig küsste Balthazar seine Schülerin zum Abschied und drückte sie nochmal fest an sich.

Langsam lösten sich die Beiden, woraufhin Joslyn die Treppen nach oben ging und zu Dave sagte: "Ich sehe dich zu Hause, Brüderchen."

Doch ehe Dave etwas sagen konnte war die Brünette auch schon verschwunden und er sah ungläubig zu Balthazar und erkundigte sich: "Ihr seid ein Paar?"

"Wie das Schicksal nun mal so spielt.", mehr sagte der Magier daraufhin nicht, doch lächelte er seinen Schüler vielsagend an, woraufhin dieser nur nickte und es vorerst hinnahm, denn im Moment gab es Wichtigeres zu tun.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Du und Balthazar**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Noch am selben Abend nahm sich Dave vor mit seiner Schwester darüber zu reden, denn die Sache mit ihr und Balthazar ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe.

Immerhin wussten die Geschwister von der Existenz Veronicas und das Balthazar eigentlich mit ihr eine Beziehung führte.

Daher musste er einfach nochmal genauer nachhaken.

In der Studentenwohnung angekommen zog sich Dave seine Jacke und Schuhe aus, hörte Joslyn in der Küche werkeln und ging sofort in diese.

Ihr gemeinsamer Mitbewohner Bennet war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht in der Studentenwohnung und somit konnte Dave in Ruhe mit seiner Schwester darüber reden.

Etwas erzürnt blickte die Brünette zu ihrem Bruder auf, als dieser die Küche betrat, atmete tief durch und sagte ehrlich: "Du kannst in Zukunft auch ruhig mal den Abwasch machen. Das tut nicht weh."

Dave seufzte lautlos, nickte nur zustimmend und meinte entschuldigend: "Ja, ich versuch's mir zu merken."

Diese Worte beschwichtigten Joslyn ein wenig und sie nickte leicht, ehe sie den Abwasch weitermachte.

Ihr Bruder setzte sich an den Küchentisch, sah zu seiner Schwester und überlegte wie er ihr das sagen sollte.

Schließlich war Dave nicht gerade ein Held darin gut über Gefühle und Beziehungen zu sprechen.

"Sag mal, Jos. Du und Balthazar. Ihr seid... jetzt so richtig ein Paar?", begann Dave vorsichtig, sah seine Schwester prüfend an und bemerkte sofort den verträumten Blick und ihre etwas rötlichen Wange.

Langsam aber bestimmt nickte Joslyn, seufzte glücklich auf und antwortete verliebt: "Ja, das sind wir."

Dave nickte leicht, atmete tief durch und fragte: "Du erinnerst dich aber schon daran, dass Balthazar eigentlich mit Veronica zusammen ist, oder?"

Auf diese Worte hin verschwand das Lächeln der Brünetten und sie sah ihren Bruder bestürzt an, woraufhin sie den Abwasch beendete und sich die Hände abtrocknete.

Missmutig lehnte sich die Brünette an die Küchenzeile und stellte eine Gegenfrage: "Meinst du etwa... Balthazar benutz mich nur als Lückenbüßer?"

Sofort schüttelte Dave eifrig den Kopf, strich durch sein Haar und meinte ehrlich: "Nein, das auf gar keinen Fall. Nur... ich glaube nicht, dass, sollte Veronica zurückkommen, sie darüber sehr erfreut sein wird dich an Balthazars Seite zu sehen."

"Du meinst also, dass Veronica vor Eifersucht mir was antun könnte?", wollte seine Schwester wissen und wurde bei der Vorstellung etwas blass um die Nase rum.

Möglich wäre es auf jeden Fall gewesen, denn immerhin sollte man den Zorn einer verletzten Frau nicht unterschätzen.

Das zumindest hatte ihm das Zusammenleben mit Joslyn schon oft gelehrt.

Daher zuckte Dave nur mit den Schultern, sah seiner Schwester in die Augen und antwortete: "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich schließe es nicht aus."

Die Brünette blickte bedrückt drein, spielte nervös mit einer ihrer Strähnen und sah zur Seite.

Es gefiel Joslyn gar nicht, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Veronica, im Falle sollte sie unversehrt wiederkommen, ihr etwas aus Eifersucht antun könnte.

Vermutlich müsste Joslyn noch einmal mit Balthazar darüber reden, denn sie fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken sehr unwohl.

"Balthazar würde mich davor doch schützen, oder?", murmelte das Mädchen gedankenverloren, starrte dabei aus dem Fenster und sah recht erschrocken aus.

Der Gedanke das eine eifersüchtige Frau ihr was antun könnte verstörte sie sichtlich.

Eigentlich war sie auch gar nicht der Typ Frau, der einer anderen Frau den Liebsten ausspannte, doch bei Balthazar konnte sie irgendwie nicht widerstehen.

Außerdem war auch gar nicht sicher, ob Veronica überhaupt lebend zurückkam.

Dave blickte zu seiner Schwester auf, hob eine Braue und sagte dann überzeugt: "Ja, das wird er. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Das war Dave sich wirklich, denn er schätzte Balthazar nicht so ein, dass er zulassen würde das Joslyn etwas geschah.

Egal ob durch Horvaths oder Veronicas Hand.

"Aber sag mal... wie kommst du dazu mit Balthazar jetzt eine Beziehung zu führen? Ich mein... du bist keine Woche von Viktor getrennt und schon hast du quasi einen _Neuen_'.", sagte Dave verblüfft, zog dabei beide Brauen in die Höhe und sah seine Schwester interessiert an.

Nun begann die Brünette wieder zu lächeln, setzte sich ihrem Bruder gegenüber an den Esstisch, sah in seine Augen und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab.

"Ja, ich weiß, doch ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass Balthazar schon damals, bei _Arcana Cabana,_ etwas an sich hatte das mich... verzauberte."

"Kein Wunder, er ist ja auch ein Magier."

"Haha! Sehr witzig, Dave."

"Ist doch aber so. Und weiter?"

"Na ja... wie wir ihn dann wiedersahen fand ich ihn schon ziemlich anziehend und musste feststellen, dass er echt gut aussieht."

"Und dann hast du dich verliebt?"

"Ja, das habe ich und doch war ich mir im Klaren darüber, dass sich so ein Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis nicht gehört."

"Hm, ja das stimmt wohl. Warst du schon in ihn verliebt als er uns von Veronica erzählt hat?"

"Ja... tat ganz schön weh zu hören, dass er sie liebt..."

"Und dennoch hast du das Gefühl nicht aufgeben?"

"Du kennst mich, Dave. Aufgeben ist nicht meine Stärke."

"Wie recht du hast. Hast du denn kein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Veronica?"

"Doch habe ich, aber... er war 1000 Jahre alleine... ich mein das war doch abzusehen, dass er nicht ewig alleine bleibt... oder?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaub ich könnte auch nicht über 1000 Jahre alleine sein."

"Siehst du und du weißt wie das mit der Liebe ist..."

"Hmmm sie kennt weder Grenzen noch kann man sich aussuchen wo sie hinfällt."

"Ja... genau... na ja..."

Dave sah zu seiner Schwester, atmete tief durch und nickte leicht.

Dennoch machte er sich Sorgen.

Schließlich erhob sich Joslyn wieder, ging zum Kühlschrank und fragte ihren Bruder: "Soll ich uns was zu essen machen?"

"Tolle Idee, ich helfe dir auch.", antwortete Dave freundlich, erhob sich und holte bereits Utensilien für die Zubereitung eines Salates und einer Lasagne heraus.

"Bist du jetzt glücklich, dass du mit Balthazar zusammen bist?", erkundigte sich Dave, schälte die Karotten und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu seiner Schwester.

Glücklich lächelnd nickte sie, seufzte wohlig auf und antwortete: "Ja, ich bin sehr glücklich."

Das war für Dave die Hauptsache, dass seine Schwester glücklich war und dennoch hoffte er, dass seine Schwester nicht irgendwann unter Veronicas Eifersucht leiden musste.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Was ist mit Veronica?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Am Tag darauf machte sich Joslyn nach ihren Lesungen und dem Kunstkurs auf den Weg zum Wendebahnhof.

Das Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder hallte noch in ihrem Kopf nach und sie begann sich zu fragen, was nun mit Veronica sei.

Immerhin war Balthazar vorher mit ihr liiert gewesen und jetzt hatte er Joslyn sein Herz geschenkt.

Würde Veronica vor Eifersucht platzen und ihre ganze Wut an Balthazar oder gar an Joslyn auslassen?

Die Brünette stellte sich diese Fragen immer wieder.

Antworten wollten ihr auf diese einfach nicht einfallen, daher würde sie wohl oder übel mit ihrem Meister sprechen müssen.

Auf dem Weg zum Wendebahnhof begegnete ihr Viktor.

Er stoppte das Mädchen, in dem er sich ihr in den Weg stellte und sie aus ihren Gedankenfluss riss.

Abrupt blieb Joslyn stehen, sah ihren Ex-Freund skeptisch an und hörte ihn sagen: "Hey Süße."

Allein schon wie er sie ansprach ließ Wut in der Brünetten aufkeimen, denn sie war nicht mehr seine _Süße_'.

Eigentlich war Joslyn sogar sehr glücklich darüber nicht mehr mit Viktor zusammen zu sein, denn das Schicksal hatte ihr einen viel besseren Mann beschert.

Joslyn hielt sich bedeckt, sah in seine Augen und erkundigte sich: "Hallo Viktor. Was willst du von mir?"

Die Brünette konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie der junge Mann sie an den Schultern gepackt und an die Wand eines kleinen Secondhand-Ladens gedrückt hatte.

Zärtlich strich er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Schläfe, ihre Wange und ihre Lippen, während er fast schon charmant sagte: "Weißt du, Jos, Baby. Ich bin bereit dir zu verzeihen. Aber dafür musst du mir beweisen, dass du mich liebst und wir Beide wissen ganz genau, wie du mir das beweisen kannst."

Joslyn hätte sich am liebsten gewährt, doch Viktor war damals schon viel stärker gewesen und er war auch nicht umsonst ein Sportstudent an der Universität.

Seine Muskeln waren für jede junge Frau ein Blickfang gewesen und Viktor wusste diese Muskeln nicht nur bei der Verführung einzusetzen.

Doch um Joslyn zu verführen brauchte es ein wenig mehr, wie nur einen tollen Körper und ein charmantes Auftreten.

Doch Viktor besaß nicht das gewisse Etwas das sie wollte.

Er war schon immer ein Macho gewesen und hatte Joslyn versucht zum schnellen Sex zu animieren.

Die Brünette wollte dies aber nicht, da sie es irgendwie im Blut hatte, dass Viktor nicht der Richtige war.

Nicht das Joslyn noch Jungfrau war, doch ging sie nicht wahllos mit jedem ins Bett und Viktor war es auch nicht wert gewesen.  
Sie hatte das alles spät erkannt, aber sie hatte es erkannt.

Ihr Ex-Freund wollte also einen Beweis damit er ihr verzieh?

Joslyn konnte sich nur zu gut denken, dass es Sex war und so verfinsterte sich ihre Miene, woraufhin sie ihn wütend von sich schubste und fauchte: "Ich wollte damals keinen Sex mit dir haben und ich will es bis heute auch nicht!"

Viktor sah sie fast schon verstört an, doch das interessierte nicht länger, denn sie machte sich mit schnellen Schritten daran zum Wendebahnhof zu gelangen.

"Du wirst mich schon anrufen!", rief ihr Ex-Freund der Brünetten nach, doch diese ignorierte ihn bereits wieder vollkommen und wollte jetzt nur noch zu Balthazar.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Endlich kam sie beim Wendebahnhof an, öffnete die Tür, huschte durch den Spalt und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Joslyn war wirklich mehr als glücklich, dass sie nun hier war, denn in wenigen Sekunden konnte sie die geliebte Nähe von Balthazar wieder genießen.

Auf halber Treppe erblickte sie Balthazar, wie er auf einen Stuhl saß und ein Buch las.

Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielten die Lippen der Brünetten und sie ging sofort auf Balthazar zu und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.

"Du bist spät dran, mein Engel.", tadelte der Magier seine Schülerin in einem liebevollen Ton, schloss das Buch und strich mit seiner Hand über Ihre.

Joslyn streichelte seine Finger, beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie sich von ihm löste und ihre Tasche und Jacke ablegte.

"Entschuldige, Liebster, aber ich wurde aufgehalten.", gestand Joslyn sanftmütig und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich erneut, als sie an die Begegnung mit Viktor dachte.

Der Magier bemerkte ihren Blick, erhob sich und ging auf seine Schülerin zu.

Sachte legte er seinen Finger unter ihr Kinn, lenkte ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung und fragte ruhig und dennoch mit ernstem Blick: "Wer hat dich aufgehalten?"

Schweren Herzens seufzte die Brünette, sah in Balthazars schöne Augen und antwortete sanft: "Es war Viktor."

Sofort sah Balthazar erzürnt auf seine Schülerin nieder, legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie ganz nah an sich ran.

"_Was_ wollte dieser Kerl von dir?", knurrte der Magier, sah in ihre Augen und zog Unheil verkündend eine Braue in die Höhe.

_Eifersucht!_

Da war sie wieder!

Dieser brennende Schmerz in seiner Brust der ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Er hoffte für diesen Viktor, dass er seine geliebte Schülerin nicht angerührt hatte, denn Balthazar konnte sehr böse werden.

Joslyn legte ihre Hände sanft an seine Schultern, strich über diese und erzählte missmutig: "Er meinte, dass er mir verzeihen würde, wenn ich als Liebesbeweis mit ihm ins Bett ginge. Ich habe ihn nur angeschrien und bin gegangen."

Der Magier nickte leicht und war beschwichtigt, da sie sich nicht erneut auf ihn eingelassen hatte.

Er war wirklich sehr erleichtert darüber, denn Balthazar hätte es nicht ertragen Joslyn zu verlieren.

Außerdem traute er Joslyn nicht zu sich von ihm zu trennen, wo Balthazar doch sogar der Grund für ihren ständigen Konzentrationsmangel war.

Liebevoll verschloss er ihre Lippen mit Seinen, strich sanft durch ihr Haar und genoss den Moment einfach ihre Lippen so zu spüren.

Joslyn schloss glücklich die Augen, schmiegte sich an ihn und genoss in vollen Zügen seine Nähe.

Doch der Kuss hielt nicht lange, da die Brünette ihn löste und Balthazar etwas entschuldigend ansah.

Langsam entzog sie sich seinem Griff, wandte sich ab und lief im Wendebahnhof umher, während der Magier ihr mit seinem Blick folgte.

Tief atmete sie durch, blieb stehen und sah über die Schulter zu Balthazar.

"Ich muss mit dir reden.", brach sie das Schweigen mit leiser Stimme, wandte sich zu ihm und legte ihren Kopf schief.

Ihr Blick war missmutig und auch prüfend, während Balthazar die Arme verschränkte und seine Schülerin mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete.

Ein Schweigen bedeutete bei Balthazar stets, dass er sie erst mal aussprechen lassen würde und so begann Joslyn vorsichtig zu sprechen: "Du und ich, wir sind nun ein Paar. Doch... da ist noch etwas, dass mich beschäftigt. Was ist mit Veronica?"

Auf diese Frage war Balthazar gar nicht gefasst gewesen und er musste leicht schlucken.

Er hatte Veronica ganz vergessen und nur noch Augen für seine schöne Schülerin gehabt.

Für den Moment sah er zur Seite, atmete tief durch und ging langsam auf Joslyn zu.

Liebevoll nahm er ihre Hände in Seine, strich mit den Daumen über ihre Handrücken und sah tief in ihre warmen Augen.

"Veronica... ist Vergangenheit. Ihr gehört schon längst nicht mehr mein Herz. Es gehört einzig und allein _dir_, mein Engel."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, vertrau mir."

"Das tue ich."

"Aber?"

"Ich habe einfach Angst..."

"Wovor, Liebes?"

"Davor das sie uns Beiden vor Eifersucht etwas antun könnte."

"Das würde ich zu verhindern wissen... und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dir weh tut."

Auf diese Worte hin nahm Balthazar seine Schülerin fest in seine Arme, streichelte über ihren Rücken und strich liebevoll durch ihr Haar.

Nein!

Er würde nicht zu lassen, dass ihr etwas geschah, denn auch er ahnte wie furchtbar die Rache einer verschmähten Frau sein könnte.

Außerdem sprachen sie nicht nur von einer Frau, sondern einer mächtigen Magierin – _Merlins Lehrling_.

Dennoch würde er alles daran setzen Joslyn zu beschützen, wenn Veronica ihr wirklich etwas antun wollte.

Joslyn schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper, presste sich Schutz suchend an ihn und vergrub ihre Finger in seiner Weste.

"Ich liebe dich über alles, Joslyn. Nichts wird uns je wieder trennen können.", raunte der Magier seiner geliebten Schülerin zu, strich weiterhin durch ihr Haar und genoss ihre Nähe.

Die zierlichen Finger der Brünetten strichen über seinen Rücken und sie blickte bei seinen Worten zu ihm auf, woraufhin er ihr in die Augen sah.

Sie lächelte ihn verliebt an, strich durch sein Haar und wisperte: "Ich liebe dich auch... über alles... und noch viel mehr, Balthazar."

Verliebt zog er seine Schülerin noch enger an seinen Körper, sah tief in ihre Augen und presste kurz darauf seine Lippen auf Ihre.

Joslyn schloss genießerisch die Augen und gab sich diesem innigen Kuss nur zu gerne hin.

Zärtlich strich er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und bemerkte, wie sie ihm Einlass gewährte.

Ganz liebevoll umspielte er ihre Zunge und wanderte mit seiner Hand über ihre Seite, ihren Rücken und fand schließlich sein Ziel bei ihrem Po.

Dort blieb seine Hand ruhen, während er das Zungenspiel noch mehr vertiefte, als er spürte wie verlangend die Brünette in sein Haar griff.

Leidenschaftlich kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander, während Joslyn mit ihrer freien Hand zu seinem Gesäß glitt und ihn dort fast schon wollüstig streichelte.

Balthazar griff nun beherzt in ihre wohlgeformten Pobacken und drückte sie mit der anderen Hand nah an seinen Körper.

Langsam aber sicher drängte er die Brünette Richtung Schreibtisch und stoppte mit ihr erst, als diese stehenblieb und beim Griff hinter sich ein leeres Glas umschmiss.

Gierig kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander.

Beide streichelten sich ganz leidenschaftlich, während ihre Zungen einen Dominanzkampf ausfochten.

Schließlich presste der Magier das Mädchen auf den Schreibtisch, spreizte ihre Beine und drängte sich nah an sie ran.

Joslyn schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und presste so seinen Unterleib an Ihren, woraufhin Beide in das Zungenspiel hinein keuchen mussten.

Plötzlich hörten sie die Tür und Dave kam die Treppe runter gelaufen, woraufhin er erschrocken stehen blieb und rief: "Ach du Schande!"

Sofort lösten Beide das Zungenspiel und Joslyn wandte ihren Blick ertappt zur Seite, während Balthazar seinen Schüler fast schon vorwurfsvoll ansah.

Dave stand verlegen vor den Beiden, lächelte peinlich berührt und sagte stotternd: "I-ich wollte nicht… mitten drin reinplatzen. T-tut mir leid."

Entschuldigend strich der Magier über Joslyns Wange, löste sich von ihr und antwortete trocken: "Wir waren nicht mitten drin. Nur am Anfang."

Nun blickte Joslyn ihren Bruder etwas gereizt an, atmete tief durch und nickte zustimmend.

"Tut mir echt leid... ich habe nicht gewusst, dass ihr Beide... intim miteinander werden wolltet.", meinte Dave entschuldigend, strich verlegen durch sein Haar und beobachtete wie Joslyn vom Schreibtisch runterkam.

Sie ging auf Balthazar zu, strich über seinen Rücken und schnurrte ihm wollüstig zu: "Das holen wir nach, mein Schöner."

Der Magier legte seine Hand an ihre Wange, sah tief in ihre Augen und stimmte zu: "Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, meine Liebe."

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich machten sich die Drei daran weiter zu trainieren, denn der Kampf mit Morgana würde irgendwann bevorstehen.

Gegen Horvath mussten die Geschwister auch gewappnet sein, denn dieser würde nicht ruhen bevor er nicht den Seelengral besaß.

Sie mussten oberste Merlinier werden, die mächtigsten Magier laut den Legenden.  
Erst, wenn sie ihre Drachenringe nicht mehr zum Zaubern brauchen würden, würden sie oberste Merlinier sein.

Horvath, Balthazar und Veronica waren einst Merlins Lehrlinge, doch erreichten sie nie den legendären Status.

Im Gegenteil.

Dadurch, dass Horvath und Balthazar Veronica liebten und sie sich für Balthazar entschied, wechselte Horvath auf Morganas Seite.

Nur, um an Balthazar Rache zu nehmen.  
Morgana erhielt durch Horvaths Verrat die Möglichkeit Merlin zu töten und wollte ihre Morganier um sich scharen, um die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen.  
Bevor Merlin starb, gab er Balthazar die Drachenringe und trug ihm auf die zwei obersten Merlinier zu finden und auszubilden.  
Nur sie könnten Morgana aufhalten.

Balthazar und Veronica jagten Horvath und Morgana lange Zeit nach.

Beim finalen Kampf gegen Morgana opferte sich Veronica und wendete einen Zauber an, der Morganas Seele in ihren Körper sperrte.  
Mit Hilfe des Seelengrals sperrte Balthazar, schweren Herzens, sie und somit auch Morgana weg.

Horvath tauchte unter und war lange nicht gesehen, da er seine Wunden leckte.  
Balthazar reiste seitdem durch die Länder der Welt, um unter den besonderen Kindern seine Lehrlinge zu finden.  
Über 1000 Jahre lang tat er dies, bis er seine Suche aufgab und einen Antiquitätenladen eröffnete.

In dem er sowohl Kuriositäten und Antiquitäten anbot, aber auch die mächtigsten Relikte des vergangenen Jahrtausends unter Verschluss hielt.

Horvath tauchte schließlich bei Balthazar auf und forderte den Seelengral, doch statt ihm diesen zu geben, sperrte er Horvath in die Urne.

Anders, als andere Lehrlinge, mussten Dave und Joslyn also im Eiltempo den höchstmöglichen Rang erreichen, bevor Horvath Morgana befreite und damit den Untergang der Welt einläutete.

Solange der Seelengral jedoch bei Balthazar war, blieb ihnen jedoch noch genug Zeit.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Brennende Leidenschaft**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar war am Tag darauf allein im Wendebahnhof und blätterte im Inkantus der Geschwister herum, während er auf Dave und Joslyn wartete.

Das war es womit er am meisten beschäftigt war - mit Warten.

Sicher deren Uni war wichtig und die Geschwister wollten um jeden Preis ihr Studium mit guten Zensuren beenden, doch wenn Beide nicht bald oberste Merlinier wurden würde ihnen das Studium auch Nichts mehr bringen.

Er wusste das Morgana die Welt zerstören würde, wenn Horvath sie befreien könnte und die Geschwister noch nicht bereit waren.

Welch ein Glück das Horvath den Seelengral noch nicht in der Hand hatte, denn ansonsten wäre die Welt bereits dem Untergang geweiht gewesen.

Der Magier blätterte eine Seite weiter und betrachtete die beiden Portraits seiner Schüler.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er das Bild von Joslyn erblickte und ihm ging das Herz auf.

Wie sehr Balthazar sich doch in Joslyn verliebt hatte.

So viel Liebe und Zuneigung hatte er noch nicht Mal für Veronica empfunden und das erschreckte ihn schon ein wenig.

Offenbar war Veronica nie die Frau gewesen, die ihm vom Schicksal her zugeteilt wurde.

Scheinbar sollte er die Frau, die für ihn vom Schicksal erwählt wurde, in seiner Schülerin finden

Plötzlich schlangen sich von hinten zwei schlanke Arme um seinen Bauch und die zierlichen Händen legten sich an seine Brust.

Kurz erschrak der Magier sich, doch er musste lächeln als er einen warmen, zierlich gebauten Körper an seinem Rücken spürte.

Ein süßer Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und allein schon an ihrem Parfum konnte Balthazar seine geliebte Schülerin erkennen.

Doch hatte Balthazar sie gar nicht kommen hören.

War er wirklich so vertieft in den Inkantus gewesen?

"Hallo, Liebster.", schnurrte die Brünette ihrem Meister ins Ohr, legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und streichelte über seine Brust.

Wie sehr sich Joslyn schon darauf gefreut hatte Balthazar heute wiederzusehen.

Auch die Brünette hatte noch nie so viel Liebe für einen Menschen empfunden wie für ihn und sie war mehr als glücklich das sich Balthazar für sie entschieden hatte.

Immerhin hatte das Mädchen nie geglaubt das er seine Beziehung zu Veronica für sie aufgeben würde.

Joslyn ließ Balthazar langsam los, legte ihre Tasche und ihre Jacke auf einem der drei Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch ab und offenbarte Balthazar das sie einen schwarzen, kurzen Faltenrock, pechschwarze Strümpfe die ihr knapp übers Knie gingen, schwarzweiße Ballerinas und ein Neckholder Top in einen warmen Weinrot trug.

Der Ausschnitt des Tops war recht großzügig und es war geradezu hauteng.

Der Magier betrachtete die Brünette einen Moment und musterte sie eingehend, während seine geliebte Schülerin sich durch ihr Haar strich.

Balthazar fand das sie wahrlich sündhaft schön war und als sie sich auf den Schreibtisch setzte und ihre schönen, schlanken Beine überschlug konnte er nicht anders als jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers zu betrachten.

Joslyn blickte zu ihm, musterte seinen Körper und fragte ihren Meister mit unschuldigem Blick: "Habe ich dir die Sprache verschlagen oder warum begrüßt du mich gar nicht?"

Ihre Worte rissen ihn aus seinem starren Blick und seinen unzähligen Gedanken, die um das Mädchen kreisten.

Balthazar lachte ertappt, sah in ihre Augen, trat auf sie zu und gestand: "Ich war leider für den Moment zu beschäftigt damit deinen Körper zu betrachten."

"Oh... ich wollte dich nicht ablenken.", erwiderte Joslyn verspielt, spreizte einladend ihre Beine und gewährte es Balthazar sich zwischen diese zu stellen.

Der Magier zögerte keine Sekunde, stellte sich ganz dicht zwischen diese und stützte sich mit beiden Armen jeweils neben ihr ab, während die Brünette ihre Arme nach hinten abstützte und ihm in die Augen sah.

Wie sehr sie seinen Blick und die moosgrüne Farbe seiner Augen doch liebte.

Sie strahlten so viel Ruhe aus und doch zogen sie einen unglaublich in ihren Bann.

Balthazar atmete den süßlichen Duft seiner Schülerin tief ein, sah in ihre warmen Augen und lächelte etwas.

"Du lügst etwas besser als dein Bruder, aber nicht viel. Das scheint eurer Familie nicht zu liegen.", scherzte Balthazar belustigt, strich mit den Fingern über ihren Hals, ihre Schulter und ihr Schlüsselbein, woraufhin die Brünette erschauderte.

Joslyn lächelte ertappt, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn sachte zu sich runter, woraufhin sich ihre Augen halb schlossen.

"Das stimmt... ich war noch nie eine gute Lügnerin.", hauchte das Mädchen gegen seine Lippen, sah ihm tief in die Augen und lächelte anzüglich, während Balthazar eine Hand an ihre Hüfte und den anderen Arm um ihren Rücken legte.

Sachte zog der Magier seine Schülerin zu sich ran und presste so seinen Unterleib gegen Ihren, woraufhin Joslyn etwas aufkeuchen musste.

Ein Schauer lief Balthazar über den Rücken und er spürte wie sehr er diese junge Frau spüren wollte.

Ein anzügliches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er sagte sanft: "Egal, wie gut du lügen könntest. Ich würde es sehen. Deine Augen verraten dich, meine Schöne."

Joslyn biss sich auf die Unterlippe, kraulte zärtlich seinen Nacken und flüsterte: "Verraten sie dir auch mein Begehr?"

"Dein Begehr mich tief in dir zu spüren?" raunte Balthazar mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, woraufhin seine Hand von ihrer Hüfte hinauf zu ihrem Bauch und zu den Ansätzen ihrer schönen, großen und wohlgeformten Brüste glitt.

Joslyn drückte sich seiner Hand entgegen, blickte ihm wollüstig in die Augen und schnurrte verrucht: "Du bist gut."

"Wart ab bis ich dich nehme.", entgegnete Balthazar erhitzt, verschloss ihre Lippen mit Seinen und küsste die Brünette hungrig.

Ungestüm erwiderte Joslyn seinen Kuss, griff verlangend in sein Haar und spürte wie er seine Hand auf ihre Brust legte.

Sofort durchfuhr sie ein elektrisierendes Gefühl und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrer Haut aus.

Balthazar bemerkte sofort, dass ihr Nippel sich erhärtete und konnte nicht anders als sich dem Verlangen hinzugeben und über diesen mit den Fingern zu streicheln.

Leicht keuchte Joslyn dabei in den Kuss hinein, ließ sich von Balthazar an seinen Körper drängen und griff nun mit der anderen Hand an seinen Hintern.

Beherzt griff sie in diesen und streichelte anschließend ganz liebevoll darüber, woraufhin der Magier seinen Unterleib an Ihren drückte.

Das Mädchen konnte nur zu deutlich seine Erektion durch die Hose und ihren dünnen String fühlen.

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und auch ihr Atem wurde aufgeregter.

Genießerische zog Balthazar mit seinen Fingern kleine Kreise um ihren Nippel und strich ab und zu über die empfindliche Fläche.

Joslyn erregte dies ziemlich und sie keuchte erneut in den Kuss hinein.

Einladend öffnete sie ihre Lippen und lockte seine Zunge mit Ihrer.

Als könne Balthazar da widerstehen.

Natürlich nahm er ihre Einladung an, stupste seine Zunge gegen Ihre und begann diese ganz liebevoll zu umspielen.

Das Mädchen zog kleine Kreise mit der Zungenspitze um Seine, hielt genießerisch die Augen geschlossen und seufzte wohlig auf.

Mit ihrer Hand glitt Joslyn zu seinem Hosenbund und zupfte an diesem, bis sie geschickt seinen Knopf und Reißverschluss öffnete.

Nun löste die Schülerin ihre Hand von seinem Nacken, legte ihre Hände an seine Hüften und zog seine Hose samt Shorts hinunter.

Ehe sie sich mit den Händen an seinem Gemächt zu schaffen machte, legte sie diese an seinen entblößten Po und streichelte diesen ganz zärtlich.

Balthazar keuchte in den Zungenkuss hinein und legte nun seine Hand in ihren Nacken, doch nicht um sie dort zu kraulen.

Nein!

Er begann ungeduldig die Bändchen ihres Neckholdertops zu öffnen und zog ihr das Oberteil über ihre Brüste.

Nun waren diese vollkommen entblößt und die zarte und weiche Haut fühlte sich unter seinen Händen berauschend an.

Der Magier konnte nicht anders als beherzt mit beiden Händen ihre Brüste zu greifen und zu massieren.

Joslyn ließ das Zungenspiel auf dieses Handeln hin gieriger werden und ihre Zungen umkreisten sich viel wilder und leidenschaftlicher als vorher.

Seine Hände drückten ihre Brüste mal sachter und mal etwas fester, während Joslyn mit ihren Händen ganz liebevoll sein Gesäß massierte.

Doch langsam glitt ihre rechte Hand über seine Hüfte, seine Lenden und erreichte schließlich den Ansatz seiner Härte.

Balthazar musste daraufhin in den Zungenkuss hinein keuchen und begann mit seinen Fingern ihre harten Knospen zu stimulieren.

Schließlich wanderte er mit einer Hand über ihren Bauch, ließ diese auf ihrem Venushügel ruhen und zog langsam den Stoff ihres Rockes hoch.

Joslyn erschauderte bei seinem Tun und sie war bereits voller Vorfreude darauf so sinnlich von ihm berührt zu werden.

So spreizte die Schülerin ihre Beine noch etwas einladender, umspielte Balthazars Zunge hungriger und streichelte mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seinen Schaft.

Liebevoll umspielte sie seine Spitze, hörte ihn in den Kuss hinein keuchen und umschloss schließlich sachte sein Gemächt mit der Hand.

Der Magier musste den Kuss lösen, atmete schwer und wisperte: "Joslyn..."

Die Brünette biss sich auf die Unterlippe, rieb quälend langsam mit der Hand über sein Gemächt und spürte wie Balthazar erschauderte.

Genüsslich musste er nun aufstöhnen, vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge und küsste hungrig über ihre weiche Haut.

Seine Hand fand ihr Ziel zwischen ihren Schenkel und fast schon gierig streichelte er über ihre verhüllte Scham.

Vorsichtig schob er den dünnen Stoff von ihren Schamlippen runter, biss zärtlich in ihren Hals und raunte ihr zu: "Du machst mich so wahnsinnig."

Das Mädchen musste aufkeuchen, legte den Kopf zur Seite und bot Balthazar so mehr Angriffsfläche.

"Und du mich erst...", flüsterte die Brünette lüstern, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und stöhnte leicht auf, als sie seinen Mittel- und Zeigefinger an ihrer angeschwollenen Perle spürte.

Der Magier bemerkte das seine Schülerin bereits ganz feucht war.

Diese Tatsache erregte Balthazar noch mehr, woraufhin seine Finger von ihrem Knötchen runter zu ihrer Öffnung glitten und sie dort etwas verwöhnte.

Kurz darauf strich er wieder nach oben zu ihrer Lustperle und reizte sie dort etwas.

Genüsslich stöhnte Joslyn auf, drückte ihren Unterleib seiner Hand entgegen und bettelte: "Ich halt es nicht mehr aus... bitte Balthazar... nimm mich..."

Ihre Worte ließen den Magier erschaudern und er sah ihr voller Lust in ihr wunderschönes und von der Lust gezeichnetes Gesicht.

Balthazar griff nach ihrer Hand und löste diese mit sanfter Gewalt von seiner Härte.

Er legte den Arm um ihren Rücken, drängte sie näher an sich heran und legte seine Spitze an ihre Öffnung.

Joslyn öffnete die Augen, sah ihm tief in die Augen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hörte ihn raunen: "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch.", flüsterte die Brünette aufgeregt atmend, streichelte über seine Seiten und legte schließlich ihre Hände an seine Schultern.

Ganz vorsichtig und langsam drückte er sich in ihren Schoß und versenkte seinen Schaft bis zum Anschlag in seiner geliebten Schülerin.

Genussvoll legte die Brünette den Kopf in den Nacken, stöhnte laut und lustvoll auf und presste sich Balthazar entgegen.

Balthazar legte seine Stirn an ihre Schulter, schloss die Augen und begann sich langsam in der jungen Magierin zu bewegen.

Er atmete schwer und ab und zu drang ein Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle.

Seine Arme schloss er eng um die Brünette, presste ihren zierlichen Körper fester an Seinen und spürte wie sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlang.

Auch ihre Arme legte Joslyn nun um seinen Nacken, griff in sein Haar und strich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken.

Seine Stöße waren langsam und behutsam.

Ihre feuchte Enge war vollkommen berauschend und ein Schauer lief Balthazar über den Rücken, während er sein Gemächt immer wieder bis zu seiner drallen Eichel rauszog und es langsam wieder in ihren Leib versenkte.

Joslyn leckte sich die Lippen, strich mit der Hand unter sein Hemd und strich über seinen nackten Rücken.

Sie spürte seine warme und bereits verschwitzte Haut unter ihren Fingerkuppen, während seine Stöße ihr jedes Mal ein elektrisierendes Gefühl bescherten.

Nun blickte Balthazar in ihr Gesicht, strich über ihre Wange, ihren Hals, ihre Schulter und ihre Seite, während seine Stöße fester wurden.

Joslyn öffnete ihre Augen, sah in Seine und strich liebevoll durch sein Haar.

Die junge Magierin gab sich den Stößen ihres geliebten Meisters vollkommen hin und stöhnte immer wieder ganz genussvoll auf.

Gierig küsste Balthazar die junge Frau, legte seine Hände an ihren Po und drückte sie so fester gegen seinen Unterleib.

Er vergrub seine Finger in ihrem weichen Fleisch, schloss genussvoll die Augen und ließ seine Stöße schneller und fester werden.

Ihre Beine schlangen sich enger um seine Hüfte und ihr Körper begann vor Lust zu beben, während sie lustvoll stöhnte.

"Mehr... mehr... ich will mehr...", bettelte die Brünette, versenkte ihre länglichen Fingernägel in seinen Rücken und zog ihre Hand langsam runter bis zu seinem Po.

Blutige Spuren würden keine bleiben, doch rote Schlieren würde man in ein paar Stunden noch immer erkennen können.

Dieser bittersüße Schmerz erregte den Magier noch mehr und ihr Betteln spornte ihn zu schnelleren Stößen an.

Auf seine schnelleren Stöße hin stöhnte Joslyn lustvoll auf, sah in seine Augen und atmete immer schneller.

Bald würde sie das nicht länger aushalten können, denn der Druck in ihrem Körper wuchs stetig an.

Balthazar stöhnte immer wieder genussvoll auf, streichelte begierig ihren Po und bewegte sich schneller in ihr.

Seine Stöße waren kraftvoll und sein Glied drängte sich immer wieder bis zum Anschlag in den Leib der jungen Magierin.

Auch er hielt den Druck, der sich in seinem Unterleib anstaute, nicht mehr lange aus.

Ein weiteres Mal steigerte Balthazar sein Tempo und stieß mit seiner ganzen Kraft in Joslyn hinein, während das Mädchen sich unter seinen Stößen immer mehr verkrampfte.

Plötzlich löste sich der Druck in Joslyns Unterleib und eine Welle der Erlösung und Glücksgefühle jagte durch ihren Körper.

Ihre Arme und Beine schlangen sich eng um seinen Körper und ein lautes und genüssliches Stöhnen drang über Joslyns Lippen.

Nur zu deutlich hörte der Magier wie die Brünette immer wieder seinen Namen keuchte und das gab ihm den Rest.

Balthazar versenkte sein Gemächt zum letzten Mal tief in ihrem Leib und spürte schließlich eine Woge von Glücksgefühlen in ihm aufkeimen.

Der Druck in seinem Unterleib löste sich schlagartig und seine pulsierende Härte jagte seinen warmen Nektar in den Körper des blutjungen Mädchens.

Joslyn lockerte allmählich den Griff um Balthazars Körper, schmiegte sich an ihren geliebten Magier und kraulte nun ganz liebevoll seinen Nacken.

Sanft streichelte Balthazar ihren Rücken, hielt die Augen geschlossen und legte seinen Kopf auf Ihren.

Verliebt und glücklich lächelnd strich Balthazar durch ihr weiches Haar und flüsterte atemlos: "Du bist wundervoll, mein Engel."

Verlegen lächelte die Brünette, spürte ihr Herz noch schneller in ihrer Brust klopfen und erwiderte wispernd: "Das bist du auch, mein Herz."

Liebevoll legte der Magier seine Hand unter ihr Kinn, hob dieses und sah tief in ihre wunderschönen und braunen Augen.

Zärtlich hauchte er seiner Schülerin einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er sich von ihr löste und sich seine Sachen wieder richtete.

Auch das Mädchen nutzte den Moment ihre Kleidung zu richten, kam vom Schreibtisch runter, sah lächelnd zu ihrem Meister und sagte glücklich: "Ich liebe dich, Balthazar."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Joslyn.", entgegnete der Magier glücklich lächelnd, sah in das bildhübsche Gesicht seiner Schülerin und seufzte wohlig auf.

Sachte zog er das Mädchen bei der Hand in seine Arme, schloss diese um sie und strich verliebt über ihren Rücken und durch ihr Haar, während auch Joslyn ihre Arme um seinen Rücken legte und ihn liebevoll streichelte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn und Balthazar verbrachten den Nachmittag damit zu kuscheln und sich immer wieder Liebesschwüre zu zuhauchen.

Erst am frühen Abend traf Dave im Wendebahnhof ein und begann anschließend zusammen mit seiner Schwester den Schwebezauber zu trainieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Ein Geschenk**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zwei Tage nach dem Liebesspiel von Balthazar und Joslyn liefen die Drei durch die Stadt und hatten sich gerade etwas zum Abendbrot vom Imbiss um die Ecke geholt.

Schweigend lief Joslyn hinter Balthazar und Dave her und ignorierte dabei ihr Gespräch.

Die Brünette war damit beschäftigt sich umzuschauen und schließlich blieb sie an einem Juwelier stehen.

Sie betrachtete die Ringe und Ketten, atmete tief aus und begann verträumt zu lächeln.

Dave blieb ebenfalls stehen, blickte über die Schulter zu Joslyn und rollte mit den Augen, während Balthazar sanft lächelte.

Er ging zu Joslyn zurück, stellte sich dicht an ihre Seite und legte den Arm um ihre Schulter, woraufhin die Brünette sich an ihn lehnte.

Nun trat auch Dave dazu, sah zu seiner Schwester und seinem Meister und blickte anschließend ebenfalls auf den Schmuck des Juweliers.

Kurz hob der junge Magier eine Braue, linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu Joslyn und erkundigte sich: "Gibt es hier was Besonderes?"

"Ach... nicht wirklich. Schmuck mag nur jedes Mädchen, ich bin da wohl keine Ausnahme.", murmelte Joslyn, sah auf den Schmuck nieder und lachte leise, während sie ihren Kopf an Balthazars Schulter legte.

Dave hörte seiner Schwester zu, tauschte mit Balthazar einen Blick, sah dann wieder auf den Schmuck und meinte stichelnd: "Du bist in so einigen Dingen keine Ausnahme."

Schließlich wandte der junge Magier sich ab, zog einen empörten Blick von Joslyn auf sich und lief wieder Richtung Wendebahnhof.

Balthazar strich über die Schulter seiner Joslyn, lächelte sie sanft an und beschwichtigte sie: "Er meint es nicht so."

Skeptisch blickte nun die Brünette zu dem Magier auf, hob eine Braue und zuckte schließlich nur mit den Schultern.

Sie folgten Dave zum Wendebahnhof und Balthazar hielt seine geliebte Schülerin die ganze Zeit an sich gedrückt.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Wendebahnhof angekommen hatten die Drei zu Abend gegessen und Balthazar hatte seine Schüler noch ein wenig trainieren lassen.

Immerhin mussten sie langsam, aber sicher für den Kampf mit Morgana vorbereitet werden.

Die Grundlagen und wichtigsten Waffen eines Magiers kannten sie bereits.

Doch brachte der Magier ihnen auch Weisheiten bei und erklärte ihnen einige schwierige Zauber.

Sie mussten diese noch nicht beherrschen, doch sie sollten wissen worauf sie sich gefasst machen sollten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich verabschiedete Dave sich am späten Abend von Joslyn und Balthazar, da die Brünette noch etwas im Inkantus blättern wollte.

Balthazar blieb natürlich bei ihr, denn er wollte seine geliebte Schülerin nicht allein lassen.

Ihre Worte hallten ihm noch im Kopf und er beobachtete das Mädchen wie sie auf einem der Stühle saß und ihre Beine auf einem anderen Stuhl gelegt hatte.

Der Magier steckte für den Moment seine Hände in die Manteltaschen und spürte etwas Weiches in der Rechten.

Langsam zog er es aus dieser heraus, betrachtete das weinrote Tuch, öffnete es und erblickte die Kette, die er eigentlich Veronica schenken wollte.

Doch in seinen Augen verdiente diese es nicht länger, denn er liebte sie in keiner Weise mehr.

Wieder blickte Balthazar zu seiner fleißigen Schülerin auf, sah zu wie sie die Seite umblätterte und dachte an ihre Worte vor dem Juwelier.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er atmete tief durch.

Die Idee das Joslyn diesen Collier trug ließ ihn schmunzeln, denn es hätte der Brünetten bestimmt sehr gutgestanden.

Als kleiner Beweis seiner unsterblichen Liebe für sie war es wie gemacht.

Langsam ging Balthazar auf seine geliebte Schülerin zu, stellte sich an ihre Seite und blickte auf sie nieder.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie zu ihrem Meister, zog eine Braue hoch und fragte sanft: "Alles okay, Liebster?"

"Ja, ich... möchte dir das hier geben.", sagte er liebevoll, beugte sich vor und legte ihr ganz vorsichtig den Collier um den Hals und schloss den Verschluss in ihrem Nacken.

Verwundert und mit rötlichen Wangen klappte das Mädchen den Inkantus zu, legte ihn zur Seite und blickte auf das Geschenk nieder.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie blickte Balthazar fragend an, während dieser sanft über ihre Wange streichelte.

"Damit du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe und mich nie vergisst.", flüsterte der Magier ihr zu, sah in ihre wunderschönen Augen und lächelte sie glücklich an.

Joslyn begann übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen, streckte die Arme nach Balthazar aus und umarmte ihn als er sich zu ihr hockte.

Glücklich lächelnd schmiegte sie sich eng an ihn, strich durch sein Haar und hauchte: "Ich danke dir, mein Süßer."

Dieses Geschenk machte sie wirklich sehr glücklich, denn sie wusste das es bei Balthazar von Herzen kam.

Sachte streichelte er über ihren Rücken, lächelte glücklich und raunte: "Nicht dafür, mein Engel."

Wie glücklich der Magier sie doch machte, denn damit hatte Joslyn absolut nicht gerechnet.

Liebevoll küsste sie seine Lippen, ließ sich vom Stuhl zu ihm ziehen, lag nun in seinen Armen und presste ihren Körper ganz eng an seinen.

Der Magier drückte seine Schülerin eng an sich, strich durch ihr Haar und küsste sie innig. Balthazar und Joslyn waren sich in einem Punkt sehr sicher, dass ihre Liebe alle Zeit überdauern würde. Egal was passierte und wie es endete.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Wer bist du?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Einige Tage waren vergangen und Joslyn hatte sich im Kunstraum der Universität niedergelassen und begonnen ein Bild zu malen.

Es war ein Bild, das sie und Balthazar zeigte, doch nicht wie sie zurzeit aussahen, sondern in ein paar Jahren und Joslyn malte sich mit einem dicken Babybauch, während Balthazar seinen Kopf an diesen gelegt hatte und glücklich lächelnd an diesem lauschte.

Ein verträumtes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der Brünette und sie summte dabei ein Lied, das sie sehr mochte.

Es erzählte von der großen Liebe, dem Glück zu Dritt und dem Lebensabend zweier Liebender.

Ja, sie wünschte es sich mit Balthazar alt zu werden und eine Familie zu gründen, denn ihr Meister war für Joslyn der Mann ihres Lebens.

Sie war so überglücklich das Balthazar und sie zusammengefunden hatten und die Bedenken bezüglich Veronica waren vollkommen vergessen.

Joslyn würde sich mit Balthazar eine Wohnung suchen sobald sie Morgana vernichtet hatten.

Immerhin wollte sie für immer mit dem Magier zusammen sein und auch seinen Nachwuchs zur Welt bringen.

"_Du_ bist also die oberste Merlinier?", fragte eine männliche, weiche Stimme, doch diese hatte Joslyn vorher noch nie gehört.

Sofort ließ das Mädchen den Pinsel fallen und drehte sich erschrocken zur Tür um.

In dieser stand ein ziemlich fein gekleideter junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, die an den Spitzen blond gefärbt waren.

Im Großen und Ganzen sah er edel und auch recht ausgeflippt aus, doch irgendwie passte es zu dieser Person.

Allerdings fragte sich die Brünette _wer_ dieser junge Mann war.

"Wie bitte?", gab Joslyn etwas verunsichert von sich, da es ihr ein Rätsel war woher er wusste das die Brünette einmal eine der beiden obersten Merlinier werden sollte.

Ihr wurde ganz schlecht, denn Balthazar und Dave hatten ihr von Horvaths Lakai erzählt und in Daves Erzählung hatte sich das so angehört als wäre dieser Morganier furchteinflößend gewesen.

Langsam ging der junge Mann auf die junge Magierin zu, packte sie an den Schultern und drückte sie unsanft an die Wand zwischen den Kleiderhaken und dem Waschbecken.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, strich über ihre Wange und mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre Lippen und meinte: "Du bist also tatsächlich die Schwester dieses Vollidiots und oberste Merlinier, ja?"

Die Brünette verstand nun vollkommen was dieser junge Mann von ihr wollte.

"Ja und wen stellst du da? Depeche Mode?", fragte die Brünette, löste sich geschickt von der Wand und dem Magier, ging zum Bild zurück und hob den Pinsel auf.

Diesen legte sie auf den Tisch, woraufhin er sie ungläubig ansah und fragte: "Du weißt echt nicht wer ich bin?"

"Nein, wer bist du?", wollte Joslyn aus reiner Höflichkeit wissen, hob eine Braue und räumte dabei ihr Bild zu den anderen Bildern hinter einen Vorhang in einer Ecke.

Sie schindete Zeit, um sich einen Plan zu überlegen ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen oder zu fliehen.

Als Joslyn sich wieder zu ihm drehte fiel ihr auf das er sie ungläubig mit geweiteten Augen ansah und offenbar nicht fassen konnte was sie gesagt hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, fasste sich wieder, schnippte und nagelte das Mädchen rasant und ohne das sie sich wehren konnte an der Wand fest.

Joslyn versuchte sich krampfhaft zu lösen, doch das ging nicht. Es war als würde sie an der Wand kleben, denn Nichts hielt sie in irgendeiner Weise fest.

"Mein Name ist Drake Stone. Ich bin ein sehr berühmter Magier. Ein Morganier besser gesagt.", erklärte Drake ganz feierlich, ging vor Joslyn ein paar Mal auf und ab und hielt seine Nase arrogant in die Höhe geregt.

Doch als er die junge Magierin lachen hörte sah er verwundert zu dieser, blieb stehen und zog fragend eine Braue in die Höhe.

Joslyn fand das urkomisch, schüttelte den Kopf und lachte Drake hemmungslos aus, während dieser die Hände in die Seiten stemmte und fragte: "Was ist daran so lustig?"

Nur schwer beruhigte sich das Mädchen, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und antwortete etwas gefasster: "Du bist also der Kultzauberer und schimpfst dich Morganier? Tut mir ja leid, aber ich habe mir einen Morganier nicht _so_ vorgestellt."

Auf diese Worte hin fiel Drake alles aus dem Gesicht und er wollte gerade einen schmerzvollen Zauber auf das Mädchen wirken, als Horvath in den Raum kam.

Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Drake und er sagte ernst: "Finger weg von ihr, Drake. Sie gehört mir, vorerst."

Unsanft zog der Magier die Brünette von der Wand magisch zu sich, legte seine Hand an ihren Hals und sah in ihre braunen Augen.

Horvath sah das Mädchen eindringlich an und knurrte: "_Wo_ ist der Seelengral?"

Joslyn schluckte schwer, sah Horvath verängstigt und doch fest in die Augen und antwortete ehrlich: "Ich weiß es nicht."

Das war in Horvaths Augen die falsche Antwort und so schleuderte er die Brünette durch den Kunstraum und sah zu wie sie unsanft gegen die andere Wand prallte.

Schmerzhaft stöhnte die junge Magierin auf, blieb für den Moment am Boden liegen und rappelte sich erst ein paar Sekunden nach dem Aufprall wieder auf.

Mit etwas wackeligen Beinen und einem schmerzenden Kopf blickte sie zu Horvath auf der durch den Raum auf sie zugeschritten kam.

"Oh Joslyn... du bist eine genauso miese Lügnerin wie dein Bruder... gerade von dir habe ich mehr erwartet, mein Täubchen.", sagte Horvath ernst und mit einem belustigten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Joslyn blickte den Magier sorgenvoll an und atmete tief durch, doch selbst wenn er sie verstümmeln wollte die Brünette würde ihm nicht sagen wo der Seelengral war.

"Horvath... das sollten Sie sich ansehen.", sagte Drake plötzlich und zog das Bild hinter dem Vorhang hervor das Joslyn vor wenigen Minuten noch gemalt hatte.

Entnervt drehte Horvath sich zu Drake, sah auf das Bild und knurrte: "Da ist nur ein-"

Doch weiter kam Horvath nicht zu sprechen, denn dieses Bild hatte seinen Blick gefangen genommen.

Der Stil war so lebensecht und es sah fast wie ein Foto aus, woraufhin der Magier etwas nähertrat und besonders dem Mann auf diesem Bild seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete.

"Das ist _sehr interessant_.", murmelte Horvath, zog eine Braue hoch und ein abgrundtiefböses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Natürlich hatte Horvath erkannt wer die beiden Personen auf dem Bild sein sollten, denn Balthazar war ganz eindeutig an den vielen Ringen und seinem charakteristischen Gesicht zu erkennen, während auch Joslyn eine junge, hübsche Frau war, die mit keiner anderen zu vergleichen war.

Horvath drehte sich wieder zu der jungen Magierin, grinste sie böse an und deutete auf das Bild.

"Du bist also _verliebt_ in Balthazar... das ist verdammt interessant, weißt du das?", gab Horvath höhnisch von sich, grinste das Mädchen an und sah schließlich zu Drake, woraufhin auch dieser etwas zu grinsen begann und zu der Brünetten blickte.

Joslyn machte einen Schritt hinter sich und drückte sich gegen die Wand, denn sie wusste nicht was ihr nun blühte.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller in ihrer Brust und sie sagte leise: "Wir lieben uns... das ist nichts Verbotenes und deshalb weiß ich immer noch nicht wo der Seelengral ist."

Horvaths Augen begannen zu glänzen und ein siegreiches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Frage mit dem Seelengral war nur ein kleiner Test, um zu sehen ob du etwas redefreudiger als dein Bruder bist.", gab Horvath ruhig und noch immer böse grinsend von sich, woraufhin Joslyn fragend zu dem Magier blickte.

Jetzt verstand sie gar nichts mehr.

Er trat auf die junge Magierin zu, richtete seinen Stock auf sie und sagte: "Du bist genau was ich noch brauche."

Horvath jagte einen Zauber auf das Mädchen der sie innerhalb von einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde ohnmächtig werden ließ.

Er hatte Joslyn gar keine Chance gelassen zu reagieren, denn jetzt durften sie keine Zeit verlieren.

Der Magier sah zu wie sie in sich zusammensackte und am Boden wie tot liegen blieb.

"Ich habe alles was ich brauche... na ja... fast.", sagte Horvath ernst an Drake gerichtet, woraufhin dieser schweigend nickte.

Horvath hatte sich den Seelengral längst geholt.

Immerhin hatte er vor kurzem zusammen mit Drake seinem ehemaligen besten Freund einen Besuch abgestattet.

Er hatte nur noch ein Druckmittel gebraucht, das er jetzt zwei Druckmittel hatte, war umso besser.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Verlass mich nicht!**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar und Dave saßen in seinem Auto und besprachen die Taktik, die sie brauchten, um den Seelengral aus Drakes Apartment zu holen.

Der Magier ahnte das dies nicht einfach werden würde und Horvath mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür gesorgt hatte das das Apartment voll von kleinen magischen Fallen war.

Schließlich verschafften sich Dave und Balthazar Zutritt zu dem Apartment.

Joslyn hatten sie bewusst nicht mitgenommen, da sie diese kontaktieren wollten, sobald sie den Seelengral in ihren Händen hatten.

Die beiden Zauberer teilten sich in der Wohnung auf und Dave lief fast schon schleichend durch die Flure, betrachtete die Zimmer misstrauisch und fand das die gesamte Einrichtung mehr als gruselig war.

Nun erblickte er einen Kamin und in der Mitte, zwischen den zwei Säulen, thronte der Seelengral auf einem eigenen Podest.

Dave betrachtete den Kamin misstrauisch und auch etwas ängstlich, doch dann griff er blitzschnell nach dem Seelengral, zog diesen zu sich und über sein Gesicht huschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln.

Rasch erhob sich Dave, hielt die Seelenpuppe in der Hand und lief Richtung Flur, woraufhin er nach rechts abbog und rufend flüsterte: "Balthazar!"

Plötzlich vernahm er die Stimme Horvaths die gehässig sagte: "Das war ja leicht."

Sofort fuhr Dave alarmiert herum, sah in Horvaths Arm Becky und wie er ihr seinen Zauberstab an ihre Kehle hielt.

_Das war nicht alles!_

Zu seinen Füßen lag Joslyn, die regungslos da lag und es schien fast so als würde sie nicht mal mehr atmen, doch dafür war ihre Gesichtsfarbe noch zu dunkel, als dass er davon ausgehen müsste das seine Schwester tot sei.

"Komm Dave, du weißt was du zu tun hast. Gib mir was ich will und ich lasse Beide gehen.", forderte Horvath, sah Dave ernst an und hielt Becky weiterhin im Arm.

Dave fiel der Drachenring von Joslyn an Horvaths Stab auf und entsetzt musste er feststellen das er Joslyn ihrer Macht beraubt hatte.

"Dave! Was ist hier los?", wimmerte Becky voller Angst und ihre Stimme bebte vor Panik, während sie Dave Hilfe suchend ansah.

"Es wird alles wieder gut, dir passiert nichts!", versuchte Dave seine große Liebe zu beschwichtigen, doch die Worte von Horvath ließen seine hoffnungsvollen Worte verblassen.

"Oh doch! Sie wird in kleine Stücke zerrieben und an die Katze verfüttert, es sei denn du gibst mir deinen Drachenring und den Seelengral.", sagte Horvath ernst, sah Dave mürrisch an und bemerkte wie dieser sich Hilfe suchend umdrehte.

Doch bevor Dave nach seinem Meister rufen konnte sprach Horvath spöttisch: "Balthazar versinkt gerade in Bewunderung für die Einrichtung. Also muss ich noch lange warten?"

Schließlich gab Dave nach, denn er konnte nicht zu lassen das Becky etwas geschah, genauso wenig wie er zu lassen konnte das seiner Schwester etwas geschah.

So überließ Dave ihm seinen Drachenring und den Seelengral, woraufhin Horvath Becky von sich schubste.

Sofort war Dave zur Stelle, um seine große Liebe aufzufangen und sie vor einem Sturz zu bewahren.

Dave hielt Becky fest in seinen Armen, strich über ihren Rücken und hörte Horvath murmeln: "Merlins Ringe... ist eine Weile her, dass ich Beiden so nah war... ich frag mich ob sie noch funktionieren."

Kurz darauf schoss er einen Plasmablitz aus den beiden Ringen.

Dave konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig Becky zur Seite drängen, um den Plasmablitz auszuweichen.

Der Plasmablitz zerschoss einem Terrakottasoldaten den Kopf und Horvath war zufrieden Beiden erstmal Angst nur eingejagt zu haben.

Schließlich verschwand Horvath lachend aus der Tür, woraufhin Dave Becky fragte ob es ihr gut ginge und diese ihm versicherte das alles in Ordnung sei.

Anschließend kniete sich Dave zu seiner Schwester, legte den Arm um ihre Schulter und hob sie etwas hoch.

Er betrachtete sie und war glücklich zu bemerken das sie noch warm und ihr Atem recht flach war.

Plötzlich kam Balthazar um die Ecke und blieb wie erstarrt stehen als er dieses Szenario sah.

Rasch kam er auf die Drei zu, hockte sich zu Dave und Joslyn hinunter und strich seiner Schülerin zärtlich über die Stirn.

Auch ihm sah man die Erleichterung, darüber das Joslyn noch lebte, an, woraufhin er zu Dave aufblickte und die Wahrheit nur so aus ihm heraussprudelte: "Er hat unsere Ringe und den Seelengral. Er hätte Becky... und auch Jos sonst umgebracht... es... tut mir leid, Balthazar."

Dieser sah ihn fassungslos und doch sanftmütig an, atmete tief durch, sah in Joslyns Gesicht und betrachtete ihre geschlossenen Augen.

"Ich hätte dasselbe für Joslyn getan, Dave.", sagte Balthazar ehrlich und auch in einem ruhigen Ton, woraufhin der Magier seine Schülerin in seine Arme schloss, ihre Wange streichelte und sich mit ihr auf den Armen erhob.

Zusammen brachten sie Joslyn zu seinem Auto, wo er sie auf den Beifahrersitz setzte und zu sah wie sie langsam ihre Augen öffnete und ihre Hand an ihre Stirn legte.

"Oh... mein Kopf...", nuschelte die Brünette noch ganz benommen, sah sich aus halbgeschlossenen Augen um und man konnte zu sehen wie ihr Blick immer fassungsloser wurde.

Joslyn richtete sich etwas auf, sah zu Dave und Becky und anschließend in Balthazars ruhige, moosgrüne Augen.

"Der Ring... Horvath hat meinen Ring...", gab Joslyn vollkommen entgeistert von sich, sah nochmal jeden Anwesenden an und atmete tief durch, woraufhin Dave missmutig nickte.

Er sah in die Augen seiner Schwester und fügte hinzu: "Meinen auch... und den Seelengral."

Joslyn schluckte schwer, sah wieder zu Balthazar und wisperte: "Wir müssen ihn aufhalten."

"Wie? Wie wollt ihr Beide das machen? Ohne eure Ringe? Ohne Magie?", gab Balthazar bestürzt von sich, strich der Brünette eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und seufzte lautlos.

Langsam richtete er sich auf, sah auf seine Schülerin nieder und sagte etwas gefasster: "Ich mache es allein. Keiner weiß wie viel Zeit wir haben, um bei den Menschen zu sein die einem wichtig sind. Genießt es."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Balthazar um und wollte gehen, doch Joslyn war aus dem Wagen regelrecht aufgesprungen, griff nach Balthazars Hand und hielt ihn fest.

"_Du bist mir wichtig, Balthazar._ Nimm wenigstens mich mit.", gab Joslyn verzweifelt von sich, sah zu wie er sich mit einem matten Lächeln zu ihr drehte und in ihre warmen Augen sah.

Liebevoll streichelte er ihre Wange und raunte ihr zu: "Im Moment... bist du magielos und wärst damit ein leichtes Opfer für Morgana und Horvath. Ich werde das allein machen..."

"Nein... Balthazar... bitte...", wimmerte die Brünette und eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange, woraufhin der Magier ihr diese wegwischte, ihre Hand losließ und die Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper schlang.

Innig verschloss Balthazar ihre Lippen mit Seinen und hauchte ihr somit einen letzten, kurzen Kuss auf ihre weichen Lippen.

Anschließend löste er den Kuss, sah tief in ihre Augen und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich, Joslyn."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Balthazar.", wisperte das Mädchen mit tränenerstickter Stimme, ließ ihn los und sah schließlich zu wie er den Metalladler zu sich rief und auf dessen Rücken in die Nacht hineinflog.

Sehnsuchtsvoll berührte Joslyn mit den Fingerspitzen das Collier, welches er ihr vor wenigen Tagen zum Geschenk machte.

Die Brünette wünschte sich vom ganzen Herzen, das es einen Weg gab, sich lebend wiederzusehen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich fuhren Joslyn, Dave und Becky zu dem Wendebahnhof.

Die Geschwister konnten nicht einfach tatenlos zu sehen wie Balthazar allein gegen Morgana und Horvath kämpfte.

Dave hatte die großartige Idee den Wagen mit einer Teslaspule zu versehen und diese als elektrischen Leiter zu nutzen.

Nach dem dies geschehen war fuhren die drei Richtung Battery Park.

Während der Fahrt fiel Joslyn und Dave ein Feuerball auf, der sich an den Sattelitenschüsseln der Hochhäuser entlang zog und eine brennende Spur hinterließ.

Kurzerhand hielt Dave an, sah zu Becky und sagte: "Du musst mir jetzt einen Gefallen tun. Ich möchte das du ganz nach oben auf die Spitze von dem Ding da kletterst. Du musst die Antenne ein Stück drehen, damit unterbrichst du das Signal."

Becky blickte Dave entgeistert an, schluckte schwer und nickte schließlich ein paar Mal mit dem Kopf.

"Okay, verstanden.", sagte die Blondine ruhig und stieg kurz darauf aus den Wagen.

Sie hielt jedoch inne als Dave ihren Namen sagte und zu ihr blickte, woraufhin diese nur zurückblickte.

"Weißt du noch dieser Zettel, den ich dir geschrieben habe, als wir 10 waren. Freund oder Freundin? Ich habe nie gesehen was du angekreuzt hast. Und da wir heute sterben könnten... sagst du es mir jetzt?", bat Dave darum und war sichtlich den Tränen nahe, denn er wusste nicht ob sie überleben würden.

Auf Beckys Gesicht zeichnete sich ein liebevolles Lächeln ab und sie sagte ganz frech: "Stirb nicht, dann sage ich es dir."

Anschließend schlug sie die Tür zu und verschwand in dem Gebäude, woraufhin Dave wieder den Wagen startete und zusammen mit seiner Schwester weiter Richtung Park fuhr.

"Beten wir das wir diesen Tag überleben.", murmelte Joslyn hoffnungsvoll, sah zum Himmel und betrachtete die flammende Spur des Feuerballs.

Auf ihre Worte hin stimmte Dave mit einem stummen Nicken zu, während er die Straße weiter entlangfuhr.

๑⊱ ⊰๑ 

In dem Moment als der Metallstier sich von dem Auto befreite und Horvath Balthazar gerade den Gnadenschuss verpassen wollte rauschten Joslyn und Dave um die Ecke.

Dave betätigte einen Knopf auf seiner Fernbedienung und schaltete die Teslaspule ein, woraufhin Horvaths Stab den Blitz auffing.

Horvath erlitt einen Stromschlag und sein Stab mit den ganzen Ringen und anderem magischen Schmuck wurde ihm regelrecht aus der Hand gerissen.

Sofort wollte Horvath loshechten und seinen Stab wiederholen, doch Balthazar nutzte das Überraschungsmoment und verpasste Horvath einen Zauber, der ihm die Beine wegriss.

Der Stier jedoch war noch da und setzte gerade zum Lauf an.

Doch ehe dieser Balthazar zermalmen konnte griff sich der Metalladler den Stier und trug ihn davon.

Schließlich stiegen Joslyn und Dave aus dem Wagen, liefen zu Balthazar und rannten kurz darauf mit ihm zusammen zurück zu Morgana die, in Veronicas Körper, den Kreis vollendet hatte.

"Wir kommen zu spät.", gab Dave unglücklich von sich, doch plötzlich brach der flammende Kreis am Himmel in sich zusammen und eine Druckwelle ging von Veronicas Körper aus.

Die Geschwister und Balthazar drehten sich für den Moment weg und sahen kurz darauf Veronica regungslos am Boden liegen.

Sofort eilte Balthazar zu ihr und die Brünette blieb für den Moment stehen und fühlte wie ihr Herz zu bluten begann.

Doch rasch folgte sie ihm, sah bedrückt auf Veronica nieder und fragte: "Ist sie... tot?"

Irgendwie ertrug sie den Anblick, der sich ihr bot, nicht, obwohl sie wusste das Balthazars Herz einzig und allein ihr gehörte.

Der Magier schüttelte den Kopf und meinte ruhig: "Sie leben Beide noch."

Anschließend berührte er Veronicas und seine Stirn und begann die Seele von Morgana aus Veronicas Körper zu saugen, woraufhin Joslyn die Hände vor den Mund schlug und tatenlos zusehen musste wie Balthazar seinen eigenen Tod heraufbeschwor.

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie wollte sein Opfer nicht akzeptieren, dafür liebte sie ihn viel zu sehr.

Veronica atmete tief durch als ihr Körper von Morganas Seele befreit war und sah den Magier entgeistert an, als ihr klar wurde was passiert war.

"Balthazar... was hast du getan?", fragte Joslyn den Magier fassungslos und mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Veronica blickte fragend von Balthazar zu Joslyn und erkannte in diesem Moment den Collier um ihren Hals.

Es war dasselbe Collier das Veronica damals auf dem Markt gesehen hatte und am liebsten gekauft hätte.

Nun trug es diese junge Frau und Veronica sah man deutlich an das sie sich nach dem Warum fragte.

Balthazar warf Dave die Seelenpuppe zu, sah zu den Geschwistern und sagte: "Denkt an euer Versprechen... ihr tut _alles_ um Morgana zu vernichten."

"Nein!", gab Dave ehrlich und verzweifelt von sich und hielt den Seelengral in der Hand.

Joslyn schüttelte energisch den Kopf und meinte: "Ich weigere mich dich in dieses Ding einzusperren."

Dave nickte nur zustimmend, während auch von Veronica zustimmende Worte kamen.

Plötzlich sank Balthazar auf die Knie, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und die Drei mussten zusehen wie Morganas Seele sich aus seinem Körper befreite.

Morgana manifestierte sich gegenüber von Balthazar, Veronica, Dave und Joslyn und sagte: "Und nun machen wir ein Ende."

Sie wob eine Feuersäule und schoss diese auf Joslyn und Dave, doch Balthazar wollte sich gerade noch mit letzter Kraft dazwischenwerfen als er voller Erstaunen sah, das seine beiden Lehrlinge die Feuersäule abhielten.

Ohne ihre Ringe zu tragen!

_Sie waren nun oberste Merlinier!_

Joslyn und Dave hielten das Schutzschild aufrecht, sahen verwundert drein und Dave nuschelte: "Ohne Ring."

Balthazar sah stolz zu seinen Schülern und sagte zufrieden: "Seht ihr... ihr seid es."

Vorher hatten die Geschwister gezweifelt ob sie je die Richtigen dafür sein würden, doch dies war der Beweis dafür.

Sie konnten es nur sein!

Morgana sah abwertend zu den Beiden und höhnte: "Die obersten Merlinier."

Schließlich verschwand die Feuersäule und die Geschwister hatten für den Moment Mühe, durch das Zurückdrängen, nicht vorne über zu fallen.

"Ihr Narren!", schrie Morgana erbost und begann Plasmablitze auf Balthazar und Veronica zu feuern.

Balthazar wurde von einem der Plasmablitze weggeschleudert, landete unsanft auf den Treppen und blieb schließlich regungslos am Boden liegen.

"Balthazar!", schrie Joslyn verzweifelt, ballte anschließend die Hände zu Fäusten und sah mit einem abgrundtiefbösen Blick zu Morgana.

Nun stellte sich die Brünette dicht zu ihrem Bruder und beide schossen aus ihren Händen Plasmablitze auf das Stromhäuschen hinter Morgana, da Dave Joslyn mit einem Blick signalisiert hatte wohin sie zielen sollte.

Nach dem dies getan war, sah Morgana spöttisch lächelnd zu den Beiden und fragte: "Ist das alles was ihr könnt?"

"Noch lange nicht.", knurrte die Brünette, beschwor in ihren Händen immer wieder Plasmablitze herauf und feuerte diese auf Morgana ab.

Zu ihrem Bedauern gingen alle durch sie hindurch und Morgana fand das auch noch sichtlich amüsant.

Morgana lachte leise, sah zu den Beiden und meinte höhnisch: "So und nun bin ich dran."

Sofort schoss sie auf die Geschwister ihre Plasmablitze ab, während diese Beiden sich hinter einem Schutzzauber geduckt hielten.

"Ich hoffe es funktioniert was du vorhast.", gab Joslyn zähneknirschend von sich, sah gebannt auf Morgana und linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu Dave.

Dieser beobachtete die Stromkabel aus dem Stromhäuschen hinter Morgana und murmelte: "Nur noch ein kleines Stück..."

Morgana hatte das Schutzschild nach einigen Angriffen mit ihrem Plasmablitzen zertrümmert, wob ihre Kräfte in den Händen erneut und lachte: "Ihr habt Merlins Kräfte, doch ihr seid nicht so stark und begabt wie er..."

"Dafür sind wir nicht... allein...", rief Dave ihr zu, sah in ihre Augen und fügte hinzu: "Wir haben die Wissenschaft im Gepäck – _jetzt_!"

Kurz darauf stießen die Lampen um den Brunnen herum starke Blitze ab und trafen Morgana am ganzen Körper.

Sofort stiegen Joslyn und Dave mit ähnlichen Zaubern darauf ein und malträtierten Morgana damit.

Plötzlich fiel der Strom aus, da die elektrische Energie der Zauber zu viel Kraft aufwandte, um noch zusätzlich die Häuser der Stadt mit Strom zu beliefern.

Morgana war für den Moment so geschwächt und überrascht das die Geschwister ihre Macht sammeln und anschließend einen Hagel aus Plasmablitzen auf sie niederregnen lassen konnten.

Vollkommen am Ende mit ihren Kräften konnte Morgana sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren und wurde schließlich von den Plasmablitzen der obersten Merlinier zerschossen.

Etwas außer Atem stützte Dave seine Hände auf seine Knie, atmete tief durch und sagte fasziniert: "Wir haben es geschafft."

Kurz darauf drehte er sich um und lief zusammen mit Joslyn zu Balthazar und Veronica.

Joslyn blieb auf der letzten Stufe stehen und ihr rannen bereits stumm die Tränen die Wange hinunter.

Sie sah bereits was mit Balthazar war ehe Veronica es ausgesprochen hatte.

Dieser Anblick zerriss Joslyns Herz in tausend Teile.

Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust war schlimmer als jeder Schmerz, den sie je gespürt hatte.

Eine tiefe und große Wunde klaffte nun in ihrem Herzen und sie spürte eine Leere in sich wie sie diese noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte.

"Er ist _tot_... er hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt...", gab Veronica leise von sich, sah zu Balthazar und blickte erst auf als Joslyn sich weinend neben ihn auf die Knie fallen ließ.

Mit zittriger Hand griff sie nach Seiner, umschloss diese und wisperte: "Balthazar... du hast... mir versprochen mich _nie_ allein zu lassen..."

Veronica blickte traurig und auch fragend zu der Brünetten, woraufhin wieder ihr Blick auf das Collier fiel.

Dave setzte sich fassungslos auf die Stufe und stammelte ungläubig: "Nicht jetzt... ich hatte... doch gerade... oh nein..."

Mitfühlend sah er zu seiner Schwester, atmete tief durch und hätte ihr gerne tröstende Worte gesagt, doch ihm fielen keine ein.

Er war selbst so bestürzt über Balthazars Tod.

Joslyn beugte sich zu Balthazar runter, strich mit ihrer einen Hand über seine Brust, legte ihre andere Hand an seine Wange und bettelte verzweifelt: "Verlass mich nicht, Balthazar..."

Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, weinte bitterlich und krallte sich mit der Hand in seinem Mantel fest.

Veronica betrachtete dies schweigend, sah unglücklich drein und atmete tief durch.

Allmählich wurde ihr klar warum die Brünette so reagierte.

Veronica bemerkte in diesem Augenblick das Joslyn den Magier liebte und seinen Tod nicht so einfach hinnehmen wollte.

Joslyn hielt die Augen geschlossen, strich über seine Wange und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich doch... wie kannst du mir das antun?"

Dies war die Bestätigung für Veronicas Annahme und sie musste hart schlucken, denn auch sie liebte Balthazar noch immer.

Missmutig ruhte der Blick der Magierin auf Balthazar und Joslyn und sah anschließend zu wie Dave sich erhob und auf seine Schwester zuging.

Liebevoll legte er die Arme um ihre Schultern, zog sie zu sich und sagte: "Wir können das nicht zu lassen... Morgana hat sein Herz angehalten... wir müssen versuchen es wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen..."

In diesem Moment stoppte der Tränenfluss der Brünette abrupt.

Neugierig und mit hellwachen Augen sah Joslyn in Daves, erhob sich mit ihm zusammen und sagte ruhig: "Defibrillation."

Dave nickte auf ihre Aussage hin, sah zu Veronica und bat sie höflich ein Stück weg zu gehen und deutete Joslyn an sich ihm gegenüber zu stellen, so dass Balthazar in ihrer Mitte lag.

"Auf drei...", sagte Dave an Joslyn gewandt, woraufhin diese entschlossen nickte.

Beide zählten im Stillen bis Drei und gleichzeitig setzten die Geschwister Energie frei und ein roter flammender Kreis umschloss die Drei.

Dave und Joslyn knieten sich wieder zu ihrem Meister hinunter, tauschten einen Blick und jagten immer wieder gemeinsam und in kleinen, regelmäßigen Abständen Plasmablitze in seine Brust, dort wo sein Herz war.

Joslyns Bruder fluchte dabei immer wieder auf und schimpfte: "Du mit deinen bekloppten Regeln! Deinen Altmänner-Schuhen! Deinen skeptischen Blick! Hast uns dauernd gerettet! Komm schon, Balthazar!"

Beide jagten immer wieder diese Plasmablitze in seine Brust, bis sie erneut einen Blick tauschten und Joslyn wehmütig den Kopf senkte und die Augen schloss.

Sie griff an ihre Jeans und krallte sich mit ihren Fingernägeln in dem Stoff fest, während wieder einige kleine Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

Dave senkte ebenfalls den Blick, kniete weiterhin neben ihm, ließ seine Hände an Balthazars Brust ruhen und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

"Ich hatte einen Traum...", ertönte Balthazars ruhige Stimme, woraufhin die Geschwister sofort ihre Köpfe hoben und Balthazar ins Gesicht sahen.

Dieser sah zu Dave, blickte ihm ins Gesicht und fuhr, mit ruhiger und sanfter Stimme, fort: "Du hast mich beschimpft. Mehrfach..."

Dave sah zu ihm, schüttelte den Kopf, tauschte mit Joslyn und Veronica einen Blick und sagte etwas verschmitzt: "Was ich? Nein... das wäre doch völlig schräg."

Doch Balthazar grinste etwas, atmete tief durch und sagte schwach lächelnd: "Nein... ist schon irgendwie verständlich."

Joslyns Herz machte tausend Hüpfer wie sie zu Balthazar blickte.

Freudentränen rannen über ihre Wangen und sie sah zu wie der Magier sich langsam aufrichtete.

Balthazar blickte nun Joslyn in die Augen, seufzte lautlos und spürte wie sein Herz vor Freude anfing schneller zu schlagen.

Die Brünette kam ihm etwas näher, legte die Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich erleichtert lächelnd an ihn.

"Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein.", tadelte Joslyn ihn liebevoll und sah in seine moosgrünen Augen.

Liebevoll sah der Magier in ihre warmen, braunen Augen, strich durch ihr Haar und hatte seinen anderen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt.

"Ich gebe mir Mühe, Kleines.", raunte er Joslyn verliebt und überglücklich zu, legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und drückte seine Lippen ganz zärtlich auf Ihre.

Joslyn erwiderte den Kuss ebenso sanft und innig, kuschelte sich in seinen Arm und strich sachte durch sein Haar.

Langsam löste er den Kuss, lächelte Joslyn glücklich an und bemerkte dann Veronica die zu den Beiden trat und mit glücklichen, aber auch verletzten Blick auf Beide nieder sah.

Balthazar sah zu ihr auf und sein Blick war entschuldigend, doch Veronica sagte sanft: "Schön, dass du wieder lebst und... es muss dir nicht leidtun, Balthazar. Es ist verständlich... "

Joslyn blickte ebenfalls beschämt zu Veronica auf, atmete tief aus und hörte Balthazar sagen: "Danke, Veronica."

Die Magierin nickte leicht, lächelte matt, drehte sich um und sagte zu Balthazar: "Wir werden dennoch Freunde bleiben."

So verschwand Veronica in die Nacht.

Joslyn blickte hinter sich als sie den Metalladler hörte und sah lächelnd zu wie ihr Bruder mit seiner großen Liebe davonflog.

Endlich war alles wieder in Ordnung und Balthazar konnte endlich mit Joslyn glücklich werden.

Langsam erhoben sich Beide, richteten ihre Sachen und Joslyn fragte Balthazar neckisch: "Bleibst du bis zum Frühstück, mein Hübscher?"

Grinsend blickte der Magier zu der Brünetten, legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, zog sie an sich und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Tief blickte Balthazar in ihre Augen, lächelte verliebt und antwortete schelmisch: "So lange wie du willst, meine Schöne."

Glücklich legte Joslyn ihren Arm um seine Schulter, strich über seinen Rücken und hauchte gegen seine Lippen: "Ich liebe dich, Balthazar."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Joslyn.", flüsterte der Magier und besiegelte diesen Liebesschwur mit einem innigen Kuss.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Welt wurde vor Morgana gerettet!

Dave und Becky verbrachten einen Kurzurlaub in Paris, während Joslyn und Balthazar ihre gemeinsame Zeit in vollen Zügen genossen.

Das Leben hätte von nun an nicht schöner sein können. 

๑⊱ ⊰๑

ENDE

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	12. Wer bist du?

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Die Geschwister  
**๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Geschwister, David und Joslyn, gingen zusammen in die vierte Klasse der Junior High School in New York City und führten eigentlich ein ganz normales Leben. Sie gingen zusammen zur Schule und kehrten zusammen Heim, doch der heutige Tag sollte das Leben der Geschwister vollkommen verändern.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Beiden saßen zusammen mit ihrer Klasse gerade am Hafen von New York City und betrachteten von weiten Liberty Island.

Joslyns schulterlanges und hellbraunes Haar war zu zwei Zöpfen zusammengebunden und ihre Statur war klein und zierlich, allerdings waren ihre braunen Augen schon immer sehr wach gewesen und ihr Blick aufmerksam.

Daher entging es der Brünette auch nicht das ihr Bruder Dave - der kurzes braunes Haar und ebenfalls braune Augen hatte, während seine Statur schlank gebaut war - einen kleinen gelben Zettel schrieb und ihn durch die halbe Schülerschaft an die hübsche, kleine Blondine Becky weiter geben ließ.

Schweigend aß Joslyn ihr Toastbrot, sah umher und erhob sich als die Klasse aufgefordert wurde weiterzugehen.

Sie sah hinter sich zu ihrem Bruder und sah zu wie dieser dem kleinen gelben Zettel folgte, da dieser von einem Windstoß weggeweht wurde, den er vor kurzen zu Becky weiter reichen ließ.

Sofort folgte die Brünette ihrem Bruder und rief immer wieder panisch seinen Namen, während sie sich beim Verfolgen ab und zu nach ihrer Klasse umdrehte.

Doch in der Gasse in dem der ominöse Antiquitätenladen, war sah das Mädchen wie ihr Bruder vor den Türen des Ladens stehen blieb und beobachtete wie der Zettel in den Laden hinein gesogen wurde.

Kurzer Hand lief das Mädchen auf Dave zu, griff nach seiner Hand und sagte bittend: "Lass uns umdrehen. Die anderen machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen."

Doch Dave schüttelte den Kopf, entzog sich ihrer Hand und sagte ernst an seine Schwester gewandt: "Ich will wissen was Becky angekreuzt hat."

So verschwand der Junge zwischen den Türen, woraufhin Joslyn unbehaglich auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute und ihm anschließend folgte.

Sie schlüpfte durch den Spalt der Tür, sah sich in diesem Laden um und folgte mit unsicheren Schritten ihrem Bruder.

"Es ist unheimlich hier...", wisperte das Mädchen, sah immer wieder mit Unbehagen zu den merkwürdigen Gegenständen und linste zu ihrem Bruder.

Doch Dave hörte die Worte seiner Schwester nicht.

Er sah suchend umher, in der Hoffnung den kleinen, gelben Zettel zu finden, den er vor wenigen Minuten Becky gegeben hatte.

"Warum fragst du sie nicht einfach danach?", wollte Joslyn wissen und sah ihren Bruder mit gerunzelter Stirn an, doch dieser rollte nur mit den Augen und hoffte das seine Schwester bald schwieg.

Nun erblickte er eine Art Öllampe, die wie die typische Alibaba Lampe aussah.

Der Junge ging auf die Kommode mit der Lampe zu und nuschelte: "Das gibt's doch nicht."

"Dave, fass das nicht an. Das gehört uns nicht... bitte lass uns gehen.", murmelte die Brünette bittend und beobachtete ihren Bruder ganz genau.

Dave rieb an der Lampe und als nichts passierte hob er sie hoch, woraufhin ein paar Gegenstände von der Kommode fielen, er sich erschrak und einen Schritt hinter sich machte.

Dabei stieß er hinter sich einen kleinen Tisch an, wobei er auch von diesem einige Gegenstände runter stieß.

Joslyn gab einen kleinen Schrei von sich, hielt die Hände vor den Mund und erblickte plötzlich hinter Dave einen älteren Mann mit schulterlangen, dunkelblonden Haaren, stechenden, moosgrünen Augen und einem etwas ungepflegten 3-Tage-Bart. Seine Statur war schlank und dennoch wirkte er recht sportlich gebaut, doch der lange Ledermantel verbarg dies recht geschickt.

Dave drehte sich um und hörte den Mann im ruhigen und doch gefährlichen Ton sprechen: "Der zweite Herrscher der Han-Dynastie schloss die Ehefrau, die er am wenigsten leiden konnte, 10 Jahre lang in diese Urne, auf den Tag genau. Es heißt, wenn ihr sie öffnet, geschieht dasselbe mit euch."

Sein Blick ruhte zu gleichen Teilen auf den beiden Geschwistern und es war als könnte er mit dem Blick in ihre Augen bis tief in ihre Seele schauen.

"Gruselig...", gab Joslyn ganz leise von sich, biss sich unbehaglich auf die Unterlippe und sah dem Mann weiterhin gebannt in seine Augen.

"Es tut mir leid, ich such nur einen kleinen Zettel... haben Sie ihn gesehen?", erkundigte sich Dave etwas stotternd, sah den Mann weiterhin an und schluckte leicht.

"Ein Zettel?", fragte der Mann fast schon spottend, drehte sich um und stellte die Urne an ihren Platz zurück.

"Er ist irgendwie in ihren Laden geflogen... es war nur...", doch Dave sprach nicht weiter, denn er hörte den Mann leise murmeln '_Ein Zufall_', woraufhin Dave nickte und meinte: "Ja... es war nur ein Zufall."

Joslyn sah zu wie der Mann sich wieder zu ihnen umdrehte und die Brünette griff daraufhin nach Daves Hand, während dieser aus dem Augenwinkel prüfend zu seiner Schwester linste.

Langsam schritt er an den Geschwistern vorbei und meinte fast schon sanft: "Ich möchte euch etwas zeigen. Dave. Jos."

Sofort weiteten die Geschwister die Augen, sahen sich kurz an und Dave erkundigte sich: "Woher wissen Sie wie wir heißen?"

Der Mann drehte sich mit ernstem Blick um, sah zu den Beiden und sagte in lauteren Ton: "Weil ich Gedanken lesen kann."

Schließlich entspannte er sich wieder, deutete auf die Beiden und fügte fast schon amüsiert hinzu: "Es steht auf euren Taschen."

Kurz prüften die Beiden, ob dem wirklich so war und traten einen Augenblick, als der Mann sie aufforderte näherzutreten, an den Tresen, auf dem eine kleine Schatulle stand.

Der Mann holte zwei kleine silberne Drachenfiguren aus der Schatulle, setzte sie vorsichtig auf seine Handfläche und sah die beiden Geschwister an.

"Das ist was ganz Besonderes, wenn es euch mag dürft ihr es behalten.", sagte er in einem ganz sanften, fast schon flüsternden Ton, während sein Blick zu gleichen Teilen auf den Geschwistern ruhte.

Dave sah auf die Drachenfigur, schüttelte dann energisch den Kopf und sagte freundlich: "Ach... lieber nicht... unsere Lehrerin hat gesagt wir sollen nicht so lange bleiben... sie weiß ja wo wir sind."

Die Brünette sah ihren Bruder skeptisch an, sah dann wieder zu dem Mann und hörte ihn freundlich sagen: "Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Dave."

Der Junge weitete kurz und erstaunt die Augen und vernahm seine letzten Worte, die ihn wieder entspannen ließen: "Das ist gut..."

Sofort drehte der Junge sich weg, ging Richtung Tür und zog dabei seine Schwester hinter sich her.

Doch die Tür schloss sich wie von Geisterhand und Joslyn gab ein leises '_Auweia_' von sich, schluckte schwer und drehte sich noch mal um.

Schließlich war es die Brünette, die sich nun mit entschlossenem Blick umdrehte und ihren Bruder zurück zum Tresen zerrte.

Joslyn und Dave tauschten einen letzten Blick und Joslyn nickte leicht, als wolle sie ihrem Bruder sagen das sie dies zusammen durchstünden.

Langsam griffen die Beiden nach jeweils einer dieser Drachenfiguren, stellten sie in ihre Handflächen und betrachteten diese für den Moment.

Kurz darauf erwachten die Drachenfiguren zum Leben, schüttelten sich und krabbelten auf den Handrücken der beiden Kinder.

Begierig legten sie sich an den Zeigefinger der Geschwister und umschlossen ihren Finger mit dem Drachenschwanz.

Die Beiden weiteten die Augen, starrten auf die Drachenringe und sahen anschließend zu dem Mann auf, der in diesem Moment fast schon mit einem glücklichen Strahlen in den Augen auf die Beiden nieder blickte.

Das Schicksal nahm seinen Lauf...

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**10 Jahre später**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Seit dem Vorfall in dem Antiquitätenladen hatten Dave und Joslyn oft über die Sache mit den Ringen und der Magie gesprochen.

Beide konnten nie wirklich vergessen was damals passiert war und dennoch lebten die Geschwister möglichst unbeschwert ihr Leben.

Zusammen besuchten sie dieselbe Uni und wohnten zusammen mit einem gemeinsamen Freund in einer Studentenwohnung.

Nie hatten Beide den Mann, dessen Name Balthazar Blake war, vergessen können, der ihnen die Drachenringe gab.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn war zu einer jungen Frau mit einer üppigen, weiblichen Statur herangewachsen, die sie auch gerne etwas mit ihrer Kleidung betonte.

Ihr Haar war schulterlang und immer noch genauso hellbraun wie damals gewesen und auch ihre braunen Augen betrachteten noch immer wach ihre Umgebung.

Beide studierten mittlerweile und gemeinsam hatten sie sich für die Molekular-Physik entschieden. Dave war ein hoch gewachsener, schlanker und recht gutaussehender, brünetter Mann geworden, der seine Zeit am liebsten mit seinen Büchern und Experimenten über Physik verbrachte. Joslyn hingegen betätigte sich gerne kreativ und malte besonders gerne mit Acrylfarben auf Leinwänden.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zurzeit lehnte Joslyn im Gang der Uni an der Wand und ihr gegenüber stand ein ziemlich muskelbepackter, schwarzhaariger, junger Mann, der recht lockere und sportliche Kleidung trug.

Mit einer Hand hatte er sich neben ihrem Kopf abgestützt, während seine andere Hand Ihre festhielt.

Liebevoll küsste er die Brünette, hielt die Augen dabei geschlossen und strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

Joslyn erwiderte diesen Kuss und hörte schließlich jemanden sich räuspern, doch das ignorierte sie gekonnt.

"Jos, bist du fertig?", ertönte die vollkommen entnervte Stimme ihres Bruders, woraufhin sie den Kuss löste ihren Freund Viktor entschuldigend ansah und zu ihrem Bruder blickte.

Auch die stechenden blauen Augen von Viktor waren Unheil verkündend auf Dave gerichtet, doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, zumindest im Moment nicht.

Die Brünette verzog das Gesicht angesäuert und fragte: "Hat das nicht noch einen Moment Zeit?"

Dave schüttelte den Kopf, sah seine Schwester ernst an und meinte: "Nein, hat es nicht. Wir müssen zur Vorlesung."

Schließlich blickte Joslyn liebevoll zu Viktor, strich mit den Fingern über seine Wange, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und schnurrte fast schon: "Wir sehen uns später."

Joslyn schulterte kurz darauf ihre Umhängetasche und verließ zusammen mit ihrem Bruder den Gang.

Sie liefen die Treppe zusammen hinauf und Joslyn fragte ihren Bruder etwas entrüstet: "Warum musst du dauernd bei Viktor und mir am dazwischenfunken?"

Dave mochte ihren Freund einfach nicht und das lag nicht nur daran, weil er ein Hüne und muskulös gebaut war, sondern weil Dave der Meinung war das er seiner Schwester nicht guttat.

"Er ist nicht gut für dich. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde er dich sitzen lassen, Jos.", sagte er mit etwas besorgten Ton, sah wie Joslyn einen traurigeren Blick bekam und schwer seufzte.

Offenbar hatte er Recht, doch Joslyn zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte ehrlich: "So lange, wie das nicht der Fall ist, genieß ich es einfach."

Auf dem zweiten Stockwerk angekommen, sah die Brünette ihren Bruder dankbar lächelnd an und wuschelte ihm liebevoll durchs Haar.

Anschließend verschwand sie als Erste in den Raum in der die Lesungen stattfanden und suchte sich einen Platz, während Dave ihr einen Moment später folgte.

Sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen einen Bruder wie ihn zu haben, denn er sorgte sich wirklich um sie.

Die Geschwister waren nach wie vor füreinander da und unzertrennlich.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Unverhofftes Wiedersehen**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn und Dave kamen am Abend zusammen in ihrer Studentenwohnung an.

Dave öffnete den Kühlschrank und sah dort ein Blatt Papier, mit einer 2-, der aus seiner damaligen vierten Klasse stammte, woraufhin er die Augen weitete.

Als plötzlich jemand zu sprechen begann, dessen Stimme dem Brünetten nicht vertraut war, sah er zu diesem jemand und erblickte Horvath auf einem Stuhl sitzen, der Dave davon erzählte, dass er 10 Jahre in dieser Urne eingesperrt war und nichts zu lesen hatte, außer Daves schlechten Aufsatz über Napoleon.

Joslyn schluckte daraufhin und fühlte sich in die Zeit von vor 10 Jahren versetzt.

In diesem Augenblick prasselten die Erinnerungen auf sie ein.

Der Antiquitätenladen ‚_Arcana Cabana_', Balthazar und er, Horvath.

Sie erinnerte sich mit jeder Zelle ihres Seins daran, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als Dave es nicht sein lassen konnte im Laden zu stöbern.

Er wollte die Wartezeit nutzen, als Balthazar in einem Nebenraum verschwand, um etwas Wichtiges zu holen, um sich umzuschauen.

Dabei hatte ihr Bruder sich wie eh und je tollpatschig verhalten und diese ominöse Urne schlussendlich umgeworfen.

Aus dieser waren tausende von Käfer gekrochen, die sich getürmt und sich schlussendlich zu Horvath geformt hatten.

Einen Mann mit einer kräftigen Statur, schwarzem und gepflegten Bart, schwarzen, kurzen Haaren und einer Kleidung wie ein englischer Gentleman der 30er Jahre.

Er stellte sich kurz vor und wollte anschließend wissen wo _der Seelengral_ sei, doch weder sie noch ihr Bruder wussten wovon er sprach.  
Noch bevor er Hand an die Beiden oder irgendwas anderes legen konnte, schoss ein Blitz durch den Laden und gebot Horvath Einhalt.  
Es war Balthazar gewesen, der sich in diesem Augenblick den Kindern als Magier offenbarte.

Er wies Joslyn und Dave an den Seelengral, der einer Matrjoschka ähnlich war, an sich zu nehmen und zu fliehen.

Sie taten was er wollte und flitzten los, doch Horvath hatten es auf sie Beide abgesehen gehabt und wollte sie mit seiner Magie an der Flucht hindern.

Rückblickend glaubte Joslyn, dass Horvath sie mit seinen magischen Geschossen sogar töten wollte.  
Horvath und Balthazar verschwanden plötzlich in einem Wirbel, der für Joslyn damals wie ein Sandsturm gewirkt hatte.  
Sie hatte nie rausgefunden wo die Beiden hin waren, doch irgendwie hatte sie immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie in diese Urne gesaugt wurden.

"Wo ist der Seelengral?", fragte Horvath ernst und sah wütend auf Joslyn und Dave nieder, nachdem er sich erhoben hatte.

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und sagte ehrlich: "Keine Ahnung, wir haben ihn auf die Straße vor den Laden geworfen."

Plötzlich hob Horvath mit Hilfe der Magie das Küchenmesser, zog es in seine Hand und knurrte: "Ich schneide die Wahrheit aus euch heraus."

Kurzerhand griff Dave nach der Hand seiner Schwester, sah sich um und versuchte etwas zu finden womit er sich wehren konnte.

Doch da war nichts!

Also drehte er sich um, riss die Tür auf und floh mit seiner Schwester im Schlepptau die Treppen des Hausflures hinunter.

Etwas blitzte oben auf dem Stockwerk, auf dem ihre Wohnung lag.

Kurz blieben die Beiden stehen und blickten hinauf.

Es drang ein '_Fast sie_' aus der Wohnung und kurz runzelte die Brünette und auch Dave die Stirn.

Als sie die Wölfe sahen, wie sie ihre Zähne fletschten, weitete Joslyn die Augen und sagte verängstig: "Oh Gott... lauf!"

Rasch zog Dave seine Schwester die restlichen Stufen hinunter, rannte mit ihr aus dem Wohnhaus und zu den Stufen, die zum Bahnhof führten.

Kurz blieben sie stehen, sahen wie ein Mieter die Haustür öffnete und die Wölfe sich an diesem und der Tür vorbei zwängten, um Joslyn und Dave nachzujagen.

Dave zerrte an Joslyns Hand und zwang sie so ihm zu folgen.

In Panik rannten die Geschwister die Treppen hinauf und drängten sich zusammen in das Gitter der Absperrung zum Bahnhof.

Dave zog seine Karte mit zittriger Hand durch das Lesegerät und wimmerte fast schon, als das Gerät seine Karte nicht lesen konnte.

Sein Herz raste und auch sein Atem war um Längen beschleunigt.

Endlich erkannte das Lesegerät seine Karte und die Beiden passierten das Gitter.

Joslyn blieb stehen, beugte sich vor und hielt sich erschöpft atmend ihre Brust.

Sie war nicht sehr sportlich und hatte daher keine gute Kondition, außerdem steckte ihr die Angst tief in den Knochen.

Doch Dave verlor keine Zeit, ging zu seiner Schwester, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

Er zerrte sie unsanft auf die Gleise, zwang sie sich zu ducken und kauerte mit ihr ganz nah an der Bahnhofsplattform.

Immer wieder murmelte er ein 'Oh Mann', während Joslyn kreidebleich und mit glasigen Augen panisch zur Plattform aufblickte.

Sie hörte Horvaths Schritte, das Schnuppern und Tapsen der Wölfe und hoffte das sie und ihr Bruder dies überleben würden.

Dave blickte auf die andere Seite des Bahnhofs und erblickte dort einen Wolf, woraufhin er die Augen weitete und hörte wie der Wolf zu knurren begann.

Joslyn schluckte schwer und sah zu wie sich nun auch die anderen Wölfe in Bewegung setzten.

Sofort erhob sich die Brünette und war nun diejenige die Dave an der Hand hinter sich herzog.

Dummer Weise sah sie im Dunkeln nicht besonders gut, weshalb sie stolperte und zusammen mit Dave zu Boden fiel und voller Angst zu Horvath und den Wölfen aufsah.

Für den Moment blieben sie ruhig, doch als Horvath den Befehl zum Töten gab sprangen die Wölfe los und Joslyn und Dave gaben panische Schreie von sich und kniffen die Augen zusammen.

Bereit sich ihrem Schicksal und dem Tod hinzugeben.

Doch es landeten keine großen Wölfe auf ihnen, sondern kleine und tollpatschige Welpen, woraufhin Dave und Joslyn verwundert dreinsahen und jeweils zwei Wölfe in den Armen hielten.

"Baby-Wölfe?", murmelte Dave verwirrt, sah zu Horvath und beobachtete wie sein selbstgefälliges Lächeln der puren Verwunderung wich.

Joslyn sah zu wie Horvath von etwas niedergerissen wurde und auf die Gleise stürzte.

Kurz darauf landete ein riesiger Metalladler vor den Geschwistern.

Erstaunt und doch erleichtert weitete die Brünette die Augen als sie Balthazar erblickte und wisperte: "Der Magier."

Balthazar blickte auf die Beiden nieder und erkundigte sich sofort: "Wo ist die Puppe?"

Doch anstatt zu antworten deutete Dave nur mit dem Finger hinter dem Metalladler und stammelte immer wieder '_D-da_'.

Sofort drehte sich Balthazar um, sah zu Horvath und wirkte einen Zauber der Horvath wie eine durchsichtige und glibberige Blase umschloss und den Zauberer hinderte seinen Plasmablitz abzufeuern.

„Na los, kommt rauf, schnell beeilt euch!", rief Balthazar den Geschwistern zu, da bereits in der Ferne der Zug zu hören war der immer näherkam.

Geschickt wehte der Magier dem Zugfahrer eine Zeitung vor das Fenster, ließ Joslyn und Dave aufsteigen, verzauberte die Wolfwelpen in Fotos und hob mit dem Adler ab.

Joslyn hatte sich hinter Balthazar gesetzt, ihre Arme um seine Taille geschlungen und sich nah an ihn gepresst.

In ihren Augen war er ihre einzige Möglichkeit sich festzuhalten.

Dave hingegen hielt sich an Joslyn fest und flog nun mit dem Magier und seiner Schwester vom Ort des Geschehens davon.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Auf dem Chrysler Building angekommen stiegen Joslyn und Dave von dem Metalladler, woraufhin Dave an die Brüstung ging und dabei murmelte: "Das ist alles nicht wahr, nein das ist alles nicht wahr. Ich habe so einen sauren Geschmack im Mund."

Der Magier hingegen stieg locker vom Metalladler, strich über seinen Schnabel, blickte kurz zu Dave und sagte freundlich: "Schön ruhig, Dave. Atme tief durch."

Joslyn hingegen lehnte an der Wand, starrte auf Balthazar und den Metalladler und beobachtete für den Moment alles mit geweiteten Augen und offenen Mund.

Dave und Joslyn sahen zu wie der Metalladler sich wieder an seine ursprüngliche Position zurückzog und der Magier eine weiße Taube beruhigte und in seine Hände nahm.

Als Dave zu sprechen begann sahen Balthazar und Joslyn zu ihm und die Brünette merkte ihrem Bruder an das er sehr gereizt war: "Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Sie werden das nicht noch einmal mit uns machen. Haben Sie eine Ahnung wie unser Leben in den letzten 10 Jahren ausgesehen hat?"

Der Magier lehnte sich neben Joslyn an die Wand und begann vorsichtig etwas um den Fuß der Taube zu wickeln, während Joslyns Blick immer noch ehrfürchtig und auch ungläubig auf Balthazar ruhte.

"Ich habe die letzten 10 Jahre in einer Urne gesteckt.", gab dieser trocken von sich, zuckte etwas mit den Schultern und beobachtete Dave.

Dieser setzte zum Sprechen an, nickte leicht und erwiderte: "Na und? Ich auch. Sinnbildlich gesprochen - eine Urne gefüllt mit Hohn und Spott."

Der Magier flüsterte der Taube etwas zu, strich über ihr Gefieder und lauschte dabei Daves Worten: "Wussten Sie, dass in bestimmten Gegenden in der Nähe, ein Nervenzusammenbruch noch heute mit dem Begriff beschrieben wird ‚_Den David Stutler machen_'. Haben Sie das gewusst?!"

Nun sah Joslyn von ihrem Bruder neben sich zu Balthazar, schloss ihren Mund und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

"Versuch gut zu zuhören, Dave.", begann der Magier ruhig, atmete tief durch und wusste das er sich nur Daves Gehör noch verschaffen musste.

Immerhin war seine Schwester vollkommen ruhig und hing sowohl Dave als auch Balthazar gerade an den Lippen, da der Schock ihr noch in den Knochen saß.

"Diese Puppe heißt '_Der Seelengral_'. Es ist ein Gefängnis für die gefährlichsten Morganier der Geschichte. In jeder Schicht der Puppe wird einer von ihnen gefangen gehalten. Horvath will alle Anhänger von Morgana befreien und die Welt vernichten. _Das. Darf. Nicht. Passieren._", erklärte der Magier den Geschwistern, band der Taube das Band um ihren Fuß und zurrte es sachte fest.

Dave blickte Balthazar an, nickte leicht und meinte nur: "Ja, ist klar."

Balthazar drückte sich von der Wand ab, ließ die Taube fliegen und ging auf Dave zu.

"Die Wahrheit ist - ihr besitzt eine ganz besondere Gabe. Das habt ihr nur noch nicht erkannt. Deine Schwester vielleicht schon, doch du noch nicht, Dave.", fuhr der Magier fort, sah über die Schulter zu der Brünetten und sah anschließend wieder zu Dave.

Joslyn schluckte leicht und ihr war klar, dass sie eine besondere Gabe hatten, denn dieser Vorfall damals hatte dies mehr als deutlich gezeigt.

"Ich will nur einfach ganz normal sein. Ein normales Leben führen. Ich will den Kram vergessen - damals bei _Arcana Cabana_. Und ich will alles vergessen was... mit Magie zu tun hat. Ich will alles vergessen.", sagte Dave fast schon verzweifelt, drehte sich weg und blickte auf die beleuchtete Stadt hinunter.

Joslyn vernahm eine Art pfeifendes Geräusch, als würde jeden Moment etwas vom Himmel fallen und als der Magier '_Duck dich_' von sich gab, tat Dave dies sofort, als er sah das etwas Großes auf ihn zu kam.

Sofort trat die Brünette näher, stand neben Balthazar und sagte erstaunt: "Das ist unsere Kommode."

Doch keiner der Beiden ging auf ihre Worte ein, stattdessen lief Balthazar aufgebracht zur Kommode, öffnete sie, holte die Drachenringe der Geschwister heraus und fragte ernst: "Du willst die Magie also vergessen, ja? Warum hast du dann deinen Ring behalten?"

Dave sah den Magier überrascht an, begann herum zu drucksen und stammelte dann ruhig: "Ah... also den wollte ich eigentlich verticken... auf ebay."

Amüsiert blickte Balthazar den jungen Mann vor sich an und sagte süffisant: "Noch immer ein schlechter Lügner, Dave. Das gefällt mir an dir, ist ein gutes Zeichen."

Doch kurz darauf wurde sein Blick wieder sehr ernst und er meinte ruhig: "Du hast die Gabe."

"Nein... ich habe ein Leben.", widersprach Dave und beschwor somit den Zorn des Magiers herauf.

Dieser blickte ihn weiterhin ernst an und knurrte fast schon: "Ihr seid die letzten Menschen, die Horvath mit dem Seelengral gesehen hat, damit steht ihr auf seiner Liste. Also, wenn du nicht willst das er dich in ein physikbegeistertes Schweinchen verwandelt, dann solltet ihr mir helfen den Gral zu finden, bevor er es tut."

"Das ist verrückt... Sie wissen selbst wie verrückt das ist, oder?", gab Dave ehrlich von sich, sah Balthazar fast schon verzweifelt an und hoffte das er es verstehen würde.

Joslyn beobachtete wie der Magier die Ringe sinken ließ, tief durchatmete, nickte und sagte: "Na gut... na gut... Helft mir ihn zurückzuholen und ihr könnt gehen."

"Wirklich?", hakte Dave skeptisch nach und legte dabei den Kopf schief, während Joslyn zwischen den Beiden hin und her sah.

Der Magier nickte und sagte gefährlich ruhig: "Du kannst einfach gehen."

So willigte Dave ein und sah zu wie Balthazar zur Brüstung ging und den Seelengral mit Hilfe eines Zaubers ortete.

Kurz teilte er den Geschwistern mit was dieser Zauber bewirkte und sagte dann ruhig: "Sieht nach China Town aus..."

Die Brünette seufzte lautlos, nickte dann leicht und murmelte: "Das kann ja lustig werden." 

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Der Bannkreis**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Kaum war der Seelengral geortete, hatte Balthazar die Beiden vom Chrysler Building geführt und war mit ihnen in der Tiefgarage verschwunden.

Dort standen sie vor einem Oldtimer, der den 30er entsprungen schien.

Er war staubig und alt, doch kaum saßen sie drin und Balthazar startete ihn nur durch Magie, schien der Wagen zum Leben zu erwachen und war mit einem Mal lupenrein.

Der Weg nach China Town war schnell hinter sie gebracht und dank des Zaubers von Balthazar konnten sie das Haus, in dem der Seelengral war, schnell ausfindig machen.

Doch Horvath lauerte ihnen bereits auf.  
Joslyn und Dave sollten vor dem Haus warten, während Balthazar in das Haus ging und den Seelengral beschaffte.

Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen, begannen sich Balthazar und Horvath zu bekämpfen, als sie im zweiten Stockwerk aufeinandertrafen.  
Joslyn und Dave hingegen hatten selbst ihre Probleme, denn ein Magier war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht und hatte versucht die Beiden mit fiesen, kleinen Tricks auszuschalten.  
Entschlossen wollten die Beiden ihre Magie gegen diesen bösen Magier, der aussah wie ein junger, tibetanischer Mönch auf Abwegen, einsetzen.

Immerhin war er ganz eindeutig auf Seitens Horvath.

Sie mussten feststellen, dass Magienutzung nicht einfach war, denn außer ein paar kleinen Rausschwaden erschien ihn ihren Händen nichts.  
Die Flucht nach vorn war alles was blieb.  
Sie rannten panisch in das Gebäude, da sie überzeugt waren das Balthazar ihnen helfen würde und könnte.  
Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung, dass Balthazar selbst mit Horvath zu tun hatte.  
Abgesehen davon hatte der gegnerische Magier die Gestalt eines chinesischen Drachen angenommen und jagte nun durch den Hausflur den Geschwistern nach.  
Horvath war gerade von einem Perlenvorhang gefesselt worden und damit außer Gefecht gewesen, als Joslyn und Dave in den Raum stürmten.  
Balthazar erkannte rasch welche Gefahr sie verfolgte und versuchte dem Einhalt zu gebieten, doch damit machte er den Drachen nur noch wütender.  
Er hatte die Geschwister angewiesen über die Feuertreppe zu fliehen, was sie auch direkt getan hatten.  
Er selbst folgte ihnen und landete gerade geschickt auf dem Boden, als das Biest durch das Fenster brach und sich erneut auf die Geschwister stürzte.  
Versteckt in der Menge hatte Balthazar einen guten Blick auf die Geschwister und beobachtete, wie diese erneut dem Drachen die Hände entgegenstreckten.

Joslyn und Dave nahmen sich die kurze Instruktion von Balthazar, die er ihnen während der Fahrt über die Grundlagen der Nutzung von Magie gegeben hatte, zu Herzen und begannen sich zu konzentrieren.  
Sie befreiten ihren Geist und versuchten ihre ganze Konzentration auf die Drachenringe an ihren Fingern zu lenken.  
Kurz darauf schossen zwei Plasmablitze aus deren Händen und trafen den Drachen, der daraufhin das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden stürzte.  
Unsanft war der gegnerische Magier gestürzt und somit keine Gefahr mehr gewesen.  
Voller Stolz über ihren Sieg tauchten die Geschwister in der Masse des chinesischen Festes, welches hier gerade im Gange war, unter.  
Balthazar suchte sie direkt auf, lobte sie und freute sich sichtlich, als sie nun zustimmten Magie zu erlernen und Horvath aufzuhalten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

"Ursprünglich war das hier mal ein Wendebahnhof für die U-Bahn, aber die erlauben uns hier unten zu arbeiten. Mein Professor hat das für uns klar gemacht. Es weiß also niemand das wir hier sind.", sagte Dave fast schon stolz, während er zusammen mit Joslyn und dem Magier die Treppe hinunterlief.

Unten angekommen stellte Balthazar die Seelenpuppe auf den Schreibtisch ab und ließ sie durch einen einfachen Trick verschwinden.

"Oh, ich bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen euch das zu geben.", sagte der Magier mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und holte ein sehr kleines Buch heraus.

"Euer Inkantus.", sagte er grinsend und sah dabei in die skeptischen Gesichter von Joslyn und Dave.

Dave betrachtete das Buch, hob eine Braue und meinte dann sarkastisch: "Habe ich ein kleines bisschen größer in Erinnerung."

"Unwesentlich.", kam es voller Ironie von der Brünetten, die das Buch betrachtete und dabei eine Braue hob.

Balthazar grinselte, sah die Beiden an und gab fast schon frech von sich: "Ist die Taschenbuchausgabe."

Kurz darauf begann der Magier das Buch wie ein Papier aufzufalten und sprach dabei: "Der Inkantus ist unser Lehrbuch, die Kunst und die Wissenschaft. Und die Geschichte der Zauberei. Einschließlich unserer jüngsten Vergangenheit."

Vollkommen entfaltet legte er das flache Buch in Daves Hände, hielt die Finger über das Buch als würde er eine Schnur festhalten und zog das Buch zur vollen Fülle in die Höhe.

Dave drohte unter dem Gewicht des Buches vorne über zu fallen und gab dabei mürrisch ein '_Och kommen Sie_' von sich.

Joslyn hingegen beugte sich etwas zu Dave rüber als Balthazar das Buch öffnete, sah interessiert in dieses und musste schmunzeln als der Magier frech grinsend sagte: "Seht ihr. Da seid ihr Zwei."

Dave sah auf seinem Portrait sehr amüsant aus, da er die Hände mit etwas Abstand von seinem Gesicht hielt und schrie.

Joslyn hingegen war auf ihrem Bild mit einem fast schon anzüglichen Lächeln zu sehen, den Kopf verschmitzt zur Seite gedreht und ihre rechte Schulter Richtung Kinn hochgezogen.

"Warum sieht Jos so gut auf dem Portrait aus und ich nicht?", murmelte Dave etwas entrüstet, seufzte anschließend und nahm diese Tatsache einfach hin.

Die Lippen der Brünetten umspielten ein Lächeln, woraufhin sie zu Balthazar hoch linste und dieser ihr neckisch zuzwinkerte.

Dave klappte das Buch zu und der Magier entfernte sich von den Geschwistern, während er seinen Mantel auszog und sprach: "Um Horvath je wieder in den Seelengral sperren zu können müssen wir erst Zauberer aus euch machen und damit fangen wir gleich an."  
Er deutete auf die Schuhe der Beiden und sagte ruhig: „Ihr solltet andere Schuhe tragen. Lederschuhe, um genau zu sein. Das hilft euch den Fluss der Magier besser zu kontrollieren. Die Gummisohlen sind dabei nur hinderlich."  
„Aber in Leder gibt es nur Altmänner-Schuhe.", entgegnete Dave unwirsch, woraufhin Balthazar ihm einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf.  
Immerhin trug dieser ebenfalls Lederschuhe, die allerdings recht elegant und zeitlos wirkten.

Der Magier verschaffte sich Platz im Raum und schob mit Hilfe der Magie einige Teslaspulen und den Schutzkäfig zur Seite.

Dave wollte protestieren, doch Balthazar hielt ihn mit kleinen und doch eindringlichen Befehlen wie '_Augen auf_' und '_Mund zu_' davon ab, während Joslyn einfach nur interessiert danebenstand und zu Balthazar zu sah.

Die Brünette betrachtete Balthazar lange und ausgiebig.

Ihre braunen Augen waren auf ihn fixiert und sie hielt ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Schließlich sahen die Beiden zu wie Balthazar einen grünen Feuerkreis aus dem Nichts um sich herum heraufbeschwor, woraufhin Dave einen überraschten Laut von sich gab und einen Satz nach hinten machte.

Joslyn hingegen zuckte zusammen und weitete überrascht die Augen, während sie ehrfürchtig dabei zu sah wie der Magier noch weitere kleine Kreise und Symbole mit grünlicher Flamme auf dem Boden zeichnete.

Als der Magier damit fertig war hatten sich die Beiden wieder von dem Schreck erholt und sahen nun gebannt auf den Kreis, dessen Flammen verspielt züngelten und Balthazar in ein türkises Licht tauchten.

Balthazars moosgrüne Augen ruhten zu gleichen Teilen auf beiden Schülern und er musterte sie immer wieder.

"Dies ist der Zirkel des Merlins. Er hilft euch eure Energie zu bündeln und euch neue Zauber zu meistern. Hier werdet ihr die Zauberkunst erlernen. Wenn ihr eintretet, lasst ihr alles andere hinter euch. Sobald ihr ihn betreten habt, gibt es für euch... _kein Zurück_ mehr.", sagte der Magier ernst und sah dabei jeden seiner Schüler mit festem Blick in die Augen.

Dave betrachtete diesen Kreis sehr genau und atmete tief durch.

Schließlich ging Dave auf den Kreis zu und warf einen letzten Blick auf Balthazar, holte tief Luft und trat anschließend, fast schon tänzelnd - aus Angst auf die flammenden Linien zu treten - zu ihm in den Bannkreis hinein.

Für den Moment ruhte Balthazars Blick auf Dave und auch Dave sah ihn einen Moment lang an.

Schließlich wandte sich Daves Blick zu seiner Schwester und er sagte sanft zu ihr: "Komm Jos."

Balthazar folgte seinem Blick, betrachtete sie und sah in ihre Augen, während diese einfach nur zurückblickte.

Langsam ging sie auf den Bannkreis zu, hielt ihre Arme noch immer verschränkte und sah nach wie vor in Balthazars Augen.

Ihr Blick war ruhig und dennoch wirkte sie als wollte sie jeden Moment etwas sagen, doch sie blieb schweigsam.

Schließlich seufzte Joslyn lautlos, löste die Haltung ihrer Arme und betrachtete den Bannkreis einen Moment.

Einen Augenblick später trat sie, ohne zu tänzeln wie Dave, zu ihrem Bruder und Balthazar in den Kreis, sah erst Dave und anschließend Balthazar an.

Der Magier sah seine Schüler an, blickte jeweils in deren Augen und sagte ruhig: "Ich bin Balthazar Blake - Zauberer des 777. Grades und ihr seid ab jetzt meine Lehrlinge."

"Krass.", kam es von Dave der dem Ganzen mit fast schon ungläubigem Blick entgegentrat.

Die Brünette sah zu Balthazar auf, da sie kleiner als Dave und der Magier war, atmete tief durch und fragte leise: "Wir hatten eigentlich gar keine Wahl, oder?"

Es überkam dem Magier ein Bedürfnis, das er schon seit vielen hundert Jahren nicht mehr hatte - das Bedürfnis Joslyn zu berühren.

Ihre Frage hatte ihn für den Moment ein wenig traurig gestimmt, da seine Schülerin diese Frage mit einem bedauernden Unterton stellte.

Am liebsten hätte er tröstend über ihre Wange gestreichelt, doch solch '_intime_' Berührungen waren dem Meister seinem Schüler gegenüber untersagt.

Auch sein Schüler dürfte ihn so nicht berühren, selbst wenn es nicht anzüglich gemeint war.

Folgen würde es keine geben, doch solche Berührungen oder Gefühle unter diesem Bund geziemten sich einfach nicht.

Schließlich durfte der Meister, wegen seinen Gefühlen, nicht zu lassen das er seinen Schüler bei Übungen schonte.

Auf ihre Worte hin seufzte Balthazar fast schon missmutig, schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete ehrlich: "Nein, die habt ihr leider nicht."

Joslyn nickte leicht, sah weiterhin in Balthazars Augen und seufzte lautlos auf.

Sie hatte es geahnt und daher leichtfertig diesen Kreis betreten, denn der Schutz der Welt lag nun einzig und allein in den Händen von ihr und ihrem Bruder.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Er hat Schluss gemacht**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar und Dave standen zusammen im Wendebahnhof und Balthazar trainierte gerade mit seinem Schüler die Plasmablitze.

Immerhin war Dave noch nicht besonders geschickt im Umgang mit der Magie und es war bekanntlich noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen.

Dave trug eine Maske, die für Fänger des Baseballs genutzt wurde, genauso einen gepolsterten Brustschutz, der sogar seinen Genitalbereich abdeckte.

Immerhin wollte er sich nicht verletzen.

Dave wusste schließlich nicht was ein Plasmablitz alles anrichten konnte, wenn man ihn noch nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Balthazar stand von Dave einige Meter entfernt und sagte: "Befreie deinen Geist und konzentrier dich."

Dabei trank der Magier eine Tasse Tee, beobachtete seinen Schüler und sah zu wie er einen Plasmablitz entstehen ließ.

Was Neues war das nicht mehr, doch es wäre was Neues gewesen, wenn er ihn hätte halten können.

Doch das schaffte Dave nicht, denn der Plasmablitz schoss auf eine Teslaspule zu und zerschellte förmlich an dieser.

Balthazar wollte ihn gerade auffordern es erneut zu versuchen, da hörte er die Tür ins Schloss fallen und ein wütender Schrei folgte kurz darauf.

"David Stutler!", schrie eine junge, weibliche Stimme und beide Männer erkannten sofort das es Joslyn war.

Aufgebracht rannte sie die Treppen hinunter, ging auf ihren Bruder zu und keifte ihn dabei mit bebender Stimme an: "Warum?!"

Der Schüler war in diesem Moment überfragt was seine Schwester meinte und er zog daher eine Braue in die Höhe, während er den Gesichtsschutz hochschob und in die braunen Augen seiner Schwester sah.

Er bemerkte sofort, dass diese rötlich und glasig waren.

Sie hatte geweint!

"Was meinst du mit '_warum_'?", erkundigte sich der junge Mann, runzelte die Stirn und hörte seine Schwester kurz schniefen.

Die Brünette warf sich ihrem Bruder plötzlich in den Arm und klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihm fest, woraufhin Dave zu Balthazar blickte.

Der Magier hingegen trank seinen Tee aus, stellte die Tasse zur Seite und blickte zu Joslyn und Dave.

Auf den Blick seines Schülers hin zuckte er nur ratlos mit den Schultern und betrachtete Joslyn skeptisch.

"Warum musstest du Recht haben?", wisperte die Brünette schluchzend, sah bedrückt zu ihrem Bruder auf und ließ sich von ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischen.

"Womit?", erkundigte sich Dave in einem sanften und besorgten Ton, während er seine Schwester zu seinem Schreibtisch brachte, sie dort mit sanfter Gewalt auf einen der drei Stühle drückte und ihr ein Taschentuch reichte.

Dankend nahm sie dieses entgegen, wischte sich die Tränen weg und schnaubte kurz.

Nun setzte sich Dave neben seine Schwester und Balthazar trat an ihre Seite.

Die Blicke der beiden Männer waren auf die Brünette gerichtet und schweren Herzens sagte sie: "Mit Viktor..."

Dave nervte es ein wenig, dass er seiner Schwester gerade alles aus der Nase ziehen musste, doch er atmete tief durch, bewahrte Ruhe und streichelte tröstend über ihren Schenkel.

"Was ist denn mit ihm?", wollte nun auch Balthazar wissen, denn er hatte von Dave erfahren, dass seine Schülerin einen festen Freund hatte und Dave der Meinung war das er ihr nicht guttat.

Joslyn blickte traurig zu Balthazar auf, seufzte niedergeschlagen und gestand mit zitternder Stimme: "Er hat Schluss gemacht."

Die Brünette rechnete jetzt damit, dass Dave ihr sagen würde, dass er es ihr doch gesagt hatte, dass Viktor ihr nicht guttat.

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung seufzte auch Dave, strich weiterhin tröstend über ihr Bein und fragte vorsichtig: "Warum tut er das?"

Balthazar konnte nicht verstehen warum ihr Freund die Beziehung beendet hatte.

Immerhin war seine Schülerin bildhübsch, attraktiv und hatte einen wundervollen Charakter, zumindest soweit der Magier das beurteilen konnte.

Das gefiel Balthazar gar nicht, denn auch er war in einer Beziehung und außerdem geziemte es sich nicht für einen Meister sich auf seinen Schüler einzulassen.

Nein.

Balthazar würde jetzt einfach nur für sie da sein, denn ihr wurde gerade das Herz gebrochen und der Magier wusste wie empfindlich Frauen bezüglich der Gefühle waren.

"Wir sind... nach der Lesung noch im Raum geblieben... und... er hat mich umarmt... geküsst und... dann wollte er mehr...", erzählte Joslyn unglücklich, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte vor sich auf den Boden.

Dave sah sie bedrückt an, schüttelte den Kopf und fragte: "Jos... nein... du hast doch nicht etwa...mit ihm geschlafen, oder?"

Joslyn schüttelte eifrig den Kopf, sah Dave in die Augen und wimmerte: "Nein... deswegen hat er ja Schluss gemacht..."

Die Brünette schloss ihre Arme eng um sich, atmete tief aus und schluchzte schließlich wieder, woraufhin Dave seine Schwester fest in den Arm nahm und über ihren Rücken streichelte.

Balthazar sah seine beiden Schüler mitfühlend an, schüttelte den Kopf und war fast schon erschrocken darüber, dass die Gesellschaft so oberflächlich geworden war.

Doch im Grunde war Sex schon immer eine heikle Sache zwischen Mann und Frau gewesen.

Immerhin gab es auch damals schon Männer, die ihre Ehefrauen umbrachten oder verließen, weil diese ihnen den Geschlechtsverkehr verwehrten.

"Alles wird wieder gut, Jos. Vergiss ihn... er ist deine Tränen nicht wert, wenn er dich dafür verlässt.", sagte Dave ganz liebevoll im Flüsterton, strich über ihren Rücken und ließ sie sich ausweinen.

Nein, Dave konnte Viktor wirklich nicht leiden und jetzt noch viel weniger als vorher schon.

Balthazar sah zu Joslyn, lächelte aufmunternd und zog mit seinen sanften Worten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: "Weißt du, Joslyn, wenn man jung ist, kommt einem alles gleich vor wie das Ende der Welt, aber das ist es nicht. Es ist erst der Anfang. Vielleicht musst du erst noch ein paar Fieslinge kennenlernen, doch eines Tages wirst du dem Mann begegnen, der dich so behandelt wie es eine Frau, wie du es bist, nur verdient behandelt zu werden. Eine Frau um die seine Sonne und Sterne kreisen."

Eigentlich war Balthazar kein guter Seelentröster, doch in diesem Moment hatte er einfach das gesagt was ihm dazu eingefallen war und ganz offensichtlich beschwichtigten seine Worte die Brünette, denn sie lächelte ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

"Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte sie mit noch etwas tränenerstickter Stimme und sah in seine moosgrünen Augen.

Dave hingegen war ganz fasziniert darüber gewesen, dass Balthazar überhaupt in der Lage war solch sensiblen Dinge von sich zu geben, doch es stimmte ihn glücklich, dass seine Schwester dadurch wieder lächeln konnte.

Der Magier nickte, sah in ihre schönen Augen und antwortete sanft: "Ich weiß es."

Auf seine Worte hin wischte sich Joslyn die Tränen weg, lächelte mit neuer Kraft und Hoffnung und atmete tief durch.

Sie sah von Balthazar zu ihrem Bruder und sagte liebevoll: "Danke, dass ihr für mich da seid."

Das bedeutete der Brünetten unheimlich viel und sie schmiegte sich an ihren Bruder.

Dave lächelte aufmunternd und meinte: "Das ist doch selbstverständlich."

Balthazar nickte leicht, erhob sich und trat auf den Bannkreis zu, sah über die Schulter zu seinen Schülern und meinte neckisch: "Da du ja jetzt auch anwesend bist, Joslyn, kannst du gleich zusammen mit Dave trainieren."

Die Brünette blickte zu Balthazar, lächelte ihn verschmitzt an und erwiderte: "Natürlich, warum auch nicht das Nützliche mit dem Praktischen verbinden."

Ihr war natürlich schon öfter aufgefallen wie gutaussehend Balthazar war und dass er eine ganz besondere Ausstrahlung hatte.

Das gefiel der Brünetten und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie eine Schwäche für den gut gebauten Magier entwickelt hatte.

Sie konnte zwar nur erahnen wie muskelgestählt sein Körper unter der Kleidung war, doch allein die Vorstellung machte ihr eine Gänsehaut und seine moosgrünen Augen hatten sie schon als Kind fasziniert.

Doch ahnte Joslyn, dass sich eine Bindung zwischen Schüler und Meister einfach nicht gehörte.

Sie sah nun zu Dave, küsste dankbar seine Wange und flüsterte ihm zu: "Ich habe dich lieb, Dave."

"Ich dich auch, Jos.", raunte er sanftmütig, ließ seine Schwester los und erhob sich, woraufhin er seine Schutzmaske wieder vor sein Gesicht zog und zurück in den Bannkreis trat.

Joslyn legte ihre Jacke und Tasche ab, richtete ihre schwarze Jeans und ihr schwarzes langärmeliges Oberteil und folgte ihrem Bruder in den Bannkreis.

Sie verbrachten den Nachmittag damit zu trainieren und schafften es am Ende sogar einen Plasmablitz für ein paar Sekunden zu kontrollieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Wo ist deine Schwester?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Dave war allein im Wendebahnhof und wartete auf Balthazar, denn der Unterricht musste ja weitergehen.

Der Schüler nahm seine Sache sehr ernst, auch wenn er für Becky gerne mal die ein oder andere Unterrichtsstunde sausen lassen wollte.

Doch Horvath war drauf und dran alles daran zu setzten Joslyn, Dave und Balthazar zu töten, um Morgana zu befreien.

Immerhin standen die Drei dem bösen Magier für sein Vorhaben nur im Weg und von daher musste er diese so schnell es geht beseitigen.

Schweigend lief Dave im Wendebahnhof auf und ab, atmete immer wieder tief durch und als endlich Balthazar erschien, erschrak sich Dave heftig.

"Wow... tu das nie... wieder.", sagte Dave atemlos, hielt sich die Brust und atmete tief durch, während Balthazar, fast schon entschuldigend, grinsend zu ihm sah.

Der Magier wandte seinen Blick von dem Jungen ab und sein Blick wurde skeptisch, während er sich im Wendebahnhof umblickte.

Er vermisste Joslyn, da diese nicht im Wendebahnhof war.

Sein Herz begann wild gegen seine Brust zu schlagen und er malte sich aus, dass seine hübsche Schülerin in diesem Augenblick wohlmöglich unter einem jungen Mann lag und sich wild küssen ließ.

_Eifersucht!_

Pure Eifersucht flackerte in Balthazars Innerem auf und er musste versuchen es Dave gegenüber nicht zu zeigen.

Ja, verdammt!

Balthazar hatte sich Hals über Kopf in seine hübsche Schülerin verliebt und dabei hatte er doch eigentlich eine Beziehung mit Veronica.

Doch solch eine Zuneigung und Liebe hatte er noch nie für eine Frau empfunden wie für Joslyn.

Selbst nicht als er mit Veronica zusammenkam.

Schließlich fasste sich Balthazar wieder etwas, sah ernst zu Dave und erkundigte sich im ruhigen Ton: "Wo ist deine Schwester?"

Dave sah irritiert zu dem Magier, hob eine Braue und sah sich dann um.

Erst jetzt fiel dem Schüler auf das seine Schwester gar nicht da war, bis ihm ihre Worte im Kopf widerhallten.

"Oh... ach ja... Jos ist auf einer Party.", erklärte Dave ehrlich, sah Balthazar an und bemerkte sofort das wütende Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Wieder wurde unbändige Eifersucht in seiner Brust entflammt und er fragte ernst: "Auf einer Party?"

Dave nickte mit ehrlichem Blick und sah Balthazar abwartend an, woraufhin dieser tief durchatmete und fragte: "Sind da viele Jungs?"

"Ich nehme an, ja.", sagte Dave ehrlich und wusste nicht warum Balthazar ausgerechnet solch eine Frage stellte.

"Jungs, die sie attraktiv finden?", hakte der Magier weiterhin nach und spürte sein Herz wie wild in seiner Brust schlagen.

Dave sah Balthazar fragend an, runzelte die Stirn und sagte dann: "Davon gehe ich aus."

Balthazar nickte ernst, sah wütend zu Dave und sagte unwirsch: "Wir müssen sie sofort von dieser Party holen."

Immerhin ging es hier nicht nur darum das Balthazar seine heimliche Liebe in seiner Nähe wissen wollte, sondern dass sie vor Horvath geschützt war.

Letzteres war jedoch im Moment zweitranging, da seine Eifersucht ihn beinahe vollständig beherrschte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Wenig später kamen Balthazar und Dave beim Haus an, in dem die Party stattfand.

Vor dem Haus, im Garten und im Haus selbst standen überall Jugendliche und sie tranken, tanzten und unterhielten sich.

_Und da war sie!_

Joslyn stand vor dem Haus am Mauerzaun gelehnt mit einem anderen Jungen.

Dieser hatte blondes Haar, war hochgewachsen und hatte sich mit beiden Händen jeweils von Joslyn abgestützt.

Er war ihr mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah und doch blickte Joslyn ihm nicht in die Augen, sondern hatte ihren Kopf zur Seite gelegt.

Joslyn mochte den Jungen, mit dem sie da sprach, aber sie hatte nie vor gehabt ihm so nah zu kommen.

Die Brünette hatte immerhin ihr Herz an ihrem Meister verloren und dabei wusste sie doch nur zu gut, dass es verboten war.

Plötzlich erblickte sie den Wagen von Balthazar und wie Dave sie zu sich winkte.

Sofort drückte sie den Jungen entschuldigend von sich und lief auf den Wagen zu.

Rasch stieg sie ein und fuhr zusammen mit Balthazar und ihrem Bruder zurück zum Wendebahnhof.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Wendebahnhof zurück stand Balthazar der Brünetten gegenüber, während Dave die Arme verschränkt hielt und das Spektakel betrachtete.

Der Magier sah auf seine Schülerin ernst nieder.

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht den Unterricht einfach zu schwänzen?", knurrte Balthazar seine Schülerin an und in diesem Moment sprach nicht wirklich der Meister aus ihm.

Im Grunde störte es ihn nicht wirklich, dass die Brünette den Unterricht ein einziges Mal sausen ließ, denn Dave tat es wegen Becky auch ab und zu.

Doch in diesem Moment sprach ein eifersüchtiger, verliebter Mann aus dem Magier, der es nicht ertragen konnte, seine heimliche Liebe mit einem anderen Mann gesehen zu haben.

Auch wenn da nichts zwischen den Beiden passiert war.

Joslyn weitete Augen und Mund, sah empört zu Balthazar und rechtfertigte sich: "Ich war _nur_ auf einer Party. Dave ist _ständig_ mit seiner Flamme zusammen und ihm machst du nicht die Hölle heiß!"

Das Mädchen spürte Stiche in ihrem Herzen, denn es tat ihr weh wie Balthazar mit ihr sprach, als wäre sie eine Schwerverbrecherin.

"Das ist nicht dasselbe. Bist du dir überhaupt im Klaren _was_ du getan hast?", knurrte Balthazar ging auf Joslyn zu und stand nun dicht vor ihr.

Das Mädchen verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und gab Zähne knirschend von sich: "Ich habe mich wie eine 20-jährige verhalten und daran ist nichts Schlimmes."

"Was schlimm ist und was nicht das entscheide ich, nicht du.", meinte Balthazar ernst, sah der Brünetten in die Augen und bemerkte ihren wütenden Blick.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sah zur Seite und sagte ernst: "Das ist so lächerlich."

"Füge dich einfach den Regeln, erscheine zum Unterricht und halte dich von solchen Partys fern. Immerhin kann Horvath überall auf euch beide lauern.", entgegnete Balthazar ruhig und dennoch im ernsten Ton, während er sich von der Brünetten entfernte.

Joslyn sah ihm wütend nach und knurrte: "Weißt du wie du dich aufführst? Wie mein Vater. Schlimmer noch, wie ein krankhaft eifersüchtiger Ehemann."

Mit ihren letzten Worten blieb Balthazar stehen, sah über die Schulter zu Joslyn und funkelte sie nur zornig an.

Er ging auf den Kreis zu, deutete auf diesen und sagte mit lauterer Stimme: "Du hast diesen Bannkreis betreten und damit dein altes Leben hinter dir gelassen. Das ist kein Spaß, Joslyn!"

Nun war es Joslyn die auf ihn zuging, dicht vor ihm stehen blieb, ihm wütend in die Augen sah und fauchte: "Ich hatte doch von Anfang an keine Wahl gehabt."

Schließlich drehte sie sich um, lief die Treppen nach oben und hörte Balthazar rufen: "Wo willst du hin, Fräulein?"

"Nach Hause!", keifte sie den Magier an und verschwand zornig aus dem Wendebahnhof, woraufhin Dave und Balthazar zurückblieben.

Der Schüler sah zu seinem Meister und sagte kleinlaut: "Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass sie ein enormes Temperament hat."

Auf diese Worte hin sah der Magier angefressen zu Dave und zog mürrisch eine Braue in die Höhe.

Dave hob schützend die Hände und sagte mit einem kleinen Lächeln: "Aber keine Sorge, sie fängt sich sicher bald wieder."

Balthazar vertraute dem Urteil seines Schülers und hoffte darauf, dass sie bald wieder zum Unterricht erscheinen würde.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Keine Konzentration**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Situation hatte sich wieder beruhigt und Joslyn war nun auch wieder regelmäßig zum Unterricht erschienen.

Sie hatte sich mit Balthazar wieder vertragen und sich für ihr fahrlässiges Verhalten bei ihm entschuldigt.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn kam gerade in den Wendebahnhof, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lief die Treppen runter, während sie sich ihr hellbraunes Haar zusammenband.

Sie war spät dran gewesen, da sie sich mit einer Freundin verquatscht hatte.

Das Mädchen sah sich um und erblickte Balthazar nirgends, doch wusste die Brünette, dass es noch lange nicht hieß, dass er nicht doch da war.

Joslyn ging auf Daves Schreibtisch zu und legte dort Tasche und Jacke ab.

Schweigend ging Joslyn im Wendebahnhof umher, hielt die Arme verschränkt und betrachtete eine der Teslaspulen.

Sie strich über ihre Oberarme mit ihren zierlichen Händen und atmete tief durch.

Hoffentlich erschien Balthazar bald, denn die Sehnsucht nach ihrem Meister wurde immer stärker.

Ja, Joslyn hatte sich in ihren Meister verliebt, doch würde er niemals ihre Gefühle erwidern.

Wusste sie doch von der Beziehung zu Veronica und dass er sich seit über 1000 Jahren nach dieser Frau sehnte.

Es brach ihr das Herz, das sie diesen großartigen Mann niemals ihren Geliebten nennen würde.

Nicht nur wegen dem Verbot, das sich eine Beziehung zwischen Meister und Schüler nicht geziemte, sondern auch wegen Veronica.

Doch sie konnte ihre Gefühle für Balthazar einfach nicht aufgeben und so tun als würde sie nichts für ihn empfinden.

Auch wenn Joslyn stets eine fast schon abwehrende Haltung gegenüber seinen ganzen Belehrungen einnahm, so liebte sie es doch, wenn er sich so um sie sorgte.

"Ich habe dich erwartet, Joslyn.", sprach eine ruhige und dunkle Stimme zu der Brünetten, woraufhin diese zu lächeln begann.

Sie drehte sich in die Richtung um, aus der die Stimme zu hören war, und erblickte Balthazar im Bannkreis stehen.

Seine moosgrünen Augen fixierten die junge Schülerin und wieder einmal fiel dem Magier auf wie bezaubernd die Brünette doch war.

Balthazar hatte Veronica nicht vergessen, doch in Joslyn sah er mehr wie nur eine mächtige Magierin.

Er sah die wunderschöne, junge Frau in ihr, die ihm so wohl Ärger wie auch Freude bescherte.

Der Magier liebte es einfach, wenn sie ihn unter ihrem Schopf, aus ihren wachen Augen, anblickte.

Sein Herz begann in ihrer Nähe zu schlagen und nicht selten geschah es, dass er einen Konzentrationsmangel erlitt.

Balthazar hatte sich wahrhaftig Hals über Kopf in Joslyn verliebt.

Lächelnd sah das Mädchen zu ihrem Meister, ging langsam auf ihn zu und meinte: "Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du hier irgendwo bist."

"Du bist nicht aufmerksam genug, Joslyn. Die Gefahr könnte überall lauern.", mahnte Balthazar seine Schülerin in einem fast schon liebevollen Ton und einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Die Brünette lachte leicht auf, sah lächelnd zur Seite und zog kurz beide Brauen hoch.

"Ich werde dies in Zukunft berücksichtigen.", entgegnete Joslyn ehrlich und blickte Balthazar in die Augen, woraufhin ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Der Magier nickte leicht, atmete tief durch und sagte zu ihr im ernsteren Ton: "Komm in den Kreis. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."

Die Brünette trat zu Balthazar, stellte sich in den Kreis mit dem roten Symbol und betrachtete kurz ihren Drachenring.

Balthazar verschwand aus dem Kreis, begutachtete das Mädchen und begann im ernsten Ton: "Ich will, dass du einen Feuerball entstehen lässt."

Im ersten Moment klang das wirklich einfach, doch Dave und sie stellten sich selbst noch bei Plasmablitzen wie die ersten Menschen an.

Kurz runzelte die Brünette die Stirn, nickte dann leicht und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und ihren Geist zu befreien.

Sie hielt beide Hände in einem kleinen Abstand voneinander entfernt und bemühte sich einen Feuerball hinauf zu beschwören.

Doch dies war gar nicht so einfach und ihre Konzentration wollte auch nicht so wie sie es gerne hätte.

Plötzlich schoss eine Feuersäule aus ihren Händen und Joslyn ließ diese sofort wieder verschwinden, in dem sie ihre Hände erschrocken zurückzog.

Balthazar schüttelte den Kopf, atmete tief durch und meinte: "Und noch Mal."

So versuchte die Brünette es erneut und wieder geschah etwas, auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Feuerball war, der in einer Rauchwolke aufging.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Nach einigen Misserfolgen lief Balthazar um den Kreis herum, wie ein hungriges Raubtier, fixierte er dabei Joslyn und sagte ernst: "Konzentrier dich, Joslyn."

Joslyn sah auf ihre Hände und meinte im ruhigen Ton: "Ich kann nicht."

"Konzentrier dich.", stachelte der Magier seine Schülerin weiterhin an und lief dabei immer noch um den Bannkreis herum.

"Ich kann nicht.", sagte Joslyn mit etwas mehr Nachdruck, sah aus dem Augenwinkel kurz zu Balthazar und sah dann wieder auf ihre Hände vor sich.

Der Magier verengte etwas die Augen zu Schlitzen und forderte in einem lauteren Ton: "Konzentrier dich, Joslyn!"

Auf diese Worte hin ließ die Brünette die Hände sinken, ballte diese zu Fäusten und fauchte Balthazar an: "Verdammt, ich kann es nicht."

Ihr Blick war kurz darauf starr auf den Boden gerichtet und sie biss sich missmutig auf die Unterlippe.

Ihre Augen fixierten den Boden und man sah ihr an, dass es ihr unangenehm war, denn sie wusste ganz genau warum sie sich nicht konzentrieren konnte.

Balthazar sah seine Schülerin ernst an, atmete tief durch und sofort wurde sein Blick sanfter als er Joslyn so dastehen sah.

Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und am liebsten hätte er das Mädchen in seine Arme gezogen.

Doch das geziemte sich einfach nicht, dennoch konnte er sie nicht einfach so dastehen lassen.

Langsam betrat der Magier den Kreis, ging auf sie zu und stellte sich ganz dicht vor sie.

Als er so vor Joslyn stand, überkam ihn einfach das Bedürfnis sie zu berühren.

Sanft legte Balthazar seine Hände an ihre Wangen und hob so ihren Kopf, woraufhin sie zu ihm aufblickte und in seine moosgrünen Augen sah.

Dieser Anblick machte die Brünette ganz schwach und sie spürte wie ihr Herz ihr bis zum Hals schlug.

Ihre Wangen waren leicht rötlich geworden und Joslyn konnte spüren wie ihre Knie weich wurden.

Ihre Fäuste öffneten sich wieder und sie schluckte leicht, während Balthazar ihr weiterhin in die Augen sah.

"Warum kannst du dich nicht konzentrieren, Joslyn?", erkundigte sich der Magier in einem leisen und fast schon liebevollen Ton, während seine Hände noch immer an ihren Wangen ruhten.

Joslyn wusste in diesem Moment nicht ob sie lügen oder ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollte.

Doch warum sollte sie den Mann, den sie liebte, anlügen?

Um sich vor einen eventuellen Korb zu bewahren?

Es war besser, wenn es raus war, dann wusste wenigstens jeder der Beiden woran er war.

Die Brünette nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, sah Balthazar in die Augen und gab, fast schon flüsternd, von sich: "Wegen _dir_."

Auf diese Worte hin weitete Balthazar verblüfft die Augen, sah in ihr Gesicht und fragte verwundert: "Warum wegen mir?"

Doch Joslyn wandte ihre Augen von ihm ab und blickte beschämt zur Seite.

Sachte hob Balthazar ihren Kopf noch etwas mehr an, sah in ihre Augen und raunte: "Sieh' mir in die Augen."

Natürlich gehorchte das Mädchen ihrem Meister, atmete erneut tief durch, legte ihre Hände sanft an seine Unterarme und schluckte schwer.

Ihr Herz hämmerte wild gegen ihre Brust und am liebsten wäre sie vor der Situation davongerannt, denn es war so unerträglich gewesen ihn anzusehen und nicht zu wissen wie er reagieren würde.

"Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Setze ich dich zu sehr unter Druck?", flüsterte Balthazar ihr zu, kam ihrem Gesicht entgegen und strich zärtlich mit seinen Daumen über ihre Wangen.

Joslyn erschauderte bei seinem Streicheln und sagte leise: "Nein, es ist etwas anderes... ich..."

Wieder fehlte ihr der Mut, doch sein bittender Blick, ihm zu sagen was mit ihr los sei, zwang sie dazu ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Die Brünette spürte bereits seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut und sie gestand wispernd: "Es ist..., weil... _ich dich liebe, Balthazar_."

Über ihr Geständnis war Balthazar wahrlich mehr als glücklich und er spürte sein Herz noch schneller schlagen als zu vor.

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, sein Blick wurde liebevoller und dennoch raunte er ihr zu: "Du weißt, dass es sich nicht gehört..."

Ihr Blick wurde traurig und ihre Lippen zierte ein unglückliches Lächeln, woraufhin sie lautlos seufzte und leise sagte: "Ich weiß."

Sie wusste nicht wirklich was sie von seinen Worten halten sollte, da sie weder aussagten ob er auch so fühlte oder es eben nicht tat.

Immerhin wusste Joslyn von Veronica und konnte sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte.

Dennoch wünschte sie es sich vom ganzen Herzen.

Wie hätte Balthazar ihr vor den Kopf stoßen können, wenn sie ihm ihre Liebe gestand?

Was wäre er für ein Mann gewesen diese Schönheit von sich zu stoßen?

Kein Guter.

Außerdem war es genau in seinem Interesse, das sie diese Worte zu ihm sagte.

Schließlich war Balthazar in sie verliebt.

Trotzdem hätte er nie geglaubt, dass Joslyn seine Gefühle erwidern würde.

"Aber ich verrate dir ein kleines Geheimnis, Joslyn.", raunte Balthazar ihr zu, sah tief in ihre Augen und lächelte sie noch immer so liebevoll an.

Der Brünetten wurde ganz mulmig und sie wusste nicht was er ihr nun sagen würde, doch sie harrte der Dinge, die da kamen.

Zärtlich streichelte er mit seinen Daumen erneut über ihre Wangen und gestand: "_Ich liebe dich auch, Kleines._"

Auf sein Geständnis hin weitete Joslyn die Augen, biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und bekam ganz rote Wangen.

Ihr Herz machte tausend Hüpfer und sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass Balthazar auch Gefühle für sie hatte.

Langsam kam der Magier ihren Lippen näher und war nur noch wenige Millimeter von Ihren entfernt.

Zufrieden schloss Balthazar seine Augen, ließ das Verbot hinter sich und verschloss ihre Lippen mit Seinen.

Joslyn spürte seine Lippen auf Ihren, schloss ihre Augen und erwiderte den Kuss ganz sachte.

Wie sehr sie sich danach gesehnt hatte und endlich wurde es Wirklichkeit.

Im Moment war sie das glücklichste Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt.

Balthazar ließ ihre Wangen los und schlang seine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper, woraufhin eine Hand in ihren Nacken ruhte und die andere auf ihrem Rücken lag.

Verliebt legte Joslyn die Arme um seinen Nacken und gab sich dem liebevollen Kuss nur zu gerne hin.

Liebevoll strich sie durch sein schulterlanges Haar, schmiegte sich eng an seinen gutgebauten Körper und strich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken.

Vorsichtig strich Balthazar mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen und bat so um Einlass, den Joslyn ihm, ohne zu zögern, gewährte und sofort seine Zunge liebevoll mit Ihrer begrüßte.

Fest hielt Balthazar seine Schülerin in seinen Armen, streichelte über ihre Seite und ihren Rücken, während ihre Zungen ausgelassen umeinanderkreisten.

Joslyn genoss seine Nähe in vollen Zügen und strich sanft über seine Schultern, während sie seine Zunge ganz innig mit Ihrer verwöhnte.

Schon zu lange hatte Joslyn sich danach gesehnt Balthazar so zu küssen und endlich war es wahr geworden.

Der Magier konnte kaum genug von ihren Lippen bekommen und vertiefte den Kuss erneut, woraufhin er seine Arme enger um ihren Körper schloss.

Nie wieder wollte er die Brünette an seiner Seite missen müssen und Veronica war vollkommen aus seinem Geist und Herzen verbannt worden.

Für ihn existierte nur noch Joslyn und diese wollte er zur glücklichsten Frau der Welt machen.

Genießerisch kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander und umspielten sich immer wieder ganz leidenschaftlich.

Joslyn konnte einfach nicht genug von ihrem Meister bekommen.

Endlich durfte sie ihm ganz nah sein, ihn streicheln, ihn küssen und ihn ganz offen lieben.

Nie wieder wollte sie Balthazar in ihrem Leben missen müssen, denn er war alles was sie brauchte.

Langsam löste der Magier den Kuss, öffnete die Augen und sah in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht.

Die Brünette lächelte ihn verträumt an, kraulte sanft seinen Nacken und atmete tief durch.

"Ich habe 1000 Jahre nach dir gesucht. Nur um festzustellen, dass du nicht nur meine Schülerin bist, sondern das was ich in meinem Leben am meisten liebe.", raunte Balthazar ihr verliebt zu, hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt und sah in ihre Augen.

Verlegen lachte Joslyn leise auf, streichelte über seinen Rücken und flüsterte: "1000 Jahre ist eine sehr lange Zeit. Wir haben viel aufzuarbeiten, Liebster."

Lächelnd nickte er, strich über ihren Rücken und sah einfach nur glücklich in ihr Gesicht.

Veronica hatte ihm nie das Gefühl geben, was er bei Joslyn verspürte, denn dieses Gefühl war unbändige Liebe und tiefe Zuneigung.

Dies gepaart mit Beschützerinstinkt und der Pflicht dieses Mädchen zu unterrichten mischten dieses Gefühl zu einem Zustand, der ihn fast schon süchtig werden ließ.

Joslyn sollte für immer an seiner Seite bleiben und er würde sie mit seinem Leben beschützen.

Sicher würde er auch Dave mit seinem Leben schützen, doch Joslyn genoss nun auch noch seine Liebe.

Was aber nicht bedeutete das er sie deswegen im Unterricht schonen würde.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr, Joslyn.", raunte Balthazar gegen ihre Lippen, küsste diese sanft und sah kurz daraufhin wieder glücklich drein.

Joslyn erwiderte seinen kurzen, sanften Kuss, sah ihn überglücklich strahlend an und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich auch, Balthazar, über alles."

Noch einmal drückte Balthazar seine Joslyn eng an seinen Körper, atmete ihren süßlichen Duft tief ein und löste sich schließlich von ihr.

Joslyn ließ ihn gewähren, sah ihm in die Augen und seufzte wohlig auf, während ihr Meister sie ausgiebig betrachtete.

Schließlich begann er zu grinsen, sah erneut in ihre Augen und sagte: "Glaub nur nicht, dass ich dich im Unterricht schone."

"Das habe ich nicht erwartet.", meinte Joslyn keck, zwinkerte ihm zu und begann erneut mit Balthazar zu trainieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich trainierten die Beiden so lange bis sie die Tür des Wendebahnhofs hörten und zu Dave aufblickten der die Treppe hinunterkam.

Der Schüler kam die Treppe fast schon runter gerannt, ging zum Schreibtisch, legte Jacke und Rucksack ab, sah zu Balthazar und Joslyn und sagte entschuldigend: "Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt komme, aber ich hatte noch was in der Uni zu erledigen."

"Mit Becky, oder?", erkundigte sich seine Schwester neckisch, stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und blickte ihren Bruder frech an.

Dave sah zu seiner Schwester, lachte leicht und nickte verlegen, während er antwortete: "Ja, wir haben noch etwas gequatscht."

Der Magier sah zwischen den Geschwistern hin und her und betrachtete immer wieder Joslyn mit einem sanften Blick.

Schließlich sah Dave zu Balthazar, grinste schief und sagte an ihn gewandt: "Ich wäre dann bereit zum Trainieren."

Die Brünette trat aus dem Kreis heraus, sah auf ihre Armbanduhr und meinte an Beide gewandt: "Trifft sich super, so wird Balthazar nicht langweilig. Ich muss nochmal zur Uni hoch, hab noch einen Kunstkurs vor mir."

Dave nickte seiner Schwester zu, ging auf den Bannkreis zu und stellte sich in diesen, während er zu Balthazar blickte.

Dieser sah Joslyn fast schon unglücklich an, beobachtete wie diese sich ihre Jacke anzog, ihre Tasche umhing und auf Balthazar zu ging.

Was Dave dann sah, ließ ihn die Augen und den Mund weiten, denn Balthazar legte die Arme um ihre Taille und Joslyn ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

Verliebt sahen sich Beide in die Augen und der Magier sagte liebevoll zu der Brünetten: "Ich werde dich Morgen hier wieder erwarten. Lass mich aber nicht zu lange warten, meine Schöne."

Joslyn lächelte ihn glücklich an und entgegnete: "Ich beeil mich, mein Hübscher. Versprochen."

"Ich liebe dich.", raunte Balthazar ihr sanft zu, kam ihren Lippen näher und nahm den Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht.

Joslyn kam ihm mit ihren Lippen entgegen und erwiderte liebevoll: "Ich liebe dich auch."

Innig küsste Balthazar seine Schülerin zum Abschied und drückte sie nochmal fest an sich.

Langsam lösten sich die Beiden, woraufhin Joslyn die Treppen nach oben ging und zu Dave sagte: "Ich sehe dich zu Hause, Brüderchen."

Doch ehe Dave etwas sagen konnte war die Brünette auch schon verschwunden und er sah ungläubig zu Balthazar und erkundigte sich: "Ihr seid ein Paar?"

"Wie das Schicksal nun mal so spielt.", mehr sagte der Magier daraufhin nicht, doch lächelte er seinen Schüler vielsagend an, woraufhin dieser nur nickte und es vorerst hinnahm, denn im Moment gab es Wichtigeres zu tun.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Du und Balthazar**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Noch am selben Abend nahm sich Dave vor mit seiner Schwester darüber zu reden, denn die Sache mit ihr und Balthazar ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe.

Immerhin wussten die Geschwister von der Existenz Veronicas und das Balthazar eigentlich mit ihr eine Beziehung führte.

Daher musste er einfach nochmal genauer nachhaken.

In der Studentenwohnung angekommen zog sich Dave seine Jacke und Schuhe aus, hörte Joslyn in der Küche werkeln und ging sofort in diese.

Ihr gemeinsamer Mitbewohner Bennet war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht in der Studentenwohnung und somit konnte Dave in Ruhe mit seiner Schwester darüber reden.

Etwas erzürnt blickte die Brünette zu ihrem Bruder auf, als dieser die Küche betrat, atmete tief durch und sagte ehrlich: "Du kannst in Zukunft auch ruhig mal den Abwasch machen. Das tut nicht weh."

Dave seufzte lautlos, nickte nur zustimmend und meinte entschuldigend: "Ja, ich versuch's mir zu merken."

Diese Worte beschwichtigten Joslyn ein wenig und sie nickte leicht, ehe sie den Abwasch weitermachte.

Ihr Bruder setzte sich an den Küchentisch, sah zu seiner Schwester und überlegte wie er ihr das sagen sollte.

Schließlich war Dave nicht gerade ein Held darin gut über Gefühle und Beziehungen zu sprechen.

"Sag mal, Jos. Du und Balthazar. Ihr seid... jetzt so richtig ein Paar?", begann Dave vorsichtig, sah seine Schwester prüfend an und bemerkte sofort den verträumten Blick und ihre etwas rötlichen Wange.

Langsam aber bestimmt nickte Joslyn, seufzte glücklich auf und antwortete verliebt: "Ja, das sind wir."

Dave nickte leicht, atmete tief durch und fragte: "Du erinnerst dich aber schon daran, dass Balthazar eigentlich mit Veronica zusammen ist, oder?"

Auf diese Worte hin verschwand das Lächeln der Brünetten und sie sah ihren Bruder bestürzt an, woraufhin sie den Abwasch beendete und sich die Hände abtrocknete.

Missmutig lehnte sich die Brünette an die Küchenzeile und stellte eine Gegenfrage: "Meinst du etwa... Balthazar benutz mich nur als Lückenbüßer?"

Sofort schüttelte Dave eifrig den Kopf, strich durch sein Haar und meinte ehrlich: "Nein, das auf gar keinen Fall. Nur... ich glaube nicht, dass, sollte Veronica zurückkommen, sie darüber sehr erfreut sein wird dich an Balthazars Seite zu sehen."

"Du meinst also, dass Veronica vor Eifersucht mir was antun könnte?", wollte seine Schwester wissen und wurde bei der Vorstellung etwas blass um die Nase rum.

Möglich wäre es auf jeden Fall gewesen, denn immerhin sollte man den Zorn einer verletzten Frau nicht unterschätzen.

Das zumindest hatte ihm das Zusammenleben mit Joslyn schon oft gelehrt.

Daher zuckte Dave nur mit den Schultern, sah seiner Schwester in die Augen und antwortete: "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich schließe es nicht aus."

Die Brünette blickte bedrückt drein, spielte nervös mit einer ihrer Strähnen und sah zur Seite.

Es gefiel Joslyn gar nicht, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Veronica, im Falle sollte sie unversehrt wiederkommen, ihr etwas aus Eifersucht antun könnte.

Vermutlich müsste Joslyn noch einmal mit Balthazar darüber reden, denn sie fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken sehr unwohl.

"Balthazar würde mich davor doch schützen, oder?", murmelte das Mädchen gedankenverloren, starrte dabei aus dem Fenster und sah recht erschrocken aus.

Der Gedanke das eine eifersüchtige Frau ihr was antun könnte verstörte sie sichtlich.

Eigentlich war sie auch gar nicht der Typ Frau, der einer anderen Frau den Liebsten ausspannte, doch bei Balthazar konnte sie irgendwie nicht widerstehen.

Außerdem war auch gar nicht sicher, ob Veronica überhaupt lebend zurückkam.

Dave blickte zu seiner Schwester auf, hob eine Braue und sagte dann überzeugt: "Ja, das wird er. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Das war Dave sich wirklich, denn er schätzte Balthazar nicht so ein, dass er zulassen würde das Joslyn etwas geschah.

Egal ob durch Horvaths oder Veronicas Hand.

"Aber sag mal... wie kommst du dazu mit Balthazar jetzt eine Beziehung zu führen? Ich mein... du bist keine Woche von Viktor getrennt und schon hast du quasi einen _Neuen_'.", sagte Dave verblüfft, zog dabei beide Brauen in die Höhe und sah seine Schwester interessiert an.

Nun begann die Brünette wieder zu lächeln, setzte sich ihrem Bruder gegenüber an den Esstisch, sah in seine Augen und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab.

"Ja, ich weiß, doch ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass Balthazar schon damals, bei _Arcana Cabana,_ etwas an sich hatte das mich... verzauberte."

"Kein Wunder, er ist ja auch ein Magier."

"Haha! Sehr witzig, Dave."

"Ist doch aber so. Und weiter?"

"Na ja... wie wir ihn dann wiedersahen fand ich ihn schon ziemlich anziehend und musste feststellen, dass er echt gut aussieht."

"Und dann hast du dich verliebt?"

"Ja, das habe ich und doch war ich mir im Klaren darüber, dass sich so ein Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis nicht gehört."

"Hm, ja das stimmt wohl. Warst du schon in ihn verliebt als er uns von Veronica erzählt hat?"

"Ja... tat ganz schön weh zu hören, dass er sie liebt..."

"Und dennoch hast du das Gefühl nicht aufgeben?"

"Du kennst mich, Dave. Aufgeben ist nicht meine Stärke."

"Wie recht du hast. Hast du denn kein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Veronica?"

"Doch habe ich, aber... er war 1000 Jahre alleine... ich mein das war doch abzusehen, dass er nicht ewig alleine bleibt... oder?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaub ich könnte auch nicht über 1000 Jahre alleine sein."

"Siehst du und du weißt wie das mit der Liebe ist..."

"Hmmm sie kennt weder Grenzen noch kann man sich aussuchen wo sie hinfällt."

"Ja... genau... na ja..."

Dave sah zu seiner Schwester, atmete tief durch und nickte leicht.

Dennoch machte er sich Sorgen.

Schließlich erhob sich Joslyn wieder, ging zum Kühlschrank und fragte ihren Bruder: "Soll ich uns was zu essen machen?"

"Tolle Idee, ich helfe dir auch.", antwortete Dave freundlich, erhob sich und holte bereits Utensilien für die Zubereitung eines Salates und einer Lasagne heraus.

"Bist du jetzt glücklich, dass du mit Balthazar zusammen bist?", erkundigte sich Dave, schälte die Karotten und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu seiner Schwester.

Glücklich lächelnd nickte sie, seufzte wohlig auf und antwortete: "Ja, ich bin sehr glücklich."

Das war für Dave die Hauptsache, dass seine Schwester glücklich war und dennoch hoffte er, dass seine Schwester nicht irgendwann unter Veronicas Eifersucht leiden musste.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Was ist mit Veronica?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Am Tag darauf machte sich Joslyn nach ihren Lesungen und dem Kunstkurs auf den Weg zum Wendebahnhof.

Das Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder hallte noch in ihrem Kopf nach und sie begann sich zu fragen, was nun mit Veronica sei.

Immerhin war Balthazar vorher mit ihr liiert gewesen und jetzt hatte er Joslyn sein Herz geschenkt.

Würde Veronica vor Eifersucht platzen und ihre ganze Wut an Balthazar oder gar an Joslyn auslassen?

Die Brünette stellte sich diese Fragen immer wieder.

Antworten wollten ihr auf diese einfach nicht einfallen, daher würde sie wohl oder übel mit ihrem Meister sprechen müssen.

Auf dem Weg zum Wendebahnhof begegnete ihr Viktor.

Er stoppte das Mädchen, in dem er sich ihr in den Weg stellte und sie aus ihren Gedankenfluss riss.

Abrupt blieb Joslyn stehen, sah ihren Ex-Freund skeptisch an und hörte ihn sagen: "Hey Süße."

Allein schon wie er sie ansprach ließ Wut in der Brünetten aufkeimen, denn sie war nicht mehr seine _Süße_'.

Eigentlich war Joslyn sogar sehr glücklich darüber nicht mehr mit Viktor zusammen zu sein, denn das Schicksal hatte ihr einen viel besseren Mann beschert.

Joslyn hielt sich bedeckt, sah in seine Augen und erkundigte sich: "Hallo Viktor. Was willst du von mir?"

Die Brünette konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie der junge Mann sie an den Schultern gepackt und an die Wand eines kleinen Secondhand-Ladens gedrückt hatte.

Zärtlich strich er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Schläfe, ihre Wange und ihre Lippen, während er fast schon charmant sagte: "Weißt du, Jos, Baby. Ich bin bereit dir zu verzeihen. Aber dafür musst du mir beweisen, dass du mich liebst und wir Beide wissen ganz genau, wie du mir das beweisen kannst."

Joslyn hätte sich am liebsten gewährt, doch Viktor war damals schon viel stärker gewesen und er war auch nicht umsonst ein Sportstudent an der Universität.

Seine Muskeln waren für jede junge Frau ein Blickfang gewesen und Viktor wusste diese Muskeln nicht nur bei der Verführung einzusetzen.

Doch um Joslyn zu verführen brauchte es ein wenig mehr, wie nur einen tollen Körper und ein charmantes Auftreten.

Doch Viktor besaß nicht das gewisse Etwas das sie wollte.

Er war schon immer ein Macho gewesen und hatte Joslyn versucht zum schnellen Sex zu animieren.

Die Brünette wollte dies aber nicht, da sie es irgendwie im Blut hatte, dass Viktor nicht der Richtige war.

Nicht das Joslyn noch Jungfrau war, doch ging sie nicht wahllos mit jedem ins Bett und Viktor war es auch nicht wert gewesen.  
Sie hatte das alles spät erkannt, aber sie hatte es erkannt.

Ihr Ex-Freund wollte also einen Beweis damit er ihr verzieh?

Joslyn konnte sich nur zu gut denken, dass es Sex war und so verfinsterte sich ihre Miene, woraufhin sie ihn wütend von sich schubste und fauchte: "Ich wollte damals keinen Sex mit dir haben und ich will es bis heute auch nicht!"

Viktor sah sie fast schon verstört an, doch das interessierte nicht länger, denn sie machte sich mit schnellen Schritten daran zum Wendebahnhof zu gelangen.

"Du wirst mich schon anrufen!", rief ihr Ex-Freund der Brünetten nach, doch diese ignorierte ihn bereits wieder vollkommen und wollte jetzt nur noch zu Balthazar.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Endlich kam sie beim Wendebahnhof an, öffnete die Tür, huschte durch den Spalt und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Joslyn war wirklich mehr als glücklich, dass sie nun hier war, denn in wenigen Sekunden konnte sie die geliebte Nähe von Balthazar wieder genießen.

Auf halber Treppe erblickte sie Balthazar, wie er auf einen Stuhl saß und ein Buch las.

Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielten die Lippen der Brünetten und sie ging sofort auf Balthazar zu und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.

"Du bist spät dran, mein Engel.", tadelte der Magier seine Schülerin in einem liebevollen Ton, schloss das Buch und strich mit seiner Hand über Ihre.

Joslyn streichelte seine Finger, beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie sich von ihm löste und ihre Tasche und Jacke ablegte.

"Entschuldige, Liebster, aber ich wurde aufgehalten.", gestand Joslyn sanftmütig und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich erneut, als sie an die Begegnung mit Viktor dachte.

Der Magier bemerkte ihren Blick, erhob sich und ging auf seine Schülerin zu.

Sachte legte er seinen Finger unter ihr Kinn, lenkte ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung und fragte ruhig und dennoch mit ernstem Blick: "Wer hat dich aufgehalten?"

Schweren Herzens seufzte die Brünette, sah in Balthazars schöne Augen und antwortete sanft: "Es war Viktor."

Sofort sah Balthazar erzürnt auf seine Schülerin nieder, legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie ganz nah an sich ran.

"_Was_ wollte dieser Kerl von dir?", knurrte der Magier, sah in ihre Augen und zog Unheil verkündend eine Braue in die Höhe.

_Eifersucht!_

Da war sie wieder!

Dieser brennende Schmerz in seiner Brust der ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Er hoffte für diesen Viktor, dass er seine geliebte Schülerin nicht angerührt hatte, denn Balthazar konnte sehr böse werden.

Joslyn legte ihre Hände sanft an seine Schultern, strich über diese und erzählte missmutig: "Er meinte, dass er mir verzeihen würde, wenn ich als Liebesbeweis mit ihm ins Bett ginge. Ich habe ihn nur angeschrien und bin gegangen."

Der Magier nickte leicht und war beschwichtigt, da sie sich nicht erneut auf ihn eingelassen hatte.

Er war wirklich sehr erleichtert darüber, denn Balthazar hätte es nicht ertragen Joslyn zu verlieren.

Außerdem traute er Joslyn nicht zu sich von ihm zu trennen, wo Balthazar doch sogar der Grund für ihren ständigen Konzentrationsmangel war.

Liebevoll verschloss er ihre Lippen mit Seinen, strich sanft durch ihr Haar und genoss den Moment einfach ihre Lippen so zu spüren.

Joslyn schloss glücklich die Augen, schmiegte sich an ihn und genoss in vollen Zügen seine Nähe.

Doch der Kuss hielt nicht lange, da die Brünette ihn löste und Balthazar etwas entschuldigend ansah.

Langsam entzog sie sich seinem Griff, wandte sich ab und lief im Wendebahnhof umher, während der Magier ihr mit seinem Blick folgte.

Tief atmete sie durch, blieb stehen und sah über die Schulter zu Balthazar.

"Ich muss mit dir reden.", brach sie das Schweigen mit leiser Stimme, wandte sich zu ihm und legte ihren Kopf schief.

Ihr Blick war missmutig und auch prüfend, während Balthazar die Arme verschränkte und seine Schülerin mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete.

Ein Schweigen bedeutete bei Balthazar stets, dass er sie erst mal aussprechen lassen würde und so begann Joslyn vorsichtig zu sprechen: "Du und ich, wir sind nun ein Paar. Doch... da ist noch etwas, dass mich beschäftigt. Was ist mit Veronica?"

Auf diese Frage war Balthazar gar nicht gefasst gewesen und er musste leicht schlucken.

Er hatte Veronica ganz vergessen und nur noch Augen für seine schöne Schülerin gehabt.

Für den Moment sah er zur Seite, atmete tief durch und ging langsam auf Joslyn zu.

Liebevoll nahm er ihre Hände in Seine, strich mit den Daumen über ihre Handrücken und sah tief in ihre warmen Augen.

"Veronica... ist Vergangenheit. Ihr gehört schon längst nicht mehr mein Herz. Es gehört einzig und allein _dir_, mein Engel."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, vertrau mir."

"Das tue ich."

"Aber?"

"Ich habe einfach Angst..."

"Wovor, Liebes?"

"Davor das sie uns Beiden vor Eifersucht etwas antun könnte."

"Das würde ich zu verhindern wissen... und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dir weh tut."

Auf diese Worte hin nahm Balthazar seine Schülerin fest in seine Arme, streichelte über ihren Rücken und strich liebevoll durch ihr Haar.

Nein!

Er würde nicht zu lassen, dass ihr etwas geschah, denn auch er ahnte wie furchtbar die Rache einer verschmähten Frau sein könnte.

Außerdem sprachen sie nicht nur von einer Frau, sondern einer mächtigen Magierin – _Merlins Lehrling_.

Dennoch würde er alles daran setzen Joslyn zu beschützen, wenn Veronica ihr wirklich etwas antun wollte.

Joslyn schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper, presste sich Schutz suchend an ihn und vergrub ihre Finger in seiner Weste.

"Ich liebe dich über alles, Joslyn. Nichts wird uns je wieder trennen können.", raunte der Magier seiner geliebten Schülerin zu, strich weiterhin durch ihr Haar und genoss ihre Nähe.

Die zierlichen Finger der Brünetten strichen über seinen Rücken und sie blickte bei seinen Worten zu ihm auf, woraufhin er ihr in die Augen sah.

Sie lächelte ihn verliebt an, strich durch sein Haar und wisperte: "Ich liebe dich auch... über alles... und noch viel mehr, Balthazar."

Verliebt zog er seine Schülerin noch enger an seinen Körper, sah tief in ihre Augen und presste kurz darauf seine Lippen auf Ihre.

Joslyn schloss genießerisch die Augen und gab sich diesem innigen Kuss nur zu gerne hin.

Zärtlich strich er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und bemerkte, wie sie ihm Einlass gewährte.

Ganz liebevoll umspielte er ihre Zunge und wanderte mit seiner Hand über ihre Seite, ihren Rücken und fand schließlich sein Ziel bei ihrem Po.

Dort blieb seine Hand ruhen, während er das Zungenspiel noch mehr vertiefte, als er spürte wie verlangend die Brünette in sein Haar griff.

Leidenschaftlich kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander, während Joslyn mit ihrer freien Hand zu seinem Gesäß glitt und ihn dort fast schon wollüstig streichelte.

Balthazar griff nun beherzt in ihre wohlgeformten Pobacken und drückte sie mit der anderen Hand nah an seinen Körper.

Langsam aber sicher drängte er die Brünette Richtung Schreibtisch und stoppte mit ihr erst, als diese stehenblieb und beim Griff hinter sich ein leeres Glas umschmiss.

Gierig kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander.

Beide streichelten sich ganz leidenschaftlich, während ihre Zungen einen Dominanzkampf ausfochten.

Schließlich presste der Magier das Mädchen auf den Schreibtisch, spreizte ihre Beine und drängte sich nah an sie ran.

Joslyn schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und presste so seinen Unterleib an Ihren, woraufhin Beide in das Zungenspiel hinein keuchen mussten.

Plötzlich hörten sie die Tür und Dave kam die Treppe runter gelaufen, woraufhin er erschrocken stehen blieb und rief: "Ach du Schande!"

Sofort lösten Beide das Zungenspiel und Joslyn wandte ihren Blick ertappt zur Seite, während Balthazar seinen Schüler fast schon vorwurfsvoll ansah.

Dave stand verlegen vor den Beiden, lächelte peinlich berührt und sagte stotternd: "I-ich wollte nicht… mitten drin reinplatzen. T-tut mir leid."

Entschuldigend strich der Magier über Joslyns Wange, löste sich von ihr und antwortete trocken: "Wir waren nicht mitten drin. Nur am Anfang."

Nun blickte Joslyn ihren Bruder etwas gereizt an, atmete tief durch und nickte zustimmend.

"Tut mir echt leid... ich habe nicht gewusst, dass ihr Beide... intim miteinander werden wolltet.", meinte Dave entschuldigend, strich verlegen durch sein Haar und beobachtete wie Joslyn vom Schreibtisch runterkam.

Sie ging auf Balthazar zu, strich über seinen Rücken und schnurrte ihm wollüstig zu: "Das holen wir nach, mein Schöner."

Der Magier legte seine Hand an ihre Wange, sah tief in ihre Augen und stimmte zu: "Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, meine Liebe."

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich machten sich die Drei daran weiter zu trainieren, denn der Kampf mit Morgana würde irgendwann bevorstehen.

Gegen Horvath mussten die Geschwister auch gewappnet sein, denn dieser würde nicht ruhen bevor er nicht den Seelengral besaß.

Sie mussten oberste Merlinier werden, die mächtigsten Magier laut den Legenden.  
Erst, wenn sie ihre Drachenringe nicht mehr zum Zaubern brauchen würden, würden sie oberste Merlinier sein.

Horvath, Balthazar und Veronica waren einst Merlins Lehrlinge, doch erreichten sie nie den legendären Status.

Im Gegenteil.

Dadurch, dass Horvath und Balthazar Veronica liebten und sie sich für Balthazar entschied, wechselte Horvath auf Morganas Seite.

Nur, um an Balthazar Rache zu nehmen.  
Morgana erhielt durch Horvaths Verrat die Möglichkeit Merlin zu töten und wollte ihre Morganier um sich scharen, um die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen.  
Bevor Merlin starb, gab er Balthazar die Drachenringe und trug ihm auf die zwei obersten Merlinier zu finden und auszubilden.  
Nur sie könnten Morgana aufhalten.

Balthazar und Veronica jagten Horvath und Morgana lange Zeit nach.

Beim finalen Kampf gegen Morgana opferte sich Veronica und wendete einen Zauber an, der Morganas Seele in ihren Körper sperrte.  
Mit Hilfe des Seelengrals sperrte Balthazar, schweren Herzens, sie und somit auch Morgana weg.

Horvath tauchte unter und war lange nicht gesehen, da er seine Wunden leckte.  
Balthazar reiste seitdem durch die Länder der Welt, um unter den besonderen Kindern seine Lehrlinge zu finden.  
Über 1000 Jahre lang tat er dies, bis er seine Suche aufgab und einen Antiquitätenladen eröffnete.

In dem er sowohl Kuriositäten und Antiquitäten anbot, aber auch die mächtigsten Relikte des vergangenen Jahrtausends unter Verschluss hielt.

Horvath tauchte schließlich bei Balthazar auf und forderte den Seelengral, doch statt ihm diesen zu geben, sperrte er Horvath in die Urne.

Anders, als andere Lehrlinge, mussten Dave und Joslyn also im Eiltempo den höchstmöglichen Rang erreichen, bevor Horvath Morgana befreite und damit den Untergang der Welt einläutete.

Solange der Seelengral jedoch bei Balthazar war, blieb ihnen jedoch noch genug Zeit.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Brennende Leidenschaft**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar war am Tag darauf allein im Wendebahnhof und blätterte im Inkantus der Geschwister herum, während er auf Dave und Joslyn wartete.

Das war es womit er am meisten beschäftigt war - mit Warten.

Sicher deren Uni war wichtig und die Geschwister wollten um jeden Preis ihr Studium mit guten Zensuren beenden, doch wenn Beide nicht bald oberste Merlinier wurden würde ihnen das Studium auch Nichts mehr bringen.

Er wusste das Morgana die Welt zerstören würde, wenn Horvath sie befreien könnte und die Geschwister noch nicht bereit waren.

Welch ein Glück das Horvath den Seelengral noch nicht in der Hand hatte, denn ansonsten wäre die Welt bereits dem Untergang geweiht gewesen.

Der Magier blätterte eine Seite weiter und betrachtete die beiden Portraits seiner Schüler.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er das Bild von Joslyn erblickte und ihm ging das Herz auf.

Wie sehr Balthazar sich doch in Joslyn verliebt hatte.

So viel Liebe und Zuneigung hatte er noch nicht Mal für Veronica empfunden und das erschreckte ihn schon ein wenig.

Offenbar war Veronica nie die Frau gewesen, die ihm vom Schicksal her zugeteilt wurde.

Scheinbar sollte er die Frau, die für ihn vom Schicksal erwählt wurde, in seiner Schülerin finden

Plötzlich schlangen sich von hinten zwei schlanke Arme um seinen Bauch und die zierlichen Händen legten sich an seine Brust.

Kurz erschrak der Magier sich, doch er musste lächeln als er einen warmen, zierlich gebauten Körper an seinem Rücken spürte.

Ein süßer Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und allein schon an ihrem Parfum konnte Balthazar seine geliebte Schülerin erkennen.

Doch hatte Balthazar sie gar nicht kommen hören.

War er wirklich so vertieft in den Inkantus gewesen?

"Hallo, Liebster.", schnurrte die Brünette ihrem Meister ins Ohr, legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und streichelte über seine Brust.

Wie sehr sich Joslyn schon darauf gefreut hatte Balthazar heute wiederzusehen.

Auch die Brünette hatte noch nie so viel Liebe für einen Menschen empfunden wie für ihn und sie war mehr als glücklich das sich Balthazar für sie entschieden hatte.

Immerhin hatte das Mädchen nie geglaubt das er seine Beziehung zu Veronica für sie aufgeben würde.

Joslyn ließ Balthazar langsam los, legte ihre Tasche und ihre Jacke auf einem der drei Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch ab und offenbarte Balthazar das sie einen schwarzen, kurzen Faltenrock, pechschwarze Strümpfe die ihr knapp übers Knie gingen, schwarzweiße Ballerinas und ein Neckholder Top in einen warmen Weinrot trug.

Der Ausschnitt des Tops war recht großzügig und es war geradezu hauteng.

Der Magier betrachtete die Brünette einen Moment und musterte sie eingehend, während seine geliebte Schülerin sich durch ihr Haar strich.

Balthazar fand das sie wahrlich sündhaft schön war und als sie sich auf den Schreibtisch setzte und ihre schönen, schlanken Beine überschlug konnte er nicht anders als jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers zu betrachten.

Joslyn blickte zu ihm, musterte seinen Körper und fragte ihren Meister mit unschuldigem Blick: "Habe ich dir die Sprache verschlagen oder warum begrüßt du mich gar nicht?"

Ihre Worte rissen ihn aus seinem starren Blick und seinen unzähligen Gedanken, die um das Mädchen kreisten.

Balthazar lachte ertappt, sah in ihre Augen, trat auf sie zu und gestand: "Ich war leider für den Moment zu beschäftigt damit deinen Körper zu betrachten."

"Oh... ich wollte dich nicht ablenken.", erwiderte Joslyn verspielt, spreizte einladend ihre Beine und gewährte es Balthazar sich zwischen diese zu stellen.

Der Magier zögerte keine Sekunde, stellte sich ganz dicht zwischen diese und stützte sich mit beiden Armen jeweils neben ihr ab, während die Brünette ihre Arme nach hinten abstützte und ihm in die Augen sah.

Wie sehr sie seinen Blick und die moosgrüne Farbe seiner Augen doch liebte.

Sie strahlten so viel Ruhe aus und doch zogen sie einen unglaublich in ihren Bann.

Balthazar atmete den süßlichen Duft seiner Schülerin tief ein, sah in ihre warmen Augen und lächelte etwas.

"Du lügst etwas besser als dein Bruder, aber nicht viel. Das scheint eurer Familie nicht zu liegen.", scherzte Balthazar belustigt, strich mit den Fingern über ihren Hals, ihre Schulter und ihr Schlüsselbein, woraufhin die Brünette erschauderte.

Joslyn lächelte ertappt, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn sachte zu sich runter, woraufhin sich ihre Augen halb schlossen.

"Das stimmt... ich war noch nie eine gute Lügnerin.", hauchte das Mädchen gegen seine Lippen, sah ihm tief in die Augen und lächelte anzüglich, während Balthazar eine Hand an ihre Hüfte und den anderen Arm um ihren Rücken legte.

Sachte zog der Magier seine Schülerin zu sich ran und presste so seinen Unterleib gegen Ihren, woraufhin Joslyn etwas aufkeuchen musste.

Ein Schauer lief Balthazar über den Rücken und er spürte wie sehr er diese junge Frau spüren wollte.

Ein anzügliches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er sagte sanft: "Egal, wie gut du lügen könntest. Ich würde es sehen. Deine Augen verraten dich, meine Schöne."

Joslyn biss sich auf die Unterlippe, kraulte zärtlich seinen Nacken und flüsterte: "Verraten sie dir auch mein Begehr?"

"Dein Begehr mich tief in dir zu spüren?" raunte Balthazar mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, woraufhin seine Hand von ihrer Hüfte hinauf zu ihrem Bauch und zu den Ansätzen ihrer schönen, großen und wohlgeformten Brüste glitt.

Joslyn drückte sich seiner Hand entgegen, blickte ihm wollüstig in die Augen und schnurrte verrucht: "Du bist gut."

"Wart ab bis ich dich nehme.", entgegnete Balthazar erhitzt, verschloss ihre Lippen mit Seinen und küsste die Brünette hungrig.

Ungestüm erwiderte Joslyn seinen Kuss, griff verlangend in sein Haar und spürte wie er seine Hand auf ihre Brust legte.

Sofort durchfuhr sie ein elektrisierendes Gefühl und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrer Haut aus.

Balthazar bemerkte sofort, dass ihr Nippel sich erhärtete und konnte nicht anders als sich dem Verlangen hinzugeben und über diesen mit den Fingern zu streicheln.

Leicht keuchte Joslyn dabei in den Kuss hinein, ließ sich von Balthazar an seinen Körper drängen und griff nun mit der anderen Hand an seinen Hintern.

Beherzt griff sie in diesen und streichelte anschließend ganz liebevoll darüber, woraufhin der Magier seinen Unterleib an Ihren drückte.

Das Mädchen konnte nur zu deutlich seine Erektion durch die Hose und ihren dünnen String fühlen.

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und auch ihr Atem wurde aufgeregter.

Genießerische zog Balthazar mit seinen Fingern kleine Kreise um ihren Nippel und strich ab und zu über die empfindliche Fläche.

Joslyn erregte dies ziemlich und sie keuchte erneut in den Kuss hinein.

Einladend öffnete sie ihre Lippen und lockte seine Zunge mit Ihrer.

Als könne Balthazar da widerstehen.

Natürlich nahm er ihre Einladung an, stupste seine Zunge gegen Ihre und begann diese ganz liebevoll zu umspielen.

Das Mädchen zog kleine Kreise mit der Zungenspitze um Seine, hielt genießerisch die Augen geschlossen und seufzte wohlig auf.

Mit ihrer Hand glitt Joslyn zu seinem Hosenbund und zupfte an diesem, bis sie geschickt seinen Knopf und Reißverschluss öffnete.

Nun löste die Schülerin ihre Hand von seinem Nacken, legte ihre Hände an seine Hüften und zog seine Hose samt Shorts hinunter.

Ehe sie sich mit den Händen an seinem Gemächt zu schaffen machte, legte sie diese an seinen entblößten Po und streichelte diesen ganz zärtlich.

Balthazar keuchte in den Zungenkuss hinein und legte nun seine Hand in ihren Nacken, doch nicht um sie dort zu kraulen.

Nein!

Er begann ungeduldig die Bändchen ihres Neckholdertops zu öffnen und zog ihr das Oberteil über ihre Brüste.

Nun waren diese vollkommen entblößt und die zarte und weiche Haut fühlte sich unter seinen Händen berauschend an.

Der Magier konnte nicht anders als beherzt mit beiden Händen ihre Brüste zu greifen und zu massieren.

Joslyn ließ das Zungenspiel auf dieses Handeln hin gieriger werden und ihre Zungen umkreisten sich viel wilder und leidenschaftlicher als vorher.

Seine Hände drückten ihre Brüste mal sachter und mal etwas fester, während Joslyn mit ihren Händen ganz liebevoll sein Gesäß massierte.

Doch langsam glitt ihre rechte Hand über seine Hüfte, seine Lenden und erreichte schließlich den Ansatz seiner Härte.

Balthazar musste daraufhin in den Zungenkuss hinein keuchen und begann mit seinen Fingern ihre harten Knospen zu stimulieren.

Schließlich wanderte er mit einer Hand über ihren Bauch, ließ diese auf ihrem Venushügel ruhen und zog langsam den Stoff ihres Rockes hoch.

Joslyn erschauderte bei seinem Tun und sie war bereits voller Vorfreude darauf so sinnlich von ihm berührt zu werden.

So spreizte die Schülerin ihre Beine noch etwas einladender, umspielte Balthazars Zunge hungriger und streichelte mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seinen Schaft.

Liebevoll umspielte sie seine Spitze, hörte ihn in den Kuss hinein keuchen und umschloss schließlich sachte sein Gemächt mit der Hand.

Der Magier musste den Kuss lösen, atmete schwer und wisperte: "Joslyn..."

Die Brünette biss sich auf die Unterlippe, rieb quälend langsam mit der Hand über sein Gemächt und spürte wie Balthazar erschauderte.

Genüsslich musste er nun aufstöhnen, vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge und küsste hungrig über ihre weiche Haut.

Seine Hand fand ihr Ziel zwischen ihren Schenkel und fast schon gierig streichelte er über ihre verhüllte Scham.

Vorsichtig schob er den dünnen Stoff von ihren Schamlippen runter, biss zärtlich in ihren Hals und raunte ihr zu: "Du machst mich so wahnsinnig."

Das Mädchen musste aufkeuchen, legte den Kopf zur Seite und bot Balthazar so mehr Angriffsfläche.

"Und du mich erst...", flüsterte die Brünette lüstern, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und stöhnte leicht auf, als sie seinen Mittel- und Zeigefinger an ihrer angeschwollenen Perle spürte.

Der Magier bemerkte das seine Schülerin bereits ganz feucht war.

Diese Tatsache erregte Balthazar noch mehr, woraufhin seine Finger von ihrem Knötchen runter zu ihrer Öffnung glitten und sie dort etwas verwöhnte.

Kurz darauf strich er wieder nach oben zu ihrer Lustperle und reizte sie dort etwas.

Genüsslich stöhnte Joslyn auf, drückte ihren Unterleib seiner Hand entgegen und bettelte: "Ich halt es nicht mehr aus... bitte Balthazar... nimm mich..."

Ihre Worte ließen den Magier erschaudern und er sah ihr voller Lust in ihr wunderschönes und von der Lust gezeichnetes Gesicht.

Balthazar griff nach ihrer Hand und löste diese mit sanfter Gewalt von seiner Härte.

Er legte den Arm um ihren Rücken, drängte sie näher an sich heran und legte seine Spitze an ihre Öffnung.

Joslyn öffnete die Augen, sah ihm tief in die Augen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hörte ihn raunen: "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch.", flüsterte die Brünette aufgeregt atmend, streichelte über seine Seiten und legte schließlich ihre Hände an seine Schultern.

Ganz vorsichtig und langsam drückte er sich in ihren Schoß und versenkte seinen Schaft bis zum Anschlag in seiner geliebten Schülerin.

Genussvoll legte die Brünette den Kopf in den Nacken, stöhnte laut und lustvoll auf und presste sich Balthazar entgegen.

Balthazar legte seine Stirn an ihre Schulter, schloss die Augen und begann sich langsam in der jungen Magierin zu bewegen.

Er atmete schwer und ab und zu drang ein Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle.

Seine Arme schloss er eng um die Brünette, presste ihren zierlichen Körper fester an Seinen und spürte wie sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlang.

Auch ihre Arme legte Joslyn nun um seinen Nacken, griff in sein Haar und strich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken.

Seine Stöße waren langsam und behutsam.

Ihre feuchte Enge war vollkommen berauschend und ein Schauer lief Balthazar über den Rücken, während er sein Gemächt immer wieder bis zu seiner drallen Eichel rauszog und es langsam wieder in ihren Leib versenkte.

Joslyn leckte sich die Lippen, strich mit der Hand unter sein Hemd und strich über seinen nackten Rücken.

Sie spürte seine warme und bereits verschwitzte Haut unter ihren Fingerkuppen, während seine Stöße ihr jedes Mal ein elektrisierendes Gefühl bescherten.

Nun blickte Balthazar in ihr Gesicht, strich über ihre Wange, ihren Hals, ihre Schulter und ihre Seite, während seine Stöße fester wurden.

Joslyn öffnete ihre Augen, sah in Seine und strich liebevoll durch sein Haar.

Die junge Magierin gab sich den Stößen ihres geliebten Meisters vollkommen hin und stöhnte immer wieder ganz genussvoll auf.

Gierig küsste Balthazar die junge Frau, legte seine Hände an ihren Po und drückte sie so fester gegen seinen Unterleib.

Er vergrub seine Finger in ihrem weichen Fleisch, schloss genussvoll die Augen und ließ seine Stöße schneller und fester werden.

Ihre Beine schlangen sich enger um seine Hüfte und ihr Körper begann vor Lust zu beben, während sie lustvoll stöhnte.

"Mehr... mehr... ich will mehr...", bettelte die Brünette, versenkte ihre länglichen Fingernägel in seinen Rücken und zog ihre Hand langsam runter bis zu seinem Po.

Blutige Spuren würden keine bleiben, doch rote Schlieren würde man in ein paar Stunden noch immer erkennen können.

Dieser bittersüße Schmerz erregte den Magier noch mehr und ihr Betteln spornte ihn zu schnelleren Stößen an.

Auf seine schnelleren Stöße hin stöhnte Joslyn lustvoll auf, sah in seine Augen und atmete immer schneller.

Bald würde sie das nicht länger aushalten können, denn der Druck in ihrem Körper wuchs stetig an.

Balthazar stöhnte immer wieder genussvoll auf, streichelte begierig ihren Po und bewegte sich schneller in ihr.

Seine Stöße waren kraftvoll und sein Glied drängte sich immer wieder bis zum Anschlag in den Leib der jungen Magierin.

Auch er hielt den Druck, der sich in seinem Unterleib anstaute, nicht mehr lange aus.

Ein weiteres Mal steigerte Balthazar sein Tempo und stieß mit seiner ganzen Kraft in Joslyn hinein, während das Mädchen sich unter seinen Stößen immer mehr verkrampfte.

Plötzlich löste sich der Druck in Joslyns Unterleib und eine Welle der Erlösung und Glücksgefühle jagte durch ihren Körper.

Ihre Arme und Beine schlangen sich eng um seinen Körper und ein lautes und genüssliches Stöhnen drang über Joslyns Lippen.

Nur zu deutlich hörte der Magier wie die Brünette immer wieder seinen Namen keuchte und das gab ihm den Rest.

Balthazar versenkte sein Gemächt zum letzten Mal tief in ihrem Leib und spürte schließlich eine Woge von Glücksgefühlen in ihm aufkeimen.

Der Druck in seinem Unterleib löste sich schlagartig und seine pulsierende Härte jagte seinen warmen Nektar in den Körper des blutjungen Mädchens.

Joslyn lockerte allmählich den Griff um Balthazars Körper, schmiegte sich an ihren geliebten Magier und kraulte nun ganz liebevoll seinen Nacken.

Sanft streichelte Balthazar ihren Rücken, hielt die Augen geschlossen und legte seinen Kopf auf Ihren.

Verliebt und glücklich lächelnd strich Balthazar durch ihr weiches Haar und flüsterte atemlos: "Du bist wundervoll, mein Engel."

Verlegen lächelte die Brünette, spürte ihr Herz noch schneller in ihrer Brust klopfen und erwiderte wispernd: "Das bist du auch, mein Herz."

Liebevoll legte der Magier seine Hand unter ihr Kinn, hob dieses und sah tief in ihre wunderschönen und braunen Augen.

Zärtlich hauchte er seiner Schülerin einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er sich von ihr löste und sich seine Sachen wieder richtete.

Auch das Mädchen nutzte den Moment ihre Kleidung zu richten, kam vom Schreibtisch runter, sah lächelnd zu ihrem Meister und sagte glücklich: "Ich liebe dich, Balthazar."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Joslyn.", entgegnete der Magier glücklich lächelnd, sah in das bildhübsche Gesicht seiner Schülerin und seufzte wohlig auf.

Sachte zog er das Mädchen bei der Hand in seine Arme, schloss diese um sie und strich verliebt über ihren Rücken und durch ihr Haar, während auch Joslyn ihre Arme um seinen Rücken legte und ihn liebevoll streichelte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn und Balthazar verbrachten den Nachmittag damit zu kuscheln und sich immer wieder Liebesschwüre zu zuhauchen.

Erst am frühen Abend traf Dave im Wendebahnhof ein und begann anschließend zusammen mit seiner Schwester den Schwebezauber zu trainieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Ein Geschenk**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zwei Tage nach dem Liebesspiel von Balthazar und Joslyn liefen die Drei durch die Stadt und hatten sich gerade etwas zum Abendbrot vom Imbiss um die Ecke geholt.

Schweigend lief Joslyn hinter Balthazar und Dave her und ignorierte dabei ihr Gespräch.

Die Brünette war damit beschäftigt sich umzuschauen und schließlich blieb sie an einem Juwelier stehen.

Sie betrachtete die Ringe und Ketten, atmete tief aus und begann verträumt zu lächeln.

Dave blieb ebenfalls stehen, blickte über die Schulter zu Joslyn und rollte mit den Augen, während Balthazar sanft lächelte.

Er ging zu Joslyn zurück, stellte sich dicht an ihre Seite und legte den Arm um ihre Schulter, woraufhin die Brünette sich an ihn lehnte.

Nun trat auch Dave dazu, sah zu seiner Schwester und seinem Meister und blickte anschließend ebenfalls auf den Schmuck des Juweliers.

Kurz hob der junge Magier eine Braue, linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu Joslyn und erkundigte sich: "Gibt es hier was Besonderes?"

"Ach... nicht wirklich. Schmuck mag nur jedes Mädchen, ich bin da wohl keine Ausnahme.", murmelte Joslyn, sah auf den Schmuck nieder und lachte leise, während sie ihren Kopf an Balthazars Schulter legte.

Dave hörte seiner Schwester zu, tauschte mit Balthazar einen Blick, sah dann wieder auf den Schmuck und meinte stichelnd: "Du bist in so einigen Dingen keine Ausnahme."

Schließlich wandte der junge Magier sich ab, zog einen empörten Blick von Joslyn auf sich und lief wieder Richtung Wendebahnhof.

Balthazar strich über die Schulter seiner Joslyn, lächelte sie sanft an und beschwichtigte sie: "Er meint es nicht so."

Skeptisch blickte nun die Brünette zu dem Magier auf, hob eine Braue und zuckte schließlich nur mit den Schultern.

Sie folgten Dave zum Wendebahnhof und Balthazar hielt seine geliebte Schülerin die ganze Zeit an sich gedrückt.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Wendebahnhof angekommen hatten die Drei zu Abend gegessen und Balthazar hatte seine Schüler noch ein wenig trainieren lassen.

Immerhin mussten sie langsam, aber sicher für den Kampf mit Morgana vorbereitet werden.

Die Grundlagen und wichtigsten Waffen eines Magiers kannten sie bereits.

Doch brachte der Magier ihnen auch Weisheiten bei und erklärte ihnen einige schwierige Zauber.

Sie mussten diese noch nicht beherrschen, doch sie sollten wissen worauf sie sich gefasst machen sollten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich verabschiedete Dave sich am späten Abend von Joslyn und Balthazar, da die Brünette noch etwas im Inkantus blättern wollte.

Balthazar blieb natürlich bei ihr, denn er wollte seine geliebte Schülerin nicht allein lassen.

Ihre Worte hallten ihm noch im Kopf und er beobachtete das Mädchen wie sie auf einem der Stühle saß und ihre Beine auf einem anderen Stuhl gelegt hatte.

Der Magier steckte für den Moment seine Hände in die Manteltaschen und spürte etwas Weiches in der Rechten.

Langsam zog er es aus dieser heraus, betrachtete das weinrote Tuch, öffnete es und erblickte die Kette, die er eigentlich Veronica schenken wollte.

Doch in seinen Augen verdiente diese es nicht länger, denn er liebte sie in keiner Weise mehr.

Wieder blickte Balthazar zu seiner fleißigen Schülerin auf, sah zu wie sie die Seite umblätterte und dachte an ihre Worte vor dem Juwelier.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er atmete tief durch.

Die Idee das Joslyn diesen Collier trug ließ ihn schmunzeln, denn es hätte der Brünetten bestimmt sehr gutgestanden.

Als kleiner Beweis seiner unsterblichen Liebe für sie war es wie gemacht.

Langsam ging Balthazar auf seine geliebte Schülerin zu, stellte sich an ihre Seite und blickte auf sie nieder.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie zu ihrem Meister, zog eine Braue hoch und fragte sanft: "Alles okay, Liebster?"

"Ja, ich... möchte dir das hier geben.", sagte er liebevoll, beugte sich vor und legte ihr ganz vorsichtig den Collier um den Hals und schloss den Verschluss in ihrem Nacken.

Verwundert und mit rötlichen Wangen klappte das Mädchen den Inkantus zu, legte ihn zur Seite und blickte auf das Geschenk nieder.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie blickte Balthazar fragend an, während dieser sanft über ihre Wange streichelte.

"Damit du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe und mich nie vergisst.", flüsterte der Magier ihr zu, sah in ihre wunderschönen Augen und lächelte sie glücklich an.

Joslyn begann übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen, streckte die Arme nach Balthazar aus und umarmte ihn als er sich zu ihr hockte.

Glücklich lächelnd schmiegte sie sich eng an ihn, strich durch sein Haar und hauchte: "Ich danke dir, mein Süßer."

Dieses Geschenk machte sie wirklich sehr glücklich, denn sie wusste das es bei Balthazar von Herzen kam.

Sachte streichelte er über ihren Rücken, lächelte glücklich und raunte: "Nicht dafür, mein Engel."

Wie glücklich der Magier sie doch machte, denn damit hatte Joslyn absolut nicht gerechnet.

Liebevoll küsste sie seine Lippen, ließ sich vom Stuhl zu ihm ziehen, lag nun in seinen Armen und presste ihren Körper ganz eng an seinen.

Der Magier drückte seine Schülerin eng an sich, strich durch ihr Haar und küsste sie innig. Balthazar und Joslyn waren sich in einem Punkt sehr sicher, dass ihre Liebe alle Zeit überdauern würde. Egal was passierte und wie es endete.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Wer bist du?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Einige Tage waren vergangen und Joslyn hatte sich im Kunstraum der Universität niedergelassen und begonnen ein Bild zu malen.

Es war ein Bild, das sie und Balthazar zeigte, doch nicht wie sie zurzeit aussahen, sondern in ein paar Jahren und Joslyn malte sich mit einem dicken Babybauch, während Balthazar seinen Kopf an diesen gelegt hatte und glücklich lächelnd an diesem lauschte.

Ein verträumtes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der Brünette und sie summte dabei ein Lied, das sie sehr mochte.

Es erzählte von der großen Liebe, dem Glück zu Dritt und dem Lebensabend zweier Liebender.

Ja, sie wünschte es sich mit Balthazar alt zu werden und eine Familie zu gründen, denn ihr Meister war für Joslyn der Mann ihres Lebens.

Sie war so überglücklich das Balthazar und sie zusammengefunden hatten und die Bedenken bezüglich Veronica waren vollkommen vergessen.

Joslyn würde sich mit Balthazar eine Wohnung suchen sobald sie Morgana vernichtet hatten.

Immerhin wollte sie für immer mit dem Magier zusammen sein und auch seinen Nachwuchs zur Welt bringen.

"_Du_ bist also die oberste Merlinier?", fragte eine männliche, weiche Stimme, doch diese hatte Joslyn vorher noch nie gehört.

Sofort ließ das Mädchen den Pinsel fallen und drehte sich erschrocken zur Tür um.

In dieser stand ein ziemlich fein gekleideter junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, die an den Spitzen blond gefärbt waren.

Im Großen und Ganzen sah er edel und auch recht ausgeflippt aus, doch irgendwie passte es zu dieser Person.

Allerdings fragte sich die Brünette _wer_ dieser junge Mann war.

"Wie bitte?", gab Joslyn etwas verunsichert von sich, da es ihr ein Rätsel war woher er wusste das die Brünette einmal eine der beiden obersten Merlinier werden sollte.

Ihr wurde ganz schlecht, denn Balthazar und Dave hatten ihr von Horvaths Lakai erzählt und in Daves Erzählung hatte sich das so angehört als wäre dieser Morganier furchteinflößend gewesen.

Langsam ging der junge Mann auf die junge Magierin zu, packte sie an den Schultern und drückte sie unsanft an die Wand zwischen den Kleiderhaken und dem Waschbecken.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, strich über ihre Wange und mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre Lippen und meinte: "Du bist also tatsächlich die Schwester dieses Vollidiots und oberste Merlinier, ja?"

Die Brünette verstand nun vollkommen was dieser junge Mann von ihr wollte.

"Ja und wen stellst du da? Depeche Mode?", fragte die Brünette, löste sich geschickt von der Wand und dem Magier, ging zum Bild zurück und hob den Pinsel auf.

Diesen legte sie auf den Tisch, woraufhin er sie ungläubig ansah und fragte: "Du weißt echt nicht wer ich bin?"

"Nein, wer bist du?", wollte Joslyn aus reiner Höflichkeit wissen, hob eine Braue und räumte dabei ihr Bild zu den anderen Bildern hinter einen Vorhang in einer Ecke.

Sie schindete Zeit, um sich einen Plan zu überlegen ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen oder zu fliehen.

Als Joslyn sich wieder zu ihm drehte fiel ihr auf das er sie ungläubig mit geweiteten Augen ansah und offenbar nicht fassen konnte was sie gesagt hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, fasste sich wieder, schnippte und nagelte das Mädchen rasant und ohne das sie sich wehren konnte an der Wand fest.

Joslyn versuchte sich krampfhaft zu lösen, doch das ging nicht. Es war als würde sie an der Wand kleben, denn Nichts hielt sie in irgendeiner Weise fest.

"Mein Name ist Drake Stone. Ich bin ein sehr berühmter Magier. Ein Morganier besser gesagt.", erklärte Drake ganz feierlich, ging vor Joslyn ein paar Mal auf und ab und hielt seine Nase arrogant in die Höhe geregt.

Doch als er die junge Magierin lachen hörte sah er verwundert zu dieser, blieb stehen und zog fragend eine Braue in die Höhe.

Joslyn fand das urkomisch, schüttelte den Kopf und lachte Drake hemmungslos aus, während dieser die Hände in die Seiten stemmte und fragte: "Was ist daran so lustig?"

Nur schwer beruhigte sich das Mädchen, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und antwortete etwas gefasster: "Du bist also der Kultzauberer und schimpfst dich Morganier? Tut mir ja leid, aber ich habe mir einen Morganier nicht _so_ vorgestellt."

Auf diese Worte hin fiel Drake alles aus dem Gesicht und er wollte gerade einen schmerzvollen Zauber auf das Mädchen wirken, als Horvath in den Raum kam.

Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Drake und er sagte ernst: "Finger weg von ihr, Drake. Sie gehört mir, vorerst."

Unsanft zog der Magier die Brünette von der Wand magisch zu sich, legte seine Hand an ihren Hals und sah in ihre braunen Augen.

Horvath sah das Mädchen eindringlich an und knurrte: "_Wo_ ist der Seelengral?"

Joslyn schluckte schwer, sah Horvath verängstigt und doch fest in die Augen und antwortete ehrlich: "Ich weiß es nicht."

Das war in Horvaths Augen die falsche Antwort und so schleuderte er die Brünette durch den Kunstraum und sah zu wie sie unsanft gegen die andere Wand prallte.

Schmerzhaft stöhnte die junge Magierin auf, blieb für den Moment am Boden liegen und rappelte sich erst ein paar Sekunden nach dem Aufprall wieder auf.

Mit etwas wackeligen Beinen und einem schmerzenden Kopf blickte sie zu Horvath auf der durch den Raum auf sie zugeschritten kam.

"Oh Joslyn... du bist eine genauso miese Lügnerin wie dein Bruder... gerade von dir habe ich mehr erwartet, mein Täubchen.", sagte Horvath ernst und mit einem belustigten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Joslyn blickte den Magier sorgenvoll an und atmete tief durch, doch selbst wenn er sie verstümmeln wollte die Brünette würde ihm nicht sagen wo der Seelengral war.

"Horvath... das sollten Sie sich ansehen.", sagte Drake plötzlich und zog das Bild hinter dem Vorhang hervor das Joslyn vor wenigen Minuten noch gemalt hatte.

Entnervt drehte Horvath sich zu Drake, sah auf das Bild und knurrte: "Da ist nur ein-"

Doch weiter kam Horvath nicht zu sprechen, denn dieses Bild hatte seinen Blick gefangen genommen.

Der Stil war so lebensecht und es sah fast wie ein Foto aus, woraufhin der Magier etwas nähertrat und besonders dem Mann auf diesem Bild seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete.

"Das ist _sehr interessant_.", murmelte Horvath, zog eine Braue hoch und ein abgrundtiefböses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Natürlich hatte Horvath erkannt wer die beiden Personen auf dem Bild sein sollten, denn Balthazar war ganz eindeutig an den vielen Ringen und seinem charakteristischen Gesicht zu erkennen, während auch Joslyn eine junge, hübsche Frau war, die mit keiner anderen zu vergleichen war.

Horvath drehte sich wieder zu der jungen Magierin, grinste sie böse an und deutete auf das Bild.

"Du bist also _verliebt_ in Balthazar... das ist verdammt interessant, weißt du das?", gab Horvath höhnisch von sich, grinste das Mädchen an und sah schließlich zu Drake, woraufhin auch dieser etwas zu grinsen begann und zu der Brünetten blickte.

Joslyn machte einen Schritt hinter sich und drückte sich gegen die Wand, denn sie wusste nicht was ihr nun blühte.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller in ihrer Brust und sie sagte leise: "Wir lieben uns... das ist nichts Verbotenes und deshalb weiß ich immer noch nicht wo der Seelengral ist."

Horvaths Augen begannen zu glänzen und ein siegreiches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Frage mit dem Seelengral war nur ein kleiner Test, um zu sehen ob du etwas redefreudiger als dein Bruder bist.", gab Horvath ruhig und noch immer böse grinsend von sich, woraufhin Joslyn fragend zu dem Magier blickte.

Jetzt verstand sie gar nichts mehr.

Er trat auf die junge Magierin zu, richtete seinen Stock auf sie und sagte: "Du bist genau was ich noch brauche."

Horvath jagte einen Zauber auf das Mädchen der sie innerhalb von einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde ohnmächtig werden ließ.

Er hatte Joslyn gar keine Chance gelassen zu reagieren, denn jetzt durften sie keine Zeit verlieren.

Der Magier sah zu wie sie in sich zusammensackte und am Boden wie tot liegen blieb.

"Ich habe alles was ich brauche... na ja... fast.", sagte Horvath ernst an Drake gerichtet, woraufhin dieser schweigend nickte.

Horvath hatte sich den Seelengral längst geholt.

Immerhin hatte er vor kurzem zusammen mit Drake seinem ehemaligen besten Freund einen Besuch abgestattet.

Er hatte nur noch ein Druckmittel gebraucht, das er jetzt zwei Druckmittel hatte, war umso besser.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Verlass mich nicht!**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar und Dave saßen in seinem Auto und besprachen die Taktik, die sie brauchten, um den Seelengral aus Drakes Apartment zu holen.

Der Magier ahnte das dies nicht einfach werden würde und Horvath mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür gesorgt hatte das das Apartment voll von kleinen magischen Fallen war.

Schließlich verschafften sich Dave und Balthazar Zutritt zu dem Apartment.

Joslyn hatten sie bewusst nicht mitgenommen, da sie diese kontaktieren wollten, sobald sie den Seelengral in ihren Händen hatten.

Die beiden Zauberer teilten sich in der Wohnung auf und Dave lief fast schon schleichend durch die Flure, betrachtete die Zimmer misstrauisch und fand das die gesamte Einrichtung mehr als gruselig war.

Nun erblickte er einen Kamin und in der Mitte, zwischen den zwei Säulen, thronte der Seelengral auf einem eigenen Podest.

Dave betrachtete den Kamin misstrauisch und auch etwas ängstlich, doch dann griff er blitzschnell nach dem Seelengral, zog diesen zu sich und über sein Gesicht huschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln.

Rasch erhob sich Dave, hielt die Seelenpuppe in der Hand und lief Richtung Flur, woraufhin er nach rechts abbog und rufend flüsterte: "Balthazar!"

Plötzlich vernahm er die Stimme Horvaths die gehässig sagte: "Das war ja leicht."

Sofort fuhr Dave alarmiert herum, sah in Horvaths Arm Becky und wie er ihr seinen Zauberstab an ihre Kehle hielt.

_Das war nicht alles!_

Zu seinen Füßen lag Joslyn, die regungslos da lag und es schien fast so als würde sie nicht mal mehr atmen, doch dafür war ihre Gesichtsfarbe noch zu dunkel, als dass er davon ausgehen müsste das seine Schwester tot sei.

"Komm Dave, du weißt was du zu tun hast. Gib mir was ich will und ich lasse Beide gehen.", forderte Horvath, sah Dave ernst an und hielt Becky weiterhin im Arm.

Dave fiel der Drachenring von Joslyn an Horvaths Stab auf und entsetzt musste er feststellen das er Joslyn ihrer Macht beraubt hatte.

"Dave! Was ist hier los?", wimmerte Becky voller Angst und ihre Stimme bebte vor Panik, während sie Dave Hilfe suchend ansah.

"Es wird alles wieder gut, dir passiert nichts!", versuchte Dave seine große Liebe zu beschwichtigen, doch die Worte von Horvath ließen seine hoffnungsvollen Worte verblassen.

"Oh doch! Sie wird in kleine Stücke zerrieben und an die Katze verfüttert, es sei denn du gibst mir deinen Drachenring und den Seelengral.", sagte Horvath ernst, sah Dave mürrisch an und bemerkte wie dieser sich Hilfe suchend umdrehte.

Doch bevor Dave nach seinem Meister rufen konnte sprach Horvath spöttisch: "Balthazar versinkt gerade in Bewunderung für die Einrichtung. Also muss ich noch lange warten?"

Schließlich gab Dave nach, denn er konnte nicht zu lassen das Becky etwas geschah, genauso wenig wie er zu lassen konnte das seiner Schwester etwas geschah.

So überließ Dave ihm seinen Drachenring und den Seelengral, woraufhin Horvath Becky von sich schubste.

Sofort war Dave zur Stelle, um seine große Liebe aufzufangen und sie vor einem Sturz zu bewahren.

Dave hielt Becky fest in seinen Armen, strich über ihren Rücken und hörte Horvath murmeln: "Merlins Ringe... ist eine Weile her, dass ich Beiden so nah war... ich frag mich ob sie noch funktionieren."

Kurz darauf schoss er einen Plasmablitz aus den beiden Ringen.

Dave konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig Becky zur Seite drängen, um den Plasmablitz auszuweichen.

Der Plasmablitz zerschoss einem Terrakottasoldaten den Kopf und Horvath war zufrieden Beiden erstmal Angst nur eingejagt zu haben.

Schließlich verschwand Horvath lachend aus der Tür, woraufhin Dave Becky fragte ob es ihr gut ginge und diese ihm versicherte das alles in Ordnung sei.

Anschließend kniete sich Dave zu seiner Schwester, legte den Arm um ihre Schulter und hob sie etwas hoch.

Er betrachtete sie und war glücklich zu bemerken das sie noch warm und ihr Atem recht flach war.

Plötzlich kam Balthazar um die Ecke und blieb wie erstarrt stehen als er dieses Szenario sah.

Rasch kam er auf die Drei zu, hockte sich zu Dave und Joslyn hinunter und strich seiner Schülerin zärtlich über die Stirn.

Auch ihm sah man die Erleichterung, darüber das Joslyn noch lebte, an, woraufhin er zu Dave aufblickte und die Wahrheit nur so aus ihm heraussprudelte: "Er hat unsere Ringe und den Seelengral. Er hätte Becky... und auch Jos sonst umgebracht... es... tut mir leid, Balthazar."

Dieser sah ihn fassungslos und doch sanftmütig an, atmete tief durch, sah in Joslyns Gesicht und betrachtete ihre geschlossenen Augen.

"Ich hätte dasselbe für Joslyn getan, Dave.", sagte Balthazar ehrlich und auch in einem ruhigen Ton, woraufhin der Magier seine Schülerin in seine Arme schloss, ihre Wange streichelte und sich mit ihr auf den Armen erhob.

Zusammen brachten sie Joslyn zu seinem Auto, wo er sie auf den Beifahrersitz setzte und zu sah wie sie langsam ihre Augen öffnete und ihre Hand an ihre Stirn legte.

"Oh... mein Kopf...", nuschelte die Brünette noch ganz benommen, sah sich aus halbgeschlossenen Augen um und man konnte zu sehen wie ihr Blick immer fassungsloser wurde.

Joslyn richtete sich etwas auf, sah zu Dave und Becky und anschließend in Balthazars ruhige, moosgrüne Augen.

"Der Ring... Horvath hat meinen Ring...", gab Joslyn vollkommen entgeistert von sich, sah nochmal jeden Anwesenden an und atmete tief durch, woraufhin Dave missmutig nickte.

Er sah in die Augen seiner Schwester und fügte hinzu: "Meinen auch... und den Seelengral."

Joslyn schluckte schwer, sah wieder zu Balthazar und wisperte: "Wir müssen ihn aufhalten."

"Wie? Wie wollt ihr Beide das machen? Ohne eure Ringe? Ohne Magie?", gab Balthazar bestürzt von sich, strich der Brünette eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und seufzte lautlos.

Langsam richtete er sich auf, sah auf seine Schülerin nieder und sagte etwas gefasster: "Ich mache es allein. Keiner weiß wie viel Zeit wir haben, um bei den Menschen zu sein die einem wichtig sind. Genießt es."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Balthazar um und wollte gehen, doch Joslyn war aus dem Wagen regelrecht aufgesprungen, griff nach Balthazars Hand und hielt ihn fest.

"_Du bist mir wichtig, Balthazar._ Nimm wenigstens mich mit.", gab Joslyn verzweifelt von sich, sah zu wie er sich mit einem matten Lächeln zu ihr drehte und in ihre warmen Augen sah.

Liebevoll streichelte er ihre Wange und raunte ihr zu: "Im Moment... bist du magielos und wärst damit ein leichtes Opfer für Morgana und Horvath. Ich werde das allein machen..."

"Nein... Balthazar... bitte...", wimmerte die Brünette und eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange, woraufhin der Magier ihr diese wegwischte, ihre Hand losließ und die Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper schlang.

Innig verschloss Balthazar ihre Lippen mit Seinen und hauchte ihr somit einen letzten, kurzen Kuss auf ihre weichen Lippen.

Anschließend löste er den Kuss, sah tief in ihre Augen und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich, Joslyn."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Balthazar.", wisperte das Mädchen mit tränenerstickter Stimme, ließ ihn los und sah schließlich zu wie er den Metalladler zu sich rief und auf dessen Rücken in die Nacht hineinflog.

Sehnsuchtsvoll berührte Joslyn mit den Fingerspitzen das Collier, welches er ihr vor wenigen Tagen zum Geschenk machte.

Die Brünette wünschte sich vom ganzen Herzen, das es einen Weg gab, sich lebend wiederzusehen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich fuhren Joslyn, Dave und Becky zu dem Wendebahnhof.

Die Geschwister konnten nicht einfach tatenlos zu sehen wie Balthazar allein gegen Morgana und Horvath kämpfte.

Dave hatte die großartige Idee den Wagen mit einer Teslaspule zu versehen und diese als elektrischen Leiter zu nutzen.

Nach dem dies geschehen war fuhren die drei Richtung Battery Park.

Während der Fahrt fiel Joslyn und Dave ein Feuerball auf, der sich an den Sattelitenschüsseln der Hochhäuser entlang zog und eine brennende Spur hinterließ.

Kurzerhand hielt Dave an, sah zu Becky und sagte: "Du musst mir jetzt einen Gefallen tun. Ich möchte das du ganz nach oben auf die Spitze von dem Ding da kletterst. Du musst die Antenne ein Stück drehen, damit unterbrichst du das Signal."

Becky blickte Dave entgeistert an, schluckte schwer und nickte schließlich ein paar Mal mit dem Kopf.

"Okay, verstanden.", sagte die Blondine ruhig und stieg kurz darauf aus den Wagen.

Sie hielt jedoch inne als Dave ihren Namen sagte und zu ihr blickte, woraufhin diese nur zurückblickte.

"Weißt du noch dieser Zettel, den ich dir geschrieben habe, als wir 10 waren. Freund oder Freundin? Ich habe nie gesehen was du angekreuzt hast. Und da wir heute sterben könnten... sagst du es mir jetzt?", bat Dave darum und war sichtlich den Tränen nahe, denn er wusste nicht ob sie überleben würden.

Auf Beckys Gesicht zeichnete sich ein liebevolles Lächeln ab und sie sagte ganz frech: "Stirb nicht, dann sage ich es dir."

Anschließend schlug sie die Tür zu und verschwand in dem Gebäude, woraufhin Dave wieder den Wagen startete und zusammen mit seiner Schwester weiter Richtung Park fuhr.

"Beten wir das wir diesen Tag überleben.", murmelte Joslyn hoffnungsvoll, sah zum Himmel und betrachtete die flammende Spur des Feuerballs.

Auf ihre Worte hin stimmte Dave mit einem stummen Nicken zu, während er die Straße weiter entlangfuhr.

๑⊱ ⊰๑ 

In dem Moment als der Metallstier sich von dem Auto befreite und Horvath Balthazar gerade den Gnadenschuss verpassen wollte rauschten Joslyn und Dave um die Ecke.

Dave betätigte einen Knopf auf seiner Fernbedienung und schaltete die Teslaspule ein, woraufhin Horvaths Stab den Blitz auffing.

Horvath erlitt einen Stromschlag und sein Stab mit den ganzen Ringen und anderem magischen Schmuck wurde ihm regelrecht aus der Hand gerissen.

Sofort wollte Horvath loshechten und seinen Stab wiederholen, doch Balthazar nutzte das Überraschungsmoment und verpasste Horvath einen Zauber, der ihm die Beine wegriss.

Der Stier jedoch war noch da und setzte gerade zum Lauf an.

Doch ehe dieser Balthazar zermalmen konnte griff sich der Metalladler den Stier und trug ihn davon.

Schließlich stiegen Joslyn und Dave aus dem Wagen, liefen zu Balthazar und rannten kurz darauf mit ihm zusammen zurück zu Morgana die, in Veronicas Körper, den Kreis vollendet hatte.

"Wir kommen zu spät.", gab Dave unglücklich von sich, doch plötzlich brach der flammende Kreis am Himmel in sich zusammen und eine Druckwelle ging von Veronicas Körper aus.

Die Geschwister und Balthazar drehten sich für den Moment weg und sahen kurz darauf Veronica regungslos am Boden liegen.

Sofort eilte Balthazar zu ihr und die Brünette blieb für den Moment stehen und fühlte wie ihr Herz zu bluten begann.

Doch rasch folgte sie ihm, sah bedrückt auf Veronica nieder und fragte: "Ist sie... tot?"

Irgendwie ertrug sie den Anblick, der sich ihr bot, nicht, obwohl sie wusste das Balthazars Herz einzig und allein ihr gehörte.

Der Magier schüttelte den Kopf und meinte ruhig: "Sie leben Beide noch."

Anschließend berührte er Veronicas und seine Stirn und begann die Seele von Morgana aus Veronicas Körper zu saugen, woraufhin Joslyn die Hände vor den Mund schlug und tatenlos zusehen musste wie Balthazar seinen eigenen Tod heraufbeschwor.

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie wollte sein Opfer nicht akzeptieren, dafür liebte sie ihn viel zu sehr.

Veronica atmete tief durch als ihr Körper von Morganas Seele befreit war und sah den Magier entgeistert an, als ihr klar wurde was passiert war.

"Balthazar... was hast du getan?", fragte Joslyn den Magier fassungslos und mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Veronica blickte fragend von Balthazar zu Joslyn und erkannte in diesem Moment den Collier um ihren Hals.

Es war dasselbe Collier das Veronica damals auf dem Markt gesehen hatte und am liebsten gekauft hätte.

Nun trug es diese junge Frau und Veronica sah man deutlich an das sie sich nach dem Warum fragte.

Balthazar warf Dave die Seelenpuppe zu, sah zu den Geschwistern und sagte: "Denkt an euer Versprechen... ihr tut _alles_ um Morgana zu vernichten."

"Nein!", gab Dave ehrlich und verzweifelt von sich und hielt den Seelengral in der Hand.

Joslyn schüttelte energisch den Kopf und meinte: "Ich weigere mich dich in dieses Ding einzusperren."

Dave nickte nur zustimmend, während auch von Veronica zustimmende Worte kamen.

Plötzlich sank Balthazar auf die Knie, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und die Drei mussten zusehen wie Morganas Seele sich aus seinem Körper befreite.

Morgana manifestierte sich gegenüber von Balthazar, Veronica, Dave und Joslyn und sagte: "Und nun machen wir ein Ende."

Sie wob eine Feuersäule und schoss diese auf Joslyn und Dave, doch Balthazar wollte sich gerade noch mit letzter Kraft dazwischenwerfen als er voller Erstaunen sah, das seine beiden Lehrlinge die Feuersäule abhielten.

Ohne ihre Ringe zu tragen!

_Sie waren nun oberste Merlinier!_

Joslyn und Dave hielten das Schutzschild aufrecht, sahen verwundert drein und Dave nuschelte: "Ohne Ring."

Balthazar sah stolz zu seinen Schülern und sagte zufrieden: "Seht ihr... ihr seid es."

Vorher hatten die Geschwister gezweifelt ob sie je die Richtigen dafür sein würden, doch dies war der Beweis dafür.

Sie konnten es nur sein!

Morgana sah abwertend zu den Beiden und höhnte: "Die obersten Merlinier."

Schließlich verschwand die Feuersäule und die Geschwister hatten für den Moment Mühe, durch das Zurückdrängen, nicht vorne über zu fallen.

"Ihr Narren!", schrie Morgana erbost und begann Plasmablitze auf Balthazar und Veronica zu feuern.

Balthazar wurde von einem der Plasmablitze weggeschleudert, landete unsanft auf den Treppen und blieb schließlich regungslos am Boden liegen.

"Balthazar!", schrie Joslyn verzweifelt, ballte anschließend die Hände zu Fäusten und sah mit einem abgrundtiefbösen Blick zu Morgana.

Nun stellte sich die Brünette dicht zu ihrem Bruder und beide schossen aus ihren Händen Plasmablitze auf das Stromhäuschen hinter Morgana, da Dave Joslyn mit einem Blick signalisiert hatte wohin sie zielen sollte.

Nach dem dies getan war, sah Morgana spöttisch lächelnd zu den Beiden und fragte: "Ist das alles was ihr könnt?"

"Noch lange nicht.", knurrte die Brünette, beschwor in ihren Händen immer wieder Plasmablitze herauf und feuerte diese auf Morgana ab.

Zu ihrem Bedauern gingen alle durch sie hindurch und Morgana fand das auch noch sichtlich amüsant.

Morgana lachte leise, sah zu den Beiden und meinte höhnisch: "So und nun bin ich dran."

Sofort schoss sie auf die Geschwister ihre Plasmablitze ab, während diese Beiden sich hinter einem Schutzzauber geduckt hielten.

"Ich hoffe es funktioniert was du vorhast.", gab Joslyn zähneknirschend von sich, sah gebannt auf Morgana und linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu Dave.

Dieser beobachtete die Stromkabel aus dem Stromhäuschen hinter Morgana und murmelte: "Nur noch ein kleines Stück..."

Morgana hatte das Schutzschild nach einigen Angriffen mit ihrem Plasmablitzen zertrümmert, wob ihre Kräfte in den Händen erneut und lachte: "Ihr habt Merlins Kräfte, doch ihr seid nicht so stark und begabt wie er..."

"Dafür sind wir nicht... allein...", rief Dave ihr zu, sah in ihre Augen und fügte hinzu: "Wir haben die Wissenschaft im Gepäck – _jetzt_!"

Kurz darauf stießen die Lampen um den Brunnen herum starke Blitze ab und trafen Morgana am ganzen Körper.

Sofort stiegen Joslyn und Dave mit ähnlichen Zaubern darauf ein und malträtierten Morgana damit.

Plötzlich fiel der Strom aus, da die elektrische Energie der Zauber zu viel Kraft aufwandte, um noch zusätzlich die Häuser der Stadt mit Strom zu beliefern.

Morgana war für den Moment so geschwächt und überrascht das die Geschwister ihre Macht sammeln und anschließend einen Hagel aus Plasmablitzen auf sie niederregnen lassen konnten.

Vollkommen am Ende mit ihren Kräften konnte Morgana sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren und wurde schließlich von den Plasmablitzen der obersten Merlinier zerschossen.

Etwas außer Atem stützte Dave seine Hände auf seine Knie, atmete tief durch und sagte fasziniert: "Wir haben es geschafft."

Kurz darauf drehte er sich um und lief zusammen mit Joslyn zu Balthazar und Veronica.

Joslyn blieb auf der letzten Stufe stehen und ihr rannen bereits stumm die Tränen die Wange hinunter.

Sie sah bereits was mit Balthazar war ehe Veronica es ausgesprochen hatte.

Dieser Anblick zerriss Joslyns Herz in tausend Teile.

Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust war schlimmer als jeder Schmerz, den sie je gespürt hatte.

Eine tiefe und große Wunde klaffte nun in ihrem Herzen und sie spürte eine Leere in sich wie sie diese noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte.

"Er ist _tot_... er hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt...", gab Veronica leise von sich, sah zu Balthazar und blickte erst auf als Joslyn sich weinend neben ihn auf die Knie fallen ließ.

Mit zittriger Hand griff sie nach Seiner, umschloss diese und wisperte: "Balthazar... du hast... mir versprochen mich _nie_ allein zu lassen..."

Veronica blickte traurig und auch fragend zu der Brünetten, woraufhin wieder ihr Blick auf das Collier fiel.

Dave setzte sich fassungslos auf die Stufe und stammelte ungläubig: "Nicht jetzt... ich hatte... doch gerade... oh nein..."

Mitfühlend sah er zu seiner Schwester, atmete tief durch und hätte ihr gerne tröstende Worte gesagt, doch ihm fielen keine ein.

Er war selbst so bestürzt über Balthazars Tod.

Joslyn beugte sich zu Balthazar runter, strich mit ihrer einen Hand über seine Brust, legte ihre andere Hand an seine Wange und bettelte verzweifelt: "Verlass mich nicht, Balthazar..."

Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, weinte bitterlich und krallte sich mit der Hand in seinem Mantel fest.

Veronica betrachtete dies schweigend, sah unglücklich drein und atmete tief durch.

Allmählich wurde ihr klar warum die Brünette so reagierte.

Veronica bemerkte in diesem Augenblick das Joslyn den Magier liebte und seinen Tod nicht so einfach hinnehmen wollte.

Joslyn hielt die Augen geschlossen, strich über seine Wange und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich doch... wie kannst du mir das antun?"

Dies war die Bestätigung für Veronicas Annahme und sie musste hart schlucken, denn auch sie liebte Balthazar noch immer.

Missmutig ruhte der Blick der Magierin auf Balthazar und Joslyn und sah anschließend zu wie Dave sich erhob und auf seine Schwester zuging.

Liebevoll legte er die Arme um ihre Schultern, zog sie zu sich und sagte: "Wir können das nicht zu lassen... Morgana hat sein Herz angehalten... wir müssen versuchen es wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen..."

In diesem Moment stoppte der Tränenfluss der Brünette abrupt.

Neugierig und mit hellwachen Augen sah Joslyn in Daves, erhob sich mit ihm zusammen und sagte ruhig: "Defibrillation."

Dave nickte auf ihre Aussage hin, sah zu Veronica und bat sie höflich ein Stück weg zu gehen und deutete Joslyn an sich ihm gegenüber zu stellen, so dass Balthazar in ihrer Mitte lag.

"Auf drei...", sagte Dave an Joslyn gewandt, woraufhin diese entschlossen nickte.

Beide zählten im Stillen bis Drei und gleichzeitig setzten die Geschwister Energie frei und ein roter flammender Kreis umschloss die Drei.

Dave und Joslyn knieten sich wieder zu ihrem Meister hinunter, tauschten einen Blick und jagten immer wieder gemeinsam und in kleinen, regelmäßigen Abständen Plasmablitze in seine Brust, dort wo sein Herz war.

Joslyns Bruder fluchte dabei immer wieder auf und schimpfte: "Du mit deinen bekloppten Regeln! Deinen Altmänner-Schuhen! Deinen skeptischen Blick! Hast uns dauernd gerettet! Komm schon, Balthazar!"

Beide jagten immer wieder diese Plasmablitze in seine Brust, bis sie erneut einen Blick tauschten und Joslyn wehmütig den Kopf senkte und die Augen schloss.

Sie griff an ihre Jeans und krallte sich mit ihren Fingernägeln in dem Stoff fest, während wieder einige kleine Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

Dave senkte ebenfalls den Blick, kniete weiterhin neben ihm, ließ seine Hände an Balthazars Brust ruhen und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

"Ich hatte einen Traum...", ertönte Balthazars ruhige Stimme, woraufhin die Geschwister sofort ihre Köpfe hoben und Balthazar ins Gesicht sahen.

Dieser sah zu Dave, blickte ihm ins Gesicht und fuhr, mit ruhiger und sanfter Stimme, fort: "Du hast mich beschimpft. Mehrfach..."

Dave sah zu ihm, schüttelte den Kopf, tauschte mit Joslyn und Veronica einen Blick und sagte etwas verschmitzt: "Was ich? Nein... das wäre doch völlig schräg."

Doch Balthazar grinste etwas, atmete tief durch und sagte schwach lächelnd: "Nein... ist schon irgendwie verständlich."

Joslyns Herz machte tausend Hüpfer wie sie zu Balthazar blickte.

Freudentränen rannen über ihre Wangen und sie sah zu wie der Magier sich langsam aufrichtete.

Balthazar blickte nun Joslyn in die Augen, seufzte lautlos und spürte wie sein Herz vor Freude anfing schneller zu schlagen.

Die Brünette kam ihm etwas näher, legte die Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich erleichtert lächelnd an ihn.

"Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein.", tadelte Joslyn ihn liebevoll und sah in seine moosgrünen Augen.

Liebevoll sah der Magier in ihre warmen, braunen Augen, strich durch ihr Haar und hatte seinen anderen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt.

"Ich gebe mir Mühe, Kleines.", raunte er Joslyn verliebt und überglücklich zu, legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und drückte seine Lippen ganz zärtlich auf Ihre.

Joslyn erwiderte den Kuss ebenso sanft und innig, kuschelte sich in seinen Arm und strich sachte durch sein Haar.

Langsam löste er den Kuss, lächelte Joslyn glücklich an und bemerkte dann Veronica die zu den Beiden trat und mit glücklichen, aber auch verletzten Blick auf Beide nieder sah.

Balthazar sah zu ihr auf und sein Blick war entschuldigend, doch Veronica sagte sanft: "Schön, dass du wieder lebst und... es muss dir nicht leidtun, Balthazar. Es ist verständlich... "

Joslyn blickte ebenfalls beschämt zu Veronica auf, atmete tief aus und hörte Balthazar sagen: "Danke, Veronica."

Die Magierin nickte leicht, lächelte matt, drehte sich um und sagte zu Balthazar: "Wir werden dennoch Freunde bleiben."

So verschwand Veronica in die Nacht.

Joslyn blickte hinter sich als sie den Metalladler hörte und sah lächelnd zu wie ihr Bruder mit seiner großen Liebe davonflog.

Endlich war alles wieder in Ordnung und Balthazar konnte endlich mit Joslyn glücklich werden.

Langsam erhoben sich Beide, richteten ihre Sachen und Joslyn fragte Balthazar neckisch: "Bleibst du bis zum Frühstück, mein Hübscher?"

Grinsend blickte der Magier zu der Brünetten, legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, zog sie an sich und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Tief blickte Balthazar in ihre Augen, lächelte verliebt und antwortete schelmisch: "So lange wie du willst, meine Schöne."

Glücklich legte Joslyn ihren Arm um seine Schulter, strich über seinen Rücken und hauchte gegen seine Lippen: "Ich liebe dich, Balthazar."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Joslyn.", flüsterte der Magier und besiegelte diesen Liebesschwur mit einem innigen Kuss.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Welt wurde vor Morgana gerettet!

Dave und Becky verbrachten einen Kurzurlaub in Paris, während Joslyn und Balthazar ihre gemeinsame Zeit in vollen Zügen genossen.

Das Leben hätte von nun an nicht schöner sein können. 

๑⊱ ⊰๑

ENDE

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	13. Verlass mich nicht

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Die Geschwister  
**๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Geschwister, David und Joslyn, gingen zusammen in die vierte Klasse der Junior High School in New York City und führten eigentlich ein ganz normales Leben. Sie gingen zusammen zur Schule und kehrten zusammen Heim, doch der heutige Tag sollte das Leben der Geschwister vollkommen verändern.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Beiden saßen zusammen mit ihrer Klasse gerade am Hafen von New York City und betrachteten von weiten Liberty Island.

Joslyns schulterlanges und hellbraunes Haar war zu zwei Zöpfen zusammengebunden und ihre Statur war klein und zierlich, allerdings waren ihre braunen Augen schon immer sehr wach gewesen und ihr Blick aufmerksam.

Daher entging es der Brünette auch nicht das ihr Bruder Dave - der kurzes braunes Haar und ebenfalls braune Augen hatte, während seine Statur schlank gebaut war - einen kleinen gelben Zettel schrieb und ihn durch die halbe Schülerschaft an die hübsche, kleine Blondine Becky weiter geben ließ.

Schweigend aß Joslyn ihr Toastbrot, sah umher und erhob sich als die Klasse aufgefordert wurde weiterzugehen.

Sie sah hinter sich zu ihrem Bruder und sah zu wie dieser dem kleinen gelben Zettel folgte, da dieser von einem Windstoß weggeweht wurde, den er vor kurzen zu Becky weiter reichen ließ.

Sofort folgte die Brünette ihrem Bruder und rief immer wieder panisch seinen Namen, während sie sich beim Verfolgen ab und zu nach ihrer Klasse umdrehte.

Doch in der Gasse in dem der ominöse Antiquitätenladen, war sah das Mädchen wie ihr Bruder vor den Türen des Ladens stehen blieb und beobachtete wie der Zettel in den Laden hinein gesogen wurde.

Kurzer Hand lief das Mädchen auf Dave zu, griff nach seiner Hand und sagte bittend: "Lass uns umdrehen. Die anderen machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen."

Doch Dave schüttelte den Kopf, entzog sich ihrer Hand und sagte ernst an seine Schwester gewandt: "Ich will wissen was Becky angekreuzt hat."

So verschwand der Junge zwischen den Türen, woraufhin Joslyn unbehaglich auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute und ihm anschließend folgte.

Sie schlüpfte durch den Spalt der Tür, sah sich in diesem Laden um und folgte mit unsicheren Schritten ihrem Bruder.

"Es ist unheimlich hier...", wisperte das Mädchen, sah immer wieder mit Unbehagen zu den merkwürdigen Gegenständen und linste zu ihrem Bruder.

Doch Dave hörte die Worte seiner Schwester nicht.

Er sah suchend umher, in der Hoffnung den kleinen, gelben Zettel zu finden, den er vor wenigen Minuten Becky gegeben hatte.

"Warum fragst du sie nicht einfach danach?", wollte Joslyn wissen und sah ihren Bruder mit gerunzelter Stirn an, doch dieser rollte nur mit den Augen und hoffte das seine Schwester bald schwieg.

Nun erblickte er eine Art Öllampe, die wie die typische Alibaba Lampe aussah.

Der Junge ging auf die Kommode mit der Lampe zu und nuschelte: "Das gibt's doch nicht."

"Dave, fass das nicht an. Das gehört uns nicht... bitte lass uns gehen.", murmelte die Brünette bittend und beobachtete ihren Bruder ganz genau.

Dave rieb an der Lampe und als nichts passierte hob er sie hoch, woraufhin ein paar Gegenstände von der Kommode fielen, er sich erschrak und einen Schritt hinter sich machte.

Dabei stieß er hinter sich einen kleinen Tisch an, wobei er auch von diesem einige Gegenstände runter stieß.

Joslyn gab einen kleinen Schrei von sich, hielt die Hände vor den Mund und erblickte plötzlich hinter Dave einen älteren Mann mit schulterlangen, dunkelblonden Haaren, stechenden, moosgrünen Augen und einem etwas ungepflegten 3-Tage-Bart. Seine Statur war schlank und dennoch wirkte er recht sportlich gebaut, doch der lange Ledermantel verbarg dies recht geschickt.

Dave drehte sich um und hörte den Mann im ruhigen und doch gefährlichen Ton sprechen: "Der zweite Herrscher der Han-Dynastie schloss die Ehefrau, die er am wenigsten leiden konnte, 10 Jahre lang in diese Urne, auf den Tag genau. Es heißt, wenn ihr sie öffnet, geschieht dasselbe mit euch."

Sein Blick ruhte zu gleichen Teilen auf den beiden Geschwistern und es war als könnte er mit dem Blick in ihre Augen bis tief in ihre Seele schauen.

"Gruselig...", gab Joslyn ganz leise von sich, biss sich unbehaglich auf die Unterlippe und sah dem Mann weiterhin gebannt in seine Augen.

"Es tut mir leid, ich such nur einen kleinen Zettel... haben Sie ihn gesehen?", erkundigte sich Dave etwas stotternd, sah den Mann weiterhin an und schluckte leicht.

"Ein Zettel?", fragte der Mann fast schon spottend, drehte sich um und stellte die Urne an ihren Platz zurück.

"Er ist irgendwie in ihren Laden geflogen... es war nur...", doch Dave sprach nicht weiter, denn er hörte den Mann leise murmeln '_Ein Zufall_', woraufhin Dave nickte und meinte: "Ja... es war nur ein Zufall."

Joslyn sah zu wie der Mann sich wieder zu ihnen umdrehte und die Brünette griff daraufhin nach Daves Hand, während dieser aus dem Augenwinkel prüfend zu seiner Schwester linste.

Langsam schritt er an den Geschwistern vorbei und meinte fast schon sanft: "Ich möchte euch etwas zeigen. Dave. Jos."

Sofort weiteten die Geschwister die Augen, sahen sich kurz an und Dave erkundigte sich: "Woher wissen Sie wie wir heißen?"

Der Mann drehte sich mit ernstem Blick um, sah zu den Beiden und sagte in lauteren Ton: "Weil ich Gedanken lesen kann."

Schließlich entspannte er sich wieder, deutete auf die Beiden und fügte fast schon amüsiert hinzu: "Es steht auf euren Taschen."

Kurz prüften die Beiden, ob dem wirklich so war und traten einen Augenblick, als der Mann sie aufforderte näherzutreten, an den Tresen, auf dem eine kleine Schatulle stand.

Der Mann holte zwei kleine silberne Drachenfiguren aus der Schatulle, setzte sie vorsichtig auf seine Handfläche und sah die beiden Geschwister an.

"Das ist was ganz Besonderes, wenn es euch mag dürft ihr es behalten.", sagte er in einem ganz sanften, fast schon flüsternden Ton, während sein Blick zu gleichen Teilen auf den Geschwistern ruhte.

Dave sah auf die Drachenfigur, schüttelte dann energisch den Kopf und sagte freundlich: "Ach... lieber nicht... unsere Lehrerin hat gesagt wir sollen nicht so lange bleiben... sie weiß ja wo wir sind."

Die Brünette sah ihren Bruder skeptisch an, sah dann wieder zu dem Mann und hörte ihn freundlich sagen: "Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Dave."

Der Junge weitete kurz und erstaunt die Augen und vernahm seine letzten Worte, die ihn wieder entspannen ließen: "Das ist gut..."

Sofort drehte der Junge sich weg, ging Richtung Tür und zog dabei seine Schwester hinter sich her.

Doch die Tür schloss sich wie von Geisterhand und Joslyn gab ein leises '_Auweia_' von sich, schluckte schwer und drehte sich noch mal um.

Schließlich war es die Brünette, die sich nun mit entschlossenem Blick umdrehte und ihren Bruder zurück zum Tresen zerrte.

Joslyn und Dave tauschten einen letzten Blick und Joslyn nickte leicht, als wolle sie ihrem Bruder sagen das sie dies zusammen durchstünden.

Langsam griffen die Beiden nach jeweils einer dieser Drachenfiguren, stellten sie in ihre Handflächen und betrachteten diese für den Moment.

Kurz darauf erwachten die Drachenfiguren zum Leben, schüttelten sich und krabbelten auf den Handrücken der beiden Kinder.

Begierig legten sie sich an den Zeigefinger der Geschwister und umschlossen ihren Finger mit dem Drachenschwanz.

Die Beiden weiteten die Augen, starrten auf die Drachenringe und sahen anschließend zu dem Mann auf, der in diesem Moment fast schon mit einem glücklichen Strahlen in den Augen auf die Beiden nieder blickte.

Das Schicksal nahm seinen Lauf...

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**10 Jahre später**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Seit dem Vorfall in dem Antiquitätenladen hatten Dave und Joslyn oft über die Sache mit den Ringen und der Magie gesprochen.

Beide konnten nie wirklich vergessen was damals passiert war und dennoch lebten die Geschwister möglichst unbeschwert ihr Leben.

Zusammen besuchten sie dieselbe Uni und wohnten zusammen mit einem gemeinsamen Freund in einer Studentenwohnung.

Nie hatten Beide den Mann, dessen Name Balthazar Blake war, vergessen können, der ihnen die Drachenringe gab.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn war zu einer jungen Frau mit einer üppigen, weiblichen Statur herangewachsen, die sie auch gerne etwas mit ihrer Kleidung betonte.

Ihr Haar war schulterlang und immer noch genauso hellbraun wie damals gewesen und auch ihre braunen Augen betrachteten noch immer wach ihre Umgebung.

Beide studierten mittlerweile und gemeinsam hatten sie sich für die Molekular-Physik entschieden. Dave war ein hoch gewachsener, schlanker und recht gutaussehender, brünetter Mann geworden, der seine Zeit am liebsten mit seinen Büchern und Experimenten über Physik verbrachte. Joslyn hingegen betätigte sich gerne kreativ und malte besonders gerne mit Acrylfarben auf Leinwänden.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zurzeit lehnte Joslyn im Gang der Uni an der Wand und ihr gegenüber stand ein ziemlich muskelbepackter, schwarzhaariger, junger Mann, der recht lockere und sportliche Kleidung trug.

Mit einer Hand hatte er sich neben ihrem Kopf abgestützt, während seine andere Hand Ihre festhielt.

Liebevoll küsste er die Brünette, hielt die Augen dabei geschlossen und strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

Joslyn erwiderte diesen Kuss und hörte schließlich jemanden sich räuspern, doch das ignorierte sie gekonnt.

"Jos, bist du fertig?", ertönte die vollkommen entnervte Stimme ihres Bruders, woraufhin sie den Kuss löste ihren Freund Viktor entschuldigend ansah und zu ihrem Bruder blickte.

Auch die stechenden blauen Augen von Viktor waren Unheil verkündend auf Dave gerichtet, doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, zumindest im Moment nicht.

Die Brünette verzog das Gesicht angesäuert und fragte: "Hat das nicht noch einen Moment Zeit?"

Dave schüttelte den Kopf, sah seine Schwester ernst an und meinte: "Nein, hat es nicht. Wir müssen zur Vorlesung."

Schließlich blickte Joslyn liebevoll zu Viktor, strich mit den Fingern über seine Wange, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und schnurrte fast schon: "Wir sehen uns später."

Joslyn schulterte kurz darauf ihre Umhängetasche und verließ zusammen mit ihrem Bruder den Gang.

Sie liefen die Treppe zusammen hinauf und Joslyn fragte ihren Bruder etwas entrüstet: "Warum musst du dauernd bei Viktor und mir am dazwischenfunken?"

Dave mochte ihren Freund einfach nicht und das lag nicht nur daran, weil er ein Hüne und muskulös gebaut war, sondern weil Dave der Meinung war das er seiner Schwester nicht guttat.

"Er ist nicht gut für dich. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde er dich sitzen lassen, Jos.", sagte er mit etwas besorgten Ton, sah wie Joslyn einen traurigeren Blick bekam und schwer seufzte.

Offenbar hatte er Recht, doch Joslyn zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte ehrlich: "So lange, wie das nicht der Fall ist, genieß ich es einfach."

Auf dem zweiten Stockwerk angekommen, sah die Brünette ihren Bruder dankbar lächelnd an und wuschelte ihm liebevoll durchs Haar.

Anschließend verschwand sie als Erste in den Raum in der die Lesungen stattfanden und suchte sich einen Platz, während Dave ihr einen Moment später folgte.

Sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen einen Bruder wie ihn zu haben, denn er sorgte sich wirklich um sie.

Die Geschwister waren nach wie vor füreinander da und unzertrennlich.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Unverhofftes Wiedersehen**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn und Dave kamen am Abend zusammen in ihrer Studentenwohnung an.

Dave öffnete den Kühlschrank und sah dort ein Blatt Papier, mit einer 2-, der aus seiner damaligen vierten Klasse stammte, woraufhin er die Augen weitete.

Als plötzlich jemand zu sprechen begann, dessen Stimme dem Brünetten nicht vertraut war, sah er zu diesem jemand und erblickte Horvath auf einem Stuhl sitzen, der Dave davon erzählte, dass er 10 Jahre in dieser Urne eingesperrt war und nichts zu lesen hatte, außer Daves schlechten Aufsatz über Napoleon.

Joslyn schluckte daraufhin und fühlte sich in die Zeit von vor 10 Jahren versetzt.

In diesem Augenblick prasselten die Erinnerungen auf sie ein.

Der Antiquitätenladen ‚_Arcana Cabana_', Balthazar und er, Horvath.

Sie erinnerte sich mit jeder Zelle ihres Seins daran, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als Dave es nicht sein lassen konnte im Laden zu stöbern.

Er wollte die Wartezeit nutzen, als Balthazar in einem Nebenraum verschwand, um etwas Wichtiges zu holen, um sich umzuschauen.

Dabei hatte ihr Bruder sich wie eh und je tollpatschig verhalten und diese ominöse Urne schlussendlich umgeworfen.

Aus dieser waren tausende von Käfer gekrochen, die sich getürmt und sich schlussendlich zu Horvath geformt hatten.

Einen Mann mit einer kräftigen Statur, schwarzem und gepflegten Bart, schwarzen, kurzen Haaren und einer Kleidung wie ein englischer Gentleman der 30er Jahre.

Er stellte sich kurz vor und wollte anschließend wissen wo _der Seelengral_ sei, doch weder sie noch ihr Bruder wussten wovon er sprach.  
Noch bevor er Hand an die Beiden oder irgendwas anderes legen konnte, schoss ein Blitz durch den Laden und gebot Horvath Einhalt.  
Es war Balthazar gewesen, der sich in diesem Augenblick den Kindern als Magier offenbarte.

Er wies Joslyn und Dave an den Seelengral, der einer Matrjoschka ähnlich war, an sich zu nehmen und zu fliehen.

Sie taten was er wollte und flitzten los, doch Horvath hatten es auf sie Beide abgesehen gehabt und wollte sie mit seiner Magie an der Flucht hindern.

Rückblickend glaubte Joslyn, dass Horvath sie mit seinen magischen Geschossen sogar töten wollte.  
Horvath und Balthazar verschwanden plötzlich in einem Wirbel, der für Joslyn damals wie ein Sandsturm gewirkt hatte.  
Sie hatte nie rausgefunden wo die Beiden hin waren, doch irgendwie hatte sie immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie in diese Urne gesaugt wurden.

"Wo ist der Seelengral?", fragte Horvath ernst und sah wütend auf Joslyn und Dave nieder, nachdem er sich erhoben hatte.

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und sagte ehrlich: "Keine Ahnung, wir haben ihn auf die Straße vor den Laden geworfen."

Plötzlich hob Horvath mit Hilfe der Magie das Küchenmesser, zog es in seine Hand und knurrte: "Ich schneide die Wahrheit aus euch heraus."

Kurzerhand griff Dave nach der Hand seiner Schwester, sah sich um und versuchte etwas zu finden womit er sich wehren konnte.

Doch da war nichts!

Also drehte er sich um, riss die Tür auf und floh mit seiner Schwester im Schlepptau die Treppen des Hausflures hinunter.

Etwas blitzte oben auf dem Stockwerk, auf dem ihre Wohnung lag.

Kurz blieben die Beiden stehen und blickten hinauf.

Es drang ein '_Fast sie_' aus der Wohnung und kurz runzelte die Brünette und auch Dave die Stirn.

Als sie die Wölfe sahen, wie sie ihre Zähne fletschten, weitete Joslyn die Augen und sagte verängstig: "Oh Gott... lauf!"

Rasch zog Dave seine Schwester die restlichen Stufen hinunter, rannte mit ihr aus dem Wohnhaus und zu den Stufen, die zum Bahnhof führten.

Kurz blieben sie stehen, sahen wie ein Mieter die Haustür öffnete und die Wölfe sich an diesem und der Tür vorbei zwängten, um Joslyn und Dave nachzujagen.

Dave zerrte an Joslyns Hand und zwang sie so ihm zu folgen.

In Panik rannten die Geschwister die Treppen hinauf und drängten sich zusammen in das Gitter der Absperrung zum Bahnhof.

Dave zog seine Karte mit zittriger Hand durch das Lesegerät und wimmerte fast schon, als das Gerät seine Karte nicht lesen konnte.

Sein Herz raste und auch sein Atem war um Längen beschleunigt.

Endlich erkannte das Lesegerät seine Karte und die Beiden passierten das Gitter.

Joslyn blieb stehen, beugte sich vor und hielt sich erschöpft atmend ihre Brust.

Sie war nicht sehr sportlich und hatte daher keine gute Kondition, außerdem steckte ihr die Angst tief in den Knochen.

Doch Dave verlor keine Zeit, ging zu seiner Schwester, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

Er zerrte sie unsanft auf die Gleise, zwang sie sich zu ducken und kauerte mit ihr ganz nah an der Bahnhofsplattform.

Immer wieder murmelte er ein 'Oh Mann', während Joslyn kreidebleich und mit glasigen Augen panisch zur Plattform aufblickte.

Sie hörte Horvaths Schritte, das Schnuppern und Tapsen der Wölfe und hoffte das sie und ihr Bruder dies überleben würden.

Dave blickte auf die andere Seite des Bahnhofs und erblickte dort einen Wolf, woraufhin er die Augen weitete und hörte wie der Wolf zu knurren begann.

Joslyn schluckte schwer und sah zu wie sich nun auch die anderen Wölfe in Bewegung setzten.

Sofort erhob sich die Brünette und war nun diejenige die Dave an der Hand hinter sich herzog.

Dummer Weise sah sie im Dunkeln nicht besonders gut, weshalb sie stolperte und zusammen mit Dave zu Boden fiel und voller Angst zu Horvath und den Wölfen aufsah.

Für den Moment blieben sie ruhig, doch als Horvath den Befehl zum Töten gab sprangen die Wölfe los und Joslyn und Dave gaben panische Schreie von sich und kniffen die Augen zusammen.

Bereit sich ihrem Schicksal und dem Tod hinzugeben.

Doch es landeten keine großen Wölfe auf ihnen, sondern kleine und tollpatschige Welpen, woraufhin Dave und Joslyn verwundert dreinsahen und jeweils zwei Wölfe in den Armen hielten.

"Baby-Wölfe?", murmelte Dave verwirrt, sah zu Horvath und beobachtete wie sein selbstgefälliges Lächeln der puren Verwunderung wich.

Joslyn sah zu wie Horvath von etwas niedergerissen wurde und auf die Gleise stürzte.

Kurz darauf landete ein riesiger Metalladler vor den Geschwistern.

Erstaunt und doch erleichtert weitete die Brünette die Augen als sie Balthazar erblickte und wisperte: "Der Magier."

Balthazar blickte auf die Beiden nieder und erkundigte sich sofort: "Wo ist die Puppe?"

Doch anstatt zu antworten deutete Dave nur mit dem Finger hinter dem Metalladler und stammelte immer wieder '_D-da_'.

Sofort drehte sich Balthazar um, sah zu Horvath und wirkte einen Zauber der Horvath wie eine durchsichtige und glibberige Blase umschloss und den Zauberer hinderte seinen Plasmablitz abzufeuern.

„Na los, kommt rauf, schnell beeilt euch!", rief Balthazar den Geschwistern zu, da bereits in der Ferne der Zug zu hören war der immer näherkam.

Geschickt wehte der Magier dem Zugfahrer eine Zeitung vor das Fenster, ließ Joslyn und Dave aufsteigen, verzauberte die Wolfwelpen in Fotos und hob mit dem Adler ab.

Joslyn hatte sich hinter Balthazar gesetzt, ihre Arme um seine Taille geschlungen und sich nah an ihn gepresst.

In ihren Augen war er ihre einzige Möglichkeit sich festzuhalten.

Dave hingegen hielt sich an Joslyn fest und flog nun mit dem Magier und seiner Schwester vom Ort des Geschehens davon.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Auf dem Chrysler Building angekommen stiegen Joslyn und Dave von dem Metalladler, woraufhin Dave an die Brüstung ging und dabei murmelte: "Das ist alles nicht wahr, nein das ist alles nicht wahr. Ich habe so einen sauren Geschmack im Mund."

Der Magier hingegen stieg locker vom Metalladler, strich über seinen Schnabel, blickte kurz zu Dave und sagte freundlich: "Schön ruhig, Dave. Atme tief durch."

Joslyn hingegen lehnte an der Wand, starrte auf Balthazar und den Metalladler und beobachtete für den Moment alles mit geweiteten Augen und offenen Mund.

Dave und Joslyn sahen zu wie der Metalladler sich wieder an seine ursprüngliche Position zurückzog und der Magier eine weiße Taube beruhigte und in seine Hände nahm.

Als Dave zu sprechen begann sahen Balthazar und Joslyn zu ihm und die Brünette merkte ihrem Bruder an das er sehr gereizt war: "Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Sie werden das nicht noch einmal mit uns machen. Haben Sie eine Ahnung wie unser Leben in den letzten 10 Jahren ausgesehen hat?"

Der Magier lehnte sich neben Joslyn an die Wand und begann vorsichtig etwas um den Fuß der Taube zu wickeln, während Joslyns Blick immer noch ehrfürchtig und auch ungläubig auf Balthazar ruhte.

"Ich habe die letzten 10 Jahre in einer Urne gesteckt.", gab dieser trocken von sich, zuckte etwas mit den Schultern und beobachtete Dave.

Dieser setzte zum Sprechen an, nickte leicht und erwiderte: "Na und? Ich auch. Sinnbildlich gesprochen - eine Urne gefüllt mit Hohn und Spott."

Der Magier flüsterte der Taube etwas zu, strich über ihr Gefieder und lauschte dabei Daves Worten: "Wussten Sie, dass in bestimmten Gegenden in der Nähe, ein Nervenzusammenbruch noch heute mit dem Begriff beschrieben wird ‚_Den David Stutler machen_'. Haben Sie das gewusst?!"

Nun sah Joslyn von ihrem Bruder neben sich zu Balthazar, schloss ihren Mund und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

"Versuch gut zu zuhören, Dave.", begann der Magier ruhig, atmete tief durch und wusste das er sich nur Daves Gehör noch verschaffen musste.

Immerhin war seine Schwester vollkommen ruhig und hing sowohl Dave als auch Balthazar gerade an den Lippen, da der Schock ihr noch in den Knochen saß.

"Diese Puppe heißt '_Der Seelengral_'. Es ist ein Gefängnis für die gefährlichsten Morganier der Geschichte. In jeder Schicht der Puppe wird einer von ihnen gefangen gehalten. Horvath will alle Anhänger von Morgana befreien und die Welt vernichten. _Das. Darf. Nicht. Passieren._", erklärte der Magier den Geschwistern, band der Taube das Band um ihren Fuß und zurrte es sachte fest.

Dave blickte Balthazar an, nickte leicht und meinte nur: "Ja, ist klar."

Balthazar drückte sich von der Wand ab, ließ die Taube fliegen und ging auf Dave zu.

"Die Wahrheit ist - ihr besitzt eine ganz besondere Gabe. Das habt ihr nur noch nicht erkannt. Deine Schwester vielleicht schon, doch du noch nicht, Dave.", fuhr der Magier fort, sah über die Schulter zu der Brünetten und sah anschließend wieder zu Dave.

Joslyn schluckte leicht und ihr war klar, dass sie eine besondere Gabe hatten, denn dieser Vorfall damals hatte dies mehr als deutlich gezeigt.

"Ich will nur einfach ganz normal sein. Ein normales Leben führen. Ich will den Kram vergessen - damals bei _Arcana Cabana_. Und ich will alles vergessen was... mit Magie zu tun hat. Ich will alles vergessen.", sagte Dave fast schon verzweifelt, drehte sich weg und blickte auf die beleuchtete Stadt hinunter.

Joslyn vernahm eine Art pfeifendes Geräusch, als würde jeden Moment etwas vom Himmel fallen und als der Magier '_Duck dich_' von sich gab, tat Dave dies sofort, als er sah das etwas Großes auf ihn zu kam.

Sofort trat die Brünette näher, stand neben Balthazar und sagte erstaunt: "Das ist unsere Kommode."

Doch keiner der Beiden ging auf ihre Worte ein, stattdessen lief Balthazar aufgebracht zur Kommode, öffnete sie, holte die Drachenringe der Geschwister heraus und fragte ernst: "Du willst die Magie also vergessen, ja? Warum hast du dann deinen Ring behalten?"

Dave sah den Magier überrascht an, begann herum zu drucksen und stammelte dann ruhig: "Ah... also den wollte ich eigentlich verticken... auf ebay."

Amüsiert blickte Balthazar den jungen Mann vor sich an und sagte süffisant: "Noch immer ein schlechter Lügner, Dave. Das gefällt mir an dir, ist ein gutes Zeichen."

Doch kurz darauf wurde sein Blick wieder sehr ernst und er meinte ruhig: "Du hast die Gabe."

"Nein... ich habe ein Leben.", widersprach Dave und beschwor somit den Zorn des Magiers herauf.

Dieser blickte ihn weiterhin ernst an und knurrte fast schon: "Ihr seid die letzten Menschen, die Horvath mit dem Seelengral gesehen hat, damit steht ihr auf seiner Liste. Also, wenn du nicht willst das er dich in ein physikbegeistertes Schweinchen verwandelt, dann solltet ihr mir helfen den Gral zu finden, bevor er es tut."

"Das ist verrückt... Sie wissen selbst wie verrückt das ist, oder?", gab Dave ehrlich von sich, sah Balthazar fast schon verzweifelt an und hoffte das er es verstehen würde.

Joslyn beobachtete wie der Magier die Ringe sinken ließ, tief durchatmete, nickte und sagte: "Na gut... na gut... Helft mir ihn zurückzuholen und ihr könnt gehen."

"Wirklich?", hakte Dave skeptisch nach und legte dabei den Kopf schief, während Joslyn zwischen den Beiden hin und her sah.

Der Magier nickte und sagte gefährlich ruhig: "Du kannst einfach gehen."

So willigte Dave ein und sah zu wie Balthazar zur Brüstung ging und den Seelengral mit Hilfe eines Zaubers ortete.

Kurz teilte er den Geschwistern mit was dieser Zauber bewirkte und sagte dann ruhig: "Sieht nach China Town aus..."

Die Brünette seufzte lautlos, nickte dann leicht und murmelte: "Das kann ja lustig werden." 

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Der Bannkreis**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Kaum war der Seelengral geortete, hatte Balthazar die Beiden vom Chrysler Building geführt und war mit ihnen in der Tiefgarage verschwunden.

Dort standen sie vor einem Oldtimer, der den 30er entsprungen schien.

Er war staubig und alt, doch kaum saßen sie drin und Balthazar startete ihn nur durch Magie, schien der Wagen zum Leben zu erwachen und war mit einem Mal lupenrein.

Der Weg nach China Town war schnell hinter sie gebracht und dank des Zaubers von Balthazar konnten sie das Haus, in dem der Seelengral war, schnell ausfindig machen.

Doch Horvath lauerte ihnen bereits auf.  
Joslyn und Dave sollten vor dem Haus warten, während Balthazar in das Haus ging und den Seelengral beschaffte.

Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen, begannen sich Balthazar und Horvath zu bekämpfen, als sie im zweiten Stockwerk aufeinandertrafen.  
Joslyn und Dave hingegen hatten selbst ihre Probleme, denn ein Magier war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht und hatte versucht die Beiden mit fiesen, kleinen Tricks auszuschalten.  
Entschlossen wollten die Beiden ihre Magie gegen diesen bösen Magier, der aussah wie ein junger, tibetanischer Mönch auf Abwegen, einsetzen.

Immerhin war er ganz eindeutig auf Seitens Horvath.

Sie mussten feststellen, dass Magienutzung nicht einfach war, denn außer ein paar kleinen Rausschwaden erschien ihn ihren Händen nichts.  
Die Flucht nach vorn war alles was blieb.  
Sie rannten panisch in das Gebäude, da sie überzeugt waren das Balthazar ihnen helfen würde und könnte.  
Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung, dass Balthazar selbst mit Horvath zu tun hatte.  
Abgesehen davon hatte der gegnerische Magier die Gestalt eines chinesischen Drachen angenommen und jagte nun durch den Hausflur den Geschwistern nach.  
Horvath war gerade von einem Perlenvorhang gefesselt worden und damit außer Gefecht gewesen, als Joslyn und Dave in den Raum stürmten.  
Balthazar erkannte rasch welche Gefahr sie verfolgte und versuchte dem Einhalt zu gebieten, doch damit machte er den Drachen nur noch wütender.  
Er hatte die Geschwister angewiesen über die Feuertreppe zu fliehen, was sie auch direkt getan hatten.  
Er selbst folgte ihnen und landete gerade geschickt auf dem Boden, als das Biest durch das Fenster brach und sich erneut auf die Geschwister stürzte.  
Versteckt in der Menge hatte Balthazar einen guten Blick auf die Geschwister und beobachtete, wie diese erneut dem Drachen die Hände entgegenstreckten.

Joslyn und Dave nahmen sich die kurze Instruktion von Balthazar, die er ihnen während der Fahrt über die Grundlagen der Nutzung von Magie gegeben hatte, zu Herzen und begannen sich zu konzentrieren.  
Sie befreiten ihren Geist und versuchten ihre ganze Konzentration auf die Drachenringe an ihren Fingern zu lenken.  
Kurz darauf schossen zwei Plasmablitze aus deren Händen und trafen den Drachen, der daraufhin das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden stürzte.  
Unsanft war der gegnerische Magier gestürzt und somit keine Gefahr mehr gewesen.  
Voller Stolz über ihren Sieg tauchten die Geschwister in der Masse des chinesischen Festes, welches hier gerade im Gange war, unter.  
Balthazar suchte sie direkt auf, lobte sie und freute sich sichtlich, als sie nun zustimmten Magie zu erlernen und Horvath aufzuhalten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

"Ursprünglich war das hier mal ein Wendebahnhof für die U-Bahn, aber die erlauben uns hier unten zu arbeiten. Mein Professor hat das für uns klar gemacht. Es weiß also niemand das wir hier sind.", sagte Dave fast schon stolz, während er zusammen mit Joslyn und dem Magier die Treppe hinunterlief.

Unten angekommen stellte Balthazar die Seelenpuppe auf den Schreibtisch ab und ließ sie durch einen einfachen Trick verschwinden.

"Oh, ich bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen euch das zu geben.", sagte der Magier mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und holte ein sehr kleines Buch heraus.

"Euer Inkantus.", sagte er grinsend und sah dabei in die skeptischen Gesichter von Joslyn und Dave.

Dave betrachtete das Buch, hob eine Braue und meinte dann sarkastisch: "Habe ich ein kleines bisschen größer in Erinnerung."

"Unwesentlich.", kam es voller Ironie von der Brünetten, die das Buch betrachtete und dabei eine Braue hob.

Balthazar grinselte, sah die Beiden an und gab fast schon frech von sich: "Ist die Taschenbuchausgabe."

Kurz darauf begann der Magier das Buch wie ein Papier aufzufalten und sprach dabei: "Der Inkantus ist unser Lehrbuch, die Kunst und die Wissenschaft. Und die Geschichte der Zauberei. Einschließlich unserer jüngsten Vergangenheit."

Vollkommen entfaltet legte er das flache Buch in Daves Hände, hielt die Finger über das Buch als würde er eine Schnur festhalten und zog das Buch zur vollen Fülle in die Höhe.

Dave drohte unter dem Gewicht des Buches vorne über zu fallen und gab dabei mürrisch ein '_Och kommen Sie_' von sich.

Joslyn hingegen beugte sich etwas zu Dave rüber als Balthazar das Buch öffnete, sah interessiert in dieses und musste schmunzeln als der Magier frech grinsend sagte: "Seht ihr. Da seid ihr Zwei."

Dave sah auf seinem Portrait sehr amüsant aus, da er die Hände mit etwas Abstand von seinem Gesicht hielt und schrie.

Joslyn hingegen war auf ihrem Bild mit einem fast schon anzüglichen Lächeln zu sehen, den Kopf verschmitzt zur Seite gedreht und ihre rechte Schulter Richtung Kinn hochgezogen.

"Warum sieht Jos so gut auf dem Portrait aus und ich nicht?", murmelte Dave etwas entrüstet, seufzte anschließend und nahm diese Tatsache einfach hin.

Die Lippen der Brünetten umspielten ein Lächeln, woraufhin sie zu Balthazar hoch linste und dieser ihr neckisch zuzwinkerte.

Dave klappte das Buch zu und der Magier entfernte sich von den Geschwistern, während er seinen Mantel auszog und sprach: "Um Horvath je wieder in den Seelengral sperren zu können müssen wir erst Zauberer aus euch machen und damit fangen wir gleich an."  
Er deutete auf die Schuhe der Beiden und sagte ruhig: „Ihr solltet andere Schuhe tragen. Lederschuhe, um genau zu sein. Das hilft euch den Fluss der Magier besser zu kontrollieren. Die Gummisohlen sind dabei nur hinderlich."  
„Aber in Leder gibt es nur Altmänner-Schuhe.", entgegnete Dave unwirsch, woraufhin Balthazar ihm einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf.  
Immerhin trug dieser ebenfalls Lederschuhe, die allerdings recht elegant und zeitlos wirkten.

Der Magier verschaffte sich Platz im Raum und schob mit Hilfe der Magie einige Teslaspulen und den Schutzkäfig zur Seite.

Dave wollte protestieren, doch Balthazar hielt ihn mit kleinen und doch eindringlichen Befehlen wie '_Augen auf_' und '_Mund zu_' davon ab, während Joslyn einfach nur interessiert danebenstand und zu Balthazar zu sah.

Die Brünette betrachtete Balthazar lange und ausgiebig.

Ihre braunen Augen waren auf ihn fixiert und sie hielt ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Schließlich sahen die Beiden zu wie Balthazar einen grünen Feuerkreis aus dem Nichts um sich herum heraufbeschwor, woraufhin Dave einen überraschten Laut von sich gab und einen Satz nach hinten machte.

Joslyn hingegen zuckte zusammen und weitete überrascht die Augen, während sie ehrfürchtig dabei zu sah wie der Magier noch weitere kleine Kreise und Symbole mit grünlicher Flamme auf dem Boden zeichnete.

Als der Magier damit fertig war hatten sich die Beiden wieder von dem Schreck erholt und sahen nun gebannt auf den Kreis, dessen Flammen verspielt züngelten und Balthazar in ein türkises Licht tauchten.

Balthazars moosgrüne Augen ruhten zu gleichen Teilen auf beiden Schülern und er musterte sie immer wieder.

"Dies ist der Zirkel des Merlins. Er hilft euch eure Energie zu bündeln und euch neue Zauber zu meistern. Hier werdet ihr die Zauberkunst erlernen. Wenn ihr eintretet, lasst ihr alles andere hinter euch. Sobald ihr ihn betreten habt, gibt es für euch... _kein Zurück_ mehr.", sagte der Magier ernst und sah dabei jeden seiner Schüler mit festem Blick in die Augen.

Dave betrachtete diesen Kreis sehr genau und atmete tief durch.

Schließlich ging Dave auf den Kreis zu und warf einen letzten Blick auf Balthazar, holte tief Luft und trat anschließend, fast schon tänzelnd - aus Angst auf die flammenden Linien zu treten - zu ihm in den Bannkreis hinein.

Für den Moment ruhte Balthazars Blick auf Dave und auch Dave sah ihn einen Moment lang an.

Schließlich wandte sich Daves Blick zu seiner Schwester und er sagte sanft zu ihr: "Komm Jos."

Balthazar folgte seinem Blick, betrachtete sie und sah in ihre Augen, während diese einfach nur zurückblickte.

Langsam ging sie auf den Bannkreis zu, hielt ihre Arme noch immer verschränkte und sah nach wie vor in Balthazars Augen.

Ihr Blick war ruhig und dennoch wirkte sie als wollte sie jeden Moment etwas sagen, doch sie blieb schweigsam.

Schließlich seufzte Joslyn lautlos, löste die Haltung ihrer Arme und betrachtete den Bannkreis einen Moment.

Einen Augenblick später trat sie, ohne zu tänzeln wie Dave, zu ihrem Bruder und Balthazar in den Kreis, sah erst Dave und anschließend Balthazar an.

Der Magier sah seine Schüler an, blickte jeweils in deren Augen und sagte ruhig: "Ich bin Balthazar Blake - Zauberer des 777. Grades und ihr seid ab jetzt meine Lehrlinge."

"Krass.", kam es von Dave der dem Ganzen mit fast schon ungläubigem Blick entgegentrat.

Die Brünette sah zu Balthazar auf, da sie kleiner als Dave und der Magier war, atmete tief durch und fragte leise: "Wir hatten eigentlich gar keine Wahl, oder?"

Es überkam dem Magier ein Bedürfnis, das er schon seit vielen hundert Jahren nicht mehr hatte - das Bedürfnis Joslyn zu berühren.

Ihre Frage hatte ihn für den Moment ein wenig traurig gestimmt, da seine Schülerin diese Frage mit einem bedauernden Unterton stellte.

Am liebsten hätte er tröstend über ihre Wange gestreichelt, doch solch '_intime_' Berührungen waren dem Meister seinem Schüler gegenüber untersagt.

Auch sein Schüler dürfte ihn so nicht berühren, selbst wenn es nicht anzüglich gemeint war.

Folgen würde es keine geben, doch solche Berührungen oder Gefühle unter diesem Bund geziemten sich einfach nicht.

Schließlich durfte der Meister, wegen seinen Gefühlen, nicht zu lassen das er seinen Schüler bei Übungen schonte.

Auf ihre Worte hin seufzte Balthazar fast schon missmutig, schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete ehrlich: "Nein, die habt ihr leider nicht."

Joslyn nickte leicht, sah weiterhin in Balthazars Augen und seufzte lautlos auf.

Sie hatte es geahnt und daher leichtfertig diesen Kreis betreten, denn der Schutz der Welt lag nun einzig und allein in den Händen von ihr und ihrem Bruder.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Er hat Schluss gemacht**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar und Dave standen zusammen im Wendebahnhof und Balthazar trainierte gerade mit seinem Schüler die Plasmablitze.

Immerhin war Dave noch nicht besonders geschickt im Umgang mit der Magie und es war bekanntlich noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen.

Dave trug eine Maske, die für Fänger des Baseballs genutzt wurde, genauso einen gepolsterten Brustschutz, der sogar seinen Genitalbereich abdeckte.

Immerhin wollte er sich nicht verletzen.

Dave wusste schließlich nicht was ein Plasmablitz alles anrichten konnte, wenn man ihn noch nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Balthazar stand von Dave einige Meter entfernt und sagte: "Befreie deinen Geist und konzentrier dich."

Dabei trank der Magier eine Tasse Tee, beobachtete seinen Schüler und sah zu wie er einen Plasmablitz entstehen ließ.

Was Neues war das nicht mehr, doch es wäre was Neues gewesen, wenn er ihn hätte halten können.

Doch das schaffte Dave nicht, denn der Plasmablitz schoss auf eine Teslaspule zu und zerschellte förmlich an dieser.

Balthazar wollte ihn gerade auffordern es erneut zu versuchen, da hörte er die Tür ins Schloss fallen und ein wütender Schrei folgte kurz darauf.

"David Stutler!", schrie eine junge, weibliche Stimme und beide Männer erkannten sofort das es Joslyn war.

Aufgebracht rannte sie die Treppen hinunter, ging auf ihren Bruder zu und keifte ihn dabei mit bebender Stimme an: "Warum?!"

Der Schüler war in diesem Moment überfragt was seine Schwester meinte und er zog daher eine Braue in die Höhe, während er den Gesichtsschutz hochschob und in die braunen Augen seiner Schwester sah.

Er bemerkte sofort, dass diese rötlich und glasig waren.

Sie hatte geweint!

"Was meinst du mit '_warum_'?", erkundigte sich der junge Mann, runzelte die Stirn und hörte seine Schwester kurz schniefen.

Die Brünette warf sich ihrem Bruder plötzlich in den Arm und klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihm fest, woraufhin Dave zu Balthazar blickte.

Der Magier hingegen trank seinen Tee aus, stellte die Tasse zur Seite und blickte zu Joslyn und Dave.

Auf den Blick seines Schülers hin zuckte er nur ratlos mit den Schultern und betrachtete Joslyn skeptisch.

"Warum musstest du Recht haben?", wisperte die Brünette schluchzend, sah bedrückt zu ihrem Bruder auf und ließ sich von ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischen.

"Womit?", erkundigte sich Dave in einem sanften und besorgten Ton, während er seine Schwester zu seinem Schreibtisch brachte, sie dort mit sanfter Gewalt auf einen der drei Stühle drückte und ihr ein Taschentuch reichte.

Dankend nahm sie dieses entgegen, wischte sich die Tränen weg und schnaubte kurz.

Nun setzte sich Dave neben seine Schwester und Balthazar trat an ihre Seite.

Die Blicke der beiden Männer waren auf die Brünette gerichtet und schweren Herzens sagte sie: "Mit Viktor..."

Dave nervte es ein wenig, dass er seiner Schwester gerade alles aus der Nase ziehen musste, doch er atmete tief durch, bewahrte Ruhe und streichelte tröstend über ihren Schenkel.

"Was ist denn mit ihm?", wollte nun auch Balthazar wissen, denn er hatte von Dave erfahren, dass seine Schülerin einen festen Freund hatte und Dave der Meinung war das er ihr nicht guttat.

Joslyn blickte traurig zu Balthazar auf, seufzte niedergeschlagen und gestand mit zitternder Stimme: "Er hat Schluss gemacht."

Die Brünette rechnete jetzt damit, dass Dave ihr sagen würde, dass er es ihr doch gesagt hatte, dass Viktor ihr nicht guttat.

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung seufzte auch Dave, strich weiterhin tröstend über ihr Bein und fragte vorsichtig: "Warum tut er das?"

Balthazar konnte nicht verstehen warum ihr Freund die Beziehung beendet hatte.

Immerhin war seine Schülerin bildhübsch, attraktiv und hatte einen wundervollen Charakter, zumindest soweit der Magier das beurteilen konnte.

Das gefiel Balthazar gar nicht, denn auch er war in einer Beziehung und außerdem geziemte es sich nicht für einen Meister sich auf seinen Schüler einzulassen.

Nein.

Balthazar würde jetzt einfach nur für sie da sein, denn ihr wurde gerade das Herz gebrochen und der Magier wusste wie empfindlich Frauen bezüglich der Gefühle waren.

"Wir sind... nach der Lesung noch im Raum geblieben... und... er hat mich umarmt... geküsst und... dann wollte er mehr...", erzählte Joslyn unglücklich, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte vor sich auf den Boden.

Dave sah sie bedrückt an, schüttelte den Kopf und fragte: "Jos... nein... du hast doch nicht etwa...mit ihm geschlafen, oder?"

Joslyn schüttelte eifrig den Kopf, sah Dave in die Augen und wimmerte: "Nein... deswegen hat er ja Schluss gemacht..."

Die Brünette schloss ihre Arme eng um sich, atmete tief aus und schluchzte schließlich wieder, woraufhin Dave seine Schwester fest in den Arm nahm und über ihren Rücken streichelte.

Balthazar sah seine beiden Schüler mitfühlend an, schüttelte den Kopf und war fast schon erschrocken darüber, dass die Gesellschaft so oberflächlich geworden war.

Doch im Grunde war Sex schon immer eine heikle Sache zwischen Mann und Frau gewesen.

Immerhin gab es auch damals schon Männer, die ihre Ehefrauen umbrachten oder verließen, weil diese ihnen den Geschlechtsverkehr verwehrten.

"Alles wird wieder gut, Jos. Vergiss ihn... er ist deine Tränen nicht wert, wenn er dich dafür verlässt.", sagte Dave ganz liebevoll im Flüsterton, strich über ihren Rücken und ließ sie sich ausweinen.

Nein, Dave konnte Viktor wirklich nicht leiden und jetzt noch viel weniger als vorher schon.

Balthazar sah zu Joslyn, lächelte aufmunternd und zog mit seinen sanften Worten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: "Weißt du, Joslyn, wenn man jung ist, kommt einem alles gleich vor wie das Ende der Welt, aber das ist es nicht. Es ist erst der Anfang. Vielleicht musst du erst noch ein paar Fieslinge kennenlernen, doch eines Tages wirst du dem Mann begegnen, der dich so behandelt wie es eine Frau, wie du es bist, nur verdient behandelt zu werden. Eine Frau um die seine Sonne und Sterne kreisen."

Eigentlich war Balthazar kein guter Seelentröster, doch in diesem Moment hatte er einfach das gesagt was ihm dazu eingefallen war und ganz offensichtlich beschwichtigten seine Worte die Brünette, denn sie lächelte ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

"Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte sie mit noch etwas tränenerstickter Stimme und sah in seine moosgrünen Augen.

Dave hingegen war ganz fasziniert darüber gewesen, dass Balthazar überhaupt in der Lage war solch sensiblen Dinge von sich zu geben, doch es stimmte ihn glücklich, dass seine Schwester dadurch wieder lächeln konnte.

Der Magier nickte, sah in ihre schönen Augen und antwortete sanft: "Ich weiß es."

Auf seine Worte hin wischte sich Joslyn die Tränen weg, lächelte mit neuer Kraft und Hoffnung und atmete tief durch.

Sie sah von Balthazar zu ihrem Bruder und sagte liebevoll: "Danke, dass ihr für mich da seid."

Das bedeutete der Brünetten unheimlich viel und sie schmiegte sich an ihren Bruder.

Dave lächelte aufmunternd und meinte: "Das ist doch selbstverständlich."

Balthazar nickte leicht, erhob sich und trat auf den Bannkreis zu, sah über die Schulter zu seinen Schülern und meinte neckisch: "Da du ja jetzt auch anwesend bist, Joslyn, kannst du gleich zusammen mit Dave trainieren."

Die Brünette blickte zu Balthazar, lächelte ihn verschmitzt an und erwiderte: "Natürlich, warum auch nicht das Nützliche mit dem Praktischen verbinden."

Ihr war natürlich schon öfter aufgefallen wie gutaussehend Balthazar war und dass er eine ganz besondere Ausstrahlung hatte.

Das gefiel der Brünetten und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie eine Schwäche für den gut gebauten Magier entwickelt hatte.

Sie konnte zwar nur erahnen wie muskelgestählt sein Körper unter der Kleidung war, doch allein die Vorstellung machte ihr eine Gänsehaut und seine moosgrünen Augen hatten sie schon als Kind fasziniert.

Doch ahnte Joslyn, dass sich eine Bindung zwischen Schüler und Meister einfach nicht gehörte.

Sie sah nun zu Dave, küsste dankbar seine Wange und flüsterte ihm zu: "Ich habe dich lieb, Dave."

"Ich dich auch, Jos.", raunte er sanftmütig, ließ seine Schwester los und erhob sich, woraufhin er seine Schutzmaske wieder vor sein Gesicht zog und zurück in den Bannkreis trat.

Joslyn legte ihre Jacke und Tasche ab, richtete ihre schwarze Jeans und ihr schwarzes langärmeliges Oberteil und folgte ihrem Bruder in den Bannkreis.

Sie verbrachten den Nachmittag damit zu trainieren und schafften es am Ende sogar einen Plasmablitz für ein paar Sekunden zu kontrollieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Wo ist deine Schwester?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Dave war allein im Wendebahnhof und wartete auf Balthazar, denn der Unterricht musste ja weitergehen.

Der Schüler nahm seine Sache sehr ernst, auch wenn er für Becky gerne mal die ein oder andere Unterrichtsstunde sausen lassen wollte.

Doch Horvath war drauf und dran alles daran zu setzten Joslyn, Dave und Balthazar zu töten, um Morgana zu befreien.

Immerhin standen die Drei dem bösen Magier für sein Vorhaben nur im Weg und von daher musste er diese so schnell es geht beseitigen.

Schweigend lief Dave im Wendebahnhof auf und ab, atmete immer wieder tief durch und als endlich Balthazar erschien, erschrak sich Dave heftig.

"Wow... tu das nie... wieder.", sagte Dave atemlos, hielt sich die Brust und atmete tief durch, während Balthazar, fast schon entschuldigend, grinsend zu ihm sah.

Der Magier wandte seinen Blick von dem Jungen ab und sein Blick wurde skeptisch, während er sich im Wendebahnhof umblickte.

Er vermisste Joslyn, da diese nicht im Wendebahnhof war.

Sein Herz begann wild gegen seine Brust zu schlagen und er malte sich aus, dass seine hübsche Schülerin in diesem Augenblick wohlmöglich unter einem jungen Mann lag und sich wild küssen ließ.

_Eifersucht!_

Pure Eifersucht flackerte in Balthazars Innerem auf und er musste versuchen es Dave gegenüber nicht zu zeigen.

Ja, verdammt!

Balthazar hatte sich Hals über Kopf in seine hübsche Schülerin verliebt und dabei hatte er doch eigentlich eine Beziehung mit Veronica.

Doch solch eine Zuneigung und Liebe hatte er noch nie für eine Frau empfunden wie für Joslyn.

Selbst nicht als er mit Veronica zusammenkam.

Schließlich fasste sich Balthazar wieder etwas, sah ernst zu Dave und erkundigte sich im ruhigen Ton: "Wo ist deine Schwester?"

Dave sah irritiert zu dem Magier, hob eine Braue und sah sich dann um.

Erst jetzt fiel dem Schüler auf das seine Schwester gar nicht da war, bis ihm ihre Worte im Kopf widerhallten.

"Oh... ach ja... Jos ist auf einer Party.", erklärte Dave ehrlich, sah Balthazar an und bemerkte sofort das wütende Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Wieder wurde unbändige Eifersucht in seiner Brust entflammt und er fragte ernst: "Auf einer Party?"

Dave nickte mit ehrlichem Blick und sah Balthazar abwartend an, woraufhin dieser tief durchatmete und fragte: "Sind da viele Jungs?"

"Ich nehme an, ja.", sagte Dave ehrlich und wusste nicht warum Balthazar ausgerechnet solch eine Frage stellte.

"Jungs, die sie attraktiv finden?", hakte der Magier weiterhin nach und spürte sein Herz wie wild in seiner Brust schlagen.

Dave sah Balthazar fragend an, runzelte die Stirn und sagte dann: "Davon gehe ich aus."

Balthazar nickte ernst, sah wütend zu Dave und sagte unwirsch: "Wir müssen sie sofort von dieser Party holen."

Immerhin ging es hier nicht nur darum das Balthazar seine heimliche Liebe in seiner Nähe wissen wollte, sondern dass sie vor Horvath geschützt war.

Letzteres war jedoch im Moment zweitranging, da seine Eifersucht ihn beinahe vollständig beherrschte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Wenig später kamen Balthazar und Dave beim Haus an, in dem die Party stattfand.

Vor dem Haus, im Garten und im Haus selbst standen überall Jugendliche und sie tranken, tanzten und unterhielten sich.

_Und da war sie!_

Joslyn stand vor dem Haus am Mauerzaun gelehnt mit einem anderen Jungen.

Dieser hatte blondes Haar, war hochgewachsen und hatte sich mit beiden Händen jeweils von Joslyn abgestützt.

Er war ihr mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah und doch blickte Joslyn ihm nicht in die Augen, sondern hatte ihren Kopf zur Seite gelegt.

Joslyn mochte den Jungen, mit dem sie da sprach, aber sie hatte nie vor gehabt ihm so nah zu kommen.

Die Brünette hatte immerhin ihr Herz an ihrem Meister verloren und dabei wusste sie doch nur zu gut, dass es verboten war.

Plötzlich erblickte sie den Wagen von Balthazar und wie Dave sie zu sich winkte.

Sofort drückte sie den Jungen entschuldigend von sich und lief auf den Wagen zu.

Rasch stieg sie ein und fuhr zusammen mit Balthazar und ihrem Bruder zurück zum Wendebahnhof.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Wendebahnhof zurück stand Balthazar der Brünetten gegenüber, während Dave die Arme verschränkt hielt und das Spektakel betrachtete.

Der Magier sah auf seine Schülerin ernst nieder.

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht den Unterricht einfach zu schwänzen?", knurrte Balthazar seine Schülerin an und in diesem Moment sprach nicht wirklich der Meister aus ihm.

Im Grunde störte es ihn nicht wirklich, dass die Brünette den Unterricht ein einziges Mal sausen ließ, denn Dave tat es wegen Becky auch ab und zu.

Doch in diesem Moment sprach ein eifersüchtiger, verliebter Mann aus dem Magier, der es nicht ertragen konnte, seine heimliche Liebe mit einem anderen Mann gesehen zu haben.

Auch wenn da nichts zwischen den Beiden passiert war.

Joslyn weitete Augen und Mund, sah empört zu Balthazar und rechtfertigte sich: "Ich war _nur_ auf einer Party. Dave ist _ständig_ mit seiner Flamme zusammen und ihm machst du nicht die Hölle heiß!"

Das Mädchen spürte Stiche in ihrem Herzen, denn es tat ihr weh wie Balthazar mit ihr sprach, als wäre sie eine Schwerverbrecherin.

"Das ist nicht dasselbe. Bist du dir überhaupt im Klaren _was_ du getan hast?", knurrte Balthazar ging auf Joslyn zu und stand nun dicht vor ihr.

Das Mädchen verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und gab Zähne knirschend von sich: "Ich habe mich wie eine 20-jährige verhalten und daran ist nichts Schlimmes."

"Was schlimm ist und was nicht das entscheide ich, nicht du.", meinte Balthazar ernst, sah der Brünetten in die Augen und bemerkte ihren wütenden Blick.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sah zur Seite und sagte ernst: "Das ist so lächerlich."

"Füge dich einfach den Regeln, erscheine zum Unterricht und halte dich von solchen Partys fern. Immerhin kann Horvath überall auf euch beide lauern.", entgegnete Balthazar ruhig und dennoch im ernsten Ton, während er sich von der Brünetten entfernte.

Joslyn sah ihm wütend nach und knurrte: "Weißt du wie du dich aufführst? Wie mein Vater. Schlimmer noch, wie ein krankhaft eifersüchtiger Ehemann."

Mit ihren letzten Worten blieb Balthazar stehen, sah über die Schulter zu Joslyn und funkelte sie nur zornig an.

Er ging auf den Kreis zu, deutete auf diesen und sagte mit lauterer Stimme: "Du hast diesen Bannkreis betreten und damit dein altes Leben hinter dir gelassen. Das ist kein Spaß, Joslyn!"

Nun war es Joslyn die auf ihn zuging, dicht vor ihm stehen blieb, ihm wütend in die Augen sah und fauchte: "Ich hatte doch von Anfang an keine Wahl gehabt."

Schließlich drehte sie sich um, lief die Treppen nach oben und hörte Balthazar rufen: "Wo willst du hin, Fräulein?"

"Nach Hause!", keifte sie den Magier an und verschwand zornig aus dem Wendebahnhof, woraufhin Dave und Balthazar zurückblieben.

Der Schüler sah zu seinem Meister und sagte kleinlaut: "Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass sie ein enormes Temperament hat."

Auf diese Worte hin sah der Magier angefressen zu Dave und zog mürrisch eine Braue in die Höhe.

Dave hob schützend die Hände und sagte mit einem kleinen Lächeln: "Aber keine Sorge, sie fängt sich sicher bald wieder."

Balthazar vertraute dem Urteil seines Schülers und hoffte darauf, dass sie bald wieder zum Unterricht erscheinen würde.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Keine Konzentration**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Situation hatte sich wieder beruhigt und Joslyn war nun auch wieder regelmäßig zum Unterricht erschienen.

Sie hatte sich mit Balthazar wieder vertragen und sich für ihr fahrlässiges Verhalten bei ihm entschuldigt.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn kam gerade in den Wendebahnhof, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lief die Treppen runter, während sie sich ihr hellbraunes Haar zusammenband.

Sie war spät dran gewesen, da sie sich mit einer Freundin verquatscht hatte.

Das Mädchen sah sich um und erblickte Balthazar nirgends, doch wusste die Brünette, dass es noch lange nicht hieß, dass er nicht doch da war.

Joslyn ging auf Daves Schreibtisch zu und legte dort Tasche und Jacke ab.

Schweigend ging Joslyn im Wendebahnhof umher, hielt die Arme verschränkt und betrachtete eine der Teslaspulen.

Sie strich über ihre Oberarme mit ihren zierlichen Händen und atmete tief durch.

Hoffentlich erschien Balthazar bald, denn die Sehnsucht nach ihrem Meister wurde immer stärker.

Ja, Joslyn hatte sich in ihren Meister verliebt, doch würde er niemals ihre Gefühle erwidern.

Wusste sie doch von der Beziehung zu Veronica und dass er sich seit über 1000 Jahren nach dieser Frau sehnte.

Es brach ihr das Herz, das sie diesen großartigen Mann niemals ihren Geliebten nennen würde.

Nicht nur wegen dem Verbot, das sich eine Beziehung zwischen Meister und Schüler nicht geziemte, sondern auch wegen Veronica.

Doch sie konnte ihre Gefühle für Balthazar einfach nicht aufgeben und so tun als würde sie nichts für ihn empfinden.

Auch wenn Joslyn stets eine fast schon abwehrende Haltung gegenüber seinen ganzen Belehrungen einnahm, so liebte sie es doch, wenn er sich so um sie sorgte.

"Ich habe dich erwartet, Joslyn.", sprach eine ruhige und dunkle Stimme zu der Brünetten, woraufhin diese zu lächeln begann.

Sie drehte sich in die Richtung um, aus der die Stimme zu hören war, und erblickte Balthazar im Bannkreis stehen.

Seine moosgrünen Augen fixierten die junge Schülerin und wieder einmal fiel dem Magier auf wie bezaubernd die Brünette doch war.

Balthazar hatte Veronica nicht vergessen, doch in Joslyn sah er mehr wie nur eine mächtige Magierin.

Er sah die wunderschöne, junge Frau in ihr, die ihm so wohl Ärger wie auch Freude bescherte.

Der Magier liebte es einfach, wenn sie ihn unter ihrem Schopf, aus ihren wachen Augen, anblickte.

Sein Herz begann in ihrer Nähe zu schlagen und nicht selten geschah es, dass er einen Konzentrationsmangel erlitt.

Balthazar hatte sich wahrhaftig Hals über Kopf in Joslyn verliebt.

Lächelnd sah das Mädchen zu ihrem Meister, ging langsam auf ihn zu und meinte: "Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du hier irgendwo bist."

"Du bist nicht aufmerksam genug, Joslyn. Die Gefahr könnte überall lauern.", mahnte Balthazar seine Schülerin in einem fast schon liebevollen Ton und einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Die Brünette lachte leicht auf, sah lächelnd zur Seite und zog kurz beide Brauen hoch.

"Ich werde dies in Zukunft berücksichtigen.", entgegnete Joslyn ehrlich und blickte Balthazar in die Augen, woraufhin ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Der Magier nickte leicht, atmete tief durch und sagte zu ihr im ernsteren Ton: "Komm in den Kreis. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."

Die Brünette trat zu Balthazar, stellte sich in den Kreis mit dem roten Symbol und betrachtete kurz ihren Drachenring.

Balthazar verschwand aus dem Kreis, begutachtete das Mädchen und begann im ernsten Ton: "Ich will, dass du einen Feuerball entstehen lässt."

Im ersten Moment klang das wirklich einfach, doch Dave und sie stellten sich selbst noch bei Plasmablitzen wie die ersten Menschen an.

Kurz runzelte die Brünette die Stirn, nickte dann leicht und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und ihren Geist zu befreien.

Sie hielt beide Hände in einem kleinen Abstand voneinander entfernt und bemühte sich einen Feuerball hinauf zu beschwören.

Doch dies war gar nicht so einfach und ihre Konzentration wollte auch nicht so wie sie es gerne hätte.

Plötzlich schoss eine Feuersäule aus ihren Händen und Joslyn ließ diese sofort wieder verschwinden, in dem sie ihre Hände erschrocken zurückzog.

Balthazar schüttelte den Kopf, atmete tief durch und meinte: "Und noch Mal."

So versuchte die Brünette es erneut und wieder geschah etwas, auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Feuerball war, der in einer Rauchwolke aufging.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Nach einigen Misserfolgen lief Balthazar um den Kreis herum, wie ein hungriges Raubtier, fixierte er dabei Joslyn und sagte ernst: "Konzentrier dich, Joslyn."

Joslyn sah auf ihre Hände und meinte im ruhigen Ton: "Ich kann nicht."

"Konzentrier dich.", stachelte der Magier seine Schülerin weiterhin an und lief dabei immer noch um den Bannkreis herum.

"Ich kann nicht.", sagte Joslyn mit etwas mehr Nachdruck, sah aus dem Augenwinkel kurz zu Balthazar und sah dann wieder auf ihre Hände vor sich.

Der Magier verengte etwas die Augen zu Schlitzen und forderte in einem lauteren Ton: "Konzentrier dich, Joslyn!"

Auf diese Worte hin ließ die Brünette die Hände sinken, ballte diese zu Fäusten und fauchte Balthazar an: "Verdammt, ich kann es nicht."

Ihr Blick war kurz darauf starr auf den Boden gerichtet und sie biss sich missmutig auf die Unterlippe.

Ihre Augen fixierten den Boden und man sah ihr an, dass es ihr unangenehm war, denn sie wusste ganz genau warum sie sich nicht konzentrieren konnte.

Balthazar sah seine Schülerin ernst an, atmete tief durch und sofort wurde sein Blick sanfter als er Joslyn so dastehen sah.

Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und am liebsten hätte er das Mädchen in seine Arme gezogen.

Doch das geziemte sich einfach nicht, dennoch konnte er sie nicht einfach so dastehen lassen.

Langsam betrat der Magier den Kreis, ging auf sie zu und stellte sich ganz dicht vor sie.

Als er so vor Joslyn stand, überkam ihn einfach das Bedürfnis sie zu berühren.

Sanft legte Balthazar seine Hände an ihre Wangen und hob so ihren Kopf, woraufhin sie zu ihm aufblickte und in seine moosgrünen Augen sah.

Dieser Anblick machte die Brünette ganz schwach und sie spürte wie ihr Herz ihr bis zum Hals schlug.

Ihre Wangen waren leicht rötlich geworden und Joslyn konnte spüren wie ihre Knie weich wurden.

Ihre Fäuste öffneten sich wieder und sie schluckte leicht, während Balthazar ihr weiterhin in die Augen sah.

"Warum kannst du dich nicht konzentrieren, Joslyn?", erkundigte sich der Magier in einem leisen und fast schon liebevollen Ton, während seine Hände noch immer an ihren Wangen ruhten.

Joslyn wusste in diesem Moment nicht ob sie lügen oder ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollte.

Doch warum sollte sie den Mann, den sie liebte, anlügen?

Um sich vor einen eventuellen Korb zu bewahren?

Es war besser, wenn es raus war, dann wusste wenigstens jeder der Beiden woran er war.

Die Brünette nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, sah Balthazar in die Augen und gab, fast schon flüsternd, von sich: "Wegen _dir_."

Auf diese Worte hin weitete Balthazar verblüfft die Augen, sah in ihr Gesicht und fragte verwundert: "Warum wegen mir?"

Doch Joslyn wandte ihre Augen von ihm ab und blickte beschämt zur Seite.

Sachte hob Balthazar ihren Kopf noch etwas mehr an, sah in ihre Augen und raunte: "Sieh' mir in die Augen."

Natürlich gehorchte das Mädchen ihrem Meister, atmete erneut tief durch, legte ihre Hände sanft an seine Unterarme und schluckte schwer.

Ihr Herz hämmerte wild gegen ihre Brust und am liebsten wäre sie vor der Situation davongerannt, denn es war so unerträglich gewesen ihn anzusehen und nicht zu wissen wie er reagieren würde.

"Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Setze ich dich zu sehr unter Druck?", flüsterte Balthazar ihr zu, kam ihrem Gesicht entgegen und strich zärtlich mit seinen Daumen über ihre Wangen.

Joslyn erschauderte bei seinem Streicheln und sagte leise: "Nein, es ist etwas anderes... ich..."

Wieder fehlte ihr der Mut, doch sein bittender Blick, ihm zu sagen was mit ihr los sei, zwang sie dazu ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Die Brünette spürte bereits seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut und sie gestand wispernd: "Es ist..., weil... _ich dich liebe, Balthazar_."

Über ihr Geständnis war Balthazar wahrlich mehr als glücklich und er spürte sein Herz noch schneller schlagen als zu vor.

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, sein Blick wurde liebevoller und dennoch raunte er ihr zu: "Du weißt, dass es sich nicht gehört..."

Ihr Blick wurde traurig und ihre Lippen zierte ein unglückliches Lächeln, woraufhin sie lautlos seufzte und leise sagte: "Ich weiß."

Sie wusste nicht wirklich was sie von seinen Worten halten sollte, da sie weder aussagten ob er auch so fühlte oder es eben nicht tat.

Immerhin wusste Joslyn von Veronica und konnte sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte.

Dennoch wünschte sie es sich vom ganzen Herzen.

Wie hätte Balthazar ihr vor den Kopf stoßen können, wenn sie ihm ihre Liebe gestand?

Was wäre er für ein Mann gewesen diese Schönheit von sich zu stoßen?

Kein Guter.

Außerdem war es genau in seinem Interesse, das sie diese Worte zu ihm sagte.

Schließlich war Balthazar in sie verliebt.

Trotzdem hätte er nie geglaubt, dass Joslyn seine Gefühle erwidern würde.

"Aber ich verrate dir ein kleines Geheimnis, Joslyn.", raunte Balthazar ihr zu, sah tief in ihre Augen und lächelte sie noch immer so liebevoll an.

Der Brünetten wurde ganz mulmig und sie wusste nicht was er ihr nun sagen würde, doch sie harrte der Dinge, die da kamen.

Zärtlich streichelte er mit seinen Daumen erneut über ihre Wangen und gestand: "_Ich liebe dich auch, Kleines._"

Auf sein Geständnis hin weitete Joslyn die Augen, biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und bekam ganz rote Wangen.

Ihr Herz machte tausend Hüpfer und sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass Balthazar auch Gefühle für sie hatte.

Langsam kam der Magier ihren Lippen näher und war nur noch wenige Millimeter von Ihren entfernt.

Zufrieden schloss Balthazar seine Augen, ließ das Verbot hinter sich und verschloss ihre Lippen mit Seinen.

Joslyn spürte seine Lippen auf Ihren, schloss ihre Augen und erwiderte den Kuss ganz sachte.

Wie sehr sie sich danach gesehnt hatte und endlich wurde es Wirklichkeit.

Im Moment war sie das glücklichste Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt.

Balthazar ließ ihre Wangen los und schlang seine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper, woraufhin eine Hand in ihren Nacken ruhte und die andere auf ihrem Rücken lag.

Verliebt legte Joslyn die Arme um seinen Nacken und gab sich dem liebevollen Kuss nur zu gerne hin.

Liebevoll strich sie durch sein schulterlanges Haar, schmiegte sich eng an seinen gutgebauten Körper und strich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken.

Vorsichtig strich Balthazar mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen und bat so um Einlass, den Joslyn ihm, ohne zu zögern, gewährte und sofort seine Zunge liebevoll mit Ihrer begrüßte.

Fest hielt Balthazar seine Schülerin in seinen Armen, streichelte über ihre Seite und ihren Rücken, während ihre Zungen ausgelassen umeinanderkreisten.

Joslyn genoss seine Nähe in vollen Zügen und strich sanft über seine Schultern, während sie seine Zunge ganz innig mit Ihrer verwöhnte.

Schon zu lange hatte Joslyn sich danach gesehnt Balthazar so zu küssen und endlich war es wahr geworden.

Der Magier konnte kaum genug von ihren Lippen bekommen und vertiefte den Kuss erneut, woraufhin er seine Arme enger um ihren Körper schloss.

Nie wieder wollte er die Brünette an seiner Seite missen müssen und Veronica war vollkommen aus seinem Geist und Herzen verbannt worden.

Für ihn existierte nur noch Joslyn und diese wollte er zur glücklichsten Frau der Welt machen.

Genießerisch kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander und umspielten sich immer wieder ganz leidenschaftlich.

Joslyn konnte einfach nicht genug von ihrem Meister bekommen.

Endlich durfte sie ihm ganz nah sein, ihn streicheln, ihn küssen und ihn ganz offen lieben.

Nie wieder wollte sie Balthazar in ihrem Leben missen müssen, denn er war alles was sie brauchte.

Langsam löste der Magier den Kuss, öffnete die Augen und sah in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht.

Die Brünette lächelte ihn verträumt an, kraulte sanft seinen Nacken und atmete tief durch.

"Ich habe 1000 Jahre nach dir gesucht. Nur um festzustellen, dass du nicht nur meine Schülerin bist, sondern das was ich in meinem Leben am meisten liebe.", raunte Balthazar ihr verliebt zu, hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt und sah in ihre Augen.

Verlegen lachte Joslyn leise auf, streichelte über seinen Rücken und flüsterte: "1000 Jahre ist eine sehr lange Zeit. Wir haben viel aufzuarbeiten, Liebster."

Lächelnd nickte er, strich über ihren Rücken und sah einfach nur glücklich in ihr Gesicht.

Veronica hatte ihm nie das Gefühl geben, was er bei Joslyn verspürte, denn dieses Gefühl war unbändige Liebe und tiefe Zuneigung.

Dies gepaart mit Beschützerinstinkt und der Pflicht dieses Mädchen zu unterrichten mischten dieses Gefühl zu einem Zustand, der ihn fast schon süchtig werden ließ.

Joslyn sollte für immer an seiner Seite bleiben und er würde sie mit seinem Leben beschützen.

Sicher würde er auch Dave mit seinem Leben schützen, doch Joslyn genoss nun auch noch seine Liebe.

Was aber nicht bedeutete das er sie deswegen im Unterricht schonen würde.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr, Joslyn.", raunte Balthazar gegen ihre Lippen, küsste diese sanft und sah kurz daraufhin wieder glücklich drein.

Joslyn erwiderte seinen kurzen, sanften Kuss, sah ihn überglücklich strahlend an und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich auch, Balthazar, über alles."

Noch einmal drückte Balthazar seine Joslyn eng an seinen Körper, atmete ihren süßlichen Duft tief ein und löste sich schließlich von ihr.

Joslyn ließ ihn gewähren, sah ihm in die Augen und seufzte wohlig auf, während ihr Meister sie ausgiebig betrachtete.

Schließlich begann er zu grinsen, sah erneut in ihre Augen und sagte: "Glaub nur nicht, dass ich dich im Unterricht schone."

"Das habe ich nicht erwartet.", meinte Joslyn keck, zwinkerte ihm zu und begann erneut mit Balthazar zu trainieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich trainierten die Beiden so lange bis sie die Tür des Wendebahnhofs hörten und zu Dave aufblickten der die Treppe hinunterkam.

Der Schüler kam die Treppe fast schon runter gerannt, ging zum Schreibtisch, legte Jacke und Rucksack ab, sah zu Balthazar und Joslyn und sagte entschuldigend: "Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt komme, aber ich hatte noch was in der Uni zu erledigen."

"Mit Becky, oder?", erkundigte sich seine Schwester neckisch, stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und blickte ihren Bruder frech an.

Dave sah zu seiner Schwester, lachte leicht und nickte verlegen, während er antwortete: "Ja, wir haben noch etwas gequatscht."

Der Magier sah zwischen den Geschwistern hin und her und betrachtete immer wieder Joslyn mit einem sanften Blick.

Schließlich sah Dave zu Balthazar, grinste schief und sagte an ihn gewandt: "Ich wäre dann bereit zum Trainieren."

Die Brünette trat aus dem Kreis heraus, sah auf ihre Armbanduhr und meinte an Beide gewandt: "Trifft sich super, so wird Balthazar nicht langweilig. Ich muss nochmal zur Uni hoch, hab noch einen Kunstkurs vor mir."

Dave nickte seiner Schwester zu, ging auf den Bannkreis zu und stellte sich in diesen, während er zu Balthazar blickte.

Dieser sah Joslyn fast schon unglücklich an, beobachtete wie diese sich ihre Jacke anzog, ihre Tasche umhing und auf Balthazar zu ging.

Was Dave dann sah, ließ ihn die Augen und den Mund weiten, denn Balthazar legte die Arme um ihre Taille und Joslyn ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

Verliebt sahen sich Beide in die Augen und der Magier sagte liebevoll zu der Brünetten: "Ich werde dich Morgen hier wieder erwarten. Lass mich aber nicht zu lange warten, meine Schöne."

Joslyn lächelte ihn glücklich an und entgegnete: "Ich beeil mich, mein Hübscher. Versprochen."

"Ich liebe dich.", raunte Balthazar ihr sanft zu, kam ihren Lippen näher und nahm den Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht.

Joslyn kam ihm mit ihren Lippen entgegen und erwiderte liebevoll: "Ich liebe dich auch."

Innig küsste Balthazar seine Schülerin zum Abschied und drückte sie nochmal fest an sich.

Langsam lösten sich die Beiden, woraufhin Joslyn die Treppen nach oben ging und zu Dave sagte: "Ich sehe dich zu Hause, Brüderchen."

Doch ehe Dave etwas sagen konnte war die Brünette auch schon verschwunden und er sah ungläubig zu Balthazar und erkundigte sich: "Ihr seid ein Paar?"

"Wie das Schicksal nun mal so spielt.", mehr sagte der Magier daraufhin nicht, doch lächelte er seinen Schüler vielsagend an, woraufhin dieser nur nickte und es vorerst hinnahm, denn im Moment gab es Wichtigeres zu tun.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Du und Balthazar**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Noch am selben Abend nahm sich Dave vor mit seiner Schwester darüber zu reden, denn die Sache mit ihr und Balthazar ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe.

Immerhin wussten die Geschwister von der Existenz Veronicas und das Balthazar eigentlich mit ihr eine Beziehung führte.

Daher musste er einfach nochmal genauer nachhaken.

In der Studentenwohnung angekommen zog sich Dave seine Jacke und Schuhe aus, hörte Joslyn in der Küche werkeln und ging sofort in diese.

Ihr gemeinsamer Mitbewohner Bennet war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht in der Studentenwohnung und somit konnte Dave in Ruhe mit seiner Schwester darüber reden.

Etwas erzürnt blickte die Brünette zu ihrem Bruder auf, als dieser die Küche betrat, atmete tief durch und sagte ehrlich: "Du kannst in Zukunft auch ruhig mal den Abwasch machen. Das tut nicht weh."

Dave seufzte lautlos, nickte nur zustimmend und meinte entschuldigend: "Ja, ich versuch's mir zu merken."

Diese Worte beschwichtigten Joslyn ein wenig und sie nickte leicht, ehe sie den Abwasch weitermachte.

Ihr Bruder setzte sich an den Küchentisch, sah zu seiner Schwester und überlegte wie er ihr das sagen sollte.

Schließlich war Dave nicht gerade ein Held darin gut über Gefühle und Beziehungen zu sprechen.

"Sag mal, Jos. Du und Balthazar. Ihr seid... jetzt so richtig ein Paar?", begann Dave vorsichtig, sah seine Schwester prüfend an und bemerkte sofort den verträumten Blick und ihre etwas rötlichen Wange.

Langsam aber bestimmt nickte Joslyn, seufzte glücklich auf und antwortete verliebt: "Ja, das sind wir."

Dave nickte leicht, atmete tief durch und fragte: "Du erinnerst dich aber schon daran, dass Balthazar eigentlich mit Veronica zusammen ist, oder?"

Auf diese Worte hin verschwand das Lächeln der Brünetten und sie sah ihren Bruder bestürzt an, woraufhin sie den Abwasch beendete und sich die Hände abtrocknete.

Missmutig lehnte sich die Brünette an die Küchenzeile und stellte eine Gegenfrage: "Meinst du etwa... Balthazar benutz mich nur als Lückenbüßer?"

Sofort schüttelte Dave eifrig den Kopf, strich durch sein Haar und meinte ehrlich: "Nein, das auf gar keinen Fall. Nur... ich glaube nicht, dass, sollte Veronica zurückkommen, sie darüber sehr erfreut sein wird dich an Balthazars Seite zu sehen."

"Du meinst also, dass Veronica vor Eifersucht mir was antun könnte?", wollte seine Schwester wissen und wurde bei der Vorstellung etwas blass um die Nase rum.

Möglich wäre es auf jeden Fall gewesen, denn immerhin sollte man den Zorn einer verletzten Frau nicht unterschätzen.

Das zumindest hatte ihm das Zusammenleben mit Joslyn schon oft gelehrt.

Daher zuckte Dave nur mit den Schultern, sah seiner Schwester in die Augen und antwortete: "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich schließe es nicht aus."

Die Brünette blickte bedrückt drein, spielte nervös mit einer ihrer Strähnen und sah zur Seite.

Es gefiel Joslyn gar nicht, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Veronica, im Falle sollte sie unversehrt wiederkommen, ihr etwas aus Eifersucht antun könnte.

Vermutlich müsste Joslyn noch einmal mit Balthazar darüber reden, denn sie fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken sehr unwohl.

"Balthazar würde mich davor doch schützen, oder?", murmelte das Mädchen gedankenverloren, starrte dabei aus dem Fenster und sah recht erschrocken aus.

Der Gedanke das eine eifersüchtige Frau ihr was antun könnte verstörte sie sichtlich.

Eigentlich war sie auch gar nicht der Typ Frau, der einer anderen Frau den Liebsten ausspannte, doch bei Balthazar konnte sie irgendwie nicht widerstehen.

Außerdem war auch gar nicht sicher, ob Veronica überhaupt lebend zurückkam.

Dave blickte zu seiner Schwester auf, hob eine Braue und sagte dann überzeugt: "Ja, das wird er. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Das war Dave sich wirklich, denn er schätzte Balthazar nicht so ein, dass er zulassen würde das Joslyn etwas geschah.

Egal ob durch Horvaths oder Veronicas Hand.

"Aber sag mal... wie kommst du dazu mit Balthazar jetzt eine Beziehung zu führen? Ich mein... du bist keine Woche von Viktor getrennt und schon hast du quasi einen _Neuen_'.", sagte Dave verblüfft, zog dabei beide Brauen in die Höhe und sah seine Schwester interessiert an.

Nun begann die Brünette wieder zu lächeln, setzte sich ihrem Bruder gegenüber an den Esstisch, sah in seine Augen und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab.

"Ja, ich weiß, doch ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass Balthazar schon damals, bei _Arcana Cabana,_ etwas an sich hatte das mich... verzauberte."

"Kein Wunder, er ist ja auch ein Magier."

"Haha! Sehr witzig, Dave."

"Ist doch aber so. Und weiter?"

"Na ja... wie wir ihn dann wiedersahen fand ich ihn schon ziemlich anziehend und musste feststellen, dass er echt gut aussieht."

"Und dann hast du dich verliebt?"

"Ja, das habe ich und doch war ich mir im Klaren darüber, dass sich so ein Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis nicht gehört."

"Hm, ja das stimmt wohl. Warst du schon in ihn verliebt als er uns von Veronica erzählt hat?"

"Ja... tat ganz schön weh zu hören, dass er sie liebt..."

"Und dennoch hast du das Gefühl nicht aufgeben?"

"Du kennst mich, Dave. Aufgeben ist nicht meine Stärke."

"Wie recht du hast. Hast du denn kein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Veronica?"

"Doch habe ich, aber... er war 1000 Jahre alleine... ich mein das war doch abzusehen, dass er nicht ewig alleine bleibt... oder?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaub ich könnte auch nicht über 1000 Jahre alleine sein."

"Siehst du und du weißt wie das mit der Liebe ist..."

"Hmmm sie kennt weder Grenzen noch kann man sich aussuchen wo sie hinfällt."

"Ja... genau... na ja..."

Dave sah zu seiner Schwester, atmete tief durch und nickte leicht.

Dennoch machte er sich Sorgen.

Schließlich erhob sich Joslyn wieder, ging zum Kühlschrank und fragte ihren Bruder: "Soll ich uns was zu essen machen?"

"Tolle Idee, ich helfe dir auch.", antwortete Dave freundlich, erhob sich und holte bereits Utensilien für die Zubereitung eines Salates und einer Lasagne heraus.

"Bist du jetzt glücklich, dass du mit Balthazar zusammen bist?", erkundigte sich Dave, schälte die Karotten und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu seiner Schwester.

Glücklich lächelnd nickte sie, seufzte wohlig auf und antwortete: "Ja, ich bin sehr glücklich."

Das war für Dave die Hauptsache, dass seine Schwester glücklich war und dennoch hoffte er, dass seine Schwester nicht irgendwann unter Veronicas Eifersucht leiden musste.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Was ist mit Veronica?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Am Tag darauf machte sich Joslyn nach ihren Lesungen und dem Kunstkurs auf den Weg zum Wendebahnhof.

Das Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder hallte noch in ihrem Kopf nach und sie begann sich zu fragen, was nun mit Veronica sei.

Immerhin war Balthazar vorher mit ihr liiert gewesen und jetzt hatte er Joslyn sein Herz geschenkt.

Würde Veronica vor Eifersucht platzen und ihre ganze Wut an Balthazar oder gar an Joslyn auslassen?

Die Brünette stellte sich diese Fragen immer wieder.

Antworten wollten ihr auf diese einfach nicht einfallen, daher würde sie wohl oder übel mit ihrem Meister sprechen müssen.

Auf dem Weg zum Wendebahnhof begegnete ihr Viktor.

Er stoppte das Mädchen, in dem er sich ihr in den Weg stellte und sie aus ihren Gedankenfluss riss.

Abrupt blieb Joslyn stehen, sah ihren Ex-Freund skeptisch an und hörte ihn sagen: "Hey Süße."

Allein schon wie er sie ansprach ließ Wut in der Brünetten aufkeimen, denn sie war nicht mehr seine _Süße_'.

Eigentlich war Joslyn sogar sehr glücklich darüber nicht mehr mit Viktor zusammen zu sein, denn das Schicksal hatte ihr einen viel besseren Mann beschert.

Joslyn hielt sich bedeckt, sah in seine Augen und erkundigte sich: "Hallo Viktor. Was willst du von mir?"

Die Brünette konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie der junge Mann sie an den Schultern gepackt und an die Wand eines kleinen Secondhand-Ladens gedrückt hatte.

Zärtlich strich er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Schläfe, ihre Wange und ihre Lippen, während er fast schon charmant sagte: "Weißt du, Jos, Baby. Ich bin bereit dir zu verzeihen. Aber dafür musst du mir beweisen, dass du mich liebst und wir Beide wissen ganz genau, wie du mir das beweisen kannst."

Joslyn hätte sich am liebsten gewährt, doch Viktor war damals schon viel stärker gewesen und er war auch nicht umsonst ein Sportstudent an der Universität.

Seine Muskeln waren für jede junge Frau ein Blickfang gewesen und Viktor wusste diese Muskeln nicht nur bei der Verführung einzusetzen.

Doch um Joslyn zu verführen brauchte es ein wenig mehr, wie nur einen tollen Körper und ein charmantes Auftreten.

Doch Viktor besaß nicht das gewisse Etwas das sie wollte.

Er war schon immer ein Macho gewesen und hatte Joslyn versucht zum schnellen Sex zu animieren.

Die Brünette wollte dies aber nicht, da sie es irgendwie im Blut hatte, dass Viktor nicht der Richtige war.

Nicht das Joslyn noch Jungfrau war, doch ging sie nicht wahllos mit jedem ins Bett und Viktor war es auch nicht wert gewesen.  
Sie hatte das alles spät erkannt, aber sie hatte es erkannt.

Ihr Ex-Freund wollte also einen Beweis damit er ihr verzieh?

Joslyn konnte sich nur zu gut denken, dass es Sex war und so verfinsterte sich ihre Miene, woraufhin sie ihn wütend von sich schubste und fauchte: "Ich wollte damals keinen Sex mit dir haben und ich will es bis heute auch nicht!"

Viktor sah sie fast schon verstört an, doch das interessierte nicht länger, denn sie machte sich mit schnellen Schritten daran zum Wendebahnhof zu gelangen.

"Du wirst mich schon anrufen!", rief ihr Ex-Freund der Brünetten nach, doch diese ignorierte ihn bereits wieder vollkommen und wollte jetzt nur noch zu Balthazar.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Endlich kam sie beim Wendebahnhof an, öffnete die Tür, huschte durch den Spalt und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Joslyn war wirklich mehr als glücklich, dass sie nun hier war, denn in wenigen Sekunden konnte sie die geliebte Nähe von Balthazar wieder genießen.

Auf halber Treppe erblickte sie Balthazar, wie er auf einen Stuhl saß und ein Buch las.

Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielten die Lippen der Brünetten und sie ging sofort auf Balthazar zu und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.

"Du bist spät dran, mein Engel.", tadelte der Magier seine Schülerin in einem liebevollen Ton, schloss das Buch und strich mit seiner Hand über Ihre.

Joslyn streichelte seine Finger, beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie sich von ihm löste und ihre Tasche und Jacke ablegte.

"Entschuldige, Liebster, aber ich wurde aufgehalten.", gestand Joslyn sanftmütig und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich erneut, als sie an die Begegnung mit Viktor dachte.

Der Magier bemerkte ihren Blick, erhob sich und ging auf seine Schülerin zu.

Sachte legte er seinen Finger unter ihr Kinn, lenkte ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung und fragte ruhig und dennoch mit ernstem Blick: "Wer hat dich aufgehalten?"

Schweren Herzens seufzte die Brünette, sah in Balthazars schöne Augen und antwortete sanft: "Es war Viktor."

Sofort sah Balthazar erzürnt auf seine Schülerin nieder, legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie ganz nah an sich ran.

"_Was_ wollte dieser Kerl von dir?", knurrte der Magier, sah in ihre Augen und zog Unheil verkündend eine Braue in die Höhe.

_Eifersucht!_

Da war sie wieder!

Dieser brennende Schmerz in seiner Brust der ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Er hoffte für diesen Viktor, dass er seine geliebte Schülerin nicht angerührt hatte, denn Balthazar konnte sehr böse werden.

Joslyn legte ihre Hände sanft an seine Schultern, strich über diese und erzählte missmutig: "Er meinte, dass er mir verzeihen würde, wenn ich als Liebesbeweis mit ihm ins Bett ginge. Ich habe ihn nur angeschrien und bin gegangen."

Der Magier nickte leicht und war beschwichtigt, da sie sich nicht erneut auf ihn eingelassen hatte.

Er war wirklich sehr erleichtert darüber, denn Balthazar hätte es nicht ertragen Joslyn zu verlieren.

Außerdem traute er Joslyn nicht zu sich von ihm zu trennen, wo Balthazar doch sogar der Grund für ihren ständigen Konzentrationsmangel war.

Liebevoll verschloss er ihre Lippen mit Seinen, strich sanft durch ihr Haar und genoss den Moment einfach ihre Lippen so zu spüren.

Joslyn schloss glücklich die Augen, schmiegte sich an ihn und genoss in vollen Zügen seine Nähe.

Doch der Kuss hielt nicht lange, da die Brünette ihn löste und Balthazar etwas entschuldigend ansah.

Langsam entzog sie sich seinem Griff, wandte sich ab und lief im Wendebahnhof umher, während der Magier ihr mit seinem Blick folgte.

Tief atmete sie durch, blieb stehen und sah über die Schulter zu Balthazar.

"Ich muss mit dir reden.", brach sie das Schweigen mit leiser Stimme, wandte sich zu ihm und legte ihren Kopf schief.

Ihr Blick war missmutig und auch prüfend, während Balthazar die Arme verschränkte und seine Schülerin mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete.

Ein Schweigen bedeutete bei Balthazar stets, dass er sie erst mal aussprechen lassen würde und so begann Joslyn vorsichtig zu sprechen: "Du und ich, wir sind nun ein Paar. Doch... da ist noch etwas, dass mich beschäftigt. Was ist mit Veronica?"

Auf diese Frage war Balthazar gar nicht gefasst gewesen und er musste leicht schlucken.

Er hatte Veronica ganz vergessen und nur noch Augen für seine schöne Schülerin gehabt.

Für den Moment sah er zur Seite, atmete tief durch und ging langsam auf Joslyn zu.

Liebevoll nahm er ihre Hände in Seine, strich mit den Daumen über ihre Handrücken und sah tief in ihre warmen Augen.

"Veronica... ist Vergangenheit. Ihr gehört schon längst nicht mehr mein Herz. Es gehört einzig und allein _dir_, mein Engel."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, vertrau mir."

"Das tue ich."

"Aber?"

"Ich habe einfach Angst..."

"Wovor, Liebes?"

"Davor das sie uns Beiden vor Eifersucht etwas antun könnte."

"Das würde ich zu verhindern wissen... und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dir weh tut."

Auf diese Worte hin nahm Balthazar seine Schülerin fest in seine Arme, streichelte über ihren Rücken und strich liebevoll durch ihr Haar.

Nein!

Er würde nicht zu lassen, dass ihr etwas geschah, denn auch er ahnte wie furchtbar die Rache einer verschmähten Frau sein könnte.

Außerdem sprachen sie nicht nur von einer Frau, sondern einer mächtigen Magierin – _Merlins Lehrling_.

Dennoch würde er alles daran setzen Joslyn zu beschützen, wenn Veronica ihr wirklich etwas antun wollte.

Joslyn schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper, presste sich Schutz suchend an ihn und vergrub ihre Finger in seiner Weste.

"Ich liebe dich über alles, Joslyn. Nichts wird uns je wieder trennen können.", raunte der Magier seiner geliebten Schülerin zu, strich weiterhin durch ihr Haar und genoss ihre Nähe.

Die zierlichen Finger der Brünetten strichen über seinen Rücken und sie blickte bei seinen Worten zu ihm auf, woraufhin er ihr in die Augen sah.

Sie lächelte ihn verliebt an, strich durch sein Haar und wisperte: "Ich liebe dich auch... über alles... und noch viel mehr, Balthazar."

Verliebt zog er seine Schülerin noch enger an seinen Körper, sah tief in ihre Augen und presste kurz darauf seine Lippen auf Ihre.

Joslyn schloss genießerisch die Augen und gab sich diesem innigen Kuss nur zu gerne hin.

Zärtlich strich er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und bemerkte, wie sie ihm Einlass gewährte.

Ganz liebevoll umspielte er ihre Zunge und wanderte mit seiner Hand über ihre Seite, ihren Rücken und fand schließlich sein Ziel bei ihrem Po.

Dort blieb seine Hand ruhen, während er das Zungenspiel noch mehr vertiefte, als er spürte wie verlangend die Brünette in sein Haar griff.

Leidenschaftlich kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander, während Joslyn mit ihrer freien Hand zu seinem Gesäß glitt und ihn dort fast schon wollüstig streichelte.

Balthazar griff nun beherzt in ihre wohlgeformten Pobacken und drückte sie mit der anderen Hand nah an seinen Körper.

Langsam aber sicher drängte er die Brünette Richtung Schreibtisch und stoppte mit ihr erst, als diese stehenblieb und beim Griff hinter sich ein leeres Glas umschmiss.

Gierig kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander.

Beide streichelten sich ganz leidenschaftlich, während ihre Zungen einen Dominanzkampf ausfochten.

Schließlich presste der Magier das Mädchen auf den Schreibtisch, spreizte ihre Beine und drängte sich nah an sie ran.

Joslyn schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und presste so seinen Unterleib an Ihren, woraufhin Beide in das Zungenspiel hinein keuchen mussten.

Plötzlich hörten sie die Tür und Dave kam die Treppe runter gelaufen, woraufhin er erschrocken stehen blieb und rief: "Ach du Schande!"

Sofort lösten Beide das Zungenspiel und Joslyn wandte ihren Blick ertappt zur Seite, während Balthazar seinen Schüler fast schon vorwurfsvoll ansah.

Dave stand verlegen vor den Beiden, lächelte peinlich berührt und sagte stotternd: "I-ich wollte nicht… mitten drin reinplatzen. T-tut mir leid."

Entschuldigend strich der Magier über Joslyns Wange, löste sich von ihr und antwortete trocken: "Wir waren nicht mitten drin. Nur am Anfang."

Nun blickte Joslyn ihren Bruder etwas gereizt an, atmete tief durch und nickte zustimmend.

"Tut mir echt leid... ich habe nicht gewusst, dass ihr Beide... intim miteinander werden wolltet.", meinte Dave entschuldigend, strich verlegen durch sein Haar und beobachtete wie Joslyn vom Schreibtisch runterkam.

Sie ging auf Balthazar zu, strich über seinen Rücken und schnurrte ihm wollüstig zu: "Das holen wir nach, mein Schöner."

Der Magier legte seine Hand an ihre Wange, sah tief in ihre Augen und stimmte zu: "Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, meine Liebe."

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich machten sich die Drei daran weiter zu trainieren, denn der Kampf mit Morgana würde irgendwann bevorstehen.

Gegen Horvath mussten die Geschwister auch gewappnet sein, denn dieser würde nicht ruhen bevor er nicht den Seelengral besaß.

Sie mussten oberste Merlinier werden, die mächtigsten Magier laut den Legenden.  
Erst, wenn sie ihre Drachenringe nicht mehr zum Zaubern brauchen würden, würden sie oberste Merlinier sein.

Horvath, Balthazar und Veronica waren einst Merlins Lehrlinge, doch erreichten sie nie den legendären Status.

Im Gegenteil.

Dadurch, dass Horvath und Balthazar Veronica liebten und sie sich für Balthazar entschied, wechselte Horvath auf Morganas Seite.

Nur, um an Balthazar Rache zu nehmen.  
Morgana erhielt durch Horvaths Verrat die Möglichkeit Merlin zu töten und wollte ihre Morganier um sich scharen, um die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen.  
Bevor Merlin starb, gab er Balthazar die Drachenringe und trug ihm auf die zwei obersten Merlinier zu finden und auszubilden.  
Nur sie könnten Morgana aufhalten.

Balthazar und Veronica jagten Horvath und Morgana lange Zeit nach.

Beim finalen Kampf gegen Morgana opferte sich Veronica und wendete einen Zauber an, der Morganas Seele in ihren Körper sperrte.  
Mit Hilfe des Seelengrals sperrte Balthazar, schweren Herzens, sie und somit auch Morgana weg.

Horvath tauchte unter und war lange nicht gesehen, da er seine Wunden leckte.  
Balthazar reiste seitdem durch die Länder der Welt, um unter den besonderen Kindern seine Lehrlinge zu finden.  
Über 1000 Jahre lang tat er dies, bis er seine Suche aufgab und einen Antiquitätenladen eröffnete.

In dem er sowohl Kuriositäten und Antiquitäten anbot, aber auch die mächtigsten Relikte des vergangenen Jahrtausends unter Verschluss hielt.

Horvath tauchte schließlich bei Balthazar auf und forderte den Seelengral, doch statt ihm diesen zu geben, sperrte er Horvath in die Urne.

Anders, als andere Lehrlinge, mussten Dave und Joslyn also im Eiltempo den höchstmöglichen Rang erreichen, bevor Horvath Morgana befreite und damit den Untergang der Welt einläutete.

Solange der Seelengral jedoch bei Balthazar war, blieb ihnen jedoch noch genug Zeit.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Brennende Leidenschaft**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar war am Tag darauf allein im Wendebahnhof und blätterte im Inkantus der Geschwister herum, während er auf Dave und Joslyn wartete.

Das war es womit er am meisten beschäftigt war - mit Warten.

Sicher deren Uni war wichtig und die Geschwister wollten um jeden Preis ihr Studium mit guten Zensuren beenden, doch wenn Beide nicht bald oberste Merlinier wurden würde ihnen das Studium auch Nichts mehr bringen.

Er wusste das Morgana die Welt zerstören würde, wenn Horvath sie befreien könnte und die Geschwister noch nicht bereit waren.

Welch ein Glück das Horvath den Seelengral noch nicht in der Hand hatte, denn ansonsten wäre die Welt bereits dem Untergang geweiht gewesen.

Der Magier blätterte eine Seite weiter und betrachtete die beiden Portraits seiner Schüler.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er das Bild von Joslyn erblickte und ihm ging das Herz auf.

Wie sehr Balthazar sich doch in Joslyn verliebt hatte.

So viel Liebe und Zuneigung hatte er noch nicht Mal für Veronica empfunden und das erschreckte ihn schon ein wenig.

Offenbar war Veronica nie die Frau gewesen, die ihm vom Schicksal her zugeteilt wurde.

Scheinbar sollte er die Frau, die für ihn vom Schicksal erwählt wurde, in seiner Schülerin finden

Plötzlich schlangen sich von hinten zwei schlanke Arme um seinen Bauch und die zierlichen Händen legten sich an seine Brust.

Kurz erschrak der Magier sich, doch er musste lächeln als er einen warmen, zierlich gebauten Körper an seinem Rücken spürte.

Ein süßer Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und allein schon an ihrem Parfum konnte Balthazar seine geliebte Schülerin erkennen.

Doch hatte Balthazar sie gar nicht kommen hören.

War er wirklich so vertieft in den Inkantus gewesen?

"Hallo, Liebster.", schnurrte die Brünette ihrem Meister ins Ohr, legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und streichelte über seine Brust.

Wie sehr sich Joslyn schon darauf gefreut hatte Balthazar heute wiederzusehen.

Auch die Brünette hatte noch nie so viel Liebe für einen Menschen empfunden wie für ihn und sie war mehr als glücklich das sich Balthazar für sie entschieden hatte.

Immerhin hatte das Mädchen nie geglaubt das er seine Beziehung zu Veronica für sie aufgeben würde.

Joslyn ließ Balthazar langsam los, legte ihre Tasche und ihre Jacke auf einem der drei Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch ab und offenbarte Balthazar das sie einen schwarzen, kurzen Faltenrock, pechschwarze Strümpfe die ihr knapp übers Knie gingen, schwarzweiße Ballerinas und ein Neckholder Top in einen warmen Weinrot trug.

Der Ausschnitt des Tops war recht großzügig und es war geradezu hauteng.

Der Magier betrachtete die Brünette einen Moment und musterte sie eingehend, während seine geliebte Schülerin sich durch ihr Haar strich.

Balthazar fand das sie wahrlich sündhaft schön war und als sie sich auf den Schreibtisch setzte und ihre schönen, schlanken Beine überschlug konnte er nicht anders als jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers zu betrachten.

Joslyn blickte zu ihm, musterte seinen Körper und fragte ihren Meister mit unschuldigem Blick: "Habe ich dir die Sprache verschlagen oder warum begrüßt du mich gar nicht?"

Ihre Worte rissen ihn aus seinem starren Blick und seinen unzähligen Gedanken, die um das Mädchen kreisten.

Balthazar lachte ertappt, sah in ihre Augen, trat auf sie zu und gestand: "Ich war leider für den Moment zu beschäftigt damit deinen Körper zu betrachten."

"Oh... ich wollte dich nicht ablenken.", erwiderte Joslyn verspielt, spreizte einladend ihre Beine und gewährte es Balthazar sich zwischen diese zu stellen.

Der Magier zögerte keine Sekunde, stellte sich ganz dicht zwischen diese und stützte sich mit beiden Armen jeweils neben ihr ab, während die Brünette ihre Arme nach hinten abstützte und ihm in die Augen sah.

Wie sehr sie seinen Blick und die moosgrüne Farbe seiner Augen doch liebte.

Sie strahlten so viel Ruhe aus und doch zogen sie einen unglaublich in ihren Bann.

Balthazar atmete den süßlichen Duft seiner Schülerin tief ein, sah in ihre warmen Augen und lächelte etwas.

"Du lügst etwas besser als dein Bruder, aber nicht viel. Das scheint eurer Familie nicht zu liegen.", scherzte Balthazar belustigt, strich mit den Fingern über ihren Hals, ihre Schulter und ihr Schlüsselbein, woraufhin die Brünette erschauderte.

Joslyn lächelte ertappt, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn sachte zu sich runter, woraufhin sich ihre Augen halb schlossen.

"Das stimmt... ich war noch nie eine gute Lügnerin.", hauchte das Mädchen gegen seine Lippen, sah ihm tief in die Augen und lächelte anzüglich, während Balthazar eine Hand an ihre Hüfte und den anderen Arm um ihren Rücken legte.

Sachte zog der Magier seine Schülerin zu sich ran und presste so seinen Unterleib gegen Ihren, woraufhin Joslyn etwas aufkeuchen musste.

Ein Schauer lief Balthazar über den Rücken und er spürte wie sehr er diese junge Frau spüren wollte.

Ein anzügliches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er sagte sanft: "Egal, wie gut du lügen könntest. Ich würde es sehen. Deine Augen verraten dich, meine Schöne."

Joslyn biss sich auf die Unterlippe, kraulte zärtlich seinen Nacken und flüsterte: "Verraten sie dir auch mein Begehr?"

"Dein Begehr mich tief in dir zu spüren?" raunte Balthazar mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, woraufhin seine Hand von ihrer Hüfte hinauf zu ihrem Bauch und zu den Ansätzen ihrer schönen, großen und wohlgeformten Brüste glitt.

Joslyn drückte sich seiner Hand entgegen, blickte ihm wollüstig in die Augen und schnurrte verrucht: "Du bist gut."

"Wart ab bis ich dich nehme.", entgegnete Balthazar erhitzt, verschloss ihre Lippen mit Seinen und küsste die Brünette hungrig.

Ungestüm erwiderte Joslyn seinen Kuss, griff verlangend in sein Haar und spürte wie er seine Hand auf ihre Brust legte.

Sofort durchfuhr sie ein elektrisierendes Gefühl und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrer Haut aus.

Balthazar bemerkte sofort, dass ihr Nippel sich erhärtete und konnte nicht anders als sich dem Verlangen hinzugeben und über diesen mit den Fingern zu streicheln.

Leicht keuchte Joslyn dabei in den Kuss hinein, ließ sich von Balthazar an seinen Körper drängen und griff nun mit der anderen Hand an seinen Hintern.

Beherzt griff sie in diesen und streichelte anschließend ganz liebevoll darüber, woraufhin der Magier seinen Unterleib an Ihren drückte.

Das Mädchen konnte nur zu deutlich seine Erektion durch die Hose und ihren dünnen String fühlen.

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und auch ihr Atem wurde aufgeregter.

Genießerische zog Balthazar mit seinen Fingern kleine Kreise um ihren Nippel und strich ab und zu über die empfindliche Fläche.

Joslyn erregte dies ziemlich und sie keuchte erneut in den Kuss hinein.

Einladend öffnete sie ihre Lippen und lockte seine Zunge mit Ihrer.

Als könne Balthazar da widerstehen.

Natürlich nahm er ihre Einladung an, stupste seine Zunge gegen Ihre und begann diese ganz liebevoll zu umspielen.

Das Mädchen zog kleine Kreise mit der Zungenspitze um Seine, hielt genießerisch die Augen geschlossen und seufzte wohlig auf.

Mit ihrer Hand glitt Joslyn zu seinem Hosenbund und zupfte an diesem, bis sie geschickt seinen Knopf und Reißverschluss öffnete.

Nun löste die Schülerin ihre Hand von seinem Nacken, legte ihre Hände an seine Hüften und zog seine Hose samt Shorts hinunter.

Ehe sie sich mit den Händen an seinem Gemächt zu schaffen machte, legte sie diese an seinen entblößten Po und streichelte diesen ganz zärtlich.

Balthazar keuchte in den Zungenkuss hinein und legte nun seine Hand in ihren Nacken, doch nicht um sie dort zu kraulen.

Nein!

Er begann ungeduldig die Bändchen ihres Neckholdertops zu öffnen und zog ihr das Oberteil über ihre Brüste.

Nun waren diese vollkommen entblößt und die zarte und weiche Haut fühlte sich unter seinen Händen berauschend an.

Der Magier konnte nicht anders als beherzt mit beiden Händen ihre Brüste zu greifen und zu massieren.

Joslyn ließ das Zungenspiel auf dieses Handeln hin gieriger werden und ihre Zungen umkreisten sich viel wilder und leidenschaftlicher als vorher.

Seine Hände drückten ihre Brüste mal sachter und mal etwas fester, während Joslyn mit ihren Händen ganz liebevoll sein Gesäß massierte.

Doch langsam glitt ihre rechte Hand über seine Hüfte, seine Lenden und erreichte schließlich den Ansatz seiner Härte.

Balthazar musste daraufhin in den Zungenkuss hinein keuchen und begann mit seinen Fingern ihre harten Knospen zu stimulieren.

Schließlich wanderte er mit einer Hand über ihren Bauch, ließ diese auf ihrem Venushügel ruhen und zog langsam den Stoff ihres Rockes hoch.

Joslyn erschauderte bei seinem Tun und sie war bereits voller Vorfreude darauf so sinnlich von ihm berührt zu werden.

So spreizte die Schülerin ihre Beine noch etwas einladender, umspielte Balthazars Zunge hungriger und streichelte mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seinen Schaft.

Liebevoll umspielte sie seine Spitze, hörte ihn in den Kuss hinein keuchen und umschloss schließlich sachte sein Gemächt mit der Hand.

Der Magier musste den Kuss lösen, atmete schwer und wisperte: "Joslyn..."

Die Brünette biss sich auf die Unterlippe, rieb quälend langsam mit der Hand über sein Gemächt und spürte wie Balthazar erschauderte.

Genüsslich musste er nun aufstöhnen, vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge und küsste hungrig über ihre weiche Haut.

Seine Hand fand ihr Ziel zwischen ihren Schenkel und fast schon gierig streichelte er über ihre verhüllte Scham.

Vorsichtig schob er den dünnen Stoff von ihren Schamlippen runter, biss zärtlich in ihren Hals und raunte ihr zu: "Du machst mich so wahnsinnig."

Das Mädchen musste aufkeuchen, legte den Kopf zur Seite und bot Balthazar so mehr Angriffsfläche.

"Und du mich erst...", flüsterte die Brünette lüstern, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und stöhnte leicht auf, als sie seinen Mittel- und Zeigefinger an ihrer angeschwollenen Perle spürte.

Der Magier bemerkte das seine Schülerin bereits ganz feucht war.

Diese Tatsache erregte Balthazar noch mehr, woraufhin seine Finger von ihrem Knötchen runter zu ihrer Öffnung glitten und sie dort etwas verwöhnte.

Kurz darauf strich er wieder nach oben zu ihrer Lustperle und reizte sie dort etwas.

Genüsslich stöhnte Joslyn auf, drückte ihren Unterleib seiner Hand entgegen und bettelte: "Ich halt es nicht mehr aus... bitte Balthazar... nimm mich..."

Ihre Worte ließen den Magier erschaudern und er sah ihr voller Lust in ihr wunderschönes und von der Lust gezeichnetes Gesicht.

Balthazar griff nach ihrer Hand und löste diese mit sanfter Gewalt von seiner Härte.

Er legte den Arm um ihren Rücken, drängte sie näher an sich heran und legte seine Spitze an ihre Öffnung.

Joslyn öffnete die Augen, sah ihm tief in die Augen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hörte ihn raunen: "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch.", flüsterte die Brünette aufgeregt atmend, streichelte über seine Seiten und legte schließlich ihre Hände an seine Schultern.

Ganz vorsichtig und langsam drückte er sich in ihren Schoß und versenkte seinen Schaft bis zum Anschlag in seiner geliebten Schülerin.

Genussvoll legte die Brünette den Kopf in den Nacken, stöhnte laut und lustvoll auf und presste sich Balthazar entgegen.

Balthazar legte seine Stirn an ihre Schulter, schloss die Augen und begann sich langsam in der jungen Magierin zu bewegen.

Er atmete schwer und ab und zu drang ein Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle.

Seine Arme schloss er eng um die Brünette, presste ihren zierlichen Körper fester an Seinen und spürte wie sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlang.

Auch ihre Arme legte Joslyn nun um seinen Nacken, griff in sein Haar und strich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken.

Seine Stöße waren langsam und behutsam.

Ihre feuchte Enge war vollkommen berauschend und ein Schauer lief Balthazar über den Rücken, während er sein Gemächt immer wieder bis zu seiner drallen Eichel rauszog und es langsam wieder in ihren Leib versenkte.

Joslyn leckte sich die Lippen, strich mit der Hand unter sein Hemd und strich über seinen nackten Rücken.

Sie spürte seine warme und bereits verschwitzte Haut unter ihren Fingerkuppen, während seine Stöße ihr jedes Mal ein elektrisierendes Gefühl bescherten.

Nun blickte Balthazar in ihr Gesicht, strich über ihre Wange, ihren Hals, ihre Schulter und ihre Seite, während seine Stöße fester wurden.

Joslyn öffnete ihre Augen, sah in Seine und strich liebevoll durch sein Haar.

Die junge Magierin gab sich den Stößen ihres geliebten Meisters vollkommen hin und stöhnte immer wieder ganz genussvoll auf.

Gierig küsste Balthazar die junge Frau, legte seine Hände an ihren Po und drückte sie so fester gegen seinen Unterleib.

Er vergrub seine Finger in ihrem weichen Fleisch, schloss genussvoll die Augen und ließ seine Stöße schneller und fester werden.

Ihre Beine schlangen sich enger um seine Hüfte und ihr Körper begann vor Lust zu beben, während sie lustvoll stöhnte.

"Mehr... mehr... ich will mehr...", bettelte die Brünette, versenkte ihre länglichen Fingernägel in seinen Rücken und zog ihre Hand langsam runter bis zu seinem Po.

Blutige Spuren würden keine bleiben, doch rote Schlieren würde man in ein paar Stunden noch immer erkennen können.

Dieser bittersüße Schmerz erregte den Magier noch mehr und ihr Betteln spornte ihn zu schnelleren Stößen an.

Auf seine schnelleren Stöße hin stöhnte Joslyn lustvoll auf, sah in seine Augen und atmete immer schneller.

Bald würde sie das nicht länger aushalten können, denn der Druck in ihrem Körper wuchs stetig an.

Balthazar stöhnte immer wieder genussvoll auf, streichelte begierig ihren Po und bewegte sich schneller in ihr.

Seine Stöße waren kraftvoll und sein Glied drängte sich immer wieder bis zum Anschlag in den Leib der jungen Magierin.

Auch er hielt den Druck, der sich in seinem Unterleib anstaute, nicht mehr lange aus.

Ein weiteres Mal steigerte Balthazar sein Tempo und stieß mit seiner ganzen Kraft in Joslyn hinein, während das Mädchen sich unter seinen Stößen immer mehr verkrampfte.

Plötzlich löste sich der Druck in Joslyns Unterleib und eine Welle der Erlösung und Glücksgefühle jagte durch ihren Körper.

Ihre Arme und Beine schlangen sich eng um seinen Körper und ein lautes und genüssliches Stöhnen drang über Joslyns Lippen.

Nur zu deutlich hörte der Magier wie die Brünette immer wieder seinen Namen keuchte und das gab ihm den Rest.

Balthazar versenkte sein Gemächt zum letzten Mal tief in ihrem Leib und spürte schließlich eine Woge von Glücksgefühlen in ihm aufkeimen.

Der Druck in seinem Unterleib löste sich schlagartig und seine pulsierende Härte jagte seinen warmen Nektar in den Körper des blutjungen Mädchens.

Joslyn lockerte allmählich den Griff um Balthazars Körper, schmiegte sich an ihren geliebten Magier und kraulte nun ganz liebevoll seinen Nacken.

Sanft streichelte Balthazar ihren Rücken, hielt die Augen geschlossen und legte seinen Kopf auf Ihren.

Verliebt und glücklich lächelnd strich Balthazar durch ihr weiches Haar und flüsterte atemlos: "Du bist wundervoll, mein Engel."

Verlegen lächelte die Brünette, spürte ihr Herz noch schneller in ihrer Brust klopfen und erwiderte wispernd: "Das bist du auch, mein Herz."

Liebevoll legte der Magier seine Hand unter ihr Kinn, hob dieses und sah tief in ihre wunderschönen und braunen Augen.

Zärtlich hauchte er seiner Schülerin einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er sich von ihr löste und sich seine Sachen wieder richtete.

Auch das Mädchen nutzte den Moment ihre Kleidung zu richten, kam vom Schreibtisch runter, sah lächelnd zu ihrem Meister und sagte glücklich: "Ich liebe dich, Balthazar."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Joslyn.", entgegnete der Magier glücklich lächelnd, sah in das bildhübsche Gesicht seiner Schülerin und seufzte wohlig auf.

Sachte zog er das Mädchen bei der Hand in seine Arme, schloss diese um sie und strich verliebt über ihren Rücken und durch ihr Haar, während auch Joslyn ihre Arme um seinen Rücken legte und ihn liebevoll streichelte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Joslyn und Balthazar verbrachten den Nachmittag damit zu kuscheln und sich immer wieder Liebesschwüre zu zuhauchen.

Erst am frühen Abend traf Dave im Wendebahnhof ein und begann anschließend zusammen mit seiner Schwester den Schwebezauber zu trainieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Ein Geschenk**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zwei Tage nach dem Liebesspiel von Balthazar und Joslyn liefen die Drei durch die Stadt und hatten sich gerade etwas zum Abendbrot vom Imbiss um die Ecke geholt.

Schweigend lief Joslyn hinter Balthazar und Dave her und ignorierte dabei ihr Gespräch.

Die Brünette war damit beschäftigt sich umzuschauen und schließlich blieb sie an einem Juwelier stehen.

Sie betrachtete die Ringe und Ketten, atmete tief aus und begann verträumt zu lächeln.

Dave blieb ebenfalls stehen, blickte über die Schulter zu Joslyn und rollte mit den Augen, während Balthazar sanft lächelte.

Er ging zu Joslyn zurück, stellte sich dicht an ihre Seite und legte den Arm um ihre Schulter, woraufhin die Brünette sich an ihn lehnte.

Nun trat auch Dave dazu, sah zu seiner Schwester und seinem Meister und blickte anschließend ebenfalls auf den Schmuck des Juweliers.

Kurz hob der junge Magier eine Braue, linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu Joslyn und erkundigte sich: "Gibt es hier was Besonderes?"

"Ach... nicht wirklich. Schmuck mag nur jedes Mädchen, ich bin da wohl keine Ausnahme.", murmelte Joslyn, sah auf den Schmuck nieder und lachte leise, während sie ihren Kopf an Balthazars Schulter legte.

Dave hörte seiner Schwester zu, tauschte mit Balthazar einen Blick, sah dann wieder auf den Schmuck und meinte stichelnd: "Du bist in so einigen Dingen keine Ausnahme."

Schließlich wandte der junge Magier sich ab, zog einen empörten Blick von Joslyn auf sich und lief wieder Richtung Wendebahnhof.

Balthazar strich über die Schulter seiner Joslyn, lächelte sie sanft an und beschwichtigte sie: "Er meint es nicht so."

Skeptisch blickte nun die Brünette zu dem Magier auf, hob eine Braue und zuckte schließlich nur mit den Schultern.

Sie folgten Dave zum Wendebahnhof und Balthazar hielt seine geliebte Schülerin die ganze Zeit an sich gedrückt.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Wendebahnhof angekommen hatten die Drei zu Abend gegessen und Balthazar hatte seine Schüler noch ein wenig trainieren lassen.

Immerhin mussten sie langsam, aber sicher für den Kampf mit Morgana vorbereitet werden.

Die Grundlagen und wichtigsten Waffen eines Magiers kannten sie bereits.

Doch brachte der Magier ihnen auch Weisheiten bei und erklärte ihnen einige schwierige Zauber.

Sie mussten diese noch nicht beherrschen, doch sie sollten wissen worauf sie sich gefasst machen sollten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich verabschiedete Dave sich am späten Abend von Joslyn und Balthazar, da die Brünette noch etwas im Inkantus blättern wollte.

Balthazar blieb natürlich bei ihr, denn er wollte seine geliebte Schülerin nicht allein lassen.

Ihre Worte hallten ihm noch im Kopf und er beobachtete das Mädchen wie sie auf einem der Stühle saß und ihre Beine auf einem anderen Stuhl gelegt hatte.

Der Magier steckte für den Moment seine Hände in die Manteltaschen und spürte etwas Weiches in der Rechten.

Langsam zog er es aus dieser heraus, betrachtete das weinrote Tuch, öffnete es und erblickte die Kette, die er eigentlich Veronica schenken wollte.

Doch in seinen Augen verdiente diese es nicht länger, denn er liebte sie in keiner Weise mehr.

Wieder blickte Balthazar zu seiner fleißigen Schülerin auf, sah zu wie sie die Seite umblätterte und dachte an ihre Worte vor dem Juwelier.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er atmete tief durch.

Die Idee das Joslyn diesen Collier trug ließ ihn schmunzeln, denn es hätte der Brünetten bestimmt sehr gutgestanden.

Als kleiner Beweis seiner unsterblichen Liebe für sie war es wie gemacht.

Langsam ging Balthazar auf seine geliebte Schülerin zu, stellte sich an ihre Seite und blickte auf sie nieder.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie zu ihrem Meister, zog eine Braue hoch und fragte sanft: "Alles okay, Liebster?"

"Ja, ich... möchte dir das hier geben.", sagte er liebevoll, beugte sich vor und legte ihr ganz vorsichtig den Collier um den Hals und schloss den Verschluss in ihrem Nacken.

Verwundert und mit rötlichen Wangen klappte das Mädchen den Inkantus zu, legte ihn zur Seite und blickte auf das Geschenk nieder.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie blickte Balthazar fragend an, während dieser sanft über ihre Wange streichelte.

"Damit du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe und mich nie vergisst.", flüsterte der Magier ihr zu, sah in ihre wunderschönen Augen und lächelte sie glücklich an.

Joslyn begann übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen, streckte die Arme nach Balthazar aus und umarmte ihn als er sich zu ihr hockte.

Glücklich lächelnd schmiegte sie sich eng an ihn, strich durch sein Haar und hauchte: "Ich danke dir, mein Süßer."

Dieses Geschenk machte sie wirklich sehr glücklich, denn sie wusste das es bei Balthazar von Herzen kam.

Sachte streichelte er über ihren Rücken, lächelte glücklich und raunte: "Nicht dafür, mein Engel."

Wie glücklich der Magier sie doch machte, denn damit hatte Joslyn absolut nicht gerechnet.

Liebevoll küsste sie seine Lippen, ließ sich vom Stuhl zu ihm ziehen, lag nun in seinen Armen und presste ihren Körper ganz eng an seinen.

Der Magier drückte seine Schülerin eng an sich, strich durch ihr Haar und küsste sie innig. Balthazar und Joslyn waren sich in einem Punkt sehr sicher, dass ihre Liebe alle Zeit überdauern würde. Egal was passierte und wie es endete.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Wer bist du?**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Einige Tage waren vergangen und Joslyn hatte sich im Kunstraum der Universität niedergelassen und begonnen ein Bild zu malen.

Es war ein Bild, das sie und Balthazar zeigte, doch nicht wie sie zurzeit aussahen, sondern in ein paar Jahren und Joslyn malte sich mit einem dicken Babybauch, während Balthazar seinen Kopf an diesen gelegt hatte und glücklich lächelnd an diesem lauschte.

Ein verträumtes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der Brünette und sie summte dabei ein Lied, das sie sehr mochte.

Es erzählte von der großen Liebe, dem Glück zu Dritt und dem Lebensabend zweier Liebender.

Ja, sie wünschte es sich mit Balthazar alt zu werden und eine Familie zu gründen, denn ihr Meister war für Joslyn der Mann ihres Lebens.

Sie war so überglücklich das Balthazar und sie zusammengefunden hatten und die Bedenken bezüglich Veronica waren vollkommen vergessen.

Joslyn würde sich mit Balthazar eine Wohnung suchen sobald sie Morgana vernichtet hatten.

Immerhin wollte sie für immer mit dem Magier zusammen sein und auch seinen Nachwuchs zur Welt bringen.

"_Du_ bist also die oberste Merlinier?", fragte eine männliche, weiche Stimme, doch diese hatte Joslyn vorher noch nie gehört.

Sofort ließ das Mädchen den Pinsel fallen und drehte sich erschrocken zur Tür um.

In dieser stand ein ziemlich fein gekleideter junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, die an den Spitzen blond gefärbt waren.

Im Großen und Ganzen sah er edel und auch recht ausgeflippt aus, doch irgendwie passte es zu dieser Person.

Allerdings fragte sich die Brünette _wer_ dieser junge Mann war.

"Wie bitte?", gab Joslyn etwas verunsichert von sich, da es ihr ein Rätsel war woher er wusste das die Brünette einmal eine der beiden obersten Merlinier werden sollte.

Ihr wurde ganz schlecht, denn Balthazar und Dave hatten ihr von Horvaths Lakai erzählt und in Daves Erzählung hatte sich das so angehört als wäre dieser Morganier furchteinflößend gewesen.

Langsam ging der junge Mann auf die junge Magierin zu, packte sie an den Schultern und drückte sie unsanft an die Wand zwischen den Kleiderhaken und dem Waschbecken.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, strich über ihre Wange und mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre Lippen und meinte: "Du bist also tatsächlich die Schwester dieses Vollidiots und oberste Merlinier, ja?"

Die Brünette verstand nun vollkommen was dieser junge Mann von ihr wollte.

"Ja und wen stellst du da? Depeche Mode?", fragte die Brünette, löste sich geschickt von der Wand und dem Magier, ging zum Bild zurück und hob den Pinsel auf.

Diesen legte sie auf den Tisch, woraufhin er sie ungläubig ansah und fragte: "Du weißt echt nicht wer ich bin?"

"Nein, wer bist du?", wollte Joslyn aus reiner Höflichkeit wissen, hob eine Braue und räumte dabei ihr Bild zu den anderen Bildern hinter einen Vorhang in einer Ecke.

Sie schindete Zeit, um sich einen Plan zu überlegen ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen oder zu fliehen.

Als Joslyn sich wieder zu ihm drehte fiel ihr auf das er sie ungläubig mit geweiteten Augen ansah und offenbar nicht fassen konnte was sie gesagt hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, fasste sich wieder, schnippte und nagelte das Mädchen rasant und ohne das sie sich wehren konnte an der Wand fest.

Joslyn versuchte sich krampfhaft zu lösen, doch das ging nicht. Es war als würde sie an der Wand kleben, denn Nichts hielt sie in irgendeiner Weise fest.

"Mein Name ist Drake Stone. Ich bin ein sehr berühmter Magier. Ein Morganier besser gesagt.", erklärte Drake ganz feierlich, ging vor Joslyn ein paar Mal auf und ab und hielt seine Nase arrogant in die Höhe geregt.

Doch als er die junge Magierin lachen hörte sah er verwundert zu dieser, blieb stehen und zog fragend eine Braue in die Höhe.

Joslyn fand das urkomisch, schüttelte den Kopf und lachte Drake hemmungslos aus, während dieser die Hände in die Seiten stemmte und fragte: "Was ist daran so lustig?"

Nur schwer beruhigte sich das Mädchen, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und antwortete etwas gefasster: "Du bist also der Kultzauberer und schimpfst dich Morganier? Tut mir ja leid, aber ich habe mir einen Morganier nicht _so_ vorgestellt."

Auf diese Worte hin fiel Drake alles aus dem Gesicht und er wollte gerade einen schmerzvollen Zauber auf das Mädchen wirken, als Horvath in den Raum kam.

Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Drake und er sagte ernst: "Finger weg von ihr, Drake. Sie gehört mir, vorerst."

Unsanft zog der Magier die Brünette von der Wand magisch zu sich, legte seine Hand an ihren Hals und sah in ihre braunen Augen.

Horvath sah das Mädchen eindringlich an und knurrte: "_Wo_ ist der Seelengral?"

Joslyn schluckte schwer, sah Horvath verängstigt und doch fest in die Augen und antwortete ehrlich: "Ich weiß es nicht."

Das war in Horvaths Augen die falsche Antwort und so schleuderte er die Brünette durch den Kunstraum und sah zu wie sie unsanft gegen die andere Wand prallte.

Schmerzhaft stöhnte die junge Magierin auf, blieb für den Moment am Boden liegen und rappelte sich erst ein paar Sekunden nach dem Aufprall wieder auf.

Mit etwas wackeligen Beinen und einem schmerzenden Kopf blickte sie zu Horvath auf der durch den Raum auf sie zugeschritten kam.

"Oh Joslyn... du bist eine genauso miese Lügnerin wie dein Bruder... gerade von dir habe ich mehr erwartet, mein Täubchen.", sagte Horvath ernst und mit einem belustigten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Joslyn blickte den Magier sorgenvoll an und atmete tief durch, doch selbst wenn er sie verstümmeln wollte die Brünette würde ihm nicht sagen wo der Seelengral war.

"Horvath... das sollten Sie sich ansehen.", sagte Drake plötzlich und zog das Bild hinter dem Vorhang hervor das Joslyn vor wenigen Minuten noch gemalt hatte.

Entnervt drehte Horvath sich zu Drake, sah auf das Bild und knurrte: "Da ist nur ein-"

Doch weiter kam Horvath nicht zu sprechen, denn dieses Bild hatte seinen Blick gefangen genommen.

Der Stil war so lebensecht und es sah fast wie ein Foto aus, woraufhin der Magier etwas nähertrat und besonders dem Mann auf diesem Bild seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete.

"Das ist _sehr interessant_.", murmelte Horvath, zog eine Braue hoch und ein abgrundtiefböses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Natürlich hatte Horvath erkannt wer die beiden Personen auf dem Bild sein sollten, denn Balthazar war ganz eindeutig an den vielen Ringen und seinem charakteristischen Gesicht zu erkennen, während auch Joslyn eine junge, hübsche Frau war, die mit keiner anderen zu vergleichen war.

Horvath drehte sich wieder zu der jungen Magierin, grinste sie böse an und deutete auf das Bild.

"Du bist also _verliebt_ in Balthazar... das ist verdammt interessant, weißt du das?", gab Horvath höhnisch von sich, grinste das Mädchen an und sah schließlich zu Drake, woraufhin auch dieser etwas zu grinsen begann und zu der Brünetten blickte.

Joslyn machte einen Schritt hinter sich und drückte sich gegen die Wand, denn sie wusste nicht was ihr nun blühte.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller in ihrer Brust und sie sagte leise: "Wir lieben uns... das ist nichts Verbotenes und deshalb weiß ich immer noch nicht wo der Seelengral ist."

Horvaths Augen begannen zu glänzen und ein siegreiches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Frage mit dem Seelengral war nur ein kleiner Test, um zu sehen ob du etwas redefreudiger als dein Bruder bist.", gab Horvath ruhig und noch immer böse grinsend von sich, woraufhin Joslyn fragend zu dem Magier blickte.

Jetzt verstand sie gar nichts mehr.

Er trat auf die junge Magierin zu, richtete seinen Stock auf sie und sagte: "Du bist genau was ich noch brauche."

Horvath jagte einen Zauber auf das Mädchen der sie innerhalb von einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde ohnmächtig werden ließ.

Er hatte Joslyn gar keine Chance gelassen zu reagieren, denn jetzt durften sie keine Zeit verlieren.

Der Magier sah zu wie sie in sich zusammensackte und am Boden wie tot liegen blieb.

"Ich habe alles was ich brauche... na ja... fast.", sagte Horvath ernst an Drake gerichtet, woraufhin dieser schweigend nickte.

Horvath hatte sich den Seelengral längst geholt.

Immerhin hatte er vor kurzem zusammen mit Drake seinem ehemaligen besten Freund einen Besuch abgestattet.

Er hatte nur noch ein Druckmittel gebraucht, das er jetzt zwei Druckmittel hatte, war umso besser.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

**Verlass mich nicht!**

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Balthazar und Dave saßen in seinem Auto und besprachen die Taktik, die sie brauchten, um den Seelengral aus Drakes Apartment zu holen.

Der Magier ahnte das dies nicht einfach werden würde und Horvath mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür gesorgt hatte das das Apartment voll von kleinen magischen Fallen war.

Schließlich verschafften sich Dave und Balthazar Zutritt zu dem Apartment.

Joslyn hatten sie bewusst nicht mitgenommen, da sie diese kontaktieren wollten, sobald sie den Seelengral in ihren Händen hatten.

Die beiden Zauberer teilten sich in der Wohnung auf und Dave lief fast schon schleichend durch die Flure, betrachtete die Zimmer misstrauisch und fand das die gesamte Einrichtung mehr als gruselig war.

Nun erblickte er einen Kamin und in der Mitte, zwischen den zwei Säulen, thronte der Seelengral auf einem eigenen Podest.

Dave betrachtete den Kamin misstrauisch und auch etwas ängstlich, doch dann griff er blitzschnell nach dem Seelengral, zog diesen zu sich und über sein Gesicht huschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln.

Rasch erhob sich Dave, hielt die Seelenpuppe in der Hand und lief Richtung Flur, woraufhin er nach rechts abbog und rufend flüsterte: "Balthazar!"

Plötzlich vernahm er die Stimme Horvaths die gehässig sagte: "Das war ja leicht."

Sofort fuhr Dave alarmiert herum, sah in Horvaths Arm Becky und wie er ihr seinen Zauberstab an ihre Kehle hielt.

_Das war nicht alles!_

Zu seinen Füßen lag Joslyn, die regungslos da lag und es schien fast so als würde sie nicht mal mehr atmen, doch dafür war ihre Gesichtsfarbe noch zu dunkel, als dass er davon ausgehen müsste das seine Schwester tot sei.

"Komm Dave, du weißt was du zu tun hast. Gib mir was ich will und ich lasse Beide gehen.", forderte Horvath, sah Dave ernst an und hielt Becky weiterhin im Arm.

Dave fiel der Drachenring von Joslyn an Horvaths Stab auf und entsetzt musste er feststellen das er Joslyn ihrer Macht beraubt hatte.

"Dave! Was ist hier los?", wimmerte Becky voller Angst und ihre Stimme bebte vor Panik, während sie Dave Hilfe suchend ansah.

"Es wird alles wieder gut, dir passiert nichts!", versuchte Dave seine große Liebe zu beschwichtigen, doch die Worte von Horvath ließen seine hoffnungsvollen Worte verblassen.

"Oh doch! Sie wird in kleine Stücke zerrieben und an die Katze verfüttert, es sei denn du gibst mir deinen Drachenring und den Seelengral.", sagte Horvath ernst, sah Dave mürrisch an und bemerkte wie dieser sich Hilfe suchend umdrehte.

Doch bevor Dave nach seinem Meister rufen konnte sprach Horvath spöttisch: "Balthazar versinkt gerade in Bewunderung für die Einrichtung. Also muss ich noch lange warten?"

Schließlich gab Dave nach, denn er konnte nicht zu lassen das Becky etwas geschah, genauso wenig wie er zu lassen konnte das seiner Schwester etwas geschah.

So überließ Dave ihm seinen Drachenring und den Seelengral, woraufhin Horvath Becky von sich schubste.

Sofort war Dave zur Stelle, um seine große Liebe aufzufangen und sie vor einem Sturz zu bewahren.

Dave hielt Becky fest in seinen Armen, strich über ihren Rücken und hörte Horvath murmeln: "Merlins Ringe... ist eine Weile her, dass ich Beiden so nah war... ich frag mich ob sie noch funktionieren."

Kurz darauf schoss er einen Plasmablitz aus den beiden Ringen.

Dave konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig Becky zur Seite drängen, um den Plasmablitz auszuweichen.

Der Plasmablitz zerschoss einem Terrakottasoldaten den Kopf und Horvath war zufrieden Beiden erstmal Angst nur eingejagt zu haben.

Schließlich verschwand Horvath lachend aus der Tür, woraufhin Dave Becky fragte ob es ihr gut ginge und diese ihm versicherte das alles in Ordnung sei.

Anschließend kniete sich Dave zu seiner Schwester, legte den Arm um ihre Schulter und hob sie etwas hoch.

Er betrachtete sie und war glücklich zu bemerken das sie noch warm und ihr Atem recht flach war.

Plötzlich kam Balthazar um die Ecke und blieb wie erstarrt stehen als er dieses Szenario sah.

Rasch kam er auf die Drei zu, hockte sich zu Dave und Joslyn hinunter und strich seiner Schülerin zärtlich über die Stirn.

Auch ihm sah man die Erleichterung, darüber das Joslyn noch lebte, an, woraufhin er zu Dave aufblickte und die Wahrheit nur so aus ihm heraussprudelte: "Er hat unsere Ringe und den Seelengral. Er hätte Becky... und auch Jos sonst umgebracht... es... tut mir leid, Balthazar."

Dieser sah ihn fassungslos und doch sanftmütig an, atmete tief durch, sah in Joslyns Gesicht und betrachtete ihre geschlossenen Augen.

"Ich hätte dasselbe für Joslyn getan, Dave.", sagte Balthazar ehrlich und auch in einem ruhigen Ton, woraufhin der Magier seine Schülerin in seine Arme schloss, ihre Wange streichelte und sich mit ihr auf den Armen erhob.

Zusammen brachten sie Joslyn zu seinem Auto, wo er sie auf den Beifahrersitz setzte und zu sah wie sie langsam ihre Augen öffnete und ihre Hand an ihre Stirn legte.

"Oh... mein Kopf...", nuschelte die Brünette noch ganz benommen, sah sich aus halbgeschlossenen Augen um und man konnte zu sehen wie ihr Blick immer fassungsloser wurde.

Joslyn richtete sich etwas auf, sah zu Dave und Becky und anschließend in Balthazars ruhige, moosgrüne Augen.

"Der Ring... Horvath hat meinen Ring...", gab Joslyn vollkommen entgeistert von sich, sah nochmal jeden Anwesenden an und atmete tief durch, woraufhin Dave missmutig nickte.

Er sah in die Augen seiner Schwester und fügte hinzu: "Meinen auch... und den Seelengral."

Joslyn schluckte schwer, sah wieder zu Balthazar und wisperte: "Wir müssen ihn aufhalten."

"Wie? Wie wollt ihr Beide das machen? Ohne eure Ringe? Ohne Magie?", gab Balthazar bestürzt von sich, strich der Brünette eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und seufzte lautlos.

Langsam richtete er sich auf, sah auf seine Schülerin nieder und sagte etwas gefasster: "Ich mache es allein. Keiner weiß wie viel Zeit wir haben, um bei den Menschen zu sein die einem wichtig sind. Genießt es."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Balthazar um und wollte gehen, doch Joslyn war aus dem Wagen regelrecht aufgesprungen, griff nach Balthazars Hand und hielt ihn fest.

"_Du bist mir wichtig, Balthazar._ Nimm wenigstens mich mit.", gab Joslyn verzweifelt von sich, sah zu wie er sich mit einem matten Lächeln zu ihr drehte und in ihre warmen Augen sah.

Liebevoll streichelte er ihre Wange und raunte ihr zu: "Im Moment... bist du magielos und wärst damit ein leichtes Opfer für Morgana und Horvath. Ich werde das allein machen..."

"Nein... Balthazar... bitte...", wimmerte die Brünette und eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange, woraufhin der Magier ihr diese wegwischte, ihre Hand losließ und die Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper schlang.

Innig verschloss Balthazar ihre Lippen mit Seinen und hauchte ihr somit einen letzten, kurzen Kuss auf ihre weichen Lippen.

Anschließend löste er den Kuss, sah tief in ihre Augen und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich, Joslyn."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Balthazar.", wisperte das Mädchen mit tränenerstickter Stimme, ließ ihn los und sah schließlich zu wie er den Metalladler zu sich rief und auf dessen Rücken in die Nacht hineinflog.

Sehnsuchtsvoll berührte Joslyn mit den Fingerspitzen das Collier, welches er ihr vor wenigen Tagen zum Geschenk machte.

Die Brünette wünschte sich vom ganzen Herzen, das es einen Weg gab, sich lebend wiederzusehen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich fuhren Joslyn, Dave und Becky zu dem Wendebahnhof.

Die Geschwister konnten nicht einfach tatenlos zu sehen wie Balthazar allein gegen Morgana und Horvath kämpfte.

Dave hatte die großartige Idee den Wagen mit einer Teslaspule zu versehen und diese als elektrischen Leiter zu nutzen.

Nach dem dies geschehen war fuhren die drei Richtung Battery Park.

Während der Fahrt fiel Joslyn und Dave ein Feuerball auf, der sich an den Sattelitenschüsseln der Hochhäuser entlang zog und eine brennende Spur hinterließ.

Kurzerhand hielt Dave an, sah zu Becky und sagte: "Du musst mir jetzt einen Gefallen tun. Ich möchte das du ganz nach oben auf die Spitze von dem Ding da kletterst. Du musst die Antenne ein Stück drehen, damit unterbrichst du das Signal."

Becky blickte Dave entgeistert an, schluckte schwer und nickte schließlich ein paar Mal mit dem Kopf.

"Okay, verstanden.", sagte die Blondine ruhig und stieg kurz darauf aus den Wagen.

Sie hielt jedoch inne als Dave ihren Namen sagte und zu ihr blickte, woraufhin diese nur zurückblickte.

"Weißt du noch dieser Zettel, den ich dir geschrieben habe, als wir 10 waren. Freund oder Freundin? Ich habe nie gesehen was du angekreuzt hast. Und da wir heute sterben könnten... sagst du es mir jetzt?", bat Dave darum und war sichtlich den Tränen nahe, denn er wusste nicht ob sie überleben würden.

Auf Beckys Gesicht zeichnete sich ein liebevolles Lächeln ab und sie sagte ganz frech: "Stirb nicht, dann sage ich es dir."

Anschließend schlug sie die Tür zu und verschwand in dem Gebäude, woraufhin Dave wieder den Wagen startete und zusammen mit seiner Schwester weiter Richtung Park fuhr.

"Beten wir das wir diesen Tag überleben.", murmelte Joslyn hoffnungsvoll, sah zum Himmel und betrachtete die flammende Spur des Feuerballs.

Auf ihre Worte hin stimmte Dave mit einem stummen Nicken zu, während er die Straße weiter entlangfuhr.

๑⊱ ⊰๑ 

In dem Moment als der Metallstier sich von dem Auto befreite und Horvath Balthazar gerade den Gnadenschuss verpassen wollte rauschten Joslyn und Dave um die Ecke.

Dave betätigte einen Knopf auf seiner Fernbedienung und schaltete die Teslaspule ein, woraufhin Horvaths Stab den Blitz auffing.

Horvath erlitt einen Stromschlag und sein Stab mit den ganzen Ringen und anderem magischen Schmuck wurde ihm regelrecht aus der Hand gerissen.

Sofort wollte Horvath loshechten und seinen Stab wiederholen, doch Balthazar nutzte das Überraschungsmoment und verpasste Horvath einen Zauber, der ihm die Beine wegriss.

Der Stier jedoch war noch da und setzte gerade zum Lauf an.

Doch ehe dieser Balthazar zermalmen konnte griff sich der Metalladler den Stier und trug ihn davon.

Schließlich stiegen Joslyn und Dave aus dem Wagen, liefen zu Balthazar und rannten kurz darauf mit ihm zusammen zurück zu Morgana die, in Veronicas Körper, den Kreis vollendet hatte.

"Wir kommen zu spät.", gab Dave unglücklich von sich, doch plötzlich brach der flammende Kreis am Himmel in sich zusammen und eine Druckwelle ging von Veronicas Körper aus.

Die Geschwister und Balthazar drehten sich für den Moment weg und sahen kurz darauf Veronica regungslos am Boden liegen.

Sofort eilte Balthazar zu ihr und die Brünette blieb für den Moment stehen und fühlte wie ihr Herz zu bluten begann.

Doch rasch folgte sie ihm, sah bedrückt auf Veronica nieder und fragte: "Ist sie... tot?"

Irgendwie ertrug sie den Anblick, der sich ihr bot, nicht, obwohl sie wusste das Balthazars Herz einzig und allein ihr gehörte.

Der Magier schüttelte den Kopf und meinte ruhig: "Sie leben Beide noch."

Anschließend berührte er Veronicas und seine Stirn und begann die Seele von Morgana aus Veronicas Körper zu saugen, woraufhin Joslyn die Hände vor den Mund schlug und tatenlos zusehen musste wie Balthazar seinen eigenen Tod heraufbeschwor.

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie wollte sein Opfer nicht akzeptieren, dafür liebte sie ihn viel zu sehr.

Veronica atmete tief durch als ihr Körper von Morganas Seele befreit war und sah den Magier entgeistert an, als ihr klar wurde was passiert war.

"Balthazar... was hast du getan?", fragte Joslyn den Magier fassungslos und mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Veronica blickte fragend von Balthazar zu Joslyn und erkannte in diesem Moment den Collier um ihren Hals.

Es war dasselbe Collier das Veronica damals auf dem Markt gesehen hatte und am liebsten gekauft hätte.

Nun trug es diese junge Frau und Veronica sah man deutlich an das sie sich nach dem Warum fragte.

Balthazar warf Dave die Seelenpuppe zu, sah zu den Geschwistern und sagte: "Denkt an euer Versprechen... ihr tut _alles_ um Morgana zu vernichten."

"Nein!", gab Dave ehrlich und verzweifelt von sich und hielt den Seelengral in der Hand.

Joslyn schüttelte energisch den Kopf und meinte: "Ich weigere mich dich in dieses Ding einzusperren."

Dave nickte nur zustimmend, während auch von Veronica zustimmende Worte kamen.

Plötzlich sank Balthazar auf die Knie, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und die Drei mussten zusehen wie Morganas Seele sich aus seinem Körper befreite.

Morgana manifestierte sich gegenüber von Balthazar, Veronica, Dave und Joslyn und sagte: "Und nun machen wir ein Ende."

Sie wob eine Feuersäule und schoss diese auf Joslyn und Dave, doch Balthazar wollte sich gerade noch mit letzter Kraft dazwischenwerfen als er voller Erstaunen sah, das seine beiden Lehrlinge die Feuersäule abhielten.

Ohne ihre Ringe zu tragen!

_Sie waren nun oberste Merlinier!_

Joslyn und Dave hielten das Schutzschild aufrecht, sahen verwundert drein und Dave nuschelte: "Ohne Ring."

Balthazar sah stolz zu seinen Schülern und sagte zufrieden: "Seht ihr... ihr seid es."

Vorher hatten die Geschwister gezweifelt ob sie je die Richtigen dafür sein würden, doch dies war der Beweis dafür.

Sie konnten es nur sein!

Morgana sah abwertend zu den Beiden und höhnte: "Die obersten Merlinier."

Schließlich verschwand die Feuersäule und die Geschwister hatten für den Moment Mühe, durch das Zurückdrängen, nicht vorne über zu fallen.

"Ihr Narren!", schrie Morgana erbost und begann Plasmablitze auf Balthazar und Veronica zu feuern.

Balthazar wurde von einem der Plasmablitze weggeschleudert, landete unsanft auf den Treppen und blieb schließlich regungslos am Boden liegen.

"Balthazar!", schrie Joslyn verzweifelt, ballte anschließend die Hände zu Fäusten und sah mit einem abgrundtiefbösen Blick zu Morgana.

Nun stellte sich die Brünette dicht zu ihrem Bruder und beide schossen aus ihren Händen Plasmablitze auf das Stromhäuschen hinter Morgana, da Dave Joslyn mit einem Blick signalisiert hatte wohin sie zielen sollte.

Nach dem dies getan war, sah Morgana spöttisch lächelnd zu den Beiden und fragte: "Ist das alles was ihr könnt?"

"Noch lange nicht.", knurrte die Brünette, beschwor in ihren Händen immer wieder Plasmablitze herauf und feuerte diese auf Morgana ab.

Zu ihrem Bedauern gingen alle durch sie hindurch und Morgana fand das auch noch sichtlich amüsant.

Morgana lachte leise, sah zu den Beiden und meinte höhnisch: "So und nun bin ich dran."

Sofort schoss sie auf die Geschwister ihre Plasmablitze ab, während diese Beiden sich hinter einem Schutzzauber geduckt hielten.

"Ich hoffe es funktioniert was du vorhast.", gab Joslyn zähneknirschend von sich, sah gebannt auf Morgana und linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu Dave.

Dieser beobachtete die Stromkabel aus dem Stromhäuschen hinter Morgana und murmelte: "Nur noch ein kleines Stück..."

Morgana hatte das Schutzschild nach einigen Angriffen mit ihrem Plasmablitzen zertrümmert, wob ihre Kräfte in den Händen erneut und lachte: "Ihr habt Merlins Kräfte, doch ihr seid nicht so stark und begabt wie er..."

"Dafür sind wir nicht... allein...", rief Dave ihr zu, sah in ihre Augen und fügte hinzu: "Wir haben die Wissenschaft im Gepäck – _jetzt_!"

Kurz darauf stießen die Lampen um den Brunnen herum starke Blitze ab und trafen Morgana am ganzen Körper.

Sofort stiegen Joslyn und Dave mit ähnlichen Zaubern darauf ein und malträtierten Morgana damit.

Plötzlich fiel der Strom aus, da die elektrische Energie der Zauber zu viel Kraft aufwandte, um noch zusätzlich die Häuser der Stadt mit Strom zu beliefern.

Morgana war für den Moment so geschwächt und überrascht das die Geschwister ihre Macht sammeln und anschließend einen Hagel aus Plasmablitzen auf sie niederregnen lassen konnten.

Vollkommen am Ende mit ihren Kräften konnte Morgana sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren und wurde schließlich von den Plasmablitzen der obersten Merlinier zerschossen.

Etwas außer Atem stützte Dave seine Hände auf seine Knie, atmete tief durch und sagte fasziniert: "Wir haben es geschafft."

Kurz darauf drehte er sich um und lief zusammen mit Joslyn zu Balthazar und Veronica.

Joslyn blieb auf der letzten Stufe stehen und ihr rannen bereits stumm die Tränen die Wange hinunter.

Sie sah bereits was mit Balthazar war ehe Veronica es ausgesprochen hatte.

Dieser Anblick zerriss Joslyns Herz in tausend Teile.

Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust war schlimmer als jeder Schmerz, den sie je gespürt hatte.

Eine tiefe und große Wunde klaffte nun in ihrem Herzen und sie spürte eine Leere in sich wie sie diese noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte.

"Er ist _tot_... er hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt...", gab Veronica leise von sich, sah zu Balthazar und blickte erst auf als Joslyn sich weinend neben ihn auf die Knie fallen ließ.

Mit zittriger Hand griff sie nach Seiner, umschloss diese und wisperte: "Balthazar... du hast... mir versprochen mich _nie_ allein zu lassen..."

Veronica blickte traurig und auch fragend zu der Brünetten, woraufhin wieder ihr Blick auf das Collier fiel.

Dave setzte sich fassungslos auf die Stufe und stammelte ungläubig: "Nicht jetzt... ich hatte... doch gerade... oh nein..."

Mitfühlend sah er zu seiner Schwester, atmete tief durch und hätte ihr gerne tröstende Worte gesagt, doch ihm fielen keine ein.

Er war selbst so bestürzt über Balthazars Tod.

Joslyn beugte sich zu Balthazar runter, strich mit ihrer einen Hand über seine Brust, legte ihre andere Hand an seine Wange und bettelte verzweifelt: "Verlass mich nicht, Balthazar..."

Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, weinte bitterlich und krallte sich mit der Hand in seinem Mantel fest.

Veronica betrachtete dies schweigend, sah unglücklich drein und atmete tief durch.

Allmählich wurde ihr klar warum die Brünette so reagierte.

Veronica bemerkte in diesem Augenblick das Joslyn den Magier liebte und seinen Tod nicht so einfach hinnehmen wollte.

Joslyn hielt die Augen geschlossen, strich über seine Wange und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich doch... wie kannst du mir das antun?"

Dies war die Bestätigung für Veronicas Annahme und sie musste hart schlucken, denn auch sie liebte Balthazar noch immer.

Missmutig ruhte der Blick der Magierin auf Balthazar und Joslyn und sah anschließend zu wie Dave sich erhob und auf seine Schwester zuging.

Liebevoll legte er die Arme um ihre Schultern, zog sie zu sich und sagte: "Wir können das nicht zu lassen... Morgana hat sein Herz angehalten... wir müssen versuchen es wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen..."

In diesem Moment stoppte der Tränenfluss der Brünette abrupt.

Neugierig und mit hellwachen Augen sah Joslyn in Daves, erhob sich mit ihm zusammen und sagte ruhig: "Defibrillation."

Dave nickte auf ihre Aussage hin, sah zu Veronica und bat sie höflich ein Stück weg zu gehen und deutete Joslyn an sich ihm gegenüber zu stellen, so dass Balthazar in ihrer Mitte lag.

"Auf drei...", sagte Dave an Joslyn gewandt, woraufhin diese entschlossen nickte.

Beide zählten im Stillen bis Drei und gleichzeitig setzten die Geschwister Energie frei und ein roter flammender Kreis umschloss die Drei.

Dave und Joslyn knieten sich wieder zu ihrem Meister hinunter, tauschten einen Blick und jagten immer wieder gemeinsam und in kleinen, regelmäßigen Abständen Plasmablitze in seine Brust, dort wo sein Herz war.

Joslyns Bruder fluchte dabei immer wieder auf und schimpfte: "Du mit deinen bekloppten Regeln! Deinen Altmänner-Schuhen! Deinen skeptischen Blick! Hast uns dauernd gerettet! Komm schon, Balthazar!"

Beide jagten immer wieder diese Plasmablitze in seine Brust, bis sie erneut einen Blick tauschten und Joslyn wehmütig den Kopf senkte und die Augen schloss.

Sie griff an ihre Jeans und krallte sich mit ihren Fingernägeln in dem Stoff fest, während wieder einige kleine Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

Dave senkte ebenfalls den Blick, kniete weiterhin neben ihm, ließ seine Hände an Balthazars Brust ruhen und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

"Ich hatte einen Traum...", ertönte Balthazars ruhige Stimme, woraufhin die Geschwister sofort ihre Köpfe hoben und Balthazar ins Gesicht sahen.

Dieser sah zu Dave, blickte ihm ins Gesicht und fuhr, mit ruhiger und sanfter Stimme, fort: "Du hast mich beschimpft. Mehrfach..."

Dave sah zu ihm, schüttelte den Kopf, tauschte mit Joslyn und Veronica einen Blick und sagte etwas verschmitzt: "Was ich? Nein... das wäre doch völlig schräg."

Doch Balthazar grinste etwas, atmete tief durch und sagte schwach lächelnd: "Nein... ist schon irgendwie verständlich."

Joslyns Herz machte tausend Hüpfer wie sie zu Balthazar blickte.

Freudentränen rannen über ihre Wangen und sie sah zu wie der Magier sich langsam aufrichtete.

Balthazar blickte nun Joslyn in die Augen, seufzte lautlos und spürte wie sein Herz vor Freude anfing schneller zu schlagen.

Die Brünette kam ihm etwas näher, legte die Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich erleichtert lächelnd an ihn.

"Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein.", tadelte Joslyn ihn liebevoll und sah in seine moosgrünen Augen.

Liebevoll sah der Magier in ihre warmen, braunen Augen, strich durch ihr Haar und hatte seinen anderen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt.

"Ich gebe mir Mühe, Kleines.", raunte er Joslyn verliebt und überglücklich zu, legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und drückte seine Lippen ganz zärtlich auf Ihre.

Joslyn erwiderte den Kuss ebenso sanft und innig, kuschelte sich in seinen Arm und strich sachte durch sein Haar.

Langsam löste er den Kuss, lächelte Joslyn glücklich an und bemerkte dann Veronica die zu den Beiden trat und mit glücklichen, aber auch verletzten Blick auf Beide nieder sah.

Balthazar sah zu ihr auf und sein Blick war entschuldigend, doch Veronica sagte sanft: "Schön, dass du wieder lebst und... es muss dir nicht leidtun, Balthazar. Es ist verständlich... "

Joslyn blickte ebenfalls beschämt zu Veronica auf, atmete tief aus und hörte Balthazar sagen: "Danke, Veronica."

Die Magierin nickte leicht, lächelte matt, drehte sich um und sagte zu Balthazar: "Wir werden dennoch Freunde bleiben."

So verschwand Veronica in die Nacht.

Joslyn blickte hinter sich als sie den Metalladler hörte und sah lächelnd zu wie ihr Bruder mit seiner großen Liebe davonflog.

Endlich war alles wieder in Ordnung und Balthazar konnte endlich mit Joslyn glücklich werden.

Langsam erhoben sich Beide, richteten ihre Sachen und Joslyn fragte Balthazar neckisch: "Bleibst du bis zum Frühstück, mein Hübscher?"

Grinsend blickte der Magier zu der Brünetten, legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, zog sie an sich und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Tief blickte Balthazar in ihre Augen, lächelte verliebt und antwortete schelmisch: "So lange wie du willst, meine Schöne."

Glücklich legte Joslyn ihren Arm um seine Schulter, strich über seinen Rücken und hauchte gegen seine Lippen: "Ich liebe dich, Balthazar."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Joslyn.", flüsterte der Magier und besiegelte diesen Liebesschwur mit einem innigen Kuss.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Welt wurde vor Morgana gerettet!

Dave und Becky verbrachten einen Kurzurlaub in Paris, während Joslyn und Balthazar ihre gemeinsame Zeit in vollen Zügen genossen.

Das Leben hätte von nun an nicht schöner sein können. 

๑⊱ ⊰๑

ENDE

๑⊱ ⊰๑


End file.
